Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Las almas de la Diosa Hylia y su héroe elegido están unidas por un lazo que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio, y se hace más fuerte cada vez que renacen a través de las eras. Pero la obsesión de la hechicera oscura Cya, buscará romper ese vínculo, en su deseo de tener al héroe solo para ella. Novelización extendida de Hyrule Warriors, escrita en colaboración con Goddess Artemiss.
1. Prólogo I: Nuevos reclutas

**Comentarios preliminares:**

Hola, amigos de Fanfiction, les saluda **Fox McCloude**. Antes de comenzar con esta historia quisiera dirigirles algunas palabras preliminares, para aclarar algunos puntos.

Primero, como algunos ya sabrán, esta historia estoy haciéndola en conjunto con **Goddess Artemiss,** y acordamos que sería publicada en mi cuenta. La historia en sí, a grandes rasgos, será una novelización (extendida) del juego de Hyrule Warriors, pero haremos más énfasis en la relación de Link y Zelda, conmigo ocupándome de las secuencias de acción y combates, y ella en lo del romance y drama, que son nuestros puntos fuertes. Quienes nos sigan podrán seguramente darse cuenta de qué partes estarán escritas por mí o por ella, pues mi estilo de escritura es más narrativo y el de ella es más descriptivo, pero hemos hecho todo lo posible por mantener una consistencia entre ambos. Además, en partes avanzadas de la historia habrá algo de contenido lime, escenas un poco apasionadas e intensas entre Link y Zelda. Normalmente me reservaría de postear esa clase de contenido, pero ella sabe redactarlo de tal modo que se enfoca más en el sentimiento y no raya para nada en la indecencia (yo lo llamaría "una expresión de amor físico") y eso me gusta.

Segundo, estos primeros capítulos forman un prólogo que no se enfoca en eventos que hayan ocurrido dentro del juego, es la primera expansión que hicimos a la historia. Decidimos esperar a terminarlos antes de empezar a publicar, e insertar algunos personajes originales, que servirán como apoyo cuando la historia arranque, pero manteniendo la trama solo con algunos cambios menores. Solo para estar seguros, no hemos olvidado quienes son los protagonistas de la historia principal, nuestros personajes no los van a opacar en absoluto.

Tercero, siendo que esta es una novelización del juego, está de más decir que el fic estará lleno de spoilers masivos. Si ya jugaste el juego no hay problema, pero para quienes tengan la intención de jugarlo y descubrirlo por sí mismos, esta historia se los podrá arruinar (y por si acaso, aplica de igual manera para Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess y Skyward Sword). Dicho eso, el prólogo solo tiene algunos detallitos menores del inicio de Hyrule Warriors, así que si lo desean pueden leer hasta allí, pero una vez que arranquemos la historia principal, no daremos concesiones a nadie con los spoilers. Que no se diga que no dimos advertencia.

Por último, pero no menos importante, la imagen de la portada fue dibujada por **IA** , amiga cercana de **Artemiss** , que se ofreció amablemente a hacerla para nuestra historia, se lo agradecemos infinitamente. Ya aclarado todo, empecemos. Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss.**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Prólogo Parte I:** Nuevos reclutas.

* * *

 _ **Reino de Hyrule, año 30XX según el calendario tradicional…**_

Nuestra historia comienza en el reino de Hyrule, una tierra hermosa y próspera, que se dice fue bendecida por los dioses desde tiempos inmemoriales. Conocida por sus amplias praderas, profundos y frondosos bosques, altas montañas, aguas cristalinas, y grandes pueblos y ciudades, esta tierra ha sido el escenario que ha visto nacer muchas leyendas. Relatos desde la antigüedad cuentan que siempre que la paz y la felicidad de este reino se ven amenazadas, surgirá un héroe vestido de verde que, empuñando una espada que repele al mal, se enfrentará y vencerá a la oscuridad. Las historias de estos legados heroicos han pasado de generación en generación, hasta llegar a los más jóvenes, muchos de los cuales aspiran a convertirse ellos mismos en grandes héroes.

La ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule, aquel día, se estaba llenando de mucha gente. Decenas de jóvenes valientes y vigorosos habían venido a este lugar con un solo propósito: probar su valía para ingresar al ejército real. Para muchos, ese era el mayor honor posible, servir a la familia real. Los gobernantes del reino siempre se habían adherido a un fuerte código de honor, justicia y sabiduría, mismo que siempre buscaban transmitir a la siguiente generación y a su pueblo. Dicho esto, solo aquellos que demostraran tener aquellas virtudes, junto con una gran habilidad para las armas que manejaban, serían aceptados.

Entre las filas de los espadachines destacaba un joven de unos 17 años, alto y de constitución fuerte, cabello rubio cenizo desordenado y ojos azul oscuro. Su vestimenta consistía en un suéter de color beige sujeto con una especie de faja roja, pantalones de color verde oscuro y botas de cuero marrón que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. Cargaba colgando de su hombro un gran bolso con equipaje, y llevaba una espada en una vaina rudimentaria sujeta con una correa de cuero en su espalda. Se detuvo por un momento antes de cruzar el umbral que llevaba a la ciudadela, en medio de la enorme multitud que llenaba el lugar.

\- Muy bien, Link, ya estás aquí. Llegó el momento de la verdad. – se dijo a sí mismo, sintiendo como las emociones lo embargaban por completo.

El joven, cuyo nombre era Link, tomó un profundo respiro antes de dar el primer paso a través de la gran puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, alguien que venía corriendo en dirección contraria chocó de frente contra él. Los dos cayeron de sentón al suelo por el impacto.

\- ¡Auch, eso duele! – dijo Link. – ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

\- Lo siento. – dijo el otro, mostrándose avergonzado.

Link pudo ver bien a la persona que se encontraba frente a él, era otro muchacho de aproximadamente su misma edad, de pelo negro y ojos marrones. Usaba un traje parecido al suyo, con la diferencia de que su suéter era azul y lo llevaba sin faja, y los pantalones eran negros.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa, y por qué vas en sentido contrario? – preguntó Link, poniéndose de pie.

\- Dejé mi espada en la posada, tengo que ir por ella. – respondió el joven de cabello negro, parándose también. – Lo siento, no puedo charlar ahora.

Y dicho esto, echó a correr de nuevo, cuidándose de no chocar de nuevo y tratando de abrirse camino hasta la susodicha posada. Por dentro, Link esperó que pudiera encontrarla a tiempo, pues a los reclutas que llegaran tarde para la ceremonia de iniciación no se les darían concesiones en absoluto. Sin perder tiempo prosiguió su camino hacia el castillo.

La ceremonia de iniciación se llevaría a cabo dentro de las murallas exteriores, donde había suficiente espacio para todos los aspirantes. Había mucho desorden, en medio de todo el ruido, Link apenas alcanzaba a entender retazos de algunas conversaciones entre otros aspirantes. Se sentía algo incómodo, pues era el único de su pueblo que había asistido, así que no conocía a nadie en ese lugar. Fue a tomar asiento en una banca despejada mientras esperaba a que iniciara la ceremonia. Le iba a resultar muy aburrido tener que esperar sin poder hablar con nadie o algo. Al cabo de unos minutos, sacó de su bolsa una cantimplora, la destapó y tomó un buen trago.

\- Disculpa, ¿te molesta si me siento?

Link alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el mismo muchacho de pelo negro con el que había chocado en la entrada. Ahora sí traía su espada consigo.

\- Claro que no. – dijo Link, apartándose para darle lugar.

\- ¡Uff, gracias! – El chico pareció aliviado de poder sentarse. – Por las Diosas, toda la mañana he estado corriendo de un lado al otro, ya casi no daba más.

\- ¿Quieres un trago? Te ayudará a recobrar el aliento. – le ofreció Link.

\- ¿Es agua, o algo más? – preguntó el muchacho de pelo azabache, algo receloso.

\- No hay licor, si es a lo que te refieres. – aseguró Link, haciendo una mueca de gracia.

El chico finalmente aceptó la ofrenda. Al tomar el trago, se dio cuenta que solo era agua con un ligero sabor cítrico, un poco ácido, pero resultó refrescante.

\- Ah, gracias, eso cayó bien. – dijo devolviéndole la cantimplora. - ¿Primera vez en la ciudadela del castillo? –

\- Sí, a decir verdad. – admitió Link.

\- Yo ya había estado aquí un par de veces antes, pero el lugar ha cambiado mucho en estos años. – dijo el muchacho. – Por cierto, me llamo Ruisu.

\- Yo me llamo Link, gusto en conocerte. – dijo, estrechándole la mano a Ruisu, siendo correspondido por este de la misma manera.

\- ¿De dónde eres? A juzgar por tu vestimenta no eres de esta región.

\- Vengo desde el pueblo de Ordon. – respondió Link.

\- ¿Ordon? Eso queda bastante lejos, mínimo a una semana a caballo.

\- Sí, fue un largo viaje. Pero ya estoy aquí. Siempre ha sido mi sueño ser un caballero al servicio de la familia real, así que vine en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. – indicó el joven, mostrándose orgulloso ante sus palabras.

\- ¡Bueno, vamos a esforzarnos! – dijo Ruisu, haciendo una señal de victoria con su puño.

En eso, resonaron unas trompetas en la entrada del castillo. Esa era la señal que todos estaban esperando. La ceremonia de iniciación iba a empezar.

La gran multitud se aglomeró. Varios caballeros, vestidos con el uniforme de la guardia real, estaban parados en fila frente a la entrada del castillo, dos de ellos enmarcaban la entrada mientras sostenían los estandartes con el emblema de la familia real de Hyrule, el pájaro con las alas extendidas y los tres triángulos que formaban la sagrada reliquia de las leyendas, conocida como la Trifuerza. Además de eso, habían colocado a su alrededor varios armeros llenos a tope con espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas, y por supuesto también túnicas para soldados, cotas de malla y protectores. Dado que el castillo se ubicaba en la cima de una pequeña meseta, otorgaba una excelente vista de todo el campo a su alrededor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una persona cruzó la entrada y se colocó en todo el centro de los caballeros. Desde donde estaban se podía distinguir que era una mujer, alta y de constitución atlética y musculosa. Tenía la piel algo bronceada, pelo platinado con un largo y delgado mechón que le caía por el lado derecho de la cara, y ojos rojos. Usaba un traje ajustado azul, con protectores de plata en los hombros, brazos, piernas y pecho, enmarcados con un particular símbolo, un ojo rojo soltando una lágrima, bordeado con tres triángulos arriba. Llevaba consigo una enorme espada, que a pesar de su tamaño no la hacía tambalearse por el peso ni nada.

\- Bienvenidos. El día de hoy las puertas del castillo de Hyrule se abren para aquellos que desean probar su valía para convertirse en caballeros al servicio de la familia real. Soy Impa de los Sheikah, comandante de la Guardia Real, y seré su guía a partir de ahora. – indicó la mujer con voz fuerte y enérgica, usando palabras que emanaban un aura de respeto y autoridad, y todo el mundo lo percibió de esa manera.

\- Impa, he escuchado rumores sobre ella. – comentó Ruisu, hablando con Link. – Dicen que a pesar de que es mujer es muy fuerte, y que pelea mejor que la mayoría de los hombres.

\- Si es capaz de cargar una espada de ese tamaño no me extrañaría si fuese cierto. – dijo Link, observando a la guerrera con asombro.

\- Debo advertirles a todos que el camino no será sencillo. – prosiguió Impa. – Todos ustedes serán juzgados por sus habilidades, y no por su sangre. Puedo ver que hay más de cien jóvenes hombres y mujeres que han venido el día de hoy, pero solo los mejores serán aceptados dentro de la Guardia Real.

\- Cielos, esa mujer sí que sabe cómo infundir respeto. – expresó Ruisu. – Ya empiezo a sentirme algo nervioso.

\- Igual yo, pero he entrenado toda mi vida para esto. – dijo Link, sonando muy determinado en sus objetivos.

\- Así que espero que todos ustedes den lo mejor, y nos muestren los resultados de su entrenamiento. Los caballeros reales tomarán su información y les proveerán de uniformes y equipamiento. Los pondremos a prueba en combate personalmente. – Dicho esto, levantó su espada en alto. – ¡Les deseo a todos la mejor de las suertes! ¡Es todo!

Concluido el discurso, la Sheikah retornó al interior del castillo. Todos los aspirantes comenzaron a dirigirse a la división a la que deseaban ingresar.

Los caballeros los dividieron según la especialidad en arma que tuvieran, así que Link se agrupó con los espadachines. A su alrededor había otros que manejaban la lanza, otros el arco y demás. El uniforme de los aprendices consistía en una túnica de color gris enmarcada por los lados con una línea azul, con el emblema de la familia real en el frente, debajo una cota de malla para protección y pantalones blancos. Los soldados tuvieron también la amabilidad de permitirles usar unos cubículos de tela para poder equiparse apropiadamente, fuera de la vista de los demás.

Mientras esperaba su turno, Link vio como Ruisu fue asignado a un soldado que lo superaba al menos el doble en tamaño, un hombre alto y extremadamente fornido. Armado con una pesada lanza y un gran escudo, cualquiera diría que no tendría oportunidad. Sin embargo, Link vio con interés como el joven de cabello negro se las arregló para darle vuelta y sorprender a su oponente cambiando el modo en como sujetaba su espada. Le hizo un bloqueo sujetando su arma con agarre invertido, lo que le permitió empujar a su oponente hacia atrás usando todo su peso con relativa facilidad, para luego darle un fuerte golpe directo en el casco. Al reponerse, el soldado le dijo algunas palabras, y el muchacho alzó su puño triunfante. Al parecer había pasado la primera prueba sin muchas dificultades.

Finalmente le tocó a él. El joven rubio tragó en seco al darse cuenta que la que lo pondría a prueba era nada más y nada menos que la comandante del ejército en persona, Impa.

\- Muy bien, muchacho, espero que estés listo. – le dijo, colocándose en postura inicial, sujetando su enorme espada.

\- Por supuesto. – Link no estaba seguro de si podría ganar, pero tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo. Desenvainó su espada y se preparó para atacar.

\- Te lo advierto, solo porque esto sea una prueba, no esperes que no te tome en serio. – indicó Impa. – Más te vale que me des lo mejor de ti.

Link inició dando el primer golpe, el cual Impa bloqueó sin mucha dificultad, empujándolo hacia atrás para alejarlo. En efecto, la mujer era bastante más fuerte de lo que podría parecer a simple vista, a juzgar por la facilidad con que blandía su espada. Ese único movimiento le bastó al joven para darse cuenta que un ataque directo no le serviría, así que probó con otra táctica: rodear y golpear. Pareció funcionar por un momento, pero la guerrera mantuvo una férrea defensa, logrando bloquear todos sus ataques sin muchas dificultades. A pesar de todo, el rubio no se daba por vencido, y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos para cualquier abertura que pudiese aprovechar.

Entretanto, la Sheikah se mantuvo a la defensiva, contraatacando solo ocasionalmente para alejar a Link de ella. No podía evitar pensar que este joven recluta se veía bastante prometedor, no muchos eran capaces de mantenerse frente a ella de esa manera, y eso era decir mucho. El muchacho tenía no solo habilidad, sino excelentes reflejos y mucha determinación, pues no dejaba de presionar su ofensiva, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad. Impa se llevó una sorpresa cuando el joven dio un enorme salto para atacarla con un tajo desde arriba, el cual tuvo que bloquear sujetando su espada con ambas manos y agachándose para absorber el impacto y poder empujarlo. Aunque Link cayó hacia atrás, inmediatamente se puso de pie y se preparó para ir a la carga de nuevo.

\- ¡Alto! – exclamó Impa alzando la mano para que se detuviera. – Ya es suficiente, muchacho.

\- ¡Whoah! – Link se detuvo bruscamente ante la orden de la comandante.

\- Creo que ya vi suficiente. Claramente tienes un don natural con la espada, y determinación tampoco te falta. – expresó Impa. – Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Me llamo Link.

\- Muy bien… Link. – dijo Impa. – Me complace decirte que has pasado la primera prueba.

\- ¿En serio? – Link sonrió. - ¡Grandioso!

\- Pero no celebres todavía. – lo detuvo Impa. – Como dije, esta es solo la primera prueba. Que la hayas pasado solo significa que has calificado para comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento.

\- Lo sé. Pero he esperado durante años por esta oportunidad. – dijo Link, mostrándose serio y determinado en su confesión.

\- Todos vienen aquí con muchas esperanzas antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. – indicó la guerrera. – Pero muy pocos son lo bastante persistentes para cumplirlas hasta el final.

\- Pues yo no pienso irme dejando las cosas a medias. – aseguró Link. – Toda mi vida he querido ser un caballero de la Guardia Real.

\- Tienes espíritu, muchacho, eso me agrada. – Impa sonrió. – De acuerdo, acompáñame.

Impa guio a Link hacia los soldados que tomaban nota, y le dijo a uno de ellos que oficialmente aprobaba al muchacho. Eso significaba que podía conservar su uniforme de recluta a partir de ahora. Del otro lado, pudo ver que también registraban a Ruisu. Se alegró por él, pues también se notaba bastante entusiasmado con poder llegar a convertirse en caballero. A su alrededor, un gran número comenzaba a retirarse al no haber sido aceptados, claramente decepcionados y algunos hasta entre lágrimas, pero por lo que alcanzaba a verse más de la mitad había pasado esta iniciación. Quedaba ver cuantos más lograrían atravesar el duro entrenamiento que los aguardaba.

Los aspirantes aceptados fueron llevados al interior del castillo. Todos fueron ubicados en los cuarteles dentro de las murallas, y se quedarían allí a partir de ahora. En unos días, los organizarían en grupos de varios integrantes, y entonces comenzaría el verdadero entrenamiento.

Una vez en su cuartel, Link se acostó en su cama, ignorando por completo al resto de los reclutas con los que le tocaba compartir habitación. Algunos de ellos no hacían más que vanagloriarse por haber pasado la primera prueba, o de presumir de que se convertirían en los mejores caballeros que hubiesen existido en la historia de Hyrule. No pudo evitar exhalar una pequeña risa: los más presumidos usualmente eran los primeros en abandonar. Él, por otro lado, sabía que no podía dormirse en los laureles. Por ahora, disfrutaría de esos breves momentos de descanso. El verdadero desafío para convertirse en caballero empezaría muy pronto.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

Concluida la ceremonia de iniciación, los soldados se retiraron a tomar un merecido descanso por ese día. Pronto tendrían que comenzar a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, así que tenían que prepararse para ellos. Todos, a excepción de la comandante. Impa caminaba por los corredores del castillo, dirigiéndose a una habitación en particular. Una a la cual nadie, excepto ella, tenía permiso de entrar. Al llegar junto a la puerta, pudo escuchar una hermosa melodía, alguien adentro estaba tocando una lira. Casi lamentaba el interrumpirla, pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Princesa, he vuelto. – dijo mientras sonaba la puerta con la aldaba.

Un instante después la puerta se abrió. Salió a recibirla una joven que aparentaba alrededor de unos diecisiete años de edad. Aquella doncella era dueña de una sublime y magnifica belleza que contrastaba en su pálida piel, zarca mirada y largos cabellos dorados, de los cuales sobresalían dos delgados y gráciles mechones que se encargaban de enmarcar sus delicadas facciones. Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo de color lila, y sobre su cabeza una tiara de oro con un rubí en el centro. En sus manos llevaba una lira, claramente era ella quien estaba tocando la melodía.

Aquella joven era la Princesa Zelda, heredera al trono y actual regente de Hyrule, pues aún no podía ser coronada como reina debido a que aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad, aun cuando sus padres habían muerto por enfermedad un par de años antes. A raíz de eso, Impa se había convertido en su guardiana legal hasta entonces, tal como había estipulado el testamento de los fallecidos monarcas.

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron las pruebas, Impa? – preguntó la princesa, mostrándose interesada en el tema.

\- Bueno, creo que este año tenemos a muchos aspirantes prometedores. – contestó Impa. – Es más de lo que puedo decir del año pasado.

La princesa se apartó para dejar entrar a su guardiana. Encima de su cómoda, frente a su espejo había un grueso libro. Su cubierta, claramente desgastada por el tiempo, era verde, y tenía escrito en Hyliano antiguo, apenas legible, el título de "Leyendas del reino de Hyrule". Este libro era el único ejemplar que existía, y solo a las herederas de la familia real se les permitía tener acceso a él.

\- Todos los años hacemos lo mismo. – dijo Zelda con algo de melancolía en su voz. – La única razón para organizar todo esto… es para encontrarlo… a él.

Había abierto el libro en una de sus historias predilectas. El libro contenía muchos relatos, pero no cabía duda que los favoritos de la joven princesa eran aquellos pasajes que hablaban del héroe legendario que surgía siempre que la paz y la tranquilidad del reino se veían amenazadas por la oscuridad del mal. De hecho, lo que más le llamaba la atención, es que dicho héroe siempre parecía estar relacionado con alguna de sus antepasadas, motivo por el cual, de manera inexplicada, sentía fuertes emociones invadirla por completo, provocando que sus deseos por conocer a aquel guerrero de antaño, aumentasen con el paso del tiempo.

\- Dígame, princesa, ese sueño del que me habló… ¿aún puede recordarlo? – preguntó Impa.

Zelda volteó a ver fijamente a su guardiana. Por supuesto, no había forma de que pudiese olvidar un sueño como ese. Se encontraba en las praderas de Hyrule, tocando hermosas melodías con su lira mientras la tranquilidad la embargaba, pero de pronto, el cielo se tiñó de negro, y en el horizonte, ondas de oscuridad comenzaron a surgir, envolviendo toda la tierra a su alrededor, y a aproximarse hacia ella amenazadoramente. La princesa trató de correr para salvar su vida, pero fue inútil, las sombras cayeron sobre ella, arrasando con todo aquello que lograron alcanzar irremediablemente. Justo en ese instante despertó.

\- Se ha vuelto más recurrente últimamente. – confesó la princesa. – Es la segunda vez que lo experimento este mes.

Las mujeres de la familia real de Hyrule habían sido bendecidas con muchas capacidades mágicas y psíquicas. Una de ellas era la capacidad de poder tener visiones de acontecimientos futuros en sus sueños. La primera vez que la regente había soñado eso fue hacía aproximadamente tres años. En ese momento no le dio importancia, pues creyó que solo había sido una pesadilla, y no lo compartió con nadie, pero había sido tan vívido, tan real, que aún podía recordarlo claramente. Hasta un año después de eso, que volvió a experimentar exactamente el mismo sueño. Fue entonces, que se lo dijo solo a sus padres, y cuando les confesó que ya lo había tenido anteriormente, el rey y la reina se mostraron realmente preocupados. Si su corazonada resultaba ser cierta, ese sueño podría ser un presagio, una señal de que tiempos oscuros se aproximaban. Siendo así, encomendaron a Impa la tarea de buscar al héroe legendario, aquel cuyo espíritu renacía una y otra vez a través de las eras cada vez que las sombras los amenazaban, aquel digno de llevar los ropajes verdes y de empuñar la espada capaz de repeler al mal. Las pesadillas se iban por un tiempo, pero eventualmente regresaban, y el intervalo entre ellas era cada vez menor.

\- No tenemos forma de saber cuánto tiempo nos quede. – dijo Impa. – Pero estoy segura de que aparecerá. Así lo han designado las Diosas.

Zelda abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Dentro de él estaban unos ropajes verdes, doblados con mucho cuidado. Sobre estos se encontraba a su vez una bufanda azul, en cuyo extremo estaba bordado el emblema de la familia real en rojo, con la Trifuerza en dorado. Esta había sido una adición personal de ella, no solo como un objeto decorativo, sino porque también había decidido imbuirla con algo de su propio poder mágico, para darle algo de protección a quien lo llevara. Curiosamente, de manera inexplicable, tejer aquella prenda la llenaba de inmensa dicha, como si fuera un regalo para alguien especial para ella, hecho que la hacía sentirse confundida, pues no conocía al legendario guerrero.

\- Espero pronto poder entregárselos. Personalmente, si es posible. – dijo la princesa con un tono algo anhelante, mientras tomaba la bufanda con mucho cuidado.

A pesar de que ese sueño presagiaba que tiempos oscuros y desgracias se aproximaban, había otra cosa en la mente de la princesa. Las leyendas del héroe legendario siempre hablaban de que tanto él como la princesa de su tiempo unían fuerzas para derrotar a la oscuridad, y que de alguna manera, las almas de ambos estaban conectadas desde tiempos inmemoriales. Era muy normal que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos, pues después de leer todas esas historias sobre sus antepasadas, ¿no tendría sentido que ella deseara poder encontrar a su propio héroe? Deseaba vivir las emociones de sus antecesoras, aquellas que no solo había leído en los escritos de aquella reliquia que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, sino en otros textos, a los cuales solo ella tenía secreto acceso.

Impa no se atrevió a contradecirla. Podría ser la princesa por fuera, pero su corazón era tan puro e inocente como el de cualquier joven de su edad, y como tal anhelaba conocer nuevos sentimientos y experimentar sublimes emociones.

Poco sabían en ese momento, que el destino pronto pondría al héroe frente a la princesa, más pronto de lo que esperaban…

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Je, qué extraño se siente cambiar mi formato habitual. Normalmente en este espacio coloco " **Notas del autor** " pero como en este caso la historia no es solo mía, este era un cambio obligado.

En fin, por ser la primera parte del prólogo creo que el espacio me queda solo a mí antes de empezar a publicar, pero aunque el resto de las partes ya están listas, las iremos posteando en un intervalo de dos días entre cada una para que tengan tiempo de leerlas y comentar. Y con eso le doy tiempo a **Artemiss** para que ponga sus comentarios en esta sección en las siguientes (para postear más rápido, cada uno comentará por separado, aunque admito que un diálogo sería divertido XD). Mientras tanto, cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden contactarnos a cualquiera de los dos, ya sea por los reviews aquí, o por PM. Apreciaremos mucho la retroalimentación, especialmente porque queremos sacar esta historia a su máximo potencial, y ustedes podrán ayudarnos a que así sea.

Última cosa, el personaje de Ruisu es de mi autoría, un OC de Zelda que rescaté del cajón para esta historia. No será el único, pero los otros los verán a su debido momento. Es todo, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Prólogo II: Tú serás el líder

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss.**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Prólogo Parte II:** Tú serás el líder.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule…**_

A dos semanas de la prueba inicial para los nuevos reclutas, se les sometió a un entrenamiento básico como forma de evaluar su desempeño. En base a los resultados individuales los agruparían, intentando formar equipos equilibrados para comenzar el entrenamiento en grupo. A partir de ahora, sería evaluada su capacidad para funcionar como un equipo coordinado. A cada recluta se le envió una nota donde se le indicaba a qué escuadrón habían sido asignados, señalando también el punto de encuentro donde debían ver a sus nuevos compañeros.

Muy temprano en la mañana, después del desayuno, Link fue el primero en llegar al lugar que le tocaba. A partir de ahora formaría parte del onceavo escuadrón. Se sentó a la mesa a esperar al resto de sus compañeros.

\- Vaya, qué sorpresa. – escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar. Al ver hacia arriba, vio que se trataba de Ruisu, el chico de pelo negro con el que se había topado el primer día cuando llegó.

\- Ruisu, ¿así que también te asignaron al onceavo escuadrón? Bien, me alegro de ver al menos una cara conocida. – dijo Link, demostrando agrado en sus palabras.

\- No me quejo, siendo que no conozco a nadie por aquí. – dijo Ruisu. – Entre novatos nos entenderemos.

\- Si son novatos no deberían estar aquí. – Les habló otra voz. – Solo los profesionales pasarán.

Ambos se voltearon para ver a otro par de reclutas aproximarse hacia ellos. Ambos usaban su mismo uniforme, con la diferencia que las partes en azul de Link y Ruisu, ellos las tenían en rojo. Uno de los jóvenes iba armado con una lanza larga, y destacaba por tener mechones pintados de rojo en su cabello negro, que le caía un poco por debajo de la nuca. El otro era notablemente más alto y corpulento, y sobre su hombro llevaba una enorme hacha de doble filo. Tenía cabello castaño rojizo alzado en punta, con dos mechones que le caían sobre la frente.

\- Así que ustedes son nuestros nuevos compañeros. – dijo el chico de la lanza. – Bueno, creo que debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Alexandre, y mi compañero aquí es Garrett.

El grandullón se limitó a saludar con la mano, esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- Discúlpenlo, no habla mucho. – dijo el llamado Alexandre. – Bueno, ¿ya somos todos?

\- Aún no. – indicó Ruisu. – Tengo entendido que seríamos un grupo de cinco, aún falta alguien.

\- Disculpen la tardanza. – Oyeron una voz femenina aproximarse. – Arquera recluta Zatyr, presentándose al servicio.

La recién llegada era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, enmarcado con dos mechones sujetos con vendas y ojos del mismo color. Usaba una variante en verde del uniforme de los reclutas, y llevaba consigo un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Estando todos presentes, comenzaron a presentarse hablando un poco de sí mismos, de donde venían y todo eso. El grupo se aburrió un poco cuando Alexandre comenzó a monologar sobre como algún día su nombre sería reconocido entre los héroes de leyenda, al punto que incluso estaba pensando en algún epíteto, algo como "el héroe del amanecer", "el paladín radiante" o cosas similares.

\- Bien, ya que ahora nos conocemos mejor, ¿qué sigue? – preguntó Ruisu, feliz de haber terminado de escuchar el relato de Alexandre.

\- La comandante Impa dejó dicho que cada escuadrón tendría que designar a un líder para los entrenamientos. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Muy bien, si insisten, yo seré el líder del escuadrón. – dijo Alexandre. - ¿Quién está a favor?

Alexandre miró a su alrededor. Únicamente Garrett alzó la mano, y los demás pudieron ver que no parecía del todo entusiasmado por hacerlo.

\- Oye, amigo, ¿quién murió y te hizo líder? – dijo Ruisu. – No te ofendas, pero con esa actitud tan poco humilde no pareces capaz de guiar a un equipo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas que tú puedes hacerlo mejor que yo? – preguntó Alexandre, hablando con arrogancia.

\- Tal vez yo no, pero creo saber quién sí puede. – dijo Ruisu. Volteó la mirada hacia Link. El rubio pareció sorprenderse ante esto.

\- ¿Es broma? ¿Yo? – Link se mostró incrédulo.

\- Te vi cuando estabas peleando con la comandante Impa durante la iniciación. – contestó Ruisu. – En un escuadrón, al menos al iniciar, el más hábil es el que debe encabezar al grupo.

\- Muy bien, ya que lo pones así. – dijo Alexandre. – Link, te desafío por el puesto de comandante, aquí y ahora, hombre a hombre.

Link no supo qué decir en ese momento, pero él no era de los que huían de un desafío. Mientras los otros grupos estaban eligiendo de otras maneras quienes serían sus líderes, de pronto el de ellos había caído en eso. Los tres miembros restantes solicitaron permiso a los capitanes que estaban presentes para tener un duelo de práctica y decidir con eso quién sería el líder del escuadrón. Se decidió que lo harían en el patio para tener más espacio y evitar desastres. Cuando los demás oyeron esto, inmediatamente salieron detrás para ver el espectáculo. Los últimos en salir fueron Link y Ruisu.

\- Oye, Link, siento haberte metido en eso. – se disculpó Ruisu.

\- No, está bien. – contestó Link. – Mi tío solía decir, que a veces la mejor manera para entenderse entre hombres es peleando. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no lo retaste tú?

\- Me siento más cómodo siendo un estratega, a decir verdad. – confesó Ruisu. – No creo que sea capaz de ir a la cabeza del grupo, si entiendes a qué me refiero. Tú eres diferente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No lo sé, es un… presentimiento, supongo. – dijo Ruisu. – Algo en mí me dice que tú tienes más potencial como líder. Además, no creo que quieras que alguien como él termine siendo el que nos dirija, ¿verdad?

\- No, supongo que no. – respondió Link, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Dicho esto, los dos salieron al patio. Ya les habían despejado el área para comenzar su duelo. Alexandre ya se había puesto algunas protecciones, incluyendo un escudo para acompañar su lanza. Link pidió uno también, y preparó su espada.

\- Te sientes muy confiado al pelear contra mí sin protecciones, ¿eh?

\- Solo serían un estorbo. – dijo Link. - ¿Estás listo?

\- ¡Nací listo!

Mientras se preparaban, Ruisu, Garrett y Zatyr se quedaron al lado a observar. Uno de los capitanes estaba actuando como árbitro para determinar al ganador.

\- Tu amigo se ve muy confiado. – le dijo Zatyr a Garrett. – Debe pensar que es muy bueno.

\- Lo es. – dijo Garrett. Su voz sonaba bastante jovial, con alguien de ese tamaño casi se esperaban una voz grave y profunda.

\- Vaya, así que sí puedes hablar. – dijo Ruisu en tono de broma. Garrett frunció el ceño ante esto.

\- No te burles de él. – dijo Zatyr. – Pero dinos, ¿en serio tu amigo es bueno?

\- Sí, lo es. – volvió a hablar Garrett. – Tiene un récord invicto de veinticinco victorias en nuestra aldea. Nadie ha podido ganarle.

\- ¿Ni siquiera tú?

\- Especialmente yo. – admitió con firmeza.

Al mismo tiempo, en la muralla adyacente al patio, dos mujeres iban caminando tranquilamente. Una de ellas era la comandante del ejército, Impa, ya vestida con su uniforme. La otra era la Princesa Zelda, pero la ropa que llevaba se asemejaba más a un traje de combate que a los vestidos que normalmente usarían las muchachas de su clase. Tenía protectores de oro en los hombros, pecho, caderas y brazos, también sus botas, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, estaban hechas de oro, y llevaba debajo de estas unas medias largas ajustadas hasta la mitad del muslo, de color oscuro. Debajo de los protectores llevaba lo que parecía ser un corsé de color lavanda, y su falda, de color rosa y sujetada por los protectores de las caderas, estaba abierta en el frente para permitirle mover las piernas. Llevaba también una sobrefalda de color azul con el tapiz de la familia real. Su larga cabellera estaba atada en una trenza que terminaba en un adorno de plata con una gema azul, y en su frente llevaba una tiara de oro que completaba perfectamente el atuendo que llevaba.

Ambas habían venido para echar un vistazo a los nuevos reclutas, que ahora se encontraban a mitad de su entrenamiento. El primer pensamiento de Zelda fue que entre ellos no encontraría al héroe legendario que estaba buscando. Todos se veían iguales a sus ojos, ninguno de ellos destacaba del resto. Aun así, les daba crédito por esforzarse, pues el hecho de que se enlistaran era en sí mismo una gran muestra de valor y determinación.

Y entonces, sin más, algo atrajo su atención. Abajo en el patio habían despejado un área. Dos de los nuevos reclutas estaban frente a frente, con las armas en mano, pero específicamente el que llamó su atención fue el que no llevaba protectores encima, solamente el uniforme estándar y empuñaba la espada en la mano izquierda y el escudo en la derecha. Al no traer casco, pudo apreciar el cabello rubio desordenado del joven, posiblemente tuviese la misma edad que ella.

\- ¿Quién será? – se preguntó a sí misma observando al joven de dorados cabellos, mostrándose curiosa.

Su oponente, que llevaba una lanza, inmediatamente le lanzó para darle una estocada. El joven rubio lo bloqueó con su escudo, y se lanzó para darle un espadazo. El lancero lo detuvo a su vez con su propio broquel, pero el espadachín no se detuvo y continuó presionando su ataque.

A duras penas el lancero lograba mantener a raya el asalto del espadachín. El hecho de no llevar protecciones encima le permitía moverse mucho más rápido y con más libertad, forzando al otro a retroceder con cada golpe. No obstante, este lograba mantener una fuerte defensa, y esperaba el momento en que su contrincante diera una abertura para contraatacar.

Dicha oportunidad pareció venir cuando consiguió empujarlo hacia atrás con su escudo, y utilizó la distancia para tomar impulso y dar su ataque. A pesar de ello, el espadachín rubio no perdió el balance y tuvo tiempo de montar su defensa, deteniendo la estocada de la lanza con su broquel. El lancero no se amilanó por esto y trató de darle un tajo a las piernas, pero el espadachín se anticipó y lo esquivó saltando, pero esto no fue una acción evasiva solamente, pues aprovechó el impulso del salto para descender con su espada, asestándole un golpe en el casco que le retumbó en los oídos. El lancero se tambaleó un poco y cayó de sentón en el suelo.

\- ¡Alto! – gritó un soldado que estaba en medio de los dos, evidentemente haciendo de árbitro para su encuentro. - ¡El recluta Alexandre ha caído, el ganador es el recluta Link!

Algunos de los reclutas y soldados que rodeaban el encuentro comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorear. Zelda ni siquiera se fijó en que el lancero se quitaba el casco y volvía a ponerse de pie sacudiéndose la cabeza por el aturdimiento del último golpe, pues de manera inexplicable, sin poder evitarlo, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al joven espadachín rubio, quien había causado en ella una extraña sensación, una que no había experimentado nunca jamás.

\- Así que… su nombre es Link. – murmuró, sin dejar de observar con impacto a aquel joven.

\- Ese muchacho… - Impa se acercó a mirar, y lo reconoció también. – Entre los reclutas que evalué personalmente este año, creo que él es el más prometedor.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Zelda, aunque no estaba poniendo mucha atención en realidad.

Abajo, los reclutas recién terminaban el duelo. Link se acercó a Alexandre para darle la mano.

\- Fue un buen encuentro, eres bueno. – le dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- Hmm… tú tampoco eres tan malo. – admitió Alexandre a regañadientes. – ¡Caray, allí se fue mi racha invicta!

\- No te sientas mal, se aprende también de las derrotas. – indicó Link. – Bueno, el trato era que el ganador se quedaba como líder del escuadrón, ¿cierto?

\- Cierto. – reconoció Alexandre. – Bah, ser líder de escuadrón son demasiados problemas y responsabilidades, por mí puedes quedarte con esa carga.

\- Tu amigo no parece ser un buen perdedor. – comentó Ruisu, hablándole a Garrett. Este solo se limitó a sonreír de lado. La reacción parecía muy obvia, para alguien que mantenía una racha invicta tanto tiempo era normal que se le subieran los humos.

\- Oigan, ¿ya vieron quienes nos están observando? – intervino Zatyr. Señaló a las dos mujeres que estaban sobre la muralla, todos voltearon a ver.

\- Son la comandante Impa y… ¡Hey! ¿Qué no es la Princesa Zelda? – Ruisu se sorprendió de verla.

\- ¿La Princesa? – Alexandre de pronto se sintió mucho peor por haber perdido. – ¡Grandioso, acabo de quedar como un tonto frente a nada menos que la regente del reino!

Pero Link no prestó atención a sus comentarios. Ni siquiera se fijó en Impa, su mirada estaba clavada en la joven de cabellos dorados que la acompañaba. Aún a esa distancia, tenía la extraña sensación de que ella lo estaba mirando. No viendo el encuentro, o inspeccionando a los reclutas, sino que lo estaba mirando A ÉL. ¿Acaso sería posible? ¿Una mujer como ella observando a un aprendiz de soldado como él? No pudo evitar sentir una intensa corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al encontrarse con su zarca mirada, como si no fuera la primera vez que se cruzara con aquella doncella.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para el resto de sus compañeros. Cuando la Princesa e Impa finalmente siguieron su camino, Ruisu fue el primero en acercársele.

\- Oye, Link, me parece que la Princesa te acaba de echar el ojo. – dijo dándole con el codo.

\- ¿Eh? – expresó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- No finjas, estaba mirando hacia acá… o más específicamente, a ti, suertudo. – agregó Zatyr, viéndolo con los ojos en rendijas y sonriendo con malicia.

\- Cómo crees, ¿por qué iba a fijarse ella en alguien como yo? – Link desvió la mirada al sentir que empezaba a sonrojarse.

\- Así es, ¿por qué iba a fijarse en él estando yo aquí? – dijo Alexandre algo pomposo. – Seguro que me estaba viendo era a mí.

\- Viendo cómo te pateaban el trasero. – corrigió Ruisu. Alexandre se puso enfurruñado ante ese comentario.

\- Bueno, ya vámonos. – dijo de mala gana. – Y tú, líder de escuadrón, es mejor que te pongas a trabajar desde ya y nos dirijas, ¿no lo crees?

Dicho esto se fue de vuelta al interior del castillo, pues tenían un tiempo de descanso antes de comenzar el entrenamiento programado para ese día. Se notaba que iba pisoteando con rabia, pues el metal pesado de sus protecciones resonaba a cada paso que daba.

\- Qué carácter. – dijo Ruisu. – Pero tiene razón, es mejor prepararnos desde ya.

\- Cierto. – corroboró Zatyr. Garrett se limitó a hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza.

El grupo se dirigió detrás de su compañero de vuelta a los cuarteles interiores. Antes de entrar, Link no pudo evitar echar una última mirada a la muralla donde hacía unos minutos había estado la princesa. ¿Sería posible? ¿Realmente lo estaba mirando a él?

\- Tch, qué tontería. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de cruzar la puerta y seguir a sus compañeros.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

El día de entrenamiento había terminado. Casi todos los reclutas se habían retirado a sus cuarteles para dormir. Los líderes de escuadrón eran los últimos en irse, pues después de cenar tenían que entregar un reporte escrito de su entrenamiento con el desempeño general del equipo al que fueron asignados. Para ese entonces, el último que quedaba era Link. Se había tardado más que los demás pues, aunque el entrenamiento había ido, según su evaluación personal, bastante bien, la escritura no era exactamente su fuerte. No porque no supiera, sino porque no estaba acostumbrado a redactar esa clase de informes, así que le costaba un poco describir su desempeño y el de sus compañeros de la forma que se suponía que debía hacerlo. El reporte mínimo tenía que llenar diez pulgadas de pergamino, por fortuna ya estaba llegando a su fin. Estaba tan cansado que no notó que alguien venía acercándosele.

\- Uff, por fin terminé. – dijo dejando la pluma y tapando el tintero luego de colocar su firma al pie del pergamino. – Qué fastidio. ¿Tendré que hacer esto a diario a partir de ahora? Tal vez aceptar ser el líder no fue tan buena idea.

\- No eres el único que piensa eso, pero ya te acostumbrarás. – le habló una voz femenina a su espalda. Una voz que iba cargada de una increíble amabilidad y dulzura.

Link no reconoció la voz, así que volteó a ver por encima del hombro de quién se trataba… y sus ojos se ensancharon como platos al verla. Era nada más y nada menos que la Princesa Zelda, vestida con el traje y protectores que llevaba cuando había pasado esa mañana por la muralla. Llevaba también en su mano una espada larga y delgada de tipo florete, la hoja estaba hecha de plata fina y la empuñadura de oro muy bien ornamentada, lo cual complementaba su elegante atuendo perfectamente.

La primera impresión del joven fue que de cerca se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que decían los rumores sobre ella, de hecho, el aprendiz pensaba que jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer tan bella, cuyo encanto y gracia se asemejaban al de una Diosa, provocando que por unos momentos la observara embelesado, y al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose de que ella estuviese frente a él, y sonriéndole dulcemente como si nada.

\- ¡P-Princesa, Su Alteza! – Cuando por fin cayó en cuenta, su primera reacción fue ponerse de pie de golpe, tirando la silla, e inmediatamente se arrodilló frente a ella, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Esa maravillosa y zarca mirada, tan cristalina y pura… pero no, simplemente no podía darse el lujo de tener esa clase de pensamientos, debía mostrarle respeto como su fiel servidor.

\- Por favor, no es necesario que te inclines. Puedes ponerte de pie. – le dijo ella amablemente. Link la obedeció, pero aun así evitó mirarla de frente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de manera tenue. – Y mírame a los ojos, eso es cortesía básica en una conversación.

\- Lo lamento mucho, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. – indicó avergonzado, esforzándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso ante aquella hermosa joven, Link tragó en seco ante esas palabras, pero hizo lo que le dijo. La sonrisa de la princesa no había cambiado. En ese momento fue que se percató de que ella tenía casi la misma estatura que él, los ojos de ambos quedaban al mismo nivel. Tomó un profundo respiro, e intentó romper la incomodidad del silencio.

\- Princesa… ¿puedo preguntarle… qué hace por aquí? – dijo cuando alcanzó a controlar lo suficiente su voz y se le bajaron los nervios.

\- Estaba entrenando. Hace casi un año le pedí a Impa que me entrenase en el uso de la espada, como podrás ver. – respondió ella. Al decir las últimas palabras, le mostró su florete.

\- Esa… es un arma espléndida, Princesa, sin duda queda perfecta para usted. – comentó Link, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sí, el florete en sí mismo era un arma hermosa y elegante, igual que su portadora, provocando que con aquel último pensamiento se sonrojara hasta más no poder.

\- Gracias, es muy importante para mí. – dijo ella. – Quiero aprender a manejarla, para guiar a mi pueblo como es debido.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Link con interés en esa última parte.

\- Durante años, he tenido que ser cuidada y protegida, pero cuando mis padres murieron, una enorme responsabilidad cayó sobre mis hombros. Ellos me enseñaron que yo existo para servir a mi gente, y no al revés. Mi meta en vida es llegar a ser como ellos, una soberana fuerte y que sea capaz de proteger a su pueblo por sí misma.

\- Eso… eso es realmente admirable. – dijo Link con toda sinceridad. La princesa no se veía a sí misma por encima de los demás. Claramente era una persona muy humilde y compasiva, con ello demostraba que la su belleza exterior se complementaba en sobremanera con la de su alma.

\- Sí, pero a pesar de todo… no puedo hacer eso yo sola. – continuó. – Aun siendo la Princesa de Hyrule, hay algunas cosas que puedo hacer, y otras que no. Es por eso que necesito el apoyo de otros, para poder superar esas limitaciones.

\- Eso… es muy cierto, Princesa. – dijo Link, sintiéndose algo tonto por no pensar en otra cosa qué decir. – En fin, ¿hay algo… en lo que pueda servirle?

\- A decir verdad, sí lo hay, Link. – contestó la princesa.

\- Disculpe… no recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre. – dijo Link, sorprendido de que la princesa lo supiera.

\- Te vi durante los entrenamientos esta mañana. – explicó Zelda tranquilamente. – Impa me dijo que te evaluó personalmente. Y también que tienes mucho potencial.

\- Je, no es para tanto. – Link se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

\- En fin, me preguntaba si querrías ayudarme en mis sesiones de entrenamiento de vez en cuando. – le dijo Zelda. – Impa piensa que un cambio de oponente me vendría bien para mejorar mis propias habilidades, y te sugirió personalmente.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Es broma? – Link no podía creerlo. La comandante del ejército lo había sugerido personalmente para ayudar a la regente con su adiestramiento con la espada. Y no solo eso, la princesa en persona estaba de acuerdo con ello. – No soy la gran cosa, si apenas soy un recluta recién ingresado…

\- No es así. Conozco a Impa desde hace años, y ella sabe reconocer el potencial de las personas con solo verlas una vez. Confío en su juicio. – dijo Zelda, sin prestar atención a su incredulidad. – En todo caso, espero que no tomes esto como una orden de mi parte. Si no puedes, o no quieres, lo entenderé.

\- Bueno, sucede que… como me eligieron como líder de mi escuadrón… es obvio que estaré muy ocupado, ya sabe, dirigiendo a mis compañeros durante los entrenamientos.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Zelda, se veía claramente decepcionada. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse. – Si ese es el caso, entonces buscaré a alguien más.

\- ¡Espere, no he terminado! – le dijo de pronto, alzando la voz sin darse cuenta. – Perdón, no quise sonar descortés. Lo que iba a decirle es que… tal vez pueda apartar algo de tiempo, si es suficiente con unas dos o tres veces por semana. Solo tendríamos que fijar un horario.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas? – La radiante sonrisa de la princesa retornó a su rostro en un parpadeo, causando que Link sintiera, una vez más, aquel extraño pero agradable estremecimiento.

\- Sería… sería un honor para mí, Princesa. – dijo Link, sin poder evitar sonreír también, mostrándose admirado con la joven que se encontraba frente a él.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo Zelda. – Significa mucho para mí que hagas esto, de verdad. Hablaré entonces con Impa al respecto, le diré que aceptaste.

\- No es nada, Princesa, lo haré con gusto. – dijo Link, de nuevo rascándose detrás de la cabeza. En ese momento miró el reloj de la pared. – Ay no, mire qué hora es, es mejor que vaya a entregar mi reporte. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, agarró el pergamino con su reporte y se fue a toda prisa. La Princesa Zelda se rio al verlo cruzar la puerta a toda prisa, tropezándose un poco en el camino, y no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Era un muchacho simpático, y al verlo más de cerca tuvo que admitir que también le parecía sumamente atractivo, incluso mucho más que algunos de los pretendientes que alguna vez la cortejaron. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió de conocerlo, fue el haber percibido su respetuoso, pero al mismo tiempo autentico comportamiento, sin que ninguna pose para dirigirse a ella tuviera que ser impuesta, mostrándose tal y como él era, situaciones que solamente con Impa había vivido, y era la primera vez que le ocurría con un muchacho de su misma edad.

Mientras Link iba por los pasillos hacia sus cuarteles después de entregar su reporte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Primero, aquella sensación de que la Princesa Zelda lo estaba mirando durante el duelo que tuvo con Alexandre esa misma mañana resultó acertada. Segundo, había podido verla de cerca, y no solo eso, ella le había hablado con mucha confianza, como si fuese un amigo, y se portó muy amable con él, para finalmente pedirle de favor que la ayudara con su entrenamiento, lo que significaba que podría volver a verla. Se preguntaba si debería decírselo a sus compañeros, aunque luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que se enterarían tarde o temprano, así que mejor decidió hacerlo temprano. ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Se alegrarían por él? ¿Se pondrían celosos? Una parte de sí mismo aún le decía que lo que acababa de aceptar era una locura, que no tenía idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero la otra, la dominante, le decía que eso no importaba, pues todo valdría la pena, aunque fuese solo por volver a ver a la joven sonreírle de esa manera.

\- Que hermosa es… – expresó sin siquiera haberlo planeado.

Esa noche, dudaba mucho que pudiera conciliar el sueño, sintiendo como su corazón latía con prisa al recordar la mirada y sonrisa de la princesa.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **FOX:**

Antes que nada, me disculpo porque dije que el intervalo de publicación sería de dos días, y han pasado cuatro. Sucede que tuve que echarme un viaje a Barquisimeto para ir a pagar la renta en la residencia (digamos que les quiero ahorrar las colas que se hacen en el banco), y de paso recoger el CPU de mi PC de escritorio para llevarla de nuevo con mi primo a reparar (para variar, sigue dándome lata, así que me vine sin maleta para recogerla). Planeaba publicar el sábado, pero el internet en la residencia estuvo caído el fin de semana y no pude hacerlo, hasta ahora que regresé. Para las próximas no les fallo, lo prometo.

En fin, por aclaraciones, sobre el resto de personajes que forman el escuadrón al que Link fue asignado (y ahora es líder), al igual que Ruisu, Alexandre y Garrett son de mi propiedad, los creé específicamente para esta historia. En cuanto a la arquera, Zatyr, ella le pertenece al usuario de DeviantArt y amigo cercano mío **athorment,** quien amablemente nos la prestó para esta historia (y por si les interesa, me regaló en mi último cumpleaños algo de arte conceptual de los personajes, si desean verlo). Pensé que podría expandir un poco más la personalidad de Link si lo pongo en medio de un grupo de amigos, eso nos ayudaría a explorarlo más a fondo desde mi punto de vista.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Jlea06301** , **Dark Cat, klyVan, IA** (aprovecho de decirle "mil gracias por la portada, me encantó"), **SEBAS GG, Raven Harkinian, YoakeYoru, ZarcortFan25** y **Niakuru.** Quienes solo se están limitando a favoritear y seguir, por favor comenten más. Digan lo que piensan sin miedo, eso nos ayudará a ir más lejos.

 **ARTEMISS:**

Hola, les saluda Artemiss, agradezco a todos por sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Créanme que los valoro mucho, al igual que Fox lo hace.

Bueno, para los que jugaron HW y los que son seguidores del zelink, esta parte del prólogo debe haber sido su favorita (al igual que la mía), pues Link y Zelda se conocieron por primera vez, y con aquella conocida escena donde la princesa lo vio entrenar y ganar contra su contrincante, solo que ahora la amistad se hizo presente de manera distinta que en la del juego, ya que el aprendiz de caballero entrenará a la futura reina, quien se atrevió a proponérselo sin ninguna duda, además de que así podrá convivir con otro chico de su edad, lo que será muy bueno para lo que se viene más adelante.

Como dijo Fox, yo me encargaré de todo el romance de la trama, algo que se me hace muy interesante porque, a pesar que en el juego si hubo zelink por las miraditas entre los protagonistas, no hubo tanta interacción como hubiéramos querido, pero esto aquí cambiará, ya que la acción y el romance estarán a la par, y por su puesto, el drama también, ese es uno de mis fuertes por lo que de ninguna manera faltará.

Espero que esta parte haya sido de su agrado, y en un par de días vendrá la siguiente.


	3. Prólogo III: Trabajo en equipo

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Prólogo Parte III:** Trabajo en equipo.

* * *

 _ **Praderas de Hyrule…**_

A un mes de que comenzara el entrenamiento por equipos, aproximadamente una cuarta parte de los nuevos reclutas habían desertado, ya fuera porque el régimen les pareciera muy extenuante, o por discordias con sus compañeros. Afortunadamente, el onceavo escuadrón, al mando de Link, no se contaba entre ellos. Hubo algunas quejas menores por parte de ciertos integrantes, pero nada que fuese capaz de disolver al grupo.

Como líder del escuadrón, Link pronto se dio cuenta de la enorme carga que había asumido al haber aceptado el puesto. No cabía duda, sus habilidades de combate eran las mejores dentro de su grupo, pero por dentro no se sentía del todo apto para dirigir al equipo. No solo por tener que indicarles qué hacer durante los ejercicios, sino porque como líder, de alguna manera, las vidas de sus compañeros estaban en sus manos. Esa era la mentalidad que se les inculcaba a los soldados de Hyrule. Aquellos de más altos rangos tenían la responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar de sus subordinados. Por supuesto, fuera de los entrenamientos, Link los trataba como sus amigos, y les gustaba pasar sus ratos libres juntos. El grupo ya estaba empezando a ganar cierto reconocimiento entre el resto de los reclutas, al punto que los habían apodado "La Legión de Link" una vez que se corrió la voz del nombre de su líder.

Los fines de semana, cuando el resto de su escuadrón se tomaba un merecido descanso, Link ocupaba sus tardes en algo más. Cuando les contó a sus compañeros sobre la propuesta que le hizo la Princesa Zelda en persona, sobre ayudarla con su entrenamiento, sus reacciones no tuvieron precio. Alexandre no podía creerlo, constantemente repetía: "Si no me hubiese dejado vencer en ese momento…" pensando que tal vez podría haber sido él quien impresionara a la Princesa. Ruisu se rio y le dijo "¿Qué te dije? La Princesa te ha echado el ojo", provocando que el rubio se sonrojara, pues él no creía que fuese nada de eso. Zatyr le dijo que no dejara pasar semejante oportunidad, esa sería una excelente forma de ganar reconocimiento. El único que no tenía nada que decir era Garrett, que solo se limitaba a sujetar a Alexandre cuando a este le dio por querer desafiar a Link a una revancha. El punto era que, habiendo aceptado, no podía echarse para atrás. No que en realidad quisiera hacerlo, de cualquier manera, al ayudar a la princesa con su entrenamiento, él mismo también pulía sus habilidades, y a decir verdad, empezaba a disfrutar esas sesiones por otros motivos. La joven regente tenía un gran talento con el florete, pues sus movimientos estaban llenos de gracia y elegancia a tal punto que parecía que estuviese ejecutando una danza. Eso en sí mismo era un espectáculo digno de admirar, aunque por supuesto, se abstuvo de mencionar ese pequeño detallito al resto de sus compañeros. No era necesario que lo supieran, ¿verdad? Total, eso era algo que deseaba guardarse para sí mismo.

Aquel día, los reclutas del onceavo escuadrón habían sido llevados a un antiguo fuerte en las praderas de Hyrule, que anteriormente había sido usado como puesto de avanzada, pero ahora era un sitio de entrenamiento para ejercicios simulados. Al llegar, en la entrada del fuerte los esperaba la comandante del ejército, Impa, pero esta vez venía acompañada, no solo por un destacamento de soldados, sino por otro oficial de alto rango. El hombre a su lado, de cabello negro azabache, aparentaba más o menos su misma edad y usaba un uniforme similar, salvo que era de color azul marino, y su insignia lo identificaba como un rango por debajo de ella.

\- Bienvenidos. – saludó Impa una vez que verificó que todo el escuadrón estaba presente. – Escuadrón número once, al mando del recluta Link, el día de hoy comenzaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento para convertirlos en caballeros. Permítanme presentarles al que será su instructor a partir de ahora.

\- Mi nombre es Azael. A partir de este momento, yo supervisaré su entrenamiento práctico. El ejercicio de hoy servirá para evaluar sus habilidades, y también la capacidad que tienen para funcionar como un equipo. Para eso los hemos traído hoy aquí. – Inmediatamente señaló el fuerte a sus espaldas. – Haremos una simulación de defensa del fuerte contra una fuerza enemiga que los supera en número. Ustedes cinco estarán adentro y tendrán que resistir el asedio e impedir que el enemigo llegue hasta la sala del trono.

\- Suena simple en teoría. – comentó Alexandre.

\- El objetivo es resistir el asalto enemigo durante media hora. – prosiguió Azael. – Pueden recurrir a cualquier medio que deseen, excepto, desde luego, el uso de la fuerza fatal. Les daremos diez minutos para que se familiaricen con el fuerte y monten su defensa.

\- Bueno, amigos, ya escucharon, vamos adentro. – dijo Link.

Los cinco jóvenes entraron al fuerte para prepararse para el ejercicio. Azael se aproximó a Impa, mientras observaba al muchacho rubio, el líder del escuadrón, con mucho interés.

\- Así que, ese es el muchacho que te está ayudando con el entrenamiento de la Princesa. De primera instancia no se ve muy impresionante. – comentó, mostrando desconfianza.

\- Es joven y tiene mucho que aprender, de eso no hay duda. – dijo Impa. – Pero tiene potencial. Puedo sentirlo.

\- Y nunca te has equivocado al decir eso. – admitió Azael. – Bueno, hoy me toca evaluarlo, quien sabe, puede ser que hoy tengas tu primera falla en esos "presentimientos" tuyos.

Impa miró a su compañero algo enfurruñada. No era que quisiera presumir, pero en toda su carrera dentro de la milicia de Hyrule nunca se había equivocado al juzgar a sus reclutas. Especialmente, tenía el presentimiento de que Link estaba destinado a algo grande, por eso quería verlo de cerca personalmente.

Dentro del fuerte, la "Legión de Link" se puso a explorar todo el lugar para ver qué podían utilizar para defenderse durante un asalto, entre objetos y el terreno en sí. Ya que el objetivo solo era resistir, la clave estaría solamente en retrasar al enemigo hasta que concluyera la media hora.

\- Muy bien, equipo, ¿cuál es la situación? – preguntó Link.

\- El fuerte tiene dos entradas. – dijo Ruisu, mostrándoles un mapa sencillo que había hecho al explorar el fuerte. – La entrada principal al Sur, y una entrada menor en el lado Este. Deberíamos concentrarnos en defender la entrada principal, para obligarlos a que entren por la otra. Hay un puesto de vigilancia sobre la entrada principal desde el cual se puede disparar.

\- Entendido. Zatyr, tú estarás en ese puesto, usa tus flechas para alejar a los que intenten forzar la entrada. – indicó Link.

\- ¡Cuenta con ello! – exclamó Zatyr, alzando su pulgar mientras guiñaba el ojo.

\- La entrada en el lado Este lleva a un pasillo estrecho. – prosiguió Ruisu. – Una vez que entren, podemos intentar contenerlos en ese lugar, por el espacio, podemos luchar relativamente contra pocos y permanecer más o menos a salvo. Si evitamos que lo crucen, deberíamos poder resistir hasta que se termine el tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué pasará si se nos escapan? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- Tendrán que cruzar el patio para llegar a la puerta que lleva hacia la sala del trono. – respondió Ruisu. – Ya que es la única vía, tendremos que poner allí nuestra última línea de defensa.

\- De acuerdo, está decidido. – dijo Link, poniéndose de pie. – Ruisu y yo defenderemos el pasillo. Alexandre y Garrett, ustedes vigilarán la puerta hacia la sala del trono, si alguno se nos escapa, dependerá de ustedes detenerlo.

\- Je, no seas tan malo y déjanos algo de diversión a nosotros también. – dijo Alexandre. Garrett solo rodó los ojos.

\- Dos minutos para comenzar. – dijo Ruisu, mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

\- Muy bien, cada quien a su puesto. Ya saben que podemos utilizar cualquier recurso en tanto no sea fuerza letal. ¿Están listos? – Link puso su puño al frente, inmediatamente todos lo siguieron colocando las manos encima, y respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza, indicando que estaban listos para comenzar.

\- ¡ADELANTE! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Los cinco amigos se fueron a sus puestos designados; Zatyr se puso en el puesto de vigilancia, tomó su arco y preparó su primera flecha. Link y Ruisu se colocaron en el pasillo, ya con sus espadas en mano. Alexandre y Garrett ya estaban junto a la puerta, el primero algo fastidiado de no poder estar al frente y de que Link se fuese a llevar toda la diversión, mientras que su compañero se mostraba más cauteloso.

Dada la señal de Sir Azael (que hizo sonar un cuerno que traía consigo), las tropas comenzaron a movilizarse. Habían dividido sus fuerzas, dos tercios se dirigían a atacar la puerta principal, y el otro restante hacia la entrada del lado Este. Ya que habían puesto una barra para atrancar las puertas del fuerte, los soldados trajeron consigo un ariete y se dispusieron a golpear. Sin perder tiempo, Zatyr disparó una flecha de advertencia cuando ya se dirigían a embestir. Aunque los soldados llevaban cota de malla, la arquera se abstuvo de apuntar hacia ellos directamente, solo intentaba desviar su atención para evitar que usaran el ariete. Funcionó por un momento, hasta que otro arquero comenzó a dispararle también, forzándola a cubrirse.

\- De acuerdo, eso complica un poco las cosas. – dijo la chica.

Queriendo quitar el problema de raíz, y tomando en cuenta que el ariete era solo un enorme tronco de madera, Zatyr sacó de su bolsa un mechero. Podía escuchar cómo estaban golpeando la puerta. Podía intentar quemar el ariete prendiendo con el mechero una de sus flechas, pero mientas ardía, le podrían prender fuego a la puerta con él y eso echaría abajo el plan. Miró a su alrededor a ver qué podía utilizar. Había unos contenedores que estaban etiquetados para pólvora, pero estaban vacíos. Sin embargo… ¿lo sabrían ellos?

\- Vale la pena intentarlo. – se dijo. Había unas mechas cerca de allí, puso una en uno de los contenedores y la prendió con su mechero. Lo agarró y se dispuso a salir. - ¡Tengan un regalito! –

Arrojó el contenedor hacia ellos y volvió a cubrirse de inmediato para evadir las flechas del arquero enemigo. La reacción natural al ver la etiqueta, obviamente fue alejarse de allí. Pero la mecha se acabó y no hubo explosión alguna. No obstante, el momentáneo descontrol de las tropas le permitió a Zatyr volver a disparar sus flechas. Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de mantener por un momento a raya al otro arquero, para poder dispararles al resto de los que cargaban el ariete de nuevo. Había podido ganar unos minutos con eso, pero nada más. Para retrasarlos más, empezó a arrojarles algunos bloques sueltos, con el fin de distraerlos y evitar agotar sus flechas demasiado rápido. Sabía que una vez que se le terminaran ya no podría defenderse e impedir que forzaran la puerta.

Entretanto, en el lado Este, las otras tropas también intentaban forzar la entrada. Link y Ruisu estaban atentos, pues sabían que la barricada que pusieron para atrancar la puerta no resistiría para siempre. Aparte de sus armas, tenían algo de equipamiento de supervivencia que habían traído con ellos, y estaban planeando como podían utilizarlo para inutilizar a sus enemigos, sin usar fuerza letal. En aquel momento, los dos sostenían los extremos de una cuerda para escalar, mientras veían como la barra que atrancaba la puerta se agrietaba cada vez más.

\- Nunca creí usar una cuerda para algo como esto. – dijo Link.

\- Bueno, el sub-comandante Azael dijo que podemos hacer cualquier cosa sin emplear fuerza letal. – dijo Ruisu. – Esto no los matará.

Link no dijo más nada, pero tuvo que admitir que no le parecía una mala idea. En los entrenamientos como este, si bien él al ser el líder era quien decidía qué debía hacerse y quién lo haría, el que se ocupaba del cómo hacerlo era Ruisu. Si tenían éxito, podrían desordenar a las tropas y con eso retrasarlas aún más.

Un par de minutos después, la barra finalmente cedió. El grupo estaba formado por unos diez soldados, todos armados con lanzas, que de inmediato echaron a correr por el pasillo. Esa era la señal, Link y Ruisu fueron a su encuentro para interceptarlos. La ventaja de que cada uno de ellos usara la espada con la mano opuesta que el otro fue que pudieron utilizar las manos libres para ocultar sus intenciones a los soldados hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lo estrecho del pasillo y la prisa con la que iban les impidió a los soldados entrantes ver que los dos reclutas espadachines llevaban arrastrando una cuerda, y sin previo aviso se separaron para rodearlos, haciendo templar la cuerda.

\- ¡No se tropiecen, amigos! – gritó Link irónicamente.

Los soldados que iban al frente cayeron de narices al tropezar con la cuerda, y sus compañeros que venían detrás los siguieron rápidamente. Sin perder tiempo, Link y Ruisu comenzaron a golpear con sus espadas en los cascos a los caballeros caídos para aturdirlos y dejarlos fuera del juego al menos por el momento. Solo cuatro de ellos lograron detenerse a tiempo antes de caer en la trampa. Link fue a su encuentro, mientras Ruisu usaba la cuerda para amarrar a los otros alternando por los tobillos y las muñecas mientras arrojaba sus lanzas fuera de su alcance, de modo que una vez que se repusieran si intentaban escapar o pelear no podrían hacerlo de manera efectiva. Ruisu vio que Link ejecutó lo que parecía ser un ataque giratorio extendiendo su espada al máximo para forzar a los cuatro soldados que quedaban en pie a retroceder un poco y darle más tiempo para atarlos. Con su tarea completada, el joven de cabello azabache inmediatamente fue a auxiliar a su compañero, aunque este en realidad no lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Doble equipo? – preguntó Ruisu mirando de reojo a su amigo.

\- Por supuesto. – respondió Link, sonriendo con confianza.

Fueron a enfrentarse contra dos de ellos simultáneamente cada uno. A pesar de ser superados en número no tenían dificultades para mantenerlos a raya. Parecía que no los tomaban demasiado en serio. Entretanto, los otros soldados empezaban a reponerse de la trampa inicial, pero cuando el primero de ellos fue a ponerse de pie arrastró sin querer a uno de sus compañeros, y pronto volvieron a quedar hechos montón cuando empezaron cada uno a jalar de su lado. Deliberadamente los habían atado de tal manera que cuando uno moviera la mano jalaría del pie a otro y viceversa. Y mientras estaban en ese desorden, el tiempo corría.

Mientras Link y Ruisu detenían a los otros cuatro, finalmente uno de los soldados se las arregló para calmar al grupo. Erigiéndose en jefe, y mientras los dos reclutas estaban ocupados manteniendo a raya a sus otros cuatro amigos, coordinó sus movimientos para que pudieran moverse lo bastante cerca de una de las lanzas que habían tirado fuera de su alcance. Una vez que la agarró, utilizó la punta para cortar como pudo un trozo, aunque como la lanza estaba hecha para punzar y no para cortar le llevó tiempo. Un minuto después, Ruisu se volteó y vio lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡No lo harás!

Dejando de lado al soldado con el que peleaba, fue de inmediato a enfrentársele al que acababa de soltarse, pero su oponente alargó el extremo de la lanza y dio un golpe bajo hacia los pies para que se enredara y tropezara. Sin poder hacer más, el que se había liberado le dejó la lanza a uno de sus compañeros y tomando otra de las que habían quedado tiradas se escapó hacia el patio. Link embistió a uno de sus oponentes con el hombro haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared y se desplomara inconsciente. Ayudó a Ruisu a levantarse, y luego entre los dos intentaron impedir que los soldados atados recuperaran sus armas. Uno de ellos alcanzó a liberarse y huir también, pero por fortuna lograron evitar que los demás también lo hicieran. Enfadado, Ruisu tomó una de las lanzas caídas y girándola un poco se dispuso a volver a pelear.

\- Ahora sí se acabó el juego. – dijo.

\- De aquí no pasan más. – agregó Link.

Decididos a impedir que se les escaparan más, empezaron a atacar a sus oponentes dos a uno, centrándose en uno solo de los soldados a la vez, ignorando a los otros. Ambos le dieron con fuerza un golpe simultáneo en el casco que lo dejó inconsciente, y ante eso, los otros comenzaron a acobardarse un poco. El resto de los que estaban atados seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo para poder liberarse, pues querían ir primero, y eso les permitió a Link y Ruisu encargarse de ellos.

Entretanto, los dos que lograron escapar al patio se dirigieron hacia la puerta que llevaba a la sala del trono. Como era de esperarse, se toparon con la línea de defensa final, Alexandre y Garrett.

\- Je, por lo visto se les escaparon algunos. – dijo Alexandre. – Bueno, ni hablar, vamos por ellos.

Alexandre se dispuso a tomar su lanza al verlos aproximarse, pero Garrett lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Aún sin hablar, con eso quiso decir "Yo me haré cargo". El grandullón ni se molestó en agarrar su hacha, solo se paró tranquilamente a esperar a que los dos soldados cargaran contra él apuntándole con sus lanzas. Tomándolos por sorpresa, esquivó las estocadas, agarró una lanza con cada mano y se las arrancó de un tirón a ambos simultáneamente, arrojándolas hacia los lados. Fue entonces que, teniéndolo cerca, se percataron de lo grande que era.

\- ¿Y este qué diablos habrá comido? – dijo uno.

\- ¿Seguro que eres un recluta? – agregó el otro, temblando.

Sin decir nada, Garrett agarró a cada uno de los temblorosos soldados por el casco y estampó sus cabezas una contra la otra. Los pobres se desplomaron inconscientes uno encima del otro.

\- Bah, ¿eso era necesario? – dijo Alexandre. – Si vienen más, los próximos me los dejas a mí. –

Como respondiéndole, llegaron tres más que lograron evadirse de las ataduras. Alexandre tomó su lanza y salió a su encuentro. Al trabarse con el primero los otros dos trataron de rodearlo y flanquearlo. Por fortuna, Garrett sin que le ordenaran detuvo a uno, partiéndole la lanza con el hacha, acto seguido la utilizó para derribarlo dándole en la cara con el plano. Alexandre se quedó con los otros dos, haciendo tropezar a uno atacándole en las piernas, y dándole en la cabeza al otro con la punta de su lanza. En ese instante, llegaron Link y Ruisu, este último con una lanza en la mano aparte de su propia espada.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? Ya nos encargamos del resto. – preguntó Link.

\- Como puedes ver, no la necesitamos. – dijo Alexandre. – Me sorprende que se te escaparan algunos, gran líder.

\- Oye, no seas tan duro. – intervino Ruisu. – La idea era que intentáramos contenerlos el mayor tiempo posible.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿cuánto tiempo nos falta? – preguntó Link.

\- Revisa mi reloj, tengo las manos ocupadas. – respondió Ruisu. Con la espada en una mano y una lanza en la otra no podía sacarlo, así que Link metió la mano en su bolsillo para consultarlo.

\- Ocho minutos. Bueno, con eso podemos relajarnos un poco…

\- ¡Chicos! – escucharon de repente la voz de Zatyr. Al voltearse, se dieron cuenta que venía bastante agitada. Su carcaj estaba vacío. – Uff, disculpen… ya no podré contenerlos más… me quedé… sin flechas.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Link. – Eso significa que en cualquier momento derribarán la puerta principal.

En eso se oyó un fuerte crujido, seguido de los gritos de los soldados yendo a la carga.

\- Ya lo hicieron. – corrigió inmediatamente. – Zatyr, descansa un poco. Ruisu, Alexandre, vengan conmigo, Garrett, quédate junto a la puerta y no los dejes entrar.

Los cuatro obedecieron la orden de su líder. Pelear en campo abierto los dejaba en seria desventaja. Habían podido con el grupo de diez soldados en el pasillo con relativa facilidad gracias a la trampa que les pusieron y al espacio reducido, pero ahora había uno de al menos el doble de ellos. ¿Podrían resistir el tiempo restante?

\- ¡A la carga! – gritó el líder alzando su espada en alto.

Mientras Garrett se quedaba junto a la puerta hacia la sala del trono para impedir que nadie pudiera entrar, el trío fue a enfrentarse a los soldados. Zatyr se sintió bastante inútil ahora que ya no tenía sus flechas para seguir ayudando a sus compañeros, y determinó conseguir un carcaj con mayor capacidad para la próxima vez. Los dos espadachines y el lancero lograban mantener a algunos soldados a raya, pero con el espacio en el patio detener su avance era prácticamente imposible, por cada uno que lograban detener, otros dos los rodeaban y escapaban hacia la puerta. Por fortuna, Garrett estaba allí para detenerlos. El grupo que llevaba el ariete se lanzó a la carga para derribar la puerta.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado, grandullón! – le gritó uno de ellos a Garrett.

En respuesta, el muchacho los detuvo en seco usando su fuerza pura, empujando a los que iban al frente con las palmas antes que golpearan la puerta con el ariete. Sobra decir que realmente se sorprendieron por eso, ciertamente Garrett se veía más grande e imponente físicamente que sus otros compañeros, pero no se esperaban que fuese tan fuerte. Al reponerse, sin embargo, lo intentaron de nuevo, pero esta vez les arrancó el ariete de entre las manos y lo arrojó hacia un lado. Tomó su hacha, la alzó en alto y la bajó de golpe una y otra vez para destrozar las partes de madera y dejarlo inutilizable. Dos de ellos se envalentonaron y trataron de atacarlo, pero el primero fue recibido con un agarre, y antes de darse cuenta estaba sobre los hombros de Garrett, y al siguiente instante fue lanzado por los aires contra su compañero. Al volver su atención, los soldados restantes se echaron a temblar, pues mientras sostenía su hacha les dio una mirada que decía claramente: "¿Quién quiere ser el próximo?".

Entretanto, Link, Ruisu y Alexandre se las arreglaron para contener al resto de los soldados. Alexandre usaba su lanza para hacerlos tropezar y caer, mientras Link y Ruisu con sus espadas los golpeaban en la cabeza para dejarlos aturdidos. Ruisu también ayudaba ocasionalmente con la lanza que había agarrado durante la escaramuza anterior. Al cabo de un rato, los soldados que se quedaron a pelear contra el trío yacían hechos montón inconscientes esparcidos por el patio, y los restantes que trataron de enfrentarse con el gigantón de Garrett sufrieron el mismo destino, o al ver a sus compañeros se asustaron demasiado como para intentarlo. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que, aunque los reclutas se mantuvieron dentro de la regla de "no usar fuerza letal", eran perfectamente capaces de darles un buen castigo usando "fuerza no-letal". De los treinta soldados que intentaron el asalto, solo quedaban en pie ocho. Los cinco jóvenes del onceavo escuadrón los rodearon formando un círculo a su alrededor, todos con sus armas en mano (incluso Zatyr que ya no tenía más flechas).

\- ¿Quieren continuar, o terminamos con esto de una vez? – dijo Link, apuntándoles con su espada.

Más no pudieron darles respuesta, pues en ese instante fuera del fuerte sonó el cuerno de Sir Azael, indicando que el ejercicio había concluido. Unos minutos más tarde, el sub-comandante entró a evaluar el escenario, seguido de su superiora. Miró alrededor, los soldados yacían tirados inconscientes por todo el patio, a excepción de los ocho que estaban rodeados por la Legión de Link. La puerta hacia la sala del trono se veía intacta, y a un lado alcanzó a ver el ariete evidentemente destrozado por los hachazos de Garrett. Era cierto que estas tropas estaban graduadas hacía apenas unos meses, pero realmente no se esperaba que los nuevos reclutas fuesen capaces no solo de contenerlos, sino de derrotarlos completamente.

\- *Silbido*, que las Diosas me libren, no me esperaba esto. – dijo Sir Azael.

\- Son un buen equipo. – dijo Impa sonriendo.

\- Porque tenemos un buen líder. – dijo Ruisu, dándole un codazo a Link.

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que los subestimé, reclutas. – dijo Sir Azael. – Han pasado la prueba, y con honores, me atrevo a decir que son los que han mostrado el mejor desempeño hasta ahora entre los novatos. Los felicito, se han ganado mi respeto.

\- ¡Yahoooooooo! ¡Lo hicimos, sí! – El grupo empezó a celebrar saltando de gusto.

\- Esperen, no echen las campanas al vuelo todavía. – los detuvo el sub-comandante. – Es cierto, han pasado la primera prueba, pero recuerden que no será la única ni la última. El camino para convertirse en verdaderos caballeros de Hyrule es aún largo y será muy difícil. Sin embargo, hoy me demostraron que tienen potencial. Sigan de ese modo y llegarán muy lejos.

\- Será mejor llamar a los cuerpos médicos para que levanten a nuestras tropas. – sugirió Impa.

\- Vamos a necesitar muchas camillas. – agregó Sir Azael. – Es todo, pueden retirarse.

\- Uff, voy a tener un largo reporte qué escribir hoy. – dijo Link.

\- Mejor empieza de una vez con él. – dijo a su vez Alexandre.

Mientras los cuerpos médicos levantaban en camillas a los soldados que quedaron inconscientes durante el ejercicio (afortunadamente ninguno sufrió daños permanentes), Impa se le aproximó a Azael, quien ahora veía a Link y su grupo bajo una nueva luz.

\- Y bien, ¿no tienes nada qué decirme?

\- *Suspiro*, está bien, lo admito. No te equivocabas, el muchacho y sus compañeros parecen tener lo que se necesita. – dijo Azael. – Les haré un seguimiento muy de cerca.

Impa rodó los ojos. Azael era un tipo algo testarudo, y le molestaba que por lo general fuera ella quien seleccionaba a los mejores reclutas. En años anteriores él tuvo algunos que de primera instancia se veían prometedores, pero luego resultaron ser menos que impresionantes en su desempeño. A lo más que podría aspirar sería a entrenar a alguno que hubiese sido seleccionado específicamente por su superiora, si bien no se fiaba del todo de ese "presentimiento" del que le habló, sobre que el muchacho tenía un glorioso destino por delante. Ya que él en su tiempo no pudo llegar a ser un gran héroe (pues estaban en tiempos de paz), su última esperanza era, por lo menos, entrenar o de algún modo participar en la formación de uno. ¿Pero qué posibilidades habría de eso?

\- Soñar no cuesta nada. – se dijo a sí mismo. – Los héroes de leyenda aparecen una de cada cien o mil generaciones. ¿Será posible que ya estemos en la siguiente?

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule, unas horas después…**_

Habiendo entregado su reporte, Link se despidió de sus compañeros, pues ese día tenía programada una sesión de entrenamiento con Impa y la Princesa Zelda. Los otros comentaron que el rubio no se veía para nada cansado a pesar del ejercicio de entrenamiento en el fuerte y el viaje de ida y vuelta desde el castillo. Y ese día tampoco se quejó al entregar el reporte escrito. Ayudó también que el sub-comandante Azael fue el que lo firmó, destacando el desempeño de los reclutas como "excepcional". Un logro como ese en solo un mes decía mucho.

Link caminaba algo apresurado hacia uno de los jardines centrales del castillo, que era el lugar elegido por la Princesa Zelda e Impa para sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Allí tenían mucho espacio para practicar sin ser molestados. Le habían dado un permiso especial pues ese lugar estaba fuera de los límites para cualquier otro de los reclutas o soldados de bajo rango, solo a él se le permitía ir allí. Cuando llegó, se esperaba encontrar tanto a la comandante como a la princesa, así que se sorprendió bastante al toparse con que solo lo estaba esperando esta última, ya preparada con su traje de combate y su florete.

\- Buenas tardes, Link. – le saludó cortésmente la joven princesa como de costumbre.

\- Buenas tardes, Alteza. – Link le respondió de la misma manera. – ¿Dónde está Lady Impa?

\- Dijo que tenía un asunto que atender y llegará algo tarde hoy. – dijo la princesa. – Si no te molesta que comencemos a entrenar sin ella…

\- Para nada. – aseguró Link, desenvainando su espada. – Usted sabe que siempre estoy listo para un buen entrenamiento.

\- Eso me alegra. – La princesa levantó su florete e hizo el saludo de duelo con él, Link le respondió de igual manera con su propia espada. – ¿Preparado?

\- Adelante.

La princesa dio un paso al frente para dar una estocada, que Link esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado e intentó contraatacar con un corte de revés. Zelda lo bloqueó girando su brazo para poner el plano de la hoja de su florete en posición perpendicular a la espada del joven. Inmediatamente inició una serie de estocadas relámpago, dando una y avanzando un paso mientras hacía retroceder a Link. El joven finalmente bloqueó una de las estocadas y la empujó hacia atrás para recuperar terreno, pero al darle un corte amplio hacia las piernas la princesa lo esquivó saltando y un segundo después la punta de su florete estaba a menos de una pulgada de la frente de Link.

\- Whoah, eso estuvo cerca. – dijo Link al verla. – Bueno, eso es un punto para usted, Princesa. ¿Mejor dos de tres?

\- Ya que insistes. – La princesa le sonrió mientras volvía a tomar su postura inicial.

A pesar de que ambos tenían estilos de esgrima distintos, estos se complementaban perfectamente para su entrenamiento. La princesa se centraba en dar estocadas rápidas y precisas, en contraste con los cortes amplios y fuertes del joven espadachín. Link mantenía una defensa férrea para bloquear los ataques del enemigo, mientras que Zelda esquivaba los ataques con gracia y elegancia. En su primera sesión de entrenamiento él llevaba una clara ventaja por experiencia y fuerza, pero la princesa mejoró con cada práctica y aprendió a leer mejor sus movimientos, al punto que en varias ocasiones lograba acertarle, aunque el récord de victorias de Link seguía siendo mayor. Después de un par de rondas más, la princesa le dijo que se sentaran a descansar un poco mientras esperaban a Impa.

\- Impa me dijo que tu escuadrón lo hizo muy bien en el ejercicio de entrenamiento que hicieron hoy. – le dijo de pronto, con la evidente intención de sacarle conversación.

\- No fue la gran cosa. – dijo Link con modestia.

\- Me dijo además que Sir Azael los evaluó con "excepcional". – prosiguió Zelda. – Eso es decir mucho, considerando que muy rara vez es tan generoso al calificar a los reclutas que entrena.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es. Estaba muy impresionado. Aunque, después de la evaluación preliminar de Impa, a mí realmente no me extraña. –

Link se rio ligeramente al escuchar ese comentario. Bien, recibir semejante evaluación de parte de la comandante y el sub-comandante del ejército de Hyrule era una cosa, pero oírlo de la boca de la Princesa, sin duda lo hacía mucho más satisfactorio. Le hizo sentirse bien, su sueño de poder llegar a ser caballero de Hyrule parecía ir por buen camino.

\- Por cierto, Impa sugirió que quizás podríamos empezar a entrenar en otros lugares. – siguió hablando la princesa. – Dice que para el siguiente nivel del entrenamiento el espacio de aquí podría no ser suficiente.

\- ¿Acaso tiene algo en mente? – preguntó Link.

\- Eso creo. – dijo Zelda. – Y también… hay cierto lugar que me gustaría mostrarte alguna vez.

\- ¿Qué lugar? – Link preguntó con curiosidad, eso sonaba muy interesante. La princesa, sin embargo sonrió pícaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se puso el dedo en los labios haciendo gesto de silencio.

\- Secreto. – le respondió. – Lo sabrás cuando vayamos, ten paciencia.

Link quiso protestar algo, pero no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a la princesa, así que decidió aceptarlo por el momento. Aparte, esa expresión que le hizo cuando dijo "Secreto", se le hizo realmente… inusual. Desde lejos, todos veían a la princesa como una persona distante y estoica, pero en ese breve instante, pareció más una niña planeando una travesura. Nadie le creería si le dijera que estaba viendo semejante faceta de la joven futura monarca, una faceta que él, aunque no pudiese decirlo en voz alta, encontraba encantadora, hasta el punto de estremecerlo y sonrojar sus mejillas, pues ya no sentía que se encontraba cerca de su soberana, sino de una joven de su edad, con tantas cosas en común.

\- Lamento el retraso. – escucharon la voz de Impa. La comandante finalmente había llegado a unírseles en el entrenamiento. – ¿Los hice esperar demasiado?

\- Para nada, solo estábamos tomando un pequeño descanso.

\- Muy bien, Princesa, si es tan amable, vamos a comenzar. – Impa sostuvo su naginata en posición de guardia.

Zelda tomó su florete de vuelta y caminó hacia su instructora para proseguir el entrenamiento con ella. Entretanto, Link se quedó sentado, pensando en las palabras de la joven princesa. ¿Qué era ese lugar que quería mostrarle? ¿Sería algo especial? ¿Tendría algún misterio o secreto guardado por la familia real?

\- Va a compartir un secreto conmigo… no puedo creerlo. – se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, sintiendo como las emociones lo invadían.

Por dentro sentía muchas ansias de saber qué podría ser ese… secreto.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:** _  
_

 **FOX:** Bien, a partir de ahora intercambiaremos puestos en esta sección. La siguiente parte la comentará **Artemiss**.

En fin, en este capítulo quisimos explorar un poco la interacción de Link con sus otros compañeros (más o menos un avance de lo que será su dinámica cuando arranque la historia principal), e ir profundizando más su relación con Zelda (que es el punto más importante de esta historia). Ya empiezan a llevarse como buenos amigos, y también se ve algo de atracción entre ellos.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Kaioshin135, klyVan, Jlea06301, ZeekLaerers, ZarcortFan25, Dark Cat, IA** y **SEBAS GG.** Viernes sin falta la siguiente parte del prólogo (y esta misma noche comienzo a redactar lo del primer capítulo de la historia principal).


	4. Prólogo IV: Ejercicio de supervivencia

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Prólogo Parte IV:** Ejercicio de supervivencia.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule…**_

A cuatro meses de haber comenzado el entrenamiento, la Legión de Link avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Ciertamente sus resultados dejaban claro que eran el grupo más prometedor entre los novatos. El hecho de que al evaluarlos en su primer ejercicio de entrenamiento, Sir Azael, que era muy célebre por el hecho de que la mano no le pesaba al momento de calificar el desempeño de los reclutas, les hubiese marcado como "excepcional" decía mucho.

Las habilidades individuales de los miembros del grupo tampoco eran nada desdeñables. Cada uno destacaba a su propia manera. Garrett, con su enorme tamaño y fuerza que le permitía dar golpes devastadores con el hacha. Alexandre, con su agilidad y estocadas rápidas con la lanza, mostraba un gran dominio del combate a mediano alcance. Zatyr, con su infalible puntería siempre acertaba en el blanco, nunca desperdiciaba una flecha. Ruisu, con su estilo poco ortodoxo de combate al sostener la espada con agarre invertido, que lo hacía más impredecible. Link, por su parte, parecía estar en un punto medio, competente en todo y sin ninguna debilidad notable, y ese parecía ser su fuerte. Además de eso, se adaptó con relativa rapidez a su puesto como líder de escuadrón. Sus compañeros confiaban en él, y él de la misma manera confiaba en ellos. Esto no quería decir que no tuvieran sus desacuerdos de vez en cuando, especialmente con Alexandre, que había empezado regularmente a retar a Link de nuevo por la posición de líder, pero afortunadamente, estaba Ruisu para apaciguarlos.

Aparte de sus responsabilidades como líder del onceavo escuadrón, Link continuaba cumpliendo su compromiso de ayudar a la Princesa Zelda con su entrenamiento. Habían empezado a entrenar en el siguiente nivel. Ahora la joven princesa había comenzado a utilizar su poder mágico para mejorar sus movimientos y potenciar sus ataques con magia de luz. Esto la hacía una oponente aún más formidable, pues aumentaba su alcance y agregaba efectos adicionales a sus ataques. A Link esto le servía para entrenar mejor sus reflejos, tiempo de reacción y adaptabilidad contra un oponente más impredecible. Pero las mejores horas eran las que seguían al terminar el entrenamiento, el tiempo de descanso.

Durante una de ellas, después de haber terminado el entrenamiento, la princesa compartió con él unos pastelillos que según dijo, Impa los consiguió para ella después de "persuadir" a los ayudantes de cocina, y mientras los comían, se había puesto a contarle algunas de las leyendas que habían pasado de generación en generación en la familia real.

\- … y según la leyenda, si la persona que toque la Trifuerza no tiene su corazón en un balance perfecto, solo obtendrá uno de los fragmentos. Aquel que posea la fuerza en la que más cree. – decía Zelda.

\- ¿Y qué ocurre con los otros? – preguntó Link.

\- Irán a las manos de aquellos que sean más dignos de poseerlos. – dijo Zelda. – En casi todas las leyendas, es el fragmento del Poder el único que la encarnación del mal logra obtener, pues eso es lo único que desea, poder. El fragmento de la Sabiduría es enviado a la reencarnación de la Diosa Hylia, quien renunció a su inmortalidad para poder luchar lado a lado junto a su héroe elegido, quien suele ser el portador del fragmento del Valor.

\- Sorprendente. – dijo Link.

\- Princesa. – llegó Impa de pronto. – Ya es muy tarde, tanto usted como Link necesitan descansar.

\- Vaya, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. – dijo Link. – Entonces, ¿me seguirá contando esta historia en la próxima sesión?

\- Desde luego que sí, Link. – dijo Zelda. – Que descanses.

\- Gracias, también usted. – dijo Link. – Con su permiso, Lady Impa.

La Sheikah respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando el muchacho salió camino hacia sus cuarteles, se acercó a su protegida para hablarle.

\- Zelda… ¿te parece prudente contarle sobre esas leyendas? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas? – dijo Zelda. – Link es un buen muchacho, y sabe guardar secretos.

\- No lo dudo, pero… últimamente, tengo la impresión de que estás… bueno, siendo tal vez un poco demasiado amigable con él. – dijo la Sheikah tratando de no sonar con reproche.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Zelda. – El que yo sea la princesa no me hace más que él.

\- No me refiero a eso. – aclaró Impa. – Lo que quiero decir es que es la primera vez que te veo abrirte con alguien de esa manera, aparte de mí. Entiendo que no tienes muchos amigos de tu edad, así que… me alegra que hayas encontrado alguien con quien tengas ese tipo de afinidad.

Zelda bajó la cabeza ligeramente al oír eso, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Ni ella misma sabía con certeza del por qué sentía esa afinidad hacia Link, por qué se le había acercado tan repentinamente. Pero eso en realidad no le importaba, pues lo único que sabía era que compartir momentos con él le eran muy agradables, situación que no quería que cambiara en lo absoluto.

\- Solo te pido que tengas cuidado. – dijo Impa poniéndole las manos en los hombros. – En privado está bien, pero esas leyendas guardan muchos secretos que es mejor que no se sepan, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Zelda asintió con la cabeza. Hecho esto se retiró a sus aposentos por ese día. Igual que Link, ella también necesitaba un largo descanso después de su entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Al llegar a sus cuarteles, Link se quitó los guantes, las botas y la cota de malla de su uniforme. Entre los ejercicios con su escuadrón y el entrenamiento con la Princesa estaba exhausto. A esa hora el resto de sus amigos ya estaban tendidos en sus literas. Link se dejó caer en la suya, dispuesto a dormir a pierna suelta esa noche.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué historias te contó la Princesa hoy? – habló la voz de Alexandre desde la litera de arriba.

\- ¿Sigues despierto? – dijo Link, sin sorpresa alguna en su voz.

\- No me gusta ser el primero en dormirse. – replicó Alexandre.

\- Tampoco el último. – agregó la voz de Ruisu, desde una al otro lado.

\- Eso no importa. – dijo Alexandre. – Vamos, cuéntanos, ¿de qué hablas con la Princesa?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sabes que no puedo decírtelo. – contestó Link. – Lo que hablamos allá, se queda allá, es una promesa entre ella y yo.

\- Aguafiestas. – dijo Alexandre. – Ah, ¿por qué no pude ser yo…?

\- Oye, ¿de qué te quejas? – preguntó Ruisu. – Bastante tenemos con tener que soportar a Sir Azael todo el día. Imagina tener que entrenar con él y con Lady Impa después.

\- Ja, yo podría manejarlo. – dijo Alexandre.

\- No creo que pudieras. – dijo Link. – La princesa está mejorando mucho, y más ahora que subimos al siguiente nivel del entrenamiento.

\- ¿Ya quieren guardar silencio? Estoy tratando de dormir. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Perdón. – dijeron los tres a la vez.

Para ese momento Garrett era el único que ya roncaba, por eso no intervino en la conversación. Los otros le habían cedido una almohada extra para que amilanara un poco el ruido de sus ronquidos y lo dejaron en la cama más lejana de la habitación. Con eso los demás tampoco tenían su sueño perturbado en absoluto. Sin embargo, todas las noches antes de dormir era lo mismo. Alexandre lo bombardeaba de preguntas sobre qué hablaba con la Princesa Zelda, solo para recibir siempre la misma respuesta: "Es un secreto". Eso acrecentaba aún más su deseo de querer recuperar el puesto de líder de escuadrón.

En cuanto a Link, alguien le había dicho una vez que guardar secretos no era sencillo, menos cuando había gente presionándote a que los dijeras. Pero él, extrañamente, no tenía esa sensación. ¿Sería porque era la Princesa la que se los confiaba? Quizás hasta cierto punto, pero una parte de él pensaba diferente. Convertirse en una especie de confidente para la Princesa se sentía bien, le agradaba serlo, y quería seguir siéndolo, por ese motivo, de ninguna manera iba a convertirse en esclavo de sus palabras, mucho más si estas venían de ella, la joven a quien entrenaban, y por la que, extrañamente, le costaba conciliar el sueño en las noches.

\- Diosas, ¿en qué estoy pensando? – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta sobre su litera y tomaba la manta para cubrirse. Ya era hora de dormir, y al día siguiente le tocaba pararse más temprano que el resto. Había algo importante que tenía que hacer, mejor descansar bien esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Link se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, antes que el resto de sus compañeros. Esto fue porque el día anterior al terminar el entrenamiento, Sir Azael había convocado a unos cuantos líderes de escuadrón para una reunión importante. Como el único tiempo libre era antes del desayuno, salió de manera muy sigilosa para no despertar a los otros. Si ellos querían un par de horas de sueño adicionales, él pensaba que se las merecían después de su duro entrenamiento.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, Sir Azael estaba frente al resto de los reclutas. Otro soldado detrás de él sujetaba una especie de caja. Link pudo ver a algunos de los otros que habían convocado cuchicheando un poco entre ellos, quizás preguntándose lo mismo que él. Algunos se notaban todavía algo somnolientos, quizás por haberse parado tan temprano. Ya con todos presentes, el sub-comandante de la guardia hizo su anuncio.

\- De acuerdo, ya están todos. – dijo. – Seguro se estarán preguntando, y con razón, el motivo de hacerlos venir a todos tan temprano.

El silencio, acompañado de las muecas que hicieron algunos de los reclutas, fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

\- En los últimos cuatro meses hemos estado evaluando el desempeño de los nuevos reclutas, tanto individualmente como por equipos en cada escuadrón. – prosiguió. – Muchos han desertado, por no ser capaces de seguir el paso de este duro entrenamiento. Otros, sin embargo, no han cejado en su empeño y continúan a pesar de todo. Entre ellos, ustedes son los que más han destacado.

Los reclutas intercambiaron miradas entre ellos al oír estas palabras. Empezaba a sonar muy interesante.

\- A la luz de eso, en reconocimiento por su notable desempeño, les tengo una propuesta. Un ejercicio de entrenamiento, el cual, si superan con éxito, serán considerados para una promoción temprana.

Los gritos de triunfo y celebración no se hicieron esperar. Todos los reclutas comenzaron a saltar y a aplaudir de alegría, como si ya los hubieran promovido a caballeros o algo por el estilo. Todos a excepción de Link, quien fue el único en quedarse tranquilo, pues Sir Azael no había terminado de hablar.

\- ¡Orden, orden, silencio todo mundo! – gritó Sir Azael golpeando el suelo con el extremo de su alabarda. – No celebren todavía, aún no les he explicado de qué se trata. Para llegar a ser caballeros de Hyrule, necesitarán mucho más que habilidades de combate. Tienen que saber cómo adaptarse a su entorno, como sobrevivir en el exterior. La prueba consistirá en que cada escuadrón será enviado a una zona apartada, alejada de poblaciones, y tendrá que sobrevivir en ese lugar durante diez días, con solo el equipamiento básico necesario que pueda cargar cada uno de sus miembros.

La alegría inicial se apaciguó un poco después de que Sir Azael reveló de qué se trataba. Un ejercicio de supervivencia. Tenía sentido, pues muchas veces en la guerra, los soldados tenían que valerse con los recursos que tenían a mano, lejos de la civilización (especialmente estando en territorio enemigo) y muchas veces sobrevivir con lo que la naturaleza tenía para ofrecerles. Bien, para Link eso no sería un problema. Su tío muchas veces lo llevaba a hacer "noches de supervivencia" para hacerlo más fuerte. Ya tenía su experiencia.

\- Quienes decidan aceptarlo, tomarán un sobre al azar de esta caja. Esto determinará a donde serán enviados. Tendrán que consultarlo con sus compañeros, la decisión debe ser unánime para todo el escuadrón. – declaró Sir Azael. – Algo más, el sobre no lo abrirán hasta que decidan con su escuadrón si lo harán o no. Esta tarde nos darán la respuesta. Eso es todo.

Algunos de los reclutas decidieron retirarse, sintiendo que no estaban listos. Otros, envalentonados ante la propuesta de recibir una promoción temprana, sin dudarlo se formaron en la fila. Link no hizo ningún comentario. A él no le desagradaba la idea, pero tenía que ver si el resto de sus compañeros estaba de acuerdo. Aún no sabía si ellos tenían algo de experiencia en eso igual que él. Bueno, tendría tiempo de preguntarles después.

Al llegar su turno, el rubio tomó un profundo respiro y metió la mano en la caja para sacar el sobre. Tal como le indicaron, se abstuvo de abrirlo. Una vez que el último recluta tomó su sobre, les dieron permiso de volver a sus cuarteles si querían seguir descansando. Bien, ya no le quedaba más por hacer, excepto esperar a que el resto de sus compañeros despertaran.

\- Esto será interesante. – se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **Tres horas después…**_

Cuando por fin el resto del escuadrón se levantó después de dormir a pierna suelta, Link decidió aprovechar durante el desayuno de relatarles lo que Sir Azael le había dicho. Estando todos juntos sentados a la mesa se ahorraría el tener que decírselos por separado. Tenía suerte de que habían tomado por costumbre comer todos juntos a la misma hora.

\- Y bien, ¿qué opinan? – les preguntó al terminar.

\- ¡Pues es obvio! – dijo Alexandre con entusiasmo. – ¡No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad!

\- Alexandre, cálmate un poco, no hay que tomar esto tan a la ligera. – dijo Ruisu. – De cualquier manera, una promoción temprana, eso suena muy tentador.

\- Yo no sé si estemos listos aun. – dijo Zatyr. – Suena bien y todo, pero… -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo alejarte de la civilización? – preguntó Alexandre. Zatyr se irritó con este comentario.

\- Ya quisieras. Para tu información, he usado el arco para ir de cacería desde que tenía trece años. – lo desafió Zatyr. – A veces durante días para atrapar a mi presa, dormir al aire libre no es nada nuevo para mí.

\- ¿Sí? Garrett y yo también hemos tenidos nuestras noches bajo las estrellas. – contraatacó Alexandre. – Y hemos cazado presas el doble de grandes que él, puedes imaginártelo.

\- Seguirá siendo un buen entrenamiento. – dijo Ruisu. – Si es por mí, con gusto que lo hagamos.

\- Tiene que ser unánime, eso fue lo que dijo Sir Azael. – dijo Link. – Se supone que hay que darle la respuesta esta misma tarde después de los entrenamientos. ¿Decidimos por votación? ¿Quiénes están a favor?

Los cuatro reclutas alzaron la mano en señal afirmativa. Link alzó también la suya para confirmar que era unánime. Estaba dicho entonces.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera tranquila (hablando relativamente), con ejercicios rutinarios y toda la cosa. Como siempre, la Legión de Link destacaba entre los novatos. Al llegar la tarde, Sir Azael ordenó que los grupos que habían aceptado la propuesta de la reunión de la mañana se quedaran. Más de dos tercios de los que habían sido convocados se habían quedado. El sub-comandante los miró con satisfacción.

\- Me alegro de ver que tantos de ustedes hayan aceptado. – les dijo. – Muy bien, llegados a este punto, ya tienen mi permiso para abrir los sobres que les he entregado. Dentro de cada uno se encuentra un mapa que indicará a donde serán enviados, y otro que delimitará el área donde deberán permanecer durante los diez días que durará el ejercicio.

Dicho esto, Link rompió el sello del sobre y extrajo su contenido. El resto de sus compañeros se acercaron a mirar. Un mapa general de la región, con la Ciudadela del Castillo en el centro, marcaba en rojo una pequeña área en los Bosques de Hyrule. Otro, más detallado, mostraba el perímetro donde estarían confinados. Este además indicaba que por el sendero había un par de aldeas, pero el área donde estarían obviamente no les permitiría ir a ellas hasta que terminaran.

\- A los bosques, ¿eh? – dijo Ruisu. – Bueno, eso no será tan malo.

\- Sí, sentiría pena por quién le tocara el desierto o las montañas heladas. – se rio Alexandre por lo bajo.

\- Muy bien, si ya todos saben a dónde irán, tendrán esta noche para prepararse. – dijo Sir Azael. – Les recomiendo que viajen ligeros y lleven solo lo que sea absolutamente necesario. Serán llevados en una carreta a su destino, y podrán utilizarla para regresar. Tendremos una importante reunión de llegada una vez que el ejercicio concluya, así que espero puntualidad de parte de todos ustedes, ¿les quedó claro?

\- ¡SÍ SEÑOR! – respondió todo mundo de manera enérgica.

\- Muy bien. Es todo, pueden marcharse.

Sir Azael se retiró, y todos los reclutas volvieron a sus dormitorios para preparar su equipaje. El sub-comandante no se andaba con rodeos. Link por su parte les dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran. Él tenía algo más que hacer primero.

* * *

 _ **Bosques de Hyrule, cinco días después…**_

Tal como se había dicho, los reclutas fueron acompañados por una escolta de soldados hasta los lugares donde tendrían que pasar los siguientes diez días. La carreta los llevó hasta un claro, y a partir de allí tendrían que continuar por su cuenta. Por la naturaleza del ejercicio las únicas provisiones que había en la carreta eran unas pacas de heno para el caballo, al cual tendrían también que cuidar y alimentar durante ese tiempo, pues era su transporte para volver a casa. Durante ese tiempo, el caballo se puso particularmente afectuoso con Alexandre, por alguna razón, solo dejaba que él lo alimentara. Si no fuera porque provenía de los establos reales, se sentía muy tentado a quedarse con él: era un semental grande y fuerte, de color negro como la noche. Por una placa que colgaba de su cuello, supieron que su nombre era "Shadow". Bastante apropiado en realidad.

El ejercicio de supervivencia resultó mucho menos difícil de lo que el grupo se esperaba. Como viajaban ligeros, dentro de sus mochilas solamente llevaron algunas raciones de comida y agua para los primeros dos días, utensilios para comer, algo de cuerda, un cuchillo para utilizar como herramienta multiusos, y unas mantas para abrigarse durante la noche, dado que ya todos tenían algo de experiencia en ello, conseguir alimento no les resultaba difícil. Había muchos animales para cazar, árboles llenos de fruta, y de hecho habían acampado cerca de un río, lo que también les otorgaba pescado si querían variar un poco el menú. El único que ocasionalmente se quejaba era Alexandre por tener que cuidar él solo a Shadow, lo que resultaba inevitable, pues este no dejaba que nadie más se le acercara para darle de comer.

En este momento Alexandre estaba en medio de una sesión de sparring con Link, mientras Ruisu afilaba un poco su propia espada, observándolos.

\- Refrésquenme la memoria: ¿por qué aceptamos hacer esto en primer lugar? – decía Alexandre, cuyo tono de voz claramente denotaba fastidio.

\- Si pasamos esto, lograremos que nos consideren para ser promovidos a caballeros de manera temprana. – dijo Link, mientras bloqueaba una estocada de Alexandre con su escudo, y lo empujaba para hacerlo retroceder.

\- Valdrá la pena cuando lo logremos, ¿no les parece? – dijo Ruisu. Mientras tanto, Alexandre pareció tomar ventaja al poner a Link contra las cuerdas, poniéndole el bastón de su lanza contra el cuello.

\- Te tengo. – le dijo.

\- No te creas. – replicó Link, apartándolo de una patada directo al estómago.

Sin perder tiempo se puso de pie de un salto y reanudó su ataque antes que su compañero recobrara el aliento. Alexandre se defendió como pudo, pero finalmente Link lo acorraló y le dio un toque con el plano de la espada en la nuca.

\- Perdiste. – dijo Link. Alexandre exhaló un suspiro, pero aceptó la derrota.

\- Que mal pinta tu récord, Alexandre. – comentó Ruisu. – Eso ya te da un total de diez derrotas y dos victorias contra Link.

\- ¿Seguro que llevas bien la cuenta? – replicó Alexandre frunciendo el ceño.

El hecho era que, para alguien que supuestamente tenía un récord invicto en combates en su pueblo, Alexandre muy rara vez conseguía alguna victoria contra el líder. Regularmente el joven lancero había decidido desafiar a Link de vuelta por el puesto de liderazgo en el escuadrón, cuando supo que este estaba entrenando dos o tres veces por semana junto con la Princesa Zelda, bajo la tutela de la Comandante Impa. Eso le hizo sentirse peor por haber perdido en público aquel día, y comenzó a buscarle revancha en un intento por "restaurar su honor", y si era posible, tal vez ocupar ese puesto de entrenamiento junto con la princesa. Por supuesto, sus esfuerzos no habían sido muy exitosos.

Y hablando del entrenamiento con la princesa…

 _ **Flashback: Unos días antes…**_

 _El día que Sir Azael había designado a donde irían los escuadrones que aceptaron hacer el ejercicio de supervivencia, antes de comenzar a empacar Link se dirigió al sitio de entrenamiento al que normalmente iba para entrenar con Impa y la Princesa Zelda. Pese a que ese día no tenían programada una sesión de entrenamiento, sintió que sería mejor decirle que se ausentaría de las siguientes._

 _\- Entiendo. – dijo la princesa cuando Link terminó de explicarle la situación. – Está bien, no debes preocuparte. Esto es importante para ti y tus amigos, ¿verdad? –_

 _\- Así es. Es una gran oportunidad, y no quiero negárselas. – dijo Link. - ¿Seguro que estará bien entrenando sin mí?_

 _\- Estoy segura de que Impa pensará en algo para compensar tu ausencia en el entrenamiento. – aseguró Zelda. – A decir verdad… lo que me preocupa un poco es que tú… que ustedes se vayan por allí, y estén a la intemperie._

 _\- Ah, no será la primera vez, al menos no para mí. – dijo Link sin darle importancia._

 _\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Zelda, no muy convencida. – De cualquier manera, no está mal que diga esto, tengan mucho cuidado allá afuera, ¿está bien?_

 _\- Así será. Y cuando vuelva, me seguirá contando esa historia donde nos quedamos la última vez, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Por supuesto, será un placer para mí. – concluyó la princesa con una sonrisa._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Solo por aquel motivo, tantos días de ausencia tenían a Link afectado, a pesar de no entender por qué. El recuerdo de esa cálida sonrisa le hacía desear que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Llevaban ya cinco días en el bosque, así que tenían que pasar otros cinco más antes de regresar a la civilización, más todavía, estaba ansioso por retomar el relato que la princesa había compartido con él. Por supuesto, sus amigos no tenían ni idea. Siendo el líder, tenía que dar el ejemplo.

\- ¡Disculpen el retraso! – oyeron la voz de Zatyr. – Ya traemos la cena de hoy. –

La joven arquera había ido junto con Garrett de cacería en busca de alguna buena presa para la cena. El gigantón del grupo traía sobre su hombro lo que parecía ser un enorme jabalí salvaje, sin tambalearse por el peso.

\- Wow, eso se ve muy bien. – dijo Ruisu admirando la presa. – Esta noche tendremos tocino.

\- ¿Cómo hicieron para atrapar uno tan grande? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- No fue tan difícil. – dijo Zatyr. – Entre la trampa que preparó Garrett y mi puntería, el pobre cerdito no tuvo oportunidad.

\- Pues qué bueno, porque ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre. – dijo Link.

Dicho esto, los reclutas comenzaron a hacer su parte para preparar la cena. Link y Alexandre se ocuparon juntos de despellejar al jabalí con sus cuchillos. Ruisu echó más leña en el fuego y colocó un soporte para empezar a asarlo. Garrett y Zatyr tomaron asiento frente a la fogata, pues decidieron que se merecían un descanso por haber conseguido la presa del día.

Este "viaje de supervivencia", una forma amable de decir que tendrían que transitar por los bosques durante varios días y arreglárselas como pudieran con apenas el equipamiento mínimo necesario, estaba resultando ser un menor desafío de lo que ellos esperaban. El ejercicio tenía además un segundo propósito: que al estar los miembros del escuadrón a solas en medio de la nada, tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerse unos a otros mejor y formar con ello lazos de confianza. Y hablando de eso…

\- Oigan chicos. – dijo Link de pronto. – Ya que estamos todos alrededor de la fogata, ¿por qué no aprovechamos este tiempo para relajarnos y conocernos un poco mejor?

\- ¿Conocernos mejor? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- Ya llevamos casi cuatro meses de estar entrenando juntos, y a decir verdad casi no sé nada sobre ustedes, ni ustedes de mí tampoco. – dijo Link.

\- ¿Saben qué? Link tiene razón. – corroboró Ruisu. – Todos aquí tendremos muchas historias y anécdotas que contar, ¿me equivoco?

\- No suena mal del todo. – dijo Alexandre. – Y será bueno para pasar el tiempo. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

\- Que lo haga Link. Es el líder, y tuvo la idea en primer lugar. – dijo Zatyr. Los otros tres asintieron secundando la moción de la chica.

\- Bueno, ya que insisten. – dijo Link, tomando un profundo respiro. – Para empezar, ya les dije antes que vengo desde el pueblo de Ordon, en la región de Latoan. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño. Mi hermana menor y yo fuimos criados por mi tío, un caballero del ejército de Hyrule ya retirado. Él fue además quien me enseñó cómo manejar la espada.

\- Vaya, tendré que pedirle que me de algunas lecciones. – comentó Alexandre, por lo visto su reciente derrota con Link aún seguía en su mente. La expresión de Link se ensombreció ante sus palabras.

\- Temo que eso no será posible. – dijo Link. – Él… murió unos meses antes de que yo viniera a la ciudadela para iniciar el entrenamiento.

\- Oh. – Alexandre tragó en seco. Había dicho algo que debió darle en un nervio muy sensible. – Lo siento, yo no… -

\- Está bien, no tenías idea. – dijo Link, aceptando sus disculpas.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- Unos bandidos estaban atacando nuestro pueblo. – relató Link. – Mi tío organizó una defensa con los que estaban disponibles para expulsarlos, incluyéndome. Pero mientras estaba peleando, fue alcanzado por una flecha envenenada y por estar tan ocupado tratando de proteger a las personas del pueblo no le prestó atención hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si al menos hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para ayudarlo, o si hubiera interceptado esa flecha…

Pronto al resto del grupo le quedó claro que al joven le pesaba mucho la muerte de su tío. Probablemente debió tener con él una relación muy cercana, especialmente al mencionar que sus padres habían muerto. Los otros miembros también sintieron pesar por su líder. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio, hasta que Link decidió seguir hablando.

\- Mi tío siempre fue un hombre que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por defender a los necesitados. Así que, para honrar su memoria, decidí que yo también seguiría sus pasos, y me convertiría en un gran caballero, como él.

\- Eso es muy admirable, Link. – dijo Zatyr. – Es una lástima que no hayamos podido conocerlo.

\- Sí, por como hablas de él, debió ser un gran sujeto. – agregó Alexandre. – Tal vez podría haber aprendido una o dos cosas para poder derrotarte.

\- Sí, como no. – dijo Ruisu, y luego decidió cambiar el tema. – Dijiste que tenías una hermana menor. ¿Qué hay de ella?

\- Ella está bien. – aseguró Link, recobrando un poco su humor. – Está viviendo en casa de mi abuela. Aún mantenemos contacto por carta, y me aseguran que todo está bien. Mi abuela dijo que tiene suficientes amigos de su edad con quienes jugar, así que nunca se aburre. Aquí tengo una foto de ella, miren. – Se sacó de debajo de la túnica un medallón, pasándoselo primero a Zatyr, quien lo abrió. Dentro estaba la foto de una niña que parecía versión en miniatura de Link, aunque tenía los ojos un poco más grandes, y su cabello estaba amarrado en dos coletas bajas.

\- Es realmente adorable. ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó, pasándoselo al resto.

\- Aryll. Cumplirá diez años el próximo mes. – dijo Link. – Espero que no se entristezca mucho porque no creo poder estar allí este año. En fin, ya basta de mí, ¿quién quiere continuar?

\- Yo. – dijo Ruisu, alzando la mano para comenzar su relato. – Bueno, a decir verdad yo no es que tenga nada de especial en mi vida. Mi madre es maestra en la escuela local de nuestra aldea, y mi padre forma parte de un grupo de guardabosques que patrulla los alrededores para ayudar a escoltar a los viajeros y protegerlos de posibles ataques de bandidos.

\- Eso no suena nada mal. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Así es, la verdad es que llevamos una buena vida, no es que seamos ricos, pero tenemos todo lo necesario para vivir bien. – prosiguió Ruisu. – Aun así, desde hace tiempo sentía que quería salir de esa aldea y ver más del reino. Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que mi mejor oportunidad de hacerlo es convirtiéndome en caballero al servicio de la familia real. Si tengo éxito, al ascender de rango podría incluso viajar y conocer otras naciones.

\- ¿Y después de eso qué? Me imagino que no querrás pasártela viajando toda tu vida. – comentó Alexandre.

\- Claro que no. – dijo Ruisu. – Con el tiempo me gustaría establecerme, casarme y tener familia. Pero para eso hay tiempo de sobra. Ahora mismo creo que no estoy de humor para perseguir una relación.

\- Oh, ¿y eso a qué se debe? – preguntó Alexandre muy interesado en eso último.

\- No me siento con ganas de decirlo ahora. – dijo Ruisu. – Solo digamos que me enamoré de la persona equivocada y sufrí una gran decepción por ello. Pero esa es una historia para otro día.

Alexandre arqueó una ceja. Eso sonaba a que era muy interesante, pero prefirió no insistir más. Ya desde los entrenamientos había podido ver que Ruisu, pese a su semblante tranquilo, podía irritarse con facilidad si alguien lo molestaba o se sentía presionado. Por tentador que pareciera, prefirió no jugar de más con su suerte.

\- ¿Quién sigue ahora? ¿Tal vez tú, Garrett? – dijo Ruisu, volteando a ver al grandullón. – Digo, como no hablas mucho, sería una buena forma de abrirte a nosotros, ¿no crees? –

\- Em… - Garrett desvió la mirada ligeramente. Mirando abajo se podía notar que jugaba un poco con sus pulgares. – No… se me da muy bien relatar historias. No para hacerlas interesantes.

\- En ese caso, yo hablaré por los dos. – dijo Alexandre. – Al fin y al cabo, ambos crecimos juntos. No tienes problema con eso, ¿verdad?

Como simple respuesta, Garrett se encogió de hombros, mientras Alexandre tomaba la palabra.

\- Bien, tanto mi familia como la de Garrett han servido por varias generaciones como caballeros de la realeza, así que siendo nosotros los últimos descendientes varones de nuestra línea, era bastante obvio que viniéramos. Nuestros padres nos prepararon durante años para estar aquí. No es que tengamos ninguna objeción, al final de cuentas, estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro linaje.

\- Hablando de linaje, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte. – dijo Link. – Tus ojos son de color carmesí, Alexandre. Un color bastante inusual, si me lo preguntas. De hecho, únicamente lo he visto en ti, y en la Comandante Impa y Sir Azael. –

\- Eh,… bueno, respecto a eso… - Alexandre empezó a titubear un poco.

\- Parentesco lejano. – intervino Garrett de pronto, sin que nadie lo esperara.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Uno de los abuelos de Alexandre fue un antiguo miembro de los Sheikah. – respondió Garrett.

\- ¿De los Sheikah? ¿No es la tribu a la que pertenecen la Comandante Impa y Sir Azael? – dijo Link.

\- Garrett, ¿era necesario que dijeras eso? – Alexandre parecía algo molesto con esta revelación.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, los ojos color carmesí eran un rasgo bastante común en la tribu Sheikah. – dijo Zatyr. – Hoy día están casi extintos, pero son inconfundibles.

\- *Suspiro*, está bien, de acuerdo. – admitió resignado. – Sí, lo que él dice es verdad, uno de mis abuelos era un Sheikah. Pero entiendan algo, los Sheikah, al menos en el pasado, siempre se caracterizaron por servir a la familia real desde las sombras, aunque siempre fueron respetados y admirados. Pero a mí no me agrada la idea de permanecer bajo esa sombra. No me malentiendan, estoy orgulloso de mi linaje, no lo niego, pero quiero hacerme de un nombre por mí mismo.

Los demás se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Alexandre. Después de escucharlas, eso explicaba un poco su actitud que de primera instancia podía parecer algo arrogante. Era más un deseo de probarse a sí mismo como persona, en vez de como parte de un linaje. Eso podían entenderlo, de algún modo, era su propio sentido de la individualidad.

\- Bueno, ya que Garrett reveló algo sobre mí, me parece justo que yo también revele algo sobre él. – prosiguió Alexandre, recuperando de pronto su humor habitual. – Como la vez que derribó al abusón de nuestra academia de un empujón.

\- No fue mi intención. – dijo Garrett, sonrojándose ligeramente. Por lo visto era un episodio que no quería recordar. – Me estaba molestando y solo quería alejarlo, no tirarlo al suelo.

\- En aquel entonces no conocía su propia fuerza. – siguió Alexandre, sin darle importancia. – Ese tonto no tenía idea de con quién se estaba metiendo.

\- ¿Y por qué se metió contigo? – preguntó Link. Garrett, como de costumbre, no quiso hablar, así que Alexandre respondió por él.

\- Era uno de esos tipos que se creían los dueños del lugar, y que no soportaban la idea de que de pronto apareciera alguien más grande y fuerte que ellos. – dijo Alexandre. – Lo triste fue que después de aquel incidente, casi todos le tomaron miedo a Garrett, como si él fuese a hacerles lo mismo. Pobres ignorantes, juzgándolo por una estupidez como esa.

Los otros tres reclutas volvieron a intercambiar miradas. En efecto, la fuerza física de Garrett era de temer, más considerando de que se suponía que él era de una edad cercana a la de ellos, pero en el tiempo en que habían convivido, su impresión de él era la de un joven amable y callado que no buscaba meterse en problemas con nadie, y quería poner esa fuerza al servicio de proteger a otros.

\- Alexandre fue el primero que se me acercó sin tenerme miedo. – dijo Garrett. – Fue gracias a eso que nos hicimos amigos.

\- Y por aquel entonces, era prácticamente el único. – dijo Alexandre. – Incluso ahora, a Garrett le cuesta hablar con otras personas, aparte de mí.

\- Bueno, eso tiene que cambiar. Ahora estamos nosotros, ¿no? – dijo Zatyr. – Intenta abrirte un poco más, si quieres conversar con alguno de nosotros, que no te de pena. Somos compañeros, pero suena mejor si podemos llamarnos amigos, ¿no lo crees?

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Garrett no dijo más nada, pero sonrió con gratitud ante ese gesto de parte de sus compañeros. Tenían razón, era un poco cerrado, y más allá de la lealtad básica dentro del escuadrón, no tenía un sentido como tal de camaradería o amistad con ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Alexandre. Se propuso cambiar eso.

\- Bien, creo que ahora es mi turno, ¿no? – dijo Zatyr. Los chicos asintieron. – Está bien, mi familia es originaria de la nación vecina de Termina. Tenemos una tienda de arquería, ha sido el negocio familiar por generaciones.

\- Eso explica tu elección de arma. – dijo Link. – Dime, ¿por casualidad lo fabricaste tú misma?

\- Sí, de hecho. Pero no solo fabricamos y reparamos arcos, sino que además enseñamos a usarlos. Tenemos una pequeña "academia" de tiro con arco, podríamos llamarla.

\- ¿Les va bien con ese negocio? – preguntó Ruisu interesado.

\- No nos va mal, lo admito. Ganamos lo necesario, y a veces un poco más para ahorrar algo. – dijo Zatyr. – Pero estando en esa zona tan aislada a veces nos falla un poco la clientela, sobre todo en el invierno, que los caminos se hacen intransitables. Así que vine aquí, por dos razones principalmente. La primera, quiero ganar algo de experiencia real como arquera, de ese modo cuando tenga que hacer de instructora podré enseñarlo como debe ser. Segundo, esperaba también tal vez hacer algo de publicidad para nuestro negocio. No quiero sonar arrogante, pero nuestros arcos y flechas son de la mejor calidad que podrían conseguir en toda la región.

\- Pues este de verdad está muy bien construido. – dijo Link, tomando el arco de Zatyr para examinarlo. – Madera de buena calidad, lo suficiente flexiblemente para tensarlo sin romperlo, con buen alcance y poder. –

\- Je, y eso que no les he mostrado mi arco de tiro largo. – dijo Zatyr. – En fin, espero que no les moleste si les pido algo de ayuda con eso, ¿lo harán por mí?

\- No veo por qué no. – dijo Link. – La habilidad es solo la mitad del desempeño. La otra mitad es tener una buena arma para emplearla. Bien, yo diría que el tocino ya está cocinado a término medio. ¡Buen provecho!

Quitaron al jabalí del soporte antes que se fuera a cocinar de más, y comenzaron a dividirlo en raciones. Cada uno sacó su plato y cubiertos para empezar a comer. Garrett les pasó a cada uno un par de pequeños tarros con sal y pimienta para sazonarlos. En menos de un minuto devoraron su cena. Ciertamente, con solo sal y pimienta su sabor quizás no era tan delicioso a como estaban acostumbrados en otras partes, pero como dice el dicho "cuando se tiene hambre, cualquier comida es buena". Al terminar, Link guardó el resto del jabalí en una bolsa y la colgó con una cuerda a un árbol, a buena distancia de donde estaban. Les dijo a los demás que podían irse a dormir, él se quedaría de guardia un poco más para vigilar el perímetro antes de irse a dormir también.

Había sido una buena noche. Se estaban adaptando bastante bien, y el conversar con ellos alrededor de la fogata le resultó bastante agradable para conocerlos mejor. De esa forma, sentía que podía confiar más en ellos. Cuando finalmente terminó su ronda por los alrededores, antes de echarse a dormir, echó algo más de leña para que el fuego durara hasta el amanecer. Si pasaba cada día restante del ejercicio de esta manera, el tiempo pasaría volando.

Definitivamente seguiría con las historias alrededor de la fogata la noche siguiente.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:** _  
_

 **FOX:** Estos son temporales, pues para esta parte le tocaba a **Artemiss** comentar en esta sección, pero no pude esperarla más porque me están echando de donde hay conexión, y si no posteo ahora no cumpliré con el plazo. Lo editaré en cuanto me los haya enviado. No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este, solo que terminé cortando en esa parte debido a que se me estaba alargando de más. La conclusión de esto lo verán en la siguiente, creo que les gustará.

Gracias por los reviews a **Kaioshin135, klyVan, Dark Cat, ZarcortFan25, Niakuru** y **darkdan-sama.** El domingo vendrá la siguiente parte.

 ***EDITADO***

Ya recibí respuesta de **Artemiss** y quisiera aclarar que lo que dije no fue por hacerla quedar mal. Supongo que elegí mal las palabras para decirlo, pero entiendan que debido a nuestras diferencias de horarios no siempre podemos contactarnos de inmediato (sin mencionar que ambos tenemos una vida fuera del internet y responsabilidades que atender). Quizás me apresuré un poco por querer cumplir con el plazo establecido, así que pido disculpas por eso. Les prometo que no volverá a suceder.


	5. Prólogo V: Creando vínculos

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Prólogo Parte V:** Creando vínculos.

* * *

 _ **Bosques de Hyrule…**_

Los días transcurrieron, y la Legión de Link ni siquiera notó el paso del tiempo. Para ser un ejercicio de supervivencia, les resultó bastante divertido. Sin descuidarse de su entrenamiento mantuvieron sus habilidades en forma, ya fuera combatiendo entre ellos o contra alguna bestia que fueran a cazar para la cena. El récord de Alexandre contra Link no mejoraba mucho. El líder del escuadrón se mantenía prácticamente invicto, y en las pocas veces que el lancero lograba anotarse alguna victoria, tenía la impresión de que era porque el espadachín rubio deliberadamente le dejaba una abertura. Ocasionalmente peleaba también contra Ruisu, con quien se mantenía un poco más parejo. A este no le importaba mucho si ganaba o perdía, pues él no se molestaba en llevar la cuenta de manera tan obsesiva. Por otra parte, Alexandre se había puesto bastante cercano con Shadow, el caballo que tiraba de su carreta, y por tener que cuidarlo empezó ocasionalmente a montarlo. Ya que en los bosques no había espacio para correr, comenzó a considerar preguntarles a sus superiores si podía quedarse con él cuando volvieran. Garrett pasaba más tiempo entrenando por su cuenta; prefería hacerlo peleando contra animales que contra sus compañeros, o usando su hacha para cortar leña para la fogata. El resto pensaba que estaba bien así, pues él era consciente de su propia fuerza y no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a los otros. En cuanto a Zatyr, la arquera se veía muy dispuesta a utilizar cualquier cosa como blanco de práctica, ya fuesen aves escondidas entre los árboles, o los peces que nadaban por el río. El beneficio adicional era, desde luego, mayor variedad en su comida.

Casi lamentaban que hubiese llegado el amanecer del décimo día, pues no les hubiera importado demasiado quedarse unos cuantos días más. Sin embargo, esa tarde tenían que llegar a tiempo para una reunión importante, de modo que no podían permitirse quedarse más de lo necesario. Aparte de eso, Link tenía otra razón para querer regresar pronto. Echaba de menos las sesiones de entrenamiento con la Princesa Zelda. No, no eran las sesiones, era a la propia princesa a la que echaba de menos, ya con el paso del tiempo lo había aceptado y asimilado, situación que, por supuesto, no podía decírsela a los demás.

Ahora, más que pensar en el entrenamiento, estaba empezando a pensar en ella. El entrenamiento en sí mismo era algo que él no despreciaba, pues sin duda le había ayudado a mejorar sus propias habilidades, pero ahora, lo que más le agradaba de las sesiones, eran los descansos. En ese tiempo, la joven se tomaba su tiempo para conversar con él, contarle sobre las leyendas del reino, eran historias realmente interesantes. En particular, las que más le llamaban la atención eran las que hablaban de los héroes que luchaban contra la oscuridad siempre que esta amenazaba al reino de Hyrule. Él ya conocía algunas de ellas, pero al parecer, la familia real conocía detalles mucho más a fondo, que él nunca se había imaginado. Cada vez que terminaba la sesión, él esperaba con impaciencia la siguiente para poder continuar con la historia.

Entre eso, y la reunión a la que tenían que ir en la tarde, Link finalmente les dio la orden al resto de sus compañeros de comenzar a empacar para partir.

\- Eso es todo, amigos. – dijo Link. – Recojan sus cosas, ya nos vamos. Alexandre, prepara a Shadow.

\- Ya escuchaste, amigo. Andando. – dijo el aludido, llevando al corcel para atarlo de vuelta a la carreta. Se tomó su tiempo para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza por ser un buen chico.

\- Te has puesto muy cercano con él, ¿no es así? – preguntó Link.

\- Es simpático, una vez que te ganas su confianza. – dijo Alexandre. – He pensado… cuando concluya el entrenamiento creo que me iré a la división de caballería. Él sería un buen compañero, ¿verdad, Shadow?

El caballo resopló, como si dijera que sí. Los integrantes del escuadrón terminaron de recoger sus pertenencias (que afortunadamente no eran muchas) y se montaron en la carreta. Alexandre se sentó en el asiento del conductor, tomó las riendas y las chasqueó para poner a andar al corcel. El paseo se hizo un poco movido hasta que salieron del bosque y se pusieron de vuelta en el sendero para regresar a la ciudadela.

Sin embargo, unas horas después se encontraron con que había ocurrido un derrumbe en el paso del cañón por el camino principal, cortándoles la ruta directa hacia la ciudadela. Unos trabajadores estaban usando picas para tratar de romper las rocas para despejar el camino, pero eso les podría llevar hasta el día siguiente, ellos no tenían tiempo para esperar.

\- Que pena que no traje flechas explosivas. – se lamentó Zatyr. Así sería una manera más rápida de despejar el camino.

\- Tendremos que tomar el desvío por una de las aldeas cercanas. – dijo Ruisu, observando en el mapa.

\- Eso nos retrasará al menos tres horas, pero ni modo. – dijo Link. – Aún podremos llegar a tiempo, y tal vez nos sobre para detenernos a descansar un poco y comer algo en ese lugar.

\- Mejor que quedarnos aquí. – dijo Alexandre.

Dirigió a Shadow para dar la vuelta y saliendo del cañón, tomaron el sendero hacia una de las aldeas cercanas. Como era colina arriba se tardarían un poco más, pero el corcel era lo bastante fuerte para arrastrarlos sin problemas. El viaje continuó sin contratiempos, hasta que empezaron a ver unas columnas de humo en la distancia.

\- Oigan, ¿qué sucede allá? – dijo Link al verlas.

\- No lo sé, pero donde hay humo… - dijo Ruisu, sin completar la frase. – Vayamos a ver.

\- ¡Más rápido, Shadow! – dijo Alexandre, chasqueando las riendas para hacer que el corcel fuese más deprisa.

Al llegar a la cima de la colina, pudieron ver lo que estaba ocurriendo claramente. Por lo visto, un grupo de bandidos había decidido hacer de esa aldea su patio de juegos personal. Pero no se contentaban con saquear a los pueblerinos, sino que además, por puro y simple placer, estaban destrozando todo lo que no les servía y prendiéndole fuego a las casas. Los pobres aldeanos intentaban o salvar lo poco que pudieran o huir para salvar sus vidas.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – gritó Link.

\- ¡Pero vamos tarde, Link! – dijo Alexandre.

\- ¡Esa gente necesita ayuda! ¿No lo ves? – protestó el rubio.

\- Sí, pero…

\- No hay nada que discutir. – intervino Ruisu. – En casos como este lo más sensato es ir a buscar a nuestros superiores, pero estamos demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo. La aldea quedará hecha cenizas para cuando lleguen.

\- Así es. – dijo Link con firmeza. – Lo más que podemos hacer es tratar de terminar con esto rápidamente. Pero si no llegamos… yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

\- Que forma de aprovechar tu autoridad ahora. – comentó Zatyr. – Bueno, gran jefe, dinos cuál es el plan.

\- El plan es hacer lo que haga falta y evitar que nos maten. – dijo Link simplemente. – Esos bandidos no se tentarán el corazón con nosotros, así que si tienen que utilizar fuerza letal… no lo duden.

Los reclutas se miraron entre ellos ante esas palabras. Link se veía bastante determinado en lo que decía. De primera instancia, quienes no lo conocieran lo verían como el tipo de persona que nunca lastimaría a una mosca. Pero ahora estaba totalmente cambiado, aunque no era de extrañarse, dada la situación.

\- Basta de palabrerías. ¡Deprisa, Shadow! – gritó Alexandre, urgiendo al corcel a descender por la colina hacia la aldea.

Entretanto, abajo, en el pequeño pueblo reinaba el caos. Los bandidos, un grupo de sujetos enormes, mal encarados y desaliñados, algunos armados con hachas y otros con ballestas, se reían mientras se regodeaban con el sufrimiento de sus víctimas. Los aldeanos no podían oponer resistencia alguna, pues no tenían armas, así que no les quedaba más remedio que entregar sus posesiones, ahora metidas en sacos enormes a la espalda de los rufianes. Pero estos, no contentos con quitarles lo poco que tenían, todavía decidían agarrar las antorchas y prenderles fuego a sus viviendas. Los aldeanos que no habían huido ahora trataban de apagar las llamas antes que devorasen sus hogares.

\- ¡Jajaja, qué buen botín! – gritó el que parecía ser el jefe, que llevaba una enorme hacha de filo sencillo, pero que mostraba mucho desgaste y óxido.

\- Je, estos pobres tontos no tenían mucho, pero podemos vender bien todas estas cosas. – agregó otro, mirando dentro del saco. Al terminar, se puso de pie y se preparó para echárselo al hombro. – Bueno, es hora de irnos de este lugar.

\- Sí. Ya no queda nada. ¡Quemen todo lo que queda! ¡No dejen ni una sola en pie!

\- ¡Sí, jefecito! ¡Ya escucharon, idiotas, pongan a arder todo el…! ¡AACK!

Antes que pudiera terminar con la frase, el desgraciado bandido fue alcanzado por una flecha por la espalda que le dio directo al hombro. No fue fatalmente, pero el dolor bastó para romper con su aparente tranquilidad. El jefe se volteó al ver esto, y empezó a gritar exigiendo que el listillo que había disparado ese proyectil diera la cara. Como contestándole, vieron descender una carreta tirada por un caballo negro, con cinco jóvenes, cuatro chicos y una chica, esta última armada con un arco, así dedujo que debió ser ella la que disparó el flechazo a su compañero. Al desmontarse, vieron de cerca que sus uniformes delataban que eran soldados del ejército de Hyrule, pero por su edad no debían ser más que aprendices.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo el líder de los bandidos. - ¿Un grupo de mocosos que creen que pueden jugar a ser héroes con nosotros?

La legión de Link claramente se enfadó ante ese comentario. Los bandidos siempre buscaban seguridad en el tamaño y en los números, pero cuando se enfrentaban a caballeros frente a frente, incluso a los novatos, no había competencia alguna. Subestimarlos sería su perdición. Link fue el primero en avanzar, desenvainando su espada.

\- El juego se acabó, bandidos. – les advirtió.

\- No tiene sentido decirles esto, pero si sueltan todo lo que se han robado y se largan ahora, esto no tendrá que ser desagradable. – dijo Ruisu a su vez.

\- ¡Ja, ¿qué se creen estos mocosos?! ¡Muchachos, enséñenles a no meterse con las Bestias!

Los bandidos tomaron sus armas y se dispusieron a terminar con el grupo de jóvenes reclutas. Bien, que no dijeran que no se los advirtieron. Link hizo un simple gesto de asentimiento a sus compañeros, que respondieron de igual manera. Zatyr cogió una de sus flechas más agudas, tensó el arco y le disparó al más cercano, dándole en la mano que sujetaba el hacha. El bandido aulló de dolor y la dejó caer. Inmediatamente, Link, Ruisu y Garrett corrieron al encuentro de los rufianes para darles su merecido, mientras Alexandre se quedaba atrás para cuidarle las espaldas a Zatyr y también a Shadow y la carreta. La arquera se paró en el vehículo para tener más altura y mejor ángulo de disparo, mientras el lancero repelía a los que intentaban acercársele.

El espadachín rubio inmediatamente fue tras el jefe de los bandidos. En esa clase de grupos, siempre el rufián más grande, fuerte y feo era el cabecilla. Derrotarlo a él ayudaría haría que el resto del grupo se desmoronara. El enorme bandido, muy confiado en su fuerza y tamaño, empezó a mover su hacha de manera viciosa tratando de partir en dos a Link, pero sus movimientos, fuera de ser extremadamente violentos, eran muy predecibles. A pesar de no traer consigo un escudo, no lo necesitaba, bastaba con mantenerse fuera de su alcance para estar a salvo de sus ataques. Al mismo tiempo, Ruisu le cuidaba las espaldas manteniendo a raya al resto de posibles amenazas hacia su líder.

\- ¡Estate quieto para que pueda rebanarte, mocoso! – gritó el bandido.

\- ¡Lo siento, tendré que declinar esa oferta! – replicó Link con sorna.

Entretanto, Garrett se estaba abriendo paso entre otros dos bandidos. Los dos trataron de írseles encima con sus hachas, pero este los detuvo simultáneamente con la suya. Alejó a uno de una patada al estómago, y procedió a darle al otro un fuerte golpe con el plano del hacha en la cabeza. El rufián se desplomó en el suelo, y el otro, que apenas recuperaba el aliento, se horrorizó de ver caer a su compañero así.

\- ¡No te me acerques! – gritó, tratando (inútilmente) de ocultar el pánico en su voz.

Pero Garrett no se amilanó, el bandido trató de hacer bajar su hacha sobre la cabeza del joven, pero este la detuvo con la suya, y con un movimiento rápido se la arrancó de entre las manos y la dejó caer a un lado. Fue entonces, que el bandido se dio cuenta que el tamaño del joven no era solo para intimidar, detrás de él había fuerza. Sin decir nada, Garrett agarró del cuello al bandido y lo arrojó contra un muro, noqueándolo igual que a su compañero. Habiendo completado esto, Garrett centró su atención en ayudar a una mujer y su hija que se habían quedado atrás en la huida hacia un refugio, cubriéndoles la retirada mientras escapaban.

Al mismo tiempo, Ruisu intentaba contener simultáneamente a dos atacantes para impedir que interfirieran con la pelea de Link contra el líder. Consiguió incapacitar a uno esquivando un hachazo y haciendo que su arma se atascara en una cerca de madera, inmediatamente le dio un golpe con el plano de la espada en la nuca para dejarlo fuera de circulación. Uno fuera, quedaba el otro. El segundo bandido, poniéndose furioso, levantó su hacha, que era más pequeña y se la arrojó. Ruisu saltó hacia un lado para evitarla. Aun desarmado, muy confiado de su enorme tamaño, el rufián trató de lanzarse hacia el joven para atraparlo con sus propias manos. Por lo visto estaba tan furioso de que un "mocoso" se burlara de él, que no se fijó en que Ruisu aún tenía su arma desenvainada y terminó empalado por el estómago. Ruisu inmediatamente lo apartó dándole un puñetazo y sacando su espada llena de sangre. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pues no quería usar fuerza letal si no era necesario, pero rápidamente lo superó, pues el tipo tuvo la culpa. En ese instante, se percató que en la torre de vigilancia estaba apostado otro de los rufianes, armado con una ballesta, tratando de apuntarle a Link, que estaba de espaldas en ese momento.

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó.

Link seguía ocupado peleando contra el jefe, así que no se había dado cuenta. Ruisu pegó un enorme salto, invirtiendo el agarre de su espada y con un movimiento rápido desvió el proyectil antes que alcanzara a su compañero. El líder del escuadrón se dio cuenta cuando ya Ruisu estaba a su espalda encarando al que había tratado de dispararle.

\- ¡Zatyr, deshazte del de la torre! – le gritó Ruisu.

\- ¡Con gusto!

La arquera tensó su arco, y un segundo después, el bandido que estaba en la torre fue alcanzado en el pecho. Si la flecha no lo mataba, la caída de doce metros seguramente haría el trabajo. Link se tomó un momento para empujar hacia atrás al jefe de los bandidos, dándole con el plano de su espada en la cara, y aparentemente rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso.

\- Gracias, me distraje un momento. – le dijo.

\- Tranquilo, es mi trabajo cuidarte las espaldas. – replicó Ruisu.

El pelinegro comenzó a echar ojo de sus alrededores, en caso de que hubiera algún otro atacante que planeara algo similar.

Del otro lado, Zatyr continuaba disparando flechas, mientras Alexandre se ocupaba de protegerla a ella y a Shadow. El lancero decidió optar por terminar con sus adversarios de un solo golpe, tomando ventaja del hecho de que su lanza le daba un mayor alcance y la punta afilada bastaba para ponerlos fuera con una sola estocada (oportunamente, ninguno de ellos llevaba protecciones). No estaba empleando fuerza letal, pero el dejarlos desangrarse sería sin duda un castigo peor que la muerte para estos bandidos.

\- Vamos, ¿ya tuvieron suficiente? – preguntó con sorna. – Ustedes no me sirven ni para calentamiento.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso, cierra la boca! – dijo uno particularmente grande, alzando el hacha y disponiéndose a bajarla con un mandoble.

En respuesta, Alexandre giró su lanza, y en vez de darle con la punta, lo golpeó debajo de la quijada con el otro extremo. El bandido cayó hacia atrás, y después de eso, era muy poco probable que alguna vez pudiese volver a sonreír.

\- Son demasiados, así nunca vamos a terminar. – dijo Zatyr. – Intentemos reunirlos a todos en un solo lugar.

\- No es tan mala idea, pero… ¡a un lado! – gritó de pronto Alexandre bajándola de un tirón de la carreta.

El lancero apenas se dio cuenta de que otro bandido, armado con una ballesta había intentado un ataque sorpresa contra ellos. Esta vez, sin embargo, fueron un poco más allá y le dispararon una flecha incendiaria que cayó sobre la carreta. Inmediatamente, todo el fuego se propagó envolviendo el vehículo de madera, y el caballo comenzó a encabritarse, asustado por el fuego.

\- ¡Whoah, tranquilo, muchacho! – gritó Alexandre, intentando calmar a Shadow.

Sin más que hacer, tuvo que cortarle las amarras para soltarlo y evitar que se quemara junto con la carreta (y el resto de las cosas que habían dejado en ella). Zatyr inmediatamente se ocupó de castigar al responsable, dándole un certero flechazo entre las dos cejas. Al ver los restos quemados de lo que solía ser su transporte, Alexandre decidió que si esos sujetos querían jugar rudo, él también lo haría. Tomando ventaja de que Shadow traía además una silla de montar encima, inmediatamente se subió a él. El hecho de que el caballo no lo tiró al suelo ni protestó cuando lo se montó en su lomo le pareció una buena señal.

\- ¡Vamos a enseñarles quien manda, amigo! – gritó Alexandre. - ¡A LA CARGA!

Dicho y hecho, el corcel negro se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y con un relincho obedeció la orden de su nuevo jinete. Ya que los bandidos estaban dispersos por la aldea, ir a caballo le permitiría reunirlos más rápido. Derribó a los que pudo, y a los otros Zatyr se ocupó de darles un flechazo para ponerlos fuera. La arquera tuvo que ponerse a cubierto mientras buscaba otro sitio desde donde disparar. Por fortuna, al parecer ya no quedaban atacantes con armas de largo alcance apostados a su alrededor.

Al mismo tiempo, el duelo entre Link y el jefe de los bandidos parecía haber llegado a su punto culminante. El rufián no se explicaba como un "mocoso" como él le había podido dar semejante pelea, y de paso estaba furioso porque le había logrado romper la nariz. Y fue en ese punto que se dio cuenta además que los miembros de su banda estaban empezando a caer en montón, algunos noqueados después de un golpe contundente de fuerza bruta (cortesía de Garrett), caídos de un certero flechazo (por Zatyr) o por una herida de espada o lanza (Ruisu o Alexandre). Un par de ellos incluso estaba huyendo hacia la salida de la aldea, dejando atrás el botín y gritando en pánico.

\- ¡No huyan, gallinas, vuelvan aquí! – les gritó, distrayéndose por un instante, y permitiéndole a Link herirlo en el brazo con una estocada. – ¡Ack! ¡Maldición, estos mocosos no son ordinarios!

\- Te advertí que esto sería desagradable. – dijo Link. – Última advertencia. Lárgate ahora, o no saldrás con vida de este lugar.

\- No voy a dejar que me venza un niñato. ¡MUERE!

Harto ya del bandido y su mala actitud, Link esquivó el hachazo dando un giro por un lado, alargó su brazo por completo y alzó su espada para darle un corte directo en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas. El bandido apenas profirió un quejido de dolor, antes que se le fuera la voz y cayera para no volver a levantarse. Ya con el jefe fuera del camino, el resto sería pan comido para ellos.

Pero un cuarteto de los que quedaban todavía hacía un esfuerzo para no irse con las manos vacías. Entre tres de ellos estaban jalando con unas cuerdas a una yegua que seguramente intentaron robar durante la conmoción, mientras el cuarto la azotaba y trataba de ensillarla. Link se quedó pasmado al ver como maltrataban a tan magnífico animal, tratando de forzarla a ir con ellos.

\- ¡Vamos, preciosa! ¡Te podremos vender por un buen precio en el mercado! ¡Muévete!

La yegua, un hermoso ejemplar de color canela con la crin y las patas blancas, relinchaba y pataleaba intentando resistirse a sus captores, pero sin mucho éxito. Finalmente, cuando el bandido que trataba de montarla lo consiguió, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y de un jalón arrastró a los que la sujetaban con cuerdas. Pateó a uno de ellos en la cara violentamente, y comenzó a saltar para quitarse de encima al que estaba montado.

\- ¡QUIETA! ¡QUIETA! – gritaba el bandido.

Pero la yegua no cesó de saltar y patalear hasta que el desgraciado bandido cayó al suelo. Link de pronto sintió un impulso desconocido por ir a ayudar a esa yegua. Él siempre había aborrecido el maltrato a los animales en general, pero había algo más que no entendía por alguna razón, algo dentro de él le decía que no podía darles la oportunidad ni el gusto de montarla de ninguna manera, así que sin perder tiempo fue a castigar a los rufianes con sus propias manos.

Como si respondiera a su pensamiento, inexplicablemente la yegua en cuanto lo vio echó a correr hacia donde él estaba. Link instintivamente se apartó de su camino, no quería ser arrollado, pero en cuanto pasó de largo, sin que él se diera cuenta, dio la vuelta y volvió a correr hacia él.

\- ¡Pero qué…! ¡Whoah! –

Antes de darse cuenta, de pronto estaba en sobre el lomo de la yegua, que sin detener su carrera pasó su cabeza por entre las piernas de él y lo hizo montarse. Link apenas atinó a sujetarse del cuello (no tenía riendas), mientras la poderosa equina atropellaba y pateaba a sus captores, aparentemente en venganza por lo que le habían hecho.

\- ¡Tranquila, por favor, detente! – gritaba Link, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas.

Link había montado a caballo un par de veces hacía tiempo, pero no se consideraba a sí mismo un jinete experto. La yegua seguía corriendo, en la dirección opuesta de donde vino cuando la estaban jalando por la fuerza.

\- ¡Epona, Epona! – gritó de pronto una voz femenina.

Link vio frente a ellos a una joven que venía corriendo, probablemente una habitante de la aldea. La chica parecía de su misma edad, usaba ropas de trabajadora de rancho de ganado y tenía una larga cabellera roja. En respuesta al grito de la chica, y en cuanto la vio, la yegua finalmente detuvo su carrera. Sin perder tiempo, Link aprovechó el momento de tranquilidad para bajarse de ella.

\- Gracias. – le dijo inmediatamente a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Son caballeros de Hyrule? – preguntó la chica al notar su uniforme.

\- Reclutas en entrenamiento, en realidad. – dijo Link. – Vimos que había problemas, y decidimos hacer algo. –

\- Oye, ¿y por qué estabas montado en Epona?

\- ¿Epona? ¿Así se llama? – preguntó Link. Por alguna razón, ese nombre le parecía familiar. – La verdad no lo sé, cuando me di cuenta estaba en su lomo. Gracias por detenerla.

\- Olvídalo. – dijo la chica. – Es muy extraño, Epona no deja que nadie la monte, ni siquiera yo.

Link estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se acordó de la situación que apremiaba en ese momento. Le dijo a la chica que se fuera a un lugar seguro con su yegua y retornó a ver si sus compañeros necesitaban ayuda. Para ese momento ya habían podido reducir a casi toda la banda de rufianes, algunos estaban muertos, otros inconscientes o demasiado heridos para moverse, y un par de ellos fueron lo bastante inteligentes para salir pitando ilesos, sin llevarse nada excepto un buen susto y humillación de ser derrotados.

\- ¡Maldición, no son humanos! – gritó uno de ellos.

\- ¡Al diablo con el botín, yo ya me voy de aquí! – lloriqueó otro.

\- ¡Y no se atrevan a volver! – gritó Alexandre, amenazándolos con la lanza y aun montado en el lomo de Shadow. Estar sobre el corcel le daba una cierta sensación de superioridad. Sin negarle el crédito, se puso a acariciarle la cabeza en agradecimiento. – Estuviste genial, amigo, gracias por tu ayuda.

\- Ya creo que fueron los últimos. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Sí, pero mira como dejaron todo el lugar. – dijo Alexandre, mirando a su alrededor.

La aldea estaba hecha un desastre. Algunas de las viviendas habían sido totalmente quemadas. Por fortuna, los aldeanos no parecían haber sufrido ninguna herida, y los que se habían escondido, finalmente habían decidido salir para agradecerles a sus salvadores.

\- Muchas gracias por encargarse de esos bandidos. Nos han salvado a todos. – dijo una mujer mayor.

\- No nos agradezcan. Solo pasábamos por aquí, es todo. – dijo Link.

\- Y hablando de eso, ¿podría alguien decirnos qué hora es? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- Hora de que estuviéramos en la asamblea obligatoria. – dijo Ruisu, sacando su reloj de bolsillo. – Ya no llegaremos a tiempo.

\- Qué remedio, y nuestra carreta es historia. – dijo Link, observando lo que quedaba de su vehículo.

La ciudadela estaba al menos a dos horas a caballo. Habían estimado el tiempo de llegada para volver justo a la hora de la asamblea, pero en lo que les llevó derrotar a los bandidos, se les fue ese valioso tiempo. Link no se arrepentía de haberse detenido a ayudar a la aldea, pero sin duda, ahora él y sus compañeros tendrían que afrontar acciones disciplinarias. Y ahora estaba el otro problema, ¿cómo iban a regresar? Habían perdido su carreta. Aún tenían a Shadow, pero no podrían montarse todos en él a la vez. Tomó un profundo respiro.

\- Esto… no es que quiera aprovecharme ni nada, pero… ¿alguien aquí tiene una carreta que nos pueda prestar? – preguntó Link. – Mis amigos y yo tenemos que regresar a la ciudadela pronto. Por favor, si alguien puede…

\- Tenemos una en el cobertizo. – salió de pronto alguien. Link se percató de que era la chica pelirroja que había detenido a esa yegua. – Yo los puedo llevar, si quieren.

\- Gracias, sería de gran ayuda, señorita...

\- Malon. Mi nombre es Malon.

\- Malon, de acuerdo. – dijo Link. – Bien, chicos, si se salvó algo en la carreta incendiada, recójanlo ahora. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Mientras la pelirroja iba en busca de su carreta, la Legión de Link decidió pasar ese tiempo que les quedaba tratando de ayudar a los aldeanos a limpiar el desorden. Se tomó su tiempo, pues la susodicha carreta estaba dentro del rancho que estaba al oeste de la aldea, y este era algo extenso. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, volvió conduciéndola con la yegua color canela de nombre Epona tirando de ella.

\- Ya pueden subir. – dijo Malon.

\- Yo iré montado en Shadow, si no les molesta. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Como quieras. – dijo Link, mientras se montaba en la parte trasera. El resto de sus amigos lo siguió de inmediato. Malon chasqueó las riendas, y Epona echó a andar tirando de la carreta. Alexandre montado en Shadow iba enfrente para guiarla.

Mientras iban por el camino, Link se tomó su tiempo para reflexionar en lo que había pasado. No cabía duda, se iban a meter en problemas por llegar tarde, pero lo hicieron por una buena causa, la aldea necesitaba ayuda en ese momento, y no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados. Prometió que si tenían que afrontar acciones disciplinarias él cargaría con la responsabilidad por ser el líder, y tenía toda la intención de mantener dicha promesa.

\- Oye, Link. – le dijo Ruisu de pronto, interrumpiendo su pensamiento. - ¿Qué sucedió en ese momento con la yegua?

\- ¿Lo viste? – preguntó Link algo avergonzado. Fue un poco bochornoso, tuvo que admitirlo.

\- ¿Alguna vez has montado a caballo? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Una o dos veces. – dijo Link. – No es que sea bueno en ello en realidad.

\- Creo que le caíste bien a Epona. – intervino Malon, sin poder evitar oír la conversación que estaban teniendo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Link.

\- Porque creo que deliberadamente quería que la montaras por alguna razón. – respondió la pelirroja. – Lo cual me sorprende, porque nunca deja que nadie más lo haga. A todos los demás siempre los tira de su lomo.

\- Vaya, creo que te ganaste una amiga equina, Link. – dijo Zatyr.

\- No sé si quiera volver a montarla. – dijo Link. – Como dije, no soy muy buen jinete que digamos.

\- Alexandre tal vez se alegre de escuchar eso. – dijo Zatyr. – Debiste ver lo emocionado que se veía derribando a los bandidos mientras iba montado en Shadow.

\- Pues bien por él, tendrá algo que presumir. – dijo Ruisu.

Link no dijo más nada. Prefirió descansar el resto del trayecto, y preparar lo que iba a decir cuando tuviera que confrontar a sus superiores. Por lo menos, como Malon iba con ellos, tendrían un testigo para corroborar que lo que decían era cierto. Fuera lo que fuese lo que les esperaba, él lo afrontaría.

* * *

 _ **Ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule, dos horas más tarde…**_

La asamblea obligatoria ya estaba llegando a su fin, y todos los escuadrones que llevaron con éxito a cabo el ejercicio de supervivencia estaban recibiendo su debido reconocimiento con Sir Azael. Todos, excepto uno.

Por algún motivo, el escuadrón más prometedor, el que había sido apodado "la Legión de Link" aquel día brillaba por su ausencia. Lo cual era muy extraño y perturbador, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba de supervisar su entrenamiento, estaban entre los más puntuales, siempre llegaban a tiempo a los compromisos importantes. Por ende, su ausencia no se justificaba de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Dónde están? – se preguntaba impacientemente.

\- Sir Azael, una carreta viene aproximándose por el sendero hacia la entrada sur de la ciudadela. – dijo uno de los soldados.

\- ¿Por fin llegaron? – dijo Sir Azael al escuchar eso. Inmediatamente se dirigió a recibirlos. Tenía unas cuantas palabritas que decirles.

Al principio creyó que se había equivocado, pues la carreta que vio era una cubierta, y más grande, no era la que les había entregado para el ejercicio de supervivencia. Más todavía, estaba siendo conducida por una joven desconocida y un caballo de color canela, y uno de los miembros del onceavo escuadrón, el lancero cuyo nombre era Alexandre venía montando el caballo negro que les habían dado. El resto del escuadrón, incluyendo a su líder, Link, bajaron en el acto.

Link tragó en seco al verse de cara con su superior. Sir Azael no parecía estar nada contento de verlo, y era comprensible. Habían llegado tarde a la asamblea. No iba a poner excusas de ninguna manera, solo le diría la verdad.

\- Sir Azael, señor.

\- Por fin, tú y tu escuadrón nos honran con su presencia, joven Link. – dijo Sir Azael con un tono muy severo. – Ahorrándome el protocolo obvio, ¿quieres explicarme por qué han llegado tan tarde? ¿Y por qué no asistieron a la asamblea que, si mal no recuerdo, dejé claro que era obligatoria?

\- No tengo excusa, señor. – dijo Link. – Asumo total responsabilidad de lo sucedido, como líder del escuadrón.

\- Disculpe, señor… eh, Sir Azael. – intervino de pronto Malon. – Si me lo permite, yo le puedo explicar.

\- ¿Y quién es usted, señorita?

\- Mi nombre es Malon, señor. Soy una residente y trabajadora del Rancho Lon Lon, que está en una aldea cercana. Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente. Unos bandidos estaban saqueándonos. Link y sus amigos estaban pasando por la aldea en ese momento. Y se les enfrentaron por nosotros.

\- Hmm… ¿es eso cierto, Link? – cuestionó Sir Azael, moviendo su mirada de la pelirroja a Link.

\- Sí, señor. – dijo Link sin dudar. – Como dije, asumo total responsabilidad de las acciones de mi escuadrón. Fui yo quien les ordenó que los ayudáramos. Ellos actuaron según lo que les dije, nada más.

Sir Azael decidió tomarse su tiempo para mirar a Link. En el tiempo que conocía al muchacho, este nunca le había dado razones para desconfiar. La historia podría parecer "demasiado conveniente" para algunos, pero el joven recluta no titubeaba al hablar, ni se ponía nervioso, ni tampoco daba ningún signo que delatara que estuviera mintiendo o inventando nada.

\- Bien, digamos que te creo. – dijo Sir Azael. – ¿Puedes explicarme por qué pasaron por esa aldea? Según recuerdo, el sendero viene directo desde donde los envié hacia la ciudadela, sin pasar por ningún poblado.

\- Respecto a eso… tuvimos que tomar un desvío. – explicó Link. – Había un derrumbe en el paso del cañón, así que tuvimos que dar la vuelta y tomar otro camino.

\- Puedo confirmar eso. – dijo Malon.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió con la carreta que tenían para transporte? – preguntó Sir Azael. – ¿Por qué solo traen al caballo?

\- La carreta… se quemó durante la escaramuza con los bandidos. – dijo Link. – Le lanzaron una flecha incendiaria. Ella se ofreció amablemente a traernos de vuelta.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo, nos salvaron de esos bandidos. – dijo Malon.

\- Tendré que dar noticia de esto a la Comandante Impa. – dijo Sir Azael con tono severo. – Señorita Malon, antes que se vaya, necesito que me firme una declaración de todo lo que acaba de decirnos. Entre eso y las acciones de Link y su escuadrón, la Comandante decidirá qué acciones tomaremos. Ustedes cinco se quedarán aquí hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que les diga que pueden regresar al castillo.

\- Sí, señor. – dijo Link.

\- ¡El resto de ustedes, de vuelta a sus cuarteles! ¡Aquí no hay más nada que ver! – exclamó en voz alta.

El resto de los reclutas que estaban presenciando la escena inmediatamente se fue de manera ordenada al interior de la ciudadela, mientras Sir Azael se llevaba a Malon para tomarle su declaración por escrito. Obviamente, Link y su legión se quedarían a vigilar la carreta y a Epona hasta que pudiera marcharse. Sin más que hacer el resto del escuadrón se fue a tomar asiento en alguna parte para esperar hasta que volviera.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Link se aproximó a la yegua. Todavía le intrigaba un poco su comportamiento, el hecho de que lo hubiese literalmente forzado a montarla. De pronto sintió el impulso de hablarle.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó. – Malon dice que no te gusta que la gente te monte.

La yegua solo resopló en respuesta. Link por dentro desearía poder entenderla. Él tenía la idea de que los animales eran capaces de entender el lenguaje humano más de lo que la mayoría pensaba, pero no las palabras, sino más bien los sentimientos.

\- Bueno, no niego que también ayudaste a quitarnos de encima a un par de esos rufianes, así que podría decir que estamos a mano, ¿verdad? – cuestionó Link.

El muchacho se tomó un tiempo para apreciar a la yegua. Durante el ataque no lo hizo con muchas ganas pues la situación apremiaba. Era grande, fuerte y se notaba muy bien cuidada. Sin poder evitarlo, Link le pasó la mano por la crin, que realmente se sentía muy suave al tacto. A la yegua pareció gustarle esto, pues inmediatamente movió la cabeza y empezó a frotarla contra la de él en un gesto cariñoso. El joven pensó que tal vez esa era su manera de darle las gracias.

\- Je, por lo visto Malon no mentía. – dijo Ruisu al ver la escena. – Definitivamente le agradas.

Link no pudo negarlo, y él mismo, por alguna razón, parecía sentir una extraña afinidad por la yegua. Si quisiera tener una montura, quizás le gustaría que fuese Epona. Pero no podía, la yegua le pertenecía a Malon después de todo. No tenía derecho alguno a quitársela. El rubio exhaló un suspiro, sería una lástima tener que despedirse de ella acabando de conocerla, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Bueno, quizás podría apelar al hecho de que él y sus amigos habían derrotado a los bandidos como una forma de "recompensa", pero a él no le gustaba la idea de aprovecharse de la amabilidad de los demás de ese modo. Pidió el pasaje de vuelta y con eso era suficiente. No se pondría a hacerle más demandas de ninguna manera.

Por otro lado, si Alexandre había podido formar un vínculo en tan poco tiempo con Shadow… ¿no podría él hacer lo mismo con Epona?

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule, dos días después…**_

A medida que Link caminaba por los corredores del castillo, podía escuchar los murmullos de los otros reclutas a su alrededor. Para estas alturas ya todos debían estar enterados de su "pequeña aventura", así que eso no era de extrañarse. A decir verdad, no le importaba lo que dijeran, o lo que pensaran de él, pero no permitiría que sus compañeros sufrieran acciones disciplinarias por algo que había sido su responsabilidad. Por primera vez había encontrado una razón para alegrarse de haber aceptado ser el líder de su escuadrón, aun cuando ellos protestaron, no pudieron hacer nada, él había decidido aceptar el castigo solo, y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Cuando se halló frente a la puerta del despacho de Impa tomó un profundo respiro antes de tocar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No tenía intención de poner excusas para sus acciones, y cualquiera que fuese el castigo que le impusieran, lo afrontaría con dignidad.

 _ **¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

\- Adelante. – escuchó adentro la voz de Impa. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta e ingresó.

El despacho no era muy grande. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tapices con el símbolo de los Sheikah, y a ambos lados estaba enmarcado con estatuas de mármol. Atrás del escritorio donde se encontraba Impa estaba otro tapiz más grande, con el escudo de armas de la familia real de Hyrule, pero lo que más sorprendió a Link, fue encontrarse con que la Princesa Zelda estaba también presente. El muchacho tragó en seco, ya era bastante serio el solo hecho de tener que afrontar acciones disciplinarias, ¿pero tener que hacerlo enfrente de la futura monarca? La expresión de la joven soberana permanecía indescifrable. No había manera de saber lo que estaría pensando en ese momento. ¿Estaría enfadada o decepcionada?

\- Joven Link. – habló Impa, finalmente rompiendo el silencio. – Acabo de recibir el informe de Sir Azael sobre las acciones del onceavo escuadrón. Según tengo entendido, tú y tus compañeros no retornaron al castillo en el plazo establecido, y tampoco se presentaron a la asamblea obligatoria a la que debían asistir todos los reclutas sin excepción, más aún, tampoco nos entregaste el reporte sobre el desempeño de tu escuadrón durante el ejercicio de supervivencia. ¿Tienes algo que decir respecto a esto, recluta?

\- Sí, Lady Impa. – dijo Link, tratando de controlar sus nervios. – Todo es cierto. No tengo excusas, acepto toda la responsabilidad por el proceder de mi escuadrón, pues fui yo que les ordené actuar.

\- Muy bien. Dices que no tienes excusas, pero imagino que debe haber una buena razón para que hayas tomado dichas acciones, ¿me equivoco?

Link tragó en seco. Había llegado el momento.

\- No, no se equivoca. – dijo Link.

\- Tengo conmigo el reporte de Sir Azael, junto con la declaración firmada de la joven que se ofreció de corroborar tu testimonio. – dijo Impa, mostrando un par de pergaminos enrollados. – Ya los he leído, pero quisiera escuchar el relato de tu propia boca, si eres tan amable. – le pidió.

\- Por supuesto. – Link tomó un profundo respiro antes de comenzar su relato. – Teníamos toda la intención de regresar a tiempo, pero en el camino, pasamos por una pequeña aldea. Justo en ese instante, un grupo de bandidos estaba haciendo de las suyas en ese lugar.

Impa arqueó la ceja al escuchar esa última parte. Sin duda eso merecía su especial atención. El relato de Link confirmaba lo de los documentos. Los ojos de la princesa también mostraron una ligera sorpresa, pero el joven no se detuvo.

\- Estaban saqueando a los aldeanos. Eran solo unos pobres campesinos indefensos, y esos rufianes les estaban quitando lo poco que tenían para sobrevivir. Nosotros teníamos armas con las cuales enfrentarlos, no podíamos quedarnos parados mirando.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Impa. – Y dime, ¿por qué no trataron de pedir refuerzos o algo, en lugar de enfrentarse ustedes a ellos?

\- No había tiempo. – dijo Link honestamente. – El pueblo estaba al menos a dos horas a caballo de la ciudadela. Para cuando hubiésemos podido contactar, los bandidos ya se habrían escapado. Más aún, aunque teníamos la intención de ahuyentarlos e irnos lo más pronto posible… el hecho de que nos superaran en número nos forzó a ser más cuidadosos. No podíamos estar pendientes del tiempo y tratar de proteger a los aldeanos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió con la carreta que tenían como transporte? – preguntó Impa.

\- Durante la escaramuza… fue alcanzada por una flecha incendiaria. – dijo Link con algo de vergüenza. Aún se culpaba por no haber visto a tiempo a ese arquero. – Logramos salvar al caballo, pero como es obvio, no podíamos montarnos todos en él a la vez. Tuvimos suerte de que esa chica Malon se ofreció amablemente a traernos aquí.

\- Muy bien, déjame ver si entiendo. – dijo Impa. – La razón por la que tú y tu escuadrón llegaron tarde, fue porque casualmente pasaron por una aldea que estaba en medio de un ataque de bandidos, y decidieron detenerse para ayudar a sus habitantes.

\- Sí, Lady Impa.

\- Y dime, ¿te arrepientes de tus acciones, a sabiendas de las consecuencias que podrían afrontar tú y tu escuadrón?

Link estuvo a punto de gritar "¡Claro que no!" en voz alta, pero al recordar a quién se estaba dirigiendo se contuvo el impulso. En lugar de eso, habló respetuosamente.

\- No, Lady Impa. – dijo Link. – Y puedo asegurarle que mis compañeros tampoco. Estoy consciente de las reglas que he roto, pero no hay forma de que me arrepienta de lo que hice.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque… porque sé que hice… que todos hicimos lo correcto. – dijo Link con firmeza, pero sin faltarle al respeto a su superior. – Esas personas necesitaban ayuda, y en ese momento solo nosotros podíamos dársela. Aún más, todos nosotros vinimos aquí con un solo objetivo en común: convertirnos en dignos caballeros de Hyrule. ¿No se supone que el deber de los caballeros es proteger a la gente que no puede hacerlo por sí misma?

Habiendo dicho estas palabras, Link miró fijamente tanto a la comandante como a la Princesa. Sabía que había roto las reglas, pero no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, permanecería firme en sus convicciones hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- Link, a pesar de que tus acciones y las de tus compañeros hayan sido admirables, lo reconozco, eso no cambia el hecho de que el no haber asistido a la asamblea, además de no entregar el reporte del ejercicio de supervivencia es una falta muy grave. – dijo finalmente Impa. – En otras circunstancias, esto ameritaría que tanto tú como tu escuadrón tendrían que ser oficialmente destituidos como reclutas. Sin embargo, entiendo perfectamente las razones de su proceder, estaban en una situación sin salida y no tenían muchas opciones. Para ser honesta, creo que yo hubiese actuado de la misma manera.

Link empezó a sentirse un poco más aliviado. Por lo menos, al parecer, no iban a echarlos, eso hasta cierto punto le quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

\- Así que, el único castigo que les daré será que repitan el ejercicio de supervivencia. Tendrán dos días para prepararse, y esta vez, no tendrán más aplazamientos.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Link. Bien, repetir el ejercicio de supervivencia no le parecía tan malo. - ¿Ya puedo retirarme?

\- Aún no. Hay algo más. – dijo Impa. – Princesa, si es tan amable.

Zelda asintió, y tomó una caja que estaba sobre el escritorio, hasta ese momento Link no se había fijado en ella en absoluto. La princesa caminó hacia el joven recluta y abrió la caja. Dentro de ella había cinco medallas de condecoración especial que Link reconoció muy bien: tenían la forma del emblema de la familia real: el pájaro dorado con las alas extendidas y la Trifuerza arriba de él.

\- Link, como Princesa de Hyrule, me honra poder otorgarte esta medalla de honor por valor. – le dijo mientras colocaba una de ellas sobre su túnica. – Se requiere de mucho valor y convicción para estar dispuesto a sacrificar el interés personal por otras personas. Tú y tus compañeros han demostrado tener esa fuerza que estamos buscando en nuestro ejército. Esta medalla es la prueba de ello. Y además, si continúan como hasta ahora, les permitirá acceder a una promoción aún más pronto de lo esperado.

\- Princesa… no sé qué decir. – Link casi se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Recibir una condecoración siempre era un gran honor, pero recibirlo de la Princesa en persona, más siendo él, un simple recluta en entrenamiento, se sentía como si hubiese sido bendecido directamente por las Diosas.

\- No tienes que decir nada. – La Princesa le sonrió cálidamente. – Solo continúa como hasta ahora, y lo más importante, nunca pierdas de vista lo que acabas de decir. Eso es lo que hace a un verdadero caballero.

\- Así lo haré, lo prometo. – Link asintió firmemente. Dicho esto, tomó la caja con el resto de las medallas. – Supongo que debo entregar esto a mis compañeros, ¿verdad?

\- Si no es demasiada molestia. – dijo Zelda.

\- Para nada. Estoy seguro de que estarán tan felices como yo por esto. – aseguró Link. – Con su permiso, Lady Impa, Princesa, me retiro.

Haciendo una reverencia el muchacho abandonó el despacho. Impa y Zelda se quedaron a solas. La Comandante miró fijamente a la Princesa, que aún mantenía su cálida sonrisa.

\- Es un muchacho interesante, ¿no lo crees? – le preguntó.

\- En más de un sentido. – respondió Zelda. – Es muy habilidoso, valiente, un excelente líder, y además…

\- ¿Además? – Impa arqueó una ceja, sin que se le escapara el rubor en las mejillas de la joven. – Zelda, no puedes ocultarlo. He notado como lo miras durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

\- Impa, yo… – expresó la regente, sin poder ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Normalmente sería una falta de respeto que alguien se atreviese a tutear a la Princesa y a llamarla solo por su nombre. Impa era la única excepción, pues había sido su guardiana legal desde que sus padres murieron, y había cumplido su papel como una figura materna sustituta. Siendo así, la Sheikah conocía bastante bien a la joven, era capaz de saber lo que pensaba y sentía con solo mirarla. Y ella estaba en "esa" edad después de todo.

\- Y antes de que pienses mal de mí, quiero que sepas que no te estoy reprochando nada. – dijo Impa. – Ya te lo dije antes, sé que no tienes muchos amigos de tu edad, y él es un buen muchacho. Si me lo preguntas, no hay nada de malo en permitirle que se acerque un poco, no demasiado, más a ti. Estoy seguro que también querrá conocerte más como persona que como la Princesa de Hyrule.

Zelda no dijo nada, pero las palabras de Impa la dejaron pensando profundamente. A lo largo de sus entrenamientos, los dos habían desarrollado un nivel de cordialidad, quizás lo más cercano a una amistad, pero eso no quitaba que Link era muy formal con ella, como si se considerara menos. Y eso a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Sería mucho más agradable si él la tratara más como su igual. Si podía hacer que la llamara solo por su nombre, eso sería un inicio.

Y estaba también "ese" lugar, pero permitirle la entrada, aunque fuese su amigo, Impa no lo aprobaría, ella estaba segura de ello. Tal vez… si pudiera llevarlo allí, en secreto.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola a todos. Mil disculpas por no haber comentado en los últimos, pero ya saben, el trabajo y una que otra cosa que me impiden sentarme en la máquina fueron los causantes, pero lo bueno es que eso no me impide poder seguir haciendo lo que más me gusta, escribir.

Sin duda alguna la acción es algo que a **Fox** le sale maravillosamente, a decir verdad yo he mejorado mucho en ese sentido gracias a sus consejos y a los de mi amiga **Dark Cat** , quien también es excelente en eso (con su estilo propio), pero en el caso de él ya es algo que lo tiene, a mi parecer, completamente desarrollado por todos los juegos que ha jugado y conoce, e incluso otras fuentes.

Bueno, creo que esta es una de las partes que más me ha agradado del prólogo, pues los jóvenes pusieron en práctica el verdadero sentido por el que son caballeros, defender a los más vulnerables. A decir verdad, como maestra no les hubiera enviado a repetir la prueba, pero ya se dieron cuenta que Azael aquí no es tan tolerante, y a pesar que se siente orgulloso de que hayan salvado al pueblo él es de los que desea que los requisitos se cumplan si o si... sin embargo, no siempre va a tener esa seriedad, pues hasta ahora solo lo han conocido en el campo de entrenamiento; ya verán cómo se comportará fuera de él, incluso quedé con **Fox** de ahí se comportará como en "Almas unidas" un guerrero poderoso pero de buen ánimo XD

Espero que esta parte les haya gustado. En dos días llegará la siguiente, la cual espero les encante, pues ahí hice un despliegue de todos mis puntos fuertes en la escritura.

 **FOX:** Saludos, amigos, hoy posteo temprano el capítulo. Creo que no tengo más nada que agregar, pues **Artemiss** ya dijo todo por mí en esta parte. Bueno, tal vez una cosa sobre Azael, esta faceta con la que lo estamos mostrando aquí. Considerando que lo pusimos como instructor de disciplina, tiene sentido que sea estricto con los reclutas bajo su cuidado, pues quiere formarles carácter. Pero como lo dijo mi querida compañera, no perderá ese otro lado que le vieron en "Almas unidas". Podrán verlo cuando tengan sus momentos "en privado".

Como siempre, gracias por los reviews a **klyVan, ZarcortFan25, darkdan-sama, Kaioshin135** y **Niakuru.** Les diré que espero que disfruten la siguiente parte tanto como lo hice yo (específicamente la segunda mitad, que fue la que escribió **Artemiss,** sin escatimar, como lo dijo, en sus puntos más fuertes). Nos leeremos allí en dos días.


	6. Prólogo VI: La prueba final

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Prólogo Parte VI:** La prueba final.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Tradicionalmente, el entrenamiento básico para los reclutas de la Guardia Real de Hyrule duraba poco más de un año. Sin embargo, aquella temporada, el grupo conocido como "La Legión de Link" se ganó el derecho de optar por la posibilidad de una promoción temprana, aunque aún no habían recibido una respuesta oficial de sus superiores, solo algunos rumores. Sobra decir que la espera los agobiaba, aunque al mismo tiempo, les entusiasmaba dicha oportunidad.

Todo había comenzado tres meses atrás, cuando los cinco reclutas llegaron tarde a una asamblea obligatoria a la cual tenían que asistir después de un ejercicio de supervivencia. La razón de esto fue que, por haber tenido que tomar un desvío ya que la carretera principal hacia la ciudadela estaba bloqueada por un derrumbe, el grupo pasó por una aldea que estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de bandidos. A sabiendas de que eso los haría retrasarse aún más y de que habría consecuencias, Link sin dudarlo, se fue junto con su escuadrón para hacerles frente a los rufianes, basándose simplemente en el hecho de que no podían ignorar a esa gente que necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento, algo con lo que su escuadrón le dio toda la razón, después de todo, ese era uno de los motivos principales para querer ser caballeros. Link estaba dispuesto a cargar con toda la responsabilidad por lo sucedido y afrontar las acciones disciplinarias él solo, pese a las protestas de sus compañeros. Pero el único castigo que les dieron, si se le pudiera llamar así, consistió simplemente en tener que repetir el ejercicio de supervivencia. En una locación diferente, pero no resultó tan malo. Sus superiores estuvieron tan impresionados con su actitud, el hecho de que antepusieron la seguridad y las vidas de esos aldeanos a sus intereses personales (y siendo apenas aprendices, nada menos) que en lugar de disciplinarlos, les otorgaron medallas de honor por valor. El más feliz de todos era, por supuesto, el propio Link, pues él recibió la suya de las manos de la mismísima Princesa Zelda (oportunamente, se abstuvo de mencionar ese pequeño detalle al resto de sus compañeros). La Legión de Link pronto pasó de ser el "grupo de novatos más prometedor" a convertirse prácticamente en celebridades. Las medallas que habían recibido por ese acto no pasaron desapercibidas. El resto de los reclutas los miraban con una mezcla de admiración con algo de envidia.

Pero lejos de dormirse en los laureles, Link y sus compañeros no disminuyeron el paso de su entrenamiento. De hecho, podría decirse que lo aumentaron al doble, o al triple inclusive. La propuesta de la promoción temprana y el haber recibido esa condecoración por sus acciones les dio el incentivo para esforzarse mucho más en lo que hacían. Esto no se les escapó a la Comandante Impa y a Sir Azael en absoluto. Por lo visto, el grupo de jóvenes reclutas quería compensar con creces aquella falta que cometieron al perderse la asamblea, y su esfuerzo se hizo notar.

Y finalmente, la esperada respuesta llegó: una mañana temprano, Link recibió una nota firmada por Sir Azael, en la cual decía que finalmente Impa había accedido a autorizarles a hacer una prueba especial. En vista de que con el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo y los resultados de su desempeño, comenzaron a considerar que les quedaba relativamente poco que enseñarles, por lo que se decidió que, si eran capaces de superar dicha prueba, se les otorgaría oficialmente el título de caballeros.

\- ¡Esto es grandioso! – exclamó Alexandre entusiasmado. – Podríamos convertirnos en el grupo más joven en recibir el título de caballeros.

\- No celebres todavía, Alexandre. – le dijo Ruisu, tratando de frenarlo un poco. – Todo dependerá de esa prueba. Y aún no tenemos idea de lo que puede ser.

\- ¿Creen que tengamos que pelear contra Sir Azael o Impa? – preguntó Zatyr, notablemente nerviosa ante el pensamiento. – Si es eso, a mí no me importaría seguir con el entrenamiento normal.

\- No podemos descartarlo. – dijo Link, comprendiendo el nerviosismo de su compañera. – Aun así, hay más en ser caballero que solo pelear, es lo que nos han venido diciendo todo este tiempo.

Los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo. Las habilidades de combate eran solo uno de los aspectos requeridos por los caballeros de Hyrule. El entrenamiento incluía muchos ejercicios variados precisamente para desarrollar y poner dichos aspectos a prueba, como aquel pequeño viaje de supervivencia en el exterior. Aparte de eso, en los siguientes tres meses les habían puesto toda clase de ejercicios simulados para probar su capacidad de actuar bajo presión, así como también proteger y ayudar a evacuar a los civiles durante emergencias (aunque ellos ya habían demostrado ser capaces de manejarse en una situación real).

\- ¿Tú qué piensas al respecto, gran líder? – preguntó Alexandre, usando un tono de sarcasmo.

\- No estoy seguro. – dijo Link. – Pero si tuviera que adivinar… quizás intenten ponernos a prueba con todo lo que hemos aprendido en este tiempo.

\- Eso tendría sentido. – dijo Ruisu. – En fin, creo que no nos queda más que cruzar los dedos y esperar lo mejor. Mañana lo sabremos.

\- Los alcanzaremos luego. – dijo Alexandre. – Garrett y yo iremos un rato a los establos.

\- ¿Vas a ver a Shadow de nuevo? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- Aun no los convenzo de que me permitan tenerlo permanentemente. – dijo Alexandre. – Pero, si llegan a promoverme… eso podría cambiar.

Los otros se rieron un poco ante eso. Entre el ejercicio de supervivencia, y aquella escaramuza en la aldea, Alexandre se había encariñado mucho con aquel corcel negro, Shadow. El joven lancero ya había decidido que entraría en la división de caballería, y que quería tenerlo específicamente a él como montura personal. Por supuesto, el caballo oficialmente pertenecía a los establos reales, así que no lo podía sacar de allí legalmente al menos que sus superiores lo autorizaran, de modo que se limitaba solo a ir a verlo de vez en cuando. No obstante, si la promoción temprana era exitosa, entonces como caballero estaría autorizado a reclamarlo. Ayudaría también el hecho de que el equino también parecía estar de acuerdo con su decisión, pues no quería dejar que más nadie lo montara.

Y hablando de monturas, la mente de Link viajó hasta aquel día, específicamente aquella yegua, Epona. Después que sus superiores tomaron la declaración escrita de esa chica Malon (para corroborar el testimonio de las razones de haber llegado tarde), a pesar de ser su propietaria, la pelirroja la tuvo muy difícil para separar a la yegua del rubio, más que eso, directamente se negaba a irse. Al mismo tiempo, una parte de Link tampoco quería separarse de esa preciosa yegua, y viéndolo en retrospectiva, montarla no había sido tan malo, aun considerando las circunstancias, pero no le pertenecía, así que muy a su pesar, tuvo que decirle que se fuera con su dueña (además de que la necesitaba para tirar de la carreta y volver a su casa). La yegua continuó reacia a irse, hasta que Link se le acercó a decirle que algún día, cuando tuviera tiempo, iría a visitarla en ese rancho (sabiendo donde estaba la aldea, no sería difícil encontrarlo). Sellándolo con un "lo prometo", finalmente Epona obedeció y se llevó a Malon de vuelta a casa, aunque el joven aprendiz podría jurar que había una cierta tristeza en los ojos de la yegua antes que esta se alejara. Hasta entonces, su entrenamiento, no solo con sus amigos, sino también con la Princesa Zelda, lo había mantenido ocupadísimo, por lo que no había podido cumplir esa promesa todavía, pero tenía toda la intención de mantenerla. Iría de visita a ese lugar en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

Concluido el entrenamiento de ese día, mientras que Zatyr y Ruisu se fueron al dormitorio a descansar, y Alexandre y Garrett se fueron a los establos para ver a Shadow, Link decidió quedarse a terminar de escribir su reporte (había estado practicando también su velocidad de escritura para hacerlos más rápido).

\- Je, la Princesa tenía razón. Una vez que te acostumbras no es tan malo. – comentó, recordando las primeras palabras que le dirigió la joven regente aquel día.

\- Te dije que así sería.

Link no necesitó voltearse para saber que era la voz de la Princesa Zelda la que acababa de hablar detrás de él. Igual que aquel día, cuando se vieron frente a frente por primera vez. No obstante, esta vez no se sobresaltó ni se puso nervioso. Aquello se había convertido en una ocurrencia regular, en los días que él no estaba disponible para ayudarla con su entrenamiento, ella se tomaba unos minutos para pasar por ese lugar solo para saludarlo.

\- Buenas tardes, Princesa. – dijo el joven, dándose la vuelta para saludarla, quien le sonreía tan radiante como siempre. - ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de hoy?

\- Aceptable dentro de lo que cabe. – respondió ella. – Siento que solo doy mi máximo cuando tú estás allí.

\- Je, no es para tanto. – dijo Link. – Por cierto, me imagino que ya lo sabrá, pero Lady Impa y Sir Azael finalmente decidieron que nos harán una prueba para ver si recibimos esa promoción temprana.

\- Sí, ya estaba enterada. – dijo Zelda. – Espero de todo corazón que lo consigan. Sé lo mucho que se han esforzado por lograr llegar hasta donde están.

\- Gracias, significa mucho para mí que diga eso. – dijo Link, sintiendo una viva gratitud por las palabras de la Princesa. – Lo único malo es que… si logramos pasar esa prueba, es probable que no tenga la misma cantidad de tiempo para ayudarle con sus entrenamientos.

La sonrisa de la Princesa se apagó un poco al escuchar eso. Ella ya lo sabía, una vez que concluyera con su entrenamiento, Link tendría muchas más responsabilidades encima, y eso significaría, tal como lo dijo, menos tiempo para entrenar con ella. Por un lado, no podía quejarse, en esos meses los dos habían llegado a pulir sus habilidades a niveles que jamás hubieran podido lograr por sí mismos, habían aprendido mucho el uno del otro, eso era innegable. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de no poder pasar más tiempo con él… eso en verdad la entristecía. El entrenamiento había dado sus frutos, pero los mejores momentos eran durante los descansos. Conversar, intercambiar historias como buenos amigos, reír juntos… esos momentos donde dejaban de ser una princesa y un soldado, y eran solo un par de jóvenes pasando tiempo de calidad en compañía del otro.

\- Es mejor que descanses. La prueba de mañana será difícil. – dijo Zelda rompiendo el silencio.

\- Sí, tiene razón. Con su permiso.

Link se inclinó respetuosamente y se retiró, dejando a Zelda a solas con sus pensamientos. La princesa exhaló un suspiro de resignación. Por mucho que le pesara el saber que no podría seguir entrenando con él como hasta ahora, se alegraría mucho si lograba graduarse de recluta para convertirse en el caballero que deseaba ser.

\- "Tal vez… ya sea un buen momento para llevarlo a ese lugar." – pensó.

Quizás después no tuviese otra oportunidad. Y se lo había prometido, después de todo. Suponiendo que Link y sus amigos lograran pasar la prueba (y considerando sus habilidades e historial, ella tenía la total certeza de que así sería), él estaría mucho más ocupado para pasar tiempo con ella. Si lo dejaba pasar, se podría arrepentir de no haberlo hecho después.

Si iba a ser su último encuentro, ¿por qué no hacerlo uno muy especial?

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

La mañana de ese día transcurrió normalmente. Todos los reclutas continuaron con sus entrenamientos tal como estaba planeado, salvo por una cosa. Ahora era Lady Impa la que los supervisaba, en lugar de Sir Azael. Algunos de los otros reclutas dijeron que había salido muy temprano, y llevándose consigo a un buen número de sus mejores soldados. Cuando la Legión de Link finalmente se animó a preguntar el por qué, la comandante les dijo que su compañero les estaba preparando su "prueba especial". Se enfrentarían a ella durante la tarde, y con ella determinarían si serían promovidos a caballeros o no. Cuando los otros compañeros de Link se habían marchado, la Sheikah además le murmuró en secreto que la Princesa Zelda ya había preparado la ceremonia de investidura para él y los demás para esa misma noche, como si diera por hecho el resultado. Por lo visto, la joven regente no estaba bromeando al decir que confiaba totalmente en que lo lograrían. Ante semejante confianza, el líder del onceavo escuadrón tomó la determinación de no defraudarla.

Después del almuerzo, la Legión de Link fue escoltada por un par de soldados de alto rango hacia una zona al oeste del castillo. Este sería el lugar donde se enfrentarían a su prueba final.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este? – preguntó Link.

Frente a ellos estaba una especie de área boscosa que lindaba con la enorme montaña cercana. El lugar estaba cercado por unas paredes de madera, y con la entrada custodiada por dos centinelas. Uno de ellos se acercó al escuadrón.

\- Así que ustedes son los reclutas que intentarán la promoción temprana. – les dijo. – Bien, Sir Azael ordenó que les entregara esto.

Sacó un enorme trozo de pergamino enrollado de su jubón. Link lo tomó, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar, el centinela siguió hablando, como si se anticipara a lo que iba a preguntarle.

\- Son las reglas de la prueba. Por favor, léanlas y decidan si la tomarán o no. Esta es su última oportunidad de retirarse. Una vez que entren en ese lugar, no habrá vuelta atrás.

Link desenrolló el pergamino, y se dispuso a leerlo en voz alta, mientras los demás escuchaban.

" _ **Escuadrón número once de los reclutas a caballeros de Hyrule:**_

 _ **Si están leyendo esto, significa que han aceptado la prueba para promoción temprana. Por medio de la presente les explicaré en qué consiste. Frente a ustedes se encuentra un área de entrenamiento reservada especialmente para mí y mis tropas.**_

 _ **La prueba consistirá en lo siguiente. Si miran bien, podrán ver una bandera flameando en una saliente al pie de la montaña, en la zona donde delimita con el bosque."**_

Los cinco reclutas miraron hacia donde decía. En efecto, una enorme bandera roja ondeaba en dicha saliente. Parecía una escalada difícil, debían ser por lo menos unos veinticinco o treinta metros. ¿Tenían que llegar hasta ella? Link prosiguió con la lectura del pergamino.

" _ **Su objetivo será alcanzar dicha bandera, por cualquier medio. Mis tropas y yo nos hemos apostado alrededor de todo el lugar, y estaremos allí para intentar detenerlos. Pueden utilizar cualquier medio o recurso que tengan a mano para enfrentarnos o tratar de evadirnos. Los superamos en fuerza y en número, así que tendrán que poner a prueba todo lo que han aprendido y sacar el máximo provecho de sus destrezas individuales y como equipo para triunfar.**_

 _ **Una última cosa, solo es necesario que al menos uno de ustedes consiga llegar hasta la bandera. Sin importar quién sea el que lo logre, habrán pasado la prueba. Si todos son capturados o incapacitados de alguna manera, fracasarán. Tendrán hasta la puesta del sol para lograrlo.**_

 _ **Es momento de que decidan si lo harán o no. La mejor de las suertes.**_

 _ **Sir Azael, Subcomandante de la Guardia Real de Hyrule.**_

 _ **P.D: No quiero desanimarlos, pero no he hecho esta prueba en muchos años, pues nadie ha conseguido superarla, hasta ahora al menos. Espero de corazón que ustedes lo consigan, me han dado muchas esperanzas. "**_

\- Qué considerado de decir lo último. – dijo Alexandre.

\- ¿Entonces de eso se trata? ¿Solo tenemos que alcanzar la bandera? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Dice aquí que podemos usar cualquier medio o recurso. – dijo Zatyr. – En resumen, podemos hacer lo que queramos, con tal de llegar a la meta. Mejor aún, si dicen que bastará con que uno solo lo haga.

\- Ya es la hora de decidir, amigos. – dijo Link. - ¿Vamos a entrar o no? Yo estoy dispuesto, ¿qué dicen ustedes? –

\- Ya llegamos hasta aquí, no voy a retroceder. – dijo Ruisu.

\- Si no lo afrontamos, nunca lo sabremos. – agregó Zatyr.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Nunca me he echado para atrás, y no pienso empezar ahora. – dijo Alexandre. Garrett se limitó a dar un asentimiento de cabeza, concluyendo la votación.

Link tomó un profundo respiro, se volvió para encarar a los centinelas y hacerles saber su decisión. Estos se apartaron y abrieron la puerta de entrada. La Legión de Link oficialmente comenzaba su prueba final. Apenas pusieron pie adentro, los centinelas cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, obviamente para que no hubiera "arrepentimientos de último minuto". Ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Bien, gran líder, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Alexandre. - ¿Nos mantenemos juntos para protegernos, o nos separamos para cubrir más terreno? –

\- Antes, hagamos algo de reconocimiento. – dijo Link. – Ruisu, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

\- Es la 1:25 pm. – respondió el susodicho, viendo su reloj de bolsillo. – Si el pergamino decía que tenemos hasta la puesta del sol, tendremos entre cinco y seis horas para llegar.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Link. – Zatyr, trepa al punto más alto que puedas encontrar e intenta hacer un reconocimiento del camino.

La arquera, quien era la que tenía la vista más aguda, se trepó a un enorme árbol y comenzó a ver los alrededores. Aun estando por encima de las copas, estas eran tan espesas que casi no se podía ver nada. En los escasos claros solo se veían algunos retazos de los senderos que llevaban desde la entrada a la base de la montaña.

\- No veo mucho en realidad, el follaje de los árboles es demasiado espeso. – dijo Zatyr. – Hay un sendero que va directo, pero quizás sea la ruta más obvia, seguro es la que estará mejor defendida.

\- Eso no nos deja muchas opciones. – dijo Link. – Tendremos que ir evitando los obstáculos a medida que vayan apareciendo.

\- Y a las tropas de Sir Azael. – dijo Ruisu. – Siendo ese el caso, creo que será mejor que avancemos en grupo. Tendremos que cuidarnos entre todos si queremos tener una oportunidad.

Tomándose unos minutos para trazar el plan, decidieron ponerse en formación en fila antes de comenzar el avance. Zatyr, siendo la que tenía la mejor vista se puso a la cabeza para alertar a los demás de los peligros al frente. Detrás de ella iba Alexandre vigilando hacia el lado derecho de la formación. Link iba en el centro, dirigiendo al resto, seguido de Ruisu que vigilaba el lado derecho. Al final iba Garrett, cuidando la retaguardia. Empezaron avanzando lentamente para irse con cautela, por si intentaban emboscarlos de manera temprana. Las sombras de los árboles eran perfectas para ocultar soldados, y sin duda las tropas de Sir Azael tomarían toda la ventaja que pudieran de ello. Al llegar a un claro despejado, Link les ordenó apurar el paso, luego de cerciorarse que no hubiera trampas o algo. El grupo echó a correr, pero justo antes de entrar de nuevo, dos de los soldados de Sir Azael les bloquearon el camino. Los dos llevaban armaduras pesadas, protegiéndoles todo el cuerpo, y cada uno sujetaba una enorme alabarda.

\- Tendrán que pasar por nosotros si quieren continuar. – les dijeron.

\- Ya decía yo que no podía ser tan fácil. – dijo Link.

Los cinco reclutas se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para combatir, pero queriendo librar el obstáculo lo más rápido posible. Zatyr les murmuró que se pusieran a cubierto por un momento. La arquera extrajo una de sus flechas, y al verle la punta la reconocieron, y captaron el mensaje. Tensó el arco y la disparó un par de metros de distancia de los pies de los soldados.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_ Los dos soldados saltaron hacia atrás para esquivar la explosión de la flecha. Esta no fue demasiado fuerte como para lastimarlos, pero sí sirvió como una excelente distracción. Tomando ventaja de la conmoción creada, Garrett avanzó hacia ellos y los derribó de un empujón en el pecho, dándoles a sus amigos la oportunidad de avanzar y escapar.

\- No tomen esto de manera personal. – dijo antes de juntar las cabezas de los dos, resonando sus cascos metálicos.

Los dos soldados se desplomaron inconscientes, mientras la Legión de Link proseguía su avance por el sendero. Garrett corrió tan rápido como podía para alcanzar a sus compañeros, que tuvieron que detenerse por un momento para que se reuniera con ellos. Tuvieron el factor sorpresa de su lado en ese instante, pero no había garantía de que fuese así en lo que seguía.

Unos minutos después, más adelante, comenzaron a dispararles flechas desde los árboles. Claramente no les apuntaban directamente, solo intentaban desviarlos fuera del camino principal para hacerlos perder tiempo. Y si se salían del sendero podrían perder de vista su objetivo.

\- Si tenemos que rodear perderemos minutos valiosos. – dijo Link. – Zatyr, ¿cuántas flechas explosivas tienes?

\- Tengo unas nueve, las demás son regulares. – dijo la arquera.

\- No podemos desperdiciarlas. – dijo Link. – Podrían sernos de ayuda más adelante.

\- Una o dos ahora nos ayudarán a ganar tiempo. – dijo Zatyr. – Creo saber cómo podemos usarlas.

Zatyr enfocó la mirada tratando de ubicar a los que les estaban disparando. A juzgar por el intervalo y la dirección de las flechas enemigas, debía haber al menos cuatro de ellos, dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha, en las copas de los árboles. Si les disparaban desde ambos lados sería más difícil protegerse. Si venían de un solo lado, los chicos podrían usar sus escudos para repeler las flechas enemigas y pasar con relativa facilidad sin preocuparse de que los atacaran por el otro lado.

La legión retrocedió un poco, mientras Zatyr nuevamente se trepaba a un árbol para tener mejor vista. Al hacerlo, pudo ubicar a dos de los tiradores ocultos entre las copas. Uno de ellos estaba parado sobre una rama que apenas podía sostenerlo. Pensando que la caída no sería fatal desde esa altura, apuntó hacia la rama en la parte que la unía al tronco, y disparó una de sus flechas explosivas. La explosión provocó que la rama se partiera y el arquero cayera al suelo. El otro, por reacción natural bajó para auxiliar a su compañero. La legión tomó ventaja de esto y comenzó a correr por el sendero antes que se repusieran, mientras se cubrían con sus escudos para protegerse de las flechas de los otros dos. Pasaron lo más rápido posible, ignorando si los perseguían o no, pero no les importó. Lo único que querían era avanzar.

La legión se detuvo en un claro cerca del río para recuperar un poco el aliento. Avanzar sin detenerse de esa manera podría ser muy agotador. Adelante en el sendero alcanzaron a divisar a varios soldados que vigilaban el camino principal, una especie de puente natural de piedras para poder cruzar el río. El río era demasiado ancho para saltarlo, y demasiado profundo para intentar vadearlo, y ninguno de ellos se consideraba precisamente un buen nadador. Estaban ante un dilema. Intentar enfrentarse a los soldados directamente parecía la única forma de cruzar por ese camino para poder continuar. Si los rodeaban, podrían ganar tiempo, ¿pero cómo cruzarían el río?

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Son demasiados para que intentemos pelear contra ellos. – dijo Ruisu.

\- Sería más fácil si tuviéramos otro puente. – sugirió Alexandre, de manera irónica.

\- Aguarda… esa no es una mala idea. – dijo Link.

\- Era solo una broma. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Podríamos hacer uno. – dijo Ruisu. – Garrett, ¿qué tan filosa es tu hacha? –

\- Oye, ¿qué estás sugiriendo? – interrumpió Alexandre.

\- Vamos a ver río abajo. – dijo Link. – En alguna parte debe de haber un árbol con el tronco lo bastante largo para que lo utilicemos como puente, y lo bastante cerca de la orilla.

A pesar de las protestas de Alexandre, el resto del grupo decidió que no tenían nada que perder. Todos bajaron siguiendo la orilla del río, hasta que finalmente dieron con el árbol que buscaban. Se tomaron su tiempo para medir un poco la distancia hasta la otra orilla, y comparar con la altura del árbol.

\- ¿Y bien, Garrett? – dijo Link. - ¿Crees poder con él?

\- Tardaré un poco, pero creo que sí. – dijo el gigantón, echando mano de su hacha. – ¡Atrás todo mundo!

Inmediatamente comenzó a dar hachazos al tronco. Alexandre se preguntaba si les parecía correcto hacer eso. Ruisu le respondió que desde el punto de vista pragmático, no estaban rompiendo ninguna regla; si elegían evitar el peligro y hacerse otro camino de esa manera, ganarían tiempo. Simplemente les dijeron que tenían que llegar, no cómo hacerlo. Y entre más rápido lo hicieran mejor.

\- Oigan, ¿qué ruido es ese? – preguntó de pronto Link.

El resto aguzó el oído, parecían ser pisadas que se acercaban. Al cabo de un par de minutos, se dieron cuenta de que provenían desde el área donde los soldados estaban apostados vigilando el puente de piedra.

\- Oh-oh. Creo que tenemos problemas. – dijo Ruisu cuando los empezó a ver en la distancia.

\- ¡Garrett, apúrate un poco con eso! – pidió Alexandre.

Apenas iba a la mitad de camino cortando el tronco del árbol. Seguramente oyeron los ruidos del hacha, y decidieron venir a investigar. Sin más que hacer, Garrett comenzó a golpear lo más rápido que podía, pero el ruido guio a los soldados hacia ellos.

\- ¡Allí están! ¡Por allá!

\- ¡Ya no hay tiempo, empujen el tronco, deprisa! – gritó Link.

Aún quedaba por cortar al menos un tercio del tronco, pero los soldados ya se les venían encima. Entre todos comenzaron a empujar el árbol para terminar de romperlo, con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Qué no escapen!

 _ **¡CRACK!**_ El árbol finalmente cedió y cayó sobre el río, creando el puente que la legión necesitaba, pero no tenían tiempo de hacer la prueba para ver si era seguro. No obstante, la alternativa era que si los soldados les daban alcance perderían.

\- ¡Las damas primero! – gritó Zatyr, siendo esa su manera de ofrecerse voluntaria para probar si el puente podía aguantarla.

La arquera avanzó tan rápido como le permitió el ancho del tronco, y consiguió llegar al otro lado a salvo. Una vez allí, urgió a sus otros compañeros a seguirla. Por seguridad, fueron pasando uno a la vez, primero Link y después Ruisu. Cuando Alexandre se dispuso a cruzar, se dio cuenta que Garrett no se movía.

\- Garrett, ¿qué esperas? ¡Vámonos de una vez!

\- Váyanse sin mí. – contestó Garrett. – Yo intentaré contenerlos.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, no te dejaré atrás!

\- ¡Deprisa ustedes dos, hay que irnos! – gritó Link.

Alexandre vio a ambos lados, a sus amigos, y a los soldados que se acercaban. A pesar de sus protestas, Garrett se lanzó a la carga para frenar como pudiera el avance de los soldados y darles tiempo a escapar al resto. Furioso por la actitud de Garrett de querer ser el héroe, Alexandre cruzó el puente, mientras empezaba a escuchar sonidos de armas metálicas chocando.

\- ¡TIREN EL PUENTE Y VÁYANSE! – lo escucharon gritar.

\- Ese idiota… - dijo Alexandre. – Ya lo oyeron, hagamos lo que dijo.

Los cuatro miembros restantes tiraron el árbol para cortar el acceso, si los soldados decidían seguirlos, tendrían que tomar el desvío por el camino largo, lo que le daría tiempo para escapar. Link decidió que no permitiría que el sacrificio de Garrett fuese en vano, aunque en realidad no estuviese en peligro de morir. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que era solo una prueba, pero si fuese una situación real, no le agradaba la idea de haberlo dejado atrás.

La legión continuó con su avance, pese a haber perdido un miembro en el camino. Al ir a toda prisa abriéndose paso entre la espesa vegetación, casi caen en una fosa por no haber podido frenar a tiempo. Después de deliberar un poco, decidieron bajar por ella con cuidado y subir por el otro extremo para tratar de cortar un poco el camino. Ruisu consultó su reloj, ya habían transcurrido dos horas desde que entraron. Ya del otro lado, Zatyr se subió a un árbol para observar el entorno. Calculó que, desde donde estaban, si tomaban la ruta directa, tardarían al menos una hora en llegar al pie de la montaña, sin incluir el tiempo que tomaría la escalada para llegar hasta la bandera. A medida que se acercaban, la vegetación era menos espesa, y podían ver con mayor claridad el camino. Con ello, además podían ver a algunas de las tropas de Sir Azael.

\- Se están concentrando en el camino central. – dijo la arquera. – La ruta por el oeste parece ser la más despejada.

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos tomar ese camino? Quién sabe si pusieron trampas o algo por allí. – dijo Ruisu.

\- No sé ustedes, pero creo que permanecer juntos en este punto no tiene mucho sentido. – intervino Alexandre. – Tendremos más posibilidades de llegar si nos separamos.

\- No es que tengamos muchas opciones. – admitió Link. – Me siento mal por hacerlo, pero si alguno de nosotros actúa de señuelo, podría atraer la atención y permitir que los demás avancemos.

\- Bien, ¿quién lo hará? – preguntó Ruisu.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio. Claramente, todos tenían por dentro ese mismo deseo de "hacerse el héroe" por los demás, pero no podían tomar esa decisión tan a la ligera. Si iban a elegir a alguien, tenían que hacerlo sabiamente.

\- Yo lo haré. – dijeron Alexandre y Zatyr simultáneamente, adelantándose a Ruisu y Link. Los dos se miraron fijamente uno al otro.

\- Ni lo sueñes, querida. Mi compañero ya lo hizo, no le dejaré toda la gloria a él. – dijo Alexandre con tono pomposo.

\- ¿Quién dice que es por la gloria? – dijo Zatyr.

\- ¡Cállense los dos! – exigió Ruisu. – Antes de decidir, sopesemos nuestras opciones. Piensen en esto: el tramo final es una escalada en roca. ¿Quién de nosotros aquí es el mejor escalador?

Los ojos de Zatyr y Alexandre inmediatamente se posaron en Link. El líder del escuadrón quiso decir algo, pero fuera de ser falsa modestia, en realidad era cierto que él era el más hábil del grupo escalando en roca. Zatyr no tenía la fuerza física requerida, y aún si Garrett estuviera con ellos, él era demasiado pesado para poder subir, si era tan difícil como se veía. Ruisu y Alexandre se miraron estando de acuerdo, pues aunque fuesen competentes dentro de lo aceptable, Link era el más apto para ese tramo.

\- Eso significa, gran líder, que eres tú el que tiene que llegar allí, a como dé lugar. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Si ese es el caso… ¿por qué no mejor usar más de un señuelo? – sugirió Zatyr. – Si nos dividimos más, podremos cubrir más terreno, y así tendrás más posibilidades de llegar.

\- Tal vez, pero aun así… – dijo Link.

\- No hay nada que discutir. – interrumpió Alexandre.

\- Concéntrate en llegar. Nosotros te despejaremos el camino hasta donde podamos. – dijo Zatyr.

Link todavía estaba algo reacio a seguir con ese plan. Si estuvieran en una batalla real, equivalía a sacrificar a su escuadrón para lograr el objetivo de la misión. De nuevo tuvo que recordarse que no lo era, solo era un ejercicio. Quizás, esto también fuese una prueba, de su capacidad como líder para tomar decisiones difíciles. Finalmente decidió aceptarlo.

\- De acuerdo. Si no hay más alternativa, lo haré. – dijo con resignación.

\- Ruisu, quédate con él para cuidarle las espaldas. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Cuenta con ello. – Ruisu dio un pulgar arriba.

Este sería el plan: Link, acompañado por Ruisu, tomarían la ruta aparentemente más segura, el camino por el oeste. Se tardarían un poco más, pero era la opción más sensata dadas las circunstancias. Alexandre atraería la atención de los soldados en el camino principal, y Zatyr decidió viajar oculta entre los árboles y disparar algunas flechas explosivas al azar para atraer a los que estaban dispersos por el área. Los cuatro reclutas chocaron sus puños deseándose suerte y de inmediato tomaron sus caminos.

Link y Ruisu comenzaron a correr sin detenerse, pese a que escucharon los ruidos de las armas que comenzaban a chocar y explosiones a lo lejos. El plan aparentemente funcionó, pues lograron atraer la atención de los soldados lo suficiente para lograr colarse por el camino largo. Sin embargo, tal como sospechaba Ruisu, la razón por la que había menor presencia de soldados en esa área fue porque colocaron algunas trampas escondidas. Agujeros cubiertos, sogas para tropezarse, e inclusive una trampa de red para dejarlos colgados. En dos ocasiones, Link tuvo que salvar a Ruisu de caer en un agujero (iba delante con la excusa de "mejor que me atrapen a mí que a ti"), y tenían que mantener la vista fija en el suelo para cualquier cosa con la que pudieran tropezar.

De algún modo, luego de pasársela escapando de los pocos soldados que encontraron (a veces tratando de guiarlos hacia sus propias trampas), lograron salir al último claro. Estaban en la antesala del tramo final, llegaron al pie de la montaña. Solo tenían que escalar y llegar hasta la bandera, y habrían ganado…

\- Vaya, vaya, lo lograron después de todo.

Fue entonces que los dos reclutas se percataron de la presencia de Sir Azael. Y no estaba solo, dos de sus soldados, tenientes seguramente, a juzgar por sus insignias, lo flanqueaban. Entre los tres estaban bloqueando el único acceso para comenzar el ascenso por la montaña, un sendero que había que recorrer a pie, y se hacía más y más empinado a medida que se acercaba a la bandera.

\- Los felicito. – les dijo el subcomandante, aplaudiendo ligeramente. – Pero por lo que puedo ver, solo lograron llegar aquí a costa de dejar atrás al resto de sus compañeros.

\- No fue una decisión sencilla. – respondió Link. – Sigo teniendo mis dudas de si fue la correcta.

\- El resultado de esta prueba determinará la respuesta. – dijo Sir Azael.

Acto seguido, hizo un gesto a sus dos subordinados, estos tomaron sus alabardas y se lanzaron a encarar a los dos reclutas. En respuesta, estos desenvainaron sus espadas y se prepararon para el combate. Al tener frente a ellos un par de oponentes más fuertes y con más experiencia que ellos, tanto Ruisu como Link se vieron en serias dificultades. No cabía duda que sus habilidades eran excepcionales entre los reclutas, pero ahora se estaban enfrentando a dos adversarios en un nivel muy distinto. Los dos soldados los presionaban con fuerza, forzándolos a retroceder con cada paso que daban, y alejándolos de su objetivo. Aunque aún tenían unas cuantas horas, eso no serviría de nada si todos quedaban incapacitados. Aparte de eso, estaban muy agotados por tanto correr y huir todo ese trayecto.

\- Link… hay que hacer algo con estos sujetos. – dijo Ruisu en voz baja.

\- Si no podemos vencerlos… hagamos que se derroten entre ellos. – sugirió Link.

\- Buena idea.

La única forma de superar este último obstáculo era tratar de ser más listos. A falta de un mejor plan, los dos reclutas se dejaron acorralar hasta que los pusieron espalda con espalda. Los dos soldados fueron a atacarlos simultáneamente, pero esperaron hasta el último minuto para apartarse, haciendo que se golpearan uno al otro en el casco. Sin perder tiempo, Link se lanzó a derribar a uno de ellos embistiéndolo en el estómago, mientras Ruisu le daba un golpe detrás de la nuca con el plano de su espada para dejar fuera de combate al otro. Hecho esto, volvieron su atención al último obstáculo, Sir Azael. El subcomandante no pudo evitar aplaudir por dentro el esfuerzo de los reclutas. ¿Serían capaces de pasarlo a él?

\- Ya solo nos queda Sir Azael. – murmuró Ruisu. – Está decidido, yo distraeré su atención, y tú tendrás que escalar hasta la bandera.

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? – preguntó Link.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

\- Los felicito, son el primer grupo de reclutas a mi cuidado que ha llegado tan lejos en esta prueba. – dijo Sir Azael. – Pero no puedo ponérselos sencillo. Tendrán que pasar sobre mí si quieren lograrlo.

Tener que pelear contra Sir Azael parecía ser el mayor de los desafíos. Ya habían llegado hasta ese punto, y era lo único que los separaba de la victoria. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sir Azael era el mejor de los combatientes veteranos (superado solamente por la Comandante Impa). El único consuelo parecía ser el hecho de que ellos eran dos contra uno, pero considerando la fama de "ejército de un solo hombre" que tenía el subcomandante, eso tampoco parecía muy alentador.

Los dos intentaron atacar simultáneamente con sus espadas, pero Sir Azael los detuvo con su alabarda, y los empujó a ambos hacia atrás. Link, que había probado de primera mano las habilidades de la comandante Impa cuando fue reclutado inicialmente, se dio cuenta de que Sir Azael, si bien no era tan hábil como ella, lo compensaba siendo más fuerte físicamente. Lo suficiente como para superarlos a los dos simultáneamente. Y con toda certeza, sería lo bastante inteligente para no caer en el truco que utilizaron con los otros dos. Los dos reclutas tenían corazón y habilidad, pero eso por sí solo no sería suficiente para superar a su instructor.

\- Link, tengo una idea… pero será algo peligrosa. – dijo Ruisu

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado? – preguntó Link.

\- Mantén tu distancia, y en cuanto te diga que corras hacia la montaña, hazlo. – dijo Ruisu. – Hagas lo que hagas, no te detengas ni mires atrás.

\- No me gusta cómo suena eso. – dijo Link, creyendo saber lo que su amigo planeaba.

\- Ya los demás hicieron su sacrificio. – dijo Ruisu. – Creo que es hora de que haga el mío. Escucha, eres nuestro líder, y hemos llegado hasta aquí gracias a ti. Tómalo como nuestra manera de darte las gracias.

Link quiso decir algo más, pero al verlo de esa manera, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar. De principio no se sentía del todo cómodo al aceptar el puesto, pero al verlo en retrospectiva, le pareció que el hecho de que estuvieran dispuestos a quedarse atrás durante esa prueba, para que él pudiese continuar, significaba que apreciaban todo lo que había hecho. La única manera de agradecerles apropiadamente por su confianza, era superar esta prueba final.

\- No sé qué es lo que planeen, pero no me harán caer. – dijo Sir Azael, volviendo a empuñar su alabarda.

Decidiendo confiar en Ruisu, Link tomó su distancia. El pelinegro se lanzó con la espada en mano hacia su instructor, e hizo algo impensable: en vez de tratar de evadir la alabarda, se arriesgó a ser empalado con ella esperando hasta el último segundo para quitarse. Antes que Sir Azael previera sus intenciones, sujetó su espada por la hendidura del filo para evitar cortarse con ella al tiempo que con la otra mano agarraba la empuñadura, y la utilizó como palanca para jalarla con todo su cuerpo, intentando arrancársela de las manos, aunque fuese por un momento. Trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó de sentón al hacerlo, pero logró su cometido.

\- ¡CORRE, LINK!

El rubio finalmente entendió. Esos dos segundos que le llevó a Sir Azael recuperar su arma le bastaron a Link para escapar hacia el sendero antes de que pudiera ir tras él. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado hasta donde comenzaba el ascenso vertical, hacia la meta final.

\- Muy astuto, muchacho. – dijo Sir Azael. – Pero aún tiene que superar ese último tramo.

\- Lo hará. – dijo Ruisu con toda seguridad. – Ya cada uno de nosotros cumplió su misión. Ahora le toca a él completar la suya.

Dejando atrás todo lo demás, Link comenzó a ascender hacia la bandera. El sendero inicial no fue tan difícil, pero los últimos diez metros serían en una escalada vertical, y no sabía si tenía la energía para superar este obstáculo final, pero sus amigos habían dado todo para llevarlo hasta allí, así que tenía que intentarlo.

\- Aquí voy. – dijo poniendo las manos sobre las rocas y comenzando a subir.

El tiempo ya no era un problema, así que decidió ir con calma, palpando con cuidado cada una de las salientes de roca para asegurarse de que podían sostenerlo mientras subía. Centímetro a centímetro, la bandera cada vez se veía más cerca. Tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de mirar hacia abajo. Sabía que si lo hacía, aumentaría su miedo y con él el riesgo de caer y fallar, y eso equivaldría a perder todo por lo que él y sus amigos habían luchado. Casi estaba a punto de llegar, cuando…

 _ **¡CRACK!**_

\- ¡Whoah! – exclamó cuando una de las salientes se desmoronó bajo su pie derecho.

\- ¡Link! – escuchó gritar a Ruisu abajo. Seguramente se habría rendido y cesado de pelear contra Sir Azael, pero no podía mirar.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Link desenvainó de nuevo su espada, y la enterró como pudo entre las rocas que quedaron donde estaba la saliente que se desmoronó al pisarla. La utilizó como punto de apoyo para terminar de subir, y la volvió a sacar una vez que estuvo a salvo arriba. Se tomó un segundo para mirar la bandera, que tenía el tapiz de la familia real de Hyrule. Tomó un profundo respiro, y alzando los puños hacia el cielo gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡LO LOGRAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Abajo, Sir Azael y Ruisu se rieron un poco ante el gesto de victoria de Link. No podían culparlo, después de todo lo que pasaron. Quizás también lo hizo para que Zatyr, Alexandre y Garrett también pudieran escucharlo, y supieran que lo habían logrado. Tanto el instructor como el recluta se acercaron a la base del ascenso vertical.

\- Bueno, que las Diosas me hagan caer su retribución, en verdad lo hicieron. – dijo Sir Azael. – Empezaba a creer que no vería el día que ninguno de mis reclutas pasaría esta prueba.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir… que podremos ser promovidos a caballeros oficialmente? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Así es, muchacho. – dijo Sir Azael. – Felicidades, son el mejor grupo que he tenido a mi cargo en toda mi carrera.

\- ¡¿Escuchaste, Link?! – gritó Ruisu. - ¡La promoción es un hecho! ¡Podremos ser caballeros! –

\- ¡Lo sé, es grandioso!

\- ¡Link, junto a la bandera hay una mini-ballesta! – gritó Sir Azael. - ¡Apúntala al cielo y dispárala! –

\- ¡¿Para qué?!

\- ¡Es la señal para que cese la prueba, para que el resto de las tropas sepan que lo lograron! – Sir Azael luego se volteó hacia Ruisu. – Y para que escolten al resto de sus amigos de vuelta a la entrada. Es tiempo de volver al castillo.

Link recogió la susodicha mini-ballesta. Tal como le dijo Sir Azael, apuntó al cielo y la disparó. Estaba cargada con un único dardo, que al elevarse en el cielo explotó con fuerza liberando unos fuegos artificiales rojos. Sin duda todos los soldados dentro del bosque tendrían que haberla visto, e incluso si no, el ruido de la explosión los habría alertado. Link pensó que era una buena forma de terminar. El camino fue largo, y se sintió algo mal por haber dejado atrás a sus compañeros para llegar a la meta. Se prometió a sí mismo que se haría más fuerte para que, cuando se enfrentara a batallas reales, nunca tuviera que hacer algo así. Ahora solo le quedaba reunirse con sus compañeros y volver al castillo para recibir sus títulos de caballeros.

Pero fue entonces, que se dio cuenta de otro pequeño problema. Estaba tan absorto en el camino de ida y llegar a la meta, que no se paró a considerar el de vuelta.

\- Y ahora… ¿cómo se supone que bajaré de aquí?

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

La legión de Link se encontraba maravillada por la situación que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, un sueño que hace tan solo unos meses parecían inalcanzable, pero ahora, todo gracias a su esfuerzo, y sin duda alguna por el gran líder que los representaba, pudieron cumplirlo; ser nombrados caballeros de la corte real de la tierra sagrada de las Diosas.

Una vez que Link, con sumas dificultades, logró bajar de la montaña, se dio cuenta que sus compañeros lo estaban esperando en la parte de abajo. Sin poder evitarlo, Ruisu se abalanzó encima de él, sin poder contener la alegría de saber que habían salido triunfantes de aquella dura prueba, cada uno aportando con sus fortalezas, pero sin duda alguna, nada se pudo haber logrado sin la ayuda de su líder, quien continuó sin importarle lo cansado o nervioso que se sentía, el que de ninguna manera quería fallarle al equipo que le había brindado su absoluta confianza.

Cuando Ruisu dejó de abrazar a su amigo, Zatyr se acercó para repetir sus mismas acciones, e incluso Alexandre, invadido por la emoción, no pudo evitar hacerlo, para luego alejarse de él y cambiar su semblante a uno arrogante debido al haber cedido delante de quien consideraba su rival, pero esa reacción no molestó del todo a Link, hasta se le hizo gracioso y un ligero avance para limar sus asperezas. Por otra parte, Garrett también se acercó a él para darle unas amigables palmadas en la espalda, demostrando lo contento que se sentía por su triunfo.

Una vez que su algarabía había finalizado, Sir Azael se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos por su logro, el cual nadie, aparte de ellos, lo había realizado, demostrándoles que desde ahora tendría para ellos el mayor de los respetos, sin embargo, les indicó que el escándalo debía ser dejado de lado, pues tenían que prepararse para su ceremonia de ascensión, en la que serían nombrados legítimos caballeros del reino, y este sería llevado por nada más ni nada menos que la princesa Zelda, quien había organizado todo previamente, sabiendo que iban a salir triunfadores.

Todos se sintieron honrados al enterarse de que la regente del reino iba a darles su deseado nombramiento, pero sin duda alguna, Link era el más emocionado ante ello, pues el saber que la joven con la que más había convivido desde su llegada al palacio iba a otorgarle su título, y que incluso, había organizado todo el evento previo a su triunfo , estremeció por completo su corazón, pues le encantaba saber que la princesa desde siempre había confiado en ellos, pero sobre todo, en él.

Sabiendo que no podían perder más tiempo, el grupo se despidió del subcomandante y se dirigieron a su cuartel para tomar un baño, pues no deseaban estar en malas condiciones frente a la futura reina, sobre todo Link, quien ante ella quería mostrar la más impecable presencia.

* * *

 _ **En la ceremonia…**_

El magno evento se llevó acabo en la plaza central del palacio, donde todos los caballeros de altos y bajos rangos estaban presentes, algunos emocionados, otros invadidos por la completa envidia, pues les sorprendía de ver que unos simples novatos habían logrado sus metas a pasos agigantados, sin embargo, no sabían que detrás de eso había sumo sacrificio, tanto físico como del alma, el mérito de unos valientes jóvenes que siempre tuvieron el honor y el amor a su pueblo por sobre un título, acción que demostraron cuando salvaron aquel pueblo de las desgracia, sin importantes su deber como aprendices.

La legión de Link se encontraba sentada en puestos estelares, vestidos con su habitual uniforme y con las medallas que se les había otorgado por su heroica labor, aunque aparte de aquel detalle, había uno que no se opacaba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Una elegante capa con el símbolo de la familia real en medio, la cual era sostenida por un broche de oro en el pecho. Cada uno tenía un diferente color, lo que hizo que cada uno se pregunte el motivo por el que se los eligieron. La prenda de Link era color verde, el cual era un tono que, por algún extraño motivo, le hacía sentir muy cómodo, y que incluso desde niño le había agradado.

Ruisu portaba una capa azul, mientras que Zatyr tenía una de color negro. Alexandre y Garrett tampoco se quedaron atrás, pues el lancero se sentía orgulloso de la rojiza que lo cubría, la cual poseía la misma tonalidad de los mechones de su cabello, mientras que su silencioso compañero se sentía satisfecho con la suya.

Los jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que la ceremonia diera inicio, y por ese motivo no podían evitar sentir nervios, una mezcla de emociones que los invadían por completo, pero sea como sea, eran sumamente agradables y excitantes.

De repente, sus emociones se dispararon en el momento en el que las trompetas entonaron su himno de entrada, lo que hizo que una vez que se detuvieran, saliera Impa en compañía de Azael, quienes vestían con trajes parecidos a los de ellos, pero con mucha más elegancia. Sin embargo, la pareja no venía sola, pues detrás de ellos apareció la soberana del reino, quien causó un terrible impacto desde con cada paso que daba, pues la imagen de su persona estaba sumamente majestuosa. La joven portaba un vestido blanco que le caía hasta los pies, el cual se pegaba de manera tenue a su agraciada y voluptuosa figura; sus hombros estaba descubiertos por medio de un cuello modelo bandeja, mientras que su dorado cabello estaba atado a una elegante trenza, la cual solo estaba adornada por una pequeña y fina peineta.

No había duda que para todos los presentes la belleza de la princesa era sublime, cualquier hombre entregaría su vida entera por estar al lado de una mujer como ella, robaba toda mirada que se posara encima de ella, en especial de un joven con el cual había formado una linda amistad.

Link estaba completamente pasmado con la joven que se encontraba frente a él, quien tenía muchos rasgos de niña, pero al mismo tiempo de mujer. Es cierto que desde el inicio se le había hecho una chica muy hermosa, pero en ese momento, donde no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, simplemente lo había impactado. El vestido que la cubría era más sencillo de los que solía usar, pero sin perder ni un ápice de elegancia. Definitivamente, la princesa no necesitaba cubrirse con joyas ni peinados extravagantes para verse bella, ya que ese era un don con el que las Diosas la habían bendecido, lo que causaba que incluso se asemeje a una de ellas.

\- ¡Uuf! ¡Que hermosa está la princesa! – exclamó Alexandre, pasmado por la imagen de la regente.

\- Cierra la boca, insensato, cuidado se mete un mosquito. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Con esta imagen que tengo, no dudo que la princesa se sienta encantada conmigo. – expresó con arrogancia. – Por lo menos en eso puedo tener la misma atención que Link tiene de ella. Aunque sea solo por hoy.

Link ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las palabras de su compañero, pues su mirada se había apoderado por completo de la joven futura soberana, acción que Ruisu no tardó en notar, haciendo que se riera sutilmente debido a sus acciones.

Una vez que la princesa se ubicó en su lugar, hizo una pequeña oración para agradecer a las Diosas por la promoción de los caballeros, la joven promesa que protegerían su amado reino con todo su corazón y su alma, cosa que ella misma no dudaría en realizar ni un solo segundo. Cuando finalizó sus palabras, bajó las escalinatas en las que se encontraba, mientras que uno de los lacayos empezó a nombrar a cada uno de los nuevos caballeros.

Primero se invocó a Alexandre, quien no dejó de presumir que la princesa lo haya llamado primero, lo que le hizo creer que, de alguna manera, le había llamado la atención. El joven se arrodilló ante la regente, y esta colocó su florete en su hombro, haciéndole jurar que protegería con su propia vida la seguridad y prosperidad de su amado reino, palabras que el lancero no dudó en afirmar.

La princesa repitió sus acciones con cada uno de los nuevos caballeros, dejando que Link fuese el último en ir hasta ella, quien no podía ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas por estar tan cerca de tan hermosa mujer. Una vez que el joven hizo su juramento, se disponía a ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento, la regente metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, lugar en donde dejó una pequeña nota, para finalmente dedicarle unas palabras, en tono muy bajo para que sólo él la oyera.

\- Léela cuando todo esto finalice. – le indicó Zelda con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

Enmudecido por todas las emociones que lo embargaban, Link solo afirmó con la cabeza y regresó a su puesto. Una vez finalizado el evento, todos pasaron a una pequeña recepción dentro del palacio, donde brindaron y celebraron el triunfo de los recién nombrados caballeros del reino.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Acabada la celebración, Link les indicó a su grupo de amigos que se adelantasen a descansar, pues él tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Una vez que se vio alejado de todos, sin perder ni un solo minuto sacó la nota que la princesa le había dado, la cual no dudo en leer de inmediato…

" _ **No tienes idea lo feliz que me siento de que hayas sido nombrado caballero, yo sabía que lo lograrías. Por eso, te espero en nuestro lugar de entrenamiento una vez que la celebración termine, pues hay algo que quiero enseñarte. No tardes, por favor.**_

 _ **Zelda."**_

Link no cabía en la emoción al ver que la misma princesa se sentía feliz con su triunfo, y sabía que sus palabras iban más allá que una simple felicitación normal; en serio se alegraba mucho por él.

Ansioso por conocer lo que la joven tenía que decirle, caminó con prisa hasta el campo de entrenamiento, sitio en donde alguien lo estaba esperando. Zelda se dio la vuelta al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de Link, así que en ese momento, se puso de pie y se acercó a él para saludarlo.

\- Buenas noches, Link.

\- Buenas noches, Princesa.

Por unos instantes, el joven se quedó enmudecido contemplando a la princesa. Ahora que estaban solos y el ambiente estaba tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que frente a él se veía mucho más hermosa, motivo por el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso. Es cierto que en el pasado había reconocido la belleza de otras mujeres, pero sin duda alguna, nunca antes se había topado con la de la joven que se encontraba frente a él, tan especial y única, capaz de despertar los más escondidos sentimientos y emociones, unas que nunca había experimentado antes, motivo por el que se asustaba un poco.

Por otra parte, Zelda no pudo evitar cohibirse al ver como Link la estaba mirando, sin embargo no se sentía incomoda con ello, al contrario, extrañamente le gustaba como la miraba, no le incomodaba como con algunos nobles con los que se topó en todas sus reuniones sociales.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Link? – preguntó, deseando que el joven le respondiera los motivos de sus miradas.

Avergonzado a más no poder al haber sido descubierto, Link decidió responderle, aun sabiendo que podía arrepentirse de sus palabras.

\- Princesa… con todo respeto, se ve muy hermosa. Mucho más de lo usual, si me permite decirlo. – contestó, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y disipar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Ahora fue la princesa quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En múltiples ocasiones había recibido dicho halago, el cual hasta llegó a aburrirle debido a lo repetitivo que era, pero el que aquellas palabras hayan salido de los labios de Link, simplemente le encantaba, y hasta deseaba escucharlas por siempre solo si venían de él.

\- Muchas gracias. Me alegra ver que hayas venido. – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Vine en cuando acabó la celebración, pues sé que desea decirme algo.

\- Claro que sí. Una vez más te vuelvo a felicitar por tu logro, te has esforzado mucho para conseguirlo.

\- Muchas gracias, Princesa, pero no solo fue mi esfuerzo, sino el de todos, pues sin ellos no hubiera podido lograrlo.

\- Es cierto, pero sin duda alguna el buen líder que tienen los llevó a la victoria. – prosiguió sin dudarlo. – Y es por ese motivo que voy a confiarte algo muy importante… aquel secreto del que te había hablado.

\- ¿Por fin me lo va a decir? Para ser sincero, desde ese día me dejó con mucha curiosidad.

\- Se perfectamente que nunca revelarás lo que te mostraré, sin embargo, tengo una condición para poder hacerlo. – indicó, evadiendo la mirada del joven.

\- ¿Qué condición? – preguntó Link, mostrando curiosidad.

\- Quiero que dejes de tratarme con tanta formalidad. Llámame solo por mi nombre, por favor.

Lo dejó completamente enmudecido con su petición, aunque al mismo tiempo le gustaba la confianza que le estaba brindando. Pero no podía realizarla, eso sería una falta de respeto.

\- No me pida eso, Princesa, yo a usted la respeto mucho.

\- Link, en todo este tiempo no solo te has convertido en mi compañero de entrenamiento, sino en mi amigo, el primero que tengo de verdad. Aparte de Impa, nunca había convivido con alguien, mucho menos con un hombre, a quienes no les he tenido mucha confianza porque los de mi entorno son unos arrogantes y prepotentes.

\- Princesa…

Sin si quiera meditarlo, la princesa tomó las manos del joven, atrevido acto que nunca había cometido, y que incluso Impa jamás hubiera aprobado, sin embargo, el impulso de hacerlo le nació, todo para hacer recapacitar a su amigo.

\- Por favor, rompe esta barrera para poder confiarte uno de mis grandes secretos, el que solo le mostraría a quien consideraría mi amigo. A ti, Link.

Al escuchar los sinceros ruegos de la princesa, Link por unos segundos siguió dudando, pero al mismo tiempo no quería decepcionarla, mucho menos ahora que lo consideraba su amigo.

\- Está bien, Prin… digo, Zelda. Sin embargo, solo te hablaré de esta manera cuando estemos solos, eso es lo único que pido. – indicó sonrojado, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado.

\- Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Muchas gracias, Link. – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- El que debe estar agradecido y honrado soy yo, pues será un privilegio ser considerado un amigo por ti.

\- Para mí también lo es, créeme. Bueno, ya basta de tanta plática, es momento de que vengas conmigo, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

La única respuesta que recibió el joven, fue que Zelda le vendó los ojos con un pañuelo, motivo por el que empezó a reírse debido a los nervios por no saber qué planeaba la princesa.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con voz nerviosa.

\- Yo guiaré tus pasos. Confía en mí.

Con mucho cuidado, la joven guio a Link a su lugar secreto, vigilando que nadie se encontrase alrededor, sobre todo Impa, pues para nada aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, era algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo, y ya no iba a dar vuelta atrás para enseñárselo.

Link no veía absolutamente nada, y la curiosidad lo carcomía por saber a dónde lo estaba llevando su amiga, cuando de repente, se detuvieron en un lugar desconocido, y lo único que pudo percibir es que la princesa se separaba de él para susurrar una inentendibles palabras, para luego ver a través del pañuelo que lo cubría un ligero resplandor de luz, algo que definitivamente no era una vela o un candil. No podía descifrar de qué se trataba ni tampoco iba a preguntar, pues no deseaba arruinar el secreto.

\- Camina con cuidado, vamos a bajar una pequeña escalera.

\- ¿Una escalera? Eso suena como un pasadizo secreto, ¿me equivoco? – preguntó Link, riéndose con nervios.

\- No pienso decirte nada, solo camina. – contestó Zelda, riéndose de la misma manera.

Juntos bajaron las escalinatas, en el trayecto Link se preguntaba a sí mismo a donde la princesa lo había llevado. Era cierto que era un pasadizo secreto, pero, ¿en dónde se encontraba?, ¿fuera o dentro del palacio? Esas eran las dudas más grandes que tenía.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, los jóvenes se detuvieron, hasta que Link sintió como la princesa empezó a desatarle el pañuelo de los ojos.

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Una vez que abrió los ojos y se acostumbró un poco a la luz, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. El lugar parecía una especie de santuario o templo, donde podían contemplarse hermosos vitrales con imágenes de lo que simbolizaba a las tres Diosas creadoras del mundo, y en manos de ellas la Trifuerza, la sagrada reliquia que crearon. Habían numerosos cuadros, donde se podían observar varias escenas de lo que había sido Hyrule siglos atrás, y desde el fondo de la sala, algunos objetos que no alcanzaba a visualizar perfectamente, pero en sí, todo se le hacía sumamente llamativo.

\- ¿Qué clase… de lugar es este? – preguntó sorprendido. – ¿A dónde me has traído, Zelda?

\- Estamos en mi lugar secreto, donde se guardan todos los tesoros y reliquias que han pasado de generación en generación en la familia real de este reino… y todo lo que se relaciona a la misma. – prosiguió, no diciendo mucho sobre sus últimas palabras.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, el joven prosiguió con su camino, y fue entonces que se encontró con un vitral que contenía dos raros, pero al mismo tiempo hermosos instrumentos, unos que Link conocía, pero al mismo tiempo estos se veían diferentes y únicos, tanto que algo en su interior le indicaba que no era la primera vez que los veía.

\- Eso…

\- Son una lira y una ocarina. – contestó Zelda.

\- Lo sé… pero se ven diferentes a las que he visto.

\- Es porque son especiales. Digamos que en el pasado tenían poderes mágicos, capaces de manipular el tiempo y el espacio.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Con decirte que la lira perteneció a la antigua Diosa Hylia, y la ocarina a una de mis antepasados, la cual otorgó a un reconocido héroe. – dijo la princesa, sabiendo la importancia de sus palabras

\- ¿Un héroe? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sigamos con nuestro camino, me gustaría que veamos detenidamente los cuadros. – dijo Zelda.

Juntos recorrieron el pasadizo de los cuadros, donde Link observó la evolución de la tierra de Hyrule y del palacio que lo representaba; cada cuadro era más hermoso que el anterior, aunque… hubo uno en especial que llamó la atención.

\- ¿Y esa pintura? – preguntó, acercándose con curiosidad.

La pintura reflejaba la imagen de una pareja. Una hermosa mujer que parecía toda una reina, cabello castaño y zarca mirada, sumamente hermosa…tanto como lo era la princesa Zelda. Al lado de ella, tomándola de las manos, había un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se lo veía fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo noble, por algún extraño motivo se le parecía a alguien. ¿Pero a quién?

\- Ella fue mi antepasada, la reina Zelda… el que está a su lado era su leal caballero, quien por cierto se parece mucho a ti. – explicó la princesa, sin saber a ciencia cierta la importancia de sus palabras.

\- No digas eso, aquel joven se ve sumamente fuerte y todo un guerrero. Ambos parecen algo más que una reina y su guardián, hasta pensarían que son una…

\- ¿Una pareja? Pues sí, lo eran. Ellos se amaron mucho.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso? Si ella era una reina y él un caballero, no eran de la misma clase social.

\- Cuando hay amor esas superficialidades no importan, Link. – dijo Zelda con firmeza. – Él siempre fue digno de ella, sobre todo por lo que hizo.

\- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó Link con interés.

\- Es una historia muy larga que tal vez algún día te cuente. Sigamos con nuestro camino. – indicó, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

Definitivamente, la princesa era una joven llena de misterios, aquello le inquietaba, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, y mucho, pues sus deseos por conocerla más aumentaban de manera inmisericorde, y eso en el fondo sabía que no estaba nada bien.

Prosiguieron con su camino, hasta que pasaron por un pequeño estante de libros. Link hojeó algunos de ellos, pues había tantos que no sabía por cual empezar, por lo que tomó los que más pudo y leyó unas pequeñas partes de cada uno. Luego de unos minutos, vio que en una esquina había un texto que se diferenciaba a los demás, y que incluso la portada era de un material aterciopelado. Curioso, lo tomó en las manos, y vio que las primeras hojas estaban escritas en idioma Hyliano antiguo, aunque había algunas palabras que no entendía o recordaba, pues hace tiempo que no practicaba esa lengua, aunque lamentablemente, no pudo seguir revisándolo, pues alguien se lo arrebató de las manos con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

\- ¡No puedes leer eso! - exclamó la princesa, sonrojada hasta más no poder.

\- ¿Por qué? Sé que es un idioma antiguo, pero no entiendo algunas cosas. ¿Podrías leerlo para mí? – pidió ansioso, sin siquiera entender sus deseos de leer aquel texto.

\- No puedo, tal vez otro día. – insistió avergonzada, evadiendo su mirada.

\- Pero si es solo un libro, aunque ahora que lo veo parece un diario de hace mucho tiempo.

\- Tal vez algún día lo leamos juntos. Continuemos con nuestro camino, ¿sí? – preguntó, en tono de ruego.

La curiosidad por leer aquel libro lo había inquietado, algunas palabras que logró leer no eran del todo claras, aunque sabían que eran palabras de una mujer a un hombre; en serio, deseaba conocer aquello, pero decidió no ser imprudente y no insistir más, ya era demasiado privilegio para él tener la amistad de la princesa, y no quería arruinarla con sus curiosidades absurdas. Ya llegaría el momento en el que ella le leería por si misma aquel misterioso libro, sin ningún tipo de presión.

Se dirigieron al último rincón del lugar en donde se encontraban, donde Link pudo visualizar cosas que definitivamente eran de su interés. Múltiples armas de diferentes tipos se posaban en pedestales como trofeos, las cuales a pesar de verse deterioradas, no perdían su belleza y esplendor, muchos tipos de espadas y escudos, e incluso instrumentos que no había visto nunca de manera física, pero si en los libros que le mostró su tío, como un par de zarpas, un boomerang de mayor tamaño a los que había usado, algunas lanzas de minúsculo tamaño, y muchos similares a los mismos. Aunque hubo uno en particular que llamó por completo su atención, y precisamente aquel no parecía estropeado por el paso del tiempo.

\- Todas estas armas fueron usadas por el linaje de caballeros más valientes e intrépidos que ha tenido nuestro reino, han sido los héroes de nuestra nación.

\- Todas se ven increíbles y majestuosas, y aunque se ven desgastadas me hubiera gustado tanto vivir en aquella época y usarlas… pero ese escudo en particular ha llamado mi atención. No se ve nada malogrado. – indicó, señalando el arma de acero.

\- Ese es el escudo Hylian, es muy poderoso, pero lo es más cuando se complementa con una sagrada arma, una que solo una persona puede empuñar. – dijo la princesa, impactando por completo a Link.

Al escuchar la sagrada arma que Zelda mencionó, Link sintió extrañez en su alma, como si algo importante le faltara, y tuviera muchos deseos de encontrarlo, pero decidió dejar aquello de lado y continuar observando el resto de las armas.

Otras de las armas que despertaron la curiosidad de Link, fueron unas que estaban separadas del escudo y de las primeras que había visto, y que también se veían oxidadas. Un báculo con tonalidades rojizas, distinto a los que conocía; unos guantes de cuero cubiertos por una capa de metal, la cual no podía diferenciar si estaba oxidados o sucios; una espada de doble filo revestida de color dorado, que incluso parecía de oro envejecido, pero que supuso que en su tiempo debió haber sido muy poderosa; y finalmente, dos esferas de color rojo y azul que le parecían sumamente extrañas, como si se tuvieran que ubicar en un lugar pequeño pero firme.

\- Aquellas esferas que ves, en el pasado, se usaron para crear flechas de fuego y hielo. Algo sumamente sorprendente. – explicó la princesa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Era posible hacer algo como eso?

\- Claro que sí. – respondió. – Cada una de estas armas tenían poderes sumamente especiales y únicos, pero con el paso del tiempo, estos se han visto desactivados. Según los viejos escritos.

\- Sería tan interesante volver a verlas en acción. – prosiguió Link, encantado. – Lo diré una vez más, me hubiera gustado nacer en aquella época.

\- Quién sabe si alguna vez aquello sea posible. – indicó. – Bueno, Link, creo que nuestro recorrido ha terminado.

\- ¿Tan rápido? Qué lástima, pero te agradezco mucho por haber compartido estos secretos conmigo, y juro por las Diosas que de mi boca jamás saldrá que me trajiste aquí.

\- Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, pues confío en ti. Con tus actos me lo has demostrado. Por favor, permite vendarte los ojos. – dijo Zelda, sin poder contener la risa.

\- ¿Otra vez? Pero si ya conozco el sitio. – contestó desanimado.

\- Sí, pero no como llegar. Esa es otra cuestión que irá la lista de los pendientes que debo decirte.

Resignado, Link aceptó que Zelda le vendara los ojos, pero sin dejar que la alegría lo embargara por completo. Había sido un día sumamente maravilloso. Fue nombrado caballero, entre él y la princesa se habían estrechado los lazos de su amistad, y encima de eso, le había confiado uno de sus más sagrados secretos, motivo por el que no podía dejar de sentirse privilegiado.

Definitivamente, ese era un secreto que guardaría celosamente en su corazón, y no compartiría con nadie. Sería un pacto sagrado entre él y la princesa.

* * *

 _ **Momentos después…**_

Zelda mantuvo vendado a Link hasta que regresaron al campo de entrenamiento, sitio en donde decidió librar al joven de su atadura, pues ya se encontraban lejos del lugar secreto. La regente se sentía contenta por haber compartido su secreto con el caballero, pero sobre todo y lo más importante, no se arrepentía de ello, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez sus suposiciones sobre él no estaban del todo equivocadas, aunque aún faltaban muchas más pruebas para determinar sus sospechas.

\- Link, te agradezco tanto por este día. Confío en ti plenamente, sé que no dirás nada de lo que has visto. – expresó, sin poder contener la emoción.

\- Eso nunca. No pienso revelar nada de lo que me has enseñado. Me siento honrado por las atenciones que has tenido conmigo.

\- Todas te las has ganado con tu esfuerzo y nobleza, precisamente por eso elegí que tu capa sea verde, pues es el color representa la esperanza, lo que este pueblo necesita para sentirse seguro y nunca dejarse vencer.

\- ¿Tú la elegiste? – preguntó sonrojado. – No me lo imaginaba.

\- Las demás las eligieron Impa y Sir Azael, pero yo quise elegir la tuya. Una amiga sabe lo que su amigo necesita, ¿o no?

\- Eso es cierto, muchas gracias.

\- No agradezcas, lo hice con mu…

\- ¡Princesa!

Al escuchar la voz de su protectora, Zelda no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, aunque trató de disimularlo delante de Link para no preocuparlo.

\- Princesa, la he estado buscando por todas partes. – indicó preocupada. – ¿Dónde ha estado?

\- Solo estaba conversando con Link sobre la ceremonia. Estuvo muy emocionante. – dijo, evitando darle a su protectora la verdadera respuesta.

\- Bueno, no tengo intenciones de interrumpir su conversación, pero ya es tarde, y no es correcto que esté despierta a esta hora, y mucho menos a solas con Link. – dijo Impa, decidida a que la joven se separase del caballero.

\- Lady Impa tiene razón, Princesa, es mejor que vayamos a descansar, pues ha sido un día de muchas emociones. – dijo Link, pues no deseaba que Zelda se metiera en problemas por culpa suya.

\- Está bien, Impa.

\- La espero a la entrada de sus aposentos, mientras tanto despídase de Link, por favor.

La Sheikah se retiró, dejando a la pareja a solas para que pudieran despedirse, aunque en el fondo no deseaban hacerlo.

\- Impa es como una hermana mayor para mí, y por eso no quiero contradecirla. Es mejor que me vaya de una vez. – dijo Zelda, desanimada.

\- Es cierto, es mejor que le hagas caso. Mañana podemos vernos para entrenar, pues recuerda que a pesar que mis responsabilidades van a cambiar, al menos el inicio no será tan pesado, por lo que tendré tiempo.

\- Es verdad, por eso hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo que se pueda. Buenas noches, Link, gracias por este hermoso día. – expresó, completamente sonrojada.

\- Gracias a ti, Zelda, va a ser algo que nunca voy a…

Las palabras simplemente se quedaron atrapadas en sus labios, pues la joven se despidió de él con un inocente y dulce beso en la mejilla, para luego sonreírle de manera sutil e irse corriendo a sus aposentos. Impactado, se colocó una mano en la mejilla donde había sido besado, la cual ardía debido al sonrojo que la teñía. Sin poder entenderlo, aquel beso le había gustado, una dulce e íntima caricia otorgada por una hermosa y especial joven… la que desde hace tiempo se había vuelto sumamente especial para él, sin si quiera conocer los verdaderos motivos.

\- Diosas… ¿qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?

* * *

 _ **En el palacio…**_

Tal y como había pedido Impa, Zelda estaba de camino a sus aposentos para descansar. En ese momento, estaba completamente impactada y sonrojada por el atrevido acto que había cometido, aunque de ninguna manera se había arrepentido de aquel impulso, sobre todo porque su amigo no se molestó ante ello, ya que sin que se diera cuenta, lo observó desde la lejanía palpándose la mejilla donde lo había besado. Su corazón palpitaba sin contenerse, pues una desconocida y agradable emoción la invadía, la cual solo aparecía cuando estaba cerca de él y provocando que se preguntase el origen de aquel sentimiento.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, se dispuso a poner la mano en la manija para abrirla, sin embargo, una voz la detuvo en el acto.

\- Princesa. –

\- Impa. – respondió la princesa, en tono nervioso.

\- Princesa, no tiene por qué explicarme nada. Se perfectamente de donde venía con Link. – dijo con seriedad.

La joven solo evadió la mirada de su protectora, sabiendo que ya no podría ocultarle lo que había hecho. Aunque aquello no sorprendió tanto a Impa, pues sospechaba que tarde o temprano la princesa iba a hacer algo como eso, a pesar de sus advertencias.

\- Zelda, te dije que no debías hacerlo. Eso es un secreto sagrado, no puedes compartirlo con cualquiera. – indicó preocupada.

\- Link no es una persona cualquiera. – declaró con firmeza la princesa. – Es un hombre noble, valiente y gentil. Somos buenos amigos, además estoy segura de que…

\- ¿De qué? ¿Qué él es el joven que estamos buscando con tanto esmero? No te niego que si lo he sospechado por cada uno de sus actos, pero eso no es suficiente para determinarlo.

\- Sea que sea él, o no… no me arrepiento de haberle confiado algo como eso. – contestó Zelda, muy segura en sus palabras.

\- Lo sé, pues puedo ver lo que tu corazón está empezando a sentir. Ten cuidado, por favor.

\- No confundas las cosas. Solos somos amigos, nada más. – contestó evasiva, nerviosa de lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Ay, Zelda, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Sé cómo eres y por eso no lograré que digas nada. Mejor descansa, hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Impa.

Habiéndose retirado Impa, Zelda entró a su habitación. Tomó un relajante baño y se colocó un fino camisón para dormir, para luego acostarse en su cama y rememorar el día que había pasado junto a Link. En ese momento, tomó aquel libro que no permitió que Link leyera, el cual había traído con ella sin que este se diera cuenta. Ansiosa, abrió una de sus páginas, y a medida que iba leyendo no podía evitar sonrojarse y estremecerse, como si viviera cada uno de los sentimientos que se encontraban pasmados en aquellas viejas hojas, pero que al mismo tiempo eran tan fuertes y capaces de soportar el paso del tiempo.

Aquellas palabras la llenaban de curiosidad; tan hermosas, poéticas, apasionadas y sumamente explícitas. El arte amatorio entre una reina y su amado, aquel que la protegía con fervor, con su propia vida, y el que al mismo tiempo la adoraba en cuerpo y alma, causando en ella las más intensas y arrebatadoras sensaciones… aquellas que tanto deseaba algún día vivir.

Era cierto que la princesa aún era joven, no faltaba mucho para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero lo que no tenía ninguna duda era que deseaba vivir en carne propia aquellas sublimes sensaciones. Que la amasen intensamente hasta el punto de perder la razón, donde su imagen se viera reflejada en unos ojos que solo la vieran con amor, ternura y deseo. Anhelaba ser amada de la misma manera que aquella reina que vivió en su palacio siglos atrás, y también por un hombre tan noble y valiente como lo era aquel caballero.

Luego de fantasear y soñar con ese ideal del amor, el sueño le fue ganando, sin siquiera imaginarse que muy pronto se forjaría su destino, el cual estaba enlazado al de un noble y valeroso joven…

 _ **Fin del Prólogo.**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Y bien, ya hemos llegado a la parte final del prólogo, la cual culminó de una manera que a muchos espero les haya gustado, pues la relación de los protagonistas se ha fortalecido más que nunca, e incluso la princesa le confió un valioso secreto, aunque bueno, aún faltan unos cuantos, sobre todo el famoso diario de la antigua reina que vivió en una época de perpetuo ocaso, quien escribió ciertas cuestiones en el mismo, las cuales sé que mueren por saber... al igual que el pobre de Link XD

Bueno, les agradezco mucho por habernos seguido durante estas partes, las siguientes que vienen empiezan la novelización extendida del juego, la cual les aseguro será mucho más emocionante que el mismo.

¡Saludos!

 **FOX:** Y como lo dijo mi querida compañera, así concluye el prólogo. Quedaron muchos secretos en el aire, pero los revelaremos a su debido tiempo. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya aquí llegamos al punto de "no-retorno" para quienes no quieran spoilearse la historia del juego. Creo que es donde tocará decirlo, para quienes se pregunten cada cuanto vamos a actualizar esta historia, **Artemiss** y yo nos comprometimos a tratar de hacer dos capítulos al mes, pero el primero aún está en proceso así que no tenemos una fecha exacta. Me toca revisar algunos videos del juego para ir adaptando, en especial a las partes que se les darán a los amigos de Link en el relato, así como donde insertaremos nuestras expansiones a la historia. Así que pedimos algo de paciencia en ese aspecto.

Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, ZarcortFan25, Dark Cat, ZeekLaerers, klyVan, IA** y **Niakuru.** Ya saben que seguimos abiertos a sugerencias, críticas (constructivas) y todo lo demás para hacer de este nuestro mejor trabajo. Nos veremos en el siguiente.


	7. Interludio: Relatos de leyenda

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Interludio:** Relatos de leyenda.

* * *

 _" **Antes del inicio del tiempo, el mundo se encontraba vacío y sumido en el caos, sin forma, orden, ni vida. Hasta que un día, tres diosas doradas descendieron desde los cielos, y comenzaron a cultivar su creación en este caótico plano.**_

 _ **Din, la Diosa del Poder, con sus poderosos brazos de fuego creó la sólida tierra roja. Nayru, la Diosa de la Sabiduría, derramó su espíritu y estableció las leyes que regirían el mundo. Y Farore, la Diosa del Valor, con su alma infinita otorgó vida a las criaturas que caminarían sobre la tierra, y defenderían la justicia.**_

 _ **Con su tarea completada, las Diosas partieron de vuelta a los cielos, pero no sin antes dejar un testimonio de su divina providencia y poder.**_

 _ **La Trifuerza.**_

 _ **Casi todas las personas que viven en la tierra de Hyrule conocen esta antigua historia. Ha sido transmitida de generación en generación, para ser recordada hasta el final de los tiempos.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, como en todas las grandes leyendas, hay muchas cosas desconocidas para las gentes de cada época. Secretos muy bien guardados, y muchas veces perdidos con el paso del tiempo.**_ _ **La mayoría desconoce lo importante que es la Trifuerza para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, y cuantas veces este se ha visto amenazado y a punto de ser destruido.**_

 _ **Desde tiempos antiguos, se dice que la Trifuerza representa la unión en armonía del Poder, la Sa**_ _ **biduría y el Valor.**_ _ **Estas tres virtudes son las que mantienen unidas a las almas de la tierra, y cada una de ellas es igualmente importante. Gracias a la fuerza otorgada por dicho equili**_ _ **brio**_ _ **, la sagrada reliquia ha sido el o**_ _ **bjeto de incontables batallas entre las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad**_ _ **.**_

 _ **La promesa de un poder a**_ _ **bsoluto hizo surgir las más profundas ambiciones en los corazones de muchos hombres, y aun así muy pocos tuvieron la fuerza de intentar reclamarla para ellos**_ _ **. Hasta que un gran mal apareció en el mundo, con la única idea fija de conquistar la tierra de Hyrule usando el omnipotente poder de la sagrada reliquia. Una y otra vez, el mal se levantó, muchas veces tomando diferentes formas, en su**_ _ **búsqueda por obtenerla**_ _ **. Cada vez que la Trifuerza cayó en las garras del mal, Hyrule se sumió en la miseria y en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Pero la esperanza no se ha**_ _ **bía perdido**_ _ **. En cada era, siempre que Hyrule se veía amenazado por la oscuridad y la destrucción, un héroe vestido de verdes ropajes, y empuñando una espada sagrada capaz de repeler al mal se alza**_ _ **ba para hacerle frente, y devolvía la paz a su tierra**_ _ **.**_

 _ **El primer enfrentamiento ocurrió inconta**_ _ **bles siglos atrás, en una era donde el cielo y la superficie de la tierra eran mundos separados, y la tierra estaba completamente deshabitada de vida**_ _ **humana. La gente se ha**_ _ **bía refugiado en las islas sobre las nubes**_ _ **, al igual que la Trifuerza, pero eso no detuvo los deseos de la encarnación del mal. En su deseo de poder,**_ _ **buscó destruir y conquistar todo a su paso**_ _ **, pero antes de poder realizar sus malvadas intenciones, fue detenido gracias al héroe elegido por la Diosa Hylia. El mal fue sellado, y su oscura alma permaneció a raya por siglos, devolviendo la paz al mundo… por un tiempo.**_

 _ **Varias generaciones después, el maligno espíritu renació de nuevo, con sus oscuras am**_ _ **biciones para Hyrule y la Trifuerza tan fuertes como antes**_ _ **. Sin em**_ _ **bargo**_ _ **, solo fue capaz de o**_ _ **btener un fragmento de la**_ _ **Trifuerza, aquel que contenía la esencia del Poder. Los fragmentos de la Sa**_ _ **biduría y el Valor fueron otorgados a aquellos quienes eran más dignos de poseerlos,**_ _ **la Princesa del Destino y el Héroe del Tiempo. Juntos enfrentaron y vencieron a su enemigo sellándolo una vez más, salvando a Hyrule de caer en una oscuridad eterna.**_

 _ **Pero el mal persistiría en su deseo, e incluso tras ser aprisionado en el Reino del Crepúsculo, no pudo ser contenido por siempre. Se li**_ _ **beró nuevamente, reasumiendo su meta final de conquistar**_ _ **Hyrule, montando un devastador asalto sorpresa en el reino, incapaz de oponer resistencia alguna tras tanto tiempo de paz. Y sin em**_ _ **bargo**_ _ **, cuando parecía que toda la luz se ha**_ _ **bía extinguido y que las sombras cubrirían la tierra,**_ _ **el Héroe del Crepúsculo apareció, ayudado en su viaje por la Princesa del Reino Crepuscular en persona. Y junto con la Princesa de Hyrule, lograron vencer una vez más a la encarnación del mal, enviándola de nuevo a las profundidades del oscuro a**_ _ **bismo al cuál pertenecía**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Finalmente, durante otro de estos oscuros tiempos, se hizo aparente que el ciclo de destrucción se rompería permanentemente, previniendo cualquier futura amenaza a la paz y la felicidad del reino. Al ser vencida la encarnación del mal, el héroe legendario dividió su espíritu en cuatro fragmentos. Cada uno de ellos fue sellado para que jamás pudieran volver a unirse, ni renacer de nuevo.**_

 _ **Tres de los fragmentos fueron esparcidos a través del tiempo y el espacio: uno en la era del cielo, otro en la era del Héroe del Tiempo, y otro en la era del Héroe del Crepúsculo. El último de ellos fue sellado en un templo sagrado construido so**_ _ **bre tierra santa, aprisionado por la espada sagrada, la misma que el héroe utilizara para derrotar a la encarnación del mal una y otra vez en cada una de las eras**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Con el espíritu maligno sellado, parecía que por fin la paz reinaría en Hyrule eternamente…**_

 _ **Durante incontables milenios, los Hyruleanos han relatado una y otra vez la historia de la Guerra a través de las Eras. Así es como comienza…**_

 _ **Para mantener el importante equilibrio de la Trifuerza, las Diosas Doradas idearon un plan que esperaban pudiese asegurar la paz para todos aquellos que vivían en Hyrule. Eligieron a una gran hechicera, una joven mujer nacida de un poderoso pero benevolente clan de usuarios de magia, para que se encargara de vigilar la sagrada reliquia. Respondiendo al llamado de las Diosas, la joven hechicera aceptó gustosamente su labor, y para evitar ser perturbada en su importante deber, decidió aislarse del resto del mundo, en completa y tranquila soledad durante años.**_

 _ **Viviendo en lo profundo de los bosques, lejos de los ojos de los mortales, la hechicera vigilaba constantemente el equilibrio de la Trifuerza, día tras día. Como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, las Diosas le otorgaron el don de ver a través del espacio y el tiempo, y observar a través de todas las épocas de la historia. Con su magia, podía observar cada era, y leer en profundidad los destinos de todos los que habían vivido, pero obedeciendo las instrucciones de las Diosas, sin interferir de ninguna manera.**_

 _ **Y así fue, hasta que cierta alma en particular capturó su atención.**_

 _ **El alma del héroe legendario, que renacía una y otra vez siempre que Hyrule necesitaba de un salvador. Con gran interés, la hechicera observaba cada una de las vidas y encarnaciones del héroe, y cada una de las hazañas que logró en su misión por salvar a la tierra de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. La hechicera nunca había visto un alma que resplandeciera con tanta intensidad, que fuese tan pura y llena de luz y valor. Se sintió atraída hacia él, cautivada por su inquebrantable e incontenible fuerza y bondad. Con el pasar del tiempo, su interés se tornó en admiración, y dicha admiración se tornó en amor.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, con sus poderes, la hechicera debería haber visto que el alma del héroe estaba unida a la de alguien más: el alma de la princesa del reino, la encarnación de la Diosa Hylia en persona, quien en tiempos antiguos renunció a su inmortalidad para volver a reunirse con su elegido. En lugar de eso, todo lo que veía era un alma que era totalmente diferente a ninguna otra que hubiese conocido.**_

 _ **A pesar de todo, la hechicera no estaba completamente ignorante de la presencia de la princesa en cada una de las vidas del héroe. En cada una de sus encarnaciones, ella siempre estaba allí, a su lado, y en cada una de las eras, el héroe desarrollaba profundos sentimientos por ella, sentimientos que ella siempre le correspondía de igual manera. Al ver esto, la hechicera fue invadida por una profunda tristeza, pues sabía que, debido a la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, nunca podría estar junto al alma del héroe al que había llegado a amar tanto. No era solo el tiempo, el espacio y su responsabilidad los que los separaban; también estaba la princesa.**_

 _ **Y en medio de la preocupación de la hechicera, un fragmento de oscuridad, aún encerrado en su prisión, vio su oportunidad.**_

 _ **La oscuridad, siempre astuta y perceptiva, tomó ventaja de la tristeza y envidia de la hechicera, y sabía muy bien cómo utilizar esos amargos sentimientos a su favor. Pronto comenzó a introducirse en su corazón, susurrando en una voz suave y engañosa, prometiéndole todo lo que ella deseaba:**_

 _ **"Si haces lo que te digo… podrás tener a tu lado a tu amado héroe… por siempre…"**_

 _ **La promesa de poder tener a su amado solo para ella fue demasiado tentadora para resistirla. El deseo dominó a la razón, y permitió que la oscuridad invadiera su alma. Una vez dentro, expulsó a la luz, y trastornó su afecto y curiosidad, convirtiéndolos en una perversa lujuria y un deseo compulsivo de poseer el alma del héroe legendario.**_

 _ **Poco sabía la hechicera que esta oscuridad tenía sus propios deseos… Utilizar la Trifuerza para resucitar y conquistar a Hyrule una vez más, y obtener su venganza contra el héroe legendario que lo había encerrado.**_

 _ **Habiendo expulsado a la luz de su corazón, la oscuridad urgió a la hechicera a abrir el Portal de las Almas, un camino que conectaba todas las épocas de la historia de Hyrule, la puerta del tiempo mismo. Monstruos y abominaciones de todas las eras comenzarían a salir del portal, trayendo la ruina a la tierra de Hyrule una vez más. Y la hechicera, corrompida tanto por el espíritu de la oscuridad como por su propio deseo de lujuria, comenzaría a planear su conquista de Hyrule y del héroe…"**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, tal vez muchos de ustedes esperaban que este sea el primer capítulo, pero tranquilos, este no tardará en llegar y les aseguro que **Fox** y yo nos estamos esmerando para que les guste.

Creo que más claro este interludio no puede estar, donde se ven pasmados las bajas pasiones y los deseos insanos que empezaron a nacer en una mujer que, al parecer, no eran tan mala, pero como dicen dichos como "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale" o "el fin justifica los medios" ya se dieron cuenta que esta es capaz de todo con tal de conseguir el amor de su héroe, a quien tiene completamente idealizado (esto se explicará más adelante).

Hasta pronto.

 **FOX:** ¿Cómo están? Bien, como dijo mi querida compañera, posteamos este interludio mientras terminamos con el primer capítulo, algo para hacer la "transición" entre el prólogo y la historia principal (entre otras razones que ya entenderán a su tiempo). La mayor parte está tomada directamente de los dos primeros interludios que aparecen en Hyrule Warriors, extendiéndolos un poco con las referencias a Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time y Twilight Princess.

Y tal como dijo **Artemiss** , aquí intentamos ilustrar un poco las motivaciones de Cya, pero es solo el abrebocas, pues queremos profundizar mucho más de lo que vimos en el juego. Sin duda es una verdadera lástima que solo arañaran la superficie, pues con una villana como ella hay mucho potencial que se puede explotar. Citando a Lex Luthor en Smallville, "cada villano es solo tan grande como su héroe", ¿no es así?

Nos veremos pronto.


	8. Capítulo 1: Ejércitos de ruina

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 1:** Ejércitos de ruina.

* * *

" _ **La vasta tierra de Hyrule siempre ha estado bajo la protección divina de las Diosas. Incluso en los tiempos en los cuales el mal amenaza a esta tierra sagrada, siempre surge una luz salvadora que devuelve la esperanza y restaura la paz.**_

 _ **Esta tierra no ha visto conflicto por varias generaciones, pero desde hace algún tiempo, ha estado bajo una sombra de intranquilidad. Desde la muerte de los monarcas, el trono ha permanecido vacío, sin nadie que dirija al pueblo como es debido. Al parecer, por fin ha llegado el día en que eso cambiará.**_

 _ **Muy pronto, se celebrará el décimo octavo cumpleaños de la heredera al trono y regente del reino, la Princesa Zelda. Al ser reconocida como una adulta, por fin podrá asumir su digno lugar como sucesora de sus difuntos padres. Para muchos, esto significaría el inicio de una nueva era de continua paz y prosperidad. Nadie podía haber imaginado lo que el destino tenía reservado para todos…"**_

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Un año había transcurrido de la promoción de la Legión de Link, y con ello, las actividades de los mismos se habían intensificado. El nuevo y duro régimen los había fortalecido mucho más, tanto físicamente como en espíritu.

Los entrenamientos de los jóvenes, a diferencia de su etapa inicial, se habían vuelto sumamente intensos, aumentando tanto en horas como en rutinas físicas, sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio y el desgaste, eso no parecía molestarlos. A estas alturas ya se habían adaptado perfectamente, e incluso hasta los disfrutaban, manteniendo siempre su deseo de fortalecerse y aplicar todo lo aprendido en sus destrezas más afines.

Link, quien sin duda alguna había mejorado en sus técnicas de esgrima, no solo estaba contento por la evolución que había tenido, sino porque su amistad con la princesa se había estrechado mucho más desde aquel momento en que le enseñó su "lugar secreto", del cual juró nunca revelar ni una palabra; además de que aun recordaba la manera tan peculiar en la que se despidió de él cuando Impa la había descubierto, con un dulce y cálido beso en su mejilla. Para ser sincero, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ambas situaciones se repitieran, pero nada de eso se pudo realizar, puesto que debido a sus entrenamientos no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y en los escasos días que sí podía hacerlo, se dedicaba a ayudarla en sus entrenamientos y a conversar de una que otra trivialidad, aunque aprovechaba esos momentos al máximo, disfrutando de su compañía, e incluso sintiéndolo como una necesidad para sentirse tranquilo, de saber que ella se encontraba bien y que no tenía ningún problema. Aunque aparte de esas cuestiones, las responsabilidades de Zelda habían ido en aumento, pues en ese año cumpliría la mayoría de edad, donde no solo celebraría el gran acontecimiento, sino que sería coronada como reina, cumpliendo con aquel legado que sus amados padres le habían dejado en el momento que partieron junto a las Diosas, y el que llevaría con honor para llenar de paz a su amado pueblo.

Definitivamente, ese día de doble festejo no iba a pasar desapercibido para nadie, y mucho menos para Link, así que de ninguna manera iba a quedarse atrás en tener una merecedora atención con la princesa, a quien apreciaba mucho más allá de su título.

Para honrarla como se merecía, tenía reservado para ella algo sumamente especial y valioso, un legado muy especial de su propia familia, y que esperaba poder compartir de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho con el suyo.

* * *

 _ **Esa noche, en el cuartel…**_

Todos los miembros de la Legión de Link dormían plácidamente en sus camas, sumamente agotados por el arduo entrenamiento que habían tenido en el día, donde, una vez más, les exigieron el desgaste de todas sus energías para cumplir con sus rutinas, por lo que lo primero que hicieron luego de tomar un baño, fue echarse a dormir sin ninguna duda… aunque uno de ellos, a pesar del cansancio, no estaba en la misma situación.

Link se encontraba sentado en uno de los rincones de la gran habitación, observando con atención una caja alargada de terciopelo que tenía entre las manos. Inicialmente, abría el seguro de la misma para enseguida cerrarlo, pero luego de meditarlo por varios minutos, decidió hacerlo, encontrándose con el invaluable tesoro que guardaba en su interior.

El muchacho palpó con interés el maravilloso objeto, el cual era una batuta color blanco decorada con dos espirales a los lados y uno en la base, el cual brillaba bajo la ligera luz de vela que alumbraba el sitio donde el joven se encontraba. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron, pues a su mente vino la persona que le regaló aquella reliquia, una que no veía hace muchos años, pero en su mente y corazón su rostro aún estaba presente, sobre todos los momentos que pasó a su lado.

\- Mamá…

La batuta había sido un regalo de su madre, quien se lo dio en vida cuando él había cumplido cinco años de edad. A pesar que era muy pequeño, aquel recuerdo lo tenía muy presente, sobre todo la historia que ella le había contado sobre el instrumento. Había pertenecido a un reconocido héroe de antaño, quien lo usó para viajar por grandes y vastos mares mientras manipulaba los vientos a sus anchas, aunque la batuta no había pasado solo por sus manos, pues esta se la otorgó el rey de un reino sepultado bajo el océano, lo que le hizo saber que esta venía de la realeza.

Muchas veces trató de hacerla funcionar en algunos de sus juegos, sobre todo en las épocas en las que el viento soplaba con más fuerza, mostrando intenciones de manipularlo, pero al final nada sucedía, por lo que decidió guardar el instrumento como un adorno, como un hermoso recuerdo de su amada madre.

\- ¿Link?

Al escuchar el llamado de Ruisu, Link por reflejo se disponía a guardar su preciado objeto, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues su amigo se sentó a su lado para apreciar lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Ruisu. – ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?

\- Nada… no es nada. – contestó Link, nervioso.

\- ¿Nada? No me mientas, no actuarías de ese modo si no fuese nada. – dijo Ruisu – ¿No puedes decirme qué era?

\- Bueno…

Inicialmente, Link no tenía deseos de comentarle a Ruisu lo que estaba observando, pero en el transcurso de este año le había demostrado que era un buen chico, e incluso discreto. De cierta manera, él se había vuelto su amigo más cercano entre los miembros de su escuadrón y quizás al que más confianza le tenía, por lo que no vio del todo mal hacerlo, claro, en tanto él prometiera guardar silencio.

\- Está bien, te lo voy a enseñar, pero solo si prometes no decirle a nadie. – pidió Link.

\- Tranquilo, sabes que yo jamás converso de cosas que me cuentan los demás. – contestó Ruisu, con seguridad.

\- De acuerdo…Mira.

Al abrir la caja, Ruisu se maravilló por ver lo que contenía adentro, una batuta distinta a las que pocas veces había visto, y que parecía especial por estar guardada en una caja tan fina como la que la contenía.

\- ¡Wow! – expresó Ruisu, sin alzar mucho la voz. – Es muy bonita. Debe valer una fortuna.

\- No es tanto su valor monetario, es lo que simboliza. Fue un regalo de mi madre. – contestó Link, apenado en sus palabras.

\- Oh… no sabía, Link. Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, no tienes por qué sentirte mal.

\- ¿Por eso no podías dormir? – preguntó Ruisu. – ¿Piensas en tu mamá y por eso estás mirando tu batuta?

\- A pesar que la perdí siendo muy pequeño, no hay día que no piense en ella, de la misma manera que ocurre con mi padre. Pero el motivo por el que saqué la batuta no se debe tanto a eso, sino porque…

\- Porque… – continuó el pelinegro. Vio que su amigo tomaba un profundo respiro antes de responderle.

\- Porque… pienso regalársela a la princesa por su cumpleaños. – contestó el joven, ligeramente sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Pero Link, es un recuerdo de tu madre, no puedes deshacerte de ella como si nada. – expresó Ruisu, sorprendido.

\- Oye, para ti no es un secreto que entre ella y yo ha nacido una amistad; claro, todo se debe a los entrenamientos. – dijo Link, nervioso. – Y es precisamente por eso que quiero regalarle algo especial, lo más valioso que tengo para honrarla en ese día. Es cierto que no cuento con el dinero suficiente para regalarle alguna joya costosa o algo que esté a su nivel, pero creo que esto valdrá la pena. Es algo único e irremplazable, diferente a las cosas que ella debe haber visto antes, y con ello podrá complementar sus clases de música. Pero sobre todo, viene de mí, a quien también considera su amigo, y por eso estoy seguro que le gustará.

\- Sigo pensando que no deberías, sería como deshacerte de los recuerdos de tu madre.

\- Eso nunca, Ruisu. Los momentos que viví con ella y con mi padre los tendré por siempre guardados en la mente y el corazón, no en un objeto, que por más valioso que sea, no deja de serlo. Además deseo que ella lo tenga, no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que si le dará un buen uso en el futuro, cosa que yo nunca logré hacer en años. Presiento que esto es más para la princesa que para mí.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Ruisu entendió que no iba a convencerlo para que no separe de su preciado objeto, pero sobre todo, había entendido que deseaba con ansias que la princesa lo tenga, y ese desapego solo podía deberse a un motivo, el cual no dudó en preguntar.

\- A ti te gusta la princesa, ¿cierto? – preguntó Ruisu, mirando a Link con picardía.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, Link se sonrojó hasta más no poder. Es cierto que la princesa se le hacía una chica muy agradable, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, todos los días se lo cuestionaba, aunque en el fondo, sabía que era algo muy especial, algo que lo llenaba de inmensa dicha, pero al mismo tiempo de miedo. Algo que no podía darse el lujo de sentir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó nervioso. – Solo somos amigos. Deja de decir esas cosas o me arrepentiré de haberte confiado algo como esto.

\- Está bien, tranquilo. De todas maneras, sea como sea, me has convencido con tus motivos. Estoy seguro que a la princesa le encantará lo que vas a darle. Sobre todo porque viene de ti, su compañero de entrenamiento y amigo.

\- Muchas gracias por entenderme, pero sobre todo haberme escuchado. A veces es mejor no guardarse las cosas que a uno lo mortifican. – dijo Link.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, ya has demostrado muchas veces que eres un gran amigo, y eso es lo que yo espero ser para ti. Por eso, una vez más, te indico que puedes confiar en mí, no diré ni una palabra de lo que me has revelado, compañero.

\- Lo sé, estoy seguro de ello. Sé que eres un hombre de palabra.

Los compañeros se estrecharon la mano con firmeza mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros, sintiendo como el lazo de amistad que habían formado desde aquel día que se conocieron en la sala de reclutamientos, se había fortalecido. Luego de unos minutos, Link guardó con recelo la batuta de su madre, para luego dirigirse, junto con su amigo, a dormir a sus respectivas camas, sabiendo que el día de mañana sería el acontecimiento tan esperado por todos, pero al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera imaginarse que algo sumamente inesperado ocurriría ante los ojos de todos…

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Impa, quien estaba vestida con su traje ceremonial, caminaba con prisa a la habitación de la princesa, pues ya debían dirigirse juntas a la sala del trono, lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de coronación, y posterior a eso la celebración de su mayoría de edad.

Una vez que llegó afuera de los aposentos, vio como las doncellas salían del mismo, lo que le demostró que ya habían terminado de ayudar a la princesa a arreglarse, así que con eso supo que ya estaba lista.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, entró a la habitación para encontrarse con ella, pero la imagen con la que se encontró fue diferente a la esperada, pues vio como la joven se limpiaba con delicadeza unas cuantas lágrimas que cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

\- Zelda… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó, acercándose a ella y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. – Deberías estar feliz, hoy serás coronada como reina y cumples dieciocho años.

\- Ya lo sé, Impa. – contestó, abatida. – Es solo que he recordado mucho a mis padres, y sigo pensando que aún no debería estar ocupando su lugar. Murieron siendo tan jóvenes. Me gustaría que ellos estuvieran conmigo en este día tan especial, me hacen mucha falta.

\- Ya lo sé, yo también los he recordado mucho. – respondió la Sheikah. – Pero estoy segura que ellos están a tu lado, así no puedas verlos, y muy orgullosos de ti porque vas a cumplir una maravillosa labor, teniendo siempre presentes las enseñanzas que te dieron.

\- Eso sí… siempre voy a poner en práctica todo el ejemplo que me dieron en base a su amor y apoyo. – contestó la princesa, sin poder evitar derramar más lágrimas.

Impa entendía perfectamente los motivos por los que la princesa se sentía dolida, eran muchas emociones encontradas para sí misma, más ahora que iba a asumir semejante responsabilidad siendo tan joven. Sin embargo, presentía que algo más la mortificaba, y estaba casi segura de que podría tratarse.

\- Pienso que algo más te mortifica. Por favor, dímelo.

Ante la cuestión de su protectora, Zelda cesó sus lágrimas y las reemplazo por temor, mientras se colocaba una mano en su pecho, el cual le dolía debido a la ansiedad. Luego de un corto silencio, decidió responder.

\- Las pesadillas…

\- ¿Han vuelto? – preguntó la Sheikah.

\- Si… - contestó, temerosa – Hoy me desperté con las mismas imágenes, pero esta vez eran peores. Veía la destrucción de mi pueblo, los gritos de dolor de todos ellos mientras clamaban misericordia. Tu muerte, la de los caballeros, la de…

Ya no pudo seguir hablando, pues para reprimir el llanto se tapó la boca y trató de calmarse. Impa, al ver el malestar de su alma, solo se limitó a abrazarla y no permitir que siga sufriendo, o al menos que no lo haga sola.

\- Tranquila, en todo este año no ha pasado nada malo. – contestó la Sheikah a su protegida.

\- Lo se… pero hoy me levanté con un mal presentimiento. Un dolor en el pecho que no me deja tranquila. Como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de ocurrir. – contestó, sumamente nerviosa.

\- Es normal que te sientas nerviosa. Aparte de ser tu cumpleaños, es tu coronación, vas a tener una enorme responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, pero de la cual no debes temer, pues siempre vas a tener mi apoyo. – contestó, sonriéndole a Zelda.

\- Gracias por todo, Impa. – dijo, sonriéndole a la Sheikah. – No sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Ni yo sin ti, querida. Bueno, ya basta de lamentaciones. Si sigues llorando todo tu maquillaje se va a estropear. Solo mira lo hermosa que estás.

Ahora que estaba más tranquila, Impa pudo admirar a su protegida, quien estaba vestida y peinada de una manera parecida a la ceremonia de promoción de los caballeros el año pasado, sin embargo, en su cabeza no llevaba ninguna tiara, pues el lugar estaba reservado para la corona que iba a recibir, la cual había pertenecido a su madre.

\- Ya vámonos de una vez. La ceremonia no tarda en empezar. – dijo Impa, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Sintiéndose un poco más repuesta, la joven le brindó una sonrisa a su protectora y salió con ella de sus aposentos, camino a la sala del trono, donde sería coronada como reina.

* * *

 _ **Sala del trono…**_

Nobles y plebeyos estaban reunidos en la sala del trono, esperando ansiosos la llegada de la princesa Zelda, quien en muy pocos minutos se convertiría en su reina, la soberana que siempre velaría por su bienestar, de la misma manera en la que sus padres lo hicieron.

Todos los caballeros de los distintos rangos, en especial la Legión de Link, estaban en primera fila, cercanos al trono, dispuestos a proteger a su futura reina, pues a pesar que el pueblo era pacífico y amaba a la princesa, de todas maneras querían estar alertas por si alguien quisiera acercársele, aunque algunos sabían que esas acciones no serían impedidas por la monarca, a quien le gustaba la cercanía con su gente.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, el sonido de las trompetas se hizo presente, lo que simbolizaba que el evento había comenzado. Primero entraron Impa y Azael, quienes se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares, y luego de unos pocos segundos, la princesa hizo su aparición, robándose las miradas y admiración de todos, en especial de cierto joven caballero.

Una vez más la mirada de Link se perdió en el caminar de la princesa, quien cada día que pasaba aumentaba su gracia y belleza, y al mismo tiempo, al verla vestida de esa manera, recordó la maravillosa noche que pasó junto a ella cuando le mostró su lugar secreto, y por supuesto, se despidió de él con ese tierno beso.

Una vez que la joven se sentó en su trono y los aplausos del pueblo cesaron, un sacerdote se acercó con la corona en sus manos hacia ella, dispuesto a colocarla en su cabeza para nombrarla a legítima reina de todo Hyrule, pero antes se dispuso a empezar con un pequeño discurso.

\- Apreciado pueblo de Hyrule. – empezó el sacerdote. – He aquí a la nueva sob…

Pero antes de poder continuar con su discurso, las puertas se abrieron bruscamente. Un soldado entró agitadamente, corriendo hacia el atril donde la joven se encontraba.

\- ¡Princesa, Comandante Impa! – dijo, inclinándose inmediatamente ante ellas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Soldado, ¿se puede saber por qué se atreve a interrumpir una ceremonia tan importante? – dijo Impa con tono severo.

\- Mis disculpas, Comandante. – dijo el soldado respetuosamente. – Pero mi capitán me envió para avisarles. Un ejército de monstruos se acerca a la ciudadela por el sur.

\- ¿Ejército de monstruos? – La princesa se paró del trono al oír esto, apartando al sacerdote que estaba por coronarla. - ¿De dónde salieron?

\- No lo sabemos, pero el capitán me envió para solicitar refuerzos. – agregó el soldado.

\- Impa, prepara las tropas. – dijo Zelda. – Iremos de inmediato.

\- Aguarde, Princesa, ¿acaba de decir "iremos"? – dijo Impa. – Pero la ceremonia apenas acaba de comenzar, y además…

\- ¡La ceremonia queda suspendida! – declaró la joven regente con tono de autoridad. – La seguridad de nuestro pueblo está primero. Organiza a las tropas y prepara la evacuación de los civiles. Yo iré a cambiarme de ropa.

\- Sí, Princesa. – dijo Impa. – Escuchen todos, diríjanse a sus cuarteles a buscar sus armas y equipamiento.

Los guardias no esperaron un segundo y se dirigieron a los cuarteles para ir a prepararse. Link y sus amigos se disponían a hacer lo mismo, pero Sir Azael los detuvo.

\- ¡Un momento, ustedes cinco! – les dijo, deteniendo su carrera. – ¿A dónde creen que van?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio, subcomandante? – dijo Link. – También vamos a pelear.

\- ¡Absolutamente no! – declaró Sir Azael.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Ruisu. – Con el debido respeto, nosotros también somos caballeros, es nuestro deber.

\- Puede que les hayan dado el título, pero como su antiguo instructor, perdónenme por decir esto, pero aún no están preparados, menos para algo como esto. – dijo el Sheikah.

\- Pero, Sir Azael…

\- ¡Sin peros! – volvió a interrumpirlos. – Si desean ayudar, pueden hacerlo preparando la evacuación de los civiles, en caso de que el enemigo llegue hasta aquí. Pero nada de ir a las líneas frontales.

Ruisu estuvo a punto de protestar algo más, pero Link le puso la mano en el hombro y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. El antiguo líder del onceavo escuadrón de reclutas entendió a lo que se refería el subcomandante. Con apenas un año de haber concluido su entrenamiento, los cinco eran relativamente inexpertos, y excepto por aquella vez que salvaron una aldea de unos bandidos, no habían estado en una batalla real. Y si les designó ayudar con la evacuación de los civiles, esa era una labor tan importante como ir a enfrentar al enemigo, o quizás más. Después de todo, esa era la razón principal de que se hubieran enlistado en primer lugar.

Desde que habían sido nombrados caballeros, habían sido asignados a cuarteles por separado dentro del castillo, así que acordaron reunirse en la entrada cuando tuvieran su equipamiento listo. Alexandre además tuvo que bajar a los establos para ir a buscar su montura, así que tardaría un poco más.

El primero en llegar a la entrada fue Link, ya con sus armas en su espalda, listas en cualquier momento, y portando la capa verde con la cual la princesa lo había investido el día que recibió el título de caballero. Inconscientemente tocó con su mano el broche con el emblema de la familia real que sujetaba la capa. La prenda tenía un significado muy especial para el joven. Una parte de él deseaba que no fuese a estropearse si tenía que salir a combatir.

Antes de ver a sus amigos, vio salir a los Guardias de Honor, los soldados de más alto rango dentro del ejército. Encabezándolas iban Sir Azael, con su enorme alabarda en mano, y la Princesa Zelda, ya vestida con la armadura que usaba en sus entrenamientos y su florete desenvainado. La joven regente volteó en su dirección, dejando las miradas de ambos fijas por un breve instante, antes de dirigirse a sus tropas, alzando en alto su florete.

\- ¡Síganme, tropas! ¡Protegeremos a nuestro pueblo a toda costa!

La Guardia de Honor respondió con un grito de entusiasmo y se dirigieron al encuentro del ejército enemigo, que ya podía divisarse en la distancia. Link no le quitó la mirada de encima a la princesa hasta que se perdió de vista entre la multitud. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al verla partir, como si tuviese el presentimiento de que algo malo podría pasarle. Pero rápidamente dejó de lado ese pensamiento. Habiendo entrenado con ella durante todo ese tiempo, sabía que era una mujer fuerte y perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Silenciosamente pidió a las Diosas que la protegieran.

\- Y aquí vamos. – escuchó la voz de Ruisu. Se había equipado y también llevaba su propia capa. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces algo deprimido.

\- No es nada. – dijo Link, sin poder evitar mirar hacia donde se habían ido las tropas al mando de la princesa. Su amigo entendió sin que lo dijera.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por la princesa? – le preguntó. El silencio de Link fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. – Tranquilo, todos lo estaríamos.

\- Es admirable. – dijo Link. – En lugar de quedarse dentro de las murallas de su castillo, prefiere salir a arriesgar su vida por su pueblo. Sé que es una mujer muy fuerte, pero sería terrible si algo le pasara allá afuera.

\- Sí, considerando que es la última descendiente de la familia real. – agregó Ruisu, como si fuese lo más obvio. Aun así, el pelinegro aun sospechaba (acertadamente) que su compañero tenía razones mucho más personales para estar preocupado por la seguridad de la princesa.

\- Ya estamos listos. – llegó Zatyr.

La arquera traía consigo un arco más largo y en apariencia más robusto del que normalmente utilizaba, y un carcaj de mayor capacidad para sus flechas. Detrás de ella venía también Garrett. Al parecer había aumentado su entrenamiento de fuerza, pues había reemplazado su ya de por sí gran hacha por una de aún mayor tamaño. Colgando de su cinturón tenía un par de hachas pequeñas, lo suficiente como para arrojarlas a cierta distancia.

\- ¿Dónde está Alexandre? – preguntó el gigantón.

\- No debe tardar, primero tiene que ir a los establos. – dijo Ruisu. – Ah, miren, ya viene.

En efecto, en ese preciso instante apareció el lancero, a lomos de su caballo. Luego de recibir su título de caballero, Alexandre había logrado convencer a sus superiores de que le permitieran tener al corcel negro Shadow como montura personal.

\- Grandioso, toda la pandilla está aquí. – dijo al ver al resto. – ¿Ahora qué?

\- Seguir nuestras órdenes. – dijo Link. – Vamos a la salida al oeste de la ciudadela y ayudemos con la evacuación.

\- Me adelantaré un poco. ¡Vamos, Shadow!

Alexandre tomó ventaja de ser el único a caballo y se dirigió a la salida antes que sus compañeros. La guardia real ya había preparado transportes para ellos. El resto se dispersó por la ciudad para ayudar a dar la voz de alarma. La mayoría de la gente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se suponía que hoy se celebraría el décimo octavo cumpleaños de la Princesa Zelda y su coronación oficial. Y de pronto ocurría esto sin aviso alguno.

La evacuación de los civiles transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Después de dos horas, todos los habitantes de la ciudadela habían sido montados en carretas y se estaban dirigiendo a los refugios para ponerse a salvo. Dentro de las murallas solamente se habían quedado Impa y sus tropas, preparándose para coordinar la defensa del castillo y la ciudadela en caso de que el enemigo llegara hasta allí. La Comandante hubiese preferido acompañar a la princesa a las líneas frontales, pero cuando Sir Azael se ofreció a hacerlo en su lugar (dando el argumento válido de que alguien tenía que estar preparado para defender su terreno) no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

\- ¡Comandante! – gritó uno de los vigías sobre la muralla exterior. – ¡Un grupo de monstruos se acerca por el oeste!

\- ¿Cuántos de ellos? – preguntó Impa.

\- ¡Parece un grupo pequeño! – respondió el vigía. – ¡Entre treinta o cincuenta de ellos!

\- Que algunas tropas salgan a su encuentro, no podemos permitir que ninguno de ellos entre aquí. – ordenó la Sheikah.

\- ¡Sí, Comandante!

El vigía no había sido el único que había divisado a los monstruos aproximándose. Abajo, en el exterior de la muralla, la Legión de Link también los había visto.

\- Por lo visto sí podremos ver algo de acción. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Nos ordenaron mantener posición, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Link. – En ese caso, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se acerquen al castillo.

Al acercarse más, Link y sus amigos pudieron ver con claridad a qué se iban a enfrentar. Las tropas enemigas eran un grupo variopinto, compuesto de varias criaturas con las que los soldados estaban muy bien familiarizados. Esqueletos andantes conocidos como Stalfos, lagartos bípedos de más de dos metros de alto, llamados Lizalfos, Bokoblins, unas criaturas de aspecto porcino armadas con cimitarras e irónicamente montados en lo que parecían ser jabalíes salvajes más grandes y peludos de lo normal, y mayormente unos mini-diablillos de color rojo armados con grandes garrotes. Sin embargo, la primera impresión de la legión fue que no se veían exactamente muy inteligentes o coordinados.

\- Intentemos hacer que se dispersen un poco. – sugirió Ruisu. – Cada uno de nosotros debería ser capaz de lidiar con unos cuantos de ellos. –

\- Permítanme. – dijo Zatyr, adelantándose.

La arquera se colocó en posición mientras sacaba de su carcaj una de sus flechas explosivas. Midiendo la distancia a la que estaban, apuntó ligeramente hacia arriba e hizo volar la flecha describiendo un arco de manera que fuese a aterrizar en todo el medio del grupo de monstruos.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_ El ataque dio resultado, pues los monstruos no reaccionaron hasta que la flecha impactó en el suelo y fue demasiado tarde. La explosión resultante acabó con varios de ellos, y los que sobrevivieron se vieron dispersados por la onda de choque.

\- ¡Sepárense y vayan por ellos! – ordenó Link.

Mientras Zatyr se quedaba atrás para actuar como apoyo y seguir dispersándolos con sus flechas explosivas, los otros cuatro se separaron para hacerles frente. Alexandre, a lomos de Shadow, fue el primero en lanzarse a la carga, empuñando con mano firme su lanza hacia uno de los Bokoblins, y clavándosela directo en el pecho para derribarlo. Otros dos intentaron rodearlo para atacarlo por ambos lados, al parecer con la intención de vengar a su compañero caído, sin imaginarse que pronto sufrirían un destino similar. Primero tiró a uno de ellos de su montura golpeándolo en la cabeza, e hizo que Shadow lo pisoteara para rematarlo. El segundo trató de atacarlo por la espalda, pero le bastó un giro de la lanza para golpearlo en el estómago y hacerlo caer de la misma manera.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que tienen? – dijo con algo de arrogancia.

Al mismo tiempo, Garrett se enfrentaba simultáneamente a dos Lizalfos. Siendo que él era bastante grande en estándares humanos, era inusual verlo pelear contra un oponente que lo superase en tamaño, y menos aún contra dos de ellos. A pesar de todo, ni siquiera juntos pudieron reducirlo. Tomando ventaja de que no llevaban armadura que les protegiera el estómago, atacó a uno de ellos con la punta afilada de su hacha. Sin perder tiempo la retiró para asestarle un golpe directo a su cráneo y destrozarle la cabeza. Al otro le dio golpe con el plano para derribarlo y le dio un hachazo con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda para rematarlo.

Del otro lado, Link y Ruisu estaban tratando de rodear a los enemigos menores, a los esqueletos y los diablillos con garrotes. Por fortuna, estos eran los más débiles dentro del grupo, y fácilmente caían con un solo golpe bien conectado. El mayor problema que representaban era que había muchos de ellos dispersos por el lugar, y eran bastante rápidos para moverse y huir cuando presentían peligro. Así, los dos espadachines trataron de amontonar en un área pequeña a todos los que pudieron mientras Zatyr preparaba otra de sus flechas explosivas para hacerlos volar a todos de una sola vez.

\- ¡Aléjense, que ahí va! – gritó la arquera mientras apuntaba su arma hacia arriba.

Esa era la señal que estaban esperando. Sin perder tiempo se alejaron del grupo de diablillos y esqueletos mientras veían la flecha volar por el aire. Igual que antes aterrizó causando un fuerte estallido y acabando con todos los que quedaron dentro de su alcance. Los cadáveres de los diablillos y los pedazos de hueso de los Stalfos quedaron esparcidos en el medio de una gran mancha oscura en el lugar donde la flecha impactó. En cuanto a los que escaparon de la explosión en el área, Link y Ruisu terminaron con ellos sin mayores dificultades. Pero aún quedaban más de ellos amenazando con colarse dentro del castillo y eso no podían permitirlo de ninguna manera. Continuaron enfrentándolos por un tiempo, pero de pronto, se detuvieron. Actuando como si acabaran de recibir un llamado o señal de algún tipo, se pusieron sobre aviso, y sin más, comenzaron a dar la vuelta y a correr en la dirección opuesta del castillo, y de sus enemigos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están huyendo? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- Son unos cobardes, ya se dieron cuenta que no pueden con nosotros. – se jactó Alexandre.

\- No lo creo. Eso fue demasiado fácil. – dijo Ruisu.

\- ¿Fácil? ¿A eso le llamas "fácil"? Creo que alguien estuvo en otra batalla que no fue esta. – replicó Alexandre.

\- Ruisu tiene razón. No creo que huyeran de nosotros. – dijo Link.

\- ¿Pues entonces de qué…?

Alexandre se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un sonido extraño, y al mismo tiempo sintió un ligero temblor debajo de sus pies. El resto de la legión también hizo lo mismo. Unos segundos después, el sonido se hizo más fuerte y claro, sonaba como algo abriéndose paso bajo tierra, y cada vez más cerca. Finalmente al determinar la dirección, el movimiento les hizo darse cuenta de que algo se acercaba hacia ellos, algo enorme, y sinónimo de grandes problemas para ellos. Con un atronador rugido, finalmente abrió el suelo para salir a la superficie, haciendo una espectacular entrada.

\- Creo que eso responde a la pregunta de por qué estaban huyendo. – dijo Link.

\- No me digas. – dijo Alexandre tratando de sonar sarcástico, pero el terror de ver a la monstruosidad frente a él se lo impidió.

La Legión de Link tenía frente a sus ojos a un Dodongo. Los Dodongos eran una especie conocida de reptiles lanzafuego, y bien era sabido que estaban entre las bestias más peligrosas de Hyrule, pero el que tenían frente a ellos no se parecía a ninguno que hubieran visto. Para empezar, era enorme, casi tan grande como una casa, y sus escamas, en contraste con las de los Dodongos ordinarios, eran más de un color verde-amarillo brillante que verde esmeralda. Sus patas terminaban en unas enormes garras de color rojo, del mismo color que sus cuernos a los lados de su cabeza, y los picos en su espalda que formaban una especie de cresta que llegaba hasta el final de la cola.

\- Eso es… ¿es un Dodongo? – exclamó Ruisu.

\- Más bien el Rey de los Dodongos. Jamás había visto uno tan enorme. – dijo Alexandre.

El gigantesco lagarto miró a la legión con sus pequeños pero amenazadores ojos amarillos. Como si decidiera que serían su cena, rugió ferozmente y acto seguido comenzó a inhalar. La legión supo inmediatamente lo que venía.

\- ¡CÚBRANSE TODOS! – gritó Link.

Aunque él no lo hubiese ordenado, todos inmediatamente se alejaron pues el monstruo dejó salir de su boca un potente chorro de fuego a su alrededor, tratando de rostizarlos. Alexandre decidió actuar como señuelo para atraer su atención mientras los demás lo rodeaban e intentaban atacarlo por algún punto ciego. Ruisu y Garrett fueron los primeros, pero sus armas no hicieron mella en las duras escamas del Rey Dodongo. Sin embargo, sí debió de sentir algo, pues en cuanto lo golpearon se dio la vuelta y los mandó a volar a ambos de un coletazo. Zatyr tomó una de sus flechas explosivas, tensó su arco y la disparó. Su esfuerzo, no obstante, no fue más efectivo que el de sus dos compañeros, pues más que dejarle una mancha oscura y sacudirlo por un momento no causó ningún daño aparente. El lagarto centró entonces su atención en la chica, aspiró y le lanzó nuevamente su aliento infernal. Zatyr apenas pudo arrojarse al suelo para evitar el ataque. Alexandre y Link intentaron atacarlo por un lado, sin éxito tampoco, y apenas pudieron apartarse para no sufrir el coletazo que voló a sus otros dos compañeros.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Nuestras armas no lo dañan! – gritó Alexandre, viendo algo abollada la punta de su lanza.

\- ¡Los Dodongos son vulnerables en la panza! – exclamó Ruisu. – ¡Es el único lugar donde sus escamas no los protegen!

\- ¡Grandioso, ¿pero eso de qué nos sirve, genio?! – se quejó el lancero.

Antes que pudiera darle respuesta, el monstruoso reptil volvió a rugir, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo con sus patas delanteras para erguirse, y luego se enrolló, convirtiéndose literalmente en una bola de picos, que se echó a rodar hacia Link y sus compañeros.

\- ¡APÁRTENSE! – volvió a gritar el líder.

El lagarto dejó de rodar en cuanto se dio cuenta que no pudo aplastar a sus objetivos. Para ser tan grande se movía bastante rápido al rodar, pero era relativamente fácil de esquivar pues solo podía ir en línea recta por no poder ver hacia donde iba mientras estaba rodando. Los cinco amigos apenas atinaron a alejarse entre ellos para intentar ser blancos más difíciles. Por ahora, su prioridad era intentar sobrevivir a la bestia hasta que se les ocurriera algo. El Dodongo, al principio algo indeciso, finalmente centró su atención en uno de ellos, específicamente en Ruisu. El pelinegro tuvo dos pensamientos en conflicto en ese instante: "Diablos, ¿por qué yo?" y "Mejor a mí que a los otros." Sin embargo, las dos partes estaban de acuerdo de una cosa, si quería seguir con vida tenía que moverse en el acto. Trató de alejarse como pudo, con las pesadas patas de la bestia resonando detrás de él, hasta que de repente se detuvo y Ruisu pudo escuchar que comenzaba a inhalar de nuevo: iba a usar su aliento de fuego con él. Casi había logrado salir de su alcance, pero se tropezó y al darse cuenta de que no podía escapar, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue voltearse de cara y utilizar su escudo para protegerse del fuego.

\- ¡RUISU! – oyó gritar a sus amigos.

A la distancia que estaba se salvó de ser incinerado, pero su escudo no corrió con la misma suerte. El hierro del arma defensiva se puso literalmente al rojo vivo con las llamas del Dodongo, y pronto lo sintió en el brazo.

\- ¡Ayayay! – gritó al arrojarlo, sacudiendo el brazo para evitar que se quemara con él.

\- ¡Esto no va a ninguna parte! – exclamó Alexandre. - ¡¿Qué se supone que hagamos, esperar a que se canse y se vaya?! –

\- ¡Nada lo atraviesa por afuera! – gritó Link. – Por afuera… ¡eso es! ¡Si esta cosa quiere algo que comer, vamos a darle algo que le caiga terriblemente mal! –

\- ¡¿Algo como qué?! – preguntó Zatyr

Link miró a su alrededor. Por fortuna para ellos, en medio de la escaramuza un vagón lleno de bombas había quedado relativamente cerca de donde se encontraban, pero aún estaba demasiado lejos para ir por él.

\- ¡Hay que distraer su atención! – gritó Link. – ¡Alexandre, usa a Shadow y ve por esa carreta con bombas! ¡El resto tenemos que mantenerlo ocupado! –

El lancero espoleó a su corcel y empezó a correr hacia la carreta. La bestia se puso sobre aviso y trató de ir tras él, pero Zatyr lo detuvo disparando una flecha explosiva frente a él para detenerlo por un par de segundos. Eso fue suficiente para que pudiera alejarse. Link y Ruisu se pusieron frente a él a distancia segura para que los viera y caminara hacia ellos mientras Garrett y Zatyr lo flanqueaban. En cuanto empezó a inhalar para lanzar el chorro de fuego, los dos espadachines saltaron en direcciones opuestas para evitarlo. Al mismo tiempo, desde cada lado, Zatyr preparó una de sus más agudas flechas y Garrett tomó una de las mini-hachas de su cinturón. Tomando ventaja de que estaba demasiado ocupado lanzando fuego, no se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¡AHORA! – gritó Link.

Con una sincronización perfecta, Zatyr disparó su flecha al tiempo que Garrett arrojaba su mini-hacha, siendo el blanco de cada uno de ellos uno de los ojos del Rey Dodongo. El lagarto lanzó un terrible rugido de dolor y comenzó a pisotear y a lanzar fuego sin control.

\- ¡No se distraigan! – gritó Ruisu. – ¡No puede vernos, pero aún puede oírnos y olernos!

Efectivamente, aunque le habían apagado la luz, permanentemente, su olfato y oído todavía podían detectarlos, así que mantuvieron su distancia hasta que Alexandre y Shadow regresaron con la carreta y su valioso cargamento explosivo. Incluso si el lagarto todavía sabría dónde estaban, no podría ver lo que planeaban hacer.

\- ¡Muy bien, aquí están! – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Ahora qué?

\- Ahora… hacemos que abra la boca grande… y le damos un bocadillo. – dijo Link.

El plan, en teoría, era bastante simple. Si hacían que se tragara las bombas, estas explotarían dentro de él, y si eso no lo mataba, por lo menos lo inutilizaría para que dejara de ser una amenaza. Sin embargo, el único momento en que abría la boca lo suficiente era cuando inhalaba para lanzar su aliento de fuego.

\- Depende de ti, Garrett. – dijo Link. – Eres el único que tiene la fuerza para arrojarlas lo bastante lejos, ¿podrás hacerlo?

\- Tengo que intentarlo. – dijo el grandullón, tomando una bomba con cada mano.

Aun estando ciego, el Rey Dodongo seguía siendo perfectamente capaz de rastrearlos por su olor. La legión de Link se veía obligada a hacer ruido constantemente para obligarlo a ir hacia ellos mientras Garrett se ponía en posición.

\- ¡Oye, aliento de lagarto, por aquí! – gritó Alexandre, mientras encendía con un mechero las bombas que Garrett tenía en sus manos.

El reptil lanzafuego pareció responder al grito de Alexandre y avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Se detuvo para inhalar, preparándose para lanzarles el chorro de fuego, y Garrett, sin perder ni un segundo arrojó las bombas, una detrás de la otra, directo a sus fauces abiertas. Como estaba inhalando en ese momento, ayudó a que se las tragara más fácilmente, y un par de segundos más tarde las dos explotaron dentro de su estómago. Empezó a toser humo negro tras las explosiones.

\- Creo que solo con dos no fue suficiente. – dijo Ruisu.

\- No, pero fue un buen intento. – dijo Link.

A pesar de que su intento no lo mató, claramente las bombas habían hecho su efecto. El daño interno que le provocaron hizo que sus movimientos se hicieran más lentos y torpes que antes, y eso era un positivo. Solo tenían que continuar de la misma manera y podrían acabar con él. En un arranque de furia, de nuevo intentó enrollarse y rodar para aplastarlos, pero no pudo mantenerse así igual que antes. Para ganar tiempo, Link sus compañeros tomaron una bomba cada uno, mientras lo atraían con sus gritos, cruzando los dedos para que de nuevo empezara a inhalar y se las tragara. Lento pero seguro, cada uno de ellos logró darle al Rey Dodongo su bocadillo explosivo, y cada vez que se tragaba uno, se ponía más y más lento.

\- ¡Atráiganlo hacia la carreta! – gritó Ruisu. – ¡Tengo una idea!

Sin cuestionar al pelinegro, Link y Garrett comenzaron a gritar para que el lagarto se fuera directo hacia ellos. Ahora ya no pisoteaba con fuerza, prácticamente se arrastraba con dificultad, y como no podía verlos, tampoco podía ver lo que tenía enfrente. Aún tenía aliento para lanzar fuego de vez en cuando, pero ya no se podía acercar a ellos lo bastante rápido para representar un peligro. Una vez que estuvo literalmente encima de la carreta, esta era su oportunidad. El lagarto lanzó un chorro de fuego que prendió las mechas de las bombas, ahorrándoles a la legión el tener que hacerlo ellos mismos.

\- ¡ALÉJENSE!

 _ **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BROOOOOOOOM!**_ La reacción en cadena no se hizo esperar: las bombas detonaron casi todas al mismo tiempo provocando una gran explosión que hizo volar hacia atrás al lagarto, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Aún se movía, pero para ese momento el daño que había recibido era demasiado como para poder enderezarse. Era ahora o nunca: su parte más vulnerable estaba expuesta.

\- ¡Acabemos con él ahora! – gritó Link.

Siguiendo al líder, los otros tres chicos de la legión se montaron sobre la panza de la bestia, y sin perder el tiempo, comenzaron a clavar sus armas, el único lugar en el que estas podían atravesar la de otra manera impenetrable piel del Rey Dodongo. Link fue el que finalmente puso fin a su miserable existencia, pues hundió su espada justo en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón. El Rey Dodongo exhaló un último rugido, como si se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder en ese instante, y un segundo después finalmente dejó de moverse. Link retiró su sangrante espada del corazón del monstruo, cayendo de rodillas por el alivio. Por fin lo habían derrotado.

\- Uff… nunca creí que llegara a esto. – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

\- ¿Terminamos de quemarlo hasta las cenizas? – preguntó Alexandre. – No sé ustedes, pero yo no quisiera ver que se levante de nuevo y le dé hambre.

\- Habrá que esperar para eso. – dijo Link, poniéndose de pie nuevamente. – Sepárense y verifiquen que el área ya está limpia. Si el enemigo decide dar la vuelta, podríamos tener problemas todavía.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y de inmediato se dispersaron. En apariencia, la mayoría de las tropas enemigas continuaban en retirada, y los soldados Hyruleanos seguían ganando terreno. Solo quedaban algunos grupos menores de monstruos esparcidos por el lugar, mayormente Stalfos y Bokoblins, nada que incluso los soldados de menor rango no pudieran manejar. Estaba a punto de volver al castillo para reunirse con sus amigos, cuando escuchó algo que lo detuvo.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Soy muy pequeña para pelear contra los monstruos! – gritó una vocecita.

Link se dio la vuelta al oír ese llamado. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados intentando ubicar de donde vino. Un minuto después la escuchó de nuevo, y entonces la vio: una pequeña bola de luz azul-blanca con cuatro alas, intentando huir de una horda de Bokoblins que se le veían encima.

\- ¿Un hada? – dijo Link al verla. Era muy extraño ver una de ellas, más aun completamente sola, pero en ese momento eso no importaba. – ¡Aléjense de ella!

Las bestias voltearon a ver en la dirección de Link, y de inmediato empuñaron sus arcos. Link se protegió de las flechas con su escudo para poder aproximarse, y al llegar hasta el más cercano le dio un tajo directo hacia la cabeza. Luego se giró hacia el siguiente y lo apuñaló en el estómago. Pronto el resto de ellos corrió un destino similar, pese a ser más grandes, fuertes y superarlo en número, ninguno de ellos fue pieza para el joven espadachín. En un último esfuerzo, tres de los que quedaban en pie intentaron rodearlo, dejándolo en el centro para írsele encima sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba. Link se arrodilló, estirando su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás al máximo para tomar impulso mientras se enfocaba. Los Bokoblins tomaron esto como un gesto de resignación, sin imaginarse que estaban a punto de probar la técnica secreta de su familia.

\- ¡Eaaaaaaarrgghhh! – gritó Link mientras daba un giro rápido sobre sí mismo.

La técnica secreta de la familia de Link, pasada de generación en generación, requería canalizar una gran cantidad de energía hacia la hoja de la espada. Después, al ejecutar un giro rápido con el cuerpo, creaba un ataque con área de efecto, capaz de cortar prácticamente a cualquier enemigo, y especialmente útil al estar rodeado de varios al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, se le había enseñado a solo usarla como último recurso, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tenía muchas alternativas.

Ya libre del peligro, la pequeña hada empezó a revolotear alrededor de Link, dejando chispas azules a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a la cara de Link. Al acercarse, el muchacho pudo verla con mayor claridad: dentro de la bola de luz había una diminuta figura femenina de piel color celeste y cabello azul oscuro.

\- ¡Uff, eso estuvo muy cerca! ¡Gracias por salvarme!

\- No es nada. – dijo Link. – ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Estaba buscando a alguien, y me perdí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Proxi, ¿y el tuyo?

\- Link.

\- Link, ¿eh? Qué nombre tan extraño, ¿qué significa? Por cierto, linda espada esa que traes, ¿dónde aprendiste a usarla?

\- Creo que ahora no es momento para jugar a preguntas. – detuvo Link a la habladora hadita. – Aún quedan unos cuantos monstruos en los alrededores.

\- Oh, es cierto. – dijo Proxi. – En ese caso, ¿puedo acompañarte? No puedo pelear, pero seguro que puedo ayudarte. Además, estoy buscando a alguien importante, tal vez me ayudes a encontrarla.

\- Si eso te hace sentir mejor. – dijo Link. Se sentiría mal si la dejaba por su cuenta así nada más.

Link continuó abriéndose paso entre los enemigos que seguían en el área, asegurándose de no dejar en pie a ninguno de ellos. Salvo por algunos grupos menores, al parecer las tropas de Hyrule habían logrado contener su avance y ya no representaban un peligro para el castillo, y en el caso de que alcanzaran la entrada, sus amigos (y la Comandante Impa) seguían allí para darles el recibimiento que merecían. Fue entonces que vio a alguien más luchando contra otro grupo de monstruos. Estaba a punto de acudir para ver si necesitaba ayuda, cuando se dio cuenta, al ver un destello de luz que envió a volar a los monstruos por los aires que claramente no era necesaria su asistencia. Inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Princesa! – gritó al reconocerla.

La joven regente reconoció al instante la voz de su amigo llamándola. Sobra decir que se sintió muy aliviada de ver que se encontraba con bien y sin ninguna herida.

\- ¡Link! Gracias a las Diosas, cuando vi que algunos de los monstruos lograron escapar empecé a temer lo peor. – dijo en cuanto se le acercó.

\- La mayoría no son pieza para nosotros. – dijo el muchacho. – Bueno, excepto ese Dodongo gigantesco, pero mis amigos y yo ya nos encargamos de él. ¿Usted se encuentra bien, Princesa?

\- Sí, lo estoy, pero me vi obligada a regresar. – dijo Zelda. – Cuando creí que teníamos la batalla ganada, otro batallón de monstruos apareció de la nada y nos obligaron a retroceder. Los Guardias de Honor siguen resistiendo, pero creo que necesitarán ayuda. –

\- ¿Así que ella es la Princesa de Hyrule? – habló la vocecita de Proxi, saliendo de detrás de Link para hacer notar su presencia. – ¡Por fin la encuentro, tengo que decirle algo importante!

\- ¿Un hada? – dijo la princesa al verla.

\- Ah, Princesa, ella es Proxi. La rescaté de unos monstruos hace un momento, y se ofreció acompañarme para ayudar. – dijo Link. – Aunque no sé cómo podría, a decir verdad.

\- ¡Estaba a punto de decirlo! – dijo el hada, algo irritada por el comentario de su amigo humano. Princesa, la Gran Hada a la que sirvo me envió a buscarla. Sintió peligro y quiso que viniera para advertirle.

\- ¿La Gran Hada? – Link no entendió a lo que se refería.

\- Por todo Hyrule existen fuentes secretas donde residen las Grandes Hadas. – explicó Zelda. – Son las gobernantes supremas de las hadas como Proxi, y poseen grandes poderes que están dispuestas a utilizar para ayudar a quien lo merezca. Tenía entendido que existía una fuente en la pradera al sur del castillo, pero la entrada fue sellada por un derrumbe hace siglos y nadie sabe dónde está. –

\- Yo sé dónde está. – dijo Proxi. – Habíamos estado ocultas hasta que fuéramos necesarias, fue lo que nos dijeron. Pero la Gran Hada sintió que necesitarían ayuda, y por eso me envió aquí, pero entonces los monstruos me vieron y trataron de comerme, así que me perdí, de verdad lo siento mucho, si no fuera por Link que me salvó…

\- Creo que esa parte ya está clara. – interrumpió Link. Claramente la pequeña hada era muy conversadora. – El punto es, ¿puedes llevarnos con ella?

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! – dijo Proxi. – ¡Por favor, síganme!

El hada echó a volar tan rápido como podía, mientras el joven espadachín y la princesa iban tras ella. Si era cierto lo que decía, pronto podrían darle vuelta a la batalla. Avanzaron sin detenerse en dirección sur por la pradera sin mayores contratiempos, hasta que otra horda de monstruos que se separó del grupo principal de nuevo se interpuso en su camino.

\- Princesa, quédese detrás de mí. – dijo Link, colocándose frente a Zelda, con la clara intención de protegerla.

\- No, Link, lucharemos juntos. – respondió la joven regente dando un paso al frente y apuntando con su florete. – Ya te lo dije antes, no puedo permitir que otros arriesguen su vida para protegerme cuando yo debo hacerlo por mí misma.

Link miró de lado a la princesa. Su expresión no denotaba temor, sino más bien irradiaba confianza y determinación. Mirando atrás a los entrenamientos, Zelda realmente tenía un gran talento en la esgrima, eso él lo había visto de primera manos, pero siempre que la había visto pelear había sido como espectador o como oponente. Sería la primera vez que lucharían lado a lado como aliados, y pese a lo serio de la situación, el hecho de saber que ella estaba allí para cuidarle las espaldas le resultaba alentador de muchas maneras. Y en ese momento, él no tenía manera de saber que el mismo pensamiento estaba cruzando por la mente de ella.

\- Proxi, ocúltate en mi bolsillo hasta que terminemos con esto. – dijo Link. – No tardaremos demasiado.

\- ¡No tienes que decírmelo! – dijo el hada, volando directo al bolsillo de la túnica de Link para refugiarse.

Las criaturas, subestimando a la joven pareja frente a ellos se lanzaron en un solo torrente, sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba. Los que iban al frente rápidamente cayeron ante los cortes de la espada de Link, mientras la princesa canalizaba su magia a través de su florete para aumentar el alcance de sus estocadas. Con una precisión impecable, la princesa apuntó su arma hacia el cráneo de un Stalfos, perforándolo antes que se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, para luego alzarla bruscamente y arrancárselo, haciendo que el resto de él se desplomara en una pila de huesos. Otros dos, intentando hacerse los listos la atacaron por ambos lados, pero la joven se anticipó y los esquivó, haciendo que se destrozaran los cráneos uno al otro. A Link no se le escapó que, incluso en medio de la batalla, la princesa no perdía su aire de elegancia que la caracterizaba, de hecho, hasta podría decir que lo irradiaba con más fuerza que cuando entrenaban juntos. La regente evidentemente se tomaba muy en serio lo de ser capaz de protegerse a sí misma, y lo demostraba con creces. Cada una de las criaturas que eran lo bastante tontas e imprudentes para intentar atacarla caía con un solo ataque, directo, rápido y preciso.

En cuanto a Link, si bien él no tenía un estilo tan refinado como el de la princesa, también se aseguraba de que cada uno de los golpes que daba contaran. Mientras ella se ocupaba de los más numerosos, él se encargaba de hacer caer a los que eran más grandes y fuertes, empuñando su espada con mano firme para hundirla lo más profundo en cada uno de ellos. Los dos se mantenían espalda con espalda, perfectamente sincronizados, como si pudieran predecir la acción que haría el otro sin que este dijera nada. Pese a que era la primera vez que estaban peleando como aliados, algo dentro de Link se sentía como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, aunque eso no tuviera ningún sentido.

\- ¡Esto está tardando demasiado! – exclamó Link. – ¡Así no llegaremos nunca!

\- ¡Intentaré despejarnos el camino! – dijo Zelda. – ¡Agáchate!

Link obedeció sin cuestionar, pero no pudo evitar voltear a mirar a Zelda para ver qué era lo que hacía. Vio como la princesa momentáneamente envainaba su florete, y hacía aparecer una esfera de energía dorada entre sus manos. Esta cambió de forma, dividiéndose en dos formas alargadas y delgadas, para luego volverse sólidas, convirtiéndose en un enorme arco, casi tan largo como lo era de alta la princesa, y una flecha también bastante larga, ambos resplandeciendo como si estuviesen hechos de pura energía de luz, y Link se aventuró a pensar que era así exactamente. La princesa se colocó en posición, tensó el arco y dejó volar su flecha. Link pudo ver que esta volaba mucho más rápido que cualquier flecha que hubiese visto, y dejaba un rastro luminoso en su camino, literalmente desintegrando todas las criaturas a su paso, despejándoles su ruta.

\- *Silbido*, seguro que Zatyr mataría por un arco como ese. – dijo Link en voz baja, mientras veía como el arco de la princesa se desvanecía de nuevo. Luego en voz alta se dirigió al hada que aún seguía dentro de su bolsillo. – ¡Proxi, sal ya, tenemos el camino despejado!

\- ¡Entendido, síganme!

La pequeña hada salió de su escondite y echó a volar de nuevo, mientras los jóvenes la seguían corriendo tan rápido como podían tomando ventaja de la brecha que la princesa había abierto con ese certero flechazo.

\- Eso fue impresionante, Princesa. – dijo Link sin poder ocultar la admiración en su voz. – ¿Qué era ese arco y flecha?

\- Flecha de luz. Magia de energía sagrada, capaz de destruir a cualquier ser impregnado de oscuridad. – explicó la princesa. – Pero utilizo demasiada energía mágica para generar solo una, por eso generalmente las reservo solo como último recurso.

Link sintió algo más de curiosidad respecto a esto, pero no preguntó más, pues de cualquier manera tenían que enfocarse en algo más importante de momento. Al parecer la flecha dejó un cierto residuo de energía sagrada a su paso, pues los monstruos se mostraban bastante reacios a acercárseles incluso después del ataque. Mejor para ellos de esa manera, de ese modo no se encontraron con ninguna resistencia indeseada por el camino.

Tras varios minutos finalmente Proxi se detuvo en una zona despejada, encima de una colina, aunque ni Link ni Zelda notaron nada inusual. Link parecía estar cuestionando de nuevo al hada, pero no así la princesa, que al parecer tenía una idea de lo que estaba por hacer su pequeña amiga.

\- Prepárense, estamos sobre la entrada. – dijo Proxi.

Dicho esto, comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor y por encima de la pareja, dejando caer a su paso un rastro de polvo azul-blanco. Segundos después, apareció a los pies de los jóvenes un círculo mágico que comenzó a girar a su alrededor. Link estuvo a punto de sobresaltarse, pero Zelda lo calmó.

\- Tranquilízate. – le dijo. – Por lo visto la entrada estaba sellada solo para humanos, pero las hadas aún tienen sus métodos para abrirla cuando es necesario.

La energía del círculo mágico se intensificó, y segundos después los tres se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro. Link, que había cerrado los ojos por acto reflejo, cuando los abrió de nuevo vio que ya no se encontraban en la pradera. Ahora estaban en un lugar cerrado, iluminado con antorchas, paredes de piedra enmarcadas por unas columnas muy bien decoradas con símbolos hylianos antiguos y agua cayendo a su alrededor formando unas hermosas cataratas que desembocaban en una enorme fuente enmarcada. Alrededor de ellos, había una gran cantidad de pequeñas hadas, similares a Proxi, pero de diferentes colores, incluyendo rojo, púrpura o amarillo, entre otros.

\- La fuente de la Gran Hada. – dijo Zelda. – Había visto ilustraciones de este lugar en mis libros, pero ninguno les ha hecho justicia.

Link tuvo que reconocer que también se sentía maravillado por el lugar, jamás había visto una arquitectura tan exquisita. La princesa se aproximó hacia lo que parecía ser un tapiz con el símbolo de la Trifuerza que estaba en el suelo frente a la gran fuente, y pronunció las siguientes palabras:

\- Gran Hada, tú que proteges las praderas de la sagrada tierra de Hyrule. Tu leal sirviente nos ha guiado hasta ti. Yo, Zelda, Princesa de Hyrule, humildemente solicito tu ayuda para repeler a los invasores que amenazan nuestra tierra.

En respuesta, la risa de una voz femenina algo profunda resonó por todo el lugar. Link no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando se volvió aún más fuerte, al momento en que del agua de la fuente emergió una gigantesca mujer. Al menos diez veces más grande que un humano ordinario, estaba vestida con ropas que apenas cubrían su busto y piernas y parecían estar compuestos enteramente de hojas y lianas. Su largo cabello rojizo, adornado de la misma manera que sus ropas, se dividía en tres coletas largas. Link podría haber pensado que era de cierto modo atractiva, si no fuera porque creía que tanta sombra en los ojos y esas extraordinariamente largas pestañas eran pasarse un poco de maquillaje (y sin mencionar su risa). Flotando en el aire, se colocó en una pose algo sugestiva, como si estuviese sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

\- Excelente trabajo, Proxi. – dijo la Gran Hada. – Princesa Zelda, veo que has venido a aceptar mi ofrecimiento de ayuda.

\- Por supuesto, Gran Hada. – respondió Zelda. – Por favor, préstanos tu poder.

\- Lo tendrás, querida. Mis pequeñas, por favor diríjanse a ayudar a las tropas de Hyrule.

Todas las hadas respondieron afirmativamente, e inmediatamente echaron a volar hacia el círculo mágico donde aparecieron Link y Zelda, desapareciendo de la fuente. Todas a excepción de Proxi, que se quedó acompañando a los jóvenes. La Gran Hada prosiguió:

\- Proxi, por favor acompaña a la princesa y a su caballero y ayúdalos en todo lo que puedas.

\- ¡Sí, Gran Hada! – respondió Proxi con entusiasmo. – Jeje, parece que seguiremos siendo compañeros por un tiempo, Link, ¿no es grandioso?

\- Sí, grandioso. – dijo Link, algo inseguro. – Por ahora, ¿podríamos regresar al campo de batalla? Tenemos que ver cómo está la situación y si nuestros compañeros necesitan ayuda.

\- En ese caso, vuelvan al círculo mágico. – dijo Proxi.

Agradeciendo su ayuda a la Gran Hada, Link y Zelda regresaron al círculo mágico. De nuevo, Proxi voló a su alrededor para activarlo y un segundo después reaparecieron de vuelta afuera. Desde la cima de la colina tenían una buena vista de la batalla que se libraba entre las tropas de Hyrule y las hordas de monstruos. Los cientos de hadas que salieron de la fuente volaron hacia allá, colándose entre los soldados. Aún a la distancia, la princesa y el joven caballero pudieron ver que las pequeñas hadas tomaban las bombas que llevaban las tropas de Hyrule y las elevaban encima del campo de batalla. Comenzaron a volar describiendo círculos, hasta que entre todas empezaron a formar una bomba gigantesca. Las tropas hyruleanas tomaron esto como su señal para ponerse a distancia segura, mientras las hadas dejaban caer la enorme esfera explosiva en el medio de la horda de monstruos. La explosión fue masiva, logrando acabar por lo menos con dos tercios de la fuerza principal. Los soldados de Hyrule inmediatamente tomaron la oportunidad para lanzar su contraataque y reducir al resto.

\- Eso debería ser suficiente para dar vuelta a la batalla. – dijo Zelda.

\- Aun así, ¿de dónde salieron todos estos monstruos? – preguntó Link.

\- No tengo idea. – respondió la princesa. – Lo más extraño es que muchos de ellos solo los he visto en mis libros de historia, se supone que ya se habían extinguido hace miles de años.

\- ¿Cómo ese Dodongo gigante que trató de atacar el castillo? – dijo Link.

Antes de que la princesa diera su respuesta, los dos escucharon un batir de alas en el aire, y con toda seguridad, apenas unos segundos después una enorme sombra pasó volando encima de ellos. A la distancia a la que estaban no pudieron verlo claramente, pero a juzgar por su aspecto, parecía ser…

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso, un dragón? – dijo Link.

\- Eso parecía. – dijo Zelda, mirando a la forma roja alada alejarse en la distancia. – ¡Va en dirección hacia el castillo! ¡Tenemos que ir de inmediato!

\- Yo iré, Princesa. – dijo Link. – Usted tiene que volver a las líneas frontales.

\- Pero Link… -

\- Princesa, los Guardias de Honor la necesitan. Usted tiene que liderarlos, lo sabe, ¿no es así?

La joven regente quiso protestar, pero el muchacho tenía razón. Sin embargo, en ese momento ella, por algún motivo que no podía comprender, no quería separarse de él, pero su deber estaba primero.

\- La Comandante Impa y mis amigos aún siguen allá. – prosiguió Link. – Sé que no se rendirán fácilmente.

\- Es cierto. – dijo Zelda, al parecer estas palabras calmaron un poco esa ansiedad momentánea. – Solo ten cuidado, no sabemos lo que puede suceder.

\- Usted también. – respondió Link. – Proxi, sígueme. –

El rubio echó a correr de regreso al castillo seguido de la pequeña hada, mientras la princesa se dirigía de vuelta a donde el resto de las tropas continuaban con el combate principal. En ese momento, el plan de ambos era simplemente terminar con los invasores y volver a reunirse después de la batalla. A juzgar por el curso de la batalla, parecía simple en teoría.

Ninguno de los dos tenía manera de saber que el destino tenía otros planes para ellos en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Dentro de la ciudadela del castillo, minutos antes….**_

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los defensores del castillo por contener a los invasores, algunos de ellos habían logrado entrar en la ciudadela y empezado a causar destrozos, aunque afortunadamente, gracias a la Comandante Impa, el daño que habían causado era mínimo. Nada que no pudiera arreglarse después.

\- ¡Deténganlos a toda costa! ¡No podemos permitir que entren al castillo!

Ninguno de los invasores escaparía del filo de su enorme espada. No podía permitir que uno solo de ellos quedara en pie. Se había alarmado bastante cuando uno de los vigías en las murallas le avisó que en el exterior, a poca distancia de la ciudadela había emergido un Dodongo gigantesco, y que un pequeño grupo (de cinco integrantes en específico) se estaba enfrentando a él sin más apoyo. Sin embargo, se sintió más tranquila cuando el vigía describió a uno de ellos como "un espadachín de cabello rubio" pues supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Cada vez parecía estar más cerca de confirmar sus sospechas.

\- ¡Comandante Impa! ¡Algo se acerca volando hacia el castillo!

\- ¿Volando? – Con esa sola palabra Impa supo que estaban en serios aprietos.

\- ¡Parece ser un…!

El aviso se vio interrumpido por un chorro de fuego lanzado por lo que fuera que había llegado, obligando a los vigías a arrojarse de las murallas para ponerse a cubierto. Una vez que el fuego se disipó, Impa pudo verlo claramente: un enorme dragón lanzafuego, de brillantes escamas rojas y con unas enormes alas de murciélago completamente extendidas, y dos grandes cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Impa no había terminado de salir de su conmoción cuando de pronto se encogió, aterrizando pesadamente en medio de la plaza de la ciudadela, para luego ponerse de pie, exhalando con un gruñido una pequeña bocanada de fuego.

El dragón acababa de tomar una forma más humana, dentro de lo que cabía. Parecía ser una especie de caballero, alto y extremadamente corpulento, más de lo que podría ser un hombre normal, con una pesada armadura roja. Si eso no fuera suficiente, su casco metálico, que oscurecía la parte superior de su rostro (dándole una apariencia aún más siniestra) tenía los mismos cuernos de su forma draconiana, y por detrás de él sobresalía una larga y delgada cola de pelo carmesí. En su mano llevaba una especie de lanza larga de doble punta, y esta estaba envuelta en unas intensas llamas que por sorprendente que pareciera no lo quemaban a él. La guerrera Sheikah observó al invasor con una expresión de alerta, sujetando firmemente la empuñadura de su enorme espada. A su vez, el dragón convertido en caballero simplemente permaneció allí, sonriendo de manera arrogante y satisfactoria, como si sintiera un gran orgullo de haber entrado en ese lugar sin que nada ni nadie hubiera podido impedírselo.

\- ¿Quién eres? O mejor dicho, ¿qué se supone que eres? – preguntó Impa al recobrarse de la impresión inicial.

\- Más respeto al dirigirte a mí, humana. – respondió. Tenía una voz realmente imponente, lo que lo hacía aún más atemorizante, si eso era posible. – Tienes frente a ti al gran y poderoso caballero dragón, Volga. Pronto aprenderás a temer ese nombre. Y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, huirás antes de que decida darte muerte con mis infernales llamas.

\- Te reto a que lo intentes. – lo desafió la Sheikah.

\- ¡Insolente! ¡Pagarás con tu vida ese desafío!

Volga giró su lanza, dejando un rastro de llamas con cada movimiento, antes de lanzarse al encuentro de la comandante. Impa detuvo el ataque con el plano de su espada. En cuanto las dos armas impactaron, la comandante fue lanzada hacia atrás con el impacto, y tuvo que dar una voltereta en el aire para volver a aterrizar sobre sus pies. Una parte de ella ya se lo esperaba, pues su oponente ya tenía el aspecto de ser mucho más fuerte que un hombre normal. Lo que no se esperaba era que alguien de su tamaño pudiese moverse con tal rapidez. Pero después de todo, el sujeto que estaba frente a ella no era humano, así que tenía sentido.

\- Oh, parece que eres un poco más fuerte que el resto de los insignificantes humanos que he encontrado aquí. – dijo Volga. – ¿Me darás un entretenimiento que valga la pena? –

\- Estás a punto de averiguarlo.

Volga volvió a la carga. Esta vez Impa no se molestó en bloquear su ataque, sino que saltó hacia un lado para evadirlo y contraatacar. Casi tuvo éxito, pero Volga bloqueó su intento sin siquiera darse la vuelta y la obligó a alejarse de nuevo para no ponerse dentro del alcance de las llamas de su lanza. Rodeándolo a distancia segura, tomó un par de kunais del sujetador en su pierna y se los arrojó. Volga los repelió sin problemas con un solo movimiento de su lanza, haciendo que se clavaran a ambos lados de donde se encontraba, pero la distracción sirvió para que Impa acortase la distancia entre ambos y le asestara un golpe desde abajo hacia la quijada. Incluso dentro de la funda, la gran espada de Impa seguía siendo un arma capaz de golpear con mucha fuerza, sumándole el hecho de que ella también era lo bastante fuerte para blandirla. Volga cayó hacia atrás, pero volvió a incorporarse de inmediato, sin mayor daño que un pequeño hilillo de sangre en la boca.

\- Impresionante, eres la primera humana que logra asestarme un golpe. – dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre. – Creo que tendré que tomarte con algo más de seriedad.

Dicho esto, Volga empezó a correr hacia Impa nuevamente con la lanza en mano. La comandante estaba preparada para recibir el ataque, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando alguien saltó frente a ella y detuvo en seco a su agresor.

\- ¡Comandante!

Para cuando Impa pudo procesar lo sucedido, frente a ella se encontraba Link, armado con su escudo y espada. Por una fracción de segundo también alcanzó a ver que lo acompañaba una pequeña hada, que de manera inteligente al ver a Volga se escondió entre la ropa del muchacho. De alguna manera, el joven había detenido el ataque de Volga, claramente al tomarlo por sorpresa con su repentina aparición, pero sin detenerse a cuestionar la ayuda recibida, la Sheikah tomó ventaja de esto y desenfundó su propia arma para golpear tan fuerte como pudo a su enemigo y alejarlo momentáneamente.

\- Comandante, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Link, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Volga.

\- Tan bien como podría estar, dadas las circunstancias. – dijo Impa. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- La Princesa y yo vimos un dragón de fuego dirigiéndose hacia acá, así que decidí venir a ver si podía hacer algo. – respondió Link. – ¿Pero dónde está ahora, y quién es ese sujeto?

\- El dragón que viste, es él. – respondió Impa. – Se hace llamar Volga.

\- ¿Volga? Bien, eso resuelve un problema. – dijo el muchacho. – Me ahorra el tener que buscarlo.

\- Chiquillo insolente, ¿te atreves a desafiarme? – dijo Volga, claramente perturbado por el hecho de que este "chiquillo" no le demostrara ningún temor ante su presencia.

\- No me interesa quién seas, o por qué estás aquí, pero no te dejaremos hacer lo que quieres. – dijo Link.

\- Ten cuidado, Link, no estamos frente a un oponente ordinario. – le advirtió Impa.

\- Lo sé.

Ahora teniendo que lidiar con dos a la vez, Volga decidió que era momento de dejar de jugar. Sería mejor deshacerse del "chiquillo" primero, para luego lidiar con su comandante. Pero se llevó una gran y desagradable sorpresa, al darse cuenta que Link, pese a su apariencia, no era para nada lo que se esperaría de un humano de su edad. El mocoso se movía con gran habilidad y era capaz de esquivar sus ataques y acertar los suyos, si bien estos no le causaban ningún daño en realidad. Sumado al hecho de que su superior era igualmente o más habilidosa gracias a la experiencia, por primera vez empezó a sentir que podría tener problemas si los dejaba con vida, así que decidió que era hora de terminar con ellos.

\- ¡Ya basta de juegos!

Al decir estas palabras, transfiguró su brazo derecho en una enorme garra envuelta en llamas, un vestigio de su anterior forma de dragón.

\- ¡Link, cuidado! – gritó la vocecita de Proxi.

Pero su alerta llegó demasiado tarde: Volga dio un golpe tan fuerte que consiguió hacer volar a Link por los aires y perder su escudo. Impa trataba de mantenerlo a raya, solo para recibir un golpe similar que la hizo caer detrás de Link, quien apenas se incorporaba con dificultad usando su espada como apoyo.

\- ¡Suficiente! – dijo Impa, poniéndose frente al joven con la intención de protegerlo todo lo posible. - ¡Tú y el resto de estas abominaciones, es mejor que abandonen esta tierra o se arrepentirán!

\- Humana estúpida, ¿en serio crees que podrás hacer algo? – replicó Volga, sin tomar con nada de seriedad la amenaza. – ¡Si no pueden detenerme a mí, no tendrán oportunidad alguna contra mi señora!

\- ¿Tu señora? ¿De quién hablas? ¡Habla ahora, dime quien es responsable de esto! –

\- Eso no tiene importancia, pues los dos van a morir aquí mismo. – dijo Volga. – ¡Espero que disfruten su tumba compartida!

Al decir estas palabras, Volga comenzó a envolverse en llamas tan intensas como las de su lanza. Impa y Link vieron como estas comenzaban a concentrarse en una esfera que salía de su boca. Los dos compartieron el mismo pensamiento, que estaban a punto de ser incinerados por el aliento del caballero dragón. Con un potente grito, este disparo un rayo de fuego infernal hacia ellos. Impa instintivamente se colocó frente a Link para intentar usar su arma como escudo, aunque en el fondo supiera que fuese inútil.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_ El rayo de fuego causó una gran explosión. Volga miró con satisfacción, humanos tan insignificantes como ellos no merecían su atención. Deberían estar agradecidos de que terminó con ellos rápidamente, les ahorró un sufrimiento prolongado. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse para ir y conquistar el castillo sin más interferencia, cuando algo lo detuvo.

Una energía luminosa empezó a resplandecer detrás de él, y las llamas de la explosión que causó su ataque se dispersaron. Volga vio con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa que sus adversarios no solo estaban vivos y de pie, ¡estaban completamente ilesos! Y más todavía, la fuente del resplandor provenía del muchacho, específicamente, del dorso de su mano izquierda, en el cual brillaba el sagrado triángulo dorado, la marca de la Trifuerza.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Link parecía tan sorprendido como Volga por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Esa es… sí, no puedo equivocarme. – dijo Impa. Sus sospechas y las de la princesa acababan de ser confirmadas.

Lo que acababa de salvarlos era nada más y nada menos que el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor. Según las leyendas, este fragmento era otorgado a un verdadero héroe que aparecía siempre que Hyrule se encontraba amenazado por la oscuridad, y este le otorgaba habilidades y protección para hacerle frente al mal.

\- Mocoso insolente. No sé lo que acabas de hacer, ¡pero no te salvarás dos veces de mí! – Volga se preparó para utilizar su aliento infernal nuevamente, y esta vez a todo su poder, para asegurarse de que esta vez no quedasen más que cenizas de ellos.

\- _"¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!" –_ resonó una voz dentro de su cabeza, inaudible para todos los demás.

Volga se detuvo al escuchar esto, para confusión de Link e Impa, que estaban preparándose para el ataque, no obstante no bajaron la guardia, en caso de que tramara algo para tomarlos por sorpresa.

\- _"Es él. Él es a quien estoy buscando."_

 _\- "_ ¿Este mocoso?" – respondió Volga mentalmente.

\- " _Así es."_ – respondió la voz. – " _Retírate de inmediato."_

\- "¿Retirarme? ¿Cuándo estoy tan cerca de la victoria?" – protestó Volga.

\- " _¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes? Permíteme recordarte que fui yo quien te sacó de tu prisión y te dio una nueva vida. Sabes que puedo quitártela en cualquier momento si así lo deseo. Te dije que esta batalla tenía un propósito, y ya fue cumplido. Me obedecerás… o sufrirás las consecuencias."_

Volga quiso replicar algo más, pero finalmente decidió obedecer. Sabía que la dueña de dicha voz era perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. No le convenía contradecirla… al menos por ahora.

\- Considérense afortunados, podrán vivir un poco más. – dijo Volga dirigiéndose a Impa y Link. – Pero recuerden mis palabras: nos volveremos a encontrar, y la próxima vez, no esperen misericordia de mi parte.

Y al decir esto, asumió nuevamente su forma de dragón, agitó las alas y se elevó, perdiéndose en la distancia, dejando a sus dos enemigos en el suelo, confundidos. Link era el más perplejo por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¡Comandante Impa! – llegó uno de los defensores del castillo. – Los vigías reportan que el enemigo comienza a retirarse.

\- Envíen tropas a patrullar el perímetro, asegúrense que no quede ninguno de ellos en la zona. – dijo la Sheikah. – Y que un escuadrón a caballo ponga vista en el cielo y persiga al dragón de fuego que acaba de atacar.

\- ¡Sí señora! – dijo el soldado, poniéndose en marcha para obedecer las órdenes de la comandante.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble, Link! – dijo Proxi, revoloteando alrededor del muchacho. – ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?

\- La verdad… no tengo idea. – dijo Link, mirándose el dorso de la mano, a tiempo para ver como el triángulo dorado en ella se apagaba de nuevo y desaparecía.

\- La marca de las Diosas. – dijo Impa. – Tenía el presentimiento de que estarías destinado a algo grande. No imaginé cuánta razón tenía al decir esas palabras.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

Antes de poder explicar, los amigos de Link volvieron a entrar en la ciudadela. Todos bastante agitados, y no era para menos, con lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¡Link! – exclamó Ruisu. – Gracias a las Diosas que estás a salvo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Alexandre. – Vimos un enorme dragón de fuego volando hacia acá, pero los monstruos nos tuvieron ocupados así que no pudimos venir a hacer nada. Y de pronto se fue, y todos los demás desaparecieron.

\- Eso fue muy extraño. – agregó Zatyr.

Y si no fuera suficiente, en ese instante comenzaron a regresar Sir Azael junto con la guardia de honor. La reacción natural de Link fue comenzar a observar entre las tropas en busca de la Princesa, pero no pudo ubicarla.

\- ¡Impa! – fue lo primero que dijo el subcomandante al verla. – Oímos que un dragón atacó el castillo, y vinimos en cuanto pudimos. Me alegra que estés a salvo.

A los antiguos reclutas no se les escapó que Sir Azael llamó a la comandante por su nombre a secas, en vez de dirigirse a ella por su título, algo que en circunstancias normales sería considerado una falta de respeto, incluso para él. No obstante, Impa no dijo nada al respecto, ya fuera porque lo olvidó o simplemente lo estaba dejando pasar.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la batalla en las líneas frontales? – le preguntó.

\- Tuvimos dificultades, pero pudimos darle vuelta cuando llegaron un ejército de hadas para ayudarnos. – dijo Sir Azael. – Esa gran bomba logró cambiar toda la marea al destruir a la mayor parte de sus fuerzas y nos permitió lanzar un contraataque. Fuimos afortunados.

\- Agradezcan eso a la Gran Hada. – dijo Link. – La princesa y yo pudimos contactarla para pedir su ayuda, y ella envió a las suyas para que los ayudaran.

\- Oye, ¿y qué hay de mí? – intervino Proxi. – Yo también ayudé.

\- ¿Tienes tu propia hada? – dijo Zatyr al verla. – Qué linda, ¿de dónde la sacaste, Link?

\- Habrá tiempo para explicar después. – interrumpió Impa. – Por ahora, ¿dónde está la princesa?

\- ¿No ha regresado? – preguntó Sir Azael. Su expresión acababa de cambiar de alivio a preocupación en menos de medio segundo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no ha regresado? – inquirió Impa. – Se suponía que ella iría a las líneas frontales, contigo.

\- Eso hizo, pero decidió volver cuando algunas de las fuerzas enemigas lograron abrirse paso y…

\- Allí fue cuando se encontró conmigo. – intervino Link. – Pero después que fuimos a ver a la Gran Hada para solicitar su ayuda, le dije que regresara a las líneas frontales. Le dije que yo vendría al castillo en su lugar.

\- ¿Y no la viste después de eso? – insistió Impa.

Link pareció sentir vergüenza de responder a eso. Fue él quien le dijo a la princesa que volviera a las líneas frontales, pero si Sir Azael estaba diciendo la verdad, nunca regresó. Si algo le había sucedido... no, no podía pensar en ello, solo de hacerlo se le estremecía el corazón. Al no poder decirlo en voz alta, simplemente negó con la cabeza. Casi se esperaba que sus superiores lo reprimieran duramente por haber hecho eso, pues si algo le había sucedido a la princesa allá afuera, él sería indirectamente el responsable. Si ese era el caso, jamás podría perdonárselo.

No obstante, no hubo reprimenda ni sermón. Para romper el incómodo silencio, Impa se dirigió a todos los presentes.

\- Quiero un reporte completo de todas las bajas que sufrimos. – Después se dirigió a los amigos de Link. – Ustedes, ayuden a llevar a los heridos a la enfermería para que reciban atención. Y en cuanto a ti… – Se dirigió a Link. – Necesito que me acompañes.

\- ¿Yo, Comandante?

\- Es importante. – dijo Impa con firmeza, pero sin sonar con reproche. – Si mis sospechas son ciertas, esto no fue más que el preludio de algo mucho más grande. Alguien más está detrás de esto…

Ese caballero dragón, Volga, había mencionado a "su señora". ¿A quién se refería? ¿Acaso servía a alguien más, y quizás esa persona estaba detrás del ataque? ¿Quién era, y qué razón había tras sus acciones? Si encontraran la respuesta a estas interrogantes… tal vez encontrasen la manera de poner fin a este repentino conflicto. Pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que no estaban cerca de terminarlo. Esto era solo el comienzo.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule, horas después…**_

Pese a que el ejército de Hyrule había repelido el ataque del enemigo y defendido el castillo y la ciudadela con éxito, no se sentía en absoluto como una victoria. Esto era solo una muestra de lo que estaba por venir. Quienquiera que fuese el que había enviado a esos monstruos a atacar, no lo había hecho con intención de ganar la batalla, solo estaba enviando un mensaje. Excepto por aquel caballero dragón al que se habían enfrentado, que se hacía llamar Volga, solo tenían seguridad en números, pues individualmente no eran rival para los caballeros de Hyrule. Pero hasta los mejores caballeros del reino serían incapaces de enfrentarse a semejantes números. Parecía que no tenían fin, y ese era el único factor que los hacía peligrosos.

Aún con lo serio de la situación, otra preocupación ocupaba la mente de la comandante del ejército. La princesa había desaparecido en medio del fragor de la batalla, y nadie conocía su paradero. Impa se empezó a cuestionar respecto a su decisión de permitirle a Zelda ir a las líneas frontales. Aunque sabía que la joven regente se había hecho fuerte en los últimos dos años, no podía evitar temer por su seguridad. Solo rezaba porque, dondequiera que estuviese, se encontrara sana y salva. En este momento se encontraba caminando hacia los niveles superiores del castillo, seguida de Link, mientras los guardias que vigilaban los corredores los observaban con extrañeza, pero Impa no se detenía ante esto.

\- ¿Comandante Impa? – dijo el joven para romper ese incómodo silencio. – ¿Puedo preguntarle… a dónde vamos?

\- A buscar algo importante. – respondió la Sheikah, sin detenerse ni voltear.

\- ¿Y para qué me necesita a mí? – preguntó Link.

\- Cuando lo veas, lo entenderás. – le volvió a responder Impa de la misma manera.

Intentando contener su propia impaciencia, el joven no insistió más. Al subir las escaleras, se dirigieron a una de las torres más altas del castillo. Impa finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta. Link observó que la aldaba estaba hecha de oro sólido, con la forma del emblema de la familia real y ornamentada con gemas a su alrededor. No se le hizo difícil deducir dónde estaban.

\- Esta es…

\- La habitación de la Princesa Zelda. – confirmó Impa. – Espérame un momento, como entenderás, solo a mí se me permite entrar aquí.

Link asintió y se quedó en el corredor, mientras Impa sacaba de su bolsillo una llave de oro para abrir la cerradura y entraba. Ya que la Sheikah, notándose que tenía mucha prisa, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Link no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al interior de la habitación desde el corredor. Vio como Impa caminaba hacia la cómoda y abría un cajón para extraer algo, para luego regresar con él y volver a cerrar la habitación. Ya de cerca, Link pudo darse cuenta que lo que había sacado eran unos ropajes que estaban cuidadosamente doblados.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? – preguntó al verlos.

\- Conoces las leyendas, ¿verdad? – dijo Impa. – Las leyendas sobre el héroe vestido de verde que se enfrenta a la oscuridad cada vez que la paz de Hyrule se ve a amenazada. –

\- Por supuesto, todos las conocen. – dijo Link. – Es más, la princesa hasta me había estado contando más detalles al… aguarde un momento, ¿no irá a decirme que…?

\- Desde hace algún tiempo, la princesa había estado teniendo unos sueños que presagiaban tiempos oscuros para Hyrule. – dijo Impa. – Siendo así, decidimos comenzar a buscar al elegido, pero no habíamos tenido mucho éxito, hasta que apareciste tú.

\- ¿Yo? Pero eso es imposible, yo no…

\- ¿Ves la marca en tu mano, el triángulo dorado? – lo interrumpió Impa.

Link se miró el dorso de su mano izquierda. Como respondiendo a su pensamiento, la marca comenzó a resplandecer igual que antes, cuando lo salvó a él y a Impa de morir abrasados por las llamas de Volga.

\- Las leyendas cuentan que cuando la Trifuerza se divide, el fragmento del Valor es otorgado al alma del héroe elegido por las Diosas. – prosiguió la Sheikah. – Si eres tú el portador de ese fragmento, entonces no hay error. Link, tú eres el elegido.

El joven no podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía. ¿Él, un héroe legendario?

\- Entiendo que te puede tomar algo de tiempo asimilar esto, pero por ahora, hay otras cosas más importantes que requieren nuestra atención. – siguió hablando Impa al notar que el joven no salía de su conmoción. – Con la princesa desaparecida, nuestra prioridad debe ser encontrarla y asegurarnos de que se encuentre a salvo. Debo pedir tu ayuda en esta empresa.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Link. La sola mención de ir en busca de la princesa pareció sacarlo de su shock inicial. Esto no se le escapó a Impa, pero si le servía como motivación, no iba a quejarse.

\- En ese caso, toma estos ropajes y demuestra que eres un héroe digno de llevarlos. – dijo Impa extendiéndolos. – La Princesa deseaba poder entregártelos en persona, pero dadas las circunstancias…

Link tomó los ropajes. Se notaba que estaban hechos de una tela muy fina pero resistente. Eran tres prendas: una túnica de cuerpo completo de color verde con el borde amarillo, un gorro a juego, y una bufanda azul con el emblema de la familia real de Hyrule en el extremo bordado en rojo. Esta última en particular llamó su atención, al tocarla, una extraña y a la vez familiar sensación de calidez lo recorrió por completo.

\- La bufanda fue una adición personal de la princesa. – dijo Impa al ver que el joven no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la susodicha prenda. – Ella misma fue quien la tejió, y además está imbuida con un poco de su poder mágico para darte algo de protección adicional.

\- No puedo creerlo. ¿Ella de verdad hizo esto para mí?

\- Puede que te resulte extraño, pero de hecho ya la había hecho desde antes de conocerte. – dijo Impa. – A decir verdad, desde hacía algún tiempo ella ya tenía el presentimiento de que tú eras el héroe. O más bien, tal vez ya sabía que lo eras.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Solo te diré esto. Hay lazos tan fuertes que son capaces de trascender el tiempo y la vida misma.

Link no estaba seguro de entender del todo lo que Impa quería decir, pero en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia. No era tanto el hecho de que de pronto se encontró con que tenía encima un grandioso destino, sino más bien que este estaba conectado al de la princesa. Y si esos ropajes eran un regalo de ella para él, por supuesto que los aceptaría con gusto. En ese momento tal vez no tenía idea de las pruebas que el destino tenía preparadas para él, pero no podía darles la espalda. No podía darle la espalda a Zelda de ninguna manera, por ella, sería capaz de enfrentar lo que fuese que le deparara el futuro, así le costara su propia vida…

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **FOX:** Y con esto oficialmente arranca la historia principal. Podrán ver que nos tomamos algunas libertades, como por ejemplo el orden de las batallas con los jefes en la misión inicial del juego, lo invertimos por razones de trama. Créditos totales a **Artemiss** por la introducción de la Batuta de los Vientos a la trama (que si me permite decirlo, una idea MARAVILLOSA). Ya a su momento la podremos ver en acción.

Agradecimientos por los reviews a **klyVan, Dark Cat, Niakuru, ZarcortFan25, Jlea06301, SEBAS GG, Kaioshin135, SakuraPrincess1111, darkdan-sama** y **Rarie-Roo 07.** Uff, qué bien se sintió empezar con este, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en el próximo.

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola a todos. Lamento mucho la demora en responder, aunque como explicó **Fox** , tuvimos nuestros motivos. Yo por mi parte estuve enferma pero por suerte ya estoy más recuperada, así que pude retomar esta historia.

Creo que este primero capítulo es todo lo que se vivió en la primera misión del juego, claro está, con nuestra adición especial, y sin duda alguna mi inspiración fueron las caras de tristeza y frustración que ponía Link al saber que algo le pasaba a la princesa, hasta que despareció. Sin embargo, él sabe que siente algo especial por ella, pero aún no lo asimila, o tal vez, no lo acepta por obvias razones, pero lo que si conoce es que el cariño que siente es sumamente especial y está dispuesto a dar todo por ella, así le cueste la vida.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y estoy segura que para el próximo no tardaremos tanto. Saludos ^^


	9. Capítulo 2: El joven de la tribu Sheikah

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 2:** El joven de la tribu Sheikah.

* * *

" _ **Tras una ardua batalla, los soldados de Hyrule lograron repeler a los invasores, y defender con éxito el castillo, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que el ataque no fue más que una advertencia, un aviso de lo que estaba por venir. Para empeorar las cosas, después que se disipara el polvo tras la batalla, la Princesa Zelda había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Impa y sus tropas la buscaron por todas partes, sin éxito.**_

 _ **A pesar de todo, la comandante del ejército confirmó sus sospechas, e hizo saber al joven caballero, Link, de su importancia en la guerra que se aproximaba. Impa le otorgó unos ropajes verdes, como una prueba de que él era el héroe legendario. Aunque Link no se consideraba digno de tal honor, aceptó ayudar a Impa en su primer objetivo: encontrar a la Princesa Zelda.**_

 _ **Transcurrieron semanas, y a excepción de algunas pequeñas escaramuzas, el ejército de Hyrule no había tenido mayores dificultades contra el ejército de monstruos. La red de informantes trajo ante la comandante un mensaje importante. Aparentemente, una joven mujer dirigía un movimiento de resistencia contra los monstruos en los Bosques de Farone. Albergando la esperanza de que esta mujer fuese Zelda, Impa determinó dirigirse hacia ese lugar.**_

 _ **Antes de eso, sin embargo, Impa decidió que, dado que sus enemigos no eran ordinarios, necesitarían algo más para hacerles frente, y nivelar el terreno de juego…"**_

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde el ataque al castillo, y el ambiente en el lugar no podía ser más sombrío. Los soldados que vivieron para contar lo sucedido en esa batalla sabían perfectamente que esa no había sido una victoria en absoluto. El enemigo podría haberlos aplastado si hubiera querido, la única razón de que sobrevivieran fue porque repentinamente decidieron retirarse, y no exactamente porque estuvieran perdiendo.

Había alguien en particular a quien todo lo sucedido seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Link ahora se paseaba por los corredores del castillo vestido con lo que podría llamarse "su nuevo uniforme", la túnica verde con el gorro a juego que le otorgó Impa. Debajo de esta llevaba todavía su cota de malla, y alrededor de su cuello la bufanda azul. Se sentía muy extraño cuando los demás soldados lo veían al pasar, y sus miradas eran una mezcla de respeto, envidia y recelo. Aún recordaba perfectamente como se hizo un revuelo enorme cuando Impa anunció abiertamente que Link era la actual encarnación del héroe legendario que aparecía cada vez que Hyrule se encontraba en peligro. Cuando algunos de los soldados comenzaron a reírse, la Sheikah mostró a todos la mano del muchacho, y el resplandor de la Trifuerza acalló por completo las burlas. Hecho esto, la comandante declaró que le otorgaba una distinción especial, dándole mando sobre todas las tropas, únicamente por debajo de ella y de Sir Azael. Cuando algunos comenzaron a protestar, Impa les dijo que estaba cumpliendo las órdenes de la Princesa Zelda, pues ella había decretado que así se hiciera.

En cuanto a los amigos de Link, cada uno de ellos tuvo la reacción esperada ante este acontecimiento.

\- Mira eso, apenas un año de recibir el título y de pronto recibes una promoción mayor. – dijo Ruisu. – ¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora? ¿General Link? ¿Tercer Comandante?

\- ¡Esto es injusto! – exclamó Alexandre. – ¡Primero entrena con la princesa, y ahora resulta que es un héroe de las leyendas! ¡Y no solo eso, de pronto asciende de rango por encima de todos los demás! ¡Por las Diosas, qué suerte tienen algunos!

\- No estoy segura de la parte de ser el héroe legendario, pero el verde definitivamente es tu color, Link. – dijo Zatyr. – Tu nuevo uniforme definitivamente te sienta muy bien.

\- ¿Soy el único que piensa que aquí hay algo extraño? – volvió a protestar Alexandre. – Piénsenlo, de entre todos los soldados en el ejército, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Link fuese elegido precisamente? Garrett, apóyame aquí, ¿quieres?

\- Lloriquear no hará que las cambien, Alexandre. – dijo Garrett. En el transcurso de ese año, el gigantón había desarrollado un pequeño sentido de humor seco para aplacar a su amigo cuando este se iba de mano.

Para estas alturas, ya se habían hecho a la idea de todo lo que eso implicaba. A Link le alegró que por lo menos sus compañeros tuviesen suficiente sentido de la camaradería para quedarse junto a él pese a todo lo ocurrido, en lugar de despreciarlo por envidia o algo similar. Que lo siguieran tratando de la misma manera que en sus días como reclutas era algo que definitivamente no querría cambiar por nada del mundo.

Aquella mañana, Impa lo había convocado para algo importante. La Legión de Link había sido llamada personalmente durante la reunión matutina donde se estaba decidiendo qué hacer respecto a los dos objetivos primordiales: encontrar el paradero de la Princesa Zelda y descubrir quién estaba detrás del ataque. La red de espías informó que había rumores de una joven mujer que estaba dirigiendo una resistencia contra los monstruos en los Bosques de Farone. Impa determinó que iría con un pequeño grupo a través de las Cuevas de Eldin para llegar más rápido a ese lugar, y delegó en Link la decisión de quienes formarían dicho grupo. Para sorpresa de nadie, el muchacho eligió a sus antiguos compañeros de entrenamiento para esta tarea, pues ya trabajaba bien con ellos y conocía las capacidades de cada uno mejor que nadie más. Considerando lo bien que lo habían hecho al enfrentarse al Rey Dodongo durante el ataque al castillo, nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Al término de la reunión, Impa llamó aparte a Link, y le dijo que deseaba verlo en la sala del trono en un par de horas, tiempo suficiente para que él y sus compañeros se preparasen para la travesía. El muchacho tenía mucha curiosidad de saber para qué lo quería la comandante, y pronto estaría por averiguarlo.

\- Por fin llegas. – dijo la Sheikah al ver al joven cruzar las puertas.

La única otra vez que Link recordaba haber estado en esa sala fue durante la interrumpida ceremonia de coronación. El lugar se veía mucho más grande y solitario al estar completamente vacío, excepto por el trono al fondo, y la comandante que lo esperaba.

\- Lamento el retraso, Comandante. – dijo Link acercándose a ella.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Impa. – Imagino que te preguntarás por qué te hice llamar aquí.

\- En efecto. – dijo Link.

\- Después del ataque al castillo, me he dado cuenta de que las predicciones de la princesa están empezando a cumplirse. – dijo la Sheikah. – Tiempos oscuros para Hyrule están comenzando. Pero siempre, cuando la oscuridad amenaza a nuestro reino, el héroe aparecerá para salvarlo.

\- Sigo sin creer que ese héroe pueda ser yo. – comentó Link, incómodo.

\- En vista de las circunstancias… he decidido que tenemos que hacerles frente con algo que esté a la altura. – prosiguió Impa, sin hacer caso a la acotación de Link. – Y para eso necesito que me ayudes.

\- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

\- Imagino que recordarás el santuario secreto al cual la princesa te llevó el día que tú y tus amigos fueron promovidos, ¿no es así? – dijo Impa. Al ver que Link tragaba en seco al oír estas palabras, relajó su expresión. – Tranquilízate, no estoy reprochándoles nada. Conozco a Zelda desde que era tan solo una niña, y sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidiera llevarte a ese lugar. Lo que importa es, que en ese santuario hemos guardado muchas de las armas y objetos sagrados usados por los héroes en épocas pasadas. Como nuestros enemigos no son ordinarios, necesitaremos usar estos objetos para tener una oportunidad contra ellos.

Link pareció entender esa parte, pues sí recordaba los objetos que la princesa le había mostrado. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver él en ello? Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Impa prosiguió:

\- El santuario está protegido por un poderoso sello mágico, que no puede ser abierto de ninguna manera, salvo una. Fue creado hace varias generaciones por una de las antepasadas de la Princesa Zelda, con el fin de proteger y resguardar todos esos recuerdos y tesoros que representaban para ella dichos objetos. El sello permanece cerrado a todos, excepto para quienes poseen un fragmento de la Trifuerza. La princesa es la portadora del fragmento de la Sabiduría, pues este ha sido resguardado por la familia real y es su derecho de nacimiento. Normalmente, ella sería la única capaz de abrirlo, pero ahora que el fragmento del Valor que reside en ti ha despertado, y con la princesa desaparecida…

Link observó el dorso de su mano izquierda. Igual que en aquel instante, cuando luchó contra el caballero dragón, Volga, el fragmento brilló a través de su guante como si respondiera a su pensamiento. Aún seguía cuestionándose de si ese poder realmente había residido dentro de él toda su vida y él no se había dado cuenta. De ser ese el caso, ¿por qué nunca antes había aparecido? ¿Por qué lo hizo precisamente ahora, cuando al parecer era que más lo necesitaba? Estas y muchas otras interrogantes continuaban dando vueltas en la cabeza del muchacho, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la única manera de obtener respuestas era embarcarse y afrontar el destino que se presentaba frente a él.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó finalmente.

\- La entrada del pasaje se encuentra debajo del trono del castillo. – dijo Impa. – Todo lo que debes hacer es pararte frente a él, y concentrarte en tu fragmento. El sello responderá ante él y se abrirá para ti cuando lo desees.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Suena sencillo.

El muchacho tomó un profundo respiro antes de pararse frente al trono. Por fin sabía a dónde lo había llevado la princesa aquel día que le había resultado tan especial. En otras circunstancias podría haber sentido una enorme alegría por esto, pero dada la situación actual, esos pensamientos no cabían en su mente. Tal como le dijo Impa, cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en su fragmento, diciéndose mentalmente "Por favor, ábrete para mí".

Aún con los párpados cerrados, Link pudo percibir el intenso resplandor emitido por su fragmento, e incluso podía sentir la energía emanando de él en ese momento. Fue como aquella vez cuando Zelda lo llevó a ese lugar. Lleno de curiosidad, abrió los ojos y vio como el trono se desplazaba varios metros hacia atrás, y las baldosas en el piso frente a él comenzaban a retraerse. Había más de ellas debajo, y continuaron de la misma manera hasta que formaron una gran escalera que descendía hacia lo que parecía ser un largo y oscuro túnel.

\- Dio resultado. – dijo Impa con satisfacción. – Sígueme, por favor.

Impa descendió por las escaleras, seguida de cerca por Link. El joven no quiso mirar atrás para evitar la tentación de darse la vuelta y volver por donde entró, y mantuvo la mirada fija en su comandante. A medida que avanzaba, se daba cuenta que el corredor por donde caminaban estaba escasamente iluminado, y se hacía más oscuro entre más se adentraban, hasta llegar a un punto en que prácticamente no podía ver más allá de su nariz. Sin embargo, pasado de este punto, la luz comenzó a regresar poco a poco. Después de varios minutos, llegaron a su destino.

Lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue con la urna que contenía los instrumentos musicales, la lira y la ocarina. En particular con esta última, Link no pudo evitar acercarse a contemplarla por un instante, sintiendo que aquel instrumento se le hacía sumamente familiar por motivos desconocidos, cosa que aún no lograba entender.

Segundos después, Impa se disponía a acercarse a la urna, sin embargo, abruptamente se detuvo, mirando con atención la lira que alguna vez perteneció a la sagrada deidad que fundó el reino, notando algo extraño, como si hubiese algo diferente en ella. Esto la alarmó en sobremanera, pero se esforzó para mantener la calma.

\- Permíteme, por favor. – dijo Impa, haciéndole a Link un gesto para que se apartase.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, la Sheikah levantó el cristal y para su desgracia sus temores se confirmaron. Lo único que se encontraba junto a la ocarina no era más que una imagen ilusoria de la lira de la Diosa, lo que le demostró que alguien más había adentrado el sagrado lugar secreto, y eso podría significar graves noticias para ellos.

\- No puede ser… – dijo en voz baja, pero hasta Link pudo percibir que esta horrorizada con este descubrimiento, confirmado por el grito que siguió a continuación. – ¡Alguien se ha llevado la lira!

\- Cálmese, por favor. – dijo Link, aunque también se notaba preocupado. – Tal vez la princesa la tomó antes de su desaparición. Usted me dijo que ella también podía abrir el sello, ¿no es así?

\- Si ese fuera el caso, la hubiera visto en su habitación, además es absurdo que ella haya creado una imagen solo para cubrir apariencias. A menos que…

En ese momento, la expresión de Impa se tensó mucho más, pues una terrible idea empezó a cruzar por su mente. Solo los portadores de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza podía adentrase al santuario de las armas, pero la princesa estaba desaparecida, y Link recién había descubierto la ubicación del mismo. Lo que dejaba a…

\- No… eso no es posible, es absurdo…

Había un último fragmento de la Trifuerza que, en teoría, podría haber abierto el sello. Pero su portador, sabiendo Impa de quién se trataba, no podría haber hecho eso. Hacía años que su presencia había dejado de perturbar el mundo, pues en el último enfrentamiento su espíritu fue dividido en varios fragmentos que a su vez fueron esparcidos a través del tiempo y el espacio y aprisionados por un poderoso sello, para mantener su esencia a raya permanentemente.

\- Lady Impa. – llamó Link, tratando de sacarla del trance.

A pesar que por fuera se mostraba estoica, por dentro sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pues la desaparición de la lira se tal vez tendría que ver a con la de su protegida, a quien no solo prodigaba por el deber que le correspondía desde sus antepasados, sino por el cariño y el aprecio que le tenía, por aquel juramento que le hizo a los reyes en vida de proteger a su hija por siempre, y que hasta ahora había cumplido sin cometer errores… hasta hacía unas semanas.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto. Mientras más rápido empecemos la búsqueda de la princesa, mejor. – dijo Impa, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones, enfocándose en su verdadero objetivo. – Link, toma la ocarina, por favor.

\- ¿La ocarina? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, estoy segura que nos será de utilidad más adelante. Y algo en mí me dice… que tal vez la princesa querría que tú la tuvieras.

Link quiso hacer preguntas respecto a esto último, pero el tiempo apremiaba y no podían perder un instante. El joven tomó el instrumento, y en el momento en que sus dedos lo tocaron, sintió una vez más aquella familiar corazonada sobre el mismo, e incluso enormes deseos de entonarlo, a pesar que nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Recordando que tenía que centrarse en su objetivo, dejó de lado aquel sentir y prosiguió su camino con Impa.

El santuario seguía exactamente igual a como Link lo recordaba hacía un año, cuando lo visitó junto con la princesa. En otras circunstancias se sentiría muy feliz de poder estar allí nuevamente, especialmente considerando todas las cosas que deseaba preguntarle a Zelda, pero eso no sería posible. El joven rápidamente se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza al recordar por qué se encontraba allí.

\- La Princesa había dicho que muchos de estos objetos han perdido sus poderes con el tiempo. – dijo Link al recordar esas palabras.

\- Eso es cierto, solo en parte. Sus poderes se pierden con el tiempo, pero se debe a que permanecen dormidos hasta que sean necesarios de nuevo. – dijo Impa. – De cualquier manera, no podemos llevarlos todos, así que hay que elegirlos con cuidado.

\- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? – preguntó Link. Inconscientemente se acercó al vitral que contenía lo que parecía ser un bastón largo, que tenía una brillante gema roja en su extremo. No pudo evitar contemplarlo con interés.

\- El Cetro de Fuego. – dijo Impa al notar que lo veía. – Es un arma de gran poder y alcance, capaz de lanzar una ardiente llama sagrada que ninguna criatura de la oscuridad sería capaz de soportar.

\- Eso suena a algo que nos podría ser muy útil. – dijo Link.

Se sentía tentado a sacarlo de su lugar de descanso, pero no estaba del todo seguro, así que esperó un momento a que Impa le dijera algo. Sin embargo, la Sheikah no dijo nada, y cuando Link volteó a verla, se dio cuenta que lo miraba de manera muy inusual. De cierta manera, como si esperase que él eligiera las armas que quería llevar.

\- Si crees que puede ser de utilidad, confío en tu criterio. – dijo Impa rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Así nada más? – dijo Link.

\- Estas armas han sido utilizadas por muchos héroes antes que tú. – dijo Impa. – Puede que te parezca increíble, pero muchas veces suelen retener una porción del espíritu de sus portadores, para guiar a sus sucesores cuando las vuelvan a necesitar.

Link volvió a mirar el cetro. De cierta manera, algo en su interior lo había atraído hacia él, como si una voz lo estuviera guiando. ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que dijo Impa, o era solo su propia intuición? De cualquier manera, no podía negar que un arma como esta sin duda sería de gran ayuda para luchar contra esas criaturas. Contando con la aprobación de su superiora, el joven héroe abrió el vitral para extraer su contenido y tomar el cetro entre sus manos. Al hacerlo, la gema roja se iluminó con una pequeña llama, y Link sintió que lo recorría una energía que ardía intensamente por una fracción de segundo.

\- Ayudaría que fuese un poco más pequeño, ocupa mucho espacio. – dijo Link.

Como respondiendo a su pensamiento, el cetro se retrajo, encogiéndose hasta convertirse en una pequeña vara que fácilmente podía colgar de su cinturón. Impa ni siquiera se inmutó al verlo, era como si lo esperase. Link prosiguió su recorrido, con Impa siguiendo sus pasos. Se detuvo en otro vitral, que contenía lo que parecía ser un boomerang. El diseño de este era muy peculiar, pues en uno de los extremos tenía lo que parecía ser un adorno en forma de ala. Él antes había utilizado muchos de ellos para jugar cuando era niño, pero este era mucho más grande.

\- Este es el Boomerang Tornado. – dijo Impa. – Al arrojarlo es capaz de generar potentes ráfagas de viento y, por supuesto, pequeños tornados.

La descripción del boomerang lo hizo aún más llamativo para Link. Él era un combatiente a corta distancia, pero un arma como esa sería muy útil contra múltiples adversarios al mismo tiempo, para dispersarlos y mantenerlos a raya. No le vendría mal tenerla como precaución. Igual que con el cetro, abrió el vitral y lo extrajo. Por fortuna, este era lo bastante pequeño como para meterlo dentro de su alforja sin problemas.

Posteriormente, Link se detuvo frente a un vitral que contenía dos esferas brillantes, una roja y una azul. Para estas no necesitaba la descripción de Impa, pues la Princesa ya le había dicho qué era lo que hacían en su anterior visita. Según ella, se utilizaban para crear flechas de fuego y de hielo. Él no utilizaba el arco, pero tenía a alguien en su equipo que sí lo hacía.

\- ¿Está bien si llevo algunas de estas para mis amigos? – le preguntó a Impa.

\- No veo inconveniente en hacerlo. – dijo la Sheikah. – Pero debo advertirte, el poder de estas armas no es algo para tomar a la ligera. Solo puede ser utilizado por aquellos que sean dignos.

Link volvió a mirar las esferas, tomándose su tiempo para considerar si sería una buena idea llevarlas consigo. Incluso si dentro de su equipo Zatyr no era capaz de utilizarlas, tal vez ya encontrarían a alguien que pudiera hacerlo, eventualmente.

Después de tomar las esferas, el siguiente vitral contenía un par de guantes. Estos eran de cuero, pero recubiertos con una gruesa capa de metal, lo que les daba la apariencia de un par de manos gigantescas.

\- Guantes de Poder. – dijo Impa. – Incrementan la fuerza de quien los utilice cien veces más. –

La fuerza de cien hombres era una habilidad nada desdeñable, dadas sus aplicaciones más obvias. Por ejemplo, golpear con un impacto demoledor a los enemigos o levantar objetos pesados e inamovibles de otra manera. Como él los veía no parecían de su talla, pero tal vez eran algo que a Garrett le gustaría utilizar. Sin duda tenía que llevarlos consigo.

Finalmente, y para no perder más tiempo, la última parada fue en un vitral que contenía un par de zarpas. Estos eran unos guanteletes especiales que contenían una larga y resistente cadena retráctil con una garra de tres puntas en el extremo. No eran armas con poderes especiales a diferencia de las otras, pero podrían ser de gran utilidad como objetos de apoyo, especialmente considerando el lugar por donde iban a transitar. Tanto Link como Impa decidieron que con eso sería suficiente por ahora, y decidieron ir a reunirse con el resto de la legión. Ya estaban listos para partir.

Antes de salir del santuario, Link no pudo evitar echar una mirada al retrato que la princesa le había enseñado en su anterior visita, el que mostraba a su antepasada acompañada de su caballero. Excepto por el cabello castaño, su parecido con Zelda era sorprendente, especialmente en sus ojos. Estos reflejaban esa misma mirada llena de compasión… y amor. La princesa además le había dicho que él se parecía mucho al joven del retrato. Él no lo creía en ese momento, pero ahora… tuvo que admitir que sí podía ver algo de sí mismo en él. ¿O tal vez era que quería ver algo de sí mismo en él? Zelda le había dicho que los dos se amaron mucho, y que a pesar de las diferencias sociales entre ambos fue un amor real. ¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba trazando paralelos entre la pareja del retrato y ellos dos? Su corazón se sobrecogió ante esos pensamientos. Era decir mucho que la princesa lo considerase su amigo, a alguien como él, no podía permitirse esa clase de deseos.

\- Link, date prisa, tenemos que irnos. – dijo Impa, haciendo que aterrizara de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, disculpe, Comandante. – respondió él, dejando finalmente de mirar el retrato y siguiéndola de vuelta a la entrada del santuario. Tenía que concentrarse en su misión.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después…**_

Completadas las preparaciones, Impa y Link se dirigieron a buscar al resto del grupo. La legión de Link se había quedado esperando en la entrada de la ciudadela, ya todos llevaban encima sus alforjas de viaje, listos para partir cuando fuese necesario. Garrett se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la entrada con los brazos cruzados, mientras Ruisu y Alexandre conversaban, y Zatyr parecía estar jugando con Proxi en su mano. En cuanto lo divisó, la pequeña hada voló hacia donde estaba Link.

\- ¡Link, Link! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Y por qué no me dejaste ir contigo? – habló con su característica vocecita.

\- Proxi, la Comandante dijo explícitamente que solo fuera yo. – dijo Link.

Antes de ir al santuario, cuando Impa solicitó que Link la acompañase, dijo explícitamente que fuese solo él. La escurridiza hadita trató de colarse dentro de la túnica del muchacho, pero Impa se dio cuenta de su intento y la forzó a salir. Pese a sus protestas, Link la convenció de quedarse esperándolo con el resto de sus amigos, pues no podían perder tiempo. Proxi aceptó a regañadientes, aunque claramente había encontrado la manera de pasar el tiempo mientras Link regresaba.

\- Tu nueva amiguita es muy simpática. – dijo Zatyr. – Y conversadora, además.

\- De eso no hay duda. – dijo Link. – En fin, ¿ya están listos?

\- Hace horas que estamos listos. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo, de cualquier manera?

\- Para enfrentarnos a las legiones de monstruos que están plagando nuestra tierra, necesitaremos algo más que armas ordinarias. – intervino Impa. – No niego que ustedes cinco hicieron méritos al enfrentarse a ese Dodongo con los recursos que tenían a mano en el momento, pero no creo que sea suficiente para lo que nos espera. Trajimos algunos que tal vez ustedes puedan utilizar. Link, si eres tan amable.

El rubio le entregó su alforja a la comandante, quien procedió a extraer sus contenidos. Lo primero que sacó, fueron las dos esferas roja y azul. Impa las tomó y se acercó a Zatyr.

\- Estas esferas tienen el poder de imbuir las flechas con energía de fuego y hielo. – le explicó mientras las mostraba.

\- Eso suena genial. – dijo Zatyr, sin poder evitar que le brillaran los ojos al verlas. La arquera estuvo a punto de tomarlas, aunque de inmediato se le bajó el entusiasmo. – Espere… ¿cómo se supone que las utilice?

\- Permíteme tu arco y una de tus flechas. – dijo Impa.

La arquera se los entregó sin protestar. Impa tomó la esfera azul y la colocó cerca del lugar donde se sujetaba, o más específicamente, donde quedaba la flecha al tensarlo. Impa se concentró, y la esfera literalmente se fundió con el arco. Para hacerle una demostración, Impa preparó la flecha. Zatyr observó como la esfera emitía una energía brillante y la punta de la flecha se tornaba en un azul intenso. Impa disparó la flecha a poca distancia, y al impactar en el suelo, esta creó una explosión de humo azul que al disiparse había creado un bloque de hielo en el lugar de impacto. Inmediatamente Impa retiró la esfera del arco

\- Wow, sorprendente. – dijo Zatyr al ver el resultado.

\- Si eres digna de utilizarla, la esfera responderá a tus pensamientos. Todo lo que debes hacer es concentrarte para colocarla en tu arco, y enfocar su energía para imbuir tus flechas con ella. – explicó Impa.

\- Suena sencillo, ¿puedo intentarlo? – preguntó la arquera.

\- Por supuesto. – respondió Impa, devolviéndole el arco. – Pero hazlo con las de hielo, no quisiéramos provocar un incendio en los alrededores.

La arquera obedeció, y tomó nuevamente la esfera de hielo. Tal como le dijo Impa, esta respondió a su pensamiento y se fundió con el arco en el mismo lugar. Igual que siempre lo hacía, tensó la cuerda para dispararla y se concentró. Sintió un pequeño frío en el lugar mientras la flecha se imbuía con la energía de la esfera. Finalmente la soltó, y el resultado fue el mismo que antes.

\- Harás lo mismo con las de fuego. – dijo Impa. – Pero solo contra nuestros enemigos, ¿comprendes?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

La arquera quitó la esfera de hielo de su arco, y junto con la de fuego, las guardó dentro de su alforja, feliz de tener algo más de variedad para sus proyectiles en combate. Acto seguido, Impa extrajo de la alforja de Link los Guantes de Poder, y se puso frente a Garrett.

\- Joven Garrett, considerando que tu mayor fortaleza es tu fuerza física, esto te dará un impulso adicional en ella. – dijo Impa. – Estos son los Guantes de Poder, al ponértelos, incrementarán tu fuerza cien veces más de lo normal.

\- Vaya, eso suena como algo a tu medida, amigo. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Se ven algo grandes para mí. – observó Garrett.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – aseguró Impa. – Solo póntelos y lo verás.

El gigantón obedeció y se colocó los guantes. Pese al metal con el que estaban recubiertos y lo grandes y pesados que parecían a primera vista, en realidad no lo eran tanto. Y sorprendentemente, al colocárselos, estos se encogieron hasta ajustarse perfectamente a las manos de Garrett, como si hubiesen sido hechos a su medida en primer lugar. Comenzó a mover un poco los dedos para probarlos, y aunque no dijo una palabra, su expresión de deleite daba a entender que empezaba a sentir el poder recorriéndolo.

\- Los guantes están encantados para ajustarse a su portador cuando sea necesario. – dijo Impa. – Adelante, haz la prueba.

Mirando a su alrededor, fue hacia una de las rocas que estaba en la pradera cerca del castillo. Tomó un profundo respiro, cerró su puño y se preparó para darle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

 _ **¡CRACKATHOOOOOMM!**_ Para sorpresa de la legión de Link, especialmente del propio Garrett, la roca literalmente estalló en cientos de pequeños guijarros. El gigantón del grupo se quedó con el puño estirado por unos segundos antes de relajarse de nuevo y mirarse la mano, aunque superado el shock inicial, no pudo evitar sonreír antes de darse la vuelta para ver de nuevo a sus compañeros, cuyas expresiones delataban que estaban MUY agradecidos de que no hubiese decidido probar sus nuevos juguetes con ellos y de que estuviese de su lado. Hecho esto, Impa extrajo de la alforja el par de zarpas y se acercó a los dos miembros restantes.

\- Ahora, Ruisu y Alexandre, estas son para ustedes. – dijo, entregándole una a cada uno. – Estas zarpas contienen una cadena retráctil, más larga y resistente que ninguna que hayan visto, y pueden engancharse a casi cualquier cosa al dispararlas. Son muy útiles para transportarse a lugares inalcanzables de otra manera, aunque también pueden ser útiles en combate como armas de apoyo, si saben utilizarlas.

\- Eso no suena del todo mal. – dijo Alexandre, colocándose la suya en la mano derecha.

El lancero apuntó su nuevo accesorio hacia un árbol y presionó el gatillo para dispararlo. La zarpa se abrió, clavándose en una rama árbol. Alexandre retrajo la cadena y la fuerza del tirón bastó para arrancar la rama, pese a que esta era bastante gruesa, y al venir de vuelta accidentalmente se golpeó en la cara con ella, mientras la zarpa volvía a su lugar.

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó al golpearse. Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse un poco de esto.

\- Hay que… practicar un poco para dominarlo. – dijo Impa. – Ya lo lograrás.

Ruisu no quiso tentar a su suerte y prefirió guardar la suya por el momento. Ya tendría ocasión de utilizarla cuando fuese necesario. A pesar del golpe, Alexandre no se desanimó y también guardó la suya, decidido a aprender a manejarla. A simple vista se podía ver que era bastante útil como arma de apoyo para combatientes como ellos, especializados en combate a corta distancia.

\- Ya estamos listos. – dijo Impa. – Es tiempo de partir.

\- Un momento, no nos dejen en suspenso. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Qué hay para Link, qué le dieron a él?

\- ¿A mí? Nada especial, solo… un boomerang que genera tornados y un cetro que lanza fuego. – dijo Link como si no fuese la gran cosa.

\- ¿Nada especial? Oye, amigo, yo diría que te quedaste con la mejor parte para ti, ¿no? – insistió el lancero, sin poder ocultar un poco el tono de celos.

\- Suficiente. – interrumpió Impa. – El tiempo apremia, ya tendrán ocasión de verlas en acción cuando sea necesario usarlas. Nuestro destino son los Bosques de Farone. Síganme.

Nadie se atrevió a refutar la orden de la Comandante. La Legión de Link comenzó a caminar detrás de Impa, en dirección Noreste desde el castillo. La razón por la que Impa determinó irse con un grupo pequeño fue para evitar llamar demasiado la atención, y al mismo tiempo dejó a Sir Azael y a la fuerza principal para proteger el castillo en su ausencia.

Link, que se había quedado atrás de la formación para vigilar la retaguardia, echó una última mirada al castillo, y se puso en marcha detrás de sus compañeros antes que lo llamaran de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás preocupado? – le preguntó Proxi mientras andaba.

\- ¿Huh?

\- Estás preocupado por la Princesa Zelda, ¿verdad? – insistió el hada, reformulando la pregunta.

\- Tengo que estarlo. – dijo Link. – Fui el último que la vio antes que desapareciera.

\- Oye, no te eches la culpa por eso. – dijo Proxi. – Además, los vi pelear a los dos. Seguro que ella se encuentra bien, dondequiera que esté. La encontraremos.

Link quería creer en las palabras de su pequeña amiga, pero aun así no podía evitar esa chispa de preocupación que lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en el paradero de Zelda. Pero no podía perder la esperanza. Encontrarla a ella era el primer objetivo de esta expedición, y no lo cumpliría si no estaba enfocado en ello.

* * *

 _ **Cuevas de Eldin, horas después…**_

Para llegar a los Bosques de Farone, la comandante conocía un atajo a través de las Cuevas de Eldin. El viaje a pie tardaría aproximadamente tres días por el camino normal debido a los obstáculos que tenían que atravesar y rodear, pero las cuevas formaban una red de pasadizos que les permitiría ahorrarse casi un día completo, y llegar a la entrada de los bosques de Farone antes del atardecer. El problema de esto, era que las cuevas se encontraban literalmente dentro de un volcán dormido, lleno de pozos de lava ardiente, si bien no había peligro inminente de una erupción. El más afectado por tener que atravesar este sitio era Alexandre, que tuvo que dejar a su montura en el castillo debido a que las cuevas tenían zonas que eran intransitables o demasiado peligrosas para un caballo. Una de ellas era un "puente" tan delgado que tenían que pasar casi en perfecto equilibrio, con la lava a diestra y siniestra, un paso en falso significaría una caída fatal. Estaba también el calor del lugar en sí mismo

\- Uff, eso estuvo cerca. – dijo Alexandre, al ser el último en cruzar. – Diosas, como hace calor en este lugar, me estoy cocinando.

\- Oye, no eres el único. – dijo Zatyr. – Comandante Impa, ¿cree que tal vez podría usar unas cuantas flechas de hielo para enfriarnos un poco?

\- No te recomiendo gastar tu munición, Zatyr. – replicó la Sheikah, que parecía ser la única en no verse afectada por el calor. – Además, utilizar las flechas de fuego y hielo requiere de una gran cantidad de energía. No podemos desperdiciarlas.

\- Suena a que estuviese esperando que nos ataquen. – replicó la arquera.

\- A pesar de que estos pasadizos son mayormente secretos… es mejor estar prevenidos. – aseveró Impa. – No sabemos lo que podríamos encontrar en este lugar, pues nadie ha transitado por estas cuevas desde hace años.

\- Me pregunto por qué. – dijo Alexandre.

\- ¡Comandante, tenemos un problema adelante! – llamó la voz de Ruisu, que estaba montado en una roca mirando el camino al frente, mientras observaba el mapa de las cuevas que le había dado Impa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la Sheikah.

\- Según el mapa, ese pasaje que tenemos al frente sigue derecho, pero parece que se derrumbó, y el camino está bloqueado. – dijo el pelinegro mientras señalaba un enorme muro de rocas.

\- No hay problema, solo hay que volarlas y quitarlas de en medio, asunto resuelto. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Aguarda. – dijo Impa. – Me opongo a lo de volarlas, podríamos ocasionar más derrumbes, y eso sería contraproducente. Pero… podemos intentar moverlas. ¿Garrett?

El gigantón asintió y se dirigió hacia la pared de rocas. El aumento de fuerza que le daban los guantes resultó ser muy útil después de todo, pues pudo levantar las pesadas rocas que bloqueaban el paso como si fueran plumas, y arrojarlas a los pozos de lava sin problemas para que no estorbaran. Con mucho cuidado para evitar derrumbes, tal como Impa le había advertido, pero en menos de cinco minutos, la entrada del pasaje estaba despejada. Este llevaba hacia un camino que descendía, y sin perder tiempo prosiguieron su avance.

Sin embargo, a medida que continuaban por el estrecho camino, el semblante de Impa empezaba a ponerse más y más intranquilo. Esto no se le escapó a Link, que iba junto a ella mientras atravesaban el pasaje.

\- ¿Le pasa algo, Comandante? – le preguntó cuándo finalmente no pudo resistir más las ganas.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Impa.

\- La veo un poco tensa. – dijo Link. – Ha estado así desde hace un momento, como si estuviese esperando algo malo.

\- Eres perceptivo. – dijo Impa. – Estaba tratando de no mostrarlo.

\- Entonces, ¿es eso?

\- No es por alardear, pero los Sheikah tenemos sentidos más agudos que la mayoría de los humanos. – dijo Impa. – A veces, podemos sentir cuando algo maligno o peligroso se está acercando.

A la Legión de Link no le gustó como sonaba eso. ¿Quería decir que algo, o alguien los estaba esperando en ese lugar, tal vez tendiéndoles una emboscada? Como si les leyera el pensamiento, Impa siguió hablando.

\- Como les dije antes, no hay forma de saber lo que podríamos encontrar en estas cuevas. Permanezcan alertas y no bajen la guardia ni un segundo.

La legión no necesitaba que les dijeran eso. Se alegraban mucho de contar unos con los otros para cuidarse las espaldas, en caso de que algo surgiera.

Al final del pasaje encontraron un callejón sin salida, excepto por la parte superior, tendrían que ascender para poder continuar. Link estuvo a punto de empezar a escalar hacia la salida, pero Impa lo detuvo.

\- Espera, Link. – le dijo. – En mi experiencia, una zona como esta es perfecta para una emboscada. Esperan a que salgamos y nos atacan por sorpresa.

\- Pero no hay otra salida, Comandante. – dijo Link.

\- Yo puedo verificar si es seguro. – dijo la vocecita de Proxi.

\- ¿Segura?

\- No tardaré mucho, solo daré un vistazo rápido. – dijo la pequeña hada. – Y si pasa algo malo, simplemente me voy volando de regreso.

Sin decir más, Proxi voló hasta salir del pasaje, evaluando el terreno arriba de ellos. La hadita azul buscaba cualquier oportunidad para ser útil, pese a ser tan diminuta. Aunque Link a veces deseaba que se quedase callada cuando se ponía muy conversadora, tuvo que admitir que apreciaba su esfuerzo. Cerca de un minuto después, Proxi volvió a bajar para reportar lo que vio.

\- Tenemos un problema. – les dijo al volver. – Desde donde estaba pude ver a un ejército de monstruos.

\- ¿Cómo el que atacó el castillo? – preguntó Link, recordando su encuentro con el caballero dragón, Volga. Si él se encontraba en ese lugar, la tendrían difícil para completar su travesía.

\- Parece estar mayormente compuesto de esqueletos y fantasmas. – dijo Proxi.

\- ¿Está despejada el área para salir? – preguntó Impa. – ¿Hay riesgo de que nos vean?

\- Están a buena distancia, no hay peligro. Pueden salir. – aseguró el hadita.

Por si las dudas, Proxi volvió a salir para vigilar el área. Alexandre y Ruisu usaron sus zarpas para ascender más rápido y salir del pasaje, y ya una vez que estuvieron afuera, les echaron al resto unas cuerdas para ayudarlos a subir. Se encontraron encima de una especie de meseta, y a su alrededor pudieron ver que habían llegado a lo que parecía ser el centro mismo del volcán. Cataratas de lava ardiente caían desde todas las direcciones, desembocando en un enorme lago al rojo vivo en el medio de todo. Según el mapa, una vez que llegaran al otro lado estarían a menos de una hora de salir de las cuevas. Sin embargo, aunque había suficiente tierra firme para atravesar el lugar relativamente a salvo, tal como les había dicho Proxi, un sinfín de monstruos estaba pululando por todo el lugar. Mayormente eran esqueletos, Stalfos y Stalchildren, y los fantasmas los reconocieron como Poes, espíritus errantes que siempre llevaban consigo una lámpara encendida. Estos eran particularmente molestos, por su habilidad de volverse intangibles e inmunes a los ataques físicos, aunque eran vulnerables a la magia y tenían que hacerse sólidos para poder atacar al enemigo, lo que los dejaba expuestos.

\- Demasiado pedir que tuviéramos el camino despejado. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Esperaba que al ir con un grupo pequeño pudiéramos pasar desapercibidos. – dijo Impa. – Aún con las armas que tenemos, no podemos hacer mucho contra semejantes números.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- No tiene caso que intentemos pelear contra todos ellos, nos superan demasiado en cantidad. – dijo Ruisu. – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llegar al otro lado y bloquear el pasaje para evitar que nos sigan.

\- Y lo superable es, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a llegar hasta allí, genio? – dijo Alexandre.

\- Estoy en ello, trato de ver cuál sería la ruta menos problemática. – respondió Ruisu, tratando de analizar el terreno.

\- Si podemos abrirnos paso, lo demás no importaría. – dijo Link. – Necesitaremos una distracción, algo que llame su atención por un momento.

\- Tengo una idea. – dijo Impa.

Inmediatamente, la Sheikah comenzó a registrar su alforja, en busca de algo. La suya era la que estaba más llena, pues llevaba consigo provisiones y armas para estar preparada para lo que fuera. La comandante extrajo un explosivo, pero no cualquier explosivo. Estas eran unas bombas especiales fabricadas por los Gorons, que tenían la peculiar forma de roedores.

\- ¿Bombchus? – dijo Link al reconocer lo que era. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

\- Lanzando unos cuantos de estos, podemos crear una distracción a buena distancia mientras escapamos. – dijo Impa. – No tiene caso que nos ocultemos, así que tendrá que ser rápido.

\- Esperen un poco. – dijo Ruisu de repente, al darse cuenta de algo. – Hay algo raro con ese fantasma de allí.

\- ¿A cuál te refieres? – preguntó Link, pero al seguir la mirada de Ruisu pudo darse cuenta de cuál era.

La legión de Link conocía bien a los Poes, y todo el lugar estaba repleto de ellos, pero ese… "ente" en particular destacaba muy por encima del resto. Para empezar, era más grande en tamaño, y en lugar de estar recubierto por una "sábana vieja" como los Poes ordinarios, llevaba más bien lo que parecía ser un abrigo con capucha puntiaguda, de color púrpura, ornamentada con adornos de oro, lo que le daba más un aspecto de hechicero o brujo que de fantasma. No obstante, se podía ver a leguas que no era humano. De las mangas de su capucha sobresalían dos brazos largos y delgados como ramas de un árbol seco, al igual que sus manos, y el único rasgo facial que tenía era un enorme y brillante ojo rojo que resplandecía bajo las sombras de su capucha.

\- Sí, se ve diferente, ¿pero qué hay con él? – dijo Alexandre.

\- Míralo bien. – insistió Ruisu. – Esas criaturas siempre se mueven de manera errática sin hacer nada en concreto. Pero a su alrededor, parecen estar más coordinados.

\- Significa que es su líder, el que los controla. – agregó Link.

\- Grandioso, entonces solo hay que encargarnos de él y todos los demás caerán en desorden. – dijo Alexandre. – Perfecto, bajemos para darles una…

\- Frena tu caballo, amigo. – dijo Link. – Aún no sabemos de lo que es capaz esa cosa. Deberíamos…

Lo que fuera que Link iba a decir se vio interrumpido por unas risas detrás de ellos. Al darse la vuelta, un grupo de Poes, con sus lámparas en mano se aproximaban flotando hacia ellos, sin dejar de reír. Instintivamente, todos tomaron sus armas para hacerles frente, pero antes de que hicieran ningún movimiento, una mancha de energía oscura se formó en el suelo detrás de los fantasmas, y esta se formó en una esfera flotante para luego disiparse y revelar al aparente líder al que estaban viendo hacía unos segundos.

\- ¡Gyajajajajajaja! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Nuestros invitados de honor por fin han llegado! – les dijo al verlos. En contraste con la voz de Volga, que era profunda e imponente, la voz de este era mucho más propia de un demente degenerado. Su risa tampoco ayudaba mucho.

\- ¿Ya nos estaban esperando? – dijo Impa, sujetando su gran espada con mano firme, lista para desenvainar en un parpadeo. – ¿Quién o qué se supone que eres tú?

\- Puedes llamarme Wizzro. – le respondió. – Aunque eso no importa mucho, pues no saldrán de estas cuevas con vida. ¡Ataquen, mis pequeños!

Apenas dio la orden, los Poes flotaron rápidamente contra los seis guerreros listos para atacar. Zatyr se quedó atrás mientras preparaba sus flechas, en tanto que Link, Impa y los otros se dispersaban para tratar de mantenerlos a raya y eliminar a los que pudieran. En cuanto Link vio una oportunidad, se lanzó contra el líder, el que se hacía llamar Wizzro, pero este desapareció de la misma manera en que se presentó ante ellos, convirtiéndose en una mancha en el suelo para luego transportarse como una sombra y reaparecer en otro lugar.

\- Oh, no, no, antes de poder jugar conmigo tendrán que encargarse de ellos. – les dijo negando con el dedo. Fue entonces que vio que en él llevaba una especie de anillo. – ¡Buena suerte, gyajajajajaja!

\- ¡Cobarde! – gritó Link, pero no pudo hacer más nada porque Wizzro volvió a desaparecer y se fue lejos de ellos, y uno de los Poes estaba a punto de llegarle por detrás, pero se dio la vuelta a tiempo para eliminarlo de un tajo.

Al principio no fue tan difícil eliminar a los fantasmas, pero estos empezaron a darse cuenta de que su táctica no era efectiva, y comenzaron a evadir los ataques físicos haciéndose intangibles. Esto tenía una desventaja, que al hacerlo tampoco podían atacar, pero sí escurrirse por los lados o por detrás para sorprenderlos. Cansado de golpear el aire con su espada, Link la envainó y decidió probar con algo más.

\- Tiempo para una prueba de fuego. ¡Apártense todos! – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la vara que colgaba de su cinturón.

Dejando su espada y escudo a su espalda para sujetar su nueva arma, la vara se extendió a su tamaño completo para revelarse de nuevo como el Cetro de Fuego. Tomándola firmemente con ambas manos, Link se concentró, y en la esfera roja del extremo comenzó a brillar una energía roja, acumulándose.

\- ¡A ver qué les parece esto! – exclamó, liberando el ataque.

 _ **¡FOOOOOOSHHH! ¡BOOOOMM!**_ Del extremo del cetro salió una enorme bola de fuego que al explotar comenzó a incinerar a los fantasmas. Su intangibilidad los hacía inmunes a los ataques físicos, pero al parecer un ataque elemental todavía podía herirlos incluso en ese estado.

\- Wow, eso sí fue entrar en calor… pese a que estamos dentro un volcán. – dijo Alexandre, sorprendido con lo que Link acababa de hacer.

\- No podemos pelear con ellos aquí. Hay que bajar a terreno abierto. – dijo Link, tomando ventaja de ese pequeño respiro que les dio con el ataque del Cetro.

\- Pero no podemos saltar desde aquí, está demasiado alto. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Tal vez haya otro modo. – dijo Ruisu. – ¡Comandante, muchachos! ¡Vamos hacia ese borde!

\- ¿Qué estás planeando? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- Solo háganme caso. – insistió el pelinegro. – Garrett, necesito que hagas algo por nosotros, es tiempo de poner a prueba esos guantes tuyos.

Impa y la legión de Link hicieron caso, colocándose en el borde que les dijo Ruisu. Entretanto, el anterior líder de la legión usaba el Cetro de Fuego para mantener a raya a los Poes y despejarles el camino a sus compañeros. Después de alejarlos lo suficiente, fue a reunirse con ellos.

\- Garrett, golpea con todas tus fuerzas en esta grieta. – dijo Ruisu, señalando una enorme grieta cerca del borde. – Todos sujétense, será un paseo agitado.

\- Oye, ¿no estarás pensando en…? – Alexandre pareció asustarse con el pensamiento.

\- Sí, exactamente. – dijo Ruisu, confirmando sus sospechas.

\- ¡Comandante, en serio no lo dejará hacer algo tan loco como eso! – protestó el lancero.

\- Dadas las circunstancias, tenemos pocas opciones en este momento. – dijo Impa, y con una sola palabra más lo selló. – Adelante.

Con el permiso de su comandante, el grandullón no esperó más. Juntó sus dos manos y las levantó sobre su cabeza, antes que los Poes que esquivaron la llamarada lograran alcanzarlos, para dar un golpe de martillo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas en la susodicha grieta.

 _ **¡POW! ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHH!**_ El efecto fue inmediato. La fuerza de Garrett, aumentada por los Guantes de Poder, bastó para que con ese golpe el borde se rompiera por completo y comenzara a deslizarse hacia abajo como un trineo, mientras sus seis ocupantes se sujetaban como podían durante el descenso. Aterrizaron con un golpe seco, pero a pesar de quedar algo adoloridos por la parada tan brusca, estaban ilesos, y lograron su objetivo de llegar al terreno abierto. Ahora estaban rodeados por los Stalfos y Stalchildren, pero siendo que estos eran sólidos, podían al menos enfrentarlos de manera normal para abrirse paso hacia la salida.

Ruisu y Alexandre decidieron tomar ventaja de sus zarpas, utilizándolas de manera poco convencional para deshacerse de los esqueletos que los rodeaban. Lo que hacían era apuntarles directamente para engancharlos. Si les agarraban la cabeza o el cuerpo, solo bastaba retraer la cadena para arrancarles esas partes y hacer que se despedazaran. Sin embargo, los Stalfos no eran tan fáciles como sus "primos menores", pues eran más resistentes y además llevaban algunas protecciones. Un Stalfos particularmente grande se les vino encima, pero afortunadamente Garrett le lanzó su hacha directo al cráneo para derribarlo, partiéndolo literalmente a la mitad. Los Guantes también incrementaban su fuerza de lanzamiento, al punto que pudo arrojarle su hacha grande usando una sola mano y con la misma facilidad que las mini-hachas que solía utilizar con ese propósito. Al mismo tiempo, Zatyr decidió utilizar las flechas de hielo para congelarles los pies a los caminantes e inmovilizarlos. Por supuesto, estando dentro de un volcán el hielo no tardaba en derretirse, pero era suficiente para facilitar la tarea de los demás.

Impa y Link iban al frente, abriéndose paso entre los esqueletos y fantasmas, tratando de ubicar a Wizzro para acabar con él, pero cada vez que creían acorralarlo, este se transportaba a otro lugar. El punto era que, si concentraban su ataque en él y lo incapacitaban, todas sus tropas caerían en el desorden y tendrían más posibilidad de llegar a la salida.

\- ¡Estate quieto! – gritó Link disparándole una bola de fuego con el Cetro, solo para que el muy escurridizo fantasma lo esquivara desapareciendo.

\- ¡Muy lento! – se burló de ellos al reaparecer detrás.

\- ¡Fantasma cobarde, deja de huir y enfréntanos! – exclamó Impa.

\- Está bien, ya que insisten.

Al decir estar palabras, alzó las manos y comenzó a concentrar en ellas una energía oscura, formando una esfera en cada una de ellas. Arrojó una contra Link y la otra contra Impa, que saltaron en direcciones opuestas para evadirlas. Al impactar en el suelo las esferas detonaron con fuerza dejando un rastro de llamas oscuras que aún seguían en movimiento, aunque algo más lento. Zatyr al verlas las neutralizó con una flecha de hielo para despejarles el camino.

\- ¡Olvídense del resto, hay que centrar nuestro ataque en Wizzro! – ordenó Impa.

Los otros tres chicos se libraron con los enemigos a los que estaban enfrentando en ese momento arrojándolos a los pozos de lava, y sin perder tiempo siguieron a su comandante. Mientras Impa tomaba su distancia para rodear a Wizzro y atacarlo por un punto ciego, Link trataba de distraer su atención disparándole con el cetro. El resto de la Legión de Link rápidamente se reagrupó, yendo al encuentro del espectro para atacarlo todos a la vez, pero como siempre, cuando lograban acorralarlo se teletransportaba a otro lugar, preferiblemente bien lejos de ellos y/o detrás de sus tropas para que pudieran protegerlo. No obstante, en las pocas ocasiones en que se tomaba el tiempo para atacarlos, demostraba que era capaz de utilizar una magia oscura muy poderosa. La energía que les lanzaba explotaba con fuerza dejando un rastro de fuego maligno, que incluso las flechas de hielo tenían problemas para extinguir, seguramente por su naturaleza mágica.

En una maniobra desesperada, tratando de anticiparse por donde iba a salir de nuevo, decidieron esperar a que de nuevo se animase a atacarlos. Pese a su gran poder, sus ataques eran algo lentos para prepararse, lo cual sin duda era la razón por la cual huía para tomar su distancia. Wizzro parecía centrar su atención mayormente en Link e Impa, considerándolos a ellos como los "principales" del grupo, y mientras se aprovechaban de eso para que se enfocase en ellos, los otros empezaron a rodearlo. Específicamente, Ruisu y Alexandre se colocaron a ambos lados de él, al parecer fuera del alcance de su único ojo, y cuando estaba preparando su ataque, alistaron las zarpas, mientras Link preparaba un ataque con el Cetro de Fuego. Wizzro lanzó la esfera de energía oscura que colisionó en el medio con la bola de fuego que le disparó Link, haciendo que las dos se cancelaran una a la otra en el aire, por fortuna todos estaban a buena distancia de la explosión.

\- ¡Alexandre, Ruisu, ahora! – gritó Link.

 _ **¡KLANK! ¡KLANK!**_

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme enseguida!

El ataque frontal solo fue una distracción, pues el verdadero objetivo era que Ruisu y Alexandre usaran las zarpas simultáneamente, y funcionó, pues cada uno de ellos consiguió engancharlo por un brazo. Ambos tensaron las cadenas pero sin retraerlas por completo. Wizzro trató de forcejear para soltarse, pero claramente pese a manejar magia muy poderosa, su fuerza física era la que se podría esperar de un espectro, en otras palabras, casi inexistente, pues no pudo ni mover a sus captores. Tampoco podía intentar teletransportarse por el suelo con ellos sujetándolo, porque al arrastrarlos ponía en riesgo su propia integridad, y para empeorar, perdió su enfoque y con él el control sobre sus tropas, que empezaron a actuar de manera errática y desordenada, y a atacarse entre ellos.

\- ¿Quién se ríe ahora, fantasmita? – dijo Alexandre.

\- ¡Link, es tu oportunidad, acábalo! – agregó Ruisu.

\- ¡Será un placer! – dijo el rubio mientras preparaba otro ataque con el cetro, más fuerte que el anterior.

Pese a que Wizzro no tenía ningún rasgo facial aparte de su ojo, la forma en que se ensanchó les hizo creer que seguramente estaba entrando en pánico, sabiendo lo que le venía. El espectro siguió forcejeando tratando de liberarse, y cuando Link estaba a punto de soltar la bola de fuego, decidió utilizar otra táctica.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Si me matas ahora te arrepentirás! – les gritó como un cobarde suplicando piedad.

\- ¡Nada de lo que digas te salvará ahora! – aseguró Link.

\- ¿Ni siquiera información sobre su querida princesa?

La sola mención de la princesa bastó para que Link y el resto perdieran la concentración por un instante, pero eso fue todo lo que Wizzro necesitó. Sin que nadie se lo esperase, su capucha se abrió por el medio y de ella hizo salir una tercera mano, enorme y hecha de pura energía oscura, pero muy similar a las suyas. Dio un manotón por toda el área, dispersando a Link, Impa y al resto, y liberándose de Alexandre y Ruisu en el proceso. Para empeorar las cosas, su sorpresivo ataque le dio a Link primero, volándole el cetro de las manos y haciendo que este cayera fuera de su alcance y peligrosamente cerca del borde del pozo de lava del centro. Wizzro tomó ventaja de esto para alejarse mientras se volvían a levantar.

\- Debí imaginarlo. – dijo, recobrando su tono de psicópata arrogante. – Están preocupados por ella, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre la princesa? – preguntó Impa, apuntándole con su enorme espada. – ¡Habla ahora mismo o te juro que…!

\- Despacio, vamos por partes. – dijo Wizzro levantando las manos en un gesto para que se detuvieran. – Salieron para buscarla, ¿no es así? Les haré un favor ahorrándoles el viaje.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Impa. No le gustó como sonó eso último.

\- Puedo asegurarles que no la encontrarán, no importa donde vayan. – dijo Wizzro. – Ustedes no me vieron durante el ataque al castillo, ¿no es así?

Nadie dijo nada, pero las expresiones de cada uno fueron toda la respuesta que el malvado espectro necesitó. Si nadie lo había visto durante el ataque al castillo, no tenían manera de saber lo que había hecho en ese tiempo.

\- Me oculté por un tiempo, pero los estuve vigilando. – prosiguió, mirando fijamente a Link. – Los vi pelear contra nuestras tropas, en verdad me sorprendió que solo dos de ustedes fueran capaces de enfrentarse a tantos, así que me mantuve al margen, sería demasiado arriesgado pelear contra los dos a la vez. Esperé un poco, hasta que finalmente, ella se quedó sola.

En ese instante Link volvió a sentir la punzada de la culpa en su pecho por haber dejado a la princesa por su cuenta, pero esta vez mezclada con rabia. Si este espectro le había hecho algo… si él no se hubiese ido tal vez podría haber hecho algo para protegerla.

\- Maldito… ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? – preguntó Link, desenvainando su espada, listo para cortar en pedazos a Wizzro en cualquier momento.

\- Solo obedecía las órdenes de mi señora. – replicó Wizzro con un tono despreocupado, como si eso fuese una excusa de lo más normal.

\- De nuevo la mencionan. – dijo Impa. – ¿Quién es tu señora y por qué está haciendo todo esto?

\- Cómo les gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad? – dijo Wizzro manteniendo el mismo tono. – ¿Bastaría con decirles que simplemente me dijo que la princesa debía morir, así que me libré de ella rápida y limpiamente?

\- ¡Estás mintiendo! – exclamó Impa. – Conozco a la princesa mejor que nadie, ella jamás perdería ante alguien como tú.

\- Pueden creer lo que quieran, les estoy diciendo la verdad. – dijo Wizzro. – Pero ya que la extrañan tanto, les ayudaré a reunirse con ella… ¡en la otra vida!

De nuevo, volvió a sacar la enorme mano de energía oscura, pero esta vez al estar prevenidos, lograron apartarse para evitarla. Wizzro recuperó su enfoque lo suficiente para retomar el control de algunas de sus legiones, las que estaban más cerca. En cuanto vio el cetro caído al borde, y que Link trataba de recuperarlo, dirigió a unos cuantos Poes y Stalfos para frenar su avance, y mandó a otros directo hacia la susodicha arma, que sin duda era lo que más problemas podía causarles.

\- ¡Empujen ese cetro a la lava! – les ordenó.

\- ¡Alguien vaya por el cetro! – gritó Link, forcejeando con un Stalfos y protegiéndose con su escudo de su feroz asalto.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó Alexandre.

El lancero echó a correr al ver que uno de los Poes se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el cetro, así que para detenerlo hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir: sujetó su lanza por encima del hombro y la arrojó como una jabalina. Fuera por suerte o por habilidad, esta dio en el blanco y lo detuvo en seco, atravesándolo por completo. Pero había muchos más de ellos, y él no podría llegar a tiempo, pues los Poes al ir flotando se movían más rápido de lo que él podría correr. Sin más opciones, el lancero echó mano de su zarpa y apuntó directo hacia el cetro, rezando porque las garras lo sujetaran y lo trajeran directo a él a salvo. Enganchado y asegurado, retrajo la cadena rápidamente, y esta vez estando preparado pudo atraparlo con la otra mano. Sin embargo, su lanza había caído demasiado lejos para ir por ella, y lo único que tenía en las manos para defenderse eran la zarpa y el cetro, mientras los fantasmas, que ahora lo veían a él, comenzaban a acercársele.

\- De acuerdo, ahora, ¿cómo se usa esta cosa? – se preguntó, mirando el susodicho cetro. Si Link lo había hecho, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo él?

Pero sin tiempo para pensar y con los fantasmas yéndosele encima, en lugar de utilizar el cetro como lo hizo Link, disparando bolas de fuego a larga distancia, decidió blandirlo como hacía con su lanza. Al fin y al cabo era un bastón largo, ¿qué tan diferente podía ser? Y con toda certeza, cuando golpeó a uno de ellos con la gema roja de la punta, este estalló súbitamente en llamas. Animado por esto, procedió a repetirlo con los otros, repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra y haciendo que los fantasmas desaparecieran en las llamas. Impa en particular parecía sorprendida por esto, el Cetro de Fuego no estaba pensado como un arma de combate cercano, y ciertamente eliminarlos uno a uno no parecía tan efectivo como usar un solo ataque devastador para incinerarlos a todos a la vez, pero si se ajustaba a su estilo y los estaba ayudando, no iba a protestar.

Mientras tanto, Wizzro había desaparecido (de nuevo) en la conmoción, pero el desorden que se formó cuando lo habían atrapado actuó a su favor y les dio un área relativamente despejada para poder avanzar. Impa les ordenó aprovechar para seguir adelante, y así lo hicieron (después que Alexandre recuperase su lanza), hasta que fueron detenidos por un repentino brote de lava en una pared.

\- ¡Whoah! – exclamaron todos a la vez, evitando por los pelos el salpicón de la roca ardiente. Si eso no fuera suficiente, esto formó un pequeño río que era demasiado ancho para saltarlo.

\- ¡Den la vuelta, hay que regresar! – dijo Impa.

\- ¡No podemos! – exclamó Ruisu. – ¡Vienen detrás de nosotros!

\- ¡Entonces hay que seguir adelante! – dijo Zatyr empuñando su arco.

Concentró toda la energía que pudo antes de lanzar la flecha de hielo, apuntando directamente a la salida de la lava, para bloquear su flujo aunque fuese por un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran atravesar sin peligro. Acto seguido lanzó otra hacia la que había quedado estancada para enfriarla y tener un punto de apoyo. Link tomó un profundo respiro y fue el primero en cruzar, aterrizando primero en el punto seco que Zatyr creó y llegando al otro lado a salvo. Uno a uno sus compañeros lo siguieron, hasta que solo quedó Impa. Antes de irse, la comandante tomó uno de los Bombchus que había planeado utilizar antes como una distracción, pero ahora les había encontrado otro uso. Encendió la mecha y lo puso a andar por la pared y de inmediato siguió a sus subordinados.

Los Bombchus tenían la particular capacidad de deslizarse a gran velocidad por el suelo y las paredes, lo que acentuaba aún más su similitud con los roedores (aunado al ruido que hacían al moverse). Impa no se volteó a mirar, pues sabía exactamente lo que haría.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_ En cuanto el roedor explosivo hizo su tarea, la salida de lava, temporalmente obstruida por la flecha de hielo volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez mucho más grande producto de la detonación. El brote de lava se convirtió en un torrente que irremediablemente arrastró a los desafortunados monstruos que habían seguido a los héroes, y bloqueó el camino para cualquier otro que viniera en la misma dirección.

\- Eso los retrasará un poco. – dijo la Sheikah al oír la detonación y el sonido de la lava fluyendo con más fuerza.

Los seis soldados continuaron su avance, y ya se veían muy cerca de alcanzar el pasaje de salida de las cuevas, pero fueron detenidos súbitamente cuando una serie de círculos oscuros comenzaron a aparecer frente a ellos, y de manera muy similar a como se transportaba Wizzro, más esqueletos y fantasmas empezaron a surgir frente a ellos directamente del suelo. Y cuando intentaron dar la vuelta, se dieron cuenta que por detrás también los había, cortándoles la retirada. Y no solo al frente y detrás, sino también a su izquierda y derecha siguieron surgiendo. Antes de darse cuenta, ya los tenían rodeados, y para mayor insulto, cuando ya los habían reducido a un pequeño círculo, fue que finalmente Wizzro decidió aparecer frente a ellos.

\- No importa a cuantos derroten, tenemos reservas de sobra, y puedo llamarlos cuando quiera. – dijo con arrogancia. – Los felicito por llegar hasta aquí, pero es tiempo de despedirnos. Saluden a la princesa cuando la vean en el otro mundo.

Todos se pusieron sobre aviso, preparados para recibir el ataque de Wizzro y enfrentarse a sus aparentemente infinitas legiones hasta las últimas consecuencias. El espectro se reía y su ojo resplandecía de triunfo… hasta que se vio interrumpido por el más improbable de los sonidos.

\- Oigan, ¿oyen eso? – dijo Link.

\- ¿Oír qué? – dijo Alexandre. – Esperen, eso es… ¿música?

Al aguzar el oído, pudieron darse cuenta que sonaba como una melodía entonada por las cuerdas de una lira. Un momento, ¿una lira? Esta se fue haciendo más fuerte, hasta que Impa identificó las notas. Esa era una canción que ella conocía muy bien.

\- Esa melodía es…

 _ **¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡ZAP! ¡BROOM! ¡BROOM! ¡BROOM!**_ Antes que Impa dijera nada, una lluvia de rayos cayó sobre los monstruos que los rodeaban, incluyendo al propio Wizzro, que exhaló un chillido de dolor cuando sintió el choque de la electricidad, pero fue el único lo bastante afortunado para no terminar chamuscado o hecho pedazos, pero claramente afectado, y con él incapacitado temporalmente, de nuevo se hizo un desorden entre sus tropas sin nadie que las controlase. Link, Impa y los demás, tan sorprendidos como sus adversarios por el ataque imprevisto, no corrieron hacia la salida, mirando a todas partes para descubrir la fuente.

\- ¡Allí! – dijo Zatyr señalando hacia una saliente elevada.

Siguiendo el sonido de la música, pudieron ver a una persona parada tocando una lira. Desde esa distancia no se podía ver con claridad, hasta que, una vez que se percató de que habían notado su presencia, saltó desde allí, para luego incorporarse y caminar con calma hacia ellos.

El recién llegado tenía una apariencia bastante andrógina, por su aparente constitución y la ropa que usaba, podría tratarse o de un hombre muy delgado, o una mujer más corpulenta de lo normal. La mayor parte de su rostro estaba oculto por lo que parecían ser vendajes, pero dejaba ver unos mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre sus ojos carmesí, y por detrás atado en una trenza hasta la mitad de la espalda. También llevaba vendajes en los muslos y antebrazos. Usaba un uniforme azul oscuro enterizo, con algunos detalles más claros, y en su pecho sobre un fondo blanco el símbolo del ojo derramando la lágrima, característico de la tribu Sheikah, y al igual que Impa, traía varios kunais colgando de sus piernas. Pero lo más sorprendente, como notó Impa, fue el instrumento que llevaba consigo, una lira que se veía alarmantemente similar a la lira de la Diosa Hylia.

\- Ese espectro está mintiendo. – habló finalmente. Igual que su apariencia, la voz daba pocas pistas de si era un hombre o una mujer. – La princesa aún sigue con vida. Podrán reunirse con ella eventualmente, pero aún no.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó Impa, mirando con sospecha a esta misteriosa persona, que de pronto aparecía cuando más necesitaban ayuda. – ¿Y quién eres tú?

\- Pueden llamarme… Sheik.

\- ¿Sheik? – repitió Link, también mirando fijamente, pero más con curiosidad y con la extraña sensación de que había algo familiar tanto en el nombre como en la persona a quien pertenecía.

\- Es un nombre que ha pasado por varias generaciones de la tribu Sheikah. – explicó Sheik. – Los sirvientes de la familia real de Hyrule.

\- ¿La tribu Sheikah? – dijo Impa. – Pero eso es imposible.

La comandante del ejército sabía que quedaban pocos sobrevivientes de los Sheikah, incluyéndola a ella y a Sir Azael. Estaba segura de conocerlos a todos, y jamás en su vida había visto a este tal Sheik. Y más todavía, ¿por qué tenía en sus manos esa lira que se parecía tanto a la que ella conocía, y había sido robada de su sagrado lugar de descanso? Tenía muchas preguntas, y definitivamente le tendría que sacar algunas respuestas.

\- Auch, eso dolió… - oyeron quejarse a Wizzro, que finalmente había salido del aturdimiento en que lo dejó el relámpago que le cayó. – ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

\- Sé que tendrán preguntas, pero ahora no es el momento. – dijo Sheik, como si leyera el pensamiento de Impa. – Diríjanse hacia la salida, yo cubriré su escape.

Impa quiso protestar, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso. Encarando a Wizzro, que apenas recuperaba el control de sus legiones, Sheik tomó de nuevo la lira, y rasgueando las cuerdas, disparó unos torrentes de energía multicolor que parecían tener notas musicales, pero golpearon a los fantasmas y a los esqueletos como si fuesen objetos sólidos duros, derribándolos al instante en un área muy amplia. Únicamente Wizzro pudo aguantar el embate al protegerse con una barrera mágica de manera preventiva.

\- No importa cuántos de ustedes haya, ¡los acabaré a todos! – dijo mientras sacaba su tercera mano.

Wizzro trató de agarrar con su enorme mano a Sheik, quien simplemente saltó hacia atrás para esquivar dando una pirueta, y mientras estaba en el aire le arrojó uno de sus kunais. El espectro se burló al atraparlo, preguntando por qué lo atacaba con algo tan insignificante… hasta que se percató algo tarde de que el kunai tenía atado un sello explosivo que estaba a punto de detonar, y este literalmente le explotó en la cara con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo retroceder. Pero Sheik no se detuvo allí: arrojó unos tres o cuatro más de ellos hacia el suelo a su alrededor para alejarlo aún más (y llevarse algunos secuaces en el proceso). Para el toque final, al tenerlos a buena distancia, entonó la misma melodía que Link y sus compañeros oyeron cuando cayeron los rayos que los salvaron la primera vez, e igual que antes, estos comenzaron a llover sobre Wizzro y sus legiones. Únicamente el espectro podía protegerse de ellos con su barrera mágica, pero eso era a costa de no poder moverse hacia sus enemigos ni atacarlos. Lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo Sheik, tenía que darle crédito por usar una magia que estaba a su nivel.

Mientras los demás continuaban corriendo hacia el pasaje de salida, Link decidió quedarse atrás para darle una mano a Sheik, solo para darse cuenta que en realidad no lo necesitaba en absoluto. No tenía idea de quién fuese o por qué los estaba ayudando, pero no se quejaba.

\- Te dije que cubriría su escape. – dijo Sheik, aparentemente al sentir la presencia de Link acercándosele.

\- ¿Y piensas quedarte aquí hasta que nos vayamos? – dijo Link. – Ni hablar, no pienso dejar a nadie atrás. Vamos a sellar el pasaje para que no nos sigan.

Sheik observó a Link, se veía muy firme en lo que decía. Entretanto, Impa y los demás se encontraban preparándose para sellar el pasaje de salida de las cuevas.

\- ¡Dense prisa, tenemos que irnos ya! – gritó la comandante, preparándose para encender un par de Bombchus.

Mirando a Impa, y posteriormente a Link, Sheik finalmente cedió y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida. Wizzro les ordenó a sus secuaces perseguirlos, pero no pudieron alcanzarlos. El pasaje de salida hacia los bosques de Farone era un túnel estrecho, apenas con el suficiente espacio para que un humano adulto pudiese atravesarlo sin problemas. Una vez que sellaran esa entrada, no podrían seguirlos más allá, aunque a costa de que el viaje de vuelta cuando regresaran al castillo sería mucho más largo. En cuanto los dos entraron, Impa encendió los explosivos y los puso a correr por ambos lados de la entrada donde habían ingresado. Estos subieron hasta la parte superior, detonando al colisionar uno con el otro. El derrumbe fue masivo, una montaña de rocas se apiló frente a la entrada, cortando por completo todo el acceso.

\- Maldición, lograron escapar. – dijo Wizzro.

Su habilidad de teletransportarse por el suelo de poco podría servirle, pues con la entrada sellada de esa manera no había ningún resquicio por el cual pudiese atravesar para seguirlos, y de cualquier manera tomaría demasiado tiempo atravesar con el ejército de monstruos en un pasaje tan estrecho como ese. Y con ese tal Sheik en sus filas ahora… enfrentarse a ellos podría ser un problema. Tenía que planear mejor una estrategia.

\- _Wizzro… ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? –_ resonó una voz en su cabeza.

\- ¡Mi-mi señora! – se sobresaltó al oírla. – Cómo me alegra escuchar su voz, ¿en qué puedo…?

\- _Ahórrate los halagos._ – le respondió. – _Creo que mis órdenes fueron muy claras._

 _-_ Sí, usted dijo que el héroe y sus compañeros tratarían de atravesar por las Cuevas de Eldin, y que yo tenía que detenerlos…

\- _¿Olvidas el detalle más importante? Creí haberte dicho que, aunque le podías hacer lo que quisieras a sus amigos, al héroe lo quiero VIVO. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero casi podría jurar que también intentabas matarlo a él._

 _-_ Mi señora, le aseguro que yo no…

\- _¿Te olvidas de que puedo verlo todo? No te atrevas a mentirme, porque lo sabré. Y en vista de que fallaste tu misión, es mejor que vuelvas. Tendré otro trabajo para ti más adelante._

 _-_ Sí, mi señora.

Dichas estas palabras, Wizzro se tocó el anillo que llevaba en su dedo. Su señora lo había hechizado para que, cuando quisiera regresar, pudiera hacerlo de manera instantánea con solo desearlo, muy práctico para salir de ese "acogedor" lugar en el que se encontraba.

El espectro estaba furioso de que el héroe y sus aliados hubiesen logrado burlarlo, aunque para darse crédito, todo hubiese salido como lo había planeado de no ser por el "factor inesperado" que apareció en medio de la pelea cuando ya los tenía en sus garras. Aprendiendo de su error, planearía mejor para su siguiente encuentro, y con ello, el resultado sería diferente la próxima vez que se encontrasen.

* * *

 _ **Fuera de las Cuevas de Eldin, poco después…**_

A medida que se acercaban a la salida del pasaje, el incandescente calor comenzaba a disiparse. Poco a poco, el oxígeno retornaba a los pulmones de los guerreros, aliviados de haber salido de esas infernales cuevas, y de haber dejado atrás a su agresor. Sin embargo, aquella sensación solo era física, pues sus emociones aún estaban terriblemente alteradas por la batalla a la que habían tenido que enfrentarse, en especial por lo que escucharon sobre la princesa y su supuesta muerte. El solo pensar en ello los atormentaba terriblemente, en especial a Link, quien aún sufría de la opresión en el pecho provocada por la culpa.

Tomándose unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, el grupo permaneció en silencio mientras asimilaban todo lo ocurrido, pero Impa no le quitaba la mirada de encima al recién llegado individuo, quien mantenía ligeramente su distancia del resto, mostrándose tranquilo. Definitivamente no le inspiraba confianza, aunque al mismo tiempo, Sheik tenía algo que se le hacía familiar. No obstante, su parte racional lo podría atribuir a su supuesto origen. Por su esencia, difícilmente (por no decir nunca) alguien podía mentirle, y si este misterioso joven mentía o era un enemigo, ella podría haberlo sentido. De cualquier manera, había un determinado tema con el que no iba a quedarse callada, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba, dispuesta a conseguir respuestas a todas sus dudas.

\- Veo que aun tienes deseos de hacerme preguntas. – dijo Sheik serenamente, poco antes de que Impa se le acercara.

\- Y no te equivocas. – indicó Impa, hablando con más firmeza. – En nombre de todos, te agradezco mucho por habernos salvado… pero seré directa, ¿de dónde sacaste la lira?

\- ¿Piensas que me la he robado?

\- Responde a mi pregunta. – insistió Impa. – ¿De dónde sacaste esa lira? Es la lira de la Diosa Hylia, ¿cierto?

Al oír esto, Link y el resto de su grupo se acercaron hacia donde los dos Sheikahs estaban conversando, o más bien, discutiendo. Se alarmaron por el severo tono de voz con el que Impa le habló a Sheik, y temían que eso desencadenase en otra pelea, y lo menos que necesitaban ahora era discordia entre sus propias filas.

Más que enfurecida, Impa estaba preocupada y consternada, temía que este extraño individuo fuese el que robó la lira, o peor aún, el que se llevó a la princesa. Empezando por el hecho de que era muy sospechoso de que supiera que ella estaba con vida. ¿Qué escondía? ¿Quién era en realidad? Sobre todo porque aseguraba ser un miembro de su clan, que a pesar de que físicamente se veía como uno de ellos, definitivamente no lo era.

\- Yo no me he robado nada. Esta lira siempre me ha pertenecido. – dijo Sheik, manteniendo una total calma en su voz. – Y ahora que mencionas a la lira de la Diosa, es mejor que observes bien la mía, pues no son la misma.

Dicho eso, le extendió su instrumento de cuerdas para que Impa pudiese observarlo detenidamente. La comandante pudo notar que, a pesar de ser muy parecido al de la princesa, tenía rasgos diferentes, como un pañuelo azul amarrado en el extremo izquierdo, y coloraciones blancas en los arcos. No obstante, quitándole esas características, casi podría jurar que era la lira de la Diosa Hylia, de modo que no fue suficiente para que la guerrera de las sombras confiara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué llegaste a salvarnos de la nada? ¿Acaso nos estabas siguiendo? – cuestionó Impa.

\- Sinceramente, sí los estaba siguiendo, pues mi búsqueda es la misma que la de ustedes. Por eso, quisiera prestarles mi poder y acompañarlos.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamó Impa, tajante. – Honestamente no me transmites confianza, sobre todo porque aseguras que la princesa está con vida. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso la tienes cautiva?

\- Solo confórmate con saber que está viva… eso debería de ser suficiente.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! – espetó la Sheikah, tomando del cuello a Sheik, y alargando la mano lista para darle una buena bofetada.

\- ¡Espere, Lady Impa!

Al escuchar el llamado de Link, que afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo sujetándola de la muñeca, Impa se detuvo en sus acciones. Siempre se caracterizó por contener sus impulsos y emociones, y ahora mismo estuvo a punto de perder la calma. Pero después de todo, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, estaba desesperada, pues solo de imaginarse que las palabras del espectro pudieran ser ciertas, la atormentaba en sobremanera. Y luego, un extraño individuo le decía lo contrario, pero al mismo tiempo no le respondía nada. No sabía a quién creerle.

\- Lady Impa. – dijo Link, sintiéndose más tranquilo de que el problema no llegase a una confrontación física. – Creo que es mejor que Sheik venga con nosotros.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?! – exclamó el resto de la legión de Link, alarmada.

\- Sé que no lo conocemos, pero nos salvó a todos y ha demostrado ser muy fuerte. Puede ser muy útil en nuestro viaje.

\- Oye, estamos agradecidos por ello y todo, pero no lo tenemos ni idea de quién es, Link. – dijo Alexandre.

\- No quiero acusar a nadie, pero Alexandre tiene razón allí. – agregó Ruisu. – Por lo que sabemos, podría ser un espía del enemigo.

\- Yo sé que no es así. – aseguró Link. – Lo admito, tengo muchas dudas respecto a él… pero algo en mí me dice que no es nuestro enemigo.

\- Link, sabes muy bien que por tu rango no voy a contradecirte… pero al igual que los demás no estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Impa, mirando con desconfianza a Sheik.

\- Si lo hubiera querido, en la emboscada podría habernos asesinado a todos. Y si él mismo dijo que desea encontrar la causa de toda esta guerra, entonces que venga con nosotros. Y en el peor de los casos… si resulta ser un enemigo, es mejor tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo. – dijo Link, observando con seriedad a Sheik.

Todos se quedaron en silencio meditando las palabras del héroe elegido, quien se mostraba seguro en las mismas. Sin embargo, aunque no lo demostrara, Link sí tenía sus dudas sobre el joven Sheikah, pero algo dentro de él le indicaba que debía confiar, que por medio de este llegarían a su esperado objetivo, sobre todo si se trataba de la princesa.

\- Está bien, creo que ya no hay nada que discutir. – dijo Impa, resignada. – Continuemos.

Sin refutar ni una palabra más, el grupo siguió con su recorrido, siendo Link y Sheik los últimos en seguirlos. No faltaba mucho para llegar al Bosque de Farone, por lo que tenían que apresurarse para descubrir quién era la misteriosa líder que se encontraba ahí. De nuevo, múltiples interrogantes invadieron la cabeza del héroe. ¿Estaría Zelda en ese lugar? ¿Estaría sana o con alguna herida? Pidió a las Diosas que la protegiesen dondequiera que estuviese en ese instante, y se juró a si mismo que si resultaba encontrarla, no volvería dejarla sola, así fuera que ella misma se lo ordenase.

\- Gracias…

Al escuchar aquella voz, Link se dio la vuelta para ver que Sheik le había hablado, agradeciéndole por la confianza depositada hace unos momentos, incluyéndolo como uno de los suyos.

\- Te aseguro que la princesa está con vida… pronto la verás.

Y diciendo esto, el Sheikah aceleró el paso, lo que causó que Link, una vez más, sintiera que aquel individuo se le hacía conocido, y no solamente por el nombre, sino por algo mucho más familiar.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **FOX:** Hola, compañeros. Con este capítulo terminado tenemos la mitad de la cuota de este mes cubierta. Como podrán ver, aquí también nos tomamos algunas libertades con respecto al juego, como que en vez de movilizar a todas las tropas, Link e Impa van con un grupo pequeño (ayuda para manejar mejor a los personajes), y que en lugar de hacer una "pelea por victoria", su meta principal es atravesar el lugar a salvo (pues su objetivo es llegar pronto a los Bosques de Farone). Esperamos haber capturado bien la caracterización de Wizzro, siendo que esta es apenas su introducción. Algo más que creo que vale la pena acotar: aunque ya sabemos que el "debate" sobre el género de Sheik fue resuelto y puesto a descansar permanentemente, **Artemiss** y yo tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre cómo íbamos a manejar este asuntito. Yo quería manejar a Sheik explícitamente como mujer, pero **Artemiss** consideraba que era mejor dejar su género algo ambiguo para el resto de los personajes, así que asumen que es hombre "por defecto". ¿Les digo algo? Esto es un poco más difícil de manejar en español, ya que en muchas historias que he leído en inglés cuando manejan este tipo de situaciones se puede mantener mucho más ambiguo el género del personaje (no ayuda que en nuestro idioma no existe un pronombre de tercera persona que se pueda usar de manera neutral en ese sentido). Como ya sabemos la verdad, que quede claro que "sigue siendo mujer físicamente, pero ellos creen que es hombre y no se molestará en corregirlos para preservar su identidad".

En el próximo, como sabemos que muchos la estaban esperando, hará su aparición Lana, así que estén atentos, pues planeamos darle una "introducción extendida", que pensamos le hizo falta en el juego considerando que es uno de los personajes centrales. Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **ZarcortFan25, Dark Cat, SEBAS GG, Athorment, Rarie-Roo 07, darkdan-sama, Niakuru, ZeekLaerers, Kaioshin135** y **klyVan.** Entretanto, estoy pendiente a cumplir con leer algunas historias de amigos aquí, y avanzar un poco las otras mías, así que si me disculpan. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola a todos. Para ser sincera, felicito a mi amigo **Fox** por todo lo relacionado a este capítulo, pues a pesar que si hay partes trabajadas por mí, la acción es completamente de él, lo que ya es su punto fuerte. Aunque no desesperen, pues el romance llegará pronto, y no me refiero por la presencia de Sheik (que es obvio quien es), sino por otros motivos muy interesantes que los descubrían con el transcurso de la historia.

Quiero aprovechar este espacio para anunciar algunas cosas. Me demoraré un poco en publicar alguna historia nueva porque mañana (14/12/15) me operan T-T. No se preocupen que no es nada grave, es algo rápido e inmediato. Tal vez publique algo antes de que se acabe el año, pero como es una historia que está en un ámbito que no he trabajado antes, tengo que esforzarme mucho, aunque tendré a una gran beta reader que va a ayudarme. Pronto sabrán de qué se trata. Pero no me desapareceré de aquí, seguiré respondiendo los comentarios como siempre, se los aseguro. Y es por ese motivo que le agradezco a **Fox** por su apoyo, pues se esmeró en tener rápido el capítulo, y sobre todo, muy bien redactado, aunque en realidad nada de eso me sorprende.

Además de lo mencionado, quiero anunciar el fanfic de un amigo, el cual es sumamente interesante. Se llama **"The Legend of Zelda: Génesis de la Extinción"** , escrito por **ZeekLaerers**. Esta historia no solo me ha encantado porque tiene ZeLink y el prólogo estuvo bueno, sino porque habrá referencias de mi obra **"Almas unidas"** , la cual puso como parte de la cronología conocida por todos (SS, OOT, TP), aunque también ha incluido a HW. Eso se verá más adelante porque la historia recién empieza, por lo que si quieren empezar a leerla es un buen momento. No tienen idea como me emocioné al leer la segunda parte del prólogo, donde hace un pequeño resumen de toda mi historia, casi lloro, en serio. ¡Muchas gracias por tan lindo homenaje, amigo! Y espero que tu historia se haga muy conocida, por mi parte seguiré leyéndola hasta que termine.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y en este mes les llegará el siguiente.

¡Hasta pronto! ^^


	10. Capítulo 3: La hechicera de los bosques

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 3:** La hechicera de los bosques.

* * *

" _ **En su camino a través de las cuevas de Eldin, el grupo formado por Impa y la Legión de Link encontró un obstáculo inesperado. Dentro de las cuevas los estaba esperando otro enemigo, un espectro que se hacía llamar Wizzro, que además de utilizar magia oscura muy poderosa, comandaba su propio ejército de monstruos, apostados en ese lugar para impedir que llegasen a su destino próximo. Durante el breve enfrentamiento, una impactante revelación salió a la luz: Wizzro al parecer servía a la misma señora que Volga, y quienquiera que fuese, tenía entre sus objetivos asesinar a la Princesa Zelda.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, Link y sus compañeros fueron salvados del peligro por la intervención de un misterioso joven llamado Sheik, quien decía ser un miembro de la tribu Sheikah. Su aparición les dio la oportunidad para escapar de las cuevas y sellar el pasaje de salida, evitando así que pudieran seguirlos. Pese a algunas reservas de parte de Impa y el resto del grupo, por insistencia de Link aceptaron a su nuevo aliado entre sus filas, accediendo a que los acompañase en su travesía.**_

 _ **Al salir de las cuevas, el grupo emergió en la entrada de los Bosques de Farone. Si los rumores eran ciertos, la líder de la resistencia de la que habían escuchado debía de encontrarse en una aldea oculta en lo profundo de los bosques, de la cual muy pocos conocían su existencia. ¿Podría tratarse de la Princesa Zelda? Esperanzados ante la posibilidad de reunirse con la regente, se adentraron en medio de la espesa vegetación, sin imaginarse lo que encontrarían en ese lugar…"**_

* * *

 _ **Bosques de Farone…**_

Impa y la Legión de Link se encontraban ya en su tercera noche después de la escaramuza en las Cuevas de Eldin, ahora acompañados por su misterioso y nuevo aliado, Sheik. Pese a que no todos los miembros del grupo lo aceptaron de inmediato (aunque por buenas razones), al menos toleraban su presencia, motivado al hecho de que salvó sus vidas y les permitió escapar de la emboscada. En los últimos tres días habían avanzado a través del espeso bosque para reunirse con la supuesta líder de esa resistencia. Cuando los jóvenes empezaron a preguntar por qué estaría en ese lugar tan alejado de la civilización, Impa les reveló que en el centro de los Bosques de Farone se encontraba una aldea oculta, de la cual muy pocos, incluso dentro de la familia real, tenían conocimiento. El lugar era protegido por el Gran Árbol Deku, un antiguo y poderoso espíritu guardián de la naturaleza, y todos los indicios apuntaban a que ese parecía el mejor lugar para que esa resistencia montara una base.

En aquel momento, todos los miembros del grupo dormían profundamente, exhaustos por la travesía. Todos a excepción de Link, que era el único que permanecía despierto, pues le tocaba hacer su turno de guardia. El joven espadachín se mantenía alerta a sus alrededores, pese a que en los últimos tres días no habían tenido ningún contratiempo que les retrasara su avance, pero no podían confiarse. Sin embargo, quedarse sentado en un tronco, viendo en solitario como ardía la fogata y ocasionalmente echar madera para avivarla empezaba a tornarse realmente aburrido. En ese momento, casi hubiese deseado que Proxi se quedase despierta también, aunque fuese solo por tener a alguien con quien hablar, pero incluso la pequeña hada también necesitaba descansar.

Tratando de distraer su mente, Link miró hacia el cielo estrellado, y pensó en los últimos acontecimientos. El enfrentamiento con Wizzro trajo algo más de luz a la oscuridad que los envolvía alrededor de todo este conflicto, aunque no mucha en realidad. Hasta ahora, todo lo que sabían era que tanto Wizzro como Volga servían a la persona responsable de iniciar este conflicto, que quienquiera que fuese, era una mujer (ambos la llamaron "mi señora"), y que por alguna razón, quería muerta a la Princesa Zelda. Esta última parte era lo que más le inquietaba. ¿Por qué querría matarla? La Princesa era una joven amable, justa y honorable, ¿cómo podría alguien como ella tener enemigos, más que quisieran asesinarla?

\- Zelda… – murmuró su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

En aquel momento, cuando atraparon momentáneamente a Wizzro, este les dijo que durante el ataque al castillo se enfrentó y mató a la princesa. Pese a su tono burlón y arrogante, algo dentro de Link le decía que no sonaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía, como si hubiese algo de verdad en ello, pero no en su totalidad. En el tiempo en que la princesa desapareció (algo por lo que Link aún se culpaba por haberla dejado sola), era posible que se hubiese encontrado con él. Pero respecto a lo que dijo sobre "haber acabado con ella"...

\- "Algunas cosas no encajan". – pensó. – "Zelda es una mujer muy fuerte, incluso aunque estuviera sola, no tendría sentido que perdiera contra alguien como él."

Y así era. Link había entrenado con la princesa durante el tiempo suficiente para saber qué tan fuerte era. Si su reciente enfrentamiento con Wizzro les decía algo, no habría manera de que Zelda hubiese perdido contra él en un enfrentamiento directo. Claro, Wizzro empleaba una magia muy poderosa, pero podían ver que su estrategia se basaba mayormente en esconderse detrás de sus legiones y escapar cuando estaba acorralado para poder utilizarla. Siendo así, si era cierto que se habían enfrentado, parecía más probable que la princesa hubiese logrado escapar de sus garras. Cuando las tropas de Hyrule registraron todo el lugar, no encontraron ningún rastro de ella por ninguna parte. Es decir, no encontraron ningún cadáver, ningún trozo de su ropa o accesorio que llevara en aquel momento, nada que apuntase a que estaba muerta, y a su vez, el hechicero tampoco llevaba consigo nada de eso como trofeo o algo que realmente probara que la mató.

 _ **¡CRACK!**_ El crujir de una rama hizo que Link instintivamente se diera la vuelta y llevara la mano hacia su espada envainada. Pero se relajó al ver de quién se trataba.

\- Me alegra ver que estés atento a tus alrededores. – Era Sheik.

\- Ah, eres tú. – dijo Link mientras volvía a sentarse en su tronco. – Aún es temprano para relevarme.

\- No tengo mucho sueño. – dijo Sheik, caminando y sentándose en otro tronco no muy lejos de allí. – Pareces estar muy pensativo.

\- Tengo mucho en qué pensar. – dijo Link. – Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Y sigo sin poder creer la mitad de ellas, para ser honesto.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Link no respondió de inmediato. Estaba un poco aburrido, y tal vez conversar con alguien era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Por otro lado, ¿qué tanto sabía de Sheik? No más de lo que les había dicho él mismo, suponiendo que fuese cierto.

\- Entenderé si no quieres. – dijo Sheik al ver que Link no le respondía, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas? – dijo Link después de otro breve silencio.

\- Me reservaré el derecho de responderlas o no, si está bien para ti. – replicó Sheik. Link rodó los ojos. Al menos eso era algo.

\- ¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro? – preguntó Link. – ¿Estás ocultando alguna cicatriz o algo?

\- Hay cosas que no deberían ser vistas. – replicó Sheik simplemente.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudaste en las Cuevas de Eldin? No es que quiera parecer ingrato, pero…

\- Ya te lo dije antes. Porque todos luchamos por la misma causa. – interrumpió Sheik. – Igual que tú, también quiero saber la verdad detrás de este conflicto y ponerle fin.

\- Hmm. – Link se detuvo a pensar un poco antes de preguntar de nuevo. Sheik definitivamente no era la persona más comunicativa, en vez de darle más respuestas, solo creaba aún más interrogantes. – Sé que la comandante ya te preguntó esto, pero… ¿dónde la obtuviste? La lira, quiero decir.

\- Siempre la he tenido.

\- En serio se parece mucho. – dijo Link. Aún podía recordar cuando vio la lira de la Diosa Hylia el día que visitó el santuario con la princesa. – Y nunca vi a nadie utilizar una de ellas como un arma, así como tú lo hiciste…

\- Todo puede ser usado como un arma en las manos adecuadas. – dijo Sheik. – La cuestión es quién, y para qué se utiliza. Un arma puede ser un instrumento para destruir vidas… o para salvarlas. Todo depende de la mano que la empuñe.

Esas palabras sonaron realmente profundas. Sheik sin duda parecía tener, no solo las habilidades de combate, sino la sabiduría que caracterizaba a la tribu Sheikah, si lo que había escuchado de ellos era cierto. No se veían a sí mismos como guerreros, sino más bien como protectores.

\- Puedo entender si no confías del todo en mí. – dijo Sheik al ver que Link permanecía en silencio. – Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, me complace que me hayas aceptado en tu grupo.

\- Agradécelo a la comandante Impa. – puntualizó Link. – La decisión final quedaba en ella.

\- Pero tú la convenciste de hacerlo. – dijo Sheik. – Puedo ver que tienes en ti un gran poder, Link, para influir en otros de manera positiva. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales eres la actual reencarnación del héroe legendario.

\- *Suspiro*, eso es algo que aún no termino de asimilar. – dijo el joven espadachín. – Es decir… ¿por qué yo? No tengo nada de especial, solo soy… un muchacho de campo normal que soñaba con llegar a ser un caballero, y…

\- No menosprecies tu importancia. – dijo Sheik. – Según las leyendas, el héroe fue elegido por las Diosas basándose en su valentía, convicción y sentido de la justicia. Cualidades que eran más fuertes en él que en ningún otro mortal.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que yo poseo esas cualidades? – inquirió Link.

\- La respuesta está en tus manos. – dijo Sheik. – Pero si aún tienes dudas, hazte esta pregunta, ¿alguna vez le has dado la espalda a alguien que necesita tu ayuda? Y aún si no fuese así, ¿lo harías ahora, con todo lo que ha sucedido?

En otras circunstancias, Link casi podría haberse ofendido con ese comentario. Sin embargo, el tono de Sheik denotaba que en realidad ya sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas. Desde que era niño, luego de que sus padres murieron y su tío se hizo cargo de él y de su hermana menor, todo lo que le enseñó iba orientado a ayudar a otros sin esperar beneficios y sin importar los costos personales. Aunque le enseñó cómo manejar la espada, también le enseñó a evitar los conflictos, a no ser que fuese para proteger a los más débiles. Le enseñó a trabajar y poner el pan en su mesa con su propio esfuerzo, pero también a compartirlo con aquellos que lo necesitaran más que él. Pero, ¿cómo podía Sheik saber eso sobre él?

\- Discúlpame si esto es demasiado para asimilarlo. – dijo Sheik. El pensamiento de Link era que "demasiado" era quedarse corto.

\- No te preocupes. Ya… estoy empezando a acostumbrarme. – dijo Link, tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo. – Es solo que estoy… todos estamos preocupados por la princesa.

\- El día que volverán a reunirse está más cerca de lo que crees. – dijo Sheik.

\- Es extraño, cuando lo dices, es difícil no creerte. – dijo Link. – Aunque en este momento… quizás solo me vendría bien algo que me ayude a aliviar un poco la tensión.

\- ¿Quieres que toque algo para ti? – ofreció Sheik, tomando la lira. – La música puede ser muy estimulante para aliviar el cuerpo y el espíritu.

\- ¿No molestará a los otros?

\- No lo hará, te lo aseguro. Solo si quieres, claro.

Link echó una mirada hacia el campamento. Sus amigos e Impa dormían profundamente en sus sacos, y de hecho estaban a buena distancia. La lira no era un instrumento muy ruidoso, y además, Alexandre y Garrett estaban roncando sonoramente, al punto que podía oírlos donde estaba. Con algo de humor, pensó que "si sus propios ronquidos no los despertaban, nada lo haría".

\- Supongo que está bien. – consintió al fin. – Adelante.

Sheik comenzó a tocar una melodía. Era suave y relajante, una que Link jamás en su vida había escuchado. No sabía si era solo la música en sí misma o los poderes mágicos de la lira, pero el caso fue que, tal como le dijo Sheik, empezó a sentirse bastante mejor con cada nota. No solo le ayudó a aliviar la tensión como quería, sino que además sintió que su vigor se renovaba, como si le devolviera las fuerzas pese a lo agotador que había sido ese viaje.

Cuando finalmente terminó su turno, y Sheik le dijo que lo relevaría, al meterse en su saco notó algo más. La música tuvo otro efecto inesperado: empezó a recuperar la esperanza, como si algo le asegurase que, dondequiera que estuviese, la princesa se encontraba sana y salva. Tenía que esforzarse al máximo, para ver el día en que volvieran a reunirse. Y tal, vez, como dijo el joven Sheikah, ese día no estaba muy lejos.

\- "Zelda… dondequiera que estés… te encontraré pase lo que pase." – pensó mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, en lo profundo del bosque…**_

En la zona central de los Bosques de Farone se encontraba una peculiar aldea, de la cual muy pocos tenían conocimiento de su existencia. En contraste con la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule, este lugar se vería bastante primitivo, pues todas las moradas estaban construidas enteramente con la madera del bosque, muchas de ellas incluso construidas en las copas de los enormes árboles, o incluso siendo parte de ellos. No muy lejos de ese lugar residía el espíritu guardián del bosque, el Gran Árbol Deku. Bajo su protección, esta aldea siempre había sido un sitio apacible y tranquilo para aquellos que querían vivir en contacto con la naturaleza… hasta hacía muy poco tiempo. En los últimos meses, el poder del espíritu guardián se había visto de algún modo mermado por fuerzas oscuras desconocidas, y hordas de monstruos habían comenzado a invadir el pacífico lugar. La mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea habían tenido que huir a zonas más seguras, aun temiendo por su hogar. Los que se quedaron, sin embargo, decidieron unirse al grupo de resistencia que intentaba luchar contra los monstruos. No eran muchos al principio, pero poco a poco sus números habían ido en incremento. Estaban usando la aldea como una base temporal, hasta que lograsen expulsar por completo a las abominaciones que plagaban su bosque.

En una de las cabañas, se encontraba la líder de este movimiento de resistencia. El nombre de esta joven era Lana, y por su aspecto, no se diría que tuviese más de unos 16 o 17 años de edad. Era de complexión clara, con los rasgos faciales finos y delicados, ojos violetas y su largo cabello celeste estaba atado en una coleta hacia el lado derecho, sujeto por un adorno azul oscuro con dos plumas rojas. Era de estatura media, de figura delgada y esbelta, acentuada por el atuendo que llevaba, el cual le daba una apariencia bastante exótica. Estaba compuesto por una blusa corta azul oscuro que dejaba ver su ombligo, con una media capa sobre su hombro izquierdo, y mangas separadas de color blanco cubriendo sus brazos. Usaba una falda corta sobre unos pantalones ajustados que resaltaban sus piernas, y unas botas cuyas suelas y tacones parecían hechos de oro sólido. Todo el atuendo era complementado con joyería azul celeste y encajes dorados.

A pesar de las apariencias, esta joven era una talentosa practicante de las artes mágicas. Durante meses había viajado por diferentes aldeas de la región, ayudando a quienes lo necesitaran y siempre que era posible, reclutando aliados para que la ayudasen en su cruzada. Con los monstruos plagando la tierra de Hyrule, Lana había decidido tomar el asunto por su propia mano, pues ella, mejor que nadie, sabía quién era la responsable y sus verdaderos motivos, y estaba determinada a detenerla a cualquier costo.

En ese momento se encontraba parada junto a un estante lleno de libros. La mayoría de ellos eran tomos de magia y hechicería que había recolectado durante sus viajes, como una manera de ampliar su arsenal. Le habían resultado de gran utilidad, pero a causa de las frecuentes escaramuzas con los monstruos, casi no tenía tiempo de revisarlos y aún tenía mucho por aprender.

\- Veamos… - dijo mientras hojeaba un ancho tomo que se especializaba en hechizos curativos y rompedores de maldiciones. Se detuvo esperanzada en una página en específico mientras se tomaba un momento para descifrar el encantamiento. – Esto podría servir… ah, pero requiere de dos personas para romper la maldición. No puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Lana suspiró, pasando la página y tratando de encontrar algo más. Pese a que los miembros de su resistencia eran muy talentosos en el uso de la lanza, la espada o el arco, ninguno de ellos tenía aptitudes para la magia y hechicería. Eso era lo único que la distinguía de los demás. Pero después de todo, esas capacidades incluso ahora, se habían perdido con el tiempo y solo quedaban unos pocos que podían utilizarlas. A veces se sentía inútil ante el hecho de que su propio poder fuese insuficiente, y eso la deprimía en sobremanera.

\- ¡Señorita Lana! – llamó alguien a su puerta.

Dejando el tomo de vuelta en el estante se dirigió hacia la puerta, cambiando su semblante por completo. Antes de abrir la puerta, puso su mejor sonrisa, esforzándose por que se viera genuina, y la abrió. Como era de esperarse, era uno de los miembros de su resistencia.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Nada de "señorita", solo llámame Lana. – le dijo en un tono muy alegre.

\- Perdón, se… es decir, Lana. – dijo el soldado, tratando de recobrar la compostura. – Quería avisarte, uno de nuestros vigías dice que están apareciendo monstruos al noroeste y se dirigen hacia acá.

\- Entiendo, di a todos que vayan a sus puestos y se preparen para la batalla. – dijo Lana.

En el instante en que dijo esto, se escuchó un graznido en el aire. Un pequeño pájaro azul llegó aleteando, para posarse en el brazo de Lana cuando esta se lo extendió. En su pata traía un trozo de pergamino atado, y de inmediato la alzó para que pudiese tomarlo. En cuanto lo hizo fue a posarse en una percha en el techo de la casa, mientras Lana leía el pergamino.

\- ¿Buenas noticias? – preguntó el soldado.

\- No son malas, al menos. – dijo Lana. – Al parecer, algunos de los exploradores en las entradas del bosque dijeron haber visto a un pequeño grupo acampando no muy lejos de aquí hace un par de días. Parecen ser caballeros de Hyrule.

\- ¿Caballeros? Si es así, tal vez podamos pedirles apoyo, si las cosas se ponen difíciles. ¿En dónde están?

\- Dice aquí que los vieron por el suroeste. – dijo Lana, enrollando de vuelta el pergamino. – Haremos todo lo que podamos aquí, pero por si acaso, lleva a un par de hombres contigo y trata de encontrar a esos caballeros. Ninguna ayuda adicional estará de más.

\- De inmediato. – El soldado se despidió de Lana y bajó por la escalera a reunir dos camaradas para que lo acompañasen.

Lana se dirigió a su librero para buscar un libro en específico, un ancho tomo con la cubierta marrón. Este era el Tomo de los Espíritus, el arma que utilizaba en combate, repleto de un amplio y variado arsenal de hechizos ofensivos, defensivos y de soporte, pero constantemente buscaba actualizarlo. La noticia que acababa de recibir era esperanzadora. Si los caballeros de Hyrule le daban una mano, podría concentrarse en su investigación, y ayudar a romper la maldición que aquejaba al Gran Árbol Deku.

* * *

 _ **No muy lejos de allí, poco después…**_

El grupo de la legión de Link, Impa y Sheik proseguía su avance por el espeso bosque, hasta ahora sin mayores contratiempos, y sin más oposición que un jabalí salvaje que ahora se había convertido en su desayuno y raciones de emergencia para el resto del día. La comandante determinó permanecer al lado del más nuevo miembro del grupo para no perderlo de vista, en caso de que intentase algo extraño. Detrás de ellos, Alexandre jugueteaba un poco con el Cetro de Fuego en su forma retraída (Link le había permitido quedarse con él luego del incidente en las cuevas), mientras Zatyr y Garrett le decían que tuviese cuidado, que lo menos que necesitaban era provocar un incendio forestal. Ruisu caminaba en silencio, solo deteniéndose a revisar el mapa ocasionalmente, pese a que este no mostraba la locación de la supuesta aldea oculta (Impa había tenido que marcársela).

Atrás de la formación, Link los seguía pensativo, con Proxi revoloteando a su alrededor y parloteando sin parar, pero él no la escuchaba. La conversación con Sheik la pasada noche tuvo un efecto extraño pero positivo en él. Se veía más relajado, y pudo dejar sus preocupaciones de lado, como si tuviera la sensación de saber que la princesa estaba a salvo, aunque no pudiese verla ni supiera su paradero. No entendía por qué, pero lo que fuese, después planeaba agradecérselo. Por supuesto, no había comentado esto con más nadie del grupo, en vista de que ninguno de ellos dio indicio alguno de haberlo notado la pasada noche. Como ellos aún tenían sus reservas respecto a Sheik, prefirió no decir nada, al menos por ahora.

\- Hey, ¡hey!

\- ¿Eh? – Los golpecitos de Proxi en un lado de su cabeza lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. – Lo siento, ¿decías algo?

\- Link, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Hoy todo el día has estado muy distraído. – dijo el hadita. – Deberías tener cuidado, o podrías tropezarte o algo peor.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Link, y apuró un poco el paso al darse cuenta que lo estaban dejando atrás.

Después de pensarlo, se dio cuenta que Proxi tenía razón. Tenía que estar más atento a su entorno. Relajarse estaba bien, pero no en exceso. Si no se mantenía alerta podría meterse en problemas cuando surgiera algo, y también al resto. En vista de que Ruisu también iba cerca de él, decidió ponerse a charlar un poco con él para matar el tiempo (y escapar del parloteo de Proxi por un rato).

\- Oye, Ruisu.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Dime algo, tú… ¿crees que me equivoqué al dejar que Sheik nos acompañara? – preguntó Link.

\- Oye, no te nominé como líder de escuadrón cuando éramos reclutas por nada. – dijo Ruisu. – Confío en tu criterio, amigo.

\- Sí pero… puedo ver que ni tú ni los demás confían del todo en él. – dijo Link.

\- Eso es cierto, pero… - El pelinegro hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente la espalda del joven Sheikah que iba al frente junto a Impa. – Entre la emboscada de las cuevas, y el hecho de que ha tenido tres noches completas para matarnos mientras dormíamos… yo diría que eso debe contar para algo.

Link también observó a Sheik. Ciertamente, el misterioso joven había tenido amplias oportunidades para acabar con ellos sigilosamente si hubiese querido, pero no lo hizo. Claro, eso no era suficiente para despejar por completo las dudas, pero era un inicio. Por lo menos, ahora estaban algo más seguros de que Sheik no estaba allí para asesinarlos.

\- Ruisu… ¿tú crees en el destino? – preguntó de pronto Link, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

\- ¿El destino?

\- ¿Crees que… las vidas de todos están predeterminadas desde su nacimiento? – dijo Link reformulando la pregunta. – ¿O piensas que cada quién es libre de forjarse su propio destino?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – dijo Ruisu, arqueando una ceja.

\- Es que… con todo lo que ha sucedido… No lo sé, simplemente, me ha dado mucho en qué pensar.

\- Sí, puedo imaginarlo. – replicó Ruisu. – Mira, no creo ser la mejor persona para responderte a eso. En mi experiencia… yo creo que las Diosas tal vez tengan decidido nuestro destino final. Pero también que nos han dado libre albedrío. Nos permiten elegir el camino que queremos seguir para llegar a él. Eso depende de nosotros. La vida no es sobre el destino, es el viaje.

Link se quedó reflexionando sobre esas palabras. El destino, o las Diosas, parecían dictar que él fuese el héroe legendario. Cualquiera que estuviese en su situación podría verlo como una situación sin salida en la que no tenía elección. Pero sí la tenía. Él era libre de elegir rechazarlo, darle la espalda, renegar de ello, pero no lo hizo. Él eligió aceptarlo, por su propia convicción. Por su sentido de la justicia.

\- Es verdad lo que dices. – dijo Link. – Yo elegí aceptar esto por voluntad propia. Podría haber tomado el camino más fácil, pero no lo hice. Porque no me perdonaría si le diera la espalda a quienes me necesitan.

\- Y eso, amigo mío, es lo que te hace un verdadero héroe. – dijo Ruisu, sonriendo y dándole un amigable golpecito en el hombro.

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos allá atrás! – oyeron gritar a Alexandre al frente. – ¡Si no se dan prisa los vamos a dejar!

\- Je, ya lo oíste, vamos. – dijo Ruisu, apurando el paso para ir tras el resto. Link de inmediato lo siguió de igual manera.

\- ¡Espérenme, no me dejen sola! – agregó Proxi.

El grupo continuó su avance por un par de horas más, sin encontrarse ningún imprevisto. Sin embargo, demasiada tranquilidad podía ser una muy mala señal, y por ende ninguno de ellos se atrevió a bajar la guardia.

\- Alguien se aproxima. – dijo Sheik, deteniéndose repentinamente. Se oían pasos de alguien acercándose hacia ellos con el eco del bosque.

\- Tengan sus armas listas, por las dudas. – advirtió Impa. – Zatyr, sube a ese árbol y ve si puedes identificarlos.

\- Sí, Comandante. – dijo Zatyr.

Mientras la arquera se subía al árbol, el resto de la Legión de Link echó mano a sus armas y cesaron el avance, prefiriendo esperar por si se trataba de un enemigo, para evitar encuentros cercanos indeseados.

\- Veo a tres personas aproximándose por el frente. – dijo Zatyr.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tienen? – preguntó Impa.

\- Parecen traer ropas de soldado, pero sin estandarte que los identifique, así que no creo que sean caballeros de Hyrule. – respondió la arquera.

\- Podrían ser miembros de la resistencia que está en estos bosques. – dijo Zatyr. – Acerquémonos con cautela y vayamos a saludarlos.

Dicho esto, Zatyr se bajó del árbol y de inmediato todos caminaron en la dirección que les había indicado. Con toda certeza, el grupo pronto se topó con los tres susodichos individuos.

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¡Identifíquense ahora! – dijo uno de ellos, mientras apuntaban con sus armas.

\- Calma, no traemos malas intenciones. – dijo Impa en un tono calmado. – Soy Impa, comandante de los caballeros de Hyrule, y ellos son mis subordinados.

\- Teníamos que estar seguros. – dijo el soldado que aparentaba ser el líder del trío, bajando su arma y acercándoseles. – Somos parte de la resistencia, la señorita Lana nos envió a buscarlos.

\- ¿Señorita Lana? – preguntó Impa.

\- Es nuestra líder. – dijo otro de los soldados. – Ha estado luchando contra los monstruos desde que empezaron a aparecer.

\- Ya veo. – Impa se esforzó por ocultar su decepción. Por lo visto, la líder de la resistencia no era la princesa después de todo. Sin embargo, aunque ese fuese el caso, no podían rechazar a una potencial aliada.

\- De cualquier manera, nuestros vigías divisaron a una horda de monstruos acercándose a la aldea oculta. – agregó el tercero. – Esperábamos que pudieran prestarnos algo de apoyo.

\- Eso no lo duden, solo llévennos a ese lugar. – dijo Link.

\- Antes de eso, hay algo que quiero preguntarles. – intervino Sheik. – Se supone que estos bosques son terreno sagrado, y están bajo la protección del Gran Árbol Deku. Los monstruos no deberían ser capaces de entrar a sus dominios tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso saben algo al respecto?

\- La señorita Lana dijo que al parecer alguien lanzó una maldición sobre el Gran Árbol Deku, y eso ha debilitado su poder enormemente. – explicó el soldado. – Ha estado tratando de romperla desde hace algún tiempo, pero no ha tenido mucho éxito. Dice que no puede hacerlo sola.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Sheik con un tono muy enigmático.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después. – dijo Impa. – ¿Nos llevarán con su líder ahora?

\- Por supuesto. Sígannos.

Los tres soldados de inmediato dieron vuelta para guiar al grupo de caballeros hacia la aldea. Mientras se dirigían a ese lugar, tanto Link como Impa sintieron como los invadía la decepción. Era una posibilidad ínfima, pero aun así tenían una esperanza de poder encontrarse con Zelda en ese lugar. No obstante, si la resistencia estaba luchando contra los monstruos, de ninguna manera les negarían el apoyo, y cualquier aliado potencial que pudiesen agregar a sus filas sería muy valioso.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas más tarde, en la aldea…**_

Gracias al aviso de los vigías en los alrededores, la resistencia pudo prepararse para montar una defensa contra la inminente invasión de los monstruos. Habían colocado varias trampas en los caminos para, si no para frenar su avance, sí para al menos dificultárselos y ganar algo de tiempo. A pesar de que los soldados le dijeron a Lana que se ocuparían de todo, la joven hechicera insistió en unirse a ellos en el combate. Después de todo, no podría llamarse una buena líder si no estaba dispuesta a luchar lado a lado con sus seguidores.

Uno de los vigías dio un grito de aviso cuando algunos de los monstruos cayeron en los fosos que cavaron en el camino. Lana ordenó a los centinelas apostados en los lugares más altos prepararse para el ataque. Cuando los monstruos apuraron el paso y empezaron a rodear los fosos para avanzar, cayeron directo en sus manos. Los centinelas comenzaron a dispararles flechas y a arrojarles pesadas rocas, haciendo que cayeran en el desorden por este ataque imprevisto. En lugar de dispersarse para ser blancos más difíciles, comenzaron a amontonarse más, y en el proceso, entorpecían su propio avance al convertirse en un cuello de botella.

Hasta ese momento habían resistido, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que los invasores traían consigo un arma adicional. Aunque las tropas "regulares" eran relativamente fáciles de contener, ahora además de los Poes, Stalfos y diablillos con garrotes a los que estaban acostumbrados, empezaron a colarse entre los espacios pequeños unos arácnidos del tamaño de perros grandes, con patas llenas de púas y un solo ojo.

\- ¡Señorita Lana, nos están invadiendo crías de Gohma! – exclamó uno de los vigías.

\- ¡Ya puedo verlas! – respondió la hechicera. – ¡Resistan un poco, allá voy!

Los Gohmas eran unos parásitos con aspecto de arañas, a los que les encantaba arruinar la vida vegetal de los bosques. Grandes o pequeños, siempre eran una verdadera plaga. Los pequeños no eran exactamente muy fuertes, pero sí muy rápidos sobre sus patas para moverse y venían en grandes cantidades. No muchos de ellos vivían lo suficiente para volverse adultos, pero los que lo lograban, se convertían en unas gigantescas arañas más grandes que una casa, y de hecho eran capaces de demoler casi cualquier cosa a su paso con sus enormes patas. Lana rezó porque no les tocase enfrentarse con un Gohma adulto.

Viendo un pequeño grupo de ellos escurriéndose entre las piernas de los soldados de la resistencia, demasiado rápidos para que pudiesen detenerlos, la hechicera tomó su libro de hechizos y se concentró. Recitando el encantamiento, hizo caer sobre los parásitos una lluvia de relámpagos con una precisión milimétrica, asegurándose de hacer blanco con cada uno de ellos. Al ser apenas crías, aún no eran muy resistentes y un buen ataque eléctrico bastaba para ponerlos fuera de combate. Sin embargo, el siguiente grupo era un poco más grande y su exoesqueleto era más difícil de penetrar. Sin más opciones, le tocó concentrar una esfera de electricidad más grande para derrotarlos uno a la vez, pero ese proceso era demasiado lento para semejantes números.

\- No puedo con todo esto yo sola… ¿qué debo hacer?

De pronto, como una respuesta a su pregunta, una gran bola de fuego llegó por detrás e incineró por completo a tres Gohmas de tamaño mediano que venían directo hacia ella. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que los soldados a los que había enviado a buscar a los caballeros de Hyrule ya habían regresado, cumpliendo su objetivo, pues los habían traído consigo como apoyo. El grupo de la comandante Impa, Sheik y la Legión de Link había llegado justo a tiempo, y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a causar estragos entre los monstruos. En cuanto a Lana, uno de ellos en particular llamó su atención.

El joven espadachín de cabello rubio llevaba los ropajes verdes era el más habilidoso del grupo, y cada uno de los monstruos que era lo bastante tonto para acercársele caía presa de su acero. La hechicera apenas podía creer que frente a ella estaba el hombre que por eras había contemplado, quien con su fuerza, valor y nobleza había despertado en ella sentimientos que estaban prohibidos debido al claustro que se le había impuesto, pero al mismo tiempo, el motivo por el cual se había desatado la cruenta guerra que estaban viviendo, donde el objetivo principal era él...y nadie más que él.

\- Tú… tú eres… – dijo la hechicera al verlo, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Pero antes que pudiese responderle, se le aproximaron Impa y Sheik.

\- Oye, tú. – la llamó la comandante. – ¿Eres la líder de esta resistencia?

La joven hechicera recuperó la compostura y se puso de pie de inmediato. Había llegado el momento de presentarse ante sus nuevos aliados.

\- Sí, lo soy. Mi nombre es Lana. Agradezco enormemente su ayuda. – les dijo.

\- He notado que eres capaz de utilizar magia. – dijo Impa. – ¿En dónde aprendiste esas artes?

\- Bueno, sucede que provengo de un clan de hechiceros. – respondió. – Al igual que la causante de este conflicto, Cya.

\- ¿Cya? ¿Así que ese es el nombre de la responsable? – dijo Impa, feliz de que al parecer alguien les podría dar algo de información sobre la persona causante de esta guerra. – ¿Qué sabes sobre ella? ¿Puedes contarnos qué es lo que se propone?

\- Em… bueno, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato? – les dijo sonriendo repentinamente. – Si me ayudan a expulsar a estos monstruos, les contaré lo que sé.

Impa y Sheik se miraron uno al otro, y luego voltearon a ver a la joven hechicera, como si decidieran si podían confiar en ella. Aunque considerando la situación actual, si era la única manera de conseguir la información, no tenían más alternativa. Entretanto, la legión de Link se había tomado su tiempo para dispersarse por los rincones de la aldea para apoyar a la resistencia.

\- ¡Parece ser que llegamos justo a tiempo a la fiesta! – exclamó Alexandre, blandiendo el Cetro de Fuego.

\- ¡Alexandre, ten cuidado donde apuntas con eso, recuerda que estamos en un bosque! – gritó Ruisu.

Al mismo tiempo, del otro lado, un grupo de crías de Gohma más pequeñas continuaba haciendo de las suyas, tratando de devorar algunas de las moradas en los árboles como si se tratase de termitas gigantescas. Link se dio cuenta que tratar de vencerlas con la espada una por una sería inútil, así que el joven espadachín metió la mano dentro de su alforja para tomar la única arma de su arsenal que aún no utilizaba. Ahora sería un buen momento, después de todo.

\- ¡A ver qué les parece esto!

Desde niño ya sabía cómo utilizar un boomerang, pero aún después de que Impa le había dicho de lo que era capaz esa arma, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo en acción. El Boomerang Tornado ciertamente hacía honor a su nombre, pues en cuanto lo arrojó, en toda la zona donde cubrió el arco de lanzamiento generó un pequeño tornado que atrapó a los parásitos, haciéndolos dar vueltas en el aire, para luego desplomarse en el suelo una vez que el tornado se dispersó por completo.

\- Grandioso. – dijo en cuanto el boomerang retornó a su mano.

Aturdidos y mareados por el paseo en el tornado, los arácnidos fueron presa fácil para el filo de la espada de Link, que rápidamente se hizo cargo de todos los que estaban a su alcance.

\- ¡Viene una grande! – exclamó Alexandre.

Al grito del lancero, todos vieron que se aproximaba en medio de sus crías un Gohma casi crecido por completo. Este se veía de lejos más aterrador que sus crías, pues por su aspecto parecía un extraño híbrido de araña y cangrejo, pues las patas delanteras se asemejaban más a las tenazas de un cangrejo. El gigantesco arácnido demolió el marco de la entrada, obligando a los defensores a quitarse de su camino mientras este comenzaba a arrasar todo lo que se atravesara en su camino.

\- ¡Apúntenle al ojo! – gritó Ruisu.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – dijo Zatyr, colocando la esfera de fuego en su arco.

La arquera preparó su flecha y disparó, pero la araña gigante, como si lo anticipara, cerró el ojo una milésima de segundo antes de que la flecha lo alcanzara. El proyectil de fuego rebotó en el párpado del parásito como si no fuese nada, dejando apenas una pequeña mancha, pero sin causar daños aparentes.

\- ¡Déjame intentarlo! – dijo Alexandre apuntando con el Cetro de Fuego.

El lancero disparó una bola de fuego, pero el efecto no fue mucho mejor, la explosión apenas la hizo retroceder sin causar daños aparentes. La araña gigante se giró hacia él, como ese ataque le hubiese molestado y comenzó a perseguirlo.

\- ¡Apreciaría algo de ayuda por aquí! – exclamó Alexandre, intentando esquivar los pisotones del Gohma.

\- ¡La tendrás! – oyó gritar a Garrett. – ¡AAAAAARRGH!

 _ **¡STOMP!**_ Un momento después, una enorme roca cayó sobre el lomo de la araña. Al tener un solo ojo, tenía demasiados puntos ciegos para poder estar atenta a sus alrededores, y Garrett se aprovechó de eso para utilizar la fuerza de los Guantes de Poder para levantar una gran roca y arrojársela. Aunque eso no la detuvo del todo, pues pudo quitársela de encima al cabo de un rato, sí sirvió para que el resto de la legión de Link pudiese rodearla. Desde su puesto, Zatyr le disparó unas flechas de hielo para congelarle algunas de las patas, y con eso dificultarle su movimiento. Garrett, Ruisu y Link distrajeron su atención mientras Alexandre se preparaba para darle directo al ojo en cuanto lo abriera al máximo. La araña, con dificultad tratando de liberar sus patas congeladas del hielo, alargó sus enormes pinzas y consiguió atrapar con ellas a Ruisu y Garrett cuando estos intentaban huir.

\- ¡ALEXANDRE, AHORA! – gritó Link con todas sus fuerzas, no queriendo ver que la araña fuese a partir en dos a sus amigos con sus pinzas.

Sin perder tiempo, Alexandre prendió al máximo el Cetro de Fuego, y se lanzó a la carga directo hacia el ojo de la enorme araña. No quería fallar de ninguna manera, así que decidió darle ese golpe directo a quemarropa, enterrando la punta llameante del arma directo en el centro. Con un taladrador chillido, la araña soltó a sus presas y comenzó a convulsionarse mientras ardía en llamas, hasta que finalmente solo quedó un montón de restos humeantes.

\- Dulces sueños, bicho asqueroso. – dijo Alexandre observando lo que quedó de la araña.

\- No me pidan que vuelva a hacer de carnada. – dijo Ruisu. – Y tú no te duermas en los laureles, aún no terminamos aquí.

En efecto, aunque acabaron con el grandote, muchos Gohmas pequeños aún pululaban por todo el lugar y tenían que encargarse de ellos antes de cantar victoria. Por fortuna, habían comenzado a entrar en pánico al ver arder al grande, lo que les permitió a la resistencia rodearlos y eliminarlos con facilidad.

\- ¡LINK, LINK! – sonó la vocecita de Proxi, que llegó revoloteando hasta el aludido, justo cuando este terminaba de rematar a unos cuantos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Proxi?

\- ¡Me fui a explorar los alrededores como me lo dijiste, y a que no adivinas a quién vi! – prosiguió el hada. – ¡El espectro con el que pelearon en las cuevas de Eldin!

\- ¿Wizzro? ¿Está en este lugar? – dijo Link, claramente alarmado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – se les acercó Lana. – ¿De qué espectro están hablando?

\- En las cuevas de Eldin nos encontramos con un espectro que se hacía llamar Wizzro. – explicó Link. – Dijo que había matado a la princesa Zelda durante el ataque al castillo, y trató de acabar con nosotros en ese lugar, pero logramos escapar.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – exclamó Lana, llevándose las manos a la boca, pasmada con las palabras de Link. - ¿Ese espectro mató a la princesa?

\- Eso fue lo que dijo, pero no sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo, y algunas cosas no encajaban. – dijo Link, tratando de calmar a la hechicera, que pareció impactada con esa revelación. – Como sea, ¿por dónde lo viste, Proxi?

\- Lo vi dirigirse hacia el norte de los bosques, no muy lejos de aquí. – dijo el hada.

\- El norte… ¿será posible que…? – Lana de nuevo se sintió intranquila.

\- ¿Qué sucede, qué hay al norte? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Al norte es donde reside el Gran Árbol Deku, el espíritu guardián de estos bosques. – dijo la hechicera. – Normalmente, sus poderes protegen toda la vida que hay en estos lugares y mantiene a raya al mal, pero… hace unos meses alguien le lanzó una maldición para debilitarlo, y es por eso que…

La hechicera no siguió hablando, pues no hacía falta imaginarse lo que estaba por ocurrir. ¿Qué tal si este ataque a la aldea fuese solo una distracción para mantenerlos ocupados? ¿Qué tal si el objetivo real era el Gran Árbol Deku?

\- Por las Diosas… en su estado actual el Gran Árbol Deku no podrá protegerse ni a sí mismo ni a nadie más. – dijo al darse cuenta de los planes del enemigo. – ¡Tengo que llegar allá, para protegerlo!

Y sin esperar a nadie, la hechicera echó a correr en dirección norte, rezando por que no fuese demasiado tarde. Si ese espectro, Wizzro, terminaba de rematar al Gran Árbol Deku en su estado actual de debilidad, todo el bosque de Farone estaría condenado. No podía permitir eso de ninguna manera. Cuando Link tuvo oportunidad de contarle a Impa lo sucedido, la comandante decidió enviarlo a él, Ruisu y Alexandre para que actuaran como su refuerzo, en caso de que sucediera algo, en tanto que ella se quedaría con el resto, pues ya la situación estaba prácticamente bajo control. Salvar al espíritu guardián del bosque tenía mayor prioridad en ese momento.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien más que al escuchar, sin que se lo ordenaran también se fue unos minutos después siguiendo a la hechicera y a los tres caballeros. Sheik había prestado mucha atención a las palabras que les dijeron los soldados de la resistencia cuando los encontraron. Habían dicho que Lana había estado tratando de romper la maldición del Gran Árbol Deku, pero su poder era insuficiente para hacerlo ella sola. ¿Podría tal vez darle una mano con eso?

* * *

 _ **Al norte de los bosques…**_

El malévolo espectro se felicitó a sí mismo por su brillante plan. Qué fácil se le hizo darles algo de entretenimiento a esos molestos soldados de la resistencia, atacando su base para mantenerlos ocupados mientras él iba tras el verdadero premio.

\- Jejeje… así que tú eres el espíritu guardián de estos bosques. – dijo Wizzro. – Para ser honesto, me da lástima tener que hacerte esto mientras estás en un estado tan… deplorable.

\- ESPÍRITU MALIGNO… – resonó con fuerza la voz del susodicho árbol. – TU PRESENCIA NO ES GRATA…

El Gran Árbol Deku ciertamente hacía honor a su nombre, pues era mucho más grande y destacaba más que cualquier otro. Aparte de su ancho y alto tronco, era imposible no reconocerlo, pues al pie del tronco tenía un rostro que evocaba la apariencia de un hombre muy anciano con cejas y bigotes largos y espesos (lo cual era apropiado considerando que era el más antiguo de todo el bosque). Pero su una vez verde oscuro y frondoso follaje se había visto marchitado y cambiado casi por completo, y montones de hojas pardas que habían caído de sus ramas en los últimos meses cubrían el suelo a su alrededor. Había logrado resistir la maldición solo con su fuerza de voluntad, pero no podría hacerlo mucho más por sí solo.

\- No te tomes esto de manera personal. – dijo Wizzro, fingiendo sentir pena por el guardián. – Órdenes son órdenes, después de todo…

Por supuesto, su señora le había dado las órdenes de acabar con el espíritu guardián de los bosques de Farone, pero no había sido nada sencillo. Su energía sagrada emanaba con tal fuerza que literalmente todo el bosque estaba bajo su protección y él no podía entrar en sus terrenos sin sufrir una terrible agonía. De hecho, incluso ahora, estar cerca de él le resultaba difícil pues aún podía (sorprendentemente) seguir utilizando algo de su poder en un área cercana, pero se había debilitado lo suficiente como para poder acabar con él frente a frente. De todos modos, se había tardado un tiempo en dar con él, pues la deidad guardiana no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo entrar en su dominio tan fácilmente y le había puesto algo de resistencia por el camino, pero nada que no pudiese manejar.

\- Has tenido una buena y larga vida, pero es tiempo de que termine. – dijo Wizzro alzando las manos mientras comenzaba a concentrar su energía oscura.

Después de todos los problemas que le causó para llegar a él, lo más que podía hacer era terminar con el árbol de una manera rápida y eficiente. Sería muy divertido ver como se marchitaba todo el bosque una vez que su guardián moría, y entonces las criaturas oscuras podrían hacer de ese lugar su patio de juegos personal sin interferencia alguna.

 _ **¡WOOOOOOOOSHH!**_

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡WHOAAAAAAHHH!

Antes que Wizzro pudiese llevar a cabo sus siniestras intenciones, fue sorprendido por una ráfaga de viento que empezó a levantar las hojas caídas a su alrededor. Dicha ráfaga literalmente se convirtió en un pequeño tornado que lo levantó por los aires dando vueltas, haciéndole perder el enfoque por completo, y por supuesto dejándolo mareado. En cuanto recobró el sentido, pudo ver quienes habían sido los responsables. Se trataba, por supuesto, del tan llamado héroe legendario, y dos de sus amigos, que venían corriendo a toda prisa. Habían venido acompañados de otra chica a la que no reconoció, pero sin duda también venía a causarle problemas.

\- Uff, eso estuvo cerca. – dijo Link, atrapando de vuelta su Boomerang Tornado. Al darse cuenta de lo que se proponía el espectro, y de que no podrían llegar a tiempo, instintivamente se lo arrojó, esperando que al menos pudiese detenerlo, y afortunadamente tuvo éxito.

\- Así que nos vemos de nuevo, "héroe legendario". – dijo Wizzro. – Me sorprende que me hayas encontrado tan fácilmente.

\- Alguien como tú sobresale más que un pulgar irritado, especialmente en un lugar como este. – comentó Alexandre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te propones? – exigió saber Lana. – ¡El Gran Árbol Deku es la deidad guardiana de estos bosques!

\- Sí, y por su culpa, sufro una enorme agonía solo por estar aquí. – declaró el espectro. – Así que, ¿por qué no me facilitan las cosas y me dejan terminar con su miserable existencia de una vez? No durará mucho más, después de todo.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – exclamó Alexandre, empuñando el Cetro de Fuego. – ¡Toma esto!

\- ¡ALEXANDRE, NO! – gritaron Link y Ruisu simultáneamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El impulsivo lancero disparó una enorme bola de fuego hacia el espectro, quien simplemente tomó la opción más sensata y desapareció haciéndose una mancha en el suelo para evitarlo. Los tres caballeros y la hechicera vieron con horror como la esfera llameante impactaba contra el árbol guardián y estallaba en un mar de voraces llamas, causando que el tronco, las ramas y hojas del Gran Árbol Deku comenzaran a arder. Entretanto Wizzro, que reapareció detrás de ellos, de inmediato estalló en carcajadas, ante la ironía de que sus enemigos acababan de hacer su trabajo por él.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, grandísimo idiota! – gritó Ruisu con furia. – ¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer!

Evidentemente, Alexandre estaba tan conmocionado por lo que acababa de provocar que no se molestó en responder al insulto de su compañero, que estaba bien justificado después de todo. Salido del shock, todos voltearon a ver al espectro, que casi se caía por la risa.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ah, qué ironía, vinieron para detenerme, pero me han ahorrado el esfuerzo. – se rio Wizzro con muchas ganas. – Permítanme demostrarles mi agradecimiento. ¡Vayan por ellos, mis pequeños!

Alzando las manos, Wizzro inmediatamente invocó a sus legiones para hacerle frente a Link y a sus compañeros, mientras él, como siempre, se ocultaba tras ellos para preparar sus hechizos más poderosos. Por fortuna, esta vez el terreno de juego estaba más equilibrado, pues contaban con Lana. Mientras los tres caballeros se enfrentaban de cerca a los que estaban al frente, Lana invocaba relámpagos con su libro de hechizos para encargarse de los que estaban dispersos por toda el área. Su magia no era tan destructiva como la de Wizzro, pero era mucho más eficaz contra múltiples enemigos y podía lanzar los rayos en rápida sucesión, equilibrando la balanza a pesar de la superioridad numérica de las legiones de Wizzro. Incluso si no los destruía, podía paralizarlos, para que Link y los demás pudieran rematarlos por sí mismos.

El espectro, viendo que empezaban a ganar terreno, simplemente recurrió a invocar más y más hordas de monstruos para tratar de alejarlos. Más aún, ya empezaba a considerar a la joven hechicera como otra amenaza potencial, y había algo extrañamente familiar en ella por alguna razón. La marea del combate cambió especialmente cuando el héroe y la hechicera hicieron un movimiento combinado: Link arrojó el boomerang para atrapar en un enorme tornado a varios de los enemigos a la vez, y Lana hizo caer un devastador relámpago sobre todos ellos, dejándolos totalmente fritos y en shock (literalmente). Teniendo este breve respiro, los guerreros centraron su atención en lo que realmente apremiaba en ese momento: el Gran Árbol Deku se estaba incendiando y tenían que hacer algo.

\- ¡Tenemos que apagar ese incendio, si el Gran Árbol Deku se quema, todos los bosques de Farone morirán con él! – dijo Lana.

\- ¡Podemos pedir ayuda a la Gran Hada del bosque! – dijo Proxi.

\- ¿La Gran Hada? – preguntó Lana. – Pero la entrada de la fuente está sellada, no se puede entrar.

\- Yo sí puedo. – dijo el hada con orgullo. – Puedo sentir su energía, no está demasiado lejos.

\- Link, tú y Proxi vayan a la fuente. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aquí. – dijo Ruisu.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Tenemos a Lana de nuestro lado, no hay de qué preocuparse. – dijo el pelinegro. – Y alguien tiene que asegurarse que Alexandre no vuelva a hacer alguna estupidez.

\- ¡Escuché eso! – replicó el lancero, que estaba a distancia suficiente para oírlo. Había retraído el cetro y empezado a utilizar su lanza para evitar otra catástrofe.

\- Yo cubriré tu escape. – dijo Lana. – Distraeré la atención de Wizzro mientras se dirigen hacia la fuente.

Habiendo decidido ya, el héroe legendario corrió, guiado por su pequeña compañera hada. En cuanto Wizzro se percató de que intentaba huir de la batalla, pero la hechicera lo detuvo antes que pudiese completar su ataque. Ese era el gran problema de Wizzro, el alto poder de sus hechizos oscuros implicaba demasiado tiempo para conjurarlos de manera eficiente. Sin más opciones, no le quedó más alternativa que seguir invocando más y más de sus monstruos para que pelearan con ellos, mientras seguía escapando para tratar de usar su magia, aunque ahora era mucho más difícil considerando a quien tenían en sus filas ahora.

Mientras tanto, Link continuó avanzando a través de la espesura del bosque para llegar hasta la fuente de la Gran Hada, guiado por Proxi. La pequeña hada era capaz de sentir la energía de sus semejantes cuando estaban en un área cercana, así que encontrarla sería sencillo, y con Lana y sus compañeros manejando a Wizzro, no tuvo que preocuparse de encontrar ningún obstáculo en el camino.

\- ¡Por aquí, deprisa! – decía Proxi a cada giro que daba en medio de la espesura del bosque.

Link se esforzaba por seguirle el paso y no tropezarse con nada en el camino. Al menos la pequeña hada no olvidaba que él no podía volar y se detenía a cada tanto para que él pudiese seguirla y no la perdiera de vista. Si no fuera por eso, estaría atrapado sin rumbo en ese enorme laberinto que eran los bosques.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada de una enorme estructura, pero tal como había dicho Lana, estaba sellada, sin duda para impedir la entrada a visitantes indeseados (de los cuales los bosques estaban repletos en esos momento). Una enorme barrera bloqueaba el paso, y Link reconoció el símbolo en ella: era el mismo círculo mágico que había visto en el lugar donde entró con Zelda en la fuente que se encontraba en las praderas, solo que este permanecía estático en su lugar.

\- Permíteme. – dijo Proxi, empezando a revolotear alrededor del círculo mágico arrojándole su polvo de hadas.

El círculo mágico comenzó a resplandecer y a girar cada vez más rápido. En la barrera se creó una abertura que dejó ver un amplio corredor para pasar. Sin perder tiempo, el joven héroe atravesó la entrada y corrió tan rápido como podían llevarlo sus pies hasta finalmente llegar a su destino, la fuente de la Gran Hada propiamente dicha.

El lugar se veía virtualmente idéntico al de las praderas, e igualmente, estaba lleno de las pequeñas hadas idénticas a Proxi, quienes no se sorprendieron de verlos llegar, así que Link asumió que tal vez ya los estuvieran esperando. Suponiendo que debía invocar a la Gran Hada de la misma manera que lo había hecho la princesa en aquel momento, tomó un profundo respiro y rezando por que la Gran Hada respondiese a su llamado, se acercó al tapiz con el emblema de la familia real.

\- Gran Hada, que proteges a los Bosques de Farone. Yo, Link, caballero al servicio del reino de Hyrule humildemente solicito tu ayuda. El Gran Árbol Deku se está incendiando, y si él desaparece, todo el bosque morirá con él. Por favor, préstanos tu poder.

Igual que la última vez, resonó la risa de la Gran Hada por el lugar, y el agua de la fuente comenzó a moverse. Esta vez, Link no se sorprendió demasiado, aunque no podía evitar sentirse todavía un poco incómodo por esa risa. La Gran Hada flotó frente a él segundos después, y Link pudo ver que era virtualmente idéntica a la que vio antes en las praderas, excepto por el color de su cabello, que era un verde esmeralda en lugar de rojizo.

\- Joven y valeroso héroe elegido, será un honor prestarte nuestro poder. – dijo la Gran Hada. – Mis pequeñas, por favor, ayuden al Gran Árbol Deku inmediatamente.

Dicho y hecho, las pequeñas hadas se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la fuente y comenzaron a volar hacia el cielo, atravesando las espesas copas de los árboles. Se elevaron hasta llegar a las nubes, y literalmente se introdujeron en ellas para comenzar a hacer su tarea, específicamente alrededor de la zona central del bosque, donde se encontraba el Gran Árbol Deku.

Al mismo tiempo, Lana, Ruisu y Alexandre continuaban peleando contra Wizzro y sus interminables legiones. Llegados a este punto, el espadachín y el lancero decidieron echar mano de sus zarpas para intentar atrapar al escurridizo espectro igual como lo hicieron en las cuevas de Eldin, y esta vez determinados a no cometer el mismo error que la última vez, y así Lana pudiese darle un golpe certero para acabar con él definitivamente. Sin embargo, Wizzro parecía haber aprendido de su anterior encuentro con la Legión de Link y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso, menos habiendo una hechicera como Lana que potencialmente podía lastimarlo seriamente o incluso destruirlo.

\- ¡Quédate quieto para que podamos atraparte! – exclamó Alexandre al fallar de nuevo en engancharlo.

\- ¡No, muchas gracias! – exclamó el espectro, haciendo su habitual acto de desaparición y reaparición.

Esta vez, al no contar con el factor sorpresa para utilizar ese plan, era obvio que no podrían hacerlo caer con la misma facilidad. Se estaban reprochando por dentro el haber caído en su trampa la última vez y no haber acabado con él en ese instante. Como era de esperarse, el espectro solo estaba jugando con ellos, pues todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer que perdieran el tiempo, mientras veía arder en llamas al Gran Árbol Deku. Lo único que lamentaba era que siendo tan grande tardaría demasiado tiempo en quemarse.

\- Debimos haber acabado con él en las cuevas. – dijo Ruisu. – Nos estaríamos ahorrando un gran azote ahora mismo.

\- ¡Hay que hacer un esfuerzo, muchachos! – exclamó Lana. – ¡Tenemos que ganar tiempo para Link!

\- Bah, ¿en serio piensan que ese mocoso podrá hacer algo? – dijo Wizzro con tono burlón.

Como si le respondiera, en ese momento comenzaron a escuchar el ruido de gotas de agua cayendo sobre las copas de los árboles. Y con toda certeza, segundos después comenzaron a sentirlas mientras caían sobre ellos. Y más específicamente, sobre el Gran Árbol Deku.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Lluvia? No… ¡NO! ¡AHORA NO! – empezó a vociferar furioso el espectro.

La lluvia, que empezó ligera y suave, rápidamente se tornó en un torrente, pero concentrándose específicamente sobre el Gran Árbol Deku, extinguiendo las llamas que lo estaban consumiendo, afortunadamente no habían podido extenderse demasiado hasta ese momento.

\- Ja, ¿qué te parece? – se burló Alexandre, ya más calmado al ver que el fuego del árbol (que él había provocado sin intención) se extinguía bajo la lluvia. – Link lo logró después de todo.

\- Maldición. Bueno, no hay más remedio, tendré que destruir ese maldito árbol yo mismo. – dijo Wizzro, preparando de nuevo su ataque de energía oscura.

\- ¡No lo permitiremos! – exclamó Lana.

Lana disparó una lluvia de relámpagos contra Wizzro, pero el espectro de nuevo desapareció para escapar del ataque. Esta vez no reapareció de inmediato, sino que aprovechó las sombras que hacían los árboles para ocultarse mejor. Los tres se pusieron en alerta: Wizzro tenía que seguir cerca pues sus legiones de monstruos seguían apareciendo. Al parecer la furia que sintió de ver que el Gran Árbol Deku se había salvado hizo que les ordenara a sus secuaces lanzarse a atacarlo. Una horda de ellos se lanzó como un enjambre hacia el espíritu guardián del bosque, mientras la hechicera se ponía entre ellos para protegerlo con sus hechizos, tratando de forzarlos a retroceder.

\- ¡Abran los ojos, tiene que estar por aquí cerca! – exclamó Ruisu.

\- ¡Intentaré contenerlos, ustedes busquen a Wizzro! – gritó Lana

La hechicera concentró su energía para conjurar un poderoso hechizo defensivo, creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de la base del árbol para frenar el avance de las criaturas y evitar que se le acercaran. No podía permitir que ninguna de ellas se introdujera en él y fuese a plagarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Entretanto, Ruisu y Alexandre continuaban viendo el área cercana por alguna señal de Wizzro. Tenían que acabarlo ahora si tenían la oportunidad para que después no volviese para atormentarlos, pero el muy cobarde aprovechaba el entorno para esconderse de ellos, y era mucho mejor que en las cuevas porque el bosque proyectaba muchas más sombras que le permitían mezclarse y desaparecer más rápidamente.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de un resplandor rojo anormal en un árbol a buena distancia de donde se encontraban. Wizzro, que sin duda se había escondido para tener un punto seguro para atacar, empezó a decidir a quién de ellos acabaría primero. La elección parecía demasiado obvia: la hechicera era la que presentaba la mayor amenaza. Pero en ese momento estaba concentrada en algo más: en mantener el campo de fuerza para evitar que sus legiones pudiesen entrar en el Árbol Deku.

\- Decidido… empezaré por ti. – dijo mientras empezaba a enfocar su energía para formar una esfera oscura.

La joven hechicera estaba tan enfocada en tratar de contener a los monstruos que intentaban invadir al árbol, que no se daría cuenta que Wizzro se estaba preparando para atacarla por la espalda. Con un golpe directo bastaría para dejarla fuera, y con eso los otros dos dejarían de ser un problema.

Pero justo en el instante en que se disponía a arrojar la esfera oscura, Ruisu alcanzó a ver el resplandor de su ojo rojo oculto entre las sombras de los árboles, y una milésima de segundo después, vio como la esfera salía disparada hacia la hechicera, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas y no había podido verla, aparte de que se estaba enfocando en mantener el campo de fuerza para evitar que los monstruos entrasen en el árbol. Al ver la esfera de energía dirigirse hacia Lana, sus pies se movieron por sí solos, y su cuerpo actuó por su propia cuenta, mientras cambiaba el agarre de su espada instintivamente.

\- ¡CUIDADO, ATRÁS! – exclamó mientras saltaba frente a ella.

Lana apenas pudo darse la vuelta y mirar por el hombro, pero ya era tarde para alejarse. Todo lo que pudo ver como una silueta saltaba entre ella y la energía oscura, aparentemente para protegerla de ese ataque imprevisto.

\- ¡AAAAARRRGHH!

\- ¡RUISU! – exclamó Alexandre.

El joven caballero no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Simplemente se interpuso en el camino del ataque y al no tener un escudo utilizó su espada para intentar repelerlo. Tuvo éxito, pero a un alto costo: la explosión resultante le dio de lleno, lanzándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que cayera de espaldas en el suelo. La espada en su mano se había partido en dos, al parecer había podido absorber parte del impacto y evitó que fuese fatal. Lana inmediatamente invocó una tormenta de rayos en la dirección de donde vino el ataque para castigar al responsable, y de inmediato corrió a socorrer al joven que acababa de salvarle las espaldas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo al arrodillarse a su lado.

Al mirarlo se sintió como tonta por preguntar. El impacto le había llegado de frente, y si no hubiese utilizado su espada para protegerse podría haberle dado de lleno en el corazón. Tenía algunas marcas de quemaduras en las manos y en la cara a resultas de la explosión, sus reflejos lo habían salvado… de milagro.

\- ¿Y no se supone que el idiota soy yo? – dijo Alexandre, acercándose también para verlo. – ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- No pensé… solo… reaccioné... – dijo Ruisu con algo de dificultad.

\- No te muevas. – pidió Lana.

La joven hechicera colocó la mano en el pecho del muchacho. Antes que este pudiese preguntar, ella cerró los ojos y se concentró. Una energía blanca-plateada comenzó a emanar de la mano de la peliazul, y a envolver por completo a Ruisu. El muchacho no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero pronto comenzó a sentir que el dolor por el ataque que acababa de recibir disminuía. Cuando ella terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, se miró las manos y vio que no tenía ninguna marca de herida en ellas. Trató de incorporarse de nuevo, pero aún estaba algo aturdido por el ataque que acababa de recibir. De pronto empezó a sentir pesados los párpados, y que empezaba a perder la conciencia.

\- Oye, amigo, no es momento para dormirse ahora. – dijo Alexandre.

\- No lo muevas aún. – le dijo Lana. – Le apliqué un hechizo curativo, pero aún le tomará un poco reponerse del todo. Necesitará atención más tarde.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con él hasta entonces? – dijo Alexandre.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_ Antes de que Lana pudiese responder, algo, o alguien, forzó a Wizzro a salir de su escondite. El espectro se revolcó en el suelo, y detrás de él emergió ejecutando una ágil pirueta nada más y nada menos que Sheik.

\- Parece ser que vine en buen momento. – les dijo. – ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- No mucho, en realidad, pero llegas justo a tiempo. – dijo Alexandre, feliz de verlo, pese a tener todavía sus reservas respecto a él.

\- Grr… - Wizzro se levantó gruñendo del suelo. – Tú de nuevo. Pareces tener un talento natural para arruinar mis planes, ¿no es así?

Sheik no respondió, simplemente echó mano de su lira y tocó algunas notas para volver a atacarlo antes que pudiese reponerse por completo, y con eso alejarlo a él y a sus monstruos de Ruisu, que aún yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Y el espectro no bien había terminado de alejarse de Sheik, cuando de pronto se vio (de nuevo) encerrado en un tornado igual que cuando lo habían sorprendido al llegar. Wizzro vio con furia que Link y Proxi habían regresado, el primero con el boomerang en mano y listo para volver a arrojárselo en cualquier momento. Y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque apenas llegar se percató de que uno de sus compañeros yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¡Ruisu! – exclamó, corriendo hacia él. – ¿Qué le sucedió?

\- Trató de protegerme de un ataque. – dijo Lana. – Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

\- Oye, tenías que concentrarte en eso. – dijo Alexandre. – Por ahora, tenemos que acabar con ese maldito fantasma.

\- Hay otra manera. – dijo Sheik. – Si rompemos la maldición que aqueja al Gran Árbol Deku, podremos expulsar a todos los monstruos de una vez.

\- En teoría, sí. – dijo Lana. – Pero no he podido hacerlo, llevo meses tratando de encontrar algún contramaleficio o algo que pueda ayudarlo.

\- No has podido hacerlo sola. – puntualizó Sheik. – ¿Pero qué tal si tuvieses ayuda?

\- ¿Ayuda? – repitió Lana.

Y entonces se dio cuenta: acababa de ver a Sheik ejecutar un ataque mágico con la lira que traía consigo, significaba que él también debía tener la capacidad de usar magia y hechicería. Tomando ventaja de que Wizzro aún seguía mareado por el tornado, la hechicera abrió su Tomo de los Espíritus, en el cual había guardado el contramaleficio que había estado viendo horas antes. Lana tenía un gran poder mágico, pero el sello mágico requería de dos personas para mantenerlo estabilizado mientras se conjuraba el hechizo, una sola no sería capaz de lograrlo. Abrió la página para mostrárselo a Sheik.

\- Este contramaleficio debería ser capaz de romper la maldición por completo, pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola. – dijo Lana. – Sin embargo, con tu ayuda… podríamos tener una oportunidad.

\- Será suficiente. – dijo Sheik. – Hagámoslo.

\- Hagan lo que deban hacer. – dijo Link. – Alexandre, pon a Ruisu en un lugar seguro. Yo mantendré a Wizzro y a los monstruos lejos.

El lancero recogió a su compañero inconsciente y lo arrastró lejos de la línea de fuego. Sheik y Lana se pusieron al pie del Gran Árbol Deku mientras comenzaban a recitar al unísono el cántico del contramaleficio. Wizzro intentó lanzarles sus ataques de energía oscura, pero Link lo mantuvo a raya arrojándole el Boomerang Tornado constantemente. El efecto residual de los tornados hacía que estos se combinasen en uno más grande que lo obligaba a retroceder, y también dispersaba a sus legiones, impidiéndoles que se acercaran. Solo necesitaban unos minutos. Lana y Sheik terminaron de recitar, y juntaron las manos para combinar su energía mágica.

\- ¡Terrible maldición que aquejas a la deidad guardiana de estos bosques! ¡Desaparece para no regresar, junto con todos los entes malignos que han invadido estas tierras sagradas! – exclamó Lana.

Al decir estas palabras, ella y Sheik alzaron las manos donde concentraban la energía mágica. Esta se materializó en una serie de círculos luminosos que comenzaron a rodear al Gran Árbol Deku. El hechizo desde luego no fue instantáneo, tardó varios minutos para que la energía comenzara a surtir el efecto deseado, pero pronto empezó a hacerse notar el cambio visual. El tronco del guardián, antes pálido y tendiendo a un peligrosamente muerto tono pardo, empezó a recuperar su color marrón oscuro, y su follaje se volvió otra vez verde oscuro, proyectando la sombra sobre ellos.

\- MI PODER… HA REGRESADO… - La voz del árbol resonó aún más fuerte e imponente que antes.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Aarrghh! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto estoy sufriendo? – exclamó Wizzro, sujetándose el pecho como si estuviese sufriendo un ataque cardíaco.

\- AQUELLOS QUE ME HAN SALVADO, TIENEN TODA MI GRATITUD. – volvió a hablar el espíritu guardián. – LOS INVASORES… SERÁN EXPULSADOS DE ESTAS TIERRAS SAGRADAS.

La energía del Gran Árbol Deku pareció extenderse por todo el lugar en cuestión de segundos, pues antes que se dieran cuenta, literalmente todo el ambiente se volvió contra los monstruos invasores. Enormes raíces, tan afiladas como espadas y duras como el acero, comenzaron a emerger a diestra y siniestra en cada lugar del suelo del bosque donde hubiese algún monstruo, empalando o encerrándolos. A su vez, de los árboles cercanos comenzaron a descender lianas que envolvieron a las desafortunadas víctimas que lograron alcanzar como serpientes, y empezaron a azotarlos o a estrangularlos. La furia de la naturaleza, sin embargo, ni siquiera se acercó al pequeño grupo de héroes que estaba al pie del Gran Árbol Deku, pues deliberadamente evitaban lastimarlos.

\- ¡Esto no es posible! – exclamó Wizzro, que ya estaba aprisionado entre raíces y lianas.

\- ¡Acabemos con él, ahora que podemos! – gritó Alexandre, volviendo a echar mano del Cetro de Fuego, ahora que no podría hacer su truco de desaparición.

\- ¡Ni soñarlo! ¡No aguantaré un minuto más en este lugar! – dijo el espectro. – ¡No han visto lo último de mí, malditos mocosos!

Y diciendo estas palabras, se tocó el anillo de su dedo, y desapareció en una explosión de humo púrpura. No se desvaneció haciéndose una mancha en el suelo, literalmente desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- ¿Qué diablos? – exclamó Alexandre. – ¿Dónde está?

\- Se ha ido. – dijo Sheik.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "se ha ido"? – preguntó Link.

\- Ya no puedo sentir su presencia. – respondió el Sheikah. – Ya no está en este lugar.

\- ¿Quieres decir que escapó? – dijo Alexandre. – Grandioso.

\- Por lo menos evitamos lo peor. – dijo Lana. – Logramos salvar al Gran Árbol Deku.

\- Y esas abominaciones no podrán volver a poner un pie en estos bosques, por un largo tiempo. – agregó Sheik.

\- Gracias por su ayuda. A todos. – dijo Lana. – No hubiese podido lograrlo sin ustedes.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Link, sin percatarse del ligero rubor en las mejillas de la hechicera cuando le habló. – Por ahora… Ruisu necesita ayuda.

Link volvió su atención a Alexandre, que venía cargando al inconsciente Ruisu por debajo de la axila, y con mucha dificultad. El rubio, pensando por un momento que tal vez si Garrett estuviese allí podría llevarlo a cuestas sin tambalearse, se puso por el otro lado y colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, le ayudó a cargarlo.

\- Pueden llevarlo a mi casa. – ofreció Lana. – Utilicé un hechizo curativo básico para sacarlo del peligro por el momento, pero allá podré tratarlo con más calma, y mejor.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – preguntó Link.

\- Oye, es una hechicera, ¿qué esperabas? – dijo Alexandre.

Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, el grupo se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea. Para ese momento, el poder del gran árbol Deku ya debería haber llegado hasta ese lugar, ganando la batalla para Impa y la resistencia. No tendrían que apresurarse demasiado.

Mientras caminaban, Sheik no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de reojo a Lana, que iba a su lado. La hechicera miraba fijamente hacia la espalda de Link, que iba frente a ellos con Alexandre cargando al inconsciente Ruisu, y de pronto, sin razón aparente, la vio llevarse una mano hacia el pecho y una extraña chispa cruzó por sus ojos por un instante. Fue demasiado breve, pero Sheik casi podría jurar que era… ¿preocupación? ¿Culpabilidad, tal vez?

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – le preguntó, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Eh? No… no me pasa nada. – respondió Lana, adelantándose al grupo.

Por alguna razón, esa respuesta no sonaba sincera. Sheik tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que había mucho más en Lana de lo que se veía a simple vista. Pero no comentó nada al respecto. Después de todo, no podría culparla si estaba ocultando algún secreto en particular. Alguien que hacía lo mismo no tendría derecho a juzgarla, ¿cierto?

* * *

 _ **En la aldea oculta, la mañana siguiente…**_

Con la maldición que había caído sobre el Gran Árbol Deku rota, el espíritu guardián recuperó su poder por completo, y todos los monstruos que sobrevivieron a la escaramuza se vieron forzados a abandonar los Bosques de Farone para evitar sufrir su castigo. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes que alguno de ellos volviera a poner un pie en ese suelo sagrado. Entretanto, la aldea no había sufrido grandes daños, nada que no se pudiese reparar.

Impa, Sheik y la legión de Link se habían reunido en la casa que estaba ocupando Lana, esperando para que por fin les contase lo que sabía. La mitad de la batalla consistía en conocer al enemigo, y si sabían exactamente a quién se enfrentaban, podrían estar mejor preparados. Sin embargo, la legión de Link había decidido esperar a que su compañero estuviese recuperado al ciento por ciento, considerando que él también tenía derecho a tomar parte en la reunión con el resto del grupo. A pesar de que Lana le había curado las heridas por completo, decidieron por prudencia esperar a la mañana siguiente, tomando turnos para vigilarlo. Por fin, empezó a abrir los ojos.

\- Uff… ah, ¿qué pasó? – dijo con voz somnolienta.

\- Buenos días, dormilón. – lo saludó la voz de Alexandre. – ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

\- Eso creo, porque siento como si hubiese dormido un día entero. – replicó Ruisu. Se percató de que estaba recostado en una cómoda cama, y todos sus amigos estaban a su alrededor.

\- Eso es más o menos el tiempo que estuviste fuera de combate. – dijo Zatyr. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Pues, considerando que lo último que recuerdo es haber recibido un ataque de Wizzro de frente, y sigo aquí… yo diría que estoy de maravilla. – dijo Ruisu, estirando los brazos. Luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor, evaluando el lugar donde se encontraba. – A todo esto, ¿en dónde estamos?

\- En mi casa. – le respondió Lana, adelantándose. Ruisu no había podido ver bien a la joven hechicera hasta ese momento, pues perdió el conocimiento después de recibir ese ataque.

\- Dale las gracias a Lana, Ruisu. – dijo Link. – Por ella aún sigues aquí, se ocupó de curarte las heridas personalmente.

\- No fue gran cosa, es lo menos que podía hacer si salvaste mi vida. Te lo agradezco mucho. – sonrió Lana, sonrojándose levemente. – Fuiste muy afortunado, a decir verdad. Tu espada recibió la peor parte del ataque. Si te hubiese dado de lleno, tal vez ya no estarías aquí.

\- Lamento las molestias causadas. – dijo Ruisu, quitándose las sábanas. – Gracias por salvarme la vida. Por cierto, ¿y mi espada?

\- Um… creo que esto no te va a gustar. – Link vaciló un poco, pero finalmente se la entregó. O al menos, lo que quedaba de ella. Solo quedó la empuñadura con un miserable trozo de la hoja, en el extremo del cual aún quedaban rastros dejados por el impacto de la energía oscura.

\- Lo sentimos. – dijo Alexandre. – El ataque de Wizzro destruyó por completo la hoja, esto fue todo lo que quedó.

\- Vaya. – dijo el pelinegro, mirando algo deprimido los restos de su arma. – A mi padre no le hará gracia enterarse de esto.

\- Te forjaremos una nueva cuando volvamos al castillo. Por ahora, centrémonos en lo más importante. – dijo Impa. Dicho esto, volteó hacia la joven hechicera. – Lana, ¿nos contarás lo que sabes?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Lana. Tomó un profundo respiro. – Como les dije antes, Cya y yo… provenimos del mismo clan de hechiceros. Hace algunos años, las Diosas se aproximaron a nosotros, con una petición. Solicitaron a un voluntario para una tarea importante. Alguien que vigilase que el equilibrio de la Trifuerza se mantuviese en perfecto orden.

\- Y esa persona… ¿acaso fue Cya? – preguntó Impa, aunque ya en realidad supiera la respuesta.

\- Sí, así es. – dijo Lana. A los demás no se les escapó como vaciló ligeramente antes de proseguir. – Como recompensa por sus esfuerzos, las Diosas le otorgaron a Cya la habilidad de ver lo que quisiera en todas las eras a través del tiempo. Pero solo podía observar, no interferir.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. – dijo Impa. – ¿Por qué iban las Diosas a elegir a alguien como ella para una tarea tan importante?

\- No siempre fue como es ahora. – dijo Lana. – Antes era una persona amable y compasiva, hasta que… algo, o alguien, captó su atención. El verdadero motivo detrás de todo esto.

\- Bien, no nos dejes en suspenso, ¿de quién se trata? – pidió saber Impa.

Lana no respondió verbalmente, y no hizo falta que lo hiciera. El resto de los presentes no tardó en percatarse de que sus ojos violetas estaban fijos en el joven de ropajes verdes. Una por una, las miradas de sus compañeros se voltearon hacia él. No es necesario decir que, con lo confundidos que estaban todos, él era el más sorprendido.

\- Espera, ¿te refieres a mí? – dijo Link cuando pudo volver a hablar. – ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto?

\- A través de las eras, Cya podía ver las almas y los destinos de todos los que han vivido, incluso en épocas distantes. – prosiguió Lana. – Pero hubo un alma en particular que llamó su atención. El alma… del héroe legendario.

\- Y siguen mencionando eso. – dijo Alexandre. Como siempre, el lancero no ocultaba para nada los celos hacia su antiguo líder. – Es como si estuviésemos en una historia y él fuese el protagonista, qué envidia.

\- Alexandre. – dijo Impa con tono severo. El lancero se amilanó ante esto. – Disculpa la interrupción. Por favor, continúa.

\- Como estaba diciendo. – prosiguió la peliazul. – Lo que sucedió es que… Cya se enamoró del héroe legendario, pero el hecho de saber que jamás podría estar con él, le causó un gran pesar. Y fue entonces que… "eso" aprovechó su oportunidad.

\- ¿"Eso"? – repitió Impa.

\- Tal vez algunos de ustedes ya sepan esto. – continuó Lana. – En la última batalla que libró el héroe legendario contra la oscuridad, hace ya más de cien generaciones, al vencer a la encarnación del mal, utilizó la espada sagrada para dividir en cuatro fragmentos su espíritu.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Impa. – En la familia real, los antiguos pergaminos relatan que tres de los fragmentos fueron esparcidos a través del tiempo y el espacio, y el último sellado en el pedestal de la espada destructora del mal. Dicha acción fue para romper con el ciclo de una vez y para siempre. Pero entonces, eso quiere decir que…

\- No estoy segura como, pero al parecer, uno de esos fragmentos de la oscuridad, aún sellado en su prisión, fue capaz de hacer contacto con Cya. – dijo Lana. Ante esto, la comandante de los caballeros se puso pensativa. – Tomó ventaja de ese momento de debilidad… y la invadió por completo.

\- Espera, antes dijiste que Cya era capaz de ver a través del tiempo lo que deseara. – volvió a preguntar Impa. – Pero no podía interferir de ninguna manera.

\- En teoría, podría haberlo hecho de manera limitada. No podría haber hecho más que comunicarse con las personas, si lo hubiese deseado. – dijo Lana. – Pero estaba prohibido. Las Diosas dejaron claro que solo sería una observadora, nada más.

\- Si ese es el caso, tal vez… – Impa se puso pensativa, mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar para juntar las piezas. – A veces, los sellos que mantienen a raya al mal pueden debilitarse con el tiempo. Y en ocasiones, eso les permite una interacción limitada con el mundo exterior. Aunque no sean capaces de liberarse por sí mismos… podrían convencer a alguien para que lo haga desde afuera.

Todos se miraron entre sí con preocupación. Incluso Sheik, que permanecía totalmente estoico, tuvo una chispa de alarma en sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quería decir eso que un espíritu de la oscuridad se apoderó de Cya y eso fue lo que la llevó a causar todo eso? Parecía imposible, pero todo parecía encajar, y no se veía ninguna otra explicación.

\- Pero entonces, ¿por qué hacer todo esto? – dijo Link. – ¿Qué es lo que quiere conmigo?

\- El héroe legendario solo aparece cuando la paz y la tranquilidad de Hyrule se ven amenazadas. – dijo Lana. – Cya estaba convencida de que si provocaba una guerra, obligaría a surgir a aquel que porta su espíritu.

\- Bueno, en eso tuvo éxito. – dijo Alexandre, mirando la mano izquierda de Link, aquella que portaba su fragmento de la Trifuerza.

\- No puedo creerlo… – dijo Link. – Eso quiere decir que… todo lo que está sucediendo… es por mi culpa.

\- No digas eso, Link. – dijo Ruisu. – No tenías manera de saber que esto sucedería.

\- Así es. – agregó Lana. – A decir verdad… de cierta manera la culpa es mía.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- Porque… porque fui demasiado débil para detenerla. – dijo Lana. Una extraña sombra, casi imperceptible, cruzó por sus ojos por una milésima de segundo. – No pude hacer nada para impedírselo.

\- Oye, no te sientas mal. – dijo Zatyr. – Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes ahora, ¿no es así?

\- Si nuestra meta es la misma, deberíamos unir fuerzas. – dijo Impa. – ¿Considerarías acompañarnos de regreso al castillo?

\- ¿Está segura? – dijo Lana.

\- En estos momentos, tú pareces ser la única que conoce a nuestra enemiga. – dijo Impa. – Necesitamos compartir cualquier información valiosa con el resto de nuestras fuerzas lo más pronto posible.

Lana permaneció en silencio. Al parecer, quería tomarse su tiempo para considerarlo. Observó al resto de los caballeros, y sus expresiones delataban que estaban de acuerdo. En cuanto a Sheik, lo poco que podía verle permanecía indescifrable, pero su silencio parecía decir que no estaba en desacuerdo con Impa.

\- Tu magia sin duda sería una gran ayuda. – dijo Link, rompiendo el silencio. – Todos aquí sabemos pelear, pero no tenemos muchas personas que sepan utilizar la magia como tú lo haces. Y si Cya es una hechicera igual que tú, serías una adición valiosa a nuestras filas.

Al grupo no se le escapó que las mejillas de Lana se ruborizaron ligeramente ante las palabras de Link, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. ¿Acaso valoraba más la opinión de él que la de los otros? Finalmente, después de pensarlo, les dio su respuesta.

\- Está bien. Les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. ¿Cuándo partiremos?

\- En cuanto Ruisu esté en condiciones de viajar nuevamente. – dijo Impa. – Especialmente considerando que tendremos que volver por el camino largo.

\- Por mí no se preocupen. – aseguró el pelinegro. – Creo que solo necesito comer algo y estaré en forma para que nos vayamos. Entre más pronto, será mejor.

\- Puedo cocinarles algo si lo desean. – ofreció Lana.

\- No te molestes, aún tenemos algunas raciones de emergencia. Con eso debería bastar. – dijo Link, sacando algunas de su alforja.

Lana quiso protestar, al parecer quería ser una buena anfitriona, pero como el tiempo apremiaba decidió no insistir más. Dejó que los caballeros comieran de sus propias raciones hasta estar saciados, y entretanto, le avisó al resto de los miembros de su resistencia que se dirigirían al castillo para trazar un plan. Aprovechando que estaba en ello, se tomó un momento para volver con el Gran Árbol Deku, para conversar con él antes de marcharse.

Casi parecía increíble que apenas un día antes estaba decolorado, a riesgo de quedarse completamente seco y marchito. Ahora se veía fuerte y frondoso, como un verdadero rey del bosque (y técnicamente lo era). La hechicera se acercó y se inclinó respetuosamente ante él.

\- Gran Árbol Deku, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. – le dijo. – Los caballeros de Hyrule me han invitado a unirme a su cruzada, y he decidido aceptar.

\- JOVEN HECHICERA, TÚ Y LOS TUYOS TIENEN MI ETERNA GRATITUD POR HABERME SALVADO DE ESA TERRIBLE MALDICIÓN. – resonó la voz del espíritu guardián. – COMO RECOMPENSA, QUISIERA OTORGARTE ALGO DE MI PODER.

\- No es necesario. – dijo Lana. – El saber que se encuentra bien es suficiente recompensa para mí.

\- INSISTO. TÚ ME HAS AYUDADO, Y DESEO HACER LO MISMO POR TI. – respondió el árbol.

Al decir estas palabras, una de las ramas más altas comenzó a brillar en una luz verde esmeralda. Se desprendió y comenzó a flotar hacia donde estaba Lana. Al aterrizar en sus manos, la hechicera pudo sentir su gran poder. Aun brillando en esa luz, comenzó a cambiar ligeramente de forma, volviéndose más alargada y delgada, hasta adquirir una forma más cercana a la de un bastón. Conservaba aún el aspecto de una rama de árbol ordinaria, pero Lana sabía que, proviniendo directamente del Gran Árbol Deku, tendría un gran poder en su interior.

\- COMO ESPÍRITU GUARDIÁN DE ESTOS BOSQUES, TENGO DOMINIO TOTAL SOBRE LA VIDA VEGETAL DE ESTA REGIÓN. – habló de nuevo. – LA RAMA QUE TE HE OTORGADO CONTIENE UNA PORCIÓN DE MI ESPÍRITU, Y CUANDO LO NECESITES, PODRÁS INVOCAR ESE PODER, PERO SOLO EN UN ÁREA CERCANA. LAMENTO MUCHO NO PODER HACER MÁS PARA AYUDARTE EN TU CRUZADA.

\- No, esto es más que suficiente. – dijo Lana con gratitud. – Se lo agradezco muchísimo. Prometo que pondré a buen uso este poder que me ha otorgado.

\- QUE LAS DIOSAS TE ACOMPAÑEN A TI Y A LOS TUYOS EN EL CAMINO QUE LES AGUARDA.

Lana se despidió del espíritu guardián y se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea. Para ese momento, el grupo de los caballeros ya había terminado de comer, y estaban recogiendo sus cosas para partir. Se sentía un poco nostálgica al dejar la aldea, pero ahora que el Gran Árbol Deku estaba recuperado por completo, su presencia en esos bosques ya no era necesaria. En eso, notó que Link se encontraba hablando con Ruisu, que estaba de vuelta de pie y como si nada le hubiese ocurrido. Eso le alegró, aunque todavía tenía en la mano su espada rota.

\- Es una lástima. – dijo Link. – Le tenías un gran apego a esa espada, ¿no es así?

\- Fue un regalo de mi padre. – respondió Ruisu. – Me la dio el día que me fui de nuestra aldea y emprendí el viaje a la ciudadela para volverme caballero. Le prometí que la cuidaría bien… y mira el buen trabajo que hice.

\- No te sientas mal, cumplió su propósito. – dijo Link. – Tu padre te la dio para que te protegiera, y eso fue lo que hizo.

\- Lo sé, pero… me siento algo mal, por ponerla a descansar tan pronto.

\- Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo. – intervino Lana, acercándoseles. – Lo siento, no fue mi intención escucharlos. Pero si me la permites…

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Ruisu, con algo de recelo.

\- Confía en mí.

El espadachín pelinegro seguía algo reacio, pero finalmente decidió que no tenía nada que perder, y le entregó la espada. La hechicera abrió su libro de hechizos y cerrando los ojos comenzó a pronunciar un cántico en una lengua que ninguno de los dos muchachos entendía. La espada rota comenzó a flotar en una especie de esfera de energía semitransparente, mientras la hechicera seguía recitando el hechizo. Una energía, que parecía de chispas eléctricas emergió del libro y comenzó a orbitar alrededor de la espada rota dentro de la esfera. Link y Ruisu, al igual que algunos de los que se encontraban cerca, vieron como los pequeños rayos se fundían con la espada, al tiempo que la empuñadura de esta comenzaba a cambiar de forma y la hoja, antes rota, empezaba no solo a restaurarse, sino a volverse más larga y filosa que antes. La espada flotó hacia Ruisu, que la atrapó por la empuñadura justo cuando la esfera de energía que la mantenía en el aire se disipó. En cuando hizo contacto, sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrerlo desde la mano por todo el brazo y el resto del cuerpo.

\- Wow… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir al admirar el nuevo aspecto de su arma.

La empuñadura, antes de hierro ordinario, ahora parecía estar hecha de oro en las guardias, y ópalo en la zona para sujetarla. La hoja, más reluciente de lo que la recordaba, como plata fina, tenía ahora una línea en forma de rayo recorriéndola hasta la punta. La espada en sí misma se veía espléndida, pero lo más sorprendente, era que alrededor de la hoja se podían ver pequeños destellos de electricidad.

\- Imbuí tu espada con un poco de poder elemental. – dijo Lana. – Podrás usarla para ataques eléctricos a partir de ahora. Pero ten cuidado, puede que te lleve algo de tiempo aprender a controlarla.

\- No tienes que decírmelo. – dijo Ruisu, colocándola de vuelta dentro de la funda. Ahora como era más larga no cabía completamente, pero ya se ocuparía de conseguirle una a la medida después. – Eres asombrosa, gracias.

Lana solo se limitó a sonreír. En ese momento, Impa les avisó al grupo que ya estaban listos para emprender el viaje de regreso, y le preguntó a Lana si tenía algo más que hacer. La hechicera simplemente fue a su casa por algunos tomos de hechicería que pensó le podrían resultar de utilidad, pero no tardó demasiado. Hecho esto, todos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a emprender el viaje.

Cuando atravesaron la entrada de la aldea, la comandante de los caballeros no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro. Si bien el viaje no había sido una pérdida total, le pesaba el hecho de que no hubiesen logrado su objetivo principal.

\- ¿Está bien, Comandante? – preguntó Link, que iba junto a ella y notó su expresión.

\- Estoy bien. Es solo que… cuando vinimos aquí… esperaba que encontrásemos a la Princesa Zelda. – le respondió Impa. – Al parecer, mis esperanzas fueron en vano.

\- Hmm… le diría que no se preocupara, pero eso no tendría sentido. – dijo Link. – Todos estamos preocupados por ella. Pero no pierda la fe. Seguro que ella se encuentra bien.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó Impa.

\- Usted ha entrenado con ella mucho tiempo más que yo, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Link. – Así que usted sabe mejor que nadie qué tan fuerte es. Ella no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente.

\- Link…

\- Tenemos que creer en ella. – dijo Link. – Ella sobrevivirá, pase lo que pase. Tenemos que asegurarnos de hacer lo mismo.

La Sheikah quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras del muchacho la dejaron incapaz de dar una respuesta. Preocuparse por su protegida era una cosa, pero, ¿tal vez estaba dudando de su verdadera fuerza? La había visto crecer durante años, siempre había sido una joven con un corazón amable y noble, pero también deseaba llegar a ser fuerte, para poder protegerse a sí misma y a su pueblo. Sus entrenamientos para lograrlo no habían sido en vano. Pero siempre la había visto como algo más, como una amiga, o más que eso, una hermana menor, especialmente desde que tuvo que cuidar de ella luego de que el rey y la reina fallecieron, y quizás a veces le costaba ver un poco más allá de eso. Pero ella ya era una adulta, y le había llegado el momento de dejar el nido y volar con sus propias alas. Si Link creía en la princesa, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo ella?

\- Dondequiera que esté… solo espero que las Diosas la protejan. – dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Mientras tanto, alguien más que iba detrás de ellos no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación. Lana pudo percibir en la voz del joven héroe esa determinación y devoción hacia la princesa. Tenía que haberlo esperado, después de todo, eso ya estaba escrito. Sintió como la culpa y el pesar la invadían de nuevo. Después de todo fue su debilidad la que provocó el inicio de esta terrible guerra. Y ahora, el dolor agregaba algo más, el hecho de que no les había contado a sus nuevos aliados toda la historia. Y por mucho que lo deseara, mientras sentía algo oprimir en su pecho, sabía que no podría ocultarles la verdad por siempre.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **FOX:** Hola, compañeros. ¿Pasaron bien sus Navidades? Espero que sí. Bien, oficialmente ya Lana se ha unido a la cruzada, **Artemiss** y yo quisimos extender un poco más su introducción, fue por eso que colocamos esa escena previa a la batalla, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como verán, seguimos tomándonos algunas (muchas en realidad) "libertades" respecto al juego, como que reemplazamos al "soldado genérico" al que Lana cura por Ruisu. Y hablando de él, ya desde el principio había decidido darle un arma original, pues sentí que ninguna de las que hay dentro del juego iba con su estilo, y elegí el elemento rayo por preferencias personales, y para ir cubriendo esos elementos (por ejemplo que Alexandre tiene el Cetro de Fuego, y Zatyr las Flechas de Hielo).

Con esto oficialmente hemos cubierto la cuota mensual de esta historia (y justo a tiempo XD). El siguiente capítulo será una especie de "respiro", como preparación para el primer encuentro cara a cara con Cya. Saludos a todos, y gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, Dark Cat, IA99, darkdan-sama, ZeekLaerers, Rarie-Roo 07, Lyderning, ZarcortFan25, Kaioshin135, Niakuru** y **klyVan**. Finalizando, mis mejores deseos para todos en el nuevo año, y nos veremos en el 2016.

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, chicos, espero todos se encuentren bien y hayan pasados felices fiestas. No tengo mucho que decir al respecto sobre este capítulo, solo que estuvo repleto de acción, cosa que **Fox** logra realizar increíblemente, claro está, con ligeros cambios con respecto al juego, pero creo que esto lo hace más interesante. Por ejemplo, se reemplazó la parte del soldado caído que la hechicera cura por Ruisu, situación que sucedió casi al final de la pelea, y se justificó el incendio del Árbol Deku por un descuido de Alexandre. Precisamente para eso es la historia, para llenar los huecos que estuvieron presentes en la trama original. No sé si notaron que el relato de la hechicera estaba incompleto, pues faltó mencionar otro motivo por el que Cya desató la guerra, pero en el próximo capítulo se hablará de eso, solo que hubo un motivo especial por el que Lana no lo mencionó, pero lo hará al ver que Link tiene aún demasiadas dudas y preguntas, pues está impactado de saber que la manzana de la discordia resultó ser él, motivo por el que se siente culpable.

Sin más que agregar, les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo, y con este capítulo cerramos el mismo.

¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Interludio: Preparaciones

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Interludio:** Preparaciones.

* * *

" _ **La líder de la resistencia en los Bosques de Farone resultó ser una joven hechicera llamada Lana. Proveniente del mismo clan que Cya, quien era la responsable de traer los ejércitos de monstruos a Hyrule, Lana había estado combatiendo contra ella desde que apareció.**_

 _ **A pesar de que Impa y la Legión de Link no lograron el objetivo esperado de encontrar a la Princesa Zelda, su viaje a los Bosques de Farone no fue en vano. Siendo que Lana era la única que tenía información sobre qué y a quién se estaban enfrentando, Impa solicitó su ayuda en futuras batallas. Con una nueva aliada en sus filas, el grupo partió de regreso al castillo para compartir lo que sabía con el resto de las fuerzas hyruleanas.**_

 _ **Diez días han transcurrido desde entonces, y Lana y su resistencia se han sumado a las filas del ejército de Hyrule, mientras preparan un plan y deciden su próximo destino…"**_

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Con las Cuevas de Eldin selladas tras la escaramuza con Wizzro, el viaje de regreso al castillo se hizo mucho más largo y pesado. Especialmente ahora que iban muchas más personas, pues Lana y toda la resistencia de los Bosques de Farone los acompañaban en su travesía. Después de todo, ahora que el Gran Árbol Deku había recobrado su poder, su presencia ya no era necesaria en ese lugar. A pesar de haber tenido que tomar el camino largo, la legión estaba agradecida de no tener que volver a soportar el infernal calor dentro de esas cuevas, así que ninguno de ellos se quejó en absoluto. Y afortunadamente, no se encontraron con mayor oposición en todo el camino de regreso.

En aquel momento, los altos mandos del ejército de Hyrule, liderados por Impa y Azael, se encontraban conversando con la joven hechicera, quien les contaba todo lo que sabía acerca de su enemiga. Los dos Sheikahs y el resto de los presentes se limitaban a escuchar el relato, sin decir palabra, pero poniendo mucha atención.

\- … y entonces, la oscuridad se introdujo en su corazón. – decía Lana. – Utilizando su magia, Cya decidió abrir el Portal de las Almas, trayendo monstruos de distintas épocas a nuestro tiempo para que causen ruina y destrucción.

\- Exactamente… ¿qué es ese "Portal de las Almas" que mencionas? – preguntó Azael.

\- Es algo complicado, pero hasta donde sé, es la puerta del tiempo mismo. A través de él, es posible conectar este tiempo a tiempos infinitos, el pasado, o incluso el futuro. El tiempo es una corriente que fluye de manera constante, y por lo general es imposible interrumpirlo… excepto por ese portal.

\- Tiene sentido. – dijo Impa. – Explica el por qué los monstruos aparecen repentinamente, especialmente cuando muchos de ellos se supone que extinguieron hace cientos o incluso miles de años.

\- Significa que los trae desde épocas pasadas, ¿es lo que estás diciendo? – agregó Azael.

\- Exactamente. – dijo Lana. – Como seguramente habrán notado, la mayoría de ellos no son rival para caballeros entrenados, pero hasta los más débiles son una amenaza para las personas ordinarias.

\- E incluso los mejores caballeros no podemos pelear contra semejantes números. – dijo Azael. – No importa a cuantos eliminemos, esa tal Cya simplemente traería más de ellos para reponer a los que perdió, alargando más el conflicto.

\- Por lo que, la única manera de terminar con esta guerra rápidamente, es detener a Cya. – dijo Lana. – Mientras continúe abriendo el Portal de las Almas, los monstruos seguirán apareciendo en Hyrule sin parar.

\- Bien, eso suena simple en teoría. – dijo Impa. – La gran pregunta es, ¿en dónde está, y cómo podemos encontrarla? Si ha permanecido oculta todo este tiempo, es porque seguramente no querrá ser encontrada.

\- Creo tener una idea de dónde puede estar en este momento. – respondió Lana. – Cuando Cya se retiró para cumplir su labor como guardiana de la Trifuerza, se estableció en un lugar llamado el Valle de los Videntes. Allí construyó su santuario personal.

Azael e Impa se miraron mutuamente, considerando lo que les dijo Lana. Parecía una pista vaga, pero no tenían nada más por el momento, y parecía un buen lugar para comenzar la búsqueda. Hasta ahora, Cya había actuado desde las sombras, y lo mejor que podían hacer era actuar para obligarla a salir.

\- Imagino que no tendrás inconveniente en guiarnos hasta ese lugar, ¿verdad? – dijo Impa.

\- Por supuesto que no. – respondió Lana. – Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos.

\- En ese caso, no hay nada más que discutir. – dijo Azael. – Nos prepararemos para ir a ese Valle de los Videntes. La reunión ha concluido, pueden retirarse.

Lana y los soldados se pusieron de pie y fueron abandonando la sala de guerra de manera ordenada. Poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus cuarteles para prepararse, hasta que solo quedaron en el lugar Impa y Azael, que aún tenían algunas cosas que discutir, aunque estas eran más… personales. El subcomandante, quien había estado sentado a unos cuantos lugares de Impa, esperó a que no hubiese nadie más en la sala, y se acercó hasta la silla más cercana para sentarse a su lado, mientras que esta, seria, lo quedó observando.

\- Lamento mucho que no hayan encontrado a la princesa. – expresó, mostrándose apenado.

\- No tanto como yo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por su desaparición. – replicó Impa, frustrada. – Prometí a sus padres cuidar de ella, y simplemente les he fallado.

\- Deja de echarte la culpa. – la animó el joven. – Ella es fuerte, y estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá. Yo te voy a ayudar para que así sea.

\- Gracias… lo que más se necesita en estos momentos es apoyo. – dijo Impa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos. Impa meditaba sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas, especialmente la aparición del extraño joven Sheikah, de quien aún no le había comentado nada a su compañero.

Al ver el perpetuo silencio en el que se había hundido Impa, Azael realizó una acción que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado. Impulsivamente, tomó la mano de la comandante y la entrelazó con sus dedos, lo que causó que la guerrera se sonrojase hasta más no poder. Ante esa reacción, el joven subcomandante no pudo evitar reírse, provocando que su superiora adoptara una clara expresión de enojo.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó ella, enfurecida.

\- ¿No lo estás viendo? – replicó él, sonriendo. – Hace tiempo que no estamos solos de esta manera. No hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Hasta que sacaste tu verdadera personalidad.

\- Sabes muy bien que con los demás tengo que comportarme a la altura, pues después de todo soy una figura de autoridad. – dijo Azael. – Pero contigo no tengo por qué fingir, después de todo, tú y yo fuimos…

\- Ya basta, no tienes por qué incomodarme con ese asunto.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Azael, observando aquella situación. – Si estuvieras tan incómoda como dices, creo que ya habrías soltado mi mano. Hasta la has apretado más, eso quiere decir que aún queda algo.

Esforzándose para ocultar su vergüenza, Impa se zafó de la mano de su compañero, motivo por el que este volvió a reírse y al ponerse de pie fue a colocarse detrás de ella, tomándola de los hombros y acercándose un poco para susurrarle al oído.

\- Esta misión va a ser una gran oportunidad para recordar viejos tiempos.

\- Creo que reconsideraré que nos acompañes.

\- No, no, no… la Comandante del Ejército Real no puede ser así de voluble en sus decisiones, ni tampoco su Lugarteniente puede dar su brazo a torcer. – expresó, simulando voz autoritaria. – Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

La Sheikah solo soltó un bufido de frustración ante las palabras de su compañero, definitivamente estaba molesta por su manera de actuar, ya que no era la primera vez que sacaba ese lado suyo cuando estaban a solas. Luego de unos minutos, Azael se disponía a retirarse, pero antes de ello retomó su serio semblante y encaró de nuevo a su compañera.

\- Si hace años, cuando empezaste tu más importante labor no te libraste de mí, mucho menos lo harás ahora, mi querida Impa. No creas que te dejaré sola en una misión como esta.

\- Ignoraré las palabras, y tomaré solo la seriedad de ese comentario. – replicó Impa. – Tengo algo importante que decirte, y tiene que ver con nosotros.

Una chispa de esperanza y triunfo cruzó por los ojos del subcomandante, como si se anticipase a algo que había esperado escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo. Impa pudo percibir por un instante un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios de su compañero, y algo dentro de ella le dijo, como si pudiese leer la mente, aunque en realidad no fuese así, lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Casi se sentía mal por tener que destruirle esas esperanzas. Casi.

\- Es sobre uno de los nuevos integrantes en nuestras filas.

\- Oh… ¿te refieres a Lana? – preguntó, claramente decepcionado, e intentando mantener la compostura.

\- No, es alguien más… un joven guerrero que dice pertenecer a nuestro clan. Se hace llamar… Sheik.

Todo el semblante desinhibido de Azael se desapareció al escuchar la revelación de su compañera, pensando que lo que estaba diciendo era completamente absurdo.

\- Eso es imposible…

\- Lo mismo dije yo cuando lo vi, pero es cierto. – replicó Impa. – En las cuevas de Eldin salvó nuestras vidas. También nos apoyó en el bosque de Farone, e incluso le devolvió la salud al Gran Árbol Deku. Asegura ser de los nuestros.

\- ¿Dónde está? Quiero conocerlo.

\- Se encuentra afuera, en el campo de entrenamiento, pero para variar se ha de encontrar aislado de todos. No es muy comunicativo, a decir verdad.

\- Vaya, ¿acaso lo has estado vigilando de cerca? – dijo Azael, usando un tono incómodo. – Espero que no estés pensando en…

\- ¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas! – interrumpió Impa. – Vamos a verlo de una vez. Quiero que lo juzgues y que me digas qué piensas.

Azael no perdió tiempo en salir de la sala para ir a conocer al supuesto Sheikah, siendo seguido por Impa. Dejó de lado aquellos celos que lo habían invadido, pues más importante era averiguar el origen e intenciones de ese supuesto recién llegado.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después, afueras del campo de entrenamiento…**_

Efectivamente, como lo había dicho Impa, Sheik no se encontraba cerca del resto de los guerreros, quienes estaban practicando arduamente en el campo de entrenamiento, lo que al mismo tiempo les ayudaba a distraerse luego de los días tan pesados por los que tuvieron que pasar.

A medida que se iban acercando a las sombras, los guerreros pudieron percibir que alguien se encontraba escondido entre ellas, lo cual no les era difícil debido a sus innatas habilidades. Fue ahí, que Azael empezó a sentirse incómodo, pues al parecer su compañera tenía razón al decirle que existía otro individuo como ellos. Sin embargo, tenía que corroborarlo con sus propios ojos, pues si a Impa nadie podía engañarla, a él mucho menos.

Fue entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, que Sheik apareció frente a ellos, causando que Azael se colocara instintivamente delante de Impa para resguardarla y pusiera su mano cerca de su cinturón, donde tenía escondido un kunai. Sheik se mantuvo en silencio, cruzando su mirada con la frialdad de su semejante, para luego saludar con una reverencia y disculparse por su abrupta aparición.

\- Mucho gusto. – dijo el Sheikah. – Me disculpo por haber aparecido de esa manera. Mi nombre es Sheik, uno de los miembros de la tribu Sheikah.

Era consciente que no se estaba comportando de manera educada, pero no podía corresponder el saludo si no salía de la impresión de tenerlo de frente. Azael lo analizó de pies a cabeza, y efectivamente, físicamente era un Sheikah, incluso percibía desde su interior que lo era… pero lamentablemente algo no le cuadraba, algo en su mente le decía que aquel individuo ocultaba algo muy importante, y lo que más le incomodaba era que no podía percibir si mentía, opacando de esa manera una de sus más grandes habilidades.

\- Soy Azael, Subcomandante del Ejército Real de Hyrule, quien reporta a Lady Impa. – saludó Azael, saliendo de su impresión. – Y como podrás haber notado, también soy un Sheikah.

\- Lo sé, y precisamente por eso es que me aparecí ante usted. – contestó Sheik.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó, mostrando intenciones de ver hasta dónde iba a llegar el interrogatorio.

\- Vengo de la tribu de los Sheikahs. Una antigua raza de guerreros de las sombras que ha servido a la Familia Real de Hyrule desde el inicio de los tiempos. – contestó Sheik, sorprendiendo a Azael con su muy segura respuesta. – Imagino que Lady Impa ya le debe haber contado todo lo relacionado a mí, y lo mucho que puedo aportar en esta cruenta misión, en la que sigo muy interesado en participar.

\- Escucha, muchacho, es cierto que has sido un gran apoyo en estos días, y te lo agradezco infinitamente. – dijo Impa, hablando con seriedad. – Sin embargo, ahora más personas viajarán con nosotros. Eso incluye a Azael, quien es un gran guerrero que puede ayudarnos más de lo debido ante lo que pudiera presentarse, por lo que considero que tu presencia ya no es necesaria. Si quieres una recompensa por tus acciones, puedo otorgártela, pero…

\- La única recompensa que me interesa es que me permitan continuar en esta misión con ustedes. Nada más. – dijo Sheik, sin perder un ápice de control en sus palabras.

\- ¿Acaso no fui clara? Dije que ya no…

\- Espera, Impa. – interrumpió Azael. – Tal vez sí es necesario que este muchacho nos acompañe.

Se quedó de piedra al escuchar que su compañero, quien además era de su mismo clan, había dicho lo que menos deseaba. Ya había sido suficiente con la decisión de Link, y ahora Azael estaba pensando de la misma manera. Era cierto que Sheik los había ayudado, y que hasta ahora no había intentado nada extraño en contra de ellos, pero aun había algo que la incomodaba de aquel individuo, sentía que le estaba mintiendo y no tenía idea del por qué, cosa que la abrumaba.

Por otra parte, Azael también lo creía sospechoso, pero no podía percibir mentiras o intenciones subrepticias en su interior, por lo que no podía impedir que los acompañase, mucho más si lo que necesitaban en esos momentos eran aliados, aparte de que otro ser que manejara la magia, definitivamente no estaba de más.

\- Simplemente deseo que continúes en esta misión porque percibo que no mientes, y que en serio deseas ayudarnos. – dijo Azael. – Sin embargo, debes saber que te voy a estar vigilando, y que al primer paso en falso que hagas en contra de nosotros… no me tocaré el corazón en aniquilarte. No me importa que pertenezcas a nuestra raza, y así cometa traición contra la misma al hacerlo. A menos que no seas uno de los nuestros en realidad.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, Sir Azael. – dijo Sheik, quien ni se inmutó ante las amenazas. – El tiempo y mis acciones le demostrará que estoy y estaré siempre de su lado. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Y finalizando sus palabras, el joven Sheikah se desvaneció entre las sombras. Impa, a pesar que no lo había demostrado, esperaba que Azael no permitiese que el muchacho los acompañara, pero al igual que la vez anterior su opinión no fue tomada en cuenta. Le costó reconocerlo, pero le afectó más en esta ocasión que la que ocurrió en las afueras de las minas de Eldin. ¿Tal vez se debía a que ahora había sido su compañero quien no la había apoyado?

\- No te resientas conmigo. – dijo Azael, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Impa. – De cualquier manera, no percibí en el chico ni un rastro de mentira; al contrario, parece sincero, aunque aún tengo mis dudas. Puede sernos muy útil.

\- ¿Resentida? Por favor, no te confundas. – dijo Impa, soltando una carcajada. – Si al igual que Link tú decidiste eso, adelante.

\- Al menos tu expresión me indica que el sujeto no te gusta, porque si hubieras abogado para que nos acompañe, créeme que no lo hubiera permitido. Nadie más que yo puede estar cerca de ti.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – exclamó, encolerizada, pero luego de unos segundos recuperó la compostura. Bueno, dejando de lado las sandeces que dices… tal vez, después de todo, si es bueno que nos siga acompañando. Otra persona que practique magia puede ser muy valioso, y eso ya lo demostró en la región de Farone.

\- Y hablando de magia… debo revisar mis viejos escritos. Desde que entré al palacio he dejado de practicarla. – indicó el subcomandante. – Claro, a menos que quieras ser mi maestra, como cuando éramos niños.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso. Arréglatelas tú solo.

\- ¡De eso nada! Tienes que apoyarme. Como líder, es tu deber velar por tus subordinados, y recuerda que yo soy uno de ellos. Entre Sheikahs debemos darnos la mano, ¿no es así?

Ante la acusación, Impa no pudo protestar. Le gustara o no, Azael era parte de su equipo, y como su superior debía apoyarlo, más que por ser miembro de la milicia, por ser de su mismo clan, al que siempre debía honrar ante todo.

\- Lo que digas… – expresó, resignada. – Espero que te pongas al corriente rápido. Aunque según recuerdo, eras muy bueno en ella.

\- Nadie más que tú puede corroborar eso, querida…

\- ¿QUÉ INSINUAS? – preguntó, exaltada.

\- Nada, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? – preguntó, fingiendo seriedad en su voz. – Por favor, Lady Impa, ponga seriedad en el asunto como la líder que es y vamos a practicar. Nada de perder el tiempo.

Sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada, Azael se dirigió de regreso al interior del palacio, mientras que Impa, enojada, simplemente se dedicó a seguirlo, incómoda hasta el límite del "desdoblamiento" de personalidad que le daba al joven cada vez que estaban solos.

* * *

 _ **Poco después, en los terrenos de entrenamiento…**_

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la reunión en la sala de guerra, los miembros de la legión de Link aprovechaban el tiempo para aprender a utilizar mejor las armas que les fueron otorgadas a cada uno de ellos. Extrañamente, el antiguo líder no se encontraba en los alrededores. Zatyr había estado practicando con sus flechas elementales, disparando a dianas de color específico, rojo y azul, alternando entre cada color y evitando el otro para practicar su precisión y tiempo de reacción, pero ahora tomaba un descanso, al darse cuenta que la comandante Impa no bromeaba al decirle que utilizar esas flechas elementales implicaba un enorme esfuerzo físico y mental, y se dio cuenta tendría que aumentar su propia resistencia para estar lista en batallas prolongadas. Entretanto, Garrett hacía un entrenamiento para "regular" la fuerza que le otorgaban los Guantes de Poder. Pese a que el aumento de fuerza que le otorgaban era una gran ventaja en combate, para tareas usuales a veces tanta fuerza podía ser excesiva, y se estaba enfocando en aprender a aplicar solo el esfuerzo necesario al agarrar objetos o personas para evitar causarles algún daño con los guantes puestos. De hecho, en un par de ocasiones sin querer trituró el mango de madera de su hacha cuando la apretó demasiado, y tuvieron que reemplazárselo por uno de metal para que no volviese a suceder (e incluso en este ya comenzaban a aparecerle marcas de los dedos).

En aquel momento, Alexandre y Ruisu tenían un combate de práctica, utilizando sus armas elementales. Se les hizo muy conveniente que Ruisu hubiese obtenido esa Espada Relámpago (así decidió llamarla) gracias a Lana, pues al tiempo que aprendía a utilizarla, ayudaba a Alexandre a que controlase mejor el poder del Cetro de Fuego (que claramente lo necesitaba tras lo que ocurrió con el Gran Árbol Deku). Como los dos eran combatientes a corta distancia, estaban practicando los ataques de largo alcance que les permitían usar sus armas. Los dos se encontraban en extremos opuestos, mientras Alexandre cargaba una bola de fuego con el cetro, y Ruisu sostenía su espada detrás de la espalda con agarre invertido, mientras esta echaba chispas de electricidad. Alexandre disparó la bola llameante, y Ruisu inmediatamente hizo un corte para neutralizar el ataque. Inmediatamente cambió a agarre normal y dio un tajo vertical. La espada generó una cuchilla de energía eléctrica en forma de luna creciente que salió volando hacia donde estaba Alexandre, quien saltó hacia atrás para quedar fuera de su rango. La electricidad de por sí aumentaba el poder cortante de la espada, pero podía lanzar esas cuchillas para atacar a mediano alcance, aunque se disipaban rápidamente.

Cuando Ruisu intentó acercársele, Alexandre decidió probar uno de los trucos más nuevos que había aprendido con el cetro. Lo alzó en alto mientras liberaba la energía de fuego, haciendo que en lugar de formarse una esfera, el fuego tomase una forma alargada y delgada (como una serpiente) que volaba en espiral hacia la dirección donde él apuntase. El lancero había descubierto que incluso después de lanzar el fuego, podía usar el cetro como una especie de "varita mágica" y controlarlo de manera limitada, siempre y cuando siguiera en el aire antes de impactar con algún objeto sólido. Ruisu rodó en el suelo para evitar a la serpiente de fuego, mientras preparaba otro ataque. En vez de intentar atacar con la cuchilla, sujetó la espada con ambas manos y enfocó algo de energía hacia la punta, disparando una especie de dardo eléctrico al dar una estocada hacia el frente. No era muy poderoso, pero sí era rápido, con un gran alcance y si impactaba con algo vivo podía paralizarlo por un instante. El lancero al ver esto giró el cetro para desviar el dardo, pero el espadachín usó la táctica de rodar y disparar para tomar otro ángulo hasta que finalmente logró ponerse detrás de él y darle con uno en la mano que sujetaba el cetro… pero Alexandre se anticipó y la cambió inmediatamente. El combate terminó cuando con la punta del cetro quedó tocando el estómago de Ruisu, y la punta de la espada rozaba peligrosamente cerca del mentón de Alexandre.

\- Uff, tras un combate como ese puedo estar feliz con un empate. – dijo el lancero, retrayendo su arma a su forma de vara y haciendo la reverencia en señal de respeto por su oponente.

\- Estás mejorando. – dijo Ruisu, envainando su espada. Ya le habían conseguido una nueva que era capaz de introducir toda la hoja. – Ahora empiezas a controlar mejor el fuego.

\- Bah, eso no es suficiente. – dijo el lancero. – Sigo sin estar al nivel del "héroe legendario", después de todo.

\- ¿Aún sigues con eso? – preguntó Zatyr, que los estaba observando. – No me digas que sigues celoso de Link.

\- ¿Cómo no estarlo? – dijo el lancero. – Primero impresiona a la princesa mientras me hace quedar como un tonto. Después, resulta que es la reencarnación del héroe de las leyendas, y ahora, además resulta que esa tal Cya se enamoró de él.

\- No estarás hablando en serio. – lo reprendió la arquera. – Si lo que Lana nos dijo es verdad, Cya es una bruja malvada y es la responsable de todo el caos que está ocurriendo en Hyrule. No creo que quisieras que alguien así se fuese a enamorar de ti, ¿o sí?

\- Ya, ya te oí. – dijo Alexandre. – La última parte era broma, no te alteres. Pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que las cosas emocionantes solo le pasan a Link. ¿Está mal que quisiera que me pasase algo así a mí para variar?

\- Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. – dijo Garrett. – Podría convertirse en realidad.

Alexandre quiso refutarle algo a su compañero, pero no pudo decir más nada. Pese a sus palabras, hasta el lancero tenía una idea de la enorme carga que estaba llevando Link en aquel momento, y en realidad solo hacía esos comentarios como una manera de aliviar la enorme tensión que llenaba el ambiente. Al fin y al cabo, la princesa continuaba desaparecida, pero al menos ya tenían una idea de quién era su enemiga y eso disipaba al menos algunas de las dudas.

\- Disculpen. – los llamó una voz femenina. Se trataba de Lana, que había estado observando el entrenamiento por un rato.

\- Ah, Lana. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Qué sucede, ya terminó la reunión?

\- Sí, hace unos minutos. – respondió la hechicera. – Disculpen, es que no quería interrumpirlos mientras entrenaban. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Link?

\- Está del otro lado. – dijo Ruisu, señalando con el pulgar la muralla que conectaba con el terreno adyacente. – Dijo que quería entrenar por su cuenta. ¿Por qué?

\- Necesito hablar con él. – dijo Lana. – Tengo algunas… cosas importantes que discutir.

\- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Alexandre. – No, no me digas, seguro lo hablaron en la reunión, ¿cierto? Je, y pensar que a nosotros no nos permitieron entrar, pero él por su "distinción especial" podría haberlo hecho.

\- Eh… sí, exactamente. – dijo Lana. – Si me disculpan.

La hechicera prosiguió su camino, mientras los cuatro miembros de la legión de Link notaban que iba algo apresurada. Seguramente lo que iba a decirle era muy importante y por eso no podía perder el tiempo con ellos.

\- Parece ir con mucha prisa. – dijo Alexandre. – Es extraño, no se abre con muchos de nosotros, excepto tal vez con Link.

\- Tendrá sus razones. – dijo Ruisu. – Piensa que con todo lo que está sucediendo, y que además es una de los suyos la que está causando todo este alboroto, seguro siente que es su responsabilidad.

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas de ella? – le preguntó el lancero.

\- Que es una chica bonita y agradable. – dijo Ruisu sin perturbarse. Alexandre lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y el pelinegro inmediatamente prosiguió. – ¿Qué, me vas a decir que no es verdad? Aparte, ella me salvó la vida, y restauró mi espada.

\- Lo que digas, compañero, lo que digas. – dijo Alexandre, dándole unas palmaditas solemnemente en el hombro.

Zatyr se rio por lo bajo y Garrett solo se encogió de hombros. Ruisu tuvo la ligera sospecha de que sus compañeros empezaban a "hacerse de ideas" solo por haber hecho ese pequeño comentario. Pero solo dijo la verdad, él pensaba que Lana era una chica linda y simpática, y era una buena compañera. Eso no tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad?

Entretanto, la joven hechicera prosiguió el camino por los terrenos de entrenamiento buscando a Link. No se le hizo muy difícil encontrarlo, pues tal como le dijeron los otros, el joven héroe se había puesto a entrenar por su cuenta. En verdad era admirable que siguiera practicando para mantener en forma sus habilidades. No se dormía en sus laureles, e incluso peleando contra muñecos de entrenamiento hacía gala de toda su destreza con la espada. Tomando un profundo respiro, se le aproximó, había llegado el momento.

\- ¡Joven héroe!

Link estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la hechicera, hasta que esta lo llamó.

\- Ah, hola, Lana. No tienes que llamarme de esa manera. – indicó, esbozando una sonrisa. – Puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la sonrisa del joven. Le gustaba, no podía negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que su más grande anhelo no sería posible, y por eso decidió compartir con él algo sumamente importante, una situación que le había omitido por discreción, o tal vez por tristeza al hablar del asunto, pero era primordial que lo supiera.

\- Perdón por interrumpir tu entrenamiento… Link – dijo Lana. Por alguna razón, se sintió extrañamente bien al pronunciar su nombre.

\- Si no afilas la hoja, algún día dejará de cortar, eso es lo que solía decir mi tío. – respondió Link, envainando su espada. – En fin, ¿necesitas algo?

\- Si tienes un momento para conversar. Hay… algunas cosas que quisiera preguntarte. – dijo la hechicera.

\- Supongo que está bien.

\- Link… ¿cómo era… es la princesa Zelda? – preguntó Lana. Tenía que abstenerse de mencionarla en tiempo pasado, pues no quería que pensaran que la estaba dando por muerta.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – Link miró con extrañeza a la peliazul, como si se le hiciera difícil hacer esa pregunta.

\- Solo… curiosidad. – respondió Lana, y tras una pausa, agregó algo más. – Es solo que, escuché por allí que tú eres el que mejor la conoce, y quisiera saber qué clase de persona es. Después de todo… cuando la encontremos trabajaré bajo sus órdenes, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, es verdad. – dijo Link, al parecer satisfecho con la respuesta. – Bueno, a decir verdad, ella y yo… nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en los últimos dos años.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, y debo decirte que… me sorprendí mucho cuando la conocí. – prosiguió Link. – Cuando llegué al castillo por primera vez, había escuchado algunos rumores sobre ella. Decían que era alguien muy fría y distante. Pero no podían estar más equivocados. En realidad… es quizás la persona más amable que he tenido el placer de conocer.

Lana no pudo evitar percibir el afecto con el que iba cargada la voz de Link al hablar de la princesa. Pero desde luego, tendría que haberlo esperado.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – preguntó Lana.

\- Fue algo muy extraño, a decir verdad. – dijo Link. – Estábamos decidiendo quién sería el líder de nuestro escuadrón de entrenamiento con un combate, y ella nos vio desde la muralla. Más tarde aquel día, se me acercó para preguntarme si quería que la ayudase con su entrenamiento con la espada.

\- Es decir que… ¿la impresionaste con tus habilidades? – preguntó Lana, mostrándose interesada en lo último que dijo Link.

\- Supongo, aunque la verdad no soy la gran cosa. – dijo Link con modestia.

\- Pero aceptaste entrenar con ella, ¿no? – insistió Lana.

\- Eso sí. – dijo Link. – De cualquier manera, me alegro de haberlo hecho. No solo es por su habilidad que de por sí es formidable. Ella aspira a ser una persona muy fuerte, capaz de protegerse a sí misma y a su pueblo, pero también es modesta y gentil, y no ve a nadie por encima del hombro a pesar de su estatus. En verdad yo… la admiro mucho por eso.

Las últimas palabras hicieron que Lana sintiese de nuevo esa punzada en el pecho. Y casi estaba segura de que aunque Link dijese que "admiraba" a la princesa Zelda, en realidad querría haber utilizado otra palabra. ¿Y cómo podía culparlo? Más aún, ¿cómo podría alguien sentir rencor contra una persona como Link describía que era la princesa?

\- Suena a que es una persona maravillosa. – dijo Lana, sonriendo con dificultad. – Espero poder conocerla pronto.

\- Cuando la encontremos, estoy seguro que le caerás muy bien, después de cómo nos has ayudado. – dijo Link. – Quién sabe, ustedes dos podrían llegar a ser muy buenas amigas.

\- Espero poder conocerla pronto. – dijo Lana.

Ser buenas amigas… ¿sería eso realmente posible? Lana no creía que alguien pudiese aceptarla a ella como amiga. No si supieran realmente ese oscuro secreto que guardaba consigo. Y hablando de secretos, la hechicera pensó que tal vez el joven héroe merecía saber otro del cual al parecer, aún no estaba enterado.

\- Lo harás. – aseguró Link. – La encontraremos, y también a esa tal Cya. Tiene que responder por todo lo que ha hecho.

\- Sé que todo lo que ha sucedido parece difícil de creer. – dijo Lana, abatida. – Pero era necesario que supieras contra quién te estás enfrentando.

\- No me enorgullece el saber que toda esta guerra se está llevando a cabo porque esa hechicera está enamorada de mí. – comentó, avergonzado. – Eso me hace pensar, en nombre del amor se pueden hacer cosas maravillosas, pero también muy nefastas. Quiero decir, ¿cómo puede alguien llegar tan lejos para conseguir lo que quiere? Me siento muy culpable por todo esto.

\- No es tu culpa, en serio. – expresó Lana. – Además esta guerra no solo se está dando por ti, sino por la princesa.

Solo bastó la mención de su nombre para ver como a Link se le iluminaban los ojos. Aquello le dolió enormemente. Sin embargo, iba a continuar con su confesión.

\- No quise comentar esto porque estábamos delante de todos, pero creo que esto es algo que tienes derecho a saber. – prosiguió la hechicera. – Cya no solo está impulsada por el amor que siente por ti, sino los celos que tiene hacia la Princesa Zelda.

\- ¿Celos? – preguntó, sorprendido. – ¿Pero por qué iba a sentir celos de Zel… de la princesa? Ella es una joven bondadosa y preocupada por su pueblo. Jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie.

\- Porque su alma está enlazada con la tuya… desde tiempos inmemoriales.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La princesa y él tenían sus almas enlazadas? No comprendía a qué se refería Lana con eso.

\- No entiendo…

\- Al igual que tú, la princesa ha nacido con un importante destino. Ella es la encarnación de la legendaria Diosa Hylia, quien gobernó nuestra tierra hace milenios, y luchó junto al héroe legendario para erradicar al mal. – contó la hechicera. – Cada vez que la maldad regresa, lo hacen también los elegidos. No solamente los une el destino de acabar con el mal y restaurar la paz, sino el deseo de sus corazones, un lazo de amor que los ata a través del tiempo.

El corazón del joven guerrero latió con prisa ante tal revelación. ¿Un amor inmemorial entre él y la princesa? En ese momento, relacionó el relato de Lana con aquella pintura que vio en la sala secreta de armas, donde se reflejaba el gran sentir de la reina y el guerrero, y que Zelda le había dicho que eran almas destinadas. ¿Qué tal si lo mismo ocurría entre ellos? Una parte de él se emocionó ante tal idea… pero inmediatamente la parte racional le hizo reprenderse a sí mismo por tener esa clase de pensamientos. No comprendía porque cada vez que alguien le hablaba de la regente se confundía, ella solo era su amiga, la apreciaba mucho, ¿o acaso había algo más? No… por supuesto que no. Era imposible que entre una joven tan fina y hermosa como ella, y un chico de origen humilde pudiera haber algo más que una amistad. Ella merecía alguien mejor, y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

\- Lana, ¿en serio esperas que crea lo que me estás diciendo? – dijo Link, saliendo de sus pensamientos. – No puedo negarlo, la princesa y yo tenemos una amistad muy cercana entre nosotros, e incluso me permite llamarla por su nombre cuando estamos a solas. Pero eso es todo, no hay nada más.

\- Eso es lo que crees ahora. Pero con el tiempo, lo verás por ti mismo.

Link solo dejó salir una pequeña risa, como si dijera "sí claro", pero por dentro, se encontraba tratando (inútilmente) de liberarse de falsas ilusiones, y Lana pareció percibirlo.

\- Creo que es mejor que te tomes el tiempo, para asimilar lo que te he contado. – dijo la hechicera, entristecida. – Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Devastada al saber que la imagen de la princesa junto a él se había apoderado del guerrero, Lana se retiró del sitio. Por otra parte, Link no podía sacarse de la mente lo que se había enterado, aparte de que temía que Cya, al pensar que entre él y Zelda había algo, pudiera hacerle daño. Ahora más que nunca debía encontrarla, prevenir que aquella mala y desequilibrada mujer la lastimara.

\- Por mi propia vida, juro que ella no se atreverá a tocarte, Zelda. – dijo el joven, tomando con fuerza su pecho.

Pero lo que Link no sabía, era que desde las sombras alguien lo estaba observando, y que también había escuchado cada una de las palabras que había relatado la hechicera Lana.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Tras decidir que su próximo destino sería el Valle de los Videntes, para encontrar a la hechicera oscura Cya, el ejército de Hyrule se dispuso a hacer las preparaciones finales. Según la información que les suministró Lana, tardarían en llegar al menos una semana a caballo. Tras las últimas escaramuzas, las fuerzas hyruleanas se encontraban algo escasas de monturas, por lo que antes de emprender el viaje tendrían que conseguir algunas para reponer las que habían perdido.

Un pequeño destacamento de soldados, al frente de los cuales se encontraban Link y Alexandre, se dirigía a una pequeña aldea que no estaba muy lejos de la ciudadela. El lancero, en particular, no se veía particularmente entusiasmado mientras llegaban a su destino. Link por su parte no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba precisamente de la aldea que él y sus compañeros habían salvado de un ataque de bandidos, cuando aún eran reclutas en entrenamiento, y su mente no pudo evitar volar hacia dicho evento, que contribuyó en gran medida a su promoción temprana a caballeros. El lugar, a pesar de haber sido reconstruido tras el ataque de los bandidos, se veía casi totalmente desierto, ya que, a pesar de no haber sido atacado todavía por los monstruos, la mayor parte de los habitantes habían sido evacuados de manera preventiva. Link no había tenido oportunidad de venir antes, pues al ser el de mayor rango tenía mayores responsabilidades, así que lamentaba que su visita no fuese en otras circunstancias. Alexandre, por otro lado, había hecho bastantes viajes a ese lugar durante el último año. Las suficientes, diría él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Link a Alexandre, que se veía ligeramente enfurruñado. – No pareces estar muy feliz de volver por aquí.

\- En cambio tú sí pareces estarlo. – replicó Alexandre.

\- He estado tan ocupado que nunca pude pasar por aquí. – dijo el espadachín.

\- No es que me desagrade el lugar. – dijo el lancero. – El asunto es que cuando estás en la división de caballería, alguien tiene que encargarse de la manutención de nuestras monturas. Siempre tenía que ser yo el que venía a este lugar para comprar alimento para los caballos.

\- Pero no todo es tan malo. – dijo Link. – Garrett me dijo que esa chica… ¿cuál era su nombre? Malon, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, ¿qué hay con ella? – dijo Alexandre, como si no le diera importancia.

\- Que ustedes dos se han hecho muy buenos amigos, ¿es cierto?

\- Supongo. – dijo Alexandre. – Necesitaba a alguien que me diera consejos sobre cómo cuidar mejor a un caballo, y en su rancho se produce el mejor alimento para ellos que podemos conseguir en las aldeas cercanas.

\- Y para nosotros, la mejor leche. – agregó Link. – ¿Qué? El resto de nosotros estamos de acuerdo en ello.

\- Sí, porque soy yo el que tiene que ir por ella normalmente. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Es que tengo aspecto de chico repartidor o algo así?

\- No es nuestra culpa que siempre perdieras con las pajitas. – dijo Link.

El lancero no quiso decir más, pues estaba convencido de que siempre amañaban el juego para dejarle a él esos "trabajitos" que más nadie querría hacer. El lado positivo fue, tal como dijo Link, que en ese tiempo, él y Malon empezaron a conversar cuando sus visitas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes, y cuando ella quiso a darle algunos consejos de como acicalar mejor a su caballo, antes de darse cuenta empezaron a intercambiar relatos. No que él quisiera admitirlo de dientes para afuera, pero realmente la muchacha le caía bien.

El destacamento atravesó el pueblo con Link y Alexandre al frente de ellos. Se dirigían hacia la zona del pueblo que Link no pudo visitar la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, pero que afortunadamente para ellos, Alexandre conocía muy bien. Un sendero en la salida al oeste de la aldea llevaba cuesta abajo hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho rancho. Desde arriba se podía ver casi en su totalidad. Era muy extenso, cercado con altas paredes de piedra y la entrada era un gran portón de hierro. En el corral se podían ver algunos caballos corriendo alrededor, y también los techos de los edificios que debían de ser el granero, y la casa.

\- Ya es hora. – dijo Link comenzando a caminar colina abajo.

El destacamento siguió a su líder hacia la entrada. Link se sentía un poco mal de tener que solicitar ese tipo de ayuda de parte de los civiles a los que se suponía que ellos, como caballeros, tenían que proteger, pero estando cortos de recursos, no les quedaban muchas opciones. Tomando un profundo respiro, comenzó a sonar la campana en la entrada para que les abrieran, mientras sacaba de su alforja un trozo de pergamino enrollado. Varios minutos después, el enorme portón se abrió, y Link se encontró cara a cara con la chica pelirroja de hacía un año.

\- Oh, qué sorpresa. – dijo al reconocer a Link.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo, señorita Malon. – dijo Link. – Lamento que no sea en mejores circunstancias.

\- Sí, lo entiendo. ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

\- Eh, tenemos esta petición oficial de la comandante Impa. – dijo mientras le entregaba el pergamino. – Estamos algo cortos de monturas para la división de caballería, y nos preguntábamos sí podrían proporcionarnos algunas. Por una compensación, desde luego.

\- Seguro. – dijo la pelirroja. – Pasen, por favor, los caballos están en el corral de atrás.

Link y el resto de los soldados atravesaron el portón, y Malon lo cerró detrás de ellos una vez que todos estuvieron dentro. Mientras el destacamento se dirigía hacia el corral de atrás, alguien en particular se quedó allí, alguien a quien Malon ya conocía muy bien, pues ya se le había hecho costumbre verlo por allí cada cierto tiempo.

\- Por fin tu amigo decidió venir de visita. – dijo Malon.

\- Ha estado muy ocupado. – dijo Alexandre. – Especialmente ahora, que le dieron una distinción especial.

\- ¿Por eso el nuevo uniforme? – comentó Malon, habiéndose dado cuenta del nuevo traje que llevaba Link, muy diferente al uniforme de los demás soldados, y ciertamente lo hacía destacar entre ellos.

\- Es más que un uniforme. – dijo Alexandre. – La comandante Impa dijo que son los ropajes del héroe legendario.

\- ¿Héroe legendario? – dijo Malon.

\- Conoces las leyendas, ¿verdad? Las que hablan de un héroe que renace una y otra vez a través de las eras cada vez que la oscuridad amenaza a Hyrule. – prosiguió el lancero. – El verde definitivamente no sería mi color, pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues celoso de él? – dijo Malon. Por su tono, se diría que no era la primera vez que Alexandre venía a hablarle de eso.

\- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? – replicó Alexandre, sin esforzarse por ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz. – ¿Porque me venció para el puesto de líder del escuadrón en mi primer día como recluta? ¿O porque la princesa lo eligió como compañero de entrenamiento personal?

Malon quería decirle algo como "ya supéralo", pero en ese momento, sabía que la mejor manera de lidiar con Alexandre era escucharlo hasta el final con todo lo que tuviese que decir. En las visitas que hizo durante ese año, sus conversaciones se dividían entre consejos para cuidar a su caballo, Shadow, o relatos interminables de los logros de Link y como estos le ganaban reconocimientos de parte de la princesa Zelda, a quien claramente Alexandre buscaba (sin mucho éxito) impresionar para conseguir algo de esa gloria para él. Después de un tiempo se le hacía un poco aburrido, pero la pelirroja se veía dispuesta a soportarlo, aunque fuese solo para que su amigo tuviese alguien que lo escuchara.

* * *

 ** _Minutos_** _ **después…**_

Mientras los soldados echaban un ojo a los caballos del corral para elegir sus nuevas monturas, Link se mantenía a distancia, sin intervenir demasiado. Era una suerte que en ese lugar hubiese tantos ejemplares para elegir, y de buena crianza. En el transcurso del año, él también había decidido aprender equitación y mejorar sus habilidades como jinete en caso de que fuese necesario. El problema era que, a diferencia de los demás, Link no había formado ese "lazo especial" que todos los jinetes normalmente formaban con sus monturas con ninguno de los caballos que intentó montar.

Fue entonces que uno de los caballos llamó su atención, y simultáneamente, él hizo lo mismo. No tardó en reconocerla: se trataba de la yegua que "involuntariamente" montó el año pasado, Epona, ese era su nombre. Y al parecer, en cuanto ella lo vio a él, empezó a trotar hacia dónde estaba. Esta vez, ni se molestó en tratar de esquivarla, pensó que no estaría mal saludarla. Por lo visto, su vieja amiga lo había extrañado mucho durante ese tiempo, y él de hecho también pensaba en ella ocasionalmente. Al verla de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado mucho durante ese año. La única diferencia notable era que la crin se había convertido en una melena mucho más larga, y a los lados de la cabeza tenía un par de trenzas atadas con listones rojos y azules. Link pensó que se le veían realmente adorables.

\- Hola, así que nos vemos de nuevo, Epona. – dijo Link, acariciando la cabeza de la yegua. – Siento no haber venido antes.

Epona aceptó gustosa las caricias de Link, que no pudo detenerse. Durante las clases de equitación, el instructor le dijo en una ocasión que a veces no era el jinete quien elegía a su caballo, sino al revés. Los caballos eran capaces de tener empatía con sus jinetes, lo cual era evidente cuando solo les permitían montarlos a ciertas personas en específico.

\- Epona te extrañó mucho. – escuchó la voz de Malon detrás. Link se dio la vuelta para verla. – Creo que le gustó ese pequeño paseo que dieron juntos aquella vez.

\- Me asustó un poco, pero… en retrospectiva, hasta creo que fue divertido. – dijo Link.

\- Oye, ¿es verdad lo que dijo Alexandre? – preguntó Malon.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Me dijo que te dieron una… distinción especial. – dijo la pelirroja. – Ahora superas a todos los soldados en rango.

\- No a todos, de hecho. – aclaró Link. – Sigo por debajo de la comandante Impa y el subcomandante Azael.

\- Je, ¿sabes?, siempre que viene de visita no deja de hablar sobre ti. – dijo Malon. – Parece que le cuesta mucho lidiar con el hecho de que pareces estar por delante de él en todo lo que intenta.

\- No soy yo quien quiere competir. – dijo Link. Luego volvió su atención a Epona. – La has cuidado muy bien. Se ve más fuerte que el año pasado.

\- He hecho lo mejor para cuidarla. – dijo Malon. – Pero aun así, no ha sido la misma desde aquel día. Creo que ese breve encuentro que tuvieron fue mucho más especial para ella de lo que me había imaginado. Ahora me cuesta más hacerla salir.

Link volvió a mirar a la yegua, quien ciertamente se veía muy feliz de estar con él en ese momento. Malon también lo notó, y decidió acercársele, a decirle algo que estaba totalmente segura sería lo mejor que podría hacer por Epona en aquel momento.

\- ¿Quieres llevártela?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Para eso vinieron después de todo. – dijo Malon. – Si necesitan caballos, ¿por qué no te llevas a Epona como tu montura personal?

\- ¿Llevármela? ¿Yo? – Link no podía creerlo. Fue como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

\- Tú le agradas, y creo que estará más feliz acompañándote que quedándose encerrada aquí. – dijo la pelirroja. – Necesita salir más, pero… no creo que más nadie pueda hacerla salir, excepto tú.

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Link.

\- Ella no permitirá que nadie más sea su jinete. – aseguró Malon.

Link se tomó su tiempo para pensar un poco en ello. En retrospectiva, por lo que estaba sucediendo con los bandidos atacando la aldea, no se había dado cuenta, pero aquel breve "paseo" en el lomo de la yegua podría haber sido divertido en otras circunstancias. Y después estaba aquel momento mientras Malon iba a prestar declaración con Sir Azael, cuando se le pudo acercar a Epona, pudo sentir esa conexión con la yegua, y una parte de él se sentía con deseos de poder quedarse con ella, pero no podía, pues no era suya. Ahora, tenía la oportunidad de poder quedarse con ella oficialmente. ¿Qué le impedía aceptarla?

\- Sé que Epona quiere ir contigo. – prosiguió Malon al ver que Link seguía indeciso. – Si quieres convencerte, llévala a dar una vuelta. No querrá dejarte después de eso.

\- ¿Cuánto querrás por ella? – preguntó Link. Una yegua como ella tendría que valer mucho.

\- No me debes nada. – dijo Malon. – Solo asegúrate de cuidar bien de ella. Y que el resto de tus compañeros no se enteren.

Link se rio un poco ante ese último comentario. Seguía incomodándolo un poco el "trato especial", pero no iba a despreciar la oportunidad de tener semejante montura personal. Tomando ventaja de que tenía ya puesta la silla y las riendas, Link puso su pie en el estribo y se subió en ella, golpeó ligeramente con los talones y la puso a correr un poco por el corral.

Entretanto, Alexandre se le acercó a la pelirroja por detrás, mientras observaba a Link correr sobre su nueva montura. El lancero no pudo evitar volver a rodar los ojos haciendo su usual gesto de envidia. Parecía que todos le ponían regalos en bandeja de plata a Link a dondequiera que fuese.

\- ¿Se la diste gratis? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- Muchos han querido comprármela. – dijo Malon. – A todos les he tenido que devolver el dinero porque no deja que nadie la monte.

\- Vaya, nunca escuché de un caballo que fuese tan quisquilloso para elegir un jinete. – dijo Alexandre. – Excepto el mío, claro, pero incluso Shadow está dispuesto a confiar más en mis amigos.

\- ¿Cómo está, por cierto? – preguntó Malon. – Hace mucho que no lo traes.

\- Está muy bien. – dijo Alexandre. – De hecho, cada vez está mejor, entre el alimento y tus consejos para cuidarlo.

\- Me alegra que te sirvan. – dijo la pelirroja.

Los dos se quedaron observando por un rato mientras Link hacía su "paseo de prueba" en el lomo de Epona. La trabajadora del rancho no pudo evitar ver de reojo que el lancero no dejaba de ver a su antiguo compañero y líder de escuadrón con esa mezcla de admiración y envidia que lo caracterizaba. Malon ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, ya que siempre tenía que soportar los relatos que tenía sobre él cada vez que venía de visita. Lo extraño era que no le molestaba que fueran sobre sí mismo. Ella creía que Alexandre tenía sus méritos, pero no dejaba de compararse a sí mismo con Link, ya que él siempre parecía superarlo en todo.

\- Y allí se fue la única área en la que tenía algún derecho de presumir. – dijo Alexandre, mirando como Link dirigía a la yegua por todo el lugar.

La razón de este comentario era que, cuando se conocieron, él era mejor jinete que Link. Pero el espadachín se dedicó a practicar durante ese año, solo que jamás encontró una montura que estuviese a la altura de Shadow, pero ahora sí la tenía. Por su estimación, Epona parecía correr igual o tal vez más rápido que Shadow.

\- ¿Pasarás el resto de tu carrera como caballero comparándote con él? – preguntó Malon.

\- Claro que no. – dijo Alexandre. – Solo hasta que pueda hacer algo mejor que él, o algo que él no pueda hacer.

\- ¿A quién intentas impresionar? ¿A la princesa Zelda? – preguntó, mostrándose ligeramente incómoda.

\- A ella no, ya que está desaparecida. – respondió Alexandre. – Aunque cuando la encontremos… después de todo, si hubiese sido yo el que ganó aquella vez…

\- Es increíble. – dijo la pelirroja. – Sabes, a veces no entiendo qué es lo que quieres probar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No tiene nada de malo que quiera hacerme de un nombre como caballero. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Alexandre, en todo este año no has parado de decirme que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, solo porque Link es mejor que tú. – dijo Malon, poniendo los brazos en jarras. – Tal vez por un momento, deberías dejar de compararte con él y verte por lo bueno que eres en realidad.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- *Suspiro*. Si tú mismo no puedes verlo, no sé por qué yo sí. – dijo la chica dándose la vuelta. – Si me disculpas, tengo que hacer las cuentas por los caballos que les voy a vender. Espero que les sirvan bien.

Y sin decir más, la pelirroja se alejó. Alexandre pudo notar que parecía irse pisoteando con fuerza, lo cual siempre hacía, por el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, cuando estaba enfadada por algo, o por alguien. ¿Había dicho algo que la había ofendido?

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – dijo el lancero rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo, a la distancia, el pequeño intercambio entre Alexandre y Malon no pasó totalmente desapercibido para Link, que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pues a pesar de que no podía oírlos, tenía más o menos una idea de lo que estaban hablando. Alexandre no hablaba demasiado de sus visitas al rancho, pero siempre que mencionaba a la chica, solo decía que era una buena amiga que siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

Tras terminar su paseo en Epona, Link se dirigió a hablar con Malon para terminar de cerrar el trato. En total, el destacamento se llevó diez ejemplares para la división de caballería, además de Epona. Link insistió en pagar por ella, pero Malon le devolvió la bolsa de las rupias antes de que se fueran de regreso al castillo. La pelirroja no tenía intenciones de retirar su oferta, el único pago que quería era que cuidase bien de ella. Prometiendo que así lo haría, el joven espadachín guio a la yegua afuera del rancho, y esta se veía muy entusiasmada de poder salir a recorrer el exterior con su nuevo dueño. A su vez, Link tenía el presentimiento de que Epona sería una valiosa aliada y compañera, y que los dos llegarían a ser muy buenos amigos.

* * *

 _ **En la noche, en los terrenos de entrenamiento…**_

Concluido el día, todos los soldados del ejército de Hyrule se retiraron a descansar, pues en pocos días partirían hacia su próximo destino. Solo uno de ellos se había quedado a entrenar un poco más.

Link continuaba practicando con sus muñecos de entrenamiento, pues el resto de sus compañeros no podían seguirle el paso más por ese día, y él aún no se sentía con ganas de dormir. Eso no era de extrañarse; después de todo lo que había sucedido, se había prometido a sí mismo volverse más fuerte, al sentir que había fallado en proteger a la princesa y no volver a cometer ese error. A pesar de eso, esos muñecos ya no le parecían suficiente, y cuando terminó de derribar al último, exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Seguirás observando, o vas a salir de una vez? – preguntó, como si hablase con alguien.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Sheik emergió desde las sombras tranquilamente detrás de él. El joven Sheikah no pareció perturbarse ante el hecho de que Link se hubiese percatado de su presencia, aun cuando se esforzase en ocultarla.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que te diste cuenta? – le preguntó.

\- No mucho, en realidad. – dijo Link. – ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

\- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. – replicó Sheik. – Todos los demás ya se han ido a descansar.

\- Me sentí con ganas de entrenar un poco más, es todo. – dijo Link. – ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Sheik no respondió verbalmente. Seguro esa era otra de las "cosas que no podía decirles". ¿Estaría vigilándolo a él? No, eso no podría ser posible.

\- Ya entendí, no puedes decírmelo. – se respondió a sí mismo el espadachín al ver que su compañero no quería hablar. – En ese caso, ¿por qué no me ayudas con mi entrenamiento un poco?

\- ¿Ayudarte con tu entrenamiento?

\- Me vendría bien un oponente diferente. – dijo Link. – Tú tienes un estilo único, y a pesar de que Sir Azael y la comandante Impa también son Sheikahs… el tuyo es totalmente diferente y me gustaría comprobarlo por mí mismo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Luces como que podrías necesitar un buen descanso en este momento. – dijo Sheik. – Además… no creo poder vencer al héroe legendario en un encuentro uno a uno.

\- No me interesa ganar o perder. – dijo Link. – Escucha, que sea a un solo asalto. Compláceme en esto, y me iré a descansar, ¿satisfecho?

Sheik se quedó mirando fijamente a Link, tomándose su tiempo para considerar lo que le acababa de pedir. No tendría nada de malo. El joven Sheikah dejó su lira en un lugar apartado y tomó un par de kunais antes de adoptar una postura defensiva.

\- No utilizaré mi lira, si eso está bien para ti. – declaró.

\- Me parece justo. – dijo Link, colocándose también en guardia con su escudo y espada.

Link decidió hacer el primer movimiento, lanzándose con un corte vertical. Sheik respondió colocando los dos kunais para bloquear el filo de su espada mientras se agachaba y usaba sus piernas para tomar impulso y empujar a Link para alejarlo. Ya que el espadachín sujetaba el escudo con la mano derecha, la decisión más lógica parecía ser atacarlo por el izquierdo. El joven Sheikah rodeó a su oponente mientras guardaba momentáneamente uno de los kunais para tener una mano libre, y extraía unas cuantas agujas para arrojárselas. Link sin embargo pudo girarse para bloquearlas con el escudo y eso le permitió acercársele para iniciar un combate a corta distancia. Sheik volvió a tomar rápidamente el segundo kunai mientras Link comenzaba un rápido asalto con su espada. A corta distancia Link parecía llevar la ventaja, pues Sheik solo retrocedía y bloqueaba los cortes con sus kunais, aunque era impresionante el solo hecho de que lo hiciera utilizando armas tan pequeñas contra una espada larga. Link tomó impulso para dar una estocada, pero Sheik saltó dando una voltereta por encima de él, e incluso alcanzó a apoyarse en su espalda para dar otro salto y alejarse más. Un segundo después, Link sintió algo punzante clavarse cerca de su rodilla derecha.

\- ¡Ah!

Cuando miró, se dio cuenta de que Sheik le había clavado con éxito una de sus agujas. No siguió presionando, así que Link tomó ventaja de esto para extraerla y volver a atacar. Pero apenas unos segundos después empezó a sentir algo extraño en la pierna, como si de pronto fuese más pesada y no pudiese moverla bien. Solo duró un momento, pero le bastó para dar un tropezón que Sheik aprovechó sin dudarlo, eliminando la distancia entre los dos y colocándole sus dos kunais debajo del mentón, pero deteniéndose antes de herirlo.

\- Está bien, tú ganas. – reconoció Link. Probó mover de nuevo la pierna para asegurarse de que se había recuperado del todo. – ¿Puedo preguntar qué hiciste?

\- Mis agujas inyectan un paralizador. – dijo Sheik. – No dura mucho, como habrás notado, solo lo suficiente.

\- Ingenioso. – admitió Link. Sheik no parecía muy fuerte físicamente, pero sabía hacer buen uso de su arsenal.

\- No te sientas mal, si lo hubieras sabido, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes. – le dijo Sheik, como si leyera el pensamiento.

\- No, descuida. Siempre está bien aprender algo, aunque haya perdido. Eso para mí es una victoria.

Al decir estas palabras, un torrente de recuerdos llegó sin aviso a la mente del joven héroe. Los recuerdos de todas esas sesiones de entrenamiento con la princesa Zelda. Todo lo que aprendió con ella, todos los momentos que compartieron, las historias que intercambiaron…

\- Cuanto extraño nuestros entrenamientos… Zelda. – expresó, mostrando dolor en su semblante.

\- ¿Tanto la extrañas?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por aquellas palabras. Sin haberse dado cuenta, había pensado en voz alta, y Sheik lo había escuchado, quien a pesar de siempre ser discreto y callado, no se contuvo en aquella pregunta.

\- Yo…

\- Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte. La princesa está bien y pronto la verás. – dijo Sheik, mostrándose serio. – Aunque a pesar de eso, se ve que te ha afectado mucho su desaparición. Debe significar mucho para ti la joven monarca.

\- Es normal que signifique mucho para mí. – dijo Link, serio. – Ella es nuestra soberana, si algo llegara a pasarle el reino entero se iría a la ruina. Además, mi deber es encontrarla y velar por su seguridad, por la misión que se me ha encomendado.

\- ¿Tanta devoción sientes por ella? – preguntó el Sheikah. – A decir verdad, si no hubieras dicho todo este argumento, pensaría que tu aprecio por la princesa va más allá de respeto y admiración… ¿sientes algo por ella?

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Link sintió como una dolorosa punzada se formaba en su pecho. Ya no era la primera vez en la misma semana que le preguntaban algo como eso.  
¿Qué era lo que sentía por Zelda? ¿La quería como amiga o como algo más? ¿O acaso la…? ¡Ya no más! Ya tenía que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Era absurdo, ¿por qué pensar en que su aprecio iba más allá de eso? ¿De ser un simple sentir?

\- ¡NO! – contestó, descontrolándose sin entender por qué, mientras su corazón latía con prisa. – Yo no siento nada por ella… es decir, nada más allá de la amistad. ¿Qué es lo que pasa últimamente? ¿Acaso todos piensan que entre ella y yo puede pasar algo? ¡Es absurdo! ¿Entendiste? ¡ABSURDO!

Sheik se mantuvo callado al ver el descontrol del joven, nunca se imaginó que se iba a poner así con su pregunta. Aunque con la misma escuchó la respuesta que deseaba, aunque esta haya sido entre líneas.

\- Espero que mi respuesta te haya quedado clara… lo que siento por la princesa es admiración y respeto. – aclaró, nervioso. – ¡Solo eso! Ahora, si me lo permites, me voy a descansar, y espero que nadie me vuelva a tocar este tema. Podré ser supuestamente un héroe legendario… pero tengo los pies muy bien puestos sobre la tierra.

Sin haber meditado la importancia de sus últimas palabras, Link se retiró del campo de entrenamiento, dejando solo al joven de las sombras. Sheik, por su parte, simplemente se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero sin poder evitar ponerse una mano en el pecho mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente, pues con la confesión del héroe, más la conversación que este había tenido con Lana, no había duda que las cosas estaban cambiando dramáticamente… en la vida de los dos.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, aquí les traemos nuestro primer capítulo del año, el cual es nuestro segundo interludio, los que para ser sincera más me gustan, pues así vemos la interacción de los personajes de una manera más natural, sin estar en el campo de batalla.

Este capítulo es especial para mí por dos razones. Primero porque mi personaje Azael ya ha sacado las uñas, o sea, ya se mostró tal cual es al estar a solas con Impa, aunque de todas maneras no perderá la estrictez, pero a partir de ahora ya no se mostrará tan serio, mucho más si convivirá con los chicos de manera más personal. Y sobre nuestro héroe, como podrán darse cuenta, ya está teniendo una lucha contra sí mismo, negándose el hecho de tener algún sentimiento por la princesa más allá de la amistad, mucho menos una relación cercana. Aunque todos sabemos que eso es una máscara, pues aquel sentir siempre ha estado dormido, y solo despierta al encuentro con la persona con quien siempre ha compartido su destino... y sobre Sheik, bueno, no es un misterio de quién se trata, por lo que es normal que esté experimentando los mismos cambios, sobre todo ahora que es el que se relaciona más con Link, pues con los demás casi ni habla. Obvio eso es por un motivo especial.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, antes de que acabe el mes estará el siguiente publicado.

¡Hasta pronto! ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal, amigos? Mis disculpas para quienes esperaban con ansias el debut oficial de Cya en la historia, pero este interludio nos sirve como un respiro para cuando llegue el momento, y aparte de eso, también para algunas interacciones entre los personajes (especialmente una que sé que muchos esperaban, la de Impa y Azael, sacando a relucir ese "otro" lado suyo que ya le conocen), y otros detalles menores pero importantes, como un vistazo preliminar a las habilidades de la espada de Ruisu. Siendo que Cya será la antagonista principal por la mayor parte de la historia, tenemos que preparar su entrada para hacerla a lo grande, ustedes entienden a qué nos referimos.

Ahora, quienes me sigan en DeviantArt ya estarán enterados de esto, pero quienes no, es mejor que ya les avise. Por motivos económicos, tendré que trasladarme a una universidad más cerca de casa, pues no podré continuar pagando la residencia por mucho tiempo más, así que la próxima semana iré a Barquisimeto para ir atando los cabos sueltos, ya saben, solicitar los papeles para el traslado, ir preparando la mudanza, y ese tipo de cosas, lo que sin duda ocupará gran parte de mi tiempo. No estoy seguro de cuantos días me lleve, pero estimo que una semana al menos antes de regresar. De todas maneras, me esforzaré por cumplir con esta historia (y también las otras que tengo pendientes) antes que termine el mes. Solo para que lo supieran.

Gracias por los reviews a **Dark Cat** , **IA99** , **ZarcortFan25** , **SindaNeko** , **Rarie-Roo 07** , **klyVan** , **darkdan-sama** , **Niakuru** , **Athorment** y **Kaioshin135**. Todos saben lo mucho que significa su apoyo para **Artemiss** y para mí, y esperamos que continúen siendo tan geniales como hasta ahora. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Capítulo 4: La bruja oscura del valle

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 4:** La bruja oscura del valle.

* * *

" _ **Las escaramuzas entre el ejército de Hyrule y los monstruos continuaban sin detenerse. A pesar de que el castillo aún no caía y había logrado resistir los asedios, el número de monstruos seguía en incremento, y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que lograran capturar el último bastión de resistencia.**_

 _ **La joven hechicera, Lana, proveyó al ejército de información importante sobre su enemiga, y sobre cuáles eran sus planes. El objetivo principal de Cya era hacer suyo a Link, por ser la reencarnación del héroe legendario. Pero además de esto, ansiaba hacerse con los tres fragmentos sagrados para completar la Trifuerza, y usar su poder para conquistar a la tierra de Hyrule. A pesar de que los monstruos que plagaban los Bosques de Farone fueron expulsados, más y más criaturas continuaban apareciendo, y la hechicera oscura cada vez ganaba cada vez más control sobre Hyrule.**_

 _ **Encabezados por Impa y Link, el ejército de Hyrule continuó luchando contra las criaturas de la oscuridad, extrañando enormemente el liderazgo de la princesa Zelda. Con el tiempo encima, las fuerzas de Hyrule se dirigen al noreste, hacia el Valle de los Videntes, donde, según Lana, hay una alta posibilidad de que se encuentre Cya. Su objetivo es claro: derrotar a Cya para cerrar el Portal de las Almas, impedir que continúe trayendo más monstruos a Hyrule, y cambiar el curso de la batalla…"**_

* * *

 _ **Templo de las Almas…**_

Profunda penumbra y oscuridad yacían invadiendo la habitación principal del templo, siendo la luz y el calor de numerosas velas el único instrumento para controlarla de manera tenue, mientras que una sombra se veía caminar de un lado a otro, ansiosa porque el esperado encuentro que llevaba milenios anhelando estaba a punto de darse, el cual no era otro que el motivo de la guerra que había desatado.

Caminando con gracia, mostrando deseo y seducción al ritmo del contoneo de sus caderas, acariciando con su mano las esquinas de su cuello, se encontraba la hechicera que fue abandonada por la luz, quien permitió que la bondad de su alma se esfumara por los mundanos sentimientos de la rabia y los celos, siendo este último la que la dominaba por completo, provocando que la destrucción fuera el único medio para cumplir con sus caprichos a como dé lugar.

Siguió su seductor andar, hasta que llegó al gran espejo que adornaba sus aposentos. Al lado de este se encontraba una mesa con un pequeño retrato, el cual tomó con sus manos para luego acariciarlo con sus dedos. La imagen del héroe elegido por las Diosas era la receptora de sus tratos. Volvió a posicionarse frente a su reflejo y colocó la fotografía al lado de su rostro, imaginando que el objeto de su deseo se encontraba a su lado, solo ellos dos, en aquella habitación.

\- Ya no falta nada para que vengas, mi querido Link. – dijo, relamiéndose los labios. – No hay rastro de la princesa, solo estás tú… y yo.

La mujer hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y la cantidad de las velas iluminadas se triplicaron, revelando que el retrato que Cya tenía en sus manos no era el único. Varias pinturas mostraban a un joven con cabellos de sol y ojos de cielo, vistiendo túnicas verdes. Físicamente no eran totalmente idénticos, pero al mismo tiempo parecían la misma persona. Aquellas imágenes representaban al héroe elegido de las distintas épocas, a quienes la hechicera no dejó de contemplar desde el inicio de las eras, obsesionándose con cada uno de ellos.

Ansiosa, dejó el pequeño retrato a un lado, y se acercó a cada una de las pinturas. Enterró sus uñas en cada una de ellas, rozó su lengua en los cuerpos de los jóvenes como si estos fueran reales, saboreándolos como si estuvieran frente a ella, gozando hasta más no poder mientras pronunciaba con deseo el nombre del héroe, deseándolo con intensidad y fervor.

\- ¡Vas a ser mío! ¡Vas a estar solo conmigo! ¡No con esa maldita!

Siguió en su desquiciada actividad, hasta que las maldiciones salidas de su boca empezaron a transformarse en desesperados y sórdidos gemidos, imaginándose que el héroe la estaba tomando y poseyéndola como una fiera endemoniada. Haciéndola suya, estremeciéndola, alocándola. La hechicera se perdió en sus ficticias sensaciones, mientras se retorcía con aquella bizarra, pero anhelada escena…

* * *

 _ **Bosques de Farone, al noreste de Hyrule…**_

Los soldados de Hyrule habían comenzado a movilizarse para iniciar su ofensiva. La mitad de las fuerzas, encabezadas por la comandante Impa y Link, se dirigían hacia la región de Lanayru al noreste, pues en ese lugar se encontraba el tan llamado Valle de los Videntes. La otra mitad, liderada por Sir Azael, determinó permanecer en el castillo para defenderse en caso de que algún enemigo decidiera atacarlos en su ausencia.

Al atravesar los Bosques de Farone tuvieron un pequeño respiro de las constantes escaramuzas con los monstruos, que parecían siempre aparecer en su camino deliberadamente para entorpecer sus avances. Hasta ahora las criaturas no habían resultado un gran problema, pero era realmente molesto que llegasen de manera tan inoportuna y los hicieran perder el tiempo. Con el poder del Gran Árbol Deku restaurado, las legiones de monstruos no pudieron seguirlos una vez que entraron en los dominios del espíritu guardián de los bosques, pues su esencia impedía que cualquier criatura de la oscuridad pudiese poner un pie en su territorio sin sufrir un dolor indescriptible. Sin embargo, todos sabían que no podían quedarse más de lo necesario, así que aprovecharon este breve descanso para reponer fuerzas y prepararse para la batalla que se aproximaba.

El ejército había decidido pasar la noche en la aldea oculta antes de continuar al día siguiente. Lana se tomó un tiempo para revisar la biblioteca en su cabaña, pues aún tenía mucho que aprender y quería estar preparada para lo que fuese que tuviese en espera Cya. Conociéndola, era más que probable que se estuviese preparando para "darles una calurosa bienvenida". El pensamiento le hacía temblar la espina, pues Lana sabía de lo que su "colega" del clan de hechiceros era capaz de hacer.

Sentados frente a la fogata, Link y Sheik hacían el turno de guardia, en total silencio. Desde aquel pequeño encuentro en el castillo, los dos no habían cruzado palabra alguna entre ellos. Tenía sentido, pues la última conversación que tuvieron hizo sentir a Link bastante incómodo, por no decir más. Quizás fuese un "momento de debilidad" cuando se le escapó frente a Sheik lo mucho que extrañaba a la princesa, pero con solo haber dicho su nombre en aquel momento se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había hablado de más. No ayudaba que la conversación que tuvo con Lana también le había hecho ponerse a pensar en ella con mayor frecuencia. La idea de que sus almas estuviesen enlazadas desde tiempos inmemoriales parecía ilusionarlo tanto como aterrarlo. Durante el tiempo que conoció a la Princesa Zelda, una parte de él había dejado de verla como su soberana, pues ella no lo trataba como a un vasallo, sino como a un verdadero amigo, y Link a veces tenía la idea de que tal vez ella lo considerase más que eso. Pero su parte racional rápidamente echaba ese pensamiento de su cabeza, advirtiéndole que era inapropiado tener esa clase de sentimientos por ella. Su lucha mental se hacía cada vez más frecuente, y lo único que lograba ponerla en pausa era concentrarse en la misión que tenían por delante.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Sheik, rompiendo repentinamente el silencio, y sacando a Link de sus pensamientos. Al ver que el héroe no respondió y solo lo miró de manera extraña, prosiguió. – Lo que te dije antes, acerca de lo que sientes por la princesa… no fue mi intención ofenderte.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Link, captando el mensaje. – A decir verdad, ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es lo que siento. Prefiero no pensar en ello ahora.

\- No podrás huir de tus sentimientos por siempre. – dijo Sheik. – Tendrás que confrontarlos tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Tienes que seguir recordándomelo? – replicó Link, tratando de ocultar su molestia. Sin embargo, una parte de él sabía que Sheik tenía razón. Cuando pudiese ver de nuevo a Zelda cara a cara, tendría que poner las cosas claras, tanto con ella como consigo mismo.

\- No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte. – dijo Sheik.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo. – dijo Link. – Ella es la princesa, la heredera del trono de Hyrule, prácticamente la reina excepto por el título ahora. ¿Y yo qué soy?

\- ¿Aparte de la actual encarnación del héroe legendario? – habló la voz de Lana detrás de ellos. – Disculpen, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos.

\- ¿Encontraste algo en tu biblioteca? – le preguntó Link, agradecido de que la incómoda conversación haya sido interrumpida.

\- Algunos hechizos, pero no es gran cosa. – dijo Lana, tomando asiento frente a ellos al otro lado de la fogata. – ¿Aún preocupado por la princesa?

\- Tengo que estarlo. – dijo Link. – Pero por ahora, hay otras cosas de las que quisiera hablar contigo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó la hechicera, ligeramente interesada.

\- Lana… tú eres la única entre nosotros que conoce a Cya. – dijo Link. – Antes dijiste que no siempre fue como es ahora. Ustedes dos eran… muy cercanas, ¿no es así? ¿Qué pudo llevarla a hacer todo esto?

Lana no respondió de inmediato. La hechicera necesitó un momento para poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de poder darle una respuesta apropiada. Respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Sí, ella y yo… éramos muy cercanas, más de lo que podrían imaginar. – dijo finalmente. – Cuando las Diosas se aproximaron a nuestro clan con esa petición para vigilar el equilibrio de la Trifuerza, en ese momento ella lo consideró un gran honor, y lo aceptó de buen grado. Al principio todo parecía estar bien, pero con el tiempo… comenzó a tener cada vez menos contacto con el mundo exterior. Creo que tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que, al fijarse en el espíritu del héroe, se desconectó de todo lo demás.

Link sintió un ligero respingo recorrer su espina, igual que cada vez que mencionaban esa fijación obsesiva que Cya tenía con él. Ni siquiera la había visto aún, y su sola mención servía para que le dieran escalofríos. Lana pareció darse cuenta de esto, pero aun así prosiguió:

\- Al ver a los portadores del espíritu del héroe a través de las eras, todas sus hazañas, y la felicidad que compartía con la princesa de su tiempo… Cya probablemente deseó tener algo de esa hermosa sensación para ella. Pero el héroe solo aparece cuando Hyrule se ve amenazado, así que…

\- Así que toma el camino más rápido, e inicia una guerra para hacer que aparezca. – terminó de decir Link, sonando mitad serio, mitad sarcástico. – ¿Todo esto, y solo por mí? *Suspiro*, he pensado… ¿no sería más práctico si simplemente me entregara pacíficamente? Tal vez así la guerra terminaría, y no habría más…

\- ¡No! – exclamó Lana, aterrada con la simple mención de esa idea. – Ni siquiera lo pienses.

\- Lana tiene razón. – dijo Sheik, estando de acuerdo. – Incluso si te entregaras, no hay garantía de que Cya deje de enviar a los monstruos a destruir Hyrule. Y no olvides, también el hecho de que desea conseguir la Trifuerza.

Link quiso darse un golpe por haber sido tan estúpido para haber siquiera pensado en ello. Incluso aunque no estuviese él de por medio, cualquiera que deseara obtener la Trifuerza para utilizar su poder en su propio provecho tenía que ser detenido a como diera lugar. Eso no cambiaba en absoluto.

\- Debe ser difícil. – le dijo Link a Lana cuando finalmente pudo volver a hablar. – Tener que ir contra una de los tuyos.

\- No tienes idea. – dijo Lana. – Pero aunque así sea, debemos detenerla… a toda costa.

El tono con el que la peliazul dijo las últimas tres palabras dejaba claro que estaba totalmente consciente de que tan lejos tendrían que llevarlo. Había determinación en su voz, lo que decía que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si era necesario. No obstante, esa determinación se entremezclaba con una pizca de tristeza, y esperanza. Quizás, Lana quería encontrar la manera de que Cya rectificara el camino, aun si todo apuntaba a que ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

\- ¡LINK! ¡LINK! – llegó Proxi de repente revoloteando. – ¡Di la vuelta por todo el lugar y no hay nada extraño!

Link le había pedido al hada que "diera una ronda por los alrededores", solo como excusa para mantenerla lejos un rato. Necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, para poner en orden sus pensamientos con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Especialmente considerando que en la última estancia en el castillo, el muchacho deliberadamente la había estado evitando, pese a que se suponía que fuese su "compañera".

\- Lo siento. – dijo Link. Con toda la tensión, ahora tal vez si estaba de mejor humor para soportar su parloteo. De hecho, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. – ¿Vamos a saludar juntos a la Gran Hada del bosque?

\- Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a dejar. – dijo Proxi. – Se supone que te acompañe, ¿cómo voy a ayudarte si siempre me estás dejando atrás?

Link rodó los ojos mientras sonreía de lado. A decir verdad, la ayuda de Proxi, tanto en el asalto al castillo como en la pelea en los bosques para salvar al Gran Árbol Deku no había sido desestimada, y él lo sabía. El parloteo era solo un valor agregado, y aunque a veces podía hacerse insoportable, otras veces, como ahora, le ayudaba a recuperar un poco su humor cuando había demasiada tensión. Y siendo sincero, hasta empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, en las praderas al noreste…**_

Descansados y listos para continuar, las fuerzas de Hyrule salieron de los Bosques de Farone y continuaron su travesía por las praderas, acercándose cada vez más hacia el Valle de los Videntes. A los soldados no se les escapó que, a medida que avanzaban, el entorno a su alrededor se volvía más y más sombrío. La hierba iba perdiendo su color verde, y el cielo empezaba a tornarse nublado y oscuro, pese a que aún ni siquiera era mediodía, según los relojes que llevaban. Algunos exploradores a caballo, incluyendo a Alexandre y Link, decidieron adelantarse un poco para hacer algo de reconocimiento preliminar. Si algunos de ellos ya estaban perturbados al ver como el paisaje parecía ir muriendo con cada paso que daban, nada podría haberlos preparado para lo que les esperaba al llegar a la entrada del valle.

\- Por las Diosas… – dijo Link, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Epona. Link casi podía sentir un aura maligna en el aire, así que seguramente la yegua también podía percibirla.

\- Este lugar tiene que haber visto mejores días. – dijo Alexandre. Shadow parecía más calmado, pero tampoco le gustaba ese lugar.

\- Me da miedo. – dijo Proxi, que seguía revoloteando junto a Link.

El Valle de los Videntes solía ser un lugar verde y lleno de vida, pero ahora que la oscuridad estaba por todo el lugar, toda esa vida se había esfumado. Donde antes había hierba verde y brillante, solo quedaba una tierra seca y yerma. Los árboles habían perdido todo su follaje, siendo este reemplazado por unos orbes de luz amarilla de aspecto antinatural adheridos a sus ramas, que se habían enrollado en sí mismas. Más aún, la región completa tenía aspecto de haber sufrido terremotos frecuentemente, pues se habían formado grietas y peñascos por todo el lugar, y las pocas zonas de tierra que quedaban intactas estaban esparcidas como piezas de un rompecabezas, lo cual sin duda les dificultaría el avance una vez que descendieran a ese lugar. Finalmente, las nubes de oscuridad se concentraban alrededor del centro del valle, a lo que parecía ser una estructura en ruinas, tal vez una especie de castillo o templo, y las zonas del cielo que no eran cubiertas por ellas eran de un aterrador tono rojo oscuro. Por mucho que les desagradara la idea, no había ninguna duda que su enemiga tenía que estar en ese lugar, y debían enfrentarla.

\- Muy bien, al menos podemos decir sin temor a equivocarnos que vinimos al lugar correcto. – dijo Alexandre. – La pregunta es, ¿cómo vamos a llegar allí?

\- No podremos continuar a caballo desde aquí. – observó Link, mirando hacia abajo, a los riscos donde se encontraban. La zona era intransitable para sus monturas, e incluso yendo a pie parecía que tardarían mucho en llegar hasta el centro del valle. – Creo que es mejor volver con la Comandante Impa y decirle lo que hemos visto.

\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Alexandre, dándole la vuelta a Shadow y dirigiéndose al resto de los exploradores. – Ya oyeron al jefe, muchachos, vamos a regresar después.

Link rodó los ojos ligeramente al ver que Alexandre tomaba ventaja de la "autoridad por extensión" que al parecer consideraba que tenía por virtud de haber sido su compañero de entrenamiento. Link no le había dado nada de eso de manera oficial, pero mientras no lo utilizara en beneficio personal, no iba a reclamarle nada. Admitiéndolo, Alexandre podía ser un buen líder cuando se lo proponía, siempre y cuando no dejara que se le subiera a la cabeza. Echó una última mirada al valle y giró a Epona para seguir a sus compañeros, cuando de pronto, escuchó algo…

 _\- "Ohhhh,… por fin el héroe legendario ha venido a visitarme… Muy bien, querido Link, no me dejes esperando… jajajajajaja…"_

\- ¿Huh? – Link se detuvo bruscamente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- ¿Link? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- ¿No oyeron eso?

\- ¿Oír qué? – preguntó Alexandre. Link echó una mirada a sus alrededores, pero ningún otro de ellos parecía haber oído esa voz.

\- Nada. Vámonos. – dijo finalmente, echando a andar a Epona.

Fuera lo que fuera, Link estaba seguro de que no lo había imaginado. ¿Acaso solo él pudo escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza?

\- Proxi… ¿tú tampoco lo oíste? – preguntó Link en voz baja.

\- Yo no oí nada, pero… por un momento pude sentir una presencia… una presencia oscura, y maligna. – dijo el hada. – Pero solo fue por un instante.

Link sintió algo de alivio. Proxi no pudo oírla, pero sí sentirla, eso quería decir que él no estaba delirando o enloqueciendo. Claramente era una voz de mujer, suave, seductora y cargada de lujuria. No se le hizo muy difícil adivinar de quién se trataba, y quizás, la única razón por la cual solo él pudo oírla, era porque el mensaje era para él, y solo para él. Ese solo pensamiento hizo que se le enchinara la piel. Escuchar sobre Cya había sido una cosa, pero escucharla a ella, su voz ahora… entre más pronto lidiaran con ella sería mejor.

* * *

 _ **Momentos después…**_

Una vez que los exploradores retornaron con el resto del grupo principal, las tropas hyruleanas se dirigieron a la entrada del valle para examinar el terreno en mayor profundidad. Aunque no se veían monstruos en las cercanías, los soldados no podían dormirse en los laureles, y permanecían alerta en todo momento.

Los miembros de la legión de Link, ahora acompañados por Lana, se acercaron de nuevo al borde, mientras Ruisu analizaba el terreno y trazaba un mapa para decidir cuál sería el mejor curso. Los riscos que tenían frente a ellos dificultarían el avance, especialmente porque los caballos no podían transitar por ellos, e incluso a pie el descenso tardaría mucho. La caballería tendría que rodear para llegar a una vía de acceso por el oeste, pero eso tomaría mucho tiempo, y con ello perderían el factor sorpresa, asumiendo que el enemigo ya los estuviese esperando (lo cual en ese punto parecía más que probable).

\- ¿Y bien? – les preguntó Impa, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Nunca creí que pelearíamos en un lugar así. – dijo Ruisu. – Tenemos el terreno en contra más que en ninguna otra batalla, este sitio es una fortaleza natural.

\- Creo que la comandante ya sabe eso, genio. – dijo Alexandre.

\- El acceso al centro del valle es casi imposible para la caballería, excepto por la vía de acceso que está al oeste. – prosiguió Ruisu, ignorando la puntualización del lancero. – Cualquiera que tenga una montura tendrá que rodear y entrar por allí, lo que los retrasará mucho.

\- ¿Qué hay de las tropas a pie? – preguntó la Sheikah. – Imagino que tendremos que descender por aquí si queremos hacer un asalto frontal.

\- Ese parece ser el caso. – dijo Ruisu. – Sin embargo, echando un vistazo, tal vez podamos acelerar un poco las cosas. Acérquese un poco.

La comandante se acercó al borde, mientras el pelinegro le señalaba una formación rocosa que se veía a unos cincuenta metros debajo de donde estaban. Esta parecía bloquear el paso, pero del otro lado se veía un terreno más liso que iba en pendiente. Directo hacia el centro del valle.

\- Si quitáramos del medio esa barrera de rocas, tendríamos el paso libre para descender más rápido. – explicó.

\- Tendríamos que usar explosivos, y eso tal vez llame la atención del enemigo. Pero con un ataque rápido podríamos tener una oportunidad. – dijo Impa. Acto seguido se volteó hacia Lana, para discutir el siguiente punto de la estrategia. – Lana, tú que conoces mejor que ninguno de nosotros a Cya, ¿hay algún método en particular que sigan sus tropas? ¿Algún patrón o algo que podamos explotar?

\- A decir verdad, la mayoría de sus legiones están compuestas de monstruos muy fuertes y poco inteligentes. – dijo la hechicera. – No hacen nada excepto lanzarse en grandes números contra el enemigo. Pero mientras tenga abierto el Portal de las Almas, podrá seguir trayéndolos de manera infinita.

\- Es decir, que deberíamos centrarnos en detener a Cya y cerrar ese portal, ¿es lo que estás diciendo? – dijo Impa. La hechicera asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si esa es la situación, nuestra mejor estrategia sería hacer un ataque relámpago para abrir una brecha en sus filas, y que un grupo pequeño avance ignorando al resto de los enemigos hacia donde se encuentra Cya. – dijo Ruisu.

\- En ese caso, yo tomaré esa responsabilidad. – dijo Impa. – ¿Quién me acompañará?

\- Yo lo haré. – dijo Link dando un paso al frente. – Si Cya inició esta guerra a causa de mí, haré lo que tenga que hacer para detenerla.

\- También yo. – dijo Lana. – En parte es culpa mía que esto esté sucediendo, por no detener a Cya, y es mi responsabilidad corregir ese error.

\- Cuenten conmigo. – agregó a su vez Sheik.

Impa se detuvo por un momento a considerarlo. Link y Lana parecían elecciones muy obvias. Sheik, por otra parte… aún no le inspiraba del todo mucha confianza, pero hasta ahora, fuera de no querer decir todo lo que sabía, no les había dado razones para creer que fuese su enemigo, y sin duda, su ayuda les había resultado crucial. Aparte, la razón de permitirle estar con ellos era para mantener un ojo sobre él todo el tiempo y no perderlo de vista. Esa parecía ser la mejor manera de hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Impa finalmente. – Ustedes tres vendrán conmigo. El resto de las tropas prepárense, pronto iniciaremos nuestro ataque.

Mientras la comandante Impa se iba acompañada de su pequeño grupo de ataque, el resto de las tropas comenzaron a alistar sus armas y a prepararse para el asalto. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Era hora de enfrentar cara a cara a la verdadera enemiga.

* * *

 _ **Momentos después…**_

Tomando ventaja de que las legiones de monstruos carecían de la misma inteligencia que los humanos, y que en ese momento se encontraban dispersos por todo el lugar, las tropas de Hyrule asumieron sus posiciones para iniciar el asalto. Alexandre se había dispuesto junto con la división de caballería. Link, que se había desmontado de Epona por el momento (la yegua, a pesar de su descontento, pareció entender el mensaje y dejó que su amo se fuera por su cuenta) se encontraba al frente de las tropas a pie junto con la comandante Impa, Sheik, y Lana. Esta última, en particular, se veía bastante tensa al momento mientras se preparaban para el ataque.

\- ¿Nerviosa, Lana? – preguntó Link.

\- ¿Eh? No, para nada. – dijo la peliazul, tratando de sonreír, pero Link casi podía ver a través de ella, así que decidió al menos un poco dejar el acto. – Tal vez un poco.

\- No puedo culparte. En serio, no me agrada en lo más mínimo la idea de enfrentar a Cya yo solo. – dijo Link. – Es alentador contar contigo y los demás.

La sonrisa de Lana se volvió un poco más genuina ante ese comentario de parte de Link. La hechicera apreciaba que el héroe legendario valorase su apoyo, y eso la motivó a esforzarse al máximo para lograr su objetivo.

Abajo, Garrett y Ruisu habían descendido para ayudar a colocar los explosivos en la barricada de rocas que les obstruía el paso. Una vez que la volaran, tendrían el paso libre para descender hacia el valle. Ruisu agitó las manos para avisarles que ya estaban listos, y de inmediato se pusieron fuera de rango para estar a distancia segura.

\- Ya están listos. – dijo Link, viendo como sus dos compañeros se alejaban. – Zatyr, es tu turno.

\- Aquí voy. – dijo la arquera adelantándose.

Sin perder tiempo, y al asegurarse que sus compañeros estaban fuera del radio de los explosivos, Zatyr tomó una de sus flechas explosivas y apuntó justo al centro. La dejó ir y en cuanto impactó el efecto fue inmediato: la reacción en cadena hizo que las rocas que obstruían el paso se desprendieran totalmente y despejaran el camino. Esa era la señal para iniciar el asalto.

\- ¡ATAQUEN! ¡POR LA GLORIA DE HYRULE! – ordenó Impa, alzando en alto su enorme espada.

Con un potente grito de guerra todos los soldados comenzaron a correr colina abajo para dirigirse al encuentro de sus enemigos, con Impa y su grupo al frente de todos. Ruisu y Garrett se sumaron a ellos en cuanto encontraron un espacio para entrar entre la enorme multitud del ejército, pues tampoco querían quedarse fuera de la diversión.

Alertados por la repentina entrada de los soldados de Hyrule, las legiones de monstruos que pululaban en el área reaccionaron de manera natural y se prepararon para defenderse. O al menos, eso fue lo que intentaron, pues estando dispersos, los soldados de Hyrule pudieron atacarlos como un solo grupo y tomar una ventaja inicial para ganar terreno. Mientras los soldados entretenían al enemigo, el grupo de Impa avanzó, aprovechando esa abertura inicial, y limitándose a eliminar a los monstruos que se les cruzaran en el camino, ignorando al resto.

Recuperados del ataque sorpresivo inicial, los monstruos comenzaron a reagruparse para intentar contener el avance de sus enemigos. En la zona oeste del valle, la caballería de Hyrule comenzaba a unirse a la batalla. Apropiadamente, los estaban esperando un grupo de Bokoblins en sus propias monturas, una especie de jabalíes enormes y mutantes, que rápidamente se trabaron en combate con los jinetes Hyruleanos. Pronto se hizo evidente que la superioridad en combate uno a uno, tanto de los jinetes como de las monturas se decantaba en favor de las bestias, y varios de los caballeros de Hyrule rápidamente fueron abatidos. Dándose cuenta de esto, Alexandre decidió tomar otro enfoque. Colocó en su mano derecha la zarpa que le entregaron, y usando la izquierda para sujetarse, le ordenó a Shadow que corriera alrededor del grupo que estaba peleando.

\- A ver si les gusta esto. ¡Enganchados!

 _ **¡KLANK!**_ La primera acción de Alexandre fue enganchar a uno de los Bokoblins, el más grande que pudo ver, y darle un fuerte tirón con la zarpa para derribarlo de su montura. Y antes que se diera cuenta de lo que pasó, los cascos de Shadow lo pisotearon dejándolo hecho una pulpa sangrienta. Pero no se detuvo allí. Se volteó hacia otro grupo que se le venía acercando, y esta vez apuntó al jabalí del que venía al frente, específicamente a una de las patas, y con el tirón lo hizo tropezar y caer, de paso haciendo que su jinete se fuese también de narices. Los que venían detrás colisionaron y pronto se hizo un enorme desorden, al punto que algunos de ellos al parecer se enfadaron y empezaron a pelear entre ellos.

\- Lana tenía razón, no son muy inteligentes. – comentó el lancero, mientras tomaba el Cetro de Fuego y lo desplegaba para terminar de rematarlos. – Veamos si son capaces de soportar el calor.

Alexandre comenzó a concentrar la energía mientras alzaba el cetro en alto. Ahora que había aprendido como dirigir las llamas después de generarlas, no tenía que acercarse tanto y podía mantener una distancia segura. Al mismo tiempo, podía asegurarse de que estas no golpearan a sus aliados. Habiendo abierto una brecha entre las filas enemigas, los jinetes pudieron romper sus defensas y contraatacar, recuperando terreno después de ese difícil bloqueo que tuvieron al principio. Las llamas que lanzaba Alexandre con el cetro obligaron a los Bokoblins a dispersarse, permitiendo que los jinetes de Hyrule los pudieran atacar en grupo.

La escaramuza entre unidades montadas no duró mucho, pues con Alexandre al frente pudieron acabar con el enemigo en cuestión de minutos. Los jinetes se desmontaron una vez que el terreno se volvió demasiado accidentado para permitirles el avance a los caballos, y se dirigieron hacia el centro del valle. Pero entonces, Alexandre oyó algo que parecía ser un batir de alas en el aire, y al mirar hacia arriba, divisó algo que le resultó siniestramente familiar.

\- Eso es…

En el aire, pudo ver a un dragón rojo aproximándose hacia ellos mientras arrojaba bocanadas de fuego. No había manera de confundirlo, tenía que tratarse del mismo que vio durante el asalto al castillo. Mientras aterrizaba, vio cómo se encogía hasta adoptar un tamaño y forma más humanos, si se le pudiera decir de ese modo porque de todos modos seguía viéndose más grande y más fuerte que cualquier hombre normal. Después de su encuentro con él, Link y la Comandante Impa les relataron que su nombre era Volga, y que tenía la capacidad de adoptar esa forma para luchar contra ellos.

\- Humanos insignificantes, no pasarán de este lugar. – les dijo, haciendo girar su lanza, dejando un rastro de llamas por donde la movía, y luego clavándola en el suelo.

\- Volga, el caballero dragón, presumo. – dijo Alexandre al verlo. El resto de los soldados empuñaron sus armas, pero claramente se sintieron intimidados frente a este sujeto.

\- Oh, así que mi reputación me precede. – dijo el guerrero draconiano, claramente sintiéndose halagado de que supiera su nombre.

\- No tuve el placer de verte en esta forma antes. – dijo el lancero. – ¿Esta es la verdadera, o solo es un disfraz para la del dragón?

\- ¿Por qué no intentas averiguarlo? – dijo Volga, volviendo a empuñar su lanza.

\- Ya que insistes. – Alexandre se puso en posición con el cetro en mano. – Sigan adelante, yo me ocuparé de él.

Los soldados se mostraron más que complacidos de obedecer a Alexandre. Algunos se preguntaron si es que era más valiente, o más tonto que ellos para querer enfrentarse a ese sujeto, y más todavía al querer hacerlo solo. Volga fue el primero en atacar, pero Alexandre lo esquivó de un salto mientras tomaba distancia y preparaba una gran bola de fuego con el cetro. Volga ni se movió, pues siendo que él también controlaba el fuego pensó que sería un desperdicio de parte de ese humano insignificante. Grave error, pues en cuanto soltó el ataque, la esfera lo impactó provcando una fuerte explosión y haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Volga se puso de pie, sorprendido de que no solo había sentido el ataque, sino que le había DOLIDO.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos…? ¿Cómo pueden lastimarme esas llamas? ¡Yo controlo el fuego! – exclamó furioso y claramente en shock.

\- La comandante no mentía, este cetro puede herir a cualquier criatura de la oscuridad. – dijo Alexandre. – Incluso una que es de fuego, según parece.

Algunos podrían considerar estúpido intentar la táctica de "combatir fuego con fuego" contra Volga, pero como Alexandre acababa de comprobarlo, las llamas del Cetro de Fuego también podían herirlo, si bien no tanto como a otros monstruos (tenía sentido que tuviese algo de resistencia a su propio elemento). Decidido a no cometer el mismo error, Volga se lanzó de nuevo a atacarlo para impedir que pudiera utilizar ese cetro contra él. Sin embargo, el lancero claramente pudo ver a simple vista que en un combate directo contra ese sujeto jamás tendría una oportunidad por la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza (y además, se movía muy rápido para alguien su tamaño). Intentó empalarlo con su lanza, pero Alexandre echó mano de su zarpa y se enganchó a una roca cercana, logrando evitar el peligro, al menos por el momento. Habiendo ganado unos segundos, usó el cetro para crear una pared de llamas para obligarlo a detenerse por un momento cuando se volteó para volver a atacarlo. Al mantenerlo al margen, podía preparar ataques más fuertes, para acabar con él lento pero seguro.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Alexandre, Volga pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones, y después de hartarse de estar esquivando los ataques, en lugar de evitar uno particularmente fuerte, convirtió su brazo en garra de dragón para desviarlo (aunque aun así le dolió). Una vez que se puso lo suficientemente cerca, alzó en alto la lanza y trató de hacerla bajar sobre él con fuerza. El lancero alcanzó a utilizar el cetro para bloquear el ataque, pero la muy superior fuerza de Volga lo forzó a ponerse de rodillas.

\- ¿Tus últimas palabras, humano insignificante?

\- Saluda… a mi compañero. – replicó Alexandre.

Volga no entendió lo que quería decir, hasta que sin avisar, algo pesado y afilado lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, hasta sintió como se agrietaba su armadura. Al mirar por encima del hombro, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Garrett: el grandullón se había percatado de que su amigo estaba en problemas y de inmediato corrió a auxiliarlo. Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás para darle un hachazo, pues el caballero dragón estaba tan concentrado en Alexandre que no lo sintió venir. De paso, el lancero aprovechó para quitarse de debajo de su enemigo y darle con una explosión de fuego a quemarropa. Volga retrocedió tambaleándose y frotándose encima del hombro por donde Garrett le había dado con su hacha.

\- Siento la tardanza. – dijo Garrett. – Tuve que abrirme paso entre los monstruos.

\- Tranquilo, colega, fuiste muy oportuno. – replicó Alexandre.

\- Urgh… no importa cuántos de ustedes haya, los mataré a todos. – declaró Volga, amenazándolos con su lanza.

Sin esperar a que sus oponentes dieran otro movimiento. Volga se volvió a lanzar contra ellos. Esta vez, Garrett se puso de frente para proteger a Alexandre, usando su hacha para frenar en seco la arremetida de su adversario. Si no fuera suficiente sorpresa que ese humano hubiese sido capaz de herirlo con un hacha (aparentemente) ordinaria, cuando sus armas se trabaron una con la otra trató de hacerle lo mismo que a Alexandre, pero Garrett no retrocedía en absoluto. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un humano pudiese igualarlo a él en fuerza bruta? Aunque necesitaba ambas manos para sujetar el hacha y poder frenarlo, soltó una por un momento para darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Volga exhaló una pequeña bocanada de fuego, mientras Garrett le daba un golpe con el plano del hacha. Alexandre tomó ventaja de esto y le dio la señal a su amigo para que se apartara, mientras disparaba otra explosión de fuego.

Volga parecía reponerse relativamente rápido de los ataques, pero el solo hecho de que estos humanos "insignificantes" hubiesen sido capaces de lastimarlo le resultaba humillante. El primero, obviamente tenía el Cetro de Fuego. El segundo, aunque el hacha que traía se veía ordinaria, pudo notar que en sus manos traía unos extraños guantes de cuero recubiertos de metal, que no les había visto a nadie más, y tal vez pudiesen ser la fuente de su anormal fuerza.

\- No me vencerán. – dijo Volga. – No permitiré que me derroten un par de humanos insignificantes.

\- No dejas de llamarnos así. – dijo Alexandre. - ¿Es que crees que estás por encima de nosotros?

\- Los humanos me aprisionaron en esas cuevas. Tienen que pagar por ello.

\- ¿Te aprisionaron? – dijo Alexandre. – Oye, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso.

\- ¡NO ESCUCHARÉ SUS EXCUSAS! ¡LOS HARÉ PAGAR AQUÍ Y AHORA!

Dicho esto el caballero dragón reanudó su feroz asalto, mientras su lanza chocaba contra el hacha de Garrett, y Alexandre intentaba rodearlo para buscar el ángulo de ataque con el Cetro de Fuego manteniendo su distancia, pero acercándose ocasionalmente para apoyar a su compañero. Cuando Garrett y Volga volvieron a trabar sus armas una con la otra, al hacerse evidente que la fuerza de los dos estaba muy igualada, Volga de nuevo transfiguró su brazo en su forma de garra para ganar ventaja, y los alejó de un manotón. Sin embargo, lo volvió a la normalidad después de alejarlos, aparentemente no podía mantenerlo de esa manera por mucho tiempo.

\- No puedo entenderlo. – dijo Alexandre. – Todo ese poder que tienes, y aun así te rebajas a ser el lacayo de esa bruja, esa tal Cya.

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme lacayo, humano insignificante! – gritó Volga. – ¡Y tampoco insultes a mi señora, o lo pagarás con tu vida!

\- ¿Sí? Pues por donde te mire, no pareces otra cosa que su perro faldero. – volvió a decir Alexandre. – ¿Por qué la sirves?

\- ¡Ella me liberó de mi encierro! ¡Estuve prisionero dentro de esas cuevas por años y…!

De repente se detuvo en seco. Por la mente de Volga, solo por unos segundos, cruzó una visión. Una visión de su "señora" atacándolo, dominándolo y riéndose de él al tenerlo a sus pies. Pero eso no era posible. Los humanos lo encerraron en las Cuevas de Eldin, y ella fue quien lo liberó. O al menos, eso fue lo que ella le dijo, sus recuerdos antes de eso eran muy… confusos.

\- Urgh… ¿por qué…? ¿Qué fue esa visión?

Volga se sujetó la frente, como si de pronto le doliera la cabeza. Alexandre, por otro lado, se percató de que seguramente había apretado algún gatillo dentro de la mente de su adversario, y determinó seguir presionándolo para descontrolarlo.

\- ¡Digas lo que digas, sigues siendo un perro faldero de Cya! ¡¿Qué ocurre con ella, es demasiado cobarde para salir y dar la cara?! ¡Debe serlo si se esconde detrás de ti!

Garrett no quiso decir nada, pero conocía a su compañero lo suficiente para saber lo que intentaba: descontrolar a Volga con insultos. Además, también lo notó en ese instante, cuando Alexandre cuestionó sus motivos para servir a Cya. Tal vez había más en ello que podían explotar.

\- No te detengas, sigue insultándolo. – le dijo en voz baja.

Alexandre estuvo más que feliz de hacer lo que le dijo su amigo. Si forzaban a Volga a atacarlos con toda su fuerza, pese al riesgo, podrían hacer que desperdiciara su energía y en el mejor de los casos, que cometiera un error que pudieran usar para tomar ventaja. Entre los dos lograban mantenerse a su nivel, y si seguían como iban, tendrían una oportunidad.

Por otra parte, la mente de Volga no se encontraba del todo enfocada en el combate ni en sus adversarios. ¿Por qué experimentó esa visión? Más aún, ¿por qué cuestionaría su lealtad hacia su señora? Cya lo liberó de su cautiverio, y a cambio él le juró su inquebrantable lealtad, y seguirla en su empresa de obtener la Trifuerza a como diera lugar. Y eso significaba acabar con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Y a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de lado esa visión por completo. Como si una parte de él quisiera saber qué significaba o por qué apareció de repente.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, en el centro del valle…**_

El grupo de las fuerzas principales del ejército de Hyrule, comandado por Impa, había logrado hacer un avance importante. La estrategia estaba dando resultado: pese a que los enemigos seguían apareciendo constantemente, y mucho más rápido que en batallas anteriores, la mayoría de ellos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para seguirles el paso una vez que avanzaban. Todos tenían claro su objetivo: cortar el problema de raíz deteniendo a la verdadera fuente de todo, es decir, Cya.

Para ese momento, las fuerzas Hyruleanas se habían dispersado por todo el valle para entretener al enemigo mientras el grupo de Impa se dirigía hacia el objetivo principal. Únicamente Zatyr y Ruisu seguían acompañándolos, para prestarles algún apoyo si era necesario. Varios minutos antes vieron a Volga, en su forma de dragón, sobrevolando por el lugar y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la división de caballería. Presintiendo que tal vez Alexandre podría necesitar apoyo, enviaron a Garrett para que le diera una mano.

\- ¿Crees que esos dos estén bien? – preguntó la arquera.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, ellos trabajan bien juntos. – aseguró Ruisu. – Lo que me preocupa es que si Volga está por aquí…

\- Seguramente Wizzro también. – completó Zatyr.

Los dos encuentros que tuvieron con el espectro aún seguían frescos en la mente de los jóvenes. Ruisu, en particular, tenía algo mucho más personal contra Wizzro, pues al haber recibido directamente uno de sus ataques (aunque hubiese sido por proteger a Lana) estaba más que entusiasmado ante la idea de pagárselo y con intereses, especialmente ahora que tenía una nueva arma. Estaba listo para darle una sorpresa "electrizante" en cuanto lo viera. Y con toda certeza, de pronto Impa percibió algo y les ordenó detenerse.

\- Alto… siento una presencia muy familiar cerca de nosotros. – les dijo, mientras sujetaba su gran espada y se preparaba para desenvainarla.

\- También yo. – dijo Sheik, adelantándose un poco y mirando a su alrededor.

El joven Sheikah de pronto fijó la mirada en uno de los árboles retorcidos que tenían cerca, y sin decir más nada le arrojó uno de sus kunais con un sello explosivo. La explosión resultante forzó al acechador que se escondía en la sombra claramente para emboscarlos a revelarse.

\- ¡Argh! ¡¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?! – Tal como lo esperaban, era Wizzro.

\- Tu maligna presencia es difícil de ignorar. – dijo Sheik, poniéndose en guardia.

\- Bah, qué importa eso. ¡Los mataré a todos aquí mismo!

El espectro sacó su tercera mano e intentó atraparlos a todos de un manotón. Anticipándose a su intención, Lana inmediatamente invocó un campo de fuerza para protegerse a sí misma y al resto. La mano de Wizzro fue rechazada por la barrera mágica, haciendo que el espectro se convulsionara por un momento. Tomando ventaja de esto, el grupo aprovechó de rodearlo y continuar hacia su verdadero objetivo, pero Link se detuvo por un momento al darse cuenta que Zatyr y Ruisu se habían quedado atrás.

\- ¡Ruisu, Zatyr! ¡Qué esperan, vámonos! – exclamó Link.

\- ¡Váyanse sin nosotros! – respondió Zatyr.

\- ¡Nos haremos cargo! ¡Y tengo un par de favores que devolverle a este maldito espectro! – dijo Ruisu.

\- ¡Link, nuestro objetivo principal es Cya! ¡No lo pierdas de vista! – le recordó Impa. Link dudó por un momento pero finalmente decidió hacerle caso.

\- ¡Contamos con ustedes! ¡Denle una por mí también! – les dijo.

El héroe continuó el camino siguiendo a su líder, mientras sus dos compañeros se quedaban atrás para lidiar con el espectro. Zatyr tomó ese pequeño respiro para colocar la esfera de fuego en su arco y Ruisu desenvainó su espada, que comenzó a echar chispas de electricidad al sacarla de la funda. Al ver que casi todo el grupo principal se le había escapado, decidió desquitarse con los dos que se quedaron.

\- Después iré por el resto, por ahora, ¡ustedes dos caen! – gritó mientras les lanzaba unas esferas oscuras.

Ruisu y Zatyr saltaron en direcciones opuestas para esquivar este ataque inicial. La arquera soltó una flecha llameante que pasó rozando a Wizzro, mientras el espadachín se aproximaba para atacarlo con su espada. El espectro quiso hacerle lo mismo que la última vez, preparando una gran esfera oscura para atacarlo de frente, pero el espadachín tenía su arma lista para defenderse, y contrario a la última vez, no solo bloqueó el ataque en su totalidad, sino que pudo enviárselo de vuelta. Wizzro flotó hacia un lado para evitarlo y retrocedió para replantearse su estrategia.

\- ¡No huyas, cobarde! – gritó Ruisu, persiguiéndolo.

En respuesta, Wizzro levantó un escudo de energía oscura, pero Ruisu comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente, y el espectro se sorprendió de ver que la energía de la espada realmente estaba haciendo flaquear su defensa. Al impactar soltaba chispas eléctricas, y con cada golpe se debilitaba, lento pero seguro. Mientras lo hacía, Zatyr se ponía por detrás de él y preparaba otra flecha. Esta dio en el blanco y Wizzro no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde que su capucha empezaba a incendiarse. Mientras intentaba apagarla, descuidó su defensa lo suficiente para que Ruisu le pudiese dar una estocada con su espada, y como la hoja estaba electrificada, el resultado fue predecible.

\- ¡Aaaaarrrghhhh!

Pese a que el cuerpo de Wizzro era mayormente etéreo (excepto sus manos que siempre eran sólidas) lo que lo hacía casi completamente inmune a los ataques físicos, la Espada Relámpago todavía podía hacer efecto en él gracias a estar imbuida con la magia de Lana. El espectro se convulsionó antes de salir disparado hacia atrás, pues el joven espadachín canalizó un poco más de energía a través de la hoja para maximizar el daño.

\- ¡Por todos los… de dónde diablos sacaste esa espada! – exclamó Wizzro, que de pronto ya no se sentía tan confiado, una vez que se repuso de la parálisis que le provocó ese ataque.

\- ¿Sorprendido? Fue la misma que me destruiste en nuestro último encuentro. – dijo Ruisu. – ¡Y es hora de que pagues por ello!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo de nuevo hacia Wizzro. El espectro de inmediato tomó la (sabia) decisión de permanecer fuera del alcance de esa hoja electrificada, pero lo que no se esperaba, era que esa espada no era solo un arma de corta distancia. Aun estando fuera de su rango, Ruisu aún ejecutaba cortes con ella, y al hacerlo, disparaba unas cuchillas en forma de luna creciente que incrementaban su radio de ataque. Si eso no bastara, Zatyr tampoco había cesado su asalto, y cada vez que tenía un tiro claro lo aprovechaba. De hecho, Wizzro sospechaba que de hecho estaba fallando los flechazos a propósito, y que su intención era hacer que se pusiera al alcance de la espada de Ruisu. En aquel momento deseaba poder llamar a sus "pequeños" para que lo ayudaran, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban muy ocupados con las tropas de Hyrule que estaban por todo el lugar, y no les estaba yendo muy bien en realidad.

Desesperado, Wizzro levitó hacia una colina empinada, con un trozo de tierra demasiado alto para que Ruisu y Zatyr pudieran seguirlo con facilidad, y desde allí comenzó a cargar su ataque, otra gran esfera de energía oscura con ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Ruisu tomó la decisión de contrarrestarlo con uno propio, y comenzó a enfocar electricidad en la punta de su espada. Normalmente era para disparar uno de esos dardos rápidos pero débiles, sin embargo, esta vez comenzó a concentrar mucha, mucha más energía.

\- ¡TOMEN ESTO, MOCOSOS! – gritó Wizzro lanzando el ataque.

El espectro bajó las manos bruscamente y lanzó la esfera oscura hacia abajo. Al mismo tiempo, Ruisu disparó su propio ataque. Esta vez concentró tanta energía en el ataque que el dardo no salió como una pequeña punta de flecha, sino casi del tamaño de la hoja de la espada. El de Ruisu literalmente viajó a la velocidad del rayo, pues impactó contra la esfera oscura e hizo que esta explotara a una distancia muy corta de Wizzro. El espectro cayó hacia atrás por la onda de la explosión, y de inmediato los dos corrieron rodeando la colina para ir y rematarlo antes que se escapara de nuevo.

\- ¡Que no escape! – gritó Zatyr, preparando otra flecha de fuego.

\- ¡Ah, no, ni crean que me han vencido! – exclamó el espectro, haciendo su acto de desaparición y volviéndose una mancha en el suelo para escapar de sus adversarios.

\- ¡Ay no, odio cuando hace eso! – exclamó la arquera.

\- Descuida, creo que sé cómo hacerlo salir. – dijo Ruisu.

De nuevo, comenzó a enfocar la energía en la hoja de su espada, pero esta vez concentró aún más, hasta que esta excedió el tamaño de la hoja. Hecho esto, la volteó y la clavó con fuerza en el suelo. Desde el punto de origen, ondas de electricidad comenzaron a surgir por la tierra a su alrededor, para luego levantarse en forma de pilares que salían del suelo hacia arriba. Y uno de ellos, tal como Ruisu lo esperaba, alcanzó a la mancha que era Wizzro y lo obligó a salir de vuelta.

\- ¡Grrr, ya estoy harto de esto! – exclamó el espectro. Claramente odiaba estar del lado receptor en esa batalla tan desigual.

Sin embargo, por un momento Wizzro tuvo un respiro, pues tras ese último ataque, Ruisu comenzó a evidenciar signos de fatiga. Claramente, usar un ataque tan poderoso como ese le exigía un enorme esfuerzo físico y mental, así que no podría abusar de él. Pensando que podría aprovechar la situación, se sintió tentado a atacarlo en ese momento de debilidad, pero Zatyr, sin embargo, se ocupó de cubrir a su compañero con sus flechas hasta que este recuperó el aliento y pudo volver a moverse.

Mientras peleaba con ellos, Wizzro solamente quería huir, pero su señora le había dado órdenes claras. Su objetivo era mantener ocupados a los compañeros del héroe para que no pudiesen acudir en su ayuda, pues ella quería "hacerse cargo personalmente" de él. El espectro pensó que sería divertido lidiar con los mocosos, qué equivocado estaba. Pero en fin, órdenes eran órdenes, así que tendría que continuar, le guste o no.

* * *

 _ **Más adelante…**_

El grupo de asalto comandado por Impa se las había arreglado para avanzar sin contratiempos, y se estaban acercando cada vez más a su objetivo. Pese a que aún seguían encontrando resistencia en su camino, las legiones de monstruos no eran pieza para ellos, pues a estas alturas. Apenas los divisaban acercarse, Lana invocaba una tormenta de rayos para poner fuera de combate a todos los que podía, mientras Sheik, Impa y Link terminaban de rematar a los que tuvieran la suerte de sobrevivir.

Después de varias escaramuzas menores, el cuarteto llegó hasta el borde de un precipicio, y del otro lado ya se podía ver con mayor claridad la gran estructura que vieron desde la entrada. Varias partes de ella se habían partido, pero claramente se podría ver que en otro tiempo podría haber sido una construcción majestuosa. El cielo sobre ellos ya había dejado por completo el tono rojizo para convertirse en un sombrío y tétrico remolino de nubes negras.

\- Entonces, ¿Cya se encuentra en ese lugar? – preguntó Impa al verlo.

\- Así es. Este es el Templo de las Almas, el lugar donde reside el Portal. – dijo Lana.

\- Y la fuente de todos nuestros problemas. – dijo Link.

\- Estamos cerca, pero solo hay una vía de acceso. – observó Sheik.

En efecto, toda la zona alrededor del templo se veía como una fortaleza natural. O tan natural como pudiese ser ese lugar que estaba infestado de oscuridad a diestra y siniestra. El templo estaba sobre una meseta que por todas partes estaba rodeado de peñascos que formaban una muralla impenetrable, excepto por arriba, y ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad de volar ni mucho menos. La única vía de acceso estaba, literalmente, "enmarcada". Un elaborado arco formaba una especie de puerta, protegida por una barrera de energía oscura.

\- ¿Qué haremos con esa barrera que bloquea la entrada? – preguntó Impa.

Lana se disponía a responderle, hasta que en ese instante comenzaron a emerger más legiones de monstruos a su alrededor. Nada que no hubiesen visto hasta ahora, pero por lo visto, estaban decididos a impedir que llegaran a toda costa.

\- Lo decidiremos cuando estemos allí. – dijo la hechicera peliazul. – Hay que encargarnos de ellos primero.

Los cuatro guerreros inmediatamente se separaron para cubrir más terreno y eliminar este último obstáculo. Sheik fue con Link mientras que Lana siguió a Impa, cubriendo tanto ataques de largo como de corto alcance. Para llegar hasta la entrada del templo tenían que rodear la enorme zanja que estaba frente a ellos. Link tomó el boomerang y lo arrojó a un pequeño grupo de Bokoblins, mientras Sheik usaba su lira para atacar a distancia y evitar que los que se quedaban atrás pudieran seguir interfiriendo. Del otro lado, pudieron ver que Impa y Lana también lo estaban haciendo bien, si seguían a ese ritmo en menos de un minuto podrían reunirse todos en la entrada.

Poco sabían, sin embargo, que los ojos de la hechicera oscura podían ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de su santuario. Todo estaba saliendo acorde como ella lo había planeado. Las fuerzas de Hyrule creían que estaban ganando, pero en realidad, ella solo los mantenía ocupados, pues su verdadero premio estaba a punto de ir directo hacia ella para entregarse en bandeja de plata, y él no tenía ni idea de eso. Sin darse cuenta, el héroe había ido dejando atrás a sus aliados, lo cual era precisamente la verdadera meta de Cya. Quería asegurarse de que nada ni nadie pudiese interferir con ese tan esperado primer encuentro.

Determinado a llegar con Cya para detenerla, Link decidió adelantarse, cortando con su espada a cualquier criatura de la oscuridad que se interpusiera en su camino. El espadachín no desperdició ninguno de sus golpes, y no daba un paso atrás. En su mente, tal vez la derrota de Cya significara saber qué sucedió con la princesa, y en el mejor de los casos, reunirse con ella de nuevo. Impulsado por esa esperanza, Link continuó indetenible haciendo caer a todo monstruo presa de su espada.

\- ¡Link, cuidado, allí vienen más! – exclamó Proxi.

Al voltearse, Link vio aparecer del suelo cinco Stalfos de gran tamaño. Los esqueletos de inmediato fijaron su atención en él y alzaron sus escudos y espadas en señal de desafío.

\- A ver de qué son capaces. – les dijo Link, empuñando su propio escudo y espada.

Sin esperar a que fuesen a atacarlo en grupo, Link se dirigió hacia uno de ellos. La ventaja de que fuesen más grandes que él era que de esa manera resultaban blancos mucho más fáciles. Rodeándolo, le dio un corte con todas sus fuerzas en una sección de la pierna que no estaba protegida por su armadura. Aunque no pudo partírsela por completo, por moverla tanto terminó de romperse por sí sola. El Stalfos, aun habiéndose quedando cojo, todavía intentó saltar con la pierna que le quedaba hacia donde estaba Link para desplomarse encima de él. Link saltó hacia un lado antes de que le cayera encima. Al quedar desparramado, inmediatamente le clavó la espada directo al cuello con todas sus fuerzas, para arrancarle la cabeza. Los cuatro restantes de inmediato intentaron rodearlo para atacarlo juntos. El joven espadachín decidió aislar a uno de ellos para terminarlo más fácilmente, así que volvió a tomar el boomerang y se lo lanzó a uno de ellos para atraparlo dentro de un tornado. Después de marearlo un poco, se le aproximó para darle un golpe en la mano que sujetaba la enorme espada y hacer que la perdiera. Mientras aún seguía desorientado, Link le apuntó directo hacia la parte baja del cuerpo, para partirle la columna. Con todo, la parte superior del esqueleto todavía siguió intentando arrastrarse hacia él con sus manos. Un poco disgustado de ver lo tercos que eran estos esqueletos para finalmente morir, el héroe tomó ventaja de que ahora su cabeza estaba al alcance de su espada, y le dio una estocada justo en medio de las cuencas de los ojos, y luego levantó la espada en un arco hacia arriba para arrancársela de raíz.

\- ¡Vienen por más! – gritó Proxi, al ver que los otros tres se le venían encima.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – respondió Link. – ¡Quédate cerca de mí!

Link pensó que sería un excelente momento de usar su ataque giratorio, solo esperando a que se pusieran lo bastante cerca para atraparlos a los tres de una sola vez. Se colocó en cuclillas mientras canalizaba la energía hacia su espada, mientras Proxi se escondía dentro de su túnica. El trío de Stalfos se le acercaron con las espadas en alto, solo para encontrarse con un desmembramiento gracias a la espada de Link cuando este ejecutó su devastador ataque giratorio, reduciendo a los esqueletos una simple pila de huesos. Pasado por fin el peligro, Link exhaló una bocanada de aire, mientras Proxi volvía a salir.

\- ¡Eso fue genial, Link! – exclamó el hada. – ¡Les enseñaste quién manda!

\- No estaría tan seguro. – dijo Link, envainando su espada, pero manteniéndose alerta. – Eso fue casi… demasiado fácil.

\- ¿Fácil?

\- No estoy seguro pero… era casi como si me dejaran ganar a propósito. – dijo Link. – Ya he peleado con estos sujetos antes, y siempre al menos intentaban oponer alguna resistencia.

\- Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. – dijo Proxi. – Era como si no se esforzaran, como si…

Pero en ese instante, un círculo mágico oscuro se activó bajo los pies de Link, alarmándolo tanto a él como a su compañera.

\- ¡Pero qué rayos…! ¡No… no puedo mover mis pies! – gritó Link intentando sin éxito salirse de ese círculo, pues solo podía significar malas noticias.

\- ¡Aahh, algo me está empujando! – exclamó a su vez Proxi. Y en efecto, alrededor del círculo donde Link había sido inmovilizado se estaban concentrando unas ondas de energía que comenzaban a empujarla, como si intentaran alejarla de él. – ¡Link, no puedo acercarme!

\- ¡Proxi! – fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes que la pequeña hada saliera disparada lejos de él.

Fue en ese momento que Sheik se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y de inmediato les gritó a Lana e Impa para que acudieran en su ayuda, pero cuando se acercaron fue demasiado tarde. El círculo se cerró en sí mismo en una cegadora luz púrpura, y cuando se disipó, Link había desaparecido.

\- ¡Link! – gritó Proxi. – ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Calma, Proxi. – dijo Sheik, intentando controlar su propia intranquilidad al ver desaparecer al héroe de esa manera. – Aún puedo sentir su presencia.

\- Yo también. – dijo Impa. – Lo que haya sido eso, no lo mató, solo lo teletransportó hacia otro lugar. Aún puedo sentir que está cerca.

\- Es posible que… ¡Cya! – exclamó Lana al entender. – No puedo creerlo, caímos directo en su trampa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Impa.

\- Todo fue un truco. – dijo la hechicera. – Los monstruos no querían detenernos en realidad. Lo que intentaban era separarnos de Link para guiarlo hacia ese círculo mágico. Estoy segura de que solo se activaría cuando Link pusiera un pie en él.

\- Y seguramente, lo teletransportó hacia donde se encuentra Cya. – dedujo Impa. – Tendría sentido, con toda certeza querría estar a solas con él, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Y dónde está entonces? – preguntó Proxi, aún desesperada por su compañero.

\- Lo más probable es que se encuentre dentro de las ruinas del Templo de las Almas. – dijo Lana. – Puedo sentir la presencia de Cya en ese lugar, pero el escudo que protege la entrada aún está activo. Tendremos que derribarlo primero.

\- En ese caso no podemos perder el tiempo. Link nos necesita, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo. Andando. – dijo Sheik poniéndose en marcha hacia la entrada del templo, mientras Impa y Lana de inmediato lo seguían.

\- ¡Oigan, espérenme! ¡Huy, por qué siempre tienen que dejarme atrás! – exclamó Proxi volando detrás de ellos para seguirlos.

No podían desperdiciar ni un instante. Si Cya tenía en sus garras al héroe legendario, no querían imaginarse lo que estaba planeando hacer con él. Tenían que entrar en el templo a toda costa antes que la hechicera pudiese realizar sus oscuros deseos.

* * *

 _ **En el interior del templo…**_

Para cuando Link se dio cuenta de que podía mover los pies de nuevo, al mirar a su alrededor vio que ya no se encontraba afuera. Lo que fuera que hubiese hecho ese círculo mágico que lo atrapó lo había transportado a otro lugar, y si tuviese que adivinar, seguramente era el patio central de las ruinas del templo que habían visto desde antes al inicio de la batalla. El muchacho miró con cautela a su alrededor. No había monstruos cerca, pero tampoco estaban sus aliados, y la idea de encontrarse totalmente solo en ese lugar no le agradaba para nada.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este?

El entorno del lugar en sí mismo resultaba escalofriante. En otro tiempo, parecía que habría podido ser un hermoso jardín, y de hecho, quedaban algunos vestigios de ello, pues destacaban a su alrededor unas enormes rosas tan rojas como la sangre. Podría haber apreciado la belleza de esas flores, de no ser porque estaban rodeadas de enormes y filosas espinas que se retorcían sobre todo lo demás. Pero eso no era lo que más le perturbaba. Los ornamentos del jardín eran estatuas a tamaño natural, todas muy similares entre ellas, excepto quizás por las poses y porque algunas de ellas eran de tamaño adulto y otras de niño, pero todas tenían rasgos en común: empuñaban escudo y espada, y los ropajes eran idénticos a los suyos, con la túnica y el gorro.

\- No es… posible. – dijo Link, al acercarse a una de ellas. Era casi como mirarse en un espejo de mármol. El solo pensar que Cya tuviese tantas réplicas de él en ese lugar… eso no era una obsesión, era una completa locura, enfermedad.

\- Por fin podemos vernos de frente, querido Link. – oyó la voz de Cya detrás de él.

Instintivamente desenvainó su espada al darse la vuelta para encararla. La hechicera oscura, sin embargo, no se inmutó ante este gesto, y siguió caminando hacia él contoneando sus caderas como si quisiera hacerle burla. El muchacho no pudo evitar fijarse por un instante en el atuendo que llevaba la hechicera, tan provocador que parecía deliberado, con toda la intención de presumir tanto de su cuerpo, cuya piel tenía un tono moreno, como fuese posible. Su vestido, púrpura oscuro con líneas doradas, era ajustado y tenía un escote tan pronunciado que llegaba hasta su ombligo, y llevaba una media capa sobre el hombro derecho muy similar a la de Lana pero de color lavanda y más larga, con plumas rojas. El brazo derecho era el único cubierto por una manga, y en el izquierdo llevaba brazaletes de oro unidos con cadenas entrecruzadas. La parte inferior dejaba su pierna izquierda totalmente al descubierto mostrando una gran cantidad de tatuajes rojos en ella, también con un adorno de oro en el muslo. Llevaba una especie de gorro de sacerdotisa cubriendo su cabello, aunque alcanzaba a verle algunos mechones blancos cayéndole por detrás, y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que le daba el aspecto de un pájaro de pico encorvado. Link podría haber pensado que era atractiva, si no fuese porque todo alrededor de esa mujer le resultaba escalofriante por más de una razón.

\- Cya… – fue todo lo que Link pudo decir.

\- Oh, así que conoces mi nombre, qué feliz me siento. – dijo la hechicera, sin ocultar su deleite. – Lamento el recibimiento, pero era necesario, para que pudiéramos conocernos mejor… en privado.

Link tragó en seco al oír esas palabras. No tenía idea de lo que Cya estaba planeando, pero no quería quedarse allí para averiguarlo en absoluto. Sus únicos pensamientos eran salir de ese lugar, y alejarse de esa mujer, lo más rápido posible. No quería estar a solas con ella, de ninguna manera.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, chicos, deseo que todos se encuentren muy bien. Creo que esta es la parte que todos esperábamos, el encuentro entre Cya y Link. Si de por si en el juego nos parecía una mujer obsesiva por el héroe, aquí hemos decidido intensificar esa manía de una manera peor, como lo que ocurrió en el inicio de este capítulo. Muchos hasta deben haberse reído de lo desajustada que está esta mujer por Link, pero al mismo tiempo aterrado, pues el amor que siente por el joven la ha trastocado, hasta el punto de formar castillos en el aire e imaginarse literalmente lo que desea de él. Les aseguro que la siguiente parte será intensa, pues ambos tendrán una singular conversación que no terminará nada bien.

Otro tema del que me gustaría hablar es de mis historias. Sé qué hace mucho que no publico nada, pero como saben, Diciembre fue un mes complicado por lo de mi operación, y Enero peor por la auditoria de mi empresa, lo que me daba poco tiempo para hacer mis cosas rápidamente como antes, las he hecho poco a poco. Sin embargo, este mes regreso a la normalidad, y en poco tiempo tendrán publicado mi siguiente capítulo extra de "Almas unidas", el cual es el penúltimo (si es que no se me ocurren más en el futuro, no lo descarto). Luego de eso vendrá una historia nueva, la cual tendrá pocos capítulos, pero será sumamente interesante.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Saben que cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden escribirme un PM.

¡Nos vemos!

 **FOX:** Saludos, compañeros. Con esto cumplimos la cuota del mes de Enero. Siento mucho que hayamos cortado el capítulo justo aquí, pero quisimos dejar un poco de suspenso. **Artemiss** y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que la batalla introductoria de Cya se dividiera en dos partes. Para el próximo sí empezará lo bueno.

Continuando con lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, ya hay de nuevo actividad en la universidad, así que por fin pude comenzar con los trámites para mi traslado. Sin embargo, ya que necesito que me firmen unas constancias para poder emitir la carta de cancelación de semestre (no me puedo desaparecer sin avisar, tengo que explicar mis motivos para retirarme), me tocó esperar el fin de semana, así que ya se imaginarán los gastos que eso implica solo para poder comer algo decente. En cuanto me aprueben mi solicitud, volveré a casa llevándome todo lo que pueda, aunque aprovecharé de limpiar un poco mi habitación antes de hacerlo (se sorprenderían de cuanto polvo se acumula en dos meses de ausencia en este lugar). Así que si no les respondo en los próximos días, ya saben por qué. No doy garantía de cuando podré comenzar con el siguiente capítulo, pues ya saben cómo son las mudanzas y todo eso, así que pido más paciencia para el siguiente, pues la mudanza y los trámites me van a tener dando vueltas. Si todo sale bien, estaré de vuelta en mi hogar permanentemente en un mes o dos.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, Dark Cat, IA99, ZarcotFan25, darkdan-sama, klyVan, EgrettWilliams, Rarie-Roo 07, ZeekLaerers, Niakuru, Kaioshin135** y **Guest** (por favor ponte un nombre que te identifique). Nos veremos en el siguiente.


	13. Capítulo 5: Eclipse del sol

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 5:** Eclipse del sol.

* * *

 ** _"El ejército de Hyrule finalmente ha tomado la ofensiva. Las fuerzas principales se han dirigido al Valle de los Videntes, con el objetivo de atacar directamente a la fuente de la guerra. Si derrotaban a Cya y cerraban el Portal de las Almas, la invasión llegaría a su fin._**

 ** _Las tropas Hyruleanas avanzaron sin demasiadas dificultades, pese a la férrea oposición de las legiones de monstruos. Todo parecía indicar que sería una victoria fácil, y que pronto terminaría el conflicto. No podían estar más equivocados. Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, todas sus acciones eran observadas muy de cerca por los ojos de su enemiga, que no podía más que deleitarse ante el hecho de que estaban haciendo precisamente lo que ella esperaba._**

 ** _Ignorantes de que caminaban directo hacia la boca del lobo, el grupo de asalto de Impa se separó cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada de las ruinas del Templo de las Almas, y fue entonces que Cya hizo su movimiento. La razón de enviar a los monstruos no era para detenerlos, pues hasta ella sabía que no serían capaces de hacerlo. El verdadero objetivo era Link, o más específicamente, separarlo del resto de sus aliados, todo con la finalidad de tener su encuentro con él sin que nadie más pudiese interferir…"_**

* * *

 ** _Templo de las Almas…_**

Link estaba completamente estático, pero no porque se hubiese dejado deslumbrar por la extravagante y poco usual belleza de esa mujer frente a él. La reconocía, no iba a negarlo, ¿pero gustarle? En lo absoluto. Su aura le causaba rechazo, sus bajas intenciones para con él, aunque las desconocía por completo, podía sentirlas y eso lo incomodaba, pero sobre todo… no toleraba todas las bajezas que había cometido con el reino, más si estas involucraban tratar de asesinar a la princesa. Aquello era imperdonable.

\- ¿Qué pasa, querido? – preguntó, acercándose más. – ¿Te has quedado mudo e impactado con mi belleza?

\- Claro que estoy impactado… – Link decidió responder, no se iba a dejar intimidar. – Estoy impactado con el descaro que muestras al estar frente a mí. Con todos los horrores que has cometido.

\- JAJAJAJAJA… – rio a carcajadas la hechicera. – Ya sabía yo que tenías honor, y eso me gusta. Pero no me imaginé que tanto, hasta desagradarte mí presencia.

\- No tienes idea. – espetó, serio. – ¿Es que no eres consciente de todo lo que has hecho? ¿De todas las vidas que has cobrado?

\- Pocas comparadas a lo que vale la tuya…

La hechicera empezó a bajar la guardia, acercándose más hacia donde estaba el guerrero. Link, al ver la cercanía de su enemiga, se disponía a ponerle su espada de frente, pero para su desgracia, una vez más, su cuerpo se quedó paralizado, provocando que el arma cayera al suelo. No podía impedir que la mujer se le acercara. No sabía lo que esta pretendía, ni tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Cya, ahora que se encontraba más cerca del joven, empezó a analizarlo detenidamente. Era apuesto, sin duda alguna, aumentando su gusto y deseo por él, sobre todo ahora que se encontraban solos, abriendo las posibilidades de que entre ellos ocurriera cualquier cosa… lo que tanto anhelaba y soñaba en sus solitarias noches.

Decidida a conquistarlo bajo sus propias cualidades y encantos, la mujer tomó el mentón del guerrero y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Sentía como este se resistía, pero de ninguna manera iba a ceder en sus intenciones. Aparte, si no había desafío, no habría satisfacción.

\- Todo lo que estoy haciendo es por ti… y nadie más.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – dijo Link, mostrándose reacio a escucharla. – Es por eso que me siento sumamente avergonzado. Toda esta guerra absurda por un estúpido capricho.

\- ¿Capricho? – preguntó, sonriendo con ternura. – Esto no es capricho, es amor. Provocas en mí grandes y profundos sentires desde que te he visto en cada una de tus vidas, lamentándome del destino que tienes que llevar sobre tus hombros. Todo por culpa de esa egoísta a quien respetas y admiras como tu soberana.

\- No te permito que hables así de la princesa. – reclamó el joven, dispuesto a defender a su amiga.

\- Abre los ojos, por favor. Ella es la que te ha arrastrado a…

\- Sinceramente, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mis pasadas vidas. – continuó Link. – Pero estoy seguro de algo. En ninguna de ellas tomé esta responsabilidad por imposición de nadie, sino por mi propia elección. Sólo por mí.

\- ¡Querido, a mi lado todo eso puede acabar! – exclamó la hechicera. – Si aceptas quedarte conmigo no serás el lacayo de nadie. Hasta si deseas puedes ser mi amo y señor. Mi dueño.

\- ¡Eso nunca! – espetó, encolerizado. – Antes que un elegido por las Diosas, soy un caballero de Hyrule. Me debo a mi reino, a mis compañeros. Y sobre todo… me debo a mi soberana.

Una punzada de dolor estremeció el corazón de la bruja al escuchar tal confesión. ¿Sería acaso que llegó demasiado tarde a su propósito, y no pudo evitar que las almas de los elegidos se enlazaran de nuevo? Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de evitar aquello, a pesar que estos ya se habían conocido y convivido.

Decidida a utilizar la última de sus armas de seducción, Cya se acercó al rostro de Link para besarlo, mas este, forzando a su incapacitado cuerpo, giró el rostro cuando la mujer estuvo a punto de tocar sus labios. Con ese acto demostró su desprecio, su rechazo, causando que la hechicera fuese lastimada en lo más profundo de su ser.

\- ¿Por qué me rechazas? – preguntó, dolida. – ¿Acaso no me deseas? ¿Sientes algo por esa maldita princesa? ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

Ante esas preguntas, sin entender por qué a su mente vino la vehemente y apasionada respuesta, Link se dio la vuelta para encararla, y contestar con todo el valor que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿Y qué si así fuera…?

Un fuerte golpe resonó en el lugar. Cya había abofeteado al joven con todas sus fuerzas y dolor. Escuchó la respuesta más indeseada. Tal vez se hubiera conformado con saber que su amado héroe no sentía nada, pero al ver esa fiereza en su mirada defendiendo lo que sentía, ese escondido amor, la destrozaba por completo. Esta vez no iba a ser condescendiente. No iba a aceptar una negativa por respuesta como todos los milenios que lo hizo. Esta vez no.

\- ¡Idiota! – exclamó, enfurecida. – Esa respuesta te costará muy caro.

Totalmente fuera de sí, la hechicera empezó a recitar un conjuro en su antiguo idioma. Si no tenía el amor de su héroe por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Dándole así, una desagradable lección por su estúpido sentir hacia la princesa.

\- Voy a demostrarte, ahora sí, lo que es el verdadero amor y deseo…

Finalizando su conjuro, Cya hizo un peculiar movimiento con sus dedos, provocando que en ese instante Link empezara a sentirse mareado, sofocado… una sensación completamente incómoda y abrumadora. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer, pero de alguna manera, se mantuvo de pie a pesar del malestar.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no tienes deseos de acercarte a mí? – preguntó la hechicera, hablando con lujuria.

\- En lo absoluto. Tu sola presencia me…

Link silenció sus palabras, sentía que estaba perdiendo por momentos el control de su cuerpo. Eso no le gustaba, comenzó a sentir miedo al darse cuenta de lo que la bruja intentaba hacerle.

\- Vas a venir a mí, y me vas a besar con infinita pasión y locura. – ordenó la hechicera. – Anhelo conocer esa escondida faceta tuya.

\- ¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a hacer eso?

\- Porque vas a desearlo…

Impactado, Link sentía como su cuerpo caminaba solo, se acercaba hasta la hechicera, mientras que esta lo estaba esperando para consumar sus deseos.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo controlarme… – pensó, completamente aterrorizado.

No podía hacerlo, definitivamente no. Él no podía entregarse tan fácilmente a los deseos de la hechicera. Iba a luchar contra sí mismo si era necesario. No se iba a dejar vencer. Forzando su voluntad más allá del límite se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse, por lo que la bruja se molestó.

\- Vaya, veo que eres muy terco. – dijo Cya. – Creo que tendré que ser un poco más dura contigo.

Otra vez la pesadez y el mareo volvieron a mortificarlo, incluso con un dejo de dolor en el cuerpo. ¿Acaso iba a terminar cediendo?

\- Ven y entrégate a mí. – expresó la bruja. – Solo con una vez que experimentes lo que es tenerme, olvidarás a esa infeliz para siempre.

\- Zelda… – susurró Link, en voz baja.

¿Olvidar a la princesa? Eso nunca. A medida que su cuerpo se iba a aproximando hacía donde estaba la hechicera, Link empezó a desesperarse. No podía creer que iba a ser vencido, no podía admitirlo, pero lo que más le dolía, era el hecho de imaginar que su mente despejara la imagen de Zelda, de su amiga, la única persona con quien en ese momento se sentiría cómodo y feliz.

Fue en ese momento, que el guerrero despejó todas las dudas que tenía sobre sus sentimientos por ella, los cuales iban más allá que una simple amistad. La quería, la amaba con toda su alma. Ya no podía engañarse a sí mismo con aquel sentir que había llegado a su vida de manera implacable, sobre todo por el dolor que sentía con su ausencia, y todo por culpa de la indeseable mujer que tenía en frente. Conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de aquel amor prohibido y atrevido, pero no podía evitarlo. Su corazón ya había sido tomado por la esencia de su encantadora alma, lo que le aterraba y le gustaba.

Solo de imaginarla en su mente, de deleitarse con su hermoso rostro y su cálida sonrisa, Link sentía que ningún peligro lo acechaba, como si la misma princesa lo estuviera protegiendo de todo mal. Lo que no sabía el guerrero, es que eso era precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel instante.

La bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello empezó a brillar con intensidad, lo que le permitió recuperar la movilidad de todas sus extremidades y sentidos. Sabía que aquella prenda estaba imbuida por la esencia de la princesa, pero no esperó que de una manera tan fuerte. Fue ahí, que se dio cuenta que se encontraba abrazando a la hechicera, quien en tan solo segundos iba a rozar sus labios con los suyos, pensando que su embrujo había dado resultado.

Asqueado y enfurecido, Link empujó a la bruja bruscamente al suelo para alejarla de sí mismo, dejando sus manos y brazos paralizados por un instante ante el solo hecho de pensar que acababa de hacer contacto físico con ella. Al ponerse de pie de nuevo, Cya estaba enfurecida, su hechizo había fallado, y no por un descuido de su parte, sino por culpa de su peor enemiga, la mujer que le arrebataba a su amado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Pudo sentirla muy cerca a pesar de que estaba ausente, su energía irradiada de la prenda que rodeaba el cuello del guerrero.

Decidido a defenderse de una buena vez, Link tomó su espada y escudo y de inmediato se puso en guardia. Estaba furioso con ella por haber tratado de manipularlo y forzarlo a cometer actos que iban en contra de sus valores y principios. Esa treta no se la iba a perdonar, y planeaba a exigirle su debida satisfacción.

\- Esperaba no tener que ponerme física contigo tan pronto. – dijo Cya, materializando su báculo en las manos. – Pero si es así como quieres jugar…

\- ¡No estoy aquí para jugar contigo, bruja horrorosa!

Con el orgullo herido debido al insulto del guerrero, Cya transfiguró su báculo, volviéndolo más alargado y aparentemente flexible: acababa de convertirlo en una especie de látigo de cadena. Tomando ventaja de su largo alcance la hechicera dio el primer golpe, que fue interceptado por el escudo del joven caballero. Con el siguiente, Link saltó hacia atrás para ponerse fuera de su alcance, y cuando intentó buscar un mejor ángulo para atacar, la punta del látigo alcanzó a tocarle la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de su ojo.

Llegado a ese punto, Link solo pudo pensar en dos cosas. Una, que lamentaba que su entrenamiento como caballero no incluyera como enfrentarse a un oponente cuya arma de elección fuese un látigo, pues en esa época era muy poco común que alguien lo hiciera. Dos, de manera irónica, para alguien que supuestamente deseaba tenerlo a su lado más que nada, Cya ciertamente le estaba dificultando la tarea de acercársele para poder asestarle un golpe. Mientras se cubría detrás de su escudo de los latigazos de la bruja, se dio cuenta que todo lo que podía hacer era ganar tiempo hasta que sus compañeros llegaran. Sentía que no podía, y tampoco quería enfrentarse a esa mujer él solo, pero tenía que resistir.

\- Dense prisa, por favor… - dijo en voz baja para que Cya no pudiese oírlo.

No estaba asustado, estaba ATERRADO, pero no podía permitir que esa mujer se diera cuenta de ello, no podía mostrar signos de debilidad. Siempre le enseñaron que el valor no era la ausencia del miedo, sino la capacidad de enfrentar ese miedo y hacer lo que tuvieras que hacer a pesar de ello. Así que se mantendría firme. Cuando sus compañeros llegaran (y él sabía que lo harían), todo estaría bien.

* * *

 ** _En la entrada del templo…_**

Superando el shock inicial tras la repentina desaparición de Link, Impa y el resto de sus aliados se dirigieron a la puerta del templo. La barrera de energía oscura enmarcada por el arco que protegía el único acceso hacia la estructura parecía ser el único obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y el lugar donde Cya se encontraba. Tenían que cruzarla para poder acudir en ayuda de Link.

\- Ya estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué? – preguntó Proxi, viendo la aparentemente impenetrable barrera.

En respuesta, Sheik tomó uno de sus kunais y lo arrojó hacia la barrera, para probar cuál era su efecto. En cuanto el arma chocó contra ella, el color de la barrera cambió, volviéndose ligeramente más luminoso, y soltando rayos de energía de color púrpura desde el punto de contacto. Después de unos cuantos segundos, este salió disparado dando vueltas, hasta caer de vuelta en la mano que lo lanzó. Al echarle una mirada, Sheik pudo ver que el poder de la barrera había hecho que la punta del kunai se fundiera, dejándolo inservible. Eso quería decir que no podían hacer contacto directo con ella.

\- No podemos tocarla. – dijo el joven. – Hay que encontrar la manera de disiparla si queremos cruzar.

Lana a su vez comenzó a ver su libro de hechizos, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiese serles de utilidad. Toda protección, por poderosa que fuese, tenía un punto débil. Era solo cuestión de encontrarlo y explotarlo.

\- La barrera está hecha de energía oscura en su totalidad. – dijo Lana finalmente. – Para anularla, podríamos usar una carga igual o mayor de energía sagrada, pero eso solo sería temporal, pues volvería a la normalidad al cabo de unos instantes.

\- Es decir, que solo puedes abrirla por un instante. – dijo Impa.

\- Será suficiente para que entremos, pero una vez que lo hagamos, no habrá vuelta atrás. – señaló Lana.

\- Si ese es el caso, asegúrate de reservar algo de energía para cuando regresemos. – dijo Impa. – No sabemos lo que puede pasar allí dentro, ni qué nos puede estar esperando.

Lana asintió y de inmediato se acercó a la puerta, y comenzó a recitar un hechizo para formar un enorme halo de energía sagrada. Usando sus manos para dirigirlo, mientras continuaba pronunciando el cántico, la hechicera lo envió hacia la barrera oscura, directamente hacia el centro. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, tenía que hacerlo bien, pues solo le daría unos pocos segundos para que pudiesen entrar.

\- ¡ÁBRETE! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pronunciada esta palabra, el halo estalló, disipando la barrera de oscuridad. La energía apenas bastó para formar una abertura que era menos de una cuarta parte del tamaño del enorme marco, pero lo suficientemente amplia para que pudieran pasar. Sin perder tiempo, ingresaron antes de que la abertura se cerrara detrás de ellos, pudiendo ya ver con claridad el templo frente a ellos. Se disponían a entrar, cuando un retumbar en el suelo los detuvo.

\- Deténganse. – dijo Impa.

Sheik y Lana obedecieron, y lo hicieron justo a tiempo, pues a los pocos segundos, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y a agrietarse, emergiendo de ella una enorme y monstruosa planta. Más específicamente, una planta carnívora en todo el sentido de la palabra. En todo el centro sobresalía un gran bulbo, y a su vez, de este salían cuatro tallos que terminaban en unas enormes cabezas redondas sin ojos ni ningún otro rasgo facial, a excepción de unas enormes bocas llenas de muchísimos y afilados dientes. Lo más aterrador de estos era que estaban manchados de rojo, y no dejaban de chasquear. Las cuatro bocas de pronto centraron su atención en los recién llegados, y con un rugido cada una, se lanzaron a morderlos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Lana.

La hechicera inmediatamente conjuró un campo de fuerza para protegerse a sí misma y a sus compañeros, antes que la planta los devorase. Después lo disipó creando una onda de energía que alejó a sus agresoras les dio tiempo a ponerse a distancia segura.

\- Es un Manhandla. – observó Impa. – Pero jamás vi uno tan grande.

\- Está fortalecido por la magia de Cya. – explicó Lana. – Debió colocarlo aquí como un centinela.

\- ¿Cómo vencemos a esa cosa? – preguntó Proxi.

\- Apunten hacia su bulbo. – dijo Sheik. – Allí se encuentra su corazón, si lo eliminamos caerá derrotado por completo.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que intentar atacar el punto débil del Manhandla era más fácil de decir que de lograr. Sheik fue el primero en hacer el intento, tratando de arrojarle kunais con sellos explosivos. Aunque lograba acertar, con el bulbo cerrado en sí mismo estos no podían hacer gran cosa. La única manera sería darle directo en el centro, pero lo primero sería sortear el obstáculo que representaba la coraza exterior, aparentemente indestructible. Aparte de eso, las cuatro bocas de la planta podían moverse de manera independiente de las demás, lo que le permitía atacarlos a todos a la vez, así que la táctica de distracción no serviría de nada.

Tomando un enfoque distinto, Impa desenvainó su gran espada, y comenzó a concentrarse profundamente. El arma se transfiguró, su empuñadura se fue alargando hasta convertirse en un bastón largo y la hoja se volvió más corta y corva, hasta convertirse en una naginata. Esta aumentaba su alcance, y además, podía arrojarla como una jabalina si era necesario. Le servía mejor para mantener a raya a su atacante, aunque fuese solo un poco, pero igualmente, el efecto en la planta parecía virtualmente nulo.

\- ¡Lana, intenta usar hechizos elementales! – exclamó Impa. – ¡Nosotros trataremos de mantenerlo ocupado!

\- ¡Entendido! – respondió la hechicera, tomando su distancia.

Impa y Sheik flanquearon a la planta carnívora tratando de atraer la atención de dos cabezas cada uno, mientras Lana comenzaba a recitar un cántico, haciendo aparecer encima de él un círculo mágico. Empezó con su tradicional hechizo de rayos, pero este hizo más que aparentemente hacerlo enfurecer aún más. Los relámpagos rebotaban encima de su piel como si estuviese hecha de algún tipo de metal. De la base comenzaron a emanar unas nubes de humo de color púrpura, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para determinar de qué estaban hechas.

\- ¡Gas venenoso, cuidado! – gritó Impa, saltando hacia atrás para ponerse fuera de su alcance.

En vista de que el hechizo de relámpagos no sirvió de nada, Lana intentó con otro elemento. Conjuró otro círculo mágico sobre Manhandla, haciendo que comenzaran a llover sobre él estalactitas de hielo, pero los proyectiles sólidos no fueron más efectivos, solo se fragmentaron en muchos y más pequeños trozos al caerle encima.

\- ¡No sirve de nada! – exclamó Proxi.

Viendo que desde afuera no podía hacerse nada, Sheik esquivó la mordida de una de las cabezas, al tiempo que le arrojaba otro kunai con sello explosivo, directo a la boca abierta, intentando que le explotase adentro. Tuvo éxito, y la boca comenzó a toser humo antes de desplomarse. Impa corrió hacia la cabeza caída, y alzó su naginata para hacerla bajar directamente en la parte más delgada del tallo, con la intención de cortársela. Le tomó tres intentos cercenarla por completo, y Sheik tuvo que lanzar una bomba de humo al suelo para cubrir su retirada cuando otra de las bocas se lanzó a morderlos.

Los tres sabían que eso sería solo un retraso temporal, pues a menos que literalmente lo cortaran de raíz, podría regenerar cualquiera de las cabezas perdidas en solo unos minutos. Aparte de eso, incluso si pudieran evitar todas las cabezas, las nubes de gas venenoso que salían de la base les impedirían acercarse para atacarlo en su punto débil. Impa y Sheik no podían hacer más que atraer su atención mientras Lana preparaba otro hechizo elemental. Esperando que la tercera fuese la vencida, esta vez decidió probar con fuego y calor. Un tercer círculo mágico se formó sobre la planta carnívora, esta vez haciendo caer una lluvia de pequeños meteoros al rojo vivo que explotaban al impacto. Esta vez, el efecto fue diferente. Las cabezas restantes de Manhandla comenzaron a lanzar chillidos de dolor cuando los meteoros le caían encima y explotaban.

\- ¡No te detengas, Lana! – ordenó Impa.

Lana comenzó a ampliar el círculo mágico para cubrir una mayor área y hacer que cayeran más meteoros sobre Manhandla, que evidentemente era incapaz de soportar el calor. Aparte de eso, el daño que le infligían los meteoros le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente para regenerar la cabeza que había perdido en el ataque anterior. Sin embargo, como si tratara de compensar, comenzó a soltar mucho más gas venenoso y les impidió acercarse de nuevo para que pudieran atacar su punto débil. Los tres sabían perfectamente, además, que esta planta tenía la capacidad de moverse bajo la tierra para desplazarse de posición, y conscientes de que el resto de sus aliados tenían sus propias preocupaciones en aquel momento, no podían permitir que se las aumentaran.

Sin que nadie se lo dijera, Sheik comenzó a rodear de nuevo a Manhandla para intentar eliminarle otra de sus cabezas y disminuir un poco más la amenaza. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración para soportar el gas venenoso, confiando en el resto de sus sentidos para hacer sus movimientos. Impa, al ver lo que se proponía, estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero al ver que Sheik saltaba hábilmente y evadía los mordiscos de la planta sin problemas, se contuvo. No queriendo sacrificar más kunais, Sheik tomó varias bombas pequeñas y esperó su oportunidad para arrojárselas directo a la boca cuando esta se lanzó a morder de nuevo. Igual que la anterior, la cabeza se desplomó cuando los explosivos que se tragó detonaron. Impa de inmediato corrió para cortársela de la misma manera.

Con dos cabezas fuera y sin poder concentrarse para regenerarlas, la amenaza que representaba la planta carnívora se redujo notablemente. Sin embargo, todo lo que estaban haciendo solo la debilitaba, a menos que pudiesen asestar un golpe decisivo a su punto débil, no podrían eliminarla por completo. Así que tenían que concentrarse en atacar su bulbo, pero Manhandla lo mantenía cerrado, solo abriéndolo ocasionalmente para soltar las nubes de gas venenoso y mantenerlos fuera de rango. Esa parecía ser su única abertura para atacarlo.

\- ¿Lana, puedes conjurar un meteoro gigante directamente sobre el bulbo de Manhandla? – preguntó Impa.

\- ¡Sí puedo, pero necesitaré algo de tiempo para hacerlo! – respondió la hechicera, entendiendo el plan de su comandante.

\- Lo tendrás. – dijo Sheik. – Tenemos que mantenerlo ocupado hasta entonces.

Impa y Sheik trataron de distraer la atención de Manhandla mientras Lana hacía su trabajo. La hechicera redujo el tamaño del círculo mágico encima de la monstruosa planta, pero estaba enfocando más energía en él para poder generar un meteoro de gran tamaño. Casi tan grande como el bulbo en sí mismo, pero Impa le ordenó mantenerlo en el aire hasta que le diera la señal. Lana tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo, pero sabía que tenía que aguardar hasta que Manhandla abriera el bulbo para volver a soltar las nubes de gas. Para forzarlo, Sheik e Impa tuvieron que ponerse dentro de su rango para forzarlo, y la comandante cargó su naginata sobre su hombro, preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia.

\- ¡Ahora, Lana! – exclamó Impa.

En el instante en que Manhandla comenzaba a liberar sus gases venenosos, Lana dejó caer el gran meteoro, que cayó pesadamente en el centro de la planta carnívora aplastando el bulbo abierto. A diferencia de los demás, este no explotó de inmediato por lo enorme que era, pero Impa decidió acelerar un poco el proceso, concentró toda su energía en la hoja de su naginata y se la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas y una precisión impecable.

\- ¡Pónganse a cubierto! – gritó la comandante, mientras corría.

 ** _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_** La reacción fue inmediata, la naginata de Impa hizo explotar el meteoro. Los dos Sheikahs inmediatamente corrieron para quedarse fuera del radio de la explosión. Una lluvia de trozos de Manhandla y de un fluido viscoso y rojo voló por todo el lugar. Proxi tuvo literalmente que ponerse debajo de una roca para evitar que le cayeran encima, mientras los otros se ponían a cubierto donde podían. Después que se disipara el polvo de la explosión, pudieron ver el resultado: un enorme agujero donde antes solía estar la planta, y sus dos cabezas restantes a varios metros de allí, exhalando sus últimos alientos antes de quedarse completamente inertes. La explosión además envió por los aires la naginata de Impa, y al acercarse a recogerla pudo ver con satisfacción que, sorprendentemente, había salido intacta. Cumplido su trabajo, la transfiguró de vuelta a su forma de espada, y la devolvió a la funda.

\- Está hecho. – dijo Impa. – No podemos perder más tiempo.

\- Puedo sentir la presencia de Cya muy cerca. – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Entonces qué esperas? – cuestionó Proxi, desesperada. – ¡No podemos permitir que esa bruja haga lo que quiera con Link!

\- Por favor guíanos. – dijo Sheik, tratando de mantener la calma, pero en su voz se percibía una ligera pizca de la preocupación de Proxi.

Con el paso libre de interferencias, Lana les indicó a sus compañeros el camino, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el interior del templo. Esperanzados por el hecho de que aún estuviesen a tiempo, tenían solo dos pensamientos fijos en mente: rescatar a Link y detener a Cya.

Tenían que poner fin al conflicto, en ese lugar, y en ese momento.

* * *

 ** _Al mismo tiempo, afuera del templo…_**

Mientras el grupo de Impa lograba con éxito entrar a la base de su enemiga, afuera las tropas de Hyrule continuaban esforzándose en derrotar a las legiones de monstruos. Los soldados Hyruleanos tomaron ventaja de un breve período en que el flujo interminable de monstruos se había interrumpido inexplicablemente, pero en lugar de preguntarse el por qué decidieron no malgastar su suerte y lo aprovecharon para ganar terreno. Los combates más feroces, desde luego, eran los que estaban librando los miembros de la legión de Link y los dos secuaces de Cya, Volga y Wizzro. Pese a la férrea resistencia del caballero dragón y del maligno espectro, los esfuerzos del trabajo en equipo, combinados con las armas con las que contaban para nivelar el terreno de juego hacían que la batalla se decantara en favor de los jóvenes.

Al verse en seria desventaja, Wizzro decidió tomar su usual enfoque, en otras palabras, huir en lugar de enfrentar a sus adversarios, y su pelea en contra de Ruisu y Zatyr había dejado de serlo para convertirse más en una extraña mezcla de persecución y juego de las escondidas. Ya no le servía de nada intentar huir haciéndose una mancha en el suelo, pues la Espada Relámpago de Ruisu también podía enviar sus ataques por debajo de la tierra para obligarlo a salir, y cuando lo hacía, una flecha elemental de hielo o fuego lo estaba esperando.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Me cansé de este juego! – gritaba Wizzro, lanzando sus ataques al azar, intentando dejar obstáculos detrás para retrasar el avance de sus muy persistentes perseguidores, siendo la palabra clave "intentando".

\- ¡También nosotros estamos hartos! – gritó Zatyr, disparando una flecha de hielo, al tiempo que saltaba hacia un lado para esquivar unos escombros que casi le caen encima.

\- ¡Quédate quieto y será menos doloroso para ti! – exclamó Ruisu, disparándole dardos eléctricos con su espada.

El espadachín y la arquera se sorprendieron de lo lento que Wizzro era para preparar sus poderosos ataques, en comparación con lo rápido que era capaz de moverse cuando quería escapar. Si no era una amenaza para su existencia, resultaba ser una enorme molestia, por el solo hecho de ser tan cobarde para no enfrentárseles al darse cuenta que no tenía oportunidad. Mientras seguía huyendo, el espectro vio adelante que su aliado, el caballero dragón tenía sus propias manos muy ocupadas enfrentándose a los otros dos compañeros que acompañaron al héroe en sus pasados encuentros.

\- ¡Volga! ¡Volga, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda! – le gritó.

Ya fuese porque lo estuviese ignorando o porque no lo escuchó en primer lugar, Volga no respondió a su llamado. Aunque de todas maneras, sería muy difícil que pudiese responderle después de haber recibido un golpe directo al estómago con la punta del hacha de su oponente, seguido inmediatamente de un golpe de revés directo a la cara. El único ojo de Wizzro se ensanchó al ver eso, conmocionado de que un simple humano fuese capaz de desorientarlo con un golpe como ese, pues él conocía la fuerza de su "colega", habiéndola experimentado antes de primera mano.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo el espectro. – ¡Muy bien, espero que no olvides agradecérmelo después!

Wizzro alzó las manos y comenzó a concentrar una esfera de energía oscura. Tomando ventaja del hecho de que el oponente de Volga, que en ese momento era Garrett, estaba de espaldas hacia él y no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. Se la arrojó, y estuvo muy tentado a reírse malévolamente por el destino que le esperaba al insignificante humano, pero no podía hacerlo para evitar alertarlo… solo para llevarse una enorme decepción cuando una bola de fuego detuvo su ataque en seco, antes que alcanzara a Garrett.

\- ¡No es muy honorable atacar por la espalda!

Era Alexandre, que afortunadamente sí lo vio aproximarse y reaccionando rápido lanzó su propio ataque para interceptar el de Wizzro. Volga empujó a Garrett para alejarlo, y Wizzro aprovechó el momento para unirse con él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Volga.

\- ¡Oye, arriesgo mi integridad para ayudarte, creo que me merezco algo de gratitud! – replicó Wizzro.

\- Nunca pedí tu ayuda. – espetó el caballero dragón. – Tampoco la necesito.

\- ¿Sí? Pues a mí me pareció que el mocoso del hacha te tenía forcejeando. Además, en este momento me vendría bien algo de asistencia.

\- Si no puedes con ellos tú solo, no mereces estar aquí.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, aliento de dragón.

\- Vuelve a repetir eso, espectro malformado.

Alexandre y Garrett se mantuvieron estáticos, preparados para atacar mientras los dos secuaces de Cya discutían entre ellos, aunque no pudieron evitar quedarse mirando por un momento el numerito que estaban haciendo. Por lo visto, la camaradería no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Sin avisar, Alexandre lanzó un ataque con el Cetro de Fuego, pero los dos villanos lograron ponerse a cubierto a tiempo, separándose para evitar la explosión. Antes que pudieran contraatacar, una flecha llegó volando desde arriba describiendo un arco hasta clavarse en el hombro de Volga, estallando en una bruma azul-blanca y encerrándolo en un bloque de hielo. Wizzro soltó un grito de espanto, porque sabía lo que eso significaba, aunque se alivió un poco de ver que el bloque se tornó al rojo vivo y el caballero draconiano se liberó por sí mismo haciéndolo explotar con sus propias llamas.

\- ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió? – rugió Volga furioso.

\- ¡Tengo muchas más de donde vino esa! – Era Zatyr, que ya estaba preparando la siguiente flecha. Detrás de ella, Ruisu empuñaba su Espada Relámpago y estaba listo para unirse a la diversión.

\- ¿Vas a seguir huyendo, Wizzro? – preguntó el espadachín. – Debimos imaginar que vendrías a buscar a Volga para que te salvara el pellejo. Ustedes los malvados se mantienen juntos, ¿no es así?

\- ¡No me compares con este espectro! – gritó Volga.

\- ¿Se te olvida que estamos del mismo lado? – contraatacó Wizzro. – ¡Nuestra pelea es con ellos, no entre nosotros!

Wizzro y Volga volvieron a ponerse a discutir, mientras tanto, Ruisu y Zatyr tomaron el momento para agruparse con Garrett y Alexandre.

\- Muy amable de su parte que pasen por el vecindario. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Agradécelo a Wizzro. – dijo Ruisu. – Ha pasado la última media hora huyendo de nosotros, y nos trajo hasta aquí.

\- Yo diría que es conveniente. – dijo Zatyr. – Así podemos acabarlos a los dos de una sola vez.

\- Concuerdo. – dijo Alexandre, girando el cetro. – Ya es tiempo de que paguen por todo lo que han hecho.

El espectro y el caballero dragón finalmente decidieron dejar su riña de lado y concentrarse en sus adversarios. A ninguno de los dos le caía bien el otro, pero en su situación actual, y considerando lo "bien" que les estaba yendo a cada uno por su propia cuenta, una alianza temporal parecía la decisión más sensata. Aunque las probabilidades parecían seguir en su contra: Wizzro había tenido que huir de Ruisu y Zatyr, mientras que Volga apenas había podido mantenerse contra Garrett y Alexandre al mismo tiempo a duras penas.

\- De acuerdo, genio. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- Somos cuatro contra dos. – respondió Ruisu. – Yo diría que aprovechemos la ventaja numérica.

\- ¡Mocosos arrogantes, van a tragarse sus palabras! – exclamó Wizzro. – ¡Volga, enséñales quien manda!

\- ¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! – vociferó Volga empuñando su lanza.

Las dos anteriores batallas se fundieron en una sola, pero la situación no parecía haber cambiado mucho. Ahora, era un duelo de tres contra uno en combate cercano, mientras los atacantes de largo alcance permanecían atrás para ofrecer apoyo, aunque Zatyr tomaba ventaja del alcance de su arco largo para ocasionalmente incomodar a Wizzro con sus flechas de hielo. Volga, que ya de por sí tenía dificultades peleando contra Garrett y Alexandre simultáneamente, admitió para sí mismo que la inclusión de Ruisu a la refriega lo ponía en seria desventaja, especialmente con esa espada imbuida de magia de rayos. En una ocasión, alcanzó a volarle de las manos el hacha a Garrett con un golpe de suerte, pero el gigantón reaccionó a tiempo y lo sujetó con fuerza de las muñecas, con los Guantes de Poder ayudándole a soportar el calor del contacto cercano con el caballero dragón.

\- ¡ATÁQUENLO JUNTOS! – les gritó a Ruisu y Alexandre.

El espadachín y el lancero se miraron uno al otro, captando el mensaje. Cada uno empuñó su arma y empezó a cargar energía para un ataque devastador, mientras Garrett mantenía a Volga en su lugar y Zatyr se ocupaba de Wizzro para que no pudiese ayudarlo. Alexandre disparó una gran bola de fuego, y Ruisu la siguió con un tajo vertical lanzando una enorme cuchilla de rayo. El resultado de la fusión de ambas fue una bola de fuego envuelta en chispas de electricidad. Garrett inmediatamente tiró de Volga, rodando en el suelo sobre su espalda mientras lo pateaba en el estómago para ponerlo en el camino de la bola de fuego y rayos.

\- ¡AAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Volga flotó en el aire por unos segundos sintiendo el efecto del ataque combinado, antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Se puso de pie de nuevo, entre furioso y conmocionado: el que hubiese un fuego capaz de lastimarlo era una cosa, pero agregarle a eso un efecto adicional de rayos ya era para tomarlo con mucha más seriedad.

\- ¡Wizzro, no te quedes donde estás, has algo! – le gritó al espectro.

\- ¡En c-cuanto m-me desc-c-congele, m-muchas g-grac-c-cias! – replicó el aludido, tiritando.

En efecto, mientras Volga estaba lidiando con los tres combatientes cercanos al mismo tiempo, Zatyr había logrado dispararle un par de flechas de hielo, y logró atraparlo entre dos bloques muy cercanos, para luego darle directo a su sombra en el suelo, logrando aprisionarlo por completo, salvo por sus manos y cabeza. Wizzro también podía generar un fuego, pero este era un fuego oscuro y no tan fácil de conjurar como el fuego ordinario que hacía Volga, aparte de que solo podía hacerlo desde sus manos, y como no podía moverlas bien sería más difícil. Por si fuera poco, en su estado actual tampoco podía sacar su tercera mano espectral para romperlo, la tenía inmovilizada.

Con uno de los dos fuera del juego, Zatyr pudo unirse a sus compañeros en apoyarlos contra Volga, que en ese momento, parecía ser la mayor amenaza para ellos. Volga intentaba concentrarse, pero los pensamientos que invadieron antes su mente durante su pelea con Alexandre y Garrett todavía estaban allí, y ahora que tenía otros dos oponentes más con quienes lidiar, eso solo lo empeoraba. No podía depender de ese idiota de Wizzro en absoluto, así que no podía más que hacer lo que le ordenaron, mantenerlos lejos del templo hasta que su señora lograse su objetivo.

De pronto, sus lealtades ya no se sentían tan firmes como antes.

* * *

 ** _En el jardín interior del templo…_**

Para ese momento, el duelo entre Link y Cya se había tornado en una especie de juego de las escondidas. En vista de que los ataques directos no estaban dando resultado, y poco deseoso de quedar en el extremo del látigo de la bruja, el joven espadachín decidió ocultarse entre los escombros de las ruinas tratando de planear un ataque sorpresa, incluso aguantando la respiración y sin moverse de donde estaba a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. No era su estilo, y definitivamente no le gustaba tener que recurrir a ello, pero si eso lo mantenía vivo y fuera de las garras de esa malvada bruja, estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo. En ese breve respiro, finalmente logró sacar de su alforja el Boomerang Tornado, mientras intentaba fraguarse un plan en su cabeza. Si no para derrotarla (que sabía no podría por sí solo), sí al menos para mantenerla ocupada hasta que sus aliados llegaran hasta ese lugar.

\- No tiene caso que te ocultes de mí, querido Link. – dijo Cya. – Conozco cada centímetro de este templo como la palma de mi mano. Solo estás retrasando lo inevitable. Si me aceptas, todo será mucho más sencillo, para los dos.

Conteniéndose las ganas que tenía de decirle lo que pensaba y responderle que prefería morir devorado por bestias salvajes antes que convertirse en su "juguete personal" (que ciertamente, eso era para lo que ella lo quería), Link apretó los dientes y sujetó su arma arrojadiza con mano firme, preparándose para arrojarla. Espiando por un resquicio entre los escombros, quiso cerciorarse antes que nada de que Cya estuviese viendo en otra dirección. Esa sería su abertura.

\- Aquí voy…

Sin gritar, arrojó su boomerang e inmediatamente retornó a su escondite para evitar ser visto (esperando que el ruido del viento generado cubriera sus pasos). Cya se apartó del camino del mini-tornado, y de inmediato Link se lanzó a atacarla por detrás con la espada en alto. Casi la tenía…

… hasta que ella se volteó y transfiguró su báculo de vuelta a su forma original, interceptando el golpe.

\- Ese fue un buen intento. – dijo Cya. – Lamentablemente, no lo suficiente.

Acto seguido, empujó al héroe hacia atrás, sorprendiéndolo al hacer notar que era bastante más fuerte de lo que podría parecer con su apariencia esbelta. Link aterrizó sobre sus pies, frustrado de que su ataque hubiese fallado. Pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Ha sido divertido, Link. Pero es tiempo de dejar los juegos.

\- Entonces ya deja de jugar. ¡Termina con esto y deja de atormentarme! – gritó Link, desafiante.

\- Link, Link… ¿cómo puedes pedirme que haga eso? – dijo Cya, como si fingiera estar destrozada. – ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Estoy salvándote.

\- ¿Salvándome? ¿De qué?

\- De permanecer atado a un horrible destino. – dijo Cya. – ¿No te das cuenta? Lo he visto todo. Siglos y siglos a través del tiempo, en todas las eras la historia se repite. Tú sacrificas todo por esta tierra, y por esa… maldita.

\- Lo vuelvo a decir, no toleraré que te refieras a la Princesa de ese modo. – le advirtió Link.

\- Tu "querida princesa" no hace otra cosa que utilizarte porque te necesita. – dijo Cya. – La amas, lo reconoces. ¿Pero acaso estás seguro de que ella siente lo mismo?

\- Aún si mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos… mi lealtad no cambiaría. Puedo vivir siendo solo su amigo y protector. – dijo Link, con voz firme, aunque ligeramente tambaleante en las últimas palabras.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella te considera su amigo? – dijo Cya. – Ella es una princesa, ¿y tú? Solo eres un humilde vasallo a su servicio. ¿Por qué querría ella tratos con alguien como tú, si no esperase obtener algo a cambio?

Link se quedó paralizado ante esas palabras. No, todo eso era mentira, Zelda no era ese tipo de persona. Ella no lo veía por encima del hombro, de ninguna manera. No se mostraba ante él como parte de la realeza, y la prueba de ello era todo lo que había estado dispuesta a compartir con él durante ese tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

Y sin embargo… ¿qué tal si fuese cierto? ¿Qué tal si hubiese algo de verdad en las palabras de Cya? Como futura soberana de Hyrule, tendría que anteponer el bien de su tierra a todo lo demás. Y en medio de la guerra, muchas veces eso significaría estar dispuesta a enviar a sus tropas a sacrificarse. ¿Qué tal si él no era más que una pieza más valiosa que las demás en su tablero de ajedrez?

\- No… ella no…

Para cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de que Cya solo intentaba jugar con su mente, ahora de manera más indirecta que antes, fue demasiado tarde, pues ya tenía el extremo del báculo de la hechicera apuntando directamente a su estómago. Por una fracción de segundo pudo ver como la boca de Cya sonreía debajo de su máscara, antes de golpearlo con fuerza con una pequeña explosión de energía oscura a quemarropa. Salió volando por los aires hasta caer de sentón en el duro suelo. Pero más que el golpe, lo que le dolió era saber que ella deliberadamente no lo mató con ese ataque, aunque hubiese sido una clara oportunidad para hacerlo, y su propio orgullo de haber caído tan fácilmente en su juego. En aquel momento, no sabía del todo si alegrarse o afligirse de que ella lo quería vivo.

\- Ahora, si eres tan amable de permanecer quieto…

Link se sintió tentado a cerrar los ojos, pero no quiso darle esa satisfacción. Hasta el último instante no quiso perder las esperanzas, y su fe se vio recompensada al escuchar una familiar voz.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!

Con este grito, unas agujas se clavaron en el brazo de Cya que sujetaba su báculo. El paralizador en ellas hizo su efecto instantáneamente, obligándola a dejarlo caer por un momento. Tras gritar de dolor ante este ataque imprevisto, no tardó mucho en ver que el agresor que interrumpió su momento había sido Sheik. Y sin tardanza, el guerrero de las sombras tomó la lira y lanzó un par de ataques musicales para alejar a la hechicera oscura de su compañero. Cya apenas alcanzó a agarrar su báculo con la otra mano antes de saltar fuera del radio del ataque de Sheik, mientras Lana, Impa y Proxi llegaban por detrás, e inmediatamente ayudaban a Link a ponerse de pie, y a alejarlo aún más de la depravada hechicera.

\- ¿Estás bien, Link? – preguntó Impa.

\- Ahora lo estoy. Gracias. – respondió Link, aliviado de ya no estar a solas con esa bruja.

\- Vaya, vaya. – dijo Cya. – Por lo visto, el regalo que les dejé en la entrada no pudo mantenerlos ocupados el tiempo suficiente.

\- Cya, tienes que detenerte. – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Así que también tú estás aquí, Lana? – replicó la hechicera oscura. – Debes de sentirte muy privilegiada de poder luchar lado a lado con el héroe legendario, ¿me equivoco?

Lana dio la impresión de querer decir algo, pero finalmente se quedó callada. Parecía que hacía un enorme esfuerzo solo por mantener la mirada fija en su "antigua colega" del clan.

\- Has causado demasiado daño, y es momento de que pagues por ello. – dijo Impa.

\- ¿Eso creen? En ese caso, los reto a que intenten atraparme. – los desafió Cya. – Espero que no me decepciones, querido Link.

Dicho esto, y habiendo recuperado el movimiento en su brazo derecho levantó su báculo y desapareció en una bruma púrpura, sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- ¡No huyas, bruja descarada! – gritó Proxi.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? – preguntó Link.

\- Aún puedo sentir su presencia, no está lejos. – aseguró Lana. – Está en las profundidades del templo, quizás en el altar donde se encuentra el Portal de las Almas.

\- Nos ahorrará el esfuerzo de encontrarlo. – dijo Impa. – Vamos a derrotarla y a cerrar ese dichoso portal de una vez.

\- Link, tal vez deberías descansar un poco. – dijo Lana. – Si Cya estuvo a punto de…

\- No, estoy bien. – aseguró Link. – Yo les ayudaré. Esa bruja tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho…

\- No perdamos más el tiempo. – dijo Impa. – ¡En marcha!

\- ¡Link, no me vuelvas a dejar! – gritó Proxi, introduciéndose sin tardar en el bolsillo de la túnica de Link, dispuesta a no volver a separarse de él como en aquel momento.

El grupo inmediatamente se dirigió a las profundidades del templo. Por el camino encontraron algo de oposición, pues al parecer Cya había reanudado el flujo de monstruos a través del portal, pero afortunadamente, no les envió ninguno del que no pudiesen encargarse fácilmente. Sin embargo, los monstruos en aquel momento eran la menor de sus preocupaciones, especialmente de Link. Al adentrarse más y más en el templo, el joven héroe pudo ver que Cya no estaba satisfecha solo con replicar su imagen en estatuas y ornamentos de jardín. Las paredes de las habitaciones y corredores que recorrieron estaban llenas de cuadros enmarcados que replicaban su imagen, muchos de ellos a tamaño natural y otros aún más grandes.

\- "Por las Diosas… la obsesión de esta mujer se hace peor a cada momento." – fue lo que pensó, viendo un cuadro enfocado en su rostro que medía unos cuatro metros de alto, casi tanto como la pared donde estaba colgado.

Sacudiéndose la cabeza para echar fuera esos pensamientos, se enfocó en la tarea a la mano. Tenían que detener a Cya, y entonces todo habría terminado. Ya no tendría por qué soportar esas visiones tan perturbadoras de sí mismo alrededor de todo ese lugar.

Tras varias vueltas por el interior de las ruinas, el grupo volvió a salir al exterior, y finalmente pudieron ver el susodicho altar. Era imposible no reconocerlo, pues se podía ver a lo lejos una enorme luz oval de color púrpura brillando sobre un centro negro y a su alrededor varios aros luminosos girando. Emanaba constantemente una especie de miasma en la forma de un humo oscuro en espiral por todos los alrededores, mientras más y más criaturas de la oscuridad emergían de ella, primero en forma de manchas oscuras y luego al tocar el suelo adoptaban forma corpórea. La silueta solitaria de Cya se mantenía al pie del susodicho portal, con las manos alzadas como si estuviese elevando una plegaria, aunque no podían oír lo que estaba diciendo. Divididos entre no saber si atacar o retirarse, pues no tenían idea de con qué podrían estar tratando, finalmente Impa les dio la señal para avanzar a hacerle frente a su enemiga. Pero al acercarse, cayeron de nuevo en la trampa de la hechicera.

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó Lana.

La hechicera blanca apenas se dio cuenta de que un círculo de magia oscura se activó a sus pies y saltó hacia atrás dando una pirueta logrando ponerse a salvo. Desafortunadamente, sus aliados no tuvieron tanta suerte, y los tres se vieron inmovilizados de la misma manera que Link cuando estaban luchando afuera del templo.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – exigió saber Impa, tratando de mover sus pies inútilmente.

Mientras se esforzaban por liberarse, Cya se dio la vuelta para encararlos. Sin dejar de presumir su andar, la hechicera oscura bajó las escalinatas del altar. Instintivamente, los tres guerreros cautivos tomaron sus armas, listos para defenderse aunque no pudieran mover los pies, pues no pensaban caer sin dar al menos una pelea. La hechicera, sin embargo, no adoptó una postura agresiva, ni siquiera defensiva. Simplemente levantó la mano y la fue abriendo lentamente para revelar lo que sujetaba en ella. Al abrirla, un comenzó a emitir un resplandor dorado que para ellos era fácilmente reconocible.

\- ¡Link, mira tu mano! – gritó Proxi.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

El joven héroe fijó la vista en su mano izquierda. Su fragmento de la Trifuerza comenzaba a resonar, a resplandecer igual… no, quizás con más fuerza que antes. Al mirar la mano de Cya pudo ver que sobre ella flotaba un triángulo dorado que emitía el mismo resplandor. Pero ellos no eran los únicos. Viendo por la esquina del ojo notó que el resplandor dorado también estaba saliendo del dorso de la mano derecha de Sheik.

\- ¡Sheik! ¡Eso es…! – alcanzó a decir Lana antes que se le cortara la voz por lo que estaba viendo.

Lana e Impa pudieron verlo con claridad. Era inconcebible, pero no había error, sus ojos no las engañaban. En el dorso de la mano de Sheik también aparecía la misma marca que tenía Link, que solo portaban los elegidos que poseían un fragmento de la Trifuerza. Pero en el caso de Sheik, el triángulo que resplandecía por encima del resto era el izquierdo, aquel que representaba el fragmento de la Sabiduría. Aquel que hasta donde ellos sabían, su poseedora era la Princesa Zelda. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Pero si eso no fuese suficiente, en la mano abierta de la hechicera oscura también resplandecía un triángulo dorado. Pero este no era una marca luminosa imbuida en su mano, sino que flotaba en el aire y era sólido.

La comandante del ejército de Hyrule no pudo más que ver con horror lo que estaba sucediendo, y por partida doble. En primer lugar, el fragmento que debía estar en manos de la Princesa Zelda inexplicablemente aparecía en posesión de ese joven que todavía no le inspiraba confianza del todo. Y en segundo, Cya tenía en su poder el último fragmento, el del Poder, aquel que supuestamente había logrado obtener la encarnación del mal. Pero en la última batalla este fragmento había sido sellado en un limbo del tiempo, fuera del alcance de los cuatro trozos de su espíritu para evitar que volviera a poseerlo. ¿Cómo había logrado apoderarse de él?

Como si fuesen atraídos por un imán, los fragmentos del Valor y la Sabiduría salieron volando de las manos de sus portadores para reunirse con el Poder. Ahora, el peor de los temores de los defensores de Hyrule acababa de volverse realidad: la sagrada reliquia, la Trifuerza, estaba en poder de su enemiga.

\- Ohhhh… qué amable de su parte. – dijo Cya, sin ocultar su deleite. – Los atraje aquí con la esperanza de obtener el fragmento del Valor. No creí que me traerían también el fragmento de la Sabiduría.

Link y sus aliados no pudieron más que retroceder ligeramente, tardando un instante en darse cuenta que el hechizo inmovilizador de Cya finalmente había cesado su efecto. Con esa clase de poder en sus manos, no tenían manera de saber de qué sería capaz. Sin dejar de sonreír maquiavélicamente, Cya levantó las manos y los tres fragmentos flotaron hasta juntarse por completo, formando así el triángulo sagrado que representaba a la reliquia.

\- Eso significa que ahora tengo en mi poder los tres fragmentos. ¡Contemplen… LA MAJESTUOSIDAD DE LA TRIFUERZA COMPLETA!

La bruja alzó las manos en alto mientras la sagrada reliquia resplandecía sobre ella. El poder que destilaba comenzó a hacer efecto inmediato, empezando por agrandar el tamaño del portal detrás de Cya, y manchas de energía oscura comenzaron a emerger de ella en mayor cantidad y más rápido.

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – gritó Link, a punto de lanzarse a cortar con su espada a la bruja, pero Impa lo detuvo.

\- Ya no podemos hacer más nada aquí. – le dijo la comandante. – Lana, prepárate para enviar la señal de retirada, ahora.

\- ¡Pero, Comandante…! – quiso protestar Link.

\- Link… no podemos hacer nada. – insistió Impa. – Si no sobrevivimos a esta batalla… no podremos ganar la guerra.

Link miró a Lana y a Sheik, que asintieron estando de acuerdo con Impa. Sin más opciones, se dieron la vuelta y abandonaron el templo, mientras Lana lanzaba hacia el cielo una esfera de energía que estalló en chispas de color rojo brillante. Desde donde estaban, todas las tropas hyruleanas deberían poder verlas, pues esa era la señal que acordaron enviar en caso de que la misión fallara y tuviesen que replegarse. Lo cual, desafortunadamente, estaba ocurriendo.

Ninguno de ellos podría haber escuchado la voz que salía de la puerta del tiempo, una voz profunda, ominosa y macabra, que hablaba como un susurro apenas audible para los oídos de Cya, pero que la hechicera conocía muy bien, y esta vez, parecía resonar con más fuerza.

\- _"Buen trabajo, Cya… Es momento de reunir los fragmentos de mi espíritu. AHORA."_

\- Sí… - respondió la hechicera. – Puedo sentirlos… puedo sentir como vienen hacia mí… los reuniré una vez más…

La hechicera comenzó a reírse salvajemente, mientras alzaba las manos en el aire, y el flujo de oscuridad del Portal de las Almas se tornó en un torrente que salió disparado hacia el cielo, hacia el centro de las nubes de oscuridad que había sobre las ruinas del templo.

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

El grito de la hechicera dejó en evidencia como el poder la extasiaba, llenando cada fibra de su ser, y claramente disfrutaba la sensación. Con su magia, y el poder de la Trifuerza, ahora ya nada, ni nadie, se podría interponer en el camino de sus deseos.

* * *

 ** _Afuera del templo…_**

El resto de la legión de Link había logrado acorralar al dúo malévolo del espectro y el caballero dragón en un pequeño agujero, y se estaban preparando para rematarlos. Wizzro había colocado un campo de fuerza oscuro para tratar de protegerlos a ambos (aunque más que nada a sí mismo), mientras desde afuera una implacable lluvia de cuchillas de relámpago, bolas de fuego, flechas de hielo y rocas (arrojadas por Garrett) continuaba asaltándolos. En cualquier momento terminaría de ceder.

\- ¿Cómo se sienten ahora, eh, Wizzro? – exclamó Ruisu. – ¿Qué se siente que unos "mocosos" les hayamos dado una paliza?

\- ¡Ya cállense! – gritó el espectro. – ¡Van a pagar por esto, todos ustedes! ¡Y tú, Volga, deberías hacer algo útil!

\- ¡Hasta yo tengo mis límites! – protestó Volga. – ¡Y no tienes derecho a juzgarme, porque tampoco es que hayas hecho un buen trabajo!

Por muy divertido y satisfactorio que les resultase verlos de esa manera, el grupo sabía que tenían que terminar con ellos lo más pronto posible. Todo era cuestión de terminar de derribar la barrera de Wizzro, y lanzarse a rematarlos. O eso era lo que planeaban hacer, hasta que…

\- ¡Oigan, miren eso! – gritó Garrett de pronto.

El resto de la legión interrumpió su asalto por un instante para observar en la dirección que les señaló. Desde las ruinas del Templo de las Almas salieron volando unos fuegos artificiales rojos. Todos sabían lo que esa señal significaba.

\- ¿Misión fallida? – exclamó Alexandre. – No es posible, ¿no lo consiguieron?

\- La comandante ordenó que si la misión fracasaba todos teníamos que retirarnos en el acto. – dijo Ruisu.

\- ¡Pero estamos a punto de acabar con estos dos! – protestó el lancero.

\- ¡No discutas! – replicó Ruisu. – ¡La comandante fue muy clara, y si ellos no pudieron detener a Cya, vencer a estos dos no significará nada!

\- Él tiene razón. – dijo Zatyr. – No hay nada más que podamos hacer, es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí.

Alexandre miró a Garrett como buscando apoyo, pero este movió la cabeza negativamente, indicando que estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Resignado y aceptando que le ganaron tres votos a uno, finalmente aceptó obedecerlos. Sin embargo, se tomó el tiempo para dirigirles unas últimas palabras a sus dos enemigos.

\- ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Para la próxima, no tendrán tanta suerte! – les dijo antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

Mientras los miembros de la legión se alejaban, Wizzro finalmente pudo bajar su campo de fuerza. Un poco más y hubiese caído, la buena fortuna se puso de su lado aquel día. Volga, por su parte, se mostró algo confundido de que sus adversarios de pronto decidieran retirarse, en especial cuando estaban a punto de ganar. Pero no iba a protestar, si tenía la oportunidad de volver a pelear contra ellos, que así fuera. Esperaría ansiosamente la revancha.

La legión de Link se fue a reunir con el resto de las tropas hyruleanas, que también comenzaban a emprender la retirada pese a que habían logrado ganar control sobre casi dos tercios del valle, pero la orden de retirada había sido clara y nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla. Alexandre se separó del grupo principal para volver a donde había dejado a Shadow, mientras los demás volvían con el resto de las tropas a pie. Impa designó un punto de encuentro en los Bosques de Farone en el caso de que la misión fracasara, y allí era donde planeaban reunirse.

Al mismo tiempo, el grupo de Impa apenas había logrado salir de los límites del Templo de las Almas, cuando escucharon detrás de ellos un fuerte estallido que casi sonó como una erupción volcánica, acompañado además por una fuerte sacudida de la tierra debajo de sus pies, como si realmente lo fuese. Y de hecho, al mirar atrás pudieron ver que no estaban tan equivocados al imaginarse eso. Un torrente de energía oscura salió disparado hacia el cielo, y en la base de esta venía a la vez una especie de tsunami del mismo color, directo hacia ellos y muy rápido. No habría manera de que pudiesen escapar de eso corriendo.

\- ¡Todos, quédense alrededor de mí! – gritó Lana, tomando su libro de hechizos.

Inseguros de que lo que planeaba la hechicera, pero sin más opciones que confiar en ella, todos le obedecieron. Lana arrojó el Tomo de los Espíritus al aire, haciendo que este se iluminara en un resplandor azul-blanco. Saltó para atraparlo mientras canalizaba la energía mágica hacia su otra mano, y con ella dio un golpe directamente en el suelo. El resultado fue que se creó un círculo mágico que generó un domo protector alrededor de ella y de los otros, justo a tiempo, antes de que ese tsunami sobrenatural pudiese alcanzarlos. Desde el interior, Link y los otros solo pudieron ver como esa energía oscura pasaba sobre ellos sin hacerles daño, pero no pudieron evitar que les temblara la espina de solo pensar qué tan diferente habría sido si los hubiese alcanzado. Todo a su alrededor se había vuelto una especie de caleidoscopio, o algo peor, como si esa energía estuviese alterando el tejido de la realidad misma. Estaban viendo cosas que nunca imaginaron, todo al mismo tiempo: una isla flotando en lo alto de las nubes, una montaña con aspecto volcánico, con aspecto aún más imponente y peligroso que el volcán de Eldin, y un extraño palacio que no parecía edificado por humanos.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Link.

\- El Portal de las Almas. – dijo Lana. – Cya está utilizando la Trifuerza para amplificar su poder. Ahora puede alterar el tiempo y el espacio mismo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – volvió a preguntar Link, no muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

\- Antes, el Portal de las Almas solo le permitía traer cosas desde el pasado de manera limitada. – explicó Lana. – Ahora que ese límite está roto, es como si pudiese traer el pasado en sí mismo a nuestra época.

\- Si hace eso, potencialmente podría destruir toda la realidad. – dijo Sheik. – El flujo del tiempo es algo muy delicado. Cualquier alteración en él puede tener consecuencias nefastas.

\- Ahora mismo tengo muchas preguntas. – dijo Impa. – Pero pueden esperar. Lana, ¿puedes transportarnos al punto de reunión acordado?

\- Lo intentaré. – dijo la hechicera.

Concentrando la energía que le quedaba, la hechicera cerró el domo protector en sí mismo, haciéndolos desaparecer de ese lugar. Rezó a las Diosas porque les permitieran escapar a salvo y reunirse con el resto de sus aliados. Especialmente porque ahora, tenían muchas más preguntas por responder, y no solo de parte de ella.

* * *

 ** _Entretanto, en el altar…_**

El flujo de energía desde el Portal de las Almas continuaba sin interrupción, y Cya disfrutaba cada momento de ello. El tiempo y el espacio eran suyos para dominarlos a su antojo, y pronto, muy pronto, el héroe también lo sería. El cielo sobre ella se oscurecía cada vez más, hasta que finalmente terminó de bloquear todo vestigio de la luz del sol, como si estuviese ocurriendo un eclipse. Y a medida que la oscuridad consumía el cielo, también lo hacía con el alma de la hechicera. Por supuesto, para realizar sus deseos, ella no opondría ninguna resistencia.

\- ¡Portal de las Almas! ¡Escucha mi voz y ábrete! – clamó la bruja alzando las manos hacia el cielo.

 _\- "Sí… ¡SÍ! ¡MI ESPÍRITU PRONTO SERÁ LIBERADO!" –_ resonó la voz de la oscuridad cerca de ella. – _"¡HAZLO AHORA! ¡ROMPE LOS SELLOS!"_

El Portal de las Almas había abierto brechas hacia tres eras en el pasado. Específicamente, en cada una de ellas se encontraba un fragmento del espíritu de la encarnación del mal, aprisionado por un poderoso sello, y de manera irónica, en cada una de ellas también había sufrido la derrota a manos del héroe legendario de su tiempo. Incapaz de abrirlo por sí mismo, la oscuridad se comunicaba con Cya, pues ella tenía el poder de romper esas cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero desde afuera. Ahora, ella se ocuparía de reunir esos tres fragmentos. Uno de ellos se encontraba en un altar en las nubes. Otro, en un palacio crepuscular. El tercero, en un templo sagrado. Todos tan lejanos y a la vez tan cercanos entre sí.

\- ¡VENGAN HACIA MÍ! – gritó la hechicera, enviando su poder mágico a través de los portales.

En respuesta a su llamado, el portal envió de vuelta tres grandes orbes de energía oscura con un resplandor rojizo en el centro, que volaron hacia ella, y orbitaron a su alrededor por un instante, antes de introducirse en su pecho violentamente. Al parecer, recibirlos todos a la vez le tomó un gran esfuerzo a Cya, pues momentáneamente la hechicera cayó de rodillas, hasta que se acostumbró a ellos. Ahora, podía escuchar la voz dentro de su cabeza, y con mucha más claridad.

\- _"Lo has hecho bien, Cya. Tres fragmentos de mi espíritu han regresado. El único que queda… es el que sigue aprisionado por la Espada Maestra. Una vez que todos hayan sido liberados… tendrás lo que te mereces…"_ –

La hechicera se levantó lentamente, al irse adaptando al poder que acababa de introducirse en ella. Su aura, que de por sí era siniestra, se tornó aún más aterradora y maligna, si eso fuese posible. Ahora, alrededor de la hechicera emanaba lo que parecía ser un fuego negro, que se mezclaba con su usual energía púrpura. Al levantar la mirada, un ominoso brillo rojo brillante salió a través de los ojos de su máscara.

\- Pronto… pronto serás mío… serás solo mío.

Embriagada aún más con este nuevo poder, la hechicera soltó una sonora y maligna carcajada, amplificada por su propio poder mágico, como si deseara que toda la tierra a su alrededor la escuchara. Y así era. La tierra de Hyrule tenía que saber quién sería su nueva soberana. Por fin podría tener todo lo que había deseado. Poder absoluto, dominio total sobre el espacio y el tiempo, y lo más importante… el amor del héroe legendario. Por fin podría liberarlo de ese horrendo destino al que estaba atado, pero lo primero, era quitar de en medio a ese maldito estorbo que aún se interponía en su camino.

\- Zelda… no podrás ocultarte para siempre… – dijo con furia. – Cuando ya no estés en mi camino… Link será solo mío.

Como disfrutaría de ese momento, arrancarle la vida a esa maldita princesa, por cuya culpa el héroe siempre se veía forzado a arriesgar su vida sin recibir nada a cambio. Nadie merecía estar atado a un destino tan desgraciado. ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderlo? Todo lo que ella quería era darle la libertad y la gloria que se merecía un héroe como él. ¿Qué importaba si eso implicaba unos cuantos sacrificios? Él no necesitaba a nadie más, mucho menos a alguien como Zelda.

Y al mismo tiempo, Cya estaba tan emocionada pensando en cómo saldrían sus planes y de ese maravilloso futuro que le aguardaba, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo consigo misma. Los tres fragmentos que se hallaban en su interior estaban comenzando a alimentarse de la fuerza de la hechicera, esperando el momento propicio en que su poder volviera lo suficiente. Pobre niña ignorante, estaba tan distraída con esas asquerosas ilusiones infantiles que no se imaginaba con qué clase de fuerzas estaba jugando. Y llegado su tiempo, pagaría muy caro el precio de su ignorancia…

 ** _Esta historia continuará..._**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, apreciados lectores. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sobre todo el inicio, donde se ven los alcances de Cya por querer tener al héroe. Aunque sin duda alguna, la mejor parte para mí fue el hecho de que Link haya reconocido sus sentimientos por la princesa, que la ama con toda su alma y que no está dispuesto a permitir que la bruja le haga daño, mucho más si ella lo ha protegido con la energía que le otorgó a la bufanda, demostrando que aquello fue un signo de amor algo anticipado. Desde antes de conocer al guerrero, ya pensaba en protegerlo.

Y sobre Sheik, se ve que no perdió el tiempo en impedir que la hechicera se le acerque al joven héroe, y creo que todos sabemos el motivo de eso. O sea, uno siempre defiende lo que quiere, ¿cierto? Y en este caso las cosas no podían ser de otra manera. Ya el zelink se hace cada vez más presente en la trama, y seguirá en aumento.

Lo que acaba de ocurrir con los fragmentos de la Trifuerza es algo que ha preocupado terriblemente a Impa, sobre todo al ver que Sheik tenía el de la princesa. Si ya de por si el misterioso muchacho le causaba desconfianza, imagínense ahora, pues esto hará que su mente se llene de muchas insanas ideas de lo que pudo haber ocurrido con su protegida. Aquello se quedó en el aire en el juego, pero aquí ahondaremos más en el asunto, pues por algo llenamos los vacíos que en la verdadera trama se vieron, dándoles más sentido.

Bueno, eso sería todo de mi parte. Les agradezco mucho por seguir esta historia.

¡Saluditos!

 **FOX:** ¡Hola, hola, compañeros! Por fin concluye la batalla en el Valle de los Videntes, y más pronto de lo que esperaba. Qué bien se siente eso. Esperamos que la hayan disfrutado. Y aprovecho de una vez de preguntar, ¿les gustó la protección de la bufanda? No nos íbamos a olvidar de ella de ninguna manera.

Quienes hayan echado de menos a Azael, estarán felices de saber que en el próximo episodio estará de vuelta. Nuevamente tenemos un interludio, pues los héroes tendrán que reagruparse después de este épico fracaso, y comenzarán las aventuras divididas en las eras del pasado. **Artemiss** y yo ya hemos decidido quién irá con quién y a donde, aparte de que durante esa saga dividida tendremos algunos capítulos dedicados al 100% a Cya y sus secuaces. Ellos no podían quedarse fuera tampoco, ¿verdad?

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, SindaNeko, IA99, EgrettWilliams, Dark Cat, klyVan, darkdan-sama, ZeekLaerers, ZarcortFan25, Rarie-Roo 07, Guest** (sigo insistiendo, IDENTIFÍCATE) **, Kaioshin135** y **Niakuru.** Creo que utilizaré un par de días para ponerme en mis otras historias un poco, antes de arrancar con el siguiente. Nos veremos.


	14. Interludio: Caminos separados

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Interludio:** Caminos separados.

* * *

 ** _"Cya de alguna manera había logrado obtener el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Poder. Guiando a las tropas de Hyrule directo hacia su trampa, se las arregló para robar la Trifuerza del Valor que Link portaba. La Trifuerza de la Sabiduría le pertenecía por derecho a la heredera de la familia real de Hyrule, pero inexplicablemente estaba en poder de Sheik cuando Cya los atacó._**

 ** _Al poseer los tres fragmentos de la Trifuerza, Cya utilizó su increíble poder para manipular el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo, abriendo brechas a través de las eras. Portales hacia tres épocas del pasado aparecieron en el presente. Al abrir los portales, Cya había logrado liberar tres de los fragmentos del espíritu de la encarnación del mal aprisionado en cada una de dichas eras._**

 ** _Habiendo fallado en su objetivo, las tropas hyruleanas se vieron forzadas a retirarse por el momento, mientras decidían como podrían hacerle frente a su enemiga ahora que tenía un poder casi absoluto. La Guerra a través de las Eras, estaba a punto de comenzar…"_**

* * *

 ** _Bosques de Farone…_**

Gracias al hechizo de teletransportación, Link, Lana, Impa y Sheik reaparecieron sanos y salvos en la aldea oculta en los Bosques de Farone. Por el momento, ese lugar parecía ser el único refugio en donde podrían reagruparse y trazar un nuevo plan. Sin embargo, ahora que Cya tenía en su poder la Trifuerza completa, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ese lugar dejase de ser seguro. Ni siquiera el poder del Gran Árbol Deku podría protegerlos una vez que Cya descubriera el verdadero poder de la Trifuerza.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó la hechicera.

\- Todo me da vueltas, pero creo que estaré bien. – aseguró Link, sujetándose las sienes y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

\- Lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a la teletransportación. – dijo Lana.

\- Sí, pude darme cuenta de eso cuando Cya me atrapó en aquel círculo. – dijo el héroe. – Al menos esta vez me preparé para ello.

\- ¡Es oficial, no vuelvo a dejarte de nuevo! – dijo Proxi. – ¡Es la última vez que permito que me separen de ti!

\- Eh, por cierto, Link… creo que esto te pertenece…

Lana se le acercó para entregarle el Boomerang Tornado. En su huida, Link se había olvidado de él, pero la joven hechicera lo vio mientras escapaban y se quedó atrás un momento para recogerlo. En cuanto su mano hizo contacto con la de él mientras le entregaba el valioso objeto, sintió sin poder evitarlo un ligero estremecimiento, pero inmediatamente la retiró para evitar que él lo notara.

\- Gracias, Lana. – dijo Link, sonriéndole con gratitud. – Creí que lo había perdido.

\- Hay otras cosas más importantes en este momento. – dijo Impa. Su mirada se posó con severidad en Sheik, que ya parecía estar preparado para la inminente oleada de preguntas que se le aproximaba.

Impa estaba sumamente ansiosa por saber el motivo por el que Sheik tuvo en sus manos el fragmento de la sabiduría de la princesa, simplemente no lo entendía. Aquella reliquia únicamente le pertenecía a ella, y quitársela era casi imposible, a menos que hubiera utilizado las dos únicas maneras que conocía para hacerlo. La primera era que manejara la magia oscura de la misma forma que Cya lo hacía, pero aquello era impensable, pues el joven no poseía ese tipo de poder. Sin embargo, la segunda opción era la que menos quería imaginarse, la que tanto le temía… que hubiera asesinado a Zelda, quitándole así su esencia.

La comandante siguió observándolo, aterrada por los insanos pensamientos que habían invadido su cabeza, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar con sólo imaginarse a la joven muerta… pero eso no era posible, todo tenía que tener una lógica explicación. Decidida, se acercó hasta Sheik, quien al ver que la comandante se acercaba no mostró ápice de duda o quiebre, a pesar que si sabía lo que esta iba a preguntarle, y que sea como sea tenía que responder.

\- ¿Por qué tenías el fragmento de la princesa? – preguntó Impa, determinante. No estaba dispuesta a irse por las ramas. Iba a saber la verdad sea como sea.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su comandante, Link y sus compañeros se acercaron hacia donde estaban los Sheikahs, dispuestos a querer saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, en especial Link, pues esto se relacionaba con la princesa, quien era muy importante para él.

\- Lady Impa… – dijo Sheik.

\- ¡Respóndeme de una vez! – exclamó, impaciente. - ¿Por qué tienes el fragmento de la sabiduría? ¿Se lo robaste a la princesa?

\- Yo no lo he robado. – contestó, mostrando seguridad en sus palabras.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué?! – espetó, sin importarle que la estaban observando. – Tú le hiciste algo a la princesa. ¿La asesinaste, verdad? ¡Eso fue lo que hiciste, maldito!

Enfurecida, sin siquiera medir sus actos, tomó los hombros del Sheikah para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, completamente descontrolada y perdiendo los pocos estribos que le quedaban… pero lo que no se esperó, es que Sheik la tomó de los brazos, observándola con fiereza debido al descontrol que mostraba y por la agresión que le había hecho. Definitivamente, no iba a dejarse impresionar por Impa.

Todos los presentes, en especial Link, observaron la escena, sorprendidos. Nunca vieron que Impa perdiera el control de esa manera, ni siquiera en los duros momentos que se encontraban pasando. Aunque aparte de ese problema, Link se sintió impactado al escuchar que el Sheikah pudo haber sido el posible asesino de la princesa… aquello no era cierto, las cosas no eran así. El corazón le indicaba que ella seguía con vida, y no precisamente por la amistad que los unía, sino por aquel dulce sentir que se había apoderado de su alma. Lana, desde la lejanía, observaba en la mirada del guerrero el reflejo de la preocupación por su amada, motivo por el que no pudo evitar entristecerse.

\- ¿Quiere saber la verdad? – preguntó Sheik a Impa. – Pues ahora la sabrá…

\- ¡Habla de una vez! – ordenó, enfurecida.

\- La princesa pensó que el fragmento estaría a salvo si otra persona lo resguardaba en su lugar.

Impa sobresaltó la mirada al escuchar semejante confesión, la cual era un completo disparate. Incluso, tratando de intimidar al Sheikah, lanzó una irónica carcajada. ¿Acaso pretendía verle la cara de tonta?

\- Por favor… ¿crees que te voy a creer semejante tontería? – preguntó, mordaz.

\- Eso es algo que usted decide.

\- La princesa jamás dejaría tan sagrada reliquia a un desconocido como tú, pues ella no es una irresponsable. – dijo con firmeza. – Es absurdo…

\- Pues lo hizo, confiando en que yo le daría un buen cuidado, pero lamentablemente le fallé.

\- Todo esto quiere decir que tú sabes dónde está… te exijo que me lo digas.

\- No puedo, se lo prometí.

\- ¡Cómo te…!

\- No importa que me termine matando a golpes, comandante, pues usted sabe mejor que nadie que la palabra de un Sheikah es sagrada, mucho más si se hace un pacto de silencio. Juré con mi vida que no diría nada y pienso cumplirlo. Sólo céntrese en saber que ella está bien. Eso es todo.

Ganas de volver golpear a Sheik no le faltaban, mas sus palabras simplemente la desarmaron. Impa se retiró sin decir nada, estaba angustiada, abatida, con la impotencia a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se sentía culpable de no darle al Sheikah su merecido, de aniquilarlo con sus propias manos por semejante secreto que le había ocultado, pero no entendía por qué no podía, qué la detenía, como si un presentimiento le indicara que el joven no mentía. Estaba aterrada, se sentía culpable de sólo pensar que entre sus aliados estaba teniendo a su peor enemigo, al asesino de su pupila… de su amiga. Aunque aquella culpa se había trasladado al golpe que le había dado, haciéndola creer que había cometido un grave error.

Sheik se desvaneció entre las sombras, decidido a quedarse solo hasta que el abrumador ambiente se calme, pues por ningún motivo impediría que su misión se vea estancada, por más incómoda que fuera la relación con la comandante.

Ya más alejada, en silencio, Impa empezó a derramar dolorosas lágrimas, pensando que nunca más volvería a ver la princesa, al ser que juró proteger con su propia vida desde el día que los difuntos reyes la dejaron bajo su cuidado, promesa que no fue capaz de cumplir y por la que nunca se perdonaría si resultaba estar muerta…

Lo que no sabía Impa, es que Link la había seguido, aunque se detuvo unos metros antes para dejarla llorar tranquila. No lo iba a negar, también se sentía abatido, desconsolado por la desaparición de Zelda, y el impacto de lo que dijo Sheik lo había desequilibrado por completo. Sin embargo, aun así no podía desconfiar de él, ya sea que mintiera o diera la verdad, estaba seguro que tenía una buena razón para sus actos, y que sobre todo la princesa se encontraba sana y salva en algún lugar que solo las Diosas conocían…

* * *

 ** _Un poco después…_**

Cuando por fin el resto de las tropas hyruleanas llegaron al punto de reunión, todos comenzaron a repartirse alrededor de la aldea oculta. Como no había suficiente espacio para todos en las cabañas, la mayoría de ellos tendría que dormir a la intemperie, dejándoles los refugios bajo techo a los oficiales de alto rango o los heridos que aún no se hubiesen recuperado del todo tras la última batalla. Pero no les importaba demasiado, pues en ese lugar estarían a salvo de potenciales ataques de los monstruos, con el poder del Gran Árbol Deku, por el momento al menos.

Zatyr se había apostado entre los vigías que custodiaban las entradas de la aldea, sólo por precaución, pues no podían confiarse. Ahora que Cya tenía en su poder la Trifuerza completa, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que encontrase la manera de sobrepasar la protección del espíritu guardián de los bosques. Impa, que en ese momento iba pasando por debajo de su torre de vigilancia, la escuchó llamarla:

\- ¡Comandante Impa, un grupo se está aproximando por el camino suroeste!

\- ¿De quién se trata? – preguntó Impa.

\- No estoy segura pero… parece ser que llevan nuestro estandarte. – dijo la arquera.

\- ¿Serán de los nuestros realmente? Que nadie se mueva de su posición, iré a comprobarlo.

\- ¿Usted sola, Comandante?

\- Después de la última batalla no podemos arriesgar más vidas. – dijo la Sheikah con firmeza. – Aunque estemos protegidos por el Gran Árbol Deku, no hay manera de saber por cuanto tiempo será así.

Y sin que nadie más se atreviera a cuestionarla, la Sheikah se internó entre la espesura del bosque, teniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su gran espada y lista para desenvainarla en cuanto fuese necesario, sólo por si las dudas.

Al cabo de varios minutos, pudo oír los pasos y las voces que se venían aproximando. En efecto, sí eran soldados hyruleanos, pero había un gran número de ellos. Bastantes de ellos se veían lastimados, trayendo vendajes, y algunos de ellos hasta eran cargados en camillas por sus compañeros. Nada podría haberla preparado para ver entre ellos a su subcomandante. Azael venía con un brazo en cabestrillo, traía vendajes en la parte superior de la cabeza y en el abdomen, y se veía forzado a usar su alabarda como un bastón para ayudarse a caminar; a juzgar por como venía cojeando ligeramente, tal vez tenía la pierna lastimada también.

\- ¡Azael! – exclamó Impa al verlo y corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Comandante Impa! – exclamó uno de los soldados al verla, pero ella lo ignoró por completo. Su atención estaba centrada en su compañero.

\- Azael… ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Preocupada por mí? – dijo Azael. – He tenido días mejores, pero sobreviviré a esto. Lo siento, les fallé.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Impa.

\- El castillo… no pudimos hacer nada. – explicó Azael, perdiendo su habitual humor y adoptando un semblante serio. – Los monstruos comenzaron a aparecer DENTRO de las murallas. Antes de darnos cuenta nos tenían asfixiados a todos. Ya era muy tarde para montar una resistencia.

\- El subcomandante fue herido durante el asalto, y lo lanzaron desde una de las murallas exteriores. – intervino uno de los soldados que lo acompañaba. – Tuvimos que sacarlo de allí.

\- ¿Y el resto de las fuerzas? – preguntó Impa, aunque no estaba segura de querer oír la respuesta.

\- Se quedaron para que pudiéramos escapar. – dijo el soldado, claramente afligido. – Lucharon con honor… hasta el final.

\- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – preguntó Azael. – Por favor dime que tienen buenas noticias.

\- Quisiera que así fuese. – dijo Impa. – No sólo no pudimos detener a esa bruja, Cya. Las cosas han ido de mal en peor.

\- Eso no es posible.

\- Lo creas o no. – dijo Impa. – Hay mucho de lo que hay que ponernos al tanto. Acompáñennos todos a la aldea. Allí podrán tratarlos mejor.

Los soldados siguieron a la comandante, mientras su colega se preguntaba por dentro qué tan peor podrían estar las cosas después de haber fallado en defender el castillo. Debía de ser realmente malo si Impa mantenía esa anormal calma, pues era signo de que intentaba mantenerse fuerte ante una gran adversidad. Ya la conocía lo suficiente para descifrar lo que veía detrás de sus expresiones.

* * *

 ** _Horas después, en la aldea…_**

Tras haber ayudado a atender a los heridos, y de que se establecieran en los refugios de la aldea para que pudiesen descansar y recuperar fuerzas, Lana convocó a una pequeña reunión en su cabaña, para discutir los eventos recientes. Sobra decir que el subcomandante del ejército hyruleano no encontró nada gracioso el hecho de enterarse que el fragmento de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, que le pertenecía a la princesa Zelda por derecho se encontraba en manos de Sheik, y menos aún que, junto con el de Link, estos hubiesen caído en las manos de su enemiga. Y la gota que derramó el vaso, de alguna manera Cya había logrado obtener el fragmento restante, el del Poder. Eso significaba que ahora poseía la Trifuerza completa. A diferencia de Impa, sin embargo, Sir Azael se calmó lo suficiente para escuchar lo que Sheik tenía que decir en su defensa. Su reacción no pudo ser diferente a la de su superiora: sólo se tomó un instante para procesarlo, y finalmente pareció aceptar lo que dijo, aunque manteniendo todavía sus reservas respecto al misterioso joven, la historia sonó lo bastante convincente. Cuando se calmó un poco la tensión, por fin Impa pudo hacer una de las preguntas clave respecto a Cya.

\- ¿De qué manera pudo haber obtenido ese fragmento? – preguntó la comandante. – En la última batalla, el héroe legendario no sólo dividió el espíritu de la encarnación del mal. También durante esa batalla consiguió arrebatarle su fragmento de la Trifuerza antes de darle el golpe final. Creyendo que era demasiado poder para tenerlo por sí mismo, lo selló en un limbo, fuera del tiempo, y de su alcance.

\- No necesariamente. – dijo Lana. – Si Cya era capaz de ver a través del tiempo lo que quisiera… en teoría podría haber encontrado la manera de acceder a ese limbo en el tiempo. El fragmento fue sellado en una dimensión que es "ningún tiempo y todos los tiempos a la vez". Por supuesto, no podría haberlo hecho por sí sola.

\- Pero sí con ayuda. – dijo Impa.

\- Perdón por intervenir, pero creo que en este momento tenemos otra preocupación más urgente. – dijo Link, poniéndose de pie. – Ustedes ya vieron lo que Cya hizo allá afuera. Abrió portales hacia el pasado, y son tan grandes que ahora ha incrementará el flujo de monstruos que puede traer. ¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a eso?

\- Es cierto, Link tiene razón. – dijo Azael. – Aún los más débiles de ellos vienen en cantidades enormes, y no hay manera de hacerles frente a semejantes números.

\- Pero creí que habías dicho que la única manera de detener el flujo era derrotar a Cya. – dijo Impa, dirigiéndose a Lana.

\- Yo no dije que fuese la única manera. – dijo Lana. – Sería la más práctica, sí, pero hay otra alternativa. Aunque será mucho más difícil.

Todos fijaron la mirada en Lana, en espera de lo que iba a decirles. La hechicera tomó un profundo respiro antes de iniciar su relato.

\- El Portal de las Almas funciona como un corredor de doble sentido. Existe en el pasado desde hace miles de años. Piensen en esto, si abrimos el portal en este tiempo, simultáneamente se abrirá otro portal en otro tiempo. Entre ambos hay un pasillo que los conecta y permite que se pueda viajar a través de él.

\- Es así que Cya trae a los monstruos a nuestra época. – observó Impa.

\- En efecto. – dijo Lana. – Pero ahora que Cya posee el poder de la Trifuerza, ganó la capacidad de abrir portales hacia tres épocas simultáneamente. Antes sólo podría hacerlo con una a la vez.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Link.

\- Nuestra mejor alternativa en este momento… es viajar al pasado, y sellar los portales desde ese lado. Si lo hacemos, Cya ya no podrá seguir trayendo más monstruos al presente. – dijo Lana.

Todos se miraron entre sí. De cierta manera, el plan tenía sentido, si cerraban los portales desde el otro lado cortarían el flujo de tropas de Cya permanentemente. Por otra parte… las complicaciones de eso eran demasiado obvias. No sólo el cómo lo harían, sino las potenciales consecuencias de hacerlo. Lana pareció percibir esta inquietud en sus colegas, así que tomó su libro de hechizos para darles la explicación.

\- Existe este hechizo, el cual puede generar pasajes en el tiempo hacia el pasado, pero sólo hacia el pasado, y mucho más débiles que el Portal de las Almas. Es considerado tabú en mi clan por las implicaciones… pero en este caso no tenemos muchas alternativas. – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Cómo funciona? – preguntó Impa.

\- Tomará tiempo explicarlo. Más vale que se preparen. – dijo Lana.

Mientras todos escuchaban con mucha atención, Lana comenzó a relatar con lujo de detalles todo lo que podía hacer el hechizo y cuáles serían sus limitantes. En sí, el hechizo funcionaba de la siguiente manera: abriría un portal pequeño que podrían atravesar para dirigirse hacia el pasado. En ese lugar, quedaría un remanente de magia que les abriría de nuevo la puerta para regresar al presente después de un tiempo límite. Considerando la situación actual, si querían ganar tiempo, la mejor alternativa sería cerrar los tres portales simultáneamente, así que tendrían que dividirse para poder atacarlos a todos a la vez. Lana explicó que sí sería posible, pero a cambio, no podría mantener los tres portales abiertos a la vez por mucho tiempo, lo que limitaría enormemente la cantidad de personas que podrían embarcarse para esta misión. Más aún, calculando su nivel de magia actual, no podría darles más de 20 días de tiempo límite para encontrar y sellar el Portal de las Almas antes de que la puerta para volver se activase de nuevo. Si no regresaban a tiempo, se quedarían atrapados para siempre en el pasado, sin posibilidad de retorno.

Concluida su explicación, las expresiones de Link y los otros se mantuvieron igual de firmes. Ninguno de ellos se lo estaba siquiera considerando. Si era la única manera de salvar su tierra y derrotar a la enemiga que la estaba arrasando por completo, nadie en esa habitación se echaría para atrás.

\- Creo que hablo por todos nosotros aquí al decir que estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo. – aseguró Impa.

\- No hay manera de saber a lo que podríamos enfrentarnos en el pasado. – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Y eso es una novedad? – dijo Azael. – Cya no deja de traernos sorpresas desagradables. Ya no tiene sentido prepararse para lo inesperado.

\- Con todo lo que ha pasado, difícilmente algo podría sorprenderme ahora. – concluyó Link. – Haremos lo que sea necesario para detener a Cya.

Y antes que la hechicera pudiese decir nada más, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de par en par, y los cuatro miembros restantes de la legión de Link entraron uno tras otro.

\- También nosotros. – Ruisu fue el primero en hablar.

\- Tendrán que disculparnos por escuchar su conversación. – dijo Zatyr. – Pero no pudimos resistirnos.

\- Viajar al pasado, ¿eh? – dijo Alexandre. – Suena demasiado tentador para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

\- Chicos… – dijo Link al verlos.

\- No digas ni una palabra, Link. – lo detuvo Alexandre antes que dijera nada más. – Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Estamos contigo en las buenas y en las malas, hasta el final. – concluyó Garrett.

A pesar de haberla visto más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, la determinación del héroe legendario no dejaba de despertar esa admiración en la hechicera. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de algo más. Ese valor que Link tenía parecía extenderse a quienes lo rodeaban, y los inspiraba a seguirlo. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?

\- Creo que ya tenemos a nuestros voluntarios para esta misión. – dijo Impa. – Por ahora, hay algo más que necesitamos preguntarte, Lana. Las brechas que fueron abiertas hacia el pasado, ¿a dónde conducen?

\- Por lo que alcancé a ver… en cada una de ellas, Link… es decir, una encarnación pasada del héroe legendario le infligió una humillante derrota a la encarnación del mal. – dijo Lana. – Es probable que Cya las haya elegido por considerarlas significativas.

\- Eso tendría sentido. – dijo Link, de nuevo sintiendo ese respingo bajarle por la espina. ¿Acaso tendría un límite esa obsesión de la hechicera con él?

\- Pero hay algo más que tienen en común. – dijo Lana. – Y eso no me agrada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Impa.

\- Porque si es lo que creo… todos estaremos en serios problemas. – dijo la hechicera con tono de preocupación. – Espero por las Diosas estar equivocada.

Estas palabras de parte de Lana disminuyeron un poco la determinación que tenían anteriormente. Sin embargo, la hechicera no quiso entrar en mayores detalles pues ahora tenían que concentrarse en lo más urgente. Se dirigió a su biblioteca para recoger algunos pergaminos enrollados. Estos eran mapas de Hyrule a lo largo de diferentes eras, y algunos más pequeños con regiones específicas. La hechicera los superpuso a un mapa de Hyrule en el tiempo presente, específicamente, en los lugares donde se abrieron las brechas en el tiempo y lo que pudo ver a través de ellas.

\- Tenemos portales hacia tres eras, en estos lugares, aquí, aquí, y aquí. – dijo Lana.

\- Tres portales por cerrar, y hay nueve de nosotros. – dijo Link, contándose a sí mismo, a sus cuatro compañeros, a Lana, y a los tres Sheikahs. No necesitó decir más nada para que entendieran lo que estaba sugiriendo, aparte de eso, parecía el curso de acción más obvio.

\- No me agrada la idea de dividirnos, pero en las circunstancias actuales necesitamos ganar tiempo. – dijo Impa. – Creo que la única manera de cubrir más terreno es separarnos.

\- Al oeste de nuestra posición actual se abrió un portal hacia una era en la cual la superficie de Hyrule era prácticamente inhabitable. – prosiguió Lana, señalando el área. – Así que los habitantes se refugiaban en islas que flotaban por encima de las nubes.

\- Nuestros antepasados llamaban a ese lugar Altárea. – intervino Impa. – Los registros históricos más antiguos nos dicen que la familia real de Hyrule desciende directamente de los habitantes de ese lugar, ellos fueron los fundadores del reino como lo conocemos.

\- Wow, eso suena increíble. – dijo Link, intrigado por la descripción que dio Lana.

\- Lo es. – dijo Lana estando de acuerdo. Luego indicó otra zona, en la dirección opuesta. – Ahora, está esta otra. Esta montaña, parece ser lo que en tiempos antiguos se conoció como "La Montaña de la Muerte". Fue el hogar de la tribu de los Gorons hace mucho tiempo, en la era donde vivió el mítico Héroe del Tiempo.

\- A simple vista se puede ver el por qué la llaman la Montaña de la Muerte. – dijo Impa.

En efecto, el volcán de Eldin era un lugar peligroso, pero desde afuera, se podía ver que la Montaña de la Muerte lo era mucho más, emitiendo mucho más vapor en la cima y arrojando rocas ardientes a intervalos muy regulares.

\- Y el último, al suroeste de aquí. – Lana señaló la última locación. – Por lo que alcancé a ver, se trata del llamado Palacio del Crepúsculo. Solamente apareció en una era, cuando una dimensión sombría amenazaba con consumir la tierra de Hyrule por completo.

\- El Reino Crepuscular, la dimensión habitada por la raza Twili. – dijo Impa. – No hemos tenido contacto con ellos en más de mil años. El único medio que conectaba nuestros mundos, el Espejo del Crepúsculo, quedó destruido y los fragmentos se esparcieron por toda la tierra. Nadie ha podido volver a reunirlos.

\- Si Cya está interfiriendo con el tiempo, no me extrañaría que hubiese cambiado ese aspecto. – dijo Impa. – Ahora que ya estamos claros hacia dónde iremos, es hora de decidir quién irá a cuál locación, ¿no les parece?

\- Yo iré a la época de Altárea. – inmediatamente se ofreció Link. – Islas en el cielo, eso es algo que realmente me encantaría ver.

\- Lo mismo digo, cuenta conmigo. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Y conmigo. – concluyó Garrett.

\- En ese caso, yo iré a la época del Héroe del Tiempo. – dijo Impa con firmeza. – Si el portal se halla en un lugar como esa Montaña de la Muerte, entonces yo sería la más apta para atravesar esa clase de terreno.

\- Yo también iré. – dijo Azael. – Y desde ya te digo que no me harás cambiar de parecer.

\- ¿Y por qué piensas que intentaría convencerte de que lo hicieras? – replicó la comandante.

\- Los acompañaré. – dijo Sheik, que hasta ese momento había permanecido al margen.

\- Espera, ¿con qué derecho decides eso? – replicó Azael.

\- Ir a donde nos necesitan, ¿no es eso parte del código del clan Sheikah? – replicó el joven, sin perturbarse.

Azael e Impa quisieron decir algo, pero en efecto, esa era una de las reglas de honor de su clan. Y quizás la principal razón de que se mantuvieran como protectores en las sombras la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, los eventos más recientes sólo les habían dado aún más razones para desconfiar de él, o al menos, era lo que se inclinaban a pensar, pese al hecho de que hubiese podido responder a sus preguntas sin dar signos de estar mintiendo.

\- Creo que eso nos deja a nosotros tres para ir a la era del Crepúsculo. – dijo Lana, intentando romper un poco la tensión.

\- Haremos lo que sea necesario para ayudarte, Lana. – dijo Ruisu.

\- Será muy emocionante. – agregó Zatyr.

\- Lana, ¿cuándo podremos partir? – preguntó Impa.

\- Creo que deberíamos hacerlo en la mañana. – dijo la hechicera. – Tenemos que informarles al resto de las tropas de nuestros planes, y creo que muchos de nosotros necesitamos un descanso, después de lo que ha sucedido. Y de todos modos, los preparativos me tomarán algo de tiempo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Tras aquella batalla fallida, no les vendría mal un poco de descanso. Los miembros de la legión de Link fueron los primeros en salir de la cabaña, seguidos por Impa y Azael, quienes decidieron llamar a reunir al resto de las tropas para informarles de cuál sería su siguiente curso (y en el caso de que hubiese más voluntarios para ayudar en esta misión). Únicamente Sheik se quedó con Lana, mientras la hechicera hojeaba su libro de hechizos, verificando lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo el hechizo para enviarlos a todos a las épocas a las que necesitaban ir.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Sheik.

\- No te preocupes. Puedo hacer esto por mí misma. – dijo Lana. – No puedo permitirme cometer errores.

\- No es necesario que hagas todo tú sola. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – insistió Sheik.

\- Sí, lo sé. – dijo Lana. La hechicera se detuvo por un momento para mirar al joven. – Escucha, acerca de lo que te dijeron antes… ¿era cierto? ¿Realmente sabes en dónde está la princesa Zelda?

Sheik no respondió verbalmente, ni tampoco se molestó en confirmar o negar con la cabeza. Sin embargo, el silencio en sí mismo parecía ser toda la respuesta que Lana necesitaba.

\- Escucha, puedo entender si tienes tus razones para no decirnos nada. – dijo Lana. – Me inclino a creer que realmente sí estás tratando de mantener a la princesa a salvo. Si Cya llega a averiguar donde se encuentra… estoy segura que su primera reacción será ir tras ella para asesinarla. Eso no podemos permitirlo. Pero… hay algo más aparte de eso, ¿no es así?

Nuevamente, Sheik no dio respuesta directa. Lana exhaló un suspiro, quizás si ella se abriera un poco más, él hiciera lo mismo.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor… hay mucho acerca de Cya y de mí que ustedes aún no saben. Es sólo que… sentí que aún no era el momento de decirles, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo sólo…

\- No digas más. – Sheik finalmente rompió su silencio. – Si tú también tienes tus razones para mantener esas cosas en secreto, no tengo derecho alguno de forzarte a decir nada. Pero cuando sientas que estás lista… te escucharé.

\- Hmm… gracias. – fue todo lo que Lana pudo decirle. Según parecía, al menos no la iba a presionar a decir nada todavía.

Sin decir una palabra más, Sheik salió de la cabaña para dejar que Lana pudiese concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Como había dicho, era un hechizo complicado, y para tener éxito, tenía que cuidar hasta el más mínimo detalle, no podía permitirse cometer errores.

Y mientras tanto, también se tomaba un instante para pensar en los secretos que aún guardaba consigo. No se trataba de si tendría que contárselos o no, sino de cuando tendría que hacerlo. Pese a que una parte de sí misma le decía que lo mejor sería hacerlo pronto, la otra insistía en seguir aplazándolo. Y aunque, en retrospectiva, había querido contarles todo desde el principio, algo la detuvo, y desde aquel momento, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, cada vez se hacía más difícil. Si tan sólo no hubiese dudado en aquel instante…

\- "Tendré que hacerlo en algún momento. Merecen saberlo." – pensó.

* * *

 ** _Aquella noche…_**

Con los preparativos completados, ya todo lo que les quedaba era tomar un descanso aquella noche. Aquellos que se ofrecieron a hacer ese viaje en el tiempo mostraron reacciones diversas: algunos estaban emocionados, otros muy nerviosos, y algunos hasta estaban indecisos. Más ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse. Partirían al amanecer, y no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero mientras los miembros de la legión de Link dormían plácidamente, en preparación para esa aventura que les esperaba a través del tiempo, el titular líder decidió salir a caminar un poco. A la luz de los últimos acontecimientos, y de los que estaban por venir en breve, el joven héroe tenía muchas cosas que ordenar, y no sólo dentro de su cabeza, sino también a nivel sentimental, en su corazón. Y prefería hacerlo sin que nadie lo incomodara, así que abandonó su cabaña y se internó entre los árboles, en busca de un lugar alejado y tranquilo donde pudiese estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Ese encuentro con Cya, por desagradable que hubiese sido, le abrió los ojos a muchas cosas. Cosas que él ya sabía desde hacía mucho, pero había elegido negarlas o simplemente ignorarlas. Estar frente a esa mujer le obligó a afrontar sus propios sentimientos en relación a Zelda. Tal como Sheik se lo había advertido, no podría escapar de ellos para siempre, y enfrentarse a la malvada hechicera le obligó a encararlos directamente. Por paradójico que pareciera, ahora de hecho se sentía mejor. Esa negación que oprimía su pecho finalmente se había ido. Pero una cosa era aceptar sus sentimientos consigo mismo y otra muy distinta hacerlo cara a cara con la otra persona.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – murmuró par sí mismo.

Por supuesto, la respuesta ya en realidad la sabía. Haber sido honesto consigo mismo y aceptar sus sentimientos era sólo la mitad del camino. La otra mitad, era decírselo a Zelda. Mientras se apoyaba contra el árbol y miraba hacia arriba, comenzó a considerar los posibles escenarios. En primer lugar, no decirle nada y seguir actuando como si aún la considerase sólo su amiga sería contraproducente. Un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese no podría morir tan fácilmente, y eso sin duda podría poner en peligro su relación, tal vez a riesgo de perder la amistad que ya tenían. Él no quería eso. En segundo lugar, si se lo decía y ella no le correspondiera de la misma manera, con toda certeza él se sentiría devastado. No obstante, Link era lo bastante racional como para no irse colina debajo de la misma manera que Cya lo había hecho a causa de él. En tal caso, mantendría sus votos de lealtad y seguiría siendo su fiel servidor y protector.

Y finalmente, estaba lo que él consideraba el "escenario ideal". Que se lo dijera, y sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos. Pero incluso ese escenario no estaba exento de sus propias dificultades. Aunque ella lo viese como su amigo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que los dos provenían de mundos diferentes. Ella era la Princesa de Hyrule, la heredera del trono del reino, y él no era más que un muchacho ordinario con sueños de ser caballero. Incluso el saberse la actual encarnación del héroe de las leyendas no le hacía sentirse más importante ni mucho menos. Él sólo era Link, siempre lo había sido.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, y extrajo su contenido. Se quedó mirando fijamente la delgada batuta plateada. Desde que ocurrió el asedio al castillo, la había llevado, pues tenía la intención de regalársela a la princesa por su cumpleaños, y lamentaba mucho que no hubiese podido ser de esa manera. Pero incluso desde que era niño, como esa batuta era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre, muchas veces él y su hermana menor tenían el hábito de aferrarse a ella cuando se sentían solos o asustados. Los hacía sentir que su madre los estaba cuidando, aunque no estuviese físicamente. Mientras la movía, haciendo algunos movimientos sencillos, pensó que quizás sería algo tonto por sentir eso ahora que era un adulto, pero tras esa experiencia tan aterradora con Cya… no rechazaría un poco de protección adicional de ninguna manera.

\- Así que aquí estabas.

La voz alarmó a Link, que estaba tan ensimismado que no se había percatado de la presencia de Sheik, ni aunque estaba justo frente a él. Por reflejo intentó esconder la batuta, pero ya era tarde. Desde donde estaba, Sheik ya tendría que haberla visto. No tenía caso intentar ocultarla.

\- Es una fina pieza la que tienes allí. – dijo, viéndola con gran interés. – ¿Es una batuta musical?

\- Sí, lo es. Es una vieja reliquia familiar. – respondió Link.

\- Nunca antes vi una como esa. – dijo Sheik. – Mis felicitaciones al artesano que la haya fabricado.

\- Solía ser de mi madre. – dijo Link. – Mi hermana era muy pequeña cuando mis padres murieron. Yo soy el único de los dos que los recuerda bien. A veces... nos gustaba aferrarnos a esto, para sentir que seguía con nosotros.

\- Parece irradiar cierto tipo de energía mágica. – dijo Sheik, aumentando su interés.

\- ¿En serio? Mi madre solía decir que esta batuta perteneció a un héroe que navegó por los mares, y era capaz de comandar los vientos para que lo llevaran a donde necesitaba ir. – dijo Link. – Siempre pensé que lo decía en broma, pues durante años intenté jugar con ella y jamás pude conjurar ni una pequeña brisa.

Al decir esas palabras no pudo evitar reírse un poco de sí mismo al pensar en ello. Seguramente se vería muy tonto tratando de mover la batuta y de controlar el viento a su alrededor. Después de años dejó de intentarlo.

\- Un objeto mágico puede perder su poder si se deja de usar por mucho tiempo. – dijo Sheik. – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en tu familia?

\- No tengo idea. – dijo Link con sinceridad. – Mi madre dijo que antes de ella le había pertenecido a mi abuelo. En cuanto a mí… yo solo la conservo por razones sentimentales.

Sheik siguió mirando la batuta de Link con gran interés. Podía notar que Link le tenía un gran aprecio, y no era para menos, si era un recuerdo de su fallecida madre. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más en ello. Como soldado, Link no era del tipo de personas que llevaría algo consigo a menos que lo necesitara, o si tuviese una muy buena razón para hacerlo.

\- ¿Algún motivo para que la lleves contigo? – le preguntó. Link no le respondió de inmediato, así que se tomó un momento antes de proseguir. – Si la tienes como un amuleto para que te proteja… no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

\- No lo hago. – dijo Link, sin sorprenderse demasiado, pues Sheik era bastante perceptivo. – Pero esa no es la única razón. Hay otra… más importante.

Silencio total. Sheik no dijo más nada durante un momento, y Link tampoco. Cuando cruzaron la mirada de nuevo, por un instante Link pareció ver una chispa de curiosidad en los ojos escarlatas de Sheik. Hasta aquel momento, sólo una persona, aparte de él mismo, sabía cuál era esa segunda razón de llevar la batuta consigo, y era alguien en quien confiaba lo suficiente como para compartir esa clase de secreto. ¿Pero qué tanto sabía de Sheik? ¿Lo suficiente como para confiar en él, o considerarlo un "amigo"? Los últimos eventos le habían creado aún más interrogantes que antes, sólo evidenciaron que Sheik parecía ocultar aún más secretos de los que imaginaron en su primer encuentro.

Pero estaba el hecho de que él fue el primero en dar el golpe para alejar a Cya cuando esa bruja lo tenía acorralado. Sin importar lo que pensaran los demás, Link seguía sin verlo como un enemigo. Amplias oportunidades para acabarlos a él y a los otros, y constantemente estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para ayudarlos. Confiando en su propio criterio, y también por el hecho de que le vendría bien dejar salir sus sentimientos con otra persona, aunque no fuese Zelda, Link tomó un profundo respiro y decidió decirle todo.

\- En aquel momento, cuando Cya estaba tratando de hechizarme, no pude oponer resistencia. – dijo Link. – Las fuerzas y el control de mi cuerpo me estaban abandonando, y estuve así de cerca de ceder por completo a los deseos de Cya. Y en lo único que podía pensar… era en ella.

Sheik le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero mantuvo su silencio, dejándolo continuar.

\- Tenías razón. He estado huyendo de mis sentimientos. Y no fue sino hasta que Cya quiso arrebatármelos por la fuerza que me di cuenta. No podía permitirlo. La comandante dijo que la princesa había imbuido esta bufanda con algo de su poder mágico para protegerme. Y en ese momento, cuando estuve a punto de ceder… pude sentirla. Ella fue quien me protegió. – se agarró con fuerza la bufanda. – Me salvó de caer en las garras de esa bruja. De no ser por ella… no quiero imaginarme lo que Cya hubiese hecho conmigo. Se lo debo.

\- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por ella. Por cualquiera, ¿no es así? – dijo Sheik.

\- En un instante. – aseguró Link. – Debo confesarte algo. A decir verdad… estaba planeando darle esta batuta el día de la coronación. Quería entregársela, como un regalo por cumplir dieciocho años. Yo no tengo mucho dinero, así que no podía comprarle algo muy costoso, y pensé… que tal vez le gustaría.

Los ojos de Sheik se ensancharon por un instante con esas palabras, pero la mirada de Link estaba fija en la batuta en ese momento, así que no lo notó, y prosiguió con su relato.

\- La llevo conmigo desde entonces, para dársela en cuanto la vea de nuevo. Pero ya no es sólo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Quiero entregársela, como un testimonio de mi gratitud… y de mis sentimientos por ella.

\- ¿Tus sentimientos? – preguntó Sheik, dejando de lado la discreción que lo caracterizaba.

\- Pensé que podría ser feliz siendo sólo su amigo… pero me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo. – continuó Link. – No sé en qué momento sucedió, pero eso ya no importa. Sólo espero que me perdone, porque sé que no tengo derecho de amarla de esta manera tan profunda, intensa… pero le pediré que al menos me permita tener este sentimiento. Jamás lo he tenido con nadie más, y no quiero perderlo.

Link cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó el pecho, mientras mentalmente renovaba su juramento de servir y proteger a Hyrule, y a su soberana, pero ahora añadiendo algo más. La promesa de su eterna gratitud y amor, aun si ella no le correspondiera de la misma manera. Permanecería a su lado y daría la vida por ella. Ese sería su camino a partir de ahora. Habiendo terminado sus votos, volvió su atención a Sheik, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, sin hablar, sólo escuchando con atención. Había un último cabo por atar.

\- Tienes que prometerme, que no le dirás a nadie de lo que acabo de confesarte. – dijo Link con firmeza. – Esto queda entre nosotros.

\- Por supuesto. – aseguró Sheik. – Además… no me corresponde a mí decir eso. Se lo dirás tú, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. – dijo Link. – Sin importar el resultado, la Princesa merece saberlo. Lo que suceda después de eso… que el destino lo decida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, asimilando todo lo que se había conversado, en especial Sheik, quien estaba más enmudecido que una piedra ante ello. Link se disponía a levantarse para irse, pero un impulso lo detuvo, motivo por el que fijó su mirada en la persona que estaba a su lado.

\- Sheik… ya estarás cansado de oír esto, pero… ¿realmente sabes dónde está la princesa? – preguntó, entristecido.

Al escuchar la pregunta del joven, quien se la planteó con la mirada más dolorosa que jamás le había visto, Sheik cerró los ojos sin responder nada, causando que Link sintiera desesperación.

\- Quiero creer en ti a pesar de todo, y algo en mí me dice que no eres un asesino… pero entiéndeme, estoy desesperado, necesito saber dónde está Zelda. – dijo, consternado.

\- No puedo decirlo. – dijo Sheik, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sorprendentemente, ni siquiera lo reprimió por llamarla por su nombre a secas, como hubiesen hecho otros. – Lo siento.

\- Por favor…

\- No insistas… toma la respuesta que le he dado a Lady Impa algunas veces. Ella está bien y pronto te reunirás con ella, te lo aseguro.

No lo demostraba, pero Sheik se sintió sumamente mal por no hablar con la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo, su deber era callar. Link por su parte se tragó su tristeza y ansiedad, por lo que decidió no volver a tocar el tema.

\- Lo siento. No quise sonar demasiado insistente. – dijo el guerrero, entristecido. – Asumo que ella te pidió guardar silencio, y si es así, lo entenderé. Es mejor que me retire. Buenas noches.

Sin decir más, Link guardó la batuta de vuelta en el bolsillo de su túnica, decidido a resguardarla hasta que pudiese pasar a las manos de su nueva propietaria. Agradeciendo a Sheik por haberlo escuchado, decidió intentar dormir un poco y recuperar sus energías, pues era consciente de que necesitaría estar a su máxima capacidad para lo que se aproximaba, además que deseaba dejar de lado la angustia que le demostró al joven por saber el paradero de su amada. Le dolía postergar su búsqueda por el momento, pero tenía claras sus prioridades. Poner en orden el tiempo y el espacio era imperativo.

No tenía manera de saber de qué manera habría afectado todo lo que le dijo a Sheik, quien sabía mucho más de lo que decía, y que debajo de esa apariencia era otra persona totalmente diferente…

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente…_**

Después del desayuno, los voluntarios que se ofrecieron para la tarea se reunieron en un amplio claro del bosque para comenzar el ritual. Con lo complicado de este hechizo, tuvieron que pedirles a todos los demás que se mantuvieran alejados para evitar interferencias. Los grupos ya estaban formados: Impa iría con Sheik y Azael, Lana con Ruisu y Zatyr, y Link con Alexandre y Garrett. El plan era, en teoría, bastante simple. Cada uno de ellos tendría que dirigirse hacia la locación donde se encontraba abierto el Portal de las Almas, y sellarlo desde ese lado para detener el flujo de monstruos. El tener que tomar caminos separados en este momento no les resultaba muy alentador, pero era la única forma. Era literalmente una carrera contra el tiempo mismo, y tenían que cerrar los pasajes permanentemente en el pasado para impedir que siguieran teniendo impacto en el presente, así que tenían que dividirse para cubrir más terreno. Ninguno de ellos podía permitirse fallar.

\- Ya saben, una vez que haya completado el hechizo, tendremos veinte días en el pasado para cerrar el Portal de las Almas desde ese lado. – dijo Lana. – El hechizo para retornar se activará en el mismo lugar donde aparezcan, así que recuérdenlo. Sólo estará activo por menos de una hora, así que si no están en ese lugar cuando ocurra, se quedarán atrapados en el pasado.

\- Sin presiones. – dijo Alexandre, sin esforzarse por ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Siempre quise viajar a otros lugares. – dijo Ruisu. – Nunca creí que tendría la oportunidad de viajar a otro tiempo.

\- Que no se les olvide, nuestra interferencia en el pasado debe ser mínima. – les recordó Impa. – Sellaremos los portales, y nada más. Tenemos que mantener un bajo perfil.

\- Link, una última cosa. – dijo Lana, dirigiéndose al héroe. – El hechizo con el que imbuí tu espada para sellar el portal sólo podrá utilizarse una vez. Así que no lo vayas a desperdiciar.

\- Entendido. – dijo Link.

\- ¡Ya démonos prisa, tenemos que partir rápido! – dijo Proxi, claramente impacientándose.

Lana había colocado sellos mágicos formando círculos en tres lugares en específico alrededor de la aldea. Estos serían los "puntos de partida" donde se abrirían los portales hacia el pasado para cada uno de los grupos, el suyo, el de Link, y el de los Sheikahs. Todos los demás soldados permanecían inmóviles a su alrededor, a la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder, y para desearles suerte en su empresa. No podían hacer mucho más, pues debido a lo complicado del hechizo de Lana, nadie excepto ellos podría participar. La hechicera no podía mantener los tres portales abiertos simultáneamente por mucho tiempo, y una vez que cada quién cruzara por el suyo, lo cerraría para concentrarse en los restantes, dejando el suyo propio al último. Con todos en posición, Lana tomó su libro de hechizos y comenzó a recitar el encantamiento.

\- Puertas del tiempo, escuchen mi llamado. Que los caminos cerrados se abran y nos lleven a nuestro destino a salvo.

Dicho esto, alzó en alto el Tomo de los Espíritus, y los sellos mágicos comenzaron a brillar mientras Lana enviaba energía mágica desde el libro para activarlos. Segundos después, estos emitieron pilares de luz que se intersectaron en el medio, concentrándose en una pequeña esfera de luz azul-blanca que se iba haciendo más grande entre más energía recibía. Simultáneamente, cada una de las esferas estalló, y dejó en su lugar un portal muy similar al que vieron anteriormente en el altar cuando pelearon contra Cya, aunque este se veía menos siniestro por sus colores azul y blanco. Aunque estando tan cerca de ellos, todos podían percibir las emisiones de energía mágica y como estos los atraían.

\- ¡Entren ahora! – gritó Lana.

\- ¡Ya escucharon, vamos! – dijo Link.

Proxi inmediatamente se metió en el bolsillo de su túnica por si se sintiera tentado a dejarla atrás. El héroe tomó un profundo respiro y para evitar arrepentirse entró en el portal de un salto, seguido por Alexandre y Garrett. Lana inmediatamente cerró el portal, para poder concentrar más energía en los otros dos y mantenerlos abiertos.

\- ¡Hasta que regresemos, el Hyrule de nuestro tiempo estará en sus manos! – dijo Impa, aferrándose a su gran espada antes de saltar al portal.

\- ¡Contamos con ustedes para protegerlo! – agregó Azael, saltando tras ella.

Los soldados despidieron con un saludo y un grito de batalla a su comandante y subcomandante. Sheik entró al portal tras ellos sin decir mayor palabra. Eso sólo dejaba al grupo de Lana, quien inmediatamente cerró el segundo portal.

\- Ustedes entren primero. – dijo Lana. Zatyr y Ruisu se miraron por un segundo, como decidiendo quién iría primero.

\- Después de ti. – dijo el espadachín, haciéndole el gesto de que pasara primero.

\- Como quieras. – La arquera sujetó su arma con fuerza antes de saltar al portal. Al verla desaparecer de cerca, Ruisu tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para terminar de prepararse.

\- Tierra del Crepúsculo, aquí voy. – dijo saltando hacia el portal, incapaz de abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que le esperase al cruzarlo.

Quedándose totalmente sola, Lana dejó de emitir energía mágica para cortar el hechizo, y al hacerlo el portal se cerraría en menos de cinco segundos. Echó una última mirada a la aldea y saltó tras sus compañeros. De todos ellos, ella era la única que más o menos tenía una idea de lo que les esperaba del otro lado. Y siendo que este había sido su plan, ella tenía que asumir toda la responsabilidad por lo que les sucediera. Sin embargo, en cuanto a los grupos de Link e Impa, ella no podría hacer más que rezar por su éxito y tener fe en ellos, así que al menos, se encargaría de mantener a salvo a Ruisu y Zatyr.

El último portal se cerró detrás de ella, mientras el resto de los soldados de Hyrule simplemente observaban. Ya no les quedaba más que sentarse y esperar su regreso. Lo que fuera que sucediera del otro lado, ahora estaba en manos de ellos, y del destino.

* * *

 ** _Templo de las Almas…_**

Desde la oscuridad de sus aposentos, Cya observó en su oráculo cómo se desvanecían el héroe elegido y sus secuaces de la época actual, dirigiéndose todos a los distintos portales de las almas que ella había abierto gracias al poder de la Trifuerza. Con aquella escena, no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en Link, en el objeto de su obsesivo deseo, a quien terminaría haciendo suyo para siempre sin importar los medios que tuviera que usar, siendo este principalmente el asesinato de la princesa.

\- ¿Dónde estarás, maldita? – dijo Cya, llena de profundo odio. – Tengo que encontrarte antes de que él lo haga.

No entendía las razones, pero aquel viaje en el tiempo la empezó a preocupar en sobremanera. Aquel sentir no se debía al miedo a ser derrotada, pues a todos los consideraba unos inútiles, sobre todo porque eran guiados por Lana, aquella joven cuya esencia detestaba y rechazaba, sino por otro motivo, uno que lo alejaba de su amado.

\- No la vas a encontrar… nunca la volverás a ver. – se dijo a sí misma, enfurecida mientras apretaba su pecho.

La bruja hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, provocando que en menos de cinco segundos aparezcan ante ella sus vasallos, Volga y Wizzro. Los villanos hicieron una reverencia ante ella, demostrando su respeto, pero sobre todo atentos a las indicaciones que iba a darles.

\- Lana ya ha hecho su movimiento. – dijo Cya, seria. – Todo el grupo se ha dividido y se han dirigido a las diferentes eras.

\- Usted sólo ordene qué hacer, mi señora. – dijo Volga.

\- Dirígete a Altárea a detener a todos esos inútiles que se hacen llamar sus amigos, pero ya sabes… ni un rasguño al héroe.

\- Como usted diga, mi señora. – contestó el hombre dragón, sintiendo desagrado ante la orden de no aniquilar al guerrero. Y al mismo tiempo, una pequeña voz detrás de su cabeza seguía cuestionando el por qué debería seguir obedeciéndola.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el caballero dragón se desvaneció de los aposentos de la bruja, mientras que Wizzro se quedó esperando las instrucciones que su ama iba a darle, presintiendo que si lo había dejado solo con ella, es porque se trataba de una sumamente interesante.

\- Tú, Wizzro, te dirigirás a la época del Héroe del Tiempo. – ordenó la hechicera.

\- Perfecto, señora, le juro que está vez no pienso…

\- No harás lo mismo de siempre… ahora tendrás otra misión más.

\- ¿Otra misión? – preguntó, sorprendido. – ¿Y de qué se trata?

Ante la pregunta de su servidor, Cya soltó una ligera carcajada, y dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda, le contestó.

\- Arrastrar al desprestigio al más grande de mis estorbos…

 ** _Esta historia continuará..._**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, apreciados lectores. Espero que les haya gustado este interludio, los que sinceramente son mis favoritos, como ya lo he mencionado. Al parecer Link acaba de cometer una gran indiscreción, o en otras palabras, se ahorró el trabajo de su declaración de amor. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando sepa quién es Sheik en realidad? Creo que el pobre querrá que la tierra se lo trague, pero sobre todo, hay que ver cómo enfrentará su amada esa situación.

En las distintas eras verán algunos cambios interesantes, unos que justamente hoy estuve hablando con **Fox** , estoy segura que les gustarán, pues cuando él me los planteó quedé simplemente fascinada.

Aprovecho este espacio para promocionar una historia de la que soy beta-reader. Se llama " **¡Por Hyrule!: El retorno de la obscuridad"** , de la escritora **Aoiha-Hylian**. Para mi gracia es un post TP, y ZeLink, así que les recomiendo que pasen a leer su prólogo, el cual está sumamente interesante.

Les deseo una buena semana a todos, y pronto vendrán actualizaciones mías.

¡Hasta pronto! ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal, amigos? Creo que podemos decir que con este interludio concluimos el "primer acto" de la historia, ahora comenzaremos con las aventuras de nuestros héroes a través del tiempo. Iremos en el mismo orden que en el juego, pero como pueden ver, seguimos haciendo cambios a la historia. Por ejemplo, Link y compañía han viajado al pasado en grupos pequeños para evitar interferencias innecesarias, como dijo Impa. Ya saben ustedes todas las implicaciones que traen los viajes en el tiempo.

Siguiendo la historia, los personajes que se van a unir en las eras del pasado (me refiero, claro, a los controlables en el juego) no van a quedarse fuera de ninguna manera, solo que puede ser que modifiquemos las circunstancias en las que lo harán. Hay muchos huecos que llenar, ya lo saben, y **Artemiss** y yo tenemos mucho trabajo por delante para llenarlos. Adicionalmente, estamos tratando de incluir "extras" que no estaban en el juego para dar nuestro toque personal, si me entienden.

Para cuando estén leyendo este capítulo puede ser que me encuentre sin acceso a internet, ya que estaré en medio de lo que (espero) sea mi último viaje para concluir con la mudanza (al menos para salir de la residencia, ya que algunas cosas las tendré que dejar con mis tíos). Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, IA99, klyVan, ZarcortFan25, Linkblue, sonicmanuel, Rarie-Roo 07, SindaNeko,** **Guest** (ya no me molestaré en decirle que se identifique, pero que conste, si sigue haciéndose el anónimo, para el próximo simplemente lo pasaré por alto) **, Legend H550, EgrettWilliams, Kaioshin135, dragon titanico** y **prietar**. ¡Tierra de Ocarina of Time, aquí vamos!


	15. Capítulo 6: Tierra de los mitos I

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 6:** Tierra de los mitos, Parte I.

* * *

" _ **Lana explicó a los otros que el Portal de las Almas era un camino de dos sentidos, y por cada portal abierto en el presente, habría otro abierto en el pasado. Dado que su intento por detener a Cya en el presente fracasó, la hechicera propuso una nueva estrategia: viajar al pasado, y sellar los portales desde ese lado para finalmente interrumpir el flujo de monstruos. Una vez que todos los portales fueran cerrados, podrían poner fin a la devastación que Cya había infligido a su tierra en el presente, y comenzar a reparar los daños.**_

 _ **Con el tiempo en su contra, Impa, Azael y la legión de Link se ofrecieron a asistir a Lana con esta tarea, dividiéndose en grupos de tres para viajar por cada portal, y sellarlo simultáneamente. No sería una misión sencilla, nadie tenía idea de qué peligros tendrían que encarar a los lugares y tiempos a dónde se dirigían, y corrían el riesgo de quedarse atrapados en el pasado sin posibilidad de regresar a casa. Mas su voluntad era fuerte, y ninguno de ellos dio un paso atrás, decididos a afrontar este desafío con decisión y honor, jurando tener éxito y regresar al presente sanos y salvos.**_

 _ **Los altos mandos del ejército de Hyrule, Impa y Azael, atravesaron el portal que los llevaría al pasado, acompañándolos el misterioso joven, Sheik. Al salir del otro lado, se encontrarían con un reino que era muy similar y a la vez muy diferente al Hyrule que conocían. Habían llegado a la tierra que vio nacer y crecer al mítico Héroe del Tiempo…"**_

* * *

 _ **Reino de Hyrule, año 10XX, según el calendario tradicional…**_

En una época donde un hombre malvado y ambicioso del desierto intentó apoderarse de la Trifuerza para conseguir lo que deseaba, sus planes fueron detenidos por un joven que viajó a través de la corriente del tiempo entre el pasado y el futuro. Este joven fue conocido como el Héroe del Tiempo. Cumplido su heroico destino, se embarcó en una aventura personal y solitaria, despidiéndose de la tierra que lo vio nacer y de los aliados que lo ayudaron en su periplo, y desde entonces no ha sido visto.

En la llamada Montaña de la Muerte, residía la tribu de los Gorons, criaturas poseedoras de una gran fuerza física, pero igualmente compasivas, gobernados por el más fuerte de todos ellos. Darunia, ese era su nombre, un Goron entrado en sus años, lo cual se hacía evidente por su cabello y barba crecidos por toda su cara, pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo el más fuerte, en cuerpo y espíritu, entre todos sus congéneres. Descubrir su destino como el Sabio de Fuego y haber ayudado al Héroe del Tiempo en su cruzada fue lo más increíble que podría haberle ocurrido en su vida. Y admitiéndolo, desde que su amigo desapareció, se sentía realmente solo. Por supuesto, tenía aún sus responsabilidades con los suyos, pero a veces, extrañaba poder volver a esos días. En los últimos años, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su santuario personal, meditando…

\- ¿Hmm…? – Algo interrumpió su concentración, y de inmediato se puso de pie. – ¿Quién está allí?

No podía equivocarse. Alguien, o algo, había entrado en su dominio sin avisar. Una presencia desconocida, casi siniestra, y eso no le agradaba. Inseguro de si se tratase de un amigo o enemigo, el jefe Goron, como precaución, alargó su mano para recoger un enorme y pesado martillo, que se veía imposible de levantar por un humano, pero Darunia era capaz de levantarlo sobre su hombro con una sola mano como si fuese una pluma.

\- No intentes ocultarte. Quienquiera que seas, muéstrate ahora.

Como en respuesta, una silueta emergió de entre las sombras de la entrada del santuario, la cual, Darunia lo sabía muy bien, estaba sellada por dentro para que nadie pudiese molestarlo. Se fue revelando a medida que salía de entre la oscuridad y era iluminada por la luz de las antorchas. Empezó por ver unas botas doradas de tacón alto, seguido por una sobrefalda con el tapiz de la familia real de Hyrule (aunque con un diseño ligeramente a como él lo recordaba), posteriormente una mano sujetando una espada de tipo florete, pero la mayor de las sorpresas fue cuando finalmente el rostro de la desconocida visitante salió a la luz.

\- Tú… ¿Princesa Zelda?

¿Sus ojos lo engañaban? Hasta donde él sabía, la Princesa Zelda se había embarcado junto con Impa en su propio viaje personal, al parecer cuando se cansó de esperar por el regreso del Héroe del Tiempo. No podría haber regresado tan pronto. Pero al verla más detenidamente, las diferencias se le hicieron más notables. Para empezar, el atuendo que llevaba no era del tipo de ropa que usaría la princesa a quien él conocía. Además se veía mucho más joven, considerando la edad que debería tener ahora (estaría a mitad de sus veinte), y su cabello era de un tono rubio mucho más claro, más largo y voluminoso, tal vez aún más si no estuviese atado en una trenza. Y por último, pero no menos importante, su piel se notaba mucho más pálida, y sus ojos carecían de brillo, casi como si se tratase de un cuerpo sin vida.

\- No, tú no puedes ser ella… - dijo el jefe Goron, sujetando el martillo con más fuerza. ¿Quién era esta mujer, y por qué se parecía tanto a la Princesa Zelda?

\- Estás en lo cierto. – le respondió la mujer. Hasta su voz sonaba similar, pero carecía de ese tono cálido y compasivo que caracterizaba a la heredera. Este se sintió como una gélida corriente de invierno. – No soy la Princesa Zelda que tú conoces.

\- ¿Quién eres, y cómo entraste aquí? – exigió saber Darunia.

\- Darunia, jefe de los Gorons, y Sabio del Fuego… necesito que hagas algo importante para mí…

La mujer levantó su florete y le apuntó con él. Una extraña energía oscura se materializó en la punta. Llegado a este punto, Darunia abandonó toda precaución y asiendo su martillo con ambas manos se lanzó para atacar a la invasora antes de que esta pudiese hacerle nada. Lamentablemente, su tiempo de reacción no fue lo bastante rápido, y un pequeño dardo de energía oscura salió disparado directo en medio de los ojos del jefe Goron.

Después de esto, todo se tornó en completa oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en las llanuras de Hyrule…**_

Ya no faltaba mucho para que el atardecer se hiciera presente en el firmamento. A pesar de encontrarse en una época completamente distinta y pasada, el cielo coloreado con aquellas tonalidades era lo único que no había cambiado con el paso de los siglos. Aun se veía hermoso, majestuoso y melancólico, aquellas mezclas de sensaciones que sólo sentían los que se detenían a contemplarlo, perdiéndose entre la sublimidad del efímero ocaso.

Los tres Sheikahs se encontraban caminando por la gran llanura de Hyrule, sitio que también había cambiado con el paso de los años. Curiosamente en su época actual la vegetación era más abundante, por decirlo de alguna manera. Había árboles por doquier y una que otra planta en las pequeñas esquinas, mas en la era en la que estaban se encontraban muy lejanos, y precisamente eso era una terrible desventaja, sobre todo ahora que la noche no tardaba en caerles encima.

\- No hemos parado desde que llegamos. – se quejó Azael, cansado. – Sería prudente encontrar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, pero con tan poca vegetación lo veo imposible.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo Impa. – Si ya dormir en la intemperie es peligroso, imagina cómo sería sin nada que nos camufle, que nos proteja.

\- No estamos muy lejos de encontrar un refugio. – dijo Sheik, interviniendo en la conversación. – Sólo es cuestión de guiarnos con la brisa, pues esta se encuentra más concentrada entre la frescura de los árboles.

\- ¿Árboles? – preguntó Azael, burlándose. – No es que quiera subestimar tus… poéticas frases, ¿pero no te das cuenta que…?

Sheik no dejó que el guerrero termine su frase, sólo caminó en la dirección que aparentemente se le había antojado. Azael lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto porque restó importancia a sus palabras. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que estaban en medio de la NADA? Encontrar un sitio decente que los cubriera sería un milagro, y eso de alguna manera era lo que les había faltado hacía tiempo.

Sheik siguió su recorrido, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Impa se disponía a seguirlo como por inercia, sin analizar nada, pero el brazo del joven la detuvo.

\- Déjalo que se vaya. – dijo Azael, molesto. – Si quiere seguir con sus necedades, que lo haga solo.

\- Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, debemos seguirlo. – respondió Impa. – Tampoco nos conviene tenerlo lejos, recuerda que tenemos que vigilarlo.

\- Vaya… ¿con qué prefieres seguirlo a él? – preguntó, resentido.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¡No, ya entiendo! – continuó, tomándola de la cintura. – Quieres seguirlo porque temes que nos quedemos solos, tu y yo. ¿Qué pasó con tu fortaleza? Aunque no me sorprende, pues resistirse a mi es…

\- ¡AAAAHH, CÁLLATE!

Enfurecida, Impa se separó del agarre de su compañero, quien ante ese gesto sólo lanzó una carcajada. Decidió ponerse serio y seguirla tanto a ella como a Sheik, quien al parecer no estaba tan errado en su hipótesis, pues luego de algunos minutos de caminata, encontraron una pequeña arboleda con una brisa agradable, perfecta para tomar un descanso.

\- Creo que este sitio es propicio para descansar. – dijo Sheik.

\- Veo que la naturaleza te llama… – dijo Azael con humor.

\- Bien… creo que es mejor que comamos algo y montemos un pequeño campamento. Mañana temprano seguiremos con nuestro recorrido.

\- Lo que usted diga, mi comandante. – expresó el guerrero, lanzándole una picara mirada a su superior.

Impa, molesta, sólo volteó el rostro y empezó a hacer lo suyo, mientras que Sheik decidió escabullirse por las ramas de los árboles, alejándose de su grupo. Para variar quería estar solo, y aquellas acciones no eran una novedad para los guerreros.

Al ver que estaba completamente solos, Azael se sentó a relajarse en uno de los troncos caídos, mientras que Impa se disponía a hacer su tienda… pero al ver que su compañero no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se detuvo.

\- En vez de estar sin hacer nada, deberías levantar tu tienda. – dijo, seria. – Pronto va a anochecer y en la oscuridad será más complicado.

\- ¿Acaso la oscuridad es una desventaja para nosotros?

\- No lo es… pero tampoco vale abusar de nuestros propios dones. – respondió Impa. – Por eso, es mejor que prepares todo.

\- ¿Y para qué si la lo estás haciendo tú? – preguntó con voz calmada.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Pretendes que YO arme tu tienda?

Ante la pregunta de la comandante, Azael se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído, causando que la Sheikah se sintiera como a nadie le había demostrado antes… intimidada. No lo comprendía, pero no podía moverse.

\- Corrección, NUESTRA tienda. – dijo Azael. – ¿O quieres que mejor usemos la mía? Total, los dos la compartiremos.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco!? – expresó, impactada.

\- ¿Y por qué te escandalizas? Ni que fuera la primera vez que dormimos juntos. En el pasado lo hicimos varias veces… entre otras cosas.

\- ¡Eres un…! – exclamó Impa, a punto de abofetear a su compañero, pero este le detuvo la mano completamente despreocupado, riéndose.

\- Por favor, no me vengas a decir que lo has olvidado. – dijo, con voz socarrona. – Seguro en ese entonces tendríamos más o menos la edad de Link y la princesa. ¡Qué épocas! ¿No? Sí que éramos unos tremendos…

\- ¡Yo no me acuerdo de nada! – exclamó Impa, perdiendo la compostura y completamente sonrojada.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó, orgulloso. – Creo que tendré que ser más gráfico en revelar TODO lo que tú y yo…

Azael no pudo responder, pues Impa se zafó de su agarre con violencia y lo dejó solo, perdiéndose entre las sombras, tratando de ocultar con las mismas la inmensa vergüenza que la acompañaba, y por supuesto ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Lo único que Impa deseaba en esos momentos era ahorcarlo por todo lo que le dijo, atrevimientos que de haber sido cualquier otro lo hubiera fulminado en un sólo instante… pero con él no podía, se bloqueaba, y más bien por eso es que a la que quería fulminar era a ella misma.

Por otra parte, Azael sólo reía, pues con sus palabras consiguió en su compañera el efecto que buscaba, e incluso provocar que su siempre frío semblante se transformara por el bochorno.

\- Huye nada más… por ahora.

Sinceramente, Azael era un tipo extremadamente serio, pero cuando estaba cerca de Impa trataba de sacar su verdadera personalidad, la cual iba a salir de manera más frecuente ahora que estaban viajando solos, aprovechando ciertas y deseadas oportunidades. También decidió darse esa "pequeña" libertad de hablar descaradamente porque ambos estaban en "completa" soledad, nadie más los podía escuchar, para su suerte… CRASO ERROR.

* * *

 _ **Tres días después…**_

Aquella mañana, los tres Sheikahs fueron despertados por los ruidos de lo que parecía ser una feroz batalla. Impa fue la primera en ponerse sobre aviso, indicándoles a Azael y Sheik que se quedaran atrás mientras ella iba a inspeccionar. Abandonando la seguridad del bosque y de su campamento, subió por la colina que llevaba hacia las praderas, y se ocultó tras una enorme roca.

Para su sorpresa, el conflicto frente a ella no incluía monstruos en ninguno de los dos bandos. En lugar de eso, se trataba de un combate entre dos grupos, bastante reconocibles incluso a la distancia a la que estaban. Los primeros, eran criaturas de una piel anaranjada, con una especie de coraza de peñascos detrás de la espalda, y bastante más grandes que los humanos, el más pequeño de ellos seguramente mediría no menos de dos metros y medio. Estos eran evidentemente Gorons, habitantes de las montañas. Los otros, eran humanoides de piel azul y de un tamaño más cercano al de los humanos ordinarios, pero sus cuerpos poseían atributos evidentemente acuáticos, como escamas en la piel, y aletas en los brazos, piernas e incluso detrás de la cabeza. Estos eran los Zoras, la gente del agua. Lo que estaba sucediendo en sí mismo era una vista extraña, pues ella sabía que a pesar de sus diferencias, las dos razas siempre habían mantenido relaciones cordiales una con la otra, y los registros históricos no hablaron jamás de ningún conflicto entre ellas, y menos en esa época donde se encontraban.

Los Gorons eran menores en número, pero claramente tenían una superioridad física abrumadora. Los ataques de las armas de los Zoras no hacían más que rebotar en su piel dura como roca causando poco o ningún daño. No llevaban mucha armadura, pero realmente no la necesitaban, y en cuanto a armamento, les bastaban enormes rocas y garrotes, y en caso de que eso no fuera suficiente, algunos llevaban cargamentos de flores bombas, listas para arrojarlas cuando fuese necesario dispersar a sus oponentes. Y haciendo valer el dicho de que "la mejor defensa es el ataque", si llegaban a irritarse lo suficiente sólo necesitaban enrollarse en sí mismos y con ello se convertían literalmente en una bola demoledora viviente, rodando por todo el lugar y arrollando todo y a todos los que se interpusieran en su camino.

Los Zoras, pese a su enorme superioridad numérica, eran los que estaban perdiendo la pelea. Empezando por el hecho de que estaban, literalmente, fuera de su elemento, por ser criaturas acuáticas, necesitaban al menos a cinco de ellos a la vez para pelear de igual a igual contra un sólo Goron, y a veces ni siquiera eso era suficiente. Salían volando con un sólo manotón de sus adversarios, sólo para volver a levantarse y atacar de nuevo, repitiendo el mismo proceso una, y otra, y otra vez.

Impa finalmente les hizo la seña a Sheik y Azael para que se acercaran a ver lo que sucedía. Los dos bandos estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea que no se habían percatado de su presencia, y lo más seguro era que aunque lo hicieran no les prestarían atención en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Azael. – ¿Por qué están peleando entre ellos?

\- Los registros históricos nunca hablaron de un conflicto abierto entre Gorons y Zoras. – dijo Sheik.

\- Según parece, nuestra preocupación de interferir demasiado en el pasado resultó ser un punto muerto. – dijo Impa. – Evidentemente Cya ya nos ganó de mano a eso.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ella provocó esta pelea? – dijo Azael.

\- ¿Tienes alguna otra idea? – replicó la comandante.

\- La pregunta es, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto? – dijo Sheik. – ¿Deberíamos intentar detenerlos?

A primera vista, esa parecía ser la opción más obvia. Sin embargo, si no tenían idea alguna de cuál era la razón, el verdadero origen de esta disputa, su interferencia sólo causaría más problemas. Impa sugirió esperar un poco más, y poner atención para ver si alguno de ellos decía algo que les diese alguna pista del por qué estaban peleando.

La paciencia de los tres Sheikahs se vio recompensada cuando, al ponerse un poco más cerca y aguzar el oído, alcanzaron a oír gritos entre los Zoras, algunos que decían "¡Devuélvannos a la princesa!" y otros "¡Llamen a su jefe para que dé la cara, viles secuestradores!" Escuchando con atención durante un rato más, los Gorons negaban todo esto, pero por lo que se podía deducir, el jefe de los Gorons al parecer había irrumpido en los dominios de los Zoras, y secuestrado a su princesa. ¿Por qué harían algo como eso? Sin duda, Cya tenía que estar detrás de ello, no podía equivocarse.

\- De acuerdo, Impa, ¿qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Azael.

\- Aún no podemos estar seguros de cuál de los bandos lleva la razón aquí. – dijo Impa. – Pero de algo estoy segura, Cya debió de meter su mano aquí. Es probable que sepa lo que intentamos y lo haya hecho para distraernos de nuestro verdadero objetivo.

\- Mejor dicho, estamos seguros de ello. – dijo Sheik. – Dadas las circunstancias, no tenemos muchas alternativas. Este evento podría tener graves repercusiones en el futuro si no hacemos algo, así que nos guste o no, tendremos que resolver esto primero.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Azael. – La pregunta es, ¿a quién deberíamos preguntar?

Al mirar de nuevo a la batalla, la respuesta se les hizo bastante obvia. Los Gorons, que eran apenas unos diez, ya tenían en el suelo a casi todos los Zoras, de los cuales había por lo menos cincuenta, y los pocos que seguían en pie, o intentaban imprudentemente atacar a sus enemigos sólo para unirse a sus compañeros, o se quedaban paralizados temblando de miedo. Sumado a lo que acababa de escuchar durante la escaramuza, Impa tenía razones para creer que los Zoras estarían mucho más dispuestos a cooperar y compartir información con ellos si les ayudaban.

\- A mi señal. – dijo Impa, mientras les susurraba lo que harían…

Entretanto, abajo de la colina, ya se podía ver a leguas que los Gorons tenían la batalla prácticamente ganada. No quedaban suficientes Zoras en pie como para tener una oportunidad, y el único que aún no quería darse por vencido era aquel que llevaba la armadura más distinguida, que parecía ser un capitán de la guardia.

\- ¡Ya déjennos en paz! – gritó uno de los Gorons con voz atronadora. – ¡No queremos tener que lastimarlos… más de lo que ya están!

\- ¡Entreguen a la princesa! ¡Sabemos que su jefe la secuestró, tenemos decenas de testigos para probarlo! – insistió el capitán de los Zoras.

\- ¡El jefe no ha hecho nada de eso, dejen de acusarlo! – siguió negando el Goron.

\- ¡Ustedes lo quisieron así, bestias con cerebros de roca!

Los Gorons eran una raza muy pacífica, pero una de las pocas cosas que eran incapaces de soportar eran los insultos a su inteligencia. Aquellos que no los conocieran bien tenían la idea (errada) de que eran muy fuertes y muy estúpidos, una reputación que se habían ganado injustamente por culpa de sólo unos cuantos que no eran exactamente dignos representantes suyos. El Goron se enfureció ante ese insultó, y cuando el capitán Zora se lanzó a atacarlo, fue detenido en seco cuando la "bestia con cerebro de roca" sujetó el extremo de su lanza y se la arrancó de las manos. De lejos no podía notarse porque los Gorons tenían los ojos extremadamente pequeños para su cara, pero visto de cerca, el capitán Zora pudo ver que se pusieron en rendijas y lo miraron fijamente. Partió la lanza en dos como si fuese un palillo, y agarró por el cuello al capitán Zora, alzándolo hasta ponerlo cara a cara y dejándolo con los pies colgando en el aire.

\- Vuelve… a repetir… lo que dijiste…

El capitán no respondió. No había manera de saber si fue por el miedo, o porque la enorme mano del Goron sujetándolo con fuerza le cortaba la voz. El Goron lo alzó sobre su cabeza y después de ponerlo a dar unas cuantas vueltas lo arrojó contra sus compañeros, que de inmediato se amontonaron para amortiguarle la caída. Pero el Goron no había terminado allí. Se tronó sus nudillos y se preparó para lanzarse a la carga. Con un grito furioso echó a correr, listo para dar un puñetazo demoledor. Los Zoras cerraron los ojos, esperando el inminente impacto, lo que les impidió ver a los dos individuos que, sin avisar, habían saltado frente a ellos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

El pesado puño del Goron había sido detenido. Una sola persona no habría sido capaz de detenerlo, inclusive entre dos… pero eso era exactamente lo que acababa de suceder. Azael e Impa habían saltado justo a tiempo, y lo habían frenado entre los dos usando sus armas, una alabarda y una espada gigantesca. Se miraron entre ellos, tomando ventaja del momentáneo estupor del Goron, y entre los dos lo golpearon simultáneamente, enviándolo hacia atrás. Era una gran ventaja que las armas de ambos estaban reforzadas mágicamente, lo que aumentaba la fuerza de sus ataques lo suficiente incluso para afectar a seres como los Gorons, cuya resistencia al daño físico era mucho mayor. El Goron no se amilanó ante esto y de inmediato se enrolló en forma de bola para empezar a rodar. Primero retrocedió para tomar impulso y luego giró para volver hacia ellos.

Sabiendo que no tenía sentido intentar pararlo directamente, pues un Goron rodante ciertamente hacía honor a la expresión "fuerza indetenible", Impa retrocedió para preparar un ataque mientras Azael esperaba su momento. Midió la distancia y la velocidad con la que el Goron venía rodando con mucho cuidado, y en cuanto vio su momento, se encogió sobre sus piernas y saltó mientras daba un giro en el aire. Dio un tajo con su alabarda, apuntando hacia abajo para lanzar una onda expansiva cortante, pero su verdadero objetivo no era el Goron, sino abrir una pequeña zanja en el suelo, directamente por el camino por donde iba a pasar. El efecto fue inmediato: el Goron fue directo hacia ella y esto provocó que saliera volando hacia el aire, todavía dando vueltas.

\- ¡Impa, tu turno! – gritó Azael.

La comandante no se hizo rogar: el Goron, por la sorpresa de encontrarse de pronto volando hacia el aire hizo que se desenrollara, exponiendo la parte frontal de su cuerpo en el exacto momento en que Impa saltaba hacia él para darle el golpe. Los Gorons tenían la piel dura como roca, pero hasta el menos instruido sabía que en la panza eran mucho más vulnerables y un golpe bien dirigido en ese lugar tenía que dolerles.

\- ¡UMPH! – exhaló el Goron, al sentir el impacto.

Impa lo había golpeado con el extremo de la empuñadura de su gran espada, pues no quería infligir heridas fatales, pero eso bastó para sacarle el aire y algo más. El Goron cayó sobre su espalda, haciendo temblar la tierra bajo su peso.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntaron los Zoras, viendo a sus salvadores. Un instante después, Sheik se unió a ellos, y los tres se pusieron en guardia.

\- ¿Quién creen que son ustedes? ¿Cómo se atreven a atacarnos? – protestó uno de los Gorons que quedaba en pie, al ver a su compañero noqueado.

\- ¡Vamos a aplastarlos inmediatamente! – agregó otro.

Impa y Azael se prepararon para recibirlos cuando estos intentaron rodearlos, pero Sheik les indicó que se quedaran atrás, que él se haría cargo. Tomó su lira y comenzó a tocar. Los Gorons se quedaron tiesos por un momento, de ver que lo que el joven intentaba hacer.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Ponernos a dormir con una canción de cuna? – dijo uno de ellos, los demás inmediatamente lo secundaron en la risa.

\- Es una posibilidad. – dijo Sheik, sin perturbarse.

Los Gorons estaban tan ocupados riéndose que no se percataron de que Sheik cada vez intensificaba más y más las notas que tocaba. Este era un conjuro especial, pero ellos no se darían cuenta de ello sino hasta que fuese demasiado tarde…

\- Jajajaja, eres divertido, mocoso, pero, es hora de… de… de… mi cabeza… está…

De pronto, los ojos del Goron empezaron a dar vueltas. Y no fue el único, los otros pronto comenzaron a sentir lo mismo, a medida que la canción que Sheik tocaba se hacía más y más fuerte. Y al pasar unos segundos los Gorons empezaron a alzar los puños… y a golpearse entre ellos sin motivo aparente alguno.

Los Zoras no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, Impa y Azael sabía exactamente lo que Sheik había hecho. La canción que estaba tocando sólo era un encantamiento para un hechizo que provocaba confusión en el adversario. Los efectos incluían mareos, visión turbia y la incapacidad de distinguir entre aliados y enemigos. Era poco efectivo contra personas de mente fuerte y disciplinada o que supieran exactamente lo que era. Pero contra estos Gorons, que no tenían idea de ello, era una excelente manera de hacer que se derrotaran entre ellos.

Los tres Sheikahs permitieron que los Gorons continuaran golpeándose entre ellos durante un buen rato, mientras aprovechaban de ver como se encontraban los Zoras. Estos, pese a que no conocían a sus salvadores, no se quejaron por la ayuda en lo más mínimo. Cuando el efecto de la canción de Sheik empezó a desvanecerse, los Gorons evidentemente no se mostraron nada felices cuando se dieron cuenta de que los habían engañado para que se atacaran unos a otros. Pero antes de que pudieran castigar al responsable, Sheik había preparado su siguiente movimiento. Esta vez, prosiguió tocando una melodía mucho más fuerte y movida, para hacer caer a su alrededor una lluvia de rayos, obligándolos a que se amontonasen aún más. A pesar de que eran muy resistentes (se podría decir que casi invulnerables) al daño físico, los ataques de magia eran una historia diferente, pues los hechizos los afectaban en casi el mismo nivel que a los humanos ordinarios. Por supuesto, no podía mantenerse haciéndolo para siempre, por lo cual Impa y Azael comenzaron a flanquear a los Gorons, colocándose a cada lado de los gigantes de roca, mientras cada uno preparaba su propio ataque. Impa colocó su espada sobre el hombro mientras canalizaba su energía hacia el filo, y Azael hacía lo propio en el hacha de su alabarda. Sólo esperaban a que Sheik les diera la señal para ejecutarlos, iba a ser devastador.

\- ¡AHORA!

Azael e Impa no perdieron un segundo, y bajaron sus armas con todas sus fuerzas, dando cada uno un fuerte golpe en el suelo. La energía que concentraron se liberó al impactar, manifestándose como ondas de energía cortantes que avanzaron cortando la tierra hacia el grupo de los Gorons, aún amontonados en la jaula improvisada de rayos en la cual Sheik los mantenía para que no pudieran escapar. Al encontrarse en el medio los dos ataques, el choque provocó que se hiciera un remolino de cuchillas alrededor de los Gorons, que comenzaron a gritar quejándose de los cortes que comenzaron a plagarlos por doquier. Pese a que su piel era dura como roca, las cuchillas del remolino eran capaces todavía de hacerles heridas superficiales, pero nada fatal o de lo que no pudieran recuperarse, eventualmente. De cualquier manera, para cuando el remolino se disipó, los Gorons ya no se veían en condiciones, ni tampoco con actitud de querer continuar peleando.

\- ¡RETIRADA! ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ! –

Y de inmediato, tomó la decisión más sensata que podría en esa situación, se enrolló en bola para literalmente irse rodando a toda velocidad. Los otros lo siguieron al instante, yéndose detrás de él, de regreso a su hogar en las montañas. Quienquiera que fuesen esos tres, no tenían oportunidad contra ellos. Los tres Sheikahs de inmediato volvieron su atención a los Zoras, quienes aún estaban algo sorprendidos de lo que acababa de suceder, pero sin duda agradecidos por la ayuda que les prestaron los recién llegados.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – preguntó Impa, envainando su gran espada.

\- Ahora lo estamos. – dijo el capitán. – No tengo idea de quienes sean, pero gracias por su asistencia.

\- Espere, capitán. – dijo otro de los soldados. – Ese símbolo que llevan en su vestimenta… ¿no es el del clan Sheikah?

\- Por las Diosas, es verdad. – respondió el capitán, que hasta ese momento no lo había notado. – ¿Hay más sobrevivientes aparte de Impa?

La comandante tuvo que contenerse un poco al oír su propio nombre. Con toda certeza, el capitán Zora estaba hablando de una de sus antepasadas. Tendría mucho que explicarle, y pese a su idea inicial de interferir en el pasado tan poco como fuese posible, ante el curso de los acontecimientos, como dijo antes, eso ya era un punto muerto. En este momento necesitaban, más que nada, información sobre la situación, para corregir lo que fuese que Cya estuviese intentando hacer.

\- Es una historia muy larga. – dijo Impa. – Estaremos felices de compartirla con ustedes, a cambio de algo de información. Específicamente, la razón del porqué de su… conflicto con los Gorons.

\- ¿Y qué interés podrían tener en eso? – preguntó el capitán.

\- Estamos en una misión importante. – dijo Azael.

\- Y si nuestras suposiciones son correctas, todo indica que estaremos luchando del mismo bando. – agregó Sheik.

\- Si lo prefieren, podemos discutir esto en otro lugar más seguro. – dijo Impa. – Pudimos con esos Gorons, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se reagrupen y regresen en un mayor número. Y ahora no contaremos con el factor sorpresa.

\- Si ese es el caso, ¿les parece que lo discutamos en un lugar cercano al agua? Como verán, a mis hombres y a mí nos vendría bien para reponernos de esto.

\- Hay un claro cerca de un río muy cerca de donde establecimos nuestro campamento. – propuso Sheik. – Allí podremos hablar sin ser molestados, y mantenernos ocultos de ellos.

\- Me parece excelente. Por favor guíennos.

Sin perder tiempo, los Zoras que aún tenían fuerzas para caminar ayudaron a sus compañeros a levantarse. Los Sheikahs hicieron lo mismo, asistiendo a los que podían, echando una última mirada en la dirección de las montañas, sólo por si acaso a los Goron se les ocurriera volver para molestarlos. Un poco decepcionados de tener que poner en espera su búsqueda del Portal de las Almas, pero esto era algo que no podían ignorar. La historia tenía que mantener su curso, y si Cya estaba provocando interferencias en el pasado, su deber era corregirlas a toda costa.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Tomando ventaja de que los Gorons se retiraron tras el sorpresivo ataque de los tres Sheikahs, Impa pudo aprovechar este momentáneo cese a las hostilidades para conseguir información. Como dijo Sheik, ahora se encontraban en un claro cerca del río, para permitirles a los Zoras recuperar sus energías y curarse sus heridas más rápidamente (aparentemente, estos poseían un factor de curación que era estimulado cuando se sumergían en el agua). Empezó por preguntar al capitán de los Zoras por más detalles del motivo por el que estaban atacando a los Gorons, mientras Sheik y Azael ayudaban a atender a los heridos. Aunque ellos ya sospecharan (acertadamente) de quién estaba detrás de todo, la Comandante no se imaginaba que lo que estaban a punto de decirle no le iba a gustar nada en absoluto.

\- Sucedió hace unas dos noches. – dijo el capitán. – A excepción de los que estábamos de guardia, todo el Dominio Zora estaba durmiendo. Y entonces, sentimos una especie de temblor, pero unos segundos después, nos dimos cuenta que en realidad era algo, o alguien que estaba golpeando la pared que protege la entrada del dominio. Tardó varios minutos, pero finalmente, después de mucho golpear, logró derribarla. Y fue entonces que vimos quién era. Se trataba del jefe de los Gorons, aquel al que llaman Darunia.

\- Incluso un Goron, por muy fuerte que sea, no sería capaz de derribar por sí solo la entrada al Dominio Zora. – dijo Impa, casi sin poder creer lo que decía el capitán.

\- Por sí solo tal vez no. Pero cuando irrumpió a nuestro dominio, llevaba encima una especie de martillo, que no sólo se veía pesado, sino que además, estaba prendido en llamas. Y a pesar de que estábamos rodeados de agua, no parecían extinguirse de ninguna manera.

A la mente de Impa vino el Martillo de los Gorons, llamado coloquialmente el "Martillo Megatón". Este no estaba entre las reliquias que habían conservado en el santuario en su época, pues era un tesoro de la raza Goron y les pertenecía por derecho. No obstante, gracias a los registros históricos de la familia real sabían que el Héroe del Tiempo lo había tomado prestado temporalmente para derrotar a un dragón de fuego que amenazaba con devorar a los Gorons si estos no cedían a las demandas del rey de las ladronas del desierto, Ganondorf. El pensar en ese nombre le hacía temblar, pues Impa sabía que ese ladrón había resultado ser la encarnación del mal, y que había logrado una casi total inmortalidad al punto que el héroe legendario no fue capaz de matarlo totalmente al enfrentarse a él, sólo sellarlo temporalmente.

\- Cuando entró, intentamos detenerlo, pero era más fuerte él solo que cien de nosotros. – dijo el capitán, claramente frustrado de sentirse tan débil. – Se abrió paso sin problemas, y usó su martillo para derribar las paredes de los aposentos del rey y la princesa Ruto. Y luego, sin que pudiéramos evitarlo… se la llevó.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – preguntó Impa, aún incrédula. – Sus razas siempre han vivido en paz desde hace generaciones. ¿Por qué los atacaría ahora y sin avisar?

\- No lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que al parecer no estaba actuando solo. – prosiguió sin detenerse. – Cuando salimos a perseguirlo, afuera estaba reunido con una mujer. Al principio no pudimos verla bien, porque estaba muy oscuro, pero luego empezó a utilizar una especie de magia para atacarnos y lo ayudó a escapar.

\- ¿Una mujer? – Impa se alarmó al escuchar eso. ¿Podría ser que Cya se enteró de sus planes y los había seguido para intentar detenerlos? – Tienes que decírmelo, ¿qué aspecto tenía?

\- Como le dije, estaba muy oscuro. Solo pude verla entre destellos breves de sus ataques, pero su silueta apuntaba a que tenía el cabello muy largo y que usaba una espada larga y delgada. Algunos de mis hombres que la vieron más de cerca dicen que podría jurar que se parecía mucho a la Princesa Zelda, pero eso es imposible. La Princesa Zelda se fue en un viaje a tierras lejanas hace meses, así que no puede ser ella de ninguna manera.

La Princesa Zelda… Impa se quedó pasmada al escuchar esto. Por supuesto, el capitán más que probablemente se estaba refiriendo a la Princesa Zelda de este tiempo, de esta época, una de las primeras que llevó el título de "Princesa del Destino", al ser una portadora del alma de la Diosa Hylia. Era bien sabido por tradición que todas las mujeres nacidas en la familia real de Hyrule llevaban el nombre de Zelda, casi desde la fundación del reino. Pero lo que le estaban diciendo era imposible, inconcebible. La descripción coincidía con la Zelda que ellos conocían, la de su tiempo. ¿Sería acaso que eso fue lo que le sucedió después de desaparecer durante el asedio al castillo? Impa estaba segura de que la Princesa Zelda preferiría caer en combate antes de dejarse consumir por el mal, ella nunca colaboraría con las fuerzas de la oscuridad de ninguna manera, al menos no por voluntad propia.

\- Es una impostora. – Sheik repentinamente interrumpió los pensamientos de Impa. Fue como si lo hiciera de manera deliberada para sacarla del trance en que evidentemente la dejó esta impactante revelación.

\- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – preguntó la comandante, que aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, la interrupción de Sheik tuvo ese efecto esperado.

\- Quienquiera que sea esta mujer… evidentemente se está haciendo pasar por… "nuestra" Princesa Zelda. – dijo Sheik.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "su" Princesa Zelda? – preguntó el capitán Zora, confundido.

\- Es complicado de explicar. – dijo Sheik. – Basta con decirles que nosotros venimos desde otro tiempo, otra época en el futuro, y que la verdadera agresora detrás de esto ha enlistado fuerzas más allá de la comprensión. Al parecer, quiere provocar el caos no sólo en nuestra época, sino aquí también.

\- No comprendo. – dijo el capitán.

Impa estuvo a punto de protestar algo. No obstante, pese a que Sheik todavía no le inspiraba confianza del todo, tuvo que admitir que no podía descartar la teoría que el misterioso joven acababa de proponer. No sonaba descabellado que Cya intentara algo como esto, hacerse pasar por la Zelda que ellos conocían para provocar el caos. No era un secreto para ellos lo mucho que la detestaba, pero si no podía encontrarla para asesinarla, ¿por qué no arruinar su reputación al cometer ese tipo de actos? Admitiéndolo, una parte de ella se inclinaba a creer esto porque la alternativa era tener que aceptar que tal vez hubiese sido consumida por el mal y realmente fuese ella, y en el peor de los casos, plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Impa decidió retomar la explicación de Sheik para aclarar los puntos.

\- Hay una hechicera, de nombre Cya, que en nuestro tiempo se apoderó de la Trifuerza. – explicó Impa. Todavía le costaba aceptar eso, pero tenía que ser totalmente honesta y afrontar las cosas como eran. – Está usando su poder para conectar nuestra era con la de ustedes, lo que pone en peligro el tiempo y el espacio como lo conocemos. Si la teoría de Sheik es correcta… es posible que se esté haciendo pasar por nuestra Princesa Zelda, y me atrevería a pensar que tal vez está tras la extraña actitud del Jefe Goron.

\- ¿Quieren decir que lo está controlando? – preguntó el capitán. – Aunque ahora que lo pienso… estaba actuando demasiado rudo y agresivo. Era como si no fuese él, para quienes lo conocemos.

Sheik e Impa intercambiaron miradas. Esa parecía ser la pieza que faltaba. Si ellos ya sabían que Cya había intentado hechizar a Link para lavarle el cerebro y convertirlo en su esclavo, ¿no tendría sentido que fuese eso lo que le hizo a Darunia? Por supuesto, Link se salvó en parte gracias a su propia fuerza de voluntad, y a la protección que la Princesa Zelda colocó en su bufanda, lo que le permitió resistirse hasta que pudieron llegar en su auxilio. Pero el Jefe de los Gorons con toda certeza no contaba con dicha protección, ni mucho menos podría haber opuesto resistencia alguna si lo atacaron por sorpresa. En todo caso, eso apuntaba a que él no era su enemigo, sólo otra víctima de las maquinaciones de esa malvada hechicera. Y como tal, tenían que ayudarlo.

\- ¿Saben en dónde tiene ahora a la Princesa Ruto? – preguntó Impa.

\- No estamos seguros, pero la mayoría cree que debe estar en su santuario personal, en la Ciudad de los Gorons. – dijo el capitán. – Y aún si lo estuviera, ninguno de nosotros ha podido atravesar a los centinelas para poder llegar allí, y además… está fuera de nuestro ambiente.

Los Sheikahs entendieron a lo que se referían. Los Zoras eran criaturas acuáticas, y aunque podían sobrevivir fuera de su elemento por un tiempo, eran demasiado susceptibles al calor extremo y a la deshidratación. Ciertamente, la cercanía a la Montaña de la Muerte era casi como pedirles que se suicidaran.

\- Capitán, usted y sus hombres merecen un buen descanso. – dijo Impa. – Puede dejar el resto en nuestras manos. Tenga por seguro que rescataremos a su princesa, y llegaremos al fondo de este misterio.

\- ¿Ustedes solos? – preguntó el capitán. – No es que quiera parecer ingrato, pero por muy buenos luchadores que sean, ¿cómo piensan enfrentarse a todos esos Gorons por sí mismos?

\- A veces… un ataque directo no es la mejor estrategia. – dijo Impa. – Tomaremos otro enfoque.

El capitán de los Zoras no entendió a lo que se refería, pero Impa insistió en que confiara en ellos. Viéndose sin alternativas, accedió a hacerlo. Mientras tanto, Azael terminó lo que hacía y finalmente fue a reunirse con sus dos compañeros.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – les preguntó.

\- Al menos ya tenemos una idea de lo que sucede aquí. – dijo Impa. – Mientras tanto, creo que será bueno que durmamos un poco ahora.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque nos levantaremos a medianoche. – dijo Impa. – ¿Cómo están tus habilidades de infiltración y sigilo?

\- Un poco oxidadas, supongo. – admitió Azael. – Pues hace mucho que no las necesitamos, ¿no es así?

\- Esperemos que sean suficientes. – dijo Impa. – Esta noche… vamos a infiltrarnos en la Ciudad de los Gorons.

Impa se llevó aparte a Azael para contarle todo lo que les había dicho el capitán de los Zoras, y cuál sería su siguiente curso de acción. La búsqueda del Portal de las Almas tendría que esperar, pues ahora tenían que poner fin a este conflicto entre los Gorons y Zoras, que sin duda Cya había provocado deliberadamente para desviar su atención. La prioridad por el momento sería hacer que el Jefe Goron recuperase el sentido y rescatar a la princesa de los Zoras. Entre más pronto lo hicieran, más pronto podrían reanudar la búsqueda del portal para sellarlo.

Mientras Impa y Azael se iban por su lado, Sheik decidió irse a un rincón para tener un momento a solas. Tomó su lira y se puso a tocar algunas melodías para relajarse un poco. Aunque no lo había mostrado abiertamente, la reciente revelación lo perturbó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. ¿Así que la Princesa Zelda estaba manipulando a Darunia para que cometiera esos actos? Pero eso no podía ser. No podía decir por qué, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que quienquiera que fuese, tenía que tratarse de una impostora.

Viendo a sus dos superiores conversando y discutiendo sobre el siguiente plan, Sheik pensó que tal vez el tiempo de estar guardando los secretos había pasado. No mintió al decir que no les podía decir nada para mantener la seguridad de la princesa, pero eso no ayudaba a aliviar sus miedos. En lugar de eso, sólo los acrecentaba aún más. Dados los acontecimientos recientes, quizás ya era el momento de que Impa y Azael (y por extensión todos los demás, una vez que regresaran al presente) supieran donde estaba y qué había hecho todo este tiempo la Princesa Zelda.

\- "Ya casi es tiempo." – pensó. – "Cuando la impostora sea expuesta, les diré la verdad."

Ya no tendría sentido ocultarlo más, con todo lo que había sucedido. En esos tiempos tan desesperados, lo que más necesitaban era algo que les subiera la moral, y les devolviera la esperanza de alguna manera. La Princesa Zelda, tanto como el héroe legendario, eran encarnaciones vivas de dicha esperanza. Y después de todo, tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Link, que pronto vería el día en que él y la princesa volverían a reunirse.

* * *

 _ **En la noche…**_

Uno de los apodos por los cuales se les conocía a los Sheikahs era "la gente de las sombras". Aunque esto se debía mayormente a su tendencia a permanecer en el anonimato mientras cumplían su servicio a la familia real de Hyrule, no era la única razón. Aparte de ser expertos luchadores en combate directo, sus talentos incluían además el ocultamiento y sigilo, lo que los hacía propicios para el espionaje, infiltración, o en general cualquier misión que requiriese algo más que fuerza bruta para superar al enemigo. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Al punto exacto de la medianoche, tres siluetas comenzaron a movilizarse hacia el camino que llevaba hacia la Montaña de la Muerte. La entrada hacia este sendero se encontraba en el interior de la Villa Kakariko. Impa, que había estudiado muy a fondo la historia de su clan, recordaba claramente que según los registros históricos, esa antepasada suya que vivió en esta época y con quien compartía el nombre, fue quien abrió las puertas de este pueblo, que otrora había sido el hogar de los Sheikahs, pero cuando casi todo el clan fue exterminado mientras estos protegían a la familia real durante una gran guerra, decidió que Kakariko era demasiado grande para vivir sola en ella. Al principio, era sólo un refugio para sobrevivientes de dicha guerra, pero poco a poco se fue expandiendo a medida que construían más y más casas.

Sacudiéndose estos pensamientos de nostalgia de la cabeza, Impa volvió a enfocarse en lo que estaban haciendo. Tenían suerte que aquella noche estaba bastante nublado, pues la luz de la luna podría haberlos delatado. Los tres se movían saltando de techo en techo, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los habitantes. No había absolutamente nadie afuera, todos dormían plácidamente. Probablemente ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de ese pequeño pueblo.

Sin embargo, al pasar cerca de la entrada que llevaba hacia el cementerio del pueblo, Sheik se detuvo bruscamente, como si hubiese sentido algo. Azael e Impa tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta que no los estaba siguiendo, y tuvieron que volver por él.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Sheik? – le dijo Azael, en voz baja. – Muévete, no podemos perder el tiempo.

\- Mis disculpas. – respondió el joven. – Fue sólo que… me pareció sentir algo. Por un momento, en esa dirección.

Azael e Impa miraron a donde les indicaba Sheik. En efecto, se trataba del sendero hacia el cementerio. Muchos de sus colegas del clan Sheikah recibieron su eterno descanso en ese lugar, y había rumores de que en ocasiones, sus espíritus podían ser vistos o escuchados por los visitantes. Mayormente eran rumores que los padres inventaban para mantener a sus hijos fuera de ese lugar tan tenebroso por la noche, pero Impa sabía que de hecho sí había algo de verdad en ellos. Los espíritus de los Sheikahs fallecidos permanecían en ese lugar, como guardianes de la entrada a algo más importante: El Templo de las Sombras.

\- Podremos investigarlo después. – dijo Impa. – Tenemos que continuar.

Sabiendo que Impa tenía razón, Sheik asintió y reanudaron su travesía. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada que llevaba al camino hacia la Montaña de la Muerte. Estaba bloqueada por un portón de reja, que era custodiado por un sólo guardia, de pie con la lanza en la mano. Tenían que tener cuidado para evitar que los viera y diera la señal de alarma, o todo su plan se vería arruinado. Sin embargo, al acercarse más, pudieron oír lo que parecía ser… ¿ronquidos?

\- ¿Está dormido… de pie? – dijo Azael.

Sí que lo estaba. Ni siquiera estaba apoyado contra la pared, literalmente se había quedado dormido parado y erguido, sujetando la lanza con la mano todavía. Bien, de cualquier manera, eso descartaba el peligro de que diese la alarma. Los tres Sheikahs saltaron hacia la cornisa de la casa que estaba más cercana al portón. Desde allí, usándola como punto de apoyo, podrían saltar sobre el muro que rodeaba la reja, y seguir por el sendero. Sería sólo cuestión de aterrizar lo más suavemente posible del otro lado, para evitar despertar al guardia.

Sheik, al ser el más ligero de los tres, se ofreció a ir primero. Conteniendo la respiración, se impulsó desde el borde y aterrizó encima del muro a salvo. Echando una mirada atrás a sus dos colegas, que le indicaron que sí, era seguro bajarse, se dejó caer del otro lado. Había tenido éxito.

Ahora, para Impa y Azael, sería un poco más complicado. Empezando por el hecho de que ellos eran más grandes y pesados que Sheik, también cargaban consigo unas armas masivas que les daban aún más peso adicional. No obstante, el problema no era tanto lograr el salto, pues tenían confianza en hacerlo. El problema real era más bien evitar hacer ruido. Lo mejor que podían intentar era usarlas como punto de apoyo para ayudarse a atravesar el muro.

Impa desenvainó su gran espada, respiró profundamente antes de ejecutar el salto, y se la colocó al hombro, con el agarre invertido como si fuese una garrocha. Saltó hacia el muro, y clavó la espada y la utilizó como palanca para ayudarse a llegar del otro lado. Su aterrizaje no fue tan silencioso como el de Sheik, por los protectores que llevaba encima, pero al menos logró evitar despertar al guardia. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Finalmente, era el turno de Azael. El subcomandante estaba seguro de que, si su superiora pudo hacerlo, él también podría. De la misma manera que Impa, tendría que usar su alabarda como palanca para llegar del otro lado. Él tampoco tuvo problemas en lograr el salto, pero el extremo de la alabarda por poco le hace perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Tuvo que clavar el hacha con fuerza en la roca para evitar caerse, y el ruido que hizo pareció perturbar al guardia. Se quedó paralizado por un momento… pero luego oyó que seguía roncando. Tanto él como Impa dieron un suspiro de alivio.

\- Estuvo cerca…

Pasó del otro lado con cuidado y se reunió con Impa y Sheik. Ya estaban a salvo y sin causar alboroto. Ahora, les esperaba una escalada por el difícil y escarpado sendero hacia la Montaña de la Muerte. Sin perder tiempo, comenzaron su ascenso.

El camino no fue tan difícil al principio, excepto que tenían que pisar con mucho cuidado para evitar tropezarse. Otra de las habilidades en la que los Sheikahs eran entrenados era el desarrollo de una excelente visión nocturna, precisamente para misiones como esta, en medio de la noche o lugares oscuros en general. Los Gorons no eran criaturas de hábitos nocturnos, así que tendrían mayores posibilidades de una infiltración exitosa durante ese tiempo. Sin embargo, tendrían sólo hasta el amanecer para cumplir con su misión, así que tenían que apresurarse.

Después de ese relativamente fácil tramo, el camino empezó a hacerse casi vertical, y los tres Sheikahs tuvieron que comenzar a escalar usando manos y pies para sujetarse de los bordes. Con una simple mirada cualquiera podría notar que durante años habrían ocurrido gran cantidad de derrumbes en ese lugar, lo cual dificultaba su ascenso. Tenían que dar cada paso con mucho cuidado para no provocar uno mientras subían. En aquel momento, Azael se preguntaba si así era como se había sentido Link en el momento en que le tocó hacer aquella escalada cuando estaba haciéndoles la prueba para ser promovidos a caballeros tempranamente. Tendría un gran respeto por el muchacho por haberlo logrado.

\- Esperen un poco. – dijo Impa cuando alcanzaron una saliente segura. – Escuchen.

Los tres aguzaron el oído. Podían oír un retumbar muy extraño cerca de ellos. Sonaba como un ronquido mucho más fuerte de lo normal, y el conocimiento que poseían les permitió discernir que se trataba de eso. Un ronquido de Goron. No, eran ronquidos de varios de ellos. Se fueron acercando poco a poco siguiendo el ruido a medida que se hacía más fuerte, y entonces pudieron verlos.

A los ojos de cualquier observador ordinario, podrían haber parecido rocas ordinarias que se confundían con el color de la tierra de esa zona, pero ellos pudieron darse cuenta que se trataba de unos cuantos Gorons que dormían en ese lugar, seguramente vigilando el camino. Y aunque a primera vista podrían parecer que dormían como rocas (y no estaba tan alejado de la realidad) incluso mientras estaban dormidos sentirían las vibraciones en la tierra si se acercaban demasiado a ellos. Podrían pelear con ellos sin problemas, pero la idea de hacer esto en primer lugar era evitar causar alborotos innecesarios. Pelear con ellos no era la única opción.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo con ellos. – dijo Impa.

\- Bastará con una pequeña distracción. – dijo Sheik, tomando uno de sus kunais con sello explosivo.

Impa y Azael retrocedieron para dejar que hiciera su trabajo, ocultándose a distancia segura. El plan de Sheik era simple: provocar un derrumbe que les cayera encima a esos Gorons en el camino, y aprovechar la confusión para atravesar sin que los vieran. Por si las dudas, tenían a mano unas cuantas bombas de humo que utilizarían para cubrir su escape en el caso de que las cosas se complicaran de más. El joven Sheikah escudriñó con la mirada los alrededores, buscando cuál sería el mejor punto para arrojar el kunai. A unos cinco metros por encima de donde estaban los Gorons, vio una saliente que tenía el aspecto de que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento al más mínimo toque. Una explosión certera haría que las rocas llovieran sobre ellos, dándoles el tiempo para que pudiesen saltar por un lado del camino sin ser vistos, pues estarían demasiado ocupados quitándose de encima las rocas. Aparte, con su constitución física ni siquiera sentirían dolor. Sheik apuntó con mucho cuidado el kunai, y lo lanzó.

Esperando un par de segundos a que el sello se activara, la explosión hizo que las rocas comenzaran a caer sobre los Gorons. Estos no hicieron más que apenas desenrollarse, y no parecieron alarmarse demasiado, pues viviendo en ese lugar sin duda estarían acostumbrados a los derrumbes, y aunque todas esas rocas les cayeran encima no los lastimarían en absoluto, por lo que no se molestaron en intentar quitarse del camino. La verdadera importancia estaba en la ventana de oportunidad, pues en el tiempo en que tardaran de quitárselas de encima ellos podrían pasar sin ser vistos. Impa y Azael aprovecharon mientras todavía estaban sepultados bajo el montón de rocas, mientras que Sheik se quedó atrás por un momento para asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún otro por allí cerca que pudiese verlos y dar la alarma. Al confirmar que no lo había, siguió a sus dos superiores de vuelta al camino.

La siguiente parada resultó ser frente a una enorme y oscura caverna. Ninguno de ellos se molestó siquiera en mirarla o pensar en entrar allí, hasta que oyeron ruidos de algo que venía bajando colina abajo en su dirección. De primera instancia podrían haber creído que era otra avalancha de rocas y a primera vista así pareció, hasta que vieron que las "rocas" que venían bajando sólo eran tres, y que tenían todas exactamente la misma forma redonda, lo que los delató y reveló que en realidad se trataba de más Gorons.

\- ¡Escóndanse! – dijo Impa.

La única alternativa parecía ser la entrada a esa caverna, esperando que las sombras fuesen suficientes para ocultarlos, hasta que pasara el peligro. No obstante, cuando los Gorons dejaron de rodar, se detuvieron exactamente frente a la entrada de la caverna. Los Sheikahs no tuvieron más opción que arrimarse a las paredes y aguantar la respiración, hasta que los Gorons se internaron en las profundidades. Por lo que les escucharon decir al entrar, se habían despertado y bajado a ese lugar para ir por un "bocadillo nocturno". Los Gorons se alimentaban principalmente de rocas, y las de mejor calidad eran las que se encontraban en el interior de la caverna. Esperaron hasta que ya no los pudieron escuchar más, y verificaron que no vinieran más detrás de ellos antes de salir y continuar el ascenso. Afortunadamente, el resto del camino era la rampa por la que bajaron esos Gorons, y al llegar al lugar, pudieron ver la entrada a su ciudad. Seguramente, esos que bajaron eran los centinelas que cuidaban la entrada, y cometieron el error de elegir ese preciso momento para abandonar su puesto. Tanto mejor para ellos, fue lo que pensó Impa, pues con eso podrían entrar con mayor facilidad.

\- Ya hemos llegado. – dijo la comandante. – Es hora de que resolvamos el misterio.

Azael y Sheik asintieron estando de acuerdo. Echaron una última mirada a su alrededor sólo por si regresaban los centinelas, pero eso no sucedió. Sin embargo, cuando intentaron entrar, se toparon con otro obstáculo. La enorme puerta de madera que custodiaba la entrada a la ciudad no tenía cerradura, ni una barra que la atrancara o algo similar, pero era tan pesada que ninguna persona ordinaria podría siquiera moverla, mucho menos abrirla, así que no necesitaba nada de eso. Los Gorons, con lo fuertes que eran por naturaleza, obviamente no tenían que preocuparse.

\- Que no se diga que no lo intentamos. – dijo Azael con algo de sorna.

\- No estarás pensando en abandonar ahora, ¿o sí? – dijo Impa.

\- Claro que no, ¿pero cómo se supone que vamos a abrir esto? – respondió el subcomandante.

\- Tal vez… si empujamos entre los tres…

\- ¿Crees que realmente podamos? – dijo Azael.

Admitiéndolo, incluso para los estándares de los Sheikahs él e Impa eran considerados muy fuertes, pero incluso con ayuda de Sheik, mover algo de ese tamaño y potencial peso… hasta él tenía sus dudas. Pero la alternativa parecía ser quedarse sentados y esperar a que alguien abriera la puerta por ellos. A estas horas de la noche, eso parecía improbable, por no decir imposible.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa. – dijo Sheik. – Esos tres Gorons podrían volver en cualquier momento.

Con el tiempo encima y sin otro mejor plan a la vista, los tres Sheikahs se colocaron en el punto donde las dos puertas se intersectaban, y comenzaron a empujar una de ellas todos a la vez. Sorprendentemente, la fuerza combinada de los tres comenzó a dar resultado. Un resultado lento y pequeño. Pero un resultado después de todo. Estaban logrando moverla, no sin dificultad, pero lo estaban haciendo, y eso era lo que importaba. Tuvieron que comenzar a empujar a intervalos para poder recuperar el aliento, pues el peso de la puerta no era nada desdeñable, tratando de mantener la calma y de olvidarse de la presión de que los Gorons centinelas podrían regresar en cualquier momento.

Tardaron aproximadamente unos cinco minutos en empujar la puerta lo suficiente para dejar un espacio lo bastante ancho para que pudiesen entrar de lado. Sheik y Azael no tuvieron problemas para pasar, pero Impa tuvo un tropiezo menor cuando su peto se quedó ligeramente atascado en el espacio. Azael no pudo evitar echar una mirada curiosa en esa dirección, mientras que Impa le devolvió el favor con una fulminante que claramente decía "Si dices una sola palabra, te mato." Azael captó el mensaje y le dio la espalda. Sin más que hacer, Impa tuvo que desabrocharse momentáneamente el peto para poder atravesar, y lo hizo justo a tiempo porque ya empezaban a oírse las pisadas de los Gorons que volvían a subir. Ya estando del otro lado, volvió a colocárselo, y se dirigió a sus dos compañeros.

\- No pasará mucho antes que se den cuenta de que alguien abrió la puerta, aunque sea un poco. – les susurró. – Actuemos rápido, busquemos directamente a Darunia para llegar hasta el fondo de esto.

\- Es una pena, porque ninguno de ustedes dará un paso más allá de este punto. – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Tanto Impa como Azael se paralizaron al oírla. Esa voz… era inconfundible. Excepto por ese tono frío e indiferente que cargaba, ellos la reconocían perfectamente. Se voltearon con algo de miedo en la dirección desde donde vino, y la figura emergió de entre las sombras. Podían distinguir su silueta, pero eso no bastaba. Tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Al verla frente a ellos, Impa y Azael se vieron forzados a repetirse mentalmente que esa… mujer, persona, o lo que fuese, no era Zelda. No PODÍA ser Zelda de ninguna manera. Podía parecerse a ella físicamente, pero no podía ser ella. El hecho de que cuando la vieron, su piel se veía mucho más pálida, casi como la de una persona muerta, y que sus ojos no parecían destellar vida pareció reforzar esto y les ayudó a aferrarse a esa esperanza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Impa, sujetando su gran espada. – Habla de inmediato.

\- Me siento herida. – respondió la falsa Zelda. – ¿Es que ya no reconocen a su princesa, a su soberana?

\- Tú no eres la Princesa Zelda. – dijo Azael, apuntando con su alabarda. – Ella jamás intentaría provocar una discordia, y menos sin un motivo. Confiesa, ¿quién eres en realidad?

\- Piensen lo que quieran. Yo soy la única y verdadera Zelda. – Acto seguido alzó en alto su florete y pronunció en voz alta. – ¡Mis sirvientes, detengan a estos intrusos inmediatamente!

Como por arte de magia (y seguramente así fue) todas las antorchas de la ciudad de los Gorons se encendieron, iluminando todo el lugar. Y sus habitantes comenzaron a salir de sus refugios, respondiendo al llamado de la falsa Zelda.

\- Veamos si son capaces de lidiar con esto… jajajajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

La falsa Zelda salió huyendo hacia el interior de la ciudad, dejando tras de sí el eco de su malvada risa, que sonaba muy similar a la de Cya. Trataron de perseguirla, pero desapareció al atravesar una pared. Y en medio de los gritos de los Gorons "¡INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS!" por todo el lugar, los Sheikahs pronto se dieron cuenta de que ahora, les gustase o no, tendrían que cambiar su plan.

El caos no se hizo esperar. Todos los Gorons se lanzaron como un torrente (o más apropiadamente, como una avalancha de rocas) hacia los tres Sheikahs que habían logrado introducirse en sus dominios. Pelear contra una decena de ellos, eso podían manejarlo. ¿Pelear contra un centenar a la vez? Esa era otra historia.

Tratar de encontrar al jefe Darunia en medio de todo ese revuelo iba a ser de lejos una tarea virtualmente imposible. Aparte de eso, para evitar lastimar a los Gorons, se veían forzados a esquivar sus ataques y a engañarlos para que intentaran atraparlos, y luego los hacían caer hacia los niveles inferiores de su ciudad. La caída no los mataba, ni siquiera les haría un rasguño, pero sólo servía para quitarlos del medio por un momento, ya que después volvían a subir al cabo de unos minutos después de recuperarse.

Sheik era el que, extrañamente, se mantenía más tranquilo. Pese a la enorme fuerza y tamaño de los Gorons los hacía parecer muy imponentes, el joven Sheikah se había podido dar cuenta de que sus movimientos eran bastante torpes y predecibles, se movían casi como si fueran zombis y eso les daba una ventaja. Aparte, también le dio una pista: lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo la impostora para controlarlos, tenía que dispersar el control sobre ellos de manera casi equitativa, y seguramente tenía dificultades para mantenerlo en un área tan extensa. En teoría, podría utilizar la magia de su lira para hacer que recuperaran el sentido, pero eso no serviría de mucho, ya que eventualmente el hechizo de control mental seguiría haciendo efecto. Si podía encontrar el punto de mayor concentración, y lograba romperlo, podría lograr que todos fuesen liberados al mismo tiempo. La pregunta era, ¿dónde podría estar ese punto?

\- ¡Cielos, esto no tiene fin! – gritó Azael, arrojando a uno de los Gorons hacia el nivel inferior.

\- ¡Concéntrense en nuestro objetivo! – exclamó Impa haciendo lo propio con otro de ellos. – ¡Tenemos que encontrar al jefe Darunia!

El jefe Darunia… ¿qué tal si él fuese el punto de mayor concentración? Tendría sentido. Si podía controlar al jefe, todos los demás lo seguirían sin cuestionar. Pero el hechizo estaba tan disperso por todo el lugar que era muy difícil rastrear la fuente principal de su energía…

Finalmente, pese a los valientes esfuerzos de los tres Sheikahs, los Gorons consiguieron acorralarlos, forzándolos a descender hacia el centro del nivel inferior. Los que estaban arriba pronto se unieron a los que habían caído, por montones. Ahora los tenían rodeados, y no tenían ninguna manera de escapar sin usar fuerza letal. ¿Sería posible que hubiesen mordido más de lo que podían masticar?

\- ¿Alguien tiene una idea? – dijo Impa.

\- ¿Aparte de tratar de no morir? – replicó Azael. Impa rodó los ojos, aunque una parte de ella apreciaba que su compañero tratara de mantener su humor en esa situación.

\- Sheik, por favor dime que tienes una idea que sea de utilidad. – volvió a decir Impa.

\- Puede ser. – dijo Sheik. – Pero es sólo una teoría. No sé si funcione.

\- En este momento no es que tengamos nada que perder. – dijo Azael.

Sheik no tenía manera de saber si su plan daría resultado, ni mucho menos si su corazonada resultase ser cierta. Pero como había dicho Azael, no tenían nada que perder. Si estaba en lo correcto, podría resolver el misterio y poner fin a la disputa entre los Gorons y Zoras de una vez. Tomó un profundo respiro y gritó con fuerza:

\- ¡JEFE DARUNIA, SAL Y DA LA CARA!

El grito de Sheik fue amplificado por el eco del interior de la ciudad Goron. Impa y Azael perdieron el color por un momento. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso pensaba que el jefe saldría sólo porque él lo llamaba? Pero Sheik no se detuvo. De inmediato lanzó otro, con más fuerza que el anterior.

\- ¡HEMOS VENIDO A DESAFIARTE A TI! ¡NO TE OCULTES DETRÁS DE TUS HERMANOS COMO UN COBARDE!

\- Sheik, no es por desanimarte, ¿pero en serio crees que te va a responder? – dijo Azael, incrédulo.

Sin embargo, pareció dar resultado. Los Gorons se detuvieron y dejaron de avanzar hacia ellos. Los que estaban amontonados en una de las entradas del nivel inferior comenzaron a apartarse, como para darle paso a alguien, y en efecto, así era. Unos segundos después, por fin hizo su entrada el jefe de los Gorons. Ciertamente, incluso entre tantos que había alrededor en ese momento, él destacaba mucho. Sus brazos y torso eran más fornidos y musculosos, y el pelo y barba que crecía alrededor de su cara daba a notar que estaba más entrado en edad que el resto de sus congéneres. El jefe Goron traía consigo una cara de pocos amigos, y al ver el martillo que llevaba en las manos, los Sheikahs decidieron no darle un motivo para usarlo con ellos, al menos no tan pronto. Fuera de eso, no se veía nada sorprendido de ver a los invasores. Era como si los estuviese esperando.

\- Vaya, vaya. – dijo al verlos. – Por fin deciden aparecerse.

\- ¿Nos estabas esperando? – preguntó Impa.

\- La Princesa Zelda me advirtió de su llegada. – respondió Darunia. – Dijo que ustedes tres, los Sheikahs, vendrían a ocasionarnos problemas.

Otra vez esa Princesa Zelda falsa. ¿Qué tan lejos quería llegar Cya con esto? Y lo peor de todo, parecía estar un paso por delante de ellos. Entretanto, Sheik aguzó sus sentidos y se enfocó en el jefe Goron frente a ellos. Empezando por ese extraño brillo morado oscuro en sus ojos, que sería el primer indicio a la vista, Sheik pudo percibir que, tal como había sospechado, la impostora había concentrado el hechizo de control mental en el jefe de los Gorons, y este funcionaba como un punto móvil de concentración que lo enviaba dentro del radio de toda la ciudad. Eso lo confirmaba. Si podían hacer que recuperara el sentido, el resto de los Gorons también lo haría.

\- Confiesen ahora, ¿qué han venido a hacer aquí? – dijo amenazándolos con su martillo.

\- Vinimos para aclarar algo. – dijo Impa. Era hora de poner las habilidades diplomáticas en práctica. – Escuchamos de parte de los Zoras que ustedes, o específicamente TÚ, jefe Darunia, irrumpiste en sus dominios hace unas noches, y secuestraste a su princesa. ¿Es cierto eso?

\- A decir verdad… lo hice, sí. – confesó el jefe.

Parecía muy orgulloso de ello. Impa, sabiendo que tenía que ganar tiempo, y que con toda certeza no estaba actuando por sí mismo, detuvo a Azael cuando este quiso saltarle encima, y prosiguió.

\- ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tal agresión?

\- La Princesa Zelda dijo que estaban planeando atacarnos. – dijo Darunia, como si fuese un hecho. – No íbamos a permitir que lo hicieran, así que los atacamos primero.

\- Un ataque preventivo, es lo que estás diciendo – dijo Impa. – ¿Y cómo sabías que estaban por atacarlos? ¿La "princesa" fue quién te lo dijo?

\- Tuvo la gentileza de hacerlo. – dijo Darunia. – ¿Qué pasa, no estarán insinuando que la princesa nos mintió, o algo por el estilo?

Impa estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Sheik decidió tomar la palabra en su lugar. Incluso bajo control mental, podía apelar al sentido de honor del jefe Goron para que hiciera lo que ellos necesitaban, y con eso salvarlo a él, y al mismo tiempo a la Princesa Ruto.

\- Lo que Lady Impa quiere decir, es que tenemos razones para creer, que todo esto no es más que un malentendido. – dijo Sheik. – La Princesa Zora no merece estar cautiva en este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerles?

\- Sheik, esto no va a ir a ninguna parte. – murmuró Azael. Sheik a pesar de todo prosiguió.

\- Hagamos un trato. ¿Aceptarías un juicio por combate? Nosotros tres, contra ti. Si podemos vencerte, escucharás lo que tenemos que decir.

\- ¿Ustedes tres contra mí? – dijo Darunia. – ¿Han perdido la razón? ¡Eso sería una injusticia… para ustedes! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Azael e Impa no estaban del todo seguros de qué era lo que Sheik pretendía, pero por ahora, lo más que podían hacer era seguirle el juego. Los eventos más recientes les habían hecho pensar que tenían que confiar en él, pues a pesar de que seguía guardando sus secretos, en aquel momento no podían estar peleando entre ellos.

\- Esos son nuestros términos. – dijo Sheik. - ¿Podemos ir afuera? No quisiéramos causar… daños a tu ciudad.

El jefe Goron se tomó su tiempo para considerar lo que decía. Finalmente accedió y les ordenó al resto de sus hermanos que les abrieran el camino y los dejaran pasar. Todos irían afuera. Por lo menos tenían un momento para respirar después de estar peleando contra todos los Gorons a la vez. Pero aún quedaba la interrogante. ¿Exactamente qué era lo que Sheik estaba planeando?

\- Sheik… ¿seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó Azael.

\- Ustedes también lo sintieron, ¿no es así? – dijo Sheik. – La concentración de energía, emana del jefe Goron. Él es el centro del hechizo de control mental.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas… – Impa se dio cuenta que Sheik tenía razón. – ¿Pero eso en qué nos ayuda?

\- Tengo un plan, pero necesito que ustedes dos me ayuden con él. Si tenemos éxito, podremos resolver este asunto más pronto de lo que creíamos…

Mientras sabían las escaleras de vuelta hacia la entrada de la ciudad de los Gorons, Sheik les fue relatando cuál era su idea. En teoría, el plan podría funcionar, siempre y cuando fuesen capaces de mantenerse peleando de igual a igual contra el jefe Goron, y tenían la extraña sensación de que eso era mucho más fácil de decir que de lograr.

* * *

 _ **Afuera de la ciudad, momentos después…**_

Los Gorons se dirigieron a una meseta en la montaña, donde podrían tener un amplio espacio para este "juicio por combate". Las reglas eran simples. Darunia pelearía contra el trío Sheikah, y ellos podrían utilizar cualquier medio o arma con la que contaran para intentar derrotarlo. Toda la comunidad Goron se quedó alrededor para animar a su líder.

\- No creo que vaya a necesitar esto. – dijo, mientras dejaba caer pesadamente su martillo, haciendo retumbar el suelo.

El jefe Goron parecía tener mucha confianza en sus habilidades de combate para querer pelear contra ellos desarmado. Sin embargo, los Sheikahs al parecer tampoco podrían pelear a toda su capacidad, pues no querían derrotarlo. El plan de Sheik era que Impa y Azael lo mantuviesen ocupado el tiempo suficiente, para que él pudiese conjurar con su lira el hechizo para interrumpir el control mental que plagaba a Darunia. Él era el único que podía hacerlo, así que tendrían que protegerlo hasta que lo lograra. Sencillo en teoría, y afortunadamente, no tendrían interferencia de todos los demás.

\- No lo subestimes. – dijo Impa en voz baja, con su espada preparada.

\- Así sea el jefe de los Gorons, sigue siendo uno sólo de ellos. – respondió Azael con confianza. – Peleamos contra diez de ellos a la vez, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

El primer movimiento de Darunia fue alzar sus dos puños y hacerlos bajar violentamente hacia el suelo para dar un golpe sísmico. El terremoto que provocó rápidamente paralizó a los tres Sheikahs pese a la distancia a la que se encontraban, pues no tuvieron tiempo para saltar, y Azael de pronto se sintió agradecido de que no hubiese decidido usar su martillo con ellos. Eso no fue más que una demostración de su fuerza.

\- Comencemos.

El jefe Goron inmediatamente se lanzó hacia ellos para dar un puñetazo demoledor. Estando prevenidos, esta vez pudieron saltar para esquivarlo, y menos mal que lo hicieron, pues abrió una grieta más que considerable en el punto de impacto. Intentando seguir el plan, Impa y Azael lo rodearon para flanquearlo mientras Sheik mantenía su distancia e intentaba preparar el conjuro, siendo la palabra clave "intentaba". El hechizo de control mental, al estar concentrado en la mente de Darunia, tenía que ser atacado con mucho cuidado, un error podría causarle daños cerebrales irreparables y terminar dejándolo en estado vegetativo, y ellos no planeaban hacer eso. El contrahechizo era complicado, y requeriría que Sheik interpretase una melodía que duraba no menos de 5 minutos de longitud, sin interrupción. De lo contrario, tendría que empezar de nuevo.

Impa y Azael se lanzaron simultáneamente para intentar atacar por los dos lados, pero Darunia detuvo las armas de cada uno, sujetándolas por las hojas, cada una con una sola mano. Manteniéndolas allí, la comandante y el subcomandante trataron de jalar para liberarlas pero fue inútil. Darunia simplemente sonrió y los levantó del suelo, para luego arrojarlos hacia un lado. Inmediatamente fue a centrar su atención en Sheik, que había mantenido su distancia hasta entonces. Impa y Azael se pusieron de pie de inmediato, y saltaron sobre él simultáneamente para bloquearle el paso. Sincronizándose perfectamente, los dos golpearon al mismo tiempo exacto directo al estómago con sus armas, y la fuerza combinada sirvió para hacerlo retroceder por unos segundos, pero nada más.

\- El jefe de los Gorons… ya veo que no es sólo un título. – comentó Azael.

Darunia alargó los dos brazos para golpearlos a ambos simultáneamente. Los Sheikahs saltaron sobre ellos y trataron de conectar un golpe cada uno por detrás de su cabeza. Si no fuera porque sus armas estaban reforzadas mágicamente, podrían haberse roto al impactar con el duro cráneo del jefe Goron, y por lo que pudieron ver, sólo alcanzaron a desorientarlo un poco.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? – dijo el jefe, moviendo la cabeza un poco. – Por favor, si no me atacan con intención de matar no podrán vencerme de ninguna manera.

De nuevo se lanzó con sus puños, dejando un par de enormes boquetes en el suelo, mientras el resto de los Gorons lo vitoreaban. El hecho de que la tierra resonara como lo hacía y temblara con cada golpe que daba era un testimonio de su fuerza titánica. Por lo que ellos sabían, un Goron ordinario podría tener, en promedio, la fuerza de diez hombres. Darunia estaba dando muestras de tener al menos la fuerza de cien Gorons. Por mucho que les doliera pensar de ese modo, parecía que la única opción que tenían de enfrentarse a él era hacer caso a ese consejo, y atacar como si fuesen realmente a matar.

De acuerdo, quizás no matarlo en realidad, pero sí causarle un daño serio. Sus armas estaban reforzadas mágicamente para soportar más el daño y evitar que se desgastaran, pero ellos podían canalizar su propia energía a través de ellas para aumentar su poder aún más. Si realmente Darunia era tan fuerte como estimaban, iban a necesitar ese refuerzo adicional. Los dos se concentraron, y la hoja de la gran espada y el hacha de la alabarda comenzaron a emitir un resplandor platinado. Sin perder tiempo, se lanzaron simultáneamente a dar una estocada en el mismo lugar que antes. Darunia no se molestó en esquivarlos, y claramente lo atraparon con la guardia baja cuando le dieron con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo caer de espaldas. Antes que pudiera reponerse los dos se lanzaron en una serie de ataques rápidos. Comenzaron a atacar a distintas zonas del cuerpo del jefe Goron, que se veía forzado a usar sus enormes brazos para defenderse.

Mientras Impa y Azael lograban mantener el asalto, Sheik se quedaba fuera del alcance del jefe Goron, aun interpretando la melodía del contrahechizo, sin intervenir en la pelea. Ya le faltaba muy poco para completarla, pero no podía dormirse en sus laureles.

La pareja de altos mandos tenía un trabajo en equipo prácticamente impecable. En cierto punto que Darunia consiguió volarle de las manos la alabarda a Azael de un manotazo, Impa clavó su espada en el suelo y saltó para atraparla en el aire. Azael hizo lo mismo, dando una pirueta hacia atrás para desenterrar la espada de Impa y lanzarse con ella para proseguir su feroz asalto. Tomaron su distancia, y concentrando su poder, ejecutaron el mismo ataque combinado que usaron para derrotar al grupo de Gorons antes, pero esta vez aplicando un poco más de fuerza para hacerlo más destructivo. Sheik también se mantuvo lejos, pues incluso aunque no lo recibiera directamente el radio de ataque era mucho más amplio y una sola cuchilla de viento perdida del remolino podría arruinarle todo.

Al cesar el ataque, sin embargo, fuera de algunas cortadas menores en su piel, Darunia no tenía ningún daño notable. De hecho, hasta parecía que estaba disfrutándolo todo, al parecer los veía como oponentes muy dignos. Sonriendo, como si decidiera que merecían ver toda su fuerza al máximo, se dirigió a dónde había dejado su martillo, y al levantarlo sobre su hombro… este comenzó a prenderse en llamas.

\- Oh, no. – Fue todo lo que Azael pudo decir. Al intercambiar miradas con Impa, la de ella dijo exactamente lo mismo: "Estamos fritos."

Con un fuerte rugido, el jefe Goron bajó su martillo. Si sus puños hacían retumbar y sacudían la tierra, este martillo era capaz de abrir grietas en ella, y mandar fuego para provocar pequeñas erupciones volcánicas en el área cercana. Ahora ya no sólo presumía su título del jefe Goron, sino también de ser el Sabio del Fuego. Los Gorons a su alrededor comenzaron a saltar y a aplaudir con más fuerza que antes. Los tres Sheikahs se vieron forzados a saltar para evitar el terremoto, y Sheik, por algún milagro, apenas pudo mantener la concentración para evitar interrumpir la melodía, cuando una de las erupciones salió peligrosamente cerca de donde estaba. Impa y Azael sabían que tenían que darle a Sheik sólo poco más de un minuto más. En otras circunstancias, hacer esto parecería un suicidio, pero en este caso, era su única carta de triunfo.

Cuando el jefe Goron se disponía a dar el segundo martillazo, Impa y Azael volvieron a intercambiar sus armas, regresando a su estilo normal. En teoría, haciendo un punto de convergencia entre los dos, usando el refuerzo mágico con la gran espada y la alabarda simultáneamente tendrían que ser capaces de detener o por lo menos mitigar ese impacto, usando el poder combinado, pero hacerlo agotaría todas sus reservas mágicas en ese movimiento. Sheik sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, si podían mantener a Darunia ocupado hasta entonces, y sobrevivir en el proceso, lo demás no importaría. Como si leyeran la mente del otro, asintieron simultáneamente y colocaron las dos armas por debajo de donde el martillo iba a impactar para detenerlo. Y apenas hizo contacto….

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

La explosión fue masiva. Las dos partes en el choque fueron lanzadas hacia atrás, y las armas, milagrosamente se salvaron gracias al refuerzo mágico, pero retornaron a su brillo metálico ordinario, y quedaron fuera de su alcance. Darunia sólo cayó de sentón tras la explosión, pero Impa y Azael no tuvieron tanta suerte, y terminaron tendidos en el suelo. No estaban heridos, pero tal como anticiparon, sus reservas mágicas se habían agotado y no podrían parar otro ataque como ese. Aún desarmados, en cuanto se incorporaron se lanzaron a correr para (aparentemente) atacar a Darunia a puño limpio, y el jefe Goron los recibió agarrándolos por el cuello y levantándolos del suelo.

\- Qué imprudentes. ¿Tan desesperados están? Bueno, no puedo evitar reconocer que fue un valiente esfuerzo, aunque inútil.

Los Gorons comenzaron a celebrar, ya los tenía literalmente en las manos. Lo que ellos no sabían, y que Darunia tampoco, era que estaba tan ocupado con ellos, que Sheik había podido ponerse a salvo, y le faltaban sólo unas pocas notas para lograr su verdadero objetivo. Pudieron ver de reojo a Sheik afirmando con la cabeza, mientras entonaba la parte final.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Unas últimas palabras? – dijo Darunia, sujetando a los dos con fuerza, apenas dejándoles suficiente para que pudieran hablar y responderle.

\- Sólo una… perdiste…

Al instante, un círculo mágico se activó bajo los pies de Darunia, justo en el momento en que Sheik terminaba de interpretar la última nota de la canción, completando el contrahechizo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡AAARRRGHHH, MI CABEZA! ¡QUÉ ME ESTÁN HACIENDO! ¡AAAAARRGHHH!

El jefe Goron abrió las manos que sujetaban a los Sheikah, dejándolos caer al suelo. De inmediato, estos tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire mientras veían como su enorme oponente se sujetaba la cabeza, andando de aquí para allá como si sufriera un dolor indescriptible y gritando a todo pulmón, y así debía de ser, por el efecto del hechizo de control mental al romperse.

\- Mis disculpas, Darunia… pero esto es por tu propio bien. – dijo Sheik, lamentando tener que hacerlo de esa manera.

Los demás Gorons al ver como su líder parecía estar convulsionándose de inmediato decidieron romper el juramento de no-interferencia para ayudarlo, pero no llegaron demasiado lejos. Darunia cayó de rodillas, encogiéndose mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo por unos segundos… y luego soltó un terrible y desgarrador grito hacia el cielo, mientras una energía oscura salía por sus ojos y boca abierta, explotando después en una onda expansiva que se dispersó por todo el rango de la Montaña de la Muerte. Impa y los otros no se vieron afectados por ella en lo más mínimo, pero los Gorons inmediatamente sufrieron un efecto similar al de su líder, sólo que quizás un poco menos violento, solamente un destello morado de sus ojos, y luego tras unos segundos, se desplomaron en el suelo, casi simultáneamente. El jefe Goron fue el último en hacerlo, apenas terminó su grito, se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos, retumbando en el suelo. Impa y Azael tuvieron algo de miedo a moverse, quizás aún algo en shock por lo que acababan de ver, o simplemente aún no recuperaban el aliento, así que Sheik fue quien se acercó con calma a evaluar el estado del jefe Goron.

\- ¿Está…? – se aventuró a preguntar Impa.

\- Sigue respirando. – dijo Sheik. – El impacto a su mente debió ser enorme.

\- Aterrador. – dijo Azael. – No sé si le quedará algún trauma después de ese hechizo, pero a mí definitivamente sí.

Admitiéndolo, no fue una vista nada agradable. Y el resto de los Gorons seguía a su alrededor, inmóviles como piedras. Lo primero era despertar al jefe y verificar que no sufrió daños permanentes. Azael fue el primero en hacerlo, tanteándolo en un lado de la cara con el extremo de la alabarda.

\- Oye, jefe Goron, despierta. – le dijo. Un minuto después empezó a responder.

\- Uff… ah, qué… ¿qué me pasó? ¿Dónde… estoy? Ay, mi cabeza… – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se agarraba la parte superior de la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes quién eres? – aventuró Impa. – ¿Y lo que estabas haciendo?

\- Darunia… jefe de los Gorons y… – Parpadeó un par de veces, y luego abrió sus ojos al máximo al ir recobrando el sentido. – Esperen un momento, soy yo el que debería preguntarles a ustedes quiénes son y qué hacen aquí.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo Azael. – Hace un momento estuviste a punto de estrangularnos.

\- ¿Estrangularlos? ¿Por qué iba yo a…? – El jefe volvió a sujetarse la cabeza. – Ugh… siento como si… como si hubiese despertado de una horrible pesadilla…

\- De cierta manera, eso fue lo que te pasó. – dijo Sheik. – Estabas bajo un hechizo de control mental, y te usaron para manipularte. A ti, y a tu gente.

\- ¿Control mental? – De pronto, la memoria del jefe Goron comenzó a ponerse en orden. – Lo último que recuerdo es que… esa mujer, que se parecía tanto a la Princesa Zelda…

Por fin pudo poner sus pensamientos en orden. Sí, lo último que recordaba era que alguien, una mujer que lucía muy similar a la Princesa Zelda que él conocía, de pronto se metió en su santuario. Mejor dicho, LO INVADIÓ, pues entró sin ser invitada de ninguna manera. Emanaba un aura muy siniestra, así que de ninguna manera podría tratarse de la Princesa de Hyrule, que siempre irradiaba un aura de bondad y compasión. Intentó atacarla, y luego de eso… un destello de energía púrpura oscuro, y después de eso… todo se tornó en oscuridad.

\- Quienquiera que haya sido esa mujer, te puso bajo un hechizo para controlarte, y te utilizó para secuestrar a la Princesa Ruto de los Zoras. – dijo Impa, sin rodeo alguno.

\- No es posible, ¿que yo secuestré a la hermana Ruto? ¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? – el jefe Goron cada vez estaba más confundido.

\- Es complicado de explicar. – dijo Azael. – Por ahora, ¿crees tener una idea de donde puede estar?

\- Pues si lo que dicen es cierto… tal vez esté en mi santuario privado. – sugirió Darunia.

\- Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para empezar. – dijo Impa. – Por favor llévanos allí.

\- Un momento, ¿y qué pasará con mi gente? – dijo Darunia, señalando a todos los Gorons que yacían tirados a su alrededor.

\- Ellos estarán bien. – dijo Sheik. – Sólo dormirán por un tiempo, y no recordarán nada de lo que pasó. Mientras nos llevas… podremos contarte todo lo que ha sucedido.

Darunia se tomó su tiempo para considerar las palabras del más joven de los tres Sheikahs, pero al parecer, no habría otra manera de conseguir respuestas. Finalmente accedió a llevarlos a su santuario, cruzando los dedos para conseguir respuestas. Volvió a echarse su martillo al hombro y les indicó el camino.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Concluido el conflicto, el jefe de los Gorons llevó a los tres Sheikahs a la parte más profunda de la ciudad Goron, donde residía su santuario personal. Cuando despertaron, el resto de los habitantes de la Montaña de la Muerte estaban bastante sorprendidos, pero a la vez aliviados de que el conflicto hubiese sido resuelto rápidamente, y sin pérdidas permanentes que lamentar en ninguno de los dos bandos. Al llegar a la entrada, colocó las manos sobre la puerta de piedra y empujó ligeramente, para luego alzarla con su propia fuerza. Claramente, igual que la de la entrada de la ciudad, esa puerta era tan pesada que sólo podía abrirla alguien que fuese tan fuerte o más fuerte que él, e incluso entre los Gorons, difícilmente podría haber alguien que lo fuese.

Al entrar, el santuario privado del jefe Goron lucía tal y como los Sheikah se imaginaron que tendría que verse. Lo único que no encajaba, era un enorme tanque esférico, lleno de agua, como una especie de pecera gigantesca. Y en su interior, flotando, como si estuviese dormida, y sujetada de las paredes por unas gruesas cadenas con grilletes en sus muñecas, flotaba la princesa de los Zoras. Igual que el resto de sus congéneres, era una humanoide de piel azul, pero por ser mujer, su figura era más esbelta y voluptuosa, y las escamas alrededor de la parte superior de su cuerpo sumadas a las aletas que caían alrededor de sus caderas evocaban la apariencia de un vestido de gala. Su rostro tenía un aspecto más humano, excepto tal vez por el hecho de que el puente de su nariz era algo más largo, y la forma de su cabeza era mucho más ancha que la de los otros Zoras y redondeada, en lugar de terminar en una aleta por la parte de atrás, pero al igual que ellos, sí tenía aletas en sus antebrazos y sus pies eran palmeados. De sus orejas, palmeadas y largas, colgaban unos aretes morados. Pareció reaccionar al ruido que hicieron los visitantes al entrar, y abrió los ojos.

\- Vaya, vaya. – dijo al verlos. – El glorioso líder de los Gorons viene a visitarme, después de haberme secuestrado.

\- Hermana Ruto, antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice, ese no era yo…

\- ¡¿Qué no eras tú?! – gritó indignada la princesa Zora. - ¡Irrumpiste en el Dominio Zora, en mis aposentos, y me llevaste por la fuerza! ¡¿Acaso lo niegas?!

\- Princesa Ruto… podemos asegurarle que el Jefe Goron no estaba actuando por voluntad propia. – dijo Impa.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que son ustedes? – preguntó Ruto, que seguía tan molesta por su secuestro que no se había fijado en los individuos que acompañaban a Darunia hasta ese momento. Fue entonces que se percató de que había algo familiar en ellos, particularmente en la apariencia de dos de ellos. – Un momento… tú te pareces mucho… a Impa, la guardiana de la Princesa Zelda. Y tú…

\- Encontrará algo difícil de creer esto, Princesa Ruto. – interrumpió Impa. – Pero si mi suposición es correcta, es probable que la Impa que usted conoce, sea una de mis antepasadas. Ambas compartimos el mismo nombre, pues ha pasado por varias generaciones.

\- ¿Antepasadas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Ruto no parecía entender. – La Impa que yo conozco partió hace meses con la Princesa Zelda en un viaje.

\- Hemos venido desde el futuro, a través de un portal en el tiempo. – intentó explicar Sheik. – En nuestra época, dentro de unos dos mil años a partir de ahora, hay una hechicera malvada que se apoderó de la Trifuerza, y la está utilizando para su propio beneficio, alterando el espacio y el tiempo.

\- Ahora que lo mencionan, cosas extrañas han estado sucediendo últimamente. – dijo Ruto. – Miren, estaría muy feliz de escuchar sus relatos, si tan sólo me permitieran salir de aquí y abandonar esta asquerosa montaña.

\- ¿Asquerosa? ¡Hermana Ruto, cómo puedes decir eso de mi hogar! – se enojó Darunia.

\- Puede que sea un ambiente propicio para ustedes los Gorons, pero te recuerdo que soy una Zora. – dijo la princesa. – No puedo soportar estar rodeada de rocas, tierra, ni mucho menos estar tan cerca de un volcán que en cualquier momento podría hacer erupción.

\- Jefe Darunia, si es tan amable de liberar a la princesa de su prisión. – dijo Azael, aunque algo inseguro de si lo que decía sería una buena idea. Esta joven Zora era una princesa, pero pasando por alto la obvia diferencia de especies, le costaba creer que fuese tan distinta a la Princesa Zelda. Parecía muy altiva y caprichosa para su propio bien.

Darunia retiró la tapa que cubría la parte superior del tanque donde estaba encerrada Ruto. Acto seguido, agarró las cadenas que sujetaban los brazos de la joven Zora, y las rompió sin ningún problema, permitiéndole salir de su prisión. Ya afuera, terminó el trabajo quitándole los grilletes de las muñecas.

\- Eso se siente mejor. – dijo Ruto. – Muy bien, si pueden acompañarme al Dominio Zora, para hacerle saber a mi querido padre que me encuentro bien, escucharé lo que tengan que decir.

Impa quiso protestar que tenían asuntos urgentes que atender y no había tiempo para esas "formalidades", pero no parecía haber otra alternativa. Después de todo, lo primero era calmar ese conflicto entre los Zoras y Gorons por completo para poder enfocarse en su verdadero objetivo: encontrar y cerrar el Portal de las Almas. Y tal vez, con algo de suerte, podrían enlistar algo más de ayuda para lograrlo en el proceso. Aunque ciertamente, no le terminaba de agradar la idea de tener que lidiar con esta caprichosa princesa Zora.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, mis queridos lectores. ¿Les ha gustado este capítulo? Pues a mí me ha encantado, tanto como los interludios. No lo niego, AMÉ narrar la revelación del secreto más refundido y oscuro de Impa y de Azael, aunque al parecer fue un trauma para la guerrera. El Sheikah muy confiado que no mostró la quilla ante nadie, sólo ante Impa, pero creo que las dos palabritas finales lo dicen todo, y es OBVIO quien se enteró de aquello. Habrá consecuencias en el futuro. Esas confesiones no quedarán en el aire bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y bueno, en las partes de acción, ayer me pasé comentándolo con **Fox** , o más bien, riéndome de las partes cómicas de este capítulo. O sea, no hay duda que la acción es espléndida, pero mezclado con romance y humor (como el "accidente" de Impa), son toques que hacen que la narración se vuelva interesante, fresca y divertida. Al menos para mí lo es, y por eso siento mucho gusto en trabajar esta trama compartida.

No tengo nada más que decir, sólo que muy pronto vendrán sorpresas de mi parte, no tardan casi nada, se los aseguro.

Muchísimas gracias por leernos, ustedes son nuestra motivación para continuar.

¡Hasta la próxima! ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Disfrutaron este capítulo? Espero que así sea, ya tendrán una idea por los comentarios de **Artemiss** de cuanto nos divertimos ella y yo al hacerlo. Aparte de los detalles mencionados, tomamos ventaja de que otro de los puntos que no aprovechó el juego era el hecho de que todas las batallas eran básicamente abrirse paso a lo bestia con un ejército de un solo hombre (o mujer, dependiendo del personaje elegido) en medio de las hordas enemigas. Mientras elaborábamos la trama de este capítulo, pensamos en buscar otra manera de ganar una batalla que no fuese así, y nos daba una oportunidad de mostrar otras habilidades de los personajes, en este caso, tal vez un poco de ese aspecto de "ninjas" que tienen los Sheikahs, ¿no es así?

El otro aspecto que quisimos resaltar, fue un poco del trabajo de equipo de Impa y Azael. Esta es la primera vez que los dos tienen oportunidad de luchar lado a lado dentro de la historia, y quise explotarlo al máximo durante el duelo con Darunia, que fue en gran parte la razón de mantener a Sheik totalmente al margen durante esa pelea. ¿La otra parte? Pues creo que no hace falta decirlo, ya que su momento vendrá en la conclusión de este arco. No necesitamos decir de qué se trata, ¿verdad? En cuanto a Darunia y Ruto, ahora que ya oficialmente se han integrado al reparto, también planeamos hacer un buen uso de ellos. Con Darunia, pueden ver que lo conservamos (mayormente) como estaba en el juego, pero en el caso de Ruto, le tenemos preparado algo diferente. ¿De qué se trata? Eso lo sabrán en la conclusión de este arco.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, SindaNeko, darkdan-sama, ZeekLaerers, klyVan, EgrettWilliams, IA99, SEBAS GG, ZarcortFan25, Guest, Rarie-Roo 07** y **dragon titanico.** Estén alertas para la conclusión del arco de Ocarina of Time, y posteriormente, un capítulo dedicado a nuestra "querida" bruja favorita XD


	16. Capítulo 7: Tierra de los mitos II

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 7:** Tierra de los mitos, Parte II.

* * *

" _ **A su llegada a la era del Héroe del Tiempo, la misión de la búsqueda del Portal de las Almas tuvo que ser dejada en segundo plano momentáneamente. Impa, Azael y Sheik pronto se vieron involucrados en una escaramuza entre Gorons y Zoras, quienes inexplicablemente se habían enfrascado en una batalla luego de que el jefe Goron, Darunia, había invadido el Dominio Zora y secuestrado a la princesa Ruto.**_

 _ **Convencidos de que lo ocurrido tenía que ser obra de Cya, Impa y su grupo se ofrecieron a infiltrarse en la ciudad Goron para investigar y resolver el misterio tras este conflicto. Una vez allí, se encontraron con una Zelda aparentemente consumida por el mal, quién estaba controlando a los Gorons para sembrar la discordia. No obstante, los Sheikahs estaban seguros de que tenía que tratarse de una impostora, y tomaron la determinación de exponerla.**_

 _ **Tras lograr que Darunia recobrase el sentido, y de rescatar a la Princesa Ruto, el siguiente curso de acción fue dirigirse al Dominio Zora para aclarar los malentendidos, y calmar las tensiones entre Gorons y Zoras. A partir de ahora, todos tendrían que luchar en el mismo bando contra un enemigo en común. Impa tenía muy claros sus objetivos: exponer a la falsa princesa Zelda, sellar el Portal de las Almas, y calmar cualquier discordia en esta época para evitar repercusiones en el futuro. Una vez que volvieran a su época, centrarían su atención en detener a Cya de una vez y para siempre…"**_

* * *

 _ **Dominio Zora, en el año 20XX…**_

Después de sacar de su prisión a la princesa Ruto, Darunia y el trío Sheikah decidieron escoltarla de regreso a su hogar. "Escoltarla" era sólo una expresión, pues ella insistió en que Darunia "asumiera responsabilidad" por sus actos y la llevara sobre el hombro para ahorrarle la caminata. El jefe Goron admitió que al menos en esa parte ella tenía razón, así que no se atrevió a protestar. Sin embargo, todos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: tener que escuchar las quejas de la orgullosa princesa Zora todo el camino era algo que definitivamente no necesitaban. Azael incluso le susurró por lo bajo a Impa preguntándole si realmente habían tomado la decisión correcta al rescatarla, lo cual infortunadamente llegó a los oídos de Ruto y sólo hizo que se sintiera insultada y comenzara a protestar aún más.

Cuando estaban llegando al Dominio, la guardia de los Zoras se estaba preparando para otro intento de rescate. Se sorprendieron enormemente de ver cuando vieron que su princesa estaba sana y salva, y estaban algo aprehensivos de ver que el jefe Goron la estaba trayendo de regreso, pues aún recordaban claramente cuando invadió sus dominios y se la llevó. Su reacción inmediata casi fue lanzarse contra el secuestrador, de no ser porque la princesa se bajó y les dijo que se detuvieran para explicarles personalmente (aunque no sin hacer algunos comentarios al respecto) que Darunia no estaba en sus cabales. Aclarado el malentendido, solicitó una audiencia con su padre, el rey de los Zoras, pues era tiempo de contarle la situación. Atravesaron la entrada a través de la cascada, pues Impa, como sirviente de la familia real, conocía dicho pasaje.

Estando adentro, pudieron ver que los Zoras todavía intentaban reparar los daños que evidentemente causó la irrupción del jefe Goron en su territorio, quien obviamente no se sentía nada orgulloso de lo que hizo. Y de hecho, otra cosa sorprendente era el hecho de haber entrado en un lugar tan cercano al agua, que los Gorons preferían evitar, pues no eran exactamente muy buenos nadadores (literalmente, se hundirían como piedras).

\- Qué gran entrada debiste hacer. – comentó Azael viendo los destrozos.

\- Recuérdenme que después de esto tengo que ayudar a reparar los daños. – replicó Darunia, todavía muy apenado por lo que hizo.

Minutos más tarde, la princesa Ruto bajó desde unas escaleras que llevaban al nivel superior del dominio, y se dirigió a los visitantes.

\- Mi padre accedió a recibirlos ahora. – les dijo.

\- Excelente, entre más pronto podamos explicarle todo, será mejor. – dijo Impa.

El Goron y los tres Sheikahs siguieron a la princesa Zora escaleras arriba. El pasaje, que afortunadamente era lo bastante ancho para que Darunia pudiese atravesarlo, llevaba hacia la sala del trono del rey Zora, que ya se encontraba allí, esperándolos.

El padre de Ruto no podía lucir más diferente de su hija. Para empezar, casi igualaba en tamaño a Darunia, excepto que más que verse "musculoso", la única palabra para describirlo era "gordo", tan voluminoso que de no ser por el manto que llevaba puesto no habría manera de distinguir donde terminaba el cuerpo y empezaba la cabeza. Su cara era más parecida a la de un pez, y sus brazos y piernas eran desproporcionalmente mucho más delgados, al punto que no parecían capaces de sostenerlo si se pusiera de pie y tuviera que caminar.

\- Padre, ellos son los Sheikahs de los que te hablé. – dijo Ruto.

\- Ya veo. – dijo el rey con voz profunda. – No tienen idea de lo mucho que aprecio que hayan salvado a mi hija. Tienen toda mi gratitud.

\- Su Majestad. – dijo Impa inclinándose respetuosamente. – Mi nombre es Impa. Soy una descendiente de la sirvienta de la familia real de Hyrule, con quien comparto nombre. Ellos son mis subordinados, Azael y Sheik.

\- Lo que vamos a contarle puede parecer increíble, pero hemos venido desde el futuro. – explicó Azael. – Hay una hechicera, de nombre Cya, en nuestra época que logró apoderarse de la Trifuerza, y usando una puerta en el tiempo conocida como el Portal de las Almas, está provocando el caos no sólo en nuestra época, sino también en la suya.

\- Ahora que lo mencionan, muchas cosas extrañas han estado ocurriendo en los últimos días. – dijo el rey Zora. Su tono denotaba que se inclinaba a creer en las palabras de los visitantes. – El Templo del Agua en el Lago Hylia también se ha visto invadido de monstruos, desde que su guardiana no ha estado presente.

\- ¿Su guardiana? – preguntó Azael.

\- Soy yo. – dijo Ruto. – Cuando el Héroe del Tiempo se enfrentó a la encarnación del mal, fue elegida como la Sabia del Agua, así que mi deber era actuar como guardiana del Templo del Agua. Los sabios asumimos el deber de mantener a raya al mal cuando el Héroe del Tiempo partió de estas tierras en un viaje personal.

\- Todo comienza a encajar entonces. – dijo Impa. – Cya sin duda sabe que la mejor manera de provocar el caos es remover la protección que dan los Sabios en los templos. Y al mismo tiempo, al ponerlos a ustedes en contra, distraería nuestra atención del verdadero objetivo, el Portal de las Almas.

\- Lo cual explica el por qué me utilizó a mí para esto. – dijo Darunia. – Quería sembrar la discordia.

\- Lady Impa, si tienen un curso de acción, ahora sería un buen momento para ponerlo en marcha. – dijo el rey Zora.

\- Ya que aún no estamos seguros de donde se encuentra el Portal de las Almas que estamos buscando, lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es restablecer la protección en el Templo del Agua. – dijo Impa. – Tenemos que sacar a los monstruos que lo invadieron.

\- Si necesitan tropas, las mías estarán a su disposición. – dijo el rey.

\- Si piensan retomar el control del Templo del Agua, entonces yo también iré. – dijo Ruto.

\- Pero, Ruto…

\- Sin peros, padre. – dijo la princesa Zora. – Ese templo es mi responsabilidad, además, en las profundidades, está el tesoro de nuestra familia real, el cual podría resultarnos de utilidad. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no caiga en las manos equivocadas.

Los Sheikahs se miraron un poco entre ellos. De pronto el semblante de la princesa Ruto había cambiado por completo, mostrándose menos caprichosa y de pronto más madura y seria. ¿Sería porque estaba frente a su padre, o porque entendía la gravedad del asunto al que se enfrentaban?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo el rey. – Mi hija los acompañará. Cuento con ustedes para que cuiden de ella.

\- Déjelo en nuestras manos. – dijo Azael.

A pesar de sus reservas respecto a permitir que la princesa de los Zoras los acompañara, no se atrevieron a contradecir al rey. En aquel momento necesitarían toda la ayuda posible y no podían permitirse que se las fueran a retirar por una estupidez como esa. Y en cuanto a la búsqueda del Portal de las Almas… Sheik ya tenía en mente algo más. Si podía forzar a la impostora que se estaba haciendo pasar por la princesa Zelda a salir de su escondite, tal vez podrían obligarla a que los guiara hasta su objetivo. La pregunta era, ¿de qué manera podrían exponer su verdadera identidad?

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

Hordas de monstruos pululaban por doquier los alrededores del Lago Hylia, buscando asegurarse de que nadie pudiese entrar en él. El Templo del Agua se encontraba en todo el centro, pues había sido construido como una estructura subterránea, y la única manera de entrar en él era a través de la entrada que se encontraba bajo las profundidades del lago. Ruto, al ser una Zora, podía entrar en él sin problemas gracias a la adaptación acuática de su especie, pero para cualquier otra persona, eran necesarios los medios para respirar bajo el agua.

El plan para retomar el templo del agua involucraba atacar por varios frentes para que Ruto pudiese entrar en el templo. La princesa Zora insistió en que una vez estuviese dentro ella podría ocuparse de todo por sí misma, pero su padre, no queriendo permitir que fuese sola, sólo accedió a prestarles las tropas con la condición de que al menos alguien acompañara a Ruto, para cuidarle las espaldas. Siendo que la orgullosa princesa rechazó la protección de sus propias tropas, Sheik se ofreció como voluntario para esta tarea. Sorprendentemente, Ruto accedió, argumentando que había "algo" en el joven Sheikah que le inspiraba confianza, rehusándose a entrar en mayores detalles al respecto. Eso era algo que sólo se sabía dentro del pequeño círculo que formaban los Sabios.

Darunia reunió a sus congéneres en la Ciudad Goron para relatarles lo que estaba sucediendo, y se trajo consigo a los mejores y más fuertes de sus hermanos para la ofensiva frontal. Impa y Azael se unirían a ellos para ayudar en la estrategia, pues como comandantes de su propio ejército tenían mucha más experiencia en esa área. Ahora, se estaban movilizando hacia la entrada principal que llevaba al lago Hylia. Su papel en esta batalla era relativamente muy simple: aparte de la obvia tarea de acabar con tantos de los monstruos como fuese posible, distraerían la atención del otro frente.

En la parte más profunda del Dominio Zora había una serie de cavernas heladas que formaban un pasaje, el cual llevaba hacia el Lago Hylia también, pensado originalmente como una ruta de escape en caso de emergencias, o en este caso, una vía para dirigir las tropas de los Zoras hacia el lago y actuar como un refuerzo una vez que iniciara la escaramuza. La Princesa Ruto iba con ellos, al igual que Sheik, y atravesarían el pasaje para llegar a su objetivo. Aparte de restaurar la protección del Templo del Agua para echar a los invasores, Ruto les había informado que dentro del templo se encontraban unas armas que podrían resultarles de utilidad.

Mientras caminaban, Ruto no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a Sheik, que no parecía perturbado en lo más mínimo por la baja temperatura de la caverna. Por supuesto, los Zoras al ser criaturas acuáticas estaban más que acostumbrados a ese tipo de condiciones. Pero Sheik no llevaba lo que pudiera llamarse, mucha protección para el frío.

\- Sheik… ¿dijiste que ese era tu nombre? – preguntó Ruto, claramente ya aburrida por el silencio.

\- Lo es. – respondió el Sheikah.

\- Hace muchos años… también conocí a alguien que usó ese nombre. – dijo Ruto. – Y tú y tus amigos… dijeron que provienen desde el futuro, ¿no es verdad?

Sheik solamente se limitó a mirar de lado, pero por la mirada en sus ojos podía intuir a donde quería llegar Ruto con eso.

\- Esta no es tu verdadera identidad… ¿cierto? – dijo Ruto, en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera oírla.

Sheik tuvo un ligero respingo al oír las palabras de Ruto, pero aun así mantuvo el control de sí mismo. ¿Sería posible que la princesa Zora hubiera visto a través de su disfraz?

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – prosiguió. – Entiendo que lo haces por una razón, y creo tener una idea de cuál puede ser.

Sheik volvió a mirar a la princesa Zora. Extrañamente, su expresión ya no denotaba esa altivez que la caracterizaba, y parecía ser sincera en sus palabras, muy diferente de su primer encuentro. No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿cuál era la verdadera Ruto?

\- Dime una cosa… ¿cómo es el héroe de su época? – preguntó Ruto, al parecer por cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Sheik. Se sintió más cómodo para hablar al ver que la conversación no iba dirigida a él.

\- Sólo… curiosidad. – dijo Ruto. – Por saber si es como el que yo conocí. Desde tiempos antiguos, sabemos que cuando la oscuridad amenaza a esta tierra, un héroe surgirá para hacerle frente. Eso significa que en su tiempo también ha surgido una amenaza, ¿no es así?

\- Estás en lo correcto. – dijo Sheik. – Pero en nuestro caso es diferente. La hechicera que causó esto, Cya, actuó intencionalmente para provocar el caos, y obligar a Link a que despertara como el héroe.

\- Link… así que hasta comparte el mismo nombre. – dijo Ruto, sonando bastante interesada en esto último. – Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

\- No tengo mucho que decir. – dijo Sheik. – Link es un digno portador del espíritu del héroe. No existe duda de su gran valor, y que siempre está dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ayudar a otros sin esperar nada a cambio.

\- Eso suena mucho como nuestro Link. – dijo Ruto. De pronto su expresión se tornó nostálgica. – Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos. Decidió irse en un viaje personal, y prometió que algún día regresaría… pero la princesa Zelda se cansó de esperar y hace unos meses decidió ir a buscarlo por su cuenta. No hemos sabido de ninguno de los dos desde entonces.

Sheik al ver la expresión de Ruto, no supo qué decir. La mayoría de los registros históricos posteriores a la batalla del Héroe del Tiempo se habían perdido, y los pocos que quedaron apuntaban a que la princesa de su tiempo se fue de esa tierra para nunca regresar. En cuanto al héroe… no se sentía con ganas de decirle que tal vez había sufrido un terrible destino.

Aunque quisiera seguir la conversación, en aquel instante el capitán de los Zoras avisó que habían llegado al final de la caverna. Era un callejón sin salida, a excepción del pasaje a través del agua que conectaba con el lago Hylia, y esa era su ruta para llegar hasta ese lugar, y al Templo del Agua. Las tropas Zoras comenzaron a zambullirse uno tras otro, hasta que les llegó el momento a Ruto y Sheik.

\- ¿Estás seguro de poder arreglártelas? – preguntó la princesa Zora.

\- Tengo mis recursos. – aseguró Sheik.

El joven sacó un extraño objeto, que lucía como una especie de amuleto, y apropiadamente, se lo colocó en el cuello. La princesa de los Zoras lo miró con interés: parecía una especie de joya azul-verde, cuya forma era muy similar a las de las escamas de su especie, excepto que por supuesto era mucho más grande. Sheik la sujetó con su mano por un momento y se concentró, como si la preparara para algo. Al voltearse, vio la mirada curiosa de Ruto, y con una sola mirada descifró lo que quería preguntarle.

\- Una escama de Dragón Acuático. – dijo Sheik. – Se dice que provino directamente del espíritu guardián Farone, hace miles de años. Tiene sus limitaciones, pero es útil para atravesar el agua.

\- Como digas. – dijo Ruto.

Eso resolvía el problema de atravesar ese pasaje para Sheik. Aunque admitiéndolo, Ruto se sentía algo decepcionada, pues una parte de ella prefería poder liberarse de su "guardaespaldas". Resignada, Ruto se zambulló dentro del pasaje. Sheik tomó un profundo respiro, aunque realmente no lo necesitara. La escama estaba encantada para darle un suministro de aire continuo a su portador por poco más de un par de horas, antes de tener que "recargarse". Atravesar ese pasaje hacia el lago no tomaría ni siquiera la mitad de ese tiempo.

Por ahora, todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, era confiar en que los otros hicieran su trabajo, en distraer la atención del enemigo, para que estuvieran demasiado ocupados para que se dieran cuenta de lo que planeaban.

* * *

 _ **Exterior del lago Hylia, al mismo tiempo…**_

Las tropas de los Gorons literalmente se echaron a rodar todo el camino desde la Montaña de la Muerte, atravesando las llanuras, y deteniéndose apenas frente al pasaje de entrada hacia el lago. Darunia, junto con Azael e Impa, ya se habían adelantado para hacer algo de reconocimiento preliminar, para evaluar las fuerzas del enemigo. Al terminar, el jefe Goron pudo darse cuenta que los superaban ampliamente en número, pero Azael e Impa no se veían nada intranquilos por esto.

\- Hay demasiados de ellos. – dijo Darunia. – Están alrededor de todo el lago.

\- Tal vez, pero es lo único que tienen, superioridad numérica. – dijo Impa.

\- Y no es nada que no hayamos enfrentado hasta ahora. – dijo Azael.

Efectivamente, entre las tropas enemigas no veían ninguna criatura contra la que no hubiesen peleado hasta ese momento. Stalfos, Bokoblins, Poes… para estas alturas ya conocían las debilidades de todos ellos y como derrotarlos de la manera más efectiva.

La única potencial complicación era el hecho de que, aparte de sus enemigos terrestres, el movimiento de ondas en el agua indicaba actividad en ella. Por supuesto, tenía sentido que estuviesen custodiando los alrededores del Templo del Agua. Esa parte sin duda tendrían que ocuparla los Zoras. Aparte, el objetivo secundario de este ataque, era intentar hacer salir a la Princesa Zelda falsa de su escondite.

\- Los Zoras llegarán en cualquier momento. – dijo Impa.

\- Ya todos mis hermanos están aquí. – dijo Darunia, echándose al hombro su gran martillo.

\- ¿Pues a qué estamos esperando? – dijo Azael.

Impa estuvo de acuerdo, eso era todo lo que necesitaban. Una sola palabra de su jefe, y los Gorons entrarían en acción. Ya estaban en posición, no tenía sentido esperar más. Darunia alzó su martillo en alto y lo prendió en llamas para lanzar una pequeña explosión al aire.

\- ¡HERMANOS GORONS, A LA CARGAAAAAAAAAA!

La tierra comenzó a retumbar cuando los Gorons empezaron a movilizarse, tan rápido como les permitieran sus masivos cuerpos, hacia los alrededores del lago. Los monstruos, alarmados, inmediatamente levantaron sus armas y fueron a su encuentro. Impa, Azael y Darunia tampoco perdieron el tiempo y fueron a unírseles al instante, empuñando sus propias armas para darles una lección.

El primer grupo de Gorons se encontró de frente con una línea defensiva compuesta enteramente de Stalfos, comandados por dos particularmente grandes, cuyos cascos evocaban coronas, como si fuesen símbolos de autoridad. Los Stalfos pequeños rápidamente cayeron despedazados por los puñetazos de los Gorons, si es que no terminaban primero aplastados por sus pisotones, antes de tener oportunidad siquiera de alzar sus armas contra ellos. Los dos grandotes pusieron una mejor pelea, pero como los Gorons eran más resistentes a las armas, su intento tampoco hizo gran cosa. A uno de ellos un Goron le arrancó la enorme espada (con todo y mano) y la usó para destrozarle el cráneo con repetidos golpes, hasta que se desplomó por completo. El segundo no corrió con mejor suerte, pues terminó recibiendo un golpe directo de un Goron rodante que literalmente demolió su caja torácica y esparció sus otras partes por todo el lugar.

A su vez, las tropas de Bokoblins intentaban proteger el perímetro alrededor del lago, apenas oponiendo una mayor resistencia a los golpes que sus camaradas huesudos. Sin embargo, tampoco ellos eran rival para la superior fuerza física de los Gorons. Lo único que necesitaban hacer era agarrar a uno de ellos y arrojarlo hacia sus congéneres. Algunos iban más allá, sin conformarse con quitarles sus armas (que para ellos era comparativamente demasiado pequeñas, como si fueran juguetes), en vez de eso, preferían usarlos como garrotes, y azotarlos contra sus compañeros. Pronto el lugar se llenó de Bokoblins voladores, y algunos de ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de ir a caer en las aguas del lago. Al no estar precisamente adaptados, no pudieron más que ponerse a chapotear tratando de evitar ahogarse, a la vez que buscaban la manera de alcanzar la orilla para salir de allí. Entretanto, los que todavía seguían en pie, todavía eran lo suficiente tontos como para lanzarse en montón contra sus enemigos, y terminar de la misma manera.

Los únicos que remotamente representaban un problema para los Gorons, eran los Poes. Al tratarse de enemigos espectrales, con la capacidad de hacerse invisibles e intangibles, con eso lograban evadirse la fortaleza física de los Gorons. Por fortuna, los dos Sheikahs se encontraban allí para contrarrestar esta desventaja. Aun si pudieran evadir los ataques físicos de los Gorons y las armas ordinarias, Azael e Impa contaban con la magia de su lado para sobrepasar esa desventaja. Si bien no eran tan expertos en hechizos elementales como Lana o la Princesa Zelda, podían aprovecharlos para reforzarse a sí mismos y a su armamento. Y especialmente, ahora que no tenían ningún motivo para contenerse, a diferencia del duelo que tuvieron con Darunia, decidieron tomar ventaja de sus habilidades al máximo.

Azael fue el primero en lanzarse, hacia un grupo particularmente grande de Poes. Los espectros no perdieron un instante en comenzar a rodearlo, pero el subcomandante inmediatamente respondió canalizando su energía hacia el hacha de su alabarda. Pero esta vez, lo hizo de una manera distinta: el hacha, en vez de adquirir el brillo platinado normal que mostró en la pelea con el jefe Goron, se tornó en un azul-blanco que al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a emitir pequeños destellos eléctricos. Estos se hicieron más intentos por momentos, y el guerrero Sheikah hizo un giro completo a su alrededor cuando los Poes, creyendo que estaban a salvo con su intangibilidad, se le acercaron, sólo para recibir un violento hachazo eléctrico que los cortó a la mitad, haciendo que desaparecieran con un chillido, y un estallido de humo fantasmal.

Impa a su vez, transfiguró su gran espada a su forma de naginata, adoptando el estilo de combate de su compañero. Igual que con Azael, los fantasmas comenzaron a rodearla intentando evidentemente sofocarla con sus números. Grave error, pues Impa no tenía fama de "ejército de una sola mujer" entre los caballeros de Hyrule por nada, incluso superior a Azael en cuestión de habilidades generales. Sin embargo, la comandante optó por deshacerse de los espectros uno por uno. Al concentrar su energía mágica hacia la punta de la naginata, esta se puso al rojo vivo, y cuando los Poes comenzaron a acercarse, recibió a cada uno con una rápida y precisa estocada. Cada uno de ellos estalló en una pequeña explosión de fuego, ardiendo y chillando por unos momentos antes de consumirse por completo y no dejar más que un rastro de cenizas.

Al mismo tiempo, el jefe de los Gorons no pudo evitar quedarse observando a la pareja de Sheikahs. Eran realmente habilidosos en combate, incluso contra semejantes números. Entre lo que le contaron después de liberarlo de aquel hechizo de control mental, y algunas imágenes vagas de lo que sucedió mientras estaba siendo manipulado, aparte de estarlos viendo ahora, se dio cuenta de que fue muy afortunado de que hubiesen elegido ayudarlo en lugar de acabar con él, y de tenerlos como aliados. Poniendo a uso su fuerza superior y su poderoso martillo, Darunia decidió encargarse de los enemigos más grandes que pudo encontrar, sin limitarse a un grupo en específico. Empezó por enfrentarse a un Stalfos gigantesco, que parecía ser el más grande de todos los que había en el lugar. El enorme esqueleto cometió el error de elegirlo como su oponente, y comenzó a atacarlo con un hacha gigantesca. Darunia bloqueó sus ataques con su martillo sin dificultad alguna, y lo primero que hizo con él fue darle un golpe directo a la rodilla que le partió toda la pierna derecha. Al no sentir dolor estos seres, tardó un poco en darse cuenta que le faltaba el miembro, y no pasó mucho antes que intentara moverse con la que le quedaba, hasta que finalmente cayó hacia un lado por su propio peso. Viendo en esta su oportunidad, Darunia volvió a alzar el martillo, y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cabeza del esqueleto, triturándola completamente.

El asalto terrestre estaba dando resultado, y durante ese tiempo, los Zoras comenzaron a llegar a través del pasaje. No obstante, cuando llegaron a las aguas del Lago Hylia, se encontraron con que el camino hacia la entrada del Templo del Agua no estaba del todo exento de obstáculos. Quienquiera que hubiese invadido el lugar, sin duda pensó en todo, pues todo el lago estaba plagado de criaturas acuáticas muy desagradables, incluyendo Octoroks, una especie de pulpos de cabeza y ojos enormes, y que tenían por costumbre escupir a cualquiera que se metiera en sus territorios.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, tenemos que despejar el camino para la Princesa Ruto! – declaró el capitán de los Zoras.

Todos los demás inmediatamente se dispersaron para hacerle frente a las criaturas, que no tardaron en percatarse que su dominio estaba siendo perturbado. Pero desafortunadamente para ellos, los Zoras eran mucho más competentes en el combate debajo del agua que en tierra. Para empezar, podían moverse en cualquier dirección sin límite alguno, y con eso podían rodear a su enemigo literalmente por todos los ángulos posibles. El capitán iba a la cabeza de todos, sujetando su lanza y clavándosela justo en medio de los ojos al primer Octorok que tuvo la osadía de acercársele. Los demás pronto siguieron su ejemplo, eligiendo sus objetivos cuando estos comenzaron a alarmarse y se movieron para interferir en su camino.

Ruto y Sheik fueron los últimos en salir del pasaje, y la princesa Zora se sorprendió bastante de ver el desorden que se armó cuando sus tropas comenzaron a pelear con las criaturas del lago.

\- Debí imaginar que no sería tan sencillo. – dijo Ruto. – Bueno, no tiene sentido quedarse esperando aquí. Vamos, el templo nos espera.

Ruto comenzó a nadar tan rápido como podía, con Sheik detrás de ella, dirigiéndose hacia la estructura que había en el centro del fondo del lago, que obviamente era la entrada hacia el Templo del Agua. La princesa Zora se sorprendió de que un humano fuese capaz de seguirle el paso, pues Sheik hacía un esfuerzo por no quedarse atrás de ella. Ya casi llegaban, pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, apareció un Octorok gigantesco, que hasta ese momento había estado disfrazado como una enorme piedra hundida, con toda certeza custodiando la entrada del templo por si alguien intentaba entrar. Ruto y Sheik se apartaron de su camino cuando este aspiró y les lanzó su escupitajo.

\- ¡Princesa! – gritó el capitán Zora al ver a la bestia recién aparecida.

Algunos de los Zoras inmediatamente dejaron lo que hacían para acudir en ayuda de su princesa, pero descubrieron de la manera difícil que la piel de este Octorok gigante era mucho más dura que la de sus congéneres más pequeños, y sus armas no podían penetrarla con facilidad. Para empeorar las cosas, comenzó a girar creando un vórtice que alejó a todos de él, especialmente a Sheik y Ruto, que aún no podían acceder al templo mientras ese centinela estuviese allí cuidando la entrada.

La magia y las habilidades de Sheik podrían resultar útiles luchando en tierra firme, pero bajo el agua era otra historia. Si las armas de los Zoras eran poco efectivas, las de él no harían una mayor diferencia. Podría intentar salir del agua para tocar su lira e invocar la canción para la tormenta de rayos, pero eso equivaldría a darles un choque eléctrico a todos los Zoras a la vez y eso no era una opción. Sin embargo, la princesa tenía ya su propio plan para lidiar con este estorbo.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, aléjense de la entrada al templo! – les gritó con voz autoritaria. – ¡Yo misma me encargaré de esta bestia!

\- ¡Pero, Princesa…!

\- ¡Sin peros! ¡Es una orden, aléjense! – insistió Ruto. Luego se dirigió a Sheik – ¡Y eso va para ti también!

Sheik no estaba seguro de qué tenía planeado la princesa Zora, pero no quiso cuestionarla, de todas maneras no podía hacer mucho en su estado actual. Pero a pesar de su tono autoritario, Ruto sabía perfectamente que eso era por su propio bien. Una de las habilidades que le fue otorgada al convertirse en la Sabia del Agua, fue la capacidad de, estando dentro del agua, generar un campo bioeléctrico a su alrededor, que podía utilizar para defenderse de potenciales amenazas. Sumado a eso, era la mejor nadadora de todo el dominio Zora. Esa sería una combinación letal para ese Octorok gigante, que estaba a punto de lamentar haberse cruzado en su camino.

\- Aquí voy.

Una vez que Sheik y todos los soldados Zoras se alejaron a distancia segura, Ruto salió disparada hacia el gigantesco pulpo, comenzando a emitir el campo bioeléctrico, el cual se manifestaba como un aura de energía azul claro brillante a su alrededor. El pulpo trató de defenderse escupiéndole, pero Ruto era mucho más veloz, se había convertido en un torpedo vivo. Empezó por girar un poco a su alrededor para desorientarlo y al mismo tiempo ir ganando velocidad, hasta que bruscamente se lanzó de frente hacia él para golpearlo. El impacto sirvió para aturdirlo por un momento, pero la princesa Zora aún no terminaba. Tenía aún un par de trucos bajo la manga con esa habilidad, y se moría por ponerlos a prueba.

Cuando el Octorok gigantesco se repuso del ataque, intentó generar el vórtice de nuevo para repelerla. Ruto respondió comenzando a nadar en la dirección opuesta para contrarrestarlo, y cuando finalmente lo neutralizó, se dispuso a emitir de nuevo el campo bioeléctrico, sin dejar de continuar dando vueltas alrededor de él. Desde afuera, los otros Zoras y Sheik se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: estaba electrificando el agua a su alrededor con el campo, y además de eso, estaba utilizando las aletas de sus brazos para redirigir algo de la energía bioeléctrica concentrada hacia el centro del círculo, dicho de otra manera, le estaba dando punzadas eléctricas una tras otra para ir agotándolo poco a poco. Lento pero seguro, estaba funcionando.

Finalmente, al alcanzar su máxima velocidad aumentó de golpe el campo eléctrico y se lanzó de frente para darle el golpe final. Hizo un impacto directo justo en medio de los ojos del Octorok, descargando toda la electricidad en él de un sólo golpe. El choque fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior que solamente lo aturdió, y empezó a convulsionarse, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse, y flotó hasta ponerse boca arriba.

\- Eso te enseñará. – dijo Ruto, satisfecha. – ¡Encárguense de todo aquí! ¡Y tú, acompáñame dentro del templo!

El último llamado era para Sheik, quien inmediatamente siguió a Ruto hacia la entrada del templo. La princesa Zora sin duda se sentía en su elemento. Podría parecer algo mandona y caprichosa, pero al menos demostraba ser más competente de lo que su primera impresión podría haberle hecho pensar. Al menos, dentro del agua lo era. Con el Octorok gigante fuera del camino, los Zoras podrían encargarse del resto de los que plagaban el lago. Ahora, ella tenía trabajo qué hacer para recuperar el control de su templo.

Afortunadamente para Sheik, el resto del templo tenía el nivel de agua bajo, así que en caso de que se encontraran con algo en ese lugar, podría hacerle frente por sus propios medios. La Escama de Dragón Acuático emitió de nuevo un resplandor apenas salió del agua, indicativo de que comenzaba de nuevo a recolectar partículas de aire, después de haber agotado parte de su capacidad. La princesa Zora miró a su alrededor, y al menos hasta donde alcanzaban a ver sus ojos, nada parecía haber sido perturbado dentro del templo. Eso le daba mala espina, ¿por qué iban a custodiar la entrada del lugar si adentro no había nada que a ellos les importara proteger?

\- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? – preguntó Sheik.

\- La sala sagrada del templo se encuentra en el tercer nivel. – dijo Ruto. – Una vez allí, podré restaurar la protección. Pero antes de eso…

Ruto le indicó a Sheik que la siguiera. Desde la sala central, podían verse los tres niveles del templo, y en el medio de todo, una especie de torre con puentes estrechos hacia las zonas de los niveles superiores. Entraron en ella, y el joven Sheikah vio una marca en el suelo, en una enorme baldosa de color azul, cuyo símbolo reconoció claramente: era la marca de los Sabios del Agua. Ruto se colocó en este lugar, y se agachó para examinarlo por un momento, palpándolo y enfocándose.

\- El sello permanece intacto… – dijo Ruto. – De todas maneras, es mejor que lo verifique personalmente. Espérame aquí.

Sheik asintió, y se echó para atrás para dejar que Ruto hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Se concentró profundamente y unos segundos después, la baldosa con la marca de los sabios comenzó a resplandecer, y a desplazarse, hasta abrir un pasaje. Debajo de él, Sheik sólo pudo ver agua, pero de todas maneras, eso para Ruto no sería un problema. Ahora entendía el por qué le decía que esperara.

La princesa Zora se zambulló y comenzó a nadar a través de un largo pasaje. Este daba hacia una cámara secreta que no era parte de la estructura original del templo. Ella, con ayuda de sus compañeros sabios la había construido para resguardar esa reliquia sagrada de la que hablaba, tesoro de la familia real Zora. Al salir del otro extremo, la cámara se iluminó ante su presencia, mostrando frente a ella un pedestal, con una urna de vidrio que contenía un peculiar objeto. Era un cetro de color azul, alargado y delgado, y en cuyo extremo había una gema blanca cubierta de picos. Apenas tocó la urna con su mano, esta se desvaneció en el aire, permitiéndole a Ruto tomarlo, sintiéndose bastante satisfecha de tenerlo en sus manos. Con su tarea completada, regresó por donde vino a toda prisa.

Sheik había permanecido en ese lugar todo el rato, y a la princesa le pareció detectar una chispa de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando volvió, evidentemente debido al arma que traía consigo.

\- ¿Sorprendido? Este es el tesoro de familia. – dijo Ruto. – El Cetro de Hielo, un arma imbuida con magia capaz de congelar cualquier cosa. Su resplandor va bien con mi complexión, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Sheik permaneció en silencio, mientras sólo miraba como Ruto alzaba el cetro y probaba un poco su poder, como para acostumbrarse a él. Si la situación no fuera tan seria, casi podría pensar que Ruto se sentía como una niña con juguete nuevo.

\- Ahora, a lo que vinimos. – dijo Ruto.

Aparte de la baldosa con la marca de los sabios, en esa habitación había una especie de plataforma en todo el centro. Ruto le indicó a Sheik que se parara en ella, mientras invocaba sus poderes. Debajo de ellos comenzó a subir el nivel del agua, pero la plataforma donde se encontraban flotó sobre la superficie del agua, mientras ascendían hacia los niveles superiores del templo. Allí lo comprendió: esa torre era una especie de "elevador para visitantes" pues no había escaleras u otra manera de llegar a los niveles superiores del templo sin ayuda de Ruto, que al ser la Sabia del Agua y guardiana de ese templo era la única que podía hacerlo, a menos que fueses un Zora o tuvieses algún medio para respirar y moverte bajo el agua.

O al menos, eso era lo que creían…

Al llegar al nivel superior, mientras se dirigían hacia la sala sagrada del templo para restaurar la protección, antes de cruzar el puente fuera del elevador, Sheik sintió algo, una presencia maligna. Una que le resultaba bastante familiar… por lo visto, la impostora ahora no se estaba esforzando en ocultarla.

\- Está aquí…

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Ruto, pero entonces, también empezó a sentirlo. – Aguarda… hay una presencia aquí…

\- Es la falsa princesa Zelda. – dijo Sheik. – Lo sé porque la última vez que la enfrentamos, pude sentir que emanaba esta misma aura.

\- Tanto mejor para nosotros. – dijo Ruto. – Ahora mismo pagará por invadir mi templo.

Sheik no lo dijo en voz alta, pero sin duda apreciaba el entusiasmo que Ruto estaba demostrando en ese momento. Le vendría de maravilla en el momento en que tuvieran de frente a la impostora, y aunque no lo demostrara del todo, él también tenía sus razones para querer darle su merecido.

El joven Sheikah y la princesa Zora atravesaron los corredores y las habitaciones a través del templo, siguiendo la presencia maligna que habían sentido antes. No encontraron ninguna interferencia por el camino, posiblemente debido a que la protección, a pesar de estar debilitada, no había desaparecido por completo. No obstante, Ruto sabía que tenía que reestablecerla de nuevo lo más pronto posible para asegurarse que los invasores se largaran para no volver. Nadie se metía con su templo y se salía con la suya.

La presencia de la Zelda falsa se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban a la cámara sagrada del templo. Probablemente tuviera la intención de introducirse en ella para terminar de eliminar la protección del templo por completo y permitir que los monstruos pudiesen invadirlo a sus anchas. Ruto apuró el paso, diciéndole a Sheik que no iba a esperarlo si se quedaba atrás. Captando el mensaje, siguió tras ella, hasta que llegaron ante a la indeseada visitante.

La falsa Zelda se había plantado frente a la puerta de entrada a la cámara sagrada, a la cual sólo podía acceder Ruto por ser la Sabia de dicho templo, y claramente estaba tratando de romper la protección disparando ataques de magia oscura con su florete, pues el sello de la puerta se rehusaba a permitirle entrar por las buenas. Cesó su intento al percatarse de que ya no se encontraba sola, pues el eco del templo le permitió escuchar sus pasos cuando se venían aproximando.

\- Vaya, vaya. – dijo con desdén al verlos. – Veo que ese idiota de mi sirviente no pudo mantenerte lejos el tiempo suficiente, Princesa Ruto.

\- No sé quién seas, y para ser honesta no podría importarme menos. – dijo Ruto, empuñando su cetro. – Pero es tiempo de que pagues todo lo que has hecho.

\- ¿Piensan desafiarme? – dijo la impostora. – ¿A mí, a la Princesa de Hyrule?

\- Deja la farsa de una vez. – dijo Sheik, cuya voz denotaba una furia tranquila y controlada. – ¿Qué intentas al mancillar el nombre de la Princesa Zelda, haciéndote pasar por ella?

\- Puedes creer lo que quieras, eso no cambia el hecho de quién soy. – insistió la falsa Zelda, apuntando con el florete en señal de desafío.

Tomando esto como su señal para entrar en acción, Sheik tomó dos de sus kunais, uno con cada mano, pero estos, en vez de ser para arrojar, eran más alargados y afilados, hechos para combate a corta distancia. La falsa Zelda intentó recibirlo con una estocada, que él desvió sin problemas usando uno de los kunais hacia un lado, y con la otra mano intentó clavarle el segundo en el cuello. La impostora retrocedió para iniciar su contraataque con una serie de estocadas rápidas que Sheik consiguió bloquear sin mayores dificultades. Quienquiera que fuese, podía imitar los movimientos de la verdadera Zelda casi con la misma experticia en la esgrima.

Sin embargo, Sheik sólo estaba manteniéndola ocupada, pues mientras lo hacía, Ruto empuñó el Cetro de Hielo y se preparaba para lanzarle un ataque. Enfocando la energía, la princesa Zora le apuntó con el extremo y le lanzó una corriente de aire frío que se materializó en un mini-tornado blanco. La falsa Zelda alcanzó a ver el ataque a tiempo y saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo, pero Ruto no se detuvo allí: sin perder tiempo concentró otro ataque, y esta vez en lugar de una simple corriente de aire, el aire frío a su alrededor se condensó para formar un enorme pico de hielo que salió disparado hacia su enemiga. Esta lo repelió con un corte de su florete, teniendo que alejarse más. Decidió intentar atacarlos con un proyectil de energía oscura. La joven Zora respondió clavando el cetro en el agua, y generando un enorme bloque de hielo que detuvo en seco el proyectil oscuro. La barrera se fragmentó en pedazos al recibir el impacto, pero Sheik y Ruto emergieron de ella completamente ilesos.

\- Vaya, así que ese nuevo juguete no es por presumir. – dijo la impostora.

\- No es un simple juguete. – dijo Ruto. – Una tumba congelada parece un castigo apropiado para alguien como tú.

\- Insolente.

La falsa Zelda saltó para darle una estocada a Ruto, pero fue detenida por los dos kunais de Sheik, que interceptaron la hoja de su florete. Sin esperar a que saliera del shock, el joven le dio una patada al estómago para empujarla. Detrás de él, Ruto estaba preparando otro ataque. Lanzó una ráfaga de aire frío directo encima de la impostora, para crear un gigantesco bloque de hielo, para que le cayera encima. Apenas consiguió apartarse a tiempo, y Ruto se enfurruñó de ver que se le escurría entre los dedos de esa manera. De nuevo, tomando ventaja de la distancia los atacó con energía oscura, esta vez lanzándola repetidamente para evitar que pudieran acercársele. Sheik tuvo que tomar su lira y contrarrestarla con energía sagrada, pero a raíz del feroz asalto no podía ejecutar hechizos más complicados o poderosos. Se sentía tentado a intentar invocar la canción de la tormenta de rayos, pero estando rodeados de agua eso era un riesgo no sólo para él, sino para Ruto, y no estaba dispuesto a correrlo tan a la ligera. Manteniendo el ataque, la falsa princesa se lanzó hacia ellos con la intención de rematarlos de cerca. Reaccionando por instinto, Ruto apuntó con el cetro y disparó una corriente congelante, no hacia ella, sino hacia el piso delante de ella, con la intención de hacerla resbalar.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Al pisar el hielo, la impostora perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio. Consiguió recuperarlo, aunque no antes de que Sheik pudiese moverse y hacerle una pequeña herida en la cara con el kunai. Pero la herida no dejó salir ni un hilillo de sangre, y más todavía, se regeneró inmediatamente, desapareciendo al cabo de dos segundos sin dejar rastro alguno. Esto en sí mismo era un indicativo de que su oponente no sólo no era la Princesa Zelda, sino que muy probablemente ni siquiera fuese humana. Con eso en mente, Ruto redobló sus esfuerzos, y haciendo un movimiento circular con el cetro para crear un círculo mágico de agujas de hielo, las disparó en secuencia contra la impostora. Esta desvió algunas de ellas con su florete, pero unas cuantas fueron a clavársele en las partes que no estaban protegidas por su armadura. Aunque se quejó y reaccionó ligeramente al recibirlas, igual que antes, sus heridas no sangraron, y cuando se arrancó las agujas, estas volvieron a cerrarse instantáneamente sin dejar ninguna marca o cicatriz en absoluto.

\- Creo que no tiene sangre qué derramar. – comentó Sheik al ver esto.

\- Entonces tal vez ni siquiera sea un ser vivo. – agregó Ruto. – Muy bien, eso me quita cualquier potencial remordimiento por acabar con ella.

Con estas palabras, de pronto la impostora comenzó a alarmarse. Por dentro sabía que habían dado en el clavo, pero tenía que mantener la farsa por el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, en sus condiciones actuales, no parecía tener oportunidad en combate contra estos dos. Quizás en parte se debía a que la protección del templo, si bien estaba más débil de lo normal, todavía podía afectarla, y eso minaba sus poderes aún más. Tenía que ir a otro lugar donde pudiese luchar con ventaja… y sabía perfectamente dónde podía hacerlo.

\- Terminaremos con esto… en otro momento y lugar. – dijo mientras levantaba el florete y emitía un resplandor cegador.

Ruto y Sheik se vieron forzados a taparse los ojos, y cuando recuperaron la visión, la impostora ya no estaba en esa habitación.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? – exclamó Ruto. – Estamos encerrados, no puede haberse ido así como así, a menos que se tirara al agua, pero…

\- No, no lo hizo. – dijo Sheik, mirando más bien al techo. – Pero ahora que no está aquí, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad. Tienes que restaurar la protección en el templo.

\- De acuerdo.

Tenía razón. No podían perder el tiempo, así que de inmediato ingresó a la cámara sagrada para volver a poner la protección del templo a su máxima capacidad, e impedir que quienquiera que fuese esa impostora o cualquiera de sus seguidores pudiera volver a causar problemas en ese lugar.

Entretanto, Sheik tenía una ligera teoría de cómo podía haber escapado la impostora. Si se hubiese lanzado al agua, tenían que haber visto movimientos de ondas en la superficie y escuchado la salpicadura cuando lo hiciera, con el nivel del agua al máximo. Y la única otra salida era la puerta hacia la cámara sagrada, pero al no haber podido derribar la protección, esa tampoco era una opción. Eso sólo dejaba una posibilidad, muy remota, pero parecía ser la única. En el techo del templo, había diminutos pasajes de ventilación, que permitían la entrada de aire y sol al templo desde afuera. Claro, una persona ordinaria no podría atravesar por allí de ninguna manera, pero su enemiga era cualquiera cosa excepto ordinaria.

Si se trataba de quien creía, pronto todo comenzaría a tomar sentido.

* * *

 _ **Momentos después, en el exterior del lago…**_

La batalla en el exterior del lago progresaba favorablemente para los Gorons y Zoras. La cantidad de monstruos continuaba en descenso a un paso constante, mientras que el otro bando no había sufrido ninguna baja mortal hasta el momento. Los Gorons apilaban los trozos de los Stalfos y los cuerpos de los Bokoblins, mientras los Zoras convertían en brochetas a los Octoroks que pululaban las aguas del lago, y los lanzaban fuera de él para que no siguieran contaminándolo más. Entretanto, para esas alturas, Impa y Azael habían logrado eliminar hasta el último de los Poes, reduciéndolos a poco más que marcas de electricidad y quemaduras en el suelo alrededor del lago.

Sin embargo, los dos Sheikahs pudieron percibir por un instante lo que pareció ser un estallido de energía oscura, que provenía desde el centro del lago. Con toda certeza, pudieron ver un pequeño destello púrpura salir de la estructura del Templo del Agua, y salir volando hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Azael.

\- Fue sólo un instante, pero creo que… no, estoy segura de que se trataba de la impostora. – dijo Impa, al reconocer esa presencia. – Seguramente se introdujo en el templo, pero Ruto y Sheik deben haberla expulsado de allí.

\- ¿Hacia dónde se dirige?

Se quedaron mirando en la dirección en la que el destello salió volando. Por un momento, pensaron que tal vez iba de vuelta a la Montaña de la Muerte para seguir causando problemas allá, pero unos segundos más tarde se dieron cuenta que no estaba yendo tan lejos. Se dirigía más bien hacia la base de la montaña, o más específicamente, el área donde estaba Kakariko. ¿Pero qué podría querer allí?

Antes de poder sacar conclusiones, algunos de los monstruos que seguían haciendo de las suyas se volvieron a incorporar, así que no les quedó más remedio que ocuparse de ellos primero. Escucharon a Darunia gritar a todos que se pusieran a cubierto, y eso era señal de que el jefe Goron haría un ataque devastador para terminar con los que quedaban. Con toda certeza, alzó su enorme martillo prendido en llamas, y lo sonó con fuerza contra el suelo, sacudiendo la tierra alrededor de todos mientras enviaba torrentes de fuego que se levantaron debajo de las criaturas. Aunque no lograron vencerlos a todos, aquellos que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos o inteligentes para apartarse del camino terminaron totalmente incinerados.

\- Así aprenderán. – dijo Darunia con satisfacción.

Mientras tanto, en el lago, los Zoras comenzaron a salir del agua. Entre ellos también se encontraba Sheik, que se dirigió a sus dos superiores.

\- Comandante, Subcomandante, la impostora estaba en el interior del templo. – les dijo. – Estaba tratando de romper la protección de la cámara sagrada, pero la Princesa Ruto y yo pudimos detenerla, aunque se nos escapó.

\- Lo sabemos. – dijo Impa. – Pudimos sentir su presencia por un momento.

\- De cualquier manera, ¿qué están haciendo los Zoras? – preguntó Azael. – ¿Por qué salen del agua?

\- La Princesa Ruto tiene un plan, para terminar de desinfestar las aguas del lago, pero para ejecutarlo, necesita que todos estemos fuera del agua. – explicó Sheik.

Impa y Azael se miraron con expresiones interrogantes, pero al cabo de un momento, pudieron ver que la princesa de los Zoras también había salido del agua, y se había parado sobre la isla que formaba la parte del templo del agua que salía a la superficie. También se dieron cuenta de que tenía algo en las manos, una especie de cetro. Cuando el último de los soldados Zoras salió del agua, el capitán le gritó a su princesa para darle la señal:

\- ¡Princesa, todos estamos afuera! ¡Puede comenzar!

Ruto asintió con la cabeza y alzó en alto su cetro. Tomando ventaja de que, como Sabia, la cercanía a su templo amplificaba sus poderes, hizo lo propio al canalizar su energía hacia el Cetro de Hielo. Iba a dejar fríos a esas plagas de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Que todas las criaturas que han infestado nuestro dominio duerman para siempre en un frío intolerable!

Al decir estas palabras, una gran esfera de energía blanca salió disparada de la punta del cetro hacia el lago. Apenas hizo contacto con la superficie del agua, a partir de ese punto esta comenzó a solidificarse, convirtiéndose en hielo, hasta que se extendió completamente a todo lo largo y ancho del Lago Hylia. En cuestión de segundos, todos vieron como el agua del lago se congelaba por completo, dejando a la vista una enorme superficie blanca y fría. Los Octoroks podrían ser criaturas acuáticas, pero no había manera de que pudieran sobrevivir en hielo sólido. Cualquiera de ellos terminaría convertido en una enorme paleta helada.

\- Un poco extremo, pero efectivo. – comentó Impa. Azael asintió estando de acuerdo.

Ruto de inmediato se dirigió a toda prisa a la orilla del lago para reunirse con los suyos, patinando sobre el hielo. Los Sheikahs y Darunia corrieron a encontrarse con ella.

\- ¡Bien hecho, hermana Ruto! – declaró el jefe Goron. – ¡Los dejaste fríos a todos!

\- Es lo justo, por haber invadido mi templo de esa manera. – dijo la princesa Zora. – Pero por ahora, otras cosas urgen. – se volvió hacia los Sheikahs. – Lady Impa, Sir Azael, ¿alcanzaron a ver cuándo escapó la impostora?

\- Sólo fue por un instante, pero creemos que se dirige hacia Kakariko por alguna razón. – dijo Azael. – Tal vez, si nos dirigiéramos allá, podríamos…

\- ¡Eso es! – gritó de repente Impa, chasqueando los dedos ante la realización. – ¡Ya sé lo que está haciendo allí!

\- ¿Lo sabes? – dijo Azael, que aunque no lo demostró, se había molestado un poco por la repentina interrupción de su compañera.

\- Sheik, dijiste que habías sentido una presencia oscura cuando pasamos frente al cementerio, ¿no es así? – preguntó la comandante.

\- Es correcto. – respondió el joven.

\- El cementerio en Kakariko no tiene nada de especial… excepto por el hecho de que dentro de ese lugar está la entrada al Templo de las Sombras.

Azael y Sheik se vieron uno al otro al entender a dónde quería llegar Impa. Por supuesto, si esa impostora no era más que una criatura de la oscuridad, seguramente se sentiría muy a gusto en ese lugar. Tal vez lo estuviera usando como base o refugio personal. Y eso era algo que ellos, como miembros del clan Sheikah, no podían tolerar de ninguna manera. El templo podría ser un lugar de sombras, pero era tan sagrado para ellos como para Ruto lo era el del lago.

\- Empieza a tomar sentido. ¿Pero qué haremos si se nos escapa de nuevo? – preguntó Azael.

\- No lo hará. – dijo Impa. – Si está allí, tenemos algo que podemos usar para exponer su verdadera identidad… el Espejo de la Verdad.

\- ¿El Espejo de la Verdad? – volvió a decir Azael.

Por supuesto, ese era un tesoro perteneciente al clan Sheikah, un espejo capaz de "reflejar la verdadera forma, incluso el alma misma", básicamente capaz de hacer visible lo que el ojo normal no era capaz de ver por sí mismo, y tenía el poder de disipar ilusiones y otros trucos para engañar a la vista. Pero en su tiempo, lo habían dejado dentro del santuario del Castillo de Hyrule.

\- Impa, no es por molestarte, pero te recuerdo que el Espejo de la Verdad estaba resguardado en el santuario secreto del castillo. Y no me parece que lo hayas traído contigo, ¿cómo nos va a ayudar? – inquirió Azael.

\- En nuestro tiempo, tal vez. – dijo Impa. – Pero en esta época, se encontraba guardado en el Templo de las Sombras. Si aún sigue allí…

\- Podríamos utilizarlo para exponer a la impostora. – completó Sheik. – Es una excelente idea.

\- Si van a ir tras esa impostora, entonces yo iré con ustedes. – dijo Ruto. – Tiene que pagar por lo que nos hizo a mí, y a mi templo.

\- Es libre de venir con nosotros si lo desea, Princesa Ruto. – dijo Impa. – Jefe Darunia, ¿podemos dejar todo en sus manos en este lugar?

\- ¡No lo duden por un segundo! – dijo Darunia, golpeándose el pecho con su puño libre.

Dando instrucciones a su capitán de que obedeciera las órdenes de Darunia en su ausencia, y de terminar con el trabajo en el lago, erradicar permanentemente a los invasores que quedaban, la princesa Zora partió junto con el trío de Sheikahs para perseguir a la impostora a toda prisa.

Entretanto, de los tres Sheikahs, no cabía duda que el que estaba más impaciente por exponer a la impostora era Sheik. Eso significaba que el momento de revelarse había llegado más pronto de lo esperado. Mejor así, quería decir que la oportunidad de aliviar los miedos de Impa y Azael estaba al alcance.

\- "La princesa Zelda regresará a su lado… como lo prometí…" – pensó.

* * *

 _ **Aldea Kakariko, un poco después…**_

El grupo formado por Impa, Azael, Sheik y la Princesa Ruto atravesó a toda prisa las planicies tras salir del lago, dirigiéndose hacia el noreste para llegar a Kakariko y alcanzar de una vez a esa impostora. Para cuando llegaron, el día empezaba a despuntar, y ninguno de ellos se imaginó que al irse acercando, nubes negras de tormenta se formarían sobre la aldea, como si quisieran advertirles que no eran bienvenidos en ese lugar. Desde luego, ninguno de ellos se dejó intimidar por esto.

Sin embargo, nada podría haberlos preparado para la vista que los esperaba. Desde afuera, antes de llegar a la entrada, podían ver columnas de humo saliendo de la aldea, y todos ellos sabían exactamente lo que eso significaba. Más todavía, al acercarse, pudieron oír gritos de pánico de los aldeanos por todo el lugar, y pronto pudieron ver la razón.

La impostora, no contenta con invadir el pacífico lugar, había prendido fuego en varias de las viviendas, y este comenzaba a propagarse. Muchos de los aldeanos huían despavoridos, pidiendo a gritos que los ayudaran, mientras otros se esforzaban por tratar de apagar el fuego y salvar sus hogares. Sin mucho éxito, pues el fuego se propagaba más rápido de lo que podían contenerlo, menos estando tan lejos del agua.

\- Por lo visto, nuestra impostora ha estado ocupada. – dijo Impa.

\- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para esto. – dijo Azael. – Princesa Ruto, si no está mal que le pidamos…

\- No digas más. – dijo Ruto, empuñando su cetro. – Haré lo que pueda aquí. A cambio, no olviden dejarme al menos un pedazo de esa impostora para darle su merecido.

\- Haremos lo que podamos, pero no prometemos nada. – dijo Impa. – En marcha.

Mientras la princesa Zora ponía a uso los poderes de su arma congelante, el trío de Sheikahs se abrió paso hacia el cementerio, deteniéndose sólo ocasionalmente para ayudar a las personas que se cruzaran en su camino y lo necesitaran. Sólo echaron una última mirada cuando Ruto lanzaba ráfagas de aire congelante para apagar las llamas antes que consumieran las casas de la aldea, y al ver que tenía todo bajo control, pudieron dirigirse con tranquilidad al cementerio. Y apenas ingresaron, sintieron la presencia de la falsa Zelda, pero aparte de eso, había algo más.

\- Esa sensación… – dijo Impa.

\- Como aquella vez… cuando peleamos contra Cya. – corroboró Sheik.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó Azael. Él no estuvo presente en aquel enfrentamiento así que no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

\- Azael, ¿no lo percibes? ¿Esa energía fluctuante en el interior del templo? – dijo Impa.

Azael al principio no entendió de lo que estaba hablando, pero al concentrarse, se dio cuenta de lo que Impa quería decirle. En efecto, en el interior del templo había, además de la presencia de la falsa Zelda, otra energía. No era de una persona, ni siquiera de algo vivo… más bien de un evento…

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Azael.

\- No estoy segura. – dijo Impa. – Pero lo que sí sé… es que sentí algo muy similar, cuando Cya usó el poder de la Trifuerza para abrir el Portal de las Almas en nuestro tiempo, en aquella ocasión que estábamos luchando contra ella. Tuvimos que escapar para sobrevivir, pero pudimos sentir la energía del evento temporal a nuestro alrededor. Y eso significa que…

\- … que el portal que estábamos buscando, seguramente se encuentra en el interior del Templo de las Sombras. – completó Sheik.

Azael se tomó un tiempo para procesar esta información, pero después de pensarlo, todo comenzó a encajar. Si esa impostora fuese una criatura de la oscuridad, seguramente encontró ese lugar de sombras como una base acogedora para refugiarse. En tal caso, mayor razón para exponerla y expulsarla, pues estaba deshonrándolos con sólo poner un pie en ese sitio tan importante para ellos y el resto de su clan. Con determinación, los tres saltaron hacia la parte superior del cementerio, pasando por encima de donde se encontraba la tumba más grande, que daba hacia un mausoleo para la familia real de Hyrule. Tomando un profundo respiro, atravesaron la entrada.

Les fastidió descubrir que la falsa Zelda intencionalmente apagó las antorchas que iluminaban el templo, con toda la intención de ocultarse en la oscuridad para emboscarlos. Sin muchas opciones, Impa decidió encender la hoja de su naginata y prenderla en llamas para iluminarles un poco el camino. En sí, aparte de lo tétrico del lugar por sí mismo, conociendo la historia de los Sheikah sabía que era un laberinto, lleno de paredes y pisos falsos para despistar a los invasores, y ocasionalmente trampas para proteger los secretos en las profundidades. Las pinturas en las paredes estaban encantadas para susurrar a los curiosos algunas advertencias. La mayoría de los que lo intentaban eran lo suficientemente listos como para captar el mensaje y largarse en el acto. Pero la falsa Zelda claramente no era de esos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo Azael, viendo los tres pasajes que estaban frente a ellos.

\- Si los escritos de nuestro tiempo son precisos… este lugar puede ser muy traicionero. – dijo Impa. – Tenemos que tener cuidado.

\- Necesitamos encontrar el Espejo de la Verdad. – dijo Sheik. – Sólo así podremos exponer a la impostora. ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

\- Quisiera decir que sí, pero saben lo mucho que odio las mentiras. – dijo Impa.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa, si el Portal de las Almas está en este templo, tendrá una ruta para escaparse de nosotros. – dijo Azael.

\- Yo me dedicaré a buscar el espejo. Ustedes vayan tras esa impostora. – se ofreció Sheik.

\- ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta? – preguntó Impa. Su voz denotaba clara preocupación por su bienestar.

\- Confíen en mí. – dijo Sheik. – Créanme, ese espejo, hará mucho más que sólo exponer a la impostora. Todo quedará claro.

Y sin decir más, Sheik tomó uno de los pasajes para ir en busca del susodicho espejo. Azael e Impa no entendieron lo que quiso decir con "todo quedará claro". Desde que lo conocieron no había sido exactamente muy cooperativo en revelar sus secretos, pero ahora, tal vez había por fin encontrado el momento para hacerlo.

A pesar de sus prisas, Sheik no tomó a la ligera las advertencias de Impa acerca de lo traicionero que podía ser el Templo de las Sombras, así que se mantuvo alerta todo el tiempo. Y aun cuando Impa y Azael se habían ido por su cuenta, él tenía sus propios medios para iluminarse el camino. Un kunai con sello explosivo sirvió para prender una de las antorchas apagadas de la pared, que inmediatamente retiró de su lugar para que le sirviera como guía. Cada paso lo daba con mucho cuidado, pues en ese lugar, a veces las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

Al abrir la primera puerta, se contuvo de entrar, pues alcanzó a oír el sonido de algo rasgando el aire, y con toda certeza, un par de segundos después una enorme y filosa guillotina descendió de un lado como un péndulo. De haber entrado de inmediato, habría sido cortado por ella. La trampa podría ser una advertencia para no entrar, pero para Sheik, era más bien la señal de que iba por el camino correcto. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tenía poner una trampa en un lugar, si no había nada valioso qué proteger?

\- Ahora… si yo fuese el Espejo de la Verdad… ¿dónde estaría?

Por fortuna conocía perfectamente el aspecto del espejo, así que podría reconocerlo sin problemas en cuanto lo viera. Aparte, un hecho poco conocido del templo, que sólo era conocimiento común entre los miembros más prominentes del clan Sheikah, era que las "voces" provenientes de las pinturas en las paredes no sólo susurraban advertencias a los visitantes indeseados. A aquellos que eran considerados "dignos" les proveían con pistas para atravesar con seguridad. En cierto momento, Sheik pasó cerca de una que le susurró:

 _\- "La muerte caerá desde arriba a aquel que dé un paso en falso."_

Al entrar en una habitación bastante grande, que además tenía aspecto de prisión por las celdas enrejadas, miró hacia el techo, y entendió a lo que se refería, al menos la primera parte. Una enorme tabla cuadrada de metal con picos colgaba del techo, lista para caer encima del desafortunado que cometiera el error de atravesar. Pero lo de "dar un paso en falso", era un poco más complicado. Decidió tomarse unos segundos para considerarlo.

Mirando en el suelo, pudo ver que las baldosas eran de colores diferentes, algunas más oscuras que otras. Sin embargo, la antorcha que llevaba no alumbraba lo suficiente como para determinar diferencias significativas. Tal vez, tendría que pisar en alguna en específico para atravesar sin que se activara la trampa. Pero tal vez hubiese otra forma más rápida de atravesar, ACTIVANDO la trampa. Escudriñó sus alrededores en busca de algo lo suficientemente pesado. Un contenedor vacío de madera fue lo único que encontró, pero tendría que bastar. Lo levantó con algo de dificultad, estaba algo pesado, pero hizo un esfuerzo y lo arrojó hacia el pasaje debajo de la tabla con picos. Algunas de las baldosas en el suelo se hundieron bajo el peso, y un segundo después, la tabla cayó pesadamente. Sin perder tiempo Sheik saltó encima de ella, antes que las cadenas que la sujetaban la volvieran a subir. Por fortuna, el lado de arriba era liso, así que atravesar por encima de ella no fue un problema. A salvo del otro lado, continuó por la puerta de salida. Pero antes de la siguiente sala, atravesó un corredor, y esta vez el susurro le dijo:

 _\- "Tendrás que tomar un salto de fe"._

La puerta del otro lado lo guio hacia una habitación que al parecer no tenía piso visible en toda el área central, y la puerta de salida estaba al otro lado. No podría llegar de un sólo salto de ninguna manera, y no había resquicios en las paredes que pudiese utilizar como apoyo. Si al menos hubiese un punto en el medio de la habitación donde pudiese hacer un segundo salto…

\- Lo primero… es evaluar la caída.

Tomó uno de sus kunais y lo dejó caer. La pequeña arma se perdió en el vacío de la oscuridad hasta que desapareció por completo. Sin duda sería una caída muy larga, pues ni siquiera pudo escuchar en qué momento tocó fondo, ni una explosión. De acuerdo, eso ya le decía que no podía saltar así sin más. Ahora, ¿qué significaba lo de "un salto de fe"?

\- Tal vez…

Guiado por un presentimiento, tomó unas cuantas bombas de humo, y comenzó a arrojarlas bruscamente alrededor de la habitación. Finalmente, una de ellas hizo explosión al impactar con algo, justo en medio de la habitación. Quedó el rastro del humo flotando en el aire. Lo que fuera, en ese lugar, tenía que haber una plataforma invisible. Para estar totalmente seguro, lanzó otra en esa misma dirección, y el resultado fue el mismo. Las dos columnas sirvieron para más o menos mostrarle un punto de apoyo. Si aterrizaba con precisión, podría llegar a la puerta de salida en dos saltos. Tomó un profundo respiro, y apenas al aterrizar sin perder el impulso volvió a saltar, logrando salvar la distancia. Sintiendo un gran alivio, se disponía a cruzar la puerta, pero el mural antes le susurró una última pista:

 _\- "El verdadero ojo de la verdad sólo se mostrará ante aquel que pueda ver más allá de lo evidente."_

Esta última sonaba mucho más críptica que ninguna de las anteriores. Al cruzar la puerta, se encontró con una habitación mucho más pequeña, pero en ella ya se encontraba lo que buscaba. Sin embargo, tenía un último obstáculo que superar.

El Espejo de la Verdad era exactamente como lo había leído en las descripciones de los escritos antiguos. No era muy grande, apenas del tamaño como para verse el rostro, era ovalado, con el borde púrpura, y los tres picos rojos en la parte superior. En el lugar donde debería estar la superficie reflectora se podía ver el ojo para formar el símbolo Sheikah. Sí, no había duda de que lo reconocería en cuanto lo viera, o al menos, eso fue lo que creyó en primer lugar, si no fuese porque toda la habitación estaba repleta de ellos.

\- Ver más allá de lo evidente… – susurró Sheik.

Esas palabras eran la clave. Ante lo que estaba a su alrededor el significado era obvio: tenía que identificar el verdadero, en medio de un montón de réplicas falsas. No tenía manera de saber cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias por fallar en el intento, así que no planeaba arriesgarse a eso de ninguna manera. Entre los Sheikahs, abundaba la creencia de que no podían fiarse sólo de sus ojos y oídos. Las mejores trampas ilusorias eran capaces de jugarles trucos incluso a todos los demás sentidos. Sólo unos pocos humanos eran capaces de ir más allá de sus cinco sentidos ordinarios, y menos aún podían hacerlo de manera consciente. Con esto en mente, Sheik cerró los ojos, se concentró y desconectó sus sentidos, pues tenía que percibir su entorno sin hacer uso de ellos para poder identificar el verdadero espejo…

\- Ese es.

Habiendo tomado su decisión, se acercó hacia el espejo, y lo tomó entre sus manos con mucho cuidado. Este emitió un intenso resplandor, y todas las demás réplicas desaparecieron al instante. Había superado la última prueba. Ahora podía hacer uso de su poder.

\- Espejo de la Verdad, por favor muéstrame el camino hacia mi enemiga. – susurró en voz baja, aunque de todos modos nadie estaba allí para oír lo que decía.

Como contestándole, el espejo se iluminó de nuevo, y esta vez, proyectó un rayo de luz hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, que se desvaneció de inmediato. Era falsa, sólo una ilusión. A toda prisa, corrió por este recién revelado pasaje, con toda la certeza de que la guiaría con sus compañeros. Ahora con el espejo en sus manos, ya ni habría más oscuridad en el templo, y la impostora sería castigada por sus actos.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del templo…**_

En contraste con los pasajes llenos de trampas a los que se tuvo que enfrentar Sheik para conseguir el Espejo de la Verdad, el curso que siguieron Impa y Azael fue mayormente más sencillo, de no ser por la cantidad de criaturas de la oscuridad que se enfrentaron en el camino. Evidentemente, la impostora trataba a toda costa de impedir que llegaran hasta ella, y no hacía más que escapar más hacia el interior del templo. A falta de una mejor estrategia, finalmente recurrió a utilizar una enorme bandada de Keeses, murciélagos prendidos en llamas, que si bien por sí mismos eran muy débiles, en grandes cantidades resultaban una gran molestia. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que utilizar armas de gran tamaño, como la naginata y la alabarda, era una mayor desventaja, pues de manera comparativa era como tratar de matar mosquitos con un martillo. La pareja se protegió como pudo, pero por quitarse uno, otros cinco se les venían encima desde otros lados.

\- ¡Ack! ¡Esto me va a arder mañana! – exclamó Azael.

\- ¡No podemos detenernos ahora! – gritó Impa, moviendo la naginata a su alrededor, como si tratara de espantar a los murciélagos con ella.

\- ¡El fuego y los rayos no los asustan! ¡Te sugiero que intentes algo más! – propuso Azael.

Evidentemente, habían intentado deshacerse de ellos usando el fuego de la naginata y los rayos de la alabarda, pero no hicieron más que alborotarlos más. Siguiendo el consejo de su compañero, Impa soportó algunas quemaduras y mordidas mientras volvía a transfigurar su arma a la forma de gran espada. A diferencia de Azael, que había enfocado su entrenamiento de combate elemental con armas en un sólo elemento (rayo), Impa había dividido su estudio en dos (agua y fuego). Los ataques de Azael eran mucho más poderosos, pero Impa tenía la ventaja de mayor versatilidad al poder utilizar dos (lo cual era una de las razones por las cuales ella tenía mayor récord de victorias en su haber durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento).

La comandante enfocó su energía, y la hoja de su gran espada se tornó en un color azul marino. Indicándole a Azael que se agachara, empuñó su arma con mano firme ejecutando un corte saltando directo al suelo. La energía estalló levantando un enorme salpicón de agua, que extinguió las llamas de los murciélagos, que comenzaron a chillar sin control, evidentemente no les gustó el baño. El problema de usar el elemento agua era que generarlo espontáneamente era mucho más difícil por tratarse de materia líquida (en contraste con el fuego y el rayo, que se basaban en energía). Lo mejor que podía para improvisar si no se encontraba cerca de una fuente de agua, era intentar aprovechar la humedad del aire, o en casos extremos, su propio fluido corporal, lo cual representaba un gran riesgo.

Pero resultó. Ahora que los murciélagos habían sido "apagados", más el hecho de haber quedado empapados con el ataque de Impa, permitió que Azael pudiese encargarse de ellos con unas cuantas descargas, cortesía de los golpes de su alabarda. Golpeó al aire sin cesar, hasta que el último de ellos quedó hecho una mancha en el piso.

\- Ya no estamos muy lejos. – dijo Impa. – La impostora, y el Portal de las Almas... están justo cruzando ese corredor.

\- Pues no los hagamos esperar. – dijo Azael.

Llegados a ese punto, había algo que considerar. La falsa Zelda en teoría podría utilizar el portal para escapar de vuelta a su época, pero incluso si lo hiciera, después podrían capturarla y hacerle pagar cuando regresaran al presente. Su objetivo primario en esta época era sellar el portal para cortar las reservas de Cya, y si lograban hacer eso, de todas maneras tendrían la victoria. Sin embargo, exponer y acabar con la impostora sería un valor agregado, y si tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora, sería mejor.

Y en efecto, en la última habitación, la falsa Zelda se encontraba de pie, con aire altivo, como si los estuviese esperando.

\- Me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta este lugar. – les dijo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Azael. – ¿Se te acabaron los lugares para esconderte?

\- ¿Piensan cerrar el Portal de las Almas? Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

\- Tus términos son aceptables. – dijo Impa, preparándose para desenvainar su gran espada. – Este es el final del camino, maldita impostora.

\- Acéptalo, ya no puedes escapar. – dijo Azael. – A menos, claro, que quieras arrojarte al portal antes de que lo sellemos.

Impa quiso reprender a su compañero por darle ideas a su enemiga, pero al pensarlo mejor, con lo cobarde que se había mostrado, era más que probable que ya hubiese cruzado por su mente ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, ya fuera porque tuviese un arrebato de arrojo o se ofendió con el comentario que hizo Azael, la falsa Zelda se lanzó a enfrentarlos. La hoja de la gran espada de Impa la interceptó en el aire, empujándola hacia atrás. De inmediato volvió a atacar con una estocada al estómago de Impa, que fue interceptada por la alabarda de Azael, desviándola de nuevo. Esta vez fue Impa quien inició su ataque, aunque el tamaño de su arma hacía que a corta distancia sus movimientos fueran más predecibles, y usar un arma más ligera le daba la ventaja. Sin embargo, Impa pudo comprobar que su nivel de habilidad dejaba mucho qué desear en comparación con la original. Y eso ella lo sabía de primera mano, al haberla entrenado personalmente. Por ello, cuando la impostora inició su contraataque, Impa se sintió menos que impresionada.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? – dijo en el momento en las dos se trabaron en un bloqueo. Esos ojos, que no tenían el brillo de amor y compasión que caracterizaba a la verdadera Zelda, sino que se veían muertos, sin vida, eran más que suficiente para enfurecerla. – No le llegas ni a los talones a la verdadera Zelda.

\- ¡Yo SOY la verdadera Zelda! – insistió la impostora.

 _ **¡KLANK!**_ Como respuesta a semejante insulto a su soberana, Azael le dio un golpe por detrás de la cabeza, y mientras estaba aturdida, Impa lo siguió con una patada al estómago, empujándola a varios metros.

\- La verdadera princesa no caería con algo tan simple como eso. – dijo Azael. – Podrás imitar su apariencia, sus movimientos o lo que quieras, pero nunca, NUNCA, podrías llegar a ser como ella. Ella es fuerte, sabia, amable y compasiva. Alguien como tú jamás podría comparársele de ninguna manera.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!

Diciendo esto, concentró unas esferas de energía oscura con sus manos y se las arrojó. Impa y Azael las desviaron, una cada uno con sus armas, haciendo que impactaran con fuerza contra las paredes. Los dos se quedaron firmes, lado a lado, y la miraron de vuelta.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Ahora nos toca a nosotros. ¿Azael?

\- Cuando digas, Impa.

Los dos colocaron sus armas juntas, formando una X, mientras concentraban energía elemental. El rayo de la alabarda de Azael se mezcló con el agua de la gran espada de Impa, formando una esfera hidroeléctrica. La impostora trató de defenderse levantando un escudo de energía oscura con su mano, pero la esfera fue más potente y lo atravesó, atrapándola dentro. Gritó de dolor, convulsionándose en el aire, hasta que finalmente se disipó el ataque, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Claramente, ese último ataque había hecho bien su trabajo.

\- No… no puede… esto no puede…

La impostora se puso de pie, respirando con dificultad. ¿Cómo era posible que unos simples Sheikahs tuvieran tanto poder? Pero las cosas estaban por empeorar: en ese instante, apareció Sheik para unírseles, y traía un extraño objeto en las manos. Parecía una especie de espejo, con marco ovalado de color púrpura y cuyo aspecto era increíblemente similar al símbolo de los Sheikah, incluyendo los tres picos sobre el ojo con la lágrima.

\- Sheik, lo conseguiste. – dijo Impa al ver el espejo en manos del joven.

\- Ahora, es tiempo de revelar quién eres en realidad. – dijo Sheik. – ¡Espejo de la Verdad, muéstranos el verdadero rostro de esta impostora!

Sheik sostuvo el espejo frente a la falsa Zelda, y este comenzó a emitir una brillante luz sagrada. La impostora comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor, y segundos después, incluso a través del resplandor pudieron ver como su piel se resquebrajaba, para luego explotar como el disfraz que era… y revelando al verdadero ser debajo de él. Pero no era Cya exactamente. Era Wizzro. Casi les sorprendía que hubiese podido contener toda su forma debajo de la apariencia de la princesa Zelda, pero tratándose de magia, cualquier cosa era posible. El espectro abandonó su voz falsa y su único ojo miró con furia a los guerreros Sheikahs.

\- Ugh… ¿cómo es posible? ¡Mi disfraz era perfecto! ¿Cómo pudieron ver a través de él? – exclamó. En respuesta, Sheik le entregó a Impa el espejo y caminó unos pasos al frente para encarar al espectro.

\- Sabía perfectamente que no podías ser Zelda, y eso es porque…

Dichas estas palabras, Sheik comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, generando una serie de espirales de magia a su alrededor. Estas se concentraron en su cuerpo, y al disiparse y dejar de girar… Impa y Azael se quedaron boquiabiertos. Por un momento no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Tuvieron que oírlo de su propia boca para darse cuenta que sus ojos no los engañaban.

\- ¡YO soy Zelda!

La princesa estaba frente a ellos, ataviada con su traje de combate y su florete en mano, igual que como la vieron la última vez. Por fin todo comenzaba a tomar sentido. El por qué Sheik tenía en su mano la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, del por qué tenía consigo la lira que se parecía tanto a la que le pertenecía a la princesa por derecho (y esto lo confirmaba, era la misma), y del por qué insistía en que sabía que la princesa estaba a salvo pero se negaba a decírselos…

\- ¡Princesa, está a salvo! – exclamó Azael.

\- Zelda. – Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Impa, aliviada de ver a su protegida sana y salva… y recordando el momento en que le levantó la mano a Sheik. Aquello provocó en ella una profunda pena y arrepentimiento, al punto de desear cortarse la mano por haber agredido a su apreciada protegida.

\- Impa, Azael, perdónenme por no decirles nada. – dijo la princesa. Se sentía tan bien poder hablar de nuevo con su propia voz. – Este espectro… tiene la capacidad de asumir la forma de otros. Durante el asedio al castillo, debió adquirir la mía, en ese breve encuentro.

 _ **Flashback, durante el primer ataque al Castillo Hyrule…**_

 _Después de separarse de Link, Zelda se dirigía a las líneas frontales, con la intención de apoyar a Sir Azael y al resto de los Guardias de Honor. A lo largo del camino, tuvo que despachar a algunos que intentaron bloquearle el paso, pero ninguno de ellos representaba amenaza alguna para ella. No obstante, nada podría prepararla para el que la estaba esperando. Vio como un destacamento de los soldados que estaban dispersos por el área caían abatidos por el efecto de esferas y rayos de energía oscura impactando contra ellos. No estando dispuesta a permitir que los suyos siguieran muriendo, se concentró para tratar de localizar la fuente de esos ataques._

 _La princesa pudo percibir una presencia maligna muy cerca de ella, pero no podía ver de qué o quién se trataba. Miró a su alrededor, intentando ubicar cuál era su fuente, aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues al cabo de unos segundos una risa macabra delató al responsable, que emergió desde una mancha oscura en el suelo. Un espectro flotante, con vestimentas de brujo púrpura oscuro, brazos delgados y alargados como ramas de un árbol muerto y un único ojo rojo debajo de su capucha._

 _\- Vaya, vaya… la Princesa de Hyrule, debe ser mi día de suerte. – dijo al verla._

 _\- ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? ¿Eres el responsable de este ataque, acaso? – exigió saber Zelda._

 _\- Jeje, oh, no, querida princesa. – dijo el espectro. – Soy sólo un humilde sirviente. Mi nombre es Wizzro, por cierto, y lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero tú tienes que morir. Órdenes de mi señora._

 _De debajo de la capucha del espectro salió una gigantesca tercera mano que se lanzó amenazadoramente a tratar de atrapar a Zelda. La princesa saltó hacia atrás para evitarla, pero siguió estirándose. Cuando intentó acercársele la mano se lo impidió, derribándola y volándole su florete fuera de su alcance. Creyendo que al estar desarmada quedaría indefensa, Wizzro flotó hacia ella, pero la princesa lo sorprendió al voltearse, levantando con sus manos una barrera de luz para repelerlo por un instante. Sin tener tiempo de ir por su florete, se alejó unos pasos y materializó su arco sagrado y una flecha de luz. Por tener que hacerlo rápido no tuvo tiempo de concentrar demasiada energía en ella. Wizzro reaccionó lanzándole unas esferas de energía oscura, que colisionaron con la flecha en el aire antes que lo alcanzara. La princesa tomó esta oportunidad para comenzar a correr._

 _\- Ah, no, pequeña, no te escaparás de mí._

 _Flotando tras ella, comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego oscuro, pero Zelda esquivó los ataques mientras corría hacia su arma caída. Se lanzó de frente hacia el suelo para desenterrarla y dio una voltereta para volver a encarar a Wizzro, que estaba a punto de lanzarle otra esfera de energía maligna. Concentró su poder en la hoja de su florete, y en lugar de intentar atacar, prefirió esperar a que él hiciera su movimiento._

 _\- ¡Será tu fin, princesa!_

 _Wizzro arrojó la esfera, y Zelda ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba. El espectro creyó que seguramente se paralizó del miedo, pero se equivocó. Con un preciso y rápido movimiento de su brazo, la princesa golpeó la esfera con la hoja cargada de energía sagrada, enviándola de vuelta en la dirección en la que vino. Wizzro tuvo que flotar hacia un lado para evitar su propio ataque, que inmediatamente fue seguido por varias flechas de luz, una tras otra. Zelda intentaba no desperdiciar demasiada energía con él, así que sólo le lanzaba flechas pequeñas, mientras se ponía a distancia para poder atacarlo. Ante esto, tuvo que conjurar una barrera oscura para protegerse, pero cada flecha la debilitaba más y más._

 _\- ¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Acaben con ella, mis pequeños!_

 _Viendo que no podía contra ella él solo, llamó a sus fuerzas, y hordas de monstruos emergieron de portales en el suelo, y sin perder un instante comenzaron a rodearla. La princesa empuñó su florete con mano firme y se defendió valientemente, pero hasta ella tenía dificultades para lidiar con todos a la vez, pese a su habilidad con el florete y su magia. Wizzro tomó ventaja de esto para ponerse a distancia segura, mientras ella intentaba abrirse paso para poder atacarlo, pero los monstruos no la dejaban._

 _\- ¡Eso es, manténganla allí, mis pequeños! ¡Yo le pondré el toque final!_

 _Mientras Zelda luchaba contra los monstruos, pudo percibir la enorme concentración de energía oscura que se formaba alrededor de Wizzro. Al mirar de reojo, pudo ver que el espectro estaba formando una enorme esfera, no menos de diez veces su tamaño. ¿En serio planeaba atacarla con eso? Si lo hacía, haría volar a sus aliados con el impacto en el proceso, pero algo en su interior le dijo que eso no era una preocupación._

 _\- ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE! - dicho esto arrojó la esfera, directo hacia ella._

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_ _Hubo un gran estallido, y al disiparse el humo, todo lo que quedó fue un enorme cráter, y algunos restos sueltos de los monstruos que tuvieron la desgracia de quedar en el radio de la explosión. Wizzro se acercó para verificar. Miró por todas partes, pero no se veía ningún rastro de la princesa. Ningún rastro de ropa, armadura, su florete, nada. ¿Acaso la explosión la vaporizó por completo? Seguramente así fue, pues no podía sentir su presencia en la cercanía, y no había manera de que hubiese podido salir de allí para escapar de la explosión._

 _\- Qué fácil fue eso. – dijo Wizzro alejándose de allí, satisfecho de haber cumplido lo que se le dijo._

 _O al menos, eso fue lo que creyó. Sin que lo supiera, a una distancia más o menos considerable de allí, y de las batallas, la princesa había logrado ponerse a salvo en el último momento. Se encontraba, sin más opciones, oculta detrás de unas rocas que sobresalían de la colina, respirando a grandes bocanadas. Pese a su gran talento para la magia y hechicería, había muchos conjuros que todavía no era capaz de dominar bien, y uno de ellos, era este hechizo de teletransportación. Para empezar, utilizó tanta magia en él que quedó exhausta, con apenas energía para moverse, mucho menos para pelear. Para empeorarlo, al hacer el hechizo tan rápido no pudo especificar un destino, y terminó apareciendo demasiado lejos de la batalla para poder regresar._

 _Pero ahora al menos sabía algo: quienquiera que inició ese ataque, la quería muerta por alguna razón. ¿Pero quién, y por qué?_

 _ **Fin del flashback…**_

\- En ese momento no tuve más remedio que escapar de ti. – dijo Zelda con determinación. – Pero como te fuiste de lengua, por así decirlo, supe que tenía que mantenerme fuera de vista por un tiempo, aunque me desagradara la idea.

\- Y estuvo con nosotros todo este tiempo. – dijo Azael. – Bueno, no cabe duda que hizo valer ese dicho de "para engañar al enemigo, empieza por hacerlo con tus aliados".

\- Una decisión sensata, lo admito. – dijo Impa, sin poder evitar sentir orgullo de su pupila, pues hablando tácticamente, era el curso de acción más correcto. Si estuviera en su lugar, ella haría lo mismo.

\- ¡Argh! ¡No puedo creerlo, y todo este tiempo fuiste tú la que arruinó mis planes! – protestó Wizzro. Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer, luego que intentaste matarme. – dijo Zelda. Luego le apuntó con el florete. – Ahora, es tiempo de que pagues por ello.

\- ¡Qué lástima, quédate con las ganas! – exclamó el espectro. – ¡Quién pelea y huye vivirá para pelear en otra ocasión!

Y dicho esto, el espectro se arrojó hacia el portal detrás de él. No tenía más alternativa, pues la única otra opción era tener que enfrentarse a la princesa, Impa y Azael simultáneamente para intentar volver a la salida, y en el (improbable) caso de que lograra pasar a través de ellos, lo más seguro era que estuviesen sus aliados afuera esperando para recibirlo. No estaba en condiciones para pelear contra ellos, pues sólo el hecho de mantener la forma falsa le exigía un enorme esfuerzo y consumo de energía mágica continuo.

\- Maldita sea, se volvió a escapar. – dijo Impa. – Qué rápido es para huir.

\- Ya nos encargaremos de él cuando volvamos al presente. – dijo Azael. – Y será la definitiva.

\- Cierto. – dijo Zelda. – Por ahora, no malgastemos nuestra oportunidad. Ahora que tenemos el camino libre, es tiempo de que cerremos este portal. ¿Me ayudarán?

\- Por supuesto, Princesa. – dijo Azael.

Los tres se colocaron frente al portal, mientras ponían la mano hacia el frente. Entre los tres, comenzaron a generar una esfera de energía sagrada rodeada por halos que giraban a su alrededor. La empujaron directo hacia el portal, haciendo que apareciera en él un círculo mágico que se expandió hasta cubrir toda su área. Emitió un resplandor por un segundo, para luego apagarse y cerrarse en sí mismo. Lo habían logrado, el Portal de las Almas en ese tiempo estaba sellado permanentemente.

\- Volvamos con los otros. – dijo la princesa. – Estoy segura de que tendrán muchas preguntas, y es momento de que se las responda.

Impa y Azael estaban de acuerdo en eso. Sin embargo, no tenían tanta prisa por saber esas respuestas todavía. Habían cumplido con éxito su misión, y lo más importante, ella estaba de vuelta con ellos, sana y salva. Eso era lo más importante.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Una vez cumplida la misión de cerrar el Portal de las Almas, el grupo abandonó el Templo de las Sombras para dirigirse a donde se encontraba la princesa Ruto. Desde la lejanía, podían observar que el humo de la plaza de la Villa Kakariko se había desvanecido, lo cual indicaba que la Zora había cumplido con salvar a todos los habitantes. Aquello los hacía sentir sumamente aliviados.

\- Al parecer el incendio provocado por este espectro no causó daños irreversibles. – dijo Azael. – Me iré adelantando para explorar los alrededores.

Ante su explicación, el guerrero se separó de las mujeres. Si bien le importaba cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, su verdadera intención era dejar a Impa y a Zelda a solas, quienes tenían muchos puntos que aclarar. Esto no iba a ser una charla entre maestra y pupila, sino entre dos amigas cuyo aprecio iba más allá del deber.

Una vez que Azael se retiró, Impa y Zelda empezaron a observarse seriamente. La Sheikah se disponía a hablar para conversar sobre todo lo ocurrido, especialmente del asunto que más le mortificaba, la agresión pasada que cometió con la princesa. Sin embargo, cuando empezaba a vocalizar la primera frase, Zelda se abalanzó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, hasta el punto de soltar algunas lágrimas. Sus emociones se entremezclaban entre felicidad y tristeza; la primera por el hecho de por fin haberse revelado, de ya no tener que estar bajo la sombra del anonimato, y la segunda por haber mentido, aquel acto que ella siempre había repudiado y que por seguridad tuvo que cometer con todos, en especial con alguien que significaba una parte muy importante de su vida, y que en esos momentos no estaba a su lado. Impa tampoco pudo evitar llorar en silencio debido a la emoción de haber recuperado al tesoro más grande que se le había encomendado, y que creyó que nunca más volvería a ver.

\- Lo siento tanto, Impa. – dijo Zelda, abatida. – No tienes idea cuánto remordimiento he sentido todo este tiempo por haberles mentido. Ninguno lo merecía, pero era necesario para poder llegar hasta dónde lo hicimos.

\- La única que tiene que disculparse soy yo, Zelda. – contestó Impa. – Pues debido a la desesperación por encontrarte, no pude ver la verdad a través de la mirada de aquel Sheikah en el que te ocultabas, por más que trataste de hacérmela ver.

\- No te culpes. Era normal que no lo supieras, pues frente a ti estaba un completo desconocido. – continuó la princesa.

\- Si es mi culpa, incluso cometí la osadía de golpearte y tratarte como un vil criminal. – dijo Impa. – Eso es algo que nunca me perdonaré.

\- Ya no pienses en eso, en tu lugar tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo. – dijo Zelda. – Incluso, soy consciente que cometí un error sumamente arriesgado en haberme transformado, pues este hechizo, el cual fue usado por mi antepasada de esta era, pudo haber fallado y aniquilarme en el acto.

\- ¿Por qué crees que siempre te lo prohibí leer cuando eras una niña? – preguntó Impa, seria. – Precisamente porque debido a su antigüedad, había riesgos de que se haya alterado o modificado, perjudicándote.

\- Lo sé, pero no tenía más opción. – dijo Zelda. – Era eso o que Wizzro me encuentre y me asesine, además que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como los míos morían en batalla. Mi deber es proteger a mi reino a costa de mi propia vida. Cómo les juré a mis padres.

\- Y es por eso que me siento orgullosa de ti. – prosiguió Impa. – Por tu sacrificio ante los demás, sin importar si eso va por sobre ti.

\- Y lo volvería a hacer mil y un veces. – dijo la princesa. – Sobre todo ahora que los entresijos de mi corazón han sido despertados… Ya no tengo ninguna duda.

Zelda terminó su discurso con esas palabras, pero no por eso la Sheikah no las entendió, al contrario, no necesitó más explicación para conocer la respuesta, la cual ya había descubierto desde hace mucho tiempo. Luego de aquello, ambas volvieron a abrazarse, para después alejarse lentamente del cementerio y dirigirse a la Villa Kakariko.

Apenas llegaron a la plaza, se encontraron con la Princesa Ruto, que terminaba de evaluar los daños. Tal como lo habían previsto, y gracias a ella, no hubo daños irreparables ni pérdidas en vidas que lamentar. Más de las tropas Zoras habían llegado para auxiliar a los aldeanos en lo que pudieran. Apenas las vio, se les acercó, y fue entonces que vieron que aparte de llevar el Cetro de Hielo, traía en la otra mano lo que parecía ser una espada curva envainada, de color azul cristalino y platinado.

\- ¿Está todo bien con ustedes? – dijo mirando a Zelda. Impa notó que no se veía sorprendida.

\- Ahora lo está. – dijo Zelda. – No nos presentamos apropiadamente: soy la princesa Zelda de Hyrule, o al menos, lo seré dentro de un par de milenios.

\- Tenía el presentimiento de que así lo era. – dijo Ruto, sonriendo con complicidad. – Nuestra princesa Zelda hizo lo mismo en su momento. Su legado permanece intacto, por lo que puedo ver.

\- Tendremos tiempo de discutir eso luego. – dijo Impa. Luego su mirada se fijó en la espada que traía – Por cierto, ¿qué es esa espada?

\- Ah, mi padre la envió. – respondió Ruto. – Es el Sable Zora, otra de nuestras reliquias sagradas. Tiene habilidades similares a mi cetro, pero está más diseñada para el combate cercano, como podrán ver.

A Zelda e Impa no se les escapó que Ruto hablaba del sable con cierto desgano, como si no le tuviese tanto aprecio como al cetro. Y esto fue confirmado cuando la princesa estiró la mano que lo sostenía hacia ellas, haciéndoles un gesto para que lo tomaran. La princesa de Hyrule y su guardiana se miraron interrogantes una a la otra, y luego a la princesa Zora, como esperando a que la otra la recibiera. Ruto exhaló con resignación.

\- Escuchen, este tipo de arma no va conmigo. – les dijo. – Creo que mi padre quiso enviarla como algo de protección adicional, pero como han podido ver, no la necesito. Ustedes le podrán dar un mejor uso que yo.

Dichas estas palabras, Zelda decidió aceptar la ofrenda, aunque fuese solo por expresar su gratitud. No creía que ninguna de ellas fuese a utilizarla, pero estaba segura de que alguien en sus filas, cuando volvieran al presente, le podría dar un buen uso. Con su tarea cumplida, decidieron que antes de marcharse pondrían al tanto a sus nuevos aliados del resto de su cruzada. Tal vez con suerte, podrían convencerlos de acompañarlos cuando regresaran al presente.

Ahora no les quedaba más que esperar a que el portal que los llevaría de regreso se volviera a activar. Habían logrado una victoria más, pero la guerra, estaba aún lejos de terminar.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Al igual que el juego, esta es una de mis partes favoritas, el momento de la revelación por parte de la princesa. Sinceramente, desde el inicio **Fox** y yo decidimos modificar el escenario de batalla y que aparezca el Templo de las Sombras, el cual sí que hizo falta en la historia original, y qué mejor lugar para un espectro para esconderse y camuflarse, sobre todo para buscar un arma tan valiosa como el Espejo de la Verdad. Hasta ahora me pregunto el motivo por el que estaba en las manos de Ruto en el juego, como que a eso no le vi mucha lógica.

Creo que es obvio a lo que la princesa se refiere sobre "los entresijos de su corazón". Sin embargo, hace falta descubrir qué respuesta le dará a susodicho sobre sus sentimientos, más cuando descubra que su declaración de amor, de alguna manera, se adelantó, así que veremos cómo resuelve ese asunto.

No tengo nada más que decir que agradecerles por leer esta trama. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

 **FOX:** Y con eso concluimos con el arco de Ocarina of Time. ¿Lo disfrutaron? Nosotros sí, definitivamente. Ahora, creo que seguro ya habrán podido darse cuenta de lo mucho que nos desviamos del juego, específicamente, con lo que hicimos con Ruto. Desde mi particular punto de vista, Ruto no me parece el tipo de personaje que sirva como combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos no fuera del agua, lo cual fue la razón de que le diéramos como arma el Cetro de Hielo (estábamos entre ese y el del Dominio que utiliza Zelda). Sin embargo, mientras hacía este capítulo, en mi afán de querer redimirla más como personaje, me sentí con ganas de mostrarla "en su elemento" de manera literal, lo que me llevó a incluir esa escena de la pelea contra el Octorok gigante. Notarán que los ataques que utilizó allí están mayormente basados en las habilidades de Link con la máscara Zora, pero hay algo más que me dio inspiración para esa particular escena. Les propongo algo: si alguien logra adivinar en donde me basé para eso, recibirá una pequeña sorpresita de mi parte. ¿Aceptan el reto? No diré más al respecto XD

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, ZarcortFan25, SindaNeko** (pido disculpas por no responder a tu pregunta en el anterior. Intentaré contactarte en Wattpad a futuro, pues me gustaría ver muestras de tu trabajo), **Rarie-Roo 07, klyVan, IA99, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama** , **Kaioshin135,** y **Guest.** En el próximo veremos un cambio de perspectiva, pues hasta ahora hemos visto las cosas desde el punto de vista de los héroes. Llegó la hora de que veamos como lucen desde el otro lado, no se pierdan las crónicas de esa malvada bruja, Cya, y posteriormente, como le va al grupo de Lana en la tierra del crepúsculo.


	17. Extra: Crónicas de Cya I

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo Extra:** Crónicas de Cya, Parte I – El caballero dragón.

* * *

" _ **Desde su santuario privado en el Templo de las Almas, Cya observaba cuidadosamente como el héroe legendario y sus aliados cruzaban los portales a través del tiempo. Ahora que tenía en su poder la Trifuerza completa, se sentía muy segura de sí misma. Sin importar si lograban sus objetivos, estaba convencida de que una vez que regresaran a su tiempo para enfrentarla, serían incapaces de detenerla.**_

 _ **No obstante, por precaución, determinó enviar a sus sirvientes a dificultarles el trabajo a sus enemigos. Después de todo la razón para haberlos reclutado era para que le ayudasen en su empresa, aun cuando sabía que no podía confiar en ellos completamente, y que el control que tenía sobre ellos no era absoluto, por lo que determinó hacerlos útiles mientras aun los tuviera para hacer su trabajo sucio.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, en su interior, esa oscuridad a la cual se entregó voluntariamente para cumplir sus deseos, sin que ella lo supiera, continuaba creciendo, y fortaleciéndose a cada momento. Todo lo que necesitaba era esperar el momento apropiado, en el cual ella estuviese más vulnerable, y entonces, podría tomar el control…"**_

* * *

 _ **Templo de las Almas, en el año 30XX…**_

Frente a su bola de cristal, Cya observó con satisfacción como en la época del Héroe del Tiempo, su sirviente, Wizzro, adoptaba la forma de su odiada enemiga. Aunque fuese solo un disfraz, el ver la imagen de la princesa de Hyrule le provocaba asco a la bruja oscura. Después de todo, Zelda era la culpable de que Link estuviese atado a ese maldito destino, y de que ella no pudiese tenerlo a su lado. Mientras ella viviera, el héroe jamás podría ser suyo. Pero la princesa era astuta. Aunque Wizzro estaba seguro de haber acabado con ella, Cya sabía perfectamente que Zelda era demasiado terca para morir tan fácilmente, y había logrado ocultarse incluso de ella, que podía ver todo y a todos si lo deseaba. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que abandonar su escondite, y cuando lo hiciera… ella estaría allí, para acabar con su vida.

Y hasta que llegara ese momento, se contentaría con ver cómo Wizzro destruía su reputación. Incitando una pelea entre los Gorons y Zoras, desviaría la atención de los Sheikahs que viajaron a ese tiempo para sellar el Portal de las Almas. Sería muy divertido ver como esos seres come-piedras y esos fenómenos con escamas se mataban unos a otros. Todo incitado por la querida princesa de Hyrule. Ya no sería tan amada y admirada por todos, y con suerte, tampoco por el héroe. SU héroe.

En cuanto a ella, por mucho que le hubiese gustado ir a la era del cielo para encontrarse de nuevo con su amado, algo más requería su atención en este momento. Con la Princesa Zelda fuera de vista, Cya tenía que concentrarse en alguien más que también representaba una amenaza para sus planes. Lana se había ido a la época del crepúsculo para intentar sellar el portal, y se había llevado consigo a dos de los amigos del héroe con ella para que le ayudasen.

\- Amigos… ¿por qué querría estar con ellos para empezar? – se dijo a sí misma.

Cya todavía no comprendía del por qué Link podía soportar codearse con ellos. Él era el héroe legendario, y ellos no eran más que un grupo de personas sin importancia. Así que removerlos a ellos de la ecuación era el siguiente paso de su plan. Después de todo, teniéndola a ella, él no necesitaría a nadie más.

Así que por ahora, no le quedaba más que delegar la tarea de capturar al héroe a su otro fiel sirviente, mientras ella misma iba a lidiar en persona con su contraparte. Mejor deshacerse de ella en cuanto fuese posible, después de todo Lana representaba un vivo recordadorio de todo lo que Cya había dejado de ser, su lado débil que no estaba dispuesto a luchar para cumplir sus deseos, y era necesario erradicarla.

Luego de unos minutos, la hechicera se aburrió de centrar sus pensamientos en Lana, la parte más insignificante de si misma. Dejó de lado su bola de cristal y se dirigió de camino a sus aposentos a descansar, sabiendo que mañana sería el día en el que empezaría con la siguiente parte de su misión.

Cya se acostó en su cama y desde su posición empezó a observar, o más bien, a deleitarse con todos los cuadros que tenía del héroe legendario, del hombre por el que había iniciado la mayor de sus disputas. Cualquiera que la viera en estado de reposo en su lecho pensaría que estaba relajada, pero las cosas eran completamente distintas, pues con sólo observar las imágenes, entraba en un estado de euforia, extasis, fascinación tan embriagante que se estremecia por completo, hasta que finalmente fue vencida por el sueño.

Sin embargo, aquel estado no la liberaba de sus fantasias, donde se imaginaba en la misma cama siendo rodeada por los fuertes brazos del héroe legendario, el hombre que por milenios había deseado a desquiciada muerte. Sentía como sus manos la rodeaban entera, como se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda y sentia el éxtasis en la cúspide al deleitarse con sus gruñidos, fascinada. Aunque más que ser poseida, deseaba escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios, demostrando así que ella era la única… pero muy a su pesar, ocurrió lo inesperado.

De aquella varonil y fuerte voz sólo se escuchaba entre gemidos el nombre de su rival, de aquella princesa que por siglos se lo habia arrebatado. Él gruñía, actuaba y se deleitaba por ella, y gritaba en cada gruñido las sílabas de sus nombres, nadie más existia entre sus brazos.

Enfurecida, la hechicera trató de fulminarlo con sus propias manos, causando que en ese momento se levantase exasperada, histérica e irascible. ¿Acaso ni siquiera en sueños podía tenerlo como lo deseaba? Siempre la sombra de la despreciable regente iba a estar acosandola en sus mas grandes anhelos, de la misma manera en la que se escondió todo el tiempo.

Cya sabía perfectamente el significado de aquel sueño, o más bien pesadilla, lo cual se negaba a aceptar. Podría encerrar al héroe el la jaula más magnifica y majestuosa de todas, teniéndolo para ella sola, sin embargo, por siempre y para siempre, él sólo tendria manos, voz y cuerpo para la mujer con la que su alma había unido por siempre… su peor enemiga.

\- Te voy a matar, maldita… lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del templo…**_

Mientras esperaba a su señora para su siguiente misión, Volga caminaba de un lado al otro, sintiéndose extremadamente intranquilo. Desde aquel encuentro con los compañeros del héroe, imágenes que no reconocía aparecían al azar en su cabeza. Lo más extraño, fue que el detonante pareció venir cuando ellos le cuestionaron el motivo del por qué servía a Cya en primer lugar. Eso era muy claro: él había sido aprisionado en las Cuevas de Eldin, y ella lo liberó de su encierro.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que ella le había dicho. No recordaba mucho de su tiempo antes de que ella lo encontrara allí, y siempre que lo intentaba, le daba un dolor de cabeza que no podía explicar. Para empeorar, imágenes vagas venían a su mente, y cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Como si se tratara de recuerdos reprimidos, y Volga tenía la extraña sensación de que en realidad lo eran. Excepto, que no había sido él quien los reprimió, sino alguien más…

\- ¿Por qué? Esas imágenes… siguen volviendo a mi cabeza… una y otra vez, ugh…

Aunque al principio trató de ignorarlos, el aumento de la frecuencia con que regresaban empezó a sembrar la duda en su cabeza. Comenzó a preguntarse: ¿qué tal si fueran reales? ¿Qué tal si todo lo que Cya le había dicho eran solo mentiras? La única razón de permanecer leal a ella, era porque supuestamente, los humanos lo encerraron en esas cuevas, y ella lo liberó de su prisión.

Pero al pasar de los días, nuevas imágenes llegaron. Imágenes mucho más distantes, de una gran guerra, que parecía haber tenido lugar varios siglos atrás. Por supuesto, para él, que no era humano, un siglo tal vez era lo equivalente a un año. En esa guerra, él en realidad no quería tomar partido, y se vio forzado a hacerlo simplemente por la promesa de enfrentarse a un oponente digno, pues los de su raza vivían por el placer de la batalla, y nada más. Pero esa oportunidad jamás llegó. Con la guerra terminada y de nuevo reinando la paz, Volga simplemente decidió alejarse de los humanos y de sus conflictos, y confinarse a sí mismo a un letargo permanente por el resto de sus días. Se encerró en las cuevas de Eldin, donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, ni perturbarlo. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba…

 _ **Flashback: Cuevas de Eldin, varios meses atrás…**_

 _Habiéndose librado de su luz y completamente entregada a la oscuridad, la bruja Cya comenzó a poner en marcha sus planes. Sus objetivos eran muy claros. Obtener para sí misma la Trifuerza, y conquistar el reino de Hyrule. Cumplido esto, podría lograr su mayor anhelo: tener al héroe legendario solo para ella._

 _Pero el reino no caería tan fácilmente bajo su dominio. Tenía su disposición las tropas que pudiera necesitar… pero no servirían de mucho si no tenían un líder que supiera dirigirlas. Así que el primer paso era conseguir al que sería su gran general._

 _\- Mi señora, ¿puedo preguntarle qué estamos buscando? – preguntó el espectro mientras andaba, o mejor dicho, flotaba detrás de ella._

 _Cya se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. En su búsqueda por sirvientes leales que le ayudasen a lograr su objetivo, su camino la llevó hacia las profundidades de las Cuevas de Eldin. Guiada por una energía oscura que percibió, se encontró con un anillo mágico sepultado entre los escombros, en una zona de las cuevas que estaba completamente cristalizada. Al recogerlo, se dio cuenta de que había sido protegido por un poderoso sello, pero lo que fuese que estuviese dentro de él, seguía con vida, y gritando a viva voz por su liberación. Tomando sus precauciones, Cya liberó el sello, y fue así como conoció a Wizzro, quien inmediatamente le ofreció sus servicios, como agradecimiento por liberarlo de su encierro. La bruja tenía sus motivos para desconfiar de él, pero por ahora, aceptaría su ofrecimiento._

 _\- Paciencia, Wizzro. – dijo Cya. – Necesito a alguien que sea capaz de dirigir a mis legiones en el campo de batalla._

 _\- ¿Y no cree que yo pueda hacerlo? – cuestionó el espectro._

 _\- Posees una magia oscura muy poderosa, lo reconozco, pero hay más que eso para ganar las batallas. – replicó la bruja. – Digamos que necesitarías un… "compañero"._

 _Wizzro estaba por preguntar a qué se refería, pero llegaron a lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida. Antes de poder cuestionarle nada, Cya alzó su cetro y apuntó con él hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, haciendo aparecer un sello mágico que comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido, hasta que finalmente hizo volar en pedazos la pared, revelando que había una especie de cámara secreta detrás de ella. Pero se encontraba completamente vacía… a excepción de una solitaria figura en el fondo._

 _Wizzro y Cya se acercaron, el primero con mucha cautela, y fue entonces que pudieron verlo con claridad. La figura que se encontraba encerrada en el interior de la cámara era un hombre, sentado contra la pared, inmóvil. Era corpulento, y llevaba una armadura pesada de caballero, de color escarlata, con un casco plateado con forma de calavera con cuernos, y de este saliendo una larga cola de pelo carmesí. A su lado, había una lanza de doble punta clavada verticalmente, y a juzgar por su longitud, si este sujeto se pusiera de pie fácilmente los superaría a ambos en estatura. A primera vista, casi podría parecer que estaba muerto, pero en realidad, Cya sabía que simplemente se encontraba dormido. Por demasiado tiempo, pensó la bruja, pero ya era momento de despertar de su letargo._

 _\- Mi señora, ¿quién es él? – preguntó Wizzro, sintiéndose algo intranquilo al ver a este extraño._

 _\- Un caballero dragón. – dijo Cya, como si fuese algo muy obvio. – Y justo lo que necesito para comandar a mi ejército. ¡Levántate ahora, mi nuevo campeón!_

 _Las últimas palabras las dijo mientras disparaba con su báculo una esfera de energía hacia el durmiente caballero dragón. La esfera no le hizo absolutamente nada, después de todo, Cya lo necesitaba vivo e ileso para que pudiera servirle. Comenzó a moverse con dificultad, empezando por los dedos de sus manos, mientras exhalaba de la boca pequeñas llamaradas con cada respiro que daba. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse frente a él a dos completos desconocidos._

 _\- Saludos, caballero dragón. – pronunció la bruja con tono seductor._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me despertaste? – fue su primera respuesta, usando su lanza como apoyo para ponerse de pie. En efecto, superaba en estatura a Cya por mucho, pero esto no la intimidó en absoluto._

 _\- Mi nombre es Cya. – dijo la bruja, al parecer sin ofenderse por la brusca respuesta. Luego señaló al espectro. – Y él es Wizzro. Ahora que sabes nuestros nombres, ¿nos concederás el honor de saber el tuyo?_

 _\- Me conocen como Volga. – respondió. – Y no has respondido a mi segunda pregunta. ¿Por qué me has despertado?_

 _\- Es un desperdicio que un poderoso guerrero como tú termine sus días pudriéndose encerrado en un lugar como este. – dijo Cya, yendo directo al punto. – He venido, porque necesito que hagas algo para mí. Necesito a un gran general, así que estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de comandar a mis tropas en la campaña de conquista que pronto iniciaré._

 _\- ¿Un gran general? – replicó el caballero dragón. – ¿Y por qué piensas que aceptaré?_

 _\- Los caballeros dragón se han extinguido casi por completo, pero su fama de bravos y poderosos guerreros aún persiste hoy en día. – dijo Cya. – Entiendo que ustedes vivían por y para la guerra, y eran prácticamente invencibles en el campo de batalla, ¿me equivoco?_

 _\- No estoy interesado en pelear guerras para una humana. – dijo Volga. – Hace cientos de años que decidí aislarme de los conflictos de los humanos. Has perdido tu tiempo, lárgate y déjame dormir en paz._

 _\- Oye, aliento de dragón, ¿tienes idea de a quién le estás hablando? – dijo Wizzro. Pero Cya lo detuvo, parecía estar decidida a lidiar con él ella misma._

 _\- Volga, ¿qué me dirías si te ofrezco la oportunidad de luchar como nunca antes? – le dijo, manteniendo su tono seductor. – ¿No es eso lo que tú y los tuyos más anhelaban, la gloria de la batalla, de ser los más fuertes y de triunfar sobre sus oponentes?_

 _\- Aunque alguien como tú pueda ofrecerme todo eso, ya te dije que no estoy interesado en los humanos ni en sus guerras. – dijo Volga. – Ahora, vete._

 _\- ¿Esa es tu respuesta final? – dijo Cya. – En tal caso… no me das alternativa. Parece ser que tendré que ensuciarme las manos._

 _Una parte de Cya esperaba no tener que "persuadir" a Volga por la fuerza, pero ya tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a aceptar su ofrecimiento de buen grado. Tendría entonces que convencerlo de la manera antigua. La bruja sujetó firmemente su báculo con ambas manos, y le apuntó a Volga con él. El caballero dragón de inmediato presintió la agresión, por lo que desenterró su lanza y esta se prendió en llamas. Sin esperar a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento se lanzó a darle una estocada. Sabiendo que en un espacio tan cerrado no tendría oportunidad, ni mucho menos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un oponente que era mucho más grande y fuerte físicamente que ella, Cya le ordenó a Wizzro que salieran de la cámara donde encontraron a Volga para que pudiesen pelear en un campo más abierto. Hecho esto, preparó un ataque de energía oscura y se lo disparó, pero él lo desvió golpeándolo con la punta de su lanza. Impactó contra una de las paredes, abriendo un pasaje de lava por la grieta que dejó._

 _Sabiendo que no podía acercársele demasiado, Cya transfiguró su báculo a su forma de látigo, y comenzó a golpear a Volga con él repetidamente, pero la armadura que llevaba el caballero dragón lo protegió de los latigazos, y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella amenazadoramente. Solo fue detenido cuando una esfera de fuego púrpura impactó contra él, cortesía del espectro que finalmente decidió echarle una mano a su señora cuando vio que estaba en dificultades._

 _\- ¡No te metas en esto! – gritó Volga, volteando su atención hacia Wizzro._

 _Cambió de dirección y se dispuso a clavarle la lanza al espectro una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, pero esta se encontró con una barrera oscura que logró levantar justo a tiempo para evitar que la punta lo atravesara. Cya tomó ventaja de esto para dispararle un rayo que le dio por su punto ciego. Sin embargo, no hizo más que desorientarlo por un momento, pero se repuso con mucha rapidez y volvió su atención a la bruja. Esta tomó ventaja de su habilidad para levitar para esquivar los feroces ataques, y constantemente alternaba contraataques con comentarios burlones._

 _\- Oh, sí, no cabe duda que tienes el poder que busco. – le decía. – Serás un gran general._

 _\- ¡Ya te lo dije antes, que no pienso servirte! – respondió Volga._

 _Volga giró la lanza dirigiendo la punta hacia el cuello de Cya. La bruja se agachó, y acercó el extremo de su báculo hacia el estómago del caballero dragón, dándole una explosión de energía oscura a quemarropa que al parecer tuvo más efecto que cualquiera de los otros ataques haciéndolo salir despedido hacia atrás. Aun así, estaba todavía demasiado lejos de someterlo. Su resistencia era verdaderamente admirable. Haría un excelente sirviente una vez que lo pusiera de su lado._

 _\- Posees un gran poder, Volga. – dijo Cya. – Te propongo un trato. Si puedo derrotarte, serás mi sirviente. Si no, me iré en paz y te dejaré. Lo que no entiendo es por qué rechazas mi generosa oferta._

 _\- No aceptaré tratos contigo de ninguna manera. – respondió el guerrero draconiano luego de reponerse. – Y es la última vez que te lo digo, no pelearé por una humana._

 _\- No seas idiota. Eres un guerrero. La guerra es lo único que debería importarte. – insistió la bruja._

 _En respuesta, Volga volvió a empuñar su lanza, esta vez apuntando hacia la parte baja del cuerpo de Cya. Ella no hizo más que propulsarse con su levitación para evitar el ataque, y alargó su látigo directo hacia el cuello del caballero dragón. No tenía intenciones de jalarlo pues con su peso no podría hacer eso de ninguna manera, pero en lugar de eso, canalizó una descarga de electricidad oscura usando el látigo como conducto, para paralizarlo. El ataque surtió efecto, y Volga cayó de rodillas, teniendo que usar su lanza como apoyo para evitar desplomarse por completo._

 _\- ¡Buen trabajo, mi señora! – dijo Wizzro, al ver a su oponente expuesto, y preparando dos esferas de energía oscura. – ¡Permítame darle el golpe final!_

 _\- No vayas a destruirlo. – le advirtió Cya. – No quiero que dañes mi propiedad, esclavo._

 _\- Jajajajaja, no se preocupe, no pienso lastimarlo… demasiado._

 _Sin decir más, Wizzro lanzó las dos esferas hacia el indefenso Volga, que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse a causa de la parálisis. El espectro se acercó para terminar el trabajo, pero fue recibido de sorpresa con un tremendo golpe cuando el caballero dragón transfiguró su brazo en una enorme garra envuelta en llamas. Y no era lo único, él mismo se había prendido en unas intensas llamas; si estas eran un reflejo de su estado de ánimo, entonces literalmente estaría ardiendo de furia. Volga alargó su enorme garra y sujetó con ella a Wizzro por la cabeza, amenazando con triturársela, si es que no se la rostizaba primero._

 _\- Mi paciencia se está agotando… – dijo Volga, con un hilo de rabia en su voz._

 _\- ¡Mi señora… un poco de ayuda! – intentó suplicar Wizzro._

 _Cya hizo una mueca de indiferencia, pero finalmente decidió intervenir. Volvió a alargar su látigo, esta vez apuntando hacia el tobillo de Volga. Mandó a través de él otra descarga, más intensa que la anterior, al tiempo que daba un tirón brusco. Jalarlo del cuello era una cosa, pero al electrocutarlo pudo desestabilizarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo perder su centro de gravedad, y al jalarlo lo hizo caer de espaldas. Libre ya de esa garra ardiente, Wizzro inmediatamente flotó para alejarse de él y ocultarse cobardemente detrás de su señora._

 _Entretanto, Volga se repuso nuevamente del ataque, al tiempo que lanzaba un feroz rugido que hizo eco por todas las cuevas, y generaba una potente explosión de llamas a su alrededor. De nuevo centró su atención en sus dos agresores, y ya estaba preparado para terminarlos de una vez y para siempre. Comenzó a inhalar, mientras se formaba alrededor de su boca una esfera ardiente. Con un potente grito, dejó salir un amplio chorro de fuego hacia ellos. Wizzro se hizo una mancha en el suelo para evitarlo, mientras Cya escapaba usando su levitación. Los dos reaccionaron a tiempo, pues si los alcanzaba los incineraría sin remedio._

 _\- ¡Wizzro, es tu oportunidad! – gritó Cya._

 _\- ¡Sí, mi señora! – replicó el espectro, reapareciendo detrás de Volga._

 _Tomando ventaja de que le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento, Wizzro invocó a su tercera mano espectral, empujando con fuerza a Volga por detrás y haciendo que se cayera de cara. Para cuando pudo volver a incorporarse, ya era demasiado tarde: Cya estaba generando debajo de él un gran círculo mágico, y se estaba preparando para un ataque masivo. Volga trató de correr hacia ella para detenerla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y el círculo mágico generó un pilar de energía oscura que lo hizo volar por los aires, hasta tocar el mismo techo de las cavernas. Volga se estrelló con un golpe seco y volvió a caer al suelo pesadamente. Por supuesto, aunque eso hubiese podido matar a un humano ordinario, eso no era suficiente para acabar con él._

 _\- Estoy cansada de jugar contigo. – dijo Cya. – Ríndete ahora y esto no tendrá que ser desagradable para ti._

 _\- No… ¡pienso rendirme tan fácilmente! ¡RRRRAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHH!_

 _El rugido de Volga hizo eco por toda la cueva, y esta vez se transformó por completo a su verdadera forma, un dragón alado de fuego. Su primera acción fue comenzar a aletear para elevarse por encima de sus dos enemigos, y abrió sus fauces para dejar salir un chorro de fuego contra ellos. Los dos saltaron hacia lados opuestos, y atacaron con sus propios hechizos de energía oscura. Sin embargo, en esta forma probó ser mucho más resistente a sus ataques, que al parecer solo hicieron poco más que enfurecerlo. Volga primero centró su atención en Wizzro, y se lanzó abriendo sus mandíbulas llenas de ardientes y filosos dientes para intentar devorarlo de un bocado. El espectro se escabulló haciéndose una mancha en el suelo, mientras Cya tomaba su distancia. La hechicera pudo sentir que en esta forma, apropiadamente, la mentalidad de Volga se tornaba menos humana y más animal, aunque seguía siendo lo bastante racional para reconocerlos como amenazas potenciales, y retenía su conciencia de sí mismo. Dándose cuenta de que si no tenía cuidado podría terminar siendo la cena de Volga o rostizada, la bruja oscura decidió cambiar de enfoque. En este estado, su cuerpo era mucho más poderoso, pero no así su mente. En ese frente estaría extremadamente vulnerable, y después de todo solo necesitaba tomar el control de su cerebro para forzarlo a servirla._

 _\- Vas a obedecerme… escucha mi voz… conviértete en mi leal esclavo… – pronunció Cya, haciendo movimientos hipnóticos con su báculo_

 _Volga respondió rugiendo furioso, como si tratara de luchar contra ese control, y al parecer lo estaba logrando. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia la bruja, y de hecho esta se alarmó por un momento, hasta que una explosión de fuego oscuro lo golpeó en un lado de la cabeza y desvió su atención de nuevo, volteándose a ver al responsable. Wizzro comenzó a alejarse más mientras le seguía arrojando sus ataques. Consiguió mantenerlo a raya por un momento, hasta que le dio un violento coletazo que lo estampó en una de las paredes, pero justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final, Cya pudo reanudar su asalto a la mente del dragón. Este siguió rugiendo mientras se llevaba sus garras delanteras a la cabeza, como si intentara taparse los oídos para ahogar una voz insoportable. Y de hecho eso era lo más cercano, solo que taparse los oídos era inútil pues la voz ya estaba dentro de su cabeza y no había manera de sacarla._

 _\- Eres mi sirviente… me obedecerás solo a mí… pelearás y matarás por mí…_

 _El dragón siguió rugiendo, y lanzando fuego en direcciones al azar tratando sin éxito de distraerse a sí mismo de las palabras de Cya. Pero estas eran cada vez más fuertes, lo estaban doblegando, y era solo cuestión de tiempo. De pronto, todo empezaba a tornarse en oscuridad, estaba perdiendo la conciencia de sí mismo. El dragón aterrizó en el suelo, y al cabo de unos segundos se vio forzado a volver a su forma humanoide. Aun llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Volga aún se esforzaba por no perder el poco control de sí mismo que aún le quedaba, pero para ese momento, Cya ya había logrado romper sus últimas defensas mentales, ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre ella y el control total._

 _\- Ahora… el toque final._

 _Con las defensas mentales de Volga fuera del juego, la mente del caballero dragón era como un libro abierto el cual podía leer y reescribir a voluntad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era bloquear sus antiguos recuerdos, y poner unos nuevos en su lugar. Unos con los cuales él solo existiera para servirla a ella como su ama y señora. El draconiano guerrero hizo un último esfuerzo por resistirse, pero finalmente sucumbió, hasta quedarse encogido totalmente. Pasó unos segundos sin moverse, hasta que se volvió a incorporar de nuevo. Pero esta vez, no daba señal alguna de querer agredirla._

 _\- ¿Sabes quién eres? – preguntó Cya._

 _\- Soy Volga, el caballero dragón. – respondió el aludido._

 _\- ¿Sabes qué estabas haciendo en estas cuevas? – volvió a preguntar la bruja._

 _\- Los humanos me encerraron aquí contra mi voluntad._

 _\- ¿Y quién te liberó? – Cya parecía estar disfrutando más y más con cada pregunta que formulaba, una vez que recibía la respuesta que quería._

 _\- Fue usted… mi señora. – diciendo esto, Volga se inclinó respetuosamente frente a ella. – Estoy en deuda, soy su humilde servidor._

 _\- Ponte de pie. – le ordenó. Volga obedeció sin cuestionar. – Comandarás mis legiones, y me ayudarás a conseguir lo que deseo. Y a cambio, podrás vengarte de los humanos que te encerraron en estas cuevas._

 _\- Como ordene, mi señora._

 _Cya sonrió con satisfacción. Le llevó un poco más de esfuerzo de lo esperado, pero consiguió poner al poderoso caballero dragón a su servicio. Se dirigió a donde todavía permanecía Wizzro, que no se vio nada feliz de ver a Volga tan cerca de él, hasta que Cya lo tranquilizó, asegurándole que estaba de su lado, y que los dos tendrían que ser compañeros a partir de ahora. El espectro dirigió una mirada de repulsión total, pero accedió. Los tres inmediatamente emprendieron su camino para salir de las cuevas._

 _Ahora que tenía un comandante para su ejército, estaba un paso más cerca de su conquista de Hyrule, y más importante aún, de tener al hombre que tanto deseaba solo para ella. Muy pronto, cumpliría todos sus deseos._

 _ **Fin del flashback…**_

Por fin pudo recordarlo todo. La hechicera no solo lo había engañado, lo había convertido en su marioneta personal, y forzado a hacer su trabajo sucio. Los humanos nunca lo encerraron, él mismo lo hizo, porque quería alejarse de todo y de todos.

\- Volga. Ya es tiempo. – escuchó la voz de Cya detrás de él.

El caballero dragón sintió una gran furia recorrerlo al oír la voz de esa bruja dándole órdenes. ¿Quién se creía que era? Pero de algún modo, mantuvo su control. Si podía tomarla por sorpresa, tendría una amplia oportunidad para "agradecerle" por todo lo que le hizo.

\- Es hora de que vayas a la era del cielo. – prosiguió la bruja, aún sin sospechar nada. – Espero, no necesito tener que recordarte lo que necesito que hagas, ¿verdad?

\- Eliminar a los amigos del héroe, pero traerlo a él con vida. – respondió Volga con voz monocorde. – ¿Es así, mi señora?

\- Por supuesto. Acompáñame al portal. – dijo Cya dándose la vuelta.

\- Antes de eso… hay algo que quisiera decirle… "mi señora".

A Cya no se le escapó que las últimas dos palabras iban cargadas con un deje de sarcasmo. La hechicera se puso sobre aviso frente a esto.

\- Más vale que sea importante. – dijo Cya. – Esto no puede esperar, y lo sabes.

\- Esto no tomará demasiado. – respondió el guerrero draconiano, comenzando a caminar hacia ella amenazadoramente con su lanza de doble punta en mano. – No creo que me lleve más de un minuto… ¡PARA ROSTIZARTE!

Con este grito, Volga dejó salir un chorro de fuego de la boca, con toda la intención de incinerar a Cya. La bruja ni siquiera retrocedió: preventivamente levantó una barrera de energía oscura para protegerse hasta que finalmente dejó de exhalar.

\- No seguiré obedeciendo tus órdenes, hechicera. – dijo Volga. – Ya no seré más tu sirviente personal.

\- Mi hechizo de control mental… parece haber perdido su efecto. – dijo Cya.

\- Y esta vez, no tienes a ese maldito espectro para que te salve. – señaló Volga, sin poder evitar reírse. Ya no podría escapar de él.

La observación de Volga tomó momentáneamente por sorpresa a Cya cuando se lanzó a atacarla, pues efectivamente, ya no tenía a nadie que pudiese distraerlo, tendría que ocuparse de él por sí misma. Sin embargo, había otro factor que Volga no había tomado en cuenta, y era que, ahora que ella tenía en sus manos la Trifuerza completa sus poderes se habían incrementado enormemente. En su primer encuentro, pelear sola contra él tal vez habría sido imposible, pero ahora estaban nivelados. O más bien, ella tenía la ventaja.

A riesgo de dañar sus valiosas efigies del héroe legendario, Cya se mantuvo esquivando los ataques a corta distancia de Volga para tratar de sacarlo hacia el patio central del templo, donde tendría más espacio para moverse y pelear con mayor libertad. Una vez allí, pudo comenzar a utilizar sus ataques más poderosos. Para empezar, generó en el suelo bajo los pies de Volga varios círculos mágicos, haciendo que estallaran en pilares de energía oscura para obligarlo a retroceder. Uno solo de ellos podría no ser tan devastador como el que utilizó en las cuevas y lo lanzó hasta el techo, pero varios a la vez servían para desorientarlo y mantenerlo lejos.

\- Tengo que enseñarte cuál es tu lugar. – dijo Cya, mientras transfiguraba su báculo a su forma de látigo.

En lugar de golpear a Volga con su látigo, lo que hizo fue apuntar directo a la lanza, y se la arrebató de un tirón, arrojándola después fuera de su alcance. Lejos de dejarse intimidar por esto, Volga decidió hacerse cargo de la bruja con sus propias manos. O en su caso, garras. Esta vez no transfiguró un solo brazo, sino ambos a la vez, y corrió hacia ella para desgarrarla con ellos. La bruja tomó la decisión inteligente de mantener su distancia y no arriesgarse a ponerse dentro de su alcance (que era notablemente mayor con los brazos en esa forma). Volga empezaba a enfurecerse al ver que ella no se dejaba atrapar. De pronto tuvo una idea: comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, y al principio Cya creyó que intentaba huir.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dijo, mientras iba tras él, pero se detuvo frente a una de las estatuas del jardín. Una que representaba al Héroe del Tiempo.

\- Te encantan tus estatuas, ¿no es así? – dijo Volga, sonriendo malignamente. Cuando el caballero colocó las manos en la base, fue que Cya se dio cuenta con horror de lo que estaba planeando.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡DETENTE! – gritó la hechicera, pero ya la había arrancado del suelo.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE, QUE NO VOLVERÉ A OBEDECER TUS ÓRDENES! – gritó Volga, arrojándosela.

 _ **¡CRASH!**_ Cya no tuvo más remedio que saltar hacia atrás, y la estatua se estrelló donde ella estaba apenas un segundo antes, partiéndose en pedazos. Al ver la imagen de su amado destrozada, por primera vez la hechicera comenzó a perder la paciencia. Pero Volga no se detuvo allí, de inmediato se movió hacia la siguiente y repitió el proceso. Esta vez, estando preparada, la hechicera la detuvo en el aire atrapándola en una burbuja de energía oscura, y con cuidado la movió hacia un lado para evitar que se destrozara. Volga continuó haciéndolo, y Cya estaba tan ocupada tratando de proteger sus estatuas que el caballero dragón tuvo amplia oportunidad de ir a recuperar su arma, que convenientemente había caído cerca de una de las estatuas que representaban al héroe en su encarnación del Crepúsculo, en su forma humana y de lobo lado a lado.

\- No te atrevas. – le advirtió Cya.

Pero Volga no la escuchó. Con un solo movimiento de su lanza, cortó la estatua a la mitad, y la parte superior cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Cya. Ahora era personal. La hechicera abrió la mano revelando los tres fragmentos de la Trifuerza, y decidió utilizar su poder para castigarlo por su insubordinación.

\- Vas a pagar muy caro por eso.

Con su mano libre, la hechicera alzó su báculo mientras de nuevo invocaba varios círculos mágicos alrededor de Volga. Al principio, el guerrero no tenía idea de qué planeaba, pues los estaba invocando a cierta distancia de él, pero ninguno lo bastante cerca como para amenazarlo. Eso fue, hasta que invocó uno grande debajo de él, e hizo estallar el pilar volándolo por los aires. Volga pudo comprobar que este era tan fuerte, o tal vez más, que el que utilizó en las Cuevas de Eldin. Y esta vez había algo más. En lugar de salir completamente vertical, el pilar se generó ligeramente inclinado. La intención de esto era sacarlo volando en una dirección específica, hacia otro de los círculos mágicos. Y justo cuando voló por encima de él, Cya lo activó, y de la misma manera, lo hizo volar hacia otro, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, haciéndolo volar sin permitirle caer de vuelta al suelo, hasta que finalmente los agotó todos.

Para cuando terminó, Volga apenas pudo por algún milagro volver a levantarse, pero no parecía estar en condiciones para seguir peleando mucho más. Se sintió tentado a transformarse a su forma de dragón, pero hacerlo en su estado actual lo dejaría extremadamente vulnerable al hechizo de control mental de la bruja, y de ninguna manera iba a permitir eso. Antes prefería morir como un guerrero que vivir como una marioneta. La hechicera caminó hacia él contoneando sus caderas y muy confiada en sí misma, y pese a llevar su máscara, Volga pudo ver por debajo como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa malévola y arrogante.

\- Has sido un mal sirviente, Volga. Es hora de castigarte.

\- Hazlo lo peor que puedas, maldita bruja. – respondió Volga. – No podrás controlarme como la última vez. Antes de eso tendrás que matarme.

\- Por mucho que me encantaría hacerlo, aún tienes algo que hacer para mí. – replicó la hechicera, alzando nuevamente su báculo.

\- Quizás en mi forma de dragón me hayas podido someter, pero en esta forma, mi mente es más fuerte y disciplinada de lo que imaginas. No podrás quebrarla tan fácilmente. – espetó Volga, retándola a que hiciera el intento.

\- Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso. – dijo Cya. – Solo tendré que intentarlo… con más empeño.

Los hechizos de control mental dependían mucho de la fuerza de voluntad del receptor. Si este tenía una mente fuerte y disciplinada, tal como decía Volga, era muchísimo más difícil someterlo. Ese fue el caso la primera vez que enfrentó a él, que tuvo que atacarlo mientras estaba en su forma de dragón, lo que lo hacía más vulnerable a los asaltos mentales. Aparte de eso, la distracción de Wizzro también ayudó, pues le ayudó a distraer su enfoque ocasionalmente. Y por supuesto, cuando por fin se vio cara a cara con Link, el muchacho se resistió bastante por sí mismo, pero cuando eso no fue suficiente la protección de la bufanda que llevaba entró en acción y le hizo darse cuenta que en ese caso, sería completamente inútil. Volga, por supuesto, no contaba con esa protección adicional, y ella tenía otro método. Mucho más drástico y violento, y el efecto secundario implicaba un gran riesgo. Pero dadas las circunstancias, con eso tendría que bastar. Fijarle su propósito con unas órdenes específicas, y borrarle todo lo demás. Lo convertiría en poco más que un bersérker, y no podría estar allí para contenerlo si se salía de control, así que tenía que tener mucho cuidado en cómo le daba las órdenes.

\- Podrás causar desastres a diestra y siniestra tanto como lo desees, y a cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino, mátalo sin compasión. Pero si te encuentras con el héroe, no importa lo que hagas, asegúrate de traérmelo vivo e ileso. Si no lo haces… destruiré lo poco que queda de tu mente ahora. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

\- Sí… mi señora. – respondió Volga. Su voz sonaba menos expresiva que antes, como si hubiese perdido todo sentido de sí mismo.

\- Ahora, dirígete al Portal de las Almas. – dijo Cya. – Ve a la era del cielo, y tráeme al héroe a toda costa. Deshazte de sus estúpidos amigos por cualquier medio, pero a él me lo traerás con vida.

Sin decir una palabra más, Volga asumió su forma de dragón, y aleteando con fuerza alzó el vuelo, mientras se lanzaba a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho portal. Cya sonrió con satisfacción. Ya puesto en marcha, Volga haría bien su trabajo. Después de enterrarle ese solo pensamiento y cuál era su misión, ella estaba segura de que así lo haría.

\- Ahora… solo tengo que preparar algunas cosas. Lana… creo que es tiempo de que vaya a saludarte… personalmente.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después, frente al Portal de las Almas…**_

Cya y Volga ya se encontraban listos para partir, posicionados frente al misterioso portal que los llevaría, a él a la primitiva época del cielo, y a ella a la caótica época del crepúsculo. El caballero dragón solo esperaba las órdenes de su ama para partir, pero esta se encontraba callada, pensativa y sin poder apartar la mirada del frente.

No había duda que a la princesa la detestaba con su vida y con todas sus fuerzas, quería verla padecer y morir en sus propias manos por todo lo que le había arrebatado, sin embargo, en este último tiempo sentía deseos de sacar a otro estorbo del camino, Lana. No comprendía cómo la muchacha, siendo tan insignificante, pudo haberse originado de ella, quien era tan poderosa y superior en todo sentido… aunque al parecer, esa supuesta carencia de la hechicera blanca no le impidió lograr algo que ella desde siempre había deseado, lo cual no era más que estar cerca del héroe que tanto deseaba.

Hasta ahora, todo lo que había hecho no había servido para tener alguna cercanía, mucho menos una amistad, pero Lana pudo hacerlo, simplemente mostrando la bondad que la caracterizaba, y con eso tuvo el privilegio de intercambiar algunas palabras y recibir alguna de sus cálidas sonrisas… ¿Y ella qué había recibido? Sólo su odio por la guerra que estaba causando y su desprecio cuando intentó hacerlo suyo.

Ante todo ese análisis, Cya se dio cuenta que tenía una rival más, una que la opacaba por completo a pesar de su insignificancia, y con quien debió acabar desde la primera ver que nació frente a sus ojos. Nadie más que ella tenía el derecho de estar cerca de Link, ni Lana, ni mucho menos la princesa lo tenían… Nadie.

\- En marcha, Volga. – ordenó Cya, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

El caballero dragón no dijo nada, sólo traspasó el portal junto con su ama, con solo una idea fija en su mente: cumplir con la misión que le fue encomendada, por cualquier medio. Ya no había vuelta atrás, para ninguno de ellos.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, mis apreciados lectores. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo extra, lo cual, como le dije a Fox alguna vez, hubiera sido interesante verlo en el juego. Una vez más salió a flote una de las depravaciones de Cya, aunque en este caso aplica el famoso "ni en tus sueños", pues por más que soñó que Link terminaba siendo suyo, él sólo tenía mente, cuerpo y alma para su princesa, lo que significa que así lo encierre en la más lujosa de las jaulas de oro, JAMÁS va a tener su amor. Ya se imaginarán lo que sentí con esta parte, pero nunca causaría en **Fox** , en los ZeLink lectores y en mí algún trauma con Link y Cya… NI MUERTA.

Bueno, ya que se me pasó el ataque, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal amigos? Bien, en este segundo acto de la historia no tendremos interludios, en lugar de eso, intercalaremos entre cada saga con capítulos desde el lado de los villanos. En caso de que no quedase lo suficientemente claro, los eventos de este capítulo están ocurriendo de manera concurrente con los de los dos anteriores, específicamente un poco antes del principio. Ahora que tuve la oportunidad de ver los capítulos de DLC de Cya (gracias al YouTube por eso), me pude percatar que estos contradicen muchas cosas con respecto a lo que se ve en el modo historia del juego. Aunque de nuevo, si asumimos que la historia es narrada por la propia Cya, tendría sentido que ella recuerde las cosas como le conviene y no como realmente sucedieron (todos ya sabemos lo "confiables" que son los villanos en sus relatos, ¿no?).

Como verán, otro cambio notable fue la historia de Volga, y las circunstancias en las cuales Cya lo reclutó. A fuerza de mantener la idea original, **Artemiss** y yo discutimos un poco al respecto, y este cambio se hizo mayormente ya que pensé que Volga y Wizzro me servirían muy bien para contrastar uno con el otro como villanos, específicamente con dos ciertos arquetipos que funcionan muy bien juntos. Sé que aún quedan muchas interrogantes respecto a esto, pero les prometemos que tendrán sus respuestas durante los capítulos de Skyward Sword, allí lo exploraremos un poco más. En cuanto a Wizzro, él tendrá su momento en el próximo extra, que veremos después de pasar el siguiente arco.

Siguiendo la línea del juego, el próximo arco será el de Twilight Princess. Ya es tiempo de que veamos cómo le está yendo al grupo de Lana. Tenemos ya algunas cositas preparadas que seguramente les gustarán. Gracias por los reviews a **ZarcortFan25, SakuraXD** , **IA99** (felicidades por ganar el reto del capítulo anterior), **Rarie-Roo 07, klyVan, Athorment** (reconocimiento especial por una sugerencia que nos dio y que aplicaremos en el siguiente capítulo), **Guest, SindaNeko, dragon titanico, Kaioshin135** y **Sheika 360.** Gracias igualmente a **Rukiaorihime1,** que comenzó a leer recientemente pero todavía está en el prólogo (esperamos que no tardes mucho en llegar aquí y que pronto nos alcances). ¡Tierra de Twilight Princess, allá vamos!


	18. Capítulo 8: Tierra del Crepúsculo I

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 8:** Tierra del Crepúsculo, Parte I.

* * *

" _ **El grupo de Lana salió de su portal, y al aterrizar del otro lado, se encontraron con una visión realmente perturbadora. A donde quiera que mirasen, el reino de Hyrule parecía estar siendo consumido por las sombras. Aunque Lana ya había escuchado y leído acerca del Reino Crepuscular, nunca se imaginó que podría verlo con sus propios ojos.**_

 _ **Pasando los días, el grupo de Lana tuvo que pasar de aldea en aldea para abastecerse y buscar información, pero los lugareños tampoco tenían mucha idea de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque muchos de ellos recordaban incidentes similares varios años atrás, nadie conocía la verdadera razón detrás de ellos, por lo que no podían ayudar mucho.**_

 _ **La hechicería de Lana no podría haber revelado qué o quién era el causante de que el Reino Crepuscular estuviese consumiendo a Hyrule, pero la hechicera tenía la sospecha de que estos incidentes y su propia misión estaban relacionados entre sí. Su búsqueda del Portal de las Almas para sellarlo tendría que esperar…"**_

* * *

 _ **Reino de Hyrule, en el año 20XX, según el calendario tradicional…**_

En una época donde el reino de Hyrule estuvo a punto de ser consumido por las sombras, un descendiente del antiguo Héroe del Tiempo surgió para hacerle frente a las criaturas de la oscuridad, dejando salir a su bestia interior para poder derrotarlos. Aliado junto con la legítima heredera del trono del Reino Crepuscular, los dos consiguieron derrocar al usurpador, y con la ayuda de la princesa de Hyrule, vencieron a la encarnación del mal que lo motivó a arrebatarle la corona y sucumbir a sus ansias de poder. Con ello, la Princesa del Crepúsculo pudo asumir su debido derecho, y destruyó el único enlace entre los mundos de la luz y las sombras para que jamás volvieran a verse amenazados. O eso fue lo que creyó…

Aquel día, en el Palacio del Crepúsculo reinaba la tranquilidad. En sus aposentos se encontraba la soberana de la raza Twili, la Reina del Crepúsculo, Midna, observando al horizonte desde su balcón. Los Twilis eran humanoides que residían en las sombras, y esto se reflejaba en sus apariencias físicas: pese a que su constitución era muy similar a las de los humanos, sus cuerpos y extremidades eran mucho más largos, lo que los hacía ver mucho más altos que los humanos promedio, y su piel alternaba en tonos oscuros y blancos-azulados en diferentes partes del cuerpo al azar, con unas líneas verdes brillantes muy delgadas recorriéndolos en complicados diseños en sus extremidades, lo que le daba un aspecto como de runas, presente no solo en los habitantes, sino en la arquitectura del reino crepuscular en general. Midna, en particular, podría ser considerada atractiva hasta para estándares humanos, pues era alta, esbelta y con rasgos faciales finos, aparte de una cabellera rojiza que contrastaba muy bien con su piel azulada. Sus ojos eran quizás su rasgo más llamativo, al ser amarillos con pupilas rojas, y tenía sus labios pintados de púrpura. Las ropas negras que usaba le daban un aire de elegancia, complementadas con la corona de oro que usaba en la frente. Sin embargo, a pesar de su posición, y de que por fuera podría mostrar un semblante algo altivo y presuntuoso, en el fondo era una mujer responsable y compasiva, que se preocupaba mucho por su gente, aunque esto fuera en parte debido las experiencias que vivió junto con el ahora llamado Héroe del Crepúsculo le ayudaron a ver las cosas de una manera diferente, y a ser más amable con los demás. En otro tiempo, eso le hubiera parecido absurdo.

Ocasionalmente, se preguntaba cómo estarían sus amigos. A pesar de que al principio solamente los veía como medios para lograr su objetivo, llegó realmente a apreciar de corazón todo lo que el héroe y la princesa de Hyrule hicieron por ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no los veía? ¿Dos, tres años tal vez? Le dolió un poco tener que despedirse de ellos, pero era lo mejor para que sus mundos no fueran a verse en peligro de nuevo. Además, ella estaba segura de que, teniéndose el uno al otro, se cuidarían perfectamente entre ellos. No, mejor dicho, lo sabía.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron inesperadamente interrumpidos. Una presencia de pronto invadió sus aposentos. Una que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero a la vez diferente. La Reina del Crepúsculo se alarmó, nadie podía entrar en su palacio (y menos en sus aposentos) sin invitación y sin ser detectado. Al mirar al interior de su habitación, vio materializarse una especie de bruma de color púrpura, y de ella, emergió una extraña mujer. Era una humana, o al menos tenía el aspecto de serlo, y usaba ropas reveladoras y ajustadas, cubriendo su rostro con una máscara en forma de pájaro de pico encorvado. El aura de esta mujer era tenebrosamente similar a lo que percibió aquel fatídico día, cuando ella, el héroe y la princesa de Hyrule encararon al verdadero hombre detrás de toda la tragedia que asedió a su pueblo. Pero eso no podía ser… ¿o sí?

\- La legendaria Princesa del Crepúsculo. ¿O debo llamarte "Reina" ahora? – dijo la recién llegada, acercándosele. Midna se puso sobre aviso.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – preguntó Midna, manteniendo una distancia prudente, pero estando lista para atacar a la intrusa en cualquier momento si era necesario.

\- Mi nombre es Cya. – respondió la mujer, mirando a su alrededor. – Tienes un lugar bastante… acogedor, si me permites decirlo.

\- Un lugar donde no nos gustan los visitantes indeseados. – dijo Midna. – Respóndeme, ¿cómo entraste aquí? Una humana ordinaria jamás podría haber entrado en este lugar, y menos después de…

\- Oh, "Majestad", le ruego que me disculpe, pero sucede que estoy muy, muy lejos de ser una humana ordinaria. – dijo Cya. – Sucede que soy una hechicera, y poseo un gran poder. El suficiente… para encontrar y reunir los fragmentos del único vínculo entre este mundo, y el de la luz.

\- El Espejo Crepuscular… no es posible, ¿cómo…?

\- Eso no tiene importancia en este momento. – respondió Cya, cambiando su tono bruscamente, y apuntándole con su báculo de manera amenazante. – Lo que importa aquí eres tú. Estoy al tanto de la cercanía que tú y el Héroe del Crepúsculo tuvieron cuando se enfrentaron a la encarnación del mal en esta época. Me temo que no puedo permitir que andes por allí, y potencialmente arruines mis planes.

Y sin decir más, la hechicera disparó una esfera de energía púrpura, que Midna inmediatamente contrarrestó levantando una barrera de sombras solidificadas iluminadas por las runas. La explosión resultante obligó a Midna a saltar por el balcón, afortunadamente, ella poseía la habilidad de levitar, lo que le permitió aminorar su caída y aterrizar a salvo en el jardín. Los guardias que custodiaban el lugar inmediatamente se alarmaron.

\- ¡Su Majestad! – le gritaron, aproximándose.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – les dijo, quitándose su capucha para que no le estorbase para moverse. – ¡Una intrusa ha invadido nuestro palacio!

Señaló en la dirección del balcón, desde el cual, su agresora también saltó tras ella, aminorando su caída de la misma forma, con levitación. Inmediatamente, los soldados Twilis rodearon a la invasora y le apuntaron con sus armas, preparados para defender a su monarca.

\- ¡Aléjense de ella! – les advirtió Midna. – ¡Es peligrosa, yo me haré cargo!

\- ¡Pero Majestad!

\- Sería muy prudente que obedecieran a su señora. – dijo Cya, alzando su báculo y preparando otro ataque. – Esto es entre ella y yo, así que… ¡ALÉJENSE AHORA!

Dicho esto, ejecutó un movimiento de tajo horizontal, enviando una onda de energía en forma de arco expansivo, que derribó al instante a todos los que logró alcanzar. Midna, afortunadamente, puedo evitarla saltando, y sin querer tomar riesgos con esta invasora, usó sus poderes para invocar tres bestias crepusculares con forma de lobos, lo suficientemente grandes como para que Midna pudiese montar uno de ellos con facilidad.

\- ¡ATAQUEN! – les ordenó, apuntando hacia Cya.

Los feroces cánidos gruñeron con furia y se lanzaron a toda prisa hacia su enemiga, listos para morderla, pero mientras ellos la atacaban, Midna no se quedó tranquila, y se dispuso a preparar su propio ataque. Sus poderes le otorgaban la habilidad de generar y manipular las sombras a su antojo para convertirlas en objetos (o bestias) sólidas y utilizarlas como armas. Concentrando su energía, generó en el suelo un enorme cañón, y lo apuntó hacia Cya, que intentaba repeler a los lobos que la atacaban sin cesar. Cya consiguió darle un golpe fatal a uno de ellos, haciendo que explotara y se disolviera en el aire, pero los otros dos seguían allí, y le dieron tiempo a Midna para apuntarle con el cañón. Comenzó a cargar energía, y disparó una especie de rayo láser. Los dos lobos restantes tomaron esto como su señal para apartarse, mientras Cya tuvo que erigir una barrera de energía maligna solo para poder evitar que ese ataque la incinerara por completo. Al quitarse del medio cuando vio que su protección estaba a punto de caer, los dos lobos se lanzaron para atacarla de nuevo, pero esta vez su ama iba directamente en su ayuda, creando en el aire un par de manos gigantescas flotantes con el mismo diseño que el cañón, que dirigía haciendo que siguieran los movimientos de sus propias manos. Su primera intención fue intentar atraparla, y luego que escapó del primer manotón, cerró la otra mano para hacerla caer como un gigantesco puño para aplastarla.

Los ataques de las manos flotantes forzaron a Cya a ponerse a la defensiva, ciertamente Midna conocía su propia magia y como usarla de una manera realmente versátil y creativa. En un duelo justo una a una, con el poder de cada una, las dos podrían estar muy equilibradas, e incluso tal vez Midna llevaría la ventaja, pero la Twili no tenía idea del as bajo la manga de Cya, y cómo podría poner la batalla a su favor con facilidad. Era hora de ponerlo en uso. Sin embargo, solo para restregárselo en la cara después, quiso darle un instante de alivio a su enemiga, y permitió que siguiera con su ataque, hasta que finalmente, se dejó encerrar en una jaula de sombras sólidas que Midna creó a su alrededor. Fingiendo estar muy sorprendida, vio como Midna se le acercaba para hablarle cara a cara.

\- Confiesa, invasora. ¿Quién eres realmente, y por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó con voz autoritaria. – ¿Acaso tienes algo en mi contra?

\- A decir verdad… sí, lo tengo. – dijo la hechicera. No importaba mucho si ella supiera de sus motivos o no. – Aparte de esa maldita princesa, no pude evitar notar lo cercanos que fueron tú y el Héroe del Crepúsculo.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – dijo Midna. – Llegamos a hacer buenos amigos, aunque… no puedo negar que tal vez, por un tiempo llegué a sentir algo más.

\- Sí, y eso… es lo que me pone furiosa. – dijo Cya. – Nadie… nadie, excepto yo, tiene derecho a estar con él.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Midna no entendía. ¿Acaso esta bruja estaba enamorada de Link?

Sin responderle, Cya levantó su mano derecha, que estaba cerrada en puño, y la fue abriendo lentamente, para revelar un resplandor dorado. Los ojos de Midna se ensancharon, pues ella conocía ese resplandor perfectamente. Era aquel que emitían los fragmentos de la Trifuerza. Pero eso no fue nada cuando se percató de que la bruja tenía en su mano, no un fragmento, ni dos, sino los TRES juntos. Tenía el poder de las Diosas en su mano. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Midna sabía que un solo fragmento en sí mismo poseía un gran poder, pero los tres juntos...

\- No… ¿cómo es posible que…?

\- ¿Sorprendida? – dijo Cya. – Veo que sabes lo que significa. Y siendo tú una criatura de las sombras, vamos a ver si puedes soportar… ¡LA LUZ!

Una intensa explosión de luz se dispersó por todo el lugar, disolviendo la jaula de energía donde Midna la tenía encerrada. La energía hizo volar a la Reina del Crepúsculo varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndola caer de espaldas. Su experiencia en el mundo de la luz, sumado al período en que su alma y la de la princesa de Hyrule estuvieron fusionadas le había otorgado resistencia al punto de que ya no era fatal, pero ser expuesta a un resplandor tan intenso aún podía afectarla en cierto grado. Y esta mujer claramente lo sabía y supo cómo tomar ventaja de ello.

Al tenerla a su merced, Cya caminó hacia Midna, que aún estaba aturdida por ese repentino ataque de energía luminosa, algo que jamás podría haber anticipado. Se sentía bien de verla a sus pies, especialmente porque su elevada estatura sin duda le daba un aire de superioridad que no se merecía. Y era tiempo de corregir eso.

\- No tomes esto como algo personal. Solo quiero asegurarme… de eliminar a cualquier competencia.

Y sin decir más, apuntó con su báculo y lanzó unos relámpagos oscuros. Midna comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor, por dentro sintiéndose furiosa e inútil al no poder hacer nada para defenderse. Y por dentro, aún la carcomía la interrogante, ¿quién era esta mujer, y qué era lo que quería? ¿Por qué la atacaba, y cuál era su conexión con Link? Finalmente, el dolor de la tortura cesó, y antes de perder la conciencia, lo último la que escuchó decir fue:

\- Ahora… es tiempo de ir a saludar, a un viejo amigo tuyo…

Incapaz de hacer un movimiento, los párpados de Midna comenzaron a sentirse más y más pesados, hasta que finalmente, no pudo evitar que cayeran.

Casi de inmediato, o eso fue lo que le pareció, cuando recuperó el conocimiento, Cya ya no estaba. En su lugar, se encontró con las miradas atónitas de sus sirvientes del palacio (los que sobrevivieron al ataque inicial, al menos), que la observaban de manera muy extraña. Y por alguna razón, se veían más… ¿grandes?

\- M-Majestad. – dijo uno, con dificultades para articular la palabra.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está esa maldita bruja? – gritó con voz autoritaria.

\- Se… se escapó. – dijo otro. A Midna no se le escapó que parecían tratar de evitar mirarla directamente.

\- ¡¿Pues qué están esperando?! ¡Vayan tras ella! – les gritó de nuevo. - ¡¿Y quieren decirme de una vez por qué me están mirando así?!

Todos se miraron entre ellos, como si estuvieran tratando de decidir quién le daría las malas noticias, y tuvieran miedo de una retribución si lo hacían. Pero finalmente, uno de ellos se armó de valor, y conjuró un espejo ovalado en el aire, para que Midna pudiera verse a sí misma.

La visión de su reflejo hizo que se le fuera totalmente el aliento. Se quedó horrorizada al verse, pues reconoció esa forma que le devolvió la mirada de espanto. Su cuerpo, de alto y esbelto, había sido reducido en tamaño drásticamente, y su cabeza era casi el doble de ancha en proporción, con largas y puntiagudas orejas. Se miró sus manos, que se habían vuelto extremadamente pequeñas, y sus brazos muy cortos y delgados, y sus pies se veían de igual manera.

\- No… no, esto no me puede estar pasando… no otra vez.

Midna comenzó a respirar a grandes bocanadas. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Había sido como una horrible pesadilla. Cuando ese desgraciado traidor, Zant, cegado por la ambición y las ansias de poder, no contento con quitarle el trono que era suyo por derecho, le echó una maldición que no solo limitaba enormemente sus poderes, sino que además le daba una apariencia por demás repugnante. Luchando por no gritar de ira y desesperación de ver que esa pesadilla se estaba repitiendo de nuevo, se dirigió a sus tropas y levitando hasta colocarse por encima de sus cabezas (única manera de poder ponerse sobre ellos para inspirar autoridad) pronunció las palabras en cuanto pudo organizarlas dentro de su mente.

\- Quiero que todos se muevan, encuentren a esa bruja y hagan lo que sea para capturarla. – les ordenó. – Corran la voz a todos, quiero todas las manos disponibles. ¡De inmediato!

\- ¡SÍ, MAJESTAD!

Sin perder tiempo, los sirvientes se dispersaron para cumplir las órdenes de su monarca, que a pesar de su apariencia todavía seguía siendo capaz de inspirarles respeto cuando era necesario. Por supuesto, ella no planeaba quedarse sentada en su trono a esperar a que ellos resolvieran el problema. También tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. Si lo que Cya había dicho era cierto, y realmente había podido restaurar el Espejo Crepuscular (considerando que tenía la Trifuerza completa en su mano, de pronto parecía tener sentido), entonces la brecha entre los dos mundos se había abierto nuevamente, y tenía que volver a cerrarla. Pero eso vendría después de darle su merecido, por haberla regresado a esa abominable forma, que todavía recordaba en sus pesadillas ocasionalmente.

\- Maldita bruja… quienquiera que seas… lo pagarás.

* * *

 _ **Llanuras de Hyrule, cerca de Kakariko…**_

El grupo formado por Lana, Ruisu y Zatyr había llegado a esta era hacía casi una semana, sin embargo, no habían podido buscar el Portal de las Almas tranquilamente. A dondequiera que fuesen, se encontraban con las legiones de Cya que siempre surgían de la nada cuando menos lo necesitaban para interponerse en su camino, aunque para bien o para mal, también a su alrededor surgían de los portales los seres de las sombras, a los cuales Lana reconoció como la raza Twili, aunque estos no los atacaban, pues solo centraban su atención en las legiones de monstruos. A raíz de esto, se habían visto obligados a permanecer en movimiento tratando de permanecer al margen de ese conflicto, deteniéndose solo por la noche para dormir. Habían llegado a las afueras de la aldea Kakariko de esa época, pero el camino estaba demasiado escabroso para poder continuar, y ya el día estaba cayendo, de modo que se detuvieron a acampar al pie de la colina junto al río que llevaba hasta la aldea. Pensaron en hacer allí una parada para conseguir provisiones al día siguiente.

Al despuntar del día, antes de la cena, Ruisu se encontraba en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento con Lana, mientras Zatyr los observaba. En el transcurso de esos días, el joven espadachín había descubierto una extraña pero útil propiedad que tenía su espada: una especie de "efecto pararrayos" que atraía los ataques de dicho elemento hacia ella. Intentando sacar ventaja de esta habilidad, Ruisu había estado intentado encontrar la manera de canalizar la energía lanzada en su contra para mandar un contraataque redirigiendo el rayo y agregando un poco del poder de la espada a la mezcla. Sin embargo, hasta ahora solo había podido hacerlo con ataques de bajo poder, y en estos momentos estaba tratando de subir el nivel.

\- ¡Vamos, Lana, una vez más! – le dijo a la hechicera.

La hechicera pareció dudar, pero usando su libro de hechizos le lanzó un ataque eléctrico de intensidad mediana. Ruisu colocó su espada al frente para recibirlo, pero no pudo controlar bien la energía y se vio forzado a lanzar el rayo hacia el cielo, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayéndose hacia atrás.

\- De acuerdo, eso casi funcionó. – dijo el pelinegro. – De nuevo, Lana, y con un poco más de potencia esta vez.

\- En serio, Ruisu, no creo que esa sea una buena idea. – respondió la hechicera.

\- Ya casi lo tengo. Esta vez lo conseguiré. – insistió el pelinegro.

La arquera, que estaba mirando todo el entrenamiento, rodó los ojos y exhaló un suspiro. Tenía que admirar la determinación de Ruisu por querer perfeccionar esa técnica (que admitiéndolo, podría serle realmente útil en un aprieto), pero el progreso que estaba haciendo era lento, y a veces él quería forzarlo un poco. Vio como Lana volvía a invocar otra tormenta de rayos, haciendo que estos se concentraran en uno solo más grande, que Ruisu intentó absorber con la espada. Por un momento pareció que lo lograría, pero igual que antes (o quizás peor), la energía se le hizo demasiada para poder contenerla, al punto que de hecho comenzó a soltar chispas hacia los lados, y antes de poder redirigirla bien, el relámpago literalmente le explotó en la cara.

\- ¡AAAARRGH!

\- ¡Ruisu! – gritó Lana, corriendo preocupada hacia él. Zatyr hizo lo mismo.

\- Ugh… eso no salió bien. – dijo el espadachín estando en el suelo. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de alivio de Lana, y Zatyr tapándose la boca como si tratara de contenerse la risa. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mírate. – dijo Zatyr, sacando un pequeño espejo.

Ruisu se puso de pie y agarró el espejo para verse, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del por qué su compañera se reía. Todo su cabello había quedado parado, VERTICALMENTE, a raíz de esa explosión de relámpago, de hecho, aún quedaba algo de electricidad estática en él, sacando chispas por momentos. No pudo más que suspirar en resignación y reírse un poco de sí mismo (si Alexandre estuviera allí, seguro aprovecharía la oportunidad para burlarse sin piedad de él).

\- Ruisu, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. – dijo Lana, tratando ella misma de no reírse del aspecto de su compañero. – Estamos progresando, pero claramente aún no estás listo para intentar esto.

\- Traducción: ya quedaste demasiado en ridículo por un día. – dijo Zatyr en tono de broma. Luego prosiguió con un poco más de seriedad. – Además, si sigues con esto podrías terminar lastimándote seriamente.

\- Todavía tengo para un poco más. – dijo Ruisu. – Aparte, si algo me pasa, Lana puede curarme, ¿no es cierto?

\- No podrá curarte si terminas friéndote a ti mismo con la electricidad. – dijo Zatyr sin rodeo alguno. Lana le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que, aunque no hubiesen sido las palabras que ella elegiría, sí estaba de acuerdo con la idea general.

\- Creo que a todos nos vendría bien un descanso. – dijo Lana, mirándolo de una manera casi suplicante.

\- *Suspiro*, está bien, tú ganas. – aceptó Ruisu finalmente.

\- Mientras ustedes preparan la fogata, yo iré a pescar la cena. – les dijo Zatyr.

Dicho esto, tomó su arco y flechas para luego dirigirse al río. Había buenos peces en ese lugar para comer después de todo, y ya no tenían muchas más provisiones antes de llegar a la aldea. No sería un mal cambio. Entretanto, el espadachín y la hechicera comenzaron a juntar madera para preparar la fogata para cocinar y pasar la noche.

Mientras lo hacían, la mente de Lana viajó a lo que habían sido los últimos eventos. Desde que habían llegado a esta era había transcurrido ya una semana entera, lo que les había consumido ya una tercera parte del tiempo que tenían para lograr su objetivo. Pese a que habían estado en movimiento constante, la hechicera se esforzaba mucho para no perder de vista el punto donde llegaron, pues allí se abriría el portal que los haría regresar al presente una vez que se cumpliera el plazo. Entre tener que estar escapando de las criaturas oscuras que aparecían y buscar sin mucho éxito el Portal de las Almas (Lana sospechaba que se debía a la interferencia de la energía oscura que consumía a Hyrule que le impedía ubicarla con precisión), se habían puesto a entrenar para estar mejor preparados para lo que tuvieran que enfrentar. Lana en particular, se había tomado el tiempo de aprender a manejar la Vara Deku. El espíritu guardián de los bosques no le mintió al decirle que tenía un gran poder. Empezando por el hecho de que, pese a estar hecha de madera, estaba reforzada mágicamente lo suficiente como para resistir armas de metal, lo que la hacía excelente como arma de combate cercano. Pero el control sobre la vida vegetal era sin duda la mejor parte, pues en cualquier lugar donde hubiese árboles o cualquier tipo de planta, Lana podía controlarlas para ayudarse en combate, lo cual le daba un nuevo significado a la frase "tomar ventaja del terreno". Todavía tenía que trabajar en ello, pero estaba segura de que lo lograría, eventualmente.

Aparte de esto, la joven hechicera tenía otras preocupaciones. No tenía manera de saber cómo les estaría yendo a sus otros compañeros, que ahora literalmente se encontraban a varios siglos de distancia. En especial, el que más ocupaba sus pensamientos era el héroe legendario. Link era un guerrero habilidoso, y por lo que había podido ver en el tiempo que luchó junto a él, aprendía con cada encuentro. Sabía cuidarse solo, de eso no había duda, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por él. No estaba del todo segura, aunque una parte le decía que tal vez fuese el mismo tipo de preocupación que el joven había demostrado sentir por la ausencia de la Princesa Zelda, el no poder tener la certeza de que, dondequiera que estuviese se encontrara a salvo. Sin embargo, el pasar de estos días le hizo darse cuenta de algo más. Específicamente, de lo poco que sabía de él en realidad, más allá de ser el héroe legendario. Sin poder evitarlo dirigió una mirada hacia el espadachín pelinegro. Por lo que había podido ver de sus interacciones anteriores, él era sin duda el más cercano a Link dentro de su círculo de amigos. Si quería saber más sobre él, tal vez preguntarle a Ruisu no fuese una mala idea.

\- Oye, Ruisu.

\- ¿Sí?

\- He estado pensando… según recuerdo, tú eres el amigo más cercano de Link, ¿no es así? – preguntó la hechicera, una vez que encontró las palabras "adecuadas" para iniciar la conversación.

\- Al menos en nuestro grupo, me agrada pensar que lo soy. – respondió Ruisu. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Viendo en retrospectiva, con todo lo que ha sucedido… no tuve mucho tiempo de hablar con él… o conocerlo. – dijo la hechicera. – ¿Sabes de dónde viene, o sobre su familia?

\- ¿Por qué el repentino interés? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Solo… curiosidad. – respondió Lana.

Ruisu no pareció sentirse muy convencido por esa razón, pero supuso que no haría daño contarle lo que Link les había dicho a él y a los otros sobre su familia. No era que tuviese nada que ocultar, a excepción de aquel pequeño regalo del que prometió no decirle nada al resto.

\- Link no nos contó mucho, a decir verdad. – dijo Ruisu. – Él y su familia vienen desde la región de Latoan, específicamente del pueblo de Ordon. Por lo que nos dijo, sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño, y a él y a su hermana menor los crio su tío.

\- Así que… tiene una hermana pequeña. – dijo Lana, algo interesada en esto último. – ¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

\- Dijo que fue a vivir con su abuela, después que su tío falleció. – dijo Ruisu. – Parece que están en contacto por carta desde que empezó el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Su tío también falleció? – preguntó Lana. – ¿Qué sucedió con él?

\- Link nos contó que unos bandidos atacaron su pueblo una vez. – prosiguió Ruisu. – Su tío había sido un caballero al servicio de Hyrule años atrás, pero a pesar de estar retirado, decidió organizar la defensa de su hogar para expulsar a los asaltantes. Aunque tuvo éxito… le dieron con una flecha envenenada y murió poco después. Según nos dijo, Link quiso seguir sus pasos para honrar su memoria, pues lo inspiró desde que era pequeño.

Lana se tomó un momento para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Al parecer, había más en el heroísmo de Link que simplemente el hecho de ser el actual portador del alma del héroe legendario. Más todavía, ella sabía perfectamente que la región de Latoan era quizás la menos acaudalada del reino de Hyrule, al menos en el sentido monetario. No obstante, la gente en esa región tenía la fama de ser extremadamente trabajadores, humildes y desinteresados, siempre dispuestos a compartir lo poco que tenían con los demás. Si el tío de Link fue quien lo crio, era más que probable que le hubiese enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber para ser un hombre de bien. No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿habrían sido los anteriores héroes iguales en ese sentido? Vagamente solo conocía los detalles respecto al linaje del héroe en sus encarnaciones anteriores, pues muchas veces se perdía con el tiempo hasta volver a resurgir cuando era necesario.

\- ¿Te dijo quiénes eran sus padres? – preguntó Lana.

\- Nunca le pregunté sus nombres. – dijo Ruisu, que pareció incomodarse ligeramente. – Parece que se le hace… difícil hablar sobre ellos. Prefiero no molestarlo.

\- Oh… lo siento, no tenía idea de que…

\- Lana, si quieres saber más sobre Link, ¿no crees que sería mejor preguntarle a él mismo? – le dijo Ruisu, sin poder evitar que se le escapara un deje de irritación en la voz. – Es verdad que somos amigos, pero no creo ser el mejor para hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Lana no pudo continuar después de eso. ¿Acaso estaba preguntando demasiado? Por supuesto, su interés en conocer más de Link iba mucho, mucho más allá del solo hecho de estar peleando en el mismo bando. Sin embargo, esta conversación pareció iluminarla respecto a muchas cosas. Cosas que nunca se había detenido a pensar. Ruisu era amigo de Link, y al hablar de él, no parecía demasiado impresionado por el hecho de que fuese el héroe legendario. Eso no quería decir que no lo respetara, todo lo contrario, de hecho, Lana ya sabía que anteriormente fueron parte del mismo escuadrón de reclutas cuando iniciaron su entrenamiento, y que Ruisu lo nominó para que fuese su líder. Pero no lo veía como alguien que estuviera… ¿por encima de ellos, tal vez era la expresión? Lo veía como un igual, como un amigo… como humano.

Por su parte, Ruisu se sorprendió ligeramente de las palabras que le dijo a Lana. Y quizás, no tanto por las palabras en sí, sino el tono que se le escapó al decirlas. De pronto, y sin saber del todo por qué, se había sentido incómodo con las preguntas que Lana le estaba haciendo acerca de Link. Una parte de él creyó que tal vez se debió parcialmente a que algunas, como lo que eran los padres de Link, eran cosas demasiado delicadas. Si él no se las había contado era porque simplemente aún no estaba listo y por eso no quería presionarlo, y que si el propio Link no las tocaba, tampoco eran suyas para decirlas. Pero había algo más, algo que no entendió en aquel momento.

\- ¡Ya traigo la cena! – llegó Zatyr de pronto.

La arquera traía consigo seis enormes pescados recién sacados del río cercano, cada una de ellos empalados con una flecha. Parecía estar muy satisfecha consigo misma, y viéndolos bien, realmente parecían una buena pesca.

\- Espero que les gusten las percas a las brasas. Parece que llegamos a este lugar justo en temporada, ¿qué les parece? – dijo la arquera, entregándoles dos a cada uno.

\- Suena genial. – dijo Ruisu, de pronto recuperando su humor ante la idea de la cena.

Los tres tomaron sus pescados usando las flechas como brochetas para ponerlos junto al fuego y cocinarlos. Mientras comían, el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la joven hechicera, que después de su último comentario, no dijo una sola palabra más. Quizás sonó un poco duro al decirlo, pero era verdad en parte. A Lana tal vez le faltó un poco de tacto al preguntarle esas cosas sobre Link, aunque no fuese su intención, y no podía culparla por sentir curiosidad respecto a él. Más bien… quizás lo que le molestaba tenía menos que ver con la curiosidad en sí misma, y más con la razón detrás de dicha curiosidad. Pero, ¿por qué iba a molestarle eso en primer lugar?

\- "¿Por qué de pronto me sentí tan molesto?" – se preguntó por dentro mientras mordía su pescado.

Fue una sensación extraña, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, no estaba seguro de que le agradara del todo. Pero no tenía sentido mortificarse por ello. Otras cosas apremiaban de momento. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra cuando todo hubiese terminado y pudieran estar más tranquilos.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, en la Aldea Kakariko…**_

Con los primeros rayos del sol al amanecer, el trío desmontó su campamento y comenzó a ascender por la colina hacia la aldea. Ruisu y Zatyr comentaron al respecto cuando llegaron que resultaba algo irónico ver esta aldea en esta época en particular, cuando ni siquiera habían puesto un pie en ella en su propio tiempo. Lana, sin embargo, les recordó que no estaban allí para hacer turismo, tomarían solo lo que necesitaran y se irían de inmediato.

Era una suerte para ellos que en más de tres milenios desde la fundación del reino de Hyrule, la moneda no hubiese cambiado. De hecho, haciendo los cálculos necesarios, con la cantidad de rupias que llevaban consigo (por mucho, su valor adquisitivo en esa época era mucho más alto que en la suya) podían comprar todo lo que necesitaban y muchísimo más, así que no escatimaron en conseguir algunas "reservas" en caso de necesitarlas por el camino.

El grupo se había detenido en un pequeño mercado, atendido, sorprendentemente, por un par de niños, y el que parecía el menor de los dos era el que parecía estar a cargo. Ruisu se detuvo momentáneamente en el estante donde había algunos escudos de segunda mano (recordando que había perdido el suyo en el asedio al castillo), pero finalmente, decidió que se había acostumbrado a no tenerlo a estas alturas. Aparte de un mapa de la zona y algunas provisiones que necesitaban (en el caso de Zatyr, estas incluían un paquete de flechas adicionales, pues nunca tenía demasiadas de ellas y por lo general no las podía recuperar después de lanzarlas), el lugar además estaba lleno de objetos extraños y curiosos, y mientras Lana y Ruisu los verificaban, Zatyr se acercó a una repisa que estaba mayormente vacía, excepto por una extraña máscara que descansaba en ella. Como si se sintiera atraída, la arquera caminó hacia ella y la observó fijamente.

Era una máscara de color gris con detalles en dorado, para la parte superior de la cara, y el diseño evocaba el rostro de un ave de rapiña, como un águila o un halcón, en especial por la forma encorvada y puntiaguda del pico y los ojos. Esa mirada penetrante podría resultar intimidatoria para algunos, pero a Zatyr de cierta manera le gustaba. Después de todo, uno de los requisitos para ser un excelente arquero era "tener vista de águila".

\- ¿Te parece interesante? – le habló una voz a su espalda. Al voltearse vio que se trataba de uno de los niños que atendían el lugar, el menor de ellos, cuyo nombre era Lalo.

\- Tal vez un poco. – dijo Zatyr. – Es una máscara muy extraña, nunca vi una como esta.

\- Y no verás otra en ninguna parte. – dijo el pequeño. – Se llama la Máscara Ojo de Águila, y es única en su tipo.

\- Muy apropiado el nombre. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Si estás pensando que se llama así solo por su apariencia, déjame decirte que te equivocas. – dijo el pequeño Lalo. – Esta máscara tiene la habilidad de extender el radio de visión del que la lleva muchísimas veces más de lo normal.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Si no me crees, pruébatela. – dijo el niño, con mucha determinación. – No te cobraré por eso.

Zatyr hizo una mueca que claramente decía "sí, cómo no", pero decidió hacerlo, aunque fuese solo por complacer al pequeño. Giró la cabeza un par de veces viendo a su alrededor, pero no pareció sorprendida.

\- Nada, ¿seguro que no me estás tomando el pelo?

\- Mira por la ventana hacia la montaña, y concéntrate. – insistió Lalo.

Aún sin estar muy convencida, Zatyr se dirigió a la ventana, y enfocó la visión en la montaña de afuera. Para su sorpresa, realmente funcionó: de pronto, su visión se magnificó, como si estuviese viendo a través de un telescopio. Era increíble, podía ver la montaña con lujo de detalles, y solo tenía que reducir el enfoque para ajustar la distancia a lo que necesitaba. Por supuesto, pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía un límite, pero aun así, para alguien como ella, esta máscara podría ser de gran utilidad. Habiendo terminado de probarla, se la quitó y volteó a ver al pequeño.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres por ella? –le preguntó.

\- ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesta a pagar? – replicó Lalo.

\- ¿Una rupia plateada? – dijo Zatyr. El niño se agarró el mentón como si lo considerara. – ¿Qué, no es suficiente? ¿Dos rupias plateadas?

\- No lo sé… su valor monetario no se puede comparar con su valor simbólico e histórico…

\- Te daré cinco. Tómalo o déjalo. – dijo Zatyr finalmente. No podía dejar pasar un objeto como este. Lalo se tomó otro instante para pensarlo… hasta que finalmente sonrió de lado y soltó una risita.

\- Solo era broma. – le dijo. – A decir verdad, su valor monetario es de 100 rupias. Y unos meses después, el chico al que se la vendí me la devolvió sin costo alguno. Dijo que ya no la necesitaría más.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Zatyr, sin poder entender cómo podía alguien desprenderse tan fácilmente de algo tan útil. Al menos, para ella lo sería.

\- Si crees que te será útil, te la puedes llevar. Algo en mí me dice que les podría ser de gran ayuda, en lo que sea que estén haciendo.

Zatyr no se sentía del todo segura. En su familia a veces le decían "cuídate de los tratos demasiado buenos", pero de todas maneras, ¿qué razón podría tener el niño para mentirle? Además, ya había podido comprobar que realmente funcionaba. De todos modos, Zatyr se sacó de su bolsa una rupia plateada y se la colocó en la palma de la mano. Era el doble del valor monetario de la máscara.

\- Quédate con el cambio. – le dijo. Lalo se quedó viendo la gema, pero finalmente la aceptó.

Entretanto, Ruisu y Lana se encontraban pagando lo suyo con el otro muchacho, cuyo nombre era Talo. Se le notaba el parecido con el pequeño, excepto por ser algo más alto, delgado y por la banda roja que llevaba en la cabeza. Con una mirada bastaría para darse cuenta que él y Lalo eran hermanos.

\- Eso es todo. Serán 800 rupias en total. – les dijo. Ruisu le pasó cuatro rupias plateadas – Disculpen que les pregunte, pero, ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿verdad?

\- No, venimos de… de muy lejos. – dijo Lana. – Solo estamos de paso, vinimos en busca de… algo importante. Luego nos iremos.

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea, espero que tengan éxito. – dijo Talo. – No nos ha ido muy bien en el negocio desde que empezaron a aparecer esos monstruos. Quisiera que Link y la Princesa estuvieran aquí.

\- ¿Link? – preguntó Ruisu, sorprendiéndose de oír el nombre de su amigo. Lana tampoco pudo evitar reaccionar ligeramente.

\- Link y la Princesa se fueron en un viaje de… "entrenamiento", es lo que dicen. – dijo Talo. – Hace unos dos meses que se marcharon. Ah, y yo que quería que me entrenara más con la espada. Además, si él estuviera aquí, seguro que se encargaría de darles su merecido a esos monstruos.

\- La princesa tuvo la amabilidad de poner protecciones mágicas en las aldeas cercanas. – intervino Lalo. – Eso quiere decir que no pueden entrar, pero quién sabe cuánto más durarán mientras ella no esté aquí.

Lana y Ruisu en ese instante intercambiaron miradas, y Zatyr no tardó en unírseles. ¿Sería posible que estuvieran hablando de las encarnaciones de Link y Zelda de esa era? A estas alturas, ya no era un secreto que Link y la Princesa Zelda habían renacido una y otra vez a través de las eras para enfrentarse a la encarnación del mal, y que ahora estaban en una de esas épocas. Pero en aquel momento, sus encarnaciones no se encontraban allí para ayudar.

Una vez que salieron del mercado con lo que necesitaban, el trío vio que en ese momento estaban entrando en tropel carretas repletas de gente, guiadas por soldados del ejército de Hyrule de esa época. Los soldados ayudaron a los civiles a bajarse, guiándolos hacia los edificios alrededor de la aldea. Curiosa, Lana decidió acercarse a uno de los soldados que estaba ayudando, para averiguar qué sucedía.

\- Disculpe… ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – le preguntó.

\- Los vigías del castillo dicen que vieron hordas de monstruos aproximándose. – dijo el soldado. – Ordenaron la evacuación de los civiles.

\- ¿Monstruos? – Lana se estremeció ligeramente. – Al parecer la batalla pronto llegaría hasta el castillo, y se estaban preparando para defenderse.

\- ¿Cree que podamos ayudarles en algo? – intervino Ruisu. Lana se volteó ligeramente a verlo, pero no se molestó, después de todo, ella misma habría ofrecido su asistencia si él no lo hubiera hecho primero.

El soldado se quedó mirándolos, como si los evaluara. El chico cargaba una espada, y la otra chica un arco, pero se veían algo jóvenes para ser soldados pese a llevar protecciones para combate. Sin mencionar que el atuendo de Lana no se veía precisamente como de alguien que pudiera pelear ni mucho menos.

\- Podemos manejarnos bien, en serio. – dijo Lana. – Soy una hechicera, mi magia puede resultarles de utilidad.

\- La hemos visto en acción, no lo decepcionará. – dijo Zatyr.

\- De acuerdo, en este momento necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. – aceptó el soldado. – Vayan a ver a mi capitán en la entrada, hablen con él al respecto.

Y dicho esto, el soldado volvió a dirigir a los civiles hacia los refugios. Lana y su grupo se fueron a la entrada de la aldea para localizar al capitán de las tropas. No se les hizo muy difícil reconocerlo, pues el diseño del uniforme de este sobresalía mucho respecto a los demás. Una vez que le hicieron saber sus intenciones, este aceptó, a condición de que no les estorbaran al resto de las tropas. Aceptando el acuerdo, comenzaron a descender por el sendero. Tenían la misión de encontrar el Portal de las Almas para sellarlo, pero la hechicera sentía que no podían quedarse tranquilos si había gente que necesitaba su ayuda.

\- Oye Lana. – dijo Ruisu. – Disculpa por ofrecernos así sin más, yo solo…

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Lana. – A decir verdad… yo ya estaba por preguntar lo mismo.

\- Demasiado pedir para mantener un bajo perfil, ¿no creen? – dijo Ruisu.

\- Creo que lo de interferir en el pasado ya no tiene mucha importancia. – dijo Zatyr. – Cya ya nos ganó de mano, evidentemente, y tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

\- Aún tenemos algo de tiempo para buscar el portal. – dijo Lana. – Y tengo el presentimiento de que si no nos deshacemos de estos monstruos, eso interferirá con nuestro objetivo. Mejor quitarlos de raíz ahora mismo. Y además…

\- ¿Además? – dijeron Ruisu y Zatyr simultáneamente.

\- Conociendo a Cya, probablemente el lugar más obvio para atacar podría ser la ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule. – dijo la hechicera. – Piénsenlo, si la princesa y el héroe de esta época no se encuentran allí para hacerles frente, tal vez estará vulnerable. Si tenemos suerte… podría hasta venir en persona.

\- Y podríamos tener una oportunidad para capturarla. – agregó Zatyr.

\- Sí, suena bien y todo, excepto cuando agregamos el factor de que tiene la Trifuerza completa en sus manos. – la detuvo Ruisu antes que se emocionara de más.

\- Es cierto, pero aún tenemos una oportunidad. – dijo Lana. – Puede ser que ya la tenga, pero aún no tiene idea de cómo usarla bien. Mientras no lo haga… hay esperanza.

Ruisu quiso protestar algo más, sin embargo, considerando la situación actual, parecía ser la mejor alternativa que tenían en esas circunstancias. No le agradaba mucho la idea de enfrentarse a una hechicera psicótica que tenía en sus manos la Trifuerza completa, pero más le desagradaría la idea de quedarse sin al menos intentar hacer algo. A él no se le daba bien dirigir a un grupo, así que confiaría en el criterio de quien estuviera a cargo. Ya fuese Link durante sus días de entrenamiento, o ahora en este caso, Lana. Tomada la decisión, los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la muralla exterior del castillo.

* * *

 _ **Afueras de la ciudadela del castillo…**_

En la ausencia de su futura monarca, las fuerzas del ejército de Hyrule se alistaron para la defensa ante el inminente ataque de la horda de monstruos que se les acercaba. El capitán a cargo permitió que Lana, Ruisu y Zatyr se incorporaran para ayudarles, pues según ellos, tenían razones personales para estar allí en primer lugar. El espadachín y la hechicera se quedaron entre las tropas a pie en las líneas frontales para enfrentarse a los enemigos cara a cara, mientras que la arquera tomó una posición en la muralla exterior para tener mejor radio de visión. Y además de eso, podría poner a excelente uso su nueva adquisición. Y de hecho, en ese preciso momento ya lo estaba haciendo. Se había colocado la máscara para observar a mayor distancia, y dar el aviso en cuanto estuvieran dentro de su radio de visión.

Entretanto, Ruisu y Lana se habían colocado frente a la entrada a la ciudadela, con el puente levadizo ya cerrado. El pelinegro ya tenía la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, listo para desenfundar en cuanto viera en la distancia a cualquier criatura monstruosa. Algunos de los soldados se extrañaron e incluso se rieron al ver que Lana llevaba en sus manos lo que a primera vista podría parecer un simple palo de madera. Ruisu se limitó a hacer una mueca que claramente decía "ya lo verán", pues había estado entrenando con la hechicera los últimos días y sabía perfectamente lo que podía hacer ese "simple palo de madera". No pudo evitar reírse ligeramente ante ese pensamiento, se le haría muy divertido ver que se tragaran sus palabras después, seguro que sus caras no tendrían precio.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – le preguntó Lana, al darse cuenta.

\- Por nada en especial. – respondió él. – Solo trato de imaginarme las caras de los soldados cuando vean lo que eres capaz de hacer con la Vara Deku.

\- Pareces estar muy tranquilo. – dijo Lana.

\- No lo creas. Una parte de mí espera que no encontremos a Cya. – dijo Ruisu. – No quiero sonar como un cobarde, pero… en serio me aterra la idea de enfrentarme a ella. Al menos por el momento.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Lana, algo sorprendida de lo directo que fue con su respuesta.

\- No la he visto en persona, pero, entre lo que nos contaste de ella, y lo que Link nos dijo de su encuentro en el valle… – Ruisu en ese momento no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le bajara rápidamente por toda la espina. – En serio, no creo que sea alguien a quien me atrevería a mirar de frente.

La mirada de Lana pareció entristecerse ligeramente ante esas palabras. Ruisu lo notó, pero lo atribuyó quizás al hecho de que Lana todavía se sentía realmente afectada por todo lo que sucedía, y que era su deber detenerla a toda costa. Y él, por su parte, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para poder ayudarla.

En lo alto de la muralla del castillo, Zatyr enfocó la visión telescópica que le otorgaba la máscara pudo divisar que ya las fuerzas enemigas se venían aproximando, y se los hizo saber al resto de sus colegas cercanos.

\- Ya vienen. – les dijo. – Y parecen venir extremadamente amontonados.

En efecto, aunque los otros no podían ver de igual manera que ella, más que la enorme mancha oscura del ejército enemigo marchando, se podía ver que estaban apiñándose tanto como podían, quizás con la intención de ocultar sus números.

\- ¿Puedes ver cuántos son?

\- No estoy segura, pero… quizás nos superen en cantidad al menos al doble. – dijo la chica. – Enfrentar esos números de frente nos dejará en desventaja.

\- ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

\- Uno solo de ellos no es tanto problema, la mayoría son muy fuertes, pero también torpes y lentos, así que un soldado con experiencia podría ser capaz de manejarlos peleando uno a uno. – dijo Zatyr.

\- ¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso? – preguntó un soldado escéptico.

\- Sucede que tengo un método. – dijo la arquera con mucha confianza.

Aún tenía en su carcaj algunas flechas explosivas. Si los monstruos decidían venir a ellos en una sola masa, una explosión serviría para desordenarlos, y con suerte, mataría o lastimaría de gravedad a unos cuantos de ellos en el proceso. Verificó el viento, la velocidad y la dirección estaban a su favor aquel día, podría aprovecharlos para extender su alcance todavía más. Tomó su arco y una de sus flechas explosivas, preparándose para lanzarla en cuanto entraran a su rango.

Pasaron unos minutos, ya cuando comenzaban a verse con mayor claridad, tal como lo esperaban iban en un gran montón para esconder su verdadero número. Zatyr tuvo que retractarse de haber dicho "al doble", pues por lo que pudo ver una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente se dio cuenta que al menos los superarían de tres a uno. Aun así, el plan permanecía: si podían dispersarlos lo suficiente, tendrían una oportunidad de luchar contra pocos a la vez, y minimizar las bajas si se aseguraban de que cada golpe fuera certero. Una vez que midió la distancia de las legiones enemigas lo suficiente, soltó la primera flecha. En lugar de apuntar directamente hacia ellos, lo que hizo fue elevar un poco el ángulo antes de disparar, y el viento se encargó de impulsarla un poco más lejos al viajar describiendo un arco. La explosión hizo su efecto de inmediato: hasta ese momento iban relativamente ordenados, pero en cuanto la flecha estalló se armó el caos en ese lugar, haciendo que comenzaran a empujarse unos a otros.

\- ¡ATAQUEN! – gritó el capitán de la guardia.

\- Esa es nuestra señal. – dijo Ruisu.

De inmediato, desenvainó su espada, que comenzó a emitir electricidad. Lana a su vez, alzó en alto su Vara Deku, que comenzó a resplandecer con un aura verde brillante. Los dos se dirigieron juntos hacia el encuentro con las legiones de monstruos en el acto. Al mismo tiempo, Zatyr usaba sus flechas explosivas para hacer que se desordenaran con las explosiones, disparándolas a intervalos para cubrir tanta área como fuera posible y retrasar su avance, pues con esos números no podrían detenerlo del todo, así que tenía que ganar tiempo para sus compañeros en todo lo que pudiera.

Las fuerzas enemigas estaban mayormente conformadas por ogros con garrotes, que aunque se veían algo más grandes y fuertes que los que habían enfrentado anteriormente, seguían siendo presa fácil para quienes sabían cómo derrotarlos. Lana se colocó en medio de un gran grupo, y enterró con fuerza la punta de su vara en el suelo. Una serie de círculos mágicos de color verde esmeralda apareció bajo los pies de los ogros, y a los pocos segundos emergieron unas enormes y poderosas raíces con espinas, atrapándolos en el acto. Ruisu inmediatamente se aprovechó para liquidarlos a cada uno con una estocada certera cargada de electricidad. Si la herida no los mataba, el choque de energía lo terminaría de hacer con facilidad al provocarles un ataque cardíaco. Los primeros no fueron tan difíciles, pero mientras intentaban ocuparse de los más grandes, los menores se les escapaban y se acercaban más y más al castillo.

\- ¡Ruisu, quédate cerca de mí! – le gritó de pronto Lana.

\- ¿Tienes planeado algo? – preguntó el espadachín.

\- Solo hazlo, confía en mí.

Ruisu pensaba que ella en realidad no necesitaba decirle eso, pero de cualquier manera la obedeció sin cuestionar. La razón de mantenerlo cerca era para que estuviese dentro de la "zona segura" del ataque que invocó en ese instante. Como la Vara Deku le daba control total sobre la vida vegetal, la hierba no era la excepción. La energía hizo que todos los brotes de hierba en el área cercana comenzaran a erguirse y se pusieran duros y rígidos, alzados en punta. El resultado fue que los monstruos comenzaron a saltar y a gritar de dolor, pues era como si les clavaran centenares de agujas delgadas y afiladas en los pies. La utilizó en un área cercana para no incomodar a nadie, pues no tenía manera de saber si las botas de los soldados podrían proteger los pies de estos. Sin embargo, mientras estos saltaban a raíz de la agonía en las plantas de sus pies, fueron presa fácil para quedar ensartados por las armas de los soldados hyruleanos.

Entretanto, a Zatyr se le terminaron sus flechas explosivas, así que no podía seguir dispersando a las tropas enemigas mucho más. Sin embargo, todavía podía entorpecer un poco a las que se acercaran, y ayudar a sus compañeros a que no desperdiciaran las suyas. Tomando una pausa, cogió la esfera de fuego, y la colocó en su arco, ya cuando algunos de los ogros que habían logrado pasar a través de la línea defensiva se acercaban a las murallas exteriores. Tres de ellos en específico, que medirían por lo menos unos cuatro metros de alto. Estando ya a corta distancia la máscara era un poco menos útil, así que se la levantó y decidió utilizar su propia visión para enfocarlos. La clave para hacer un disparo más letal era apuntar hacia una zona que estuviese menos protegida, ya fuese por armadura exterior o por un hueso. Aunque en este caso, como estos llevaban ropa encima, una flecha de fuego le serviría mucho más, así que le apuntó directo a la panza. A pesar de que la flecha en sí misma podría no penetrar demasiado por la grasa ni mucho menos provocaría una herida fatal, lo que hizo fue prender en llamas la ropa que llevaba encima el gigante, y este, al entrar en pánico por estar quemándose se fue hacia sus congéneres rápidamente, haciendo que estos sufrieran lo mismo. Mientras estaban en ello, los guardias en las murallas comenzaron a lanzarles pesadas rocas. A uno de ellos le cayó una particularmente grande, casi tanto como su cabeza, y se pudo escuchar cómo se le trituraba el cráneo. Continuaron lanzándolas hasta hacer caer a los otros dos de la misma manera.

Una hora después de iniciada la batalla, las tropas hyruleanas tenían asegurado casi todo el perímetro cercano, y habían podido mantener a raya a los enemigos sin sufrir bajas significativas, pero apenas habían podido derrotar a la primera ola de adversarios. La superioridad numérica todavía podría resultar un problema, así que no podían dormirse en los laureles tan fácilmente. Había muchos de ellos demasiado grandes para que los subestimaran. Con esto en mente, Ruisu y Lana se dirigieron hacia donde estaban concentrados los de mayor tamaño, tratando de centrarse en eliminarlos a ellos primero por ser los más peligrosos potencialmente. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a mantener su distancia, la hechicera demostró no estar indefensa en el combate cercano, pues cuando uno de los ogros trató de aplastarla con su garrote, ella lo esquivó con gracia, saltando sobre él para propinarle un fuerte golpe detrás de la nuca que lo dejó noqueado. El refuerzo mágico no solo hacía el arma más resistente, también incrementaba por mucho la fuerza de impacto. Para asegurarse que no volviera a levantarse, Lana invocó unas raíces para que se enrollaran alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, dejándolo inmovilizado contra el suelo. Entretanto, Ruisu en un descuido fue derribado por otro de ellos, pero cuando este trató de pisotearlo, su pie se encontró con la punta cargada de electricidad de la Espada Relámpago. Después de gritar de dolor, y convulsionarse por la descarga, Ruisu se lo quitó de encima e inmediatamente hundió la hoja electrificada en el corazón de la bestia. Mirando a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta que era ya el último de los más grandes. Encargarse del resto no sería gran cosa, pero sí tomaría mucho tiempo. No les quedaría más que ayudar a los soldados a terminar de hacer el barrido de enemigos, lo malo era que estando ellos dos solos no podrían estar en muchos sitios a la vez.

\- ¡Ayúdenme, estoy en problemas! – escucharon de pronto una voz como de niñita gritando.

\- ¿De dónde vino eso? – preguntó Lana. – ¿No se supone que ya evacuaron a los civiles?

Ruisu se encogió de hombros, pero igualmente empezó a mirar a su alrededor, y cuando gritó de nuevo, alcanzó a ver quién era la propietaria de la voz, e inmediatamente señaló en esa dirección. Lana lo siguió con la mirada y pudo ver que se trataba, a juzgar por la baja estatura y el vestido que traía, o una niña o una adolescente de muy baja estatura.

\- Creo que alguien no captó el mensaje. Quizás necesite algo de ayuda. – sugirió Ruisu.

Lana quiso omitir el "quizás", pero igualmente ya conocía a Ruisu lo suficiente como para entender que cualquier palabra agregada usualmente solo era una manera de aliviar la tensión del ambiente. Inmediatamente los dos corrieron en esa dirección para auxiliar a la chica. Seguramente, solo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados y quedó atrapada en la refriega antes de poder escapar. Sin embargo, un muro de los ogros les obstruyó el paso y no pudieron seguir adelante.

\- Yo me haré cargo de ellos, tú ve por ella. – dijo el muchacho, cargando la espada para un ataque masivo. – A la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… ¡TRES!

 _ **¡SLASH!**_ Hecho esto, ejecutó un tajo vertical soltando una enorme cuchilla para abrir una brecha entre las criaturas, que Lana aprovechó para escaparse de frente, mientras él se encargaba de los demás antes que pudieran perseguirla. Uno solo de los dos debería ser suficiente para ayudar a la chica, así que se concentró en mantener a los ogros lejos de ella.

Lana no tuvo problemas en alcanzar a la chica, y justo a tiempo, pues ya la tenían acorralada contra una colina de rocas. La hechicera pudo verla con más claridad, era de estatura baja, tenía el pelo amarrado en dos coletas a los lados, y su vestido estaba adornado hasta el tope con mariposas, incluso tenía unas alas en la espalda. Bajo el brazo izquierdo llevaba una canasta repleta de frascos, y por alguna razón parecía estar tratando de protegerla.

\- ¡N-no me aplasten, por favor! – lloriqueó.

Como respondiendo a su plegaria, unas raíces emergieron de la tierra y atraparon a los ogros antes que lograran alcanzar a la chica. Estos comenzaron a forcejear tratando de soltarse, pero una lluvia de esferas eléctricas les cayó desde arriba y los dejó fritos. Las raíces se retrajeron abriendo paso a la que había sido su salvadora. Lana llevaba la Vara Deku en una mano y su libro de hechizos en la otra, pues al ver el peligro en que estaba la niña no lo pensó dos veces para hacer un ataque combinado con ambos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó al verla de frente.

\- S-sí… ahora lo estoy. – dijo la chica, de pronto su expresión de miedo se tornó inusualmente alegre.

\- Este es un lugar peligroso. – dijo Lana. – ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Mi nombre es Maripola, la Princesa de los Insectos. – respondió la chica. – Solo salí a dar un paseo. ¿Por qué hay tantos monstruos?

\- Es… complicado de explicar. – dijo Lana. – Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ir a un lugar seguro. Tienes que irte.

\- ¡Espera! Quiero agradecerte por salvarme. – dijo Maripola. – Déjame ayudarte de alguna manera.

\- ¡Lana! – gritó de pronto Ruisu, que ya había terminado con los suyos y ahora venía corriendo. – ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, justo ahora estaba tratando de convencer a nuestra amiguita de que vaya a un lugar seguro.

\- ¡Pero puedo ayudarles! ¡En serio! – insistió Maripola.

Ruisu miró a la chica. Por donde quiera que la mirara, no tenía aspecto de guerrera, mucho menos de saber remotamente como manejar algún arma. Él con su experiencia ya sabía que en un equipo cada miembro tenía que llevar su peso y aportar algo para ayudar, y si ella no podía hacerlo, ¿cómo hacérselo entender sin lastimar sus sentimientos?

\- Escucha, aunque apreciamos la intención, no hay mucho que puedas hacer a menos que supieras en dónde está el Portal de las Almas que estamos buscando. – dijo Ruisu, yendo directo al punto.

\- ¿Portal de las Almas? – Maripola los miró extrañada, claramente no tenía idea de qué era eso.

\- Un portal que conecta este tiempo con otros tiempos, y que si permanece abierto, podría tener graves consecuencias. – dijo Lana, tratando de sonar lo más clara posible. – Maripola, apreciamos la ayuda, pero es mejor que te vayas a un lugar seguro.

\- Nunca antes escuché de un Portal de las Almas. – dijo la niña, claramente ignorando lo que Lana acababa de decirle. – Pero miren esto.

Dicho esto, tomó uno de los frascos que tenía en su canasta y lo abrió. Dentro de él había una mariposa muy peculiar. Empezando por el hecho de que era mucho más grande de lo normal, y que con su aleteo soltaba un rastro que solo podría ser descrito como un polen resplandeciente de color azul, era como si tuviese algo mágico.

\- Es una mariposa guía. – dijo Maripola. – Si se lo piden amablemente, puede llevarlos a dónde quieran ir.

\- ¿Es broma? – dijo Ruisu. – Oye, ahora no tenemos tiempo para…

\- Espera. Creo que dice la verdad. – Lana alargó la mano, para que la mariposa se posara en ella, y la acercó con cuidado para hablarle. – Mariposa, ¿serías tan amable de llevarme a dónde se encuentra el Portal de las Almas que estoy buscando?

Como contestándole, la mariposa empezó a aletear y a revolotear felizmente, para luego echarse a volar. Maripola a su vez, como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que acababa de suceder apenas un minuto antes, también se emocionó.

\- ¡Vamos, hay que seguirla! – gritó, echando a correr detrás de la mariposa. Lana estuvo a punto de ir, pero Ruisu la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

\- Lana, no me vas a decir que realmente le crees, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Nunca has escuchado de las mariposas guías? – le preguntó la hechicera.

\- A decir verdad, no. ¿En serio me vas a decir que una mariposa te puede llevar a dónde quieres ir con solo pedírselo?

\- De hecho sí. – dijo Lana. – En nuestro tiempo están casi extintas, porque muchos intentan abusar de esa habilidad que tienen para su propio provecho. Eso las obligó a ocultarse, y por eso muchos las han olvidado.

\- ¡Dense prisa, los va a dejar atrás! – gritó Maripola, ya a buena distancia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con Zatyr? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Las cosas están bajo control. – dijo Lana. – No creo que le moleste que nos vayamos por un rato, además, creo que alguien tiene que asegurarse que Maripola no vaya a meterse en algo peligroso.

La última parte Ruisu no pudo refutársela. Como caballero, no podía permitir que una civil anduviera por allí en un sitio potencialmente peligroso, y si de todos modos no tenían ningún rastro de dónde buscar el Portal de las Almas, no tenía nada que perder. Por extraño que sonara, perseguir el rastro de un insecto sonaba mejor que quedarse sin ir a ninguna parte.

\- De acuerdo. Voy detrás de ti. – dijo resignado.

Hecho esto, los dos se fueron tras la niña y su mariposa, dejando atrás ese campo de batalla. Ya habían podido infligir suficientes bajas en las fuerzas enemigas para que el ejército hyruleano se pudiera ocupar del resto sin demasiados problemas, además, Zatyr también estaría allí. Irían solo a echar un vistazo y después volverían, en caso de que los necesitaran.

* * *

 _ **No muy lejos de allí…**_

Las fuerzas de los Twilis que formaban la guardia personal de Midna se habían establecido en un viejo fuerte abandonado, en las cercanías del Puente de Eldin. Brechas entre el reino crepuscular y Hyrule se habían abierto por todas partes. Con el tiempo encima, los soldados se colocaron armaduras y capas para protegerse de la exposición al mundo de la luz y sobrevivir en él, mientras buscaban sin cesar a la agresora que maldijo a su soberana. En contraste, la Reina del Crepúsculo no llevaba encima ninguna protección visible, excepto la que fue su arma durante el conflicto anterior, un trozo de la Sombra Fundida que guardó consigo como un recuerdo de esa memorable aventura, y por si alguna vez llegaba a volver a necesitarlo. Se lo colocó en la cabeza como si fuese un extraño casco con cuernos, dejando una abertura por detrás para su cabello y solo uno de sus ojos visible.

La enfurecida reina Twili había decidido finalmente tomarse un descanso de estar buscando a esa malvada hechicera. Pero no veía la hora para volver a salir, pues quería hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento, y saber qué era lo que estaba tramando. Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva, cuando la atacó, lo poco que le dijo, más su actitud en general le reveló suficientes cosas. Su actitud era claramente la de una mujer que se enamoró de un hombre que ya estaba "apartado" pero no iba a impedir que eso la detuviera. Si estaba planeando hacerles algo a Link y Zelda… eso ella no podía permitirlo. Después de todo lo que hicieron por ella, y por su pueblo, se los debía.

A pesar de lo breve de su encuentro con la tal Cya, fue tiempo suficiente como para reconocer su aura. Y cómo no, con lo maligna que era, sería muy difícil confundirla. De hecho, la única que podría igualarla o superarla, tendría que haber sido la del propio Ganondorf, eso era lo que ella pensaba. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando de pronto comenzó a percibir que se acercaba hacia ella un aura que, a pesar de no cargar una gota de maldad, tenía una escalofriante similitud con la de Cya. ¿Sería ella? Tenía que averiguarlo inmediatamente.

\- Majestad, ¿a dónde se dirige? – preguntó uno de los guardias.

\- Fuera de mi camino. – dijo. – Parece que la bruja ha vuelto por más. Muy bien, es hora de darle su merecido.

\- ¡Majestad! – gritó el guardia.

Sin escucharlo, Midna salió flotando tan rápido como podía hacia afuera del fuerte, y gritando por el camino que ninguno de ellos la siguiera, pues quería lidiar con esto personalmente. A diferencia de sus tropas, Midna no necesitaba llevar protecciones en el mundo de la luz, pues tenía suficiente tolerancia para estar expuesta sin que eso le causara problemas. A la salida del fuerte se encontraba el Puente de Eldin, y la presencia que se asemejaba tanto a su agresora se hizo más fuerte cuando decidió cruzarlo. Eso significaba que quienquiera que fuese, se estaba acercando desde el otro lado.

Para su sorpresa (y decepción) no vio nada que le pareciera extraño. Los que se acercaban eran un pequeño grupo, conformado por una chica de pelo azul, un chico de pelo negro con una espada que parecía estar emitiendo rayos, y una niña rubia con una canasta en la mano. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron más, pudo percatarse de que la joven de pelo azul era la que emitía la presencia que era tan similar a Cya. Y esto se hizo más notorio al acortar la distancia, claramente, ella también poseía un gran poder mágico, pero lo que la distinguía era que no tenía una sola gota de maldad en su interior, o al menos, tan cerca como pudiera serlo. Pero no podía ignorar la similitud entre ambas. Si tenía alguna conexión con su agresora… no podía dejarla escapar. Al flotar hacia ellos, notó que los tres estaban persiguiendo a una mariposa, pero que no se veía normal, pues esta brillaba de un color azul sobrenatural dejando un rastro de polvo resplandeciente por donde pasaba, y parecían estar luchando por no perderla de vista.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya sé cómo llamar su atención. – se dijo a sí misma, mientras se escondía formando una sombra en el suelo.

Dicho esto se les acercó lo suficiente, pero se enfocó en el insecto. No iba a ser muy difícil capturarlo, pese a lo rápido que parecía moverse. No tenía intenciones de hacer el primer ataque, se conformaría con que le dieran algo de información, y por supuesto, para eso primero necesitaba atraer su atención. Así, cuando la mariposa estuvo dentro de su alcance, emergió de golpe, y la atrapó dentro de una burbuja de energía negra y azul.

Lana y sus compañeros obviamente se pararon en seco al ver emerger a la extraña criatura del suelo, y más cuando todavía fue más lejos al encerrar a la mariposa guía sin razón aparente.

\- ¿Oye, qué crees que haces? ¡Esa mariposa es importante, déjala ir! – gritó Lana.

\- ¿Para qué, para que esparza su veneno por todo el lugar? Creo que no. – respondió la Twili con tono sarcástico.

\- Oye, oye, esa mariposa no es venenosa de ninguna manera. – intervino Maripola. – Es una mariposa guía, si se lo pides amablemente, puede guiarte a donde sea que quieras ir.

\- ¿Era necesario que se lo dijeras? – dijo Ruisu. Alguien al parecer no entendía el concepto de "demasiada información."

\- ¿A dónde sea? – dijo Midna. – Muy bien, mariposa, llévame a dónde está esa horrible bruja.

Midna liberó a la mariposa, y esta comenzó a volar en otra dirección. Ruisu, que ya de por sí cuestionaba la fiabilidad del insecto (solo la siguió porque Lana lo convenció de hacerlo), no pudo evitar rodar los ojos de ver lo voluble que era con solo que le pidieran hacer algo, sin importar que estuviese en medio de otra cosa. Mientras Midna iba tras ella, Lana y Ruisu no dudaron en perseguirla, mientras que Maripola por un momento se quedó con cara de "¿Qué haré ahora?" antes de irse también tras ellos.

No pasó mucho antes de que Midna se diera cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo, y con toda certeza, no le permitirían ir a buscar a la bruja tranquilamente, así que de nuevo encerró a la mariposa y se detuvo para encararlos de nuevo. El joven espadachín fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

\- Escucha, no sé quién, o qué se supone que eres. – le dijo, claramente haciendo ese comentario en relación a su apariencia. – Pero no queremos problemas. No más de los que ya tenemos, de cualquier manera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, es que nunca antes habías visto a alguien como yo? Y solo para que lo sepas, mi nombre es Midna.

\- Midna… – La mención del nombre puso en marcha la memoria de Lana, y luego, su apariencia se le hizo más obvia. ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes? – ¿No es ese el nombre de la Princesa del Crepúsculo, la gobernante de la raza Twili?

\- Reina, para ser precisos… Vaya, así que conoces sobre mí. – dijo Midna, como si se sintiera halagada.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Lana? ¿Qué, o quién es ella? – dijo Ruisu.

\- La raza Twili habita el Reino Crepuscular, una dimensión paralela a nuestro mundo donde los seres estás hechos de sombras. – explicó Lana. – No se sabe mucho de ellos, pero antiguos escritos mencionan el nombre de Midna en uno de los pasajes referentes al héroe legendario.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – preguntó Midna.

\- Antes mencionaste a una bruja, ¿será posible que estés hablando de Cya? – dijo Lana.

\- Así dijo que se llamaba. ¿Tienes algo que ver con ella? – preguntó Midna. – Y no te atrevas a mentirme. Tu presencia es muy similar a la suya, aunque me cueste creerlo.

Este último comentario dejó a Lana sin poder contestar. Ruisu notó en los ojos de la hechicera que parecía que esas palabras la hubieran herido en el pecho, pero el muchacho lo atribuyó a que, siendo las dos del mismo clan, obviamente eso le afectaba mucho. Hasta ahora, nunca le había preguntado cuál era su relación exacta, pero suponía que tal vez fueran familiares cercanas, hermanas o algo así.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a decir nada? – dijo Midna. – De acuerdo, creo que tendré que hacerte hablar.

Dicho esto, hizo aparecer un vórtice en el suelo, e hizo aparecer un enorme lobo crepuscular, aunque más cercano a tamaño normal, lo cual tuvo sentido cuando se montó en su espalda, acariciándole la cabeza como si se tratase de su mascota. Si no fuera porque se podía ver que no tenía buenas intenciones, casi podría parecer una imagen adorable.

\- ¡Ataca! – gritó la Twili.

El lobo gruñó con furia y se echó a correr abriendo sus fauces para morderlos. Lana saltó por encima de ellos dando una pirueta, mientras Ruisu agarraba a Maripola y la quitaba del camino, usando la otra mano para blandir la espada y disparando un dardo paralizador con ella. Sorprendentemente, el cabello rojizo de Midna se alargó formando una enorme mano que interceptó el ataque.

\- ¡Quédate lejos! – le gritó Ruisu a Maripola. – ¡Nos encargaremos de ella!

Y sin detenerse a escuchar las quejas de Maripola, volvió para ayudar a Lana. La hechicera había comenzado a blandir la Vara Deku, tratando de usar las raíces para entorpecer los movimientos de la bestia, pero esta saltaba y se movía con gran velocidad y agilidad logrando evitarlas sin problemas. En cuestión de segundos, Midna logró acortar la distancia entre las dos y estiró su cabello para darle un manotón. Lana alcanzó a protegerse con una barrera de energía, pero esta no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para detener la embestida del lobo crepuscular, que logró atravesarla como si fuera de cristal, y con sus mandíbulas le arrebató a Lana la vara. Al ver que no podía romperla, la escupió hacia un lado y atacó a Lana, que tuvo que dar saltos hacia atrás para esquivar los filosos dientes de la bestia. Ruisu trató de rodear a Midna para atacarla, pero casi parecía que tuviera ojos en la espalda, pues cada vez que intentaba aproximársele, su cabello prensil se convertía en una enorme mano para golpearlo o lanzarlo lejos, impidiéndole acudir en ayuda de su compañera, que no podía más que huir del feroz asalto.

\- Ay, ¿qué hago, qué hago? – dijo Maripola, empezando a desesperarse.

A falta de mejores ideas, extrajo de su canasta otro frasco, en el cual había un enorme escarabajo volador dorado, le susurró algo y el bicho abrió las alas y salió volando hacia donde se encontraban peleando. Al ver que Midna no lo dejaba acercarse para ayudar a Lana, Ruisu optó por tratar de agarrar la Vara Deku, mientras la hechicera peliazul usaba su libro de hechizos para convocar una tormenta de rayos y tratar de mantener a su oponente a raya, pero el lobo se movía demasiado rápido y no conseguía acertar. Entretanto, Ruisu no lograba encontrar el momento para devolverle a Lana su vara, así que trató de pensar en algo más. El escarabajo de Maripola llegó hasta donde estaba Midna, que no lo notó a raíz de ser tan pequeño sino hasta que lo escuchó zumbar, y ya era demasiado tarde, pues ya lo tenía literalmente frente a su nariz.

\- ¡Huy, bicho estúpido, aléjate de mí!

Midna empezó a manotear tratando de quitárselo de encima, lo cual no era tan sencillo con sus manos y brazos tan pequeños, y su cabello prensil desafortunadamente tenía un "rango mínimo" de efectividad, que lamentablemente no llegaba "frente a su cara". El escarabajo no tenía intención de picarla o algo, solo intentaba distraerla para ganar tiempo. Ruisu aprovechó ese momento para intentar enviarle una señal silenciosa a Lana mientras Midna no estaba mirando. Cuando Lana al fin entendió lo que quería decirle, quiso protestar pero él se le adelantó, insistió con la cabeza diciendo claramente: "¡Solo hazlo!"

\- De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu manera. – dijo Lana.

Para cuando Midna finalmente pudo hacer que el escarabajo se fuera, Lana ya estaba preparando un ataque masivo de relámpagos, haciendo aparecer frente a ella un círculo mágico de color azul eléctrico. Recitó el encantamiento y disparó tres de ellos de gran potencia, pero ninguno logró acertar.

\- ¡Fallaste! – se mofó Midna.

Pero un segundo después se lo tuvo que tragar. Un choque de electricidad golpeó a Midna en la espalda, y también alcanzó a su montura. Lana no falló, simplemente Midna no era su objetivo en primer lugar. Los relámpagos que lanzó iban dirigidos hacia Ruisu, que los absorbió con el efecto pararrayos de su espada, pero en lugar de tratar agregar su propia energía al contraataque, los redirigió casi de inmediato con un tajo horizontal. Tuvo que ser una precisión milimétrica, pero resultó. El ataque no solo paralizó a Midna, sino que parte de él también afectó a su montura, que estalló en una explosión de humo negro y se desvaneció.

\- ¡Lana, toma esto! – dijo, aprovechando el momento para arrojarle la Vara Deku a su compañera.

Lana la atrapó, e inmediatamente, antes de que Midna pudiera reponerse, enfocó toda su energía en ella, dio un enorme salto y la clavó en el suelo. Inmediatamente, las raíces emergieron debajo de Midna, atrapándola por completo. La Twili, que aún seguía paralizada por el ataque eléctrico, trató de mover su cabello prensil sin mucho éxito, pero cuando las raíces se enredaron alrededor de sus brazos y piernas quedó totalmente inmovilizada. Ruisu y Lana se acercaron con cautela, en caso de que intentara algo, al igual que Maripola. El espadachín quiso retractarse ligeramente de su opinión inicial de la niña, pues al menos allí, no resultó ser una carga después de todo.

\- Ugh… ¿cómo es posible… que me hayan vencido…? – se quejó Midna.

\- Suficiente. – dijo Lana. – Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos peleando en primer lugar.

\- Um… señorita gatita. – dijo Maripola. Al principio Ruisu y Lana la miraron con extrañeza, pero bien visto, Midna sí tenía vagamente el aspecto para ese sobrenombre. – ¿Me podrías devolver a mi amiguita mariposa, por favor?

\- ¿Gatita? ¡No soy una gatita, mocosa! – reclamó Midna, molesta por la analogía. – De acuerdo, tómala de vuelta. – Luego volteó a ver a Lana. – Y tú, ¿es que me vas a decir o no si estás o no con esa bruja?

\- Oye, ya deja ese genio. – protestó Ruisu. – No sé qué haya sido lo que te hizo Cya, pero nosotros no estamos con ella. Ella también nos ha causado muchísimo daño en nuestro tiempo, y estamos intentando detenerla.

\- ¿"Nuestro tiempo"? – dijo Midna, como si no entendiera.

\- Es una historia muy larga. – dijo Lana cuando por fin pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos. – Pero lo que dijo Ruisu es verdad. Estamos intentando detener a Cya, y para lograrlo, tenemos que encontrar el Portal de las Almas que está abierto en esta época y sellarlo.

\- Muy bien, ¿se puede saber por qué no lo dijiste en primer lugar? Nos habríamos ahorrado todo este… malentendido. – dijo Midna. – Tengo un asunto pendiente con esa bruja. Ah, ¿y si fueras tan amable de quitarme estas raíces de encima?

Lana golpeó ligeramente el suelo con su vara, haciendo aparecer el círculo mágico debajo de Midna. Las raíces se retrajeron y se hundieron de vuelta en la tierra, dejándola libre. La Twili pudo moverse nuevamente, aunque su cuerpo seguía todavía algo entumido por causa del choque eléctrico que recibió minutos antes.

\- Muy bien, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hacerlo. – dijo Zatyr.

\- No me importa donde sea. – dijo Midna cruzando los brazos. – Solo quiero que sea pronto, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

\- ¿Podemos volver al castillo? – dijo Ruisu. – Tenemos que ver cómo están, y creo que Zatyr tampoco querrá perderse de esto. ¿Maripola?

\- ¿Sí, señor espadachín? – dijo la aludida,

\- Tú también vienes.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué esa mocosa? – dijo Midna.

\- Siendo que nos ayudó, o por lo menos que quiso hacerlo… creo que no está bien que la dejemos abandonada, mucho menos aquí en medio de la nada. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- ¡Claro, con gusto los acompañaré! Si la gatita no tiene inconveniente…

\- ¡Qué no soy una gatita! – insistió Midna. – Lo que sea, solo vámonos ya, entre más pronto me cuenten todo, será mejor.

Dicho esto, Midna empezó a flotar en la dirección del castillo de Hyrule. Ruisu no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de desaprobación, claramente, la Twili tenía un carácter bastante "especial". Maripola fue tras ella, notándose muy feliz de haber recuperado a su mariposa guía, mientras Ruisu y Lana caminaban detrás de ellas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la hechicera volteó a ver al espadachín para hablarle.

\- Lograste redirigir mis relámpagos. – le dijo.

\- Tuve suerte. – respondió él con modestia. – Esta vez no agregué mi propia energía al ataque. Fue más fácil así.

\- De todos modos fue impresionante. – dijo Lana. – Esos rayos eran de alta intensidad, y aun así pudiste enviarlos con precisión. Bien hecho.

\- No es para tanto. – replicó Ruisu, sonrojándose un poco.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía avergonzado? Quizás, porque era la primera vez que recibía un elogio de parte de Lana. Pero de cualquier manera, no podía negar que le hizo sentirse bien, y la razón de ello, tal vez no importara demasiado en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Una vez cesado el conflicto, el grupo se reunió para intercambiar sus relatos, y aclarar todos los puntos para evitar futuros malentendidos. Sobra decir que Zatyr se sintió muy sorprendida al ver a las dos nuevas acompañantes que sus dos compañeros encontraron por el camino durante su breve ausencia, en particular, por la Twili. Midna les explicó cómo fue atacada por Cya, y aun insistiendo que a pesar de que su apariencia era claramente muy diferente a la de Lana, extrañamente su energía era muy similar. Ruisu y Zatyr lo atribuyeron al hecho de que, proviniendo ambas del mismo clan de hechiceros, tendría sentido que las dos tuvieran poderes muy similares. La hechicera peliazul le aseguró a la Twili que no le guardaba rencor por la equivocación en lo más mínimo. Más todavía, esta información podía resultar útil, pues por alguna razón, Cya los había seguido hasta esa época, y si apareció en los dominios de Midna, existía una alta probabilidad de que el portal que estaban buscando se encontrara allí o al menos muy cerca.

\- Déjenme ver si entendí. Esa bruja, que se hace llamar Cya, está metiéndose con el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo. Y ustedes tres vinieron desde el futuro para intentar detenerla. – decía Midna, mientras flotaba en el aire con las piernas cruzadas. – Casi podría decirles que enloquecieron, si no fuese porque vi la Trifuerza completa en su mano.

\- Si es que tenemos suerte, lo más probable es que Cya aún no haya descubierto como usar todo el poder de la Trifuerza. – dijo Lana.

\- Pues no podemos esperar a que lo haga. – dijo Ruisu. – Una vez que lo haya hecho no tendremos oportunidad alguna. Tenemos que movernos rápido.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? – dijo Midna. – ¡Vamos por esa bruja, quiero darle lo que se merece!

\- Paciencia, Midna. – dijo Lana. – Si conozco a Cya, es muy probable que su siguiente movimiento sea tratar de ponernos obstáculos para evitar que sellemos el Portal de las Almas. Con suerte, quizás intente detenernos personalmente.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? – preguntó Zatyr. – ¿Buscar el portal y esperar a que decida aparecerse? Si ya sabe que estamos aquí, sin duda que nos estará esperando.

\- Tal vez, pero tenemos una ventaja. – dijo Lana. – Cya me conoce, y tal vez creerá que yo vaya a enfrentarla sola, después de todo, este es un asunto muy personal para nosotras dos.

\- ¿Seguridad en números? – dijo Midna, cruzando los brazos. – Bueno, eso suena mejor que ir por ella de manera imprudente uno a uno, ¿verdad? Aun así, tal vez entre nosotros cuatro podamos hacer algo.

\- Oye, ¿y qué hay de mí? – intervino Maripola. No se le escapó que Midna contó cuatro, y había cinco de ellos. – Gatita, no me dejes por fuera, yo también puedo ayudar.

\- ¿Tú? Tch, por favor, si ni siquiera sabes pelear, eres solo una mocosa obsesionada con los bichos. – replicó la Twili tajante. Maripola se enfurruñó ante el comentario, pero Lana decidió intervenir.

\- Eso es verdad, Midna, pero a decir verdad, Maripola puede ayudarnos de otras maneras. – le dijo. – Solo será cuestión de mantenerla a salvo y evitar que se meta en problemas.

\- Si no hay otra alternativa. – dijo Midna, resignada. – Que quede claro que no pienso hacerle de niñera, ¿entienden?

\- No tendrás que preocuparte por eso. – dijo Lana. – Aun así, ¿crees que podríamos pedirte un favor? Mientras vamos a sellar el Portal de las Almas, no habrá nadie que pueda proteger a las personas. ¿Crees que podrías pedirles a tus tropas que nos ayudaran con eso?

\- Lo que sea, siempre y cuando me dejen un pedazo de esa maldita bruja. – aseguró la Twili, apretando su pequeño puño.

El resto del grupo sintió un ligero respingo ante el gesto de la Twili, pero no se atreverían a cuestionarla. Si estaba furiosa, mejor que dirigiera esa furia hacia Cya, y no hacia ellos. Después de haberla visto en combate, claramente les convenía más tenerla de su lado.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otra parte…**_

Su plan había salido por completo a la perfección. Ahora que la reina del Crepúsculo y su ejército real estaban buscándola con esmero y enfrentándose a sus hordas, pudo lograr que el palacio se quedase completamente solo, sin nadie quien lo resguardara, en especial la inaccesible y muy protegida sala del trono.

\- Estúpida reina. – expresó la hechicera. – Tú misma te encargaste de preparar el terreno para mí. Y con haberte encontrado con la estúpida de Lana y su grupito, cerraste con broche de oro tus ingenuas acciones.

Con su maliciosa mirada siguió explorando la sala, hasta que su mirada se posó de manera intensa en el trono que se encontraba en el fondo del mismo. Le puso verdadera atención a ese objeto, el cual no solo era una simple pieza característica de un monarca, sino que en el pasado se había convertido en el objeto de la discordia de un ambicioso y mal intencionado ser, quien arrasó con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso con tal de lograr sus mal sanos deseos.

\- Dicen que cada ser que pierde la vida, deja parte de la misma en cada uno de los objetos que amó y deseó… mucho más si estos trascendieron hasta el camino del desquicio.

Ante estas palabras, la bruja empezó a hacer movimientos circulares con su mano derecha, de la cual empezó a emanar una sobra negruzca con destellos cobrizos. Aquella esencia fue tomando un mayor tamaño a medida que Cya conjuraba su hechizo en un idioma inentendible, hasta que esta fue desplazada con violencia extrema al trono de la sala, rodeándolo por completo.

La actividad duró varios segundos, los cuales para la bruja fueron eternidades, pues el hechizo que estaba impartiendo era uno de los más complicados que había practicado, y el éxito en el mismo no estaba asegurado. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo trajo sus frutos, mostrándose como el símbolo de más grande terror en el reino en el que se encontraba.

\- Larga vida al verdadero rey del Crepúsculo…

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, chicos, espero se encuentren bien. Ahora hemos llegado a la época de Twilight Princess, la que para ser sincera es mi favorita, pues tanto Link como Zelda, en lo que se refiere diseño, son mis favoritos; y a pesar que algunos no ven el ZeLink en ese juego, muchas personas, entre esas yo, lo tenemos muy presente y con argumentos válidos a la mano para justificarlo. Y bueno, ya se enteraron que la pareja se encuentra en un viaje "entrenando", ya pronto sabrán de que se trata esa especial noticia.

No tengo nada más que decir, solo agradecerles infinitamente por seguir leyendo esta trama, la cual espero no deje de gustarles hasta que tenga que finalizar.

Les envío muchos saludos ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Cómo están, amigas y amigos? Empezaré por decir que comparto mis sentimientos respecto a Twilight Princess como dijo mi compañera allá arriba, agregando que si bien Link y Zelda tuvieron pocos momentos juntos en el juego, nadie nos dice que en los eventos posteriores no exista la posibilidad de que se hayan acercado. Estamos llegando a un punto importante de la historia, pues pronto nuestros héroes descubrirán la verdadera relación entre Lana y Cya.

Ahora, mis comentarios respecto al capítulo en sí: en la escena inicial quisimos poner un vistazo preliminar a las habilidades de Midna en su verdadera forma. Por supuesto, sus poderes se ven mermados drásticamente cuando le echan la maldición y la convierten en su forma de duendecillo, fue por eso que al pelear con Ruisu y Lana (sin olvidar la intervención de Maripola) estos pudieron derrotarla con relativa facilidad, sumando además del hecho de que está alterada y desenfocada por lo que le hizo Cya. Y la máscara Ojo de Águila para Zatyr, fue una sugerencia personal de su creador, **Athorment,** y aunque ya pudimos ponerla a uso, tenemos reservado lo mejor para la segunda parte. Le agradezco que la haya propuesto, será muy útil (especialmente con los dos jefes de este arco, ya lo verán).

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, klyVan, Rarie-Roo 07, ZarcortFan25, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, Linkblue, Kaioshin135, SindaNeko** y **Niakuru.** Atentos para la conclusión del arco de Twilight Princess, y posteriormente otro vistazo más desde la perspectiva de Cya.


	19. Capítulo 9: Tierra del Crepúsculo II

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 9:** Tierra del Crepúsculo, Parte II.

* * *

" _ **Mientras defendían el castillo de Hyrule de las hordas de Cya, el grupo de Lana se encontró con una extraña niña llamada Maripola, a quien Lana rescató de los monstruos al quedar atrapada en medio del conflicto. En agradecimiento por haberla salvado, Maripola le ofreció a Lana una mariposa guía, un insecto que podría guiarla a donde quisiera ir.**_

 _ **Al grupo también se les unió una misteriosa Twili, Midna, la soberana del Reino Crepuscular, quien resultó estar buscando a Cya por sus propias razones. Teniendo una meta en común, acordaron unir fuerzas para poner fin a la amenaza de una vez por todas. A pesar de las reservas de parte de algunos, el grupo las aceptó, bajo el motivo de que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible para tener una oportunidad contra su enemiga.**_

 _ **Siguiendo el rastro de la mariposa guía, los héroes se dirigían sin saberlo hacia el Palacio del Crepúsculo, pues el Portal de las Almas que buscaban se había abierto muy cerca de ese lugar. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que les esperaba un terrible oponente, y un viejo conocido de Midna: Zant, el usurpador que le robó su derecho de nacimiento en el pasado. El grupo necesitaría de todas sus habilidades para poder enfrentarlo…"**_

* * *

 _ **Palacio del Crepúsculo…**_

La hechicera oscura observaba maravillada la imagen que se encontraba frente a ella, lo cual sólo era signo de su interminable e inigualable poder. Definitivamente, la Trifuerza se había convertido en su mejor aliada, en la puerta abierta a conseguir todo lo que se había imaginado, pero sobre todo, el arma que le otorgaría al hombre que siempre había deseado.

La recién aparecida criatura poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, mientras se encontraba sentado en lo que para él parecía una especie de pedestal, o más bien un trono… muy conocido para él. ¿Acaso era posible?

\- Pero… pero… yo no…

\- No dudes, Tirano de las Sombras… es gracias a mí que has vuelto a la vida, Zant.

Al escuchar la mención de su nombre, la memoria de Zant recobró por completo el sentido. Estaba vivo, sintiendo los pies sobre el suelo, palpando la ropa que llevaba puesta, la cual era la misma que recordaba haber portado. ¿Pero cómo era posible? El villano rememoraba perfectamente cuál había sido su destino, la inminente derrota por parte del héroe del mundo de la luz, y recibiendo el golpe de gracia por parte de Midna, la princesa a la que le había arrebatado su preciado trono. Fue entonces, que el villano observó a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, y fue ahí que sintió una conocida energía emanar de su cuerpo, aquella esencia que la que lo llevó al profundo desquicio anterior a su muerte, la que le juró cumplir con sus más grandes anhelos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, maldita? – preguntó Zant, amenazante.

\- Vaya, ¿acaso esa es la manera de tratar a quien te devolvió la vida? – preguntó Cya, irónica. – Sólo porque estás confundido voy a perdonarte, pero…

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – volvió a preguntar el villano. – ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me recuerdas a…? Me recuerdas a…

\- ¿A quién? ¿A tu antiguo amo? – interrogó la hechicera. – O más bien, a tu querido Dios.

\- ¡No me hables de ese maldito! – exclamó, enfurecido. – ¡Él me juró que siempre estaría de mi lado! Y en mi muerte, no estuvo ahí para revertirla.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que yo estoy aquí? – preguntó Cya. – ¿Crees que es coincidencia que sientas en mi tan conocida esencia?

Zant se quedó enmudecido ante las preguntas de la bruja, las cuales más que interrogantes, parecían certeras respuestas. ¿Acaso quien lo había traicionado se estaba reivindicando con él? ¿Y por qué por medio de esa mujer?

\- Digamos que yo soy una intercesora de quien te imaginas. – dijo Cya, leyendo la mente Zant. – Y es por eso, que te devolví lo que te fue arrebatado, demostrando así que la fidelidad de la que dudas siempre ha estado presente.

\- Es decir que…

\- Así es, se te está brindando otra oportunidad, la cual de ninguna manera debes fallar. – continuó la hechicera. – ¿No deseas recuperar lo que te había pertenecido? ¿Vengarte de Midna?

\- Midna… Midna… – susurró Zant, para luego descontrolarse. – ¡SIIII! ¡Esa maldita fue quien me humilló al eliminarme! ¡Me arrebató el trono!

\- Y es por eso que se te ha devuelto la vida, para que reclames lo que es tuyo… sólo necesito que hagas algo para mí a cambio.

\- ¡Lo que sea, gran dama! ¡LO QUÉ SEAAA!

En ese momento, Cya se disponía a proceder a explicarle a Zant sobre sus planes, hasta que una voz en su mente la detuvo.

 _\- "Buen trabajo, otra vez mordió el anzuelo… ya después veremos qué hacer con este idiota."_

* * *

 _ **En las afueras…**_

Tras una defensa exitosa de la ciudadela del castillo, el grupo de Lana finalmente pudo retirarse y reanudar su otra misión. Con la incorporación de Midna y Maripola, se pusieron de vuelta en el camino. Se reunieron en el fuerte donde Midna y sus tropas se habían refugiado, para discutir su siguiente acción.

Midna les explicó que, si lo que Cya había dicho era cierto, el Espejo del Crepúsculo había sido restaurado, conectando nuevamente los mundos de ambas razas. Sin embargo, esta vez, como Midna pudo observar, el Reino Crepuscular y Hyrule se estaban fusionando de una manera algo más "estable", como si se integraran entre ellos en lugar de que uno de los dos amenazara con consumir al otro. Lana, Ruisu y Zatyr pudieron observar que resultaba enormemente similar a lo que estaba sucediendo en su época, cuando Cya desató el poder total del Portal de las Almas. Quizás no fuese una coincidencia. De cualquier manera, esto jugaba en su favor, pues Lana propuso la teoría de que la razón por la que se le estaba haciendo tan difícil rastrear el portal por sus propios medios tal vez se debía a que se encontraba en el Reino Crepuscular, y como este existía en un plano distinto a Hyrule, las brechas les facilitarían más llegar hasta él.

Con el tiempo encima, Midna reunió a sus tropas, y agregando al grupo de Lana a sus filas, comenzaron a marchar en busca del susodicho portal, guiados por Maripola y su mariposa, y para sorpresa de nadie, su camino los llevó de regreso al Reino Crepuscular, más concretamente hacia el Palacio. Pero en los días que estuvieron ausentes, su enemiga al parecer estuvo muy ocupada, pues reinaba el caos en todos los alrededores, y se vieron forzados a abrirse paso a lo largo de varias escaramuzas. Por el camino, se encontraron con un destacamento de soldados Twili, varios de ellos malheridos, que formaban parte de los Guardias de Honor que Midna dejó en el castillo, y no traían consigo buenas noticias.

En este momento, Midna conversaba con uno de sus guardias, que parecía ser el único del grupo con suficientes energías para hablar. Los otros estaban siendo tratados por Lana, y también por Maripola, cuyos insectos eran más que para coleccionar. Algunos de ellos tenían poderes curativos, incluyendo sanar heridas menores y restaurar las energías temporalmente, lo que le redujo enormemente los esfuerzos a la hechicera.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices? – preguntó Midna, sin poder creer el relato, claramente horrorizada.

\- Usted sabe que no le mentiríamos, Majestad. – dijo el soldado. – Eso no fue una batalla, fue una masacre total. Hicimos todo lo posible, pero aunque pudiéramos pelear contra sus tropas, cuando esa… esa abominación apareció, aniquiló a casi todas nuestras fuerzas. Nosotros tuvimos suerte de salir de eso con vida.

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿esa bruja trajo de regreso al Dragón Crepuscular, Argorok? – exclamó Midna.

\- No es broma. – dijo Zatyr, llegando de pronto. Tenía la máscara Ojo de Águila sobre la frente. Ruisu también venía con ella. – Acabamos de ir a hacer reconocimiento preliminar. Hay un enorme dragón negro que está custodiando la entrada hacia el Palacio Crepuscular. A ver cómo vamos a pasar a través de él.

\- Lo que me intriga es el por qué la mariposa guía nos trajo hasta aquí. – dijo Ruisu. – Todo parece indicar que el Portal de las Almas que estamos buscando está en el Palacio, ¿es eso posible, Midna?

\- Bueno, si les soy sincera, el palacio oculta muchos secretos. Es enorme, y no creo haber tenido la oportunidad de verlo en su totalidad. – confesó la Reina del Crepúsculo. – Pero si me lo preguntan, tal vez eso explicaría el por qué esa bruja pudo entrar tan fácilmente en mis aposentos y sin ser detectada.

Ruisu asintió, admitiendo que esa era la teoría que más encajaba. Las piezas parecían ir cayendo en su lugar, pero eso no le quitaba de encima la preocupación principal: Cya. Aún no tenía una buena idea de cómo la iban a enfrentar si llegaban a encontrarse con ella. La magia de Midna podría ser muy útil, pero ¿sería suficiente? Y en cuanto a Maripola, si bien no resultó ser una carga inútil, no creía que les fuese de mucha utilidad en una batalla (a menos que fuese como soporte).

\- Quiero ir a verlo con mis propios ojos. – exigió Midna.

\- De acuerdo. Ruisu, dile a Lana que llevaremos a Midna a evaluar el terreno por un rato. – dijo la arquera.

Hecho esto, Ruisu se dirigió a avisarle a la hechicera lo que harían. Habiendo terminado con su labor de curar a las tropas, decidió acompañarlos, pues siendo ella quien estaba a cargo, tenía que dirigirlos. Afortunadamente, sus fuerzas se encontraban detrás de una enorme colina, fuera de la vista de los invasores, y si querían tener una oportunidad, tendrían que aprovechar el factor sorpresa para hacer un ataque rápido.

\- ¿Esa máscara tuya realmente funciona? – preguntó Midna, hablándole a Zatyr.

\- ¿Quieres probarla? – replicó la arquera, pasándosela.

La Twili dudó por un momento, pero finalmente decidió mirar a través de ella. El radio de visión de la máscara era de unos cinco kilómetros aproximadamente, lo que les permitía ver en mucho detalle. Alrededor del palacio había grandes cantidades de monstruos, aunque para Zatyr y Ruisu, no era casi nada a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado hasta ese momento. A excepción, como Midna pudo notar, de una especie de espectros con forma humanoide, que tenían un aspecto muy similar a los Twilis ordinarios, excepto que estaban totalmente cubiertos de oscuridad en su piel, y las líneas en sus cuerpos eran rojas brillantes en lugar de verdes como las de Midna y los suyos. Eso al menos ayudaría a distinguir aliados de enemigos una vez que entraran en combate. Finalmente le devolvió la máscara a Zatyr, después de confirmar con sus propios ojos que efectivamente, el enorme dragón negro, cuyo nombre era Argorok, custodiaba la entrada al palacio. El dragón era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que Volga en su forma draconiana, pero era menos corpulento, y tenía las alas mucho más amplias. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una coraza negra que a primera vista parecía prácticamente impenetrable, aunque sus escamas rojas que se podían ver en las partes que quedaban al descubierto tampoco se veían precisamente vulnerables.

\- Desde aquí se ve más grande de lo que lo recordaba la última vez. – dijo Midna.

\- Podemos lidiar con las tropas sin mucho problema, pero ese dragón será un obstáculo difícil de superar. – dijo Lana.

\- Ya antes nos enfrentamos con Volga, ¿no es así? – dijo Zatyr, con confianza.

\- Él era diferente. – replicó Ruisu. – Pudimos enfrentarlo en su forma humanoide, y al parecer mantener su forma de dragón le requería un gran esfuerzo. Tengo el presentimiento de que este no será igual.

Midna quiso preguntar quién era ese tal Volga del que hablaban, pero supuso que en este momento no importaría mucho. Especialmente, si ya habían lidiado con dragones antes, eso sería una ventaja ahora.

\- De acuerdo, Midna. – dijo Lana. – Si ya antes enfrentaste a ese dragón, imagino que sabrás de lo que es capaz de hacer y cómo vencerlo.

\- Bien, empezando por el hecho de que es un dragón lanzafuego, su coraza es prácticamente impenetrable. Los ataques físicos no le hacen mella, y es extremadamente resistente a la magia. – dijo la Twili.

\- Eso no suena muy alentador. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Pero seguro tiene que tener algún punto débil, ¿no es así? – preguntó Ruisu, esperanzado. Después de todo, él sabía que siempre tenía que ser así.

\- De hecho sí lo tiene. – dijo Midna. – Chica arquera, ¿puedes enfocarte en su espalda?

\- Me llamo Zatyr, muchas gracias. – dijo la aludida, poniéndose la máscara. – Bien, ¿qué es lo que estoy buscando?

Sin embargo, cuando el dragón empezó a hacer su "ronda por el perímetro", la arquera tuvo su respuesta. En la espalda, había lo que parecía ser una enorme gema, justo en la parte donde sus alas se conectaban con el cuerpo. Casi podría pensar que parecía un enorme blanco. La arquera pasó la máscara a los otros dos para que pudieran ver a lo que Midna se refería.

\- Esa gema que tiene en la espalda, absorbe la energía del ambiente, y es lo que le da su poder. – explicó la Twili. – Pero ese poder también puede ser su debilidad. Verán, nosotros en el Reino Crepuscular somos… particularmente vulnerables a los relámpagos, como habrán notado durante nuestra pelea.

La última parte la dijo mirando con el ojo entrecerrado hacia Ruisu y Lana. Al parecer, aún había algo de resentimiento por ese choque de electricidad que le dieron cuando estaban peleando, aunque claramente no hubiese estado dirigido a matar.

\- Entonces, lo que estás sugiriendo es que lo ataquemos en ese lugar con relámpagos, ¿entendí bien? – interrogó Lana, ignorando la mirada.

\- Suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. – dijo Ruisu.

\- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. – dijo Lana. – Ruisu, ¿sugieres algo para que lidiemos con las tropas enemigas?

\- Descontando a ese dragón, creo que nuestras fuerzas estarán más o menos igualadas en números. – dijo Ruisu. – Si las tropas de Midna pueden aislar a sus oponentes y enfrentarlos uno a uno, tendremos ventaja, ya que a pesar de ser muy fuertes, la mayoría de ellos son poco inteligentes y fáciles de engañar con trampas.

\- Déjamelo a mí entonces. – dijo Midna.

\- Oigan, ¿de qué están hablando todos ustedes? – oyeron la vocecita de Maripola detrás de ellos. – No es justo, ya terminé de ayudar a curar a los heridos, pero me dejan fuera de lo que están haciendo.

\- Niña, no estamos jugando a hacer una fiesta del té. – dijo Midna tajante.

\- Tal vez no, pero, técnicamente es una de los nuestros. – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa tan grande que se ve allá abajo? – preguntó Maripola, claramente señalando la mancha negra que era Argorok.

\- ¿Quieres verlo más de cerca? Prueba esto. – dijo Zatyr, prestándole la máscara. – Concentra tu vista en él, y podrás verlo en detalle.

Maripola hizo lo que le dijeron, y se cayó hacia atrás cuando pudo verlo de cerca. A nadie le sorprendió, con su edad, inclusive ellos les daba escalofríos el sólo pensar que tenían que enfrentarse a un dragón, aunque ya lo hubiesen hecho antes.

\- ¿Qué es eso, una serpiente gigante con alas? – preguntó Maripola.

Zatyr y Ruisu intercambiaron miradas, pues la analogía era muy acertada, a comparación de la forma de dragón de Volga, que era más parecida a un lagarto que a una serpiente. La lengua bífida y delgada que sacaba de la boca de vez en cuando también ayudaba.

\- Casi. Es un dragón para ser exactos. – dijo Midna. – Y si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, es mejor que te mantengas bien lejos de él.

\- Pero, señorita gatita…

\- ¡Que no me digas así! – gritó Midna.

\- Maripola, de hecho, creo que sé cómo puedes ayudarnos. – dijo Lana, tratando de calmar la tensión que estaba por formarse. – Ve con las tropas y me reuniré contigo en breve. Ruisu, Zatyr, tal vez deberían ir a discutir nuestra estrategia con el resto de las tropas, ¿podrían hacer eso por mí? Hay algo que necesito hacer primero.

\- De acuerdo. Ya la escuchaste, vamos, Maripola. – dijo Ruisu. Lana parecía tener buena mano para tratar con ella, eso era una gran ventaja.

Ruisu y Zatyr se llevaron a Maripola de regreso al campamento, mientras Lana sacaba su libro de hechizos y comenzaba a revisarlo, seguramente para buscar algo que pudieran utilizar contra ese dragón, o los enemigos en general. Midna, sin embargo, se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven hechicera, que tardó cerca de un minuto en notar que la reina de los Twili se había quedado observándola.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Sé que me dijiste que no estás con esa bruja. – dijo Midna. – Y te creo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo que no me estás contando.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Lana, tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

\- No es por presumir, pero me considero muy buena para leer a las personas. – declaró la Twili. – Llámalo un sexto sentido, que me suele decir cuando me están ocultando cosas.

Lana no dijo nada, pero su silencio pareció ser toda la respuesta que Midna necesitaba. No es que ahora se esforzara mucho por ocultar ese secreto, y algo en su interior le decía que el momento de revelarlo se estaba acercando.

\- Por tu expresión me imagino que es algo que realmente te lastima. – dijo Midna. – Así que no te presionaré, al menos no por el momento. Te veré luego.

Y dicho esto, la Twili flotó en la misma dirección donde se fueron los demás, hacia el campamento. Lana quiso volver a su libro de hechizos, pero no podía concentrarse. Igual como antes lo hizo Sheik, Midna pudo ver a través de su fachada. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil decir las cosas? Por dentro ya sentía que iba a explotar si no lo dejaba salir pronto, pero simplemente, no parecía ser el momento apropiado. Y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal consigo misma. Quizás, todo hubiera sido mejor si en lugar de mantener oculto ese "pequeño" detalle, hubiera dicho toda la verdad desde el principio. Ahora se le estaba haciendo más y más difícil encontrar la oportunidad para decirlo.

\- No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. – se dijo a sí misma, volviendo a su libro. Por ahora, tenía que enfocarse en el problema inmediato. Ya pensaría como cruzar ese otro puente cuando llegara hasta él.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Con las legiones de Cya pululando los alrededores del Palacio Crepuscular, las tropas leales a Midna tomaron sus posiciones, preparándose para el ataque. Tras evaluar el terreno, Ruisu sugirió iniciar con un ataque frontal para atraer la atención, pero manteniéndose dispersos para ser un blanco mucho más difícil en caso de que el dragón decidiera abandonar el puesto que estaba vigilando para atacarlos. En tal caso, el grupo de Lana tendría que intentar atraer su atención, pues eran los únicos que estarían relativamente en condiciones para enfrentarlo.

\- Ya estamos listos. – dijo Ruisu, hablándole a Lana. – Sólo dinos cuándo.

\- De acuerdo. – La hechicera tomó su libro, e invocó un círculo mágico en el aire para dar la señal a las tropas.

El alboroto no se hizo esperar, los Twilis descendieron por la colina para atraer la atención de las legiones de monstruos. Predeciblemente estos respondieron a los gritos de batalla con los suyos propios, iniciando el combate. Las tropas de Midna rápidamente ganaron la ventaja con un ataque relámpago, mientras los refuerzos comenzaban a atacar por los flancos para intentar abrirles el paso al grupo de Lana.

Para quitar el último muro de resistencia, Lana invocó una tormenta de rayos encima de los enemigos que seguían bloqueando el sendero principal que iba hacia la entrada del palacio, aunque algunos de ellos lograron escapar del ataque inicial, pronto fueron cayendo con los flechazos de fuego de Zatyr, los espadazos cargados de electricidad de Ruisu y los feroces ataques del lobo crepuscular de Midna. Maripola, por su parte, se mantenía cerca de Lana, como esperando por algo.

\- ¿En serio era necesario traerla? – preguntó Midna, mirando a la niña con sus insectos, quien también parecía preguntarse qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

\- Confía en mí. – dijo Lana. – ¡Maripola, suelta a tus avispas ahora!

\- ¡Sí, señorita Lana! – dijo la niña.

Tomó un frasco que contenía unas cuantas avispas. Midna por dentro se preguntó que podrían hacer unas cuantas avispas contra un montón de monstruos, pero tuvo su respuesta cuando Lana conjuró un círculo mágico en su camino, y al atravesarlo, cada avispa (había sólo una docena de ellas en el frasco) repentinamente se convirtió en al menos un centenar. El enjambre instantáneo se dispersó alrededor de los monstruos, y comenzaron a picarlos sin piedad, mientras el grupo de Lana se mantenía a raya para evitar que los picaran a ellos. Midna admitió que no resultó ser tan mala idea, una estrategia poco usual, pero dadas las circunstancias, aceptaría cualquier arma efectiva, por extraña que fuese.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los enjambres desaparecieron, dejando a las avispas originales solamente, quienes inmediatamente volvieron al frasco de donde salieron, pero ya habían hecho su trabajo. Sus víctimas estaban totalmente cubiertas de hinchazones por los piquetes por todo el cuerpo, incapaces de moverse o seguir peleando. Ruisu se sintió tentado a terminar de ponerlos fuera de su miseria, por todo el veneno que les inyectaron las avispas, pero no había tiempo para eso. Tenían que dirigirse hacia la entrada y hacerse cargo de su enorme y feroz centinela. El grupo avanzó sin demasiados problemas, pero aún no estaban seguros de cómo harían para enfrentarse al dragón Argorok. Era más extraño por el hecho de que no pareció reaccionar ante ellos ni al resto de las tropas que estaban peleando en los alrededores.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él, es que no nos ha visto? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- De hecho no puede vernos, ni siquiera tiene ojos. – dijo Midna.

Zatyr se sorprendió de esto, y se puso la máscara un momento para enfocarse bien en la cara del dragón. Y fue entonces que se percató: la armadura que lo cubría, específicamente en la cabeza, tenía la abertura para la boca, pero no tenía ningún hueco por donde se pudieran ver los ojos.

\- Es cierto. – dijo la arquera.

\- Pero no vayan a distraerse por eso. – dijo Midna. – Tal vez no pueda vernos, pero sí puede oírnos y olernos si nos acercamos demasiado.

\- Eso supondrá un problema, ¿cómo se supone que lo mataremos si no nos podemos acercar? – dijo Ruisu.

Pero no tuvieron que hacerlo. En ese preciso instante, el dragón movió la cabeza como si fuera alertado de algo, abrió las alas y comenzó a aletear con fuerza. Abrió la boca para aspirar, e inmediatamente soltó un chorro de fuego directo hacia ellos.

\- ¡CÚBRANSE TODOS! – gritó Ruisu.

El grupo se dispersó, evitando la infernal llamarada. Ruisu y Zatyr con ese sólo ataque se dieron cuenta de que no era tan potente ni tan disperso como los de Volga o el Rey Dodongo, pero era mucho más rápida que las de ellos. Argorok rugió y comenzó a aletear con más fuerza, generando un fuerte viento que aumentaba de velocidad a cada segundo, hasta que finalmente este literalmente se convirtió en un tornado. Todos intentaron sujetarse de lo que pudieron, en el caso de Ruisu, Lana y Zatyr, clavaron sus armas en el suelo tan fuerte como pudieron, mientras que el lobo crepuscular de Midna hizo lo mismo con las garras de sus patas mientras ella se aferraba a su lomo, para resistir el ser arrastrados, pero Maripola no tuvo tanta suerte y casi sale volando. Ruisu reaccionó rápido y sin pensarlo mucho inmediatamente ocupó su zarpa, para evitar que se les fuera.

\- ¡AY! ¡ESO DUELE!

Maripola se quejó cuando el gancho la atrapó, evitando que el tornado la arrastrara, lamentablemente Ruisu no apuntó bien y este se le enganchó en la retaguardia, dejándola en una posición más que embarazosa. Ruisu no retrajo la cadena de inmediato, pues no quería arriesgarse a rasgarle el vestido con el tirón, y con esa mano sujetaba a Maripola mientras que con la otra se aferraba a su espada clavada para evitar ser arrastrado por el tornado.

\- ¡Lana, haz algo! – gritó Zatyr, haciendo lo mismo con su arco.

La hechicera apenas podía ver con un ojo entreabierto. Normalmente, utilizaba su libro de hechizos para recordar los conjuros, pero no podía abrirlo sin que saliera volando, y con la otra mano tenía que sujetarse de la Vara Deku para evitar ser arrastrada. Para poner a sus amigos a salvo del tornado, aún con la vara clavada intentó hacer aparecer unas raíces para sujetarlos al suelo, pero se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar no había vida vegetal que controlar ni mucho menos. Sin más opciones, tuvo que recurrir a su propia memoria, tratando de recitar un conjuro para invocar un viento de igual intensidad y dirección opuesta que anulara el tornado de Argorok. Se tardó unos segundos, pero cuando finalmente pudo recordar el conjuro correcto, estiró su mano para hacer aparecer un círculo mágico, que generó un tornado horizontal que se fue directo hacia el generado por Argorok. El tornado de Lana se introdujo en él, y unos segundos después los dos se disiparon uno al otro, parando los vientos. Maripola cayó de sentón al suelo, y se quitó el gancho, para de inmediato dirigirse hacia donde estaba su dueño una vez que este retrajo la cadena de vuelta.

\- Señor espadachín, gracias por salvarme, ¿pero no podrías haber tenido un poco más de delicadeza? – le dijo tratando claramente de sonar cortés, pero sin poder ocultar su molestia.

\- No hay tiempo para ser delicados, y menos cuando… ¡ahí viene! – gritó Midna.

Sin quedarse más en su sitio, Argorok echó a volar hacia ellos, obligándolos a tirarse al suelo, primero para evitar sus fauces, las garras de sus patas, y finalmente su pesada cola. La entrada había quedado despejada por un momento, pero no iban a arriesgarse a dejar al resto de sus tropas allí a merced de esa bestia. De todos modos, la tentación no les duró mucho pues el dragón dio la vuelta para volver a su puesto casi de inmediato, y esta vez soltando un chorro de fuego por el camino hacia el suelo.

\- ¡APÁRTENSE! – exclamó Midna de nuevo.

En cuanto pasó el peligro (por el momento), Ruisu cargó energía con su espada para dispararle un ataque, recordando lo que Midna le había dicho sobre que era vulnerable a la electricidad. El problema, fue que el ataque impactó en él como si no hubiese hecho nada, excepto tal vez molestarlo un poco y enfureciéndolo. Lana intentó hacer uno más fuerte, pero el resultado no fue mucho mejor, sólo lo hizo retroceder un poco.

\- ¡Así no! – exclamó Midna. – ¡Les dije que su armadura tiene refuerzo contra la magia! ¡Tienen que atacar su punto débil!

Desde el suelo Ruisu no podía dirigir los ataques a distancia con su espada hacia el punto débil de Argorok, pues estos sólo se disparaban en línea recta, y con el dragón volando sobre ellos todo el tiempo no tenía manera de conseguir un disparo claro. Lana trató de invocar una tormenta de rayos encima de él para tratar de hacer que le cayeran desde arriba, pero si no podía ver el lugar exacto donde estaba esa gema tampoco ayudaba mucho.

\- ¡Por las Diosas! – exclamó Ruisu. – ¡Nos ayudaría mucho si pudiéramos clavarle un pararrayos en ese lugar!

\- Pararrayos… – Esa palabra encendió una llama en la mente de Lana. – ¡Eso es! ¡Zatyr, dame una de tus flechas, deprisa!

\- ¿Para qué? – gritó la arquera, todavía disparando flechas de hielo. Le quedaban apenas poco más de una docena en el carcaj.

\- ¡Sólo hazlo! – gritó la hechicera. – ¡Ruisu, Midna, por favor distráiganlo!

El espadachín y la reina del crepúsculo hicieron lo que pudieron. Midna comenzó a gritarle "¡Aquí estoy, ven por mí!" para tratar de atraer su atención, mientras Ruisu seguía disparando ataques eléctricos con su espada desde el otro lado. Lana cogió una de las flechas de Zatyr, y pronunció un encantamiento mientras la recubría con una especie de polvo blanco y dorado. Al terminar, la flecha quedó revestida dándole una apariencia que, como Zatyr pudo notar, era muy similar a la espada de Ruisu.

\- ¡Oigan, que necesitamos ayuda aquí! – gritó Midna, haciendo saltar a su lobo para evadir estallidos de fuego que le lanzaba Argorok.

\- ¡Ya voy, señorita gatita! – gritó de pronto Maripola que parecía ser la única disponible en ese momento.

\- ¡Maripola, no! – gritaron Lana y Zatyr simultáneamente.

\- ¡Oye, tú, dragón, déjalos en paz!

La niña siguió gritando, buscando (estúpidamente, pensó Midna) atraer la atención de Argorok, y al parecer funcionó pues de pronto se volteó para lanzarle una llamarada. Maripola dio la vuelta y echó a correr, y justo cuando el chorro de fuego estuvo a pocos milímetros de incinerarla, una mano de energía roja la agarró por las enaguas de su vestido y la sacó del camino. La mano la arrastró hasta encontrarse de frente con la mirada muy molesta de la reina de los Twilis.

\- G-gracias…

\- Vuelves a hacer eso y no te salvo, mocosa. – respondió Midna, dejándola de vuelta en el suelo.

Entretanto, ya que Midna tuvo que poner a Maripola fuera de la línea de fuego, Ruisu fue el único que pudo seguir distrayendo con sus ataques, tratando de aumentar la potencia, pero sabía que no podía agotar sus reservas de energía tan rápido en caso de que aún les esperase otro enemigo dentro del palacio (si el portal estaba en el interior, sería estúpido pensar que no hubiese nadie para vigilarlo de cerca). Pero ya que no podía usar los ataques de manera continua, en el tiempo que concentraba la energía tenía que huir. Desafortunadamente en una ocasión, por voltearse a mirar por encima del hombro mientras corría, se tropezó y cayó, y la llamarada de Argorok estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. El muchacho cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero nunca sintió el calor de las llamas. Al ver de nuevo, se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro de un campo de energía, y al mirar hacia un lado, vio a Lana, con la mano levantada para mantenerlo. Viendo su oportunidad se puso de pie y se alejó de allí, una vez que Argorok dejó de respirar fuego, en el momento en que Zatyr le disparaba una flecha de hielo a la boca abierta para frenarlo aunque fuese por un momento. Hecho esto, el grupo se reunió y decidió alejarse fuera del perímetro del dragón para discutir qué hacer. Lana empezó por mostrarles a todos la flecha que acababa de encantar con su magia.

\- Escuchen, preparé esta flecha con un hechizo que reproducirá el efecto pararrayos de la espada de Ruisu. – les dijo. – Zatyr, si puedes dispararle esta flecha directo a su punto débil, no importa como lancemos los ataques eléctricos, esta los atraerá si están lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Podría hacerlo, si no fuera porque esa serpiente alada que escupe fuego puede volar y nosotros no. – replicó la arquera. – No puedo tener un disparo claro de esa manera.

\- Si pudiéramos volar de alguna forma. – dijo Ruisu. – Midna, ¿no puedes levantarla tú?

\- ¿Bromeas? Mi levitación tiene su límite de altura, muchas gracias. – dijo la Twili, claramente ofendida.

\- Eso no será necesario. – dijo Lana. – Maripola, necesito que me prestes una libélula y un escarabajo hércules dorado.

\- ¿Qué harás con ellos? – preguntó la niña, tomando los frascos donde los tenía guardados. El resto tenía expresiones similares. La mirada de Lana parecía decirles simplemente "confíen en mí".

Después de ese breve descanso, el grupo volvió a meterse la zona defendida por Argorok, quien inmediatamente, alertado por sus pisadas volvió a aletear para atacarlos de nuevo. Igual que antes, Ruisu y Midna intentaron distraer su atención, mientras las otras tres preparaban el plan. Lana le pidió a Maripola que dejara salir primero al escarabajo. Este era quizás el insecto más grande que Maripola tenía en su colección, pero Lana les indicó que se alejaran luego de conjurar un hechizo mágico en él después de dejarlo en el suelo. Nadie entendió en el momento, pues lo único que les dijo fue que se alejaran del radio del círculo que se generó en el suelo, pero pronto se dieron cuenta: el escarabajo comenzó a crecer, hasta abarcar por completo el radio del círculo mágico, y al hacerlo, se puso en una talla lo suficientemente grande para estar al nivel de Argorok.

\- ¡Señor escarabajo, atrape a ese dragón y no lo deje escapar! – gritó Maripola.

Como si comprendiera el mensaje, el escarabajo echó a andar hacia el dragón para embestirlo con su cuerno. Por primera vez durante la batalla, al fin el ataque pareció hacerle algún efecto y consiguió derribar a Argorok. El dragón respondió lanzando una llamarada, pero la coraza del insecto no mostró daño más allá de algunas quemaduras menores. Al parecer, al hacerse gigantesco sus atributos físicos aumentaron en proporción. Ante esto, Argorok no tuvo más remedio que volar a baja altura y comenzar a atacarlo con las garras de sus patas y tratar de morderlo.

\- Ese hechizo no durará más de un par de minutos, tenemos que actuar ya. – dijo Lana. – Maripola, la libélula.

La niña obedeció y sacó al segundo insecto, una libélula del mismo tono dorado que el escarabajo. Lana volvió a utilizar el mismo hechizo para agrandarla, pero a menor tamaño, sólo lo suficiente como para que una persona pudiera montarse en ella. Hecho esto, Lana le entregó a Zatyr la flecha encantada.

\- Zatyr, sólo tendrás un disparo con esto, no lo desperdicies. – le dijo. – Hacer una de estas requiere mucha magia, no podré hacer otra.

\- No fallaré. – dijo Zatyr tomándola. – Un segundo, ¿cómo dirigiré a la libélula?

\- No te preocupes, sólo dile a donde quiere que vaya. – aseguró Maripola, como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Los demás se apartaron mientras ella se montaba en la espalda de la libélula. Zatyr no tenía experiencia montando a caballo o ningún animal en general, así que no tuvo más opción que encomendarse a las Diosas y esperar que lo que dijo Maripola fuese cierto. Se limitó a decirle "arriba" y de inmediato empezó a aletear, despegando del suelo. Tenía que sujetarse con las piernas, pues necesitaba una mano para sujetar el arco, y la otra para la flecha. Para su sorpresa, no fue tan aterrador una vez que estuvo en el aire, y hasta le pareció divertido.

\- Muy bien, amiga libélula, vuela encima de esos dos, y ponte por detrás del dragón. – dijo Zatyr.

A corta distancia no necesitaría usar la máscara, sólo necesitaba ponerse fuera del radio donde estaban peleando Argorok y el escarabajo. El insecto estaba resistiendo, demostrando ser tan fuerte como el dragón, pero no tenía manera de saber cuánto tiempo duraría el hechizo, así que tenía que actuar rápido. Zatyr voló alrededor tratando de ponerse en buena posición para disparar la flecha en cuanto la gema en la espalda de Argorok fuese visible. El dragón rugía y lanzaba llamaradas, mientras el escarabajo chasqueaba sus mandíbulas tratando de sujetarlo como podía para evitar que se elevara y atacara a todos. Ruisu y Lana se acercaron a distancia segura, preparándose para hacer su parte una vez que Zatyr hiciera la suya.

\- Muy bien, aquí vamos. – dijo mientras colocaba la flecha en el arco y tensaba.

Lamentablemente, de pronto Argorok comenzó a dominar al escarabajo, tal vez el hechizo estuviera perdiendo su poder. Ponerse a tiro sería muy arriesgado en el caso de que Argorok se volteara y le lanzara fuego. Pensando que Maripola no los perdonaría si alguno de sus dos amigos no salía vivo de esa confrontación, la arquera cerró un ojo y abrió el otro sin perder de vista la gema en cuanto viese la abertura. Finalmente, pudo ver la gema en su totalidad.

\- ¡FUEGO!

La flecha se clavó limpiamente en todo el centro de la gema, e incluso pareció que hasta lo sintió, pues arqueó la cabeza y rugió como si le hubiese dolido. Sin perder tiempo, Zatyr le ordenó a la libélula que volara tan rápido como pudiera para alejarse de allí y evitar una potencial represalia de parte del dragón. El escarabajo lo golpeó con su cuerno, y eso les dio a Ruisu y Lana la oportunidad de acercarse para darle el golpe de gracia.

\- ¡Ruisu, ahora! – gritó la hechicera.

\- ¡Ahí va!

Ruisu, que ya tenía la energía cargada para lanzar el primer ataque, hizo un tajo horizontal hacia arriba para disparar una cuchilla eléctrica masiva. Toda la energía fue atraída por la flecha, el efecto pararrayos en verdad funcionaba, y esta la redirigió hacia adentro de Argorok, saltándose su coraza exterior. El dragón crepuscular se convulsionó al sentir la energía eléctrica recorrerlo, aunque no tardó en reponerse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para recibir una segunda cuchilla, algo más pequeña que la anterior, pero con suficiente poder para volver a paralizarlo por unos segundos. Y ese tiempo fue todo lo que Lana necesitó para invocar de nuevo el hechizo para la tormenta de rayos encima de él. El círculo mágico emitió algunas chispas hacia los lados mientras preparaba el ataque. Lana alzó los dedos y luego los bajó bruscamente para hacer llover los rayos sobre Argorok. Igual que antes, toda la electricidad fue atraída por la flecha, excepto que el ataque de Lana era mucho más poderoso que el de Ruisu y al concentrarse tanta energía en ese punto, el resultado sería obvio.

\- ¡Está funcionando! – gritó Midna. – ¡No te detengas, fríelo!

Por supuesto, Lana no tenía intenciones de detenerse, y siguió manteniendo los relámpagos tanto como pudo. Cuando finalmente cesó, Argorok aterrizó pesadamente sobre sus pies en el suelo. La parálisis ahora era tan seria que no tenía energías para aletear, y aparentemente tampoco para escupir fuego, pues cuando lo intentó apenas le salió una pequeña llamarada muy corta. Y justo en ese instante, el escarabajo recuperó su tamaño normal. Maripola corrió para atraparlo en el aire. Decidiendo que era hora de terminar con él, Ruisu apuntó con la zarpa a la barbilla del dragón, lo enganchó y le dio un tirón para jalarle la cabeza hacia el suelo y ponerla a su alcance. Este no pudo oponer resistencia alguna.

\- ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores? – preguntó el espadachín.

Sin decir nada, Midna fue la primera que se adelantó, y en su mano de cabello empezó a generar una gran esfera de energía de sombras, tomando ventaja de que la bestia estaba totalmente indefensa pudo acumular una gran cantidad de poder sin preocupaciones. El resto desvió la mirada cuando la Twili golpeó la cabeza del dragón crepuscular con ella, tardándose unos segundos en volver a abrirlos para ver el resultado. Un cráter de humo negro, y el cuerpo inerte de la bestia, ahora con un montón de trozos de coraza y restos de su cabeza por todo el lugar. Maripola fue la única que no quiso voltear a seguir viendo eso, mientras el resto del cuerpo del dragón comenzaba a disolverse. La Twili solamente sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Creo que disfrutaste demasiado eso. – dijo Ruisu

\- No tienes idea. – replicó Midna. – Ahora que ya no está esa lagartija, creo que es tiempo de que recuperemos mi palacio y sellemos ese portal suyo.

\- Es cierto. En marcha. – dijo Lana

El grupo inmediatamente echó a correr, dejando atrás la mancha que solía ser el dragón crepuscular. Desafortunadamente, la puerta de entrada también estaba sellada, y con magia. Midna trató de abrirla, pero al ver que no le respondía, y que empezó a ponerse terca, empezó a insistir con más fuerza (y gritos) cada vez, culminando en hacer su mano de cabello un enorme puño y aporrear la puerta hasta que finalmente la derribó. Sorprendentemente, hecho esto se tranquilizó e hizo un gesto de cortesía para que sus nuevos amigos pasaran primero. Pero mientras avanzaban por el jardín exterior, comenzaron a aparecer más guardianes, más de los espectros con los que las tropas estaban peleando. Al verlos más de cerca, fue que pudieron percatarse de algo más, parecía que murmuraban algo mientras caminaban hacia ellos. Al principio no lo entendieron, pero cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Midna supo de qué se trataba.

\- Zaaaant… Zaaaant….

\- Un segundo. ¿Están diciendo Zant? – preguntó Midna.

Los espectros, avanzando como zombis, repetían la misma palabra una y otra vez como si fuese un mantra. Ruisu, Lana y Maripola no tenían idea de lo que significaba, pero para Midna, ese nombre era demasiado familiar. Le traía muchos recuerdos, aunque más malos que buenos, por supuesto. Y Lana, por su parte, también sabía de quién se trataba. Sus registros históricos lo llamaban "Zant, el rey usurpador del Crepúsculo", y fue otro de los oponentes del héroe legendario en esa época. Y si Cya había sido la responsable de traer al dragón para que los detuviera, ¿habría la posibilidad de que hubiese hecho lo mismo con Zant?

\- Zant… no es posible… ¿ese bastardo traidor también está aquí? – volvió a preguntar la Twili.

Sin embargo, los que no sabían a quién se refería no tuvieron tiempo de hacer preguntas, pues en ese instante, los espectros soltaron unos escalofriantes alaridos, lanzándose hacia ellos en masa. Ruisu fue el primero en saltar al frente junto con Midna, usando sus ataques para detener en seco a la primera ola que atacó, mientras Lana usaba su magia para dispersar al resto, pero eso sólo servía para abrirse paso muy lentamente. Entretanto, Zatyr no podía hacer otra cosa que ahorrar sus flechas, y esperar a que se alinearan en fila antes de disparar una flecha de fuego supercargada para eliminar a varios con un sólo disparo. Lamentaba haber gastado sus flechas explosivas durante la defensa de la ciudadela del castillo, ahora mismo le resultarían muy útiles, pero no tuvo tiempo de preparar más de ellas. Finalmente, cuando disparó la última, los espectros parecieron asumir que como se quedó sin munición estaba indefensa. Grave error.

\- ¡A ver qué les parece esto! – exclamó, mientras veía que trataban de hacerle montón.

Al decir esto, uno de los espectros alzó su hacha con la intención de hacerla caer encima de ella, sólo para encontrarse con algo filoso cortándolo en dos por el estómago. Los otros que venían detrás retrocedieron ligeramente al ver lo que sucedió: Zatyr tenía el brazo derecho estirado sujetando su arco como si fuese un bastón. Había retirado las guardias doradas para revelar un par de cuchillas metálicas debajo de ellas.

\- ¿Creyeron que porque me quedé sin flechas estoy indefensa?

Ruisu y Lana, que eran los que llevaban más tiempo con ella se sorprendieron de verla blandiendo el arco para cortar a cada agresor que intentaba acercársele. Realmente se movía con gran habilidad, en especial porque siempre habían estado acostumbrados a que ella fuese una atacante de largo alcance. Era la primera vez que la veían peleando a corta distancia, pero dejó en evidencia que se había preparado en caso de que alguien tratase de aprovechar la "debilidad natural" de los arqueros en un combate al ser atacados de cerca. Consiguió eliminar por lo menos una docena de ellos, pero seguían apareciendo, y al no tener más capacidades especiales fuera de sus flechas no podía contribuir tanto como los otros. Para ponerle fin a la escaramuza, Lana invocó su tormenta de rayos, pero más dispersa para cubrir una mayor área que cuando atacó a Argorok, tratando de que cada uno de los rayos que caían golpeara al menos a un objetivo. Ruisu le ayudó usando su propio estallido de relámpagos desde bajo tierra al clavar la espada cargada al máximo, y Midna terminó de eliminar a los que quedaron de una manera escalofriantemente similar a como lo hizo con el dragón: un golpe directo para volarles la cabeza.

Después de eliminar a los espectros con armas de corta distancia, un escuadrón armado para largo alcance, equipados con arcos, ballestas y jabalinas, comenzó a acribillarlos desde el balcón para impedir que entrasen a la zona central del palacio. Aunque Zatyr se las estaba arreglando bien sin sus flechas, al tener un respiro pudo darse cuenta que los agresores sobre el balcón llevaban sus propios carcajes llenos de flechas, aparentemente potenciadas con la energía del reino crepuscular, a juzgar por como explotaban estas al impactar en energía de sombras.

\- ¡Oye, Midna! ¿Crees que les importe que tome prestadas algunas de sus flechas? – le preguntó a la Twili.

\- ¡A mí ciertamente no me importaría, chica arquera! – respondió Midna.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí, te conseguiré un carcaj! – dijo Ruisu, corriendo en su dirección.

Ruisu lanzó algunos ataques de advertencia con su espada, utilizándola además para desviar los flechazos cuando estos le pasaban demasiado cerca mientras corría hacia el balcón. En cuanto se puso a suficiente distancia, cogió su zarpa y disparó el gancho hacia el arquero enemigo más cercano, retrayendo la cadena de inmediato para jalarlo fuera del balcón. Primero lo primero, mientras estaba en el suelo le arrancó de la espalda el carcaj y le clavó su espada para evitar que fuese a levantarse con ganas de tomar represalias.

\- ¡Zatyr! – gritó, arrojándole el carcaj.

La arquera lo recibió sin problemas, y ya que no era "su estilo" vació su contenido para ponerlo en el suyo propio. Las flechas eran negras con las mismas líneas elaboradas que tenían los Twilis, y en este caso, eran rojas por tratarse de espectros. Mientras Zatyr las acomodaba, Midna tomó una para examinar su energía mágica, pues tenía que verificar algo, mientras Lana terminaba de ayudar a Ruisu para eliminar a los enemigos restantes.

\- Cómo lo imaginé. – dijo Midna. – Estos espectros, no son más que remanentes de los que se pusieron con Zant cuando me traicionó. Por eso decían su nombre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- Cuando el Héroe del Crepúsculo se enfrentó a la encarnación del mal en esta época, no fue el único adversario al que tuvo que derrotar. – explicó Lana. – Uno de sus mayores obstáculos fue Zant, quien trató de usurpar el trono del crepúsculo.

\- Oh, ¿así que conoces esa parte de la historia? – Midna pareció sorprendida. – En fin, creí que había muerto después de que Link derrotó a Ganondorf, pues era lo que lo anclaba a la vida y lo hacía imposible de matar. Pero en esta flecha pude sentir algo.

\- ¿Qué sentiste? – preguntó Zatyr de nuevo.

\- Estos espectros no tienen más que un remanente de conciencia, no son capaces de actuar a no ser que algo, o alguien, los esté controlando desde alguna parte. – dijo Midna. – Para lograrlo tuvo que haberles transferido una pequeña porción de su espíritu… y con eso supe que se trata de él. Conozco su presencia mejor que nadie.

\- Entonces, estás diciendo que…

\- No sé cómo lo hizo, pero de algún modo volvió a la vida. – dijo Midna. – ¡Y no sólo eso, aprovechó mi ausencia para meterse en mi palacio como si fuese dueño del lugar! ¡Cómo lo detesto!

La Twili no se esforzó en ocultar su irritación, haciendo evidente su desprecio por el usurpador, a juzgar por el berrinche que parecía estar haciendo al hablar de él. Lana, sin embargo, tuvo la extraña sensación de que la irritación tal vez tenía otras razones detrás de lo que le hizo cuando le quitó el trono que era suyo por derecho.

\- Midna, ve si puedes sentir la presencia de Zant con más fuerza en alguna parte del palacio. – dijo la hechicera. – Si es el que está controlando a estos espectros, entonces sólo tenemos que derrotarlo a él, y dejarán de aparecer. Además, puedo sentir con más fuerza el Portal de las Almas en el interior del palacio. Si vamos a sellarlo, tenemos que entrar.

\- Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo. – dijo Ruisu. – Hay que darle al usurpador la recompensa que se merece.

\- Oigan, no se les olvide, a mí me toca darle el golpe de gracia. – dijo Midna. – Y tú, mocosa de los bichos, intenta no meterte en problemas.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó Maripola.

Midna aprovechó que podía levitar para ser la primera en meterse en el edificio principal del palacio, siguiendo el rastro de magia de Zant, por repulsivo que se le hiciera. Adentro, la oposición resultó ser igual o más molesta que afuera ahora que tenían menos espacio para pelear, especialmente cuando tenían que atravesar corredores llenos de espectros. Maripola se quedaba en el centro de la formación, mientras los demás en equipos de dos atacaban a los enemigos que venían por detrás y por el frente para poder protegerla y continuar su camino. Ocasionalmente les ayudaba dejando salir a sus pequeños amigos para que distrajeran al enemigo, o curarles las heridas cuando recibían algún daño. Sin embargo, no permitieron que eso los detuviera, y siguieron adelante imparables.

Por alguna extraña coincidencia, las energías de Zant y del Portal de las Almas parecían encontrarse en la misma dirección, pues Midna y Lana habían acordado que cada una de las dos seguiría su objetivo respectivamente, pero el rastro que perseguían las estaba llevando a ambas por la misma ruta. De cierta manera era mejor así, para mantener al grupo unido, en especial si se iban a enfrentar a Cya o a Zant.

Los cinco detuvieron su avance una vez que llegaron a la sala del trono, luego de abrirse paso a lo largo de unas enormes escaleras llenas de más centinelas espectrales que tratarían de detener su avance a toda costa, pero no pudieron contra su determinación. Los sentidos de Lana y Midna se pusieron en alerta máxima una vez que se encontraron en la sala, pues podían sentir las energías del portal y del usurpador demasiado cerca para ignorarlas. Sin embargo, la sala estaba totalmente vacía, salvo por el susodicho trono, pero el que no hubiese nadie esperándolos allí en realidad era mucho más aterrador. Usualmente, eso podía ser el preludio a una trampa o una emboscada.

\- Está cerca… ese desgraciado tiene que estar aquí. – dijo Midna

\- ¿Estás segura, Midna? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- El Portal de las Almas también está muy cerca. – dijo Lana.

Lana y Midna se acercaron hacia la pared detrás del trono, mientras los otros observaban a su alrededor, como preguntándose qué estarían buscando, o esperando a que algo o alguien apareciera de pronto tratando de tomarlos por sorpresa. Sin embargo, la hechicera y la Twili sí parecían saber lo que buscaban. Lana comenzó a palpar el muro, quien la viera pensaría que tal vez buscaba un ladrillo suelto o algo que abriera un pasaje secreto. Y de hecho, eso era precisamente lo que buscaba. Podía sentir la energía del portal en esa dirección, lo cual parecía una locura pues hasta donde Midna sabía, no había nada más allá de ese muro. Pero ella a su vez también podía sentir la presencia de Zant en esa misma dirección. Y al cabo de unos minutos, Lana pareció hallar lo que buscaba.

\- Aquí. – dijo de repente. – Un sello mágico de tiempo y espacio.

\- Hasta donde sé, no hay más nada detrás de este muro. – dijo Midna. – Pero puedo sentir la presencia de Zant en esa dirección. ¿Será que tengo que derribarlo?

\- No será necesario. – dijo Lana. – Este muro en realidad sólo es una puerta, y el sello es la cerradura. El problema, es que necesitamos una llave para abrirla.

\- ¿Qué clase de llave?

Pero como si le respondiera, en ese momento se encendieron las líneas características de la arquitectura Twili a todo lo ancho y largo del muro, y con un poderoso resplandor, una fuerza desconocida las repelió, lanzándolas a ambas contra sus otros compañeros. Midna se estrelló contra Maripola, mientras que Ruisu sirvió de colchón para Lana. Las líneas comenzaron a cambiar de forma, como si tuviesen vida propia, y los bloques que formaban el muro comenzaron a moverse de manera ordenada, retrayéndose para formar una especie de pasaje, y de entre las sombras, emergió una figura solitaria.

\- Vaya, vaya… pero qué gran honor tenerte en mi palacio, Midna.

La reina del Crepúsculo simplemente quedó enmudecida ante la imagen frente a ella. Zant había aparecido, había revivido. Una cosa era haberlo escuchado, pero otra verlo con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el villano, mordaz. - ¿Te quedaste sin lengua? Te dije que tarde o temprano iba a recuperar mi vida, y todo gracias a mi señora.

\- ¿Señora? – preguntó Lana, alarmada. – ¿A quién te refieres?

\- ¡Debe ser esa maldita bruja! – exclamó Midna, recobrando la conciencia. – Primero Ganondorf, ahora la mujer esa… al parecer no puedes vivir sin ser un perro faldero, un esclavo de quinta categoría.

\- ¡Cállate, estúpida! Gracias a mi señora he recobrado mi vida. – dijo Zant. – Y con eso, la posibilidad de gobernar el reino que me pertenece.

\- Eso será sobre mi cadáver.

\- Si así es como lo quieres… ¡Será un placer!

\- ¡CUIDADO! – exclamó Ruisu.

Diciendo estas palabras, Zant alargó sus brazos, sacando de bajo sus mangas (literalmente) un par de cimitarras, e hizo aparecer una especie de casco que cubrió su rostro por completo, tal vez para darle un aspecto más intimidatorio. Gritando como loco, comenzó a girar como si fuese un trompo, extendiendo sus cimitarras con la evidente intención de cortar a quien se atravesara en su camino. Zatyr fue la primera en atacarlo, saltando hacia un lado para evadirlo y disparándole una flecha crepuscular, pero la rotación la desvió. Ruisu intentó algo similar disparando los rayos de su espada, pero el efecto fue igual. Al parecer, al estar girando Zant emitía una especie de escudo que repelía los proyectiles. Cuando finalmente dejó de girar, Midna trató de embestirlo con su lobo crepuscular, sólo para ser recibida por un manotón que la sacó volando. Ruisu y Lana se lanzaron para enfrentarlo a corta distancia con sus propias armas. Como Zant tenía un arma en cada mano, esto le daba una ventaja táctica enorme a corta distancia, así que la única manera de igualarlo era que los dos lo atacaran simultáneamente, especialmente ya que en comparación con ellos era mucho más grande. Mientras las cimitarras de Zant chocaban con la Espada Relámpago de Ruisu y la Vara Deku de Lana, Midna le saltó por atrás, haciendo que su lobo lo mordiera en el hombro, pero el usurpador ni siquiera se inmutó, y de un sólo manotón se los quitó de encima, volviendo con los otros dos en un instante. Para ser más grande que ellos se movía con gran destreza y velocidad. Más todavía, su estilo de esgrima era extremadamente impredecible, como si hiciera sus movimientos al azar, y sus gritos, con esa voz tan chillona eran realmente irritantes, pero si estaba tratando de distraerlos para hacerles perder la concentración, ciertamente estaba funcionando. Si no fuera suficiente, contaba con la misma habilidad de levitación que Midna, que utilizó para escapar de Ruisu y Lana cuando estos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a sus movimientos y a recuperar la ventaja. En el aire, se encontró ella, quien transfiguró su cabello en la forma de una cuchilla enorme para pelear contra él de cerca y defenderse de sus cimitarras.

\- ¡Eres una estúpida, Midna! ¡Si te hubieras sometido ante mí, esto no tendría que sucederte! – exclamó, mientras comenzaba a asaltarla ferozmente.

\- ¡Con gusto hubiera compartido mi reinado contigo si me lo hubieras pedido! – respondió ella.

\- ¡El trono del Crepúsculo me pertenece por derecho! ¡SÓLO A MÍ!

\- Tu maldita ambición acabó con lo que alguna vez fuimos… y pudimos llegar a ser.

\- ¡Cállate!

Mientras los dos Twilis luchaban en el aire ferozmente, Ruisu y Lana disparaban sus ataques eléctricos tratando de aturdir a Zant para que Midna pudiera tener una oportunidad de golpearlo, pero el usurpador parecía tener una resistencia anormal contra los ataques de sus oponentes. El manto que llevaba encima parecía absorber casi todo el daño, pues no se notaba ningún efecto aun cuando estos dieran en el blanco de manera directa. Tal vez fuera eso lo que le daba el refuerzo en su defensa contra los ataques mágicos. Sin dejar que los ataques lo afectaran, dio un golpe doble cruzado con sus cimitarras que Midna tuvo que frenar con su cuchilla, pero Zant dio un golpe de revés quitando una de sus cimitarras mientras mantenía la otra bloqueando el ataque de Midna, lanzándola hacia la pared, para luego volver su atención hacia el espadachín y la hechicera.

\- Ustedes no tienen lugar en este reino. – dijo mientras alzaba los brazos. – ¡Fuera de aquí, invasores de la luz!

Zant invocó su magia, haciendo que dos agujeros negros aparecieran en el suelo. De estos emergieron unas mini-réplicas del dragón Argorok al que habían derrotado antes de entrar al palacio. Sin embargo, estos seguían siendo más grandes que cualquiera de ellos. Eso reducía enormemente la ventaja numérica. Cada dragón se fijó en uno de ellos, uno atacó a Lana y el otro a Ruisu. El espadachín trataba de mantener al suyo a raya disparándole rayos, mientras la hechicera tuvo que levantar un campo de fuerza para protegerse del chorro de fuego que le lanzó el otro. Hecho esto, pudo volver a centrar su atención en Midna, que todavía seguía aturdida.

\- ¡Contigo fuera, el trono del crepúsculo finalmente me pertenecerá! ¡No cometeré de nuevo el error de dejarte con vida!

Zant se disponía a bajar sus cimitarras sobre la indefensa Midna, pero estas se encontraron con la oposición de las cuchillas del arco de Zatyr, dándole tiempo a la Twili de reponerse y acudir en su ayuda, convirtiendo su cabello en puño para golpearlo en el estómago y alejarlo lo suficiente.

\- ¡Maripola, sal de aquí, ahora! – ordenó la arquera.

Esta vez, no se atrevió a cuestionarlos, corriendo hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras, para quedarse fuera de la refriega. Ruisu y Lana pronto se dieron cuenta de que los Mini-Argoroks, a pesar de ser mucho más pequeños que el grandote contra el que pelearon antes, no eran menos fastidiosos. La ventaja era que su resistencia era menor, y sus ataques poco a poco los iban debilitando. Aparte, Zant estaba tan enfocado en eliminar a Midna, que no podía o no quería ocuparse de ellos. Tomando un enorme riesgo, Ruisu usó la zarpa para enganchar al suyo por la pata, para evitar que se le escapara volando. Este tenía suficiente fuerza para arrastrarlo, pero no para levantarlo del suelo. Ante esto, el dragón trató de voltearse hacia él para lanzarle fuego, pero Ruisu, sin retraer la cadena todavía, y de hecho dejando salir un poco más para tener más movimiento, intentó ponerse por debajo de él para estar fuera del radio de su aliento infernal. Tomando algo de distancia, clavó su espada en el suelo otra vez para evitar ser arrastrado y retrajo la cadena bruscamente, moviendo el brazo de manera que cuando el tirón hiciera su trabajo, el Mini-Argorok saliera despedido hacia la pared. Sin perder tiempo, antes que tuviera tiempo de volver a alzar el vuelo, Ruisu desenterró la espada y corrió a cortarle de un tajo una de las alas, al estar desprotegidas por su maldita coraza, y con eso evitar que pudiera volver a volar.

\- Ahora no te me escapas. – dijo Ruisu, mientras el dragón rugía del dolor luego de que le cercenaran el miembro.

Trató de aletear con la otra, y usarla para golpear a Ruisu, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, la hoja electrificada la atravesó, y sin dudarlo Ruisu canalizó una descarga masiva con todo lo que tenía. El dragón se quedó tendido en el suelo, todavía vivo, pero incapaz de moverse. Ruisu no se molestó en terminar de rematarlo, en lugar de eso, ya que Lana estaba lidiando muy bien con el suyo, giró su atención hacia Zant, que había reanudado su duelo con Midna, mientras Zatyr trataba de dispararle con sus flechas. El usurpador trató de empujar a Midna contra la arquera y lanzarse contra ellas volando en picada, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la hoja de la espada de Ruisu se interpuso en su camino, desviándole el ataque.

\- Ustedes, los seres de la luz, son realmente irritantes. – le dijo Zant en cuanto trabaron las armas.

\- No más que tú, me parece. – replicó el espadachín.

Dándole un golpe electrificado para alejarlo por un momento, Ruisu volvió a echar mano de la zarpa, apuntando directo hacia una de las cimitarras de Zant. Su intención era tratar de arrancársela de la mano para eliminar su ventaja táctica, pero falló y en vez de atrapar la espada, se enganchó directo en el brazo del usurpador. No obstante, aunque no pudo quitarle el arma, al tener el brazo enganchado sí le impidió poder usar su estilo de combate tradicional, colocándolos a ambos en una posición estancada, donde ninguno podría derrotar a su oponente, al tener un brazo sujetado al del otro, se veían forzados a pelear a quemarropa usando el que estaba libre. Esto le dio tiempo a Midna para pensar en una idea.

\- ¡Chico, mantenlo así por un rato más! – le gritó, luego se volvió hacia Zatyr. – ¡Y tú, dame una de tus flechas y no hagas preguntas!

No que en realidad las fuese a hacer, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque no había tiempo. Zatyr le entregó una flecha a la Twili, que comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía en ella, mientras su extraño casco y su cabello prensil comenzaban a resplandecer. Las marcas rojas se tornaron verdes, y la flecha en sí misma de pronto se volvió más larga y afilada, terminando en una punta en espiral como si fuese un taladro. Zatyr también pudo sentir la energía de la flecha al tomarla de vuelta.

\- Puse un poco del poder de mi Sombra Fundida en esta flecha. – le dijo. – No la desperdicies, no te puedo hacer otra o no tendría más energía para pelear. Dale un tiro directo donde debería estar el corazón de ese bastardo.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Zatyr. Mientras la arquera tomaba su distancia, Zant forcejeaba tratando de soltarse de Ruisu, este no lo dejaba pelear con libertad.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso, suéltame! ¡¿No tienes idea de a quién te enfrentas?! – le gritó.

\- ¡Ya cierra la boca! – respondió Ruisu. – ¡Tienes la voz más molesta que he oído en mi vida!

\- ¡Pues ya no tendrás que oírme más! – gritó Zant, alzando su brazo libre para hacerlo bajar sobre Ruisu. El muchacho ya estaba listo para defenderse, pero eso no fue necesario, la mano de energía roja de Midna lo agarró antes de que pudiera hacerlo. – ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! ¡Midna!

\- ¿Te olvidaste de mí? Ahora no irás a ninguna parte. – dijo la Twili, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Zant comenzó a forcejear, pero con sus dos brazos sujetados, no tenía manera de escapar. Zatyr vio que esta era su ventana para atacarlo. Colocó la flecha y tensó la cuerda, cerrando el ojo para enfocarse donde le dijo Midna: justo donde debería estar el corazón de Zant. La flecha comenzó a resplandecer, mientras una energía empezaba a reunirse en espiral alrededor de la punta.

\- ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SOY EL REY DEL CREPÚSCULO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE BASURAS INSIGNIFICANTES SE BURLEN DE MÍ!

\- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! – gritaron Midna y Ruisu simultáneamente.

Dicho y hecho, Zatyr dejó volar la flecha. Como fue tan rápido, ninguno de ellos pudo ver el efecto en acción, pero al dispararla, la energía de la sombra fundida que Midna inyectó en ella hizo que la flecha comenzara a volar en espiral, convirtiéndose literalmente en un taladro indetenible. Zant sintió la punzada del proyectil al atravesarlo, y de pronto fue como si el tiempo a su alrededor se detuviera. Pudo ver la cara de Midna, mirándolo con burla, mofándose de él con superioridad. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Había vuelto de las garras de la muerte, había regresado para vengarse, para reclamar el poder y el trono que le pertenecían por derecho… ¿cómo podía haber sido derrotado tan fácilmente?

\- Esto no… no puede… ¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEER!

Ruisu y Midna lo soltaron pues comenzó a agitarse violentamente después de que la flecha lo atravesó. El poder de la Sombra Fundida estaba haciendo su trabajo, mientras Zant gritaba y se agitaba, mientras comenzaba a salir a través de su manto la misma energía de la flecha, rasgándolo. Y no sólo eso, también su máscara, donde pudieron ver de nuevo su cara, mientras la energía salía de sus ojos, oídos, boca y fosas nasales a la vez que aparecían grietas alrededor de todo su rostro. Era una visión realmente escalofriante para todos allí.

\- ¡ESTE NO ES EL FINAL! ¡NO PUEDE SERLO! ¡VOY A REGRESAR! ¡REGRESARÉ A VENGARMEEEEEE!

Y con estas palabras, el usurpador estalló en pedazos, con su último grito aun haciendo eco en los oídos de los héroes, después de desaparecer. Y con él fuera, los Mini-Argoroks también desaparecieron, pues ya no tenían a nadie que los controlara, dejaron de moverse y se disolvieron en humo negro, igual que su "primo mayor". El grupo se tomó el momento para recuperar el aliento antes de decir nada.

\- Maripola… ya puedes volver. – fue Zatyr la primera en hablar.

La niña inmediatamente volvió con el grupo, sin poder evitar mirar hacia los lados para asegurarse de que, en efecto, el peligro ya había pasado. Todos jadeaban por el agotamiento, y Maripola inmediatamente supo qué hacer. Dejó salir a sus mariposas curativas para que les ayudaran a recuperar sus fuerzas, al menos un poco, sólo lo suficiente.

\- Ah, así está mejor. – dijo Ruisu. – Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

\- Excelente puntería, chica arquera. – dijo Midna.

\- Lo logramos. – dijo Lana. – Buen trabajo, todos. Ahora sólo nos queda una cosa más por hacer.

Todos asintieron. Con Zant fuera del juego, por fin nada se interpondría entre ellos y el Portal de las Almas. El pasadizo detrás del trono ya no tenía a nadie que lo custodiara. Los cinco de inmediato lo atravesaron, dirigiéndose hacia la cámara oculta donde se encontraba su verdadero objetivo. La sala era casi idéntica a la del trono, excepto porque era ligeramente más pequeña, y en donde debería estar el trono, se encontraba el susodicho portal abierto.

Habiendo gastado tanta energía mágica combatiendo contra el usurpador y sus dragones, Lana no se sentía con fuerzas para sellar ella sola el portal, así que le pidió a Midna que le ayudase con un poco de su propio poder. Entretanto, los otros se quedaron vigilando la entrada de la cámara, alertas en caso de que algo o alguien quisieran venir a interrumpirlos.

\- Hagámoslo. – dijo Lana, poniendo su mano al frente, creando la esfera para hacer el hechizo de sellado.

Midna hizo lo mismo, y agregó su propio poder para fortalecer la esfera. La lanzaron hacia el portal, y la energía hizo su trabajo, expandiendo el círculo mágico a todo lo largo y ancho del portal, para luego hacer que colapsara en sí mismo y desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

\- Está hecho, por fin lo logramos. – dijo Lana.

\- Y menos mal. Zant y sus dragones mascotas no fueron cosa despreciable. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Grandioso, ahora por fin podremos ir a buscar a esa bruja. – dijo Midna, impaciente.

\- Te ahorraré el esfuerzo. – sonó otra voz, con un claro tono seductor y maligno.

Las miradas de todo el grupo se voltearon en la dirección, y fue entonces que pudieron ver de quién se trataba. Para Ruisu, Zatyr y Maripola, era la primera vez que la veían, pero no necesitaron pensar demasiado para saber de quién se trataba, después de todo, a nadie más se le ocurriría vestirse de esa manera tan deliberadamente provocadora. La reacción natural fue que los dos primeros echaran mano con sus armas y le apuntaran con ellas, mientras Maripola se escondía detrás de Zatyr, claramente asustada por la presencia de esta mujer.

\- Lana, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí? – dijo la recién llegada, aunque claramente ya lo sabía.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Cya. – respondió la peliazul.

\- ¡Maldita bruja! – exclamó Midna. – Tienes mucho valor en dar la cara después de echarme esta maldición.

\- ¿Oh? Pues si me lo preguntas, esa apariencia va mucho mejor contigo, Reina del Crepúsculo. – dijo Cya. – Entonces qué, ¿vas a pelear contra mí? ¿O seguirás siendo tan débil como siempre?

\- Haz las cuentas, bruja. – dijo Midna. – Hay cuatro… bueno, cinco de los nuestros, y sólo una de los tuyos. ¿En serio quieres tentar a la suerte?

\- Ja, la Reina del Crepúsculo sigue tan terca y bocazas como siempre. Qué decepción resultó ser ese usurpador.

La Twili gruñó y estuvo a punto de atacar, pero Lana la detuvo. Sabía que no podían tomar a Cya a la ligera, y además, tenía algunas cosas que decirle. Tal vez fuera inútil, pero no se perdonaría si al menos no lo intentaba.

\- Cya, esta locura tiene que terminar. – dijo Lana, en tono cauteloso, pero casi suplicante. – Ya has causado demasiado daño, esto no puede seguir así.

\- Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer. – dijo Cya, como si fuese un hecho. – Todos ustedes están en mi camino, y tengo que quitarlos. Cuando ya no estén, el héroe por fin podrá ser sólo mío.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa fijación por Link? – preguntó Zatyr. – Y más aún, ¿por qué quieres quitarnos a todos del camino, qué te hemos hecho?

\- Mejor ni te molestes, Zatyr. – intervino Ruisu. – Es claro que con esta mujer no es posible razonar de ninguna manera. Está completamente fuera de sus cabales.

\- ¿Cuestionas mi cordura, muchachito? – dijo Cya, volteándose a ver fijamente al espadachín. – ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- Me agrada pensar que soy un amigo cercano para Link. Alguien que haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, y protegerlo de quien quiere lastimarlo. – respondió Ruisu sin titubear.

\- Un amigo cercano, ¿para qué necesita él eso? – dijo Cya. – Y me estás juzgando sin conocerme, lo último que quisiera sería hacerle daño.

\- ¿En serio? Alguien al parecer ha estado encerrada en su pequeño mundo, que no parece tener concepto alguno de lo que es la vida. – espetó Ruisu.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – El tono de Cya se irritó ligeramente ante este comentario.

\- Lana ya nos contó, que antes de esto eras una especie de guardiana que velaría por el equilibrio de la Trifuerza. – dijo Ruisu. – No sé qué te haya pasado, pero puedo suponer que has estado demasiado tiempo en tu burbujita, aislada de otras personas. Y eso nunca es bueno.

\- No hables de lo que no sabes nada. – dijo Cya, claramente ese comentario había golpeado un nervio. – No tienes idea, no conoces nada acerca de mí, de lo que he tenido que sufrir…

\- Es cierto, no sé nada. – admitió Ruisu. – Pero lo que haya sido, no creo que justifique todo lo que estás haciendo, y mucho menos esa obsesión enfermiza que tienes con Link.

Lana pareció querer decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Entretanto, Midna y Zatyr se veían expectantes, como si quisieran saber qué cosas más tenía que decirle Ruisu a Cya ahora que la tenía enfrente, y Maripola seguía escondiéndose detrás de la arquera. Y como Ruisu no había terminado todavía, prosiguió.

\- Para alguien a quien sólo he visto una vez en mi vida, realmente has hecho mucho para ganarte nuestro odio. – le dijo. – ¿Por qué piensas que tendrás a Link haciendo todo esto? ¿Crees que él te amará si nos matas, si destruyes a todos sus seres queridos?

\- Él es el único que importa. Él y nadie más. – dijo Cya.

\- ¿No querrás decir más bien que TÚ eres la única que importa? – dijo Ruisu. – Admítelo, todo lo que has hecho es para satisfacer tus propios deseos. O al menos, esa es la impresión que tengo.

\- ¿Y me juzgas por eso? – dijo Cya.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ruisu tiene razón. – intervino Zatyr. – Puedo admirar la determinación de querer cumplir con tus metas, te concederé eso. ¿Pero ya has pensado en qué harás después de que lo hayas conseguido?

Cya se quedó en silencio ante esto. En realidad, no había pensado mucho más allá de "conquistar Hyrule y tener al héroe legendario". ¿Qué haría después de eso? Sin embargo, decidió no darle importancia. Y una vez que se deshiciera de ellos, iría por el mayor de sus obstáculos, aquella mujer que se interponía entre ella y el amor de su vida.

\- Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer? – dijo Zatyr. – ¿Vas a matarnos a todos para tener a Link para ti sola?

\- Sabes, la primera vez que escuchamos de ti, creí que eras una bruja malvada y obsesiva. – dijo Ruisu. – Me retracto de eso, pues lo único que estoy viendo ahora es a una niña malcriada y caprichosa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo Cya. Aún bajo su máscara se podía ver que empezaba a perder su sangre fría. En cualquier momento explotaría. Entretanto, todos estaban tan fijos en Cya, que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Lana de repente se agarró el pecho tras el comentario de Ruisu.

\- Lo que oíste. – dijo Ruisu con determinación. – No sé si fue la soledad, o el peso del deber que tenías, o lo que sea que haya sido, ¿pero piensas que eso es excusa para todo lo que estás haciendo? ¿Crees que eso te hace especial, que estás por encima de todos y que eso te da el derecho de hacer lo que te da la gana? Eso suena más como una niñita llorando por juguetes que no puede tener.

\- Caray, eso hasta sería divertido, si no sonara tan patético. – dijo Midna con satisfacción, y admirando que Ruisu fuera capaz de decirle en la cara sus verdades a Cya.

\- ¡CÁLLENSE! – gritó la bruja, finalmente perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba. La onda de energía provocada por su grito los obligó a todos a retroceder ligeramente. – ¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA, NO ENTIENDEN NADA! ¡ÉL HÉROE SERÁ MÍO, SU AMOR TIENE QUE SER MÍO POR DERECHO!

El aura púrpura oscuro alrededor de Cya comenzó a expandirse, y de hecho, el lugar empezaba a sacudirse a raíz de la emisión de energía. El grupo comenzó a temer por sus vidas, luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Terremoto, terremoto! – gritó Maripola, cubriéndose con su sombrilla.

\- ¿Está usando la Trifuerza? – gritó Ruisu.

\- ¡No, este es su propio poder! – exclamó Lana.

La bruja oscura envió una onda de energía en área de efecto para alcanzar a todos a su alrededor. Midna levitó hacia el techo, Ruisu y Lana saltaron hacia atrás, y Zatyr no pudo más que agarrar a Maripola y jalarla del brazo para quitarla del medio. Afortunadamente, ninguno salió lastimado, pero pronto se les hizo claro que si ese ataque hubiera estado dirigido a matar, tal vez ninguno seguiría con vida. Ese claramente sólo iba dirigido a intimidarlos.

\- Creo que ahora sí fue una mala idea hacerla enojar. – dijo Zatyr, tomando su distancia para poder disparar sus flechas. – Maripola, quédate detrás de mí.

Zatyr sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener a Maripola fuera de la zona de peligro, mientras Ruisu, Lana y Midna le hacían frente a Cya directamente. Ruisu fue el primero en atacar, cargando su espada para darle un corte vertical. Cya interceptó el ataque usando su báculo, cargado de su propio relámpago oscuro para repelerlo, y el choque de las dos cargas opuestas los hizo salir repelidos hacia atrás. Cya de inmediato lanzó de nuevo un relámpago, y la reacción de Ruisu, naturalmente, fue tratar de redirigirlo de vuelta. El problema, el relámpago oscuro de Cya era mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba y no le quedó más opción que enviarlo hacia arriba, haciendo un boquete en el techo. Mientras tanto, Midna y Lana trataron de atacarla de cerca, la Twili a lomos de su lobo crepuscular tratando de rodearla para morderla cuando estuviera desprotegida, y Lana peleando de cerca con su Vara Deku, mientras Zatyr le disparaba sus flechas crepusculares tratando de distraer su atención para que los otros asestaran algún golpe.

\- ¿Vienes a mí con un palo de madera? Qué bajo has caído. – dijo Cya cuando las dos se trabaron en un ataque, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Midna saltó por un lado tratando de embestirla, pero la bruja pudo quitarse de encima a su contraparte para darle un golpe devastador potenciado con energía oscura, haciendo que su montura se disolviera en humo con el impacto. Ruisu tomó su distancia y apuntó con su espada para lanzarle un dardo cargado para paralizarla, pero aunque dio en el blanco, Cya no hizo más que sacudirse ligeramente como si eso no hubiera sido nada.

\- ¡No te metas! – le gritó.

La bruja lanzó una descarga de relámpagos oscuros hacia el espadachín que esta vez no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlos. Estos no iban dirigidos a matarlo, sino que iban más dispersos para atacar simultáneamente varias partes de su cuerpo de modo que no pudiese cubrirse por mucho que lo intentara. Como si fuese una venganza por todas las palabras que le dijo antes, Cya comenzó a torturarlo con ellos hasta obligarlo a caer de rodillas, pero el muchacho, de alguna manera, y a pesar del dolor, se resistió de gritar, limitándose sólo a gruñir con los dientes apretados.

\- ¡Suplica por piedad! ¡SUPLICA POR PIEDAD! – le gritó Cya.

Pero él no iba a darle ese gusto de ninguna manera. Y Cya se centró tanto en él, que dejó expuesta su espalda a Midna, quien se repuso del último golpe y volvió a materializar al lobo crepuscular para embestirla. La bestia se abalanzó sobre ella, echándola al suelo, sujetándola con las patas para que no se escapara y preparada para despedazarla con sus filosos colmillos. Cya se las arregló para darle una patada y quitárselos de encima, pero el lobo volvió a la carga. Mientras tanto, Lana quería ir donde estaba Ruisu para poder ayudarlo, pues todavía estaba paralizado por los rayos de Cya, pero no podía descuidarla. Afortunadamente, Maripola y Zatyr se le adelantaron, así que se esforzó en mantener a su oponente ocupada para que pudieran hacer su trabajo.

\- ¡Ruisu! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la arquera, sujetándolo del hombro.

\- Huy… siento… como si cada músculo… me hubiese explotado. – dijo, sonriendo de lado.

\- Déjame ayudarte. – dijo Maripola.

La niña dejó salir a las mariposas con poderes curativos para que pudieran sanarlo, y estas comenzaron a soltarle polvo brillante encima. Las chispas remanentes del ataque de Cya desaparecieron por completo, y en cuestión de segundos pudo volver a moverse.

\- Gracias, ya me siento mejor. – dijo Ruisu, levantándose.

\- Quisiera poder ayudarlos, pero… esa mujer me da miedo. – dijo Maripola.

\- No te aflijas. Le daré una por ti también. – dijo Ruisu, regresando al combate. Maripola volvió a ponerse detrás de Zatyr mientras la arquera seguía disparándole las flechas crepusculares. Ahora no tenía motivo para ahorrarlas.

Entretanto, el intercambio de ataques de energía oscura y sagrada continuaba, mientras Midna buscaba la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente para que su querida mascota pudiese usar a Cya como juguete para morder. Aunque a la Twili no se le escapaba que la hechicera peliazul no parecía estar disparando a matar, pues sus ataques eran menos intensos que los de Cya, excepto cuando los disparaba para interceptar. Quizás aún quería intentar convencerla, pero ¿no le había dejado ya claro que no quería escucharla ni mucho menos? Estallando de furia, Cya conjuró un pilar de energía maligna debajo de los pies de Lana, y simultáneamente otro debajo de Midna. Las dos trataron de saltar para esquivar, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas, y cuando estos estallaron, salieron volando contra la pared. Ruisu intentó atacar a Cya por la espalda con un tajo vertical, apretando los dientes para no gritar, pero aún sin mirar, la bruja detuvo la Espada Relámpago con su báculo, y con un elegante movimiento lo apartó. Inmediatamente comenzó un duelo a corta distancia, en el cual, sorprendentemente, Cya iba a la ofensiva y forzaba a su oponente a retroceder haciendo saltar chispas de electricidad oscura y luminosa con cada impacto. Estando tan cerca uno del otro, Zatyr se contuvo de disparar por miedo a darle a su compañero, esperando tener un disparo claro. Finalmente, Ruisu consiguió detener su feroz asalto inmovilizándole el báculo con las guardias de la empuñadura. Sin saber por qué, y tomando ventaja de que la tenía tan cerca en ese momento, sintió el impulso de decirle algo en ese momento, de decírselo literalmente "cara a cara".

\- Lamento si te ofendí con lo que dije antes. – le dijo, sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

\- ¿Qué sabes de mí? – respondió Cya. – ¿Qué sabes de estar enamorado de alguien a quien sabes que jamás podrás tener?

\- Más de lo que piensas. – dijo Ruisu. – Pero yo no soy el que se está desquitando con el mundo entero por eso.

Cya giró el báculo para apartar las armas y le dio una patada en el estómago. Ruisu pudo comprobar que los tacones que usaba eran bastante duros, de verdad que le dolió y lo dejó sin aire. Midna y Lana acudieron en su ayuda, pero simultáneamente, Cya se anticipó, y creó un círculo mágico en su área cercana para inmovilizarlos a los tres simultáneamente. Los tres forcejearon tratando de liberarse, pero no pudieron, mientras sus otras dos compañeras sólo veían sin poder hacer nada como Cya estaba preparando lo que parecía ser su ataque final, generando una enorme nube de oscuridad encima de ellos. Parecía que sería su fin…

\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE SE INTERPONGA EN MI—URGH!

De pronto, Cya cesó de preparar su ataque, e inexplicablemente se llevó la mano a su estómago, como si de pronto le doliera algo. Midna tomó ventaja de esto para utilizar su mano de cabello, cerrándola en un enorme puño para golpearla, y darles a los otros la oportunidad de liberarse para contraatacar. El golpe le dio directo en la cara, tirándole su sombrero, y con él también su máscara.

\- ¡ATÁQUENLA AHORA! – gritó Midna, lanzándose de frente. Ruisu hizo lo mismo, empezando a cargar su espada tanto como podía… pero al verla de cerca se quedaron pasmados, y no pudieron continuar. En ese segundo que dudaron, Cya les lanzó una onda de energía que los alejó, pero no fue lo bastante fuerte para causarles algún daño.

\- ¿Qué sucede, por qué…? – dijo Zatyr, pero entonces, se dio cuenta del por qué se detuvieron. Maripola también se quedó en shock. La única que no parecía perturbada o sorprendida era Lana.

El rostro que se escondía detrás de la máscara de Cya era algo que ninguno de ellos habría imaginado. Excepto por la piel morena, unas líneas de maquillaje negro que descendían por sus ojos, y un tinte rojo en sus ojos púrpuras, el rostro de la bruja era exactamente idéntico al de Lana. Las mismas facciones, la nariz con la misma forma, los mismos labios (con un labial más oscuro). Quitando las diferencias obvias, el color de cabello y piel, o la estatura de las dos, casi podrían parecer hermanas gemelas. Ruisu y Zatyr no pudieron evitar mirar de lado a lado, primero a Cya y luego a Lana, como si quisieran asegurarse de que sus ojos no les estaban jugando algún truco.

\- Por las diosas… – dijo la arquera.

\- Uff… ¿qué me está…? – dijo Cya, poniéndose de pie, aparentemente respirando con dificultad, pues seguía con la mano en su estómago. – Este no es el final… aún no han visto lo último de mí.

\- ¡Espera, no huyas! – gritó Midna, que fue la primera en salir del shock, y estirando la gran mano roja para tratar de agarrarla cuando les dio la espalda, pero fue inútil, pues Cya desapareció en una bruma púrpura, que fue todo lo que alcanzó a agarrar.

Cuando la presencia de Cya finalmente se desvaneció, Ruisu, Zatyr y Maripola caminaron hacia Lana, uniéndose a Midna, luego de que esta dejó salir su frustración después que su enemiga se le escapó de nuevo. En especial el espadachín y la arquera, que ya llevaban algo de tiempo luchando al lado de la joven hechicera, claramente no asimilaban lo que acababan de ver. Era muy extraño mirar al rostro de Lana, una joven que se había mostrado tan alegre y amable con ellos, y no poder evitar imaginarse el de Cya, ahora que lo habían visto con sus propios ojos. Claramente, todos querían formular una misma pregunta, pero ninguno encontraba las palabras apropiadas en ese momento.

\- Lana. – fue Ruisu el que habló primero. – El rostro de Cya… es idéntico al tuyo.

\- ¿Idéntico? Es el MISMO. – dijo Midna, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. – Lana, dinos la verdad, tú y Cya… ¿acaso son hermanas?

Esa parecía la conclusión más lógica. Si las dos venían del mismo clan de hechiceros, quizás hasta eran familiares, tendrían la misma sangre. Pero sorprendentemente, la hechicera peliazul negó con la cabeza. La respuesta que salió de sus labios era algo que ninguno de ellos hubiese podido anticipar.

\- Cya y yo… somos la misma persona. – dijo Lana. – O al menos… lo fuimos alguna vez.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?! – fue la respuesta colectiva, tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- Lo lamento, no les he dicho toda la verdad. – dijo Lana. – Les oculté lo más importante. Mi verdadera relación con Cya. No les miento, yo antes era una parte de ella. Una parte que se separó de ella cuando la oscuridad la invadió.

Los otros se miraron entre ellos, como preguntándose si deberían continuar. Pero ahora que Lana había comenzado, claramente no se detendría. Tenían que conocer toda la historia. Así que permanecieron en silencio mientras comenzaba el relato:

\- La verdadera razón por la que conozco las intenciones de Cya, es porque tengo los mismos recuerdos que ella. Al menos hasta ese punto, mientras ambas éramos una sola, elegida por ser la mejor entre los miembros de nuestro clan para convertirse en la guardiana que vigilaría el equilibrio de la Trifuerza, por órdenes de las Diosas.

\- Esa parte ya la conocemos. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Ser la guardiana del tiempo, por encargo de las Diosas era un gran honor, pero era una labor de tiempo completo, y muy solitaria. No deja mucho tiempo para dedicárselo a uno mismo. No había mucho por hacer, excepto, observar a las personas a través del tiempo, pero sin interferir.

\- ¿Y entonces qué fue lo que sucedió con Cya, tú o esa persona que eran las dos antes? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Creo que todo comenzó cuando vimos al héroe legendario por primera vez. – dijo Lana. – Jamás habíamos visto a ningún alma que brillara tan intensamente. Estaba tan lleno de valor, de nobleza… y el hecho de que era un joven realmente apuesto no hizo daño en absoluto. Él opacaba todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Ninguno de ellos imaginó poder escuchar el relato de la boca de la misma persona que lo vivió en carne propia. O al menos, de cierta manera.

\- Lo vimos renacer una y otra vez a través de las eras. – dijo Lana. – No importaba qué sucediera, siempre volvía a levantarse, ni siquiera la muerte era suficiente para quebrar su espíritu. Pero había algo más, algo de lo que no nos dimos cuenta al principio. Su alma… no era la única que renacía a través de los tiempos. El alma de la Diosa Hylia, la antigua deidad, siempre renacía en la forma de la Princesa del Destino, para luchar lado al lado con el héroe contra la oscuridad. Pero ese no era el lazo más importante que los unía. Ese lazo… eran sus sentimientos.

Todos sintieron algo sobrecogerse en su interior al escuchar eso. El sólo imaginar que se enamoró de alguien, pero el saber que esa persona ya estaba destinada a alguien más, tenía que ser un dolor insoportable. Ruisu, en particular, tenía una gran familiaridad con ese sentimiento, pero no podía compararse de ningún modo con el de Lana, que si lo que decía era cierto, lo habría experimentado no una, sino varias veces.

\- Y entonces, comenzamos a escuchar una voz que nos llamaba. Una voz que sonaba oscura y siniestra, pero en ese momento, no le dimos importancia. – dijo Lana. – Al principio tratamos de ignorarla, pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte… o tal vez, era que nosotras nos hacíamos más débiles.

\- ¿De quién era esa voz? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- No estoy segura. – dijo Lana, con toda sinceridad. – Todo lo que sé, era que nos decía que si hacíamos todo lo que nos dijera, podríamos tener el amor del héroe para nosotras. El héroe sólo resurgía cuando Hyrule lo necesitaba, cuando la paz y la tranquilidad del reino se veían amenazadas, así que…

Se detuvo en seco allí. El sólo hecho de pensar que llevó todo lo que le decían a su conclusión lógica. Todo por un deseo egoísta. Pero así era, ese deseo había sido suyo, y tal vez en cierta medida todavía lo era.

\- Aún no tengo idea del por qué… pero algo en nuestro interior se quebró cuando esa oscuridad se introdujo en nosotras. – prosiguió. – Nuestra alma se dividió. Una parte que quería hacer lo correcto, la luz, y la otra que quería dar rienda suelta a sus deseos personales, totalmente corrompida por la oscuridad.

\- Y esa luz… – Ruisu la miró fijamente, no tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que seguía.

\- Sí. Yo era esa luz. – confirmó Lana.

Por fin todo comenzaba a encajar perfectamente. Parecía increíble, pero por donde se viera, no podía tener más sentido. Por eso toda esta guerra era un asunto tan personal para Lana, por eso estaba tan determinada a lograr detener a Cya. De un modo u otro, ella estaba en el centro de todo.

\- Creo que… Link y los otros… merecen saber esto. – dijo Ruisu, evidentemente tratando de romper la tensión que se generó con el silencio tras la impactante revelación.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Lana. – Ya no tenemos más que hacer ahora aquí. Es mejor que vayamos a ver a las tropas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y de inmediato dejaron el lugar. Este encuentro les había dado respuestas, pero hizo surgir otras interrogantes aún más profundas. Obviamente, Lana tendría mucho más que contarles, y no sólo a ellos, sino al resto de sus compañeros cuando regresaran al presente. Ruisu, mientras caminaba alcanzó a oír algo de la conversación de la hechicera y la Twili.

\- Ellos no lo sabían. – dijo Midna. – ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeabas ocultárselos?

\- Iba a decírselos. – respondió Lana. – Es sólo que… nunca parecía un buen momento.

\- ¿Y según tú, cuándo sería un buen momento? – dijo Midna.

Lana guardó silencio. Si fuera sincera, quizás la verdadera respuesta fuese "nunca", pero en realidad, la razón de no haberles dicho nada era que le preocupaba ¿qué pensarían de ella después? ¿La querrían en sus filas, como una compañera de armas? Si después de esto no confiaban más o le decían que se fuera, lo entendería y lo aceptaría.

Poco tenía idea de que el muchacho que caminaba frente a ella, no le estaba dando la más mínima importancia a esto. Más bien, de pronto, parecía sentirse identificado con ella, de alguna manera. Y por extensión, al sentirse identificado con Lana, empezó a expresar un poco de simpatía por Cya. Tal vez porque ahora, tenía una oportunidad de ver la historia desde la otra perspectiva.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, mis queridos lectores. Sin duda alguna mi parte favorita fueron los tremendos touché que Ruisu le dio a la insoportable de Cya, no tienen idea de cómo disfruté de eso, y felicito a mi compañero **Fox,** se lució en este asunto.

Sobre Zant, al parecer volverá a ser utilizado, pues su ambición por el poder le hace perder tanto el sentido y desquiciarse, que no se da cuenta que esa es su mayor debilidad para que la usen como una marioneta; sobre todo si con eso perdió de tener un futuro junto a la Twili con la que alguna vez compartió su vida.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Y aprovecho este espacio para invitarlos a leer mi nueva historia, la cual fue publicada el día de ayer: **Pasión entre las sombras**. No quiero indicarles de qué se trata para no arruinarles la sorpresa, pero estoy segura que les agradará por más de un motivo, el cual no es sólo Link y Zelda.

Bueno, sin nada más que agregar… nos vemos ^^

 **FOX:** Hola, compañeros. Bien, antes que nada, creo que es buen momento de darles una noticia. En capítulos anteriores he mencionado que estoy haciendo un traslado de universidad. Ya está oficialmente completado, pero debido a una complicación (una metida de pata de parte del mensajero que iba a entregar los documentos) perdí mi oportunidad de iniciar ahora, así que tendré que esperar hasta Septiembre. El lado positivo es que, hasta entonces, tendré más tiempo libre para dedicarle a esta historia, así que lo pienso aprovechar.

Ahora, de vuelta a la historia, con esto hemos concluido el arco de Twilight Princess. Quisiera aclarar algo que se me olvidó decirles, y es que ya pasé del punto hasta donde pude jugar el juego, y todo lo demás que sé de él viene de los videos que he visto por allí, así que las libertades que nos estemos tomando con el desarrollo de la historia irán en aumento. En especial, cuando lleguemos al arco de Skyward Sword, **Artemiss** es la única de nosotros que ha jugado ese particular Zelda, y lo conoce mejor que yo, así que en ese lado voy a necesitar muchísima ayuda.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, Jannis301, darkdan-sama, IA99, ZarcortFan25, klyVan, dragon titanico, Linkblue,** **SindaNeko,** **Kaioshin135** y **Linkand06.** Gracias también por los reviews en los capítulos anteriores a **Habieru the Kiragon** (mantén ese paso y pronto nos alcanzarás), y también por su amena conversación a **Hatsune Himeko** (espero que podamos tener otra aquí). Algo más, si a algunos no les he respondido, es que hace varios días que el sitio me envía las alertas de los reviews pero los más recientes no están apareciendo, y si le doy al link en el email me sale "Invalid Message 3" (ya es por lo menos la tercera vez que pasa esto desde Diciembre), así que discúlpenme, los contestaré en cuanto arreglen eso. El próximo será el segundo extra de Cya, y después, iniciaremos el arco de Skyward Sword. Nos veremos entonces.


	20. Extra: Crónicas de Cya II

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo Extra:** Crónicas de Cya, Parte II – La verdad tras la oscuridad.

* * *

" _ **Cya decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y tras enviar a sus sirvientes a las otras eras en el pasado, se dirigió personalmente a la Era del Crepúsculo para enfrentarse al grupo encabezado por Lana. Una vez allí, su primera acción fue provocar el caos, restaurando el Espejo Crepuscular para reabrir la brecha que conectaba a los dos mundos, y maldecir a la soberana del Crepúsculo, Midna, para quitarla de su camino.**_

 _ **Viendo un potencial recurso para sus planes, Cya además resucitó al mayor de los enemigos de Midna, el usurpador que una vez intentó robarle su trono, Zant, dejándolo que se apoderara del palacio, y que vigilara el Portal de las Almas que se encontraba en el interior. A pesar de haber dado una gran batalla, al final fue derrotado, y los héroes consiguieron su objetivo de sellar el portal. Decepcionada de esto, Cya decidió enfrentarse a ellos personalmente, confiada en que incluso entre todos no serían rival para ella.**_

 _ **Pero algo inesperado ocurrió durante la pelea. Algo en el interior de Cya comenzó a causarle un dolor incomparable, dejándola vulnerable por un momento y dándole a los héroes la oportunidad de desenmascararla, revelando su verdadera relación con Lana. No estando en condiciones para pelear con ellos, decidió retirarse. La hechicera no tenía idea de que la oscuridad que se introdujo en ella estaba a punto de surgir, y de revelarle sus verdaderos motivos. No tenía manera de saber que solo era un peón en el juego de alguien más…"**_

* * *

 _ **Templo de las Almas, en el año 30XX…**_

No lo podía creer. Se suponía que sería un trabajo sencillo. Después de todo, Lana representaba su lado débil, y no era una amenaza para ella, y esos tontos que se hacían llamar sus amigos tampoco lo serían. Estaba muy segura de que podría manejarlos a todos, y sin necesidad de usar el poder de la Trifuerza. Pero algo le sucedió en ese momento, y no estaba segura de qué fue. No tuvo más remedio que escapar, volver a la seguridad de su santuario.

\- Fui una tonta. – dijo mientras salía del portal, tratando de recuperar su aliento. – Los subestimé. No volveré a cometer ese error.

El dolor que la afectó en aquel momento había disminuido, pero no se había ido del todo. Lo que fuera que estuviese causándoselo, todavía seguía allí. ¿Por qué había sido? Una de las cosas que Cya había aprendido a lo largo de su campaña era a tener todo y a todos bajo su control, no dejar lugar para factores inesperados. Pero no podía perder la calma. Aún tenía la Trifuerza en su poder, y el que ellos sellaran los portales no cambiaba nada. El héroe sería suyo, y eso nunca cambiaría.

\- Tranquilízate, Cya. No sobreactúes. – se dijo a sí misma, tratando de calmarse, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Y justo en ese momento apareció alguien más por el portal, de manera muy inoportuna para interrumpirle su intento de recuperar la calma. Se trataba de Wizzro, y por su lamentable aspecto parecía que no le había ido exitosamente en la tarea que le encomendó, lo cual fue confirmado cuando el portal por el que vino se cerró en sí mismo y desapareció. Aun así, Cya quiso albergar una pequeña esperanza de que por lo menos hubiese hecho algo bien.

\- M-mi señora… – dijo al verla.

\- Más te vale que me traigas buenas noticias. – le dijo Cya. – Ahora no estoy precisamente de buen humor.

\- Mi señora… mis disculpas. Hubiera logrado mi objetivo, de no ser por…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que fallaste en lo que te pedí hacer? – preguntó Cya. Ahora sin su máscara ciertamente era mucho más intimidante al poder verle los ojos directamente.

\- ¡Fue la princesa! ¡Mi plan hubiera tenido éxito, pero la verdadera princesa apareció y…!

\- ¿Princesa? ¡¿PRINCESA?! – Si hubiese solo una cosa que pudiese incensar instantáneamente a la hechicera era la mención de su odiada enemiga. – ¡HABLA AHORA MISMO, MALDITO ESPECTRO!

\- ¡Por favor, no me castigue! – gritó Wizzro, poniendo las manos al frente en posición de súplica. – ¡La princesa se escondió todo este tiempo con el héroe y sus aliados! ¡Se disfrazó de ese Sheikah que los salvó en las Cuevas de Eldin, y los acompañó todo el viaje hasta que se separaron para ir al pasado!

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – exigió saber la bruja.

La mente de Cya se puso en marcha, mientras comenzaba a juntar las piezas. Por supuesto, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta? A veces el mejor escondite es a plena vista, y de hecho no era la primera vez que la princesa utilizaba ese truco para mantenerse a sí misma y a los demás a salvo, su encarnación en la época del Héroe del Tiempo hizo exactamente lo mismo. Pero ella estaba tan enfocada en el héroe que no le dio mucha importancia a los otros que estaban a su alrededor, y por eso no se le ocurrió que Zelda hubiese hecho algo como eso. La peor parte, era que eso le permitió estar al lado del héroe todo ese tiempo, aunque él no lo supiera, ella estaba allí cuidándolo. Y eso la enfurecía en sobremanera. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía el derecho de estar junto a su amado, nadie excepto ella.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡TE MALDIGO, ZELDA! ¡TE MALDIGO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!

Y por mucho que le gustaría dirigir toda su ira contra la princesa, ella no estaba allí en ese momento, y como el portal hacia el pasado había sido sellado, ya no podía ir tras ella. Así, que su único consuelo era castigar a su incompetente sirviente. Primero por haber fallado en matarla durante el asedio al castillo, y segundo por haberse dejado exponer y fallado en la misión que le encomendó de mancillar la reputación de su enemiga en su ausencia. Apuntando con su báculo, comenzó a lanzarle relámpagos oscuros uno tras otro, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. No le quedaba más que esperar a que volviera, pero hasta entonces, Wizzro tendría que servirle, especialmente porque en parte había sido su culpa.

Después de lo que parecieron eternidades, finalmente cesó de torturarlo. El espectro apenas parecía poder moverse, y no era de extrañarse considerando que, entre la paliza que le dieron los Sheikahs y tener que soportar la tortura de parte de su ama. Su ojo se entrecerró, como si por dentro albergara un deseo de querer "agradecérselo" de alguna manera.

\- Ya no tiene caso lamentarse. – dijo Cya, cuando por fin recuperó (relativamente) la calma. – El resto de mi plan seguirá en marcha. Solo me queda esperar que Volga no me… ¡ugh! ¿Qué… qué me pasa?

De nuevo comenzó a sentir ese dolor en su interior, y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Pero esta vez fue mucho peor. Era como si algo que dormía en su interior hubiese estado esperando su momento para salir, casi sentía como si fuese a explotar.

\- Ha llegado la hora... – resonó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Una voz que no era la suya propia. Una voz que sonaba profunda, imponente y aterradora, hasta para ella. Por primera vez, desde que comenzó todo esto, experimentó… el miedo.

El dolor subió desde su estómago hacia su pecho, como si le atravesara el corazón, y los tres orbes de energía oscura que emergieron de los portales para introducirse en ella volvieron a salir. Aunque no tuvo ninguna herida externa, Cya sintió como si le hubiesen abierto el pecho de adentro hacia afuera. Vio como las tres esferas flotaban frente a ella en círculos, y comenzaban a fundirse para formar una más grande. De ella, resonó de nuevo la voz que escuchó antes, pero ahora, esta hizo eco por todo su santuario, aumentando aún más, si era posible, el terror que sentía en ese momento.

\- Tres fragmentos de mi espíritu… mi poder tal vez no esté en su totalidad… pero eso será suficiente. Jajajajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La horrible risa hizo que Cya retrocediera, mientras la esfera empezaba a cambiar de forma, adaptando brazos, piernas, un torso increíblemente musculoso y lo que parecía ser una larga melena de cabello cayéndole por detrás de la espalda. Al cesar el resplandor, por fin reveló su verdadera forma.

\- Tú… tú eres…

Cya no podía creer a quién estaba viendo. El hombre frente a ella tenía que medir por lo menos dos metros y medio. Tenía una melena de cabello rojo tan larga que de primera instancia casi podría parecer una capa, y en su rostro, que era de piel de un color muy anormal, casi verdoso, se notaban unas cejas y una barba extremadamente pobladas. Su armadura, en su mayoría de un color azul marino acentuada con detalles en dorado, especialmente en los guanteletes que llevaba para proteger sus antebrazos, terminando estos incluso en unas garras para los dedos, y en su frente llevaba una especie de tocado que parecía evocar una corona. Y sus pupilas, eran de un color dorado que no parecía humano, y eso tenía sentido, pues había dejado de serlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se le habían dado muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia, pero había uno especialmente prominente: Ganondorf, el Rey Maligno, según lo llamaban las leyendas.

\- Por fin, mi cuerpo físico ha regresado. – dijo, mirándose sus manos con satisfacción. – Te doy las gracias, Cya. Me has servido maravillosamente. De todas las marionetas que he tenido, tú has sido mi favorita.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamó Cya. – ¡Yo no soy la marioneta de nadie!

\- Jajajaja, ¿eso piensas? ¿Quién crees que fue el que te impulsó a abrir el Portal de las Almas? ¿A quién crees que le debes todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora?

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamó la hechicera, disparándole una esfera de energía oscura con su báculo. Ganondorf ni se molestó en esquivarla, y al disiparse el humo, Cya vio que el único efecto fue moverle la cabeza ligeramente.

\- ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – preguntó con desdén. – Te enseñaré… ¡CÓMO DEBE HACERSE!

Alzando su mano, Ganondorf materializó su propia esfera de energía oscura, del mismo tamaño que la que hizo Cya, pero al arrojarla, en cuanto impactó directo a los pies de la hechicera, explotó con tal fuerza que dejó un enorme cráter y la hizo volar por los aires. De hecho, la explosión fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo se quedó entumido y no pudo levantarse de inmediato. Ganondorf caminó, mientras las pisadas de sus pesadas botas resonaban por toda la habitación, y al estar junto a ella, la agarró del cuello y la levantó sobre su cabeza.

\- Suél… ta… me…

\- Qué fácil fue manipularte. – dijo Ganondorf. – Atrapado y perdido a través del tiempo y el espacio, estuve a punto de perder la esperanza de volver a renacer. Pero entonces, fue que te vi. Allí estabas, sufriendo y llorando por el héroe legendario. Ese mocoso que me ha causado tantas molestias a lo largo de todos estos años.

\- ¿Qué… dices?

\- Los humanos son tan predecibles. – prosiguió. – Harían lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quieren. Todo lo que hice fue endulzarte el oído, y de inmediato, saltaste de cabeza a la oportunidad. Qué ingenua.

Y diciendo esto, la arrojó contra la pared. La hechicera se puso de pie con dificultad, por fin sentía que se podía volver a mover. Sin más que hacer por el momento, intentó ganar algo de tiempo, especialmente porque, por alguna razón, Wizzro permanecía inmóvil, sin mover un dedo para intentar ayudarla.

\- Todo este tiempo… ¿fuiste tú? ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

\- No podía salir de mi prisión por mí mismo. – dijo Ganondorf. – Necesitaba que alguien pudiera romper esos sellos, y por supuesto, a alguien que recuperase mi fragmento de la Trifuerza por mí. Casi lamento tener que eliminarte. Fuiste útil, pero ya no te necesito. Ahora podré completar mi venganza.

\- ¿Venganza?

\- Tu querido héroe ha sido una molestia para mí desde hace siglos. Él es lo único que se interpone en mi camino a la conquista de este mundo.

Cya no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo este tiempo, creyendo tener el control, y resultó ser que había alguien más moviendo los hilos desde las sombras. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Ganondorf no tenía intenciones de cumplir su parte del trato. Solo la utilizó a ella para su propio beneficio, liberarse de su prisión, y eventualmente… acabar con el héroe legendario. No, eso no. No podía permitirlo de ninguna manera. No después de haber llegado tan lejos, de estar tan próxima a ver realizado su mayor anhelo.

\- Nuestra alianza ya se terminó. – dijo Ganondorf, cargando una energía que parecía como un fuego dorado en sus dos brazos. – En cuanto recupere la Trifuerza, romperé la última barrera yo mismo, y mis poderes regresarán al máximo.

\- ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! – gritó Cya, lanzándose de frente a atacarlo.

El imprudente movimiento de Cya tomó a Ganondorf desprevenido por una fracción de segundo, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo para golpearla con la energía que tenía en sus brazos, lanzándola contra la pared, y esta vez literalmente aprisionándola con una especie de cadenas.

\- ¡Wizzro! ¡Wizzro, has algo! – gritó Cya, pero el espectro no se movió. – ¡Wizzro, es una orden, detenlo!

\- Jejejeje… lo siento mucho, "mi señora". – dijo el espectro, flotando hacia el lado de Ganondorf. – Está muy claro quién está del lado ganador ahora.

\- Tú… ¿te atreves a traicionarme? – dijo Cya.

Por supuesto, en realidad no estaba tan sorprendida. Después de todo, cuando lo encontró por primera vez, tuvo sus dudas respecto a él. Su poder podía serle útil, pero si se llegaba a poner en su contra sería un problema. Eso era algo que ya podía ver venir desde el principio…

 _ **Flashback, unos meses antes, en las Cuevas de Eldin…**_

 _Habiéndose liberado de su parte más débil, Cya no perdió un instante para tomar acción y lograr su objetivo. De cierta manera, se sentía un poco extraña, como si por haber perdido a su otra mitad hubiese quedado… incompleta. Pero no tenía sentido llorar por lo perdido. En lugar de eso, tenía que poner atención en lo que pronto conseguiría. Plenamente consciente de que el héroe legendario no surgiría a menos que la paz y la tranquilidad del reino de Hyrule se vieran amenazadas, Cya rápidamente entendió que no lo encontraría en tiempos de paz. Así, la única conclusión lógica parecía ser forzarlo a que despertara. En otro tiempo eso le hubiera parecido inaceptable, pero ahora, su fin justificaba los medios. No importaba como fuera, tenía que hacerlo despertar._

 _Su camino en búsqueda de un campeón, la llevó hacia las Cuevas de Eldin. A pesar de encontrarse en el interior de un volcán, las cuevas tenían en su interior una gran cantidad de pasajes cristalizados, que en sí mismos eran bastante hermosos, era casi imposible creer que pudiesen encontrarse en un lugar tan inhóspito como un volcán. Pero ella no tenía tiempo de admirar la vista. Tenía entendido que en las cuevas se encontraba dormido un poderoso caballero dragón. Sin duda sería su primera opción para el general de su ejército. Sin embargo, mientras se paseaba por los pasillos cristalizados, sus habilidades mágicas sensoriales percibieron algo que llamó su atención. Una presencia siniestra, muy extraña, algo tenue, pero algo en ella le dijo que merecía la pena asegurarse. La rastreó con cuidado, determinando su ubicación. El rastro la llevó hasta un pasaje que estaba sellado por escombros, pero no era nada que su magia no pudiese remover del camino. Quitando el estorbo, se sorprendió de ver lo que encontró del otro lado._

 _\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo._

 _El derrumbe había sepultado lo que parecía ser un anillo muy antiguo. Al recogerlo, la hechicera vio que este era inusualmente ancho, con una gema azul enmarcada por varios pequeños picos a su alrededor. La gema, sin embargo, cambió de color, volviéndose roja, en cuanto Cya pudo escuchar una voz chillona y rasposa murmurando desde el interior de la joya._

 _\- Libérame… libérame…_

 _\- Hmm… eso suena interesante. – dijo Cya, dejando el anillo en el suelo. – Sal ahora, querido._

 _Hecho esto, le apuntó con su báculo al anillo. Algo poderoso y siniestro estaba dentro de él, protegido por un poderoso sello, pero este al parecer se había debilitado por el paso del tiempo, y ella podría romperlo con relativa facilidad usando su magia. Sin embargo, estaría preparada en caso de que lo que fuera que saliera de ese anillo resultase ser… "desagradable". El anillo flotó generando una bruma de humo púrpura, y posteriormente, una mano espectral emergió de debajo de la tierra, poniéndose el anillo que flotaba en el aire, seguida del resto de un cuerpo que comenzó a dar vueltas hasta detenerse por completo. La aparición resultó ser una especie de espectro flotante, vestido con una capucha púrpura ornamentada y debajo de la cual se podía ver un enorme ojo rojo, que rápidamente se tornó en una boca para soltar una risa macabra._

 _\- Ahh… eso está mucho mejor. – dijo el espectro. – ¿A quién le debo mi gratitud por liberarme?_

 _\- Mi nombre es Cya, espectro. – replicó la hechicera._

 _\- Mi señora Cya, mi nombre es Wizzro. – dijo el espectro haciéndole un ademán de inclinarse respetuosamente. – Soy su humilde servidor. Ordene y yo obedeceré._

 _\- Dime, ¿qué puedes ofrecerme? – dijo Cya en tono seductor._

 _\- Puedo hacer volar, destrozar en pedazos o vaporizar lo que sea que se interponga en su camino, mi señora. – replicó el espectro, sonando muy seguro de sí mismo._

 _Cya lo miró con recelo. Este espectro Wizzro parecía tener un gran poder, eso era cierto, pero Cya pudo percibir algo más en él que hacía que se le erizara la piel ligeramente. Quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que parecía un poco, demasiado dispuesto a ofrecerle sus servicios apenas después de haber sido liberado de ese anillo. Si bien no quería desaprovechar a un potencial lacayo, no estaría mal tomar algunas precauciones con él._

 _\- No está mal, Wizzro, pero me gustaría otorgarte algunas habilidades más. ¿Si fueras tan amable de permitirme tu anillo?_

 _\- Por supuesto, mi señora. – dijo el espectro, alargando su monstruosa mano._

 _Eso lo confirmó. Este espectro parecía muy entusiasmado, tal vez demasiado, con la idea de demostrar su lealtad a una perfecta desconocida. Así que tomaría algunas medidas preventivas. Cya imbuyó el anillo con algo de su propio poder, cumpliendo su promesa de otorgarle a Wizzro un aumento a sus habilidades, pero al mismo tiempo, también colocó algunos "seguros" en él, en el muy probable caso de que el espectro decidiera apuñalarla por la espalda en el peor de los momentos._

 _\- Ahora sígueme, tenemos trabajo por hacer._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Aun estando atrapada, Cya no estaba indefensa. Después de todo aún seguía dentro de su dominio, el Templo de las Almas era su palacio, y ella controlaba todo lo que había en él, con sus emociones y sentimientos. Y con la Trifuerza en sus manos, ese control seguía extendiéndose de manera prácticamente ilimitada. Aunque no podía romper las cadenas con las que Ganondorf la atrapó, sí pudo hacer desaparecer el muro detrás de ella para soltarse.

\- ¡Amo Ganondorf, permítame hacerme cargo de esa bruja por usted! – gritó Wizzro.

\- Ya que insistes, pruébame tu valía, espectro. – respondió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos para observar el espectáculo.

Wizzro no perdió un instante, inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía oscura hacia Cya, que se vio forzada a desviarlas con su báculo para protegerse. Bien, si Ganondorf no interfería por el momento, ella tendría un respiro y recuperaría la ventaja, no iba a desaprovecharla de ninguna manera. Iba a darle a ese espectro su debida recompensa por ser un traidor. El espectro sacó su tercera mano para tratar de capturarla, pero ella lo evadió dando un enorme salto.

\- ¡Te agradezco mucho el poder adicional que me diste, Cya! ¡Ahora te mostraré de lo que soy capaz! – exclamó Wizzro, arrojándole unas bolas de fuego oscuro.

La hechicera conjuró una barrera de energía para protegerse de ellas. Por ahora, se estaba manteniendo a la defensiva, para hacer creer al espectro que tenía la ventaja. No había más satisfactorio que arrebatarle al enemigo la gloria de la victoria justo cuando cree que ya ha ganado. Solo era cuestión de activar ese "seguro" que colocó en su anillo en el momento menos esperado. Como siempre, Wizzro evitaba el combate a corta distancia para usar sus ataques más devastadores.

\- ¡Muere, muere! ¡MUERE! – gritaba mientras le arrojaba ataque tras ataque.

Por supuesto, Cya era astuta, dejarlo que se divirtiera un poco creyendo que era quien tenía el control haría que fuese mucho más humillante para él cuando le dieran la vuelta a la situación. Se mantuvo defendiéndose de su asalto sin dificultades, al fin y al cabo, ella sabía perfectamente todo lo que Wizzro era capaz de hacer y cómo defenderse de ello. Así, su siguiente movimiento fue dejarse golpear por uno de sus ataques intencionalmente.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Este será tu fin! – exclamó el espectro, preparando su ataque final.

Cya lo miró con furia, como si esperara el ataque, hasta que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna, y al chasquear los dedos fue que sucedió. El anillo en el dedo de Wizzro comenzó a resplandecer, y una serie de rayos púrpuras emergieron de él, envolviéndolo por completo.

\- ¡Gaaaaahh! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! – exclamó al sentir el dolor de los rayos, y entonces al mirarse el anillo en el dedo entendió lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. – ¡No, no, todo menos eso! ¡No quiero volver allí dentro, nooooooooooooo!

El seguro que Cya había puesto en el anillo de Wizzro, junto con el incremento de poder, era un sello especial que se activaría cuando Cya lo quisiera así, con solo el chasquido de sus dedos. Para empezar, lo inmovilizaría, y después lo encerraría de vuelta

\- ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir de aquí! – Esta vez no susurraba, sino que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Hasta Ganondorf podía escucharlo.

\- Qué decepción, Wizzro. – dijo Cya recogiendo el anillo. – Pero yo me anticipé a tu traición desde el momento en que te encontré, y me preparé para ella. Ahora…

La hechicera volteó su atención hacia su otro oponente. Ganondorf todavía seguía riéndose por lo bajo ante lo que acababa de ver. Lo había visto durante miles de años, como fácilmente los cobardes se arrimaban hacia los fuertes en busca de poder, pero nunca dejaba de disfrutarlo. Y más todavía, como Cya había tenido la previsión de anticiparse a una potencial traición de uno de sus lacayos. Bueno, eso era algo que él mismo hubiese hecho, ya que siempre podía estar seguro de que no era una cuestión de si lo traicionarían o no, sino de cuándo lo harían.

\- Impresionante. – dijo Ganondorf, sonando inusualmente sincero en su halago. – No eras tan ingenua como creí después de todo.

\- Ahórrate los halagos. – dijo Cya. – Ahora que sé quién eres y lo que realmente quieres, no puedo permitir que te vayas sin más. No permitiré que le pongas al héroe un dedo encima.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Así que ahora quieres proteger al héroe legendario de mí? – preguntó Ganondorf. – Jajajajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

\- ¿De qué te estás riendo? – gritó Cya. – ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

\- Solo me río de la ironía. – dijo Ganondorf cuando finalmente dejó de reír. – Ustedes los humanos de verdad que me dan asco. Esos sentimientos, el amor, el deseo… cuanta hipocresía.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Mis sentimientos por el héroe son reales! – dijo Cya.

\- Al igual que lo es mi deseo de gobernar a este mundo. – replicó Ganondorf. – Tú y yo, Cya, no somos tan diferentes.

\- ¡Yo no soy como tú, maldito!

\- ¿No lo eres? ¿No estás dispuesta a todo para conseguir lo que deseas? ¿A utilizar a otros en tu beneficio y deshacerte de ellos cuando dejen de ser de utilidad? ¿A quitar de en medio a cualquier estorbo que se interponga en tu camino?

Cya no pudo más que gruñir furiosa ante los comentarios de Ganondorf. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, todo eso era cierto. Para ambos, el fin que deseaban obtener justificaba los métodos.

\- Solo hay una cosa que nos diferencia. – prosiguió Ganondorf, como si quiera darle un pequeño resquicio de esperanza, solo para arrebatárselo después. – Tú deseas tener al héroe legendario a tu lado. Yo por otra parte, tengo que acabar con él, de una vez por todas.

\- ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! – gritó Cya. Tenía a la Trifuerza de su lado, no podía perder contra él. El héroe sería suyo, y él no se lo impediría.

Tener la Trifuerza completa de su lado podría ser una gran ventaja, el problema era que Cya tenía muy poco tiempo con ella como para saber cómo utilizarla bien. Podía usarla para fortalecer su magia, pero en general, solo podía acceder apenas una porción mínima de su poder total. Era como si tratara, de alguna manera, de "resistirse" a ella. Pero eso tendría que bastar para quitar del medio a Ganondorf.

La hechicera se lanzó de frente, tratando de usar el poder de la Trifuerza para potenciar sus capacidades físicas y mágicas más allá de sus límites normales. Su levitación se vio acelerada bruscamente, tomando por un instante a Ganondorf por sorpresa. Sin embargo, pese a no tener todos los fragmentos de su espíritu, su fuerza y resistencia estaban muy por encima de lo que Cya podría haber imaginado. Levitando en el aire, comenzó a golpear a Ganondorf con su báculo en forma de látigo, pero reforzando los ataques con su magia, mientras él permanecía en su lugar, repeliendo los latigazos usando sus guanteletes de oro, como si no fuesen nada. Su rostro permanecía imperturbable, sin mostrar más emoción que una ligera sonrisa que no había manera de saber si era de respeto por su oponente o de burla.

\- ¡NO LE PONDRÁS UN DEDO ENCIMA! – gritó Cya. – ¡PROTEGERÉ AL HÉROE DE TI A COMO DÉ LUGAR!

\- Niña tonta, ¿cómo podrás protegerlo si no puedes siquiera protegerte a ti misma? – dijo Ganondorf.

Lo que Ganondorf no sabía era que el Templo de las Almas podía responder al poder y a los deseos de Cya basándose en su estado emocional y mental. Usualmente, ese control se limitaba únicamente a la habitación en la cual se encontraba, pero potenciada con la Trifuerza, podía ejercer un control total extendiendo su radio a todo el templo. Pero eso requería algo de tiempo, y hasta entonces, tenía que mantener a su adversario con las manos ocupadas para que no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba. El látigo le daba esa ventaja, de mantenerse fuera del alcance de las manos de Ganondorf, pero esto era solo porque él estaba jugando con ella. Cuando se cansara (y eso iba a suceder) estaría en serios aprietos, así que tenía que ganar todo el tiempo posible.

Finalmente, Ganondorf se cansó de jugar y atrapó con su mano el látigo, dándole un tirón brusco a Cya para sujetarla por su cuello nuevamente. La hechicera comenzó a forcejear, pero era inútil. Aun con la Trifuerza en su mano (que parecía seguir extremadamente reacia a prestarle su poder) ella era una mujer delgada, y él un hombre enorme y mucho más fuerte que ella.

\- Casi es un desperdicio matar a una mujer tan atractiva… casi. – dijo Ganondorf, con un deje de lujuria en su voz. – Si me suplicas piedad ahora, tal vez reconsidere conservarte como mi esclava.

\- Nunca. – dijo la hechicera. – Protegeré… al héroe… con mi vida. Eso… es todo… lo que… importa…

\- Si así lo quieres. En agradecimiento por haberme sido de utilidad, te daré una muerte rápida y sin mucho sufrimiento.

Y dicho esto, la voló hacia la pared de una patada. Cya se estrelló de espaldas y se deslizó hasta caer de sentón de vuelta en el suelo. Por algún milagro, consiguió evitar perder la conciencia, y abrió los ojos para ver cómo Ganondorf comenzaba a acercársele.

\- Lo único que importa en este mundo es el poder. Y tú… tienes algo que me pertenece. – dijo tronándose los nudillos. – La Trifuerza no es un juguete para una niña como tú.

Mientras veía a Ganondorf aproximarse, Cya recordó como esa voz tan ominosa que la estuvo guiando todo ese tiempo, susurrándole las acciones que tenía que tomar, las que supuestamente le ayudarían a conseguir el amor del héroe legendario solo para ella. De hecho, la primera tarea que le encomendó, fue la búsqueda de algo que le ayudaría en su empresa. El fragmento de la Trifuerza que le fue arrebatado a la encarnación del mal en su último enfrentamiento con el héroe legendario. Después que el héroe logró quitárselo, y dividir su espíritu en cuatro partes, para evitar caer en la tentación, selló el fragmento del Poder en un limbo fuera del tiempo, donde estaría fuera del alcance de sus manos, incluso si lograba regresar. Por supuesto, para eso era que la necesitaba a ella. Necesitaba que ella recuperase su fragmento, para poder arrebatárselo en cuanto viera la oportunidad. Realmente se sentía como una estúpida.

\- Los fragmentos… ¡eso es! – susurró la hechicera.

Acceder al poder de los tres fragmentos simultáneamente era muy difícil para ella, pero mientras tuvo solo el del Poder, le era mucho más sencillo fortalecer su magia con él. Esta era una acción desesperada, pero tenía que sobrevivir si quería ver el día de reunirse con el héroe legendario. No podía permitirse ser derrotada allí, ni arriesgarse a que Ganondorf le hiciera algo. Nada más importaba.

\- ¡REGRESEN AHORA! – exclamó alargando la mano hacia el cielo.

Quedándose con solo un triángulo dorado en la mano, los otros dos salieron volando hasta desaparecer en el cielo nocturno.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?! – Por primera vez en todo su encuentro, Ganondorf dejó caer su semblante relajado. Eso sí era algo que no se esperaba en lo absoluto.

\- Los fragmentos del Valor y la Sabiduría regresarán pronto con sus portadores. – dijo Cya, poniéndose de pie, desafiante. – Y en cuanto a ti, estás a punto… de dejar de ser un problema para mí.

Con el fragmento restante, Cya invocó toda la magia del Templo de las Almas, generando alrededor y bajo los pies de Ganondorf un enorme círculo mágico. Empezando por inmovilizarle los pies, del círculo comenzaron a emerger cadenas púrpuras hechas de energía pura, que como si fuesen una gran cantidad de serpientes comenzaron a lanzarse por sí solas para atar a Ganondorf. El hombre se las arregló para quitarse de encima una o dos, pero por cada una que rompía, otras dos surgían del suelo y se le enredaban encima. Pronto fueron demasiadas, hasta para él, no podía con todas.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRGHHHH! – gritó mientras era arrastrado, de cierta manera, hacia las profundidades del infierno.

El eco del grito de Ganondorf antes de desaparecer resonó en los oídos de Cya por unos minutos, antes de que la hechicera terminara de recuperar su aliento, y confirmara que el peligro por fin había pasado. No podía más que respirar a grandes bocanadas, por el enorme esfuerzo que le requirió, incluso con la Trifuerza del Poder, haber podido activar ese sello para aprisionarlo. Era a lo más que podía haber aspirado, pues aún sin su poder al máximo era un enemigo verdaderamente formidable y jamás lo hubiera derrotado en un combate directo uno a uno. De hecho, una parte de ella tenía el extraño presentimiento de que ni con todas sus legiones podría haberle hecho sudar una sola gota.

Por otra parte, el haber tenido que deshacerse de los dos fragmentos del Valor y la Sabiduría representaba un enorme retroceso a sus planes. No tendría manera de encontrarlos pues después de haberles ordenado que regresaran con sus portadores, eso era exactamente lo que harían, y si ellos aún no se encontraban en este tiempo, estarían a la deriva hasta que Link y Zelda retornaran del pasado. Y además, aún quedaban algunos asuntitos por terminar de resolver. Tomó de vuelta el anillo de Wizzro, y pudo escuchar la voz del espectro, pidiendo todavía a gritos que lo dejara salir.

\- ¡Ya déjame salir de una vez! ¡No puedo continuar así!

Algunos no pensarían que eso fuese una buena idea, especialmente con lo fácil que Wizzro la traicionó en cuanto vio el poder de Ganondorf. Pero si peleaba para el bando más fuerte, ahora que Ganondorf ya no estaba, no quedaría ninguna duda de quién tenía ese título. El espectro aún tendría su utilidad, y ella no iba a desperdiciar a un sirviente útil tan fácilmente. Con esto en mente, retiró el sello del anillo, y dejó que el espectro volviera a salir. Inmediatamente, su enorme y único ojo rojo se ensanchó, en clara señal de terror al verla.

\- M-mi señora, le suplico que…

\- Ahórrate las excusas. – dijo Cya. – Siempre supe desde el principio tu verdadera naturaleza, así que ponerte de lamebotas conmigo no te salvará.

\- ¡Le aseguro que no volverá a suceder! – gritó agitando las manos frenéticamente.

\- No… claro que no volverá a suceder. – dijo Cya, apuntándolo con su báculo.

E igual que antes, Cya se contentó con ponerse a torturar a su lacayo con relámpagos oscuros mientras este no podía hacer nada para impedírselo, aparte, tenía más motivos para merecerlo después de haber intentado traicionarla. Aún sin estar satisfecha, Cya sintió algo más, y eso la obligó a detenerse, dándole a Wizzro un respiro.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Aparte de la puerta a la época del Crepúsculo, y la del Héroe del Tiempo, que como pudo notar apenas llegó, había sido sellada poco después de que Wizzro la atravesara, la tercera, la que llevaba hacia la época en las islas del Cielo también se cerró. Con ello, todas las brechas hacia el pasado habían sido cortadas. Y no solo eso, a diferencia de Wizzro, Volga no regresó a través del suyo. Si el portal había sido sellado, eso significaba que el héroe había tenido éxito en su misión, y en el peor de los casos…

\- Ese inútil…

La hechicera de inmediato corrió hacia sus aposentos. Tenía que comprobarlo por sí misma. Usando su bola de cristal, pidió ver lo que sucedió en la época del cielo… y no le gustó para nada lo que vio. Conteniéndose de gritar, comenzó a evaluar su situación, tratando de mantener la calma. Aún tenía en su poder un fragmento de la Trifuerza, a pesar de haber perdido los otros dos. Pero con las brechas al pasado selladas, ya no tenía manera de seguir trayendo más para sus legiones. Todavía tenía el control del castillo de Hyrule, y las tropas principales seguían ocultándose, mientras esperaban el regreso del héroe, la princesa y el resto de sus aliados. Cuando ellos volvieran, sus fragmentos de la Trifuerza volverían a sus manos. Entonces, ese sería el momento para ir tras ellos y recuperarlos. Su plan continuaba en marcha. Solo era necesario adaptarse un poco. Y en cuanto a Wizzro… él aún podría tener su utilidad. Con esto en mente, la hechicera regresó a donde lo había dejado, y para su sorpresa, el espectro todavía seguía en el mismo lugar exacto.

\- Mi señora…

\- Ya basta. – dijo Cya, amenazándolo con el báculo. Wizzro instintivamente retrocedió ante la potencial amenaza de la tortura otra vez. – Si lo deseas puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre. Deja ya tu fachada de fiel sirviente de una vez.

\- Está bien… Cya. – dijo Wizzro. Pese a haber quitado la falsa formalidad y educación, su voz todavía tenía un deje de respeto, o quizás más bien temor por el poder de la hechicera.

\- Ahora que los portales han sido sellados por completo, no tengo más opción que esperar. – dijo Cya. – Odio esperar, pero creo tener una idea de a dónde querrán dirigirse una vez que hayan regresado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿A dónde irán? – dijo Wizzro.

\- A un lugar muy especial. – replicó la bruja. – Wizzro, te voy a dar una última oportunidad. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas para mí…

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Recostada en su cama, la bruja oscura se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el techo, por primera vez desde que comenzó todo sin prestar atención a las infinitas efigies del héroe legendario. Para variar, ahora sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en otras cosas.

\- Ganondorf… planeaste utilizarme todo este tiempo. – se dijo en voz baja.

Había observado siglos y siglos en las épocas del pasado del reino de Hyrule, y sabía que el nombre de Ganondorf era fácilmente asociado con la encarnación del mal que siempre amenazaba la paz y la tranquilidad del reino, y que siempre surgía para luchar en combate mortal contra el héroe legendario. Pensar que según los registros históricos, Ganondorf antes no era más que el rey de un grupo de ladronas que vivían en el desierto. Pero todo se fue cuesta abajo cuando se embarcó en búsqueda de la Trifuerza. Solo consiguió un fragmento, pero eso fue suficiente para traer la ruina al reino de Hyrule, hasta que el héroe acabó con él. Ni siquiera la muerte lo detuvo de regresar una y otra vez para enfrentar a sus adversarios tratando de conseguir los dos fragmentos que le faltaban, pero nunca lo consiguió. A pesar de eso, sus derrotas no hacían nada para desalentarlo de lograr su objetivo. Más bien, lo hacían más fuerte e incrementaban su deseo de por fin lograr la victoria final.

Y a lo largo de la historia lo había visto. Ganondorf era (literalmente) la maldad encarnada, pero poseía un inusual talento para aprovecharse de las debilidades de las personas y atraerlas a su servicio, con las promesas de otorgarles poder, un lugar en su nuevo mundo, de cumplirles sus deseos. Pero los resultados de hacer un trato con él siempre tenían dos posibles resultados: o les daba "un poco más de lo que querían", o los apuñalaba en la espalda una vez que ya no le fueran de utilidad, dejándolos sin nada. El haberse librado de esos desenlaces decía mucho de ella.

\- Y no puedo creer que yo también caí en su juego. ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta?

Estaba tan enfocada en lograr su meta, que no se detuvo a pensar en los medios, y en los riesgos que estos implicaban para sí misma. No le importaba lo que tenía que hacer, ni como lo haría. Solo tenía una idea fija, conseguir el amor del héroe legendario para ella a toda costa. Eso era lo único que importaba. El héroe era la única persona que importaba.

\- _¿No querrás decir más bien que TÚ eres la única que importa?_

Las palabras del espadachín que acompañaba a Lana, ese muchachito que se hacía llamar "amigo cercano de Link", resonaron en su cabeza sin razón aparente. Admitiéndolo, pero solo de los dientes para adentro, quizás su deseo fuese algo… no, era MUY egoísta. Pero ese muchachito no tenía idea de nada. No tenía idea de todo lo que ella había pasado, de esa enorme soledad a la que fue confinada, por tener que ser la guardiana de la Trifuerza, ni mucho menos el amar tan profundamente a alguien que sabía que nunca podría ser suyo.

Y de pronto, fue como si un susurro sonara detrás de su cabeza, uno que empezaba a decirle que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Uno que no escuchaba desde aquel momento, en que decidió quitarse de encima a su lado débil, el cual eventualmente se convertiría en Lana. Le asqueaba en sobremanera la idea de que aún quedase dentro de ella un resquicio de su otra mitad, a la cual había llegado a despreciar por querer hacerse "la niña buena". Comenzó a maldecir a las Diosas por "someterla" a esta labor tan solitaria, mientras que su otra mitad le recordaba que ella lo aceptó voluntariamente, a sabiendas de todas las implicaciones que eso traería consigo. Esa parte, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, era su responsabilidad.

Pero en medio de esa soledad, de pronto pudo ver un resplandor que disipaba a la oscuridad. La luz que irradiaba el alma del héroe legendario, que siempre devolvía la esperanza cuando las tinieblas amenazaban con cubrir la tierra de Hyrule. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, el héroe nunca estaba solo. Siempre a su lado estaba la Princesa de Hyrule, los dos luchaban juntos contra la oscuridad, e inevitablemente, compartían sus sentimientos. Se veían tan felices cuando estaban juntos…

\- ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo?

No era justo. ¿Por qué no podía ella estar allí? ¿Por qué no podía compartir esos hermosos momentos? ¿No tenía derecho ella a algo de esa felicidad, a poder dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos? ¿Qué la hacía tan diferente de la princesa?

\- _¿Crees que eso te hace especial, que estás por encima de todos y que eso te da el derecho de hacer lo que te da la gana? Eso suena más como una niñita llorando por juguetes que no puede tener._

De nuevo sonaron las palabras de ese muchachito insolente que se atrevió a insultarla en la cara. Lamentaba mucho no haber podido castigarlo como se merecía, pero el desgraciado tenía una resistencia enorme, incluso se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas de gritar mientras ella lo torturaba con su magia. Pero, ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que le dijo? Él no era más que un pequeño punto, un grano de arena en el tiempo, una persona insignificante que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de hacerse llamar "amigo del héroe legendario". Él no podía saber nada, no podría entender siquiera como se sentía por estar confinada a esa soledad, condenada a solo observar de lejos a su amado sin tener ninguna oportunidad de estar con él.

Y sin embargo, esa vocecita detrás de su cabeza le decía que esas palabras eran ciertas. Más todavía, en su primer encuentro, el héroe llamó a sus acciones "un estúpido capricho". La hechicera se puso de pie, y caminó hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo, contemplando su reflejo. Siempre que se veía a sí misma se deleitaba, pues era plenamente consciente de su gran atractivo. Pero en ese instante, tuvo la extraña sensación de que su reflejo de pronto se mofaba de ella, como si le estuviese dando la razón a las palabras del mocoso.

 _\- Lo que dijo es verdad. Estás actuando como una niña caprichosa haciendo un berrinche. Más aún, fácilmente te dejaste manipular por alguien más._

\- ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATE!

 _ **¡CRRAASSHH!**_ La bruja golpeó furiosa su espejo con el báculo, agrietándolo violentamente. ¿Realmente esa voz salió del espejo, o venía de sí misma? Viéndose en retrospectiva, cada vez le costaba más y más negar cuando le decían esas palabras, o le hacían preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Su reacción natural era, o ignorarlas, o si se enfurecía, callar al que las hacía por la fuerza. Le avergonzaba darse cuenta que, en efecto, sí se estaba portando como una muchachita malcriada, cuando las cosas no salían como ella esperaba. Y en cuanto a la segunda parte… tenía que admitirlo, Ganondorf supo tomar ventaja de sus sentimientos, del deseo, de la envidia que sentía por la princesa… y fue así como la atrajo, como la guio para conseguir el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Poder, planeando deshacerse de ella cuando ya no le fuese de utilidad. No fue más que una herramienta, una marioneta. ¿Y si siempre lo fue? ¿Y si todo lo que había hecho era solo porque Ganondorf la había manipulado? ¿Merecía la pena continuar con esto?

\- No… nunca fui la marioneta de nadie. – se dijo a sí misma, recuperando de pronto su temple. – Todo lo que he hecho ha sido mi decisión, por mis sentimientos. No tiene sentido echarme para atrás ahora. Menos cuando estoy tan cerca de lograr lo que anhelo.

Haciendo un movimiento con su báculo, hizo levitar todos los trozos del espejo que hizo volar cuando lo golpeó, colocándolos de vuelta en su lugar, y este rápidamente volvió a su estado original. La bruja nuevamente contempló su reflejo, y volvió a sonreír. Ya había llegado muy lejos en el camino que eligió, y aunque quisiera, ya no podría dar vuelta atrás.

\- La Trifuerza será solo mía… al igual que el héroe. – sentenció.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, mis queridos lectores. Este es otro capítulo que me ha gustado, pues las apariciones de Wizzro, aunque es un villano temible y despiadado, se me hacen demasiado hilarantes por lo lamebotas (o cepillón, como decimos en mi país) que puede llegar a ser. Medio se le presentó la oportunidad, y no dudó en traicionar a Cya, quien tenía presente que eso pudiera pasar, por lo que fue precavida.

Se les debe haber hecho curioso que Cya presente por momentos ligeros retazos de lógica, y eso se debe a que estuvo tan unida a Lana, y sea como sea algo de ella queda pasmado en su interior. Es más o menos como lo que ocurre en la vida real, que por más malo que uno sea, algo de humanidad le queda (claro está, hay casos y casos).

Sé que muchos han de sentir lástima por Cya, por la soledad que ha tenido que pasar por milenios, y sinceramente si siento ALGO de ese sentimiento por ella, pero sólo un poco, pues nada justifica dañar a los demás, peor que en nombre del amor se hagan completas barbaridades, como es el caso de ella. Con eso, en vez de traer amor y compañía a su vida, lo repele.

Bueno, chicos, eso sería todo por mi parte. No se olviden que están cordialmente invitados a leer mi nueva historia " **Pasión entre las sombras** ". Ya el Lunes que viene, 30 de Mayo, publico el segundo capítulo.

¡Hasta pronto! ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal, amigos? Je, ¿a que no esperaban este tan pronto? Con esto concluye la segunda y última parte de las Crónicas de Cya, y al igual que mi compañera, lo disfruté mucho. Incluso quienes no hayan jugado el juego seguro habrán visto venir desde muy lejos la traición de Wizzro, así que no creo que sorprendiera a nadie. Cualquiera puede ver su arrogancia cuando va ganando, y como se acobarda cuando empieza a perder, es de esos que se van con el bando que les convenga.

Y respecto a Cya, se me hace interesante indagar en la mente de los villanos, en particular alguien como ella, sus razonamientos, y qué es lo que los lleva a actuar como lo hacen. Aun sabiendo que fue manipulada, y que todavía queda algo de Lana en su interior, se niega a dar marcha atrás con sus planes, convencida de que lo logrará. Pero todos sabemos que de un modo u otro terminará mal, y como lo dijo **Artemiss** , no importa lo que le haya pasado o lo que haya sufrido, aunque pueda sentir ALGO de lástima por ella, no puedo perdonarla por lo que hizo. Creo que mi parte favorita sin duda es la del espejo. Y ya que en los capítulos anteriores no pude poner un reto, creo que lo haré ahora. Si alguien adivina en qué me basé para esa parte, tendrá un regalo de mi parte. ¿Lo aceptan?

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, Linkand06, ZarcortFan25, Rarie-Roo 07, dragon titanico, Habieru the Kiragon** (felicidades por alcanzarnos) y **Niakuru.** Ya nos falta poco para concluir el segundo acto, pronto verán por qué Cya se molestó tanto de lo que vio en la era del cielo y por qué Volga no regresó por el portal. ¡Tierra de Skyward Sword, allá vamos!


	21. Capítulo 10: Tierra en el Cielo I

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 10:** Tierra en el Cielo, Parte I.

* * *

" _ **Link y sus compañeros salieron de su portal, para encontrarse con una tierra cuyas vistas eran fantásticas. Aunque habían escuchado relatos de la tierra que existía sobre las nubes, el ver a Altárea con sus propios ojos no podía comparársele de ninguna manera. Después de todo, los registros históricos relataban que los fundadores del reino de Hyrule literalmente descendieron desde el cielo para comenzar a poblar la superficie.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, no eran los únicos que habían llegado a esta tierra. Intentando conseguir al héroe de cualquier manera, Cya había enviado a su sirviente con el cerebro lavado, Volga, a encontrarlo y capturarlo vivo e ileso a toda costa, y con explícitas instrucciones de remover del camino a quien fuera o lo que fuera que se interpusiera en su camino.**_

 _ **Mientras Link y sus aliados recorrían la tierra en el cielo en busca del Portal de las Almas para sellarlo, pronto se encontrarían de frente con su perseguidor, y con otra entidad maligna que, sin que la hechicera oscura lo supiera, había liberado de su encierro junto con el fragmento del espíritu de Ganondorf. El héroe legendario y sus compañeros tendrían que hacerles frente para protegerse a sí mismos y a Altárea del desastre…"**_

* * *

 _ **Sobre el cielo del reino de Hyrule, año 00XX según el calendario tradicional…**_

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, los humanos han transmitido a todas sus generaciones esta legendaria historia, que relata el origen de todo lo conocido… la batalla más cruenta y despiadada que se haya vivido jamás.

De los entresijos de la tierra se originó la esencia de la pura maldad. Desde que colocó sus sucias manos en aquel mundo, sometió a todo ser viviente a las pesadillas más desgarradoras y barbáricas, arrasando con sueños y vidas de todo aquel que tenía en su interior un ápice de esperanza, de lucha y fortaleza.

Sus discípulos, empujados por sus sádicos impulsos, destruyeron todo paisaje que significara la presencia de vida, disfrutando los gritos de dolor y angustia que salían de las bocas de sus víctimas, quienes rogaban una piedad que simplemente era un espejismo. Todos aquellos actos estaban siendo motivados por un solo propósito, el cual la esencia del mal deseaba obtener al precio que sea, sin importar a quién tuviera que aplastar. Anhelaba con desquicio extremo el poder omnímodo que cierta deidad protegía. Hylia, preciosa y divina dama que fue bautizada como la "Diosa Blanca", y quien resguardaba desde hace varios siglos, y con profundo recelo, el majestuoso tesoro que las divas del reino sagrado le habían encomendado, el cual no era otro que la legendaria Trifuerza, sagrada reliquia capaz de conceder cualquier deseo sin discriminar el corazón del ser que la poseyera, sin diferenciar entre el bien y el mal.

Sabiendo que el mal no cedería ante sus bajezas, la Diosa Blanca se dedicó a la incansable búsqueda del hombre capaz de derrotar a aquel macabro ser, valeroso joven que había sido marcado por la injusticia y la deshonra, pero que debido a la pureza de su alma, fue digno de portar la sagrada arma creada por ella, y luchar junto con la sagrada ave que por siglos lo había anhelado.

Fue la batalla más sangrienta a la que la tierra había sido sometida, en la que el mal pudo ser vencido gracias al esfuerzo de la Diosa Hylia y su héroe elegido. Sin embargo, el sacrificio de este último fue necesario para consumar la victoria.

Devastada por la pérdida del campeón, Hylia tomó la radical decisión de encerrar al mal por siglos en el centro de la tierra, y elevar un fragmento de la misma a la inmensidad de los cielos para salvar las pocas vidas que quedaban, escondiendo en ese nuevo sitio el tesoro que se le había encomendado. Fue así, que juró que el destino volvería a juntarla con su elegido, motivo por el cual renunció a su completa esencia.

Miles de años después, los deseos de la que se hizo llamar Diosa Hylia pudieron ser cumplidos, reuniéndose así con el bravo héroe con el que tuvo que repetir su destino, y siendo ella una simple muchacha a la que bautizaron con el nombre de Zelda, quien junto al joven llevó una vida tranquila en una de las islas más grandes que decoraban el inmenso firmamento. Una vez que el motivo de su renacimiento se había consumado, aquella joven se dedicó a guiar a su compañero en cada doloroso y espinoso sendero, hasta que finalmente derrotaron al oscuro villano que había roto su eterno sello, y recuperaron la tierra que les había pertenecido por derecho desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Fue aquella era, que el destino de los elegidos por las Diosas inició un camino sin retorno. Siempre juntos, luchando mano a mano, y corazón a corazón…

En una de las islas que flotaban en el cielo, en ese lugar cuyos habitantes conocían como Altárea, un portal extraño se abrió. Link y sus dos compañeros, Alexandre y Garrett, salieron a través de él, pero su llegada no fue exactamente "triunfal", pues el portal se abrió a no menos de dos metros del suelo y la gravedad hizo su efecto de manera instantánea.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Link fue el primero en tocar el suelo, cayendo sobre su estómago, y sus dos compañeros pronto lo siguieron, aterrizando justo encima de él de sentón. Pero la que lo tuvo peor fue obviamente Proxi, que seguía metida en el bolsillo de la túnica de Link, y le tocó todo el peso combinado de los tres. La pequeña hada forcejeó para salir antes de terminar sofocándose bajo el peso de los tres humanos.

\- Ay, eso dolió. – dijo con su vocecita. – ¿Están todos bien?

\- ¿Te parece que estamos bien? – dijo Alexandre.

\- Chicos, no es que quiera molestarlos. – dijo Link, con la voz algo ahogada. – Pero, ¿si fueran tan amables de quitárseme de encima?

Inmediatamente se levantaron para que Link pudiese moverse de nuevo. Los tres se sacudieron las ropas, y comprobaron que no se hubiesen roto nada con la caída. Afortunadamente ese no parecía ser el caso. Miraron a su alrededor para evaluar el terreno. Lo único que se extendía a su alrededor eran una amplia pradera verde y cielo y nubes en cualquier dirección que mirasen. Podían ver además algunas arboledas pequeñas, pero no mucha señal de asentamientos o lugares donde hubiese gente.

\- De acuerdo, gran líder, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Alexandre, hablándole a Link.

En respuesta, el susodicho líder desenvainó su espada. El encantamiento que Lana le había puesto para sellar el Portal de las Almas tenía además una función secundaria: mientras estuviese activo antes del sellado, actuaría como una especie de brújula, proyectando un delgado rayo de luz en la dirección por donde rastreara la ubicación del portal. Lo malo era que a larga distancia solo señalaba la dirección general, más no la ubicación exacta. Tendrían que acercarse mucho para saber con exactitud en dónde se encontraba.

\- Todo parece indicar que tenemos que ir en esa dirección. – dijo Link. – Y según parece, será una travesía muy larga.

\- Grandioso. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Lana no pudo habernos hecho aparecer más cerca? Así podríamos sellarlo y salir de esto pronto.

\- ¿Y luego qué haremos hasta que el portal se vuelva a abrir? – puntualizó Link. – Además, Lana dijo que no podría determinar con exactitud dónde apareceríamos, agradece que aparecimos a solo un par de metros de tierra firme.

\- Sí, imagina que no tuviéramos donde aterrizar. – agregó Garrett.

Alexandre tragó en seco ante ese pensamiento. Ya de por sí el hecho de que aparecieron en pleno cielo era algo inquietante por sí mismo, pero si no hubiese una isla en la cual pudieran aterrizar a pocos metros… se hubieran precipitado irremediablemente hacia la superficie, convirtiéndose en algo menos que unas manchas al estrellarse contra el suelo. A pesar de su actitud, Alexandre tenía el suficiente sentido común para entender las implicaciones de una muerte como esa, y decidió no volver a quejarse por dónde apareció.

\- Si nadie tiene objeciones, yo diría que nos pongamos en marcha de una vez. Síganme, compañeros. – dijo Link.

Alexandre rodó ligeramente los ojos ante el pequeño aire de autoridad que se estaba dando Link, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar en los días en los cuales él los dirigía durante el entrenamiento. Era nostálgico de cierta manera, y le fue imposible sonreír un poco al recordar eso. Garrett caminó a su lado, mientras Proxi revoloteaba alrededor de Link.

A pesar de la calma que mostraba por fuera, algo dentro de Link le decía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como se estaban viendo en este momento, y solo mostraba ese semblante relajado y despreocupado como una manera de motivar a sus compañeros. No iba a descartar la posibilidad de encontrarse con oposición de Cya o alguno de sus secuaces por el camino. Sin embargo, no todo estaría en su contra, pues su Diosa guardiana había enviado a su mensajero para ayudarle en su camino, una gran y majestuosa ave que sobrevolaba los cielos y al reconocer al que fue y seguía siendo su amo, descendió en su dirección, guiado únicamente por sus instintos y sentimientos, los cuales le decían que su viejo compañero había regresado, y que necesitaría de su apoyo.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte…**_

En la superficie, en el área que anteriormente los habitantes de Altárea denominaban "las tierras inferiores", comenzaba a hacerse notar el avance de aquellos que habían decidido establecerse allí para convertirla en su nuevo hogar. Después de que la pareja de jóvenes que portaban los espíritus de la Diosa Hylia y su héroe elegido inspiraron a otros a seguirlos, muchos de los residentes comenzaron a migrar. En menos de unos años, el pequeño poblado comenzó a crecer, y muchos lo comenzaban a ver como la fundación de lo que prometía ser un reino que prosperaría por muchas generaciones venideras.

No obstante, en las profundidades de este reino que estaba naciendo, también se ocultaban presencias mucho más siniestras. Los demoníacos sirvientes de la encarnación del mal, que sufrió su primera gran derrota en esta época apenas unos años antes, a pesar de haber sido vencidos junto con él, no todos fueron erradicados completamente. Algunos de ellos no desaparecieron, sino que solo permanecían aletargados, en un sueño profundo del que, a menos que su amo y señor regresara de la muerte, era poco probable, por no decir imposible, del que despertaran.

Cuando milenios más adelante, el héroe legendario dividió el espíritu de su adversario, y envió cada fragmento a perderse en el tiempo y el espacio para ser sellado, uno de ellos fue a parar en esta era, de manera muy irónica, muy cerca del lugar de descanso del que quizás había sido su más leal lacayo. Siendo inmortal, no podía ser destruido completamente, pero el ser sellado dentro de la inerte forma de la espada de su amo era sin duda un castigo peor que la muerte. Todo parecía indicar que se quedaría atrapado allí, por el resto de la eternidad…

Pero la interferencia de la hechicera oscura Cya en el pasado hizo mucho más que liberar el fragmento del espíritu de Ganondorf que estaba aprisionado en esa época. Romper ese sello tuvo un efecto colateral inesperado, pues el poder que utilizó para lograrlo afectó algo más. La cercanía a la prisión causó que el efecto residual también reuniera las piezas perdidas del arma, haciendo que volvieran a unirse nuevamente, y en el proceso, despertara al espíritu durmiente.

La siniestra espada, que había permanecido enterrada hasta ese momento, se movió de su lugar como si fuese arrancada por una mano invisible, y giró en el aire hasta ponerse con la punta hacia arriba. Comenzó a resplandecer intensamente, y se convirtió en energía pura, que se fue expandiendo hasta adoptar un tamaño y formas de un humanoide. Alto y delgado, usaba una especie de traje enterizo blanco ajustado al cuerpo, lleno de aberturas con forma de diamante a lo largo de las piernas, unos guantes con un diseño similar hasta el codo, su cinturón seguía el mismo patrón al tener una joya roja con la misma forma, y llevaba encima una especie de capa roja que en el lado interno tenía el diseño con formas de diamantes alargados, igual que el resto de su atuendo. Su rostro, a pesar de tener facciones finas y delicadas como las de una mujer (acentuado aún más por el pendiente en su oreja, el pintalabios plateado y la sombra de ojos púrpura) no lo hacía ver menos peligroso, sino todo lo contrario, pues sumado a su cabello plateado y piel grisácea solo resaltaba quizás su característica más notoria: su extrema vanidad. El nombre de este individuo era Grahim, pero prefería referirse a sí mismo como "Señor de los Demonios", énfasis en "Señor".

Al inicio le había costado asimilar que había renacido de nuevo, pero sobre todo, conocer el motivo de lo mismo. ¿Cómo algo como aquello había sucedido? Su amo estaba muerto, eso era un hecho, y todo por culpa del ser al que más había odiado en su vida. Lo recordaba mejor que nadie, a alguien como él era imposible de olvidar.

\- Maldito engendro…

Las memorias de esa humillante derrota infligida por ese maldito mocoso aún seguían frescas en su mente. Su grave error fue haber subestimado la fuerza de ese muchachito entrometido, pero a pesar de todo, pudo lograr su cometido. No obstante, ver a su alrededor en este momento le hizo darse cuenta de que todo lo que hizo al parecer fue por nada. La resurrección del Heraldo del Mal debió haber traído el caos, la muerte y la destrucción a la tierra, pero a su alrededor no había más que paz y armonía. Lo cual, por mucho que le asqueara admitirlo, quería significar que la Diosa Blanca y su héroe triunfaron sobre su adversario. Sin embargo…

\- Has vuelto… – susurró, en efímera calma.

Mirando hacia el cielo, pudo percibir, de manera muy tenue, pero inconfundible, la presencia de ese odioso héroe. No obstante, en esta ocasión, había algo ligeramente diferente respecto a la última vez que se enfrentaron. Pero eso no importaba. Y tampoco importaba cómo ni quién lo había despertado de su letargo. Tendría la oportunidad de vengarse, y con suerte, tal vez hasta traer a su antiguo señor de regreso. Teniendo su objetivo claro, emprendió su viaje hacia los cielos.

\- ¡Has regresado, maldito mocoso! – gritó, saliendo despavorido en dirección a su enemigo. – Puedo olerte, deleitarme con el aroma de tu putrefacta sangre en la palma de mis manos. Esta vez no escaparás… ¡EN MIS MANOS MORIRÁS!

El héroe legendario caería por su mano, y ese sería un placer que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle.

* * *

 _ **Tres días después…**_

Al caer de la noche, los tres jóvenes llegaron literalmente al borde de la isla. No podían continuar en esa dirección, a menos que encontrasen una manera de viajar por los aires, y a excepción de Proxi, ninguno de ellos contaba con esa habilidad. Sin más qué hacer, decidieron detenerse por ese día y levantar el campamento, y tal vez buscar ayuda en el poblado más cercano al día siguiente.

Como todavía ninguno de ellos tenía sueño, decidieron ponerse a entrenar un poco para terminar de matar el tiempo y usar las energías que todavía les quedaban en algo productivo. Alexandre y Link decidieron tener un combate de práctica, aunque el lancero decidió utilizar su arma ordinaria en lugar de emplear el cetro de Fuego "para no tener ventaja injusta". A su vez, Link no estaba utilizando su escudo, y en lugar de eso empleaba su espada a dos manos, pese a que era lo bastante fuerte como para usarla con una sola y blandirla de esa manera reducía notablemente el alcance de sus ataques, aunque a cambio, ganaba un poco más de fuerza en ellos por usar las dos manos. Alexandre tenía un poco más de ventaja en ese aspecto, pues su lanza le permitía atacar desde más distancia. El lancero atacó con una serie de estocadas rápidas que Link pudo bloquear sin problemas usando el plano de su espada. A Alexandre le sorprendía ver que Link era eficiente en más estilos de combate de lo que él creía, ya fuese a espada y escudo, espada a una sola mano o a dos manos. Y con esa sorpresa, él tampoco podía evitar sentir algo de envidia, pues por más que se esforzaba por progresar, Link siempre parecía estar un paso o tal vez dos o tres por delante de él.

El encuentro se decidió cuando Alexandre lanzó una estocada hacia el hombro izquierdo de Link, que por un momento pareció que conectaría, pero la punta de la lanza de nuevo se encontró con la hoja de la espada, y con un movimiento giratorio, Link la apartó, colocándola de pronto en el cuello de Alexandre, sin tocarlo con el filo. De nuevo le había ganado.

\- Perdí… otra vez. – dijo el lancero de mala gana, dejando caer la lanza en señal de rendición. Link retiró la espada y la envainó detrás de su espalda nuevamente.

\- Estás mejorando, Alexandre, pero sigues cometiendo los mismos errores. – dijo Link. – Tus ataques tienen fuerza y precisión, pero haces demasiados movimientos innecesarios y esos te vuelven algo predecible. Tienes que trabajar en eso.

Alexandre suspiró resignado, pero asintió al comprender el mensaje. No era la primera vez que Link le decía eso, pero aceptaba que él tenía razón. Una parte suya todavía estaba acostumbrada a "verse genial" mientras combatía, incluso en ocasiones donde eso sería poco práctico y hasta contraproducente. Especialmente, ahora que no había nadie que pudiese "admirar" su gran destreza. Habiendo terminado, se unieron a Garrett en la fogata, todo ese entrenamiento les estaba dando hambre.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el silencio empezó a volverse incómodo, y al mirar a su alrededor, Alexandre no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas noches que fueron a acampar en el bosque todos juntos por primera vez. Por supuesto, no era un viaje de placer, sino un ejercicio de supervivencia, y aunque faltaban Ruisu y Zatyr en ese momento, algo dentro de él le hizo querer volver a pasar el tiempo intercambiando relatos. De cualquier cosa, así fuera solo para matar el aburrimiento.

\- Oye, Link. ¿Quieres decirme de nuevo qué es lo que estamos buscando?

El lancero tenía mucha razón en preguntar, después de todo, cuando intentaron su primer ataque al Templo de las Almas, Link fue uno de los pocos que pudo ver el susodicho Portal de las Almas, cuando Cya se lo llevó para tener su "encuentro privado".

\- El portal tiene aspecto oval, negro con una luz púrpura oscuro, y está lleno de runas luminosas que giran constantemente en su interior. – explicó Link. – No te será difícil reconocerlo cuando lo encontremos.

\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no nos has hablado mucho de lo que pasó ese día. – intervino Garrett. Se estaba refiriendo, por supuesto, a su fallido ataque en el Valle de los Videntes, y más específicamente al encuentro con Cya.

\- Y es mejor que no lo haga. – dijo Proxi. – Los que estuvimos allí preferiríamos no recordarla.

\- ¿Tan malo fue? – dijo Alexandre. – Oye, Link, es extraño saber el nombre del enemigo, y aquí entre nosotros, tú eres el único que le ha visto la cara.

\- Bueno, técnicamente no es así. – dijo Link. – Cuando la vimos… traía puesta una máscara.

\- Aun así, ¿qué aspecto tenía? ¿Era atractiva? – preguntó Alexandre con mucho interés. Sin avisar, la segunda pregunta le ganó un manotazo de parte de Garrett (quien por fortuna no traía sus Guantes de Poder puestos) por detrás de la cabeza. – ¡Auch! ¿Eso por qué fue?

\- Y todavía preguntas. – dijo Proxi. – No es momento para esa clase de juegos.

\- Es una pregunta justa. – dijo Alexandre. – Lana nos dijo que venían del mismo clan, ¿verdad? Solo creí que hasta podrían tener algún parecido, tal vez hasta sean familia.

Link soltó una pequeña risa ante ese comentario. Admitiéndolo, visto por ese lado no parecía una pregunta tan descabellada, hasta para alguien como Alexandre, que había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años compitiendo con él por cualquier motivo. Pero pensando en cómo darle la respuesta más satisfactoria, Link hizo memoria de su encuentro con Cya. Respecto a la pregunta de si la consideraría "atractiva" tuvo que admitir que su figura alta, esbelta y voluptuosa, resaltada por sus ropas ajustadas y reveladoras sin duda hacía sobresalir el atractivo sexual de la hechicera, y el tono moreno de su piel la haría aún más exótica, pero el hecho de que quedaba a la vista que era completamente deliberado de su parte, y la actitud obsesiva que mostró con él opacaron cualquier rasgo que podría haberle resultado atrayente. Y si Lana y Cya eran, o por lo menos habían sido del mismo clan alguna vez, tal vez hasta parientes cercanas como dijo Alexandre, Link en realidad pensaba que Cya no podía ser más opuesta de Lana, y las diferencias no se limitaban a la apariencia física.

\- Si hablamos solo del físico, tal vez podría considerar a Cya una mujer muy hermosa, pero créeme, no es del tipo que quieras tener cerca. – replicó Link, yendo directo al punto. – Y puedo asegurarte, no podría ser más diferente de alguien como Lana, Cya me inspira miedo con solo pensar en ella.

\- Lo que digas, amigo. – dijo Alexandre, sin sonar del todo convencido. – Aun así… no puedo evitarlo, me das algo de envidia.

\- ¿Envidia? ¿Por qué ibas a tener envidia de mí? – dijo Link. Ciertamente no le desearía su situación actual a nadie, y estaba seguro que Alexandre no se sentiría nada cómodo de cambiar de lugares.

\- Oye, no es por nada, pero tienes que admitir que es difícil ignorar que una mujer, si es tan atractiva como dices de pronto se fije en ti. – dijo el lancero. – Por supuesto, tú ya tienes a la princesa.

\- Alexandre, esto no es un juego. – dijo Link en tono serio, aunque Alexandre pudo ver un ligero tono rojizo en su rostro a raíz de su último comentario. Eso había sido intencional. – ¿Y se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso de que "tengo a la princesa"?

\- Nada, nada, solo estaba bromeando. – aseguró Alexandre. – Pero en serio, no me molestaría tener a alguien para mí, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Cuida que Malon no se entere que dijiste eso. – dijo Garrett mirando hacia otro lado. La razón de esto era para evitar reírse con la cara que inevitablemente pondría Alexandre con solo mencionar a la muchacha pelirroja.

\- Eso es diferente. – dijo Alexandre. – Vamos, Malon es una buena amiga y todo, pero…

\- La princesa y yo también somos buenos amigos. – interrumpió Link, viendo una abertura para replicarle el comentario que hizo antes. – Como yo lo veo, no somos muy diferentes de ustedes dos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ustedes dos se llevan de maravilla, y Malon no hace otra cosa que sermonearme cada vez que nos encontramos. – dijo Alexandre.

Garrett casi sintió ganas de darle otro manotón a Alexandre por no darse cuenta. Y si bien lo que decía era cierto, los "sermones" de Malon usualmente estaban más que bien justificados, ya tuvieran que ver con los cuidados respecto a su montura, o con el hecho de que el lancero fuese tan despistado para entender las señales que la chica del rancho le enviaba constantemente.

\- De todos modos, Link, ¿qué vamos a hacer en la mañana? – dijo Alexandre, por cambiar el tema.

Ese era el otro asunto que tenían que discutir. La búsqueda del Portal de las Almas les había resultado algo tediosa. Habían estado recorriendo esa isla en el cielo ya durante tres días, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, pero cuando el hechizo para orientarse empezó a señalarles hacia el vacío en el cielo, atravesando las nubes sin un destino aparente… llegaron a la conclusión de que muy probablemente tendrían que buscar ayuda con los lugareños.

\- Tendremos que ir al poblado más cercano. – dijo Link. – Habrá que encontrar algún medio de transporte, si no, nos quedaremos estancados aquí.

El hechizo de Lana abriría la ruta para regresar en veinte días después de que aparecieran en esa era, así que tenían que asegurarse de volver a esa ubicación antes de ese momento. A pesar de que los tres estaban de acuerdo en que era un lugar realmente precioso a la vista, ninguno de ellos se sentía cómodo con la idea de quedarse atrapados a miles de años de su época. Tenían el tiempo encima, y si tenían que revisar todas y cada una de las islas que flotaban en ese cielo… mejor empezar pronto.

\- Si no hay más remedio. – dijo Alexandre. – Garrett, ¿quieres tener una sesión conmigo? Sin tus guantes, por supuesto.

\- Sabes que trato de no depender de ellos. – aseguró el gigantón, tomando su hacha. Toda la tarde había dejado sus guantes de lado, y estos habían vuelto a su masivo tamaño natural como siempre que se los quitaba.

\- Demuéstralo. – dijo Alexandre, muy seguro de sí mismo, pues también hacía un esfuerzo por no confiarse totalmente en el poder de su Cetro de Fuego.

Mientras los dos se iban al claro para empezar con su combate, Link se quedó junto al fuego con Proxi, que fue a posarse en su dedo para conversar con él cara a cara.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste? – le preguntó la hadita. – ¿Cya te da miedo con solo pensar en ella?

\- Decir miedo es quedarme corto. – dijo Link. – Esa mujer… en serio, hay ocasiones en que todavía sueño con ese momento. No estoy seguro de querer volver a verla, pero…

\- ¿Es por eso que te aferras a esa batuta durante las noches?

Link instintivamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde guardaba el susodicho objeto. Afortunadamente, la vocecita de Proxi era demasiado bajita para que Alexandre y Garrett pudieran escuchar, menos con el ruido de sus armas chocando una con la otra. Si Alexandre se enteraba de eso, se burlaría de él sin piedad.

\- Sé que es estúpido, pero… creo que hay algo en ella que aleja esas pesadillas. – dijo Link. – No sé, es como… como si mi madre aún estuviera protegiéndome.

\- Tal vez así es. – dijo Proxi. – No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Link.

\- Sé que no, pero… si soy el líder de este grupo, tengo que dar el ejemplo, ¿no? No puedo darme el lujo de mostrar dudas o miedo.

Link observó a sus dos compañeros, mientras Garrett se protegía con su hacha de las estocadas de la lanza de Alexandre. Los dos se veían bastante entusiasmados mientras hacían su ejercicio, y Link realmente les había tomado aprecio, no solo a ellos, sino también al resto de su grupo. Igual que en el entrenamiento, él fue quien quedó a cargo, y era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que tuvieran éxito en su misión y salieran vivos e ilesos en el proceso. Y el primer paso para lograrlo, sería encontrar un medio de transporte a la mañana siguiente, para poder seguir su camino.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Link abrió los ojos lentamente. El muchacho tenía lo que sus compañeros llamaban "un reloj interno" y nunca necesitaba que nadie lo despertara, y aquel día no fue la excepción. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, se percató de algo muy extraño. Alguien, o algo, le estaba bloqueando la luz del sol, lo cual se hizo evidente al ver la sombra proyectada sobre él en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado, mientras salía de su saco de dormir. Vio a poca distancia de donde estaba un par de patas largas y delgadas que terminaban en garras, más arriba un espeso plumaje blanco y carmesí, y más arriba todavía un largo y encorvado pico amarillo.

\- Hmm… qué… – Link se restregó los ojos, para asegurarse que no lo engañaban.

Cuando por fin se sintió lo bastante despierto, se echó para atrás ligeramente sobresaltado, conteniéndose de gritar ante la idea de tener a una criatura tan enorme tan cerca de él de esa manera mientras dormía. Su primera reacción hubiese sido sacar su espada para defenderse, pero al mirar a los ojos del animal, tuvo la extraña sensación de que este no tenía malas intenciones. De hecho, si hubiera querido comérselos o atacarlos, ¿por qué no hacerlo mientras todos estaban dormidos? El pájaro de pronto empezó a graznar y a aletear de alegría, corriendo hacia él como si quisiera abrazarlo, como una mascota que acaba de reunirse con su dueño.

\- ¡Whoah, calma, tranquilízate! – gritó Link cuando el pájaro de repente se le fue encima, envolviéndolo con sus enormes alas por completo.

\- ¡¿Hey, qué pasa?! – exclamó Proxi, que fue despertada por los aleteos y el graznido del pájaro.

\- Oigan, ¿qué es lo que…? ¡Por las Diosas, ¿de dónde…?! – gritó Alexandre a su vez al ver al enorme pájaro, abrazando a su amigo. – ¡Descuida, Link, yo te salvo!

\- ¡Alto! – gritó Garrett, justo cuando el lancero se disponía a atacarlo con el Cetro de Fuego para rescatar a su líder, el grandullón lo sujetó antes de que lo utilizara, sin necesidad de sus Guantes de Poder.

\- ¡Garrett, suelta eso! ¡¿No ves que Link está…?!

\- Mira bien. – dijo Garrett, con la voz calmada, haciéndole un gesto para que mirase de nuevo.

Alexandre volteó la mirada de vuelta a donde estaba Link, y al escuchar con atención, se dio cuenta que además, se estaba… ¿riendo? Tardó un poco en percatarse de que el pájaro, a pesar de su enorme y amenazador tamaño, no le estaba haciendo daño a Link, solo estaba jugando, y Link claramente lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Jejeje, ya basta, amigo, creo que ya te divertiste. – le dijo Link. – Ya en serio, ¿de dónde saliste? Y más aún, ¿qué clase de pájaro se supone que eres?

\- Es un pelícaro. – respondió Proxi.

\- ¿Pelícaro? – preguntó Link. Por alguna razón, el nombre le sonaba familiar, pese a que nunca en su vida había oído hablar de ellos.

\- Es un pájaro ya extinto en nuestro tiempo. – prosiguió el hada. – En esta época eran muy comunes, y la gente los usaba para transportarse entre islas.

\- ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- No tengo idea, pero me estaba mirando cuando desperté. Era como si… como si viniera a buscarme a mí o algo. – dijo Link. Como contestándole, el pájaro graznó dos veces y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo. – Espera, ¿puedes entender lo que digo?

\- ¿El pájaro te entiende? ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó Alexandre. – Aunque visto por otra parte… creo que ya tenemos nuestro pasaje para ir a la siguiente isla.

El lancero se le fue a acercar al ave, que a pesar de su tamaño se le alejó, como queriendo ocultarse detrás de Link. Se puso a graznar, dando la impresión de que no quería que Alexandre se le acercara.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Alexandre, confundido.

\- Los pelícaros son aves muy inteligentes, pero no permiten que cualquiera se les acerque, mucho menos montarlos. – dijo Proxi.

\- Déjame intentar. – dijo Link.

Guiado por su intuición, el joven héroe se acercó al pájaro, extendiéndole la mano en señal amistosa. El pájaro agachó la cabeza para que lo acariciara un poco, claramente le gustaba el toque del muchacho. Hecho esto, se puso de un lado para tratar de montarlo. A pesar de todo, y sin estar del todo seguro del por qué, el emplumado permitió que se subiera a su espalda sin quejarse. Eso era una buena señal. Empezando por buscar una posición más o menos cómoda, Link además notó que el pájaro traía en la espalda lo que se podría llamar una especie de silla de montar, más no traía cuerdas para sujetarse de alguna manera, y la idea de caer desde esa altura hasta la superficie le daba escalofríos. Pero si este pájaro era su único medio de transporte, tendría que enfrentarse a ese miedo.

\- De acuerdo, ¿dejarás que nosotros te montemos también? – preguntó Alexandre, aproximándose. El pájaro graznó en un tono que el lancero interpretó como que esa idea le desagradaba, y casi le da un aletazo cuando se le acercó. – Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

\- No abuses, Alexandre. – dijo Link. – Míralo, apenas si es lo suficientemente grande para que uno de nosotros se monte en su espalda.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – insistió Alexandre, irritado ligeramente del hecho de que el pájaro mostraba un claro favoritismo hacia Link.

\- Mira, voy a llevarlo a dar una vuelta por las cercanías, solo como un vuelo de prueba. – dijo Link. – Después, ya pensaré en algo para llevarlos a ustedes, ¿de acuerdo?

Alexandre se enfurruñó ante esa idea, pero no se veía que el pelícaro fuese a permitir que se le montara encima, y tenía razón. Resignado, tuvo que quedarse junto a Garrett en tierra mientras Link llevaba, como dijo Link, al pájaro para dar una vuelta de prueba.

\- Muy bien, amigo, ¡a volar! – exclamó Link.

El pájaro dio una pequeña carrera hacia el borde de la isla, extendiendo las alas y preparándose para despegar. Pegó un salto apenas llegó al límite y se lanzó al vacío. Instintivamente, Alexandre y Garrett corrieron hacia el borde casi esperando una caída mortal, y Link a su vez cerró los ojos justo antes que el pelícaro se lanzara al vacío, pero este, a pesar del peso, tardó poco en ponerle fuerza a sus aleteos y comenzar a elevarse de nuevo. Cuando Link finalmente abrió los ojos para ver que empezaba a remontarse sobre las nubes, el miedo hizo paso a la emoción. Surcar los cielos de esa manera, sentir el viento mientras volaban… era una sensación indescriptible. Y solo podía aumentar mientras observaba la isla flotante debajo de ellos.

\- Wow, esto se siente grandioso. – dijo Link.

Se le hacía tan fácil, era maravilloso. Era como si el pájaro respondiera a sus pensamientos, iba exactamente hacia donde él quería. Cuantos humanos morirían por tener una experiencia como esta, se sentía realmente afortunado mientras volaba.

Desde abajo, Alexandre y Garrett miraban como su amigo claramente se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al volar encima de ellos. El lancero dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, lamentando no poder estar en su lugar y al mismo tiempo deseando poder tener la oportunidad. Mientras el pájaro volaba en círculos para no alejarse del área, Link sacó de nuevo la espada para usar el encantamiento localizador para que le indicara el camino. Estuvo a punto de pedirle al pelícaro que se fuera en esa dirección, cuando notó algo que no había visto desde donde estaban antes. Sobre una de las mesetas que los rodeaban, en lo que parecía una zona habitada… no había duda, parecía haber fuego y humo en esa dirección. Alexandre y Garrett se dieron cuenta de que pasaba algo cuando Link dejó de gritar de emoción.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – le gritó Alexandre.

\- ¡Hay un incendio! – dijo Link, aún en el aire. – ¡En un poblado encima de esa meseta!

\- ¡¿Un incendio?!

\- ¡Parece serio, me acercaré más para ver! ¡Ustedes síganme por tierra! – exclamó el espadachín. - ¡Vamos, vuela hacia allá!

A pesar de los gritos de Alexandre de que esperara, Link no se detuvo, y echó a volar en la dirección donde vio el aparente incendio tan rápido como pudiese. Los otros dos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo a pie corriendo, tomando solo lo necesario en caso de que se tratase de una emergencia. Por fortuna, el poblado que Link señaló no estaba demasiado lejos, más que una pequeña escalada por el sendero para llegar a la cima de la meseta, así que no tardarían más de unos diez o quince minutos en reunirse con él.

Y en efecto, cuando pudo acercarse más, se dio cuenta que era un pequeño asentamiento de la civilización que habitaba los cielos en esa época. Los habitantes corrían gritando por ayuda presas del pánico, mientras explosiones de fuego aparecían a diestra y siniestra destruyendo cualquier cosa que lograran alcanzar. Y no tardó mucho en dar con el responsable. Esa silueta roja de la cual salían las llamaradas era inconfundible.

\- Volga… – murmuró al reconocerlo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó Proxi.

\- No lo sé, pero eso no importa. Está causando problemas y pienso hacer algo al respecto. – replicó Link.

A medida que se acercaba, Link podía escuchar que Volga parecía estar gritando algo, cada vez que se tomaba una pausa entre lanzar sus llamaradas para gritar. Cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia pudo oír con claridad:

\- ¡¿EL HÉROE?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL HÉROE?!

La gente obviamente no se detenía para responderle, estaban demasiado ocupados huyendo para salvar sus vidas. Link no pudo seguir soportándolo más. Sin esperar a que el pelícaro aterrizara del todo, se desmontó y se dejó caer detrás del caballero dragón, que seguía gritando para que él apareciera.

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! – exclamó Link al aterrizar, inmediatamente echando mano de su espada y escudo.

\- El héroe… Cya ordenó que te llevara vivo. – dijo Volga. – ¡Vendrás conmigo!

\- ¿Oh, es en serio? ¡Oblígame! – lo desafió Link.

Link se puso en guardia, esperando el ataque de Volga. Ya de sus enfrentamientos anteriores, tanto él como sus amigos sabían que tenían que tener cuidado. Pero extrañamente, Volga no hizo nada. Había algo extraño en él, era como… como si no fuese el mismo al que se enfrentaron antes.

\- Proxi, esto es extraño, ¿por qué no ataca? – le preguntó al hada en voz baja.

\- No estoy segura, pero… hay algo raro en él. – dijo Proxi. – No se está comportando como la última vez.

De sus encuentros anteriores, Link sabía que Volga era un peleador agresivo y con la resistencia para soportar prácticamente todo lo que le viniera encima, así que no debería tener miedo de irse de frente contra un oponente en solitario que era más pequeño que él. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento, no lo atacó con su lanza ni tampoco trató de usar su aliento de fuego. Eso, desde luego, no le daba a Link ningún sentido de tranquilidad, más bien le daba miedo, como si estuviese tramando algo. De todas maneras, en esa pausa que estaban haciendo, si Volga tenía su atención en él, los pueblerinos tendrían la oportunidad de escaparse, y eso era algo que Link no iba a desperdiciar.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? – exclamó Link.

Volga no le respondió. Cada vez se ponía más extraño. ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que dijo, Cya le ordenó llevárselo vivo? Podía usar eso a su favor, si no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo, pero Link aún no estaba seguro de si sería prudente arriesgarse. Finalmente, después de mucho pensarlo y sin esperar a que sus amigos llegaran, decidió hacer el primer movimiento, lanzándose a atacar a Volga con su espada. El caballero dragón se defendió con la lanza, resistiendo todos sus golpes, pero sin contraatacar. Continuó presionando su asalto, aumentando la fuerza y la velocidad de sus cortes y estocadas, mientras Volga se limitaba a bloquearlos y aguantarlos, haciendo uso de su férrea resistencia natural.

Mientras lo asaltaba sin piedad espadazo tras espadazo, Link se dio cuenta de que Proxi tenía razón, este no parecía el mismo Volga de antes, el que lo hubiese matado al tener oportunidad, y ahora mismo no podía ser mejor ocasión para lograrlo. El joven tenía conciencia de que no era rival para Volga en un combate uno a uno, y su idea era resistir hasta que sus compañeros llegaran para enfrentarlo juntos. Pero esto no era un combate, era él atacando a un oponente que no parecía tener intenciones de hacerle nada. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – exclamó Link, después de darle un golpe particularmente fuerte que lo desorientó, y tomando su distancia. – ¿Por qué no peleas?

\- Cya… te quiere vivo. – respondió Volga con voz monocorde.

Sin que Link tuviera alguna idea, dentro de la cabeza de Volga seguían haciendo eco las últimas órdenes que le dio Cya. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía lastimar al héroe legendario, tenía que traérselo vivo e ileso. Por otro lado, cualquier otra persona, criatura o lo que fuera que se interpusiera en su camino, era un obstáculo para ser eliminado y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Las palabras de la hechicera seguían resonando, y tenía que obedecerlas. Nada más importaba. Así, continuó limitándose a bloquear los espadazos de Link sin responderle, ya que no podía lastimarlo, si cometía ese error su señora jamás se lo perdonaría, y el castigo sería inimaginable. Pero por estar con esa idea fija, no se percató de la enorme hacha que venía volando en dirección a su espalda, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¡AAAARRGHH!

No queriendo esperar a que Volga se percatara de su presencia, Garrett le arrojó su hacha hacia a la espalda, con una precisión impecable. Pese a que su armadura absorbió la mayor parte del impacto, todavía le dejó una grieta y claramente pudo sentir el impacto de la gigantesca arma. Mientras Volga se arrancaba el arma y volteaba para ver quién lo había atacado por la espalda, Alexandre venía flanqueándolo, con la lanza en una mano, y el Cetro de Fuego en la otra. El lancero tomó ventaja de esto para dispararle una bola de fuego con el cetro. Sin que lo supieran, la visión de estos dos alteró la percepción y la actitud de Volga, y la orden secundaria que le dio Cya se activó en ese preciso instante.

\- " _Deshazte de sus estúpidos amigos por cualquier medio…"_

Eso fue lo que dijo. Al héroe no podía lastimarlo, pero a sus amigos… ellos eran juego limpio para hacer lo que quisiera. Inmediatamente, pasó de pasivo-defensivo a agresión total, lanzándose primero hacia Alexandre que parecía ser el más vulnerable en ese momento. El caballero dragón alzó su lanza y se dispuso a bajarla sobre el joven lancero, que detuvo el ataque cruzando la suya propia y el Cetro de fuego sobre su cabeza para bloquear el ataque. Pero con su mano libre, Volga le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, volándolo lejos y sacándole el aire. Alexandre cayó sobre su espalda, y Volga se dispuso a rematarlo mientras seguía en el suelo, pero afortunadamente, la espada de Link y el hacha de Garrett se interpusieron en el camino de su lanza. Volga dudó al fijar la mirada en Link, tiempo suficiente para que Garrett pudiese conectarle un golpe en la cara, en venganza por el que le dio a su compañero. Mientras Alexandre se ponía de pie de nuevo, Link y Garrett se lanzaron contra Volga juntos, hasta que el lancero pudo unirse a ellos en su asalto.

Igual que antes, Garrett usaba su fuerza para retener a Volga de cerca, mientras Link y Alexandre lo flanqueaban. Aunque esto pudiera significar de primera instancia que tendrían ventaja (en el último enfrentamiento, Alexandre y Garrett habían podido pelear en iguales condiciones ellos dos juntos contra él), no necesariamente ese era el caso. Los ataques de Volga ahora eran mucho más erráticos, agresivos y violentos que la última vez, lo que lo hacía más impredecible y por ende más peligroso. Por fortuna, para equilibrar eso estaba también el hecho de que cada vez que Link se le interponía cesaba el asalto y concentraba sus ataques exclusivamente en los otros dos, y no pasó mucho antes de que se dieran cuenta de esto. Garrett alcanzó a darle un golpe con el plano del hacha con toda su fuerza, logrando volarlo a varios metros para tomar un respiro.

\- Está más agresivo que antes, creo que algo debió hacerlo enojar. – dijo Alexandre, hablándole a Link. – Pero lo que me extraña es, ¿por qué no te ataca a ti?

\- Lo único que sé es que Cya al parecer le dijo que me quiere vivo. – respondió Link.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Si ese es el caso, ¿qué tal si simplemente te usamos como escudo? – sugirió el lancero.

Link no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos de manera fulminante ante la sugerencia de Alexandre, aunque una parte de él no estaba del todo en desacuerdo. Si Volga estaba reacio a atacarlo a él, podría usarlo en su beneficio para proteger a sus dos compañeros, especialmente por lo desenfrenados que estaban sus ataques ahora. Sin embargo, rápidamente descartó la idea cuando comenzó a atacar de manera cada vez más violenta y furiosa, por el hecho de que las órdenes que le dieron se contradecían una a la otra: matar a los amigos del héroe y llevárselo vivo e ileso era muy difícil cuando estos se mantenían juntos para cuidarse entre todos. Al parecer, su señora no fue específica del todo respecto al "cómo" tenía que llevárselo ante ella, pues al parecer no se le ocurrió decirle qué se suponía que hiciera si este decidía oponer resistencia. Desde luego, la orden de no lastimarlo era lo que tenía precedencia por encima de todo lo demás, y claramente empezaron a explotarlo.

Tratando de nuevo la táctica de "combatir fuego contra fuego", Garrett retuvo a Volga a corta distancia mientras Alexandre cargaba energía con el cetro de fuego, y Link sacaba su Boomerang Tornado. Garrett golpeó a su adversario en la cabeza para aturdirlo, y de inmediato se alejó para darle a sus compañeros una amplia abertura. Alexandre disparó un torrente de llamas concentrado a la vez que Link arrojó el boomerang, y el tornado de este hizo que las llamas se intensificaran aún más, logrando atrapar a Volga en un remolino ardiente. La resistencia del caballero dragón a su propio elemento no iba a durar mucho tiempo, y Link sabía que si tenían una oportunidad de quitarse de encima a uno de sus mayores azotes, era ahora. Empuñó su espada con mano firme y se dirigió a darle el golpe de gracia a Volga mientras estaba de rodillas, sofocado por el intenso fuego sagrado, pero lo distrajo de pronto el pelícaro rojo, que sobrevolando sobre él empezó a graznar agitadamente, como si intentara decirle algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – exclamó Link.

\- ¡Link, cuidado atrás! – gritó Proxi, que fue la primera en darse cuenta de qué era lo que el pelícaro intentaba avisarles.

Al darse la vuelta Link apenas tuvo tiempo de poner su escudo para protegerse de una lluvia de cuchillos que iban directo hacia él. El muchacho tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar una segunda ronda que le vino desde arriba, y al perder su oportunidad, Volga recuperó el aliento y se repuso de su último ataque, robándole la oportunidad de acabar con él. Sin embargo, tanto él como los tres jóvenes hylianos detuvieron el combate al centrar su atención en el recién llegado agresor.

\- Vaya, vaya, por fin nos encontramos de nuevo, "héroe legendario". Luces diferente de la última vez que nos vimos. – fue lo primero que les dijo.

\- Maldición, ¿tenías que interrumpirnos ahora? – preguntó Link, sujetando sus armas con fuerza, sin saber qué pretendía este sujeto. – ¿Y quién demonios se supone que eres tú?

\- ¿Perdón?

Al escuchar la pregunta del inmundo mocoso que tanto odiaba, el Señor de los Demonios se encolerizó intensamente. Un ser como él era completamente inolvidable, único e irrepetible, tanto por su elegante físico, como por su personalidad refinada y poco común, nada comparado como los ordinarios seres inferiores que osaban a cruzarse por su camino.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, mocoso? ¿Ya has olvidado nuestro último encuentro? ¡¿Me has olvidado?! ¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerdes, a mí, Grahim, Señor de los Demonios? – replicó, dándose aires mientras movía de manera presuntuosa el mechón de cabello que caía por su rostro. Igual que antes.

\- ¿Grahim? ¿Qué clase de nombre ridículo es ese? – se mofó Alexandre. – ¿Y quién es tu sastre? Hay que estar loco para andar en esas fachas.

\- ¡Cuida tu lengua, insolente! ¡Cuando se refieran a mí, lo harán como Señor Grahim, nada menos! ¡Ya quisieras tú, tener la mitad de la belleza que yo poseo!

\- Lo siento, no somos adoradores de demonios. – respondió Link, desafiante. – Y si ese es tu concepto de belleza…

\- No nos interesa qué o quién eres, mejor lárgate o tendremos problemas. – agregó Alexandre, apuntándole con el Cetro.

\- ¿Qué van a saber de belleza unos seres tan inferiores? Ustedes dos se quedan fuera de esto, pero no se preocupen. – replicó Grahim. – En cuanto el héroe y yo resolvamos nuestras diferencias, les daré el honor de morir en mis manos también.

Alexandre estuvo a punto de decir que el que iba a morir era otro, pero en cuanto él y Garrett se lanzaron a atacar al tal Grahim, Señor de los Demonios o como quisiera llamarse, chasqueó los dedos con ambas manos, y los dos jóvenes fueron detenidos en seco al estrellarse contra unas barreras que aparecieron de la nada, con forma de diamantes. Hecho esto, mientras Link aún no salía de su estupor ante lo que acababa de pasar, el autoproclamado Señor de los Demonios conjuró una espada larga, delgada y ligeramente curva, y con una velocidad impresionante, literalmente voló hacia él y comenzó a asaltarlo con una lluvia de golpes rápidos. Tomado por sorpresa, Link apenas pudo montar su defensa y protegerse con el escudo, pero un extraño presentimiento le decía que Grahim solo estaba jugando con él. Y lo comprobó cuando, al ver una abertura en su defensa, fue a lanzarle una estocada… y Grahim desapareció en un "puf" de diamantes.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la punta de la espada de Grahim le llegó por detrás y le pasó rozando la mejilla peligrosamente. No tenía idea de si fue por el shock o porque Grahim usó algún tipo de magia en él para paralizarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el demonio estaba violando todo sentido del espacio personal, poniéndole la cara demasiado cerca para su gusto.

\- ¿Te has oxidado con el tiempo? Es una lástima, esperaba un mayor desafío. – le dijo, sacando además la lengua como una serpiente, un gesto que realmente le dio a Link asco. – Podría haberte cortado la cabeza con ese ataque. Tal vez lo haga con el siguiente, pero antes de eso, quería que supieras que puedo hacerlo.

Dicho esto, chasqueó de nuevo los dedos, creando debajo de los pies de Link una superficie de diamantes que luego explotó, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Hecho esto, alzó su espada en alto haciendo que la hoja se envolviera en llamas, claramente preparado para dar el golpe final.

\- Despídete de este mundo.

Pero cuando se disponía a bajar la hoja para rematar a Link mientras seguía aturdido por ese ataque mágico, la hoja llameante fue detenida por otra arma al rojo vivo, en una situación que muchos juzgarían improbable o imposible. ¿Volga acababa de salvarle la vida a Link?

\- ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! – exclamó Grahim.

En respuesta, Volga transfiguró su otro brazo a su forma de garra y golpeó a Grahim en la cara con él, alejándolo. El narcisista demonio se tocó donde lo golpearon, no tan sorprendido por el hecho de haber sido atacado sino por el hecho de haber SENTIDO las garras y el ardor después de ello.

\- ¡Insolente, ¿cómo te atreves?!

\- Mi señora quiere al héroe legendario vivo. – replicó Volga. De pronto sonaba más enfocado, como el de antes. – ¡No permitiré que interfieras con mi misión!

\- ¡Pagarás por tu descaro!

Las armas de los dos comenzaron a chocar una contra la otra, creando explosiones de fuego con cada impacto. A pesar de su apariencia, Grahim parecía ser casi tan fuerte como Volga, pero era mucho más veloz, y tenía la habilidad de teletransportarse de manera instantánea para esquivar los ataques que parecían inevitables. En compensación, la resistencia de Volga era mucho mayor, pues aguantó los embates de la espada llameante de Grahim sin demasiados problemas, y se las arreglaba para mantenerse en su lugar. Entretanto, los tres jóvenes héroes pudieron volver a reagruparse después de que pasaron las secuelas de los ataques que recibieron, y centraron su atención en la repentina pelea que estalló (y seguía estallando) entre los dos villanos, que al parecer estaban tan inmersos en quitar del medio al otro que se olvidaron de ellos.

\- No sé ustedes, pero no creo que podamos pelear contra los dos a la vez. – dijo Link. – Sugiero una retirada estratégica.

\- Adelántate, cubriremos tu escape. – dijo Alexandre. – Vete con tu amigo emplumado y diríjanse hacia el poblado.

\- Ni lo sueñen, no me voy sin ustedes. – dijo Link. Antes los dejó atrás por la prisa, pero esta vez no lo haría.

\- Necesitamos una distracción. – dijo Alexandre. – Garrett, sacúdelos un poco, mientras Link y yo hacemos nuestra parte.

\- Estoy en ello. – replicó el grandullón.

Mientras Volga y Grahim seguían enfrascados en su duelo, Garrett levantó los dos puños enguantados dejándolos caer violentamente para provocar un terremoto. Si esto no fuese suficiente, Link lanzó el boomerang para generar un tornado a la vez que Alexandre disparaba con el Cetro de Fuego, para atrapar a los dos en un remolino de fuego, igual que lo hicieron antes con Volga, y el terremoto garantizó que no pudieran escapar el tiempo suficiente hasta que los hubieran encerrado. Apenas el boomerang volvió a la mano de Link, el muchacho les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que dieran la vuelta y escaparan de allí mientras tenían oportunidad. Tenían que reagruparse para trazar un plan. Los tres conocían a Volga y sabían cómo enfrentarlo, pero el factor de Grahim apareciendo de repente los ponía en desventaja. Como dijo Link, enfrentarlos a los dos simultáneamente solo terminaría con ellos perdiendo.

Mientras se dirigían al poblado, que ya parecía haber sido evacuado por completo, Alexandre tomó el tiempo de quejarse de que el pájaro, más que intentar advertir a Link de la aparición de Grahim, no les ayudó mucho durante la pelea. Proxi intentó explicarle que los pelícaros, pese a su enorme tamaño no eran agresivos por naturaleza, y aunque eran leales a sus amos, por lo general no se ponían a pelear a no ser que se los ordenaran explícitamente. Y viendo que el pelícaro le obedecía a Link, este puso la excusa de que no iba a ponerlo en riesgo de manera innecesaria, menos cuando parecía ser su único medio de transporte disponible para viajar por el cielo.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando finalmente el remolino que atrapó a Grahim y Volga se disipó, el demonio y el caballero dragón no estaban nada felices de ver que sus otros adversarios habían escapado mientras ellos estaban distraídos. Desde la perspectiva de cada uno, el otro tenía la culpa.

\- ¡Maldición! Mira lo que hiciste, si no fuera por tu intromisión, por fin ese mocoso estaría muerto. – protestó Grahim.

\- Mi señora quiere vivo a ese mocoso, como tú lo llamas. – replicó Volga.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que es "tu señora"? – dijo Grahim. – Ah, eso no importa. Yo solo sirvo a un señor, y pienso traerlo de vuelta en cuanto quite del medio a ese mocoso.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, en tanto no te metas en mi camino. Me encargaré de ti después.

Diciendo esto, Volga decidió alejarse para curarse las heridas y recuperar sus energías. Asumió de nuevo su forma draconiana y voló en la dirección opuesta. Por mucho que le encantaría seguir causando destrozos para hacer salir al héroe nuevamente, no estaba en condiciones, el enfrentamiento con los héroes y con el señor de los demonios lo dejó exhausto. En cuanto al segundo, no le había perdido el rastro, pero se dio cuenta entonces que este mocoso tenía algo diferente que no recordaba del héroe al que se había enfrentado antes. Más aún el hecho de que actuara como si no lo conociera, por inaudito que pareciera, podría ser explicado fácilmente si no se tratara del mismo individuo contra el que peleó aquella vez. ¿Quién era entonces, y por qué estaba aquí? Más aún, ¿cuál era el interés de este caballero dragón en capturarlo vivo? Quizás, lo mejor sería observar desde las sombras, seguirle los movimientos de cerca, pero sin que lo supiera. Tal vez, esto podría resultarle interesante. No había nada de malo en querer disfrutar un poco de la cacería antes de devorar a la presa, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **En el poblado cercano, poco después…**_

En el momento en el que llegaron al pueblo, pudieron ver cómo la gente salía despavorida de sus casas debido al incendio que Volga había provocado. Aquellos que lograron mantener la calma, se esforzaban por apagar los incendios gracias al agua de todas las fuentes de Altárea, la que por suerte era suficiente para lograr ese objetivo, y al mismo tiempo, trataban de auxiliar a sus amigos, vecinos y familiares. El trío se sintió tranquilo de ver que al parecer el pueblo no había sufrido daños permanentes, y parecían tener todo bajo control, relativamente hablando, y estaban tan enfocados en lo suyo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que se encontraban volando encima de ellos.

\- ¿Creen que debamos echarles una mano? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- Yo diría que se las están arreglando bastante bien. – dijo Garrett.

\- Sí, considerando lo que ha pasado, no parecen que nos necesiten aquí. – agregó Link. – En ese caso, deberíamos…

\- ¡AYÚDENMEEEEE!

Al escuchar aquel llamado, Link no dudó en pedir al pelícaro que redujera la velocidad de vuelo y empezara a descender. La voz de una mujer llamaba con descontrol a alguien que la ayudara, y eso era algo que no podía dejarlo pasar.

\- Creo que hablé demasiado pronto. – dijo Link. – ¡Hacia allá, rápido!

Sin perder ni un sólo minuto, Link dirigió al emplumado animal hacia al sitio de donde provenían los desesperados gritos, y los tres se bajaron de un salto. El lugar era una especie de almacén enorme, el cual al parecer ya había sido evacuado, a excepción de quienquiera que fuese la pobre victima que se encontraba dentro de los escombros. Garrett arrancó una de las puertas que no había sido alcanzada por las llamas para que pudiesen entrar. Se separaron para intentar encontrarla, abriéndose paso entre los escombros y las llamas con cuidado, pero sin detenerse.

\- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAA! – volvió a gritar la chica.

\- ¡HOLA! ¡SIGUE HABLANDO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – llamó Link.

\- ¡POR AQUÍ! – le respondió.

\- ¡HACIA ALLÁ, MUCHACHOS! – gritó Link.

Alexandre y Garrett siguieron a su líder en la dirección de la voz. La chica siguió gritando, hasta que finalmente dieron con ella. Varias vigas y trozos del techo le habían caído encima, formando una especie de "refugio" que aunque la estaba protegiendo de cierta manera de los pedazos que seguían cayendo también le impedía escapar. Para evitar asfixiarse, tenía el rostro cubierto por una tela. Garrett retiró los escombros mientras Alexandre y Link la ayudaban a salir, justo a tiempo ya que en ese instante se vino abajo otro trozo que los hubiera aplastado si se quedaban un segundo más.

\- ¡Deprisa, salgamos de aquí! – gritó Alexandre.

Se dirigieron a la salida por donde vinieron, pero más vigas prendidas en llamas cayeron frente a ellos, impidiéndoles continuar. Las otras salidas también estaban obstruidas. Al no haber camino, la única opción parecía hacer uno. Garrett corrió hacia una de las paredes y comenzó a golpearla con los guantes, tan fuerte como podía. Al principio Alexandre y Link creyeron que estaba loco, y que terminaría por hacer que el lugar se viniera abajo más rápido, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que era eso, o quedarse en ese lugar a morir quemados o aplastados por los desechos que caían. Cuando al fin hizo volar un hueco lo bastante grande en la pared, inmediatamente salieron al exterior. Justo a tiempo, pues en ese preciso instante el edificio terminó de colapsar detrás de ellos.

\- Uff, qué cerca. – dijo Link, con un gran alivio. Hecho esto, volvió su atención a la joven a la que acababan de rescatar. – Oye, ¿te sientes bien? Tranquila, ya estás a salvo, puedes quitarte eso.

Al escuchar que estaba segura, la joven mostró su rostro, el cual se iluminó de sorpresa y encantamiento hacia el joven que la había salvado. Simplemente su alegría no podía ser disimulada. Por su parte, Link y los otros de pronto desearon que no lo hubiese hecho.

\- Pero… pero… ¡Link!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Me conoces? – preguntó Link.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no voy a conocerte? ¡Tú, mi ex novio!

\- ¿Tu… tu qué?

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEE?! – fue la reacción de Alexandre.

\- ¿No me recuerdas? Es que claro, en estos pocos años me he vuelto más bella que nunca. – dijo la joven. – ¡Soy yo, Panalí!

Link no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, pues la chica se le abalanzó encima e incluso intentó besarlo, pero el joven reaccionó a tiempo para frenarle sus actos, poniendo sus manos enguantadas entre los dos. De cerca pudo verle mejor el rostro, por lo que el rubio se dio cuenta que la chica no había sido dotada exactamente de una gran belleza, cosa que hacía más desagradable el asunto.

\- ¿Quién diría que después de varios años que te fuiste a vivir a las Tierras Inferiores te volvería a ver? ¡Qué emoción!

\- Espera, creo que me estás confundiendo…

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó, emocionada. – Aunque, te noto algo diferente con los años, como si fueras más joven. Planeaba con mi padre irme a vivir con el resto de la gente que se había trasladado a la nueva tierra en unas semanas, pero viendo que tú has vuelto, le pediré que lo reconsideremos.

\- En serio, no sé de qué hablas…

\- La última vez me rechazaste tan cruelmente porque decías querer a… A ESA. – dijo la chica. – Pero ya te he perdonado, no soy rencorosa.

\- Garrett… creo que nosotros dos salimos sobrando aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si alguien más necesita ayuda por allí? – comentó Alexandre con ligero sarcasmo. Garrett asintió.

\- Oigan, ¿a dónde creen que van ustedes dos? – gritó Link. No le apetecía la idea de quedarse solo con esta chica, al menos no sin tener la oportunidad de explicarle que él no era quién ella pensaba.

\- Déjalos que se vayan, hay tanto de lo que tenemos que…

\- ¡Ya basta, suéltame! – gritó Link finalmente. – Panalí, o como te llames, discúlpame por decirte esto, pero yo no soy quien tú crees. Me alegra que estés a salvo, pero mis amigos y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer. Si me disculpas.

\- ¡No te vayas, mi amor! – rogó la muchacha. – ¡Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido!

Pero Link no puso atención al llamado de la desubicada joven. Casi lamentaba haber tenido que ser tan directo y algo brusco para quitársela de encima, y tenía ganas de decirle una o dos cosas a sus compañeros por haberlo dejado solo con ella de esa manera. Entre otras cosas, si esa chica lo confundió con su encarnación, con el héroe de esa época (tenían hasta el mismo nombre, quién lo diría), no quería ni imaginarse en qué cosas se habría metido su antecesor durante su tiempo.

\- Creo que fuiste un poco cruel con la chica. – comentó Proxi.

\- Lo sé, y lamento que haya sido así. – dijo Link. – Pero esa chica no tiene sentido del espacio personal. Y además…

El muchacho se cortó antes de decir más de lo necesario. Tenía otras cosas en las cuales enfocarse. Daría una vuelta rápida por el poblado en caso de que requirieran algo más de ayuda, y luego le diría a los otros que tenían que seguir el camino hacia el Portal de las Almas. Si se encargaban primero de eso, después podrían centrar su atención en Volga y Grahim.

- _"Héroe legendario… elegido de la Diosa Hylia…"_

Link se detuvo bruscamente. Proxi hizo lo mismo. De pronto, unas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del joven. Fue como si lo llamaran desde la distancia, y no se trataba de ninguno de sus amigos. Era una voz distinta, casi inmaterial.

\- Proxi…

\- No me digas… ¿escuchaste otra voz dentro de tu cabeza? – preguntó el hada. Link asintió.

\- Pero esta vez no se trata de Cya. Es diferente, es como…

\- Lo sé, es una presencia distinta, no es maligna. – dijo Proxi. Ella no podía oír la voz de la misma manera que Link, pero sí podía detectar la energía remanente a raíz del contacto.

Link miró a su alrededor. A un lado, se veían sus amigos, dando la vuelta por el lugar tratando de ayudar a los lugareños como podían. Al otro… parecía ser desde donde venía la voz que oía dentro de su cabeza y lo llamaba. Estaba dividido. El pelícaro rojo aterrizó frente a él, como si estuviese listo para llevárselo a donde quisiera ir. Pero algo en su interior le decía que era mejor irse solo. Echando otra mirada hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeros, decidió pedirle un favor al ave.

\- Escucha, tengo que irme por un rato. Quédate con mis amigos y vigila que no vayan a meterse en problemas, ¿lo harás? – preguntó Link. El pájaro graznó en respuesta. – Tomaré eso como un sí. Sé un buen chico hasta que regrese, ¿de acuerdo?

Hecho esto, el muchacho echó a correr en la dirección en que la voz sonaba más fuerte. No parecía estar demasiado lejos. El camino lo llevó hacia lo que parecía ser una plaza enorme en todo el centro de la isla. La construcción que se alzaba en el medio de dicha plaza se podía ver incluso desde lejos, una figura femenina alada, que Link reconoció como una efigie de Hylia, la Diosa Blanca. Link sabía que la mayoría de ellas habían sido destruidas en el transcurso de la guerra, y las que quedaban en su tiempo no eran más que réplicas hechas a menor escala. Se sentía realmente honrado de poder ver una de las originales en su tamaño natural.

La charla con sus amigos podía esperar. Guiado por un instinto, o un presentimiento, Link tenía la extraña sensación de que tenía que ir en esa dirección. Como si estuviese a punto de visitar a un viejo aliado o amigo, al cual no había visto en un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Varios minutos después…**_

Al adentrarse en la efigie de la Diosa Hylia, Link podía escuchar esa voz que lo llamaba con mayor claridad. Quienquiera que fuera, o lo que fuera, se estaba acercando, de eso no había duda. En el centro de la sala, sin embargo, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, y no se veía ninguna persona alrededor. Lo único que parecía sobresalir era el pedestal con una gran espada con la empuñadura de color turquesa. ¿Sería que tenía que sacarla de allí? Pero no le parecía correcto, esa espada seguramente sería un tesoro del lugar y Link no creía que apreciaran que él fuese a llevársela de su lugar.

\- De acuerdo, aquí estoy. – dijo Link, mirando a todas partes. – La pregunta es, ¿dónde estás tú, quienquiera que seas?

Como contestándole, en ese instante la espada en el pedestal comenzó a resplandecer, y en una pequeña explosión de luz, una extraña figura se presentó frente a Link. Flotando ante el joven, una silueta vagamente femenina. Llevaba una especie de "vestido" azul ajustado con dos líneas doradas bajando hasta el borde, y en el centro del pecho una joya azul enmarcada. Parecía carecer de brazos, pues en lugar de extremidades superiores parecía tener unas "alas" plegadas sobre sus hombros que caían como si fuesen una capa, la mitad izquierda de color azul claro y la derecha azul oscuro. Así mismo, su rostro, o en realidad toda su cabeza era del mismo color que el "ala" derecha, con los rasgos faciales definidos pero vacíos, como si se tratase de una estatua. Sus piernas eran de color negro, enmarcadas con listones verdes a todo lo largo, y sus pies, aunque no tenían dedos visibles, parecían terminar en "tacones altos" de alguna manera.

\- He estado esperando por su llegada… amo. – dijo en el tono más monocorde e inexpresivo que Link jamás había oído.

\- ¿Esperando mi llegada? ¿Eras tú quien me llamaba todo este tiempo? – preguntó Link. Casi sentía deseos de agregar "¿qué o quién eres?" pero no hizo falta, por su respuesta siguiente.

\- Afirmativo. Mi nombre es Fay. Soy un espíritu al servicio de la Diosa Hylia.

\- Fay… qué nombre tan peculiar. – dijo Link, acercándosele, al sentirse extrañamente más tranquilo. – De acuerdo, Fay, ¿quieres decirme por qué me llamaste "amo"?

\- Estoy consciente de que usted no es el amo al que conozco, pero aun así, me siento en la obligación de llamarle de esa manera. – replicó Fay en el mismo tono inexpresivo. Entre eso, y la falta de expresiones en su rostro, era imposible saber si iba en serio o era algún tipo de broma. – Usted posee el mismo espíritu que el amo al que serví hace años, así que puedo decir con un 100% de certeza que es una encarnación futura.

\- Espera, ¿cómo puedes saber eso? – preguntó Link, alarmado de que lo supiera con solo mirarlo.

\- La distorsión espacio-temporal que está afectando a esta época también tuvo el efecto colateral de debilitar los sellos que nos mantenían en letargo a mí, y al señor de los demonios, Grahim. – prosiguió Fay. – La Diosa Hylia me encomendó la misión de servirle.

Dicho esto, Fay "saltó" desde donde estaba dando una pirueta con elegancia y se puso cara a cara con Link. El muchacho se percató de que, a pesar de que seguía flotando a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, fácilmente podía ser más alta que él.

\- En su estado actual, sus posibilidades de éxito serán prácticamente nulas. Requerirá de mi asistencia para cumplir con su misión. – le dijo.

A Link no le agradó del todo la forma en que lo dijo, pero no tenía manera de refutarle si lo que decía era cierto. En la situación en la que estaban, cualquier ayuda que pudieran conseguir sería bienvenida.

\- De acuerdo, ¿significa eso que vendrás conmigo, Fay? – dijo Link.

\- Afirmativo, amo. – respondió Fay. – Si tiene un medio de transporte, puedo ayudarle en combate contra Grahim, y contra el caballero dragón que lo siguió hasta esta era.

Link asintió con la cabeza, y le dijo a Fay que lo siguiera. Ella solamente flotó detrás de él sin decir ni una sola palabra más, mientras el muchacho corría de vuelta al poblado para reunirse con sus compañeros. Todavía tenían suficiente tiempo para encontrar el Portal de las Almas, pero la complicación era que tenían no uno, sino dos enemigos allá afuera, uno que quería capturarlo vivo, y el otro que iba tras su cabeza. En el mejor de los casos lo mejor sería esperar que se mataran uno al otro, pero Link no iba a dormirse en los laureles esperando a que eso ocurriera. Y si su presencia en ese lugar era al menos en parte la razón de que le estuvieran causando problemas a gente inocente, era su deber ponerle fin a esa situación.

\- Este viaje al pasado se hace cada vez más extraño. – comentó Link.

Mientras el espadachín y su nueva acompañante se alejaban de la efigie, ninguno de ellos detectó en la proximidad la presencia de alguien más. El señor de los demonios había cumplido su palabra de seguirle de cerca los movimientos al mocoso.

\- Así que según parece, no fui el único en despertar de mi letargo.

Grahim no se veía nada complacido de ver a su "rival", y menos del hecho de que al parecer, ella ya estaba al tanto de que él había vuelto a las andadas. Por fortuna, su habilidad de ocultamiento le había permitido espiar la conversación entre los dos, y con ello había podido conseguir algo de información. Le hubiese encantado irrumpir allí para cortarle el cuello al mocoso, pero eso no sería prudente si este no estaba solo. Fay podría haberlo alertado de su presencia y eso arruinaría sus planes. Pero por ahora, estaba conforme con los detalles que había podido juntar al escucharlos.

Por las pistas que pudo juntar, tal como había sospechado, este mocoso no era el mismo contra el cual había peleado antes. Fay dijo algo de que tenía el "mismo espíritu", y la interpretación más lógica de eso sería que se trataba de un descendiente suyo. También mencionó "distorsión espacio-temporal", lo cual, juntando uno y uno, querría decir que este mocoso había venido desde el futuro.

\- Qué asqueroso pensar que su sucio linaje haya perdurado por quién sabe cuántos años más. – dijo Grahim. – Pero está bien, tendré la oportunidad de cortarlo para siempre.

La gran pregunta era, ¿cómo hacerlo? Podría haber acabado con él de no ser por la interferencia de ese caballero dragón, que al parecer servía a alguien que lo quería con vida. Había dicho "su señora", ¿quizás alguien que se enamoró del mocoso? Qué horribles gustos tenían algunos. Sin embargo, si podía determinar por qué había venido a esta época en primer lugar (es decir encontrar lo que estaba buscando), podría saber cómo interferir con sus planes.

Y hablando de interferencias, si el molesto caballero dragón estaba tan empeñado en capturarlo vivo, ¿qué podría hacer al respecto? Bien, para empezar, solo quería vivo al héroe, más no a los amigos que lo acompañaban. Le podría ser útil para quitarlos a ellos del medio, o en dado caso de que pudieran derrotarlo, de todos modos se liberaría de un estorbo. Cualquier escenario le resultaba favorable.

\- Después de esto, volveré a las tierras inferiores, y me vengaré también de su antepasado. – declaró. – El mal surgirá de nuevo y reinará por siempre. Jajajajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, chicos, espero que les haya gustado el inicio del arco de SS, pues por mi parte a mí me fascinó. Es, junto con TP, mi juego favorito de la saga, tanto por la aventura como por el maravilloso ZeLink que se dio, el cual (lo pienso y pensaré siempre), es el pionero del ZeLink de todas las sagas, pues determina que las almas de Link y Zelda han estado, están y por siempre estarán enlazadas. Y he ahí el motivo por el que la guerra en HW se desató, y por ende, lo que sirvió de inspiración para mi amada obra "Almas unidas".

Como siempre, **Fox** y yo le pusimos nuestros toques personales, como la aparición del pelícaro rojo, que jura que Link es el mismo chico que es su amo, aunque eso lo siente por la esencia. No apareció en el juego, por eso pensamos que sería algo novedoso ponerlo en escena. Y hablando de escenas, espero les haya agradado la aparición de Grahim, que como siempre tuvo que ser realizada con un despliegue de egolatría y sed de sangre del villano, creo que si eso hubiera faltado no sería él mismo.

Y bueno, agradezco mucho por sus comentarios, y no se olviden que el Lunes que viene es día de "Pasión entre las sombras"

¡Nos vemos!

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal, amigos? Con esto comenzamos el arco de Skyward Sword, y nos acercamos un paso más a la conclusión del segundo acto de esta historia. Aquí decidimos tomar un enfoque distinto, como Volga se fue solo a buscar a Link, y el grupo ya tiene una idea de cómo enfrentarlo (más el hándicap de que Cya le ordenó llevárselo vivo), por sí solo no sería lo que se dice una gran amenaza. Así que se nos ocurrió poner el conflicto a tres vías, con Grahim no estando del lado de ninguno de los dos, lo cual, dependiendo de la perspectiva y del momento, puede ser una ventaja o un mayor peligro para nuestros héroe. Visto de esta manera, considerando que Cya estuvo en la época de Twilight Princess, no tenía manera de hacer que se pusiera de su lado para que la ayudara, y muchas veces, los villanos independientes pueden ser más peligrosos que los que están aliados.

Afortunadamente, ahora con Fay en sus filas, las cosas podrán mejorar para los héroes. Solo lamento que llegados a este punto no pudimos mostrar sus habilidades en la primera mitad del arco, pero pueden estar seguros de que en la segunda sí que las vamos a aprovechar, y además de eso, tenemos otra pequeña sorpresa, que esperamos que les guste. Lo único, es que lamentablemente nadie pudo responder al reto que puse en el capítulo anterior. Algunos asumieron que me basé en una escena específica de "Almas Unidas" **.** Aunque admito que eso influyó un poco, en realidad, considerando que en este caso era una "villana frente al espejo" en vez de una heroína, les diré de lo que se trataba: específicamente, era una escena con Azula en el episodio final de Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang, cuando se pone psicótica y ve en el espejo una visión de su madre. No es exactamente la misma situación, pero psicológicamente sí se nota el paralelo, pues al mirarse, empieza a ver y oír cosas que están, y al mismo tiempo no están allí, por eso, toma la idea de que su reflejo se está burlando de ella. En fin, mejor suerte para la próxima.

Gracias por los reviews a: **Habieru the Kiragon, SakuraXD, Jannis301, Linkand06, ZarcortFan25, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico, Linkblue, TUHERMANAXD, klyVan** y **Guest**. Atentos para la conclusión del arco de Skyward Sword, en el próximo episodio revelaremos qué fue lo que hizo enfurecer tanto a Cya. No se lo pierdan.


	22. Capítulo 11: Tierra en el Cielo II

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 11:** Tierra en el Cielo, Parte II.

* * *

" _ **A su llegada a Altárea, Link y sus compañeros creyeron que tendrían el camino despejado para encontrar y sellar el Portal de las Almas, pero no podían estar más equivocados. Para empezar, no tenían un medio para viajar entre las islas que flotaban en el cielo. A pesar de que un amigable pelícaro rojo apareció frente a ellos, aparentemente con la intención de ayudarles, el momento se vio interrumpido por un repentino ataque.**_

 _ **Volga, el caballero dragón, había comenzado a causar estragos en el poblado cercano, clamando a gritos por que apareciera el héroe, forzando a Link y sus compañeros a ir a enfrentarlo. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de derrotarlo, apareció otro enemigo. Se hacía llamar Grahim, señor de los demonios, y al parecer tenía sus propios motivos para ir tras Link y asesinarlo. Grahim probó ser un oponente formidable, y podría haber matado a Link y a sus amigos, de no ser por la sorprendente intervención de Volga, pese a que era su enemigo.**_

 _ **Al no poder enfrentar a dos adversarios simultáneamente, Link y su grupo tomaron ventaja del enfrentamiento entre ambos, por tener sus metas en conflicto una con la otra. Estando a salvo por el momento, decidieron quedarse a ayudar a los lugareños mientras decidían qué hacer a continuación. Link fue guiado por una misteriosa voz hacia la efigie en el centro de la isla. Allí se encontró con Fay, una sirviente de la Diosa Hylia, quien parecía saber más sobre Grahim que ellos. Con ella en sus filas, el grupo continuaría su viaje, pero sin que se dieran cuenta, Grahim les seguía el rastro muy de cerca, y tenía toda la intención de sembrar la discordia entre ellos…"**_

* * *

 _ **Islas de Altárea…**_

Volar los tres juntos a lomos del pelícaro no resultó tan emocionante como pensaron inicialmente. El pájaro apenas si tenía espacio para que los tres lo montaran, pero afortunadamente tenía suficiente fuerza en las alas y en el cuerpo para soportar el peso de los tres. Y era una suerte que su nueva amiga, Fay, pudiese volar por sus propios medios, pues ya estaban todos demasiado apretujados para evitar caerse como para tener que cargar con alguien más.

Proxi parecía un poco incómoda con la reciente adición al grupo. Toda la información que traía consigo parecía hacerla mucho más útil, y la pequeña hada comenzaba a sentirse algo desplazada a raíz de eso. A pesar de lo que Link le decía, de que estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano encontraría su manera de contribuir de alguna forma, eso no servía de mucho, especialmente dado que Fay sabía mucho más de los alrededores que ninguno de ellos y resultó ser el tipo de guía que necesitaban para poder orientarse mientras viajaban.

Del enfrentamiento que tuvieron con Volga y Grahim ya había transcurrido una semana, por lo que habían pasado de la marca del punto medio del tiempo límite que tenían para encontrar y sellar el Portal de las Almas. Volga seguramente se estaba ocultando para lamerse las heridas que le infligieron durante la pelea, pero en cuanto a Grahim, ninguno de ellos tenía idea de dónde podría estar. Fay les explicó que eso se debía a que el autoproclamado señor de los demonios era un maestro en el sigilo y el ocultamiento, lo cual le dificultaba incluso a ella detectar su presencia a menos que este decidiera revelarse (y por lo general sólo lo hacía cuando tenía que pelear). Afortunadamente, Fay les dijo que no les faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino. El nombre exacto del lugar, dado por los lugareños era "la Tierra del Presidio", donde fue encerrado el Heraldo del Mal en tiempos antiguos, e irónicamente, donde sufrió su primera gran derrota a manos del héroe legendario. Según sus cálculos (que parecían siempre ser correctos), llegarían a las cercanías al día siguiente si iban a buen paso. Los tres caballeros se detuvieron a acampar por esa noche, pero manteniéndose en alerta en caso de que alguno de sus enemigos les estuviera siguiendo el paso. A pesar de todo lo que sucedía, todavía mantenían sus horarios de entrenamiento y no interrumpían las sesiones. Link y Alexandre se encontraban a mitad de su usual combate de práctica, y el lancero iba mejorando. En esta ocasión, en contraste con las anteriores, fue capaz de forzar un empate, al patearle la espada de las manos a Link justo después de que este consiguió privarlo de su lanza. Siguiendo el consejo de tratar de evitar lo predecible, Link estaba dispuesto a contárselo como una victoria, pues no se lo esperaba de parte suya.

\- Eso estuvo bien, Alexandre. – le dijo con toda sinceridad.

\- No es suficiente. – dijo el lancero. – Todavía no entiendo, sigo quedándome atrás. ¿Cómo es que lo haces?

\- ¿Cómo hago qué? – preguntó Link, sin entender.

\- Tenemos un régimen de entrenamiento idéntico, pero tú siempre estás por delante de mí. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Es porque eres el héroe legendario? ¿O será por el fragmento de la Trifuerza?

\- Qué mal perdedor eres. – protestó Proxi. – ¿Se te olvida que Link perdió su fragmento cuando peleó contra Cya? Cualquier derrota que te haya infligido desde entonces la hizo con su propia fuerza.

\- ¿Y qué tal antes? – preguntó Alexandre. – ¿Qué tal durante los meses de entrenamiento? Lo tenías todo este tiempo y no lo sabías, ¿no es cierto?

\- Los fragmentos de la Trifuerza pueden potenciar las capacidades naturales de sus portadores. – intervino Fay. – Pero no hacen efecto mientras permanezcan dormidos, tienen que ser despertados antes.

\- Traducción: Link no necesita su fragmento de la Trifuerza para patearte el trasero. – se mofó Proxi.

\- ¿Quién pidió tu opinión? – replicó Alexandre, molesto. Si se suponía que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor, falló miserablemente.

La brecha entre los dos parecía ir aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo, a pesar de que Link a la simple vista de alguien que no lo conociera no se vería muy diferente de Alexandre. El haber logrado empatar con él en este último encuentro era un logro enorme, pero desde luego, ninguno de los dos estaba luchando con seriedad, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. En un combate real, donde usara su verdadera fuerza, a muerte… las cosas serían muy diferentes. Todavía tenía esa espina: Link era mejor que él. Lo había sido desde el principio, y lo seguía siendo ahora, cada vez más. Link pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su compañero, así que decidió preguntárselo directamente. En la situación en la que estaban no podían permitirse que hubiese discordias en el grupo, así que era mejor dejar salir todo de una vez.

\- Alexandre, lo que sea que quieras decirme, dilo ahora. – dijo Link con seriedad.

\- *Suspiro*, está bien, lo diré. Estoy frustrado, ¿de acuerdo? Por más que me esfuerzo en todo lo que hago, tú siempre pareces estar por delante de mí. – dijo el lancero, sin ocultar su irritación. – ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando les conté a ti y a los otros que quiero salir de las sombras de mi familia?

\- Garrett fue el que inició eso. – recordó Link, tratando de mantener la calma. Pero sí lo recordaba, incluyendo lo que mencionó sobre que uno de los abuelos de Alexandre tenía

\- De acuerdo, pensé que si podía llegar a ser el primero entre la generación de nuevos reclutas, finalmente podría conseguir algo de reconocimiento por mí mismo. – dijo Alexandre. – No lo negaré, tal vez estoy algo resentido de que seas mejor que yo, pero… seré directo, por una vez, me gustaría ganarte en algo, lo que fuera. Eres mejor combatiente, mejor líder,… diablos, si hasta tienes más éxito con las chicas que yo. – Link arqueó la ceja ligeramente, como si no le creyera, pero Alexandre continuó. – Sólo mírate. Te hiciste amigo de la Princesa Zelda desde que me venciste aquel día. Pensé que si podía impresionarla podría cobrarme esa derrota, pero nunca pude hacerlo. ¿Nunca supiste que entre las chicas reclutas de nuestra generación constantemente hablaban sobre ti? Y eso desde ANTES de que todos supieran que eras el héroe legendario.

\- Ay vamos, ¿en serio esperas que crea eso? – dijo Link. Miró a Garrett como esperando a que él dijera algo, pero este sólo asintió con la cabeza, apoyando las palabras de su amigo.

\- No te miento, colega. – aseguró Alexandre. – Y luego, ocurre lo de Cya, y esa chica a la que rescatamos del incendio.

\- Te agradeceré que no vuelvas a mencionar eso. – dijo Link, ahora siendo él quien se molestó porque lo mencionara. Prefería pasar página de eso lo más pronto posible. Esa chica poco agraciada llamada Panalí, que claramente se enamoró del héroe de esta época, y lo confundió con él… definitivamente no era su tipo.

\- De acuerdo, ese fue un golpe bajo. – admitió Alexandre. – El punto es, colega, que incluso lo malo que te ha sucedido tiene un lado positivo, ¿o acaso lo niegas? No puedes culparme por querer algo de eso para mí, ¿o sí?

Link quiso refutarle, pero la última parte, por increíble que pareciera, tenía su lógica detrás de todo el resentimiento. Link no era de los que disfrutaban de la popularidad, prefiriendo mantener un bajo perfil, y Alexandre estaba del otro extremo, sintiéndose poco apreciado y queriendo algo del reconocimiento que Link ganaba aún sin esforzarse. Quizás en este momento se hacía valer ese dicho de "todos envidiamos lo que tienen los demás".

\- No dejo de esforzarme en lo que hago, y a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿alguna chica se fijaría en un segundón como yo, y más cuando te tengo al lado a ti? ¿El prodigio, el mejor de los reclutas, el héroe legendario? – concluyó finalmente.

Garrett se sintió tentado a decir que ya había una que lo había hecho (Malon), pero no le parecía que Alexandre en ese momento se sintiera de humor para bromas. Link por su parte, prefirió no replicarle nada por otros motivos. Si había algo que apreciaba en Alexandre, era el hecho de que, entre todos, él era el más honesto (aunque fuese brutalmente directo a veces) y el que menos ocultaba sus sentimientos. De cierta manera eso era algo positivo, pues era mejor decir a viva voz su resentimiento en lugar de embotellarlo y dejarlo acumular, para que explotase en el peor momento. Por duro que pudiese ser, eso demostraba que al menos intentaba ser sincero y no ocultarse nada con ellos. Eso era ser un verdadero amigo.

\- Uff, ya está, ya dije lo que quería decir. – dijo Alexandre, todavía sin recuperar del todo su semblante usual. Acto seguido se puso de pie y les dio la espalda. – Daré una vuelta por los alrededores. Pueden irse a dormir, yo haré la guardia esta noche.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Link.

\- Tranquilo, no es que vaya a intentar matarte mientras duermes, o algo así, ¿verdad? – le respondió. Link ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esos comentarios de parte suya, pero esta vez en particular no podía estar del todo seguro si era broma o no. – Y gracias… por escucharme.

Mientras el lancero se iba por su lado, los otros dos sacaron sus bolsas de dormir. Proxi se metió en el bolsillo de Link como de costumbre. Cuando los jóvenes le preguntaron a Fay varias noches atrás si ella necesitaba dormir, les respondió que "necesitaba entrar en un estado de letargo para reponer sus energías, muy similar al de los humanos en el sueño". Eso fue el "sí" más detallado que ninguno de ellos escuchó en toda su vida, pero ya empezaban a acostumbrarse. Las respuestas de Fay solían ser, o demasiado detalladas para preguntas muy simples, o sólo la suficiente información para dejarlos satisfechos. Así, aunque la viesen flotando en el aire, estando inmóvil, y aunque sus ojos no tuvieran párpados, pupilas ni nada visible que les hiciera saber si estaban "abiertos" o "cerrados", ya sabían que estaría dormida.

Entretanto, el grupo era observado desde las sombras por una silueta siniestra. Tenía que permanecer a distancia segura para evitar ser detectado por su archienemiga, pero a pesar de todo, sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena. Mientras ese molesto caballero dragón no interfiriera, tendría carta blanca para seguirles los pasos al héroe y a sus estúpidos amigos. Había estado escuchando la conversación todo ese tiempo, y lo que oyó le pareció realmente interesante. ¿Así que había un miembro en el grupo que consideraba al héroe como su rival? ¿Y que tenía cierto resentimiento? Eso era algo que él podía usar a su favor.

\- Divide y conquistarás…

Y parecía muy conveniente que de pronto decidiera hacer la guardia esa noche, y se fuera por su lado en ese momento. Tal vez, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Tal vez, podría convencerlo de ponerlo de su lado. Los humanos eran débiles, volubles, fácilmente se les podía convencer de traicionar a sus amigos y familiares con las promesas de cumplir sus deseos. Y los de ese muchachito tonto no iban tan diferentes de sus objetivos. Sería sólo cuestión de… persuadirlo.

\- ¿Quieres derrotar al héroe en algo? El señor de los demonios puede ayudarte con eso, jejejeje….

Aquella noche no habría luna, sería el momento perfecto para abordarlo. Convencerlo sería muy sencillo. Al punto exacto de la medianoche, Grahim haría su movimiento.

* * *

 _ **Varias horas después…**_

Haber tomado una siesta durante el día mientras volaban en el pelícaro le sirvió a Alexandre para compensar el quedarse despierto esa noche. El lancero creyó que nadie le podría ganar en ronquidos a Garrett, pero se retractó de esa opinión cuando pasó la primera noche desde que comenzaron a volar en el pájaro. Este roncaba tan fuerte o más fuerte que Garrett, pero a Link no pareció importarle. De hecho, parecía ser una almohada bastante cómoda, pues Link se había quedado dormido recostado junto a él. Alexandre intentó lo mismo un par de noches atrás, y al despertarse el pájaro le chilló al oído y le dio un aletazo por invadir su espacio. Al parecer, sólo a Link se lo permitía. Después de eso, no iba a arriesgarse de nuevo. Ya era mucho que el ave los dejara a él y a Garrett montarlos cuando tenían que volar, pero eso era sólo porque Link se lo ordenaba.

Con todo, y a pesar de que Link no dejaba de recordarle constantemente que "en serio no querría estar en su lugar", el lancero hacía ver que tenía sus dudas. Por supuesto, él no había podido enfrentar cara a cara a Cya para emitir su juicio, pero la descripción que Link hacía de ella dejaba entrever que sí era atractiva, y una parte de él quería conocerla. No era que se le hubiese olvidado que era su enemiga y necesitaban detenerla, pero no habría ningún daño en admirar un poco, ¿verdad? Incluso con cosas tan simples, como el hecho de que el pelícaro sólo lo obedecía a él, o que de pronto una chica desconocida se enamorase de él (aunque fuera por error y no fuese con exactitud una preciosidad). Pateando las piedras en el suelo para descargar su frustración, ya iba de camino de regreso al campamento. Ya todos estarían dormidos a estas alturas, y desde esa distancia, podía ver que la fogata empezaba a perder fuerzas.

\- Sí, tenía que ser él. "Link, el héroe legendario, siempre el número uno." Bah, ¿por qué no pude ser yo? – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Estoy condenado a permanecer en las sombras igual que los Sheikahs?

\- No tiene por qué ser así. – sonó de pronto una voz ominosa, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Alexandre se puso en alerta, instintivamente agarró el Cetro de Fuego de su cinturón y lo desplegó. Miró hacia todos lados, pues reconoció la voz de inmediato. Y con toda certeza, a los pocos segundos, en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna, la figura del señor de los demonios se materializó frente a él, haciendo un ademán de inclinarse respetuosamente, y sin hacer ningún ruido.

\- ¡TÚ! – gritó Alexandre, apuntándole de inmediato con el cetro, listo para incinerarlo en cuanto hiciera un movimiento en falso.

\- Descuida, joven caballero, no tengo malas intenciones contigo. – dijo Grahim, sin moverse un ápice.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nos has estado siguiendo? – dijo Alexandre, apretando su arma con más fuerza.

\- Oh, así que no eres tan tonto como pareces. – replicó el demonio. El muchacho obviamente no tomó eso como un halago. – Espero que me disculpes, no pude evitar escuchar la… conversación que tuviste con tus amigos hace unas horas.

\- ¿No tienes sentido alguno de la privacidad? – fue la respuesta. – Dame una sola razón por la cual no debería convertirte en cenizas aquí y ahora.

\- De acuerdo, ya que insistes. – dijo Grahim, sin inmutarse por la amenaza. – Vengo para proponerte un trato que no podrás rechazar.

\- ¿Y qué clase de trato podría querer contigo?

\- Estás harto de vivir a la sombra del héroe, ¿no es así? – dijo Grahim. – Estás furioso de que te supere en todo lo que haces. Eso te frustra, no puedes ocultarlo.

Alexandre no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo sosteniendo su arma firmemente, listo para disparar en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad. Pero sabía, por su último encuentro, que lo mejor era alertar a sus amigos, pues no podía pelear contra él solo. Sin embargo, Grahim hábilmente se teletransportó al otro lado, interponiéndose entre él y el camino que iba hacia el campamento, como si le leyera la mente.

\- Ahora piénsalo. ¿Qué tal si no tuvieras que ser su segundón? ¿Qué tal si tú pudieras estar a cargo? – prosiguió Grahim. – ¿No dijiste que querías derrotarlo en algo? ¿Lo que fuera?

\- Sí… eso dije. – admitió Alexandre.

\- Yo puedo darte el poder que necesitas para derrotarlo. Las Diosas eligieron a ese muchachito, ellas fueron las que le dieron su poder. Eso es injusto para ti, y para cualquier otro mortal. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Si él no estuviera… tú tendrías la oportunidad de brillar.

Alexandre se mordió ligeramente el labio al escuchar la propuesta. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba escuchando lo que este demonio le decía? Y más todavía… ¿por qué por dentro le parecía que una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras? Empezó a aflojar el agarre en el cetro. Parecía decidido a terminar de oír lo que Grahim tenía que decirle.

\- ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Si lo vences, podrás hacerte de un puesto en las leyendas. Podrías incluso… hasta tomar el lugar de ese héroe, iniciar un nuevo legado. Si me ayudas… los dos conseguiremos lo que deseamos.

Alexandre pareció considerarlo. Lentamente, bajó su arma, y relajó su postura. Grahim sonrió con satisfacción. Estaba funcionando. No se equivocaba, los humanos eran tan volubles, tan fáciles de manipular con promesas como esas.

\- Tienes envidia, celos, ira, un deseo de superación. – dijo Grahim. – Y eso puede ser tu fuerza. Eso te impulsará en el camino hacia la grandeza. Quieres derrotarlo, y harías lo que fuera por conseguirlo. Quieres tener un lugar en la historia, que tu nombre sea recordado. Todo eso puede ser tuyo, el poder, el respeto, el reconocimiento que mereces.

\- Es cierto. Estoy harto de vivir en las sombras. – admitió Alexandre. – Y estoy harto de ser el segundo mejor, quedarme siempre por debajo de Link en todo lo que hago.

\- Así es. – dijo Grahim. Sólo quedaba dar el golpe final. – ¿Qué me dices, muchacho?

Extendió la mano, para hacer de esa manera oficial el trato, sellarlo. Alexandre miró receloso, primero a la mano, y después a los ojos de Grahim. Era un demonio, ¿acaso tenía alguna razón para confiar en él? Pero la oportunidad de dejar de ser una sombra, de poder demostrar que era mejor que Link… ¿estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar?

\- Yo digo… ¡DESPIÉRTENSE TODOS! ¡TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA INDESEADA!

No bien había terminado de gritar, cuando aprovechó que Grahim estaba descuidado con la mano estirada para disparar con el cetro un estallido de fuego hacia la fogata en el campamento. La explosión y la luz de la llamarada despertó inmediatamente a sus compañeros (y aparentemente, también a Fay), que se levantaron sobresaltados.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que…? ¡ALEXANDRE! – gritó Garrett.

\- ¡Está con Grahim, deprisa! – exclamó Link. Inmediatamente echaron a correr, con Fay flotando detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?! – exclamó Grahim, indignado.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas, payaso afeminado? – respondió Alexandre, apuntándole ahora a él con el cetro y disparándole. – ¡Puede que no sea el más inteligente de los caballeros de Hyrule, pero no soy tan tonto como para hacer tratos con demonios!

\- ¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo? – vociferó el demonio, teletransportándose para evadir las llamaradas que le lanzaba Alexandre.

\- Es verdad que quiero vencer a Link en algo. – respondió el lancero, disparando de nuevo. – Pero lo haré en mis propios términos.

Los demás rápidamente llegaron con Alexandre, poniéndose a su alrededor para apoyarlo. Con el enemigo frente a ellos, Link y Garrett sujetaron sus armas, listos para atacar en cualquier segundo. El lancero se sintió más seguro al tener a sus compañeros cerca de él. No se le había hecho nada fácil mantener la calma al tener a Grahim en proximidad, y menos cuando al mismo tiempo trataba de distraerlo haciéndole creer que se estaba dejando persuadir por sus "ofrecimientos".

\- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? – preguntó Link.

\- Nada importante. – aseguró Alexandre. – Sólo que este bufón creyó que podría ponerme contra ti.

\- Repite eso, muchachito. – dijo Grahim.

\- Oh, disculpa. Eso es un insulto para los bufones del mundo. – replicó el lancero.

\- Joven Alexandre, permítame decirle que no es muy recomendable hacer enfadar a Grahim. – dijo Fay.

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo con sentido, Fay. – dijo Grahim. – ¿De nuevo viniendo a servir a tu amo? Tu lealtad es casi tan admirable como la mía. Pero basta de hablar. ¡Es tiempo de que conozcan su destino!

Grahim alzó su espada y se lanzó hacia ellos para atacar. Los tres jóvenes se prepararon para defenderse, pero para su sorpresa, alguien más se les adelantó a recibir el ataque inicial del demonio: fue Fay. Se interpuso entre ellos y la espada de Grahim, creando una especie de campo de fuerza transparente que detuvo en seco el arma. Pero Fay no se detuvo allí: al disipar el escudo para repeler a Grahim, comenzó a moverse desplegando sus alas para comenzar a asaltar a Grahim con unas cuchillas que volaban desde sus bordes a corta distancia. Link y los otros observaron sorprendidos como se movía, era una extraña mezcla de ballet y patinaje artístico, pues además, también atacaba usando sus piernas. Grahim, entre haber sido sorprendido y el hecho de que una parte de él estaba disfrutando de esa "danza", permitió que Fay prosiguiera su asalto por un momento, hasta que finalmente decidió que era suficiente y se apartó de su alcance. Entre los cuatro, lo rodearon simultáneamente, preparados para unirse a la refriega en cuanto viesen su oportunidad.

\- Oye, no nos dijiste que podías hacer eso. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

\- Al ser el espíritu que reside en la Espada Divina, la Diosa Hylia me otorgó conocimientos de combate manual, aunque mucho de esto en particular lo aprendí con mi antiguo amo. – replicó Fay. – Sólo adapté su estilo a mi propia forma física y habilidades.

Garrett fue el siguiente en lanzarse a la carga, sujetando su pesada arma enfrente para bloquear los cuchillos que hizo aparecer Grahim para arrojárselos a la cara. El gigantón alzó el hacha sobre su cabeza al acercarse lo suficiente para cortar en dos al demonio, pero este, muy cobardemente se teletransportó en el último segundo y reapareció detrás de él, con la intención de clavarle la espada en la nuca. Pero en cuanto se dispuso a hacer el movimiento, el gancho de la zarpa de Alexandre detuvo su intento, sacándosela de la mano.

\- ¿Perdiste algo? – se mofó el lancero, arrojando el arma del demonio lo más lejos de su alcance que pudo.

De inmediato, Link y Fay se lanzaron a atacarlo simultáneamente, mientras Alexandre los apoyaba disparando con el Cetro de Fuego. El demonio se defendió levantando un escudo de diamantes para repeler los ataques, al tiempo que con la otra chasqueaba los dedos para hacer levitar su espada y atraerla de regreso. Fue interceptada por el pie de Fay, que lo elevó de una manera casi inhumana deteniéndola con su "tacón", para luego darle una patada con el otro directo a la cara.

\- ¡ARGH! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DAÑAR MI HERMOSO ROSTRO! – gritó Grahim, volviendo a atacar.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos pronto se hizo más que evidente que Fay era la que dominaba la pelea. Grahim empezaba a perder la paciencia, pues sin importar lo que intentara, las alas y piernas de Fay lograban repeler todos sus ataques y siempre lograban conectar alguno entre cada intervalo. Le dio otra patada en la cara, esta vez cargada con magia para incrementar la fuerza del impacto, haciéndolo volar lejos, y mientras estaba aturdido, Link vio que adoptaba una pose que se le hacía extremadamente familiar. Se inclinó sobre su pierna derecha al tiempo que extendía sus alas al máximo y las cargaba de energía en los extremos. Cuando Grahim se puso de pie de nuevo, Fay comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, creando un remolino cortante a su alrededor mientras se movía, aunque su forma de girar, Link pudo ver, fue más parecida a una pirueta de ballet, la similitud con la técnica secreta de su familia no le pasó desapercibida. ¿Estaba viendo acaso el origen de ese movimiento en persona?

\- Urgh… – gruñó el demonio. Ese último ataque sí que le había dolido. – Creo que es tiempo… de cambiar mi estrategia.

Ya después de unos minutos y tras ese ataque en particular, se dio cuenta de que, aunque pudiese pelear contra el héroe y sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo, si Fay estaba con ellos la balanza se inclinaba a su favor, y ya que su plan de dividir y conquistar no tuvo éxito, lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse por el momento. Saltó hacia atrás y activó un sello mágico de invocación en el suelo. Link y los demás no necesitaron aviso, con sólo verlo sabían que sería malas noticias.

\- ¡APÁRTENSE! – gritó Link.

Así lo hicieron, justo a tiempo, pues el sello se activó instantáneamente. De la tierra, en el centro del círculo comenzó a emerger algo. Algo como… Link y los otros no tenían manera concreta de describirlo o compararlo con otra cosa. Una criatura, por usar un término genérico, aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que el Rey Dodongo al que se enfrentaron en el asedio al castillo, aunque más alto que largo, en contraste con el lagarto. Su… "cuerpo", no tenían otra manera de llamarlo, pues no se podía ver donde terminaba el cuerpo y empezaba la cabeza, si es que tenía una, estaba totalmente cubierto de escamas oscuras y afiladas. Sus patas, que eran las únicas extremidades reconocibles, eran muy cortas en proporción con el resto de él, terminando en tres dedos con puntas blancas. El único rasgo facial que tenía era una enorme boca, tan ancha como él, llena de largos y filosos dientes como cuchillas. Y en la parte superior, podía verse lo que parecía un fuego negro. Link y los otros se echaron para atrás, cuando la recién aparecida abominación abrió su boca para dejar salir un espantoso y estremecedor rugido.

\- Por mucho que me encantaría quedarme a jugar con ustedes, tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, especialmente ahora que sé hacia dónde se dirigen. – dijo Grahim. – Ahora, mi querida mascota, dales su merecido por mí, si eres tan amable.

Dicho esto, el demonio chasqueó los dedos y desapareció en una lluvia de diamantes, dejando a su "mascota" con el aterrado trío, que no pudo impedir que se les escapara. Justo en ese instante fue que Proxi, que seguía dormida dentro de la túnica de Link, se despertó y decidió salir a ver cuál era el jaleo.

\- Oigan, ¿qué sucede, por qué tanto…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAYYY! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!

\- Estábamos a punto de hacer la misma pregunta. ¿Fay? – preguntó Link. Ella era la única que no se veía intranquila. Lo cual no quería decir que no lo estuviera, pero eso ellos no tenían manera de saberlo.

\- Esta criatura es una réplica del adversario al que se enfrentó mi antiguo amo. – replicó Fay. – Grahim debió utilizar su magia para crearlo a la imagen de su señor, Demise, también conocido como el Heraldo de la Muerte. Pero esta es sólo su forma básica, el Durmiente, y es mucho más pequeño.

\- ¿El Durmiente? Pues no lo veo muy dormido que digamos. – dijo Alexandre. – Y lo superable ahora es, ¿cómo lo derrotaremos?

Antes de que Fay pudiese responder, el Durmiente, como lo llamó, dio dos pisotones con sus pesadas patas que sacudieron el suelo debajo de nuestros héroes, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio, alzó la boca para inhalar y luego, dejó salir lo que parecía ser un chorro de energía oscura, rugiendo igual que antes.

\- ¡A UN LADO! – exclamó Alexandre.

Ninguno de ellos quiso comprobar el efecto del aliento de esa cosa, simplemente se alejaron antes de que los fuese a alcanzar.

\- El aliento del Durmiente genera nubes de energía oscura que tienen propiedades corrosivas. Manténganse fuera de su alcance. – dijo Fay.

\- ¡¿Link, por qué no llamas a tu amigo para que nos larguemos de aquí?! – gritó Alexandre, esquivando otro chorro.

\- ¡Todavía está dormido! – exclamó el rubio.

Alexandre echó una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba el campamento, y en efecto, el pelícaro seguía encogido sobre sus patas y con la cabeza acurrucada en el cuerpo, sin dar señales de despertarse. No se había fijado hasta ese momento, la llamarada que lanzó para despertar a sus compañeros ni siquiera lo inmutó. Incluso Garrett, que era quien tenía el sueño más pesado entre ellos sí se despertó.

\- Ah, grandioso, justo cuando nos podría ser de utilidad para escapar. – se quejó el lancero, cuando la bestia se le fue encima abriendo las mandíbulas para dejársele caer encima y morderlo.

\- ¿Escapar? ¡No podemos dejar a esta cosa suelta por allí! – dijo Garrett, intentando colársele por un lado para darle un hachazo en una de las patas, pero la cosa se volteó en su dirección y lo golpeó con fuerza, frustrando su intento.

El Durmiente pisoteó hacia donde estaba Garrett, que a pesar de su fuerza, por el peso de su armadura le costaba un poco más levantarse cuando lo derribaban (por fortuna los guantes le ayudaban en eso). La bestia de nuevo abrió las fauces para disparar su aliento oscuro, pero Fay se interpuso, creando una barrera para protegerlo y darle tiempo para alejarse del radio del ataque. Entretanto, Alexandre lo flanqueó y disparó un torrente de llamas con el Cetro, que hasta ese momento pareció ser el único ataque que causó algún efecto.

\- ¡Link! ¡Tu boomerang! – llamó Alexandre.

\- ¡Entendido! – Link de inmediato sacó la susodicha arma.

El héroe tomó posición para arrojarle el Boomerang Tornado al ente maligno, midiendo bien la distancia y sincronizándose con su compañero para hacer el ataque combinado. El tornado llameante atrapó a la criatura, y por un momento pareció que estaba funcionando, hasta que se irguió y abrió la boca, empezando a aspirar con fuerza, y succionando las llamas. Al terminar, dio un pequeño eructo, como si acabara de tragarse un bocadillo. Link y Alexandre tragaron en seco, justo después de que el monstruo volviera a atacarlos con su aliento, primero a Alexandre. El lancero, en un arranque de desesperación no trató de esquivar inicialmente, sino que apuntó con su cetro para tratar de frenar el aliento oscuro lanzando un chorro de fuego. Pudo hacerlo, pero sólo por unos pocos segundos, y comenzó a dominarlo cada vez más, hasta que lo forzó a quitarse del camino. Aun así, la resistencia que opuso el lancero le sirvió para que dejara de soplar y decidiera atacarlo de otra manera. Pisoteó un par de veces para hacer retumbar de nuevo el suelo (sorprendentemente, esto tampoco despertó al pelícaro), y el terremoto de nuevo dejó inmovilizados al trío. Fay, al no verse afectada por su habilidad de levitar, se lanzó a tratar de atacarlo, pero este se anticipó y con un sacudón la quitó del camino, y volteó su atención de regreso a Alexandre, que era el más cercano.

\- Ah, grandioso, creo que se encariñó conmigo. – dijo el lancero cuando el monstruo ya se le venía encima.

Al no tener tiempo de escapar cuando las mandíbulas del Durmiente estaban sobre él a punto de clavarle los dientes, el lancero hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: agarró su lanza por el extremo sin punta, y con todas sus fuerzas se la clavó en el paladar en cuanto abrió la boca para morderlo, lo que le permitió escaparse de su alcance. La bestia chilló de dolor, al parecer no era tan fuerte por dentro como por fuera, pero al terminar de gritar, cerró las mandíbulas con fuerza, partiendo en dos la lanza como si fuera un mondadientes, y tragándose el extremo con la punta de plata.

\- Y ahí van las 2500 rupias que le pagué al herrero. Muchas gracias. – murmuró Alexandre.

\- No podemos seguir así. – dijo Link. – Fay, si sabes cómo podemos derrotar a esta cosa, ahora es un buen momento para decirlo.

\- El Durmiente será mucho más vulnerable si eliminan su movimiento. Los dedos de sus pies tienen una gran cantidad de energía, si los inutilizan podrán inmovilizarlo.

\- De acuerdo, eso es un inicio. – dijo Link. - ¡Ya escucharon, apunten a los dedos!

Ayudaba mucho que los dedos en las patas de la criatura destacaban mucho, así que no era difícil poner la vista en ellos en primer lugar. La clave sería tratar de acercarse lo suficiente para poder golpearlos, a riesgo de recibir un pisotón o un terremoto. Alexandre intentó lanzar una bola de fuego comprimida hacia una de las patas, pero no tuvo mucho efecto, ya que los dedos eran un blanco demasiado pequeño y le bastaba con atravesar el resto de su cuerpo o alzar la pata para evitar el impacto directo. A pesar de su aspecto, el Durmiente no era una bestia sin cerebro, parecía estar muy atento a sus alrededores. En especial por el hecho de que no tenía ojos por ninguna parte, así que no podía saber dónde estaban por la vista, pero siempre parecía saber exactamente dónde estaban y lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Lo que fuera que usara esa cosa para percibir su entorno, era muy efectivo.

Garrett, agotándosele las ideas y en un arranque de desesperación, decidió arrojarle con todas sus fuerzas su hacha, usando el aumento que le daban los Guantes de Poder en el proceso sin contenerse. No alcanzó a darle a los dedos, pero al menos tuvo la fuerza para penetrar sus escamas y quedarse clavada allí, dificultándole un poco el movimiento por el dolor y el peso. Al no tener brazos y no poder alcanzarse con la boca, no podía quitársela. Empezó a pisotear para tratar de quitársela, pero sin éxito, pues se había clavado muy profundamente, y al estar tan enfocado en eso, Link decidió tomar la oportunidad.

\- ¡Aquí voy! ¡EAAAAAAARRRGHH!

Avanzando prácticamente a saltos agigantados para evitar que los temblores de sus pisotones lo detuvieran, Link sujetó con fuerza su espada y la dirigió hacia la otra pata del monstruo, que estaba demasiado concentrado en quitarse el hacha para prestarle atención, hasta que fue muy tarde. El golpe del muchacho fue certero, logrando cercenarle dos de ellos, y empalar el tercero casi de inmediato. Pero fue entonces al acercarse más que se dio cuenta, había un cuarto en la parte trasera de la pata, y no le dio tiempo de atacar ese también pues el monstruo estuvo a punto de irse y tratar de engullirlo en sus enormes fauces, y tuvo que saltar fuera de su alcance. Mientras estaba en eso, Garrett pudo recuperar su arma y atacó el dedo de la parte trasera aplastándolo con su puño enguantado mientras retiraba el hacha de la otra, antes de que pudiese voltearse.

\- ¡Está funcionando! – gritó Link.

El Durmiente comenzó a cojear, pues ahora le tocaba apoyarse en su pata intacta. Al no poder caminar bien para perseguir a sus adversarios, decidió recurrir a usar su aliento oscuro para atacarlos a distancia. Todos retrocedieron de inmediato, aunque el haber inutilizado la pata de la criatura les permitió medir el alcance total de su ataque, y saber la distancia mínima a la cual estarían a salvo. Pero sabían que no podían dormirse en los laureles. Si tenían una oportunidad de acabarlo ahora, no podían permitir que fuera a recuperarse.

\- Esto no va a ninguna parte. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Es cierto, tenemos que hacer algo para ponerlo fuera de una vez. – dijo Link.

\- Si pueden inutilizar su otra extremidad, podré utilizar mi poder para sellarlo, pero necesitaré algo de tiempo para reunir suficiente energía. – dijo Fay.

\- De acuerdo, te daremos tiempo. ¿Amigos? – dijo Link.

\- Estamos contigo. – agregó Alexandre, apuntando con el Cetro de Fuego. Garrett asintió, preparando también su hacha.

Link decidió acercarse más para actuar como señuelo mientras Alexandre y Garrett se ponían por detrás y por un lado respectivamente para hacer su movimiento en cuanto recibieran su señal. Fay mantuvo su distancia mientras comenzaba a reunir energía. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes tenía idea de lo que planeaba, pero no tenían más opción que confiar en ella y seguir con su parte. Inutilizar la otra pata del Durmiente sonaría fácil en teoría, pero el aliento oscuro de la bestia no parecía agotarse. El grandullón arrojó de nuevo su pesada hacha, clavándosela por detrás. El monstruo se volteó hacia él para atacarlo con su aliento, hasta que sintió que Alexandre le lanzaba una llamarada en la otra dirección. Y en cuanto abrió la boca, antes de darle oportunidad de inhalar para usar su aliento oscuro, el lancero apuntó y comenzó a dispararle un chorro de fuego de manera ininterrumpida, directo hacia la boca abierta.

\- ¡¿Te gusta caliente, eh?! – exclamó Alexandre.

Igual que antes, comenzó a tragarse el fuego, como lo hizo cuando intentaron atacarlo con el torbellino de llamas para quemarlo. El ataque en sí mismo no parecía hacerle ningún daño, pero la intención de Alexandre no era dañarlo, sino mantenerlo inmovilizado. A pesar del esfuerzo que le requería mantenerse disparando con el cetro ese fuego, siguió haciéndolo, pues mientras el Durmiente lo succionaba, no podía moverse ni atacar a ninguno de los otros, por estar ocupado tragándose las llamas. Dándole así a Link amplia oportunidad de lanzarse hacia los desprotegidos dedos de su otra pata.

\- ¡Aquí tienes, dientón! – exclamó, clavándole su espada en cada uno.

El monstruo volvió a chillar de dolor cuando el filo de Link le privó de los dedos que tenía en su pata restante, y ahora sin ellos, no podía mantener de pie toda la mole que era su cuerpo (o cabeza). Alexandre cesó de arrojar fuego cuando ya no pudo más por el agotamiento, pero ya había hecho su parte. El Durmiente se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo, y cuando quiso hacer un gesto de querer intentar arrastrarse hacia ellos para seguir luchando, Fay decidió intervenir.

\- Ahora es mi turno.

Se elevó colocándose justo encima de él, comenzó a resplandecer con todo su cuerpo, y a los pocos segundo cambió de forma, convirtiéndose en una espada larga y delgada, cuya empuñadura era azul claro, adornada con una joya como la su pecho. La hoja de la espada emitió un resplandor, mientras se colocaba con la punta hacia abajo, y moviéndose por sí sola, se dejaba caer para clavarse con fuerza en el cuerpo del adversario. Empalado con extremo prejuicio, el Durmiente exhaló un último rugido, pero la hoja de la espada siguió emitiendo pura energía sagrada, creando un pilar de luz azul-blanca que iluminó con tal intensidad el área cercana que por un momento los tres jóvenes casi se olvidaron que era de noche y sin luna, llegado incluso a un punto que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. Cuando el resplandor finalmente bajó lo suficiente, el cuerpo de la bestia yacía inerte, sin moverse, y comenzando a disolverse entre fragmentos oscuros rodeados por la energía sagrada. Finalmente, terminó de desaparecer, sin dejar mayor rastro que un gran boquete donde se había desplomado. Hecho esto, Fay, aún en su forma de espada, flotó hacia el aire, se colocó en posición vertical y volvió a asumir su forma original.

\- No sabíamos que podías hacer eso. – comentó Alexandre, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

\- También tengo el poder de asumir la forma de la Espada Divina cuando es requerido. – dijo Fay.

\- Fue realmente útil. Muchas gracias. – dijo Link. – Entonces… ¿acabamos ya con él?

\- Puedo asegurarlo al 100%. – respondió el espíritu. – Aun así, Grahim ya no está en el área cercana.

\- Eso es otra cosa que quiero preguntarte. – dijo Alexandre. – A juzgar por lo que dijo ese payaso, seguro llevaba algún tiempo siguiéndonos los pasos. ¿No pudiste detectarlo?

\- Grahim debe haber utilizado una habilidad de ocultamiento. Es probable que enmascarase su presencia con el entorno para evitar que pudiese detectarlo. Ofrezco mis disculpas.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – aseguró Link. – No creo que hubiésemos salido vivos de esto sin ti, Fay, tienes toda mi gratitud. Lo importante ahora es que Grahim al parecer ya sabe a dónde nos dirigimos, y seguro quiere ganarnos de mano, o tal vez ya lo hizo.

\- ¿Significa eso que no podremos dormir nada esta noche? – preguntó Proxi.

\- No, Proxi, lo siento mucho. Pero no tenemos muchas alternativas. – dijo Link. – Por cierto, Alexandre, respecto a lo que dijo antes ese sujeto…

\- Ah, eso. – dijo Alexandre, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Sí, creo que les contaré por el camino. Vamos, en marcha.

Link tuvo la impresión de que su compañero quería evadirse el relato mientras pudiese, pero ya que tenían que moverse, habría mucho tiempo para contar los detalles después. Con el enemigo fuera del juego por ahora, no podían perder el tiempo. Tenían que darse prisa si querían llegar al Portal de las Almas antes que Grahim, y si eso implicaba sacrificar unas cuantas horas de sueño, que así fuera. Ya que el pelícaro no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de su sitio de descanso, Link le pidió a Garrett que si era necesario, lo empujara o lo arrastrara con ellos para poder moverlo. Harían otro tramo del resto del camino hacia la Tierra del Presidio ahora mismo, sin perder un instante. De preferencia, antes de que su otro adversario pudiese volver a la contienda y complicarles más todavía su misión.

* * *

 _ **Al amanecer…**_

Volga no recordaba haber sido antes tan derrotado y humillado. El tener que escapar y esconderse para curarse las heridas fue un golpe bajo para su orgullo de guerrero, y si no fuese por la intervención de ese demonio, Grahim, tal vez ya hubiese completado la misión que su señora le había encomendado. Se había ocultado en una de las islas desiertas, para permanecer fuera de la vista de los humanos, y ya pronto estaría recuperado nuevamente para salir a buscar a su objetivo.

Sin embargo, ocasionalmente surgían en su mente las preguntas cuya respuesta deseaba saber. La primera, ¿cómo se suponía que capturase al héroe vivo e ileso para llevarlo con su señora, si este no tenía intención de entregarse sin oponer resistencia? La segunda, y quizás la más importante… ¿por qué se estaba esforzando tanto en cumplir esas órdenes? ¿Por qué era tan importante hacer lo que ella le dijo?

\- Urgh… mi cabeza…

El caballero dragón había intentado evadirse las respuestas diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía cuestionarse ahora. Ya tendría tiempo de hacer preguntas cuando le llevara al héroe a Cya. Después de todo, eso era lo que ella deseaba

\- No importa cómo… vas a venir conmigo, y tus amigos morirán. – se dijo con firmeza.

El "cómo" era irrelevante. Lo que importaba era cumplir con las órdenes que le encomendaron. Matar a los amigos del héroe, y a cualquier otro que se interpusiera en su camino, y llevárselo a él ante Cya. Estaba seguro que ella lo perdonaría si sólo lo lastimaba un poco para dejarlo fuera de combate, y no le causaba ningún daño permanente. Cuando lo tuviera en sus manos, convertiría a sus otros amigos en cenizas. Se estaba acercando al borde de la isla, antes de transformarse a su forma de dragón para despegar, cuando sintió detrás de él una presencia que le resultó familiar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo planeabas ocultarte? – dijo sin voltearse.

\- Me impresionas. – la voz que le respondió era la de Grahim. – Tus sentidos parecen mucho más agudos que los de esos mocosos.

\- Es difícil ignorar esa esencia tan pestilente. – replicó el guerrero draconiano. – ¿Vienes por más o qué?

\- A decir verdad… vine porque necesito que hagas algo para mí. – respondió Grahim, ignorando los comentarios. – Como yo lo veo, nuestras metas no son muy diferentes. Así que vine a proponerte un trato.

Volga exhaló un gruñido como respuesta. Escuchar lo que tenía que decir no haría ningún daño, pero una vez que lo hiciera, lo consumiría con su aliento de fuego para que dejase de molestar. Por supuesto, él no tenía manera de saber que Grahim ya presentía que no aceptaría su propuesta de buena gana, y ya se estaba preparando para ello.

\- ¿Por qué no intentamos eliminar juntos a los amigos del héroe legendario? Como yo lo veo, ellos son enemigos en común. Una vez que ellos estén fuera… podemos decidir qué haremos con el héroe.

\- ¿Crees que me vas a engañar? Sólo quieres utilizarme para eliminar tus obstáculos. – dijo Volga.

\- ¿Asumo entonces que es una negativa? - dijo

\- Grábate mis palabras: Vete. Al. Infierno.

\- Desafortunado, aunque predecible. – dijo el demonio, chasqueando sus dedos, y haciendo aparecer entre ellos una especie de cristal con forma de diamante tridimensional, que giraba sobre sí mismo mientras flotaba. – Igual no esperaba que una bestia tan barbárica como tú aceptara mi proposición tan fácilmente, aunque hubiese sido lo mejor.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque entonces… no me vería forzado a hacer esto. – dijo Grahim.

Y con otro chasquido, arrojó el diamante como un dardo, directo hacia la cara de Volga. En menos de un parpadeo, el objeto se incrustó justo en medio de donde deberían estar los ojos del caballero dragón antes que este pudiera hacer ningún movimiento para esquivarlo o bloquearlo, dándose cuenta de lo que pasó cuando este ya se le había enterrado. Y mientras rugía de dolor, Grahim observaba con satisfacción como la pequeña joya hacía su efecto. Estaba imbuida con un hechizo de control mental, que le borraría la memoria y suprimiría su voluntad para convertirlo en un lacayo obediente, y que haría lo que le dijeran sin cuestionar.

\- Esto te convertirá en mi fiel vasallo. Deberías sentirte honrado de poder servir al señor de los demonios, no le doy a cualquiera ese gran honor. – se jactó Grahim.

Desafortunadamente, Grahim no tenía idea de que ya en ese momento Volga se encontraba bajo los efectos de otro hechizo que le había lavado el cerebro, y este estaba predeterminado a actuar en defensa de cualquier intento, ya fuese interno o externo, de romper el control que Cya le había colocado. La hechicera había colocado tanto poder en este que se necesitaría uno tan fuerte o más fuerte para poder anularlo. El de Grahim lo era, pero hacerlo por la fuerza tendría un efecto totalmente indeseado: los dos hechizos colisionaron uno con el otro literalmente en el centro de la mente del caballero dragón, y le hicieron perder toda capacidad de raciocinio al mezclarse uno con el otro, por estar totalmente en conflicto.

\- ¡RAAAWRRR! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH!

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – exclamó Grahim, retrocediendo ligeramente al ver a Volga rugir y convulsionarse violentamente. Eso no debería suceder.

En respuesta, Volga de pronto fijó la mirada en él, y comenzó a inhalar para usar su aliento de fuego. Grahim supo que tenía que apartarse del camino, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que de pronto comenzó a lanzar fuego sin control al azar por todo el lugar, y sin razón aparente, se transformó a su forma de dragón y abriendo las alas se echó a volar, con rumbo desconocido.

\- Eso fue… un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. – expresó, todavía sorprendido.

No le parecía del todo prudente dejarlo volar suelto sin supervisión en ese estado. Si podía matar a los amigos del héroe, grandioso, pero no podía permitir que fuese a hacer lo mismo con él. Sería mejor seguirlo de cerca, porque nada ni nadie le iba a quitar el placer de erradicar al mocoso él mismo. Por otro lado, sería divertido verlo provocar el caos, y eso siempre sería una ventaja para él. Pero algo más requería su atención en este momento. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, lo que el mocoso y sus amigos buscaban, estaba en las tierras inferiores. Irónicamente, el lugar donde su señor fue vencido antes. Un escenario apropiado para llevar a cabo su venganza.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde, en otra parte…**_

Por mucho que quisieran continuar con su avance, el haber sacrificado sus horas de sueño tuvo su precio. El grupo de Link todavía estaba, según decía Fay, a por lo menos otras seis horas de llegar volando al lugar desde donde, según Fay, podrían llegar a la Tierra del Presidio, y en sus condiciones actuales no estarían para pelear en caso de ser atacados por el enemigo, así que sin más opciones, decidieron hacer una parada para reponer sus fuerzas. Sólo planeaban descansar una o dos horas para comerse algo, y descansar un poco antes de proseguir el camino. Llegaron a un pequeño islote que se encontraba frente a una isla con una casa en forma de calabaza, la cual parecía ser una especie de hostal. De no haber sido por la urgencia del asunto, les hubiera gustado hacer una parada por el sitio, pero lamentablemente aquello no se podía.

Pero el destino les tenía preparada otra desviación, pues cuando terminaron de comer y estaban a punto de volver a montar al pelícaro para proseguir el camino, comenzaron a oír explosiones y a ver estallidos de fuego en la distancia. Temiendo lo peor, prosiguieron el vuelo, y con toda certeza, pronto se encontraron con otro poblado siendo atacado. Se detuvieron a distancia segura cuando comenzaron a ver a los pueblerinos escapando, y la figura que surcaba amenazadora en los cielos, a la cual reconocieron inmediatamente.

\- Volga regresó. – dijo Link.

\- Grandioso, justo cuando más lo necesitábamos. – dijo Alexandre. – Y parece que está enfadado, si se puso a causar estragos en su forma de dragón. Eso nos complicará las cosas.

Link se disponía a hacer descender al pelícaro, cuando observó como de la isla con forma de fruta gigante salían un hombre y una joven arrastrando una calabaza con suma dificultad. Ambos parecían padre e hija. Link tuvo una corazonada referente a ellos, así que sin dudarlo le ordenó a su emplumado amigo que se dirigieran hacia allá.

\- ¡Hey! ¡No es momento de socializar! – protestó Alexandre. – El dragón está atacan…

Pero las palabras del lancero fueron ignoradas, pues Link ya había llegado a donde estaba el par. Al ver que no les prestaba atención, Garrett y Alexandre no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó, preocupado.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Link?

\- No… no soy quien piensan. Es una larga historia. – dijo Link, cansado de que se lo confunda con el joven de la época actual. – Pero no hay tiempo para explicar eso, tengo que ir con mis compañeros a detener a ese dragón.

\- ¿Así que es un dragón? – preguntó el hombre. – ¿Si ves como no me equivoqué, Calabelle? Por eso siempre es buena idea tener para una emergencia una ración de nuestra sopa especial para Levias; es el único que nos puede ayudar ahora. Pero el problema es que ya no tenemos quien pueda transportar…

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó Link.

Como respuesta, fue en ese momento que del restaurante con forma de calabaza salió una especie de criatura metálica con una hélice rota encima de su cabeza, y puesto a que ese parecía su único medio de movilización, se arrastraba por el suelo. Aquel robot se llamaba Serbot, y de pronto fijó su atención en Link y se dirigió a él como si lo conociera.

\- Vaya, así que el Amo Verdoso se ha dignado a venir a visitarnos. – dijo, en tono burlón.

\- ¿"Amo Verdoso"? – Link arqueó la ceja al oír este apelativo, que no le pareció gracioso. Alexandre dejó salir un resoplido al no contener la risa, y hasta Garrett se volteó para que no notaran que se reía por lo bajo.

\- ¡Ay sí, no te hagas que así te llamas! – exclamó Serbot, con sarcasmo. – Ya era hora, porque son años que no…

La inmaterial voz del robot se paralizó, a medida que su cuerpo empezó a producir humo en grandes cantidades, al darse cuenta quien se encontraba frente a él. Su gran amor, a quien había extrañado desde hace varios años, y que ahora de manera inesperada se encontraba de nuevo frente a él. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

\- ¡Señorita Fay!

Sin perder ni un sólo minuto, Serbot se abrazó a las estilizadas piernas de Fay con sus diminutos brazos, causando que todos los presentes se quedaran enmudecidos ante el "conmovedor reencuentro". El espíritu de la Espada Divina ni se inmutaba ante los tratos de la metálica criatura, ni tampoco hizo algo para retirarlo de su espacio, simplemente hizo como que no existía.

\- Ahora sí que lo ve visto todo. – dijo Alexandre. – Un robot "enamorado", y con malos modales de paso.

\- Por fin juntos, mi amor. – expresó Serbot. – Nadie, sobre todo el Amo Verdoso, volverá a separarnos.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decirme "Amo Verdoso"? – pidió Link, harto de toda la situación. – No es momento de perder el tiempo. Volga está enloquecido y nosotros aún no hemos pensado en cómo podemos detenerlo.

\- Iba a llevarle la sopa, pero por la prisa no me di cuenta y mi hélice se golpeó contra uno de los islotes de roca. Por suerte si pude llegar hasta aquí con una de ellas. – explicó Serbot. – ¡Te he fallado, señorita Fay!

\- ¡Hey, Link! – gritó Proxi. – Ya que el robot no puede volar, debemos buscar a la Gran Hada. Percibo la energía de una fuente, no está muy lejos de aquí. ¡Vamos rápido!

\- Ya escuchaste al hada. Tú ve a buscar la fuente mientras Garrett y yo intentamos mantener a Volga ocupado. ¿Comprendido, Amo Verdoso? – dijo Alexandre, sin dejar de tomar ventaja del ridículo epíteto.

\- ¡Oye…!

\- Culpa de eso a tu vestimenta. – expresó Garrett.

\- ¡Garrett, no empieces tú también! – expresó Link, incrédulo que incluso el más serio de sus compañeros todavía se tomara el tiempo de hacer bromas en esa situación.

\- ¡Ya no discutan! – exigió el hada. – ¡Vamos, Link!

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Link, con Proxy y Fay, se dirigió junto con el pelícaro para hallar la Fuente de las Hadas y poder conseguir ayuda para llevarle la sopa a Levias. Su determinación a cumplir con su misión era tal, que no escuchó que desde la distancia una voz reclamaba por lo suyo.

\- ¡NOOOOO! ¡NO TE VAYAS, SEÑORITA FAY! ¡NO ME DEJEEEEEEEES! – El robot intentó seguir a su amada, pero algo o alguien lo detuvo de un tirón, cuando intentó, pese a su actual estado, irse tras Fay.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas y sin permiso? – dijo Alexandre, que había el responsable. Lo tenía sujeto con el gancho de su zarpa. - Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, quédate donde estás.

\- ¡Pero yo…!

\- Todavía hay un dragón allá afuera, y a menos que quieras terminar rostizado o algo peor, déjanos esto a los profesionales. – insistió Alexandre. – Y en cuanto a ustedes, mejor busquen un lugar seguro, ya hemos peleado contra él anteriormente, no se preocupen.

Mientras Link y Fay volaban para poder ir hacia la fuente, Volga los vio por la esquina del ojo y trató de perseguirlos. Garrett inmediatamente le arrojó una roca enorme para distraerlo, pero falló a la distancia que estaba. Aun así, fue suficiente para atraer su atención y que dejara que Link y Fay pudieran escapar. Alexandre trató de dispararle con el cetro en cuanto se puso dentro de su alcance, pero esta vez no le dio tiempo de cargar un ataque muy potente, y Volga estuvo a punto de lanzarse tras él hasta que otra roca lanzada por Garrett volvió a llamar la atención del dragón al estrellársele en la cara.

\- ¡Link, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aquí! – gritó. – ¡No te detengas ahora!

\- ¡De acuerdo, lo dejo en sus manos! – exclamó Link. – ¡Cuento con ustedes!

Alexandre le respondió con un pulgar arriba, mientras Link hacía volar al pájaro hacia la fuente de la Gran Hada ahora sin detenerse por nada ni por nadie. Alexandre volvió con Garrett para encarar de nuevo a Volga.

\- Igual que aquella vez. – dijo Alexandre, al ponerse al lado de su amigo.

\- Sí, más o menos. – dijo Garrett, dándose cuenta que se refería a aquel encuentro con Volga que tuvieron semanas antes en el Valle de los Videntes. Que estuvieron a punto de ganar, de no ser porque les ordenaron retirarse.

Mientras Alexandre y Garrett trataban de mantener a Volga ocupado, Link, a lomos del pelícaro, y Fay prosiguieron el camino hacia la fuente de las hadas, siguiendo el rastro de Proxi al sentir la energía, pues ella reconocía con facilidad el poder de sus semejantes. Al desmontarse, pudo ver que la entrada, que al igual que las que había visto anteriormente tenía el mismo círculo mágico, se veía en lo que parecían ser unas ruinas hundidas en el suelo, y tal como en otras ocasiones, estaba sellada y era imposible pasar por medios convencionales.

\- Ahora es mi turno. – dijo Proxi.

La pequeña hada se dispuso a usar su poder para abrir la entrada, aunque esta le requirió un mayor esfuerzo que las anteriores. Al abrirse, reveló una escalera que se curvaba hacia el lado derecho. Link tomó un profundo respiro antes de empezar a bajar por ella, seguido por Fay y Proxi. Por alguna razón se le hizo bastante larga, y dio varias vueltas hasta que finalmente llegó a un pequeño corredor que los condujo hacia la sala.

La arquitectura interna de la fuente era igual a las dos que había visitado antes, sólo que esta vez, las residentes no se mostraron exactamente muy complacidas de verlos. Al parecer habían entrado en un santuario privado sin ser invitados, pues algunas empezaron a gritar "¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!", "¡Intrusos!" o cosas como esa, sin darle a Link o Fay la oportunidad de explicarse.

\- ¡Alto, por favor! – fue Proxi la que intervino. A Link le sorprendió ver lo mucho que podía alzar la voz la pequeña hadita para hacerse escuchar. – Escúchenme todas. Sé que no soy una de ustedes, y que entramos aquí sin ser invitados. Pero necesitamos de su ayuda. Por favor, permítannos hablar con la Gran Hada que reside en este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué lo haríamos? – preguntó una de las hadas.

\- Allá afuera hay un enorme dragón lanzafuego que está causando estragos. – dijo Proxi. – Nuestros amigos intentan detenerlos, pero si no los ayudamos pronto, ellos y todos los demás junto con su hogar serán reducidos a cenizas y humo en poco tiempo.

\- Por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda. – dijo Link. Las pequeñas hadas comenzaron a revolotear, murmurando mientras deliberaban al respecto. Finalmente la que habló antes decidió responderle, poniéndose cara a cara con él.

\- Dejaremos que la Gran Hada lo decida. Escuchemos lo que tienes que decir.

Dando las gracias, Link se acercó hacia donde se habían encontrado las otras hadas. No había un tapiz en el suelo, en lugar de eso, el símbolo que Link reconoció como el (eventualmente) emblema de la familia real de Hyrule estaba grabado directamente en el suelo de piedra. Tomando un profundo respiro, Link comenzó a formular su petición, tal como lo hizo en los Bosques de Farone.

\- Gran Hada que resguardas Altárea. Mi nombre es Link, un caballero proveniente de una época a miles de años en el futuro, y humildemente solicito tu ayuda para hacerle frente al enemigo que nos siguió hasta aquí. Por favor, préstanos tu poder.

La risa de la Gran Hada tardó un poco más en resonar que la última vez, haciendo que Link por un momento pensara que tal vez no quería escucharlo. Estaba a punto de pedir la ayuda de nuevo (de rodillas si era necesario), hasta que por fin apareció. Idéntica a las anteriores a las cuales había visto antes, excepto que su cabellera era azul celeste, el único rasgo que parecía ser único en cada una de ellas.

\- Valiente joven, puedo percibir que dentro de ti reside la esencia digna de un héroe. Tus palabras son ciertas. – dijo la Gran Hada. – Lo que sea que necesites de nosotras, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

\- Un dragón de fuego llamado Volga está asolando la tierra sobre nosotros. – dijo Link. – Escuché que la deidad guardiana de este lugar puede ayudarnos, a cambio de una ofrenda de sopa de calabaza. Pero ninguno de ellos tiene manera de llevarla. Mis amigos están tratando de mantenerlo ocupado ahora.

\- De acuerdo. Ya escucharon, mis pequeñas, diríjanse hacia ese lugar y lleven la sopa a Levias. – ordenó la Gran Hada.

Las haditas dejaron de protestar y comenzaron a volar para cumplir con la misión encomendada. Como un enorme enjambre, se movilizaron a toda velocidad hacia donde los habitantes tenían la calabaza llena de sopa, y comenzaron a sujetar entre todas las cuerdas para llamar a la deidad guardiana de los cielos, mientras Alexandre y Garrett mantenían ocupada su atención.

\- Tus amigos estarán en buenas manos, valeroso joven. Tienes otra misión que cumplir, ¿no es verdad?

\- Sí, tenemos que llegar a esa Tierra del Presidio. – dijo Link. – El Portal de las Almas que vinimos a sellar está en ese lugar. Gran Hada, gracias por la ayuda. Fay, Proxi, vámonos.

\- Afirmativo, amo. – dijo Fay.

\- ¡En marcha! – agregó Proxi.

Seguido de sus dos compañeras, el héroe hizo el camino de vuelta por el corredor hasta la escalera en espiral, hasta salir de nuevo al exterior. Aún podía ver en el cielo a Volga lanzando fuego y esquivando enormes rocas (arrojadas sin duda por Garrett) pero a mayor distancia pudo ver que las pequeñas hadas habían podido escapar de su alcance y llevaban a salvo la enorme calabaza con la sopa para la ofrenda. Podía dejar el resto en sus manos, él se encargaría de la misión primordial. Tomó su espada y de nuevo utilizó el hechizo para orientarse. Esta vez podía ver, aunque todavía muy lejano, un pequeño pilar en dónde apuntaba la línea de luz que salía de la espada. Al menos ya sabía dónde era la locación exacta. O por lo menos, desde donde tendría que descender hacia la superficie para poder llegar.

\- Aquí vamos. – dijo, volviendo a montarse en el pelícaro. – De acuerdo, compañero, llévame hasta allá, a toda marcha.

El ave graznó con entusiasmo e inmediatamente volvió a alzar el vuelo. Link no podía más que confiar en que todo saldría bien. Ellos harían su parte y él la suya.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, con los otros…**_

Hasta ahora, el plan de Alexandre y Garrett de mantener ocupado a Volga, había funcionado, y al hacer que concentrara su atención en ellos, habían podido mantenerlo lejos del resto de la gente. Pudieron ver como las hadas se llevaban la gran calabaza con la sopa y se perdían entre las nubes, lo que les dio indicación de que Link había tenido éxito al convencerlas de que los ayudaran. Entretanto, lo más que podían seguir haciendo ellos era tratar de mantener al dragón de fuego lo más lejos posible de las zonas pobladas. Link tenía un largo camino por recorrer y al no poder hacerlo por aire, tenían que darle todo el tiempo que pudieran. Hasta que Link volviera, o que esa deidad guardiana, Levias, o como se llamara, llegara a ese lugar para darles una mano, tenían que resistir.

\- De acuerdo, Alexandre, ya tenemos su atención. ¿Ahora qué sigue?

\- Esa es la parte que aún no se me ocurre. Por ahora, confórmate con intentar sobrevivir. – dijo Alexandre, y Garrett rodó los ojos en respuesta. – Oye, no suelo ser yo el que piensa los planes, ¿no? Pero confía en mí, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

\- Por nuestro bien, y el resto de todos, espero que así sea. – replicó Garrett.

Garrett no bromeaba. Alexandre era un excelente combatiente siempre y cuando tuviese claro lo que tenía que hacer, pero en situaciones donde tenía que tomar el control de la situación… bien, no se podía decir que tuviese mucha experiencia. Tal vez, si sus otros amigos estuvieran podrían pensar en algo.

Aun así, el haber resistido hasta ese punto era decir mucho, especialmente porque en su último encuentro habían peleado contra Volga en su forma de humanoide los dos juntos y casi lo derrotaron, pero su forma de dragón era otra historia. Más grande, más fuerte, en teoría capaz de comérselos de un sólo bocado, si es que no los rostizaba primero con su aliento de fuego. Su única ventaja era que al ser blancos tan pequeños le costaba mucho más ubicarlos en el suelo para intentar atacarlos, así que se mantenían separados para dificultarle todavía más el trabajo.

Mientras tanto, las pequeñas hadas llevaban su preciada ofrenda al guardián de los cielos, y comenzaron a gritar a viva voz (todas juntas para poder ser escuchadas). Y el llamado fue escuchado, pronto, una enorme sombra comenzó a acercarse por debajo de las nubes, como si de agua se tratara, y de ella salió, de un salto, abriendo su enorme boca para engullir la calabaza. Hecho esto, las hadas le informaron de la situación, y comprendiendo, el masivo guardián se dirigió hacia el borde de las islas flotantes. Y fue entonces que Alexandre y Garrett pudieron verlo con claridad.

\- INVASOR… NO ERES GRATO EN ESTAS TIERRAS SAGRADAS… – resonó la voz de la deidad guardiana al estar frente a frente con Volga.

\- ¡WHOAH! ¡Mira el tamaño de esa cosa, Garrett! – exclamó Alexandre al verlo.

El ser que estaba frente a ellos tenía el aspecto de una enorme ballena de color gris oscuro, mandíbula blanca, con ojos rojos y un par de "bigotes" largos y delgados del mismo color de la mandíbula, y lo que parecía ser una carcasa dura en la parte superior de la cabeza. Era tan gigantesco que desde donde se veía, fácilmente podría haberse tragado a Volga en su forma de dragón de un sólo bocado. Alexandre y Garrett inmediatamente se quedaron tranquilos, no queriendo darle razones para enojarse, pero Volga, sin tener capacidad de raciocinio alguno, simplemente volteó su atención hacia él, sin importar que era mucho más grande que él, y su primera acción fue (estúpidamente) lanzarle un chorro de fuego. Este no hizo más que dejar una pequeña mancha en la mandíbula de Levias, que inmediatamente se dispuso a responderle.

\- POR AGREDIRME… PAGARÁS EL PRECIO.

Dichas estas palabras, una esfera de energía eléctrica comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Levias, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande, hasta hacerse poco más de la mitad del tamaño de la ballena.

\- ¡CÚBRETE! – le gritó Alexandre a Garrett, cuando se dispuso a lanzar su ataque.

Por instinto, los dos cerraron los ojos, y no pudieron ver el momento exacto en que el rayo masivo de electricidad concentrada salió disparado hacia Volga, literalmente arrastrándolo, y haciéndolo volar lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar. Los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos sólo a tiempo para ver como el dragón de fuego se perdía en la distancia, y luego empezaba a descender como un meteoro, haciendo un fuerte estallido al estrellarse, que incluso ellos pudieron oírlo. Esperaron un poco, como si estuviesen preparados para que volviera a levantarse de nuevo, pero no sucedió. Levias se dirigió entonces a los dos muchachos, aún algo sorprendidos de lo que acababa de suceder, y de lo fácil que cayó Volga.

\- ¿ES SUFICIENTE AYUDA? – dijo Levias, con su voz atronadora aun resonando con fuerza. – ESPERO QUE ASÍ SEA. AHORA, VOLVERÉ A DORMIRME. BUENA SUERTE.

Con su tarea cumplida, Levias dio la vuelta y se zambulló de vuelta en las nubes, desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció. Alexandre y Garrett se quedaron mirando el lugar donde Levias desapareció, luego se vieron uno al otro, y finalmente en la dirección en la que Volga salió volando. Tomándose un tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de suceder, finalmente aclararon la mente y pudieron ordenar sus prioridades.

\- ¿Crees que eso haya acabado con él? – preguntó Garrett.

\- Es lo más probable, pero… por si las dudas, vayamos a ver. – dijo Alexandre. – Si no está muerto, lo rematamos, y si lo está… nos aseguramos que se quede así.

Garrett asintió, y los dos de inmediato pusieron marcha hacia el sitio donde Volga se estrelló. Ya no podían hacer más nada, a Link le quedaba la misión de ir por el Portal de las Almas. Se reunirían con él después de asegurarse que el dragón ya no les causaría problemas, ni a ellos, ni a los habitantes de Altárea nunca más.

* * *

 _ **En la Tierra del Presidio, al mismo tiempo…**_

Las antiguas ruinas donde el Heraldo de la Muerte fue aprisionado milenios atrás pronto serían el escenario de otra gran batalla. El Portal de las Almas se había abierto en ese lugar, pero no permanecería así por mucho tiempo.

El viaje desde el cielo hacia la superficie era sencillo, pero muy peligroso. Mientras descendían, Fay le indicó que volara hacia lo que parecía ser una abertura entre las nubes, como si estas fuesen atravesadas por el pilar de luz verde que rodeaba el agujero que se formaba.

\- Amo, descienda hacia esa abertura. El pilar de luz le mostrará el camino hacia la superficie. – dijo Fay.

\- De acuerdo. Ya escuchaste, amigo, llévame hacia allá. – pidió Link, y el emplumado obedeció de inmediato.

El pelícaro se dejó caer en picada guiándose por el pilar, y al cabo de varios minutos de un descenso casi vertical, Link finalmente pudo volver a abrir los ojos, y ver la tierra inferior. Como si el pilar de luz verde no fuese suficiente indicio, frente a él se extendía una gran zona boscosa, que le recordó mucho a los bosques de Farone de su tiempo. En el lugar exacto donde descendió había un enorme hundimiento con un camino que iba en espiral, el cual no parecía una formación natural. Pero por mucho que le hubiese gustado admirar el paisaje, el héroe legendario tenía presente que su prioridad era encontrar el Portal de las Almas. De nuevo, desenvainó su espada para orientarse. El resplandor de la espada era mucho más intenso, ahora que ya estaba en mayor proximidad con el Portal, lo que le indicaba que se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Después de un largo trecho de vuelo, finalmente llegó a su destino. Aterrizó y se desmontó del pájaro. Ante él se alzaba una enorme estructura, que Link podía estimar era mucho más grande que el Castillo de Hyrule de su tiempo, a pesar de no poderla ver en su totalidad. El muchacho pensó que el tiempo había hecho lo suyo en ese lugar, aunque en otro tiempo tal vez podría haber sido un edificio realmente hermoso.

\- Amo, la distorsión espacio temporal se encuentra en lo profundo de las ruinas. – dijo Fay. – Pero tenemos que ir con cuidado. En esa misma dirección puedo percibir que se encuentra Grahim.

\- Seguramente estará custodiando el portal. – asumió Link. – En tal caso, creo que será mejor que nos deshagamos de él aquí y ahora.

\- No perdamos más el tiempo. – dijo Proxi.

Todavía usando su espada para orientarse, Link comenzó a adentrarse en las ruinas. El lugar era un verdadero laberinto, y por ese mismo motivo, se aseguraba de dejar marcas en las paredes o en el suelo para recordar después el camino de vuelta hasta la salida y evitar perderse. En varias ocasiones, por estar corriendo casi se estrella con los muros al toparse con callejones sin salida, y se veía forzado a volver sobre sus pasos e intentar de nuevo. En cierto punto, mencionó no haber traído explosivos para derrumbar las paredes y poder continuar en línea recta hacia donde le apuntaba el hechizo localizador, pero Fay le dijo que eso no era buena idea. Las ruinas estaban muy deterioradas en varias secciones, y una explosión muy fuerte podría provocar un derrumbe masivo, y eso no le convenía. Al llegar a una sala amplia, mientras intentaba decidir el camino, aparecieron en el suelo varios mini-círculos mágicos, y de estos comenzaron a emerger réplicas más pequeñas, pero fuera de eso idénticas al Durmiente contra el que pelearon en el cielo.

\- Y yo ya decía que esto parecía demasiado fácil. – dijo Link. – Muchas gracias, Grahim.

Los pequeños dientones que estaban más cerca se lanzaron abriendo sus quijadas para morderlo, y Link reaccionó dándoles un sólo espadazo en cuanto se pusieron en su alcance. Para su sorpresa (y agrado) estas mini-copias desaparecieron en un estallido de humo negro al recibir un sólo espadazo. A su vez, los que estaban más cerca de Fay e intentaron atacarla de la misma manera, el espíritu de la Espada Divina simplemente hacia un sólo movimiento con sus alas, deshaciéndolos de un tajo, y dejando solo ese pequeño rastro de humo al eliminarlos. Sabiendo que no podían perder el tiempo, simplemente se deshicieron de los que se les cruzaban por delante y seguían avanzando, ignorando a los demás. Cuando salían, Fay sellaba las entradas con su magia para que los restantes no pudieran seguirlos.

Después de estar corriendo cerca de media hora y de toparse con pasillos cerrados, y de que en cada sala los Mini-Durmientes aparecieran para causarle molestias, empezó a sentirse realmente frustrado. Le preocupaban sus amigos peleando allá afuera con Volga, pues no tenía manera de saber si ya habían podido llamar a la deidad guardiana de los cielos, Levias, para que los ayudara a encargarse de él. Si bien el objetivo primordial era sellar el portal, para Link a nivel personal lo era más asegurarse de que sus compañeros estuvieran a salvo.

Al llegar a un corredor que se dividía, y después de quitar del medio al pequeño grupo de Mini-Durmientes, Link se disponía a orientarse de nuevo, pero Fay lo detuvo.

\- Amo, por favor espere. Antes de continuar, en estas ruinas hay una reliquia de la Diosa Hylia que puede serle de utilidad. – le dijo.

\- ¿Una reliquia?

\- Oye, no tenemos tiempo de irnos a buscar tesoros. – protestó Proxi.

\- Grahim es un enemigo muy poderoso. En su estado actual, y aún con mi ayuda, sus posibilidades de victoria son a lo mucho de un 30%, tal vez menos. – dijo Fay directamente. A Link no le gustó como sonaron esos números, pero ella sabía lo que decía, y claramente trataba de mantenerlo a salvo. – Sugiero ir por esa reliquia primero, para mejorarlas.

Link se mostró algo indeciso, pero tras el encuentro anterior con el señor de los demonios, era mejor minimizar los riesgos. Finalmente asintió y le pidió a Fay que le indicara el camino, a pesar de las quejas de Proxi, no sin antes, por supuesto, dejar la marca en el suelo para saber a dónde tenía que volver después. La pequeña hada siguió protestando todo el camino, insistiendo en que volvieran, a lo que Link amenazó con meterla en una botella si no se callaba. Sorprendentemente, la advertencia dio resultado.

Fay guio a Link por una serie de largos pasillos, explicando que las ruinas tenían muchos pasajes sellados para proteger los tesoros de la Diosa Hylia, incluyendo esa reliquia de la que hablaba, resguardados por una serie de acertijos que no estaban tan a la vista, y sellos mágicos que impedían que las criaturas de la oscuridad pudiesen entrar en ellos. Estos incluían ladrillos sueltos en las paredes, puertas ocultas por sellos mágicos y muchas otras cosas más. Finalmente, llegaron ante lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida. Fay le indicó que pusiera sus manos en un punto específico y comenzara a empujar. Sorprendentemente, la pared se desplazó, y en el suelo se reveló una pequeña entrada hacia una cámara inferior. Estaba oscuro, y no se veía nada.

\- Supongo que esto significa que tengo que saltar allí dentro, ¿verdad? – dijo Link.

\- Afirmativo, amo. – respondió Fay

\- ¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo puedes…? ¡Espera, no! – gritó Proxi, pero ya era tarde. Link ya se había dejado caer allí dentro. – Por las Diosas.

Sin más que hacer, Fay y Proxi también bajaron por allí. Link aterrizó en el suelo sin problemas, a pesar de tratarse de una caída de por lo menos unos tres metros y medio. Al instante, la estancia se iluminó por completo, a pesar de no haber antorchas. La cámara en la que cayó estaba totalmente vacía, excepto por lo que parecía ser un cofre en todo el centro, un cofre con diseño muy peculiar, de color púrpura y enmarcado con bordes de oro. No parecía haber manera de salir, excepto por arriba, y las paredes eran demasiado lisas para poder escalarlas.

\- Fay… no es que quiera abusar de tu ayuda, pero… ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a subir hasta el techo para salir de aquí? – le preguntó, aun presintiendo la respuesta.

\- Negativo, amo. – dijo Fay directamente. – Me temo que no poseo la fuerza física necesaria para levitar llevando el peso de una persona. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. La reliquia de la que hablo le permitirá salir de esta cámara sin dificultades.

Link dio un suspiro de resignación. En este momento le parecía que tal vez la zarpa de Alexandre le podría resultar de utilidad para salir. Fay, sin embargo, flotó hacia el cofre, como si estuviese evaluándolo o algo, y luego volteó hacia Link.

\- Este es un cofre de la Diosa Hylia. – dijo Fay. – Muchos de ellos contienen reliquias antiguas de la Diosa, dejadas aquí para que ayudasen al héroe elegido en sus periplos futuros. Normalmente se requiere la activación de un sello especial para poder abrirlos, pero este parece haberse debilitado con el tiempo. Por favor, ábralo.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – dijo Proxi.

\- Proxi, en defensa de Fay, todo lo que nos ha dicho hasta ahora ha sido de gran utilidad, ¿no es así? – dijo Link.

\- Sí, pero… *suspiro*, qué remedio, la vas a escuchar a ella más que a mí.

Y así fue. Link se dirigió hacia el cofre para abrirlo. Una vez visto el contenido, Proxi, que se acercó a ver se sintió algo decepcionada, pues todo lo que había era un par de botas, aunque Link las miró con curiosidad, pues se veían muy particulares. Tenían placas protectoras en el frente y hasta la rodilla, suelas de metal y estaban adornadas con unas tobilleras de oro con forma de alas apuntando hacia atrás. Examinándolas por debajo, vio que tenían un orificio en el tacón por alguna razón.

\- Estas son las Botas Voladoras, amo. – explicó Fay. – Están encantadas para almacenar partículas de aire en su interior, lo que le permite al saltar, ganar impulso adicional pateando el aire. Pero esta capacidad es algo limitada, y sólo permite un número finito de saltos, y es necesario permanecer en el suelo para poder recargarlas.

\- ¿Saltar en el aire? – preguntó Link. – Quieres decir que con estas botas puedo saltar y mientras estoy en el aire impulsarme de nuevo para ganar más altura, ¿es eso?

\- ¡Ah, ahora entiendo! ¡Puedes usarlas para salir! – dijo Proxi, emocionada.

\- ¿Está bien que me las lleve, Fay? – preguntó Link, algo dudoso.

\- La Diosa Hylia las dejó como un regalo para su elegido, amo. Si le son de utilidad, está en todo su derecho de usarlas como crea conveniente. – dijo Fay.

\- Bueno, creo que no tenemos nada que perder. – dijo Link.

Se quitó sus botas y plegándolas las introdujo a fuerza en su alforja para colocarse este nuevo par. Al probárselas, no sintió nada extraño. Probó andar con ellas un poco, y se dio cuenta que no se sentían muy diferentes de sus otras botas, parecían hechas perfectamente a su medida.

\- Creo que te quedan muy bien. – dijo Proxi. – ¿Por qué no darles una prueba?

\- Como si tuviera otra opción. – dijo Link. – A un lado, por favor.

Link les pidió a las dos que le hicieran espacio para probar estas nuevas botas. Se colocó debajo del agujero en el techo, y tomando un profundo respiro, se encogió sobre sus pies y se dispuso a saltar. Para su sorpresa, escuchó un pequeño estallido de aire bajo sus pies, y consiguió saltar por lo menos dos veces su estatura de un sólo impulso, pero no era suficiente para llegar hasta la salida. Al aterrizar de nuevo (por alguna razón, sintió también que caía más despacio de lo normal), volvió a mirarse las botas. ¿Realmente funcionarían?

\- Amo, es necesario que patee en el aire para ganar altura. – dijo Fay. – Imagine que está subiendo por una escalera, pero pisoteando con fuerza.

\- Bueno, vamos a intentarlo.

Link volvió a saltar, y siguiendo el consejo de Fay, pisoteó con fuerza eh el aire. Sorprendentemente, funcionó, dar el pisotón generó otro estallido de aire que le ayudó a ganar altura, y lo hizo de nuevo después con el otro pie, como si estuviese subiendo por una escalera invisible, y consiguió llegar hasta el borde, para salir de la cámara. De vuelta en el corredor por donde vino, no pudo evitar echar una mirada a las suelas de las botas. De pronto el orificio tenía su significado. Seguramente podría usarlos para sorprender a Grahim cuando le tocara enfrentarlo. No era un mal recuerdo para llevarse de esa época

\- Vaya, realmente funcionan. – dijo Proxi. – Fay, me retracto de todo lo que dije antes. No hay resentimientos, ¿verdad?

\- Negativo, Proxi.

\- Si ya terminaron de arreglar sus diferencias, creo que ya es tiempo de volver a lo que importa. – dijo Link. – Tengo una puerta qué sellar, y un demonio al cuál darle su merecido.

Y sin decir más, hizo todo el camino de vuelta hasta la sala donde Fay le dijo que se desviara del camino. Nuevamente sacó la espada para orientarse

Finalmente llegó hasta una sala central amplia, y en el otro extremo de ella, se encontraba el Portal de las Almas, pero cuando se disponía a correr hacia él para sellarlo, una risa malvada, una explosión de diamantes blancos y negros y la desagradable figura del autoproclamado señor de los demonios detuvieron su avance.

\- No puedo permitir que sigas adelante. – dijo con su habitual aire altanero.

\- Ya decía yo que esto parecía demasiado fácil. – respondió Link, tomando su espada.

\- Así que tú y tus amigos pudieron derrotar a mi querida mascota. – dijo Grahim, fingiendo molestia. – Bueno, supongo que no debería sorprenderme, si tienes a tu querida nueva amiga contigo. ¿No es así, Fay?

\- Este juego ya perdió su diversión. – dijo Link. – ¿Por qué no te ahorras la humillación y simplemente te apartas de nuestro camino?

\- Qué curioso, yo estaba planeando pedirte lo mismo. – replicó Grahim. – Veamos de qué estás hecho, héroe legendario.

Dijo la última parte volviendo a sacar su lengua como serpiente, de esa manera tan repugnante igual que en su último encuentro. Link hizo una mueca de asco al recordar ese particular instante. Lo único que podría borrar ese recuerdo tan indeseable era acabar con él aquí y ahora. Proxi, por su parte, se escondió en el bolsillo de la túnica, pues no quería ver a ese ser, le daba demasiado miedo.

\- Hazlo lo peor que puedas. – dijo Link, retándolo.

Indignado por la actitud desafiante del joven héroe, Grahim hizo el primer movimiento, lanzándose para darle una estocada directo a la cara. Instintivamente, Link colocó el escudo para bloquear el ataque e inmediatamente mandó un contraataque tratando de romper su posición, pero Grahim lo esquivó teletransportándose. No obstante, en esta ocasión, Link no iba a caer en el mismo truco dos veces y se anticipó, antes de que Grahim reapareciera (predeciblemente) detrás de él, saltó hacia el frente y rodó en el suelo para colocarse de nuevo en postura defensiva. El demonio pareció notarse satisfecho de que Link hubiese aprendido algo de su encuentro anterior y no cayera en la misma trampa. Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer unos cuchillos en el aire, haciéndolos volar hacia su oponente. Igual que antes, Link se protegió con el escudo, y esta vez fue Grahim el que se lanzó en un asalto ofensivo. Se disponía a darle un corte vertical cuando lo forzó de rodillas con la fuerza de sus golpes, pero Fay intervino, colocándose entre los dos y usando su poder para repelerlo con un ataque giratorio.

\- Siempre tienes que ser una espina en mi costado, ¿verdad, Fay? ¿Por qué no me dejas enfrentar al mocoso de manera justa?

\- Es mi misión servir y proteger al héroe legendario. – replicó Fay. Link pudo percibir lo desafiante de sus palabras, a pesar de ese tono inexpresivo.

\- Creo que esa parte ya está muy clara. Pero no pudieron contra mí antes, ¿qué les hace pensar que podrán hacerlo ahora?

Link estuvo a punto de decir que la última vez escapó después de dejarles a su mascota (a la cual lograron derrotar), pero no quiso darle sugerencias. En lugar de eso, decidió ayudar a Fay mientras los dos comenzaban a atacarlo juntos. Para compensar, Grahim comenzó utilizar uno de sus cuchillos sin arrojarlo, y pelear usando doble empuñadura en conjunto con su espada. El estilo probó ser efectivo, pues le permitió contrarrestar los ataques simultáneos de Link y Fay. En una ocasión, detuvo simultáneamente una patada de Fay que iba hacia su estómago con la espada, y usó el cuchillo para bloquear un tajo que Link apuntó hacia su cabeza. Teniéndolos en esa posición, los repelió con su magia, y prendió la hoja de su espada en llamas.

\- Ahora, ¡sentirán mi poder! – dijo, clavando la hoja llameante, y disparando un torrente de fuego oscuro a ras del suelo directo hacia Link.

El rubio saltó fuera del camino, justo antes que las llamas explotaran debajo de él. Fay voló hacia Grahim como una flecha tratando de embestirlo, pero Grahim la golpeó con tal fuerza que la estampó contra la pared, creando una explosión de fuego con la espada al impactarla. El golpe claramente la aturdió, y cuando Link trató de correr hacia ella para auxiliarla, Grahim se teletransportó.

\- Primero tendrás que lidiar conmigo. – dijo Grahim, poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello.

Link no esperó para darle oportunidad de amenazarlo. En cuanto se dispuso a darle un tajo con la espada, tomó ventaja del impulso de las botas para dar una voltereta por encima de Grahim y ponerse por detrás de él, preparándose para empalarlo por detrás. Grahim no se esperaba esto y apenas pudo reaccionar, arrojándole el cuchillo antes de aproximarse para darle un tajo que iba hacia la sección media del cuerpo. Link lo esquivó saltando, pero Grahim pudo ver que no fue un salto simple, el muchacho pateó el aire, para ganar más impulso, y se dejó caer desde más alto para golpearlo con más fuerza.

\- ¡AAARRRGHH! – gritó de dolor el demonio al sentir el filo golpearlo en el hombro.

El corte no fue muy profundo y ciertamente no era letal, pero al parecer Grahim tenía muy poca tolerancia al dolor, pero Link no se amilanó y de inmediato se fue con un segundo ataque, una estocada al estómago. Antes de que se le hundiera, Grahim interceptó la espada por el filo con la mano libre, deteniéndola en seco, sólo para recibir un golpe con el borde del escudo directo en la cara. Grahim se enfureció, el recibir golpes en la cara era lo que más detestaba, y tomando ventaja de que Fay seguía fuera del juego por ahora, comenzó a concentrar sus ataques de tal manera que Link se veía forzado a protegerse con el escudo. El muchacho no se daba cuenta de que el demonio estaba dirigiendo cada golpe específicamente al mismo punto, y que el filo de la espada iba cargado con energía maligna que lo debilitaba gradualmente. Después de unos quince o veinte impactos en el mismo lugar, sucedió lo inevitable.

 _ **¡CRACK!**_

\- ¿Pero qué…?

De pronto, Link se encontró con su brazo derecho totalmente desprotegido. Su escudo se partió en pedazos tras recibir varios impactos de la espada de Grahim, y el demonio estuvo a punto de aprovechar el shock de lo que acababa de suceder para conectar un golpe certero, si no fuese porque en ese instante, Fay recobró el sentido y pudo lanzarse a protegerlo, embistiéndolo literalmente de cabeza.

\- Amo, sugiero que combinemos nuestros poderes para enfrentar a Grahim. – le dijo.

\- ¿No lo estamos haciendo ahora? – preguntó Link, sin entender lo que decía.

\- Me transformaré en la Espada Divina. Tiene que blandirme en conjunto con su propia espada. – aclaró Fay. – No tiene que preocuparse, yo le ayudaré a guiar sus movimientos.

Sin muchas más opciones, Link aceptó. Fay se transformó en la misma espada que empaló al Durmiente en el enfrentamiento anterior, y Link la tomó de la empuñadura mientras flotaba en el aire con su mano derecha, que ahora estaba libre por haberse quedado sin escudo. Grahim no pareció sentirse sorprendido ni mucho menos de ver a Link utilizando doble empuñadura o de que una de sus dos espadas fuese Fay, y simplemente se lanzó a atacarlo. Instintivamente, o tal vez por algo más, Link se defendió trabando la espada de Grahim entre las suyas, y lo pateó en el estómago. El estallido de aire sirvió para aumentar la fuerza de la patada, mandándolo a una distancia más que considerable. Y antes de que se pudiera reponer de él, Link de nuevo se impulsó con las botas, dándole un golpe doble cruzado todavía mientras estaba en el aire, y empezando a asaltarlo con un combo alternando entre Fay y su propia espada. De pronto sus movimientos empezaron a cambiar, volviéndose más impredecibles. Grahim, al asociar a este mocoso con el héroe al que se enfrentó antes, de pronto se vio tomado fuera de guardia al verlo pelear con dos espadas a la vez, como si fuese otro adversario totalmente diferente. En un arranque de desesperación, intentó de nuevo la técnica de aparecer y reaparecer en su punto ciego para atacarlo por sorpresa. Pero el primer intento falló cuando al tratar de darle un tajo por la espalda, su espada fue interceptada, sin que el muchacho siquiera se diera la vuelta, sólo puso la hoja de Fay en el camino de la suya. Y un segundo después sí se dio la vuelta para responderle con un corte de la otra. Grahim se alejó para arrojarle sus cuchillos, esta vez imbuidos con su magia oscura, pero estos fueron repelidos por movimientos mínimos de la Espada Divina. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta: era como si la espada (o más bien, Fay) estuviese guiando su brazo. Fay no bromeaba al decir que le ayudaría a guiar sus movimientos.

\- Ya entiendo. – murmuró el joven héroe.

Link no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar dos espadas simultáneamente, a pesar de ser capaz de utilizarlas a una sola mano tanto con la derecha como la izquierda, siendo esta última la dominante, así que la asistencia que le daba Fay le resultaba muy útil. Mientras él atacaba con la mano izquierda, Fay predecía los ataques de Grahim y reaccionaba para defenderse de ellos, bloqueando cuando era necesario y creando aberturas para contraataques. El demonio empezaba a enfurecerse de ver que el muchacho había robado su truco, y le estaba dando una paliza con él. Y siempre que intentaba escabullirse con su teletransportación, se encontraba con la hoja de la Espada Divina de frente para bloquearlo, o atacarlo si tenía la oportunidad. Link, por su parte, de pronto tenía una extraña familiaridad, como si también supiera lo que iba a hacer Fay.

Encima de todo, Grahim cometió el error de no haber evaluado en profundidad hasta qué punto habían regresado sus poderes, por haber recién despertado de su letargo, pues estaba tan determinado en consumar su venganza que no le prestó atención. Haber invocado al Durmiente la otra noche, el hechizo de control mental (fallido) que intentó usar con Volga, y ahora la repetida teletransportación estaba pasándole factura, y pronto pagaría el precio. Link ya se estaba dando cuenta de su agotamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó. – ¿Eso es lo mejor que el Señor de los Demonios puede hacer?

\- ¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Te enseñaré a respetar mi título! – exclamó Grahim.

Grahim saltó hacia Link en una arremetida suicida, dejando de lado toda precaución, sólo quería empalarlo en su espada a como diera lugar. Fay reaccionó y lo detuvo poniéndose justo en el punto donde iba a clavarse la hoja del demonio, haciendo que desperdiciara el ataque. Quedando en una posición vulnerable, Link inmediatamente se lanzó con las dos espadas haciendo una ráfaga de ataques en sucesión rápida antes de darle a Grahim tiempo de montar su defensa. La asistencia de Fay le permitía encadenar los golpes mucho más rápido que si lo hiciera por sí sólo, y eso eran malas noticias para el demonio. Finalmente, consiguió volarle de las manos su espada, y al quedarse desarmado, Link comenzó a darle tajos directamente en el cuerpo, haciéndolo retroceder con cada impacto, culminando con un doble cruzado en el pecho con fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo cerca del portal abierto. El factor curativo del demonio parecía estar flaqueando, pues las marcas de los ataques permanecían allí y tardaban mucho más en regenerarse.

\- No podrás derrotarme… ¡SOY INMORTAL! ¡AUNQUE ME DESTRUYAS, REGRESARÉ DE UNA U OTRA FORMA! – exclamó. – ¡NO PIENSO PERDER ANTE UN MOCOSO INSIGNIFICANTE!

\- "Amo, esta es su oportunidad." – escuchó Link la voz de Fay dentro de su cabeza. – "Arroje a Grahim a través del Portal de las Almas y séllelo inmediatamente. Eso lo atrapará en el limbo del tiempo."

\- "Entendido, Fay." – respondió Link mentalmente, luego en voz alta se dirigió a Grahim. – De acuerdo, quizás no pueda matarte, pero sí puedo mandarte a donde no podrás hacer ningún daño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, maldito mocoso?

Link no respondió verbalmente, simplemente saltó hacia Grahim tan fuerte como pudo, dándole un golpe con la Espada Divina, lanzándolo a través del portal, mientras este lo maldecía diciendo que volvería para vengarse de él. Sin prestarle atención, Link alzó su propia espada, ya listo para activar el hechizo de sellado de una vez y cumplir con su misión. La espada comenzó a resplandecer con una luz dorada, concentrando todo el poder, y Link la bajó con fuerza, disparando una cuchilla de energía sagrada masiva que impactó en el portal, y lo hizo colapsar en sí mismo. Estaba hecho, por fin había podido terminar con él, y con Grahim de un sólo golpe.

\- Uff… eso fue suficiente. – dijo Link. A su vez, Proxi salió de su escondite, y Fay retornó a su forma original.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Ya se fue? – preguntó la hadita.

\- Sí, ya no nos causará más problemas. – dijo Link. – La misión está cumplida.

\- Todavía no, amo. – puntualizó Fay. – Queda una cosa más por hacer.

\- Es cierto. Volga. – recordó Link.

Sus amigos todavía estaban lidiando con él allá arriba. Con Grahim fuera del camino y el Portal de las Almas sellado, sólo quedaba una cosa más por hacer. Volver hacia las islas en el cielo con su pelícaro y terminar con el caballero dragón. Entonces, su misión en esta época por fin estaría completada.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Alexandre y Garrett tardaron cerca de una hora de camino en llegar a pie hasta el lugar donde Volga se había estrellado. La marca del impacto era tan evidente que aún desde lejos pudieron verla. La tierra alrededor había quedado prácticamente deshecha, afortunadamente no había nadie cerca de ese lugar que estuviese allí en el momento del impacto. Y justo cuando estaban llegando, pudieron ver a Link y Fay aproximándose desde el aire. El muchacho descendió y saltó fuera de su montura para reunirse con sus camaradas.

\- Y la caballería llega… aunque algo tarde. – dijo Alexandre.

\- *Silbido*, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿De qué nos perdimos? – preguntó Link.

\- No mucho. Sólo vimos como una ballena gigantesca le disparaba un rayo masivo a Volga, y lo hizo terminar aquí. – respondió el lancero.

\- ¿Ballena? – Link no entendió a qué se refería, después de todo no estaba allí para ver a Levias.

\- La deidad guardiana de estos cielos, Levias, tiene el aspecto de lo que los humanos llamarían un pez gigantesco, o como lo dice el joven Alexandre, una ballena. – explicó Fay.

\- Dejando eso de lado… ¿acabaron con él? – preguntó Link.

\- Es lo que vinimos a averiguar. – dijo Alexandre. – Y por si hace falta persuadirlo de que es mejor que se quede muerto.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando el cráter llameante que había frente a ellos, en donde Volga se había estrellado. Se acercaron con mucha cautela, y pudieron ver la figura roja alada yaciendo en el centro del cráter, todavía envuelto en llamas, pero inmóvil. Contrario a lo que esperaban, sin embargo, no estaba muerto, y el ataque que recibió de Levias tuvo un efecto que ninguno de ellos podría haber imaginado. El trauma fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el bloqueo mental provocado por los hechizos de control mental de Cya y Grahim, y por fin comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia de sí mismo.

\- Puedo percibir que aún permanece con vida. – dijo Fay.

\- ¿Tenías que decirlo? – protestó Alexandre.

\- Atentos. – dijo Link. – Si sigue con vida, sólo tenemos que rematarlo.

Las llamas comenzaron a apagarse, mientras los tres caballeros tenían sus armas preparadas para cuando inevitablemente volviera a salir su adversario. Volga emergió, pero ya no en su forma de dragón, sino de vuelta en su forma humanoide. Parecía exhausto, y no era para menos después de todo lo que habían hecho para derrotarlo hasta ahora. Estaban listos para atacar, pero lo que hizo a continuación los tomó totalmente por sorpresa: clavó su lanza en el suelo, y se arrodilló sobre su pierna izquierda agachando la cabeza, lo cual era el tradicional signo de rendición. Y si no fuera suficiente, ninguno de ellos podía haber imaginado las palabras que salieron a continuación de su boca:

\- Héroe legendario… lograste romper el control que esa maldita bruja tenía sobre mí. Más aún, tú y tus compañeros fueron capaces de vencerme aún en mi verdadera forma mientras estaba fuera de control. Se han ganado todo mi respeto.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, como si buscaran que alguno de los otros les confirmara lo que habían acabado de escuchar. ¿Volga los estaba halagando? Más que eso, ¿se estaba rindiendo? Link decidió ser el que le respondiera, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente en caso de que fuese una trampa. No podían bajar la guardia.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó.

\- Nunca fue mi elección participar en esta guerra. – declaró Volga, poniéndose de pie, pero sin tomar de vuelta su arma. – Fue ella quien me obligó. Me lanzó un hechizo de control mental para doblegarme a su voluntad, y convertirme en su lacayo.

\- ¿Te refieres a Cya? ¿Quieres decir que ella te ha estado controlando todo este tiempo? – dijo Link.

\- Así es. Los caballeros dragón ya estamos casi extintos. Sólo vivimos por y para la batalla, pero eso no sirve de nada si no hay oponentes que valgan la pena. Quería terminar el resto de mis días durmiendo, lejos de las guerras de los humanos. Pero, entonces, ella apareció. Hubiera preferido que me matara por resistirme antes que vivir bajo su control.

El tono con el que Volga hablaba claramente dejaba ver que se sentía herido en su orgullo, por haber caído bajo el control de Cya. Eso ellos podrían comprenderlo, si tenía su propio código de honor como guerrero, era lógico que eso le resultase un destino peor que la muerte. Claro, ninguno de ellos podía olvidar todo lo que les había hecho y los problemas que les había causado, pero extrañamente, algo dentro de ellos les decía que no estaba mintiendo con esto. No obstante, Link quiso estar seguro, y le susurró a Fay que flotaba a su lado:

\- Fay, ¿está diciendo la verdad?

\- Al 100%, amo. No percibo mentiras ni intenciones maliciosas en él. – replicó Fay.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que estás fuera de su control? – dijo Link, dirigiéndose a Volga. – Si ya no quieres causarnos problemas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es apartarte de nuestro camino para que podamos derrotar a Cya.

\- ¿En serio piensan que podrán contra ella? – preguntó Volga. – ¿Tienen alguna idea del poder que posee? Y no estoy hablando de la Trifuerza. La magia de esa mujer ya era increíblemente poderosa por sí misma, ninguno de nosotros podría imaginar de lo que sería capaz con su preciada reliquia.

\- Vaya, gracias por el voto de confianza. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Quizás no sepamos de lo que Cya es capaz de hacer, pero si nos rendimos ahora ya habremos perdido con toda seguridad. – dijo Link. – Seguiremos luchando mientras aún exista una oportunidad, por ínfima que sea.

\- Tienes una gran determinación, héroe legendario. – dijo Volga. – Me pregunto si fue una de las razones fue lo que hizo que ella se obsesionara contigo.

\- Mi nombre es Link. – declaró el muchacho firmemente. – Estoy harto de que la gente se refiera a mí por un título que ni siquiera estoy seguro de merecerme.

\- De acuerdo… Link. – respondió Volga. – Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿realmente piensas que puedes derrotar a Cya?

\- No se trata de si puedo o no. – respondió Link. – Se trata de que debo hacerlo. Y pienso seguir adelante, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- Ya veo. En tal caso… quiero hacerte una petición, como guerrero. – dijo esto, volvió a tomar su lanza. – Un duelo, uno a uno, sólo tú y yo.

\- Oye, espera, ¿quién te crees para…? – Alexandre quiso protestar, pero Link lo detuvo. Quería escuchar todo lo que Volga tenía que decir.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué razón? – dijo Link.

\- Hace siglos que no me enfrentado a un digno adversario, y quisiera probarme contra ti. – respondió el caballero dragón. – Pero la segunda es más importante. Velo como una especie de prueba. Si no puedes derrotarme a mí, ten por seguro que no tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra Cya.

Link miró a sus amigos, como si les preguntara qué opinaban al respecto. La expresión de Fay permanecía tan estoica como siempre, las de Alexandre y Garrett, a pesar de no decir ni una palabra, claramente decían que ellos pensaban que era una mala idea, pero si él quería hacerlo no lo iban a detener, y Proxi era la única que constantemente lo gritaba a viva voz: "¡Es una trampa, no lo hagas!". Finalmente, dio unos pasos al frente y desenvainó su espada.

\- No tengo mi escudo conmigo. – señaló Link.

\- Amo, puedo ofrecerme como arma adicional para compensar. – dijo Fay. Inmediatamente se transformó en su forma de Espada Divina, y Link la sujetó. Luego se dirigió hacia Volga.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? Usaré dos espadas contra ti. – propuso Link. Volga no tuvo objeciones al parecer.

\- Me parece justo. – le respondió, poniéndose en guardia con su lanza, que de inmediato se prendió en llamas. – No te contengas conmigo, porque yo no lo haré.

Los dos se miraron fijamente uno al otro, mientras los otros sólo permanecían como espectadores. Sería un duelo uno a uno, y por mucho que se sintieran tentados, no podían intervenir. Aparte, este duelo no era como ninguno que hubieran tenido. Casi les costaba creer que Volga estuviese parado frente a ellos de esa manera, dispuesto a pelear de manera justa contra Link. Fay era la única que sabía con certeza cuál era el motivo. Volga esperaba de hecho que Link fuese capaz de hacerlo caer. Después de haber quedado bajo el control de Cya todo este tiempo, pelear una última batalla y caer ante un oponente verdaderamente digno sería la manera más honorable de abandonar este mundo. Si esta sería su última batalla, la disfrutaría al máximo. Tomadas las precauciones, todos salieron del cráter, para pelear en un sitio más despejado, mientras los amigos de Link mantenían su distancia, respetando el deseo de los combatientes.

Volga rugió al hacer el primer movimiento, lanzándose para dar una estocada con la lanza en llamas. Link reaccionó inmediatamente y dio un doble salto, apoyándose con las botas para dar una voltereta y colocarse detrás de Volga para un contraataque. Previendo su intención, el caballero dragón se dio la vuelta para dar un tajo de revés, y su lanza fue detenida por la Espada Divina. La fuerza de Volga era claramente superior, y consiguió empujarlo un poco, pero pudo resistir y en cuanto se detuvo, mandó una estocada doble directo a la cara de Volga. El caballero dragón apenas alcanzó a mover la cabeza para evitarla, y Link se alejó de él saltando hacia atrás. Volga inmediatamente ejecutó una serie de tajos rápidos, tomando ventaja de la doble punta de su lanza para tratar de atacar en varios puntos del cuerpo de Link, en particular los que estuvieran desprotegidos, pero el héroe alcanzaba a evadirlos haciendo movimientos mínimos, como si pudiera predecir lo que estaba haciendo. Más todavía, cuanto intentó darle un tajo hacia las piernas para derribarlo, Link saltó y aterrizó directo sobre sus hombros. Aparte de desequilibrarlo, esto lo dejó vulnerable cuando Link se dio la vuelta e hizo descender sus dos espadas con todas sus fuerzas para darle un tajo en la espalda. Los golpes no sólo conectaron: le agrietaron la armadura y le causaron dolor.

\- ¡Urgh! – gruñó Volga al sentir ese doble golpe directo de Link. – Eres fuerte… para ser humano.

Link se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, como si realmente se sintiera halagado por ese pequeño comentario. Admitiéndolo, Volga era también un digno oponente, y si le estaba dando lo mejor, lo menos que podía hacer era responderle de la misma manera. Dejando de mantenerse a la defensiva, Link empezó a usar sus dos espadas en conjunto para, no sólo bloquear los ataques de Volga, sino interceptarlos en el punto exacto para interrumpirlos y con eso crear aberturas para atacar él. Incluso aunque se tratara de un oponente más grande y fuerte que él, interrumpir un ataque en el momento exacto no sólo lo salvaría de recibir daño, sino que dejaría a su oponente vulnerable por un par de segundos y expuesto a un contraataque. Con esto en mente, cuando Volga trató de irse con una estocada nuevamente, en vez de quedarse quieto a recibirla, usó las botas para impulsarse con las dos espadas apuntando hacia el frente, interceptando la punta de lanza en llamas con ambas simultáneamente, e inmediatamente pateó el aire mientras Volga aún estaba aturdido para ponerse a rango de golpe. Dio dos golpes consecutivos formando una X al pecho del caballero dragón, haciéndolo retroceder, pero no presionó más con el ataque, pues no quería arriesgarse a ponerse demasiado cerca más del tiempo necesario.

A distancia, Garrett y Alexandre no podían evitar admirar como Link peleaba contra Volga él solo y lograba mantenerse bastante bien por sí mismo. Antes, hicieron falta por lo menos dos de ellos para poder superarlo o al menos igualarlo, estaban seguros de que nadie podría enfrentarlo en pelea uno a uno. Por supuesto, Link contaba con el factor de las botas voladoras para una ventaja adicional de acercamiento y evasión, pero incluso durante este duelo no estaba abusando de ellas más de lo necesario, e incluso, aunque ellos no lo sabían, Fay se mantenía en posición pasiva y a diferencia del duelo con Grahim, permitía que fuese él quien tomara el control. Aparte, asumiendo que Volga estuviese agotado por los enfrentamientos que llevaban con él hasta ahora, eso también nivelaba el juego.

La lanza de Volga seguía chocando contra las espadas de Link. El espadachín rubio medía cada movimiento y hacía uso de todo lo que había aprendido de sus anteriores enfrentamientos con el caballero dragón para anticiparse a sus ataques, y reaccionar a ellos en el momento y de la manera adecuada. La lanza en sí misma, tenía sus puntos que quedaban vulnerables en determinado instante, y al atacarlos, Link podía lanzar una contraofensiva brutal. Volga tenía la extraña sensación de que los movimientos del muchacho se volvían más rápidos a cada instante que pasaba. Al ponerse a distancia de ataque, Link ejecutó un combo de dos tajos horizontales seguidos por una estocada hacia la cabeza. Volga alcanzó a bloquear el primero, pero en el segundo de nuevo sufrió ese efecto de aturdimiento al golpear en el punto exacto (le dio en la mano que sostenía la lanza) lo que le impidió bloquear la inminente estocada.

\- "No… no podré esquivar a tiempo." – fue lo que pensó al ver la punta de la espada acercándose.

 _ **¡KLANK!**_ Uno de los cuernos del casco de Volga voló por los aires. La única reacción que pudo hacer para impedir ese golpe que podría haber sido fatal al enterrársele directamente en medio de los ojos fue bajar la cabeza y esperar que su casco con forma de cráneo lo protegiera. Volga por impulso cerró los ojos y todo lo que supo al sentir el golpe fue que escuchó un ruido metálico. Al abrirlos de nuevo, pudo ver a Link volviendo a ponerse a media distancia para tomar aliento, y mirando por la esquina del ojo pudo ver algo que reconoció como uno de los cuernos de su casco clavado en el suelo. Por instinto se llevó la mano hacia ese lugar sólo para estar seguro, y en efecto, comprobó que el cuerno ya no estaba allí. Tuvo suerte de que la espada de Link golpeó en ese cuerno, pues si hubiese impactado en el centro, había una posibilidad de que le perforara el casco y con él cráneo.

\- Tiene habilidad, no lo puedo negar. – admitió en voz baja. – ¿Será posible que pueda derrotarla sólo con eso y con su determinación?

Él quería creer que era así. Habían sido enemigos, pero después de lo que Cya le había hecho… tal vez él no tuviera el poder para enfrentarla y vengarse de ella, pero tenía que estar seguro de que habría alguien que sí podría. Si Link podía superarlo a él en batalla, si tenía la fuerza para vencerlo… tenía que demostrárselo. Ese era el motivo de este duelo uno a uno.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, Volga volvió a la carga iniciando un feroz asalto, pero Link logró repeler cada uno de ellos sin problemas. Incluso los golpes que no conectaban directamente no eran un desperdicio, pues aunque no lo dañaran, lograban ponerlo en posición vulnerable para después insertar un golpe devastador. Link utilizó las botas para dar un salto acrobático y colocar los dos pies en posición para patearlo en el pecho al tiempo que soltaba las ráfagas de aire comprimido directamente sobre él. Volga salió despedido hacia atrás mientras Link aterrizaba de vuelta en el suelo dando una voltereta sin problemas.

\- Ha… ha… ha… eso… fue muy astuto. – dijo Volga. No lo recriminaba por aprovechar sus recursos.

Por haber gastado su energía en su forma draconiana antes, lanzando fuego fuera de control y sin detenerse, Volga se había quedado apenas con suficiente poder para un último ataque. Esto era todo, un ataque a gloria o muerte, ya no tenía para más. Reuniendo todo el poder que le quedaba, comenzó a inhalar, preparándose para lanzar su mejor ataque de fuego con lo que tenía. Link se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba, esto era igual que en su primer encuentro. Lamentablemente, esta vez su fragmento de la Trifuerza no estaba allí para protegerlo, pero él tenía otro as bajo la manga. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta el último instante.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Link? – gritó Proxi.

\- ¿No ves que está a punto de rostizarte? – exclamó Alexandre. – ¡Aléjate de allí!

Pero Link no se movía. Volga le estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos el ataque que iba a usar, dándole amplia oportunidad de correr y atacarlo mientras lo preparaba. Esto era un duelo de honor, todos lo sabían, pero ¿era necesario ir tan lejos? ¿Dejarle al oponente la oportunidad de usar un ataque que podría convertirlo en cenizas? Poniendo el último aliento que quedaba y con un poderoso rugido, Volga dejó salir el poderoso chorro infernal hacia Link. Ni siquiera en ese instante se movió de su lugar, todo lo que hizo fue asumir la postura, como si tuviese la intención de recibir todo el ataque directamente.

\- ¡LINK! – gritaron Alexandre, Garrett y Proxi simultáneamente.

A primera instancia, pareció que el chorro de fuego incineró a Link por completo. Alexandre quería correr a gritarle algunas cosas, aunque eso tendría poco sentido si no quedaba nada de él a lo que le pudiera gritar. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, las llamas alrededor de Link se dispersaron. Proxi, que era la única que había estado la vez anterior, por un momento creyó que había sido de nuevo el fragmento de la Trifuerza hasta que se acordó que ya no lo tenía. La respuesta llegó unos segundos después: Link había ejecutado la técnica secreta de su familia, el ataque giratorio, justo en el último segundo antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara. El giro de tornado actuó como un escudo, desviando las llamas y permitiendo que saliera ileso, aunque algo mareado, de ese último ataque, y la efectividad se duplicó al empuñar dos hojas en lugar de una sola. Sin embargo, no tardó en recuperar el equilibrio, y apenas lo hizo, miró a Volga con determinación.

\- Diste un gran combate, Volga… pero es hora de terminar. – declaró, apuntándolo con la Espada Divina.

Volga ya no tenía fuerzas para salir huyendo, pero aun sabiendo que su derrota era inminente, decidió quedarse de pie hasta el final, se defendió como pudo hasta que finalmente Link lo golpeó en la mano que sujetaba su lanza, haciéndolo soltarla. Con su arma cayendo pesadamente a un lado, se resistió de gritar ante cada golpe del acero de Link, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban cada vez más, pero no se sentía mal por perder. Todo lo contrario, se sentía bien, por haber peleado este combate con su propia fuerza, y por el honor de ser vencido por un oponente tan formidable. Ni siquiera retrocedió cuando vio que Link echaba su espada hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

\- ¡EAAARRGHH! – gritó Link, dando la estocada final.

El golpe fue limpio, la hoja de Link atravesó la armadura y el pecho de Volga en su totalidad hasta la empuñadura, sacando la punta por el otro lado. Volga botó sangre por la boca, mucho más oscura que la de un humano, la misma que ahora llenaba la espada del héroe, que la retiró con cuidado. Link envainó su espada mientras Fay volvía a asumir su forma ordinaria, tomando ambos una distancia prudende por si intentase algún truco de último momento. El caballero dragón cayó de rodillas, mortalmente herido, pero aún con suficiente fuerza para dirigirle a su vencedor unas palabras finales.

\- Me has… derrotado… Link… el héroe… legendario…

\- Ya te dije que no me llames así. – dijo Link.

\- Te has ganado… ese título. Por respeto… te otorgaré… un regalo. – dijo Volga.

\- No necesito regalos, menos tuyos. – dijo Link.

\- En tal caso… una última… petición… mi arma. – Volga alargó la mano para recoger su lanza. Los otros se pusieron sobre aviso, creyendo que intentaría algún ataque suicida para llevarse a Link con él.

\- Su intervención no es requerida. – dijo Fay, interponiéndose en su camino.

Y así fue, Volga no intentó nada al recoger la lanza.

\- Imbuiré… mi lanza… con una… porción de… mi espíritu. – dijo Volga, se le hacía más difícil. – Mi poder… es ahora… suyo. Úsenlo… para derrotar… a Cya. ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Link instintivamente se alejó de Volga cuando comenzó a rugir. Pero no lo atacó. Su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse en un rastro de llamas y cenizas rojas y negras, concentrándose en el aire y tomando la forma de una silueta que recordaba enormemente su forma de dragón. Pero esta no los atacó, en lugar de eso, se fue directo hacia la lanza que estaba en el suelo. Después de unos segundos, no quedaba ningún rastro de Volga más que unas cuantas cenizas y una enorme mancha en el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que nadie dijera o hiciera nada. Los amigos de Link finalmente se aproximaron y se quedaron viendo la lanza. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a recogerla, como si esperaran que cobrase vida en cualquier momento. Finalmente, fue Link el que recogió la lanza. Sorprendentemente, no se sintió tan pesada como podría parecer a simple vista, como si hubiera alguien que le estuviese ayudando a levantarla.

\- Volga dijo… que su poder ahora es nuestro. – dijo Alexandre.

\- El espíritu del caballero dragón se ha fusionado con esta lanza. – explicó Fay.

\- ¿Es seguro usarla? – preguntó Link.

\- Afirmativo, 100% seguro. – respondió Fay. – No percibo intenciones malignas en el arma. El caballero dragón era 100% sincero en sus intenciones.

\- Tal vez… sólo quería que alguien lo vengara, por lo que Cya le hizo. – dijo Garrett.

\- En ese caso… – dijo Link, aproximándose hacia Alexandre, y extendiéndosela. El lancero se sorprendió.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Es broma?

\- Sacrificaste tu lanza durante la batalla con el Durmiente. – dijo Link. – Es obvio que necesitas un reemplazo, y no creo que puedas conseguir una mejor.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Qué tal si el espíritu de Volga se apodera de mí y termino matando a todos? – exclamó el lancero, aterrado ante la idea de blandir un arma posesionada por un espíritu.

\- No lo hará. Volga en realidad nunca tuvo nada contra nosotros, él no quiso tomar parte en nada de esto. Y aunque ese fuera el caso, confío en que podrás controlarla. – aseguró Link.

\- Pero…

\- Alexandre, estoy seguro que te enseñaron, igual que a mí, que las armas, por poderosas que sean, siguen siendo armas. Sólo son objetos, herramientas que no pueden hacer nada sin las manos que las empuñan. – dijo Link. – Te la estoy dando porque confío en ti, porque creo que sabrás usarla para hacer el bien.

Esas palabras dejaron a Alexandre mudo, sin poder dar réplica. ¿Realmente Link tenía tanta confianza en él, para dejarle un arma tan poderosa y potencialmente peligrosa en sus manos? No lo veía como un segundón, sino como su compañero. Ni aunque él fuese el héroe legendario se veía como más que él. Le estaba legando una gran responsabilidad.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo, finalmente tomándola con sus manos. – Wow, se siente realmente poderosa. La utilizaré bien. Y mientras tanto… creo que ya no necesitaré esto.

Tomó el Cetro de Fuego, retraído en su forma de vara en su cinturón, entregándoselo a Link. El espadachín se lo colocó de vuelta en el suyo. No le molestó que se lo devolvieran, al fin y al cabo ya lo había utilizado antes, pero estaba seguro de que Alexandre se acomodaría mucho mejor con la lanza de Volga de lo que jamás lo hizo con el Cetro.

\- Nuestra tarea está completada. – dijo Fay. – Sugiero una retirada inmediata, que nos mantengamos fuera de la vista.

\- ¡Oye, era yo la que iba a decir eso! – dijo Proxi. – Pero tiene razón, Link. Sería bueno que nos vayamos antes de que alguien más aparte de ese demonio afeminado te confunda con el de su época.

En eso todos podían estar de acuerdo. La misión había sido un éxito. Y no sólo eso, en el proceso, ganaron una nueva aliada y un arma muy poderosa. Este último duelo con Volga había resultado algo más de lo que Link hubiera esperado, pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido, el joven héroe se sentía en el deber de honrar la última petición de su adversario. De cierta manera, en este momento casi lamentaba haber tenido que matarlo, pensando que tal vez hubiese podido ser un gran valor agregado a sus filas. Aunque pensándolo de otra manera, quizás no todos estarían de acuerdo en ello, y si Volga quería morir como un verdadero guerrero, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Podía sentirse muy satisfecho consigo mismo. El Portal de las Almas estaba sellado. Sólo restaba esperar para regresar al presente, y reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. Juntos derrotarían a Cya y le pondrían fin a esta guerra sin sentido.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, mis queridos lectores. ¿Un capítulo muy largo? Lo sé, pero necesario debido a la complejidad del mismo, ya que en este caso se tuvo que tratar con dos villanos sumamente poderosos. Y por supuesto, felicito a **Fox** por su gran trabajo en la acción, que a pesar que no ha jugado SS, lo ha manejado como si lo conociera.

Me divertí con algunas partes de este capítulo. Las apariciones de Grahim, con su personalidad tan particular, aunque eso no le quita lo sádico e infeliz que es, y claro, la aparición de Serbot, hasta me acordé de una de mis historias (los que han leído saben a cual me refiero), donde lo hice aparecer y también trataba a Link con "tanto cariño".

¿Qué les diré? ESTOY CONTENTA, ya el ESPERADO ENCUENTRO (SI, EL QUE SE IMAGINAN) está muy cerca, lo he anhelado tanto como ustedes y nos esforzaremos para que sea sumamente romántico y conmovedor, sobre todo por la vergüenza que el pobre Link debe enfrentar.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, les envío mis mejores deseos y espero que lo leído haya sido de su agrado.

¡Nos vemos! ^^

 **FOX:** ¡Y POR FIN QUE SUPERO LA ESPINA DE DIFICULTAD DE ESTA HISTORIA! Uff, no les miento, gente, desde el principio tuve el presentimiento de que el arco de Skyward Sword sería la parte más difícil, y no me equivoqué (varias veces tuvimos que reescribir cosas por las ideas que iban y venían). Si los cálculos no me fallan creo que este es hasta el momento el capítulo más largo, pero creo que eso compensa que la parte anterior salió más corta, así que en longitud este arco queda parejo con los anteriores.

Y bien, creo que tengo dos puntos que comentar respecto a este capítulo en particular. El primero, mi inclusión de las Botas Voladoras en esta historia fue un toque personal similar a lo que hice dándole el Cetro de Hielo a Ruto en el arco de Ocarina of Time, pero les cambié su funcionamiento haciéndolas más útiles (y más geniales, espero) de lo que fueron en el juego. Y las seguiremos aprovechando. El segundo, quienes hayan jugado el juego sabrán que Volga no muere en este punto de la historia tras ser derrotado, pero al ser esta una adaptación, y dada la personalidad con la que lo caracterizamos, **Artemiss** y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en darle un final más apropiado. Siendo que es un "villano honorable", sentimos que de cierta manera podría redimirse al menos un poco si su acto final estaba encaminado a ayudar a los héroes, y después de lo que Cya le hizo, no es tan descabellado, ¿verdad? De todos modos, si el final no quedó claro, sí, esto es lo último que veremos de Volga, al menos como enemigo.

Gracias por los reviews a **Sheika 360, LinkAnd0606, SakuraXD, darkdan-sama, Twilight Mary, Linkblue, Diegogamer779, dragon titanico, Kaioshin135** y **klyVan.** Ya no hay más que decir, excepto lo que dijo mi querida compañera allá arriba, el reencuentro que todos esperábamos está muy cerca, y con ello el final del segundo acto de esta historia. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	23. Interludio: Encuentro de las eras

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Interludio:** Encuentro de las eras.

* * *

" _ **La misión de los héroes ha sido un éxito. Los portales al pasado han sido sellados, y con ello el caos provocado por Cya pronto podrá ser detenido. Más todavía, han logrado hacerse de nuevos y valiosos aliados para agregar a sus filas, incrementando sus fuerzas para hacer frente a su enemiga.**_

 _ **Pero la batalla aún no termina. A pesar de haber cortado los suministros de Cya, la hechicera cuenta aún con grandes números en sus fuerzas, y todavía posee el control del Castillo de Hyrule. Y a pesar de haber perdido dos de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza, sus planes continúan. No obstante, su último encuentro con Ganondorf la ha debilitado enormemente.**_

 _ **Mientras se acerca el momento de que los portales para regresar al presente se activen, los héroes y sus nuevos compañeros se preparan para volver a las líneas frontales, pues el enfrentamiento final con Cya se acerca cada vez más. Reencuentros y revelaciones estarán a la orden del día…"**_

* * *

 _ **Praderas de Hyrule, año 10XX según el calendario tradicional…**_

Azael e Impa no podían sentirse más tranquilos, ahora que por fin la Princesa Zelda había regresado a salvo con ellos. O en este caso, que nunca se había ido, había estado más cerca de lo que nadie se imaginaba. Aparte de eso, cuando Darunia y Ruto se ofrecieron voluntariamente a acompañarlos de regreso a su época para atar los cabos sueltos y detener a la responsable del caos que intentó provocar entre sus razas, aceptaron con muchísima gratitud. Los dos se convertirían en valiosas adiciones a sus filas.

Sin embargo, había una cosa más que Impa quería saber, y eso tenía que ver con el medio que había utilizado la princesa para ocultarse a plena vista, y permanecer a salvo de la enemiga que la perseguía. Como estaban ayudando a poner orden, la comandante Sheikah no tuvo tiempo de hacerle la pregunta, sino hasta unos días antes de que el portal para regresar a casa se volviera a abrir, y fue entonces que abordó a su antigua pupila para preguntarle.

\- Tienes que decirme la verdad, Zelda. – le dijo. – ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a usar esa magia de transformación? Más aún, ¿cómo aprendiste a mantenerla durante tanto tiempo?

\- De la única manera posible. – respondió la princesa. – La estudié directamente de la fuente. Los pergaminos secretos, en la sección restringida de la biblioteca real.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo? – preguntó Impa, con algo de miedo de conocer la respuesta.

\- Desde… desde los doce. Casi un año después de que me dijiste que no podía entrar allí. – admitió Zelda.

De acuerdo, eso respondía una de las interrogantes. La sección prohibida de la que hablaban contenía registros históricos pasados de generación en generación entre los Sheikahs y la familia real de Hyrule, guardados muy celosamente por tratarse de secretos que podrían traer ruina y calamidad al reino en las manos equivocadas. Entre ellos, los pergaminos de los cuales hablaba Zelda contenían instrucciones explícitas de cómo utilizar la magia para alterar su propia apariencia física y asumir una identidad completamente diferente, magia que los Sheikahs no permitían que saliera a la luz pues no eran pocas las personas que podrían querer aprenderla con propósitos subrepticios. Por supuesto, la princesa no era una de ellas, pero el riesgo para aprender a utilizar esa magia y la dificultad… a pesar de haber visto con sus propios ojos que los resultados fueron fortuitos, le aterraba pensar lo que podría haberle pasado, pues se dedicó a estudiar esa magia prohibida durante años, ella sola y sin supervisión.

Sin embargo, aunque quisiera regañarla, ya era tarde. Su pupila ya no era una niña pequeña, y tal vez se dedicó a aprender esa magia porque tuvo el presentimiento de que le sería de utilidad en el futuro, y en efecto así fue. La utilizó para protegerse a sí misma y a los suyos sin ser detectada por el enemigo, una decisión muy sensata. El orgullo superaba a la potencial rabia que podría salir a raíz de la preocupación.

\- Siento que me arrepentiré de preguntarte esto, pero… ¿cómo hacías para entrar a la sección prohibida? – preguntó Impa. – El candado de la reja era mágico, y solo yo conocía la secuencia del hechizo para abrirlo.

A pesar de tener su acceso a dicha sección totalmente restringido, ocasionalmente Impa buscaba algún libro o pergamino en ese lugar cuando juzgaba que Zelda ya estaba lista para conocer determinados temas, pero nunca la dejaba entrar al área. Era una secuencia larga y complicada que solo ella conocía, como una cerradura de combinación, y siempre dejaba a alguien más vigilando a la pequeña heredera para que no se fuese tras ella. Lo que nunca consideró, sin embargo, fue que la joven princesa, incluso a muy corta edad, poseía una vista excepcional, y a pesar de no moverse de su lugar, la distancia a la que la dejaban no era suficiente para que se le escaparan los patrones de movimiento que hacía su mentora con sus dedos.

\- Cuando me llevabas allí, me fijaba en los movimientos que hacías con la mano para abrir el candado. Empecé a notar los patrones poco a poco. Después de unos meses, comencé a practicarlos. Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero pude terminar de descifrarlos por mi cuenta. – explicó la princesa.

\- Increíble. – dijo Impa. Parecía un extraño punto medio entre el orgullo y el reproche. – Una verdadera hazaña, y más sorprendente aún, que yo no me diera cuenta. Es culpa mía por subestimarte.

\- ¿Culpa? Yo no diría eso. – dijo Zelda. – Pues de no haber sido por tus enseñanzas, yo no hubiera sobrevivido. Aunque no lo supieras, a ti te debo mi supervivencia, y es por eso que siempre te estaré agradecida.

\- Zelda…

\- Gracias por siempre cuidarme y apoyarme en todo.

La princesa se acercó hasta su mentora para abrazarla, acción a la que esta correspondió con el mismo cariño. No valía la pena enfadarse con ella o regañarla. ¿Para qué? Estaba viva, agradecía a las Diosas por escuchar la plegaria que les elevó todas las noches que permaneció en vela, llorando en la soledad de su silencio como siempre se había acostumbrado, y culpándose de no haber cumplido la promesa de proteger el más grande tesoro de los fallecidos reyes. Uno que también era suyo.

Una vez que el afectuoso abrazo finalizó, Zelda se separó de Impa y decidió acercarse a donde se encontraban Ruto y Darunia, pues deseaba seguir conversando con ellos sobre varios asuntos relacionados a su misión. La Sheikah pensó que lo mejor era dejarla a solas, ella sabría muy bien cómo manejar la situación. Mientras tanto, ella iba a ir a caminar por los alrededores, alejarse un poco para despejarse. Tantas emociones vividas en un tiempo tan corto habían sido demasiado para ella.

El recorrido de la comandante habría durado unos cuantos minutos, los cuales le sirvieron de mucho para poner en orden sus alborotados pensamientos… lamentablemente, su tranquilidad duró muy poco antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo.

La paz de la guerrera se vio invadida al sentir como era tomada de la cintura con fuerza, y por más que luchó por zafarse de quien fuera que la estaba agarrando se le hizo imposible. En mala hora se le había olvidado llevar su espada con ella. En ese momento, se disponía a usar su fuerza para liberarse, pero al escuchar una conocida voz detuvo sus acciones.

\- ¡Hey, calma! Ni que fuera la primera vez que estamos tan… cercanos.

Al escuchar aquella voz, simplemente no pudo creerlo. Su compañero Azael era quien la había agarrado desprevenida de la manera más descarada. Al haberlo descubierto, empleó más fuerza para separarse de él, para luego encararlo y reclamarle por su atrevimiento.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – reclamó, enfurecida. – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?!

Ante el reclamo de la Sheikah, el subcomandante solo respondió riéndose, sin mostrar ápice de arrepentimiento ni temor por sus acciones. Una de las cosas que más le agradaban, era tener ese tipo de acercamiento con su superior, y no precisamente por temas que tuvieran que ver con sus labores con el reino, sino con otro tipo de compromisos más personales.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes de que la princesa haya estado junto a nosotros todo este tiempo? – preguntó, cambiando de tema, e ignorando la evidente ira de su compañera. – Si te conozco bien, imagino que sentirás tanta dicha como yo.

\- Bueno… – expresó Impa, aliviada que el tema se hubiese desviado. – Es cierto, no eres el único que se siente contento. Agradezco tanto a las Diosas que ella se encuentra sana y salva, por más que haya estado cerca de nosotros.

\- ¿Y acaso eso no merece una celebración?

\- Por supuesto, cuando la guerra termine...

Impa no logró terminar sus palabras, pues para su profunda "molestia", Azael volvió a tomarla de la cintura, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más atrevida para intimidarla, cosa que consiguió el efecto deseado en la joven, aunque esta lo consiguió disimular a la perfección.

\- Cuando dije "celebración", no me refería a eso, y lo sabes muy bien. Quise decir más bien como cuando éramos más jóvenes. – dijo Azael. – Ya sabes, tú y yo solos, escondiéndonos siempre y…

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez?! – exigió Impa, cansada de la situación presente.

\- ¿Quieres que me calle? Bueno… lo que ordene mi comandante.

Haciendo valer que un gesto vale más que mil palabras, Azael tomó el rostro de Impa con fuerza para besarla intensamente, y en respuesta ella comenzó a forcejear para sacárselo de encima, aunque su empeño duró muy poco, pues después la mujer se entregó a aquella agradable sensación. Derrotada por el trato de su subalterno, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar más el beso, acción a la que el hombre respondió acercándola más a su cuerpo, para de esa manera disfrutar un poco más de la caricia que se estaban otorgando.

\- ¿Impa? Necesito que me ayudes con…

Y ante el reconocimiento de aquella voz, la Sheikah se separó de su compañero, completamente espantada. La princesa Zelda se encontraba parada frente a ellos, y a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, había presenciado absolutamente todo el espectáculo que la pareja había dado. Impa deseaba que un rayo la fulminara en ese momento, mientras que Azael salió con un comentario sumamente inesperado.

\- ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA! ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO, PRINCESA!

\- No… soy yo quien lo lamenta, no quise importunar. – dijo Zelda, apenada. – Es solo que estaba buscando a Impa y me dijeron que la vieron por aquí.

\- Princesa… yo.

\- ¿Ya lo ves, Impa? – reclamó Azael. – Por eso te dije que aún no era tiempo de besarme.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!

\- Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, y sabes que es mutuo, pero que vergüenza delante de la princesa. – dijo, zafándose de toda la culpa. – La próxima vez no me presiones, esperemos mejor estar en un lugar un poco más apropiado. Humildemente pido que nuestra regente no tome represalias por semejante inmoralidad.

\- ¡ERES UN…!

\- Bueno, me retiro a revisar los alrededores. Hasta luego.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DAR NI UN PASO MÁS, AZAEL! ¡AZAEL!

Pero las palabras de la Sheikah no fueron escuchadas, pues el guerrero ya se había retirado mientras una enorme sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Se había salido con la suya, e incluso si había consecuencias después, eso no le importaba. Bien que había valido la pena.

\- Impa, cálmate. – pidió Zelda, riéndose.

\- No vas a creerle nada, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no. – respondió. – En este viaje aprendí a conocerlo mejor que nunca, sobre todo esa peculiar personalidad, aunque la supo esconder muy bien. Sé que fue él el quien te besó primero.

\- Me alegro, no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

\- Sin embargo, eso no te libera de la participación. – contestó, sonriendo con picardía. – Como yo lo veía, estabas muy encantada correspondiéndole.

\- Estás equivocada, debes haber visto mal.

\- Sé muy bien lo que vi… tanto como lo que escuché aquel día.

\- ¿Ah?

\- No te mientas a ti misma, Impa. – pidió Zelda, conmovida. – Además, ¿quién soy yo para juzgarlos? Yo también quisiera abrirte mi corazón. Hay mucho que tengo que decirte.

Al escuchar las palabras de la princesa, Impa la invitó a sentarse en una de las rocas que se encontraban en el sitio. Fue en ese momento, que Zelda decidió expresarle un poco de los sentimientos que se encontraban resguardados en el fondo de su corazón, los cuales se relacionaban a cierto joven con el que compartía su destino.

* * *

 _ **Ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule, año 20XX según el calendario tradicional…**_

Los días pasaban, y el grupo de Lana esperaba el momento de que se abriera de nuevo el portal para regresar a su tiempo. Con las cosas relativamente calmadas, decidieron quedarse en una de las posadas de la ciudadela hasta que llegara la hora. Por seguridad, Midna se ocultaba en sus sombras, ya que según ella "no se sentía cómoda en medio de multitudes de humanos", pero ellos eran "casos especiales" (al parecer esa era su particular forma de decir "amigos"). En aquel momento, estaba en una habitación compartida junto con Lana y Maripola. La ventaja de su estado actual era que no necesitaba una cama, era perfectamente capaz de dormir flotando en el aire, lo que les permitía a las otras dos ocupar las camas, aunque estaban pagando también por Midna.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿En serio es necesario que ella también venga con nosotros? – preguntó la Twili, mientras flotaba con las piernas cruzadas.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? – respondió Lana. – Tú también te invitaste a venir después de todo.

\- Eso es diferente. Yo todavía tengo un asuntito pendiente con esa bruja. – puntualizó Midna.

\- Maripola decidió ayudarnos por voluntad propia. – dijo Lana. – Y con todo lo que sucedió, me parece algo ingrato no aceptar su oferta en favor de la tuya.

\- Es verdad, señorita gatita. – dijo Maripola. – Yo también les puedo ayudar. Además, si es verdad que vienen desde el futuro, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

Midna solo rodó los ojos. A estas alturas ya se había resignado a que Maripola no dejaría de llamarla "señorita gatita" así que no se molestaba en corregirla, el apodo ya se le había quedado. Sin embargo, Lana tenía razón. La contribución de Maripola durante la batalla, problemática como hubiera sido por la total inexperiencia en combate de la niña, les fue de gran ayuda; las cosas podrían haber resultado muy diferentes si ella no hubiese estado con ellos.

Y en cuanto a las implicaciones de llevárselas al futuro, Lana tuvo que explicarle que el portal solo estaría abierto el tiempo suficiente para que unas pocas personas pudieran entrar, así que Midna no podría llevarse a sus propias tropas. La Reina del Crepúsculo lo aceptó, después de todo quería lidiar con Cya personalmente, y le encomendó a los suyos proteger su territorio hasta que volviera después de darle su merecido a la bruja. Con respecto a Maripola, dado que su nombre no aparecía de manera prominente en los registros históricos, Lana supuso que tampoco haría daño alguno que se ausentara de su época por un tiempo. Por supuesto, la hechicera tenía toda la intención de enviarla de regreso a casa una vez que todo estuviese dicho y hecho.

De pronto, por la ventana empezó a escucharse mucho ruido en las calles. Empezó como un rumor ligero, pero pronto fue aumentando de tono. Sin poder resistirse a la curiosidad, Lana decidió abrir para echar un vistazo, al igual que Midna. Al estar en el segundo piso podían ver que la gente salía de sus hogares y se amontonaba; al parecer, alguien importante estaba haciendo su entrada en la ciudadela en aquel momento. Pero los guardias detenían a la gente despejando el sendero que iba hacia la salida al norte de la ciudadela y hacia el castillo propiamente dicho. Lana y Midna tuvieron un presentimiento de saber de quién se trataba, incluso antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera.

\- ¡Oigan, será mejor que bajen, no querrán perderse de esto! – Era Zatyr. Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, se le notaba bastante emocionada.

Midna se ocultó en la sombra de Lana, mientras Maripola y Lana salían tras ella bajando las escaleras de la posada. El ruido se intensificaba todavía más, y las chicas tuvieron que ir abriéndose paso hasta que encontraron a Ruisu, que se las había arreglado para conseguir un sitio de primera fila por donde iba a pasar.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Maripola.

\- Miren quién acaba de llegar. – dijo Ruisu, señalando hacia la carroza que venía en la entrada.

Claramente, esta era la carroza destinada a uso exclusivo de los miembros de la familia real, a juzgar por lo bien ornamentada que estaba. Escoltada por los guardias fue avanzando por el sendero, y desde donde estaban, Lana y los otros pudieron tener una clara vista de sus ocupantes. En el lado más cercano, estaba una mujer joven, tal vez de unos 20 años, pero que a excepción de su cabello castaño oscuro se vería idéntica a la Princesa Zelda a quienes ellos conocían en su época: los mismos ojos, el mismo color de piel, los mismos rasgos faciales. A su vez, su acompañante se veía de su misma edad, y excepto por tener el cabello de un tono más cenizo y la piel algo más pálida, era casi una copia exacta de Link.

\- Esos son… – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Midna, espiando solo ligeramente fuera de la sombra de Lana para no ser vista en público, y menos que la vieran esos dos al reconocerlos.

\- ¡La Princesa y el Caballero de la Corona han vuelto! ¡Abran paso, todos! – exclamaban los guardias que iban al frente.

La carroza continuó hasta llegar al castillo, y uno de los guardias que se quedó atrás anunció a la multitud que la Princesa Zelda tenía un importante anuncio que hacer a su pueblo, convocando a todos a todos los que pudieran asistir a que se congregaran afuera del castillo, una vez que pudiese descansar un poco. Había sido un largo y agotador viaje.

\- ¡La Princesa Zelda! – exclamó Maripola emocionada. – Wow, me pregunto qué será ese anuncio. ¿Podemos ir a verlo? ¿Podemos, por favor?

La princesa de los insectos se veía realmente emocionada, pero el resto del grupo no estaba particularmente entusiasta. Especialmente, después de lo que Lana les había revelado, tal vez no parecía un buen momento para eso. Sin embargo, antes que nadie dijera nada, Lana sonrió y dijo:

\- Vamos a ver. De todos modos nos queda una noche más en la posada antes de marcharnos mañana.

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Ruisu.

\- No tiene nada de malo. Además… tengo el presentimiento de que es algo que a ustedes les gustará ver. – dijo la peliazul.

Los demás seguían algo indecisos, pero si Lana daba su aprobación, nadie iba a poner objeciones. Aparte de eso, ¿qué otra oportunidad tendrían de ver a las anteriores encarnaciones de Link y la Princesa Zelda a los cuales conocían? Ahora que ya habían cumplido con su misión, no haría ningún daño aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba en esa época como observadores, antes de regresar al presente. Con esto en mente, todos aceptaron y se dirigieron sin prisa hacia la colina donde se alzaba el castillo.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada mientras todos se aglomeraban a su alrededor. Sin prestar atención al murmullo de la gente, Lana y los otros fijaron la vista en el gran balcón que se alzaba sobre la entrada del castillo, tomando un lugar lejos del resto de la gente, en un árbol solitario para tener mejor vista hacia el balcón. Todo el ruido desapareció abruptamente cuando la joven heredera apareció en el balcón, escoltada por su caballero. A la distancia a la que estaban, podían ver que el atuendo de este último era de color verde oscuro con protecciones plateadas, y estaba adornado con una capa azul sujeta por las hombreras. No podían evitar imaginarse como se vería el Link de su tiempo con un atuendo así de elegante. La princesa, que llevaba un vestido púrpura oscuro adornado con un manto, se acercó a la baranda y comenzó a hablar:

\- Mi querido pueblo de Hyrule. Mis soldados me han informado que durante nuestra ausencia, un agresor desconocido atacó nuestra tierra. He de decirles que me encuentro muy avergonzada de mí misma por haberlos abandonado en un momento de necesidad.

\- ¡No diga eso, Majestad! – gritó uno de los ciudadanos, que se envalentonó lo suficiente para hablarle.

\- ¡Usted se merecía su tiempo después de todo! – lo secundó otro.

\- ¡Además aún seguimos aquí! ¡Nadie murió durante su ausencia! – exclamó un tercero.

Toda la gente rápidamente siguió a los que comenzaron, asegurándole a la futura monarca que no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Al fin y al cabo, las protecciones que había colocado hicieron su trabajo y los mantuvieron a salvo durante ese tiempo. Tanto la reina como su caballero sonrieron al ver tan animada a su gente, así que les permitieron seguir así por un rato, hasta que finalmente levantó las manos para que volvieran a hacer silencio.

\- Mi corazón se llena de gozo al verlos a todos con tanto ánimo. – dijo la reina. – El capitán de la guardia nos informa que durante el ataque recibimos ayuda inesperada, y que gracias a ello pudieron repeler al enemigo sin daños ni pérdidas que lamentar. Sin embargo, no me han dado los nombres de nuestros benefactores. Quienesquiera que sean, y si aún están aquí, ¿podrían dar un paso al frente? Quisiera expresarles mi más sincera gratitud.

La gente comenzó a mirar alrededor, como esperando a que quienesquiera que fuesen los que ayudaron durante el ataque salieran. No obstante, ninguno de ellos se movió de donde estaba. No querían llamar la atención, y tampoco necesitaban una recompensa.

\- ¿Por qué no van? – murmuró Midna desde la sombra de Lana. – Quieren recompensarlos, ¿qué tiene de malo?

\- ¿Y por qué no vienes tú también? – contraatacó la hechicera. – Tú tampoco quieres que te reconozcan.

\- No es lo mismo. – dijo Midna. – Es que yo no puedo permitir que me vean, no con esta forma tan repugnante.

\- Si tú no vas, tampoco yo.

Tras la respuesta de Lana, la Twili echó un ojo hacia Zatyr y Ruisu, que asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con Lana, pues ellos tampoco querían o necesitaban una recompensa. Y después hacia Maripola. Sorprendentemente, la niña tampoco quiso irse, pero era más por la timidez que otra cosa. Seguro se creía poco importante para acercarse a la futura reina de Hyrule, aunque se considerase a sí misma una "princesa de los insectos".

\- ¿Nadie? ¿No están aquí? Eso me entristece. – dijo la reina, al ver que nadie se movía o hablaba. – En tal caso, no puedo más que esperar que mis palabras les lleguen de alguna manera, y que sepan lo agradecidos que estamos por ayudarnos a proteger nuestro hogar.

La gente no pudo más que aplaudir, aunque no supieran de quienes estaban hablando. Por una pequeña suma, convencieron al capitán de la guardia y al resto de los soldados de que no mencionaran sus nombres ni dieran ningún dato de su apariencia. No querían interferir en el pasado más de lo necesario. Una vez que terminaron, la Princesa Zelda prosiguió:

\- Ahora, tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer. Como ustedes sabrán, los pasados meses me fui en un viaje de entrenamiento, y pedí que mi guardaespaldas personal, Sir Link, me acompañase. Sin embargo, lo que muchos de ustedes no saben, es que desde hace algún tiempo… él y yo hemos estado comprometidos.

Inmediatamente el murmullo no se hizo esperar. Claramente esto tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Había rumores de que Link y la princesa estaban en una relación amorosa, pero nada que pudiesen confirmar, pues en público jamás daban muestras de afecto ni nada que sugiriera que eran más cercanos. Una que no se sorprendió, sin embargo, fue Midna. La Twili, oculta desde la sombra se rio ligeramente.

\- Oh… así que esos dos se decidieron a perseguir una relación juntos. ¿Desde cuándo, de qué me habré perdido? – dijo con un tono que decía claramente que les daba su "aprobación".

\- Así que durante este viaje, él y yo decidimos hacerlo oficial. Bajo la bendición de las Diosas. – dijo mientras mostraba su mano para que se viera la joya de su anillo, el cual, aquellos lo suficientemente familiarizados con la familia real reconocieron como el anillo oficial de matrimonio. El joven hizo lo mismo, mostrando su propio anillo, idéntico al de ella. – El trono del reino ya no puede permanecer vacío, y después de tanto tiempo, he decidido que nadie más merece ocuparlo a mi lado. Un héroe que no solo me salvó a mí y a esta tierra sin pedirme nada a cambio, más que poder permanecer a mi lado cuando me encontraba en la más profunda soledad. Nuestros corazones han estado enlazados desde el principio de los tiempos.

Antes de continuar, la princesa cedió el lugar a su compañero para que pudiese decir algunas palabras a la gente. Tomó un profundo respiro y en cuanto comenzó a hablar, Lana y los otros pudieron percatarse de lo similar que sonaba su voz a la del Link que conocían, aunque un poco más adulta.

\- Antes que nada, les suplico que nos disculpen por haber hecho esto en secreto. Ambos lo quisimos de esta manera, preferimos una ceremonia modesta y pequeña. Amo a mi esposa, y me pliego a sus deseos, pero antes quiero estar seguro de que ustedes me quieran a mí como su gobernante. Si ese es el caso, prometo dar lo mejor de mí para servir a todos, con justicia y sabiduría, igual que ella.

El pueblo permaneció enmudecido por varios segundos, hasta que no pudieron sobrellevar más sus emociones…

\- ¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA ZELDA! ¡LARGA VIDA AL REY LINK!

La euforia de la multitud no se contuvo en lo más mínimo. Después de todas las hazañas del joven héroe, de todo lo que dio y sacrificó por salvar a su tierra, y a sus habitantes, el respeto y admiración de todos era unánime. La unión no solo era aceptada, era deseada por el pueblo de Hyrule. En cuanto al grupo de Lana, las reacciones eran… variadas, por decirlo de cierta manera. Midna, aún escondida en la sombra de la hechicera se reía con gesto de aprobación, y casi podían escucharla decir "ya era hora". Maripola simplemente saltaba y aplaudía emocionada. Zatyr y Ruisu, que conocían al Link de su época, ahora que ya conocían más detalles de la historia del héroe legendario gracias a Lana, se preguntaban si el Link de su época terminaría de la misma manera con la princesa. Ruisu en particular sospechaba (o más bien sabía) que los sentimientos de su amigo por la joven regente iban más allá de ser solo buenos amigos, cosa que era reforzada por aquella noche que le confió su secreto, del regalo que planeaba darle por su cumpleaños número 18.

Pero desde luego, la más significativa era la de Lana. Antes, cuando veía a la pareja a través de las eras, sellando sus destinos y expresándose su amor, todo lo que experimentaba era dolor, tristeza y una gran envidia. Pero ahora, que lo veía con sus propios ojos, se sentía extrañamente bien. ¿Se alegraba por ellos, acaso?

\- ¿Estás bien, Lana? – preguntó Ruisu, viendo la mirada melancólica de la hechicera.

\- Sí, lo estoy. – dijo Lana, aunque no sonó muy convincente. – Volvamos a la posada. Mañana partiremos a primera hora.

Ellos ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí. Una noche más en la ciudadela, y después volverían al punto donde aparecieron al llegar en esta época, para regresar al presente. Aunque los otros no pudieron evitar preguntarse si la verdadera razón de querer marcharse era que a Lana se le hacía difícil ver la unión, al punto que no prestó atención cuando anunciaron que la ceremonia de coronación se haría en una semana. Aún si tuvieran tiempo para quedarse, tal vez sería muy difícil para Lana observar todo eso. Mejor marcharse ahora.

* * *

 _ **Altárea, año 00XX según el calendario tradicional…**_

Llegados de vuelta al punto de partida, y Link y sus compañeros esperaban que el portal para volver al presente se activara. Sin más problemas o enemigos a los cuales enfrentarse, los tres caballeros decidieron pasar los días restantes fuera de la vista, prefiriendo no atraer más la atención ahora que no había peligros al acecho, y en el caso de Link, como puntualizó Alexandre, para evitar a toda costa cualquier posible encuentro con esa chica, Panalí, a quien el lancero no perdía la oportunidad de mencionar solo para hacerlo perder la concentración durante sus encuentros cuando veía que estaba ganándole. Link creía que era una táctica sucia de su parte, pero al menos no se iba limpio, pues el pelícaro salía en defensa de su dueño cada vez que Alexandre comenzaba a dominarlo de esa manera.

Alexandre había pasado los últimos días tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva arma. Ciertamente, la lanza de Volga era muy poderosa, pero era bastante más pesada que una lanza ordinaria, al punto que necesitaba utilizar las dos manos para poder empuñarla apropiadamente. Más todavía, nunca en su vida había utilizado una lanza de doble punta hasta entonces. A cambio de mayor poder ofensivo, tenía que tener más cuidado de no lastimarse a sí mismo o a alguno de sus aliados por accidente con la otra punta. Y en cuanto a sus capacidades especiales, si bien las llamas que generaba con los ataques eran tan poderosas o tal vez más que con el Cetro de Fuego, también eran más explosivas y difíciles de controlar. El lado positivo era que todo esto le obligaba a estar mucho más atento a sus alrededores, y su estilo de combate empezaba a tornarse mejor y más efectivo. A pesar de todo, el tener que acostumbrarse a su nueva arma todavía seguía siendo un hándicap notable, pues no podía hacer uso de sus mejores ataques sin quedar expuesto por más tiempo.

\- Volví a ganar. – dijo Link, colocándole la punta de la espada en el medio de la frente, luego de esquivarle la estocada. Alexandre lo aceptó con resignación.

\- Solo espera a que me acostumbre a esta nueva lanza. – dijo Alexandre. – Una vez que lo haga, no se te hará tan fácil derrotarme.

\- No lo dudo, pero por ahora, tienes que trabajar en llevar ese peso adicional. – dijo Link.

\- El portal que nos llevará a su tiempo se abrirá en cualquier momento. – dijo Fay.

\- Ya la escucharon, es mejor que recojamos nuestras cosas.

Mientras Link terminaba de empacar sus pertenencias, asegurándose de no dejar ninguna marca de su visita a esa época (más de las que ya había dejado que según él ya eran más que suficientes), su atención se centró en la mirada del pelícaro rojo. El pájaro parecía saber que pronto tendrían que separarse, Link podía ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Era como si supiera que estaba a punto de emprender un viaje por su cuenta.

\- ¿Qué sucede, amigo? – dijo Link. El pájaro bajó la cabeza ligeramente, y el muchacho le dio unas palmaditas en el pico. – Quieres venir con nosotros, ¿verdad? Ya te lo dije, no puedes. Tú perteneces aquí.

El pelícaro graznó débilmente, esas palabras en verdad le dolían. A su vez, Alexandre y Garrett también observaban la escena.

\- Tengo que ir por mi cuenta. – dijo Link. – Pero no estés triste. Búscame de nuevo en la superficie. Allí nos volveremos a reunir, te lo aseguro.

El pájaro claramente decía con la mirada que no quería alejarse de él, como si le insistiera en preguntar "¿Lo prometes?". Link estaba muy triste de tener que dejar atrás a tan magnífico animal, pero su contraparte de esa época todavía estaba allí, en alguna parte de las Tierras Inferiores, y podía apostar a que estaría muy preocupado por su amigo. Después de mucho insistir, el pelícaro finalmente captó el mensaje, asintió con la cabeza y alzó el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia la superficie para reunirse con su "otro yo". Link no pudo más que despedirlo con la mano, hasta que se perdió de vista entre las nubes.

\- Adiós, amigo. Nunca olvidaré cuanto nos ayudaste. – dijo Link. Alexandre se le acercó para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Seguro que quieres dejarlo aquí? – le preguntó.

\- Es lo mejor. Mi antecesor tal vez lo esté buscando. Es lo que yo haría en su lugar. – dijo Link.

\- Como digas. Aparte, tenemos nuestras propias monturas esperándonos de vuelta en casa, ¿no es así? – dijo el lancero. Por supuesto que se refería a sus caballos. – No creo que le haga mucha gracia a Epona que hayas montado a otro animal que no fuese ella.

\- Si pudiese hablar, seguro que lo entendería. – dijo Link. – Teníamos que volar de alguna manera y ella no hubiese podido hacerlo aquí.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Ahora sí ya nos vamos?

\- ¡SEÑORITA FAY! ¡SEÑORITA FAY, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, BZZZZZRT!

El grupo escuchó una voz que se les hizo demasiado familiar, y con toda certeza, pronto escucharon el zumbido de unas aspas girando. El robot Serbot, cuya hélice al parecer ya estaba reparada venía volando hacia ellos tan rápido como podía, con los brazos abiertos. El espíritu de la Espada Divina no hizo nada excepto permanecer allí mientras su "admirador" se lanzaba a abrazarla, mientras los jóvenes rodaban los ojos, o en el caso de Link, se daba una palmada en la cara con clara expresión de fastidio.

\- Ay, no, ¿por qué justo ahora? – se preguntó Proxi.

\- Por fin te encontré. – dijo Serbot sin perder el tiempo. – Ahora sí, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

\- ¿Tú de nuevo? – dijo Link. – ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

\- ¡No fue nada fácil! – protestó el robot. – Si no lo supiera mejor casi podría pensar que me estaban evitando.

Link gruñó por lo bajo, pues eso era PRECISAMENTE lo que estaban haciendo. Tras la última pelea con Volga, el grupo se limitó a conseguir provisiones para los días restantes mientras llegaba el tiempo de que el portal para regresar volviera a abrirse, y desaparecieron antes del amanecer sin dejar rastro alguno hasta volver al punto de partida tratando de no llamar la atención. Y había funcionado… hasta ese momento. Entretanto, se preguntaban por qué Fay no hacía ningún gesto para soltarse del abrazo del robot. Así que les tocaba intervenir.

\- ¿Ya puedes volar de nuevo? – dijo Alexandre, mirando su hélice. – En ese caso, ¿por qué no te vas a volar por allí y nos dejas atender nuestros asuntos?

\- Estamos cortos de tiempo, y dentro de poco tenemos que marcharnos. – dijo Link.

\- ¡No vas a llevarte a la señorita Fay de mi lado de nuevo, Amo Verdoso! – exclamó el robot. A Link no le hacía gracia el apelativo y se preguntaba todavía por qué lo llamaba de ese modo. ¿Tendría algo que ver con su antecesor? – ¡Si ella se va, yo también voy!

\- Estás bromeando, a donde vamos no puedes venir. – dijo Alexandre.

\- ¿Por qué no? – insistió el robot. – ¡No puedes obligarme!

\- Serbot, el joven Alexandre dice la verdad. – dijo Fay, al fin decidiendo intervenir. – Nos estamos embarcando en una misión importante, y será muy peligrosa.

\- ¡No importa el peligro, señorita Fay! – persistió. – ¡Sé que también puedo ayudar!

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Sabes pelear? ¿Puedes manejar algún arma? – preguntó Link.

Serbot quiso responder que "sí", pero con su querida señorita Fay presente, ella sabría que estaba mintiendo. Él era un robot diseñado para transportar objetos pesados y como tal era físicamente muy fuerte, pero no fue diseñado para pelear, y tampoco poseía ningún tipo de armamento.

\- ¿Recuerdas a ese dragón de fuego, Volga? – dijo Alexandre, al ver que no respondía. – Bien, te contamos que hay alguien allá afuera que es aún peor que él. Alguien que manejaba sus hilos.

\- Estás bromeando. Lo dices porque quieres asustarme. – dijo el robot, aunque en la última parte parecía que estaba dando resultado.

\- ¿Ah, no nos crees? – dijo Alexandre. – De acuerdo, si estás dispuesto a venir con nosotros, más te vale estar preparado, porque si no te empalan, te cortan en pedazos o te hacen explotar, en el mejor de los casos te convertirán literalmente en polvo y te mandarán al olvido. Todos aquí nos ofrecimos sabiéndolo. ¿Te apuntas tú también?

La mente mecánica del robot tenía dificultades para procesar el conflicto, ante los dos deseos contradictorios. Por un lado, su deseo de ir con la señorita Fay, y por el otro, su inherente protocolo de auto-preservación. Pero no tuvo tiempo de dar una respuesta, pues en ese preciso instante fue que se abrió el portal, exactamente en el lugar donde aparecieron, lamentablemente a la misma distancia del suelo, lo que significaba que tendrían que alcanzarlo saltando. El portal solo permanecería abierto un tiempo limitado, y tenían que entrar ya.

\- Ya es hora. – dijo Garrett. Pero antes de marcharse, Fay de algún modo supo que sería la única que podría convencer a Serbot.

\- Serbot, por mucho que aprecio tus intenciones, me temo que no es recomendable que nos acompañes. Como dije, estamos en una misión muy importante. Mi lugar es sirviendo al amo Link, es mi destino ayudar al héroe legendario. El tuyo es quedarte aquí, y servir a las personas de Altárea.

\- ¿Pero si te vas y no puedo volver a verte? – dijo el robot. Ese al parecer era su mayor temor.

\- Eso no sucederá. – dijo Fay. – En cuanto hayamos cumplido nuestra misión, volveré. Esta es la época a la que pertenezco.

\- Estate tranquilo, robotillo. – dijo Alexandre. – Cuidaremos muy bien de tu querida señorita Fay.

\- ¿Lo prometen? El Amo Verdoso nunca me inspiró mucha confianza. – Al decir estas palabras volvió a mirar a Link, que frunció el entrecejo. Ese apodo claramente no le gustaba.

\- Lo prometemos. – dijo Link. – Nos aseguraremos de que nadie le haga daño.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Serbot, finalmente resignándose. – Te esperaré por siempre si es necesario, señorita Fay.

Link rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar admirar esa devoción incondicional que demostraba hacia Fay. Completada la "emotiva" despedida, Alexandre y Garrett saltaron primero, seguidos después por Link. Fay se quedó un par de segundos más enfrente de Serbot, como para terminar de asegurarse de que no intentaría seguirlos, y lamentando mucho no poder mostrar una expresión que le sirviera para explicarle al enamorado robot que ella no podría corresponder a su afecto de la misma manera, aunque una parte de ella seguía apreciándolo. Enfocándose en la misión, saltó detrás de su amo hacia la otra época. Serbot se sintió tentado a ir tras ella, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Ella se lo había pedido, y él no iba a negarse. No le quedaba más excepto cumplir con su deber, y servir diligentemente tal como ella lo hacía. Para que se sintiera orgullosa.

* * *

 _ **Bosques de Farone, tiempo presente…**_

Las tropas del ejército de Hyrule continuaban esperando el regreso de sus comandantes y los otros que fueron junto con ellos al pasado. Las últimas tres semanas habían sido agobiantes, ante el pensamiento de que les hubiese ocurrido algo malo, o que fallaran en su misión. Les incomodaba mucho el hecho de que habían tenido que permanecer escondiéndose como cobardes por su propia seguridad en el bosque, sin hacer nada excepto rezar por el éxito, mientras esas abominaciones de la oscuridad todavía pululaban a sus anchas en su sagrada tierra. El día del límite había llegado, así que en cualquier momento, por fin tendrían sus respuestas.

\- ¡Ya es hora! ¡Los portales volvieron a abrirse! – gritó uno de los vigías.

En efecto, en el mismo claro donde los vieron partir veinte días atrás, se volvieron a abrir las puertas. Todos los soldados se congregaron alrededor, pero dejándoles espacio suficiente para que pudieran volver sin chocar contra nadie. El grupo de Link fue el primero en salir de su portal, lo cual alivió al menos en parte las preocupaciones de los soldados. Sin embargo, se sorprendieron ligeramente al ver que detrás de ellos apareció alguien más: una figura femenina de color azul que levitaba a poca distancia del suelo. Se preguntaban quién o qué era, pero todavía esperaban al regreso de los otros.

\- Uff, que bien se siente estar de vuelta. Parece que somos los primeros en llegar. – dijo Alexandre, como si acabase de ganar una carrera. Garrett rodó los ojos ante eso.

\- Esperemos que a los demás les haya ido tan bien como a nosotros. – dijo Link, centrando su atención en los otros portales.

El siguiente en salir fue el grupo de Lana. La hechicera peliazul le dirigió una mirada al héroe y le sonrió, pero a Link no se le escapó que se veía más melancólica que cuando se fue. ¿Habría pasado algo? Sin embargo, detrás de Zatyr y Ruisu aparecieron dos más: una niña rubia con una sombrilla y una canasta, y una… criatura diminuta que flotaba, con piel oscura y una especie de casco en la cabeza. Cuando esta los vio, su expresión enfurruñada claramente les dijo "¿Qué me están viendo?", y de inmediato se voltearon.

\- Por lo que veo no fuimos los únicos en traer nuevos amigos del pasado. – comentó Garrett.

Finalmente, solo quedaba el grupo de Impa. Con toda certeza, ella y Azael salieron juntos a través de su portal, y al igual que antes, trajeron compañía adicional. En su caso, un enorme y musculoso Goron con un martillo casi tan grande como él, y una mujer de la raza Zora, que tenía en la mano un cetro azul con una gema llena de picos en el extremo. Por mucho que quisieran presentarse, faltaba todavía alguien más. Link y los otros mantuvieron la vista fija en el portal, esperando a que apareciera Sheik. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, la última persona en volver a través de él, era nada más y nada menos que…

\- ¡PRINCESA ZELDA! – gritaron al unísono Lana y los miembros de la Legión de Link, aunque este último se había quedado completamente enmudecido.

Todos se sentían sorprendidos, pero felices y aliviados de ver que se encontraba sana y salva. Por supuesto, nadie lo estaba más que el joven héroe, que luego de haberse recuperado de su trance, inmediatamente corrió hacia su lado para verla de cerca y asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras que sentía que las piernas le temblaban debido a la emoción que lo embargaba, teniendo que reprimir el impulso de querer abrazarla allí mismo y ahora, al recordar que estaban en público y no podía hacer eso. Luego de tantos meses de angustia y desesperación, en los que incluso se culpó así mismo de su desaparición y hasta posible muerta, había regresado con vida, había vuelto a su lado como tantas veces lo deseó.

\- Lana, puedes sellar los portales. No vendrá nadie más. – dijo la princesa.

Todos se vieron confundidos. ¿Cómo que no vendría nadie más? ¿Qué sucedió con Sheik? Lana, sin embargo, obedeció la petición de la joven regente, y usó sus poderes para terminar de sellar los portales, aunque fuese para estar seguros de que nada ni nadie más los pudiese seguir. Impa y Azael se veían inusualmente tranquilos, sin que la aparente ausencia de Sheik los perturbara. Entretanto, los soldados a su alrededor, una vez superando la sorpresa de que su futura y legítima soberana hubiese regresado a salvo, se acercaron para verla, pero a una distancia prudente para no irrespetar su espacio personal. La princesa dio unos pasos al frente y comenzó a hablar. Las explicaciones estaban a la orden del día.

\- Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles perdón por guardar el secreto. – les dijo. – Me vi forzada a ocultar mi identidad todo este tiempo para confundir a nuestros enemigos. Pero no podía soportar ver como todos estaban luchando y sufriendo en mi ausencia, así que tomé la decisión de que me quedaría cerca de todos para apoyarlos, aunque no lo supieran.

Igual que antes, la legión de Link y Lana intercambiaron miradas, tratando de descifrar las palabras de la joven princesa. La hechicera peliazul pareció ser la primera en conectar las piezas, específicamente, la presencia de ella, y la aparente ausencia de Sheik, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

\- Espere, Princesa. Lo que nos está diciendo es que… ¿usted era Sheik? ¿Todo este tiempo? – se aventuró, aunque su intuición le decía que estaba en lo correcto. La princesa asintió con la cabeza, y la respuesta general de la legión de Link no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?! – fue la reacción colectiva. Sin embargo, nadie estaba más sorprendido o conmocionado que Link.

\- ¿Qué…?

En ese momento, Link quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, o en el peor de los casos, que lo fulminara un rayo para que acabara con su vergüenza. Sin haberlo planeado, y de la manera que menos lo hubiera deseado, "declaró" su amor antes de tiempo, a la persona indicada y a la vez a la equivocada, la cual solo las Diosas sabían lo que estuviera pensando de él en esos momentos. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Todas esas cosas que le dijo a Sheik… ¿estaba hablando con la princesa disfrazada todo ese tiempo? Ahora comprendía aquella "comodidad" que sintió con el supuesto joven de las sombras.

\- En la época del Héroe del Tiempo, mi antecesora, la Princesa del Destino, también se ocultó de las fuerzas oscuras, disfrazándose como una Sheikah, y se mantuvo cerca del héroe para ayudarle en su camino. – explicó Zelda. – No muchos lo saben, pues solamente se conservaron algunos registros en antiguos pergaminos que se guardan en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca real.

\- Algo sobre lo cual TODAVÍA necesitamos hablar. – dijo Impa, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Por supuesto… ¿cómo pude no darme cuenta? – susurró Lana, llevándose la mano a la cara. Por fin todo tenía sentido. Su insistencia en que la princesa se encontraba sana y salva, sus palabras tan crípticas, pero sobre todo, que ese fragmento de la Trifuerza se encontrase en su mano. En realidad, nunca había dejado a su portadora, hasta aquel momento, cuando Cya se los arrebató.

Zelda caminó hacia Link, como si notara su actual conmoción ahora que ella se había revelado, y tenía el presentimiento (acertado) de saber el por qué. Por supuesto, ella había escuchado todas sus palabras la noche anterior a su partida al pasado, y por mucho que le encantaría darle una respuesta en ese mismo instante, sabía que no era el mejor momento. No podía más que decir algo para tratar de calmarlo, aunque fuese un poco.

\- Link, tu valor es extraordinario. – le dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente. Esa hermosa sonrisa que él tanto había extrañado desde que ella desapareció. – Al verte luchar todo este tiempo, me di cuenta de que ese presentimiento que tuve, cuando te vi por primera vez en los terrenos de entrenamiento, no estaba equivocado.

Las palabras de Zelda no sirvieron para bajarle los colores del rostro al héroe, pero por dentro, sí le ayudaron a sentirse un poco más tranquilo consigo mismo. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, le devolvió la sonrisa y se esforzó por darle una respuesta apropiada.

\- Me… me honra enormemente con sus palabras, Princesa. Muchas gracias. – le dijo. La princesa entonces volvió su atención a las caras nuevas que vio entre las filas de los recién llegados.

\- Puedo ver que no fuimos los únicos que trajimos a nuevos amigos desde el pasado. Creo que es tiempo de presentarse, ¿no están de acuerdo? – les dijo. Todos le dieron la razón, e inmediatamente pasaron al frente para decir quiénes eran.

\- Soy Darunia, patriarca de los Gorons, y el Sabio del Fuego en mi época. Quien sea que esté causando problemas aquí, envió a uno de sus secuaces y me obligó a hacer cosas terribles. Es tiempo de devolverle el favor.

\- Yo soy Ruto, Princesa de los Zoras y Sabia del Agua, también de la misma época. Es un placer conocerlos.

\- Bueno, hola a todos. Mi nombre es Midna, y que mi apariencia no los engañe. En realidad soy la Princesa del Reino Crepuscular en mi época, y puedo asegurarles que la mujer más hermosa de mi raza. Por culpa de esa maldita bruja me convertí en esto, y no descansaré hasta ponerla en su lugar.

\- Em… hola. Soy Maripola, princesa del reino de los insectos. Quisiera ayudarles en todo lo que pueda.

\- Se me conoce como Fay. Soy el espíritu de la Espada Divina, al servicio de la Diosa Hylia. Mi misión es servir y proteger al Héroe Legendario.

Hechas las presentaciones, los presentes comenzaron a comentar que jamás se imaginaron haber visto un grupo tan variopinto. Pero considerando que todos allí tenían el mismo objetivo en común, eso era lo de menos, y las habilidades que pudiesen aportar sin duda serían muy valiosas y apreciadas. Entretanto, Lana sabía que tenía algo más que decirles, pero algo dentro de ella quiso evadírselo una última vez.

\- De acuerdo… ahora que ya cerramos los Portales de las Almas, el tiempo y el espacio debería retornar pronto a su cauce normal. – dijo la hechicera. – Lo siguiente que debemos hacer es…

\- Oye, oye, espera un momentito, dulzura. – dijo Midna, flotando frente a ella para interrumpirla. - ¿No se te ha olvidado algo? Creo recordar que la Princesa Zelda no era la única que tenía que dar algunas explicaciones.

\- ¿Explicaciones? – dijo Zelda. – Lana, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos?

La hechicera sintió como se oprimía su pecho, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más. Y prometió que en cuanto volvieran a reunirse, les diría toda la verdad.

\- A decir verdad… sí lo hay. Esto es algo que todos merecen saber. Especialmente ustedes, Princesa Zelda, y Link.

Link y Zelda se miraron uno a la otra. A juzgar por la expresión de Lana, tal vez se trataba de algo muy serio, algo realmente grave. Podían ver que le costaba trabajo dejarlo salir, pero se estaba esforzando, pues era importante y ellos tenían todo el derecho de saberlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, el momento para decirlo era ahora.

\- Es sobre mi relación con Cya. – les dijo. – Cuando les dije que éramos del mismo clan… no les dije toda la verdad. Ella y yo en realidad… somos la misma persona.

Ya estaba, por fin había soltado la bomba. Ahora la parte difícil sería encontrar la manera de poder explicar toda la historia sin que intentaran matarla. Y no podía culparlos si lo hacían. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la reacción de quienes no lo sabían, especialmente la de Link y Zelda, fue claramente de sentirse impactados, el hecho de que ninguno de ellos empuñara sus armas y le apuntara con ellas fue una buena señal. Por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de decirlo todo, y entonces, sí podrían ejecutarla. Tomó un profundo respiro para poder continuar. Ahora al menos ya no sería tan difícil, habiendo pasado de la parte más difícil.

\- Cya y yo… antes éramos una sola. Algo oscuro, maligno, se apoderó de ella, y expulsó a la luz de su corazón. Aunque parezca increíble, yo soy esa luz, hecha sustancia.

\- Pero… ¿cómo pudo suceder eso? – preguntó la princesa, intrigada.

Lana guardó silencio por unos momentos. El relato sería muy largo, pero lo más que podía hacer era decir lo que sabía al menos hasta ese punto, en el cual ella y Cya cesaron de ser una sola y se convirtieron en entidades separadas. Hasta el último detalle.

 _ **Flash**_ _ **back, tiempo indeterminado…**_

 _En el interior del Templo de las Almas, una joven hechicera, conocida solamente como la Guardiana del Tiempo, cumplía diligentemente con la labor que le fue encomendada por petición de las Diosas. Al principio, la había aceptado de buen grado, sintiéndose infinitamente honrada por haber sido elegida para esta misión tan importante._

 _Pero con el pasar del tiempo, esta labor comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más aburrida y rutinaria, sin mencionar increíblemente solitaria. Hasta ese fatídico día. Observando los acontecimientos de una época en la cual la encarnación del mal amenazó a la tierra de Hyrule, la atención de la hechicera se desvió hacia el resplandor de verde que emergió para disipar la oscuridad._

 _Era la primera vez que lo veía. El héroe legendario, vestido con una túnica verde y empuñando con mano firme la espada destructora del mal, envió de vuelta a la oscuridad por donde vino, logrando que la luz prevaleciera nuevamente. La Guardiana no podía evitar sentirse admirada con cada rasgo del joven frente a sus ojos. Alto, de constitución fuerte, la tez ligeramente tostada por tener su afición a pasar más tiempo al aire libre, ojos azules llenos de valor y compasión, y cabellos dorados que le daban un aire salvaje que lo hacía aún más atractivo. Por supuesto, siempre había diferencias notables entre cada una de sus encarnaciones a lo largo de la historia, pero siempre se mantenían aquellas que lo hacían inconfundible._

 _Pero el héroe nunca estaba solo. En todas y cada una de sus batallas, la encarnación de la Diosa Hylia, la Princesa del Destino, siempre estaba a su lado. Aunque acabaran de conocerse, el lazo que los unía hacía su efecto casi de inmediato. Cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, y su destino de salvar a su tierra estaba cumplido, los dos jóvenes eran libres para compartir sus sentimientos. La amistad se convertía en cariño, y el cariño eventualmente en un amor apasionado. Incluso si en alguna vida las circunstancias conspiraban para separarlos, en la siguiente volverían a encontrarse, eso era inevitable._

 _La hechicera veía a la pareja, sin poder evitar sentir algo de envidia. Deseaba poder ser ella la que estuviese en el lugar de la princesa. Deseaba poder ser aquella que tomase de las manos al joven héroe, aquella que estuviese segura resguardada en sus fuertes brazos, aquella que pudiese probar sus labios… Cómo lo deseaba._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? – se preguntaba día a día. – No, no puedes pensar en eso. Hiciste un juramento a las Diosas, tienes una misión que cumplir._

 _Le parecía muy injusto… pero no podía echarse para atrás. Aceptó esta misión de velar por el equilibrio de la Trifuerza por voluntad propia, y tenía que cumplirla. Sabía perfectamente todo lo que eso implicaba, el sacrificio que tendría que hacer._

 _\- "No es justo… lo sabes."_

 _La hechicera miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en ese lugar, no había nadie más. Por supuesto, ella lo sabía. Tal vez había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que ahora su soledad comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas en su mente._

 _\- "El héroe puede ser tuyo… yo puedo ayudarte a que así sea…"_

 _Esta vez la voz sonó más fuerte. La hechicera comenzó a alarmarse. Si algo, o alguien, había penetrado en su santuario privado sin que ella lo notase, podría poner en peligro su misión, y eso era inaceptable._

 _\- No… estoy perdiendo la razón. – se dijo a sí misma, tratando de convencerse._

 _De vuelta a su labor de vigilancia, ser simplemente una observadora se había tornado en algo tan repetitivo y poco emocionante, que en ocasiones maldecía su suerte. Había tantas cosas que ver allí fuera, todo un mundo por explorar… y si tan solo no estuviese prohibido, tal vez encontrarse frente a frente con el héroe elegido. Daría lo que fuese por poder conocerlo, hablarle… tal vez hasta contarle de sus sentimientos por él. ¿Pero eso de qué serviría? El alma del héroe siempre estaba unida a la de la princesa. El lazo que los unía estaba presente desde tiempos inmemoriales, y parecía hacerse más fuerte cada vez que renacían para volver a encontrarse. ¿Qué podría hacer ella ante un amor tan poderoso que era capaz de trascender la vida y el tiempo?_

 _\- "No tienes por qué permanecer en esa soledad." – continuó la voz._

 _\- Acepté esta tarea encomendada por las Diosas. – replicó la hechicera. – No podría haber mayor honor._

 _\- "¿Estás segura? ¿Vale la pena aislarse del mundo? ¿Qué hay de lo que tú deseas? ¿De lo que tu corazón desea? Vamos, lo sabes, mereces algo mejor que esto…"_

 _\- ¡BASTA! – gritó desesperada. – ¡¿QUIÉN ERES, QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MÍ?!_

 _\- "Solo soy un alma atrapada en la oscuridad. Alguien confinado a una soledad tal vez igual, o peor que la tuya. Tenemos mucho en común. Si me ayudas a obtener lo que quiero, puedo darte lo que quieres…"_

 _\- ¿Y por qué debería creerte?_

 _\- "Si haces lo que te digo… podrás tener a tu amado héroe… por siempre…"_

 _La hechicera no tenía idea en ese momento, pero las palabras que escuchaba, a pesar del engaño y la decepción, con las promesas que le estaba haciendo, empezaban a sonar cada vez más convincentes. Sabían cómo tomar ventaja de esos deseos que se estaban formando en su interior. Esos deseos de amar, y de ser amada, de tener a alguien como el héroe, alguien que estuviese dispuesto a todo para cuidarla y protegerla. Tal y como el héroe lo hacía con la princesa._

 _\- La princesa… si ella no existiera… ¿podría ser yo esa persona especial para el héroe?_

 _A pesar de su prisión, la oscuridad era capaz de canalizar algo de su esencia a través de sus palabras. Todo era cuestión de apelar a los deseos más profundos de su corazón. Todos los humanos tenían ese pequeño resquicio de oscuridad en su interior, esa grieta a través de la cual podía introducirse en ellos, y hacerlos sucumbir a su influencia. Pero esta hechicera era un caso especial. Las Diosas la eligieron por ser la que tenía el corazón más noble y desinteresado entre todos los miembros de su clan. Aquella que estaría dispuesta a hacer el máximo sacrificio por un bien superior. El resquicio de oscuridad era muy pequeño, así que la única manera de convertirla en su marioneta, era expulsar a la luz. Eso no sería una tarea sencilla. Para lograrlo, tenía que fortalecer esa oscuridad que tenía en su corazón la hechicera. Pero la luz se seguía resistiendo. El alma de la hechicera comenzaba a dividirse. Dentro de su mente, dos entidades, opuestas una a la otra, pero a la vez muy similares entre ellas, comenzaron a enfrentarse. Era una lucha por el control._

 _\- "Tenemos una misión que cumplir. No podemos ceder a nuestros deseos personales."_

 _\- "Estamos hartas de esto. De vivir en esta soledad. No puedes ocultarlo. El héroe legendario nos ha cautivado."_

 _\- "Pero su corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más."_

 _\- "¿Y eso qué importa? La princesa solo es un obstáculo. Solo hay que quitarla del camino."_

 _\- "No es correcto, y lo sabes."_

 _\- "¿Qué no es correcto? No te mientas a ti misma. Los has visto una y otra vez. Les tienes envidia, lo sé. Cuando los ves abrazarse, acariciarse, besarse tan apasionadamente. ¿Es que no tenemos derecho a algo de esa felicidad?"_

 _\- "¿Hablas de robársela a alguien más?"_

 _\- "¡El fin justifica los medios! Y si solo vas a impedírmelo, no te necesito. Si vas a ser un obstáculo, también tendré que eliminarte."_

 _\- "No puedes hacerlo. Yo soy tú, no puedes rechazarme."_

 _\- "Eres débil. No estás dispuesta a luchar por lo que deseas. Yo sí."_

 _El maligno estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, la oscuridad de la hechicera se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte. Pero la luz dentro de ella seguía siendo superior, o en el mejor de los casos, ya estaban completamente igualadas. El choque entre las dos voluntades opuestas produjo un resultado totalmente inesperado. Incapaces de dominarse, o de destruirse entre ellas, las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad dentro de la hechicera simplemente se repelieron una a la otra. Fue como si su alma literalmente se desgarrara a la mitad, era un dolor imposible de soportar. Y las dos mitades, incapaces de seguir coexistiendo una con la otra, se separaron del todo. La oscuridad permaneció dentro del cuerpo de la hechicera, mientras que la luz se dispersó, alejándose de su antiguo recipiente, con rumbo desconocido…_

 _ **Fin del flash**_ _ **back.**_

Lana tomó una pausa antes de continuar con el relato. Eso era todo lo que recordaba hasta ese punto. Ese fue el instante en el cual ella y Cya dejaron de ser una sola persona. Todos se miraron conmocionados, de solo imaginar esa clase de dolor físico y emocional que debió de haber experimentado la joven hechicera al sentir que literalmente su alma se desgarraba a la mitad.

\- Y… ¿qué sucedió luego de eso? – preguntó la princesa, que fue la primera en recuperar el habla. No estaban seguros de qué seguiría después de eso, pero tenían que conocer toda la historia.

\- No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo vagué sin un cuerpo físico. – dijo Lana. – Intentaba mantenerme cerca de Cya, pero ella no podía, o no quería verme o escucharme. Caí en la desesperación y deambulé sin rumbo, hasta que...

 _ **Flashback, Bosques de Farone, unos meses antes…**_

 _Era una noche de luna llena en del bosque sagrado, cuyo guardián, el Gran Árbol Deku, era el protector de la naturaleza. Como un alma errante buscando un refugio, un lugar donde fuese acogida, la luz que fue expulsada del corazón de la hechicera llegó hasta estos bosques, y como si respondiera a su llamado, el poder de la naturaleza la recibió en su seno._

 _Una nube que parecía hecha de pequeñas estrellas, como luciérnagas, se dirigió hacia un claro despejado en el bosque, lejos de la vista de todo, y de todos. Descendió lentamente en espiral hacia el suelo cubierto de frondosa y fresca hierba, concentrándose para comenzar a tomar forma. Pronto la silueta se tornó más y más definida. En poco tiempo, yacía sobre la hierba el cuerpo grácil y esbelto de una joven, cubierta únicamente por su propia y blanca piel, y una cabellera lacia de color azul claro que bajaba ligeramente debajo de sus hombros._

 _La joven abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse con el mundo por primera vez. Se incorporó con dificultad, mirando a su alrededor._

 _\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?_

 _Miró el entorno a su alrededor. Solo árboles, hierba… y de pronto una corriente del frío aire de la noche le hizo tomar conciencia de que estaba totalmente expuesta. Presa de la vergüenza, instintivamente usó sus brazos para cubrirse, aunque afortunadamente para ella no había nadie que viera su desnudez. El primer pensamiento de la joven fue encontrar algo para cubrirse, pues no quería ser sorprendida por nadie en ese estado tan embarazoso._

 _Poco a poco empezaron a retornar sus recuerdos. Lo primero que recordó fue que era una hechicera, y tenía la capacidad de utilizar las artes mágicas. Una vez que aclaró su mente, dirigió su mirada a unos arbustos cercanos. Como pidiéndoles de favor, utilizó sus poderes en ellos. Magia de transmutación, la capacidad de transformar algo en otra cosa totalmente diferente. De las manos de la hechicera salieron unos haces de luz blanca que comenzaron a orbitar alrededor de los arbustos, iluminándolos hasta convertirlos también en parte de su propia luz, que flotó hacia ella y girando a su alrededor comenzó a crear sustancia sobre su cuerpo. Los arbustos ya no estaban, había utilizado su magia para convertirlos en algo de ropa, y con eso, ahora podía preservar su modestia._

 _Pero ese era solo el menor de los problemas para resolver. Ahora, su mente se enfocó en lo más importante. Los recuerdos más recientes que tenía, eran esa pelea que estaba teniendo dentro de su cabeza, contra sí misma, dividida entre la misión que le fue encomendada y ese deseo que surgió dentro de su corazón. Ese deseo que todavía continuaba ahora. Esos sentimientos que desarrolló por el héroe legendario._

 _\- No… ya no puedo pensar en eso. Mi otra mitad, aún está allá afuera…_

 _Había fallado en la misión que le fue encomendada, al permitirse ser removida del lugar que le correspondía. Ahora su otra mitad, la mitad oscura que sucumbió a sus deseos, no tendría nada ni nadie que la detuviera. Haría lo que fuese para conseguir lo que quería. Pero no podía lamentarse. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer… era detenerla, y asegurarse de que no lastimara a nadie._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Concluido el relato de Lana, todos los presentes guardaron silencio, tomándose su tiempo para asimilar todo lo que acababan de escuchar. Por fin todo tomaba sentido, el por qué Lana sabía tanto sobre su enemiga, no solo de sus objetivos, sino también de sus razones, y por supuesto, de sus sentimientos hacia Link. Pero desde luego no había nadie que estuviese más sorprendido que el héroe y la princesa. Ante esta impactante revelación, Link especialmente quería escucharlo de su propia boca, y se acercó a la hechicera.

\- Si Cya está… enamorada de mí, ¿eso quiere decir entonces que tú…?

A Lana no se le escapó la pausa que hizo Link antes de decir "enamorada". Hasta ese momento, el muchacho siempre se refería a lo que Cya tenía por él como "obsesión" como mínimo. Pero al parecer, detrás de todo eso, sí había algo de afecto real. La hechicera asintió con la cabeza y le respondió:

\- Cya ahora solo es movida por todos los aspectos oscuros de esos deseos reprimidos. El estar dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de conseguir ese afecto, de ver realizadas esas fantasías. Cosas que por el bien de otros nunca hubiese hecho, pero que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas… y yo también.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – preguntó Link. Esa era la pregunta que Lana sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que responder. Y aunque ya tenía la respuesta preparada, dejarla salir resultó mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginó.

\- Porque… porque tenía miedo. – dijo con toda sinceridad, luchando por retener sus lágrimas. – Desde que me separé de Cya, estuve sola por mucho tiempo, mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de detenerla. Pero en realidad no me tomó mucho darme cuenta de que no podría hacerlo yo sola. Fue por eso que busqué ayuda, e inicié la resistencia en estos bosques.

Muchos de los soldados que estaban allí, miembros de la resistencia que fundó Lana, se sorprendieron ante esta revelación. Algunos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, y no era para menos, al darse cuenta que las razones de que la hechicera pidiese su ayuda iban mucho más allá de las apariencias. Estaba claro y mil veces había demostrado que sus deseos de poner fin al conflicto y al derramamiento de sangre eran genuinos, pero sus motivos principales eran mucho más personales, pues estaban más ligados al deseo de poder encontrarse y conocer al héroe legendario del cual se había enamorado tan intensamente. En aquel momento, todos estaban en un estado de confusión total, sin saber qué pensar de ella ahora, algunos entre sintiéndose algo traicionados al ver que todo provenía de un deseo personal y sentimental, y al mismo tiempo apenados de imaginar el dolor por el cual había pasado la joven hechicera.

En lo que respectaba al grupo de héroes, habían adquirido la misma actitud de sorpresa, aunque la de uno de ellos era completamente distinta al resto. Ruisu estaba embargado por una serie de sentimientos contradictorios, al escucharlo de los labios de la misma Lana, que había admitido haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo. Se sintió muy mal por ella, debido a que algo tan íntimo lo tuvo que admitir delante de todos, avergonzándola por completo. No había duda que la vida de la hechicera estaba marcada por dolorosas y pesadas cargas, las cuales parecían no terminar.

Por fortuna, la Princesa Zelda, presintiendo que podría estallar una discordia en sus propias filas, dio un paso al frente para dirigirse a todos.

\- Esta revelación nos ha dejado a todos sin habla, eso puedo verlo. – anunció. – Sin embargo, antes de juzgar a Lana, quien me permito recordar es un miembro valioso de nuestras fuerzas, y aún más valiosa amiga, tenemos otros asuntos que discutir en estos momentos. Necesito que todos ustedes me pongan al tanto de la situación y de todos los sucesos relevantes que hayan tenido lugar durante nuestra ausencia. Al mismo tiempo, creo que un informe completo de parte de todos los que fuimos al pasado es necesario, cualquier información que hayan podido recolectar podría ser valiosa. Finalmente, necesito que algunos de ustedes ayuden a nuestros nuevos invitados a establecerse. A partir de ahora lucharán a nuestro lado, así que es mejor que aprendan a conocerlos y a confiar en ellos desde ya.

La voz de la princesa, pese a no cargar un aire autoritario, vibraba con convicción e infundía respeto en los corazones de todos los presentes. Nadie, ni por un segundo, se atrevió a cuestionar sus palabras, y apenas terminó, comenzaron a moverse para cumplir las órdenes que dio. Varios grupos se acercaron a los nuevos aliados, escoltándolos hacia las zonas donde pudiesen estar tranquilos y cómodos, hasta que se llamara al consejo de guerra para decidir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Entre los miembros de la legión de Link, Zatyr y Ruisu se sorprendieron de ver en las manos de Alexandre la lanza que inmediatamente reconocieron que solía pertenecerle a Volga, y el lancero claramente se moría por relatar la historia de cómo terminó en sus manos. Lana se fue aparte, pues de pronto se sentía como si no encajase allí de ninguna manera. La hechicera vio como Zelda se acercaba a Link y le decía algo al oído. El muchacho pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos dirigieron una mirada a Lana, y la peliazul hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para evitar desviar el contacto visual. Link se dirigió a reunirse con sus compañeros, mientras la princesa caminaba hacia la joven hechicera.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. La voz de la princesa seguía siendo tan pura y sincera como siempre, mostrando genuina preocupación por ella.

\- Lo estaré, eventualmente. – dijo Lana, tratando de sonreír con dificultad. – Es solo que después de todo esto… ya no sé qué pensarán todos… incluyéndola a usted, de mí.

\- Ciertamente nos conmocionó. – replicó Zelda. – Pero lo importante es que ya lo dijiste. Y no sé si recuerdas lo que te dije, cuando estaba disfrazada como Sheik. Que te escucharía cuando estuvieses lista para decirlo todo.

\- Lo lamento, de verdad. Nunca fue mi intención ser deshonesta con ustedes. Estaba…

\- No digas más. – la silenció la princesa gentilmente. – Todo esto ha sido especialmente difícil para ti. Estoy segura de ello. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Lo que sea, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

\- Gracias. Pero creo que en este momento solo necesito un tiempo para mí misma. No demasiado, solo una noche, para aclarar mi mente.

\- Entiendo. De todos modos, no estaré muy lejos, así que si necesitas algo, no temas acudir a mí para lo que sea. No olvides que no estás sola.

\- En verdad lo aprecio, Princesa. Se lo agradezco infinitamente.

Dicho esto, la princesa finalmente dejó a Lana para que pudiese estar tranquila, y se dirigió a conversar con Impa y Azael. Quedándose sola con sus pensamientos, la hechicera se alejó de las multitudes dirigiéndose a la casa que ocupaba dentro de la aldea oculta. Sin poder evitar mirar a la regente, Lana seguía sin poder comprender por qué Zelda se mostraba tan comprensiva con ella. Desde luego, el hecho de que no lo comprendiera no significaba que no lo apreciara, era solo otra prueba de lo noble y puro que era su corazón. Y eso le hacía sentirse más culpable por el hecho de que en algún momento, y sabía que así era, había podido sentir rencor, envidia y celos de ella. Todo ese odio, aunque ahora fuese totalmente de Cya, alguna vez también fue suyo. Y eso era algo que no podía borrar, ese odio irracional y totalmente injustificado.

Por eso se esforzaría en enmendar ese pecado. Sin importar lo que pasara, ella seguiría firme en su convicción de detener a Cya, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Para darle a la Princesa Zelda y al resto de los recién llegados algo de tiempo para descansar, se decidió que el consejo de guerra se reuniría en la mañana para decidir qué harían, aunque el consenso general extraoficial parecía ser que antes de ir tras Cya, el primer objetivo sería recuperar el Castillo de Hyrule. El resto del día lo habían pasado intercambiando los relatos de lo que sucedió en cada una de las épocas. Zelda relató que Wizzro la persiguió a la época del Héroe del Tiempo y se hizo pasar por ella para causar discordia entre los Gorons y Zoras (siendo esta la razón principal de que vinieran Darunia y Ruto, pues para ellos esto era personal con el espectro), lo que la obligó a revelar su identidad antes de lo esperado para poder limpiar su nombre. Lana, por su parte, les contó de su encuentro con Cya en la época del Crepúsculo, y que al parecer, además de su interferencia, le echó una maldición a Midna, convirtiéndola en su forma actual, y por lo que sabían la única forma de romperla era derrotarla. En cuanto a Link, sus buenas noticias sirvieron para alivianar un poco los sucesos, cuando les informaron que pudieron derrotar a Volga y que ya no causaría más problemas (reclamando incluso su arma como trofeo), lo que les quitaba de encima un gran azote en las futuras batallas.

Después de la cena únicamente los centinelas se quedaron despiertos, pero Link seguía tendido en su cama. Después de todo lo que había pasado quería una buena noche de sueño sin preocupaciones, aunque eso era algo difícil, pues tenía demasiado en qué pensar y eso le dificultaba conciliarlo. Proxi también estaba despierta, revoloteando por la habitación, y para variar había dejado el parloteo para no molestarlo.

 _ **¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

\- Proxi, ¿puedes ver quién está en la puerta? – pidió Link con algo de pereza. No se sentía con muchas ganas de ponerse de pie, a menos que fuese para algo importante. La pequeña hada voló y miró a través del agujero.

\- Es la Princesa Zelda. – le dijo.

Instantáneamente, como si le cayera un rayo, Link se levantó de la cama de un salto, y tomó la túnica para cubrirse (solo traía puestos sus pantalones), pero omitiendo la cota de malla, pues no la iba a necesitar. A su vez, Proxi exhaló un suspiro. Con toda certeza, la Princesa Zelda era la única persona que podía hacer que Link se levantara en aquel momento. El muchacho se puso sus botas deprisa y salió a recibirla, tragando saliva antes de abrir la puerta. Tal como le dijo Proxi, la princesa estaba allí. Llevaba algo de ropa más sencilla, sin protecciones, quien no la conociera podría fácilmente confundirla con una aldeana común desde lejos, aunque Link pensaba que eso no le restaba para nada a su gran belleza.

\- Lamento molestarte, Link. No estabas dormido, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

\- No, no, que va, ni siquiera tengo sueño. – aseguró Link, aunque Proxi sabía que eso era mentira. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, princesa?

\- Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a caminar un rato. – dijo Zelda. – No hemos tenido tiempo de conversar en privado desde que llegamos.

Link sintió un ligero respingo, sospechando ligeramente qué era lo que la joven regente quería conversar con él. Proxi, a su vez, tuvo el presentimiento de que iban a dejarla fuera de esto, aunque le encantaría estar allí para verlo y oírlo por sí misma. Pero ya a estas alturas era capaz de entender cuando salía sobrando.

\- Vayan, yo me quedaré aquí a esperarte, Link. – le dijo la hadita, haciendo un ademán de querer empujarlo con su cuerpo entero, desde luego que con su tamaño no podía moverlo ni un milímetro.

Algo indeciso, Link salió de la casa, y comenzó a caminar lado a lado con la princesa, que les dijo a los centinelas en la entrada que se ausentarían por unos minutos y no se preocuparan, pues tenían un asunto personal muy importante que discutir. Tratándose de ella, nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla, y los dejaron pasar sin problemas.

La pareja caminó en silencio hasta que llegaron a un claro rodeado por una zona de árboles bastante espesos. De hecho, a Link le pareció reconocer uno de ellos por la forma, era el mismo árbol bajo el cual había conversado con Sheik aquella noche. Era el lugar perfecto para una conversación privada, a distancia suficiente de la aldea para que nadie los escuchara, pero lo suficientemente cerca para evitar perder el camino de regreso. Zelda pareció notar que Link tenía dificultades para romper el hielo, así que decidió ser ella quien hablara primero.

\- Ahora que no hay quien nos moleste, me parece recordar que tienes algo para mí, ¿verdad? – le dijo.

Su expresión parecía la de una niña esperando su regalo de cumpleaños, y no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Link se rio tímidamente, la princesa se veía tan encantadora al ponerle esa mirada suplicante. El muchacho sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la batuta de su madre, ya por fin tenía la oportunidad de entregársela. Pero antes de alargar la mano, todavía tenía algunas palabras que decir al respecto.

\- Se suponía que fuese una sorpresa, pero… creo que a estas alturas eso ya es un punto muerto. – dijo Link. No sabía si reírse o enfadarse consigo mismo al saberse el culpable de haberle arruinado la sorpresa, aunque en ese momento él no tenía idea.

\- Es preciosa. – dijo la princesa, tomándola y examinándola cuidadosamente. – ¿Habías dicho que perteneció a tu madre?

\- Sí, así es. – dijo Link. – Sé que no es mucho, pero pensé que podría gustarte.

\- No digas eso. Este es el mejor regalo que me hayan dado en toda mi vida. – dijo la princesa, acercándose para abrazarlo. – Muchas gracias, la atesoraré por siempre.

Link quiso decir algo, pero estar rodeado por el cálido abrazo de la princesa le quitó el habla, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue devolvérselo de la misma manera. Como deseaba poder permanecer así con ella, y que nada ni nadie los separara. Una vez que se soltaron, la princesa volvió a examinar su regalo. La batuta en sí misma era una hermosa y fina pieza de artesanía, y viniendo de una persona tan importante como Link la cuidaría como a su propia vida. Pero desde luego, su valor además no era solo sentimental.

\- Antes me habías dicho que intentaste utilizarla, pero que nunca te funcionó. – dijo Zelda. – Tal como lo sospeché, su poder ha disminuido con el tiempo, pero aún queda lo suficiente como para despertarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Tal vez me lleve algo de tiempo, pero… estoy segura de que puedo hacer salir su poder latente. – aseguró la princesa. – Si lo logro, podría ser una gran ayuda en combate.

La imagen no tardó en formarse en la cabeza de Link. La Princesa Zelda, danzando con esa gracia y elegancia que la caracterizaba, y utilizando la batuta como arma para comandar el viento a su alrededor, sería un espectáculo digno de admirar. Más todavía, tener la oportunidad de ver en acción la reliquia de su familia, tal y como su madre le había contado en sus relatos, casi sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

\- Pero eso puede esperar. – la expresión de la joven regente se tornó algo más seria, en cuanto guardó la batuta en los bolsillos de su falda y volvió su atención a Link. – Por ahora… ambos sabemos que hay algo más que tienes que decirme.

El joven héroe desvió la mirada, sintiendo de nuevo el calor subir hasta sus mejillas. No estaba seguro de si era el hecho de que sabía perfectamente a lo que Zelda se refería, de que le había dicho sus sentimientos sin tener idea de que se trataba de la persona objeto de su afecto, o de que ahora, estaba pidiéndole que volviera a decirlo todo. Pero, si su memoria no le fallaba, cuando habló con ella antes, como Sheik, prometió que en cuanto la viese de nuevo le diría todo de frente, y él siempre mantenía sus promesas. Había llegado el momento de cumplirla.

\- Tienes razón, te debo una explicación. – dijo Link, nervioso. – O más bien, deseo dártela. Y qué curioso que tengamos esta conversación en este sitio, en el cual a "Sheik" le confesé todo.

\- Yo lo llamaría el destino…

La delicada brisa nocturna era lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente, como si esta diera espacio a la joven pareja para que conversaran sobre un tema que había quedado pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que se repetía una y otra vez cada vez que las almas de los jóvenes se reencontraban.

\- El día que llegué al palacio tenía un objetivo muy claro. – comenzó. – Una meta única, y esa era convertirme en caballero de esta tierra. Aquel fin era lo que me importaba, lo que más anhelaba. Pero todo cambió el día en que cierta joven me empezó a observarme desde la distancia en pleno entrenamiento. Desde ese momento, supe que algo había en ti.

\- Jamás olvidaré ese día. – dijo Zelda, esbozando una sonrisa. – Y para serte sincera, si me acerqué a ti fue por la confianza que me transmitiste. Aunque no lo creas, siempre he sido más reservada de lo evidente… pero contigo todo fue distinto.

\- Y fue ese día en el que me propusiste ser tu tutor, que mi meta personal fue tomando otro rumbo. – dijo Link. – Al principio, solo creí que estaba cumpliendo con una petición, ayudándote a mejorar, pero con el tiempo, todo en lo que pensaba era la ansiedad de que los entrenamientos terminasen pronto, para conversar contigo. No solo conocer a la princesa, a la regente y futura reina, sino solo a ti, a Zelda.

Ya poco a poco sus palabras empezaron a salir con más soltura, y armándose de valor, Link tomó las manos de la princesa entre las suyas, acción que de ninguna manera ella rechazó. Zelda sabía que Link no había terminado de hablar, quería seguir escuchándolo, deleitarse con cada una de sus declaraciones hacia su persona.

\- El día que desapareciste, no solamente sentí que fracasé, porque no supe velar por el cuidado de mi soberana. Lo que más me dolía, era pensar que no fui capaz de proteger a la primera amiga que me tendió la mano cuando empecé mi vida en las frías paredes del palacio. – expresó, mostrándose apenado. – Y fue más adelante, que me di cuenta que mis sentimientos iban más allá de eso…

\- Link…

\- Cuando estaba peleando con Cya, y me dijo los motivos de toda esta masacre, sentí que me derrumbaba. – recordó Link, incómodo. – No podía creer que alguien estaba haciendo todo esto por mí. El solo pensar que pudiese inspirar en alguien esa clase de amor… se me hace vergonzoso, sucio y pecaminoso, y es por eso que no puedo tolerarlo… pero al mismo tiempo, agradezco que ella me lo haya confesado. Eso me ayudó a abrir mi mente, y aceptar lo que quería reprimirle a mi corazón.

Zelda pudo sentir como las manos de su compañero temblaban ligeramente, motivo por el que se las sostuvo para tranquilizarlo, pues deseaba oírlo todo hasta el final, sin detenerse. Su cariñoso gesto logró calmar al joven, y con eso pudo continuar.

\- Tuvo que pasar eso para que me diera cuenta de cuánto te amo. – lo confesó finalmente, apretando con fuerza las manos de su amada. – Y saber que en mi vida anhelo un amor puro y verdadero que me ayude a crecer, a mejorar, que solo traiga felicidad y paz a mi alma; no caos y muerte como esa mujer. Solo te quiero a ti, para que traigas luz a mi camino.

No comprendió cómo y de dónde le habían salido todas esas palabras. Simplemente nacieron directamente de todo lo que su alma y corazón sentían, un gran amor hacia la mujer que tenía en frente. Sin desear reprimirse más, Link acarició con delicadeza el rostro de Zelda, causando que esta se estremeciera ante tal trato y cerrara los ojos encantada, disfrutándolo. Ahora ella quería responder, ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba.

\- Como te dije hace unas horas, supe que eras especial desde el primer momento en que te vi, Link. – dijo, mirando a su amado a los ojos. – Y fue por eso, aunque en ese momento no lo entendía, que supe que quería tenerte en mi vida. El día que me confesaste tus sentimientos, cuando me encontraba bajo mi alter ego, tuve tantas ganas de revelarme ante ti y responderte, pero no era prudente y te pido perdón por eso.

\- Ya no te preocupes por eso. No importa.

\- Claro que importa. – dijo, seria. – Y es por eso que, con todo lo que he escuchado de tu propia boca, que he de expresarte lo que siento. Yo te he amado desde antes de haberte conocido, y no lo digo porque seas la encarnación del héroe legendario, ni porque nuestro destino nos ate, sino por ser quien eres, único e irrepetible, noble y valeroso. Te amo porque eres Link, simplemente por eso.

\- No tienes idea la felicidad que me causa el saber que me correspondes. – dijo Link, aguantando el no desbordarse en las lágrimas. – Pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi espada y mi gran amor por ti, los cuales estarán a tu servicio hasta mi último aliento de vida, pues humilde soy.

\- No necesito más, con eso me basta y me sobra. – contestó la princesa. – Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es que dejes que el silencio nos gobierne, y me demuestres como quiero cuánto me amas…

Zelda le dio un mensaje sumamente indirecto al guerrero, el cual pareció que entendió a la perfección. Lentamente, Link acercó su rostro al de la princesa, hasta que finalmente atrapó sus labios en la calidez y exquisitez de un beso. Era el primero que ambos experimentaban, motivo por el que un ligero, pero imperceptible temblor en sus cuerpos se hizo presente.

Inicialmente los jóvenes intercambiaban pequeños besos, los cuales en el transcurso de segundos se fueron fusionando hasta transformarse en uno mucho más intenso y apasionado, en donde solo se podía escuchar las agitadas respiraciones de los enamorados, quienes se abrazaban con fuerza para profundizar el apego de sus enlazadas bocas que requerían la unión y el calor de la otra.

La pareja sentía que había sido trasladada al mismo paraíso del Reino Sagrado al estar besándose y abrazándose como siempre lo habían anhelado. A pesar de haber sido su primer acercamiento, percibían como si este ya se hubiera repetido en el pasado, como una agradable y familiar sensación.

Finalmente se separaron cuando sus cuerpos les pidieron a gritos que volvieran a respirar, y aunque no lo quisieran tuvieron que obedecerlos. Se perdieron por completo en los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir a continuación.

\- ¿Eso… fue suficiente? – preguntó Link tímidamente.

La joven por un momento quiso decir que sí, que fue más que suficiente. Siempre había deseado que su primer beso fuese muy especial, y su amado había realizado ese deseo con creces. Pero en aquel instante, un pequeño impulso, como de una niña traviesa, nació dentro de ella.

\- Hmm… no lo sé. – le dijo, poniendo una expresión de duda fingida. – ¿Es la primera vez que besas a alguien?

Por alguna razón, Link supo a lo que la princesa quería jugar. No, no era que lo sabía, sino que lo SENTÍA. Y por alguna extraña razón, tuvo el deseo de seguirle el juego.

\- Quién sabe… ahora mismo mi memoria no es muy buena. La joven que está frente a mí tiene mi cabeza dando vueltas. – le dijo.

\- ¿Me estás culpando por eso? – replicó ella divertida.

\- Quizás… esto no vino de mí.

\- Tampoco de mí. – aseguró Zelda. – Yo nunca antes había besado a nadie, no tenía manera de saber qué podría pasarte. Más bien, eres un irresponsable por no pensar en que tal vez… ¡hmmm!

Zelda no pudo continuar, pues Link la había agarrado del mentón y silenciado con sus labios. Esta vez el joven le estaba dando un beso mucho más repentino y agresivo, como si literalmente deseara devorar sus labios, uno que en otras circunstancias, o con cualquier otra persona, ameritaría una buena bofetada (o tal vez, varias). Pero por tratarse de él, se lo perdonaba, y admitiéndolo, ella se lo buscó al querer ponerse a jugar. Desde afuera podría parecer que él le había ganado en su propio juego, pero desde otro punto de vista, este beso era una victoria igual de dulce para ella.

\- ¿Y ese por qué fue? – preguntó la princesa, al recuperar la voz.

\- Te lo debía por la última vez. – dijo Link. – Por el que me diste de sorpresa cuando me llevaste al santuario.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso es que no te gustó? – dijo la princesa, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Claro que no me gustó. – dijo Link con una expresión de molestia, que inmediatamente se tornó en una amplia sonrisa. – Me encantó, aunque me hayas sorprendido.

\- Bueno, tú también me sorprendiste ahora mismo. – declaró la joven. – Después de ese beso tan dulce y tierno, no creí que también pudieras…

La princesa se dejó de hablar cuando de repente la mirada de Link dejó de observarla a ella. Podría haberle reprochado por no prestarle atención, de no ser porque parecía de pronto estar alarmado por algo, a juzgar por cómo se había congelado.

\- Oye… ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó la princesa.

Link no respondió, solo señaló por encima del hombro de Zelda para que voltease a ver a sus espaldas, concretamente hacia el cielo nocturno. La princesa no vio nada extraño, hasta que notó dos puntos luminosos. Al principio no les dio importancia, pero de pronto empezaron a hacerse cada vez más y más grandes… y venían directo hacia donde estaban ellos. Al principio la pareja se alarmó, e instintivamente Link se colocó frente a Zelda para protegerla, hasta que ambos reconocieron el resplandor dorado.

\- Eso… eso es…

Uno de los puntos voló hacia la mano derecha de Zelda, y el otro hacia la izquierda de Link. Cuando los dos jóvenes recuperaron la vista después del cegador destello, al mirar los dorsos de sus manos, se encontraron de nuevo con los triángulos sagrados que les fueron arrebatados semanas antes. Sus fragmentos de la Trifuerza habían regresado a ellos. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que estos habían permanecido vagando por los alrededores sin rumbo, pero manteniéndose cerca uno del otro como los corazones de sus portadores. La alegría los embargó de inmediato.

\- Qué alivio. – dijo Zelda. – Me sentía tan asustada sin él.

\- Lo mismo digo. – agregó Link. – Pero… ¿cómo pudo suceder esto?

\- No lo sé, pero sospecho que tal vez algo le haya ocurrido a Cya. – dijo la princesa. – Esta podría ser la oportunidad que estamos esperando. Tenemos que volver con los otros.

Con los fragmentos de nuevo a salvo en manos de sus portadores, el héroe y la princesa volvieron a la aldea a toda prisa. Si los centinelas habían visto ese resplandor (que era lo más probable) seguramente sospecharían que algo les había pasado e irían a investigar, cosa que no les convenía a riesgo de que los encontraran a ambos en una situación comprometedora de la cual no querrían tener que dar explicaciones. Para cubrir apariencias, todo lo que tenían que hacer era decir a todos las buenas noticias, pues el regreso de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza era una buena señal, de que las cosas pronto mejorarían, para el reino y para todos, y especialmente para ellos dos.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, mis apreciados lectores. Por fin… POR FIN LLEGÓ LO QUE TANTO QUERÍA, la declaración de amor de Link y Zelda… Y CON BESOOOOO.

Disculpen la euforia, pero muchos de ustedes saben lo mucho he esperado este reencuentro, sobre todo desde que Link ya adelantó su declaración por accidente. Al final, como era de esperarse, todo salió a la perfección, e incluso esta unión entre los elegidos les ha ayudado para que se sientan más seguros y desinhibidos el uno con el otro, y eso servirá muchísimo para lo que se viene a futuro en su relación…

Bueno, creo que este interludio fue importante en todo sentido, no solamente por el doble ZeLink que hubo (TP y HW), sino por el conocimiento del pasado de Lana, y como esta se separó de Cya, lo cual es y será sumamente crucial en lo que queda de la trama.

Bueno, chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el cual dio por iniciado formalmente el ZeLink.

¡Nos vemos!

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal, amigos? Inicio de mes, y ya tenemos media cuota cubierta, ¿no es genial? Con esto damos por finalizado el segundo acto de la historia, y al igual que mi compañera, esperaba con muchísimas ansias llegar a este momento, de llevar la relación de Zelda y Link al siguiente nivel. Y no nos detendremos aquí, todavía queda mucha más tela por cortar, todos lo saben. Y más todavía, tengo otro motivo para celebrar: con el capítulo anterior se rompió mi récord de más reviews en una historia (que hasta entonces lo ostentaba "El Esposo Perfecto"), por lo que le daré una pequeña recompensa a la persona que rompió la marca. Al ratito la postearé en mi DeviantArt.

Otro punto que aprovechamos de extender aquí, fue detallar más ese instante en el que Lana y Cya cesaron de ser una sola persona, ya que fuera del "prólogo con dibujitos", el juego no nos dio una representación digamos muy explícita de como ocurrió. Así que tratamos de imaginarnos y hacerla paso por paso, la tentación, el conflicto interno, que empieza en la mente y luego se va directo al alma, dividiéndose en dos entidades opuestas que incapaces de destruirse terminan por separarse cuando ya no pueden existir en el mismo cuerpo. Para nosotros, eso debió ser un dolor físico y emocional tan fuerte que es un milagro que no la destruyera, ¿no creen? Y yendo un poco más lejos, también aprovechamos de incluir como nos imaginamos el momento en que Lana se materializó en cuerpo físico, algo que el juego tampoco nos mostró. ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por los reviews a **LinkAnd0606, Twilight Mary, darkdan-sama, IA99, SakuraXD, Guest** y **Diegogamer779.** En cuanto a lo que viene para el próximo capítulo, solo les diré que iremos con todo y a lo grande ahora que todos los héroes están unidos. Agárrense fuerte y prepárense para batallas épicas como nunca. ¡El acto final de esta historia comienza ya!


	24. Capítulo 12: Reconquista I

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 12:** Reconquista, Parte I.

* * *

" _ **Con el Portal de las Almas sellado en cada una de las eras, Link y sus aliados regresaron al presente, para reunirse nuevamente, trayendo consigo a nuevos y valiosos aliados para su cruzada. Sheik finalmente se había revelado como Zelda, logrando aliviar las preocupaciones de todos sobre su paradero.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, Ganondorf, el Rey Maligno, consiguió reunir de nuevo tres de los fragmentos de su espíritu, y recuperar su cuerpo físico. Decidió que era el momento de abandonar el cuerpo de Cya, ahora que ya le había terminado su utilidad, para reclamar el fragmento de la Trifuerza que antes le había pertenecido. Pero la hechicera, determinada a no caer sin pelear, en un movimiento de desesperación, envió los fragmentos del Valor y la Sabiduría de vuelta con sus portadores legítimos, y utilizó el del Poder para volver a aprisionar a Ganondorf. Libre de su influencia, pero irrevocablemente corrompida, Cya renovó su determinación por hacer suyo al héroe legendario a toda costa.**_

 _ **Con los fragmentos de la Trifuerza de nuevo en sus manos, Link y Zelda saben que es señal de que pronto tendrán una oportunidad de dar el golpe decisivo. Pero antes de iniciar el ataque final contra Cya, el ejército hyruleano ha decidido planear una estrategia para retomar su castillo. De nuevo con su regente a la cabeza, las fuerzas de Hyrule pronto marcharán hacia las murallas exteriores de la ciudadela, determinados a recuperar su hogar…"**_

* * *

 _ **Bosques de Farone…**_

Al día siguiente del regreso de los héroes desde el pasado, la Princesa Zelda ordenó que se reuniera el consejo de guerra para decidir lo que harían a continuación. Ahora que tanto Link como Zelda habían recuperado los fragmentos que les fueron arrebatados, parecía ser una señal de que era el momento perfecto para iniciar su contraataque.

Sin embargo, la impactante revelación de los verdaderos orígenes de Lana, y su relación con Cya ameritó que primero se discutiera qué hacer respecto a esto. Aunque muchos eran de la opinión que Lana los había ayudado enormemente y eso era incuestionable, independientemente de que ocultase algunos de sus motivos, otros consideraban que debía haberles dicho toda la verdad desde el principio y se sentían muy decepcionados de ella. En aquel momento, Zelda, Link y el resto de los altos mandos del ejército se encontraban reunidos para tomar una decisión.

Mientras el resto de sus compañeros deliberaba sobre la actual situación, la hechicera blanca decidió permanecer al margen, pues todavía "aguardaba su sentencia". Pese a que se había dicho a sí misma que, fuese cual fuese la decisión que tomaran respecto a ella, la aceptaría, no podía evitar sentirse muy mal consigo misma.

Aunque desde cierto punto de vista no les hubiese mentido, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no les había dicho toda la verdad respecto a ella y Cya, omitiendo los detalles más importantes. La reacción era de esperarse: a todos ellos, la revelación de que las dos en realidad una vez fueron una misma persona les cayó como una bomba. Y sabiendo eso, no era difícil deducir del por qué Lana parecía saber tanto sobre Cya, pues ella había estado allí todo ese tiempo, al menos, hasta que las dos se separaron. La gran pregunta era el "cómo" fue que sucedió, y aunque ella no estaba segura de querer revivir ese episodio, sabía que tendría que llegar a ello, tarde o temprano.

\- Tarde o temprano… – repitió para sí misma. – Es lo que me he estado diciendo todo este tiempo. *Suspiro* ¿Por qué simplemente no fui totalmente honesta desde el principio?

No llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos, pero a pesar de eso, había llegado a apreciarlos mucho. Ellos no eran solo sus aliados y compañeros de armas, eran sus amigos. Amigos… casi había olvidado el significado de esa palabra. Todo ese tiempo, aislada del contacto con el mundo, cuando de pronto, toda su atención se centró en una sola persona, en el espíritu del héroe legendario, le hizo olvidarse de todas las demás personas. En aquel momento, solo él importaba…

Y entonces, cuando se separó de Cya, y se encontró a sí misma sola y perdida en medio de la nada, fue que tomó total conciencia de su error. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho, y tenía que corregirlo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo sola, así que buscó ayuda. Y la consiguió, más de la que podría haber esperado. ¿Qué no habría dado antes por poder conocer al héroe legendario, y tener el privilegio de luchar a su lado? Pero Link no estaba solo. Tenía amigos y compañeros que lo apoyaban, y que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por él, y por cualquier otro que fuese importante para ellos. ¿Acaso eso la incluiría a ella? ¿Sería lo bastante importante para que ellos hicieran el máximo sacrificio? No, esa no era la pregunta real. La verdadera interrogante que la atormentaba era si ELLA estaría dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ellos. Ahora la respuesta tal vez parecería muy obvia, pero antes, cuando ella y Cya aún eran una sola persona…

\- Lana. – La voz de Ruisu interrumpió sus pensamientos. La joven hechicera se tomó su tiempo para recuperar el control antes de encararlo.

\- Ruisu. – le dijo, intentando mantener una expresión lo más neutral posible. – ¿Ya… terminaron de hacer la deliberación?

\- A decir verdad, no. – confesó el espadachín. – Lo que sucedió fue que… me salí de la discusión. No creo que pudiese ser lo suficientemente… imparcial en ese debate.

\- Ya veo… – dijo Lana, desviando la mirada ligeramente. Algo en ella le hacía muy difícil mirar a Ruisu de frente en aquel momento, y no estaba muy segura del por qué. Después de un incómodo silencio, Ruisu decidió continuar.

\- Lana… acerca de lo que dije en aquel momento… cuando peleamos con Cya… te aseguro que yo no…

\- No tienes que disculparte. – lo detuvo Lana. – Nada de lo que dijiste es mentira. Estaba encerrada en mi pequeño mundo, sin que nada, ni nadie más me importase. Y antes de que digas que "esa no eras tú, era Cya", permíteme recordártelo. Yo SOY Cya. O al menos, fui parte de ella alguna vez. Así que por eso la conozco mejor que nadie, porque me conozco a mí misma.

Ruisu no pudo decir nada para refutar eso. Lana tomó ese silencio como una respuesta, para poder proseguir y dejar salir todo lo que tenía. Tal vez podía hacerlo con él, mientras aún confiase en ella. No podría culparlo si dejase de hacerlo después de eso.

\- Todo lo que Cya está haciendo, lo que siente… es solo una manifestación de esos deseos prohibidos que guardaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Tal vez ya no los tenga ahora, pero sí los tuve, sé que estaban allí. Reprimidos, luchando por salir a la superficie. Sabía que tenía que detenerla, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo yo sola. Y entonces… los conocí a todos ustedes. Tenerlos como aliados era una cosa, pero… nunca creí que, llegaría a verlos como algo más que eso… como mis amigos. No merezco eso.

\- Eso no es verdad. Has hecho mucho por nosotros. – dijo Ruisu, recobrando de pronto su aplomo.

\- ¡Pero no les dije toda la verdad! – dijo Lana. – No les dije lo más importante. Que todo esto sucedió porque fui demasiado débil. Porque no pude impedir que… que Cya cayera en la oscuridad.

\- Lana, ¿sabes por qué hemos logrado llegar tan lejos? – dijo Ruisu. – No es porque tengamos poderes especiales o armas legendarias. Es porque estamos juntos. Nos tenemos unos a otros para cuidarnos las espaldas, ayudarnos cuando sea necesario y salir adelante.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con…

\- Sí tiene mucho que ver. – Esta vez fue Ruisu quien interrumpió. – Tú, Cya, o quienquiera que fuese esa persona que eran las dos anteriormente, estaba completamente sola. Cuando estamos solos, somos vulnerables, más susceptibles a tomar malos caminos. Lo que sea que Cya esté haciendo, la culpa no es solo tuya, que quede claro.

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de lo que les oculté a todos. – dijo la hechicera. – No puedo culparlos si ya no confían en mí.

\- Tenías miedo, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Ruisu. – No hay por qué avergonzarse. Cualquiera lo tendría.

Lana quiso decir algo como que "no podía permitirse tener miedo" pero las palabras se le perdieron antes de salir de sus labios. Cuando era la guardiana de la Trifuerza jamás hubiera permitido que esas emociones nublaran su juicio. Pero eso no quería decir que no estuvieran allí. Solo las había mantenido bajo control, hasta ese fatídico día.

\- Escucha, tal vez ahora no es el mejor momento para decir esto, pero quiero que sepas que, sin importar lo que decidan los otros, o el pasado, o los secretos que nos hayas guardado, yo pienso que eres una chica increíble. Y eso no va a cambiar tan fácilmente. En lo que a mí concierne… si Cya está tan corrompida como dijiste, tú ya no merecías ser parte de ella.

Y sin decir más, el joven espadachín dio media vuelta y regresó con el resto del grupo, dejando a la hechicera con sus pensamientos. Lana se puso la mano en el pecho, sin dejar de pensar en lo que Ruisu le acababa de decir. ¿Ya no merecía ser parte de Cya? A pesar de la revelación, él continuaba refiriéndose a ellas como si fuesen entidades totalmente diferentes. Y sin estar muy segura del por qué, eso la hizo sentirse mejor. Aunque fuese solo una sola persona, era reconfortante saber que al menos alguien todavía le tenía algún aprecio a pesar de todo.

Ruisu, entretanto, se fue a la casa que estaban ocupando en ese momento, al abrir la puerta se encontró de vuelta en la reunión. Sentados alrededor de una mesa se encontraban la Princesa Zelda, Link, y los dos Sheikahs. Por el resto de la habitación estaban además sus "invitados" del pasado, y el resto de los miembros de la Legión de Link, en ese momento sin intervenir, pero escuchando con atención.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? – susurró Ruisu, hablando con Alexandre.

\- No mucho, en realidad. Creo que ya están por terminar. – dijo el lancero. Con esto, el pelinegro tomó asiento junto a su compañero. Tal como lo dijo Alexandre, la discusión estaba por llegar a su punto culminante.

\- Princesa, ¿está segura de esto? – preguntaba Impa. – ¿Le parece prudente que confiemos tan fácilmente en Lana?

\- Estoy segura. – dijo la princesa. – Sin importar sus orígenes, eso no cambia el hecho de que sin su ayuda jamás hubiésemos podido llegar hasta este punto.

\- Concuerdo. – agregó Link. – De no ser por Lana y sus poderes, jamás hubiésemos podido sellar los portales en el pasado.

\- Aunque así sea, es muy grave que nos haya ocultado estos detalles tan importantes. – puntualizó Impa. – Sabía mucho más de lo que nos estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo sabemos que nos está diciendo la verdad ahora?

\- En su defensa, Lana no nos ha dado razones para dudar. – dijo Zelda. – Esta guerra es un asunto tan personal para ella como para el resto de nosotros, tal vez aún más, y sus acciones hasta ahora solo han estado orientadas a ayudarnos y detener a Cya a toda costa. Además… si nos lo hubiese dicho antes, ¿alguno de ustedes le hubiese creído?

Silencio total. La comandante Sheikah no pudo dar ni una respuesta simple, pues aunque fuese cierto, no estaba segura de que podría creérselo cuando la conocieron. Incluso, ninguno de ellos tenía manera de saber con certeza de confirmar el relato de Lana. La única prueba que tenían era solo el hecho de que los que pelearon contra Cya la vieron perder su máscara y que debajo de ella tenía el mismo rostro que Lana.

\- Impa, me parece que la Princesa tiene mucha razón. – dijo Azael. – Quizás no lo hayamos visto de primera mano, pero… ¿crees que Ruisu y Zatyr tendrían razones para mentir de lo que vieron en el pasado?

\- Hmm… no, supongo que no. – dijo Impa.

\- Mi decisión se mantiene. – concluyó Zelda. – Hasta que detengamos a Cya, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, y eso incluye la de Lana. Tenemos que tener claro quién es nuestra enemiga aquí, no podemos permitir que la discordia se apodere de nosotros.

Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar las palabras de la princesa. La razón de dejar la decisión final en manos de Zelda se debía a que, a pesar de su edad, tenía un excelente criterio para juzgar a las personas, aunque en ocasiones, Impa creía que se aferraba demasiado a creer lo mejor de los demás. Sin embargo, ella tampoco le llevaba la contraria, pues nunca se había equivocado. Además, de un modo u otro, hasta ella reconocía el valor de la ayuda que les había dado la joven hechicera y tampoco quería parecer ingrata. Apoyaría a su protegida sin poner pretexto alguno.

Con el veredicto decidido, la princesa declaró la reunión concluida. Entre los presentes, Ruisu sintió un gran alivio de que no hubiesen elegido exiliar a Lana o algo peor. La Princesa decidió irse con Impa y Azael para informarle personalmente cuando Ruisu le dijo dónde estaba la hechicera, mientras cada quién se iba por su lado a entrenar o a atender sus asuntos personales. En particular, Link y Alexandre estaban ansiosos de ver a Epona y Shadow respectivamente, lamentando haber tenido que dejarlos atrás cuando se fueron al pasado. Los soldados los habían cuidado bien, aunque algunos se quejaron de lo difícil que se les hacía alimentarlos, particularmente a la yegua, que tendía a ser la más salvaje de los dos.

La princesa y los Sheikahs no tardaron mucho en encontrar a la joven hechicera. Se les hacía bastante extraño y a la vez algo perturbador verla con su semblante tan decaído, incluso tal vez casi al punto de lágrimas, al estar acostumbrados a verla tan alegre y animada desde que la conocieron. Por supuesto, no era para sorprenderse. Al verla, Impa y Azael, con todo y el hecho de que aún tenían en la cabeza que Lana les hubiese ocultado cosas, no pudieron evitar sentir algo de compasión por ella, al entender que su anterior apariencia sonriente era quizás su manera de lidiar con todo lo que le había sucedido y sobrellevar su dolor interior. Y eso les hizo darse cuenta de algo más, no solo era que ellos necesitaran su ayuda, sino que en este momento ella también necesitaba de ellos, de su apoyo. Tal vez esa era la mayor razón de que Zelda estuviese tan dispuesta a dejarla permanecer con ellos.

\- Princesa. – dijo Lana al verlos. – Imagino que… ya habrán tomado su decisión.

\- Así es. – respondió la regente. – Lamentamos la tardanza, pero te tengo buenas noticias. Después de considerar todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, el consenso general es que te permitiremos seguir en nuestras filas.

La hechicera no pudo evitar sentir una gran dicha al escuchar estas palabras, aunque su sonrisa se apagó un poco al ver los semblantes severos de Impa y Azael, quienes claramente no la habían perdonado por completo. Por fortuna, los dos parecieron darse cuenta de esto y decidieron decir algo para evitar que se sintiera peor.

\- Aunque sigo creyendo que deberías habernos dicho la verdad desde el principio, puedo entender, al menos en parte por qué lo hiciste. – dijo Impa. – Comprendo que todo esto debió ser particularmente difícil para ti, y realmente necesitamos de tu ayuda.

\- Esperamos que no creas que no apreciamos todo lo que nos has ayudado hasta ahora. – agregó Azael. – Eres una de los nuestros, y al menos hasta que todo esto haya terminado, todos nosotros contaremos contigo.

\- No los decepcionaré, se los prometo. – dijo Lana, ya al menos sintiéndose un poco más aliviada. – Gracias, muchas gracias.

\- Agradécelo a la princesa. – dijo Impa. – La decisión final descansaba en ella, después de todo. Confiamos en ella, y si ella confía en ti, también nosotros lo haremos.

Lana simplemente no pudo decir nada más. Era claro que no todos la habían perdonado tan fácilmente por guardarse sus secretos, pero al menos estaban dándole una oportunidad de probarse a sí misma y demostrarles a todos que era digna de su confianza. Siendo así, no podía decepcionarlos.

\- Si ya todo está resuelto, es mejor que vuelvas con nosotros. – dijo Azael. – Tenemos que prepararnos para partir.

\- Adelántense. – dijo la princesa. – Hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría discutir con Lana, en privado.

\- ¿Está segura? ¿Le parece prudente? – preguntó Azael.

\- Puedo confiar plenamente en que Lana no atentará contra mi vida, se los seguro. – dijo la regente sonriendo.

A pesar de la madurez de la joven, Impa sabía que Zelda ocasionalmente podía dejar salir su particular sentido del humor como una manera de permanecer optimista y aliviar la tensión. Aunque por fuera pudiera parecerlo, nunca tomaba la situación a la ligera. Captando el mensaje, los dos Sheikahs se marcharon para que la princesa pudiese conversar a gusto con la hechicera. Esta última por supuesto todavía estaba algo intrigada, ¿qué podría querer conversar con ella, en privado? Sin embargo, tenía una pequeña corazonada, seguramente se trataba de sus sentimientos (y los de Cya) respecto a Link, y no se equivocó.

\- Lana… ¿aún albergas sentimientos por Link? – preguntó la princesa directamente. La hechicera desvió la mirada, avergonzada. La princesa se dio cuenta que tal vez fue demasiado directa con la pregunta y trató de corregir su error. – Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que no estoy juzgándote ni pienso reprocharte por nada. Solo te pido que seas sincera, conmigo, y contigo misma.

\- Princesa… en este momento no estoy segura. – dijo Lana, una vez que pudo articular una respuesta honesta. – Cuando Cya y yo nos separamos, conservé mis recuerdos hasta el punto en que las dos éramos una sola. Pero aunque tuviéramos los mismos sentimientos, puedo asumir que cada una de nosotras solo conservó ciertos aspectos de ellos.

\- Y según tú, ¿cuáles eran esos aspectos? – preguntó Zelda.

\- En mi caso, al menos, la admiración por el héroe legendario. – respondió Lana. – Y a decir verdad, creo que cualquier sentimiento que tenga hacia él ahora, tal vez estaba fundado en eso. Empecé a pensar… ¿qué tanto lo conozco realmente? ¿Qué tanto sé, no sobre el héroe legendario, sino del hombre detrás de él, el verdadero Link?

\- ¿Y encontraste tu respuesta?

\- Sí. Y me avergüenza decir que no mucho, en realidad. – admitió Lana. – Al menos en ese tiempo, cuando Cya y yo éramos una sola, todo lo que sabíamos del héroe eran sus hazañas, las batallas que libró, las pruebas que superó para derrotar al mal. Era como… como si no tuviese una vida más allá de eso.

Zelda miró a la joven hechicera con compasión. Tanto tiempo de estar sola, tal vez simplemente cayó presa de la desesperación por desear un poco de afecto. Y confundió la admiración por el héroe legendario con amor, y de allí surgieron sus deseos. Si no fuese por todo lo que había hecho, también podría haber sentido la misma lástima por Cya.

\- Pero usted no lo conoció de esa manera, ¿verdad? – dijo Lana, después de sentirse con ganas de continuar. – Usted no lo conoció como el héroe legendario. Estoy segura de que usted sabe mucho más de él. De la persona que es realmente.

\- Sí, hemos intercambiado relatos frecuentemente, él me ha contado mucho de sí mismo, de su familia y de dónde viene. – dijo Zelda. – Tal vez no tengamos mucho tiempo de conocernos, poco menos de dos años, pero debo admitir que ese tiempo, por corto que haya sido, ha sido quizás el más feliz de mi vida.

\- Usted lo quiere mucho, ¿verdad? – sonrió Lana. Zelda se sorprendió un poco por lo directa, pero no se molestó en contradecirla, menos cuando prosiguió. – Puedo verlo, y por la forma en que habla de él, usted atesora mucho esos recuerdos en su corazón.

\- Sí, tienes toda la razón. – reconoció Zelda. – Desde niña, para ser honesta, nunca tuve muchos amigos de mi edad. Y durante años, he tenido que proyectar ante todos la imagen de una mujer fuerte, fría y distante. Pero con Link es diferente. Con él puedo ser más abierta, ser yo misma. Aunque también tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para que él se abriera más conmigo, pero hemos compartido mucho en todo este tiempo.

\- Me alegro por ustedes. – dijo Lana. – De todos modos, eso confirma lo que acabo de decirle. Yo… es decir Cya… ninguna de nosotras se tomó el tiempo para conocer verdaderamente a Link. Y si no lo conocemos, no podemos amarlo realmente.

\- Entonces, Cya…

\- Está tan inmersa en su obsesión que no se da cuenta. Tal vez aún crea que lo que siente es amor, pero está equivocada. Y si yo no puedo amar a Link como él se merece, sin duda ella tampoco podrá. – dijo la hechicera con determinación. – Es por eso que quiero detenerla, a toda costa. No pude hacerlo antes yo sola, por eso espero que todos puedan ayudarme. Especialmente usted, Princesa. Ahora comprendo realmente la clase de hombre que es Link, y que solo usted puede amarlo como él se merece.

Antes de la noche anterior, Zelda se hubiese avergonzado enormemente ante semejante sugerencia, pero no tenía sentido ahora, y menos ante Lana, que habría visto la historia entre ella y su amado repetirse tantas veces que ya sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría.

\- Princesa, hay una cosa más. – dijo Lana. – Lo que sea que Cya esté sintiendo ahora, cualquier sentimiento de envidia y resentimiento… quiero que sepa que aunque no los tengo ahora, en algún momento sí los tuve, no me molestaré en negarlo, y me siento muy avergonzada conmigo misma por ello. Espero con toda sinceridad que haya en su corazón perdón para mí algún día.

\- Lana, no tengo nada que perdonarte. – aseguró Zelda. – No has hecho nada para agredirme a mí ni a nadie más. Y en cuanto a que hayas tenido esos sentimientos hacia mí… te admiro porque tuviste la fuerza de no actuar en ellos, en lugar de dejar que te dominaran como a Cya.

Lana se sorprendió ante estas palabras. ¿La princesa diciéndole que era fuerte? Todo ese tiempo, se había considerado a sí misma demasiado débil por no haber podido impedir que Cya cayera en la oscuridad, y ahora Zelda le decía que era lo contrario. Más todavía, no le guardaba rencor alguno por tener sentimientos hacia Link. Sintió como si se hubiese sacado una enorme espina de su pecho, un dolor que la atormentaba constantemente y que por fin se había ido, y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera genuina por primera vez en varios días.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – preguntó la princesa al ver su expresión.

\- De hecho sí. Muchas gracias, de verdad me ayudó mucho. – dijo Lana con viva gratitud.

\- Me alegro de que haya sido así. – dijo Zelda. – Ahora que ya estás mejor, ¿te sientes en forma para que emprendamos nuestro viaje?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo recobrando su semblante usual. – ¡Pongámonos en marcha!

Habiendo logrado sacar de su depresión a Lana, las dos se dirigieron de vuelta al campamento. Para estas alturas ya seguramente todos estarían listos para partir. La siguiente parada sería el castillo de Hyrule, y la hechicera se aseguraría de dar su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a la princesa a recuperar su hogar. Le devolvería con creces toda esa amabilidad que le había demostrado, aunque no fuese digna de ella.

* * *

 _ **Praderas de Hyrule, varios días después…**_

El ejército hyruleano marchaba con paso firme de regreso a su base principal. A pesar de haber encontrado algo de resistencia por el camino, las escaramuzas fueron pocas y contra enemigos débiles y fáciles de derrotar, más con la ayuda extra que ahora traían consigo. El castillo ya no estaba lejos, y pronto podrían iniciar el asalto para recuperarlo, expulsar a los invasores que los obligaron a huir la primera vez, y vengar las muertes de sus camaradas caídos durante esa terrible batalla.

Mientras se preparaban para el asalto, todos intentaban entrenar de algunas maneras, para maximizar sus recursos. Según Azael, los enemigos que tomaron el control del castillo resultaron ser mucho más difíciles de derrotar que los que hicieron el primer ataque. Para empezar, tal como sospechaban que el primer ataque había sido solo una advertencia por lo relativamente fácil que caían a pesar de sus enormes números, estos eran totalmente diferentes. Las tropas consistían mayormente en caballeros oscuros con armaduras pesadas, denominados Ferrus (los más ágiles y veloces) algunos y Nudillos de Hierro (los más fuertes y resistentes) otros. Cargaban espadas, hachas y manguales (largas cadenas con una gran bola de picos en el extremo) de enorme tamaño, y sus armaduras eran tan resistentes a los ataques físicos que era prácticamente imposible causarles algún daño con armas ordinarias (la mayoría terminaban partiéndose contra ellos). Lana opinó que posiblemente Cya las habría reforzado para hacerlas mucho más durables de lo normal. Afortunadamente, ahora contaban con nuevas armas y aliados que podían utilizar para dar vuelta a la situación.

En aquel momento, cada quién se encontraba ocupando su tiempo en prepararse tanto como fuese posible. Alexandre continuaba tratando de terminar de dominar el peso de su lanza, sin usar fuego para evitar incendiar el campamento por la cercanía. Ocasionalmente se sentía tentado a "pedir ayuda al espíritu de Volga" que se suponía que ahora residía dentro del arma para que le ayudase un poco, pero no quería depender de él, mucho menos permitir que fuese a posesionarlo y lo obligara a atacar todo a su alrededor, aliados y enemigos por igual.

Garrett estaba haciendo un entrenamiento con Darunia. El Jefe Goron tomó por sorpresa a todos, pues con los Guantes de Poder tendría que haber podido luchar de igual a igual en fuerza contra un Goron promedio, pero si los guantes le daban a Garrett la fuerza de cien hombres, Darunia tendría la de doscientos. Esto se hizo evidente cuando el Jefe Goron le prestó su martillo. Garrett lo alzó con algo de dificultad, y lo utilizó para aplastar una enorme roca de un solo golpe, teniendo que poner el pie hacia atrás para evitar perder el equilibrio al levantarlo para luego dejarlo caer en una explosión ruidosa y flamígera.

\- Sorprendente. – dijo el Jefe Goron. – Nunca creí que podría ver mi martillo en las manos de nadie más. El único había sido el Héroe del Tiempo. Esto me trae recuerdos.

\- Nunca sostuve algo tan pesado. – dijo Garrett. – Incluso con los Guantes de Poder necesito las dos manos para poder cargarlo.

\- De todos modos, siéntete honrado, hermano Garrett. – dijo Darunia, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Aun con Darunia conteniéndose y con la armadura puesta, todavía pudo sentir el empujón. Garrett pensaba que seguramente sería más fuerte que Volga, a quien él apenas pudo igualar con el aumento de fuerza que le daban sus guantes. En verdad le alegraba tenerlo de su lado, y le ayudó además a fijarse de meta personal ir más allá de sus límites para volverse más fuerte. Tenía sentido, pues aunque no lo demostrara, por dentro tenía cierto orgullo en su fuerza, pero le motivó poder medirse con alguien que lo superaba por mucho para esforzarse aún más.

Mientras tanto, Ruisu se fue a caminar al borde del río. Ya había concluido su entrenamiento por ese día, y no estaba muy seguro de qué más hacer. Ya por fin había podido dominar por completo la técnica de redirección de relámpago con su espada. Al echar un vistazo al agua, vio una enorme silueta azul que reconoció de inmediato como la Princesa Zora, Ruto. Por supuesto, no era de extrañarse, pues la fisiología de los Zoras les obligaba a permanecer en proximidad al agua con regularidad para mantenerse en buena forma. A los pocos segundos se acercó a la orilla y salió del agua, estirándose un poco.

\- ¡Hmmm, qué refrescante! – dijo al salir.

\- ¿Le agrada el agua de esta época, Princesa Ruto? – preguntó Ruisu al verla.

\- Sí, mucho. – admitió la joven Zora. – Me alegra ver que todavía en esta época mantengan las aguas tan cristalinas como en la mía. Por cierto, qué oportuno que estés aquí… tu nombre es Ruisu, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, así es. ¿Necesita ayuda con algo? – preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Eres un espadachín, ¿correcto? – dijo Ruto, el muchacho asintió, sin entender muy bien a dónde quería ir. – Bien, ¿estarías interesado en probar una espada elemental? Puedo ver que ya tienes una, pero quizás quieras probar algo diferente.

\- Es muy útil, y me he encariñado con ella. – dijo Ruisu, esbozando una sonrisa al recordar quien le había regalado aquella espada, pero sobre todo, la responsable de habérsela mejorado. – Pero no creo que esté mal probar algo nuevo de vez en cuando, para variar un poco el entrenamiento.

\- Eso es perfecto. – dijo la Princesa Zora, dando una palmada de aprobación. – ¿Puedes esperarme aquí?

Ruisu solo asintió con la cabeza, sin estar muy seguro de lo que la Princesa Zora estaba planeando. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió, con un arma en cada mano. En la derecha, traía una especie de bastón que recordaba mucho al Cetro de Fuego, salvo por ser azul y tener una gema blanca llena de picos que parecían cristales de hielo. Y en la otra, una espada envainada. La funda era azul y platinado, al igual que la empuñadura, y a juzgar por la forma de esta, seguramente sería de hoja curva. Sin decir nada, la Princesa Zora le puso en las manos la espada, y al tiempo que sintió su peso, también tuvo una sensación gélida que lo hizo temblar por unos segundos.

\- Eh… ¿puedo preguntar qué es esto? – dijo el muchacho.

\- Es el Sable Zora, uno de los tesoros sagrados de mi familia. – replicó Ruto. – La Princesa Zelda ha estado buscando a alguien que pueda utilizarlo, y al parecer, tú eres el último espadachín que queda.

\- ¿El último? ¿Y qué hay de Link? – se aventuró a preguntar Ruisu. Si le iban a dar una espada como esa a alguien, Link sin duda sería un mejor candidato.

\- De hecho, ya se la ofrecí, no quiso aceptarla. – dijo la princesa, poniendo una expresión de ligero fastidio. – Cuando le pregunté por qué, solo dijo "un presentimiento", que algo en él le decía que mejor no aceptara regalos míos. No lo entiendo, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

\- No, ni idea. – dijo Ruisu con toda sinceridad. La princesa Zora, a pesar de tener un cierto aire altivo ocasionalmente no parecía ser mala persona. – ¿Y qué hay de usted?

\- A mí no me gusta mucho. – declaró la joven Zora simplemente. – Ya tengo suficiente con el Cetro de Hielo. Y hazme un favor, ¿quieres dejar las formalidades? En este momento, técnicamente soy un soldado de este ejército con el mismo rango que tú, no hace falta que me llames princesa o me trates de usted.

\- De acuerdo, Prin… es decir, Ruto. – dijo Ruisu. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

\- ¿Quieres probar un combate contra un adversario con el mismo elemento? – propuso Ruto. – Te dejaré que utilices el Sable Zora, yo pelearé con el Cetro de Hielo, si te parece bien.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Ruisu, preparándose para desenvainar el Sable Zora.

\- Espera. Primero, si no te molesta… ¿puedes dejar tu otra espada por un rato?

Miró con algo de aversión la Espada de Relámpago, a pesar de estar envainada. Ruisu no podía culparla, los Zoras, al ser criaturas acuáticas, obviamente eran muy vulnerables a la electricidad. Ruto era capaz de utilizar un campo bioeléctrico cuando estaba en el agua para atacar, pero estar del lado receptor era un asunto totalmente diferente. Ruisu comprendió el mensaje y la dejó a distancia. Hecho esto, desenvainó la otra, para apreciar la hoja por primera vez.

Tal como se veía desde afuera con la empuñadura, la hoja era curva y de un solo filo. Era de color azul cristal, con un detalle en azul más oscuro, como un zafiro, en la punta. Al desenvainarla de pronto empezó a sentirse más fría, en aquel momento lamentaba usar guantes sin dedos, pues las puntas de los dedos se sentían gélidas. Sin embargo, ya al acostumbrarse a la temperatura, se puso en guardia. La Princesa Zora hizo lo mismo.

Fuera de la sensación gélida en la mano que sujetaba el Sable Zora, Ruisu se preguntaba si sería diferente de la Espada Relámpago. Ruto decidió hacer el primer movimiento, apuntando con el cetro y disparando un torrente de picos de hielo en su dirección. En respuesta, él saltó hacia un lado y trató de rodearla mientras canalizaba su energía hacia la hoja. De acuerdo, al menos en esa parte, no era diferente de la otra. Al dar el primer corte, pudo ver con sus propios ojos que el Sable Zora dejaba un rastro de energía congelante a su paso, en una pequeña bruma de escarcha. Ruto esquivó el ataque, y al tomar su distancia alzó el cetro para generar un bloque de hielo encima de él. Lógicamente, lo retrasó el tiempo suficiente para que él lo viera y lo esquivara, haciendo que se partiera en mil pedazos. La princesa Zora continuó haciendo lo mismo para alejarlo, mientras él trataba de rodearla y ponerse por su punto muerto para tratar de atacar. Finalmente, cuando pudo ponerse a rango para golpearla, la hoja congelada se encontró con la gema en la punta del cetro, provocando que las dos energías congelantes se cancelaran una a la otra en una explosión de partículas de hielo, por lo que los dos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos de los fragmentos que salieron volando. Al tomar distancia para otro golpe, Ruisu invirtió el agarre para dar un ataque sorpresivo, y casi funcionó, pero Ruto alcanzó a mover la punta del cetro hacia el suelo, creando un bloque de hielo sólido que le sirvió como escudo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ruisu pudo más o menos evaluar las habilidades de esta nueva espada. Para empezar, carecía de ataques de largo y mediano alcance como la de rayos, pero era bastante efectiva en combate cerrado cuerpo a cuerpo. La hoja tenía que hacer contacto directo para congelar algo, ya que solamente emitía la corriente de aire frío en una zona muy cercana. Pero a cambio de eso, como pudo comprobar, la energía congelante seguramente le permitiría destrozar rocas o armas ordinarias con mayor facilidad. Siempre al impactar con algo dejaba un rastro de cristales de hielo, más grande entre más energía pusiera en el ataque. Sin embargo, también se percató algo tarde de una cosa más: empezando primero con la punta de sus dedos, y luego poco a poco se le fue pasando la corriente fría hacia toda la mano, y en una ocasión, al intentar cambiar de agarre no pudo hacerlo, por tener la mano entumida. Ruto tomó esto para disparar el tornado de ventisca. En circunstancias normales podría haberlo esquivado, pero por ese segundo que se quedó paralizado no alcanzó a moverse a tiempo.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAHH! – Ruisu recibió toda la fuerza de la ventisca y salió volando hacia atrás varios metros antes de caer de espaldas.

\- ¡Oh, por las Diosas! – exclamó Ruto, corriendo. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, creo que sí. – dijo Ruisu incorporándose.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Ruto. – Te he visto pelear estos días y deberías haber podido esquivar ese ataque.

En respuesta, Ruisu le mostró la mano con la que había estado sosteniendo la espada hasta ese instante. Una mirada bastó para que Ruto se diera cuenta: los dedos habían perdido su color natural a raíz del frío que emitía el Sable Zora, y evidentemente se le habían entumido. Más todavía, el cuero del guante no había podido proteger bien su mano y también le costaba moverla bien.

\- Oh, por supuesto, qué tonta soy. – dijo Ruto.

Claramente, el Sable Zora había sido forjado para ser blandido por Zoras, quienes por su naturaleza acuática eran naturalmente más resistentes a las bajas temperaturas que los humanos. Un humano no podría utilizarlo por mucho tiempo sin protección apropiada. Sin embargo, en el corto tiempo que vio a Ruisu utilizarlo, excepto por eso, pareció adaptarse a él bastante rápido.

\- Hmm… creo que podríamos resolver ese pequeño problema. – dijo Ruto. – Su amiga Lana, conoce magia de transmutación, ¿correcto? Con mi ayuda, entre las dos podemos hacerte unos guantes para que puedas utilizarlo sin problemas.

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Ruisu.

\- Tal vez necesites algo de práctica, pero estoy segura de que podrás. – insistió Ruto. – ¿Vamos a buscarla?

Ruisu estaba algo inseguro de querer pedirle favores a Lana en ese momento, especialmente sin saber si ya habría salido de la evidente depresión en la que estaba después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero ya que Ruto insistía, no le quedaron muchas opciones. Aparte, la Princesa Zora le estaba ofreciendo una nueva arma que podría serle de gran utilidad, pero no podría usarla a máxima eficacia sin el equipamiento apropiado. Resignado, decidió acompañarla para ir a buscar a Lana. Después de todo, ella no se negaría a hacerle un favor si lo necesitaba.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte, Link había concluido su sesión de entrenamiento posterior al reconocimiento que había hecho más temprano ese día junto con algunos miembros de la división de caballería, y además con ayuda de Zatyr y su máscara Ojo de Águila para mirar a mayor distancia, y se había ido por su cuenta en otra dirección, a lomos de Epona. Específicamente, a una zona apartada del campamento donde Zelda se había ido por su cuenta, y pidió explícitamente no ser molestada. Aunque el joven héroe ya tenía una idea del por qué quería estar a solas y qué era lo que estaba haciendo, finalmente le pudo más su curiosidad y decidió ir a echar un vistazo.

\- Espero que no se enoje conmigo por esto. – se dijo. Su yegua le resopló como toda respuesta.

Aunque era improbable, quizás imposible que ella se enfadara con él, Link determinó no hacer ruido solo por seguridad. De todas maneras, ya en ese lugar, estaría demasiado absorto mirando el espectáculo para hacer ruido alguno. Se desmontó de Epona y tomó asiento en una roca para observar con atención. La pequeña hada también decidió admirar el espectáculo.

Zelda estaba parada firme en el centro de un círculo mágico, y a su alrededor giraban un montón de runas mágicas flotantes que Link casi podría jurar parecían notas musicales. Tenía la batuta en su mano, y con los ojos cerrados, recitaba una especie de conjuro en un lenguaje que Link no reconoció. No parecía que fuese en Hyliano antiguo ni mucho menos, era totalmente diferente. De pronto, la Princesa cesó el cántico al tiempo que abría los ojos, y alzó la batuta. Las runas a su alrededor dejaron de girar, y el círculo debajo de ella cambió de color, tornándose de azul a verde. A continuación comenzó a moverla, al tiempo que dejaba salir su voz nuevamente. Pero esta vez no recitaba un conjuro, sino que estaba cantando, al tiempo que movía la batuta al compás de la canción. Link se deleitaba en grande con las notas que salían de los labios de la princesa, pero el verdadero espectáculo vino poco después: Zelda comenzó a moverse como si estuviese bailando un vals, pero a la vez con movimientos muy similares a los que él recordaba haberle visto con su florete. La diferencia ahora era que con cada movimiento que hacía, la princesa levantaba una corriente de aire. Al hacerlas seguidas, cada una era más fuerte que la anterior.

\- "Entonces, mi madre no mentía." – pensó Link sonriendo ampliamente.

Todavía recordaba las ocasiones cuando era niño que trataba (inútilmente) de crear alguna corriente, especialmente los días que intentaba que hubiese viento para volar una cometa o algo por el estilo, pero nunca lo consiguió. Quizás, simplemente no era la persona indicada, o "elegida", para utilizar ese poder. La princesa, sin embargo no se detuvo allí. Aumentó el compás de dos a tres tiempos y sus movimientos se volvieron más intensos. Haciendo una elegante pirueta, conjuró un pequeño tornado, pero este se disipó en un instante. La mayor de las sorpresas, sin embargo, vino cuando al detenerse, comenzó a recitar un cántico, mientras conjuraba tres pequeños círculos mágicos a su alrededor, al tiempo que una corriente debajo de sus pies la elevaba ligeramente del suelo. Acto seguido, ejecutó un movimiento de compás a cuatro tiempos, dejando la batuta en alto con el último, y con un grito, Link vio que lanzaba desde la punta una esfera de electricidad que disparó rayos hacia cada uno de los tres círculos, haciendo un fuerte impacto en cada uno. Lentamente, la princesa descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo grácilmente de nuevo, y exhaló profundamente.

\- ¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? – dijo sin voltear, pero a pesar de eso, Link sabía que estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – Link se rio ligeramente.

\- No hace mucho, en realidad. – dijo Zelda. – Además, tu presencia es única, siempre puedo sentir cuando estás cerca de mí.

El muchacho se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. La princesa lo aceptó de buen grado, se sentía realmente feliz de poder saludarlo de esa manera, aunque fuese solo cuando estuvieran solos (oportunamente, en aquel momento Proxi se encontraba durmiendo dentro de su túnica, aunque ya tenía una idea acertada de lo que sucedía). A Link le preocupaba un poco el tener que mantener esto en secreto, pero Zelda le recordaba que tarde o temprano su relación tendría que quedar al descubierto, asegurándole que cuando ese momento llegara, todo estaría bien.

\- Puedo ver que tuviste éxito. – dijo Link, mirando la batuta.

\- Fuimos afortunados, su poder estaba muy cerca de extinguirse por completo. Un par de meses más y creo que ni yo podría haber podido restaurarlo.

\- Con esto compruebo que mi madre decía la verdad, en serio sí puede comandar los vientos. – dijo Link, sin poder ocultar la dicha de ver el instrumento de su madre en acción por fin. – Lo que no tenía idea era de que también comandase los rayos.

\- Oh, eso en realidad… fue mi toque personal. – dijo Zelda, rascándose la mejilla. – Me di cuenta de que podía canalizar mi propio poder a través de ella, y pensé en agregarlo a los movimientos.

\- Wow, no dejas de impresionarme. – dijo Link. – En tal caso, creo que está de más preguntarte si estás lista para que recuperemos tu hogar.

\- NUESTRO hogar. – corrigió la princesa. – El castillo es mi hogar tanto como lo es tuyo… y de todos los demás.

\- Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón. – dijo él. – De cualquier manera, creo que es tiempo de que volvamos con los otros. Ya terminamos de hacer reconocimiento del terreno, y si vamos a iniciar el asalto mañana, más vale que estés allí para coordinarnos en nuestra estrategia.

La regente asintió, y guardando la batuta por el momento se dispuso a volver junto con el héroe al campamento. Link amablemente le ofreció montar con él, argumentando que se merecía un descanso, pero Zelda declinó la oferta. A pesar de su insistencia, ella le expuso dos razones: primera, no se sentía para nada cansada, y segunda, ya tendrían mucho tiempo para dar paseos a caballo cuando la guerra hubiese terminado. Link además sabía que no podían verse todavía tan juntos uno con el otro en público, aunque entre su círculo de amigos ya supieran (o sospecharan) de lo que ocurría entre los dos. No obstante, los dos estaban de acuerdo en algo, no era el momento ni lugar para eso. Cuando la paz reinase de nuevo, ya tendrían más tiempo para sí mismos y para sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Mediodía al día siguiente, afueras de la Ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule…**_

En el interior y el exterior de las murallas del castillo de Hyrule reinaba la desolación y dominio de los invasores que expulsaron al ejército. Se respiraba además un olor a muerte, pues los invasores no se habían molestado en lo más mínimo en mover de su lugar los cadáveres de los defensores que intentaron detenerlos en el asalto. Uno de los objetivos después de haber recuperado el castillo era darles a sus camaradas caídos el entierro apropiado, para honrar el sacrificio que hicieron.

Zatyr, que estaba en la línea de reconocimiento y empleando su máscara para mirar a larga distancia y evaluar al enemigo, pudo ver a los enemigos con todo lujo de detalles. Todos ellos eran caballeros oscuros, los más pequeños al menos del doble del tamaño de un humano ordinario, con pesadas armaduras metálicas e idénticas armas hechas a su medida. Se movían en patrones específicos, al parecer, solo se dedicaban a patrullar manteniéndose en su terreno, pero en cuanto ellos entraran a su territorio, eso podría cambiar.

\- Calculo al menos unos doscientos en esta área. – dijo la arquera. – Pero seguramente tiene que haber más dentro de la ciudadela y el castillo, sin mencionar en los alrededores.

\- Significa que habrá más que suficiente para todos en esta fiesta. – dijo Midna, que flotaba junto a ella. – Maravilloso.

La estrategia había sido discutida la noche anterior, pero incluso ahora, se estaban haciendo algunos ajustes de último minuto antes de iniciar el asalto. El enemigo los superaría ampliamente en número y esta vez también en fuerza, de modo que la estrategia haría la diferencia para tener éxito con bajas al mínimo, tomando ventaja de las habilidades de todos a su máximo hasta donde se pudiera. En aquel momento, Lana y la Princesa Zelda realizaron juntas un encantamiento colectivo a todas las tropas, para darles a sus armas un refuerzo temporal con el cual pudiesen al menos causar algún daño a las armas y armaduras de los enemigos, y ayudar a equilibrar un poco la balanza.

\- Recuerden todos. El encantamiento solo durará unas doce horas, así que no desperdicien ningún golpe y traten de destruir a todos los que puedan mientras puedan. – anunció la princesa. – Tenemos que recapturar el castillo antes de ese momento.

Los soldados respondieron con un grito de guerra y alzando sus armas con entusiasmo. Estaban listos para poner su vida en riesgo y recuperar su hogar. La regente admiraba la inquebrantable convicción de sus vasallos, y se aseguraría de que todos lograsen el objetivo que se habían propuesto. Ese sería el primer paso para terminar con la guerra y derrotar a Cya de una vez por todas.

La estrategia sería, primero que nada, atravesar las hordas enemigas que rodeaban las murallas exteriores de la ciudadela. Una vez dentro, las tropas hyruleanas podrían entrar y tomar el control para después dirigirse hacia el castillo. No sería una tarea sencilla, todo sería cuestión de aprovechar las habilidades y armas especiales con las que contaban a su disposición para contrarrestar esa superioridad numérica y de poder tan abrumadora.

Los atacantes físicos principales (entre los que se encontraban Darunia y Garrett) se encargarían de las líneas frontales, mientras desde atrás los usuarios de magia (como Zelda, Lana y Midna) actuarían como soporte al inicio, pero después se integrarían a la lucha en el frente. La división de caballería se ocuparía de hacer el flanqueo desde los lados para encerrar al enemigo. El lado al Este dirigido por Alexandre, y el del Oeste por Link, ambos a lomos de Shadow y Epona respectivamente, esperando la señal. La orden era que exactamente en el momento en que el sol estuviese en su punto más alto en el cielo iniciaría el ataque. Para ayudar un poco, tanto Midna como Lana habían cargado algunas flechas con su magia para hacerlas más potentes y penetrantes, pero como requerían de mucha magia solo pudieron entregarles unas cuantas a los arqueros, así que no las podían desperdiciar, ya que solo las utilizarían como elemento sorpresa para dar el primer golpe. La superioridad numérica los obligaba a tratar de dispersar a las tropas enemigas y provocar el caos, de tal manera que pudiesen atacarlos de ser posible varios contra uno solo antes de que pudieran reagruparse y convertirse en una amenaza mayor.

\- El sol en el punto más alto. – dijo Zatyr, tomando el arco y su primera flecha. – Llegó la hora.

El resto de sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Desde una colina elevada, los arqueros se enfilaron mientras tensaban sus arcos y comenzaban a apuntar. Zatyr contó de manera regresiva, pues en cuanto ella soltara la primera, todos los demás la seguirían.

\- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡DISPAREN!

La primera flecha partió, cargada de energía sagrada hacia uno de los enemigos que se veía particularmente amenazador, un gigante negro con una enorme espada corva y escudo circular. Este estaba parado firme, en medio del área cercana, sin sospechar nada. Esta lo atravesó, directamente en donde debería estar su corazón. El gigante de hierro dejó salir un desgarrador grito de dolor al sentir el efecto de la energía sagrada, y comenzó a despedir humo negro. Segundos después, lo que fuese que hubiera debajo de la armadura se disolvió, dejando atrás solo las armas y una inhabitada armadura en el suelo. Varios otros rápidamente sufrieron el mismo destino a lo largo del área, y comenzaron a desordenarse, al tiempo que trataban de averiguar quién los estaba atacando.

\- ¡ATAQUEN! – ordenó la Princesa Zelda, alzando en alto su florete.

Las tropas hyruleanas gritaron con fuerza y de inmediato comenzaron a avanzar a toda prisa, al encuentro con los caballeros oscuros. El ataque inicial de los arqueros tuvo éxito en lograr el objetivo primario de hacer que se desordenaran y comenzaran a dispersarse. Los combatientes a corta distancia inmediatamente se trabaron en combate con ellos. Entre ellos iban Impa, con su naginata en llamas, Azael, haciendo lo mismo con la alabarda en rayos, y Ruisu, empuñando el Sable Zora. Lana y Ruto habían tenido que proveerle de unos guantes protectores para sus manos, transmutados de escamas de Zora, para poder blandirla sin que lo afectara. Los Comandantes detuvieron simultáneamente a un Nudillo de Hierro con una enorme hacha cruzando sus armas, y Ruisu inmediatamente se lanzó a darle un corte elevado desde el costado hasta el hombro, dejando un rastro de picos de hielo por toda la zona donde pasó la hoja congelada. Impa se ocupó de rematarlo con una estocada directo a la cara, e inmediatamente se desplomó inerte. Un grupo más pequeño se les aproximó con pequeñas hachas. Impa rápidamente decapitó a dos con un corte limpio, Azael le aplastó la cabeza a otro dejándole caer encima el hacha de su alabarda electrificada, y Ruisu le enterró en el pecho su hoja congelada, haciendo que por su espalda le brotasen varios cristales de hielo al atravesarlo. Con eso, tenían el área asegurada y de inmediato buscaron activamente.

En el área central, Garrett y Darunia peleaban contra los más pesados. Tanto el Jefe Goron como el joven luchador de hacha hacían bien su trabajo, coordinándose bastante bien al ser sus estilos de combate mayormente basados en fuerza bruta. El refuerzo mágico que Lana le había puesto a su hacha, pese a ser solo temporal, le permitía penetrar la defensa de las armaduras con pocos golpes, y una vez que las agrietaba lo suficiente, daba un puñetazo directo hacia donde estaba su corazón para terminar de rematarlos. Entretanto, Darunia avanzaba con el martillo literalmente echado al hombro, pues con su brazo libre atrapaba a sus enemigos, ya fuese agarrándoles el arma, o sujetándolos por el cuello. Y si eran más grandes que él, dejaba caer su martillo con todo su peso en ellos, dejándolos más planos que un plato. Por supuesto, esto lo usaba solo como último recurso, ya que al golpear el suelo con el martillo hacía temblar el área cercana y eso afectaba a aliados y enemigos por igual. El Jefe Goron al menos tenía la cortesía de avisar con un grito cada vez que planeaba aplastar a un enemigo de esta manera para que pudieran prepararse.

\- ¡Darunia, cuidado arriba! – gritó Garrett de pronto.

El Jefe Goron fue alertado por el grito de su compañero, y en cuanto vio venir sobre él una gran bola de picos atada a una cadena, inmediatamente se enrolló para protegerse. La bola lo golpeó con fuerza, rebotando sobre su coraza de piedra sin causar daños, o al menos eso parecía.

\- ¡Uff, eso dolió! – dijo, frotándose la espalda. – ¡Gracias, hermano Garrett!

Pasado el peligro, al menos por ahora, pudieron ver de dónde vino ese ataque. Un enorme Nudillo de Hierro retrajo la cadena y con ella la bola. Hecho esto comenzó a girarla sobre su cabeza mientras avanzaba pesadamente hacia ellos, al parecer todavía con intención de rematarlos y de que este ataque sí fuese letal. Estando esta vez preparado, Darunia utilizó su martillo para detener de un golpe la bola de picos antes de que le cayera encima, y se disponía a ir tras su dueño, pero varios Ferrus armados con espadas y escudos se le fueron encima para tratar de bloquearle el paso. Garrett inmediatamente se dirigió a auxiliarlo, pero incluso entre los dos resultaba difícil ir contra tantos a la vez. De nuevo, el grandote trató de agitar su bola de picos, esta vez dirigiéndola hacia Garrett por un lado. Este trató de hacer lo mismo que hizo Darunia con el martillo con su hacha, aunque el resultado no fue tan satisfactorio, pues el impacto en sí mismo lo aturdió. Los Ferrus cercanos no perdieron el tiempo para rodearlo en ese instante, pero el Jefe Goron se abrió paso entre ellos a puño y martillo para auxiliarlo, y logró mantenerlos a raya hasta que se repuso del todo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? – preguntó el Goron.

\- Sí, gracias. – dijo Garrett. Luego se volteó de nuevo a ver al Nudillo de Hierro volviendo a girar su mangual. – Creo que tendremos que encargarnos de él primero.

Darunia asintió estando de acuerdo. Con ese grandote molestándolos no podrían estar tranquilos. Sería mejor deshacerse primero de él. Sin embargo, los más pequeños comenzaron a amontonarse a su alrededor, como si intentaran protegerlo, mientras este preparaba su ataque. El Jefe Goron, al darse cuenta que no iban a abrirles el camino por las buenas, de pronto tuvo una idea.

\- Sostén esto. – dijo, dándole el martillo.

Garrett al principio no entendió, pero tomó el martillo con ambas manos. Acto seguido, Darunia se enrolló en sí mismo, y comenzó a decirle a Garrett que lo golpeara hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas. El muchacho se resistió un poco, hasta que finalmente comprendió a lo que se refería, se puso en posición, pies firmes, cabeza abajo y con el brazo izquierdo rígido levantó el martillo para golpear a Darunia con él.

\- ¡CUIDADO ADELANTE!

 _ **¡POOOOOOWWWW!**_ Convertido en una bola demoledora viviente, Darunia derribó a los Ferrus como si fuesen pinos de boliche. Con el camino despejado, Garrett rápidamente corrió a acercársele, a tiempo para ver como el Nudillo de Hierro gigante con el mangual trataba de aplastarlo con la enorme bola picuda. Darunia estaba listo para recibirla, pero Garrett se le adelantó y la rechazó con el martillo de nuevo. Algo inesperado, sin embargo, fue que la bola se arqueó por encima de su dueño por encima de su dueño a causa del golpe, y terminó cayendo directamente en su cabeza, aplastándosela. Un segundo después, el cuerpo se desplomó hacia atrás pesadamente.

\- No era mi intención, pero… - Garrett no pudo evitar reírse un poco del resultado, al igual que Darunia.

\- No importa cómo, lo importante es que acabemos con ellos. – aseguró Darunia. Garrett le devolvió su martillo, y se aprovechó para recuperar su hacha.

Atrás, Maripola y Lana se preparaban para ofrecer más apoyo. La princesa de los insectos dejó salir a sus avispas, y Lana usó el hechizo para multiplicarlas. Esta vez, sin embargo, la hechicera las multiplicó no menos de diez veces más que la última vez, con la intención de expandir el área tanto como fuese posible para desordenar a los Ferrus. Estos estarían hechos tal vez para enfrentar a oponentes de tamaño humano, pero no eran muy efectivos contra un enjambre de insectos furiosos que pululaban alrededor de ellos por todas partes. Desde luego, como no estaban realmente vivos no eran vulnerables a su picadura o al veneno, pero sí cumplieron su objetivo de desorientarlos y mantenerlos dispersos.

\- ¡Princesa Zora, le toca a usted! – gritó Maripola.

\- Es lo que estaba esperando. – dijo Ruto, alzando su Cetro de Hielo.

En vez de atacarlos por encima, la princesa Zora golpeó para lanzar una ola congelante a ras del suelo y congelar el área cercana. El objetivo de esto, era inmovilizar a los enemigos congelándoles los pies, y sin causarles daño a las avispas de Maripola. Los Ferrus estaban tan ocupados tratando de espantar al enjambre que no se dieron cuenta sino hasta que ya tenían el hielo hasta las rodillas.

\- Maripola, retira a tus avispas. Lana y yo nos encargaremos del resto. – ordenó Ruto.

La niña inmediatamente obedeció, y el enjambre se dispersó por completo mientras Lana y Ruto preparaban sus ataques. Relámpagos y bloques de hielo llovieron sobre los Ferrus, dejándolos a todos como presas fáciles para los soldados hyruleanos, que se ocuparon de rodearlos y caerles entre varios a la vez. Uno de ellos que se escapó del ataque inicial trató de atacarlos por detrás, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, un gran lobo hecho de sombras le saltó encima, y lo mordió hasta arrancarle el brazo con el que sostenía su espada. Montado en él, la Princesa del Crepúsculo, Midna, sonreía malignamente. Al parecer ya no había podido quedarse más en las filas traseras.

\- Son muy crueles al no invitarme a la fiesta. – les dijo a los soldados la Twili con un tono semi-travieso.

Y diciendo esto, chasqueó sus dedos, lo cual su "mascota" interpretó como su orden para terminar el trabajo; el lobo atacó feroz y viciosamente al Ferrus, empezando por arrancarle las extremidades con sus mandíbulas y garras, y todo el tiempo, la Twili se reía mientras veía al enemigo ser destazado por la bestia crepuscular, mientras los soldados veían entre asombrados y horrorizados, parecía estar disfrutándolo demasiado. De cualquier manera, gracias a ella y a los otros, las fuerzas de Hyrule iban ganando terreno poco a poco, y se estaban acercando a la entrada.

En los flancos, Alexandre y Link encabezaron el ataque de la caballería. El lancero en particular parecía estar disfrutando mucho al golpear a sus enemigos con su nueva arma. Tenía que enfocar el poder del fuego en la punta para evitar poner en riesgo a su montura, y aprovechaba el impulso de velocidad que ganaba Shadow para aumentar la fuerza de sus ataques, especialmente con lo pesada que era la lanza de Volga (al tener que sostenerla con las dos manos, y teniendo enredadas en el antebrazo las riendas para no caerse). Su estrategia se basaba en dar un golpe directo en un enemigo para causar una explosión de fuego, y al hacerlo, despejaba el camino para que sus hombres pudieran lanzarse a la carga desde atrás.

\- ¡Solo esperen a que pueda cargar esto con una mano, idiotas! ¡Entonces sabrán lo que es bueno! – gritó con fuerza, mientras Shadow se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras antes de lanzarse a la carga de nuevo. Por mucho que apreciara a su corcel, el lancero no veía la hora de poder entrar a la ciudadela para bajarse y luchar a pie, entonces podría hacer gala de todo ese poder de fuego.

Al otro lado, Link, montado en Epona y ayudado por Fay, quien en ese momento estaba en su forma de la Espada Divina. Tenía su propia espada envainada en aquel momento, pero con la ayuda de Fay, no la necesitaría todavía. Él se encargaba de guiar a Epona a través de las hordas enemigas, mientras le dejaba a Fay ocuparse de atacar y defender. La yegua a su vez ayudaba pisoteando y dando coces a cualquiera que tuviese la estupidez de acercársele. Claro, sus cascos no eran capaces de romper las armaduras mágicamente reforzadas, pero sí los desorientaban o los hacían perder el equilibrio, dejándolos vulnerables a los ataques de Fay y Link. Entretanto, mientras ellos peleaban, Proxi había ido a echar un vistazo más adelante para evaluar la situación, y justo ahora estaba regresando, en lo que el muchacho tuvo un momento de descanso.

\- ¡Link, tenemos problemas! – gritó tan fuerte como le permitió su vocecita. – ¡El puente levadizo y el portón de la entrada están cerrados!

\- Seguramente lo hicieron para cortar el acceso. – dijo Link. – ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

\- Amo, la manera más viable podría ser saltar la muralla. – dijo Fay, asumiendo de vuelta su forma normal. – Sus botas voladoras deberían generar suficiente impulso para llegar hasta la parte superior del muro.

\- Y entonces podría abrir las puertas desde adentro. – completó Link.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No puedes ir tú solo! – exclamó Proxi. – El piso superior de la muralla está lleno de estas cosas. Mejor espera a que llegue el apoyo.

Con toda certeza, justo en ese momento, la fuerza de ataque encabezada por Impa, Azael y Ruisu apareció abriéndose paso ferozmente entre los enemigos. Sin embargo, pese a sus valientes esfuerzos, pronto se vieron rodeados por la superioridad numérica. Pero antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, unas corrientes de viento levantaron del suelo a los Ferrus más pequeños y los hicieron volar por los aires, hasta convertirlos en poco más que una gran pila de metal. Hecho esto, un gran relámpago cayó sobre ellos, dejándoles el camino libre a los Sheikahs y a Ruisu para enfrentarse a los grandes. Link, por su parte, supo, incluso sin verla, de quién se trataba.

\- El viento está soplando a nuestro favor hoy. – dijo sonriendo.

Y en efecto, las corrientes de viento se movían tan rápida y fluidamente que no tocaban a ninguno de los soldados hyruleanos. Solo alguien podría estar haciendo eso, y a los pocos minutos, abriéndose paso con tal gracia y elegancia, y pronunciando un cántico que fácilmente podría confundirse con la melodía de un vals, la Princesa Zelda hizo su entrada de tal manera que no parecía que estuviese en el campo de batalla. Con la batuta en una mano y el florete en la otra, avanzó hacia ellos, pero apenas tras dar unos pasos, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, pues la regente dirigió el viento de tal manera que la propulsaba hacia adelante, casi como si pudiese volar, dejando un potente rastro tras de ella al avanzar. En el momento en que llegó hasta donde estaba el grupo, todos dejaron de pelear por un momento a causa de la impresión que les causó con ese movimiento.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? – preguntó Impa. Por supuesto, ella le había enseñado a su pupila a utilizar magia elemental, pero no de tipo viento.

\- Con un poco de ayuda. – respondió la Princesa, mostrando con orgullo la batuta. – Un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, agradézcanlo a Link.

Azael e Impa miraron hacia donde estaba el muchacho. Ruisu también se sorprendió, pues Link ya le había mostrado la batuta antes que a nadie cuando planeaba regalársela a Zelda en su cumpleaños, pero no le dijo que era capaz de hacer esas cosas. ¿Acaso él también lo sabría? Entretanto, los cuatro vieron que Link corría con Epona alrededor de la muralla, como si estuviese buscando algo, pero desde lo alto, varios Ferrus comenzaron arrojarle flechas para impedir que se acercara. Por fortuna, Epona era demasiado rápida para ser un blanco fácil incluso a esa distancia, y Fay, en su forma de espada, se movía para repeler los proyectiles que pasaran más cerca de la yegua y su jinete.

\- Parece que Link necesita algo de ayuda. – comentó Zelda.

La princesa decidió tomar cartas en el asunto personalmente y sin que nadie se lo dijera comenzó a mover la batuta mientras pronunciaba su canción. Dirigió su ataque hacia la parte superior de la muralla, donde estaban los Ferrus arrojándole flechas a Link. Una de las mayores ventajas de la batuta era que le permitía hacer ataques de muy largo alcance y con un amplia área de efecto, y como el control del viento requería un consumo de magia mucho menor que otros ataques elementales, tampoco se cansaba tan rápido, podía utilizarlos mucho más. A pesar de su tamaño y peso, las corrientes de viento y tornados que generó la princesa tuvieron fuerza suficiente para empujar hacia el interior de la ciudadela a los Ferrus arqueros, cesando la lluvia de flechas que asediaba a Link.

\- Gracias, Princesa. – dijo el espadachín.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué estabas haciendo? – inquirió la joven regente, ahora ya pasado el peligro, y con algo de irritación por acercarse de ese modo a lo que para cualquier otro podría haber sido una muerte segura.

\- Estaba tratando de encontrar algún punto mal defendido, para tratar de saltar la muralla. – explicó Link. – El puente levadizo y el portón están cerrados, tenemos que abrirlos y solo se puede desde adentro.

\- Princesa, traté de decirle que no lo hiciera solo, pero no me escuchó. – dijo Proxi. – Todavía hay muchos de ellos allá arriba y no podrá con todos por sí mismo.

\- Alguien tiene que abrir las puertas. – argumentó Link. – Nuestras fuerzas principales llegarán muy pronto y para tomar el control la entrada de la ciudadela tiene que estar abierta. Y yo soy el único que puede saltar la muralla para hacerlo.

\- Yo iré contigo. – dijo Zelda sin más.

Antes de que Link pudiese protestar o responder, un grupo rezagado de Nudillos de Hierro se aproximaban con sus hachas, con la evidente intención de detenerlos. Ruisu, Impa y Azael inmediatamente se pusieron entre ellos y la pareja para impedir que interfirieran.

\- Lo que vayan a hacer, háganlo. Nos encargaremos de todo aquí. – dijo Impa.

El Nudillo de Hierro que iba a la cabeza volteó el hacha para dar un tajo horizontal, pero fue detenido por la alabarda electrificada de Azael. Ruisu saltó frente a él dándole una estocada directo al cuello, atravesándolo por completo y haciendo salir por detrás de su nuca cristales de hielo violentamente. Los otros que lo seguían, demasiado valientes o demasiado tontos para amilanarse, siguieron avanzando. Uno de ellos recibió un tajo llameante de la naginata de Impa directo a la parte más débil del bastón de su hacha, dejándola como poco más que un garrote de metal inútil, y un par de tajos cruzados en el pecho fueron suficientes para hacerlo caer. Viendo que tenían la situación bajo control, Link se desmontó de su yegua.

\- Epona, quiero que te vayas las líneas posteriores y te quedes allá. – le dijo. La yegua resopló como si estuviese negándose a obedecer. Obviamente no quería abandonar a su amo. – Yo voy a estar bien, no te preocupes por mí. La Princesa estará conmigo, ella me cuidará las espaldas, ¿cierto?

\- Puedes estar tranquila. – aseguró Zelda algo divertida, pero tenía toda la intención de hacerlo en cualquier caso. – Yo cuidaré de él. Vuelve atrás, mantente a salvo.

Con los dos pidiéndoselo, y al parecer sintiendo que la Princesa le inspiraba confianza, Epona finalmente accedió y se alejó del frente. Los Sheikahs y Ruisu se ocuparon de mantener ocupados a los Nudillos de Hierro mientras ellos se ponían en posición. El héroe retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para tomar impulso, y saltó, pateando el aire con sus botas voladoras hasta que finalmente alcanzó la parte superior de la muralla. Una vez que Link aterrizó a salvo, Zelda respiró profundamente para seguirlo, y comenzó a recitar el cántico para usar la magia de la batuta, solo que esta vez concentró la magia debajo de ella y con más fuerza que antes para impulsarse hacia arriba. De hecho, se elevó más de lo que lo hizo Link con las botas, y tuvo que actuar rápido para redirigir las corrientes de viento y poder aterrizar junto a él suavemente. Sin embargo, la vista que tuvieron desde lo alto de la muralla hizo que sus corazones se sobrecogieran.

La ciudadela estaba devastada. Hogares incendiados, demolidos por completo, y la fuente de la plaza central, un lugar que Zelda y muchas otras personas amaban por tratarse de un popular sitio de encuentro (especialmente para enamorados) estaba totalmente hecha pedazos. Por si fuera poco, esparcidos por todo el lugar, ignorando a los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro que vigilaban el área, yacían los cadáveres de los soldados que pusieron sus vidas en la línea hasta el último momento mientras intentaban proteger la ciudadela y el castillo. Para el observador común, podría parecer solo un montón de víctimas desafortunadas; para Link, todos, o al menos una gran cantidad de ellos tenía rostro y nombre. Después de todo, se entrenó con muchos, eran sus camaradas, hermanos y hermanas de armas, dispuestos a dar el máximo sacrificio si era necesario para proteger a su tierra y a los suyos, a pesar de haber sido promovidos recientemente. Link se volteó a ver a la princesa, que ya lucía al borde de las lágrimas, y no podía culparla. Ella habría nacido y crecido en esta ciudadela, era su hogar, el verlo devastado por las llamas de la guerra, y por culpa de los caprichos de una hechicera obsesionada con él…

Algo dentro de Link lo impulsó a tomar la mano de la joven regente sin pedirle permiso, y sin importarle que hubiese otros allá abajo que pudieran ver el gesto. Zelda, a pesar de estar sorprendida por este repentino arrebato, no trató de alejar la mano, pero sí volteó su zarca mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Los ojos de Link chispeaban con ese fulgor lleno de determinación que lo caracterizaba, y que ella encontraba tan irresistible.

\- Tendremos tiempo para llorarlos apropiadamente después. – le dijo en tono serio, pero comprensivo a la vez. – Sus muertes no serán en vano. Vamos a recuperar la ciudadela y el castillo, y en cuanto lo hayamos hecho, podremos darles el descanso que se merecen por el sacrificio que hicieron.

Las palabras de Link hicieron su efecto. La princesa pudo dejar de lado el dolor por el momento, y poder enfocarse en lo más urgente. Su mirada cambió, la determinación de su amado pasó a ella también, y asintiendo con la cabeza, los dos comenzaron a correr a lo largo de la muralla, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la ciudadela. Por el camino, pudieron ver que Alexandre cabalgaba en Shadow, empalando a cualquier Ferrus que tuviese al alcance de su lanza y haciéndolos caer con una explosión de llamas con cada certera estocada. Sus amigos podrían encargarse de todo afuera, y una vez que ellos les abrieran las puertas, podría comenzar verdaderamente la reconquista de la ciudadela.

Gracias a que Zelda despejó el camino, la pareja encontró poca resistencia de ese lado del muro, y lograron llegar al puesto donde los guardias hacían turnos para abrir o cerrar la entrada sin ninguna dificultad. Había una trampilla en la parte superior de la muralla. La princesa apuntó con su florete a la cerradura, y dio una estocada certera para romperla y poder abrirla. Una escalera de mano llevaba hacia abajo, y sin mediar palabras Proxi bajó por allí para asegurarse que no hubiese nada desagradable adentro que pudiese estar esperándolos.

\- ¡Despejado, pueden entrar! – les dijo al volver.

Link le tomó la palabra y de inmediato bajó por la escalera. La habitación adentro era mucho más grande de lo que podría parecer desde afuera, y tenía que serlo, pues tenía que albergar dos enormes mecanismos de engranajes, poleas y cadenas, cada uno con una manivela giratoria y un seguro. Estaban construidos de tal manera que era suficiente con un solo hombre (aunque tenía que ser fuerte) o tal vez dos para poder usarlos. El que tenía el seguro puesto evidentemente era el que controlaba el puente levadizo, solo tenía que soltarlo para dejarlo caer. El otro, tendría que girar la manivela y poner el seguro para alzar la reja del portón. El muchacho tomó un profundo respiro antes de echar mano de la manivela y tratar de girarla.

\- ¿Zelda? – la llamó. – ¿Algo de ayuda por aquí?

\- ¡Voy! – respondió la Princesa. De inmediato bajó por la escalera y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. – ¿Necesitas un poco de fuerza adicional?

Link solamente sonrió. Si fuese Garrett seguramente podría moverla él solo, pero ahora necesitaba el esfuerzo de los dos. Asieron la manivela juntos y comenzaron a girarla para recoger la cadena que levantaba la reja del portón, hasta que ya no giró más. Hecho esto, colocaron el seguro para mantenerla en su lugar, y con eso, solo restaba soltar la otra para abrir el puente. Link liberó el seguro, y con el ruido del puente levadizo al caer supieron que la entrada estaba abierta. Link y la Princesa volvieron a salir por la escalera y retornaron a la parte superior de la muralla. Los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro que patrullaban la ciudadela comenzaron a ponerse en filas y se alistaron para la inminente batalla. Como no eran capaces de sentir miedo ni mucho menos alarma, no rompieron formación. Tanto Link como Zelda no pudieron evitar sentir algo de admiración de su eficiencia, aunque eso no los iba a salvar ahora. Link desenvainó su segunda espada para empuñarla con su mano libre junto con la Espada Divina, mientras una mueca de furia controlada y determinación se apoderaba de su rostro.

\- Proxi, adelántate y echa un vistazo en los alrededores del castillo, por favor. – pidió Link.

\- ¡Entendido, tengan mucho cuidado! – exclamó la hadita antes de salir volando hacia donde le indicaron. Link volvió su atención a la princesa de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué dices si les damos a estas hojalatas una buena lección? – preguntó Link

\- Estoy contigo. – respondió Zelda en el mismo tono, sujetando con fuerza el florete y la batuta. – Por todos los caídos.

Con un grito simultáneo, Link y la Princesa Zelda saltaron fuera de la muralla hacia la plaza central, aminorando sus caídas cada uno a su particular manera para aterrizar sin lastimarse, y apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, los dos echaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia los enemigos más cercanos, más que listos para hacerlos probar su acero. Por supuesto que recuperar el control del castillo era la prioridad, pero en aquel momento, si Link tenía ganas de ventilar algo de la furia que sentía en los monstruos que mataron a sus compañeros, ella no iba a negárselo de ninguna manera. Tal vez eso no los traería de vuelta, pero se aseguraría de que esas abominaciones no volvieran a lastimar a nadie nunca más.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, afuera…**_

En cuanto las tropas hyruleanas vieron caer el portón de la entrada de la ciudadela, inmediatamente comenzaron a movilizarse para entrar, dejando de lado a los enemigos de afuera. Lo único que importaba era ahora expulsar a los que estaban adentro para recuperar el control de la ciudadela. La división de caballería liderada por Alexandre se quedaría afuera un poco más para contener a los enemigos rezagados mientras que el resto de los que seguían a pie ingresaban al interior de los muros. Entre los primeros en entrar, por supuesto, estuvieron los Sheikahs y Ruisu para apoyar al héroe y la princesa. Entretanto, Ruto se quedó atrás, ofreciendo apoyo con ataques de hielo para ralentizar los movimientos del enemigo, mientras Maripola soltaba a sus mariposas curativas. Lana usó el hechizo de multiplicación para esparcirlas por toda el área y ayudar a revitalizar un poco a las tropas. Era una suerte que los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban eran montones de metal y no estaban vivos, así el polvo que soltaban los insectos no les beneficiaba en nada. Así, incluso los soldados que se sentían agotados por pelear con estos adversarios se sintieron nuevamente revitalizados para poder continuar. Pese a que muchos habían resultado heridos durante la escaramuza, el refuerzo de Maripola y Lana les permitió curarse al menos un poco, y recuperar energías para alejarse y dejar el resto a sus colegas en mejor condición.

A su vez, Midna ya no estaba contenta con solo dirigir a su mascota contra los enemigos, ella misma comenzó a ayudar a destrozarlos usando su cabello prensil. Cuando el lobo crepuscular mordía la parte inferior del cuerpo de sus adversarios, Midna enviaba su mano de energía hacia la cabeza, ya fuese para desorientarlos, o si la irritaban de más, se las arrancaba de un jalón. En cuanto la Twili vio que el puente levadizo de la entrada cayó, inmediatamente dirigió a su montura hacia esa dirección.

\- ¡Aquí ya se terminó la diversión! – exclamó. – ¡Tal vez haya algo mejor allí dentro!

\- ¡Midna, espera! – exclamó Lana.

\- Mejor déjala ir. – dijo Ruto. – Es claro que quiere ir a su propio ritmo. Además, podemos ocuparnos de todo aquí.

A pesar de que todavía seguía patente la superioridad numérica de los Ferrus, el ejército de Hyrule había logrado su objetivo inicial de abrir las puertas de la ciudadela para poder comenzar la ocupación. Especialmente porque los líderes ya estaban en el interior y tenían que ofrecerles apoyo. Lo ideal sería cerrar las puertas una vez que las fuerzas hyruleanas lograran entrar en su totalidad, pero dado que todavía quedaba una cantidad más que considerable de esas hojalatas vivientes por los alrededores, algunos de ellos determinaron quedarse para terminar de limpiar la zona cercana a la ciudadela primero. En el área donde estaban Garrett y Darunia, empezaron a levantarse varios de los que habían quedado noqueados al principio, y sumándose a los que estaban llegando desde afuera de las murallas al Este y al Oeste del castillo, las cosas comenzaban a pintar algo complicadas. Los soldados hyruleanos se defendieron valerosamente, pero pronto se vieron rodeados por ambos lados e incapaces de abrirse paso

\- Creo que estos sujetos simplemente no aprenden, hermano Garrett. – dijo Darunia

El Goron estaba más que listo para dejar caer su martillo en cualquiera que fuese lo bastante idiota para acercársele, pero tener que lidiar con uno solo a la vez llevaría demasiado tiempo. Garrett, sin embargo, vio una manera de lidiar con ellos mucho más rápido, al fijar los ojos en el mangual que había dejado el enemigo gigante al que habían derrotado no hacía mucho, después de quedarse con las manos libres al arrojarle su hacha a uno de los Ferrus más grandes directo hacia la cabeza para derribarlo. La bola de picos y la larga cadena harían el trabajo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? – preguntó Darunia.

\- Dile a todos que se agachen. – dijo Garrett. – Voy a hacer un barrido general.

A pesar de lo que pesaban tanto la bola como la cadena, Garrett pudo sostenerlas sin ningún problema gracias a los guantes de poder. En peso comparativo, y a diferencia del martillo de Darunia, el mangual no era mucho más pesado que el hacha que solía usar, así que no se le hizo difícil ponerse a girar la cadena, y usar la pesada bola de picos para derribar a los enemigos en toda el área cercana. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a extender la cadena para abarcar mayor distancia, la bola pasó peligrosamente cerca de Alexandre, provocando que Shadow se alzara en sus patas traseras del susto y por poco tirara de su lomo a su jinete.

\- ¡Oye, ten cuidado con eso, Garrett! – gritó Alexandre. – ¿Qué harás si esa bola sale disparada y aplasta a alguno de nosotros?

\- ¡Lo siento!

De todos modos, y por las dudas, Alexandre decidió tomarse su distancia. Si su amigo tenía ya esa zona controlada, por decirlo de alguna manera, mejor ocuparse en otra parte donde no fuese a estorbarle, o a ponerse a potencial rango de la bola de picos. Y al ver acercarse a otro batallón de Nudillos de Hierro desde el otro lado, vio su oportunidad. Espoleó a Shadow para que comenzara a correr en esa dirección mientras sujetaba su lanza con fuerza preparándose para (literalmente) una carga explosiva.

\- ¡PRUEBEN MI LANZA, CABEZAS DE HIERRO OXIDADO! – exclamó.

Inexplicablemente, de pronto sintió que su fuerza comenzaba a aumentar, casi tanto como para poder sujetar la lanza con una sola mano, y esta se prendió en llamas mucho más intensas, en su totalidad, incluso por donde la estaba agarrando. Pero a pesar de eso no se quemaba. Era como si en su interior estuviese ardiendo un fuego aún más caliente, que contrarrestaba el de afuera. Sin detenerse, dirigió la punta de su lanza al más cercano. Este trató de protegerse con su hacha… y esta se partió por el impacto, dándole directo al pecho al Nudillo de Hierro. Hubo una explosión masiva de llamas, y por un segundo, Alexandre casi podría jurar que escuchó un rugido muy familiar resonando en sus oídos.

\- Wow… eso fue… intenso. – dijo el lancero.

Al disiparse las llamas, Alexandre pudo ver el resultado de su ataque, y de nuevo sintió el peso del arma. Lo que hubiese sido ese subidón de poder que sintió, se fue tan rápido como llegó, pero no se quejaría del resultado. Su intención había sido canalizar solo el poder suficiente para derribar a un Nudillo de Hierro. No se imaginó que su ataque reduciría a todo el grupo a una pila de hierros quemados, y evidentemente los demás tampoco. La Princesa Ruto fue la primera en acercársele.

\- ¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?! – exclamó, entre sorprendida y… ¿furiosa?

\- No tengo idea, solo… de pronto sentí un gran poder. La lanza comenzó a arder, pero no me quemaba y…

\- ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Debiste verte! ¡Detrás de ti apareció un aura de fuego, como un dragón! – dijo la princesa Zora.

\- ¿Un qué? – exclamó Alexandre.

El lancero volteó a ver a Maripola y Lana, que asintieron confirmando lo que Ruto acababa de decir. No era posible, acaso ese rugido que escuchó… ¿no fue su imaginación? Al hacer memoria, después de que Link derrotó a Volga, este dijo, antes de desaparecer, que imbuiría la lanza con una porción de su espíritu. En las ocasiones en la que la utilizaba, únicamente tocaba una porción del poder, por miedo a que Volga fuese a posesionarlo o algo así. Pero en ese breve instante, su único deseo era derrotar al enemigo y proteger a sus camaradas, y lo único que hizo su subconsciente fue pedir algo de poder adicional para hacerlo. ¿Podría ser que era Volga, o su espíritu, quien se lo dio voluntariamente?

\- Puede que sea de gran ayuda, pero si no puedes controlarlo puede convertirse en un peligro para ti mismo y los demás. – dijo Ruto.

\- La Princesa Ruto tiene razón. – agregó Lana. – Ten cuidado con esa lanza.

\- Sí, lo tendré. – dijo Alexandre, sintiendo que era bastante irónico que apenas unos segundos antes le había dicho a Garrett lo mismo.

En ese momento, más refuerzos de parte de los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro comenzaron a concentrarse cerca de ellos. El grupo ya estaba preparado para recibirlos, y entre explosiones de fuego, bloques de hielo y lluvias de relámpagos pronto hicieron su trabajo, pero más pronto todavía se les vino encima otro de los grandes, armado con una maza en cada mano. Inmediatamente, los tres comenzaron a atacar con sus elementos uno tras otro. Ruto comenzó disparando hacia sus pies para congelárselos y detener su avance. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos consiguió romper a través del hielo y seguir avanzando. Lana conjuró una tormenta de rayos encima de él, pero fuera de paralizarlo por un instante no hizo más para frenarlo. Finalmente, Alexandre decidió intentar otro ataque, pidiendo al espíritu de Volga que le prestase su fuerza nuevamente. Concentrándose, dejó salir un potente chorro de fuego, muy parecido al aliento infernal que usaba Volga, y logró hacerlo retroceder por unos momentos, pero no pudo mantenerlo demasiado tiempo, y después de que el calor se disipara, el gigante de hierro continuó su avance.

\- ¡No se detiene! ¡¿Qué haremos?! – exclamó Maripola, ocultándose detrás de Lana.

\- Su armadura parece estar mucho más reforzada que el resto. – dijo Lana. – Pero tiene que tener algún punto débil, tal vez…

En el preciso instante, una flecha de energía sombría impactó en la cara del gigante de hierro, y explotó en humo oscuro. Rastreando su origen, pudieron ver que se acercaba Zatyr, arco en mano y con la Máscara Ojo de Águila puesto, y rodeando al gigante, disparó otra. La arquera todavía había guardado unas cuantas de las flechas crepusculares que se había llevado como recuerdo de su aventura en el pasado, y ahora las estaba aprovechando.

\- Hola, ¿me he perdido de algo? – dijo levantando la máscara al acercarse a sus compañeros.

\- Zatyr, eres muy oportuna. – dijo Lana. – Con tu puntería, ¿crees poder darle a cualquier punto exacto de ese Nudillo de Hierro gigante?

\- ¿Es un chiste? Por supuesto que sí, no hay forma de que falle a esta distancia. – aseguró la arquera con orgullo.

\- Me alegra que así sea. – dijo la hechicera. – De acuerdo, igual que todos estos, debe tener una concentración de energía mágica en alguna parte que es lo que lo mueve. Si puedo rastrearla, dispárale una flecha sagrada en ese lugar exacto.

\- Entendido, Lana. – dijo Zatyr haciendo saludo militar mientras tomaba su distancia hasta que llegara su turno.

\- El resto de ustedes, necesito que me ayuden a mantenerlo ocupado mientras preparo el hechizo. – pidió Lana.

\- Considéralo hecho, querida. – dijo Ruto.

\- Puedo ayudar con el señor escarabajo dorado. – sugirió Maripola, tomando el susodicho frasco.

Lana asintió, mientras Maripola dejaba salir al insecto. La peliazul inmediatamente utilizó el hechizo de agrandamiento para hacerlo crecer, aunque esta vez a ligeramente menor escala que cuando peleó con Argorok, solo lo suficiente para pelear al mismo nivel que el Nudillo de Hierro, y gracias a que pudo concentrar más poder, podía hacer que durase más tiempo. Mientras el escarabajo resistía con su caparazón los golpes de las mazas picudas del gigante de hierro, Alexandre y Ruto lo atacaban por detrás con fuego y hielo tratando de distraer su atención para que no fuese a fijarla en Lana o Zatyr, que eran las más importantes. Alexandre tomaba ventaja de ir a caballo para permanecer en movimiento y desorientarlo mientras lo atacaba, aunque en una ocasión, una de las mazas pasó peligrosamente cerca de aplastarlo, y Shadow por poco lo tira al sobresaltarse.

\- ¡Señorita Lana, dese prisa! – gritó Maripola, al ver que su escarabajo empezaba a perder terreno.

Lana no le respondió de inmediato, pues estaba demasiado ocupada recitando el conjuro del hechizo. Empezó a materializar una pequeña esfera dorada en su mano. Para inmovilizar al gigante, Ruto de nuevo le congeló los pies. Sabía que eso no lo detendría, solo el tiempo suficiente para que Lana le arrojara el hechizo. Completado el conjuro, la hechicera lo lanzó, impactando de lleno en el pecho del Nudillo de Hierro. Por supuesto, no le hizo ningún daño, pero ese no era el propósito en primer lugar. La esfera estaba cargada de una energía que actuaría en resonancia con el núcleo de poder del enemigo, la mayor concentración de energía mágica en la criatura, mostrando exactamente dónde tenían que atacar pata derrotarlo. La energía se concentró alrededor de la espalda de la criatura de metal, formando unas líneas circulares que fácilmente evocaban una diana con un enorme punto luminoso en el centro. Incluso a larga distancia, sería muy difícil fallarlo, aun para un tirador que no tuviese la soberbia puntería de Zatyr.

\- ¡Zatyr, dispárale allí! – ordenó Lana.

\- ¡Allá va!

La arquera tomó una de las flechas sagradas y apuntando directo hacia el punto central, soltó la cuerda y la dejó volar. Dio en el blanco, pero no penetró del todo. Pareció debilitarlo, pero no lo suficiente para terminar con él.

\- ¡No bastó! – exclamó Zatyr.

\- ¡Dispárale otra! – gritó Lana.

Sin más opciones, cargó una segunda flecha sagrada y fijó la vista en el mismo punto donde impactó la primera, esperando un poco antes de soltarla, hasta estar segura de tener un disparo claro. Una vez que impactó, los movimientos se ralentizaron más, pero el Nudillo de Hierro seguía sin detenerse por completo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, y alzó sus mazas con la evidente intención de hacerlas caer sobre cualquiera que fuese lo bastante desafortunado de ponerse a su alcance, y provocando temblores en el área cercana cada vez que golpeaba el suelo con ellas.

\- ¡Todavía no es suficiente! – gritó Ruto.

\- ¡Por las Diosas, qué terco es este sujeto! – agregó Alexandre.

\- ¡Solo me queda una! – gritó Zatyr, tomando la última flecha sagrada que le quedaba. – ¡Si esta no lo derriba, no sé qué lo hará!

Había una posibilidad, ínfima, de derrotarlo con esta última flecha. Las dos anteriores, al haberse clavado a distancia mínima una de la otra tenían que haber debilitado la coraza del gigante de hierro en ese lugar. Si podía disparar la tercera directo a ese punto, esta terminaría de atravesarla y eso daría el golpe directo para destruir el núcleo que le daba su poder al Nudillo de Hierro permanentemente. Mientras el resto de sus compañeros usaban sus propios ataques para distraerlo, ella volvió a ponerse la máscara para magnificar su visión y poder centrar la vista en el punto exacto. Era a todo o nada con esta flecha para hacerlo caer.

\- Espera… espera… ¡AHORA!

La flecha pasó limpiamente entre las dos, enterrándose por completo en el Nudillo de Hierro. Al hacer contacto con el núcleo mágico, la reacción en cadena fue inmediata, propagándose a todo el cuerpo metálico y haciendo que se convulsionara. Anticipándose a lo que sucedía, Lana conjuró unas barreras alrededor de sí misma y el resto para protegerlos de los trozos de armadura que salieron volando en cuanto el gigante explotó.

Con el grandote fuera del juego, encargarse de los otros sería pan comido, y el resto de las fuerzas hyruleanas podrían fácilmente lidiar con ellos sin su ayuda. Por ahora, lo mejor que podían hacer era encargarse de los más grandes y que pudiesen representar la mayor amenaza para que pudieran ingresar en la ciudad. Después de todo, en el interior, Link y Zelda necesitarían de más apoyo para poder llegar a la verdadera meta de esta misión: el castillo.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después, en el sendero al castillo…**_

El héroe y la princesa se abrían paso, blandiendo sus armas (muy literalmente) a diestra y siniestra. Zelda utilizaba la magia de la batuta para dispersarlos cuando intentaban hacerles montón, dejándolos presa fácil tanto para su florete como para las espadas de Link. Así como Link se impresionó de lo rápidamente que ella dominó la batuta y supo aprovechar el recurso en combate, Zelda también se admiró con la destreza con la cual Link era capaz de blandir dos espadas simultáneamente. A pesar de que le aclaró que Fay le ayudaba a guiar sus movimientos mientras estaba en su forma de Espada Divina de modo que él podía concentrarse en su totalidad en la otra espada, no dejaba de ser impresionante. Cuando un Ferrus particularmente grande trató de bloquearle su camino, la respuesta del joven héroe fueron dos cortes cruzados al pecho, seguidos de una estocada doble directo al cuello con la que literalmente le arrancó la cabeza.

\- No era necesario ser tan brutal. – comentó Zelda.

\- Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar. – replicó Link. – Cuidado, vienen más de ellos.

Los dos se preparaban para recibir al siguiente grupo, pero una mano de energía roja se les adelantó, agarrando a uno de los pequeños, volteándolo de cabeza y azotándolo contra sus compañeros. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que había sido Midna, recién llegando a lomos de su lobo crepuscular, que se veía inusualmente más sediento de sangre de lo acostumbrado.

\- ¿Queriendo adelantarse a la diversión ustedes dos solos? Me destrozan. – dijo la Twili.

Link y Zelda no pudieron más que reírse un poco por el gesto de Midna. Pese a tener en realidad muy poco tiempo de conocerla, los dos no podían más que aceptar ese oscuro pero libre de malicia sentido del humor que la caracterizaba, como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a ella. Tal vez fuese una resonancia de sus encarnaciones pasadas en la época del Crepúsculo.

\- ¡Princesa, Link! – escucharon la voz de Ruisu llamarlos.

El espadachín pelinegro venía corriendo junto con la pareja de Sheikahs, después de haber tenido que lidiar con algunos estorbos por el camino. Impa y Azael no se veían particularmente contentos cuando fijaron la mirada en la Reina del Crepúsculo.

\- ¿Era necesario que te fueras por tu cuenta de ese modo? – protestó la comandante.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? – replicó Midna. – No importa como haga el trabajo, mientras lo haga.

\- No importa, mientras no pongas en peligro a otros. – dijo Azael, estando de acuerdo con Impa. – Piensa un poco que estamos tratando de terminar con esto sin perder a más de los nuestros.

\- Ya, ya lo sé. – aseguró la Twili. – Pero si sus amigos ya tienen todo bajo control allá, no creo que haga daño que me divierta un poco con estas hojalatas.

\- ¿Cómo va la ocupación de la ciudadela? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Ya está casi completa. – dijo Impa. – Nuestras fuerzas están registrando cada centímetro para asegurarse que no quede ningún Ferrus o Nudillo de Hierro ocultándose en ninguna casa.

\- Lo cual nos deja solo con... – dijo Link, mirando hacia la colina donde se alzaba el susodicho edificio.

Igualmente, todos los demás también dirigieron la mirada hacia el Castillo de Hyrule. Desde afuera, no parecía que el castillo hubiese sufrido muchos daños, pero a juzgar por cómo había quedado la ciudadela, la princesa ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para verlo en un estado igual o peor. Conociendo a Cya, era más que probable que no perdiera el tiempo en mancillar su hogar, tal vez con solo la intención de causarle dolor a ella y a los suyos. Lo que más le preocupaba era que pudiese haber descubierto su santuario secreto, ese lugar privado tan especial para ella.

\- Todavía quedan algunos más en los alrededores. – dijo Impa. – Ruisu, Midna, ¿creen que podrían encargarse del resto ustedes dos?

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar? – dijo Midna. El lobo crepuscular gruñó como si se sintiera menospreciado, aunque claro, como era Midna quien lo controlaba, todo era parte de su acto.

\- Terminaremos de limpiar el área. – aseguró Ruisu, sujetando su espada de hielo. – El castillo es todo suyo, en cuanto el resto de las fuerzas terminen con los de afuera, los seguiremos.

Midna y Ruisu encararon de vuelta a los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro que ya se venían encima. Para que los otros pudiesen continuar, la Twili y su lobo se lanzaron de frente para destazar a unos cuantos, mientras Ruisu iba hacia el otro lado, listo para dar algunas cuchilladas frías al primero que se pusiera a su alcance. Impa y Azael se miraron y asintieron uno al otro para empezar a correr hacia el castillo. La princesa los siguió de inmediato, mientras Link se quedó un momento observando a su compañero, mientras este empalaba a un Nudillo de Hierro en el pecho, haciendo que le brotaran las estacas de hielo por detrás, y a Midna quitándole el hacha a otro y agarrándolo después de la cabeza para que su lobo le arrancara con sus quijadas los brazos y piernas. No necesitaban de su ayuda, él tenía otra misión que cumplir.

\- Contamos con ustedes. – dijo Link.

Con las fuerzas Hyruleanas ya tomando el control de la ciudadela, e incluso en el caso de que Midna y Ruisu no pudiesen con todo ellos solos, los demás se les unirían pronto para terminar el trabajo. El héroe, la princesa y los Sheikahs tenían el camino libre. Ignorando a los Ferrus que todavía trataban de custodiar el sendero, el cuarteto se enfocó en una sola cosa. El edificio de piedra que tenían enfrente. El Castillo de Hyrule pronto sería suyo de nuevo, como era su derecho.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de acción, donde por fin nuestros héroes están recuperando lo que les pertenece, su amado hogar; y por supuesto, el romance no fue dejado de lado, ya Link y Zelda se sienten en confianza el uno con el otro, y eso quiere decir muchísimo para más adelante… creo que el momento que todos hemos estado esperando XD

Bueno, espero que no dejen de leer lo que queda de la trama, que poco a poco, se va a acercando más al final. Sin embargo, no se preocupen, aún hay muchos pendientes que resolver.

Cuídense ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal amigos? Con esto arranca el acto final de la historia, y tal como dijo mi compañera, la relación de Link y Zelda sigue avanzando sin detenerse. Quisiera aclarar que esta misión de reconquistar el castillo fue nuestra idea, otra expansión más a la historia. El motivo, bien, tenemos dos principalmente. El primero, mostrar algunas de las nuevas armas de los personajes en acción, de lo cual veremos mucho más en la conclusión de este arco. El segundo, necesitamos "preparar el escenario" para lo que viene entre Link y Zelda, y digo esto tanto en sentido de trama y literal dentro de la historia. No creo que se les haga difícil imaginarlo, ¿verdad?

Gracias por los reviews a **LinkAnd0606, IA99, Raven Harkinian, yumivigo, Sheika 360, Diegogamer779, ZarcortFan25, SakuraXD, darkdan-sama, Twilight Mary, dragon titanico, klyVan, prietar, Jannis301** y **Linkblue.** Gracias también a **Angeljasiel** en DeviantArt que va a medio camino de esta historia (y esperamos que pronto nos alcance). Con esto la cuota de este mes queda cubierta, atentos para la conclusión de este arco. ¡El desenlace se acerca cada vez más!


	25. Capítulo 13: Reconquista II

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 13:** Reconquista, Parte II.

* * *

" _ **Las fuerzas hyruleanas han iniciado su asalto a la ciudadela del castillo, y la batalla progresa favorablemente. En cuestión de solo unas pocas horas, los soldados de Hyrule han logrado contrarrestar la superioridad numérica gracias a sus refuerzos y ocupar a la ciudad, rompiendo las defensas de los centinelas de metal que intentan detener su avance.**_

 _ **Pero la verdadera batalla está por comenzar. Link y Zelda, acompañados por Impa y Azael, se encuentran a las puertas del castillo y se preparan para ingresar, sin duda esperando que estará mejor defendido que la ciudadela, y que les aguardan enemigos más fuertes en el interior.**_

 _ **Mientras el resto de los aliados se ocupan de mantener el control en el exterior, el héroe legendario y la princesa avanzan con determinación para reconquistar el edificio, siendo este el primer paso para voltear la balanza de la guerra. Aunque en este punto, ambos tienen razones mucho más personales para luchar. Zelda está ansiosa por expulsar a los invitados no deseados de su hogar, y Link por la oportunidad para vengar a sus camaradas caídos durante el asalto anterior y poder darles un descanso apropiado para honrar sus sacrificios…"**_

* * *

 _ **Interior del Castillo de Hyrule…**_

El cuarteto formado por los comandantes Sheikahs, la princesa y el héroe legendario finalmente ha ingresado con éxito al palacio. La puerta principal estaba custodiada por varios Ferrus, de modo que se vieron forzados a despacharlos. No fue muy difícil, pues durante la pelea descubrieron al arrojar a uno de ellos a la fosa del castillo que con su enorme peso se hundían como rocas en el agua, incapaces de volver a salir. Hecho esto, la princesa rápidamente echó mano de su preciada batuta para levantar a los que quedaban del suelo y empujarlos a la fosa con las corrientes de viento. Aunque eso no los matara, no podrían salir, y con ello dejarían de ser un problema.

Una vez frente a las grandes puertas, Impa y Zelda ejecutaron un hechizo combinado para romper la cerradura y poder entrar. Tal como lo esperaban, apenas pusieron un pie adentro ya les esperaban una gran cantidad de Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro por todo el lugar, que inmediato centraron su atención en ellos y alzaron sus armas para iniciar la batalla. Link, Impa y Azael se lanzaron de frente, mientras Zelda actuaba como apoyo desde atrás con su magia. El héroe, con su propia espada y la Espada Divina en sus manos fue el primero en adelantarse hacia el Ferrus más cercano, que le respondió tratando de darle un tajo vertical con su pesada arma. Link cruzó sus espadas para detener el golpe, lo empujó hacia atrás con todo su cuerpo e inmediatamente respondió saltando con sus botas para ganar suficiente altura y decapitarlo con la Espada Divina.

Al mismo tiempo, Azael e Impa se fueron a los extremos con sus propios oponentes. El subcomandante corrió con el hacha de su alabarda apuntando hacia el frente, cargada de electricidad embistiendo a un Nudillo de Hierro con ella. La descarga hizo su efecto, paralizando al enemigo al hacer contacto. Hecho esto, Azael asestó un golpe en el borde del hacha mientras estaba indefenso para partírsela, y este no se dio cuenta de que su arma ahora no tenía filo para golpear sino hasta que se liberó de la parálisis y trató de golpearlo con ella, por supuesto fallando al no tener con qué golpear en ese lugar. El Sheikah le devolvió el favor empalándolo en la sección media del cuerpo, que estaba desprotegida, y con esto la armadura se desplomó vacía. Del otro lado, Impa peleaba contra dos a la vez, habiendo regresado la naginata a su forma de espada gigante para aumentar propia su defensa. Igual que Azael, atacó la sección media del cuerpo de uno de ellos para eliminarlo, y cuando el otro trató de írsele por detrás para atacarla por la espalda, la comandante colocó su propia hoja apuntando hacia atrás para contrarrestar el ataque sin siquiera voltearse, apuñalándolo directo en la cara (o más bien, haciendo que se fuera directamente de cara hacia la espada) justo cuando se disponía a dar el mortal hachazo.

A su vez, Zelda tampoco se quedaba corta durante la pelea. Aparentemente los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro la vieron potencialmente como la más vulnerable del grupo, y pronto se darían cuenta de ese grave error. Aunque adentro de un espacio cerrado no podía utilizar la batuta para propulsarse a riesgo de chocar contra los muros o el techo, todavía podía utilizar su propia magia para darse impulsos de velocidad en cortas distancias o saltar un poco más alto (si bien no tanto como Link podía hacerlo con sus botas voladoras), muy útiles para aproximarse al enemigo, dar un golpe, y luego escapar, o para maniobras evasivas. Uno de los Ferrus se le vino encima con una pesada maza, pero la Princesa la esquivó saltando y dando una pirueta se colocó por detrás de él, y cargando su florete de energía sagrada, atacó con un combo de estocadas veloces, atravesando con la última la nuca del monstruo de hierro. Tres de ellos comenzaron a rodearla, pero la joven regente tomó la batuta e invocó un mini-tornado a su alrededor para alejarlos, y uno a uno los eliminó invocando la tormenta de rayos. Era una suerte que pudiera seguir haciendo eso incluso adentro del castillo. Sin embargo, en cuanto tuvo un respiro de la batalla, pudo percibir algo de lo que no había podido percatarse por estar concentrada en los enemigos que la rodeaban. Algo poderoso, y siniestro. Aprovechando ese instante, se concentró para determinar su ubicación exacta…

\- ¡Impa, percibo una concentración de magia oscura en los niveles superiores! – exclamó la princesa.

\- ¡Lo sé, también pude sentirla hace un momento! – dijo Impa, mientras mantenía a raya a un Ferrus con dos espadas, casi tan grandes o más grandes que la suya. – ¡Sospecho que podría ser la baliza central de todos estos enemigos!

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Link.

\- ¡Significa que hay un enemigo que controla a todas las demás hojalatas desde aquí! – aclaró Azael, golpeando con su alabarda el escudo de otro, tratando evidentemente de rompérselo por la fuerza.

\- ¡Exactamente! – dijo Zelda. – ¡Está irradiando su energía a todo el castillo, y seguramente también hasta el área de la ciudadela!

\- ¿Y eso cómo nos ayuda? – volvió a preguntar Link, derribando a un Ferrus con una estocada al medio del rostro.

\- ¡Si destruimos a ese enemigo, todos los demás lo seguirán de inmediato! – explicó Zelda.

Ya antes había visto algo similar, con Darunia cuando viajaron a la época del Héroe del Tiempo. Al derrotarlo a él se rompió todo el control sobre los demás Gorons. Si estos soldados metálicos seguían el mismo principio, entonces tendrían la misma debilidad.

\- ¡Eso nos facilita las cosas! ¡EAAAAAAARRRGGH! – Link ejecutó un ataque giratorio para rematar a uno particularmente terco. Esa información definitivamente avivó su entusiasmo.

\- ¡Princesa, usted y Link busquen a ese enemigo! – dijo Azael. – ¡Impa y yo podemos encargarnos de todo aquí abajo!

Impa quiso protestar de que Azael se le adelantara a dar órdenes (ella seguía siendo su superior después de todo), pero igualmente ella estaba por proponer la misma idea de todos modos, así que no dijo nada. Mientras la princesa y el héroe se dirigían a las escaleras más cercanas para ir a los niveles superiores en busca del enemigo principal, ellos dos se quedaron en el salón. Pronto los dos se vieron rodeados por las hordas enemigas, colocándose espalda con espalda mientras veían a sus enemigos aproximarse a ellos. A pesar de la inferioridad numérica o que sus enemigos eran más grandes en tamaño que ellos, ninguno de los dos se sintió intimidado ni mucho menos. Los dos sabían perfectamente como vencerlos y el hecho de tener al otro para cuidarle las espaldas era muy alentador por más de un motivo.

\- Echaba de menos esto. – dijo Azael, hablando por encima del hombro. – Hace mucho que no peleábamos de este modo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Impa.

\- No finjas que no lo sabes. – replicó el subcomandante. – Solos tú y yo, luchando codo a codo contra una gran cantidad de enemigos. Todo en nuestra contra y solo nos tenemos a nosotros como apoyo.

\- ¿Y aquella vez con los Gorons? – recordó Impa.

\- Esa no cuenta. Sheik, es decir la princesa, estaba con nosotros en aquel momento, y además, estábamos tratando de no lastimarlos. – puntualizó Azael. – Esta vez, sin embargo…

\- Es cierto. – dijo Impa, sonriendo. No había tenido oportunidad de pelear al lado de su subordinado a solas en un largo tiempo, tendría que disfrutar de la experiencia. – Bueno, ¿comenzamos?

\- Después de ti.

Cuando los gigantes de metal se decidieron a atacar, inmediatamente los dos Sheikahs les respondieron antes de darles oportunidad de completar su primer movimiento. Los dos se lanzaron simultáneamente hacia el más cercano que tenían. Impa frenó el ataque del suyo con su gran espada y ejecutó un tajo de revés para partirlo por la mitad en la cintura, mientras que Azael dejó caer el hacha de su alabarda en el hombro de otro con tal fuerza que le desprendió por completo el brazo con todo y arma, dejándolo expuesto para un golpe directo a un lado de su cabeza. Inmediatamente se giró hacia el siguiente, cargando con electricidad la alabarda para atacar directo a la rodilla. El golpe le paralizó la pierna y le hizo perder el balance cuando intentó dar un paso, cayendo de cara al suelo con un gran estruendo, y en ese preciso instante Impa saltó sobre él y le clavó su gran espada para rematarlo antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse. El siguiente vino con un par de hachas gemelas, y los dos tuvieron que detenerlo juntos. Mientras agitaba ferozmente sus armas, los dos Sheikahs se vieron presionados por su aparente fuerza. En un movimiento desesperado, lo atrajeron hacia uno de los muros y lo provocaron para que los atacara, apartándose en el último momento para que se le clavara el hacha, saltando hacia los lados. Azael lo golpeó con la alabarda electrificada en el codo para obligarlo a soltar el hacha, y cuando intentó responder con la que tenía en la otra mano, Impa desvió el ataque con su gran espada, dejándole a Azael el camino libre para dar el golpe de gracia dándole un impacto directo al pecho.

Igual que cuando pelearon contra Darunia, el trabajo de equipo de los Sheikahs era impecable, pero esta vez era mucho más impresionante, considerando que ahora no tenían ninguna restricción que les impidiera pelear a todo su potencial. Ahora que estaban en total libertad de atacar con fuerza letal, sus adversarios no tenían ninguna oportunidad de salir de esa, solo en pedazos. Ese era el verdadero poder de los comandantes del ejército de Hyrule.

Entretanto, Zelda y Link subieron por las escaleras al segundo piso, mientras la princesa utilizaba sus habilidades sensoriales para rastrear de dónde irradiaba la energía maligna que controlaba a los soldados de metal. Link trataba de mantener a raya a los enemigos cuando Zelda se tomaba un respiro para tratar de ubicar la fuente, y una vez que lo hizo, los dos comenzaron a atravesar el corredor tan rápido como podían. A la mitad, un Ferrus con escudo y espada y un Nudillo de Hierro con una maza se atravesaron en su camino, bloqueando por completo el paso.

\- Que molestias. – dijo Link. – Proxi, ¿puedes escabullirte y ver si hay más de estos adelante? No quiero llevarme malas sorpresas con emboscadas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó la pequeña hadita. – ¡Aquí voy!

La pequeña lucecita azul se escabulló justo entre las dos enormes moles de metal, sin que estos le prestaran la más mínima atención, pues sus verdaderos objetivos eran la pareja de jóvenes que tenían frente a ellos. El héroe y la princesa se alistaron, tenían que derribar a estos muros de metal andantes para poder proseguir su camino. Al parecer, estos solamente mantenían posiciones para impedir que el enemigo avanzara, pues no se movieron de su lugar, de modo que les tocó hacer a ellos el primer ataque. Pues bien, siendo ese el caso, la mejor opción era un golpe rápido y directo.

Link se lanzó primero contra el Ferrus, chocando su Espada Divina directo en su escudo. Luego intentó levantar su gigantesca espada, pero no midió bien el espacio del corredor al extender el brazo, y al tratar de dar el golpe, tuvo un retraso de un par de segundos que lo dejó abierto a un golpe doble cruzado en el pecho que lo desestabilizó. Link siguió presionando el ataque antes de que pudiera reponerse, y terminó hundiéndole la espada directo en la abertura de su casco con gran precisión.

A su vez, Zelda tampoco tuvo problemas para deshacerse del Nudillo de Hierro. Mucho de su entrenamiento se enfocaba en derrotar a oponentes que la superasen infinitamente en tamaño y fuerza. Igual que su compañero, el Nudillo de Hierro no tomó en cuenta el espacio del corredor al intentar voltear su gran hacha, y solo atinó a utilizarla para protegerse cuando la princesa le respondió utilizando sus estocadas rápidas. Lo que este no sabía era que la princesa no estaba tratando de atacar sus "zonas vitales" ni mucho menos, sino que su verdadero objetivo era su arma; todos y cada uno de los golpes fueron dirigidos hacia el hacha, a un punto específico, y al conectar el último, la energía sagrada hizo su trabajo, haciendo que la susodicha arma se despedazara. Hecho esto, la princesa rodó entre la abertura que hicieron las piernas de su adversario al dar un paso hacia ella, poniéndose de pie por detrás de él para dar la estocada final. La hoja del florete se enterró en su espalda y salió por el frente, resplandeciendo en una radiante luz dorada. Hecho esto, igual que su colega de escudo y espada, la armadura se desplomó inerte al disolverse el cuerpo que la utilizaba.

\- ¡Link, Princesa! – llegó Proxi de regreso. – ¡El resto del pasillo está despejado, pero las escaleras que van al siguiente piso están repletas de ellos!

\- Parece que tendremos que abrirnos paso a la antigua. – dijo Link.

\- No perdamos el tiempo entonces. – concluyó Zelda, empezando a correr de nuevo.

La princesa tenía muy claro su objetivo, tenían que destruir al enemigo que controlaba al resto. Si lo hacían, el castillo sería suyo de nuevo. Hasta entonces ellos, todos los demás que estaban peleando afuera tenían que derrotar a todos los que pudieran, pero ellos tenían fe en sus compañeros y en sus habilidades. Con todos haciendo su parte, ellos dos tendrían que hacer la suya. Unos cuantos monstruos de metal no los habían detenido de entrar al castillo, y no los detendrían de llegar a donde estaba el enemigo baliza para darle muerte y con él, a todos sus demás congéneres.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el exterior…**_

Al tiempo que Link, Zelda y los Sheikahs combatían para recuperar el control del palacio, el resto de las tropas luchaban afuera para terminar de limpiar el área dentro y alrededor de la ciudadela. A pesar de que todavía eran superados en número por los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro, los caballeros de Hyrule seguían peleando con determinación. Ya llevaban cerca de cuatro horas de haber comenzado a pelear, y aunque no habían tenido bajas fatales, muchos de ellos empezaban a sentirse agotados. Un efecto secundario del encantamiento que Lana y la Princesa Zelda habían hecho en sus armas era que, a cambio del poder adicional, les requería un esfuerzo mucho mayor, y por ende implicaba un mayor agotamiento.

Afortunadamente, para ese momento, las fuerzas hyruleanas que habían logrado entrar a la ciudadela habían logrado reducir a casi todos los enemigos en el interior, y los que se encontraban afuera ahora se estaban enfocando en tratar de ayudar a los suyos a atravesar el portón. Una vez que todas las tropas hubieran entrado, cerrarían las puertas para que los soldados metálicos que se encontraban afuera permanecieran allí.

Entre los que todavía se encontraban haciendo estragos afuera de la muralla estaban Darunia y Garrett, haciendo gala de sus enormes y pesadas armas, dejando a los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro como latas aplastadas. Alexandre, a su vez, estaba demostrando lo que algunos de sus compañeros habían llamado "el poder del dragón", convirtiendo a sus adversarios en pilas de hierro fundido con las voraces llamas de su lanza, y a pesar de que se veía más entusiasta y "encendido" de lo usual, las preocupaciones de que podría estar poseído por Volga eran infundadas. Si realmente el espíritu del caballero dragón residía ahora en su antigua arma, sin duda le estaba prestando su fuerza sin pedir nada a cambio y le permitía tener el control total de la situación.

\- ¿Ya acabamos? – preguntó Alexandre, después de rostizar a un Ferrus.

\- ¡Sí, todas nuestras tropas ya entraron a la ciudadela! – exclamó Darunia.

\- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó Alexandre, desmontándose de su corcel. – De acuerdo, compañero, vuelve a las líneas traseras. En cuanto tengamos el control de todo el lugar nos veremos de nuevo.

A diferencia de Epona, Shadow entendió el mensaje y obedeció a su amo sin rechistar, echando a correr de vuelta a las tropas que se encontraban en la reserva para que lo cuidasen. Los demás jinetes habían hecho lo mismo, y los reservistas se ocuparían de cuidar a los caballos, pues para ocupar la ciudadela sería mucho más práctico ir a pie por las calles a raíz del espacio. Cuando todo estuviese más tranquilo enviarían una señal de que tenían ya el control para que los trajeran a todos.

Garrett acabó por hacer un último barrido con su mangual con el que terminó de derribar a los que quedaban en pie, colgándose su hacha en la espalda para tener las manos libres para sujetar la cadena de su nueva arma. Esa ya era su señal para ingresar al interior de la muralla. Con ellos adentro, dieron el aviso a los que estaban en la cámara donde estaba el mecanismo para cerrar las puertas, y con ello mantener al resto afuera. Todavía quedaban unos cuantos en el interior que requerían su atención.

\- ¡Vengan de una vez, hojalatas oxidadas! ¡Es hora de que todos ustedes se larguen de nuestro hogar! – anunció Alexandre.

Darunia y Garrett lo secundaron de inmediato. El Jefe Goron decidió dejar su martillo en el suelo por un momento, pues no quería demoler con él más de lo necesario, sus puños bastarían por el momento. Y a su vez, Garrett hizo lo mismo con el mangual, volviendo a retomar su hacha para encargarse de las tropas enemigas a su manera tradicional.

Entretanto, el cuarteto formado por las señoritas había decidido subirse a la parte superior de la muralla para actuar como defensa contra los que todavía quedaban afuera. Aunque ya prácticamente tenían el control del interior de la ciudadela, no había manera de saber si los enemigos podrían intentar derribar los portones o los muros para entrar por la fuerza. Lana le pidió a Maripola que soltara a sus mariposas curativas por toda el área de la ciudadela para revitalizar a los soldados nuevamente. El refuerzo fue bienvenido, y aprovecharon el impulso del momento para redoblar sus esfuerzos en destrozar a sus adversarios. Los caballeros no perdieron un instante, y de inmediato comenzaron a registrar todo el lugar hasta el último centímetro, para estar seguros de que no quedase ni uno de ellos ocultándose y esperando el momento de emboscar a los inocentes habitantes una vez que volvieran a sus hogares

\- Zatyr, ¿alguna novedad? – preguntó Lana.

\- Yo diría que estamos a salvo de ellos. – replicó la arquera. – No se atreven a tratar de cruzar la fosa. Seguramente se hundirían como rocas si lo intentaran.

\- Al menos no son tan idiotas como para intentar suicidarse. – comentó Ruto. – Qué lástima, eso nos ahorraría mucho trabajo.

Efectivamente, los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro no eran tan tontos para intentar cruzar. La corriente del río que pasaba cerca alimentaba un canal que había sido construido para llenar la fosa alrededor de la ciudadela, y también en el castillo, lo que en este caso proporcionaba una excelente defensa contra estos particulares enemigos. Si caían allí dentro, no podrían volver a salir fácilmente.

\- Oh-oh, creo que hablé demasiado pronto. – dijo Zatyr, mirando con su máscara un poco más atrás.

En la muralla Oeste podía ver que se acercaban Ferrus armados con ballestas. Tal vez no podían entrar, pero todavía podrían causar problemas. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando los primeros de ellos se pusieron a tiro y apuntaron para disparar. Los dardos estaban cargados con energía ardiente, a juzgar por estar literalmente brillando al rojo vivo. Instintivamente Lana se colocó frente a ellos y levantó un escudo de energía para detenerlos. Tuvo éxito, pero comprobó que los dardos no solo eran de energía ardiente, eran explosivos, pues estallaron fuertemente al chocar contra la barrera de la hechicera y por poco la atraviesan.

\- ¡Zatyr, Ruto! ¡Derriben a los que llevan las ballestas a toda costa!

\- Considéralo hecho, querida. – dijo Ruto, alzando el Cetro de Hielo.

\- ¡A ver qué les parece esto! – dijo Zatyr, echando mano de su arco.

\- ¡Maripola, necesito que me ayudes aquí! – pidió la hechicera.

\- ¡Ya voy, señorita Lana! – exclamó la niña, corriendo hacia ella.

Ruto alzó el Cetro de Hielo para crear encima de los Ferrus un bloque gigantesco, y dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre los más cercanos, cuando se disponían a disparar la siguiente ronda para impedírselos. Y antes de que pudieran quitarse de encima el montón de hielo, Zatyr tomó una de las flechas crepusculares que todavía le quedaban. Por fortuna, a pesar de haber agotado las sagradas, todavía tenía algunas de estas para seguir causando problemas. Como tenía muy pocas, sabía que tenía que acertar cada una y derribar a los enemigos. La energía crepuscular de cada flecha los eliminaba de un solo golpe, pero con la cantidad de ellos que habría no podía acabar con todos. Para máximo de eficiencia, Ruto usaba el Cetro de hielo para obligarlos a amontonarse en un área específica, y Maripola y Lana hacían lo mismo soltando al enjambre de avispas para que los rodearan. Así, cuando varios de ellos estaban alineados, Zatyr solo tenía que apuntar con cuidado hacia el punto mínimo más alto de uno de ellos, de tal manera que cuando disparara la flecha, esta atravesara a varios de ellos de una sola vez. Haciendo eso, se anotaba varias bajas con un solo disparo.

Mientras las chicas vigilaban que no fuesen a penetrar las flechas desde el exterior, en el centro de la plaza Darunia, Garrett y Alexandre seguían tratando de atraer a todos los que podían. El Jefe Goron les arrancaba las armas (a veces con todo y mano) y luego los aporreaba con ellas. Garrett, por su parte, cuando no usaba su hacha para decapitarlos, tomaba el ejemplo de Darunia y les quitaba sus armas, solo que él a veces prefería arrojárselas a otros que estaban lejos.

Alexandre terminó de derrotar a un pequeño grupo, pero entonces vio que un Nudillo de Hierro particularmente grande venía con una gran hacha hacia ellos, resonando sus pisadas. Desde luego, por su enorme tamaño venía despacio, pero ya tenía una idea de cómo acabar con él.

\- ¡Oye, Garrett! ¿Un pequeño impulso? – llamó a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – preguntó el grandullón.

\- ¡Sólo ayúdame a saltar arriba de ese sujeto! – le dijo.

Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba planeando Alexandre, y al ver que este ya empezaba a correr hacia él, Garrett simplemente se alistó y colocó las manos en posición de plataforma para ayudarlo a impulsarse. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no utilizar de más, especialmente con esos guantes puestos. Alexandre saltó sobre las manos de Garrett y este lo hizo elevarse hasta ponerse encima.

\- ¡Recibe el poder del dragón! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRR!

En el momento en que Alexandre rugió, la lanza se prendió en llamas, y él también, siendo rodeado por completo por un aura llameante que evocaba las alas de Volga en su forma de dragón de fuego. Y de hecho, en vez de caer con la gravedad, fue como si literalmente se lanzara en picada apuntando con la lanza, aunque más que un dragón parecía como un pájaro de fuego lanzándose hacia su presa. Tal vez el poder de la lanza era todavía más allá de solo combatir en el suelo, era como si al invocar el poder de Volga, este fuese más allá y le otorgase todas las habilidades que tuvo en vida, incluyendo, al parecer dentro de cierto límite, hasta la capacidad de volar como un dragón.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_ Alexandre chocó como un meteoro contra el Nudillo de Hierro, levantando una enorme colina de fuego. Esta tardó varios segundos en disiparse, y entonces fue que Darunia y Garrett vieron el resultado: el Nudillo de Hierro yacía hecho una enorme pila de hierros incendiados, mientras que Alexandre había salido de entre las llamas, totalmente ileso. La explosión de fuego no le hizo absolutamente nada (ni tampoco a su ropa) pese a haber estado directo en contacto al golpear al Nudillo de Hierro a quemarropa con su ataque.

\- Uff… eso fue… intenso. – fue todo lo que dijo.

\- ¿Cuándo rayos aprendiste a hacer eso? – preguntó Garrett.

\- No tengo idea. – admitió el lancero. – ¿Quizás fue Volga?

\- Lo que sea que haya sido, fue impresionante, hermano Alexandre. – reconoció el Jefe Goron. – Pero deberías tener más cuidado, podrías haberte lastimado al hacer eso, o a alguien más.

Con lo de lastimar a alguien más, Alexandre supo que tenían razón. Pero de lastimarse a sí mismo, no tenían de qué preocuparse. A pesar de su cercanía a las llamas de Volga, y pese a sentir el calor, estas nunca lo quemaban, era como si de algún modo lo reconocieran, o si fuesen parte de él. No podía explicarlo, solo lo sabía, de alguna manera.

\- Todavía no terminamos aquí. – dijo Alexandre. – Aun hay muchos de nuestros amigos de metal en este lugar.

Efectivamente, aunque ya tenían mayormente el control de la ciudadela, cualquier Ferrus o Nudillo de Hierro que siguiera en pie tenía que ser exterminado en el acto. No podían dejar ni uno solo de ellos en pie.

\- Este no es lugar para ustedes. ¡Los invasores indeseados se largan o los hacemos pedazos! – exclamó Alexandre, corriendo hacia ellos para darles su merecido. Garrett y Darunia no dijeron nada, pero por dentro aplaudían su aparente entusiasmo.

Al mismo tiempo, en el sendero que llevaba hacia el castillo, Ruisu y Midna casi habían terminado con los de ese lugar. Ya fuese congelados por el Sable Zora, o destrozados sin piedad por el lobo crepuscular de Midna, los restos de los enemigos metálicos yacían hechos montón por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, la Twili y el espadachín pelinegro se enfrentaban a un Ferrus particularmente terco que al parecer tenía la cabeza (al igual que todo lo demás) más dura que el resto de sus compañeros. Iba armado con una maza gigantesca y un escudo más grande que los otros y además era distinto: en lugar de ser circular, tenía forma alargada y triangular, con lo que parecía ser una punta afilada en el extremo inferior. Y los dos comprobaron que podía utilizarla para atacar cuando trató de golpear a Midna con ella, forzando a la Twili a hacer saltar a su lobo, antes de que el enemigo hundiera su arma en el suelo.

\- ¡Oye, cuidado donde apuntas con eso! – le gritó, evidentemente enfadada.

Ruisu corrió hacia él para tratar de congelarlo con el sable, saltando para darle con más fuerza, pero el Ferrus dio un solo manotón para alejarlo antes de que lo tocara, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Midna alargó su mano de cabello prensil para atraparlo antes de que fuera a lastimarse, y una vez que lo puso a salvo en el suelo otra vez, le ordenó a su mascota atacar de nuevo. Al embestir al Ferrus, se estrelló de frente con su escudo, y el guerrero metálico alzó su maza con toda la intención de hacerla bajar sobre ella. La Twili solo reaccionó a usar su cabello para frenar el ataque, pero este empezaba a superarla en fuerza cuando se resistió.

\- ¡Ruisu, algo de ayuda!

\- ¡Voy! – exclamó el espadachín, volviendo a atacar.

Canalizando tanto poder como podía hacia la hoja del Sable Zora, Ruisu decidió no atacar al enemigo, sino enfocarse en el arma. Determinando dónde estaba la parte más débil de la maza saltó para dar un mandoble justo en ese lugar con todas sus fuerzas, rezando por que fuese suficiente para romperlo. Por algún milagro, el corte de hielo tuvo el efecto deseado. La congelación debilitó el palo de la maza, y Midna se quedó con la bola de picos en su mano de cabello. Tomó distancia haciendo saltar a su lobo.

\- ¡Creo que esto es tuyo! – gritó, arrojándosela a la cabeza.

 _ **¡BONK!**_ La bola de picos golpeó al Ferrus en la cabeza, desorientándolo. Tomando ventaja de esto, Midna transfiguró su cabello a forma de cuchilla y junto con Ruisu los dos comenzaron a asaltarlo ferozmente, tratando de romper a través de la defensa de su gran escudo. Pero este era mucho más resistente, e incluso los impactos combinados de los dos parecían ser inútiles. Finalmente, harto de ser atacado, el Ferrus dio un manotón para apartar a Ruisu, y centró su atención en Midna.

\- ¿Cómo puede algo tan grande moverse tan rápido? – exclamó la Twili, esquivando los golpes que el gigante de hierro trataba de conectarle con la punta afilada de su escudo.

Efectivamente, con ese tamaño era increíble que, si bien era lento para desplazarse con los pies, el trabajo de sus brazos era excepcionalmente rápido, lo que lo volvía un oponente extremadamente peligroso en combate cercano. Incluso el brazo que no llevaba el escudo también era un peligro, y Midna no sabía si debería ponerse a distancia más segura o quedarse donde estaba para tratar de romper su defensa, aunque pronto la respuesta la supo de la peor manera, pues en un intento desesperado por tratar de atacarlo, este la atrapó, agarrándola por la cabeza, y de no ser por el fragmento de la Sombra Fundida que llevaba como casco, podría haberle triturado el cráneo.

\- ¡Ay, suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora, pedazo de hierro, o te arrepentirás! – empezó a gritar la Twili. Esto además le rompió la concentración e hizo que el lobo crepuscular se disipara.

En cuanto recuperó el sentido, Ruisu lamentaba haber dejado la Espada Relámpago en el campamento en favor de utilizar el Sable Zora, pues esa podría haberle permitido atacar a una distancia segura. Hizo una nota mental de conseguirse un cinturón para poder sostener las dos espadas al mismo tiempo y llevarlas siempre consigo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Sería más práctico de esa manera para cambiarlas cuando lo necesitara. Y fue entonces que se percató de que Midna estaba en aprietos. La pequeña Twili, con la cabeza atrapada por la mano del Ferrus, trataba de soltarse con sus diminutos brazos, y pataleaba mientras gritaba que la soltaran.

\- ¡Midna! ¡Quítale la mano de encima! – gritó mientras corría hacia ellos de nuevo.

Impulsado por un arranque de ira y desesperación, Ruisu apretó el agarre de su mano derecha en el Sable Zora, haciendo que este tomara un brillo todavía más intenso que antes en todas las ocasiones que había ejecutado un ataque con él. En ese momento él no tenía idea, pero la cantidad de energía que estaba adquiriendo la espada hizo que literalmente la hoja alcanzara el punto de congelación absoluta, y de hecho se podía sentir un poco el frío a través de los guantes protectores que le dieron Ruto y Lana, pero él no le prestó atención a eso. Solo sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Midna y lo demás no tenía importancia alguna. Sabiendo que no podría llegar a tiempo corriendo, echó mano de la zarpa con su mano libre y apenas enganchó al Ferrus, retrajo la cadena, alzando la espada congelante para dar su golpe.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!

 _ **¡SLASH! ¡CRAAACCKK!**_ La hoja del Sable Zora atravesó limpiamente el antebrazo del Ferrus, dejando un muñón de cristales congelados en donde antes estaba su mano amputada. Midna se la quitó de encima a tiempo para ver que el Ferrus inmediatamente trató de tomar venganza por esto golpeando al muchacho con su escudo, pero en cuanto este se encontró de nuevo con la hoja congelada, el resultado fue distinto: consiguió partir el escudo a la mitad toda la línea vertical, haciendo que cayeran hacia los lados las dos mitades y con ello volviéndolo inútil para atacar, de paso logrando hacerle un corte en el brazo que lo sujetaba pero sin llegar a cercenárselo del todo (el escudo debió absorber la peor parte del impacto). A pesar de todo, el esfuerzo en hacer solo esos dos ataques dejó a Ruisu exhausto, y no pudo esquivar cuando el Ferrus, al parecer furioso por perder no solo sus armas sino también su mano por culpa del muchacho, usó la mano restante para darle un golpe de revés, y esta vez no podría levantarse para escapar o volver a contraatacar.

\- ¡Ah, no, no lo harás! – dijo Midna, volviendo a invocar a su lobo crepuscular y montándose en él.

El lobo echó a correr, y justo cuando el Ferrus se disponía a dejar caer su pesado puño en el indefenso Ruisu que yacía en el suelo, la bestia crepuscular y su ama saltaron a su hombro. El lobo se afianzó con sus mandíbulas y garras del monstruo, mientras este último se agitaba violentamente tratando de quitárselos de encima, pero en vez de aflojar, el lobo mordió con más fuerza, mientras Midna volvía a materializar su cabello, esta vez, con la forma de lo que parecía ser un enorme y pesado martillo.

\- ¡ESTO ES POR INTENTAR APLASTARME LA CABEZA!

 _ **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**_ Tres martillazos fueron suficientes para destrozarle la cabeza al Ferrus, que todavía tenía los brazos levantados cuando finalmente cesó de moverse, y por inercia se cayó hacia atrás. El cuerpo físico debajo de la armadura se disolvió en humo negro, dejándola totalmente vacía. Por fin había cesado la amenaza. La Twili dio un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción, y de inmediato flotó hacia el espadachín caído, que todavía seguía inconsciente por ese último puñetazo. Había sido sorprendente que hubiese podido recibir más de uno y no estuviese visiblemente lastimado.

\- Vamos, chico, no te me duermas ahora. – dijo, picándole las mejillas tratando de despertarlo.

\- Hmm… aahh… ayayay…

\- No te rompiste algo, ¿verdad? – preguntó la Twili.

\- Creo que solo el orgullo. – dijo, tratando de sentarse, y agarrándose la cabeza. – Todo me da vueltas, creo que se me fue la mano con ese último ataque.

\- De eso te quería preguntar. – dijo Midna. – En ese último golpe que le diste antes de que te noqueara, noté que tu espada estaba brillando más de lo usual, y que hayas podido cortar a través de su escudo y de su armadura de esa manera… ¿eso de dónde vino?

\- No lo sé. – admitió el espadachín. – En ese momento solo me puse furioso de ver que estaba por aplastarte el cráneo y no pensé en nada, solo reaccioné.

\- Oh, así que te pusiste furioso y eso le dio un impulso extra a tu espada. – dijo la Twili, cruzando los brazos y piernas en el aire. – De acuerdo, eso me conmueve, pero hazme un favor y… ¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACERLO! ¡ESA HOJALATA POR POCO TE MATA!

Ruisu se sorprendió un poco por el repentino grito de Midna, pero después de verla en sus tratos con Maripola, sabía perfectamente que esa era su muy particular manera de demostrar que se preocupaba por él, y por los demás. No pudo más que sonreír de lado ligeramente hasta que se calmó de nuevo.

\- Ejem… en fin, ahora que ya estamos a mano, sé amable y quédate en un lugar seguro mientras yo voy por Lana o la mocosa de Maripola para que te ayuden un poco, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo con tono severo.

\- Todavía puedo... – Ruisu intentó levantarse, pero una gigantesca mano roja se le puso en la cabeza y lo volvió a sentar en el suelo.

\- No, no puedes, y ambos lo sabemos. – insistió Midna. Hecho esto, la mano lo agarró por la cintura, y estando él demasiado agotado como para protestar aún si hubiera querido, no pudo más que resignarse y permitir que Midna lo colocara sentado en la rama de uno de los árboles cercanos. – Sé un buen niño y quédate allí hasta que yo vuelva, ¿sí? No me tardaré mucho.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, Midna volvió a poner a correr a su lobo crepuscular sendero abajo hacia la ciudadela, para buscar a Lana o Maripola. Mientras lo hacía, Ruisu por fin pudo procesar lo que había sucedido. El Sable Zora había podido alcanzar un punto de congelación absoluta que básicamente le permitía atravesar cualquier cosa que tocara, y eso en sí mismo era una habilidad verdaderamente asombrosa. Pero al parecer, el costo de energía mental y física que implicaba era enorme. De hecho, ahora mismo se dio cuenta de algo más: la Espada Relámpago también le provocaba agotamiento al utilizar sus ataques especiales en sesiones muy largas, pero no tan rápido como el Sable Zora lo hizo con apenas esos dos ataques. Al parecer era bastante más peligroso de usar. Tenía que tener más cuidado con eso a partir de ahora.

Afortunadamente, después de despachar a ese último Ferrus ya no quedaban muchos más por allí que fueran a fijarse en él. Mientras esperaba a que Midna regresara con las otras chicas, dirigió la mirada hacia el castillo en la cima de la colina. Adentro estaban Link, la Princesa Zelda y los comandantes. Lamentaba mucho no poder ir a unirse a ellos ahora que el área estaba limpia, pero en su estado actual sería una carga más que una ayuda. Por mucho que lo detestara, tenía que esperar, pero en cuanto estuviese de nuevo a su máxima capacidad. Además, habiendo visto de primera mano las capacidades de cada uno de ellos, especialmente de Link y la Princesa, sin duda que podrían con cualquier cosa que los estuviera esperando allí dentro. Tenía confianza total en ellos.

\- Link… Princesa Zelda… esperen solo un poco. – dijo en voz baja. – Pronto les podremos ayudar a recuperar el castillo.

De algo estaba muy seguro, no sería una espera muy larga. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, Midna era claramente de las que gustaban hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo (lo que quería decir, tomar el camino más rápido siempre que fuera posible), así que seguramente no tardaría más de unos minutos en volver con Maripola o Lana. Podría esperar hasta entonces, no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

* * *

 _ **Interior del castillo, en los pasillos hacia la sala del trono…**_

La concentración de magia oscura se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Zelda no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que fuera que estuviese controlando a los centinelas tenía que encontrarse dentro de la sala del trono. Si podían vencerlo, podrían poner fin a esta batalla de una vez y recuperar el control del castillo.

Tuvieron suerte de que la mayor parte de las fuerzas enemigas que entraron al edificio se concentraban en los niveles inferiores, y no se molestaron en tratar de ocupar las habitaciones de los pisos de las torres más altas. De todas maneras, Impa y Azael decidieron que una vez que terminara todo, se encargarían de revisar cada centímetro del castillo hasta que no quedase ninguno de ellos. Igual que Link y Zelda, no querían que hubiera ningún huésped indeseado.

En aquel momento los Sheikahs se habían quedado peleando en el salón principal tratando de atraer a la mayor cantidad de enemigos, por ser el sitio donde tenían más espacio para pelear con libertad, y dado que ya los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro habían causado destrozos por todo el lugar, no tenían que preocuparse de dañar algo, estaban peleando sin contenerse.

Link y Zelda encontraron poca o ninguna oposición mientras subían hacia los niveles superiores. Los pocos guardias que custodiaban las escaleras eran demasiado torpes y pesados para pelear de manera efectiva en ellas, y no les costaba mucho trabajo engañarlos para que se tropezaran y cayeran, incluso la propia Zelda utilizó el poder de la batuta para arrojar a uno de la baranda deliberadamente, resonando el ruido metálico que hizo al caer y despedazarse contra el suelo. Con el camino despejado, la pareja continuó por el último pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas de la sala del trono, y las abrieron. La habitación se encontraba totalmente vacía, salvo por un único centinela que estaba en todo el centro.

\- Ese es…

\- No hay duda. – dijo Zelda. – La concentración de magia oscura proviene de este enemigo.

\- Sin duda que destaca por encima del resto. – observó Link.

El enemigo frente a ellos era un Nudillo de Hierro al menos el triple de grande de lo normal, con un hacha en una mano, y en la otra un enorme escudo tan reluciente que casi podían verse reflejados en él. Lo que lo hacía destacar del resto era que su armadura se veía más pesada, y era de un color dorado resplandeciente en lugar del tradicional negro que los caracterizaba.

\- Si podemos destruirlo ahora, el control sobre todos los demás se romperá. – dijo Zelda alistando su florete.

\- Suena simple en teoría. – Link sujetó sus dos espadas y se preparó para atacar.

Apenas percibió la presencia de los jóvenes, el Nudillo Dorado empezó a caminar hacia ellos levantando su enorme hacha y tratando de hacerla caer sobre ellos. Link y Zelda saltaron hacia los lados para esquivar el golpe e inmediatamente trataron de flanquearlo para atacarlo, pero a pesar de su tamaño y de ser lento para moverse, su tiempo de reacción era excepcional. La primera en acercarse para tratar de golpear fue Zelda, apuntándole directo a la cabeza, pero este interceptó el golpe cubriéndose con el hacha, y dando un solo manotón alejó a la princesa de él, a tiempo para voltearse hacia Link, que se le venía encima con sus dos espadas. El muchacho atacó con un combo de cortes veloces y fuertes, pero este los detuvo con su propia hacha sin dificultades, ni siquiera retrocedía. Después de recuperarse y ponerse de pie, Zelda trató de atacarlo por la espalda mientras estaba ocupado con Link, pero entonces hizo algo impensable: dejando fija la parte inferior del cuerpo, comenzó a girar la superior con el hacha extendida a gran velocidad, forzándolos a los dos a alejarse para evitar ser cortados en dos por el pesado filo.

\- ¿Ahora está robando mi truco? – dijo Link. Efectivamente, ese ataque parecía una versión copiada de la técnica giratoria de su familia, adaptada.

Cuando al fin dejó de girar y se puso a pelear normalmente de nuevo, la Princesa tomó distancia y materializó su arco de luz preparando una flecha. Mientras Link trataba de mantenerlo ocupado, Zelda cargó la energía y le disparó. A tan corta distancia y con su peso y tamaño sería un blanco extremadamente fácil, no podría fallar. Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando el Nudillo Dorado se protegió del disparo con su escudo, y al impactar, la flecha no solo no hizo ningún daño, sino que se disolvió sin dejar marca visible alguna. Para empeorar, Link saltó para darle un golpe con la Espada Divina, y la hoja de la espada se encontró con la superficie del escudo. El resultado fue una explosión de luz que hizo volar a Link hacia el extremo de la sala, y el impacto hasta forzó a Fay fuera de la forma de espada.

\- ¡LINK! – gritó la princesa.

\- Auch, ¿qué rayos…? ¿Qué tiene ese escudo? – fue todo lo que se preguntó una vez que pudo volver en sí.

\- Amo, el escudo de este Nudillo de Hierro está encantado para absorber los ataques mágicos, y usar la fuerza de los ataques físicos en contra de su oponente. – dijo Fay. – No pueden atacarlo por medios convencionales.

\- Tendremos que deshacernos de ese escudo. – dijo Zelda. – ¿Pero cómo se supone que lo ataquemos?

\- Concentremos los ataques en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. – sugirió Link. – Hasta que pensemos en una manera de contrarrestar ese escudo. Fay, ayúdanos un poco.

\- Entendido, amo.

Por ahora, hasta que se les ocurriera algo mejor, lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de darle más blancos al Nudillo Dorado, así que Fay decidió pelear separada de Link por el momento. Actuaría como una barrera para tratar de atraer los ataques del Nudillo Dorado y crear aberturas para Link y Zelda. La ventaja de poder levitar era que le daba mayor radio de movimiento en lugar de confinarla a permanecer en el suelo. Una vez que logró captar su atención hacer que comenzar a centrar sus ataques en ella, el espíritu de la Espada Divina levantaba barreras de energía tratando de rechazar los golpes de la pesada hacha. Fay lograba resistir, pero los hachazos eran cada vez más fuertes. Cuando Fay parecía estar llegando a su límite, levantó su hacha para dar el golpe de gracia, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con las espadas cruzadas del héroe y la princesa, sujetándolas con ambas manos cada uno, y aplicando toda su fuerza para mantenerla trabada.

\- ¡AHORA, FAY! – exclamó Link.

Fay asumió nuevamente su forma de la Espada Divina, y mientras flotaba se giró hasta ponerse en posición horizontal, apuntando hacia el Nudillo Dorado se disparó como una flecha. Link y Zelda se apartaron de su camino y consiguió darle un golpe directo en el pecho. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, lo más que logró fue hacerle una pequeña grieta en la armadura, a pesar de haber tratado de golpearlo con toda la fuerza que podía. Tras impactar, Fay rebotó y salió dando vueltas por los aires, yendo a parar de nuevo en la mano derecha de Link. El joven héroe inmediatamente aprovechó de presionar el asalto antes de que el Nudillo Dorado pudiese volver a montar su defensa con una serie de cortes cruzados directo al pecho. A su vez, Zelda saltó por detrás de él y cargando su florete con energía sagrada, atacó con un combo de siete estocadas rápidas en menos de dos segundos, tan rápidas que el observador casual solo hubiese visto los destellos de los impactos, cada uno de ellos dirigido a un punto específico para inmovilizar las articulaciones del enemigo y con ellas sus movimientos. Solo duraría unos segundos, pero eso era tiempo suficiente para que Link pudiese conectar algunos golpes libremente. Pero a pesar de esto, la armadura del Nudillo Dorado tenía un refuerzo mucho más poderoso que los otros, e igual que antes, incluso con la fuerza combinada de los dos no hicieron más que provocarle algunas grietas. En cuanto recuperó su movimiento, tuvieron que alejarse, pues de nuevo intentó su ataque giratorio.

\- ¡Zelda, inténtalo de nuevo, tienes que paralizarlo! – pidió Link.

La princesa hubiese obedecido de buena gana, pero el Nudillo Dorado pareció anticiparse a sus intenciones, y cuando trató de atacar, detuvo cada estocada con su hacha. No se dio por vencida y en cuanto fue a darle un corte vertical y el hacha se clavó en el suelo, la Princesa saltó para intentar de nuevo el combo de estocadas desde el aire, pero esta vez se encontró con el escudo del adversario, y supo lo que venía pero ya no podía hacer nada para impedirlo: cada estocada que impactó en la superficie del escudo se le devolvió irremediablemente. Link instintivamente se puso detrás de ella para atraparla en cuanto cayera, teniendo que hacerlo con el cuerpo completo al tener las dos manos ocupadas con sus espadas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Link.

\- Lo estaré, gracias. – dijo Zelda al reponerse. – Esto no está funcionando, por más que lo ataquemos casi no podemos dañarlo, y está ese escudo…

Las estocadas paralizantes que Zelda había utilizado funcionaron, pero este enemigo era no solo más poderoso sino además más inteligente que el resto de sus congéneres, pues parecía capaz aprender y adaptarse a sus oponentes. La segunda vez que intentó ese movimiento con él no solo se anticipó para defenderse, sino que pudo ejecutar un contraataque efectivo. Y más allá de haberle hecho algunas grietas en su armadura, no habían podido causarle ningún daño significativo.

Zelda se sintió tentada a querer usar la batuta, pero esta no era apta para pelear a corta distancia, y necesitaba algo de tiempo (estando a distancia segura) para poder juntar suficiente poder para ejecutar los ataques, y no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que Link se ocupara del enemigo él solo durante ese tiempo. Sería poco práctico utilizarla en un espacio tan cerrado. Sin más que hacer, la pareja trató de defenderse de los ataques de su adversario como pudieron, mientras intentaban pensar en algo para poder derrotarlo. Al cabo de varios minutos, sin avisar, Fay volvió a asumir su forma verdadera para decirles algo importante.

\- Amo Link, Princesa Zelda, he podido determinar a fondo el funcionamiento del escudo de su adversario, y he descubierto una potencial debilidad. – les dijo. – Según mi análisis, el escudo absorbe los ataques mágicos y los redirige al cuerpo del Nudillo Dorado para incrementar su fuerza.

\- Sí, ya lo habíamos notado. – comentó Link, que ya desde hacía un buen rato tenía la extraña impresión de que los ataques del Nudillo Dorado se volvían más fuertes por momentos. – ¿Pero eso en qué nos ayuda?

\- El escudo tiene un límite de cuanta energía puede absorber, y de alcanzar ese límite, necesita aproximadamente unos 4.8 segundos para poder completar la conversión. Si se excede la capacidad del escudo, causarían una reacción en cadena que lo destruiría por completo.

\- Es decir, esos 4.8 segundos son nuestra ventana de oportunidad. – dijo Zelda. – Link, Fay, prepararé un hechizo para sobrecargar ese escudo, manténganlo ocupado hasta que lo haga.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Link. Fay asintió y volvió a asumir su forma de espada para que Link la blandiera.

Con ambas hojas en mano, y encomendándose a su Diosa protectora hasta que Zelda completase su conjuro, Link esquivó el primer hachazo saltando hacia atrás, y tratando de ponerse en el punto muerto para hacer entrar algún ataque siempre que tenía oportunidad. Aun con Fay ayudándole con sus movimientos le era mucho más difícil luchar contra este enemigo él solo. Solo necesitaba resistir, pero este enemigo era físicamente tan fuerte o tal vez más que Volga a su máxima capacidad. Necesitaba más fuerza para poder hacerle frente él solo…

\- Quiero ser más fuerte… necesito ser más fuerte…

Como respondiendo a su llamado, la Trifuerza del Valor en su mano comenzó a resplandecer, y al hacerlo, parte de su energía se canalizó hacia las espadas de Link, haciendo que estas tomaran un ligero brillo dorado, y el héroe sintió que se llenaba de energía. Tomando ventaja de este repentino subidón de poder, comenzó a atacar, empezando con un doble corte elevado desde el lado izquierdo para hacerlo lejos del escudo. En cuanto levantó el hacha para contraatacar, Link respondió con una estocada doble para interrumpir el golpe y romper su guardia e inmediatamente inició un feroz asalto de tajos cruzados alrededor del pecho del Nudillo Dorado, centrando su ataque en la misma zona donde había podido agrietarle su armadura antes, tratando de agrandar esa pequeña brecha. El centinela retrocedió con los golpes, pero todavía no caía, y al cabo de un par de minutos pudo adaptarse de nuevo a su adversario, forzándolo de nuevo a ponerse a la defensiva.

Entretanto, la Princesa Zelda, con la batuta en una mano y el florete en la otra preparaba un ataque combinado. Usaría primero la batuta para conjurar un hechizo eléctrico masivo, esperando que fuese suficiente para sobrecargar el escudo. Hecho esto, en el tiempo que estuviese haciendo la conversión de energía, daría un golpe con el florete cargado de energía sagrada y si todo salía bien, eso debería bastar para hacer que el escudo volara en pedazos. Al mismo tiempo, mientras luchaba para mantener al enemigo ocupado y lejos de ella, Link intentaba imitar el cántico que recitaba la princesa en el conjuro, como una especie de mantra para darse fuerza y resistir, por ella.

Una vez que reunió suficiente energía, la princesa movió la batuta para conjurar la tormenta eléctrica justo encima del Nudillo Dorado y converger todos los rayos en un solo punto. El ruido del traqueteo eléctrico alertó a Link para que se apartara, y tal como lo esperaban, el enemigo reaccionó de manera natural y trató de protegerse tras su escudo. Este absorbió toda la energía del relámpago, pero el exceso de energía hizo que se quedara congelado mientras completaba la conversión. Tenía menos de cinco segundos para lanzar el ataque decisivo, pero afortunadamente, solo necesitaba tres para hacerlo. Materializó de nuevo su arco y apuntó la flecha de luz a todo el centro del escudo del enemigo.

\- ¡AHORA! – gritó al dispararla.

El escudo también absorbió la flecha igual que los rayos, pero al estar todavía lleno y sobrecargado con la energía del ataque eléctrico, como un globo demasiado lleno de aire, la energía provocó que el escudo comenzara a agrietarse hasta que finalmente hubo una explosión luminosa y literalmente se redujo a polvo, junto con un trozo del brazo del Nudillo Dorado.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Zelda! – exclamó Link.

Privado de su escudo para protegerse, inmediatamente Link se lanzó a atacarlo por el lado derecho, logrando conectar varios golpes certeros. Ahora que tenía literalmente que luchar usando una sola mano, si trataba de atacar o defenderse de Link, Zelda podía rodearlo y golpearlo por el otro lado. En un arranque de desesperación, trató de hacer el ataque giratorio, y la pareja tuvo que agacharse para evitar el hacha al estar demasiado cerca de él en ese instante. Centró su atención en Zelda y cuando intentó dejar caer su arma sobre la joven, ella reaccionó rápida como el relámpago dando estocadas paralizadoras en su antebrazo, codo y hombro, dejándolos rígidos como concreto e incapaz de completar ese letal golpe. Al ver su torso expuesto, Link inmediatamente siguió con un brutal doble cruzado para hacerlo retroceder y agravar todavía más esa grieta. Ya había hecho un agujero lo suficientemente grande para ver que se salía algo de la energía oscura, ese púrpura oscuro que todavía recordaba de sus encuentros con Cya y del portal de las almas. Un golpe directo allí tendría que bastar para terminar con él. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se apartó para dejarle a la joven regente los honores, permitirle a ella que fuese la que le diera literalmente la estocada final. Con la hoja de su florete resplandeciendo en energía sagrada, Zelda apuñaló al enemigo a través del agujero en su armadura con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡ESTE ES TU FIN!

La princesa retiró su espada y se alejó para ver el fortuito resultado. La reacción provocada por el choque de energía sagrada y maligna dentro del enemigo hizo que se convulsionara. Dejó caer su hacha, cayó de rodillas y se desplomó, mientras se disolvía en una explosión de humo negro y blanco, dejando atrás la pesada armadura dorada totalmente vacía, y enviando una onda expansiva de energía a su alrededor. Link y Zelda trataron de cubrirse por instinto, pero esta los atravesó sin causarles daño alguno. La onda siguió expandiéndose, abarcando todo el interior del castillo, posteriormente a sus alrededores, hasta la ciudadela y más allá.

Instantáneamente, todos los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro, dentro y fuera del castillo sintieron los efectos de la destrucción del líder. Con él derrotado, la emisión de energía que los controlaba para mantenerlos en pie y hacerlos luchar cesó completamente. Cuando la onda de luz los atravesaba, sus formas físicas bajo las armaduras se disolvían en humo negro, y se desplomaban como marionetas a las que les cortaban los hilos, para sorpresa pero a la vez alivio de los caballeros que luchaban contra ellos. En el sendero que iba hacia el castillo, Midna vigilaba a Maripola mientras ella dejaba salir a sus mariposas curativas para que le ayudaran a Ruisu a reponer sus fuerzas. Ellos tres fueron los primeros en notar la onda de energía que salió del castillo y prosiguió hasta la ciudadela. En la plaza, Darunia, Garrett y Alexandre seguían peleando contra los que quedaban en pie, hasta que la onda los atravesó y se desplomaron frente a ellos. Por si las dudas, los tantearon un poco con sus armas en caso de que se les ocurriera volver a levantarse, pero no lo hicieron. Finalmente, afuera de la muralla, los Ferrus ballesteros también cesaron de disparar sus proyectiles explosivos, y justo a tiempo, para gran alivio de Zatyr, Ruto y Lana. La arquera se había quedado sin municiones, pues después de agotar sus flechas crepusculares, decidió utilizar la esfera de hielo para apoyar a la princesa Zora, que también estaba llegando a su límite con el Cetro de Hielo, aunque las flechas congelantes solo le servían para un objetivo a la vez y pronto se le agotaron, al igual que ella misma, ya sintiendo que la abandonaban las fuerzas. La hechicera tampoco estaba en mejor forma, mantener sus barreras mágicas cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil cuando alguno de los ballesteros lograba atravesar la línea de defensa de Ruto y Zatyr y disparar uno de sus proyectiles. Pero por fin, la pelea por el castillo al fin había terminado, y la victoria era de ellos.

De vuelta en la sala del trono, Link y la Princesa Zelda examinaron lo que quedó del Nudillo Dorado, tocándolo con sus espadas para estar seguros de que realmente estaba muerto, o algo así, ya que en realidad esa cosa nunca había sido un ser viviente, ni tampoco ninguno de los otros.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ya terminó todo? – preguntó Proxi, saliendo del bolsillo de Link al no seguir escuchando más ruido.

\- Afirmativo. – respondió Fay, volviendo a su verdadera forma. – Con la destrucción del Nudillo Dorado, todas las demás tropas dentro y en los alrededores del castillo deberían cesar en breve.

\- No fue un enemigo fácil, pero lo logramos. – comentó Link.

El joven héroe volvió a mirar el dorso de su mano izquierda. El resplandor de la Trifuerza del Valor se había apagado de nuevo. Igual que aquella vez, cuando los salvó a él y a Impa de morir calcinados por Volga, respondió cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero eso le preocupaba. El muchacho tenía un gran poder en su mano, pero no era capaz de utilizarlo bien, pues este solo respondía cuando él más lo necesitaba. Esto lo afligía en sobremanera, pues sentía que necesitaba ser más fuerte para poder tener una oportunidad de vencer a Cya.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Zelda al notar su expresión.

\- Mi fragmento de la Trifuerza… pude sentirlo de nuevo. – dijo Link. – Me prestó su poder en ese momento, cuando necesitaba más fuerza para poder contener al Nudillo Dorado.

\- Sí, yo también pude sentirlo. – dijo Zelda.

\- Fue igual que en el primer asedio. Despertó cuando más lo necesitaba, pero… rayos. ¿De qué sirve tener este poder si no puedo utilizarlo bien? – dijo con frustración.

\- No te deprimas. Hace apenas un par de meses que despertó tu fragmento. – Zelda trató de calmarlo, juntando su mano con la de él. – A mí tampoco me resultó fácil aprender a utilizar el poder del mío; igual que contigo, a veces solo me respondía cuando más lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Es en serio. Mi fragmento despertó poco después de que cumplí los seis años. – confesó la princesa. – No hacía más que reaccionar a mis hechizos dándoles un incremento de poder inesperado, a veces con resultados impredecibles. Tuve que entrenar muy duro para poder dominarlo por completo, y poder utilizarlo cuando lo deseara.

Link miró fijamente a su princesa. No era un secreto para él ni para el resto del reino que Zelda poseía un gran talento en todas sus actividades, pero no era solo el talento lo que la hacía brillar. También era su esfuerzo, el duro trabajo que ponía en ello, y eso la hacía aún más admirable. Él había podido comprobarlo de primera mano durante aquellos meses que los dos entrenaron juntos.

\- ¿Crees que… podrías enseñarme cómo hacerlo? – preguntó él tímidamente. – Quiero ser capaz de proteger a todos, y para ello necesito aprender a llamar este poder cuando lo desee.

\- Será un placer para mí. – sonrió Zelda. – Pero mientras tanto, hay algo más que podemos hacer. ¿Me acompañas al santuario secreto?

Link se sorprendió. La última vez que visitó el santuario fue con Impa para conseguir algunas de las armas para él y el resto de sus amigos. Proxi y Fay parecieron captar el mensaje de que la princesa quería estar a solas con él mientras bajaban a ese lugar.

\- Amo Link, iré a dar una vuelta por el castillo para cerciorarme de que todo se encuentra en orden. – dijo el espíritu de la Espada Divina.

\- ¡Yo también! – agregó Proxi con entusiasmo. – Hagan lo que necesiten hacer, no se preocupen por nada.

Hecho esto, las dos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Link y Zelda a solas. Los dos caminaron hacia el trono. La princesa lo tomó de la mano, evidentemente quería que abrieran la entrada juntos. El sello reaccionó a la energía de los dos fragmentos de la Trifuerza, y el trono se desplazó para despejar el camino y revelar la escalera secreta que iba hacia el santuario. Por su expresión, claramente Zelda estaba muy feliz de poder entrar con él sin tener que cubrirle los ojos. Eso hacía que esta visita fuese todavía más especial para ella, para ambos, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Mientras atravesaban el pasillo, Link no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que Zelda quería hacer allí dentro. Sin embargo, caminar de la mano con ella era un placer al que jamás le haría ascos, especialmente porque ahora no tenía que estar guiándolo. Solo lo tomaba de la mano porque quería, y siendo que su mano se sentía suave y cálida como ninguna otra, estaba más que feliz de corresponderle.

Una vez adentro, Link pudo ver que el santuario seguía exactamente como él lo recordaba de su última visita, con todas las armas y objetos todavía descansando en sus lugares respectivos. Separándose de él, la princesa caminó hacia una de las urnas vacías, específicamente aquella donde estaban guardadas la lira de la Diosa Hylia y la ocarina que ahora se encontraba dentro de la alforja de Link. La princesa materializó de la nada su instrumento, haciéndolo aparecer en sus manos, y con mucho cuidado volvió a colocarlo en su lugar de descanso.

\- Me ha servido bien, pero es tiempo de devolverla a su lugar. – dijo Zelda. En efecto, le había sido muy útil mientras estaba disfrazada como Sheik, pero ya no la necesitaría, al menos por ahora. – Link, ¿todavía tienes contigo la Ocarina del Tiempo?

\- ¿La Ocarina del Tiempo?

El muchacho inmediatamente registró su alforja en busca del susodicho instrumento, y finalmente la extrajo. La había estado guardando desde que partieron por primera vez para tratar de encontrarla. La princesa sonrió complacida de ver que la había cuidado bien, tal como ella lo esperaba.

\- La Comandante dijo que tal vez tú querrías que yo la tuviera. – dijo Link. – No entendí por qué, pero… algo en mí me dijo que tenía que llevarla conmigo.

\- Y no te equivocaste. Sigue guardándola, pues pronto la necesitarás. – dijo Zelda. – Pero además de eso, hay algo más aquí para ti.

Mientras Link volvía a poner la ocarina azul en su alforja, la princesa se dirigió hacia otra de las urnas, específicamente aquella que contenía en su interior aquel gran escudo de color azul que llamó la atención del joven durante su primera visita. La abrió para extraerlo y caminó de regreso hacia él. Aunque no dijera nada, esa cálida sonrisa y la mirada en sus ojos hablaban por sí solas.

\- ¿Es broma? ¿Me lo das a mí? – Link no podía creerlo.

\- Entiendo que perdiste tu escudo durante tu viaje al pasado. – dijo Zelda. – Necesitas un reemplazo apropiado, y no podrás encontrar uno mejor que este.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Link.

\- El Escudo Hylian ha sido utilizado por varias generaciones de héroes antes que tú, y la familia real lo ha resguardado hasta que sea el momento de pasar a las manos de su próximo portador. – dijo Zelda con determinación. – Y ese momento ha llegado. Los enemigos que nos esperan serán mucho más difíciles, y necesitarás una mayor protección que antes.

Link se quedó contemplando el escudo que estaba frente a él, en las manos de la princesa. Ciertamente, cuando lo vio por primera vez se sintió atraído hacia él, y tal vez en parte deseoso de poder utilizarlo, pero en aquel momento ya tenía su propio escudo, y este le había servido bastante bien, hasta aquel fatídico duelo con el señor de los demonios, que se lo destruyó. La doble empuñadura con Fay había sido un excelente sustituto temporal, pero ya se sentía con ganas de poder volver a su estilo habitual de escudo y espada. No obstante, todavía no se sentía al 100% seguro de ser digno de llevar el título del héroe legendario, menos aún llevar consigo y usar un objeto que era el vivo legado de sus antecesores. Finalmente decidió aceptar llevar el valioso escudo, pero solo como una especie de "préstamo", hasta que la guerra hubiese terminado.

\- Muchas gracias. Le daré un buen uso, lo prometo. – aseguró Link.

\- Estoy segura de ello. – sonrió Zelda. – De acuerdo, es tiempo de volver con los otros.

\- Aguarda, una última cosa. – dijo Link.

Antes de marcharse, Link volvió a sacar algo más de su alforja. Todavía plegado en su forma de vara extrajo el Cetro de Fuego, que le había sido devuelto por Alexandre luego de que el lancero hubiese encontrado un arma más apropiada en la lanza de Volga. Igual que Zelda con la lira, a pesar de que les había sido de gran ayuda, parecía lo más justo devolverlo a su lugar de descanso ahora que no había más nadie que lo necesitara o pudiera utilizarlo, aparte de que ya contaban con más que suficientes armas que utilizaran el fuego. Con el cetro de nuevo reposando en su urna de cristal, Link le dijo a Zelda que ya estaba listo para volver con los otros. La pareja regresó por el pasillo de vuelta a la sala del trono, y cerraron el pasaje de nuevo. No les quedaba más por hacer excepto comprobar con sus propios ojos el éxito de su misión, y prepararse para su siguiente plan.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

Con el ejército de metal yaciendo como poco más que un montón de pilas de chatarra inútil alrededor de la ciudadela y en el castillo, los soldados comenzaron a moverse para limpiar el desastre. Lo primordial era poder mover los cadáveres de sus camaradas caídos, y ya que no tenían suficiente tiempo para sepultarlos a todos ese mismo día, ni mucho menos para hacerles lápidas o conseguirles ataúdes, algunos sugirieron enterrarlos utilizando sus armas a modo de tumbas simbólicas, como prueba de su existencia y un recordatorio para todos los que seguían allí del sacrificio que hicieron, y que todos los demás estarían dispuestos a hacer. La Princesa prometió que una vez que la guerra terminara, erigiría un monumento en su memoria con los nombres de todos y cada uno de ellos. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para agradecérselos.

Los miembros de la Legión de Link aprovecharon una vez que las cosas estuvieron tranquilas para intercambiar sus relatos de lo que cada uno de ellos hizo durante esa batalla. Se sentían muy extraños de estar de nuevo en sus viejos cuarteles de reclutas, pues con los que salieron heridos durante la batalla, prefirieron cederles los suyos para que pudiesen estar más cómodos. Esa noche se habían ganado un largo y merecido descanso.

\- Es extraño, ¿no les parece? – comentó Ruisu. – Apenas hace dos años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

\- Todavía lo recuerdo. – dijo Alexandre. – El primer día que todos nos reunimos al ser asignados en el onceavo escuadrón de reclutas.

\- Esos días se sienten muy lejanos ahora. – continuó Zatyr. – Quiero decir, ¿realmente han pasado dos años desde entonces?

\- Un poco menos, de hecho, ¿pero quién cuenta? – dijo Alexandre. – De cualquier manera, no me esperaba que estuviésemos peleando en una guerra por el destino del reino apenas un año después de que nos hubiesen promovido a caballeros.

\- Ninguno de nosotros se lo esperaba. – Garrett negó con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

\- Pero el punto es que lo estamos. – dijo Ruisu. – Y hoy pudimos ver los resultados con nuestros propios ojos. Ya no estamos entrenando. Esto es real.

Todos entendieron a lo que se refería el espadachín. Estaban allá afuera, luchando por sus vidas, y aunque lograron su objetivo, ninguno de ellos podría borrar de su memoria la imagen que tuvieron al atravesar las puertas para entrar a la ciudadela. Los cadáveres de los soldados que cayeron defendiendo el castillo. Muchos de ellos habían sido reclutas que entraron al mismo tiempo que ellos, y otros tantos apenas habían terminado su entrenamiento solo unos meses antes, y nunca antes habían estado en un combate real. No sabían si sentirse afortunados o culpables, ante el pensamiento de que podrían haber sido ellos, de no ser porque, por azares de la suerte u obra del destino, los habían elegido a ellos para la misión de ir a buscar a la princesa y se les permitió utilizar las armas que ahora llevaban consigo, otrora utilizadas por los héroes de las leyendas. Eso, y los aliados que habían ganado eran las únicas razones de que ellos todavía siguieran con vida.

\- Oigan, discúlpenme. – escucharon de pronto la voz de Lana.

La legión se dio la vuelta al ver a la hechicera aproximándose. Igual que ellos, también se veía agotada, pero claramente se esforzaba por mantener ese semblante optimista que la caracterizaba. No quería agregar más preocupaciones.

\- Lana, ¿qué hay de nuevo? – dijo Zatyr. – ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

\- Me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes ha visto a Link o a la Princesa Zelda. – replicó Lana. – Necesito discutir con ellos algunas cosas importantes.

\- ¿No están en la sala de guerra? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, después de la reunión, creí escuchar a Link decir algo de que iría "al viejo sitio de entrenamiento". – dijo Alexandre.

\- ¿Sitio de entrenamiento? – Lana no entendía.

\- Ah, ¿no te lo contamos? – dijo Ruisu. – Durante nuestro tiempo como reclutas, Link hizo un entrenamiento especial con la Princesa Zelda y la Comandante Impa. En los jardines del castillo hay un terreno que la Comandante utiliza casi exclusivamente. Allí era donde solían entrenar los fines de semana.

\- ¿Podrían decirme dónde es? – preguntó la hechicera. Aunque su tono no lo denotaba, en su mirada se podía ver que tenía mucha prisa.

\- Desde el jardín central, solo tienes que tomar el pasaje que va hacia el ala noroeste. – dijo Zatyr. – Pero la Comandante siempre nos ha dicho que esa es su zona privada para entrenar y está fuera de los límites a menos que le pidamos permiso.

\- No se preocupen, lo tendré en mente, gracias. – dijo la hechicera, pero antes de marcharse se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ruisu. – Por cierto, ¿ya te sientes mejor, Ruisu?

\- Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Gracias a ti y Maripola estoy como nuevo. – aseguró el muchacho, alzando los puños en señal de que estaba lleno de energía.

\- Como digas. Solo quiero estar segura. Lo que haya sido eso, intenta no esforzarte más de la cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, la hechicera peliazul giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia donde le indicaron. En su prisa, no pudo notar la ligera sonrisa que cruzó por el rostro del espadachín pelinegro, ante la evidente preocupación que demostraba Lana por su bienestar. Y afortunadamente para él, gracias a estar en un cuarto poco iluminado, tampoco notaron que se había sonrojado ligeramente por este hecho.

Lana llegó hasta el sitio que el grupo le había indicado, encontrando a la pareja sentada en uno de los asientos, tomados de la mano y con sus cabezas juntas una con la otra, mientras una autentica y sutil sonrisa se les dibujaba en los labios. Luego de unos segundos, la hechicera se dio que empezaban a conversar, y sin estar muy segura del motivo, no pudo evitar empezar a escucharlos.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan callada? – preguntó Link con una sonrisa.

\- Por el mismo motivo que tú, hace solo unos segundos. – respondió Zelda.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que pensaba en algo?

\- Porque lo percibo. Estabas recordando nuestros entrenamientos. – dijo Zelda. – Todos esos momentos que compartimos.

\- Así es, eso recordaba. – respondió el rubio. – No niego que instruirte era satisfactorio, pero creo que en el fondo más esperaba el final del entrenamiento para sentarnos a conversar… a conocernos.

\- Lo sé, yo también esperaba eso. Siempre rogaba que el entrenamiento terminase pronto.

La pareja levantó la cabeza para mirarse el uno al otro. Se sentían encantados de saber que incluso en los pensamientos siempre estaba alineados. Nunca se habían sentido tan cómodos como ese instante que estaban compartiendo, pues habían recuperado el lugar que no solo era el hogar de ambos, sino donde construyeron hermosos recuerdos que aún seguían perpetuos en su mente y corazón. Lucharían juntos siempre para seguir elaborando más situaciones como esas a futuro, siendo ese camino el vencer a su peor enemiga.

\- Pronto tendremos que enfrenarnos a Cya. – dijo Link. – Es extraño, al inicio de todo esto me sentía realmente asustado, perplejo y confundido. Y cuando la tuve frente a mí, sin saber cómo iba a derrotarla… solo me cuestionaba si yo era la persona correcta para semejante hazaña.

La princesa miró a su héroe, se notaba algo melancólico. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, de todo lo que había logrado, todavía no se sentía digno de ser considerado como el sucesor de los héroes de las leyendas. Eso la hizo sobrecogerse un poco, pues no le gustaba nada verlo así.

\- Para ser sincero, aún no estoy seguro de si realmente merezco llevar el título del héroe legendario. – prosiguió, e inmediatamente recuperó sus ánimos. – Pero después de hoy, hay algo de lo que sí estoy seguro. Pasaría por todo esto una y mil veces con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Sé que mi deber es con el reino, y tengo toda la intención de mantener ese juramento… pero tú eres la persona a quien más deseo proteger.

\- Link…

El joven no permitió que su amada dijera nada más, pues dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, atrapó sus labios con un profundo y apasionado beso, acercándola más a él para rodearla por completo en sus brazos, sentir más cerca. Zelda se perdió junto a él en aquella sensación, deleitándose con aquella caricia que cada vez añoraba recibirla más, que cada vez la encantaba.

Mientras la joven pareja daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que había alguien más observándolos. Igual que antes, tantas veces, Lana ahora veía con sus propios ojos como florecía el amor entre el héroe y la princesa. Esta vez ni siquiera se esforzó por retener sus lágrimas, porque a pesar de todo, ya no sentía dolor, envidia, rabia o tristeza por verlos. En lugar de eso, le sobrevino una extraña sensación de bienestar. ¿Por qué, si de nuevo quedaba sellado el destino de esas dos almas, y con ello el de sus sentimientos por el héroe, a no ser correspondidos nunca? Tal vez era porque se alegraba por ellos. El sentimiento que los unía era genuino, y merecían estar juntos. Ni ella ni nadie más tenían derecho de arrebatarles esa felicidad.

\- Cya… cueste lo que cueste… voy a detenerte. – dijo Lana. – El héroe tomó su decisión… y yo he tomado la mía.

Su contraparte ya había causado mucho daño. Con una nueva determinación, Lana juró que protegería el amor de Link y la Princesa Zelda hasta las últimas consecuencias. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, para honrar esos sentimientos que tuvo, si alguna vez fueron reales.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien. Nuestro grupo ahora ha recuperado el palacio, siendo este suceso un paso muy importante para poder vencer a su enemiga, donde todos se han unido más no solo como compañeros y camaradas, sino como amigos… y por supuesto, Link y Zelda en el amor que se tienen.

Espero les guste el siguiente que se viene, el cual ya nos encontramos emocionados por publicar.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal amigos? Sorpresa, excedimos la cuota de este mes, tuvimos tres en lugar de dos. Genial, ¿no les parece? Espero que estén tan felices por esto como nosotros. Y bien, el castillo está de vuelta bajo el control de nuestros héroes. Siguiendo la historia del juego, la siguiente parada será la búsqueda por la Espada Maestra, pero antes de eso, les daremos un poco de tranquilidad a nuestros amigos en el próximo capítulo, que será un interludio que muchos (en especial **Artemiss** y yo) estábamos esperando. Ya lo dijo mi compañera, estamos muy emocionados por publicarlo.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, LinkAnd0606, darkdan-sama, Athorment, Diegogamer779, ZarcortFan25, Sheika 360, Raven Harkinian, prietar, IA99, Habieru the Kiragon** y **dragon titanico.** Gracias también a **Angeljasiel** que sigue avanzando (sigue así, chica)y **Chocoletie** que empezó hace poco (esperamos que nos alcances pronto). El próximo será el último capítulo de "descanso" para los héroes, ya que después de eso marcharemos a paso redoblados sin detenernos, ahora que ya estamos a las puertas del enfrentamiento final con Cya. Aprovéchenlo para relajarse, pues después de eso todo irá colina abajo y no habrá forma de pararlo. ¡Hasta el próximo!


	26. Interludio: Sucesos

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Interludio:** Sucesos.

* * *

" _ **El ejército de Hyrule ha reconquistado su castillo con éxito, dando con ello el primer paso decisivo para voltear la marea de la guerra. Ahora con los comandantes y la princesa de regreso en su lugar, la moral de las fuerzas hyruleanas empieza a recuperarse, especialmente al ser esta su primera gran victoria entre muy pocas durante el último mes. El optimismo comienza a volver a los corazones de los caballeros, lento pero seguro.**_

 _ **En los últimos días, las fuerzas oscuras fueron disminuyendo el ritmo de sus ataques. Aparentemente, las sospechas de Lana de que los poderes de Cya debían de haberse debilitado, iniciadas por el regreso de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza, se vieron reforzadas aún más por el decrecimiento de la actividad de los monstruos alrededor de Hyrule. Este tiempo pudo ser aprovechado para dar sepultura a sus compañeros caídos, mientras otros se dedicaban a tratar de reparar los daños materiales tanto como fuese posible.**_

 _ **Las fuerzas hyruleanas aún deliberan sobre cuál será su próximo destino. Pese a que todos concuerdan en que el curso de acción más obvio es regresar al Valle de los Videntes e intentar derrotar a Cya una vez más, algunos consideran que antes de eso necesitan descansar y reponer fuerzas. Y muchos de ellos, como Link y Zelda, aprovechan este tiempo para también poner en orden sus sentimientos…"**_

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule, en los cuarteles para invitados…**_

El sol todavía no salía, y la mayor parte de los residentes del castillo yacían en sus camas profundamente dormidos. Los últimos días, pese a no haber tenido batallas, los habían pasado ocupadísimos y necesitaban el descanso urgentemente. Los únicos que seguían despiertos eran los que estaban haciendo las guardias, y hasta ellos estaban por llegar a su límite, deseosos de que terminase su turno. Aún sin enemigos a la vista, sabían que no podían dormirse en los laureles, y la mayor parte del tiempo lo habían pasado fortificando las defensas de la ciudadela y del castillo en caso de recibir algún ataque sorpresa de nuevo, aparte además de tratar de reparar los daños materiales lo mejor posible, y de trasladar los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos a un lugar de descanso más apropiado. Todavía no era el momento de permitir que los civiles regresaran a la ciudadela, y no sería así sino hasta que la guerra hubiese terminado.

Entre quienes dormían en los cuarteles para invitados, se encontraba Lana. La hechicera blanca había sido asignada a uno de los pocos cuarteles individuales que había disponibles, en recompensa por todo el esfuerzo que había invertido en ayudarlos a poner fin a la guerra y detener a Cya, y en especial porque consideraban que era quien más necesitaba un espacio de tranquilidad para sí misma. Pero a pesar de todo, ni siquiera durante las horas de sueño podía conseguir ese momento de paz para relajarse que tanto deseaba y necesitaba.

Para muchos, los sueños podían ser vistos como ventanas hacia otras realidades, o un estado en el cual el alma y el cuerpo se separaban temporalmente. En el caso de Lana, en aquel momento, pese a que su cuerpo estuviese reposado en una cama, su mente en aquel momento se encontraba en otro lugar. Era como si flotase en un vacío eterno, lleno de oscuridad y nada más. Podía verse y sentirse, al igual que la ropa que llevaba usualmente, tenía conciencia de sí misma, pero no sentía que fuese frío, caliente ni nada de eso. Pero eso no era lo más extraño de todo.

\- _Este lugar… ¿por qué siento que ya he estado aquí antes? –_ se preguntó, mientras miraba a su alrededor. La hechicera tenía la extraña sensación de haber estado antes en ese lugar, ¿pero cuándo, y por qué?

\- _Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí._

A la par que escuchó a esa voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, también oyó el eco de las pisadas de unos tacones. Lana sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero aun así le costó trabajo sacar las fuerzas para darse la vuelta y encararla. Allí estaba Cya, ataviada con su particular atuendo, pero ya sin portar su máscara ni el gorro. Tampoco traía consigo su báculo, y fue entonces que Lana también tomó conciencia de que ella misma no tenía a mano sus propias armas, su libro de hechizos o la Vara Deku. Cya se aproximó, caminando aunque no hubiese nada bajo sus pies, como si estuviesen sobre un piso invisible.

\- _No te molestes, querida. Por mucho que quisiera, ninguna de las dos puede hacer nada aquí, excepto tal vez conversar un poco, para pasar el rato. –_ dijo Cya deteniéndose y posando su mano en la cintura.

\- _Cya… ¿en dónde estamos? –_ preguntó Lana, al menos un poco más tranquila de saber que al menos Cya no podía o no quería atacarla por alguna razón.

\- _¿No lo recuerdas? Ya estuvimos aquí antes… una vez. –_ replicó Cya, con aire de suficiencia. – _Mira a tu alrededor, Lana, no es posible que no lo recuerdes._

Lana hizo lo que le dijo, y volvió a evaluar su entorno. A primera vista todo podría parecer un vacío de oscuridad interminable, pero la presencia de Cya frente a ella era la pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba para completarlo. No era la primera vez que las dos se encontraban de este modo. Su mente comenzó a trabajar, y viajando por sus recuerdos, se detuvo en aquel fatídico momento. El momento en que la Guardiana del Tiempo dejó de ser una sola persona, para convertirse en dos. Pero no fue un proceso instantáneo. Comenzó de adentro hacia afuera. Cuando su alma se desgarró a la mitad, también lo hizo su mente. La mente creó dos personalidades opuestas que comenzaron a luchar por el control, hasta que una de las dos quedó en total dominio del cuerpo físico, expulsando a la otra. Ahora estaban de nuevo, frente a frente, igual que aquella vez.

\- _Pensé que me había liberado de ti por completo._ – dijo Cya, expresando cierto disgusto en sus palabras. – _Pero al parecer, todavía queda una conexión remanente entre nosotras._

\- _Una conexión mental. –_ corroboró Lana. – _Eso quiere decir, que todavía cada una tiene una parte de la otra en su alma._

 _\- Lo sé, y eso me repugna como no tienes idea. –_ espetó Cya sin rodeos. – _Lo menos que quiero es que quede un rastro de ti, de mi lado débil. Pero pienso arreglarlo muy pronto. Me liberaré primero de la princesa, y después de ti, y de todos los demás._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho todavía?_ – preguntó Lana, tratando de sonar desafiante en respuesta al comentario de Cya, de ser su "lado débil". – _Más aún, ¿por qué no lo hiciste cuando tenías la Trifuerza completa en tu mano?_

Cya no respondió de inmediato. En efecto, el haber tenido que devolver los fragmentos del Valor y la Sabiduría fue un retroceso enorme para sus planes, pero tal vez no hubiese tenido que hacerlo de no ser por… él. A pesar de tener los tres fragmentos, estos se resistían a ella, como si quisieran volver con sus portadores legítimos, y por eso se rehusaban a dejarle acceder al poder supremo de las Diosas. Y el tiempo pasó, e incapaz de descifrar cómo hacer que le obedecieran de una vez, ocurrió todo lo demás. Por supuesto, Lana no tenía idea de esto, y era mejor que siguiera así.

\- _Solo han sucedido algunos imprevistos, pero no es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar._ – dijo Cya una vez que recuperó su sangre fría. – _Desafortunadamente, me he visto en la necesidad de descansar, para recuperar mis fuerzas. Y sospecho que esa es la razón por la que ahora estamos conversando tú y yo._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –_ preguntó Lana.

 _\- Después de lo que ha pasado, creo que mis defensas mentales están algo debilitadas. Detesto admitirlo, pero esta conexión parece ir a ambos sentidos. La puerta de mi mente está abierta para ti, así como la tuya lo está para mí._

Lana tragó en seco. Ella no utilizaba por lo general magia telepática, pues la mayor parte de sus aplicaciones (lectura de mentes, control mental y demás) eran principalmente para propósitos subrepticios o maliciosos, y por ello las tenía como un tabú personal. Se limitaba mayormente a estudiar cómo defenderse en caso de ser atacada de ese modo, pero en este caso, ¿cómo se suponía que protegiera sus pensamientos de sí misma?

 _\- Oh, pero no te preocupes. Pocos deseos tengo en este momento de indagar en tus recuerdos, para lo que me importan. Pero el punto es que por ahora necesito descansar, y mucho. –_ dicho esto sonrió de manera burlona. _– Tienes suerte, gracias a eso tú y tus inútiles nuevos amigos tienen un pequeño descanso, deberías agradecérmelo. Podrán vivir un poco más._

\- _Cya, esto no tiene que terminar de este modo. –_ dijo Lana, casi sonando suplicante. – _No es demasiado tarde. Estás confundida, yo lo sé. Eso que crees que sientes no es amor, es una obsesión enfermiza que no te llevará a ninguna parte._

 _\- ¿Qué sabrás tú del amor? Eres débil, no estás dispuesta a luchar por lo que deseas, igual que antes. –_ replicó Cya. – _El héroe legendario pronto será mío, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. No pude destruirte antes, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, si te metes en mi camino, te eliminaré._

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de vuelta por donde vino, alejándose de Lana hasta perderse por completo en las profundidades de la oscuridad.

- _¡Cya, espera! ¡Cya! ¡CYA!_

 _ **¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

El sonido de golpeteo en la puerta la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. La hechicera miró a su alrededor para encontrarse no con la oscuridad del vacío, sino con las paredes de piedra del cuartel donde descansaba. Estaba acostada en su cama, cubierta por sus sábanas blancas, y vestida solo con un camisón de dormir.

\- ¿Lana? ¿Lana, estás despierta? – Llamaba una voz familiar del otro lado.

\- ¿Ruisu? – respondió al reconocerlo. – Dame un momento, por favor.

Ya que su ropa usual se encontraba doblada dentro de un baúl junto con el resto de sus pertenencias, y para no dejarlo esperando más de la cuenta, la hechicera tomó una bata que estaba colgada en un perchero y se cubrió con ella antes de ir a abrir la puerta. En efecto, del otro lado estaba el espadachín pelinegro, quien al verla se sorprendió un poco. Quizás por el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a verla con su cabello atado en coleta, pero ahora estaba totalmente suelto pues no se había puesto su gancho de pelo. Sin embargo, pronto recobró la compostura y recordó para qué había ido en primer lugar.

\- Lamento molestarte, pero la princesa convocó a una reunión dentro de unas horas, y quiere que participes tú también. – le dijo. – Solo quería avisarte.

\- Entiendo, gracias por decirme. – sonrió la peliazul. – Diles que los veré en cuanto me vista y después del desayuno.

\- Claro. Eh… por cierto…

\- ¿Sí? – La hechicera se volteó a mirarlo. El muchacho cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación, y dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar.

\- Lana… ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó, sin atreverse a mirarla por unos instantes.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – replicó Lana.

\- Si tú lo dices, pero es que… por favor, no vayas a enfadarte conmigo por esto.

\- ¿Enfadarme, de qué hablas? – Lana no entendía.

\- Lana… a decir verdad llevo algo más de tiempo en la puerta. – confesó, algo avergonzado al parecer. – Cuando estaba por tocar, me… me pareció que hablabas…

Lana se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Había estado hablando en sueños? ¿Cuánto habría escuchado? Por un momento quiso decirle que todo estaba bien y no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero se estaría mintiendo a sí misma y a los otros, y se había prometido a sí misma que nunca más haría eso.

\- ¿Estabas teniendo pesadillas? – inquirió el muchacho.

\- Algo así. – admitió Lana. – Un sueño muy lúcido, se podría decir.

\- ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? – preguntó Ruisu, claramente preocupado por ella.

\- Tal vez, pero no aquí, ni ahora. – dijo la hechicera. – Hay otras cosas más importantes en este momento.

\- Como digas, pero si necesitas hablar o lo que sea…

\- Aprecio tu preocupación, Ruisu, de verdad. – dijo la joven con gratitud. – Pero eso puede esperar por ahora. No debemos perder la vista de lo más urgente en estos momentos. Por favor, dile a la Princesa que me reuniré con ella y los otros en breve.

Ruisu asintió y Lana cerró la puerta para vestirse antes de salir. El espadachín volvió de regreso por los corredores para avisarle a la princesa, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo sucedido. Claramente, hasta en sus sueños Lana parecía estar intranquila, y eso le preocupaba. Así no podría descansar como lo necesitaba y eso minaría mucho su efectividad en combate.

Pero por dentro, algo en el muchacho sabía que la preocupación por Lana iba más allá de su importancia táctica y estratégica en batalla. Tenía razones más personales para estar preocupado por la hechicera, razones que no se atrevería a admitir de dientes para afuera, y mucho menos enfrente de ella. Y mientras caminaba de vuelta, trató en vano de sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No podía perder su enfoque, no cuando estaban preparándose para el enfrentamiento final. Si no mantenía su cabeza en orden, eso podría costarle su vida o la de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – se preguntó.

* * *

 _ **Terrenos de entrenamiento del castillo…**_

Tratando de pasar el tiempo y de distraer sus mentes, Impa y Azael habían decidido organizar sus propias sesiones de entrenamiento. La ventaja de haber traído al resto de sus nuevos aliados al castillo era que con ellos podían intentar cosas nuevas, una manera de sentirse mejor preparados para lo inesperado. A pesar de la aparente tranquilidad, los dos estaban conscientes de que este período sería solo la calma antes de la tormenta, pues hasta que derrotaran a Cya todo seguiría en juego. En aquel momento estaban entrenando con Ruto y Darunia, cada uno a su muy particular modo.

Azael estaba realizando un entrenamiento de fuerza con el Jefe Goron, que tuvo la amabilidad de compartir algunas de sus técnicas secretas con el comandante Sheikah. A pesar de que Azael era uno de los soldados más fuertes del ejército, el hecho de que Darunia sobresaliera por su fuerza entre los Gorons era la prueba de que siempre era posible sobrepasar los límites. El Jefe no era el más fuerte de su raza solo porque sí, pues siempre estaba activo para mantenerse como tal, y eso lo lograba con su esfuerzo. Es más, Darunia iba mucho más lejos del entrenamiento convencional, pues ejercitaba cada músculo de su cuerpo sin excepción, incluyendo los de sus dedos. Aunque esto pudiera parecer estúpido, el Sheikah pudo ver el valor de fortalecer los dedos individualmente, pues eso le permitiría tener un mejor agarre al momento de sujetar sus armas, y sería muy útil en otras actividades, como escalar en roca.

Entretanto, Impa entrenaba técnicas de evasión con Ruto. La princesa Zora estaba utilizando su cetro para hacer aparecer bloques y estalactitas de hielo encima de la comandante Y luego dejarlas caer, y el objetivo de Impa era tratar de moverse entre ellas sin que ningún trozo fuese a tocarla. Ruto estaba impresionada de ver los movimientos de la Sheikah, sin duda era una digna sucesora de la Impa que conocía en su tiempo. Y en dado caso de que no pudiese esquivar del todo, siempre tenía la mano lista en la empuñadura de su gran espada para desenvainarla y protegerse de los fragmentos restantes. A Ruto le sorprendía lo rápido que era capaz de sacar la espada de la funda y volver a meterla en fracción de segundos, a veces de manera imperceptible para el ojo ordinario.

\- Creo que eso es todo, subcomandante. – dijo Darunia al concluir la sesión.

\- Uff, eso fue intenso. – dijo el Sheikah, tratando de mover sus dedos. Todavía le dolían un poco, pero era de esperarse.

\- Ya te acostumbrarás. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, si me permites decirlo. – lo halagó el Jefe Goron. – Te daría unas palmadas en la espalda para felicitarte, pero… a veces no conozco mi propia fuerza.

\- Sí, creo que paso de eso. – dijo Azael, aliviado.

\- Nosotras también terminamos aquí. – dijo Ruto, acercándose junto con Impa. – Darunia, ¿quieres ir a ver si a los otros les gustaría entrenar con nosotros?

\- Me parece bien, hermana Ruto. – dijo Darunia, luego se volteó hacia Azael. – Supongo que ustedes dos podrán seguir sin nosotros.

\- Perfectamente, pierde cuidado. – aseguró el subcomandante. – Seguiremos el entrenamiento por nuestra cuenta, y ten por seguro que aprovecharé muy bien todo lo que me enseñaste.

Darunia y Ruto se despidieron y se dirigieron a ver a los demás. Todos en el castillo estaban tomando sus entrenamientos con mucha seriedad, y con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a nadie le dio miedo tratar de aventurarse y probar algo nuevo, aunque fuese solo como precaución para tener una carta de triunfo en caso de que apareciera algo inesperado. Ya una vez que el Goron y la Zora estuvieron fuera de vista, los dos Sheikahs se miraron fijamente al quedarse a solas en el terreno.

\- Y bien, ¿qué tienes planeado? – preguntó Impa, mirándolo seriamente.

\- Solo lo usual. Una sesión de sparring uno a uno, solo tú y yo, si estás de acuerdo. – propuso Azael.

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Impa, poniéndose en posición, con la mano en la empuñadura de su gran espada. Azael hizo lo propio con su alabarda.

Usualmente, los dos Sheikahs al combatir esperaban que el oponente hiciera el primer movimiento, pero conociéndose uno al otro en sus estilos de combate, ese factor quedaba descartado. Así, Impa comenzó desenvainando su gran espada para dar un tajo vertical. Azael lo repelió utilizando el hacha de la alabarda casi al mismo tiempo, logrando predecir el ataque. Inmediatamente trató de dirigir un golpe con el otro extremo de su arma hacia el estómago de Impa, pero la mujer se anticipó y salió hacia atrás con una voltereta para ponerse fuera de su alcance. Azael la persiguió y volteando de nuevo dio tres estocadas en sucesión rápida con la punta del hacha, que Impa bloqueó con el plano de su espada, aunque la tercera tuvo fuerza suficiente para empujarla un par de pasos hacia atrás, logrando apenas de milagro evitar que rompiera su posición.

\- No está mal. – le dijo, sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente.

\- He estado practicando. – replicó Azael, sonriendo aún más ampliamente. Un cumplido de su superiora siempre era bienvenido.

No queriendo dejar nada al azar, esta vez fue Impa la que atacó primero. Cuando hacía sparring contra Azael, usualmente se centraba en tratar de desarmarlo antes de incapacitarlo, pero esta vez, el agarre en su alabarda era mucho más firme y eso le dificultaba la tarea. Al parecer, ese entrenamiento que estaba haciendo con Darunia para incrementar la fuerza de su agarre estaba dando sus frutos. Lo que Impa no tenía idea era que la verdadera razón de haber aceptado este tipo de entrenamiento tenía que ver con la prueba que les puso a Link y su grupo más de un año atrás. En solo aquel instante, Ruisu fue capaz de quitarle su arma con un solo movimiento, aunque fuese solo por un momento, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo en una situación que en un combate real hubiese podido costarle la vida. El ofrecimiento de Darunia bastó para que Azael se diera cuenta de esta falla que tenía, de no entrenar apropiadamente sus dedos para poder sujetar su arma con firmeza y dificultarle el trabajo a los oponentes que se centraran en desarmarlo.

Impa a su vez, con cada golpe se daba cuenta de que no podía romper la defensa de Azael como siempre lo hacía, pues ahora sujetaba la alabarda con mucha más fuerza que en ocasiones anteriores. Al ver que los tajos no funcionaban, se alejó un poco para tomar impulso para darle una estocada directo al pecho, pero Azael se agachó y mandó un golpe con el extremo de su alabarda, dándole con el plano del hacha cerca de la rodilla para aturdirla. La pierna se le quedó rígida por un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Azael usara la mano libre para darle una palmada al pecho y empujarla hacia atrás. Si no fuese porque traía puesto el peto, esa hubiese podido ser considerada una acción deliberadamente indecente de su parte, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que durante sus sesiones de sparring él no permitía que esos pensamientos le nublaran la mente. Pero por otro lado, la forma en como sonreía de lado… ¿trataba de incitarla a que lo atacase con todo?

\- Vamos, Impa. Sé que tienes algo mejor que eso. – le dijo.

Impa se sintió tentada a transfigurar su espada a la forma de naginata, pero durante las sesiones de sparring eso era considerado una ventaja injusta, pues le permitía cambiar de estilo de combate en un parpadeo. Al final, después de mucho dudar, decidió hacerlo, y al ver que Azael no protestó, comenzó su asalto de nuevo, mandando varias estocadas rápidas una tras otra. El subcomandante las esquivó con movimientos mínimos, pues ya conocía bien el patrón específico de ese ataque con la naginata, y predijo el siguiente movimiento de Impa casi por instinto: un tajo por el lado derecho hacia la cabeza, deteniéndolo con el hacha de la alabarda en el último momento, pero hizo algo más: consiguió trabarla y al darle un jalón hacia atrás consiguió arrancársela de las manos, clavándola en el suelo a una distancia considerable. Los ojos de Impa se ensancharon ligeramente por este descuido, pero se repuso rápidamente, y en cuando Azael trató de presionar el asalto para anotarse el punto ganador, la guerrera esquivó sus ataques dando volteretas en el suelo y recogiendo de nuevo su arma en medio de una de ellas, justo a tiempo para bloquearle una estocada directo a la cara.

\- Así me gusta. – volvió a hablar Azael.

Como respuesta, esta vez los dos comenzaron a atacar tan rápido como podían, hasta que finalmente, la diosa de la victoria le sonrió a Impa, que al esquivar un tajo de la alabarda hacia sus pies saltando, utilizó el impulso para darle a su contrincante una patada doble al pecho, logrando derribarlo, y sin perder tiempo, antes de que pudiera levantarse, saltó sobre él quedando en posición de cuclillas, con el extremo de su naginata en el cuello de Azael. Los dos Sheikahs se quedaron mirándose fijamente, hasta que de pronto, Azael dejó salir una pequeña risa. Una reacción muy extraña para alguien que acababa de ser derrotado.

\- ¿Qué es lo divertido? – preguntó Impa.

\- Nada, solo… creo que este encuentro me trajo recuerdos. – respondió Azael, mientras Impa se le quitaba de encima. – Me derrotaste así la primera vez que nos enfrentamos. Es muy nostálgico.

\- ¿La primera vez?

Impa hizo memoria. Cuando ella y Azael todavía eran aprendices, eran los mejores de su generación, aunque de los dos ella era la que parecía estar siempre un paso por delante. De hecho, Impa recordó algo más, la verdadera razón de que ella y Azael se acercaran más en primer lugar. En aquel entonces, había muy pocas mujeres (casi ninguna en realidad) entre las filas del ejército de Hyrule, e Impa quería ser la primera mujer Sheikah en ingresar. Entre los aprendices de su generación ella era la mejor combatiente, eso era indiscutible, pero su notoria habilidad tuvo un desagradable efecto secundario, y era que por ser "una chica", los varones tendían a sentirse intimidados o ponían excusas cuando ella los derrotaba (que era prácticamente siempre). A raíz de eso, se distanció mucho de sus otros compañeros, excepto de uno en particular. Uno que no solo aceptó de manera honorable su derrota después de darlo todo, sino que no dudó en expresar su admiración por su vencedora.

Azael no se lo dijo sino hasta muchos años después, pero ese encuentro fue memorable para él en más de un sentido. Igual que Impa, a él lo consideraban un prodigio en el combate, y hasta ese momento nunca había perdido contra nadie. Pero cuando escuchó los rumores de la única aprendiz femenina de esa generación entre sus compañeros, quiso comprobar si eran ciertos. Su primera impresión fue que era bastante atractiva, pese a mostrar una expresión dura y seria, y claramente se ejercitaba con regularidad a juzgar por su bien formado físico. La desafió a un combate uno a uno, y a pesar de darle lo mejor, ella lo derrotó, sometiéndolo apenas con una daga, poniéndosele encima después derribarlo y con la empuñadura de su arma en el cuello. Amor a primer combate, sería la mejor manera de describirlo. Y por ser el primero en reconocer las habilidades de Impa, los dos rápidamente se volvieron buenos amigos. Pero con el tiempo, esa admiración que sentía por ella a medida que subían en los rangos del ejército, se fue tornando en algo más.

\- No puedo creer que te haya vencido de la misma manera que aquella vez. – dijo Impa, transfigurando su arma de vuelta a espada, y envainándola.

\- No me molesta. Ya sabes que esa es una de las cosas que siempre me ha gustado de ti. Que eres la única capaz de someterme. – dijo Azael.

\- Los halagos no te llevarán a ninguna parte. – dijo Impa, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerte la difícil conmigo? – dijo Azael. – Es extraño, después de aquel encuentro, parecía que te era mucho más fácil dirigirme la palabra.

\- Eso era entonces. – replicó la mujer. – Esto es ahora.

\- Estás hablando como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros. – Azael ya parecía estarse molestando. – ¿Tanto te avergüenzas de haber estado conmigo?

\- Azael… ese fue un golpe bajo. – dijo Impa. Por supuesto, ella no se avergonzaba, pero decir eso de dientes para afuera equivaldría a darle la razón, y su orgullo no se lo permitía.

\- Ese tiempo que pasamos juntos, todo lo que compartimos… me dijiste que fue el más feliz de tu vida. – le dijo. – También lo fue para mí. Pero aun así… tú decidiste terminar.

\- Tú sabes por qué lo hice. – se defendió Impa.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Querías cumplir tu sueño de servir fielmente a la familia real de Hyrule. – dijo Azael. – Lo que no me explico es, ¿por qué tenías que terminar nuestra relación?

Impa no se molestó en decir nada, pues le había dado la misma respuesta una, y otra, y otra vez. Servir a la familia real sería un deber de tiempo completo que no le dejaría espacio para más nada. Nada de socializar, nada de sentimentalismos, nada de relaciones. Y al mirar a Azael ahora, se dio cuenta de algo más. Su expresión denotaba el dolor y la tristeza entremezclada con la rabia de alguien a quien le habían roto el corazón. No lo había visto con esa expresión desde el día que ella decidió irse y poner fin a su relación en ese momento. En un arranque de desesperación, él decidió retarla a un duelo, diciéndole que tendría que ganarle a él para dejarla enlistarse, y si perdía, tendría que quedarse. Aunque pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, ella lo venció, y él, cumpliendo su palabra, la dejó marcharse.

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando apenas un par de meses después, él también apareció en el castillo entre los aspirantes que buscaban enlistarse en las filas del ejército. Hasta que completó su entrenamiento, no mencionó ni una palabra de lo que había sucedido entre los dos, y ella hasta tuvo algo de miedo de acercársele. Cuando restablecieron contacto, Azael había tomado esa actitud que tanto lo caracterizaba, de ser directo con sus sentimientos y siempre hacérselo saber. De hecho, le pareció que se había vuelto mucho más de lo que era antes de que ella se marchara, al grado de resultarle en realidad molesto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento… ¿acaso todavía se sentía lastimado por su ruptura, y esa actitud era un mecanismo de defensa para lidiar con su dolor interior?

\- ¿Estás resentido por eso conmigo? – se aventuró a preguntar.

\- No, claro que no. – dijo Azael. – Tú sabes que la única razón por la cual me enlisté en el ejército, y me esforcé tanto por poder llegar a ser tu subcomandante, era para poder estar a tu lado. Siempre estuviste un paso por delante de mí, y cada vez que sentía que te estaba alcanzando, te alejabas de nuevo.

\- ¿Y tu punto es…? – Impa volteó la mirada exhalando un suspiro de resignación.

\- Mi punto, es que si no me di por vencido contigo entonces…

Azael se le acercó peligrosamente y la sujetó del mentón para obligarla a voltearse. El subcomandante, olvidándose por un momento de que ella lo superaba en rango y fácilmente podría relevarlo de su cargo y exiliarlo por semejante atrevimiento (pero con toda la certeza de que no lo haría), depositó un breve beso en los labios de su superiora. Esto pareció tomarla por sorpresa, pero antes de que dijera nada, prosiguió:

\- No me daré por vencido ahora. Piénsalo, si la Princesa Zelda y Link pueden ser honestos con sus sentimientos… ¿por qué no podemos serlo nosotros? ¿Qué nos hace diferentes de ellos? ¿O de cualquier otro hombre y mujer?

Impa podría haberle dado al menos media docena de respuestas a esas preguntas, pero todas tendrían algo en común: ninguna de ellas sería sincera. La mujer había jurado entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su deber de servir y proteger a la familia real de Hyrule, había invertido cada onza de su esfuerzo en ello, y eso le había valido el haber ascendido hasta convertirse en la comandante del ejército. Pero su compañero, era de la creencia que sus deberes y sus sentimientos no tenían por qué estar en conflicto unos con los otros. Tal vez ese contraste entre los dos fuese lo que lo hacía tan efectivo como su segundo al mando, y su mejor compañero en batalla. Se complementaban a la perfección uno al otro, a nivel militar, táctico, estratégico… y emocional.

\- No tienes que darme la respuesta ahora. Tómate tu tiempo, y piénsalo. – dijo Azael, recogiendo su alabarda del suelo y retirándose, dejando a Impa a solas con sus pensamientos.

La comandante Sheikah dejó la mirada fija en su compañero, hasta que este abandonó el terreno. Extrañamente, no sintió el impulso usual de reprocharle ni mucho menos intentar abofetearlo por su atrevimiento. Aunque de dientes para afuera dijera lo contrario, ese contacto no se le hacía desagradable para nada. Nunca había sido así, desde aquellos días felices de su adolescencia. Y con las preguntas que le hizo todavía resonando en su cabeza, la Sheikah tomó conciencia de que la única razón por la cual la relación entre los dos no volvía a ser algo más, algo que Impa en el fondo sí deseaba que fuese, era porque ella no lo permitía.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme sentir esto? – dijo, mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho, y sentía como se le aceleraban los latidos.

Todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, el estar en medio de una guerra, y enfrentándose a la posibilidad real de que alguno de los dos pudiera no salir con vida de ella, le hizo replantearse su forma de pensar, de querer renegar sus sentimientos por Azael. ¿Sería capaz de seguir guardándoselos, y seguir fingiendo que ya no estaban? ¿Qué tal si alguno de los dos muriera, y ella nunca podía hacerle ver que ese amor que él no temía profesarle (a su muy particular manera) seguía allí a pesar del tiempo y era correspondido de igual manera por parte de ella? Nunca se perdonaría si eso sucediera.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en este momento? – se preguntó. Nadie más tenía la respuesta. Solo ella, y tenía que encontrarla por sí misma.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el Rancho Lon Lon…**_

Tomando ventaja de que la división de caballería había estado haciendo patrullas por esa zona, y ayudando a los aldeanos que habían sufrido a raíz de los ataques de los monstruos, Alexandre guio a su montura hacia el sendero que salía por el oeste, resistiéndose al impulso de ponerlo a trote. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquella vez, cuando él y los otros se enfrentaron a los bandidos, los destrozos no habían sido tan serios. En esta ocasión, era una historia totalmente diferente. Las criaturas de Cya habían hecho lo suyo en ese lugar, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a ser habitable.

Mientras bajaba por la colina, se había puesto a rezar silenciosamente por que el rancho no estuviese en el mismo estado que la aldea. El sendero en sí mismo era el único camino hacia ese lugar, y el rancho en su totalidad estaba rodeado por paredes de piedra y cercas, pero por alguna razón, eso no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a sentirse más tranquilo. Afortunadamente, cuando llegó, desde afuera pudo ver que no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio y le indicó a Shadow que siguiera hacia la entrada. Al parecer, la locación relativamente oculta del rancho lo había mantenido a salvo de los ataques de los monstruos.

\- De acuerdo, ya estamos aquí. – dijo el lancero, dirigiéndose hacia la campana de la entrada para sonarla.

Cuando la sonó, no vino a recibirlo Malon, en lugar de ella, un pequeño grupo de niños estaba correteando en ese lugar se dirigió hacia el portón a saludarlo. Seguramente eran residentes de la aldea que se refugiaron allí después de los ataques.

\- ¿Qué desea, señor? – le preguntaron.

\- Hola, disculpen. Soy un caballero de Hyrule, ¿está la señorita Malon? – les dijo.

\- Está atrás en el granero. – dijo una niña. – ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla?

\- Sí, por favor díganle que Alexandre vino a verla. – respondió Alexandre.

Los niños de inmediato salieron a buscar a la chica. Ya que Alexandre sabía lo grande que era el rancho y que el granero estaba hasta el otro extremo, se tardarían un poco en volver, así que no le quedó más que desmontarse de Shadow y esperar a que volvieran con ella. Admitiéndolo, el muchacho había querido venir a verificar que Malon estaba bien desde hacía varios días, pero las labores en el castillo y la ciudadela no le habían dado oportunidad. Y con toda certeza, al cabo de unos minutos divisó su cabellera pelirroja acercándose en la distancia.

La chica del rancho se detuvo frente a él, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Al parecer había dado una sola carrera desde el granero, lo cual, considerando la distancia, era una verdadera hazaña. Todavía respirando a grandes bocanadas, Malon levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Alexandre. Su expresión permanecía indescifrable, pero en cuanto recuperase el aliento, el lancero presentía que tendría muchísimas preguntas qué responderle. Menos mal que ya tenía las respuestas preparadas

\- Hola, Malon. – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decirle, levantando la mano. La respuesta de Malon no se hizo esperar, la pelirroja apretó los dientes y alargó la mano con todas sus fuerzas.

 _ **¡SLAP!**_

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – exclamó Alexandre, pero antes de poder protestar de nuevo, Malon se abalanzó a golpearlo con los puños.

\- ¡GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA! ¡¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE HE ESTADO?!

\- ¡Oye, ay no, cálmate por un momento! – decía Alexandre tratando de cubrirse, pero la pelirroja no cesó su asalto de golpes y gritos.

\- ¡DÓNDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO! ¡MÁS DE UN MES SIN NOTICIAS TUYAS! ¡NI SIQUIERA UNA NOTA! ¡EL EJÉRCITO PELEANDO Y PERDIENDO CONTRA LOS MONSTRUOS!

\- ¡Espera, si me dejas explicar…!

\- ¡EMPECÉ A CREER QUE PODÍAS ESTAR MUERTO! ¡Y AHORA TE APARECES AQUÍ SALUDANDO COMO SI NADA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!

Ya en este punto parecía inútil tratar de cubrirse de los golpes, especialmente con sus manos ocupadas en taparse los oídos, y eso no ayudaba en realidad, pues los gritos de rabia mezclada con preocupación todavía resonaban dentro de su cabeza. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que ella dejara salir todo, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los golpes se fueron haciendo cada vez más y más débiles, al igual que los gritos.

\- Te odio… te odio…

Cuando finalmente se le terminó el aliento y se quedó sin fuerzas para golpearlo, Alexandre la sujetó gentilmente de los hombros y la alejó para mirarla de frente. Ahora que tenía su oportunidad de responder, y como ella había dejado salir todo de una sola vez, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por que fuera a interrumpirlo.

\- Sí, y no te culpo por odiarme. Perdóname por hacer que te preocuparas tanto. – le dijo, y acto seguido la abrazó. – Y lo creas o no, yo también te extrañé.

Malon se llevó una sorpresa por partida doble, o mejor dicho, triple. Primero, Alexandre no le estaba replicando, sino que le daba la razón. Segundo, le pedía disculpas por hacer que se preocupara. Y tercero, y más importante, ¿la estaba abrazando? La pelirroja estaba tan conmocionada que se quedó sin habla por un momento. Definitivamente, algo había pasado allí, y quería saber qué era. Una vez que él la soltó, la pelirroja retrocedió un poco, puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró con severidad.

\- De acuerdo, dime quién eres y qué hiciste con Alexandre. – inquirió.

\- ¿Qué dices? Oye, eso ofende, ¿lo sabías? – replicó Alexandre, repentinamente molesto.

\- El Alexandre que conozco no me respondería de esa manera. – declaró Malon, cruzándose de brazos y muy segura de lo que decía. – Se hubiese molestado y me hubiese replicado.

\- Sí, bueno, eso era antes. Han… pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo. – trató de defenderse él.

\- ¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad?

\- ¿Quieres que le diga a todos donde guardó tu papá tus pictogramas de bebé? – amenazó sonriéndole de lado con malicia. Eso pareció bastar para convencerla de que el chico frente a ella era el Alexandre que ella conocía. – Es broma, sabes que nunca haría eso.

\- De acuerdo, ya me convenciste. – admitió la pelirroja, ya por fin calmada y sin mostrar escepticismo. – Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? Lo último que supe fue que el castillo fue tomado por los monstruos, y antes de eso, tú y los otros…

\- ¿Podemos ir a sentarnos en alguna parte? – interrumpió Alexandre. – Estaré feliz de ponerte al tanto de todo lo que he hecho en las últimas semanas, pero tanto a Shadow como a mí nos vendría de maravilla algo para comer, si no es demasiada molestia.

\- Por supuesto, vamos. – dijo Malon.

La muchacha se acercó al caballo para guiarlo hacia el granero, y Alexandre la siguió con calma. Mientras atravesaban el rancho, el muchacho pudo darse cuenta que, aparte de los niños que vio antes, habías más personas, más de las que él recordaba aparte de los trabajadores que laboraban en el rancho. Había caras conocidas entre los habitantes de la aldea, y no se le hizo difícil deducir que seguramente se habían refugiado allí después de los ataques.

\- Son los aldeanos que sobrevivieron a los ataques de los monstruos, los que lograron escapar. – dijo Malon, leyéndole el pensamiento antes que preguntara. – Es una suerte que tengamos tanto espacio aquí en el rancho.

\- Ya me lo imagino. – dijo Alexandre. – Me sorprende que den abasto para tanta gente, especialmente los que tienen niños.

\- Nos las arreglamos, además, ellos también nos ayudan con lo que pueden. – dijo Malon. – De cualquier manera, no creo que podamos resistir mucho tiempo más, no hemos podido salir en busca de más provisiones por culpa de los monstruos, y nuestras reservas se están agotando.

\- Incluiré en mi reporte una petición para que les envíen ayuda lo más pronto posible. – prometió Alexandre.

\- Gracias, eres muy considerado. – dijo Malon.

En cuanto llegaron al corral, Malon fue por una pila de heno para dársela a Shadow, y mientras el corcel devoraba felizmente su alimento, la pelirroja se acercó para poder conversar apropiadamente con su amigo.

\- Y bien, prometiste que me contarías lo que has estado haciendo. ¿Por qué te desapareciste las últimas semanas? Me imagino que aquel ataque que estaban planeando hacer fracasó.

\- Sí, en efecto. – dijo Alexandre, todavía recordando, estaban a punto de derrotar a Volga cuando les enviaron la señal de retirada. – Estuvimos muy cerca de lograrlo pero… nuestra enemiga se nos escurrió entre los dedos.

\- Pero sobreviviste. – dijo Malon. A Alexandre no se le escapó que no había reproche ni burla, simplemente alivio de ver que se encontraba sano y salvo. – ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

\- Poco después que fallamos en nuestro ataque, nos llegó la noticia de que el castillo y la ciudadela habían caído, como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar. – dijo el lancero. – Tuvimos que… hacer un pequeño viaje para ponerle fin al caos.

\- ¿Viaje? – preguntó Malon. – ¿Y a dónde fuiste exactamente?

\- Je, creo que la pregunta correcta no es el "dónde", sino el "cuándo." – dijo Alexandre. Ya estaba por empezar la mejor parte del relato. – Dime algo, ¿crees que es posible viajar en tiempo?

\- No bromees.

\- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? – la desafió. – Lo creas o no, todo lo que está sucediendo, los monstruos, el caos, toda esta guerra es por culpa de una hechicera que se está metiendo con el tiempo y el espacio. Varios de nosotros tuvimos que viajar al pasado para sellar los portales desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Portales?

\- Es complicado de explicar, especialmente para mí. – dijo Alexandre. – Mira, has de saber que nuestros antepasados más lejanos conocidos se rumoran de haber vivido en el cielo hace unos miles de años, ¿no es así? ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que tuve la oportunidad de comprobarlo con mis propios ojos?

\- Te preguntaría cuál licor mezclaste con tu leche. – replicó la pelirroja, aunque por su tono parecía hacer notar que en realidad no creía que estuviese mintiendo.

\- Pues créelo. – declaró el muchacho. – Y es más, tuvimos la oportunidad de surcar los cielos a lomos de un pájaro. ¿Sabías que hay un guardián en el cielo que se hace llamar Levias? Si pudieras verlo, parece una ballena, es enorme.

\- Hmm, eso suena muy interesante. – dijo Malon.

A la pelirroja tampoco se le escapó que estaba relatando con mucho más entusiasmo de lo que le había visto en otras ocasiones, que por lo general solo hacían ver lo celoso que estaba de su amigo Link. Esto parecía un buen cambio, tuvo que admitirlo.

\- Como sea, a pesar de todo nuestro viaje no fue un paseo. Mientras intentábamos sellar el portal tuvimos encuentros realmente indeseados, pero al final todo salió bien. – prosiguió. – Es más, hasta pude traerme un recuerdo, mira.

Fue entonces que Malon se fijó en la lanza que Alexandre traía consigo. Más larga, y mejor elaborada que la que recordaba, lucía mucho más pesada que ninguna que hubiese visto antes. Ciertamente era un arma mucho más imponente e intimidante.

\- Impresionante. – dijo la pelirroja. – ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

\- Bueno, a decir verdad… no la conseguí yo. Fue Link el que la ganó.

En aquel momento, Malon pensó: "Ay no, aquí va de nuevo" y creyó que otra vez empezaría a hablar de la envidia que le daba que su amigo siempre lo superase en todo. Pero esta vez, habló de él con tanto respeto que casi le costaba creer que fuese él quien relataba. Alexandre no escatimó en detalles de todo lo que pasó: empezando por, primero, cuando Grahim trató de tentarlo para ponerlo en contra de sus amigos, específicamente en contra de Link, tratando de usar su rivalidad con él como palanca. Malon no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo al saber que Alexandre no solo resistió la tentación del demonio, sino que además lo desafió y no tuvo miedo de decírselo a la cara. Eso dejaba claro que a pesar de su a pesar bravata y arrogancia en la superficie, por dentro tenía su corazón donde debía estar. Por supuesto, eso ella ya lo sabía, no la debería sorprender en absoluto. Después le relató cómo se enfrentaron a Volga y cómo este desafió a Link a un último duelo uno a uno, y cómo después de ser derrotado este les entregó su lanza imbuyéndola con su espíritu. El héroe no quería utilizarla personalmente, así que se la dio a él, especialmente porque había perdido la suya durante un enfrentamiento anterior. Ya estaba llegando a la parte final del relato, tal vez la más importante.

\- Creí que había perdido la razón. – le dijo. – Quiero decir, me estaba dando un arma poseída por un espíritu a mí de entre todas las personas. ¿Qué tal si se apoderaba de mí y me hacía matar a todos? Pero él dijo que confiaba en mí, que podría controlarla y que seguía siendo solo un arma al fin y al cabo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Con todo y a pesar de como soy, todavía estaba dispuesto a depositar su confianza en mí.

\- Bueno, como yo lo veo, te impuso una gran carga, así que tendrás que esforzarte por llevarla. – dijo Malon. – Puedo darme cuenta que tuviste un viaje emocionante. A pesar de que me molestó que no me hubieses dicho nada hasta ahora.

\- Oye, lo siento, pero no tuve tiempo de avisarte. – se excusó el lancero. – Todo pasó demasiado rápido, y además, desde que recuperamos el castillo, apenas ahora es que tuve la oportunidad para venir aquí.

\- *Suspiro*, creo que ya tendremos tiempo después de discutir eso. – dijo la pelirroja. – Por ahora… solo me alegro de que estés a salvo.

\- También yo, de que tú lo estés.

A pesar de que tendría que marcharse al final del día, Alexandre no vio ningún problema en querer pasar el tiempo restante antes de ese momento en ese lugar. Había trabajado muy duro los últimos días y nadie le reprocharía si quería descansar un poco más, y menos si quería hacerlo en compañía de su querida amiga. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido, y ya no iba a dar nada por sentado, no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

 _ **En las praderas fuera del castillo…**_

A estas alturas, la ciudadela y el castillo ya estaban prácticamente limpios y en camino a recuperar su antigua gloria, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de los alrededores en las murallas exteriores de la ciudadela. Más todavía, los últimos días los soldados hyruleanos habían estado realmente ocupados moviendo no solo los cadáveres de sus compañeros para darles entierro, sino también teniendo que recoger las armas y armaduras de los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro contra los que pelearon. Entre el grupo asignado a ese deber se encontraban Garrett y Zatyr, ayudando a colocar los hierros en carretas para transportarlos.

\- Los herreros reales se harán un festín con todo este metal. – dijo Zatyr. – Aunque no creo que tengan suficiente espacio en la fundidora, sería una lástima desperdiciarlo.

Garrett asintió, estando de acuerdo con la arquera. Los enemigos contra los que pelearon, al haber dejado atrás sus armas y armaduras como simples cascarones vacíos les dejaron un enorme trabajo de limpieza, por su enorme tamaño y cantidad. El lado positivo era que todo ese material se podía notar que era de excelente calidad, y una vez que pasara por la fundidora, podrían reciclarlo para ellos, y para el resto de las tropas. Las armas y armaduras que podrían hacer de ellas serían formidables sin duda alguna.

\- Tal vez me gustaría una armadura hecha a la medida. – expresó Garrett sosteniendo un peto que era tan grande que ni siquiera a él podría quedarle.

\- Eso no estaría mal. Y yo podría sacar buenas puntas para mis flechas con esto. – dijo Zatyr. – Y no es que no me hayan gustado las que me dieron Midna y Lana, pero no puedo depender de ellas todo el tiempo.

\- En tal caso, nadie se molestará si guardamos algo de esto para nosotros, ¿no crees? – dijo el grandullón.

\- Totalmente. – dijo Zatyr. – Hay más que suficiente, y lo que sobre sin duda lo van a tirar.

No tenía nada de malo quedarse con algo de ese metal como botín de guerra si les podía ser de utilidad. Después de todo, Garrett también se había quedado con el mangual que le quitó a aquel enemigo después que él y Darunia hicieron que se aplastara la cabeza él mismo con la pesada bola de picos. Ya que era demasiado grande para cargarla consigo todo el tiempo, por ahora la había dejado junto al armero de sus cuarteles. Era una lástima no poder usar el encantamiento reductor que tenían sus Guantes de Poder para ajustarse cuando se los ponía, de otro modo, hubiese sido mucho más fácil poder cargar la bola y la cadena.

\- Por cierto, Garrett… ¿has pensado en qué vas a hacer después de todo esto? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Después de la guerra, quiero decir. – dijo Zatyr. – Asumiendo que todos nosotros salgamos vivos, por supuesto.

\- ¿Tú ya lo pensaste?

\- Solo un poco. – admitió la arquera con algo de vergüenza. – Cuando me enlisté en el ejército de Hyrule, no me imaginé que me vería lanzada de cabeza a pelear una guerra apenas un año luego de completar el entrenamiento.

\- Ninguno de nosotros se lo imaginó. – dijo Garrett. – Mis padres y los de Alexandre no están muy felices con estos acontecimientos, y en sus últimas cartas hasta nos pidieron que volviéramos a casa. Pero les dijimos que no. Ya estamos aquí, y no podemos huir como cobardes.

\- Así se habla. – dijo la arquera. – Me imagino que para estas alturas en Termina ya deben de saber lo que está sucediendo en Hyrule. Me preocupa que a mis padres les dé un ataque cardíaco cuando sepan que estoy en medio de todo esto.

\- ¿No les has escrito? – preguntó Garrett.

\- Lo hice apenas retornamos al castillo, pero no tengo manera de saber si el mensajero llegó a su destino. – dijo Zatyr, preocupada. – Además, Termina está a una semana de viaje a caballo, así que cualquier respuesta debería llegarme en unos dos o tres días.

Garrett no presionó más en ese asunto. Al menos el resto de los miembros de la Legión tenían a sus familias dentro del reino, y habían podido confirmar a pocos días de su retorno al castillo que todos se encontraban sanos y salvos. Zatyr, por otro lado, al provenir desde fuera de las fronteras de Hyrule, le resultaba mucho más agobiante la espera. La arquera albergaba la esperanza de que los planes de Cya se mantuvieran dentro de Hyrule y no planease extenderse más allá en un futuro cercano, o hasta que pudiesen detenerla de una vez.

\- De cualquier manera, cuando esto haya terminado, y después de ayudar con la reconstrucción de Hyrule, creo que será bueno que los vaya a visitar. – prosiguió Zatyr. – Después de eso, creo que volveré a mi meta original.

\- Ser instructora de arquería. – Garrett todavía recordaba cuando se los contó por primera vez, aquella noche durante el ejercicio de supervivencia.

\- Tal vez pueda convencerlos de que me dejen abrir una sucursal de nuestra academia aquí en Hyrule. O mudarnos, en el mejor de los casos. – agregó la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Eso no estaría mal, así podríamos seguir en contacto. – dijo Garrett.

\- Bien, ahora que conoces mis planes para el futuro cercano, me parece justo que compartas los tuyos. – dijo la arquera. – ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras hacer?

\- De hecho sí. – dijo Garrett. – Creo que es tiempo de que comience a buscar mi propio camino. En parte, acepté venir con Alexandre para cuidarle las espaldas, pero llegará el momento en que no me necesitará más para eso. Tal vez, sea tiempo de que busque hacerme un nombre por mí mismo.

\- Je, mientras no te obsesiones con vencer a un rival, estará bien que lo hagas.

Dicho esto, Zatyr le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo de manera amistosa. Garrett se rio un poco ante este gesto. Tener un rival sería una excelente motivación, pero no le parecía que fuese su estilo. Él no era Alexandre después de todo, y tampoco quería serlo. Así como el lancero aprendió que él no era Link, y que tampoco quería ni necesitaba serlo, Garrett tampoco planeaba quedarse bajo esa sombra. Por ahora, compartía el mismo camino que sus amigos, pero cuando le llegase el momento de tomar el suyo por su cuenta, estaría preparado para enfrentarlo.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, alguien más se tomaba un descanso de las labores de reconstrucción y limpieza. Se trataba de Midna. La Twili se había escabullido de la reunión del consejo de guerra cuando se le hizo demasiado aburrida la plática, y salió a ver si podía ayudar en algo, al menos para estirarse un poco y no quedarse encerrada en el castillo. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que afuera tampoco había nada mejor que hacer excepto recoger el metal de los enemigos tras la batalla anterior, y después de un tiempo, finalmente se cansó de eso y fue a ocultarse en las ramas de un árbol para relajarse.

\- ¡Señorita gatita, señorita gatita! – oyó una familiar voz llamándole.

\- Ah, grandioso, aquí viene. – murmuró al reconocerla.

Maripola había estado todo el rato dando vueltas por la pradera cercana, hasta que uno de los soldados le dijo donde había visto a Midna por última vez. Se fue acercando sin dejar de llamarla, y en cuanto mirase hacia la copa del árbol, no tardaría en divisarla. Pero ella no se molestó en responder, mejor dejar que lo hiciera por sí misma.

\- ¡Ahí estás! – dijo finalmente al encontrarla. – ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Despreocúpate, princesa de los insectos. – dijo Midna. – No planeaba irme más lejos de aquí. Solo necesitaba relajarme un poco.

\- ¿Relajarte? Me dijeron que te saliste sin avisar de la reunión del consejo de guerra.

\- ¿Y qué importa? No han dicho nada que yo no sepa ya. – dijo Midna simplemente. – Iba a ser muy aburrido estar allí flotando sin hacer más nada.

\- Estoy segura que la Princesa Zelda y el joven Link aprecian tu opinión tanto como la de los demás. – dijo Maripola.

\- Puede ser, pero de todas maneras ya está decidido qué es lo que vamos a hacer. – dijo Midna, flotando hacia abajo del árbol para ponerse al nivel de Maripola. – Ya cuando llegue el momento sabré cuál es mi papel en todo.

\- Hmm… me gustaría saber cuál es mi papel en todo esto también. – dijo Maripola de repente, al oír las palabras de Midna.

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, y de que su ayuda había sido valiosa, Maripola todavía sentía que no encajaba del todo estando en ese lugar, y menos en ese tiempo. Es decir, casi todos los que se habían unido a las filas por esta guerra tenían habilidades de combate o algo que pudiesen aportar para ayudar a derrotar a los monstruos, y ella no tenía ni lo uno ni lo otro, al menos por sí sola. Sus insectos eran útiles, pero por sí solos no podían serlo a la medida de un ejército, por eso necesitaba la ayuda de Lana para, ya fuese hacerlos grandes temporalmente para ponerlos a pelear con enemigos de gran tamaño, o multiplicarlos para cubrir una mayor área. Y tampoco era una experta combatiente ni sabía cómo manejar un arma. Midna pareció percibir esto en Maripola y la miró fijamente.

\- Dime una cosa… Maripola. – le dijo con firmeza. – Viniste aquí por una razón, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Por una razón? – La niña no pareció entender del todo.

\- Vamos, no me dirás que viniste aquí solo porque sí, ¿verdad? – dijo la Twili. – Cuando decidiste acompañarnos, lo hiciste sabiendo perfectamente en lo que te estabas metiendo.

\- ¡P-por supuesto que lo sabía! – tartamudeó ligeramente la niña. – Sé que no puedo pelear, pero… después de que me salvaron quería ayudar de alguna manera, eso es todo.

\- Sí, y lo has hecho. – dijo Midna. – Esto sonará extraño viniendo de mí, pero no te menosprecies. Puede que no estés peleando como el resto de nosotros, pero gracias a tu ayuda y a la de tus amiguitos, podemos durar un poco más en el campo de batalla. Eso también es importante.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio. No lo niego, me causaste algunos dolores de cabeza cuando nos conocimos, pero… eres una buena niña. – Midna estiró su mano de cabello para frotarle la cabeza a Maripola. – Sigue así, y nunca cambies, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De… de acuerdo. – replicó Maripola, sin estar segura de haber entendido del todo.

\- Bien, creo que ya descansé lo suficiente. Mejor volver, solo para que no estén preocupados. – dijo echándose a flotar de vuelta hacia el castillo.

\- ¡Oye, espérame! – Maripola corrió tras ella.

Aunque Midna hubiese dicho "durar un poco más en el campo de batalla", lo cierto era que Maripola había hecho mucho más que solo eso. En gran parte gracias a ella y Lana fue que los soldados hyruleanos pudieron enfrentarse contra los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro y ganar esa batalla sin sufrir ninguna baja significativa. Cierto, muchos resultaron heridos durante los enfrentamientos contra los centinelas de metal, y a pesar de que fueron salvados de morir quedarían fuera de comisión por un largo tiempo antes de poder volver a las filas frontales, pero era mucho decir que hubiesen podido recuperar el castillo sin necesidad.

Por otro lado, Midna tenía otra razón para querer alejarse. Durante la reunión del consejo de guerra, a la Reina del Crepúsculo no se le escapaban las miradas de complicidad que ocasionalmente se dirigían el héroe y la princesa, a pesar de estar sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa. Se le haría muy divertido ver como se desarrollaba esa relación, especialmente ya que, en el tiempo que conoció a la Zelda de su propia época, específicamente durante el período en que sus almas fueron una sola, ella pudo sentir que empezaba a surgir una cierta atracción por el héroe. Por algo no se sorprendió cuando antes de partir, los vio anunciar formalmente su relación ante todos, solo de imaginarse todo lo que pudo haber sucedido en ese tiempo. De lo que pudo ver, los Link y Zelda de este tiempo ya tenían un poco más de conocerse, y tuvieron la oportunidad de volverse amigos durante un período de paz antes de tener que enfrentarse a su destino, pero ya esa amistad había dado paso a algo más. Eso era más divertido de observar desde lejos, y la Twili estaba particularmente interesada en ver con sus propios ojos hasta dónde podría llevarlos.

* * *

 _ **Al anochecer, en el castillo…**_

Aquella noche la brisa estaba más fresca de lo habitual, por no decir helada. El clima se había vuelto bastante frío.

Link se encontraba cabalgando en su yegua a esas tardías horas, mientras Fay flotaba cerca de él acompañándolo, recorriendo los sectores del palacio para verificar que nada estuviera fuera de lo normal, y aunque ese tema para él si era importante, también se hallaba en dicha vigía por no poder conciliar el sueño. Aun no asimilaba como su vida pudo haber cambiado tan drásticamente en el transcurso de solo un año. De la noche a la mañana había sido descubierto como un héroe de leyendas, había iniciado una misión para detener los bajos planes de una mujer obsesionada por él, y sobre todo y lo más agradable, que la mujer a la que veía inalcanzable, con la que pensó no tendría nada más que una agradable amistad, resultó compartir con él ese amor que inconscientemente había guardado. Aquel periplo también le ayudó a poder asimilar sus sentimientos, a aceptar que no podía vivir sin ella. Link ya había terminado su recorrido, dejó a Epona en el establo, en tanto que Fay se iba por su propio camino a su vez, y se dirigió a su habitación a tratar de descansar.

El estar recordando lo llevó inconscientemente hasta donde estaba la habitación de su amada, lo que provocó que esbozara una ligera sonrisa al saber que dormía plácidamente y ya no se encontraba en peligro. Fueron meses muy duros y angustiosos por no haber sabido nada de ella, sin saber que desde las sombras siempre lo estuvo acompañando.

Luego de unos minutos de perderse en la imagen de la princesa, se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino, pero de repente se detuvo.

\- Link…

El joven se volteó con prisa al escuchar la voz de Zelda, quien había salido de su habitación usando un camisón largo y su cabello sin ningún adorno o atadura, se veía sumamente hermosa. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberle prestado atención a esos detalles, vio que su rostro estaba entristecido y consternado, cosa que le preocupó mucho.

\- Zelda, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó, preocupado. – Creí que estabas dormida.

\- No puedo dormir, no sé qué me pasa. – respondió, apenada. - Además me di cuenta que estabas cerca de aquí y por eso salí.

\- ¿Có… cómo lo supiste?

\- Percibí tu presencia. Podría notarla a kilómetros de distancia. – dijo, sonriendo.

\- Je… ahora entiendo. – dijo, sonrojado. – Pero aún me preocupa el por qué te sientes mal. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

\- Ya lo te dije, no sé de qué se trata exactamente. – contestó, incómoda. – Imagino que se debe a todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado. Tal vez… solo necesito hablar de eso. ¿No quieres pasar? Hace mucho frío.

\- Bueno… claro, está bien.

Se sintió nervioso al de saber que estaría a solas en una habitación con su amada, pero después aquella tensión se redujo al analizar que no tenía nada de malo, ya que ya conocía su alcoba y Zelda necesitaba conversar con él para tranquilizarse.

Juntos entraron a la habitación, aliviados de ver que la misma tenía la ambientación cálida y perfecta para sentirse tranquilo, sin nada de frío y con la privacidad para conversar de lo que desearan.

Se sentaron en la cama y se miraron el uno al otro en completo silencio, esperando a ver quién era el que iba empezar la conversación. Zelda dio el primer paso al esbozar una ligera sonrisa y colocar una mano en el rostro de su amado, quien cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia que su princesa le estaba dando. A veces no era necesario decir una palabra para expresar todo lo que un alma podía sentir, ya sea sentimientos de alegría o tristeza. Link colocó su mano encima de la princesa, causando que los fragmentos de ambos brillasen al tener contacto, demostrando que los mismos estaban enlazados por algo más que la energía que compartían, sino por el amor que sentían sus portadores desde el inicio de los tiempos.

\- Ahora que estás aquí conmigo, ya no tengo miedo, mi amor. – dijo Zelda.

\- Me alegra saber eso, mi amor. – respondió Link, encantado. - Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que te incomoda?

\- Me aterra que toda esta masacre se repita. – dijo Zelda, entristecida. Los alcances de Cya no tienen límites, y temo por lo que podría suceder en la batalla que nos espera. No tuvo compasión para que sus esbirros asesinaran a nuestros aliados. Temo por nuestros amigos, pero sobre todo, temo por ti.

\- No tienes nada que temer, mi amor. – dijo Link. – Nos estamos preparando muy bien. Vamos a vencer a esa bruja, cueste lo que cueste.

\- Es que ella te quiere a ti, por eso temo… no quiero que te arrebate de mi lado.

Zelda derramó algunas lágrimas ante el temor que la perturbaba, momento en el que Link la tomó del rostro para limpiar su rostro y tranquilizarla. A diferencia de ella, él se veía muy seguro en sus determinaciones.

\- Eso no va a pasar. – aseguró el guerrero. – No permitiré que Cya, ni nadie más, me aparte de ti. Ella podrá someterme a la peor de las torturas hasta aniquilarme, pero nunca tendrá mi corazón porque ese solo te pertenece a ti. Antes, ahora y siempre será así, Zelda.

\- Link…

Luego de terminar de hablar, el joven se apoderó de los labios de su amada, siendo correspondido por esta con el mismo amor. Lentamente, aquel beso fue tomando un rumbo más apasionado, donde el agarre entre ellos se volvió más fuerte para sentirse lo más cercanos. Sin embargo, llegó un instante en el que ambos no midieron sus acciones, y terminaron acostados en la cama, él encima de ella, sin detener las caricias que se estaban otorgando, pero luego de unos segundos, Link se levantó asustado, reacción que fue compartida por la princesa.

\- Lo siento. – dijo, sofocado.

\- No… no pasa nada, Link. – respondió ella igual de sonrojada. – No tienes por qué disculparte.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

\- No… no te vayas. Por favor. – pidió ella.

\- La verdad… no quisiera irme, pero no es correcto que estemos aquí solos.

\- ¿Por qué no es correcto? ¿Qué podría pasar?

\- Zelda… no hay que ser un genio para responder a eso. Somos un hombre y una mujer solos en una habitación. – dijo Link, avergonzado.

\- Y si algo pasara… ¿tendría algo de malo?

\- Claro que no, pero…

\- Link, espero que no tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte. – dijo la joven, seria. – Pero con todo lo que ha pasado, me he dado cuenta de lo frágil que es la vida y de lo que importa demostrarle a nuestros seres que amamos lo que sentimos… y es por eso, que no vería nada incorrecto si algo llegara a pasar esta noche.

El joven se quedó mudo con las palabras de la princesa, aunque estaba de acuerdo con ella. No lo iba a negar, para él no tendría nada de incorrecto que algo llegara a pasar con su amada, sino todo lo contrario, lo deseaba con su alma, con ella empezó a sentir todas esas sensaciones por primera vez, los que le agradaba y le gustaba a la vez.

El guerrero se volvió a acercar a su amada y juntó su frente con la de ella, permitiendo que sus miradas se entrelacen y se refleje el inmenso amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, y el que se querían demostrar más allá de las palabras y los gestos.

\- Yo tampoco lo veo incorrecto, pero lo último que querría, sería lastimarte o irrespetarte. – dijo él, nervioso.

\- Nunca harías algo como eso, pues en tus brazos me siento protegida. – respondió la princesa. – Te amo y deseo estar contigo, no tengo ninguna duda.

\- Yo también te amo… por siempre será así. Pero…

\- Link. – La joven lo silenció antes de que volviera a protestar. – Solo por esta noche, ¿podemos olvidarnos de todo… y de todos?

El héroe no encontró en su interior nada que le diera razón para una negativa. Los enamorados volvieron a besarse, y esta vez sin reprimir el apasionamiento que los embargaba. Lentamente las cosas fueron tomando otro rumbo, hasta que las ropas fueron despojadas por las alborotadas manos de los amantes y desparramadas por el suelo, quedando únicamente cubiertos por la desnudez y el deseo que ardía en sus almas.

Ambos se miraron maravillados y analizaron cada parte de sus cuerpos, nerviosos por ser la primera vez que conocían aquel misterio que siempre habían reservado para ellos mismos. Ella encantada con sus masculinos rasgos y fortaleza, y él con su feminidad y aquellos preciosos pechos con los que en secreto siempre soñó imaginar, y ahora los tenía a su merced solo para él. Sin embargo, inexpertos empezaron a tocarse y acariciarse para caer juntos en el abismo del placer y de las caricias, donde los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por el placer al que se los sometía. Los tocamientos y las posturas variaban de acuerdo a su antojo, siendo los besos los únicos que no faltaban en su entrega.

Por infinitos momentos estuvieron en el regocijo de su arte amatorio, hasta que la necesidad de unirse en cuerpo y alma se hizo urgente, dejando toda duda y nervios de lado. La princesa puso a merced de su amado el sendero de sus misterios, y aunque el recorrido inicialmente se tornó un poco incómodo, el guerrero con sus besos y caricias fue capaz de suavizarlo y volverlo placentero. Luego de unos minutos consiguieron su objetivo, motivo por el dieron rienda suelta a la urgencia que se estaba formando en sus cuerpos por llegar a la cúspide del éxtasis. Lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente eran los agitados alientos de los jóvenes amantes, y el alboroto de la cama como único testigo de su unión… aparentemente.

* * *

 _ **Templo de las Almas, al mismo tiempo…**_

El sueño parecía que se iba a extender hasta la eternidad, más el mismo cumplió su curso y se encargó de colocar todas las cosas en su habitual posición.

Cya abrió los ojos con una mirada y sentido distinto. El sueño al que se había adentrado la había fortalecido tanto física como emocionalmente. Ahora con su ánimo estable, podría pensar mejor en las estrategias para cumplir con sus objetivos, pues se dio cuenta que sus impulsos y su explosividad habían sido los causantes de sus múltiples fallas para conseguir al su adorado héroe. Ahora con cabeza fría, estaba segura que no iba a fallar. Era imposible.

\- Este descanso me hizo mejor de lo esperado. – se dijo a sí misma. – Ahora siento que tenerte está más cerca de lo que pienso. La paciencia era mi falla, y ahora la tengo de sobra, mi querido Link.

Estaba decidida a pensar a solas en una estrategia para el siguiente paso a su victoria, el cual se lo comunicaría después a Wizzro para que las ejecutase. Sin embargo, antes iba a observar en su oráculo como estaban las cosas en el territorio enemigo, pero sobre todo ver los pasos de su amado.

\- Has de estar durmiendo como un inocente, ajeno a lo que pronto va a pasar. – dijo Cya, sonriendo con calma. - Pero esta vez no podrás resistirte a mí, pues por tu propia voluntad vendrás conmigo.

Sin perder un ápice de su nueva calma, la mujer apareció su oráculo y lo primero que hizo fue invocar la imagen de su amado, al cual esperaba ver plácidamente dormido. Añoraba deleitarse con esa imagen, la cual muy pronto vería pero entre las sábanas de su cama. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante con la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos, una que creyó nunca llegaría a ver.

Ahí se encontraban su hombre añorado y su peor enemiga entregándose el uno al otro, embriagados por el placer que cada uno se estaba otorgando con el roce y la unión de sus cuerpos. Ella se encontraba más que fascinada, extasiada mientras su amante la tomaba, la convertía en su mujer, mientras que él poseía un rostro de satisfacción único que nunca se imaginó ver en su rostro tan varonil e inocente. Definitivamente se sentía fascinado entre los brazos y piernas de su amada, entregado por completo.

\- No… no puede ser… ¡MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEER!

Enfurecida hasta los huesos, sus ojos se emblanquecieron por la ira. Gritando maldiciones contra su rival, comenzó a agitar violentamente su báculo, lanzando esferas y rayos de energía oscura a su alrededor, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance con extrema furia. Toda la calma y paz con la que se había despertado se desvaneció de un segundo a otro con la imagen con la que más le aterraría encontrarse, con la consumación del amor de su amado con su enemiga. E incapaz de soportar seguir viendo esa imagen, la hechicera dejó caer con un golpe seco el báculo sobre la bola de cristal, destruyéndola por completo.

\- Maldita Zelda… esto no se va a quedar así.

Eso era todo. La hechicera oscura acababa de cruzar el punto sin retorno. Todas sus estrategias, planes, todo lo que estaba maquinando… ya nada de eso tenían importancia. Lo único que importaba era que su odiada y repulsiva enemiga le había arrebatado a su amado en cuerpo y alma, y ahora ella, y todo su amado reino pagaría por ese descaro. Ahora era tiempo de recurrir a sus más oscuros y siniestros poderes. Si ella no podía tener el amor de Link… Zelda tampoco podría. Sumiría al reino de Hyrule en las tinieblas, la princesa y todos sus sirvientes pronto sentirían su furia, y su venganza…

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, espero se encuentren bien. Sé que la llegada de este capítulo ha demorado, pero el motivo, por mi parte no se diferencia mucho en lo que expliqué en mi fic. He estado muy cargada de trabajo, me he enfermado que hasta he tenido que faltar a trabajar, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, me siento contenta en que hayamos llegado a esta parte, pues el lime de la pareja me tenía ansiosa desde que se inició esta historia, y por fin llegó. Espero les haya gustado y que se vea más suavecito, pues como que ahora último me he habituado a escribir puro lemon XD

¡Nos vemos!

 **FOX:** ¿Cómo están, amigos? De acuerdo, quienes sigan a mi compañera entenderán el porqué de la tardanza de este capítulo. Pero lo importante es que ya llegamos aquí, y que la historia sigue en marcha, ¿cierto?

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, LinkAnd0606, ZarcortFan25, Sheika 360, klyVan, Diegogamer779, IA99, darkdan-sama, Jim282828** y **linkblue** (también a **Angeljasiel** en los anteriores, ¡vamos que te falta poquito!) **.** Quisiera pedir que quienes dejan reviews anónimos para dejar alguna sugerencia para la historia, que por favor dejen alguna información o dirección de contacto para que podamos responderles más fácil y rápido. No quiero que piensen que no los tomamos en cuenta, pero si no tienen cuenta aquí y no nos dejan maneras de contactar, es obvio que su respuesta tardará mucho más. Específicamente, para que podamos aclarar en caso de que estén sugiriendo algo que ya teníamos planeado desde el principio o descartado por cualquier motivo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bueno, ya es tarde donde estoy, y es hora de dormir *bostezo*. Buenas noches y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	27. Capítulo 14: La Espada Sagrada

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 14:** La Espada Sagrada.

* * *

" _ **La calma precediendo a la tormenta ha terminado. Cya se ha recuperado de su duelo con Ganondorf, pero al despertar de su sueño, le esperaba una impactante revelación. Observar directamente la entrega total de Link y la Princesa Zelda, sellando el lazo entre ambos como en sus vidas pasadas, fue más de lo que su mente pudo soportar. Sus deseos han quedado irremediablemente condenados a nunca ser correspondidos, y con ellos, se ha ido el último resquicio de cordura que pudiese quedar dentro de ella.**_

 _ **Consciente ahora de que el amor del héroe legendario ya jamás podrá ser suyo, Cya ha decidido desatar toda su furia en el reino de Hyrule como nunca antes. A través de poderosos y siniestros rituales de magia negra, la hechicera reanudó y redobló sus ataques, usando su propia magia para fortalecer a las tropas que aún le quedaban, como un último esfuerzo por aniquilar a sus enemigos. Las tropas hyruleanas plantaron cara valerosamente, más sus esfuerzos tendrían un alto costo solo para mantener a los enemigos a raya e impedir que vuelvan a apoderarse de los territorios que tanto trabajo les costó recuperar.**_

 _ **Pero las esperanzas no están completamente perdidas. Con una ardiente determinación, la Princesa Zelda guía a sus aliados hacia el oeste, hacia el Templo de la Espada Sagrada. En este lugar descansa el arma destructora del mal, empuñada por los héroes legendarios desde tiempos antiguos, la única arma que en manos del elegido, será la llave para salvar a todos, la legendaria Espada Maestra…"**_

* * *

 _ **Praderas de Hyrule…**_

Había sido una difícil batalla, pero habían logrado su objetivo. Mientras las fuerzas principales luchaban contra las hordas de monstruos, el pequeño grupo conformado por Link, Zelda, Lana, Fay y Ruisu había conseguido atravesar las filas enemigas abriéndose paso y tratando de evitar atraer la atención cuando fuese necesario. No había sido sencillo, a pesar de ser enemigos que ya conocían y contra los que habían peleado antes varias veces, tuvieron que esforzarse más para poder derrotarlos y despejar el camino. Habían podido llegar hasta el bosque que rodeaba la pradera sagrada donde se encontraba el templo, y parecía que por fin podrían tener una oportunidad de recuperar el aliento.

\- Uff… eso estuvo… difícil. – decía Ruisu, jadeando.

\- ¿Difícil? – replicó Link. – No bromees, estaban más fuertes y agresivos que la última vez. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que Cya se está enfadando o algo así.

El comentario de Link, a pesar de haber sido dicho como una manera de aliviar la tensión, golpeó algo dentro de la mente de Lana. Todavía no les había dicho de ese "sueño", ni de la aparente conexión mental que había entre ella y Cya. Después de aquella ocasión, no volvió a tener más "encuentros" con su contraparte, pues al parecer había podido levantar de nuevo sus defensas mentales. Sin embargo, la misma noche siguiente al encuentro, aunque estaba durmiendo con relativa tranquilidad, se despertó por un instante, como si sintiera en su pecho una punzada de furia desmedida, sin razón aparente. Eso no vino de ella, estaba segura, así que la única explicación era que tal vez algo le sucedió a Cya que la hizo enfurecer y eso hizo que sus defensas mentales flaquearan solo por un instante. Pero no tenía idea de qué podría haber sido.

\- Lana, ¿sabes lo que podría estar sucediendo? – le preguntó Zelda de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Tengo una teoría, nada más. – respondió Lana luego de recuperar la compostura. – Cya podría estar utilizando su propio poder para fortalecerlos. Ahora que ya no puede traer más del pasado, está sustituyendo cantidad por calidad.

\- ¿Pero no habías dicho que sus poderes deberían haberse debilitado? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Sí, pero… podría haber otra forma. – dijo Lana. – Si su poder mágico es insuficiente, puede sustituirlo por su propia fuerza vital en una emergencia. Por supuesto, esto es un tabú en nuestro clan, y está prohibido, ya que hacerlo equivale a acortar tu vida.

Todos se miraron entre sí, conmocionados por esta revelación. ¿Sustituir el poder mágico por fuerza vital? Si realmente Cya estaba haciendo eso, significaba que estaba poniendo su propia vida en riesgo. Darles más poder a sus tropas equivaldría a dificultarles a ellos más las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, en detrimento de su propia salud, eso lo convertía en una espada de doble filo.

\- Cya parece estar actuando como un animal herido. – comentó Link.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Muchos animales, incluso aquellos que no son agresivos por naturaleza, pueden actuar con desesperación para protegerse a sí mismos o a lo que es suyo cuando están lastimados. – explicó el muchacho. – Tal vez, Cya se haya dado cuenta de…

De pronto, Link se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué tal si su corazonada era cierta? ¿Qué tal si, de alguna manera, Cya ya sabía lo que había sucedido entre él y Zelda unas noches atrás? Por supuesto, aunque no era que estuviesen ocultando su afecto, al menos entre su círculo cercano de amigos, ninguno de ellos sabía todavía qué tan lejos habían llegado en realidad. Pero si Cya lo supiera… ¿y si ese era el motivo de que estuviese furiosa? De todos modos, su mente trabajó rápido para poder inventar una excusa que sonara verosímil.

\- De que ya no… podrá vencernos. – dijo finalmente. – Piénsenlo, en la guerra, muchas veces el bando perdedor termina haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por arrastrar a su oponente con él cuando se da cuenta de que ya no podrá ganar.

\- Eso tendría sentido. – dijo Ruisu. – Como dicen, a la miseria le encanta la compañía.

\- Amo Link. – vino Fay de repente flotando hacia ellos. – Le informo que se acercan la Comandante Impa y el Subcomandante Azael.

En efecto, a los pocos segundos, vieron llegar a la pareja Sheikah, ambos teniendo que ayudarse uno al otro por el agotamiento. Azael, en particular, se dejó caer de rodillas cuando no pudo más, apoyándose en su alabarda, e Impa hizo lo propio recostándose de espaldas contra un árbol.

\- Uff… por fin… lo logramos. – dijo la comandante.

\- ¡Impa, Azael! – Zelda corrió hacia ellos para verificar que se encontraban bien. Por fortuna, no parecían estar heridos, solo exhaustos por el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Cómo progresa la batalla? – preguntó Link.

\- Fuimos afortunados. – dijo Azael. – Darunia y Ruto pudieron convencer a los Gorons y Zoras de nuestra época que nos ayudaran, y los refuerzos que nos prometieron llegaron a tiempo. Ahora mismo estarán dándole su merecido a esas abominaciones.

\- ¿Y el resto de nuestros amigos? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Todavía estarán en el castillo. En caso de que las líneas frontales fallen en detener el avance del enemigo, ellos estarán allí para defenderlo. Pero tengo fe, en que eso no será necesario. – El tono de Impa, a pesar de sonar exhausto, cargaba consigo un inusual optimismo. – Lo más importante ahora, es que no desperdiciemos el esfuerzo de nuestros compañeros. Más todavía, si Cya todavía tiene en sus garras el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Poder, no caerá tan fácilmente.

\- Es cierto. – dijo Zelda. – Nuestra misión ahora es llegar al Templo de la Espada Sagrada. Si podemos obtener la Espada Maestra, podremos poner fin a esta guerra.

\- La Espada Maestra… el arma destructora del mal que solo puede ser empuñada por aquel que porta el verdadero espíritu del héroe. – dijo Lana, mirando a Link.

\- ¿Están hablando de mí? – dijo Link.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Zelda. – Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, has demostrado que realmente posees el espíritu necesario para blandirla.

\- No me atrevería a cuestionar eso. – dijo Impa. – Pero Zelda, la Espada Maestra no solo es una poderosa arma, también es una barrera. Tiene aprisionado un fragmento maligno: si la retiramos de su pedestal, ese espíritu quedará libre.

\- Pero en este momento no tenemos más alternativas para derrotar a Cya. – intervino Lana. – Además, las barreras que protegen el templo están hechas de un tipo especial de magia sagrada. Retirar la Espada Maestra no será suficiente para eliminarlas, al menos no inmediatamente.

\- En tal caso, lo mejor que podemos hacer es retirarla del pedestal, derrotar a Cya lo más pronto posible, y devolverla antes de que ese fragmento maligno pueda liberarse. – dijo Impa.

\- La pregunta es, si Link realmente está preparado para esto. – agregó Azael, mirando al muchacho.

Link miró a sus compañeros, algo inseguro de si realmente podría hacer algo como eso. Ya de cierta manera había podido aceptar su destino como el héroe legendario al menos en parte, pero todavía había muchas cosas de las que no tenía idea, y ciertamente no quería lanzarse de cabeza sin saber lo suficiente. Al último, miró específicamente a Zelda. La princesa, que pareció percibir su duda, en respuesta le sonrió y dijo:

\- Estoy segura de que sí lo está. Yo creo en él.

\- También yo. – dijo Lana. El resto de los presentes hizo lo mismo, con Impa al final.

\- Muy bien, Link. Si estabas esperando una oportunidad para probarte a ti mismo, entonces es ahora. – dijo la comandante. – Empuñar la Espada Maestra será la prueba definitiva de que eres digno de llevar el título del héroe legendario.

Llevar el título del héroe legendario. Dicho de esa manera, eso encendió la llama de motivación que Link necesitaba. A pesar de su relación con Zelda, que ya prácticamente estaba consumada en su totalidad, el muchacho todavía se sentía poca cosa para alguien como ella. Si realmente podía demostrar que era digno de llevar el título que le fue impuesto por el destino, y para hacerlo tenía que empuñar esa legendaria arma… valdría la pena hacerlo. Por ella. El muchacho levantó la mirada y habló con determinación:

\- Lo haré. Afrontaré lo que sea, y derrotaré a Cya con mis propias manos.

\- En tal caso, es mejor que nos apresuremos. – dijo Zelda. – Debemos llegar cuanto antes al Templo de la Espada Sagrada.

\- Por supuesto. Guíenos, Princesa. – dijo Ruisu a su vez.

Con la regente a la cabeza, el grupo inmediatamente puso la marcha, una vez recuperadas las energías físicas se internaron para atravesar el bosque. Link lamentaba un poco no haber traído a Epona, pero si la traían con ellos les sería más difícil atravesar el boscoso sendero, y de todas maneras tardarían varios días en llegar. Su próximo destino era la Pradera Sagrada, el lugar donde fue erigido el templo que resguardaba la legendaria espada. Confiando en que el resto de sus amigos cumplirían con su deber, ellos tenían que cumplir el suyo. Cada uno tendría que hacer su parte, el momento de derrotar a Cya estaba muy cerca.

* * *

 _ **Templo de las Almas, al mismo tiempo…**_

Mientras los héroes se esforzaban por llegar a su destino, en paralelo la hechicera oscura observaba detenidamente el progreso de sus fuerzas. Bueno, la palabra "progreso" era estirarse demasiado, pues a pesar del impulso de poder adicional que les estaba dando, pues por mucho que se esforzaban, no lograban recuperar el terreno perdido. Aunque al principio las cosas parecían ir en su favor, pues los soldados hyruleanos apenas lograban resistir el avance y no sin hacer sacrificios, la marea cambió cuando las fuerzas de los Gorons y Zoras, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido al margen del conflicto, ocultándose en sus territorios, aparecieron como un refuerzo inesperado, forzando la retirada de las fuerzas oscuras. Al parecer, la presencia de Darunia y Ruto, que entre sus respectivas razas eran verdaderas leyendas, sirvió para inspirar a cada una a dejar de estar escondiéndose y salir a luchar. Pero con la batalla ganada no los persiguieron, pues habían cumplido con su cometido. Solo defendían su territorio, pero pronto se lanzarían a la ofensiva, ella lo sabía.

Cya había tardado varios días en arreglar el desorden que provocó en su arrebato de furia, incluyendo arreglar la bola de cristal de su oráculo. Después de ver aquella imagen, ver a su amado en los brazos de esa… mujer, y claramente extasiado del placer que los dos estaban compartiendo, había tenido terror de volver a usarlo para espiar al héroe, por tentador que fuese. No quería encontrarse de nuevo con algo así, le asqueaba pensar que pudiese estar haciendo algo similar con Zelda… y no con ella.

\- Zelda… vas a pagarlo muy caro. ¿Te atreves a robarme el amor que me pertenece?

En lugar de usarlo para espiar a Link, a Cya no le quedó más alternativa que usarlo para vigilar la actividad de sus tropas. Como habían sellado los portales en el pasado ya no podía traer más, y a pesar de tener todavía grandes números en sus filas, ya no podía confiar solo en eso, especialmente ahora que sus suministros ilimitados habían sido cortados. Tampoco era que eso fuese una mejor opción, pues las cosas tampoco lucían mejor en el frente. A pesar de estar usando su propia fuerza para darle un incremento de poder a sus tropas, los soldados de Hyrule no caían sin pelear, estaban determinados a proteger su reino hasta las últimas consecuencias. Casi le costaba creer que pudiesen ser los mismos después de lo desmoralizados que habían quedado después de que perdieron el castillo.

\- Qué persistentes son. – decía al verlos pelear. – Pareciera que no le tienen miedo a la muerte, les doy algo de crédito por eso.

Parecía que la única opción que le quedaba, era aumentar todavía más el poder de sus tropas actuales. El costo era enorme para ella, usar su propia fuerza vital estaba acortando su vida cada vez que pasaba, pero eso no importaba. Ya nada más importaba.

\- Muéstrame a Wizzro. – pidió la hechicera.

El oráculo obedeció de inmediato, mostrándole donde se encontraba el espectro. Anticipándose a los movimientos de sus adversarios, Cya estaba segura de que su siguiente destino sería el Templo de la Espada Sagrada. En todas las eras, el héroe legendario debía empuñar la legendaria arma destructora del mal, la Espada Maestra, para derrotar al enemigo en turno que amenazaba a su tierra. Así que con toda certeza, Link y sus compañeros tarde o temprano tendrían que dirigirse hacia ese lugar en busca de la legendaria espada. La hechicera le había dicho a Wizzro que esta era su última oportunidad de redimirse, pero en realidad, ella no esperaba que tuviese éxito en lo que le encomendó. Más que una oportunidad de redención, era un castigo por sus continuos fracasos, y por haber intentado traicionarla.

\- Por supuesto, si puedes deshacerte de algunos estorbos en el proceso, tanto mejor para mí. – dijo sonriendo malignamente.

A través de su bola de cristal, Cya vio como el espectro montaba guardia en los alrededores del templo sagrado, flotando de un lado al otro mientras esperaba a que sus enemigos pasaran por ese lugar. Se le notaba impaciente, y no era para menos, pues ya llevaba varios días allí, y la cercanía a un lugar sagrado le resultaba intolerable. Por supuesto, eso ella ya lo sabía, era parte de su castigo. Y aunque le dijo claramente que podía hacer lo que quisiera con los amigos de Link y le recordó que a él lo quería vivo e ileso, Cya no solo se esperaba que intentara desobedecerla, estaba CONTANDO con ello. Quería asegurarse de que sufriera, y le parecía muy apropiado que forzara a Link a tener que atacarlo, y con todas las veces que había huido, estaba segura de que esta vez no permitiría que se le escapara.

\- No me decepciones, amado mío. Dale a ese espectro el castigo que se merece.

El hecho de que siguiese insistiendo en llamar a Link su "amado", era una prueba de lo destrozada que quedó la mente de la hechicera tras presenciar aquella escena. Todavía se negaba a aceptarlo, a pesar de ser la prueba irrevocable de que el amor entre el héroe y la princesa había sido consumado, estaba dispuesta a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ya lo sabía, pero todavía una parte de ella, la parte obsesiva que estaba prendada por completo y se aferraba a ese trágico sueño de poder estar entre los brazos del héroe y amarlo apasionadamente, la impulsaba a continuar con sus planes, sin importarle ya el resultado. Si ya no podía tener a Link para ella, la princesa tampoco lo tendría. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás en el camino que eligió. Arrastraría a sus enemigos con ella, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

* * *

 _ **En los bosques alrededor de la Pradera Sagrada…**_

El grupo llevaba varios días atravesando los bosques, y ya estaba empezando a caer la noche. La Princesa Zelda les aseguró que les faltaba menos de un día para llegar a su destino, aunque algunos parecían llevar la espera mejor que otros. En particular, Link se había puesto a entrenar cuando nadie lo estaba viendo, como una manera de matar el tiempo. O al menos, pensaba que nadie lo estaba viendo. En dos noches consecutivas en que se tardaba en volver, Zelda decidió seguirlo solo para estar segura de que no fuese a pasarle algo. Se sintió aliviada de ver que Link solo se ponía a practicar con su espada, y ocasionalmente, se ponía a meditar para poner en práctica el método que ella le había enseñado para tratar de acceder al poder de su fragmento de la Trifuerza a voluntad cuando lo necesitara.

\- Respira… cálmate… y concéntrate… – le escuchó decir.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. Ese era el mantra que ella le había enseñado a utilizar cuando comenzó a enseñarle a utilizar su fragmento. A ella le funcionó, y le complacía ver que a Link también le resultaba, a juzgar por el resplandor en su mano. Si empezaba a responderle cuando él quería, y no solo cuando ocurriera algo que lo pusiera en peligro, sería mucho más efectivo en batalla.

Después de unos minutos, Link de pronto comenzó a sentirse algo cansado. A Zelda no le sorprendió, en un par de ocasiones cuando ella le estaba enseñando, por el exceso de esfuerzo estuvo a punto de colapsar, hasta que pudo aprender a relajarse, y saber cuándo tenía que parar. El muchacho fue a sentarse al pie de un árbol, aunque fuera solo para recuperar un poco el aliento. Sin embargo, tal vez combinación de su propio agotamiento con lo relajante y tranquilo que era su entorno, al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a cabecear y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Cuando la princesa notó esto, luchó por un rato contra el impulso de acercársele, pero finalmente no pudo resistirse más. Con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y despertarlo, la joven se inclinó para ver el rostro durmiente de su amado. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, cuando despertó después de aquella memorable noche entre los dos, el rostro pacífico y relajado fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos. Nunca lo olvidaría, esa imagen se había grabado profundamente en su corazón con una sola mirada, pero no podía dejar la oportunidad de verla de nuevo. Se sentía como una niña, por estar mirando esta faceta de Link que no quería compartir con nadie más. Era cierto que ella, igual que todos los demás, admiraba la imagen que Link mostraba frente a todos, de ese joven valiente, fuerte y noble, esa imagen digna de un héroe de leyenda. Pero ahora lo estaba viendo de una manera totalmente diferente, pero no por eso menos encantadora. Se veía realmente inocente, casi como un niño, y de hecho no pudo evitar imaginárselo por un momento con unos diez años menos.

\- Link… si pudieras verte ahora…

Cuando ya no pudo resistirse más a solo estar mirando, se sentó junto a él, y con mucho cuidado apartó los mechones de cabello que le caían en el rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con mucha sutileza para no despertarlo. En otro momento no se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así, pero después de haber pasado esa noche juntos, ella estaba segura de a que a él no le importaría. De hecho, le pareció ver que la comisura de los labios del muchacho se curvaba levemente hacia arriba al sentir el toque de sus dedos. Perdiéndose en el rostro durmiente de su amado, de pronto la princesa también comenzó a sentir algo de sueño, y antes de darse cuenta, su cabeza descansaba junto a la de él, mientras sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello. Tal vez era el ambiente tan relajante a su alrededor, o la proximidad con él, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia. Ella no necesitaba una cama mullida. Estar cerca de él era el lugar más cómodo para dormir que podía encontrar.

No pasó mucho antes de que alguien más se preocupase por la ausencia tanto del héroe como de la princesa y decidiera ir a buscarlos también. Lana no tardó mucho en dar con ellos. Al verlos a los dos, durmiendo plácidamente bajo ese gran árbol, de nuevo sintió sus emociones entremezclarse. Por un lado, su corazón se enternecía ante esa imagen de tan puro amor que formaban los dos jóvenes al estar tan cercanos. Por el otro, vinieron a su mente imágenes de esas emociones negativas que le produjeron sus deseos de poder tener algo como eso para ella. Entre ambas cosas, finalmente la hechicera tomó la decisión de retirarse sin molestarlos. O al menos, esa era su intención, pues en cuanto dio media vuelta, pisó una rama, y el crujido alertó a la pareja. Los dos simultáneamente se pusieron de pie e instintivamente echaron mano de sus armas, pero se calmaron al darse cuenta de que no era un enemigo.

\- Ah, Lana, eras tú. – dijo Zelda aliviada.

\- Qué susto. – dijo Link. – Caray, qué descuido, quedarnos dormidos aquí.

\- No se preocupen. – dijo Lana, todavía sin dar la vuelta para encararlos, pues no quería que vieran su cara al rojo vivo. – Creo que con lo relajante de este bosque, dormirse aquí es realmente fácil.

\- Sí, pudimos comprobarlo… aunque es mejor tener cuidado de no volver a hacerlo lejos de los demás, por si acaso. – dijo Zelda.

En efecto, quedarse dormidos sin que nadie los vigilara podría costarles la vida, aunque se sintieran en una zona segura. Pero no podían garantizarlo, tenían que permanecer alertas a su entorno, no podían confiarse de que sus enemigos no estaban cerca o preparándose para emboscarlos.

\- Es mejor que volvamos con los demás. – dijo Link. – Creo que tanto entrenar y esa pequeña siesta me abrió el apetito.

\- Sí, también a mí. Ya deben de haber terminado de asar la presa, vamos. – dijo Zelda.

Siguiendo a Lana, la pareja puso camino de regreso a donde tenían su campamento. La hechicera seguía todavía sin voltear a mirarlos, pero podía escuchar su conversación claramente.

\- Todavía estabas practicando lo que te enseñé, ¿verdad? – dijo Zelda. – Eso me alegra, pero no te sobre esfuerces.

\- Lo siento, pero en mi defensa, nunca se sabe cuándo podría necesitar ese impulso de poder adicional. – dijo Link. – Tengo que estar preparado, y creo que por fin lo tengo. Todo gracias a tus enseñanzas.

La regente volvió a sonreír y le dio un pequeño beso. Quizás no fue tan malo, pues tras esa corta siestecita de hecho se sintieron mejor. Link de hecho aprovechó de mostrarle los resultados de su entrenamiento, y que el fragmento de la Trifuerza ya comenzaba a responder cuando él quería. A Zelda le agradó que así fuera, el progreso rápido les sería de gran ayuda para las batallas venideras, de hecho, más que una ayuda, era casi una necesidad.

Delante de ellos, Lana escuchaba con atención cada palabra. Link parecía inusualmente entusiasta por poner a uso el poder de su fragmento de la Trifuerza. Cada vez, parecía estar un paso más cerca de aceptar por completo su destino como el héroe legendario. El héroe del cuál ella y Cya se enamoraron en primer lugar. No pudo evitar sentir que se avivaba ligeramente esa chispa de afecto que una vez sintió por él, pero no planeaba actuar en ella. Sabía perfectamente que solo la princesa amaba a Link por ser quien era realmente y no por el héroe.

\- "Lo que tienen es real. Lo mío nunca lo fue. Merecen estar juntos, pase lo que pase."

Eso era lo que se decía constantemente, y había podido convencerse a sí misma de que era lo correcto. Pero a pesar de todo, el deseo original que sintió, cuando no había malicia, antes de ser tentada y corrompida por la oscuridad, ese deseo de poder experimentar el amor y el afecto como lo hacían el héroe y la princesa, volvió a surgir en ella. Por supuesto, ya no era que quisiera arrebatárselo a alguien más, y sabía perfectamente que ya no podía tenerlo con Link, pero… ¿habría la posibilidad de tenerlo con alguien más, algún día?

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente….**_

Con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana, el grupo finalmente llegó ante las puertas de su destino. El Templo de la Espada Sagrada se alzaba frente a ellos. La construcción frente a ellos era realmente grande, tal vez solo un poco más pequeña que la ciudadela del castillo, y en otros tiempos muy lejanos podría haber sido realmente hermosa e imponente. Sin embargo, ahora se veía realmente derruida y desgastada, lo cual no era una sorpresa a raíz del abandono durante cientos de años. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Ruisu, hablando con Impa y Azael. – No me agrada la idea de quedarme aquí y dejar que Link se enfrente a esa prueba él solo.

\- Tampoco a nosotros, pero así es como tiene que ser. – dijo Impa. – Link tiene que probar su valía como el héroe de las leyendas, de eso se trata esta prueba.

Mientras tanto, la princesa le daba a Link lo que se podría llamar, las instrucciones finales. La barrera sagrada estaba colocada de tal manera que solamente le permitiría su entrada al héroe, pero sería mucho más que solo llegar y tomar la espada. Antes de partir del castillo, Zelda investigó todo lo que pudo en los pergaminos antiguos de la sección prohibida, y dio con todo lo que necesitaban saber. Era una suerte además haber traído a sus aliados de las eras antiguas, pues pudieron proveerle un poco de su poder para apoyar a Link en esta tarea, aunque no pudiesen estar allí para ayudarlo directamente.

\- Dentro de las ruinas encontrarás tres estatuas. No se te hará muy difícil reconocerlas, todas tienen este aspecto. – dijo Zelda mientras extendía un pergamino con un grabado. Era una estatua femenina alada, que usaba un vestido con mangas largas y holgadas. Link pensó que era como una versión en miniatura de la efigie de la Diosa Hylia que vio durante su viaje a la era del cielo. – Cada una de ellas controla uno de los sellos de la Puerta del Tiempo.

Acto seguido, la princesa le entregó a Link tres pequeñas gemas romboidales. La primera, de un azul claro transparente con un centro azul oscuro (los colores de Fay), la segunda, oscura con líneas luminosas (como Midna), y la última, alternaba constantemente entre un flujo de rojo y azul.

\- Cada estatua responderá a un tipo de energía en particular. Estas gemas contienen el poder que nos prestaron Fay, Midna, Darunia y Ruto, y cada una de ellas activará una de las estatuas. Reaccionarán cuando estés en proximidad con una de ellas. – prosiguió. – Cuando las hayas activado todas, podrás acercarte a la Puerta del Tiempo, y una vez allí, tendrás que entonar la canción que te enseñé con la Ocarina del Tiempo para abrirla. Detrás de ella se encuentra la Espada Maestra.

\- Suena simple en teoría. – dijo Link, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser tan directo como sonaba de primera instancia.

\- Ojalá lo fuese. – dijo Zelda. – Todo el lugar estará protegido por los espíritus de antiguos caballeros de Hyrule, e incluso por tratarse de ti, no se contendrán en lo absoluto. Tratarán de detenerte por cualquier medio, así que no te tientes el corazón si tienes que acabar con ellos.

\- Eso suena un poco cruel. – señaló Link.

\- Puede que lo sea, pero piensa que han estado tanto tiempo haciendo guardia que tal vez quieren descansar. – dijo Zelda, intentando hacerlo sentir más tranquilo. – Derrotarlos les hará ver que su tarea está cumplida y podrán marcharse en paz de este mundo.

\- Entiendo. – Link guardó las tres gemas en su alforja. – ¿Algo más que necesite saber?

\- Solo una cosa más. – dijo Zelda. – Link, sé que no puedo acompañarte en esto, pero pase lo que pase, yo creo en ti.

\- Todos creemos en ti. – dijo Lana.

Los otros secundaron sus palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza. Quizás no podrían ayudarlo directamente, pero saber que estarían con él en espíritu, ellos y el resto de sus amigos que estaban peleando en otros lugares, era realmente alentador. Todos contaban con él, esta sería la prueba definitiva para convertirse en un héroe verdadero.

\- Se los prometo, no les fallaré. – aseguró.

Sin más que decir, el muchacho se fue acercando hacia la entrada de las ruinas. La barrera que rodeaba la edificación era translúcida y difícil de ver desde lejos, pero al acercarse se volvía mucho más clara. Tomando un profundo respiro, el joven extendió su mano izquierda, y la barrera pareció reaccionar a su fragmento de la Trifuerza, abriéndose momentáneamente apenas lo suficiente para que él pudiese entrar. Echando una última mirada atrás a sus amigos y a su amada, Link echó a correr hacia el interior de las ruinas, con la barrera cerrándose detrás de él. Ahora todo quedaba en sus manos.

\- Princesa, ¿está segura de que no podemos hacer más nada por él ahora? – preguntó Ruisu, acercándose a Zelda.

\- Tenemos que tener fe en él. – dijo Zelda. Ella también hubiese querido acompañarlo, pero igualmente entendía que esto era algo que él tenía que afrontar por sí mismo. – Por ahora, solo nos queda sentarnos y esperar.

Sentarse y esperar, no era lo mejor que tenía en mente en aquel momento, pero tampoco era que tuviera más opciones. Ayudar a Link a llegar hasta ese lugar había sido su objetivo durante esa misión, ahora le tocaba a él hacer su parte. Por mucho que odiaran esperar, ya no les quedaba nada más qué hacer por ahora.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, un siniestro ojo rojo los observaba entre las sombras de la gran arboleda. A pesar de tener que soportar el dolor que le provocaba tener que estar en ese lugar por la energía que irradiaba la barrera sagrada que rodeaba las ruinas, Wizzro se las había arreglado para ocultar su presencia, y estaba esperando al momento. Por muy tentado que se sintiera a atacarlos por la espalda, eran demasiados de ellos para pelear contra todos a la vez, y ya no podía contar con sus legiones para que le cuidaran las espaldas y los mantuvieran a raya para poder usar sus hechizos más poderosos en su contra.

\- Veamos… ¿a quién elegiré?

El héroe legendario se había metido ya al templo, así que no podía ir tras él, así que tendría que ir por su segunda mejor opción. Asumir la forma de uno de los otros, y aprovechar de sembrar un poco la discordia entre ellos. Con suerte, podría hasta lograr que se mataran unos a otros. Mirando entre ellos, trató de elegir cuál sería el más apropiado. Hacerse pasar por la princesa no le funcionó antes, pues los Sheikahs vieron a través de su disfraz con relativa facilidad. En cuanto a los otros, podría asumir la forma de cualquiera de ellos, ¿pero cuál sería el más apropiado?

El siniestro ojo del espectro se detuvo en Lana. Parecía lo más adecuado, y además, como ya sabía todo lo que había detrás de ella y su relación con Cya, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser imitarla? Pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo alejarla del resto, solo el tiempo suficiente para tomar su lugar? No le tomó mucho tiempo dar con la respuesta. Había una cosa, una carnada que sabía perfectamente que ella no podría resistir.

* * *

 _ **Dentro del templo, poco después…**_

Ya internándose en las ruinas, Link comenzó a evaluar los alrededores, manteniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta ante cualquier cosa que pudiese surgir frente a él.

\- De acuerdo, Link, ahora estás por tu cuenta. – se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Ni lo sueñes, yo también estoy aquí. – dijo la vocecita de Proxi, saliendo de entre su túnica. – Así que este es el Templo de la Espada Sagrada.

Link no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. En ocasiones, se olvidaba de que Proxi se ocultaba dentro de su túnica para tener asiento de primera fila en todo lo que él hacía, muchas veces sin avisarle (de hecho, tuvo que cerciorarse de que no estaba allí la noche que estuvo con Zelda). El muchacho extrajo de su alforja un pequeño mapa de las ruinas que Zelda le dio para orientarse, marcando las zonas donde se encontraban las estatuas. Desde la entrada, la más cercana estaba en dirección noroeste. Decidió dirigirse hacia allá primero, alistó su espada y escudo, y comenzó a moverse. Apenas al dar un par de vueltas, comenzaron a aparecer los guardianes espectrales para bloquearle el paso. Tal como le dijo Zelda, eran los espíritus de antiguos caballeros hyruleanos. Aunque se sintiera mal por tener que pelear contra ellos, no podía permitir que lo detuvieran. Tenía fijo su objetivo y nada lo haría retroceder.

\- Muy bien, si quieren ponerme a prueba… vengan por mí.

Como si escucharan lo que dijo, los centinelas se abalanzaron contra él como uno solo. Link se fue directo al encuentro del que iba al frente, chocando su espada contra el escudo de este. Los otros trataron de rodearlo para atacarlo desde atrás, pero al quitarse de encima al primero, ejecutó un ataque giratorio para alejar a todos los que le venían a la vez y despejar un poco el espacio. Sin detenerse a verificar si los había derrotado, siguió adelante en la dirección donde se suponía que estaría la estatua que buscaba. Más de ellos aparecieron frente a él, pero Link siguió avanzando sin aminorarse, dando espadazos a diestra y siniestra. Con unos cuantos golpes pudo comprobar que sus ataques no los destruían del todo, solo los incapacitaban por unos momentos, y después volvían a perseguirlo. Sus cuerpos eran etéreos, no hacían más que animar las armas y armaduras, así que si intentaba ir por una zona vital como lo haría con un enemigo ordinario, este se disipaba temporalmente y después volvía a regenerarse.

Seguramente, estos centinelas estaban allí para poner a prueba su resistencia, y tratar primero de agotarlo para después caerle todos a la vez en montón. Sin embargo, como se dio cuenta de cuál era el juego, ahora tenía un mejor plan. En lugar de tratar de enfrentarlos, era mejor centrarse en su objetivo verdadero, llegar hasta las estatuas. Tras abrirse paso por un estrecho corredor, llegó a unas anchas escaleras exteriores que iban hacia un nivel superior. Haciendo memoria del mapa, si iba por ellas debería estar muy cerca de la ubicación de la primera estatua. En efecto, al llegar a la cornisa, pudo ver una amplia plaza, y en el centro, rodeada por más guardianes fantasmales, la susodicha estatua.

\- De acuerdo, el reto ahora es llegar hasta ella. – murmuró Link, mirando fijamente hacia la estatua.

Link envainó su espada, y sacó de su alforja el Boomerang Tornado. Evaluando el terreno, se fijó en una zona particularmente despejada en la plaza. Respiró profundo y encogiéndose sobre sus piernas, saltó hacia allí. Apenas los soldados advirtieron su presencia y se prepararon para atacarlo, les lanzó el boomerang tratando de abarcar tanta área como fuese posible para dispersarlos a todos. Con eso tuvo el camino hacia la estatua totalmente despejado, pues para cuando los soldados espectrales se repusieron del tornado que los hizo volar por todo el lugar, él ya estaba sacando de su alforja la primera gema. Al revisar, se dio cuenta que la gema que reaccionaba era la que tenía el poder de Fay, estaba resplandeciendo, y también la estatua con una luz del mismo color que la gema. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, la gema flotó hacia la estatua por sí sola, y esta, como si cobrase vida, movió las manos hasta ponerlas en posición para recibir el objeto. Los ojos de la estatua se "abrieron", mientras el resplandor de la gema se intensificaba, y después de un pequeño estallido luminoso, Link vio como volaba desde la estatua un pilar de luz hacia el cielo, que después de perderse en lo alto volvió a descender pero no hacia él, sino aparentemente hacia la zona central del templo, donde, según el mapa, tenía que estar la puerta que resguardaba la Espada Maestra.

\- Bien, esa es una. Quedan dos.

No estaba del todo seguro del por qué, pero eso le pareció señal de que iba por buen camino. Justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que los guardianes volvían a levantarse. Era un buen momento para marcharse y dirigirse hacia la próxima estatua. No podía perder el tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Afuera de las ruinas, mientras tanto…**_

Sin más qué hacer excepto esperar pacientemente a que Link saliera de las ruinas, y tener fe en que podría arreglárselas por su cuenta, cada uno de los miembros del grupo se encontraba inmerso en su propia actividad para pasar el tiempo y matar la ansiedad que flotaba en el ambiente. No que fuera del todo efectivo, pero al menos podían mantenerse ocupados. Los Sheikahs tenían su tradicional sección de sparring uno a uno, mientras Zelda se limitaba a observar y actuar como árbitro, y Ruisu, que ya estaba cansado de entrenar por su cuenta, había decidido tumbarse en el suelo a tomar una pequeña siesta. Fay mientras tanto, se había quedado vigilando la entrada del templo, para estar al pendiente del estado de Link.

En cuanto a Lana, ella de nuevo había decidido alejarse un poco del resto. Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas, para pensar un poco en lo que sucedería, una vez que todo hubiese terminado. Durante esos meses, había estado tan enfocada en detener a Cya y terminar con la guerra, que todavía no había pensado en qué haría después de que todo estuviese dicho y hecho

\- _Lana…_

\- ¿Hmm? – La peliazul levantó la cabeza al oír eso de pronto. ¿Qué fue eso?

\- _Lana… escúchame… ven conmigo…_

\- Esa voz… ¿Cya?

No podía equivocarse. Esa voz, que sonaba tan similar a la suya. Nadie más en aquel momento pareció haberlo notado, ¿acaso solo ella podía escucharla? Pero no podía ser esa conexión remanente que quedaba entre las dos, ya que solo la experimentaba durante las horas de sueño, cuando sus defensas mentales estaban más vulnerables, o Cya experimentaba alguna emoción muy fuerte, y en tal caso, por lo menos podría sentir su presencia. Ahora no la estaba sintiendo.

\- _Lana… ven conmigo… por favor…_

A pesar de que su instinto le gritaba fuertemente que algo andaba mal, y presintiendo que se arrepentiría después, la hechicera no dijo una palabra, y aprovechando que en ese momento ninguno de los otros estaba pendiente de ella, se escabulló silenciosamente y decidió ir a investigar. Su excusa podría ser que no quería "ponerlos en peligro", pero si realmente se trataba de Cya… ¿por qué albergaba todavía esa pequeña y trágica esperanza en su interior? Se internó entre los árboles, siguiendo la voz de Cya, cada vez más fuerte.

\- ¿Cya? – llamó Lana. – ¿En verdad eres tú? Muéstrate si estás aquí.

Como respuesta, detrás de un árbol, a unos diez metros de ella, emergió la aludida. Cya estaba exactamente como en su último "encuentro mental", sin su báculo en mano ni tampoco su sombrero ni su máscara. Su expresión era indescifrable, no se veía su semblante usual, no denotaba arrogancia, ni mucho menos su típica expresión de seducción que tanto la caracterizaba. Pero lo extraño era que, a pesar de estar allí, frente a ella, no podía sentir su presencia.

\- Cya… ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu presencia? – preguntó Lana, cautelosa.

\- Me disculpo, pero necesitaba ocultarme, para no alertar a tus… queridos amigos. – replicó Cya. – Solo tú podías oírme.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Lana tenía su mano a punto de abrir su libro de hechizos, preparada para defenderse si intentaba algo.

\- Eso no será necesario. – dijo Cya. – No he venido a pelear contigo. Solo quiero hablar.

Lana se relajó un poco, pero a pesar de todo no soltó el Tomo de los Espíritus, era mejor tenerlo a la mano por si acaso. Por ahora, al menos, escucharía lo que tenía que decir. Con todo y a pesar de que su cabeza le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era una muy, muy mala idea. Ante el silencio de Lana, Cya tomó la palabra.

\- Esto ya ha durado demasiado. No tiene sentido que sigamos más con este conflicto. Eso es lo que ambas queremos, ¿no es así? Que todo se resuelva. – dijo Cya.

\- Es lo que quiero, sí. – dijo Lana. – Pero tengo el presentimiento de que nuestras ideas de "resolver este conflicto" no son exactamente las mismas.

\- Me atrevo a discrepar. – dijo Cya. – He estado pensando, este es un hermoso reino, y es un desperdicio estar destruyéndolo de esta manera. No vale la pena. Ni siquiera por el héroe legendario.

Lana estuvo a punto de soltar su libro al escuchar esto. ¿Cya, mostrando arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho?

\- Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Si es por mí, tal vez preferiría simplemente alejarme de todo. – dijo Cya. – Ven conmigo. Vamonos a tierras lejanas, donde podamos empezar de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de nuestra misión original? – preguntó Lana al recuperar el habla.

\- Las Diosas podrán encontrar a alguien más. – respondió Cya. – Nosotras fallamos en esa misión, es claro que no estábamos hechas para esa tarea.

\- Hmm… ¿cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? – preguntó Lana, todavía algo escéptica, pero cada vez menos.

\- Somos parte una de la otra, ambas lo sabemos. Ven conmigo.

Cya extendió su mano para que Lana fuese con ella. La peliazul luchó contra el impulso de querer tomarla, una parte de ella ya sabía que Cya estaba más allá del punto de redención, más estaba todavía su otra parte que quería creer que todavía quedaba algo de bondad en ella. El deseo de querer salvar a su contraparte, de querer redimirla dominó a la razón, y se fue acercando lentamente.

Lana no había caminado siquiera la mitad del camino cuando los ojos de su contraparte se tornaron totalmente rojos, y una sonrisa maligna apareció repentinamente en su rostro. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en desconfiar al principio, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

En la entrada del templo, el grupo de pronto escuchó un estallido entre los árboles, que de inmediato los alertó a todos, y además, vieron también un pilar de luz salir al mismo tiempo a cierta distancia hacia el cielo. Fue entonces además que se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Lana.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – exclamó Ruisu, levantándose sobresaltado. – ¿Y dónde está Lana?

\- ¡Vamos a ver! – exclamó Zelda. – ¡Azael, Impa, quédense aquí vigilando, por favor!

La princesa fue la primera en salir corriendo en la dirección que oyeron el estallido, con Ruisu detrás de ella. Los Sheikahs se quedaron atrás como les pidió Zelda, al igual que Fay, que seguía vigilando la entrada del templo en espera de Link. La princesa y el espadachín se internaron entre los árboles en busca de su compañera, rezando por que no le hubiese pasado nada.

\- ¡Lana! ¿Lana, dónde estás?

La llamaron repetidamente, pero no les respondió. Empezaron a sentirse preocupados, hasta que finalmente dieron con ella. Inmediatamente corrieron hacia donde estaba… y vieron que se veía inusualmente sonriente. Más todavía, no se veía nada alrededor que diera evidencia alguna de lo que podría haber causado aquel estallido que oyeron antes.

\- ¿Lana? ¿Está… todo bien? – preguntó Zelda algo dudosa.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo, Princesa? – replicó en un tono extremadamente alegre. Uno que no le escuchaban desde… quizás desde la revelación de su relación con Cya.

\- Nos pareció escuchar una explosión o algo así. – dijo Ruisu.

\- Bueno, lo que haya sido, tal vez se haya ido de aquí, ¿no lo creen? – dijo Lana restándole importancia.

Ruisu y la princesa intercambiaron miradas. Algo no andaba bien, pero a su alrededor no había signo alguno de que algo hubiese pasado allí. Pero eso en sí mismo era un signo, el signo de algo muy extraño, y eso les daba mala espina.

\- Lana… ¿segura que estás bien?

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy. – le respondió. – Y en cuanto a eso, seguro solo fue una falsa alarma, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Y sin decir más, emprendió el camino de regreso a la entrada de las ruinas. De nuevo, Zelda y Ruisu se miraron uno al otro, y sin decir nada fueron capaces de decirse entre ellos que algo raro estaba pasando. ¿Por qué actuaba Lana de ese modo? Por ahora, le seguirían la corriente, pero tenían un mal presentimiento…

\- ¡PRINCESA, RUISU! ¡NO SE DEJEN ENGAÑAR! ¡ESA NO SOY YO! ¡ESA NO SOY YO!

Los gritos de la verdadera Lana no podían ser escuchados, solo podía ver como sus dos compañeros se alejaban en la dirección opuesta, mientras golpeaba con las manos la barrera tras la cuál había sido aprisionada.

\- Wizzro… resultó ser más inteligente de lo que creí. – se dijo, entre furiosa y deprimida.

La hechicera estaba atrapada en una prisión ilusoria, incapaz de ser vista o escuchada por sus compañeros. Wizzro había puesto un sello mágico en ese lugar que se activó en cuanto ella puso un pie. Tal vez estuviese preparándolo desde hacía tiempo, tal vez por días, para poder ocultarlo bien y que nadie sospechara nada. El resultado, era una pequeña y reducida celda de contención que era a prueba de ruidos, y refractaba la luz para camuflarla con el entorno a la perfección, volviéndola efectiva y totalmente invisible e inaudible. Siendo ese el caso, no tenía manera de alertar a sus amigos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? – se regañó.

Por supuesto, el espectro fue muy astuto, la atacó precisamente con su debilidad. Supo jugar con sus emociones, apelar a ese deseo que ella (todavía) tenía por querer traer a Cya de vuelta de la oscuridad, pero la culpa fue suya por ceder y no hacer caso a su raciocinio. Sabía que era una trampa y aun así saltó de cabeza directo a ella.

Sin más opciones, comenzó a hacer uso de todo sus poderes para poder escapar. Aunque fuese una prisión ingeniosa, no podía ser infalible, tenía que haber alguna manera de romperla y liberarse. De ninguna manera podía permitir que ese espectro, haciéndose pasar por ella, fuese a lastimar a sus amigos. No dejaría que ellos pagaran el precio por culpa de su estupidez.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al interior de las ruinas, al mismo tiempo…**_

Llegar hasta la segunda estatua no fue muy difícil, excepto porque los soldados guardianes parecían ir aumentando sus números y cada vez había más de ellos tratando de impedir su avance. Tras colocar la segunda gema (la que tenía la energía de Midna) en las manos de la estatua y ver como esta enviaba el pilar de energía de la misma manera que la primera, tuvo que abrirse paso entre los soldados espectrales para poder escapar. En un arranque desesperado tuvo que usar las botas para saltar hacia una cornisa en el nivel superior en el momento en que lo rodearon, e hizo que terminaran golpeándose entre ellos. Al tener un breve momento para respirar, volvió a consultar el mapa para verificar hacia dónde debía dirigirse ahora.

\- Veamos… la última estatua está bastante cerca de la zona central, donde Zelda dijo que estaría la Puerta del Tiempo que debo abrir. Y luego, finalmente, podré reclamar la Espada Maestra.

Pese a todo lo que estaba en riesgo en esta prueba, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir un nuevo entusiasmo ante su propio progreso. Estar cada vez más cerca de poder lograr su objetivo, de finalmente probar que era digno de ser el héroe legendario, de ser el hombre que Zelda se merecía, le daba un impulso de fuerza y vigor adicional. Sin embargo, a medida que se adentraba más y más en las ruinas, los centinelas empezaban a ponerse cada vez más y más agresivos en su intento por impedir su avance, y no podía negar que ya comenzaban a convertirse en algo más que una seria molestia.

\- De acuerdo, ya que quieren jugar rudo, es tiempo de que yo también lo haga. – dijo empuñando su espada.

Esta vez, ya no podía conformarse con solo derribar a los centinelas y continuar antes de que pudieran volver a regenerarse. Decidiendo que era momento de empezar a ponerse serio, Link se concentró para comenzar a hacer uso del poder de su fragmento. No demasiado, solo un poco de energía para darle un pequeño aumento de fuerza a sus ataques. Un pequeño resplandor rodeó la hoja de su espada, y cuando los guardianes se lanzaron a su encuentro, un golpe bien dirigido para cada uno fue suficiente para partirles las armas que llevaban. Con ver sus armas destruidas, muchos se dejaron caer de rodillas, y sus cuerpos etéreos se disolvieron en humo blanco dejando atrás sus armaduras totalmente vacías, de una manera escalofriantemente similar a los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro contra los que peleó antes para recuperar el castillo. A pesar de tener simples remanentes de conciencia, parecieron ser lo suficientemente inteligentes para aceptar eso como una derrota justa. De acuerdo, ya con eso había descubierto la manera de deshacerse de ellos permanentemente sin tener que preocuparse de que volvieran después por más.

La última estatua estaba en la esquina noreste de las ruinas, pero para llegar hasta ella, el camino más corto pasaba por una especie de altar que por su aspecto actual, parecía haberse derrumbado completamente por culpa de un terremoto, y estaba prácticamente intransitable. Trepar por una montaña de escombros que podría venirse abajo en una avalancha en cualquier momento no sonaba muy prudente, pero cuando oyó las pisadas de los centinelas fantasmas acercándose desde atrás, entre continuar por allí, o tener que lidiar con ellos, la decisión parecía muy obvia. Con mucho cuidado, pero tan rápido como podía, comenzó a subir por ella. Un par de pasos en falso casi lo hacen caer de vuelta, pero afortunadamente eso no le impidió llegar a salvo al otro lado. En la salida, vio un pilar fragmentado que apenas se estaba estable y seguramente era lo único que mantenía el techo en ese lugar. De una patada empujó uno de los fragmentos, y toda la sala comenzó a derrumbarse, con ellos adentro. Podían ser etéreos, pero sus armas y armaduras no, eso los detendría al menos por un rato y le daría oportunidad de continuar sin tantos estorbos.

Después de unas cuantas peleas más, se topó con un último obstáculo. La estatua estaba al otro lado de una brecha bastante ancha, un gran agujero que seguramente fue producto de ese mismo terremoto que dejó en desorden aquel altar. Este era mucho más fácil de sortear, solo era cuestión de utilizar las botas voladoras para saltar hasta allí. Link casi se esperaba que apareciera otra ola de soldados fantasmas cuando aterrizara del otro lado, pero afortunadamente para él, ese no fue el caso. Con su camino despejado, Link se aproximó a la tercera estatua mientras extraía de su alforja la última gema. La estatua respondió de la misma manera que las otras, moviendo las manos para recibir la gema, y enviando la energía de esta hacia la misma dirección que las otras dos.

\- Esa es la tercera. – dijo Link. – Ahora, es tiempo de ir hacia esa Puerta del Tiempo.

Pronto, muy pronto, la Espada Maestra estaría en sus manos. La hora de asumir por completo su destino heroico estaba muy cerca.

* * *

 _ **Y de nuevo, afuera…**_

Con Ruisu, Zelda y "Lana" de vuelta en la entrada de las ruinas, volvió a reinar la calma. Nadie habló con nadie durante un largo rato, pero ese silencio no era tranquilizador. Más bien, les daba mala espina.

Wizzro, todavía en su falsa imagen de Lana, se preguntaba por qué nadie le prestaba atención, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia, después de todo, era muy molesto tener que sonreír y hablar con ese tono alegre y cursi de la hechicera. Era un fastidio tener que hacerse la "niña buena" enfrente de todos para evitar despertar sospechas, pero tenía que mantenerlos ocupados hasta que pudiese hacer su movimiento. La única desventaja, era que no conocía lo suficiente de los otros como para intentar explotar sus debilidades como lo había hecho con Lana. Además, había invertido muchísima energía preparando la trampa donde encerró a la verdadera, y sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes que lograra liberarse.

En su primera visita al templo, no había podido ni acercarse a veinte metros de la entrada, la energía sagrada de la barrera le impedía estar a menos de esa distancia. Sin embargo, en las últimas horas, había podido notar que el poder de la barrera había disminuido. A pesar de que todavía le costaba estar en proximidad, se había vuelto un poco más tolerable.

\- Pronto… muy pronto… solo hay que esperar un poco más…

\- ¿Esperar a qué? – le habló alguien detrás.

La falsa Lana sintió un respingo, y se tomó unos segundos para preparar su mejor sonrisa fingida antes de darse la vuelta para poder responderle. Era el espadachín pelinegro.

\- H-hola… Ruisu. – dijo luchando por controlar los nervios. Menos mal que había puesto atención a su nombre durante las conversaciones.

\- ¿Estás esperando algo? – inquirió Ruisu.

\- ¿Esperando? Sí, esperando a… a que Link salga del templo. Ya se ha tardado mucho, ¿no es así?

\- No es de extrañarse. – dijo Ruisu sin darle mucha importancia. – A juzgar por ese mapa que le dio la princesa, las ruinas son muy grandes, y supuestamente tienen que estar defendidas.

\- Y… ¿no estás preocupado por él?

\- Un poco, sí. – admitió Ruisu. – Pero no hay más nada que pueda hacer ahora, excepto creer en él. Aunque…

Discretamente dirigió su mano hacia una de sus espadas, intencionalmente dándole la espalda. Por supuesto, Wizzro no tenía idea, y ante esto, trató de alejarse discretamente, pero de pronto, sin previo aviso, Ruisu desenvainó su Espada Relámpago, y se puso frente a la falsa Lana, acercándole la hoja al cuello.

\- Lo que sí puedo hacer… es asegurarme que no intentes nada.

\- ¿Q-qué crees que haces? ¡Ten cuidado con eso! – exclamó la falsa Lana, fingiendo (a medias, al menos) terror y sorpresa ante la hoja electrificada que tenía tan cerca.

\- Deja el juego. – dijo Ruisu, acercando la espada más a su cuello. – Tú no eres Lana, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Q-qué estás d-diciendo?

\- Ya lo escuchaste. – oyó la voz de Zelda.

Wizzro estaba tan distraido en su vigilancia que no se percató de que Zelda también estaba cerca. Y no era la única, los Sheikahs, ambos con sus armas en mano, y Fay, también estaban allí, y no se veían nada contentos.

\- Ingenioso, lo admito, pero no lo suficiente. – agregó Zelda. – Esa actitud alegre y despreocupada podría habernos engañado antes… pero no ahora.

\- P-princesa, no sé de qué está hablando…

\- ¿Creíste que nos harías caer de nuevo con el mismo truco… Wizzro? – dijo Azael. Ante esa última palabra, la impostora tragó en seco. – Admito que fue inteligente que intentaras ocultar tu presencia maligna para que no te detectáramos… pero conocemos a Lana más de lo que crees.

\- Hmmm… – Decidió dejar toda pretensa a partir de ahora. Cambió su voz de esa mala imitación de Lana a una que sonaba mucho más como Cya. – Hubiera sido mejor para ustedes, haberlos matado mientras dormían. Así no tendrían que sufrir.

\- Maldito espectro, ¿qué hiciste con Lana? – exigió saber Ruisu.

El espectro simplemente se rió, y se hizo mancha en el suelo para desaparecer y escapar del filo eléctrico. Al volver de nuevo, había recuperado su forma original.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? De todas maneras, ella se les unirá muy pronto a todos ustedes, después de que los acabe por completo.

Empezó a reírse maniáticamente. En un frenético ataque, les lanzó unas esferas de energía oscura que tuvieron que repeler con sus armas por lo repentinas que fueron. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia y rodearon al espectro, preparados para pelear contra él. Por un momento, pareció que los iba a atacar a todos, pero luego reaccionó de su usual manera cobarde y trató de huir haciéndose mancha en el suelo.

\- Ah, no, esta vez no escaparás. – dijo Ruisu.

Concentrando la energía de su Espada Relámpago, Ruisu hizo el ataque terrestre para forzar al espectro a volver a salir. Apenas lo hizo, Fay flotó hacia él tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a golpearlo, forzándolo a levantar una barrera para protegerse mientras los Sheikahs y Zelda lo rodeaban para atacarlo por los flancos y por detrás al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Grrr, no es justo, me superan en número! – se quejó.

\- Tú pusiste el desafío. – dijo Zelda, alejándose un poco y levantando la batuta.

La Princesa movió el instrumento para levantar un tornado debajo de Wizzro que lo alzó por los aires dando vueltas, y luego hizo caer un relámpago encima de él para dejarlo desprotegido. Se repuso rápidamente, y sacó su mano espectral para alejarlos a todos. Al no tener legiones para invocar, no le quedaba más opción que usar su propio poder para crearlas, en forma de criaturas deformes que parecían unas babosas gigantes con un solo ojo y una gran boca con muchos dientes afilados, y tiras delgadas sobresaliendo encimas de sus cabezas.

\- ¡Defiendan a su amo, mis pequeños! ¡Acábenlos a todos!

Sin perder un instante, las babosas se lanzaron a atacar a todos. A pesar de su repulsivo aspecto, cada una de ellas era fácilmente derrotada con un solo golpe, pero Wizzro las seguía invocando, haciéndolas aparecer en gran cantidad solo para mantenerlos ocupados, y más importante, lejos de él. A fuerza

\- Esto no fue tan buena idea. – dijo el espectro, finalmente logrando encontrar un momento para escabullirse.

Su objetivo era ir tras el héroe legendario, pero la barrera en el templo todavía le impedía entrar. Sin embargo, había podido notar que esta se había ido debilitando lentamente. Si esperaba un poco más… podría escapar hacia allí, e ir tras su verdadera presa. Hasta entonces, solo tenía que resistir un poco. Lástima que su plan había sido descubierto. Mientras dejaba a sus babosas oscuras peleando contra la princesa y los otros, el espectro trató de ocultar su presencia para evitar que lo detectaran de nuevo, esperando el momento apropiado para hacer su movimiento.

Mientras tanto, los héroes seguían peleando con las babosas oscuras. Aunque al principio parecían estar ganando, pues caían con un solo golpe, los restos de estas no desaparecían: en lugar de eso, al cabo de unos minutos, volvían a levantarse, haciendo una versión más pequeña que la original, y con ello duplicando su número cada vez que derrotaban a una de ellas. Después de mucho pelear, las babosas, antes gigantescas y poco numerosas, se habían convertido en un ejército de versiones en miniatura, pero demasiado pequeñas y rápidas para poder acertarles los golpes. La única vía para eliminarlas parecía ser seguirlas matando hasta que ya no tuviesen suficiente material para regenerarse, lo cuál no sería tanto problema si al menos se quedaran quietas en un lugar. Zelda había podido destruir unas cuantas con su magia sagrada, que era lo suficientemente poderosa para borrarlas por completo sin dejar rastro, pero aun con el impulso adicional de su fragmento de la Trifuerza esto le implicaba un gran esfuerzo, y no quería desperdiciar su energía.

\- Diablos, esto no tiene fin. – dijo Ruisu, tratando de mantener a raya a unas cuantas que querían claramente morderle los pies. – ¡Sal y deja de ocultarte como un cobarde, Wizzro!

\- Aunque pueda escucharte, dudo mucho que lo haga. – dijo Azael. – No te culpo por intentarlo.

\- Si al menos pudiéramos reunirlos a todos en un solo lugar, tal vez… – Zelda trataba de pensar en algo, pero la solución más práctica sería derrotar a Wizzro, que era un experto en escaparse cuando estaba en peligro.

Cuando ya parecía que les harían montón, una lluvia de esferas de relámpago azul comenzó a caer sobre las babosas, abriéndoles camino para que pudieran alejarse. Segundos después, el grupo vio aproximarse a Lana, que se detuvo respirando a grandes bocanadas para recuperar su aliento.

\- Uff… uff… parece… que llegué… a tiempo…

\- ¿Lana? Eres la verdadera Lana, ¿cierto? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Lo… siento… Wizzro… me engañó…

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Zelda. – Déjame ayudarte.

Ya que Lana no tenía ninguna herida, Zelda podía pasarle algo de poder mágico para que al menos pudiese reponer sus energías. Lo que fuera que hubiese estado haciendo, claramente la había dejado exhausta, y no ayudó ese ataque que utilizó para dispersar a las babosas para permitirles escapar.

\- Gracias, Princesa, ya me siento mejor.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Azael.

\- Wizzro, me tendió una trampa. – dijo Lana. – Ya lo sabía, pero aún así… haciéndose pasar por Cya, trató de convencerme de que quería terminar con esto sin más violencia… y le creí. Fui una tonta.

\- No digas eso. – dijo Zelda. – Querer creer en la parte buena de Cya no es algo malo.

\- Eso no cambia que esto es culpa mía. – dijo Lana. – Tal vez haya una manera de deshacernos de todas estas plagas. Princesa, necesitaré que me ayude en esto, gasté mucho de mi poder tratando de liberarme de la trampa de Wizzro.

\- Por supuesto.

Las dos jóvenes entrelazaron la mano, mientras Zelda le pasaba a Lana algo más de su poder. No le importaba qué fuese, confiaba en ella ciegamente. Lana hizo aparecer un círculo mágico encima del área donde estaban las babosas oscuras. Eran demasiadas para exterminarlas con fuerza bruta, pero había otra manera de poner fin a esa molestia.

\- Todos, agárrense de algo. – pidió la hechicera, antes de abrir la palma de su mano para activar el círculo mágico.

A la señal del conjuro, se abrió una especie de vórtice que comenzó a succionar a las babosas. La corriente era realmente potente, y todos entendieron instantáneamente el por qué Lana les dijo que se agarrasen de algo. Se mantuvo así por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente se llevó a la última. Lana chasqueó los dedos para cerrar el vórtice, y cayó rendida por el esfuerzo.

\- Wow, eso fue genial, Lana. – dijo Ruisu, impresionado. – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- Las atrapé… en una dimensión de bolsillo. – dijo Lana. – Es un hechizo tabú en mi clan, pero… este no es momento para estar pensando en las tradiciones.

\- Tiene razón. – dijo Zelda. – Ahora, ¿dónde se fue Wizzro?

\- Está ocultando su presencia, de nuevo. – dijo Impa. – Pero no puede haber ido muy lejos, tiene que estar por aquí.

\- La barrera del templo. – dijo de repente Fay. – Está debilitándose.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada. En efecto, la barrera que rodeaba al Templo de la Espada Sagrada se puso intermitente, y se tornaba más opaca por momentos.

\- ¿Está pasando algo allí dentro? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- No te alarmes. – dijo Zelda. – Si la barrera se debilita, quiere decir que Link está teniendo éxito en activar las estatuas que resguardan la Puerta del Tiempo. Eso quiere decir que estará próximo a conseguir la Espada Maestra, si es que no lo hizo ya.

\- Pero si la barrera está debilitada, eso quiere decir que… oh, no. – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Impa.

\- ¿Qué tal si nosotros no éramos el objetivo de Wizzro? – dijo Lana. – ¿Qué tal si va tras Link?

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante esto. Por fin, todo empezaba a tener sentido, si Wizzro iba tras Link, y este estaba dentro del templo, era obvio que no podía entrar. Pero las defensas estaban debilitadas, y todo lo que acababa de hacer, distraerlos al convertirse en Lana, crear a las babosas oscuras para mantenerlos ocupados, todo era para poder entrar en el templo e ir tras él.

\- La barrera de la entrada está intermitente. Podríamos entrar ahora si nos apresuramos. – dijo Fay.

Eso era más que suficiente para captar el mensaje. Todos asintieron de manera unánime, y Zelda fue la primera en correr hacia la entrada. Esperando a que hubiese una fluctuación lo bastante fuerte para poder usar su magia, la princesa utilizó el poder de su fragmento para crear una brecha lo suficientemente grande para todos, y sin perder tiempo todos ingresaron a las ruinas. Al poco tiempo se encontraron con los centinelas fantasmas que Link había sorteado al pasar por allí antes que ellos, parecía que no quedaba más opción que enfrentarse a ellos para poder adentrarse más. Si Wizzro trataba de atacar a Link mientras estaba solo, tenían que apresurarse e ir en su ayuda, no había ni un segundo que desperdiciar.

* * *

 _ **Momentos antes, en la zona central del templo…**_

Para estos momentos Link ya había perdido la noción de la hora. Había estado tan ocupado derrotando a los centinelas fantasmas que seguramente ya estaría anocheciendo afuera del templo. Sin embargo, se sentía como si hubiesen pasado, no horas, sino más bien días. El agotamiento en este caso no era tanto físico, sino más bien emocional y mental. Después de despachar a los aparentemente últimos guardianes, su camino por fin parecía despejado.

\- En verdad lo lamento. – dijo, mirando las armas y las armaduras que yacían inertes en el suelo. – Han estado haciendo guardia por un largo tiempo. Espero que puedan descansar en paz.

\- ¡Link, date prisa antes de que vengan más! – exclamó Proxi, instándolo a que siguiera adelante.

El muchacho no necesitaba el recordatorio, pero aun así le hizo caso a su compañera hada. El último corredor estaba ya totalmente despejado, pero en caso de que hubiese más espíritus guardianes esperando para hacerle las cosas más difíciles, apresuró el paso mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Por fin, había llegado a lo que sin duda era su destino, la Puerta del Tiempo. El diseño era particularmente llamativo, líneas curvas de color dorado alrededor de toda la puerta formando espirales.

\- De acuerdo, es el momento de la verdad. – dijo Link. – Ahora, será todo o nada.

El muchacho extrajo de su alforja la que sería la última llave durante esta particular misión. La Ocarina del Tiempo. Le resultaba muy extraño que fuese un instrumento musical lo que necesitaba para abrir la puerta, pero no se atrevió a cuestionar las instrucciones que le dio su amada. Llevando la ocarina hacia sus labios, entonó la canción que ella le había enseñado. Según le había dicho, se llamaba la "Canción del Tiempo", era una melodía bastante solemne y relajante. Una vez que termino de entonar las notas, las líneas doradas de la puerta comenzaron a resplandecer, y la gigantesca puerta se abrió de par en par. Una brillante y cegadora luz salió de ella, y Link tuvo que cubrirse los ojos antes de atravesarla, tardando un rato en poder volver a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con lo que le esperaba del otro lado.

\- Esto es…

Por fin había llegado a la zona central del templo, pero no se imaginaba que sería como la estaba viendo. Para empezar, a pesar de que tendría que estar cayendo ya la noche si su estimación del tiempo era correcta, el lugar estaba tan iluminado como si estuviesen a plena luz del mediodía, y por reflejo miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con un cielo nocturno. No obstante, era como si una luz que no venía de ninguna parte, y que venía de todas partes al mismo tiempo iluminase cada zona. Más todavía, en contraste con todo lo que había visto del templo, en ruinas y desgastado por el paso del tiempo, este lugar era vibrante y lleno de vida. Era una pradera tan verde como la de su pueblo natal, tal vez más, y a su alrededor crecían grandes y frondosos árboles. Casi le costaba creer que estuviese encerrado entre paredes de piedra.

Y en todo el centro de la pradera, pudo ver la razón principal de estar en ese lugar. Reposando en un pequeño pedestal de piedra se hallaba una espada. Aún de lejos, con los grabados que Zelda le mostró, supo que tenía que ser la Espada Maestra, la hoja destructora del mal. Se acercó a ella, pero se detuvo momentáneamente a distancia para apreciarla. Era una espada realmente espléndida. La empuñadura era de un azul zafiro, con una gema romboidal en la parte que la separaba de la hoja, que resplandecía mucho más que cualquier espada de plata fina que jamás hubiese visto en toda su vida. Era bastante más larga que su propia espada, llegando al límite de longitud de una espada de una sola mano, y además tenía grabado el símbolo de la Trifuerza en el plano de la hoja.

Después de superar su impresión inicial, Link se dirigió a tomarla, pero apenas dio un par de pasos cuando de pronto, lo detuvo un estallido de luz que apareció frente a él sin previo aviso. No solo eso, este emitía una potente fuerza invisible que parecía estarlo empujando hacia atrás, impidiendo que se acercara más a la espada.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – exclamó Proxi.

El estallido de luz inicial se fue concentrando, y adquiriendo forma poco a poco, y a medida que el resplandor se volvía menos intenso, Link pudo ver con mayor claridad qué, o más bien, a quién tenía enfrente. La figura frente a él se fue tornando más y más humana, hasta que finalmente, pudo apreciarlo con toda claridad. Parecía ser un hombre, tenía puesta encima una capa larga con capucha verde oscuro, casi negro, y de lo que alcanzaba a ver por debajo de esta, llevaba una armadura de combate dorada con adornos de color esmeralda. La capa estaba sujeta con un broche dorado con el emblema de la familia real de Hyrule, y además, traía consigo una enorme espada, que excepto por el color verde de la empuñadura y la falta de la joya y la Trifuerza, se veía bastante similar a la Espada Maestra. El extraño se echó para atrás la capucha para revelar su rostro. A primera vista, Link vio cierta familiaridad en él, de hecho, su primer pensamiento era que se veía muy similar a como él recordaba a su padre, si tal vez este hubiese llegado a los 60 años, que era la edad aparente que le estimaba. Tenía cabello rubio veteado con algunas canas, con dos mechones muy largos cayéndole por las sienes y una barba de chivo con bigote espeso. Tenía además una especie de corona, que Link creyó sería una versión más masculina de la tiara que usaba Zelda, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente de todo. Cuando el extraño abrió los ojos, estos eran totalmente de un blanco brillante y espectral, careciendo totalmente de iris o pupilas. Link sintió un escalofrío al ver esto, y por instinto estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada, pero se contuvo al no percibir agresión ni nada similar por parte de este hombre.

\- El momento ha llegado. – Su voz resonó con fuerza haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Hasta en eso se parecía a su padre, pensó Link al oírla.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? – preguntó Link, sin saber exactamente por qué esperaba que le respondiera. A pesar del tono agresivo de Link, la respuesta vino en total calma.

\- ¿No me reconoces? No me extraña. Apenas has empezado a descubrir tu destino como el héroe legendario. Tu despertar fue realmente prematuro.

\- ¿Eres un fantasma como todos los demás que hay en este templo? – preguntó Link.

\- No. Soy solo un recuerdo, un remanente de conciencia, se podría decir, del último portador del espíritu del héroe legendario, el último en empuñar la espada destructora del mal. He estado esperando por más de mil años el momento de guiar al que será mi sucesor. He estado esperando por tu llegada, joven Link.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ese es mi nombre?

\- Como me conozco a mí mismo, puedo conocerte a ti. – dijo el hombre. – Somos parte el uno del otro. De cierta manera, yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. No eres el único portador del espíritu del héroe a través de las eras. Y no solo eso, también mi sangre corre por tus venas.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que además eres mi antepasado? – preguntó Link. El hombre no respondió, pero Link tomó el silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. – Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño. De cualquier manera, dijiste que estás aquí para guiarme, ¿exactamente a qué te refieres?

\- Igual que yo, y que todos los héroes que me precedieron, tienes que demostrar tu valía antes de poder extraer la Espada Maestra de su pedestal. Todo lo que has enfrentado hasta ahora, me temo, ha sido solo una prueba. Y ahora deberás demostrarme a mí, a las Diosas y a ti mismo, que eres digno de llevar el título del héroe legendario.

Dicho esto, alzó la espada que llevaba consigo, y se colocó en posición. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Tendrás que pelear contra él? – preguntó Proxi.

\- Así parece. – dijo Link, alistando su propia espada y el escudo Hylian.

\- La Espada Maestra solo puede ser empuñada por aquel que haya demostrado ser un verdadero héroe. Es tiempo de ver si tienes lo que se necesita. – dijo el guardián. – Tendrás que superar esta prueba antes de poder extraer la espada de su pedestal, con todos los riesgos que eso implica.

Link entendió a lo que se refería. Recordando lo que le habían dicho Lana, Impa y Zelda, la Espada Maestra además tenía aprisionado uno de los fragmentos del espíritu de la encarnación del mal. Extraerla de su pedestal abriría el sello que lo mantenía en su lugar. Pero con la amenaza de Cya, era un riesgo que tenía que asumir. Por el reino, por sus amigos… y por Zelda.

\- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta. – aseguró Link con determinación.

\- Que así sea. – replicó el guardián. – Demuéstrame de qué estás hecho, hijo mío.

Los dos se pusieron en guardia. Proxi sintió que era mejor quedarse fuera de esto, y volvió a esconderse en la túnica de Link. El héroe y su antecesor se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, sin moverse, ni parpadear, hasta que simultáneamente, y con grito de batalla, corrieron al encuentro del otro, con el choque entre sus espadas marcando el inicio de la prueba.

No era la primera vez que Link se enfrentaba a un oponente más grande y más fuerte que él, y ya tenía suficiente experiencia como para medir la fuerza del contrincante con el primer golpe. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando el guardián hizo el mismo movimiento de inicio que él, un corte vertical desde arriba. Las dos espadas chocaron simultáneamente arriba de los dos, y Link tuvo que agarrarla con fuerza para evitar que le saliera volando. En contraste, su oponente apenas retrocedió tras el impacto y pudo rápidamente enviar un tajo horizontal directo hacia la cintura de Link. El muchacho, por acto reflejo saltó, aprovechando el impulso de las botas para esquivar el ataque. El guardián pareció ligeramente sorprendido por esto, pero no dijo ni una palabra y de inmediato volvió a atacar. Link se vio forzado a cubrirse de sus golpes detrás de su escudo, y le sorprendía que aun cuando lograba bloquearlos todavía sentía los impactos y se veía forzado a dar un paso atrás con cada uno.

\- Es muy fuerte. – murmuró Link, sin poder evitar sentir algo de admiración y respeto por el guardián.

Link se vio forzado a tomar su distancia un momento para recuperar el aliento. Apenas con ese ataque inicial estuvo muy cerca de ponerlo contra las cuerdas si no hubiese tenido cuidado. El guardián permaneció en silencio, exactamente en la misma posición, salvo por la carencia del escudo. Link no pudo evitar fijarse en que usaba la misma postura básica que él, es más, hasta sintió cierta familiaridad en sus movimientos incluso después del golpe inicial. Todavía algo inseguro, decidió atacar él esta vez primero, impulsándose con sus botas en un corte con salto para aumentar la fuerza. Sin embargo, el guardián se mantuvo firme y consiguió bloquear el ataque apenas retrocediendo un paso. Al recuperar su posición, los dos de nuevo se trabaron en un duelo cercano. El extraño parecía ser capaz de predecir cada uno de los movimientos de Link y montaba la defensa apropiada en el último instante posible para poder iniciar su contraataque. En una oportunidad, Link consiguió desviarle la espada hacia afuera por un instante logrando crear una abertura, y trató de dirigir un golpe hacia el lado derecho de la cabeza. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando levantó el brazo, y la espada de Link chocó con un golpe seco. Eso le permitió comprobar que las guardias en los antebrazos que tenían sus guanteletes no estaban solo para adornar. Acto seguido, el guardián mandó una estocada hacia el pecho y Link apenas pudo reaccionar para poner el escudo y evitar lo fatal del golpe, solo para recibir una patada al estómago que lo alejó de nuevo.

\- Ponte serio, muchacho. – dijo el guardián, hablando por primera vez desde que inició el encuentro.

\- Uff, eso dolió. – Link se frotó el estómago mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.

\- Tienes habilidad, lo reconozco, pero no podrás vencerme solo con eso. – dijo el guardián. – Si quieres pasar esta prueba, tienes que llamar al poder que reside en tu interior. Aquel que prueba que eres el portador del espíritu del héroe. No me decepciones ahora.

Los dos volvieron a chocar de nuevo sus armas, y a pesar de estar concentrado en su oponente, las palabras que le había dicho todavía le hacían eco en la cabeza, como si trataran de hacerle aprender una valiosa lección. A medida que avanzaba el encuentro, Link se percató de algo mucho más serio: su oponente era muy diferente a cualquier otro al que se hubiese enfrentado en un duelo. Era cierto que tenía sus recursos cuando le tocaba pelear contra un oponente más grande y más fuerte que él, pero este no era un simple caso de diferencia de tamaño y fuerza. Era más bien como estar peleando contra una versión más adulta de sí mismo, más fuerte, más hábil, y con más experiencia; alguien que conocía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, y no solo podía anticiparlos y responderlos, sino además los mejoraba. De hecho, le sorprendió haber tardado tanto en notar que prácticamente sus estilos de combate eran idénticos, debió haberlo imaginado con el primer movimiento. El guardián era capaz de prever cada uno de sus ataques, y a pesar de ser comparativamente más grande y pesado que él (incluyendo su armadura), era capaz de moverse a su ritmo. En tal caso, el tamaño sí importaba.

Derrotar al oponente con habilidad era la seña de identidad del estilo de combate de Link, pero en este caso no podría servirle de mucho. Cuando tuvo de nuevo una pausa para respirar, consideró sus opciones. Tendría que imprimir un poco más de fuerza en sus ataques, pero ya había utilizado todo su esfuerzo humanamente posible en ello. No obstante, todavía tenía un as bajo la manga, o más bien, en el dorso de su mano. El fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor podría ayudarle a superar sus limitaciones físicas, teóricamente permitiéndole hacer sus ataques más poderosos y rápidos. Aparte de eso, contaba con el impulso de adicional salto que le daban sus botas, que no había sabido aprovechar. Zelda ya le había enseñado a hacerlo, ahora, era tiempo de poner en práctica lo aprendido. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

\- "Respira… cálmate… y concéntrate…" – recitó mentalmente.

El guardián, que al parecer no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de dar un golpe limpio comenzó a correr hacia Link para dar una estocada. El muchacho no reaccionó sino hasta que estaba a menos de dos pasos de ponerse al alcance para un golpe directo. El fragmento en su mano comenzó a resplandecer, Link abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró en el último instante para esquivar la estocada, dando un golpe de revés con el brazo derecho dándole con el escudo en la espalda a su contrincante. Tomado por sorpresa, el guardián se tropezó y apenas pudo poner bien las manos para dar una voltereta y enderezarse. Al voltearse de nuevo, pudo ver el resplandor en la mano izquierda del muchacho, y que en sus ojos ardía una renovada determinación y deseo de ganar.

Entretanto, Link notó algo más durante ese breve instante. Cuando cerró los ojos para pedirle a su fragmento que le prestara su poder, este al parecer hizo algo más que potenciar sus capacidades físicas. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, vio una especie de luz dorada, que caía sobre los objetos a su alrededor y les daba forma. Pudo ver bajo esa luz la silueta de su oponente acercándose hacia él, con la espada extendida, y así supo exactamente en qué momento tenía que moverse para esquivar el ataque. Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar, ya tenía un plan para igualar el terreno en el duelo.

El guardián volvió a la carga, pero esta vez Link no intentó bloquearle los ataques, sino que aprovechó las capacidades de las botas para mantenerse fuera de su alcance y saltar un poco más lejos para ponerse en una mejor posición para atacar, esperando hasta el último instante posible para moverse solo lo necesario. En vez de perder el tiempo tratando de conectar muchos golpes, todo lo que necesitaba era uno solo, pero tenía que hacerlo valer. Un golpe decisivo, en el momento y lugar precisos. Potenciado con el fragmento de la Trifuerza, Link era capaz de casi igualar a su oponente en fuerza, con lo que ahora ninguno de los dos retrocedía con los ataques del otro, pero no tenía manera de saber si el aguante de este era mayor, ni tampoco quería probar los límites del suyo. Con cada golpe, Link iba canalizando un poco de la energía hacia la hoja de su espada, concentrándola poco a poco, para que cuando llegase el momento, pudiese conectar ese golpe certero que le daría la victoria.

\- "Un poco más… solo un poco más…" – se decía mentalmente.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que empezaba a perder terreno, el guardián decidió cambiar el estilo a mandoble, para duplicar la fuerza de sus golpes. Empezó con un tajo horizontal, tomando ventaja de que su hoja era por lo menos un tercio más larga que la de Link y por ende le daba un mayor alcance. Link de nuevo se vio forzado a retroceder y mantenerse fuera de su radio de ataque, pues habiendo experimentado ya sus golpes, estaba seguro de que los mandobles serían dos veces más brutales y no quería comprobarlo de primera mano. Link se mantuvo atento a su alrededor, tenía suerte de que tenían bastante espacio para pelear, pero debía ser cuidadoso ya que si su oponente lograba acorralarlo, estaría perdido.

Y en efecto esa parecía ser la intención del guardián. Estaba tratando de arrinconarlo y llevarlo hacia uno de los muros del patio central, y en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Por fortuna, sus botas y sus reflejos le permitieron alejarse y volver a ponerse en campo abierto antes de que lo consiguiera. Link de nuevo se vio forzado a cubrirse tras su escudo para resistir los feroces mandobles de su contrincante. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, algo desesperada, pero si la ejecutaba bien, podría funcionar. Esta vez, intencionalmente se dejó llevar hasta uno de los muros, pero manteniéndose a una distancia segura para no quedar cerrado totalmente. Y luego sin avisar, saltó hacia atrás para evadir un corte, corrió hacia el muro y dio una patada doble en él, impulsándose, y sin detenerse allí: siguió pateando el aire mientras colocaba el escudo al frente. El guardián claramente no se esperaba algo como esto, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Link lo embistió como un proyectil viviente, impactándolo con todo su peso y la dureza del Escudo Hylian. El impacto le dio suficiente retroceso para enderezarse de nuevo en el aire con ayuda de las botas. El guardián no tuvo tanta suerte y recibir ese golpe de lleno en el pecho lo aturdió por un momento haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Link estuvo a punto de lanzarse para rematarlo, pero este en vez de levantarse se puso en posición de cuclillas y sujetó su espada en una guardia diagonal mientras comenzaba a cargar energía.

\- ¡EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHH!

Por un presentimiento que no supo con exactitud si vino de sí mismo, o tal vez del fragmento de la Trifuerza, Link detuvo su carrera, y qué bueno que lo hizo, pues lo que siguió después fue nada más y nada menos que una versión en mandoble de la técnica secreta de su familia, el ataque giratorio. Link estuvo a menos de una pulgada de quedar en el radio de las cuchillas del tornado que generaba el ataque, y al hacerlo en mandoble y con una espada larga, era de esperarse que el alcance del ataque fuese más extenso y devastador. Si hubiese quedado alguna duda de que era su ancestro, esta acción tendría que haberla disipado por completo, pues por tradición, esta técnica únicamente se enseñaba a los primogénitos en cada generación de espadachines, para mantenerla protegida. Solo alguien con su linaje podría saberla.

\- De acuerdo, eso sí prueba que es mi ancestro. – murmuró Link, aunque el guardián lo escuchó.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – replicó.

\- No en realidad. Compartimos cierta semejanza de familia, ¿no? Me recuerdas un poco a mi padre. – confesó Link.

\- Pues me permito decir que me haces sentir orgulloso de mi descendencia. – respondió el guardián. – Es admirable ver que las habilidades con la espada de la familia no se hayan deteriorado con el tiempo. Pero esto tiene que terminar ahora.

\- Lo sé.

Tal vez gracias al poder de su fragmento, Link no se sentía tan agotado como siempre, pero el guardián tenía razón, era hora de ponerle fin a esta prueba. No, no solo ponerle fin, sino superarla como debía ser. El encuentro había sido realmente emocionante, a pesar de todo lo que estaba en juego, Link no podía evitar sentir un subidón de adrenalina al luchar contra este guardián que era capaz enfrentarlo en su propio juego de igual a igual o mejor. Era como competir contra sí mismo, luchando por superar sus límites. Tal vez de eso se tratara esta prueba, de ser capaz de superarse a sí mismo, o en este caso, a su anterior encarnación.

Los dos oponentes se miraron fijamente, tratando de descifrar el movimiento que haría el otro y prepararse para él. Para Link, esto era mucho más difícil pues los ojos de su adversario no tenían pupilas que le dieran una señal de hacia dónde o cómo haría el siguiente ataque, a diferencia de otros oponentes a los que se había enfrentado. Si los ojos no le servían, tenía que confiar en sus otros sentidos. De nuevo volvió a cerrarlos para concentrarse, tratar de "verlo" como lo hizo antes. El guardián a su vez, parecía indeciso de si atacar o esperar, pero era claro que su oponente ya había decidido la segunda opción. Él a su vez, lo atacaría con todo, y si era capaz de superarlo, pasaría la prueba. Sujetó firmemente su espada y se lanzó a la carga.

Igual que antes, Link pudo "ver" la silueta del guardián dentro de su cabeza. Pero esta vez no la vio corriendo a velocidad normal, de hecho la vio moverse más despacio, como si el tiempo se ralentizara. Vio como venía sujetando la espada con ambas manos, y como la movía de abajo hacia arriba para un amplio corte diagonal desde el lado izquierdo. Lo vio una, dos, tres veces, cada una más despacio que la anterior, y con mayor claridad. Sabía exactamente el movimiento que haría, y cuándo lo haría. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, aterrizó de vuelta en el mundo real, listo para responder.

\- "Ahora…"

El guardián ejecutó el ataque tal y como Link lo predijo. En respuesta, Link saltó y aprovechó las botas para saltar por encima de la espada de su oponente, y giró en el aire para ponerse de cara a la espalda de él. El guardián trató de voltearse para contraatacar, pero antes de poder montar de nuevo su defensa, el joven ya tenía energía suficiente en su espada para dar ese golpe decisivo, y no le iba a dar la oportunidad de responder. Determinado a poner fin al encuentro de una sola vez, canalizó el poder de su fragmento de la Trifuerza a su espada para potenciarla, y en cuanto el guardián previno su intención, mandó una sola estocada directo a la cara. Por acto reflejo, el guardián colocó su propia arma para protegerse, y el resultado fue inmediato.

 _ **¡CRACK! ¡KLANK!**_ La espada de Link estaba a solo milímetros de clavarse justo en medio de los ojos del guardián. En la mano de este yacía una empuñadura con la hoja rota, mientras la punta de esta había salido volando dando vueltas aterrizando en el suelo a pocos metros de allí. Los dos se miraron fijamente, hasta que el guardián relajó su postura, y se arrodilló respetuosamente frente a su sucesor, y concediéndole la victoria.

\- La prueba ha terminado, y con ella mi deber en este templo. – le dijo. – El poder de la Espada Maestra es tuyo para usarlo como creas conveniente.

\- Gracias. – dijo Link, volteándose para ir hacia ella.

\- Aguarda, hijo mío. Tengo una cosa más que decirte. – dijo el guardián, poniéndose de pie de nuevo. Link pudo notar que empezaba a desvanecerse, y su voz se oía cada vez más distante a pesar de no moverse de su lugar. – A pesar de su gran poder, la Espada Maestra sigue siendo un arma y solo será tan poderosa como la valentía de su portador. El verdadero poder de la Espada Maestra solo se revelará ante aquel que demuestre ser digno de él. Nunca pierdas de vista lo que es realmente importante…

Y dicho esto, se desvaneció por completo, con sus últimas palabras todavía resonando en la cabeza de Link. "Nunca pierdas de vista lo que es realmente importante." ¿Qué quería decir exactamente? Link supuso que tal vez se refería poder derrotar a Cya y proteger a los demás. De ser ese el caso, lo tenía más que claro, de eso no había duda. Con paso firme, el muchacho finalmente se puso frente al pedestal.

\- Llegó la hora. – dijo, sujetando la empuñadura azul. – Por favor, préstame tu poder.

Comenzó a tirar hacia arriba para extraerla. Al principio pareció resistirse un poco, como si fuese mucho más pesada de lo que se veía, pero finalmente cedió y Link pudo sacarla del pedestal. La levantó en alto y esta comenzó a resplandecer, al parecer, también reaccionaba de manera más natural con la Trifuerza del Valor.

\- Es increíble… puedo sentir como fluye su poder en mí. – dijo Link. – Me siento… como si nada pudiese detenerme ahora…

Mientras Link sentía ese poder recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza, no se percató de que alguien más acababa de llegar. En el tiempo en que estuvo abriéndose paso a través de los espíritus guardianes de los caballeros que protegían la Espada Maestra, la barrera sagrada que impedía que los espíritus malignos pudiesen entrar al templo se fue debilitando, lo suficiente para que el malvado espectro, Wizzro, finalmente encontrase un resquicio por el cuál colarse. Se materializó detrás del muchacho, que estaba tan concentrado en su nueva arma que todavía no había notado su presencia.

\- Maldito mocoso… ¿Querías ocultarte de mí?

Materializó una bola de energía oscura en sus manos y se preparó para lanzarla. Cya lo quería vivo e ileso, pero ya no se molestaría en obedecerle más sus órdenes, y lo que pasara en ese momento podría culparlo a la mala suerte o a la terquedad del mocoso. Si ya estaba condenado, lo mejor que podía hacer era arrastrar al héroe al infierno consigo.

\- ¡SERÁ TU FIN! – gritó arrojando la bola.

El grito de Wizzro alertó a Link, dándole tiempo de voltearse. Por acto reflejo, en cuanto el orbe de oscuridad se acercó a él, dio un solo movimiento con la Espada Maestra para protegerse. Sorprendentemente, el poder sagrado de la espada disolvió todo el ataque de Wizzro con ese simple movimiento, sin dejar ningún rastro. Wizzro retrocedió ligeramente al ver esto, y tuvo solo un momento de respiro solo porque Link se detuvo a admirar el poder de su nueva arma, para luego volver la mirada hacia el espectro. Inmediatamente echó a correr con la Espada Maestra en mano, listo para darle su merecido.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – exclamó el espectro.

Comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía oscura hacia Link, pero el muchacho las repelía con su espada, haciendo que explotaran a sus lados sin causarle ningún daño. En cuanto el héroe se puso a distancia para golpear, Wizzro trató de sacar su mano gigante para atraparlo, solo para terminar siendo cercenada por la Espada Maestra. El espectro lanzó un desgarrador chillido de dolor, mientras su mano se disolvía en humo negro y púrpura. Link avanzó sin detenerse y sin más opciones, Wizzro levantó su barrera oscura para intentar protegerse.

\- ¡ALÉJATE! – seguía gritando, tratando de fortalecer su barrera. De pronto empezaba a sentir más miedo de Link que de Cya.

Pero Link siguió golpeando sin amilanarse, y con cada impacto de la Espada Maestra, la barrera de Wizzro se debilitaba más y más a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Finalmente, Link dirigió una estocada directo hacia el centro, y la barrera se rompió en mil fragmentos como un cristal, dejando a Wizzro totalmente indefenso. En cuanto sintió la hoja sagrada atravesarlo, el ojo de Wizzro se tornó en una boca abierta totalmente para gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho. La energía sagrada lo lastimaba, y esta espada parecía estar forjada en su totalidad de la más pura y poderosa energía sagrada que jamás estuviese experimentado. Era como el dolor que sentía por estar en los bosques de Farone cerca del Gran Árbol Deku, pero multiplicado por un millón. Link agitó violentamente la espada para lanzarlo lejos. Todavía seguía con vida, pero ya no por mucho.

\- ¡Maldición, como si me fuese a quedar aquí para que me destruyan! – exclamó, dando media vuelta para tratar de huir.

\- ¡No escaparás, maldito espectro! – gritó Link.

Usando las botas para impulsarse, Link logró ponerse frente a Wizzro antes de que este pudiese alcanzar la entrada. Estando literalmente en un suelo sagrado no podía tratar de escapar haciéndose mancha en el suelo o las paredes, tenía que permanecer levitando para evitar el dolor que le provocaba el lugar (que aun así no era nada comparado con el que le produjo la puñalada de la Espada Maestra). El ojo de Wizzro se ensanchó al ver al héroe legendario frente a él de nuevo, que le sonrió amenazadoramente antes de comenzar a descargar una serie de tajos en sucesión rápida, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Terminó dándole un golpe con el escudo para derribarlo, y quedó tendido en el suelo. Su cuerpo al ser mayormente etéreo era inmune a la mayoría de las armas, pero la Espada Maestra era capaz de lastimarlo incluso en las zonas donde era intangible, la energía que irradiaba literalmente lo cortaba y negaba su factor regenerativo mucho más que cualquier otro ataque que hubiese sufrido en toda su existencia.

Viendo a su enemigo tendido en el suelo, Link decidió que era tiempo de darle el golpe final y terminar con él de una vez y para siempre. Igual que Volga, Wizzro había sido un enorme azote para él y todos los demás, pero como a diferencia del caballero dragón, este espectro era un ser literalmente hecho de pura maldad, no se merecía una muerte honorable. Merecía sufrir, ser humillado, y ver con su propio ojo y sentir en carne propia la agonía de la derrota, pero ya era suficiente. No podía jugar más, era tiempo de ponerle fin y liberarlo de esa miserable existencia.

\- Es hora… de que pagues por todo lo que nos has hecho, Wizzro. – dijo Link.

Queriendo terminar "con estilo", el muchacho se puso el Escudo Hylian a la espalda, y arrojó la Espada Maestra al aire, justamente encima de Wizzro. Se impulsó con sus botas para atraparla antes que cayera. Sujetándola con ambas manos, dio una voltereta en el aire mientras colocaba la punta hacia abajo, directamente hacia el ojo del espectro, y dando un grito furioso, dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto, enterrando la espada sagrada tan fuerte como pudo en el ojo rojo, y saliendo por detrás de su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo debajo de él.

\- ¡RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Wizzro no pudo hacer otra cosa que convulsionarse, mientras las energías sagradas de la Espada Maestra y Link lo consumían desde adentro hacia afuera, y finalmente desapareció en una explosión luminosa. Al cesar el resplandor, Link vio que lo único que quedaba de él era ese anillo que llevaba en uno de sus dedos. Proxi finalmente volvió a acercarse a Link, había estado demasiado temerosa cuando percibió la presencia de Wizzro, hasta ese momento.

\- ¡Link, ese anillo!

\- Lo sé. – dijo Link, alzando de nuevo la espada. – Me aseguraré de que nunca más vuelva a causar más problemas. ¡Eaaarrrrghh!

Link alzó en alto la Espada Maestra, y dejó caer un solo golpe seco sobre la siniestra joya. El anillo se partió en dos, saliendo de él apenas un pequeño humo púrpura que inmediatamente se disolvió fuera de la existencia. Con ello, se había deshecho por completo de Wizzro.

\- ¡Wow, eso fue increíble, Link! ¡Pudiste derrotarlo sin sudar ni una gota! – exclamó la pequeña hada emocionada.

\- Todo gracias a la Espada Maestra. – dijo Link, volviendo a admirar su nueva arma. – Apenas puedo creerlo. ¿Realmente este es el poder que tiene?

\- Sí, es cierto, en verdad es muy poderosa. – dijo Proxi. – Con esto ya no podremos perder.

Proxi tenía razón. Extraer la espada del pedestal había sido una cosa, pero empuñarla, sentir su poder por sí mismo, su energía… nunca en su vida había experimentado una sensación tan increíble. Un poder irrefrenable, indetenible, y ese poder era suyo por derecho. Por primera vez desde que comenzó todo esto, realmente se sentía capaz de llevar ese título que le dio el destino. Realmente se sentía capaz de convertirse en el héroe de las leyendas.

Con esto en mente, Link recogió los pedazos del anillo de Wizzro, podría conservarlos como trofeo, y para mostrarles al resto su triunfo, llevándolos como prueba junto con la Espada Maestra. Seguro que todos estarían complacidos, especialmente Zelda.

\- Especialmente Zelda… – repitió en voz baja. Por fin, sintió que había dado el primer paso decisivo, para poder convertirse en un hombre que fuese digno de ella.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después, en los pasillos del templo…**_

El grupo recorría los corredores del templo tratando de ubicar a Wizzro desde hacía un largo rato. Apenas unos minutos antes, Zelda dejó de percibir su presencia, pero eso no la hizo sentirse más tranquila, pues por lo que sabían, podría simplemente haber escapado, como lo hizo tantas veces en sus enfrentamientos. Se separaron para cubrir más terreno, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada. Finalmente, volvieron a reunirse en el pasillo que llevaba hacia el patio central del templo.

\- ¿Tuvieron suerte? – preguntó la princesa.

\- Nada. – dijo Ruisu. – Ni rastro de él.

\- Tal vez haya encontrado a Link, pero al no poder derrotarlo, haya escapado. – dijo Lana.

\- El amo Link se está aproximando. – dijo Fay, mirando hacia la entrada.

Todos los demás voltearon a ver en su dirección. Link venía caminando tranquilamente, con la Espada Maestra en su mano izquierda, y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión bastante… inusual. Una sonrisa llena de confianza, y de triunfo. Ruisu y Zelda en particular, al ser los que mejor lo conocían, tuvieron una extraña sensación al verlo, era como si estuviese… diferente de alguna manera. Sin perder tiempo, todos se aproximaron.

\- Link… ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Zelda.

\- No podría estar mejor. – aseguró el muchacho. – No fue una prueba fácil, pero aquí estoy.

\- ¿Y Wizzro? ¿Qué sucedió con él? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Ya no nos causará más problemas. – dijo Link, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo los pedazos rotos del anillo. – Véanlo por ustedes mismos.

\- Eso es… – dijo Lana al reconocerlos. – Entonces eso quiere decir que…

\- Un solo golpe de la Espada Maestra fue suficiente para acabar con él. – dijo Link. Colocó los pedazos en la mano de Zelda para que pudiera comprobarlo.

\- Ni un solo rastro de energía maligna. – dijo Zelda. – No es más que una simple joya inservible ahora. Wizzro se ha ido para siempre.

\- ¡Deberían haberlo visto! – dijo Proxi. – ¡Era como si la Espada Maestra multiplicara por cien la fuerza de Link, fue asombroso! ¡Ese malvado espectro nunca tuvo oportunidad!

\- Bien, me alegra al menos saber que pasaste tu prueba, y que ya no volveremos a ver a ese espectro cobarde. – dijo Ruisu.

\- Y en cuanto a mí, me alegra por fin decir que fui el mentor de uno de los héroes de las leyendas. – dijo Azael, sin poder evitar sentir algo de orgullo.

\- Dese algo de crédito, subcomandante. Puede estar seguro de que su entrenamiento me ayudó mucho en esta prueba. – dijo Link.

\- Un relato interesante, con toda certeza, pero habrá tiempo para compartirlo después. – dijo Impa. – Deberíamos volver a las líneas frontales, a ver cómo están el resto de las tropas.

\- Tienes razón, tenemos que hacer las preparaciones antes de ir de nuevo al Valle de los Videntes. – concordó Azael.

\- ¿Para qué esperar? – dijo Link. – Ya estoy listo para enfrentarla. Mientras tenga la Espada Maestra en mi mano, ya no tenemos por qué temerle.

\- Oye, oye, ¿no estás pasándote un poco a exceso de confianza? – dijo Ruisu.

\- No tiene nada de malo. – dijo Lana. – Si pudo derrotar tan fácilmente a Wizzro, no hay daño en celebrar un poco, especialmente después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar.

\- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Proxi. – ¡Cya no tendrá oportunidad contra Link, cuando se encuentren de nuevo temblará de miedo!

\- Por favor, cálmate, Proxi. – dijo Zelda. No podía permitir que se le subieran los humos. – Pero a pesar de todo, Link, en verdad me alegra que lo hayas conseguido. Esto solo confirma lo que ya sabíamos. En verdad eres el héroe legendario, la espada en tu mano es la prueba definitiva.

Derrotar a Wizzro había sido un gran triunfo, pero en aquel momento, la sonrisa de su princesa, y escuchar de sus propios labios que ella lo veía como el héroe legendario, era sin duda su verdadero premio. Por fin se sentía capaz de cumplir con su heroico destino. Con la Espada Maestra en su mano, sentía que no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Ya no sentía miedo, ni siquiera de Cya, estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que esa bruja quisiera lanzarle, no podría detenerlo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, espero todos se encuentren bien. En lo que respecta el juego, esta es una de mis partes favoritas, la búsqueda de la Espada Maestra, aunque el toque de la prueba con el antepasado me gustó mucho, y es por eso que Fox y yo decidimos ponerlo. ¿A qué Link habrá hecho referencia? Puede ser cualquiera que deseen o se imaginen, eso ya es algo más subjetivo. En lo personal, quiero pensar que se trata del de TP.

En referencia a Link, con la espada en sus manos ahora se siente más confiado que nunca, dejando de lado todas sus inseguridades sobre quién es él en realidad… aunque esperemos que tenga presente las palabras de su ancestro, pues un arma no es poderosa si su portador no está enlazado en mente, espíritu y corazón.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal, amigos? Esperamos que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Pedimos disculpas por desviarnos tanto del juego, pero como les dije antes, ya pasado del punto en que llegué a jugarlo, es más fácil tratar de tomar mi propio camino. Aprovecho de decirles, que con este capítulo celebro otro pequeño hito como escritor. Hasta este momento, mi récord de capítulos en una historia había sido de 26 (establecido por "Star Fox: The Anglar Wars"). Hoy, ese récord ha sido roto, y con eso, Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del destino pasa a ostentarlo.

Así que, para celebrarlo, tenemos otro pequeño reto en este capítulo. Si bien el duelo de Link con el recuerdo de su antecesor fue una especie de homenaje al Espíritu del Héroe que sale en Twilight Princess, la idea de utilizarlo proviene desde otra fuente. De nuevo, veamos si pueden identificarla. Les daré algunas pistas: Primero, NO es de ninguna saga de Nintendo (eso incluye los de Zelda). Segundo, es una de las sagas que tengo listadas en mi perfil. Y tercero, el título en concreto es un juego que salió para Nintendo DS. ¿Será suficiente? Veamos si pueden averiguarlo.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, Jim282828, klyVan, Angeljasiel** (felicidades por alcanzarnos), **LinkAnd0606, dragon titanico, Habieru the Kiragon, Diegogamer779** e **IA99** (aprovecho de agradecerle de nuevo por la portada que me regaló para otra de mis historias, eres un amor, chica). En el próximo episodio ya comenzarán los problemas para Link y los otros, problemas que traerán consecuencias muy graves, y solo habrá un culpable. Hasta entonces.


	28. Capítulo 15: Una guerra de espíritu

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 15:** Una guerra de espíritu.

* * *

" _ **Después de una difícil prueba, Link pudo alzar en alto la Espada Maestra, y con ello se probó a sí mismo como el héroe de las leyendas. Armado con la hoja destructora del mal, derrotó con facilidad al malvado Wizzro, cuando este trató de emboscarlo en el templo.**_

 _ **Habiendo derrotado ya al maligno espectro, Link y sus aliados partieron hacia el Templo de las Almas, listos para la confrontación final con Cya. Con una racha de victorias detrás de ellos, la moral del ejército hyruleano había mejorado remarcablemente. Inclusive el propio Link se sentía prácticamente invencible, al tener la Espada Maestra en sus manos.**_

 _ **Pronto el héroe comenzó a dejar que el exceso de confianza nublara su juicio, al punto que se lanzaba de cabeza a enfrentarse él solo contra las hordas enemigas. Cya, que había estado esperando que Link excediera sus límites, vería en esto su oportunidad para atacar. Y mientras los dos bandos luchaban entre ellos, unos ojos desconocidos observaban cuidadosamente el conflicto…"**_

* * *

 _ **Praderas de Hyrule…**_

El ejército de Hyrule avanzaba a paso constante, librando batalla tras batalla contra las fuerzas de Cya. A pesar del incremento de poder para compensar la disminución de números, las legiones de monstruos caían sin remedio y las fuerzas hyruleanas lograban alzarse con una victoria tras otra. Con cada territorio recuperado, las legiones malignas se veían forzadas a replegarse cada vez más y más, hasta que solo quedó bajo su control la región de Lanayru.

A poco más de una semana de viaje del Valle de los Videntes, las fuerzas de Hyrule se encontraban librando otra batalla para abrirse camino hacia la fortaleza de su enemiga. Mientras Darunia y Ruto comandaban a las tropas de Gorons y Zoras respectivamente, y los Sheikahs dirigían a las tropas humanas para mantener a los enemigos dispersos, Link y su legión habían sido asignados para una tarea todavía más importante. Pese a las protestas de algunos, la Princesa Zelda insistió en continuar en las filas frontales para hacer su parte durante las peleas. La decisión solo fue aprobada una vez que aceptó ir protegida, e inmediatamente Link y su legión se ofrecieron de voluntarios, al igual que Lana. Zelda lo aceptó de buen grado, pues nada podría darle más alegría que luchar lado a lado con su amado. Sin embargo, por sus acciones durante las últimas batallas, estaba comenzando a reevaluar dicha opinión.

Alexandre se encontraba luchando a lomos de Shadow contra un Dinolfos que iba montado en un Dodongo. Hasta ese momento, había podido deshacerse sin problemas de varios Lizalfos armados que utilizaban a los lagartos cuadrúpedos como monturas, y ahora solo quedaba este, que era su aparente líder. El lancero le pudo conectar una estocada explosiva que le hizo perder el escudo, y se disponía a tomar distancia para darle el golpe de gracia, pero en aquel instante…

\- ¡Abran paso!

Antes de que Alexandre pudiese tener su oportunidad, Link apareció casi de la nada, galopando en Epona tan rápido como podía ir la yegua, y sin decir nada, alargó su brazo izquierdo sosteniendo la Espada Maestra dando un tajo que decapitó al lagarto, y el cuerpo sin cabeza se desplomó fuera de su montura, pero Link no se detuvo allí. Todavía hizo que Epona diera la vuelta para patear al Dodongo en la cabeza, y le hundió la hoja en la frente.

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó Alexandre. – ¡Esa era mi presa!

\- ¡Solo intento hacer mi parte! – gritó Link.

Y sin decir más, se fue galopando en la dirección opuesta antes que Alexandre pudiese protestar de nuevo. El lancero no pudo evitar fruncir el cejo, él tenía eso bajo control (en serio), y no había necesidad de que Link se metiera. Después tendría algunas cosas qué decirle.

No muy lejos de allí, Ruisu y Zatyr combatían con un grupo de Stalfos. La arquera los inmovilizaba disparando flechas de hielo a sus pies, mientras el espadachín los electrocutaba usando la Espada Relámpago. Ya solo quedaban tres grandes, que solo habían soportado por tener armadura más pesada que sus congéneres pequeños.

\- ¡Zatyr, dispárale una flecha explosiva directo a la cabeza! – sugirió Ruisu.

\- ¡Entendido!

La arquera preparó el proyectil, pero antes de tener oportunidad de lanzarlo, escuchó el galope de un caballo, y con toda certeza, a los pocos segundos apareció Link montado en Epona, que le clavó la Espada Maestra directo a la cabeza del esqueleto, en la cara descubierta donde no la protegía su casco, destrozándosela de un solo golpe, y haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara en una pila de huesos. Pero no contento con eso, todavía fue por los otros dos, al primero partiéndolo a la mitad por la columna vertebral, y luego haciendo que Epona pisoteara su parte superior mientras estaba en el suelo, y al otro cortándole la mano que sostenía la espada primero para desarmarlo, para luego darle un tajo al cuello y decapitarlo. Zatyr y Ruisu no pudieron evitar ver que sonreía muy satisfecho de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡No se queden allí, todavía quedan muchos más! – les dijo antes de volver a galopar sin más.

Tanto el espadachín pelinegro como la arquera tardaron un par de segundos en terminar de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Ellos podían haber acabado con esos Stalfos sin problemas, ¿qué necesidad había de que Link interviniera? Por supuesto, esta no era la primera vez que hacía eso. En los últimos días, específicamente, desde que había sacado de su pedestal la Espada Maestra, Link parecía haber cogido un inusual (y hasta cierto punto, inquietante) entusiasmo, y a menos que la memoria les fallara, tenían la impresión de que en las batallas más recientes él era el primero en salir al frente. Aunque al principio podían entender y hasta celebrar que estuviese tan animado, gradualmente habían empezado a preocuparse.

\- Ahí va de nuevo. – comentó Ruisu, que parecía ser el más irritado de los dos por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Si no lo supiera mejor, pareciera que está tratando de impresionar. – agregó Zatyr. – ¿Deberíamos seguirlo?

\- Antes de que esa actitud termine haciendo que lo hieran de gravedad o algo peor, sí. – dijo Ruisu.

Sin más enemigos en esa zona, no tenían nada mejor qué hacer. Aparte de sus motivos personales, estaba el hecho de que Link era la carta de triunfo para poner fin al conflicto, de modo que protegerlo a él era casi tan importante, si no igual, como mantener a salvo a la Princesa Zelda, independientemente de qué tan capaces fueran los dos en el campo de batalla. Por supuesto, la regente parecía estar más consciente de sus limitaciones y no rechazaba la ayuda cuando la necesitaba. Link, por otra parte… casi parecía que estuviese en una competencia de quién tenía el mayor conteo de enemigos eliminados. Y la peor parte, visto desde afuera, era evidente que estaba ganando y quería que todo mundo lo supiera.

Link llegó hasta donde se encontraban luchando Zelda y Lana. Mientras la hechicera peliazul mantenía a raya a una horda de enemigos usando una barrera mágica, la princesa hacía su parte haciendo caer relámpagos mágicos sobre ellos usando el poder de la batuta. El héroe no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía a su amada poner a buen uso el regalo que él le dio, eso siempre le producía una enorme dicha. Y lo motivaba aún más para convertirse en el hombre que ella se merecía.

Sin embargo, las dos estaban tan ocupadas manteniendo a esos a raya, que no se habían percatado del segundo grupo que venía en la dirección contraria. Bueno, estando él allí, no iba a permitir que les hicieran nada. Sería más fácil enfrentarlos a pie, así que se desmontó de Epona, y empuñando su escudo y espada, inmediatamente corrió a su encuentro.

A pesar de ser un grupo de por lo menos dos docenas, Link no se veía asustado ni nervioso. Y quizás tuviese buena razón para no sentirse de ese modo, pues bastaba un solo golpe de la Espada Maestra para dejar fuera de combate a cualquier amenaza. Aunque al principio intentaron ignorarlo, el ver como caían sus congéneres logró que el resto finalmente reconocieran al muchacho como su adversario y abandonaran su plan original de intentar atacar a Zelda y Lana.

\- Muy bien, ahora ya tengo su atención. – dijo con confianza.

Igual que antes, con cada movimiento de la espada sagrada, la hoja cortaba a un adversario y este caía sin vida al suelo. No pasó mucho antes que Lana y Zelda se percataran de que Link estaba peleando contra ese gran grupo él solo, y que empezaban a rodearlo.

\- ¡Princesa, creo que Link necesita ayuda! – dijo Lana.

Zelda se volteó a ver, y pudo notar que las criaturas tenían a rodeado Link por todos lados sin posibilidad de escape. Sin perder tiempo ella y Lana corrieron para acudir en su ayuda, pero pronto se hizo patente que él no la quería ni la necesitaba, pues cuando estaban a punto de llegar, les gritó que no se acercaran. Las dos se detuvieron más por la confusión que por hacerle caso, pero un segundo después, lo vieron encogerse, asumiendo la postura para su técnica secreta.

\- ¡EEAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!

El ataque giratorio envió ondas cortantes en toda el área cercana, y ninguna de las abominaciones se salvó de terminar despedazada. Link finalmente cesó el ataque, y volvió a envainar la Espada Maestra en su espalda, no sin antes ponerse a girarla como si estuviese tratando de lucirse.

\- Uff, eso no estuvo tan mal, ¿eh? – dijo, mirando con satisfacción los restos de sus enemigos caídos a su alrededor.

Lana y Zelda se quedaron allí, inseguras de qué hacer o decir. En circunstancias normales, sin duda que apreciarían que Link mostrase tanto vigor y entusiasmo durante las batallas, pues ayudaba a subir la moral e inspirar a otros a seguir su ejemplo. Pero ahora, lo estaban viendo frente a ellas, sonriendo ampliamente, al punto que parecía haberlo disfrutado. Como si fuese un juego. Y justo en ese instante, Zatyr y Ruisu también llegaron a la escena.

\- Vaya, parece que llegamos algo tarde. – dijo la arquera.

\- Lo siento, amigos. – dijo Link, todavía sonriendo. – Vamos, hay que animarse, estamos muy cerca de terminar con esta guerra, ¿no es cierto?

\- Link… corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no crees que estás tratando de abarcar demasiado? – dijo Ruisu.

\- ¿Abarcar demasiado? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Oye, no finjas que no me entiendes. – dijo el pelinegro. – No te has olvidado que no eres el único que está peleando, ¿cierto? El resto de nosotros también podemos hacer nuestra parte.

\- No me he olvidado, solo estoy tratando de darles una mano. – dijo Link.

\- Link, aunque podamos apreciar la ayuda, no tienes por qué tratar de hacerlo todo tú solo, ¿a quién estás tratando de impresionar? – dijo Zatyr.

Esa última pregunta tomó al muchacho con la guardia baja, y este por acto reflejo dirigió la mirada, aunque fue solo por un segundo, hacia la dirección de Zelda. Aunque los demás no lo notaron, a Zelda no se le escapó. ¿Sería posible, que todo ese entusiasmo exagerado durante las últimas batallas se debiera a que estaba tratando de impresionarla a ella? Pero en cuanto recobró la compostura.

\- Oigan, no sean ingratos, si podemos derrotarlos, ¿qué importa quién lo haga? – dijo Link. – Les diré qué, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a ver si los demás necesitan ayuda? Todavía quedan algunos más por allí. ¡Vamos, en marcha!

Y diciendo esto, regresó a montar a su yegua, y se alejó galopando. Nadie más se atrevió a contradecirlo ya que después de todo tenía razón, todavía no habían ganado esa batalla. Sin embargo, las palabras que Ruisu y Zatyr le dijeron a Link también la hicieron pensar. De cierta manera, ella también había querido decírselas a Link, pero no se le ocurría cómo. Pero tras todo lo que había sucedido, la princesa sabía que era necesario. Ya cuando todo estuviera resuelto con esta batalla, tendría una muy seria charla con él.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde, en el campamento…**_

Al despuntar del día, y con la batalla ganada, el ejército de Hyrule llegó hasta una fortaleza a la entrada de los Bosques de Farone. Poco antes del atardecer, un pájaro con forma de halcón hecho con energía crepuscular (claramente enviado por Midna) llegó con un mensaje para ellos. La Twili había elegido acompañar a los Gorons y Zoras para tener "un poco más de diversión". Maripola también la había seguido, así que por obvias razones había tenido que mantener un ojo sobre la princesa de los insectos durante ese viaje, aunque por lo que decía en su nota, al parecer ya había dejado de meterse en problemas. A su vez, los Sheikahs también ayudaban actuando como "control de misión", coordinando las comunicaciones entre las fuerzas Gorons y Zoras con Fay como intermediaria, hasta que se reunieron luego de recuperar los territorios asignados. La nota al pie del mensaje decía claramente que su misión había sido un éxito, y que pronto podrían reunirse con ellos en el lugar acordado.

Entretanto, las fuerzas encabezadas por la legión de Link se estaban tomando un merecido descanso. En aquel momento, Link estaba acicalando a Epona, felicitándola por un trabajo bien hecho, pues ella también hizo su parte en darle su merecido a esas abominaciones. Habiendo terminado, el muchacho volvió a sacar la Espada Maestra de la funda y se puso a practicar algunos movimientos con ella. Únicamente con Proxi y Epona como público, pero en realidad no le importaba, pues de todos modos tendría la oportunidad de mostrárselos a todos después en la próxima batalla.

\- ¡Eres genial, Link! – dijo la pequeña hada, sin dejar de maravillarse por las habilidades del muchacho.

\- No es suficiente. – dijo Link. – Sé que podría hacer mucho más, tengo que seguir esforzándome.

\- Tampoco hay que exagerar con el esfuerzo. No querrás romperte huesos o desgarrarte músculos durante el entrenamiento. – le habló la voz de Ruisu.

Link se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su colega espadachín, que venía acompañado también por Alexandre. Por alguna razón, el héroe tuvo la extraña sensación de que el semblante de Ruisu parecía estar algo más tenso de lo usual, ¿sería su imaginación? Alexandre, a su vez, también parecía estar más serio de lo acostumbrado. Era una vista realmente extraña.

\- Ah, chicos, ¿se les ofrece algo? – les preguntó.

\- Nada especial, solo queríamos hablar contigo. – dijo Ruisu.

\- Todos estamos algo… preocupados por ti. – agregó Alexandre.

\- ¿Por qué van a estarlo? – Link no entendía. – Oigan, pueden estar tranquilos, todo saldrá bien.

\- ¡Es cierto, mientras Link tenga la Espada Maestra nadie podrá detenerlo! – dijo Proxi.

Ruisu y Alexandre intercambiaron una mirada fugaz. Proxi no ayudó nada con ese comentario, pero de momento la ignoraron, los dos tenían que decírselo de frente, pues no eran los únicos que les preocupaba ese asunto.

\- De hecho, de eso se trata precisamente. – dijo Ruisu. – No tomes esto a mal, Link, pero desde que conseguiste la Espada Maestra, te has estado comportando muy… diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Link miró de manera inquisitiva a su compañero.

\- Déjame ponerlo de esta manera. – prosiguió Ruisu. – ¿Te has dado cuenta que últimamente, cada vez que peleamos eres el primero que se lanza contra las hordas enemigas? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero te he visto más ansioso por pelear y algo…

\- Impulsivo, creo que es la palabra que buscas. – completó Alexandre. – Y eso sin mencionar, que varias veces ya nos has robado algunas presas. Eso no es divertido, en serio.

\- Oigan, ¿qué les pasa? – dijo Link, ya empezando a molestarse. – Solo intento ayudar.

\- Y eso lo apreciamos, sí. – replicó Ruisu. – Pero no tienes por qué tratar de hacer todo esto tú solo. Está bien que quieras poner el ejemplo, pero no eres el único que está peleando allá afuera.

\- En serio, Link, cuando tienes esa espada en la mano, casi pareces un niño con juguete nuevo. Mejor deja de lucirte o podrías hacer que te maten. – dijo Alexandre.

\- ¿Oh, y me lo dices tú, que te la pasabas compitiendo conmigo? – dijo Link cruzándose de brazos. Alexandre se abstuvo de dar la respuesta que quería, tratando de aferrarse a las lecciones aprendidas durante su viaje a las islas en el cielo.

\- Link, no se me ha olvidado que me diste esta lanza como un signo de confianza. – El lancero extendió su arma. – Desde ese momento, he intentado demostrar que soy digno de blandirla. ¿Pero cómo se supone que lo haga si no me das la oportunidad de utilizarla?

\- No me has dado razones para pensar que me equivoqué al dártela. – admitió Link. En efecto, Alexandre había demostrado un rápido dominio de la lanza de Volga, convirtiéndose en otro factor ofensivo importante del grupo.

\- Link… solo piensa un poco. – dijo Ruisu. – Eres el héroe legendario, todos lo sabemos, pero eso no quiere decir que debas lanzarte de cabeza a derrotar a todos los enemigos tú solo. Estamos todos en el mismo bando, eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decirme? – replicó tajante.

\- ¿Ya se les olvidó que Cya empezó con todo esto solo por mí? ¿Está mal que quiera ser yo el que le ponga fin? – insistió Link. – Aprecio que se preocupen, amigos, de verdad, pero si necesito su ayuda lo sabrán. Mientras tenga la Espada Maestra, no hay manera de que podamos perder. Pueden dejarlo en mis manos.

Alexandre y Ruisu no podían creerlo. Parecía casi imposible que fuese el mismo Link con el cual se entrenaron como reclutas, ese líder que los dirigió a tantas victorias y que confiaba en ellos para apoyarlo. ¿Tanto había cambiado solo por extraer esa espada del pedestal? En sus días de entrenamiento era bastante cauteloso, y no se lanzaba a pelear a menos que estuviese totalmente seguro de que podía ganar. Pero ahora… parecía dar por sentado que tenía todas las batallas ganadas solo por estar empuñando la Espada Maestra. Eso no les agradaba, no les agradaba para nada.

\- Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que no quieres ni necesitas nuestra ayuda, ¿es eso? – dijo Alexandre. Esto tomó a Link desprevenido, que no pudo dar una respuesta. – Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces que te vaya bien haciendo las cosas a tu manera.

Alexandre, yéndose. Ruisu echó una última mirada a su compañero, parecía estar tratando (inútilmente) de ocultar su evidente irritación, y que estaba de acuerdo. Acto seguido también se retiró, dejando a Link solo con Proxi y Epona, todavía sin entender cuál era el problema.

\- Bah, ¿qué les pasa? – dijo Link, mientras los veía alejarse.

\- Ignóralos, tal vez solo están celosos. – dijo Proxi.

Link miró a Proxi. ¿Celosos ellos? De acuerdo, tal vez Alexandre, ¿pero Ruisu? Él nunca había dado señales de estar celoso, y siempre era el que más lo apoyaba durante los entrenamientos. Pero esa expresión que tenía, ciertamente no se veía como él en ese momento. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía idea. Él no estaba haciendo eso sin motivo. La razón por la que se estaba esforzando tanto por poner fin a esa guerra iba mucho más allá de eso. Por supuesto que para él era importante devolver la paz a Hyrule, pero dentro de él, su verdadera prioridad era convertirse en un hombre que fuese digno de Zelda. No podía ser solo Link, un muchacho pueblerino ordinario. Tenía que ser más que eso, tenía que ser el héroe legendario.

\- Soy el héroe legendario, ya lo acepté. – dijo sin hablar con nadie en particular. – ¿No era eso lo que querían todos que hiciera? ¿Por qué se quejan ahora? ¿Es que esperan algo más de mí?

 _ **¡PUNT!**_

\- ¡Huy! – Link se fue de narices hacia el suelo. Cuando pudo voltearse y levantarse de nuevo, fue que se dio cuenta de que Epona se había girado y lo había pateado en la retaguardia. No lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo, solo para tirarlo al suelo.

\- ¡Oye, ¿por qué fue eso?! – exclamó Proxi.

Epona solamente resopló, como si estuviera enojada con Link. La yegua era inteligente, y a pesar de servir fielmente a su jinete, claramente tampoco estaba muy contenta con su reciente actitud. Por mucho que le fuese leal a Link, en ese momento ella estaba de acuerdo en lo que decían Alexandre y Ruisu.

\- No es posible, ¿tú también vas a ponerte de su lado? – dijo Link, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

No lejos de allí, escuchó unas risas que fácilmente pudo reconocer. Con toda certeza, al poco tiempo vio aproximarse a la joven princesa, en cuyo rostro todavía se veía una clara sonrisa divertida. Grandioso, ahora lo había visto cuando Epona lo pateó. Sin embargo, el verla sonreír de ese modo hacía que valiera la pena, y solo por eso podría soportar el bochorno.

\- Zelda, ¿necesitas algo?

\- Lamento molestarte. Quise esperar mi turno, pero creo que Alexandre y Ruisu tuvieron la misma idea que yo. – dijo la princesa.

\- *Suspiro*, no me digas que tú también vas a ponerte de su lado. – dijo Link.

\- No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie. – aseguró la princesa, cuya expresión se tornó más seria en ese momento. – Pero aunque no te guste escucharlo, ellos tienen razón, Link. Te has estado comportando diferente desde que fuimos a buscar la Espada Maestra.

\- No me he estado comportando diferente. – aseguró, molesto. – Simplemente estoy asumiendo el quien soy en realidad, el héroe elegido por las Diosas, ¿no? Eso era lo que todos querían, sobre todo tú.

\- Así es, yo deseaba eso. – dijo Zelda, apenada. – Pero no de esta manera. Desde que obtuviste la Espada Maestra, o más bien, desde que ella te aceptó como su portador, creí que la humildad con la que te conocí se iba a mantener, e incluso aumentar, pues cuando uno obtiene más poder, uno debe estar con los pies más puestos sobre la tierra.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que no soy humilde? – preguntó el joven, molesto. – Pues qué lástima que tanto tú, como todos, no se den cuenta que lo único que quiero es protegerlos, evitar que salgan lastimados, como el héroe elegido me corresponde.

\- "Como el héroe", "como el héroe", no dejas de vanagloriarte con eso. – repitió la princesa. – No dejas de pensar que eres único y absoluto. Solo te recuerdo que todo lo que hemos logrado ha sido gracias a que hemos trabajado en equipo y nos apoyamos. Sin embargo, ahora estás destrozando todo lo que se ha construido. Estás alejando a todos tus amigos.

\- ¿Mis amigos? – preguntó, lanzando una carcajada. – Ellos no entienden nada. No pueden aceptar que soy más fuerte que ellos, por eso no quieren que los proteja. Tampoco entienden que estoy haciendo todo esto para que tú y yo podamos estar juntos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Zelda… ¿acaso no te das cuenta que todo esto que hago es únicamente por ti? – preguntó, apenado y molesto. – Ahora que soy un héroe, podré estar a tu altura, ser digno de ti. No soy solamente Link, eso nunca sería suficiente. No para alguien como tú, al menos…

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. – dijo Zelda, ya comenzando a enfadarse. No le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¡Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo! – exclamó Link alzando la voz. – ¡Eres la princesa de Hyrule! ¿Y qué era yo antes de venir aquí? ¡No era más que un pobre muchacho de granja con sueños de convertirse en caballero!

El corazón de la princesa se sobrecogió al escuchar esto. Al parecer, Link guardaba en su interior un complejo de inferioridad con respecto a ella. Con todo, y a pesar de lo que habían compartido, él todavía dudaba de sí mismo, y tal vez, de los sentimientos de ella. Pero no había terminado. Ahora venía lo peor. Por un momento recuperó la calma, pero eso no hizo menos dolorosas las palabras que salieron de su boca:

\- Lo que quiero decir es… si voy a pararme a tu lado, debo estar seguro de ser el más fuerte de los soldados… y por fin siento que puedo serlo. Desde que te conocí, desde aquella vez que nos vimos por primera vez… empecé a verte como alguien con quien deseaba caminar lado a lado. Tal vez yo mismo no lo sabía, pero tú, tú eras mi meta desde ese entonces.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que ahora me estás viendo como una especie de trofeo que aspiras ganar, es eso? – preguntó Zelda.

\- ¡Claro que no! – gritó Link, alzando la voz de nuevo. – ¡No te das cuenta, por fin puedo ser un hombre digno de ti, alguien que podrá protegerte como lo mereces, alguien que podrá caminar a tu lado sin avergonzarse de quien es! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de…?

 _ **¡SLAP!**_ Una fuerte bofetada silenció las palabras del joven, pues la princesa había sido la autora de la misma. Zelda se mostraba enojada, pero sus ojos inundados en lágrimas por las palabras que su amado le había dicho, pero sobre todo por el cambio que había tenido. Link la miraba completamente resentido y dolido por su repentina agresión.

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. – dijo, apenada. – ¿Qué te sucedió, Link? ¿A dónde se fue el hombre del que me enamoré? ¿Por qué dudas de que eres digno de mi amor? ¿Acaso mi entrega a ti no fue suficiente prueba de mis sentimientos?

\- No entiendes nada, al igual que los demás. – respondió, molesto. – Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que puedo hacer algo grande, algo realmente importante.

\- Link, realmente no sé qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza en este momento. – dijo la princesa, entristecida y a la vez furiosa. – Pero si en la próxima batalla sigues actuando de este modo… bien, ve si los demás les importa si terminan matándote por ser tan imprudente. Sé que a mí, al menos, sí me importaría.

La regente se dio la vuelta y se retiró a toda prisa, dejando al joven con la palabra en la boca. Zelda dejó que las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo fluyeran, y no solamente por la ofensa que su amado le había dicho, sino por haberlo golpeado, jamás hubiera querido hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo al haberse sentido tan irrespetada y dolida. ¿Cómo podía él dudar de esa manera de sí mismo, y más importante, de los sentimientos de ella? No sólo por dudar del amor que ella le profesaba con todo su ser, sino por pensar que este podría cambiar solo por sus orígenes.

Era él quien no entendía. Ella simplemente no quería que él terminase muerto por actuar de esa manera tan imprudente.

* * *

 _ **Templo de las Almas…**_

La bruja oscura estaba cada vez más molesta. El refuerzo mágico con el que había imbuido a sus legiones era insuficiente. Sus fuerzas solo encontraban derrota tras derrota cada vez que peleaban contra los soldados de Hyrule, y el hecho de que se sumaran los Gorons y Zoras había girado la marea en cuanto a ventaja numérica. Por supuesto, esto en gran parte se debía a que los comandantes, Darunia y Ruto, quienes eran por sí mismos combatientes verdaderamente formidables y capaces de enfrentar grandes números solos, eran además unos increíbles líderes y muy inspiradores entre los suyos, pues les daban un gran incentivo por solo la oportunidad de luchar lado a lado junto a unas "leyendas vivientes", que era la mejor manera de describirlos.

\- No hay más alternativa. – les dijo, hablándoles a través de su oráculo. – Retírense ahora, y reagrúpense.

Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, de pronto estaba sintiéndose arrinconada en más de un sentido. Sus planes habían empezado a derrumbarse, y con cada batalla sus fuerzas disminuían más y más. Ya no podía usar los portales para traer más, y aunque todavía tenía miles de sirvientes a los cuales enviar para que hicieran su trabajo, necesitaba pensar en algo, o de lo contrario…

\- No… no pienses en eso ahora, concéntrate…

Había algo más que le impedía enfocarse. Por supuesto, hablando en el sentido general, esta era quizás la mayor de las preocupaciones para ella. Después de aquella noche, de haber visto al héroe en brazos de su tan repudiada enemiga, de cómo los dos compartían ese placer en la cama, ese placer que tenía que ser solo de ella, había tenido que luchar contra el impulso de querer volver a verlo, por miedo a toparse con una escena similar. Se sentía asqueada, furiosa, y lo último que quería era volver a tener esa horrible visión frente a sus ojos. El héroe legendario en la cama de una mujer que no se lo merecía… pero finalmente ya no podía más.

\- Sé fuerte, Cya. – se dijo. – Contrólate, una vez que hayas eliminado a esa despreciable mujer, el camino estará libre, y el amor del héroe legendario y todo el reino de Hyrule serán solo tuyos.

Incapaz ya de soportar más las ansias, la hechicera pidió a su oráculo de nuevo mostrarle la imagen del héroe legendario, aun a sabiendas de que se arriesgaba a volver a verlo dándole su afecto a su enemiga. Pero ya no era capaz de estar más sin poder verlo. Las infinitas efigies de él y sus anteriores encarnaciones en todo el templo no eran nada con poder verlo en vida, aunque no fuese en persona.

Sin embargo, la hechicera se llevó una muy inesperada sorpresa cuando los vio. Estaban juntos, sí, pero no estaban compartiendo afecto. Al contrario, estaban conversando, y no se veían nada felices.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí? – dijo Cya, viendo con gran interés.

Al principio no podía oír lo que estaban hablando, pero fuera lo que fuera, ninguno de los dos parecía estar feliz. Aumentó la magia para poder escuchar lo que decían, y pronto se hizo evidente que de estar hablando pronto pasaron a estarse gritando. Oh, así que estaban teniendo un desacuerdo, y por mucho que odiara ver a su amado enojado, no pudo evitar alegrarse de ello, tal vez en el mejor de los casos eso llevase a una inminente ruptura. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no se podría haber imaginado. En cierto momento, las palabras de Link indignaron tanto a la princesa, que esta alargó la mano y lo abofeteó bruscamente. Cya se quedó estupefacta al ver eso, quedándose inmóvil, igual que su amado.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡¿Maldita, cómo te atreves a hacerle eso?!

Imperdonable. Esa desgraciada, no solo le robaba ese amor que era por derecho suyo, se atrevía a levantarle la mano. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? Ella jamás haría algo así, ese hermoso y varonil rostro suyo debía permanecer intacto. No pudo más que observar como la princesa se daba la vuelta y se iba de allí a toda prisa, dejando a Link frotándose la mejilla donde lo abofeteó. Cya quiso en ese momento ir allá y despedazarla con sus propias manos… pero no, no era necesario. Había otra manera, algo de lo que acababa de percatarse.

\- Así que mi amado héroe ocultaba otra pequeña faceta. Interesante – dijo al entender.

Si las palabras que había escuchado eran ciertas, tal parecía que inclusive el héroe legendario albergaba en su interior algunos rasgos que algunos llamarían "oscuros", "negativos", o en el peor de los casos "malignos". Ese lado de nosotros mismos que nunca queremos aceptar, aquel que siempre elegimos ocultar del mundo exterior. Pero Cya no cometió ese error. Ella lo aceptó, se aferró a él, y gracias a ello se volvió más fuerte.

\- Ese resquicio de oscuridad… si puedo darle forma, sustancia…

Cya sonrió malignamente. Justo cuando necesitaba refuerzos, aparecía la fuente que se los proveería. Y dicha fuente no era otra que la misma oscuridad interior de su amado. Bueno, no podía quejarse. La luz, o la oscuridad, cualquier parte de él era bienvenida, ella no la rechazaría de ninguna manera. La hechicera inmediatamente corrió a su altar, para preparar el ritual.

\- Muchas gracias, amado mío… acabas de proveerme de los recursos que necesito para volver a recuperarme.

Era una jugada arriesgada, y requeriría que abandonase la seguridad de su fortaleza. Pero si su plan tenía éxito, entonces podría tener al héroe, alejarlo del resto de sus estorbosos y molestos amigos, y más importante aún, alejarlo para siempre de Zelda.

* * *

 _ **En los bosques, varios días después…**_

El avance de las tropas de Hyrule continuó sin mayores complicaciones. Habían podido evitarse conflictos innecesarios con las legiones de Cya. Y eso era algo bueno, considerando que una semilla de discordia estaba germinando dentro del grupo principal. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era que el causante fuese ni más ni menos que el propio Link.

Después de aquella discusión con Zelda (y la bofetada que le siguió), el héroe y la princesa no se habían dirigido la palabra en absoluto, y esto no pasó desapercibido por el resto de los miembros de la legión. Para ellos ya no era un secreto el lazo que se había formado entre los dos más allá de compartir un destino, pero ninguno estaba totalmente sorprendido de que de pronto intentasen evitar el contacto visual ni encontrarse uno con el otro a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Nadie había querido preguntarle a ninguno de los dos por temor a empeorar las cosas, aunque varios de ellos, particularmente Alexandre y Ruisu, tenían una idea bastante aproximada de lo que había sucedido entre los dos.

\- Se acerca una tormenta. – dijo Garrett de pronto, mirando a lo lejos.

\- No tienes que decírnoslo. – dijo Alexandre. – Pronto estaremos de nuevo en los dominios de Cya.

\- No, quise decir que en serio, una tormenta viene. – insistió el gigantón, señalando hacia el horizonte. El lancero observó, y en efecto, pudo ver las nubes negras y algunos relámpagos en el horizonte.

\- Uff, si empieza a llover, se nos complicará el avance para la caballería. – dijo Alexandre. – Si se moja el terreno, los caballos tendrán problemas.

\- Quizás es lo que Cya quiere. – intervino Ruisu. – Sabe que ya vamos por ella, y tratará de hacer lo que sea para ganar tiempo.

\- Uff, qué mala suerte. – dijo Alexandre, desmontándose de Shadow. – Lo siento mucho, compañero. Creo que no podrás acompañarme a partir de aquí.

El caballo resopló y bajó la cabeza en clara señal de decepción. Sin embargo, entendía a su amo lo suficiente para saber que sería más una carga que una ayuda. Una vez que atravesaran esa zona llegarían al punto de reunión donde podrían iniciar el asalto final al Templo de las Almas para ponerle fin a las ambiciones de Cya. Pero ahora tenían una mayor preocupación entre manos. ¿Realmente estaban listos? O más específicamente, ¿estaba Link listo para enfrentarla? Aunque ninguno de ellos lo dijera, la respuesta colectiva en realidad era que no, no lo estaba, aunque él pensara lo contrario. No se trataba del poder, habilidad, o del hecho de que tuviese en sus manos la Espada Maestra. Los miembros de la legión miraron hacia donde estaba su líder, al extremo más opuesto a lomos de su yegua, y el exagerado entusiasmo que antes había derrochado sin parar, había sido reemplazado por una mueca de estar molesto, y todos tenían miedo de acercársele por eso.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere decírselo, o lo hago yo? – hizo Alexandre la pregunta que nadie más se atrevió a formular.

\- No tiene caso. – dijo Ruisu. – No creo que quiera escucharnos, no en este momento.

Entretanto, mientras Link permanecía al frente, mirando hacia el vacío, alguien más lo miraba desde atrás. Como era de esperarse, después de eso, Zelda realmente se sentía muy confundida y perturbada por su accionar, después de todo, en aquel momento realmente perdió los estribos, y una parte de ella se arrepentía de haberlo abofeteado. Temía que ese solo gesto pudiese llevarlos a romper su relación cuando apenas acababan de consumarla, pero ella no era tan voluble como para hacer eso, ni mucho menos lo iba a ser él. Pero se lo había prometido a sí misma, Link tenía que darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado, y si él no estaba de humor para escuchar, ella no iba a hablar.

\- Link…

Sin pensar mucho, sacó de entre los pliegues de su traje la batuta que él le había regalado. Aparte de haberse convertido en una muy útil y poderosa arma en combate, él se lo había dado además como un testamento de su amor por ella. De cierta manera, podría tomar como una buena señal el hecho de que él no hubiese venido a pedirle que se la devolviera. Por supuesto, ella no creía que un sentimiento tan fuerte pudiese cambiar tan fácilmente, incluso con lo fuerte que había sido esa pelea que tuvieron.

\- Princesa. – se le acercó Lana. – ¿Está todo bien?

\- Lana. Quisiera decir que sí, pero…

La hechicera miró en la misma dirección que la princesa, y pudo darse cuenta. Link todavía seguía allí, sin voltear en su dirección, pero no tenía que ser un genio ni acercarse para saber que todavía estaba molesto. Zelda no era la única afectada por ese estado de ánimo en el héroe, la propia Lana también se notaba con algo de esa depresión.

\- Todavía están peleados, ¿verdad? – dijo Lana. No era una pregunta en realidad, era un hecho.

\- Es un testarudo. – dijo Zelda. – Quizás yo también lo soy, pero es que él no me entiende. El que sea el héroe legendario, o tener la Espada Maestra no le da derecho a actuar de manera tan prepotente.

\- Tengo que estar de acuerdo. – dijo Lana. La princesa volteó la mirada hacia ella con sorpresa. – Yo también lo he notado, es como si fuese otra persona desde que consiguió la espada. Casi me cuesta creer que sea él.

\- Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué? – dijo Zelda.

\- Princesa… si me permite decir lo que pienso al respecto…

Zelda se quedó mirando fijamente a Lana. La hechicera parecía sentir algo de vergüenza de dejar salir lo que pensaba en ese momento. Incluso aunque la regente le profesara amistad y la valorase como un miembro importante de su grupo, claramente todavía pesaba sobre ella su antigua (y todavía existente, aunque no lo hubiese confesado) conexión con Cya, y no había podido perdonarse a sí misma por ello. Hasta que Zelda finalmente le aseguró con un amable gesto que podía decírselo sin rodeos, fue que finalmente tomó un profundo respiro y prosiguió:

\- Quizás, es que está intentando demostrar algo. Probarse a sí mismo, o a los demás. Quizás quiere demostrar que es digno de llevar el título del héroe de las leyendas.

\- Ahora que lo dices… sí, me dijo algo como eso cuando nos peleamos. – admitió Zelda. – Pero sigo sin entender el por qué. ¿Por qué si realmente sabemos que es el héroe, se siente en la necesidad de seguir demostrándolo?

\- De eso… no puedo estar segura. – dijo Lana. – Como le dije, es solo mi opinión.

Zelda deseaba poder decir algo más, pero igualmente, ella tampoco tenía idea del por qué Link se sentía en la necesidad de demostrar algo que ya ella y todos los demás sabían, aunque ya le hubiese dicho que era por ella, eso no era una razón que ella considerada valedera. Según las leyendas antiguas, otros antecesores del héroe legendario, aunque podrían haberse sentido tentados a querer llevar la carga por sí solos, no rechazaban la ayuda de los demás cuando realmente la necesitaban. Quizás simplemente la racha de victorias le había inflado un poco de más el ego, y ya se le pasaría, pero de todas maneras, esperaba que no tuviese que ocurrir algo malo para que aprendiera la lección.

Pero lamentablemente para ella, ese evento que temía estaba a punto de suceder. Desde las sombras, la causante de todo el conflicto, observaba con mucho cuidado esperando a que cayera la noche para hacer su movimiento. De hecho, esas nubes de tormenta que se acercaban en el horizonte no eran naturales. Ella las había provocado, solo para dificultarles más las cosas a los amigos de Link, y tal vez infundirles algo de temor. Mientras ellos estaban ocupados teniendo ataques de pánico, ella prepararía el escenario, donde ella y el héroe legendario serían los protagonistas de una nueva y maravillosa vida juntos.

\- El día ha llegado, amado mío. El día que finalmente podremos estar juntos sin que nadie interfiera entre nosotros. – decía.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Las tropas hyruleanas habían continuado el avance adentrándose en los espesos bosques, justo en el momento en que la tormenta que los miembros de la legión de Link vieron en el horizonte horas antes. Decidieron detenerse allí para acampar y reponer fuerzas antes de dirigirse al punto de reunión al día siguiente. Si ya de por sí el avance era difícil para los caballos entre los árboles, una vez que comenzara a llover el terreno se les pondría mucho peor.

La legión de Link, a excepción del líder, se había reunido alrededor de la fogata, haciendo la vigilancia, junto con Lana y Zelda. El resto de las tropas habían decidido meterse a sus sacos de dormir para reponer sus energías. Los jóvenes, sentados alrededor de la fogata estaban cada uno ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Zatyr limaba un poco las puntas de sus flechas, Garrett y Alexandre asaban malvaviscos en el fuego antes de que la lluvia cayera. Ruisu echaba ramas a la fogata. Lana hojeaba su libro de magia mientras le mostraba a Zelda algunos de los conjuros que había guardado en él por si podían serle de utilidad como una manera de mantenerse ocupada.

La distracción funcionó hasta cierto momento, hasta que Link pasó por allí, y tanto él como la princesa inevitablemente intercambiaron miradas, como si quisieran decirse algo. Pero al parecer, el orgullo de nuevo pudo más, y el joven héroe prosiguió su camino sin mirarla más. Tanto Lana como Zelda lo siguieron con la mirada mientras se perdía entre los árboles, sin decir nada hasta que desapareció de vista, y calcularon que estaba fuera de rango para escucharlas.

\- Princesa, ¿está segura de que no quiere seguirlo? – preguntó Lana.

\- Si él cree que puede hacerse cargo de todo solo, que lo haga. – replicó Zelda.

\- Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. – comentó Ruisu. – Puede que sea el héroe, pero ni siquiera él puede estar en todos los lugares a la vez.

\- Y es lo que trato de hacerle entender. – dijo Zelda. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? ¿Qué es lo que intenta demostrar?

\- Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que tal vez quiere algo de gloria personal. – dijo Alexandre. Zatyr y Garrett lo miraron con ojos en rendijas, así que inmediatamente prosiguió para defenderse. – Por eso dije, "si no lo conociera mejor", ¿me entienden? Él no es como yo, y ustedes lo saben.

\- Eso es cierto. – dijo Zatyr. – Link no haría nada sin una muy buena razón.

\- Quiere probar algo. – dijo Garrett. – Pero no nos quiere decir qué. Como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo.

Ruisu miró en la dirección que se fue su amigo. Lo menos que quería era que esa actitud tan imprudente terminase costándole muy caro, ya fuese a él, o al resto de los soldados. Después de todo, en ese momento, no solo ellos, sino todas las tropas hyruleanas estaban contando con Link como la carta de triunfo para poner fin al conflicto. Querer tomárselo con seriedad era una cosa, pero no estaba bien que él se lanzara de cabeza a las hordas enemigas, arriesgándose a salir herido o algo peor. Claro, para todo soldado, el riesgo de salir lastimado era algo inherente en las batallas, pero incluso, el sentido común de auto preservación permanecía allí para que tomasen las decisiones y minimizar ese riesgo tanto como fuese posible. La primera regla de eso era, nunca lanzarse de cabeza a una pelea a menos que supieras con certeza que puedes ganar. Era como si Link hubiese olvidado de eso, o peor aún, que se creyera imparable.

Entretanto, Link se perdió entre la espesura, solo mirando ocasionalmente hacia atrás para no perder la señal de la fogata para volver en cuanto se sintiera de humor. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos? En especial, ¿qué le pasaba a Zelda? Inconscientemente se tocó la mejilla, era como si esa bofetada que le dio hubiese dejado tal marca que todavía le dolía, aunque el dolor físico ya se hubiese ido hacía mucho. El golpe emocional fue mucho más profundo.

\- ¿Qué les sucede a todos?

Se sentó al pie de un árbol, desmontándose sus armas de su espalda. El Escudo Hylian y la Espada Maestra. Según le había dicho Zelda, los dos juntos eran la verdadera marca del héroe, pues muchos otros héroes antes que él utilizaron esas armas para derrotar al mal en sus tiempos desde tiempos muy antiguos. Y si ahora él los tenía en sus manos, ¿no quería eso decir que se había probado digno de cargar con ese legado?

\- Link… ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Proxi, revoloteando a su alrededor.

\- No lo entienden. – dijo Link. – Ninguno de ellos lo entiende. Tengo claro mi destino. Por fin me siento capaz de convertirse en el héroe legendario que todos esperan.

\- No les prestes atención. – dijo Proxi. – Si todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora no demuestra que eres un héroe, no sé qué lo hará.

\- Gracias, Proxi. Significa mucho para mí que digas eso. Por lo menos hay alguien que cree en mí.

Admitiéndolo, la verdadera razón de estar molesto, era por sentir que de pronto, habían dejado de creer en él, y más ahora que por fin se sentía capaz de llevar esa carga. ¿Por qué todos le daban la espalda? Y lo más importante, ahora que por fin sentía que realmente era capaz de convertirse en un verdadero héroe, de un hombre que fuese verdaderamente digno de Zelda, ella comenzaba a reprimirlo. No podía entender cómo se estaba sintiendo. Podría sentirse conmovido de que ella quisiera protegerlo, pero había una línea muy delgada entre ser protector y sobreprotector con la persona que amas.

\- Zelda… ¿cómo se supone que podré protegerte, si no quieres dejarme pelear? – se preguntó Link.

\- Link, dale tiempo, estoy segura de que… – de pronto se detuvo. – Link, percibo alguien que se acerca.

\- ¿Alguien?

\- Creo que es… ¡AAAHHH!

Sin avisar, un rayo de energía oscura golpeó a la pequeña hada, estrellándola contra el tronco del árbol. Link la atrapó y tras comprobar que estaba bien y meterla de vuelta en su bolsillo de inmediato preparó sus armas.

\- ¡Sal! ¡Muéstrate de una vez! – exigió Link, poniéndose en guardia

\- No hay necesidad de gritar, querido mío.

Esa voz que el muchacho reconoció instantáneamente, una que le provocaba que la piel se le enchinara y un escalofrío le bajara por la espina… Solo podía ser ella. Y con toda certeza, la bruja oscura apareció frente a él en medio de una bruma púrpura. Yendo más allá, esta era la primera vez que aparecía frente a él sin su máscara, y Link pudo ver con sus propios ojos que su rostro era idéntico al de Lana, a excepción de las marcas de maquillaje y el tinte rojizo en sus ojos púrpuras, pero fácilmente reconocible. Un rostro hermoso para complementar su escultural figura, pero a diferencia del de Lana, que era inocente y amable, el de Cya se veía completamente trastornado y maligno.

\- Cya…

\- Me disculpo por tener que hacerle eso a esa pequeña luciérnaga. – dijo Cya, claramente refiriéndose al ataque sorpresa que le hizo a Proxi. – Que lástima para ella que no pudo detectar mi presencia un poco antes.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No, qué más da. – dijo Link, girando la Espada Maestra. – Esto me facilitará las cosas. Le pondré fin a tus necedades aquí, y ahora.

\- Oh, así que tienes una nueva y reluciente espada contigo. – dijo Cya. – Ciertamente te va mucho mejor que aquella vieja y oxidada hoja que tenías la última vez.

\- ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras!

El primer movimiento de Link fue obviamente lanzarse hacia la hechicera con la espada en mano lista para dar un fuerte golpe, pero esta se desvaneció en cuanto la espada hizo contacto, volviéndose translúcida e intangible. Era solo un espejismo, una ilusión.

\- Cariño, estoy detrás de ti.

Link se volteó furioso para ver que en efecto estaba de nuevo parada frente a él, y con esa sonrisa seductora que él tanto despreciaba. Volvió a atacarla, pero otra vez resultó ser un espejismo. Empezaba a enfadarse, esa bruja solo estaba jugando con él.

\- Esa espada no es más que una simple herramienta. Solo un tonto pondría toda su confianza en ella.

\- Solo lo dices porque tienes miedo. – contraatacó Link. – Y deberías tenerlo, no pasa un momento en que no piense en hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has hecho.

\- Oh, así que sí piensas en mí. – dijo Cya, fingiéndose halagada. – De acuerdo, ¿por qué no me demuestras lo que puedes hacer con esa espada?

Enfurecido por la actitud de la hechicera, Link inmediatamente se lanzó para darle un tajo de revés. Cya simplemente sonrió, desapareciendo en la bruma púrpura tras disiparse la ilusión. Y después de unos segundos regresó de nuevo, reapareciendo detrás de Link, pero antes de que este se pudiese voltear…

\- ¡Auch! ¿Qué rayos?

Esta vez, sí era la verdadera Cya, pero no tomó esa oportunidad para atacarlo, a pesar de ser perfecta. En lugar de eso, lo único que hizo fue agarrarle un mechón de pelo por detrás y arrancárselo por la fuerza. Se alejó antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, y se tomó un tiempo para frotar el pelo entre sus dedos, claramente deleitándose al sentirlos… e incluso fue más allá, los acercó a su nariz para olfatearlos. Link no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al ver eso.

\- Ah, el aroma del héroe, no hay nada que me provoque más placer… pero no ahora. – dijo Cya. – Esta es la pieza que me faltaba.

\- ¿Qué estás planeando? – preguntó Link, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

\- Que la oscuridad adquiera forma y sustancia, que el odio y la ira se manifiesten aquí y ahora. – dijo Cya, alzando en alto su báculo. – ¡Esta oscuridad, será tu perdición!

Dicho esto, lanzó un ataque de energía oscura tan rápido que Link no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse. Sin embargo, fue solo una bruma negra y roja que lo atravesó por el pecho saliendo por su espalda, sin provocarle más molestia que una especie de piquete y un mareo pasajero, pero no causó ningún daño aparente. Se repuso rápidamente, y ya se disponía a ir tras ella de nuevo, pero no se percató de que, detrás de él, su sombra comenzaba a estirarse sobrenaturalmente. Y unos segundos después, algo, o alguien, comenzaba a surgir de ella.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Frente a él estaba viendo lo que parecía ser una copia exacta de sí mismo. Bueno, tan exacta como pudiese serlo en un color totalmente negro. Todo en el ser frente a él, la ropa, la piel, hasta las armas que traía consigo, era como si estuviesen hechos de oscuridad convertida en materia, a excepción de sus ojos, que brillaban de un rojo espectral aún más escalofriante que el de Wizzro. Si de por sí las efigies de sí mismo en el Templo de las Almas eran perturbadoras, ver esto era como estar frente a frente con sus peores pesadillas.

El doble oscuro se lanzó a atacar a Link, usando el mismo movimiento inicial que él. Por supuesto, Link sabía cómo contraatacarlo, y al cabo de unos segundos fue suficiente para darse cuenta que no era más que una mala imitación de sí mismo, y lo derrotó de una sola estocada en cuanto abrió su defensa, haciendo que se disolviera en una explosión de humo negro. No era ni una milésima de lo que fue cuando se enfrentó al guardián de la Espada Maestra.

\- ¿Podrás superar esa oscuridad? No me decepciones, amor…

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – exclamó Link furioso.

Link pudo derrotar sin dificultad a su doble, pero en menos de unos cuantos segundos, más de ellos comenzaron a aparecer. Parecía que por cada uno que derrotaba, otros diez más emergían del suelo, y tardó unos cuantos minutos en darse cuenta de ello. Por más débiles que fueran, si eran demasiados ni siquiera él podría con todos. Cya continuó mirando el valiente aunque inútil intento de Link por eliminar a las copias que seguían apareciendo una tras otra a su alrededor

\- Ya es tiempo, mis sirvientes. – dijo Cya, alzando el báculo para atraer la atención de todas los clones. – Links Sombríos, intérnense en el bosque, y maten a todos los soldados hyruleanos con los que se crucen. ¡Su ama se los ordena!

Ninguno respondió verbalmente (tal vez ni siquiera fuesen capaces de hablar), pero inmediatamente obedecieron y se dirigieron hacia el bosque, ignorando a Link en su mayoría, salvo por unos cuantos que se quedaron atrás para retrasarlo y mantenerlo lejos de la hechicera.

\- Veamos si eres capaz de salir de esto. Nos veremos muy pronto, amado mío. – dijo Cya antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

\- ¡NO HUYAS, CYA! ¡CYAAAAAAA!

En ese punto, Link asumió que la única manera de acabar con todos estos Links Sombríos era acabar con Cya. Así que no tenía más alternativa, tenía que ir tras ella abriéndose paso. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle a todos, especialmente a Zelda, su valía. Era tiempo de probar a todos que era un digno sucesor de los héroes legendarios que le precedieron.

En el cielo, los truenos comenzaban a resonar cada vez más fuerte y más cerca, muy pronto la tormenta estaría encima de ellos. La nube negra de oscuridad se cernía sobre el ejército de Hyrule, y sobre el héroe legendario, sin que este tuviera idea de su verdadero significado. Link estaba tan concentrado en su entorno que no se daba cuenta que en ese momento su peor enemiga no era Cya, sino él mismo…

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

De vuelta en el campamento, los miembros de la legión de Link se habían puesto a conversar para pasar el tiempo. Ya algunos empezaban a preocuparse por la ausencia de Link, pero quienes estaban molestos con él no se atreverían a decirlo en voz alta. Si necesitaba ayuda acudirían sin dudarlo, tal vez eso fuera lo que necesitaba para que se le bajaran los humos. Lana intentaba enseñarle un hechizo a Zelda que podría utilizar para romper cualquier tipo de barrera mágica.

\- De eso se trata, Princesa. – decía Lana, mostrándole la ilustración en su Tomo de los Espíritus. – Por poderosa que sea, toda barrera tiene un punto débil que al ser atacado, corta por completo la fuente mágica y permite derrumbarla con un solo ataque.

\- Sorprendente. – dijo Zelda. – Estoy segura de que me será de gran ayuda, Lana. Tienes toda mi gratitud.

\- No diga eso, Princesa, solo trato de… – De repente, la hechicera blanca se detuvo en seco. Todo el color de su cara desapareció, quedándose pálida, con una expresión de pánico.

\- ¿Lana? ¿Qué te…? – Al instante, la princesa también adoptó la misma expresión, y sin perder tiempo, desenvainó su florete, poniéndose de pie y en alerta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Vayan y despierten a las tropas. – respondió Zelda, tratando de guardar la calma. – Tenemos compañía.

\- Cya está cerca, puedo sentirla. – dijo Lana. Inmediatamente la cara de todos también perdió el color ante la sola mención de la bruja. – Y no viene sola.

\- Hay múltiples presencias… nos tienen rodeados. – agregó Zelda. – Pero lo extraño es que…

Había algo muy particular en esas presencias que percibía. Algo muy familiar, como si se tratase de algo que conocía, pero no podía estar segura, o más bien, no quería creer que pudiese ser… no, ahora no había tiempo para ello, simplemente les ordenó a todos que se dieran prisa en despertar a todos y que se preparasen para la batalla en el acto. Inmediatamente, los miembros de la legión se separaron para ir alrededor del campamento gritando a toda voz:

\- ¡EMBOSCADA! ¡DESPIÉRTENSE TODOS, NOS VAN A ATACAR!

Los soldados comenzaron a quejarse, pero aun así respondieron al llamado, cuando oyeron entre las voces la de la Princesa Zelda, una orden viniendo de ella no podían desobedecerla, fuese lo que fuese. Todos tomaron sus armas, mientras la regente junto con Lana se preparaba para recibir al enemigo. Para ese momento, las nubes de la tormenta que se avecinaba ya habían comenzado a desatar su furia, y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. En el eco entre los árboles comenzaron a escuchar los pasos que se acercaban.

\- Que nadie se quede solo. Atentos todos, y no se separen. – dijo Ruisu, poniéndose sus guantes y agarrando el Sable Zora. Ya que estaba comenzando a llover, no quería arriesgarse a electrocutar a sus aliados por atacar con la Espada Relámpago.

\- Ya vienen. – dijo Alexandre.

Al principio, por la oscuridad, lo único que podían ver eran un montón de ojos rojos, pero entonces, cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo, pudieron tener un vistazo rápido.

\- No… no puede ser… - susurró Zelda.

Fue solo por un segundo, pero eso fue más que suficiente. Detrás de esos ojos rojos se escondían clones sombríos de Link, todos armados con copias de su espada y escudo, totalmente negros, pero idénticos a él en todo lo demás excepto por esos obvios detalles.

\- Que alguien me diga que no vi lo que creo que vi. – dijo Ruisu.

\- Eso me temo. – dijo Zelda. – Son clones de Link, pero solo en apariencia. Están hechos de pura oscuridad y maldad. ¡Pero no dejen que su apariencia los engañe! ¡No se tienten el corazón, elimínenlos sin dudarlo!

\- ¡No tiene que decírnoslo dos veces, Princesa! – exclamó Alexandre, prendiendo en llamas su lanza.

El lancero fue el primero en irse a la carga contra el más cercano, ofreciéndose de inmediato como voluntario para comprobar qué tan rudos eran estos dobles de Link. Le bloqueó el primer golpe con su escudo, pero uno de revés que le siguió enviado directo hacia el costado lo hizo desaparecer en una explosión de llamas rojas y humo negro. Por supuesto, este era solo uno, todavía quedaban quién sabía cuantos más. Ruisu fue el siguiente, empuñando el Sable Zora, chocándolo contra la espada de otro de ellos. La hoja de este se partió contra la espada de hielo, permitiéndole a Ruisu darle una estocada directo al pecho, atravesándolo. Haciendo esto, el enemigo se disolvió en humo negro, dejando atrás solo el cristal de hielo en el lugar donde lo apuñaló.

\- ¡Se parecen al original, pero no son ni una milésima igual de fuertes! – exclamó Alexandre.

\- Es todo lo que necesitamos saber. – dijo Zatyr, disparándole a uno de los de atrás una flecha explosiva directo en medio de los ojos.

A su vez, tratando de cubrir a Lana y a la Princesa Zelda, Garrett se fue tras otros dos. Lamentablemente, estando en ese lugar con tantos árboles no podía utilizar el mangual, de modo que tenía que recurrir solamente a su hacha y los Guantes de Poder. Pero era suficiente para lidiar con ellos. Con una mano interceptó la hoja de uno de los Links Sombríos, mientras con la otra le daba un hachazo para partirlo en dos por la cintura. Los dos pedazos separados se disolvieron en humo negro, al igual que todos sus demás congéneres cuando eran derrotados.

De todas maneras, ahora que había comenzado a llover con fuerza y la fogata se les había apagado, su visibilidad comenzaba a fallarles, empeorado solo por el hecho de estar en una zona boscosa y que las nubes de la tormenta bloqueaban la luz de la luna. Para facilitar las cosas, Zelda arrojó al aire una esfera de energía blanca, que al estallar generó una especie de luna artificial sobre ellos. No era mucho, pero al menos la luz que se filtraba entre el follaje de los árboles

\- ¡Esas esferas durarán no más de media hora! – les advirtió.

\- ¡Esperemos que con eso baste! – dijo Alexandre, empalando en el estómago a otro.

Para estas alturas, los Links Sombríos pululaban por todo el bosque, y los soldados hyruleanos ya se habían trabado en batalla con ellos de lleno. Ya nadie estaba dormido, y si quedase alguno, los ruidos de la batalla ya tendrían que haberlos sacado del mundo de los sueños. El ejército de Hyrule se defendió valientemente, y pese a la sorpresa inicial de ver que se parecían tanto al héroe legendario al que se suponía que seguían, pronto pudieron comprobar que no tenían la misma fuerza ni habilidad. Un solo golpe bien conectado era suficiente para desaparecerlos. El problema era, como sucedió al inicio de la guerra en el primer asedio al castillo, que eran demasiados. La única ventaja que tenían ahora, era que peleando en medio de los bosques podían tener mayor cobertura para protegerse a sí mismos, y estos dobles oscuros no tenían otra cosa que el instinto de pelear y no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para aprovecharse de esto.

La esfera de luz que Zelda utilizó para iluminar la zona tuvo otro efecto inesperado, la energía que irradiaba parecía debilitar por lo menos un poco a estos Links sombríos, permitiéndoles a los miembros de la legión de Link hacerse cargo de ellos con menos complicaciones. Mientras ellos (y Lana) protegían a la princesa, esta trataba de hacer uso de sus habilidades sensoriales para tratar de rastrear a Cya. A pesar de que la conexión mental entre las dos estaba cerrada por ambos sentidos, en aquel momento debió dejar salir suficiente poder de magia oscura para que tanto ella como Zelda pudiesen sentir su presencia. De ser ese el caso, tenía que estar muy cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Lana, cómo va eso? – preguntó Ruisu, manteniendo a raya a dos Links Sombríos simultáneamente, empalando a uno en el estómago, y al otro cortándole el brazo con el que sostenía la espada para inutilizarlo.

\- ¡Estamos aguantando, pero no podremos pelear contra ellos para siempre! – agregó Alexandre. La princesa abrió los ojos bruscamente, una vez que pudo ubicar con precisión la locación de Cya.

\- ¡Ya la tengo, está en dirección noreste! – exclamó. – No sé qué esté tramando, pero… parece que no está muy lejos de Link.

Todo mundo se tensó al oír eso. En su estado actual, lo más probable era que Link se lanzara de cabeza a tratar de perseguir él solo a Cya para derrotarla por su cuenta. Así estaba mucho más vulnerable a ir directo hacia una trampa. Pero estaba el hecho de que el resto de las tropas necesitarían de su ayuda, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los que tenían las armas más potentes.

\- En este momento, creo que es mejor que alguien vaya a ver se asegure que Link no se meta en un predicamento. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Algún voluntario?

\- Yo lo haré. – dijo Ruisu inmediatamente.

\- De acuerdo, el resto de nosotros, tenemos que hacer lo que podamos para mantener a estos sujetos a raya. – dijo el lancero. – Lana, necesitaremos que nos ayudes a dispersarlos para que podamos eliminarlos uno a uno.

\- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. – dijo Lana. Eso era lo mejor. No se sentía capaz de encarar ahora a su contraparte ni mucho menos.

Los otros tres miembros de la legión no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco ante el hecho de que Alexandre hubiese podido dar unas órdenes tan precisas. Al parecer, un poco del líder y del estratega de los otros se le había quedado encima, y ahora que era necesario era capaz de usarlo.

\- Cuento con ustedes. Más vale que traiga a Link con nosotros, a rastras si es necesario. – dijo Ruisu.

Inmediatamente el espadachín se adentró entre los árboles, con la espada gélida en mano para cortar a cualquier sombra que fuera tan estúpida de cruzarse en su camino. Mientras tanto, los demás se fueron en la dirección opuesta para auxiliar al resto de las tropas. Lana, desde atrás, inició conjurando hechizos elementales de hielo en el suelo para inmovilizar a los Links Sombríos, mientras Alexandre y Garrett los golpeaban con sus propias armas, o Zatyr los volaba con sus flechas explosivas. Al hacer esto, fácilmente pudieron abrirse paso a través del bosque para dirigirse hacia el campamento donde los soldados trataban de defenderse de los invasores. La princesa los acompañó por ese trecho, hasta que llegaron al claro donde habían establecido el campamento y ahora se estaba librando la batalla.

\- ¡Tenemos muchos heridos, no podemos continuar así! – exclamó uno de los soldados.

\- ¡Lana, hay que formar una barricada para proteger a los heridos! – exclamó Alexandre.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – dijo la hechicera.

Inmediatamente tomó su Vara Deku. Tomando ventaja que estaban en un bosque, podía aprovecharse de esto para crear una defensa absoluta y cercar todo el campamento para poner a las tropas a salvo del enemigo. Empezó concentrando su poder, mientras los otros estaban peleando para alejar a los Links Sombríos.

\- ¡Acérquense todos, ahora! – gritó.

Dicho y hecho, Lana clavó la vara resplandeciente en el suelo para invocar su poder como nunca antes lo había hecho. Unas enormes raíces salieron del suelo resplandeciendo en un verde esmeralda brillante, y empalando a todos los Links Sombríos que pudieron alcanzar. Unos pocos lograron quedar adentro, pero estos no fueron pieza para los soldados, que inmediatamente los aniquilaron sin piedad. Lana mantuvo su posición, tenía que seguir canalizando su poder para mantener la barrera de raíces así como estaba.

\- ¡Solo la podré mantener unos minutos, dense prisa y atiendan a los heridos en ese tiempo! – exclamó.

\- ¡Ya oyeron a la señorita, muévanse! – ordenó Alexandre. – ¡Los que están heridos quédense en las tiendas, los que todavía pueden pelear formen grupos y prepárense para el contraataque! ¡Zatyr, Garrett, ayúdenme con esto!

El lancero parecía estar disfrutando mucho de haber podido asumir esa "autoridad temporal", pero no se podía negar que estaba haciéndolo bien. Zatyr se puso a buscar un puesto desde donde disparar mejor, pero mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de algo más. O más bien, de ALGUIEN que faltaba.

\- Oigan, ¿dónde está la princesa? – dijo.

Garrett fue el primero en reaccionar, su gran estatura le daba mayor radio de visión, y estando en ese claro podría haberla distinguido fácilmente por su armadura única.

\- No está aquí. Creí que venía detrás de nosotros. – dijo el grandullón.

\- ¿No está? Diablos, y se suponía que teníamos que protegerla.

Alexandre se agarró el pelo de rabia al darse cuenta. Lo ideal sería que fuesen a buscarla, pero no podían ir a ninguna parte hasta que Lana bajara la barrera, y no podía hacerlo hasta que pusieran a todos los heridos a salvo. No había más que hacer, eso era lo correcto.

Entretanto, Zelda, si bien los había seguido durante parte del trecho hacia el campamento, finalmente cedió al impulso de irse a buscar también a Link ella misma. Presintiendo, o más bien, SABIENDO, que estaba caminando directo hacia una trampa, tenía que evitar a toda costa que Link cayera en las garras de Cya. Tal vez siguiera enojada con él, pero eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos. Y cuando una horda de Links Oscuros trató de bloquearle el paso, la joven simplemente materializó su arco sagrado y con una flecha de luz los borró de la existencia, decidida a no permitir que nadie la detuviera. Ella, más que nadie, tenía las razones más fuertes del mundo para querer protegerlo. No solo de Cya, sino de sí mismo.

\- Link… por favor, no hagas una estupidez…

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí…**_

\- Vamos, querido… sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

La voz de Cya resonaba por todas partes, taladrando en los oídos de Link. Extrañamente, los dobles oscuros del joven héroe parecían en ciertas ocasiones oponer mayor resistencia que en otras, como si Cya les ordenase en qué momento deberían dejarse matar. Considerando lo trastornada que estaba la bruja, no le extrañaría que así fuese. Pero no podía distraerse con eso. Si tenía que abrirse paso matando hasta la última de esas malas copias suyas, pues que así fuera.

\- ¡Cya, deja los juegos y enfréntame! – gritaba Link.

\- Solo tienes que seguir mi voz, amado mío. – replicó seductora la hechicera.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Si el objetivo de Cya era descontrolar a Link con sus provocaciones, claramente lo estaba consiguiendo. No obstante, esto también podía ser un arma de doble filo, pues al enfurecerse podía ejecutar ataques mucho más feroces e impredecibles. Cuando los Links Sombríos comenzaron a rodearlo para hacerle montón, el muchacho los eliminó ejecutando un furioso ataque giratorio. La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar cada vez más, y en ese momento, dejó de escucharse la voz de Cya. Visto de cierta manera, esto podía ser algo positivo, dejar de oír esa voz que tanto odiaba le daría un respiro para tener un momento de tranquilidad. Al poco tiempo comenzó a escuchar la voz de alguien que lo llamaba, pero entre la lluvia y los truenos que resonaban, no alcanzó a reconocer al principio de quién se trataba.

\- ¡LINK! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡LINK!

Intentando seguir la dirección general de la voz, pronto determinó que se trataba de Ruisu. Se fue en esa dirección, aprovechando que tenía el camino despejado, y al cabo de un par de minutos, pudo dar con él. El pelinegro blandía el Sable Zora contra los Links Sombríos que lo rodeaban, y aunque parecía estar defendiéndose bien, Link decidió que no estaría mal echarle una mano.

\- ¡Resiste allí, Ruisu! – exclamó, corriendo hacia él.

Ruisu pronto miró en su dirección y trató de gritarle de vuelta que no era necesario, pero o no lo escuchó o no puso atención, y siguió indetenible, cortando con la Espada Maestra a un par de desafortunados clones que tuvieron la mala suerte de aparecerse frente a él. Usó sus botas para dar un enorme salto (sorprendentemente, la lluvia no parecía frenarle el impulso), y con la espada en alto para descender con un golpe devastador… directo hacia la enorme y gruesa rama de un árbol que estaba justo encima de Ruisu y el grupo de Links sombríos que lo rodeaban.

\- ¡Pero qué…!

\- ¡Hazte a un lado! – exclamó Link.

 _ **¡CRACK!**_ Link dijo un fuerte tajo para partir la rama, haciendo que esta cayera pesadamente sobre los Links Oscuros, que desafortunadamente no tenían la misma inteligencia ni reflejos de Ruisu para apartarse de allí, terminando aplastados y disolviéndose en humo negro. Cuando Ruisu volvió a mirar después de ponerse a cubierto, vio a Link parado frente a la rama caída, con una expresión de estar muy satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer… como si esperase que le diera las gracias o algo. En otras circunstancias podría haberlo hecho, pero en este momento… no, ya tenía que decírselo frente a frente, era hora de plantarle cara. Sin más, caminó furioso hacia él y una vez estando a distancia mínima, dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – le gritó. – ¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando?

\- ¡Oye, acabo de salvarte la vida, por si no lo notaste! – se defendió Link.

\- ¿Salvarme la vida? ¡Si eso me cae encima pudiste haberme matado! ¡Pude haberme encargado de ellos, muchas gracias!

Ruisu ya se estaba hartando de esto. Todo parecía apuntar que Link trataba de estar donde quería en lugar de donde lo necesitaban, ya fuese que lo necesitaran o no, lo único que parecía importarle realmente era tratar de eliminar tantos enemigos como pudiera él solo, sin dejarle más a los otros. Logrando por un momento recuperar la calma, decidió tratar de actuar con raciocinio.

\- Pero ya que por fin te encontré, tal vez es momento de que vengas y nos ayudes. – le dijo. – El campamento está sitiado por estos sujetos, y ciertamente tu ayuda sería muy útil, especialmente porque estos sujetos parecen interminables.

\- Ruisu, no es momento para eso. Cya está en este lugar, ¿no te das cuenta de que a menos que podamos derrotarla no se irán? Es nuestra oportunidad de ponerle fin a esta guerra de una vez. – insistió Link.

\- No estás pensando con claridad. – replicó Ruisu. – Todavía no estamos listos, hay que regresar y reagruparnos para trazar un plan primero. No podemos lanzarnos de cabeza tras Cya así como así.

\- ¡Tengo la Espada Maestra en mi mano, no necesitamos nada más! – volvió a gritarle Link. – ¡Con ella no hay manera de que pueda perder!

\- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vas a ir por ella y la derrotarás tú solo? ¿Ese es todo tu plan?

Link no le respondió, pero ese silencio parecía ser toda la respuesta que necesitaba Ruisu. Sí, en efecto, ese era el plan. No estaba pensando con la cabeza, sino actuando por instinto, y eso era muy arriesgado e imprudente. Parecía que había perdido de vista el verdadero significado de ser un caballero de Hyrule. Como si en lugar de eso estuviese tratando de probarse algo a sí mismo… o a alguien más.

\- Esto ya es el colmo, Link. Dime la verdad, ¿a quién tratas de impresionar? ¿A la Princesa Zelda, acaso?

Ese comentario se suponía que fuese sarcástico, pero una expresión de shock cruzó por el rostro de Link por un breve instante, y fue suficiente para que Ruisu se diera cuenta de que había golpeado un nervio de su amigo al decir eso. Acertó de pleno sin tener intención.

\- Espera, ¿es eso? ¿Quieres llevarte toda la gloria de los combates porque intentas impresionarla? – insistió el pelinegro.

\- Eso no es tu asunto.

\- Claro que es mi asunto. – lo desafió, al darse cuenta de que había dado en el blanco. – Link, creo que tú sabes mejor que nosotros que nuestro deber con el reino está primero, y las agendas personales deben quedar en segundo plano.

\- No hables de lo que no entiendes. ¿Sabes lo que se siente llevar un destino como este en tus hombros? Estoy tratando de cumplirlo para poder convertirme en el hombre que la mujer que amo se merece, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente eso? – trató de defenderse Link. En su cabeza, sonaba como una razón válida. Pero al salir, sonó más como una excusa sacada de la manga, y la respuesta de Ruisu lo confirmó.

\- Eso suena muy parecido a lo que nos dijo Cya cuando peleamos contra ella en la época del Crepúsculo. – replicó muy enfático. – Tch, viéndote ahora, me cuesta creer que ella y Lana se hayan podido enamorar de ti.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Lana con…? – Link se detuvo en seco al procesar las palabras. No solo las palabras, sino la manera en que las dijo, sonaba como alguien que estaba… ¿celoso, tal vez? – Un momento, acaso tú… no me dirás ahora que te gusta Lana, ¿o sí?

El relámpago que iluminó la escena bastó para que Link pudiese ver el sonrojo en la cara de su amigo, aunque fuese por un segundo. Se quedó en silencio mientras esperaba la respuesta, hasta que Ruisu resopló con fastidio y finalmente decidió que era mejor decírselo todo de frente. No tenía sentido alguno tratar de ocultarlo, pues él no era bueno para decir mentiras cuando estaba de mal humor de todos modos.

\- De acuerdo, está bien, lo admito. – le dijo. – Sí, me gusta Lana. De hecho, creo que ella me gusta desde hace algún tiempo. Cuando estuvimos en el pasado, ella no paraba de hacerme preguntas acerca de ti. Y en ese momento no sabía por qué de pronto eso me molestaba, pero ahora lo sé.

Link se quedó sin habla al escuchar eso. Es decir que Ruisu sí estaba celoso de él, pero no por lo que él pensaba. No tenía nada que ver con que él fuese el héroe legendario, sino por haberse ganado el afecto de Lana. De hecho, ya le había contado antes de que una vez "se enamoró de la persona equivocada", pero no había querido ir mucho más allá en ese relato. Parecía ser un capítulo de su vida que le había dejado una herida profunda y prefería no abrirlo más de lo necesario. Al ver que Link no respondía, Ruisu siguió hablando.

\- Pero estate tranquilo. – le dijo con voz tajante. – Yo no soy como Cya, no voy a dejar que los celos me hagan perder la razón, así que puedes estar seguro de que no intentaré apuñalarte por la espalda o algo así.

\- Si hicieras eso, te haría sufrir como no tienes idea.

Esa voz los puso a los dos en alerta, pues sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba. La bruja oscura de nuevo hizo su entrada, apareciéndose frente a los dos espadachines, lo que hizo que los dos tuvieran que dejar de lado su discusión para poder encararla.

\- Cya…

\- Por fin decides dar la cara, maldita bruja. – dijo Ruisu.

\- Tan irrespetuoso como siempre, pequeño mocoso. – dijo la aludida. – Encima de todo, ¿cómo te atreves a usarme como punto de comparación tan a la ligera, y cuestionando mi cordura?

\- ¿Cuál cordura? ¡Una psicótica, eso es lo que eres! – replicó el pelinegro.

\- ¡HARÉ QUE TE COMAS TUS PALABRAS! – La bruja alzó su báculo e invocó su magia. Antes de que ninguno de los dos espadachines pudiese hacer nada, Ruisu se vio rodeado por un halo púrpura, levitado del suelo, y lanzado lejos.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

\- ¡RUISU! – gritó Link mientras veía volar a su compañero por los aires.

\- Él no pinta nada en este lugar, querido mío. – dijo Cya. – Ni él, ni ninguno de los otros que se hacen llamar tus amigos.

Dicho esto, la bruja hizo otro movimiento con su báculo, de nuevo usando ese extraño hechizo en Link. El muchacho de nuevo no sintió nada más que una molestia pasajera, y empezaron a aparecer más de esos clones sombríos. La mitad se fue en la dirección donde Cya arrojó a Ruisu, mientras que el resto se pusieron alrededor de Link, preparándose para atacar.

\- Para alcanzarnos, tendrá que abrirse paso entre ellos. Vamos a ver si puede.

Y con estas palabras volvió a desvanecerse en la bruma púrpura, dejando a Link solo para tener que enfrentarse a ellos. Bueno, si se había podido encargar de varios de ellos hasta ahora, estos no serían diferentes. Se abriría paso a la antigua entre ellos, y después le daría su merecido a Cya.

Sin que Link lo supiera, Cya no estaba tan lejos de él como podría creer. La bruja solo utilizaba el entorno para ocultarse y camuflaba su presencia, saliendo únicamente para atacar o provocar a alguien para que viniera hacia ella. El éxito de su plan dependía de separar a Link de todos sus amigos. Especialmente, ese espadachín pelinegro estuvo a punto de arruinárselo al entrometerse de esa manera. Después le daría una justa retribución por meterse en su camino, y por atreverse a insultarla.

\- No entiendes nada… ninguno de ustedes entiende nada. – murmuraba Cya entre dientes.

Mientras vigilaba a Link, sin embargo, de pronto sintió otra presencia, la que más detestaba. Su despreciada rival, quien le robaba el amor que por derecho le pertenecía. Llegados a este punto, Cya se había por fin dado cuenta de lo mucho que había subestimado a Zelda. Pero había llegado el momento de hacer su movida para separar a Link de ella de una vez y para siempre.

\- Llegó la hora. Después me encargaré de ti, princesita mimada. – susurró con malignidad, antes de volver a desaparecer entre las sombras. Era tiempo de llevar a Link hacia esa trampa. Hecho esto, ni Zelda ni nadie volvería a interponerse entre ella y sus deseos.

No importaba si caían con un solo golpe de la espada sagrada, los dobles oscuros seguían apareciendo de manera interminable. Por cada uno que Link lograra eliminar, otra decena tomaba su lugar. Pero él no se daba cuenta de ello. Con lo fácil que caían uno tras otro, no se percataba, o más bien, no quería aceptar que estaban empezando a rodearlo cada vez más y que pronto llegaría a su límite. Mientras estaba ocupado con uno de ellos, por detrás aparecieron tres que iban directo hacia él, y estaban a punto de alcanzarlo. Aunque logró verlos, era demasiado tarde para poder defenderse.

 _ **¡FLASH!**_

Los tres Links Sombríos que estaban a punto de alcanzar al héroe fueron detenidos cuando una flecha de luz, lanzada por supuesto por la princesa, estalló cerca de ellos, desintegrándolos por completo en una brillante explosión de energía sagrada. Sin saber por qué, Link frunció el entrecejo cuando ella se le acercó, sin duda para darle otro sermón.

\- Tenía eso bajo control.

\- ¿Es así como me muestras tu gratitud? – respondió ella tajante. – ¿Después de que te salvé la vida?

\- Ya te lo dije antes, puedo manejar esto por mí mismo. – replicó Link.

\- No me lo parecía. – señaló Zelda. – Y no se te olvide, que es MI reino el que está bajo asedio.

\- Por supuesto, "Su Alteza Real". – dijo la última parte con un poco de sorna, antes de volver a lo que estaba.

La joven regente exhaló con rabia. Aunque él no quisiera su ayuda, estaba muy claro que la necesitaba. Desde que retiró la Espada Maestra del pedestal se había puesto muy diferente. Tener confianza en sus habilidades era una cosa, pero, ¿de ahí a lanzarse contra enormes hordas enemigas él solo, como si fuese un ejército de un solo hombre? ¿Qué mosca le había picado? El que fuera el héroe no significaba que fuese el único que estaba peleando.

Más todavía, estos Links Sombríos, aún no tenía idea de por qué seguían apareciendo. En teoría, si habían podido sellar los Portales de las Almas en el pasado exitosamente, Cya ya no tendría más la posibilidad de seguir trayendo monstruos al presente. Lo de que su forma física fuese idéntica a la de Link, podría atribuirlo a la obsesión de la hechicera con el héroe, pero había algo más en ellos, como si… como si una parte de ellos fuese igual al verdadero Link, al original… y eso no le gustaba.

Mientras seguían peleando, Cya volvió a aparecer frente a ellos, solo para burlarse de la aparente dificultad a la que se estaban enfrentando.

\- Oh, veo que se les está haciendo muy difícil. – les dijo, con su habitual tono.

\- ¡Cya! ¡Esta vez no escaparás, bruja! – exclamó Link, girando la espada y preparado para lanzarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Oh, y quién dijo que quiero escapar de ti, querido? – respondió la hechicera. – Ven por mí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

Dicho esto, se hizo levitar y voló hacia atrás alejándose de ellos, con su macabra y seductora risa haciendo eco tras de sí.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO HUYAS! – gritó Link, corriendo tras ella.

\- ¡LINK, NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE! – le gritó Zelda, pero él no la escuchó. – ¡LINK, NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE ESTÁ LLEVANDO A UNA TRAMPA, LINK! ¡Por las Diosas, es un testarudo de primera!

La princesa trató de ir tras él, pero más Links Sombríos aparecieron frente a ella bloqueando su camino. Sin más opción, tuvo que abrirse paso a través de ellos, y para entonces, la distancia entre los dos se había aumentado considerablemente. Y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

Despachando a cada uno de estos dobles oscuros con una certera estocada, la princesa continuó su camino. Aunque Link se estuviese portando como un verdadero idiota (que admitiéndolo, lo estaba haciendo), seguía siendo el hombre que amaba, y tenía que ponerlo de vuelta en el camino correcto. Y si para eso tenía que hacerlo de manera drástica, pues que así fuera.

La hechicera oscura, mientras tanto, se reía por dentro al darse cuenta de lo fácil que el héroe cayó en su trampa. De manera irónica, aunque su otra meta era erradicar a la competencia, quitar del medio a esa maldita princesa que le robaba el amor que le correspondía por derecho, tuvo su utilidad al dejarla viva todo este tiempo, pues pudo encontrar esa debilidad dentro del corazón de Link. El muchacho se estaba esforzando al máximo de sus capacidades y más allá, ¿y todo por qué? Por querer ser digno de ella, eso era lo que intentaba demostrarle. Pero la princesa, en lugar de reconocer su esfuerzo, se convirtió en una ingrata, sin hacer otra cosa que regañarlo por sus acciones "imprudentes" (aunque Cya admitía, hasta cierto punto lo eran), sin entender que lo estaba haciendo por ella. ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba? Ella no se merecía ese amor, y pagaría muy caro por ello.

Cya estaba tan absorta en ver los esfuerzos del héroe por llegar hasta ella que no se dio cuenta de que la Princesa ya se estaba acercando a ellos. Más todavía, usando sus capacidades sensoriales pudo percibir una concentración de magia oscura muy cerca de donde estaba Link. Pero lo que la alarmó fue que la energía que sentía era terriblemente similar a aquella trampa en la cual Link cayó durante el primer enfrentamiento con Cya, ese sello mágico inmovilizador que después lo teletransportó lejos. ¿Acaso estaba planeando usar la misma táctica de nuevo? Pero la energía no era totalmente igual, tenía algo más. La misma trampa, pero más peligrosa. Y él estaba caminando directo hacia ella.

\- Ese tonto… va directo a la boca del lobo. – murmuró Zelda, mientras aceleraba el paso.

Pero Link no tenía idea de eso. Parecía estar disfrutando demasiado al eliminar a sus dobles oscuros, y al mismo tiempo, Cya también se deleitaba viendo el espectáculo. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin, eso no era la excepción.

\- Ha sido divertido, Link. Pero es hora de terminar. – dijo Cya, alzando su báculo para activar el círculo mágico, justo cuando Link se colocó en el centro de este.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

\- ¡LINK, A UN LADO! – oyó gritar la voz de Zelda.

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo, Link apenas pudo ver un resplandor bajo sus pies, hasta que sintió un par de manos empujándolo bruscamente por su espalda. Al caer, lo siguiente que vio lo dejó horrorizado: el círculo mágico se activó debajo de la princesa, levantando una serie de pilares de electricidad a su alrededor.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

\- ¡ZELDA!

El enojo que tenía con ella se le olvidó por completo, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que tenía que sacarla de allí, pero al llegar cerca, una especie de pared eléctrica lo detuvo en seco y lo repelió, lanzándolo hacia atrás y dejándolo aturdido por la fuerte descarga, amplificada por la lluvia que caía alrededor de ellos. Al cabo de unos instantes, cuando recuperó de nuevo el sentido, los rayos habían cesado por completo, y lo único que se veía era una enorme burbuja de energía oscura, en el centro de la cual flotaba Zelda, aparentemente inerte, con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás y sus brazos y piernas colgando en el aire, casi parecía que estuviese muerta.

Entretanto, Cya no se mostraba nada complacida de ver que su trampa, aunque había funcionado, no había atrapado al prisionero que ella quería. La princesa fue muy astuta, usó su magia para potenciar su salto y empujar a Link justo a tiempo fuera del peligro, pero lamentablemente no fue lo suficientemente rápida para salvarse a sí misma, y fue ella quien cayó en la trampa. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que fuese un fracaso. Todavía podía usarla a su favor. Hizo un chasquido con los dedos, y al hacerlo, la burbuja emitió un intenso resplandor y desapareció. Para entonces fue que Link finalmente se quitó de encima la parálisis que le dejó la descarga.

\- ¡ZELDA! – volvió a gritar, con más furia que antes. – ¡Maldita bruja! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Zelda?!

\- Oh, despreocúpate, querido. – dijo Cya. – Esa trampa no estaba diseñada para matar. Solo da una pequeña descarga que inutiliza al enemigo, y lo teletransporta a donde yo quiero.

Link no tenía ninguna razón para creer en las palabras de Cya. Excepto tal vez por el hecho de que esa trampa era específicamente para él y no para Zelda. Si ese era el caso, tal vez hubiera algo de verdad en ella. Con eso en mente intentó calmarse.

\- Devuélveme a Zelda. – dijo en voz baja, pero claramente cargada de odio.

\- ¿Devolvértela? – replicó Cya con sorna. – ¿Qué sucede, ahora hablas como si ella te perteneciera?

\- Cya, no estoy para juegos. Si es a mí a quien quieres, de acuerdo, pero deja ir a Zelda.

\- Harías lo que fuera por ella, ¿verdad? – dijo Cya. – ¿Y qué tienes a cambio? Mírate, todo lo que has hecho últimamente, ¿qué te ha dado Zelda por eso?

Link no respondió. Era cierto que estos días había intentado esforzarse, todo para demostrarle a Zelda, y al resto de sus amigos y del ejército de Hyrule, que era digno de ser llamado el héroe legendario. Pero aunque estaba haciendo bien las cosas, todo lo que consiguió fueron sermones y regaños: "Deja de lucirte o harás que te maten." "No eres el único que está peleando allá afuera." ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo?

\- ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? – prosiguió la bruja. – Esas sombras, esos dobles oscuros, esos… Links Sombríos, ¿sabes el por qué se parecen tanto a ti?

Link no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero Cya no se iba a detener de todas maneras. No tendría más remedio que escuchar.

\- Es porque SON una parte de ti. – dijo Cya. – Verás, incluso el héroe legendario tiene algo, una debilidad, un resquicio de oscuridad en su interior, por pequeño que sea. Todos lo tenemos, eso cualquiera lo sabe.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – A Link no le gustaba por dónde iba eso.

\- ¿Aún no lo entiendes? – dijo Cya. – Ellos nacieron de esa oscuridad que está dentro de ti. Arrogancia, ego, orgullo… todo eso lo tenías en tu interior. Yo solo… lo dejé salir.

La revelación golpeó a Link como si una lanza le hubiese atravesado el pecho y salido por su espalda. Entonces, no era Cya la que estaba creando a esos Links Oscuros. Era él. Después de sacar del pedestal la Espada Maestra, empezó a sentirse invencible, como si pudiese hacer todo él solo. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar una de las enseñanzas más importantes que le dio su tío cuando lo instruía con la espada? "En el momento en que creas que eres invencible, es cuando serás más vulnerable." Pero eso no era todo. Todas esas sombras que los estuvieron asaltando, él era el culpable de que lo hicieran. Él, con su arrogancia fue el que las creó. Y por extensión, él fue quien atrajo a Zelda hacia esa trampa, que era para él, pero eso no importaba, porque ella fue quien cayó. Por culpa de él, y de su estupidez. Si no hubiese dejado que se le subieran los humos… ella no hubiese tenido que hacerlo.

\- Sabes, me da un poco de lástima verte en ese estado tan lamentable. – dijo Cya, mirando su expresión de total shock. – Esto retrasa un poco mis planes, pero creo que no es tan malo. Si quieres volver a ver a tu princesa, ya sabrás donde encontrarme. Te he esperado toda una vida, podré esperar un poco más.

Y dicho esto, desapareció de la vista, dejando a Link a solas, pues al retirarse, los pocos dobles oscuros que quedaban se disiparon, desapareciendo en humo negro. El joven héroe se quedó estático, de pronto el escudo y la espada se empezaron a sentir más pesados de lo usual, los brazos se le bajaron, dejándolos caer al suelo. La lluvia a su alrededor, como si intentase empeorar lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, se intensificó aún más. Apenas pudo dar un par de pasos al frente antes de caer de rodillas. Pero no por el cansancio o el dolor físico. El dolor que lo atormentaba… venía de su corazón.

Por fin se dio cuenta. Todo lo que había pasado era por su culpa. Esos Links Sombríos no eran más que sus propios demonios internos, esa parte de sí mismo que no quería aceptar, afrontar. Haber retirado la Espada Maestra lo habría hecho más fuerte, pero al hacerlo, sacó también a relucir su mayor debilidad, una que Cya supo perfectamente como explotar a su favor. Y ahora, por culpa suya, la mujer a la que amaba iba a pagar por ello.

Los truenos resonaron con fuerza, y Link sintió cada uno como un golpe que iba dirigido hacia él. Que así fuese, se merecía cada uno de ellos. Por su arrogancia, por su estupidez… por haber dejado que se le subiera el poder a la cabeza. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, con sus propias lágrimas mezcladas con las gotas de la lluvia que le caía encima, y en aquel momento… no podía hacer o decir otra cosa…

\- ¡ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

En el momento en que Cya desapareció, en el campamento finalmente cesó la batalla, pues los Links Sombríos de desvanecieron junto con ella. Todos estaban confundidos, pero a la vez aliviados.

A su vez, Ruisu, que estaba abriéndose paso después de recuperar el sentido cuando Cya lo lanzó lejos, vio la explosión de magia entre los árboles y corrió hasta allí, esperando poder llegar para ayudar, ya que le pareció ver que la princesa Zelda y Link habían corrido en esa dirección. Le escuchó gritar el nombre de la princesa, y eso le provocó miedo, algo malo podía haberle pasado. Finalmente, después de varios minutos dio con Link, pero estaba solo él. No estaba Cya, ni los Links sombríos… ni la Princesa Zelda.

\- Link, ¿estás bien? – le dijo, pero este no se volteó. – ¿Dónde está la princesa?

Silencio total. El héroe se quedó allí estático, sin responderle a su compañero ni dar la vuelta para mirarlo. Eso ya era algo serio, y aun algo temeroso, se le acercó y se arrodilló para mirarlo a la cara.

\- Link… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – insistió Ruisu. Y al ver su expresión, esta valió más que mil palabras.

Sus ojos denotaban una total expresión de desesperación, y claramente habían derrotado, de alguien que acababa de cometer un grave error. Y ya tenía una idea de lo que había sido, y las palabras que dijo Link sólo lo confirmaron.

\- Cya… se la llevó… se llevó a Zelda. – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ruisu se quedó sin habla al oír esto. Dadas las circunstancias, podría haber podido sermonearlo a más no poder por haber cometido un error tan garrafal, pero eso era innecesario, y él no iba a echar más sal en la herida. Sin más opciones, trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, y a recoger sus armas. Casi tuvo que arrastrarlo para que empezara a caminar y se fueran de allí. Cuando ya pudiese estar en condiciones de hablar, le preguntaría los detalles, pero por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era sacarlo de allí y llevarlo de vuelta al campamento.

A los demás, especialmente a los comandantes Sheikahs, no les iba a gustar nada esto cuando lo supieran.

* * *

 _ **Templo de las Almas, mientras tanto…**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Mientras recuperaba el sentido, la princesa lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse tumbada boca abajo sobre un suelo que se sentía duro y frío. Se fue incorporando con dificultad, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas, pero pudo ver con claridad donde se encontraba. Era una habitación completamente vacía, tanto el piso como las paredes parecían estar hechas de algún material similar al cristal. Por el reflejo se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba su traje de combate, pero su florete no estaba en ninguna parte. Tenía sentido, Cya debió habérselo arrebatado cuando la noqueó. Tras unos minutos de caminar por toda la habitación, palpando las paredes, a pesar de que se sentía agotada, pensó que tal vez aún tendría suficiente energía para conjurar un hechizo y liberarse de su prisión.

\- Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. – escuchó una voz familiar, hablándole con tono burlón. Zelda se dio la vuelta en la dirección en la que la oyó, para encontrarse con la responsable. – ¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación? Espero que sí, porque estarás aquí por un largo tiempo, princesa.

\- Cya. – respondió Zelda en voz baja, tratando de contener su ira. Igualmente, en su situación actual no podría hacer mucho.

La bruja oscura se encontraba del otro lado de la pared de cristal, sonriéndole burlonamente. Con una mano sostenía su cetro, y en la otra, sujetaba el florete de la princesa. Por lo visto lo había tomado como trofeo, y se estaba tomando su tiempo para admirarlo.

\- Mis felicitaciones al herrero que fabricó esta espléndida arma. – le dijo. – Ciertamente, es digna para una futura reina, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? – preguntó Zelda, ignorando sus comentarios. – ¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr?

\- Princesa, princesa… alguien como tú jamás podría entenderlo.

\- No, por supuesto que no. – afirmó Zelda. – No puedo entender qué podría motivar a alguien a causar tanta muerte y destrucción. Y más aún… ¿qué es lo que tiene que ver Link en todo esto?

\- ¿Link? Querida, él es el centro de todo esto. – dijo Cya. – Simplemente, estoy liberándolo de ese destino al que está atado por culpa tuya. Si tú no estuvieras en medio, esto no tendría que suceder. En todas y cada una de sus vidas, él siempre tiene que sufrir, por tu culpa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Lo he visto. – dijo Cya. – Desde tiempos antiguos, el alma del héroe renace una y otra vez cuando Hyrule se ve amenazado, pero sin importar lo que suceda, su mayor prioridad siempre eres tú. Siempre tiene que arriesgar su vida para salvarte, porque eres demasiado débil para proteger a tu pueblo por ti misma.

\- Estoy consciente de hay cosas que no puedo hacer yo sola. – dijo Zelda, tratando de no dejarse amedrentar por la hechicera. – Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

\- Contigo fuera del juego, Link será libre de ese destino que los ata. – dijo Cya. – Alguien como tú no merece estar con él. Te mataría ahora mismo, pero te necesito con vida para atraerlo aquí. En cuanto tenga los tres fragmentos de la Trifuerza, los dos gobernaremos esta tierra juntos. Por fin él podrá tener la gloria que merece un verdadero héroe.

\- Has causado incontables muertes en tu búsqueda por el poder, ¿y piensas que Link querrá estar contigo después de todo lo que has hecho? – dijo Zelda. – ¿Vendiste tu alma a la oscuridad solo por eso? Estás jugando con fuerzas más allá de tu comprensión, no tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo.

\- ¡Comprendo más de lo que piensas! – exclamó Cya. – Lo he visto todo. Cada lágrima, cada herida, cada gota de sangre que él ha derramado por culpa tuya. Arriesga su vida por protegerte a ti y a tu patética tierra, ¿y qué es lo que recibe a cambio? ¡Muchas veces nada! ¡NADA! ¡Nadie merece estar atado a un destino tan desgraciado como ese!

Zelda estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo refutar ese comentario. Según algunos de los registros históricos que conservaba la familia real, era cierto que en muchas ocasiones, el héroe no recibió reconocimiento alguno por sus hazañas. A veces porque lo rechazó por voluntad propia, pero al menos en una ocasión fue porque nadie creyó los relatos sino hasta que la verdad salió a la luz, años después de que había desaparecido para no volver. En otras ocasiones, aunque salió triunfante, la victoria tuvo un precio, a veces incluso llegando a hacer el máximo sacrificio. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, la posibilidad de que Link sufriera ese destino existía. Su corazón se sobrecogió ante ese terrible pensamiento. Cya pareció leerlo, pues inmediatamente le respondió.

\- No tienes que preocuparte, querida. Yo me aseguraré de cuidar bien de tu querido héroe. Aunque ya no será tuyo por mucho tiempo. Cuando todo termine, ya no tendrá por qué estar obligado a permanecer a tu lado.

\- Yo jamás lo obligué a hacer nada. – replicó Zelda, recobrando la compostura. – No lo niego, desde que lo vi desee que se me acercara, pero él vino a mí por voluntad propia.

\- Y aun así, lo llamaste un idiota y lo abofeteaste, solo porque él intentaba probar su valía. Ante ti y todos los demás. Admítelo, tú no creías en él realmente. Tú no te mereces su amor.

La princesa luchaba por contener sus lágrimas de rabia. Ese fue un golpe bajo, hasta para alguien como Cya. Tal vez, una parte de ella no quería creer en las habilidades de Link, pero su parte racional rápidamente le hizo ver que su enojo en ese momento estaba más que justificado. Link estaba actuando de una manera muy arrogante e imprudente, olvidándose de lo más importante una vez que tomó en sus manos la Espada Maestra. Lanzarse de cabeza él solo contra el ejército enemigo no era valentía, era una estupidez. Él era el corazón del ejército de Hyrule, por eso no podían permitirse perderlo por un acto de impulsividad, aunque en el caso de ella, tenía razones mucho más personales para querer que estuviese a salvo. Link podría ser el héroe, pero seguía siendo humano, tenía sus virtudes y defectos… y ella lo amaba aún con ellos.

Esta realización hizo que la princesa se diera cuenta de algo más. ¿Por qué Cya tendía a referirse a Link mayormente como "el héroe"? Parecía poner mayor énfasis en el aspecto heroico de Link cada vez que hablaba sobre él. Para Zelda, ese aspecto de Link estaba en segundo plano.

\- ¿Piensas que tú te lo mereces más? ¿Cuánto sabes de él realmente? – preguntó finalmente la princesa, después de un incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Qué cuánto sé de él? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si lo he visto todo sobre él. Todas sus hazañas, los desafíos a los que se ha enfrentado, sus triunfos ante la oscuridad, todo lo que ha hecho a través de los tiempos…

\- No es eso a lo que me refiero. – interrumpió Zelda, sin perder la calma. – Dime una cosa, ¿estás enamorada de Link por ser el héroe, o por la persona que es realmente?

Ante estas palabras, Cya se quedó congelada. Finalmente dejó de sonreír, y no pudo decir nada para responder a esa pregunta. Ahora la princesa le había dado vuelta a su propio juego. Las dos se miraron fijamente, pero los roles habían cambiado. Al no encontrar una respuesta, y ya que Zelda no quiso presionar más, la hechicera le dio la espalda y se fue. Después de todo, tenía que prepararse para el inevitable asalto que Link y sus aliados eventualmente lanzarían contra su fortaleza para rescatar a la princesa. La necesitaba con vida hasta entonces, pero como deseaba poder terminar con su miserable existencia allí mismo.

Entretanto, la princesa, sola en su celda de cristal, no pudo más que arrodillarse y llevarse las manos al pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos y dirigía una plegaria silenciosa a las Diosas, rogando porque velaran por el bienestar de Link. Estaba en una situación sin salida en más de un sentido, pero no podía darse por vencida. Él vendría por ella, tenía que resistir hasta entonces. Tenía que creer en él.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, espero todos se encuentren bien.Y bueno, una curiosidad de este capítulo es que **Fox** y yo lo hemos conversado por muchos meses, pues a los dos (y creo que a todos), en el juego les llamó la atención lo "poderoso" que Link se sintió cuando obtuvo la espada, tanto que pensó que con él bastaba y sobraba para enfrentar a sus enemigos, pero las cosas no fueron así, pues todo héroe necesita apoyo, y mucho más de sus amigos, y en este caso la mujer que lo amaba. Ya leyeron las terribles consecuencias de esa subida de tono que tuvo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos vemos ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal amigos? Je, bien, como dijo mi querida compañera, quisimos explotar a todo lo que se pudo ese subidón de confianza excesivo que le dio a Link en el juego. Les voy a decir algo, una de las pocas "tradiciones" de la saga que no me molestó que Hyrule Warriors rompiera, fuese el hecho de que Zelda en ningún momento fue capturada, secuestrada ni nada que requiriese que tuviera que ser salvada por alguien más. Pero piénsenlo de este modo, ¿cuántas veces eso ha ocurrido directamente por culpa de Link? Si íbamos a poner consecuencias por su arrogancia, lo mejor que podíamos hacer era llevarlo a su extremo lógico, ¿no lo creen?

Ahora, respecto al reto del capítulo anterior, lamentablemente nadie lo respondió. Así que les diré cuál es la respuesta: la pelea de Link con el recuerdo de su antecesor está basada específicamente en una del juego Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin para Nintendo DS, donde el protagonista, Jonathan Morris, para poder liberar el verdadero poder del Vampire Killer tiene que enfrentarse en un duelo contra el recuerdo de Richter Belmont. Solo que en este caso, la prueba para Link era mucho más que solo derrotar a su antecesor, y se podría decir que todavía está "en curso", pues la otra parte era entender el mensaje que le dio el guardián. Veremos cómo resulta eso en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, Angeljasiel, LinkAnd0606, ZarcortFan25, klyVan, Diegogamer779** y **Ha** **bieru the Kiragon.** Ya estamos a muy poco de la pelea final contra Cya, aunque antes de eso, primero Link tendrá que resolver su propio conflicto personal a raíz de los eventos de este capítulo, veremos si lo logra. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	29. Capítulo 16: Qué significa ser un héroe?

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 16:** ¿Qué significa ser un héroe?

* * *

" _ **Cuando parecía que la marea estaba por cambiar y ponerse a favor de las fuerzas oscuras de Cya, inexplicablemente, las tropas sombrías comenzaron a desaparecer. No porque lograran destruirlas, sino que en realidad se estaban replegando, pues la malvada bruja había desaparecido. Tal vez no había conseguido lo que quería, pero estaba bastante satisfecha con el resultado, lo suficiente como para retirarse a su fortaleza nuevamente.**_

 _ **Las tropas hyruleanas recibieron el más duro golpe al enterarse de la tragedia. La Princesa Zelda había sido capturada por Cya. Aunque los miembros de la legión de Link quisieron asumir la culpa por este hecho, el susodicho líder se adjudicó toda la responsabilidad, argumentando que era su deber protegerla y falló en hacerlo. Nadie se atrevió a discrepar, al menos, no abiertamente.**_

 _ **Con las fuerzas aliadas ya unidas, el ejército de Hyrule se prepara para el asalto final a la fortaleza enemiga, pero esta vez con dos objetivos: derrotar a Cya, y rescatar a la Princesa Zelda. Sin embargo, aun sumido en una profunda depresión a raíz del grave error que cometió, el héroe legendario ha perdido sus fuerzas para empuñar la espada sagrada. En sus amigos recae la esperanza de que Link recobre su valor, pues él es la mayor esperanza que tienen tanto Hyrule, como Zelda…"**_

* * *

 _ **En las afueras del Valle de los Videntes…**_

La moral del ejército Hyruleano se vino a los suelos aquella noche. Era como si se repitiera la historia, de aquella primera batalla contra las fuerzas de Cya. No, ahora estaban peor. En aquel momento, las circunstancias obligaron a la princesa a desaparecer por su propia seguridad, pero estuvo cerca de ellos todo el tiempo, y se encontraba a salvo. Esta vez era diferente, pues ahora no tenían ninguna duda de que se encontraba en las manos de su enemiga. Ahora no tenían manera de estar seguros o de tener una esperanza de que permaneciera con vida. Después de todo, lo único que necesitaba de ella era su fragmento de la Trifuerza, y uno de sus objetivos principales era quitarla del medio para conseguir lo que quería.

La legión de Link asumió total responsabilidad por lo sucedido de manera unánime. Después de todo, ellos eran los que se suponía que estarían protegiendo a la princesa. Por supuesto, se abstuvieron de mencionar que fue ella la que les ordenó explícitamente luchar junto a ellos, y en ese momento no la cuestionaron considerando que su líder no había estado actuando precisamente como tal en las últimas batallas. Necesitaban a alguien que los guiara apropiadamente, y Link no estaba en sus cabales para hacerlo.

Estaba de más decir que cuando el ejército finalmente llegó al punto de reunión, y se encontró con las fuerzas aliadas Gorons y Zoras, los comandantes Sheikahs no estuvieron nada felices al escuchar lo que ocurrió durante su ausencia…

 _ **Flashback, unos días antes…**_

 _ **-**_ _¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!_

 _La voz de Impa resonó tan fuerte, que incluso los soldados que estaban alejados sintieron que les daba un respingo. Y eso solo fue con escucharla. Eso no era nada comparado con los que estaban allí para verla frente a frente. Especialmente el propio Link, que no pudo disimular su terror al verla de cerca tan furiosa. ¿Cómo hizo Zelda para mantener la calma cuando le hizo lo mismo en aquella ocasión? Con la legión de Link, Lana, Ruto, Darunia, Fay, Maripola y Midna como testigos, estaba a punto de iniciar una infernal discusión, mientras Link y sus compañeros relataban lo sucedido a los dos Sheikahs._

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE ZELDA FUE CAPTURADA?! – gritó de nuevo Impa, sacudiendo violentamente a Link sujetándolo por la bufanda._

 _\- Impa, contrólate, por favor. – dijo Azael, más calmado, pero claramente también muy serio. – Si lo matas ahora, no podrá explicarnos nada._

 _Link no sabía si debía darle las gracias o preocuparse más por lo que dijo el subcomandante, quien claramente también intentaba contenerse a sí mismo de abalanzarse sobre el muchacho para hacerlo personalmente. Y no podía culparlo, después de todo, era solo su propia culpa que estuviesen ahora en esta situación. Sin embargo, haciendo un esfuerzo, Impa relajó las manos y lo soltó, pero se mantuvo cerca. Ya un poco más tranquilo y cuando finalmente encontró las palabras, decidió explicar lo que sucedió._

 _\- Cya… apareció y nos tendió una trampa. – dijo finalmente. - O más bien, me la tendió a mí, pero fue Zelda quien cayó en ella. Lo hizo… por protegerme._

 _\- Muy bien, ¿quieres explicarme qué estabas haciendo que Zelda tuvo que intervenir para protegerte? – preguntó Impa. Link tragó en seco. No tenía sentido decir mentiras. Mejor ir directo y sin rodeos._

 _\- Creí… creí que podría derrotar a Cya yo solo, y me lancé a perseguirla. – dijo Link. – Mientras tanto, todo el lugar empezó a llenarse de esas copias oscuras mías._

 _\- ¿Copias oscuras? – Impa pareció intrigada por esto, al igual que Azael. Sin duda esta sería la peor parte. Por fortuna, los otros decidieron intervenir para ahorrarle a él tener que explicarlo._

 _\- Eran literalmente copias al carbón de Link. – dijo Ruisu. – Idénticos a él en forma, pero eran totalmente negros, excepto por los ojos rojos._

 _\- Tampoco eran muy fuertes, pero empezaron a multiplicarse. Aparecían sin parar a cada giro que dábamos. – agregó Alexandre. – Pronto tuvieron rodeado todo el campamento, y tuvimos que replegarnos para montar una defensa._

 _\- Y mientras tanto, Link se iba por su cuenta, a tratar de perseguir a Cya él solo. – dijo la comandante. – Te lanzaste de cabeza a una trampa obvia, sin mencionar que abandonaste a tus compañeros en el proceso, ¿en qué estabas pensando?_

 _\- Yo… no estaba pensando, eso es claro. – dijo Link apenado. – No tengo excusa, lo sé._

 _\- Comandante, si me permite. – intervino Alexandre. – Se suponía que todos nosotros estaríamos protegiendo a la princesa cuando sucedió todo esto._

 _\- Así es, la culpa no es solo de él. – dijo Zatyr. – Nos descuidamos por un momento mientras defendíamos el campamento, y ella se fue por su cuenta a buscar a Link._

 _\- Es lógico. Hasta ella sabía que no estabas preparado para enfrentarte a Cya todavía. – dijo Impa._

 _\- No estamos llegando a ninguna parte. – dijo Azael. – ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer ahora?_

 _\- Si Cya tiene a la princesa ahora, ya no se tentará el corazón antes de matarla. – dijo Ruisu. – Quién sabe si ya…_

 _\- ¡No! – exclamó Lana. – Por favor no digas eso. Todavía… todavía podría haber una esperanza._

 _Todos miraron a Lana. Nadie estaba seguro si lo que decía era cierto, o solo era para tratar de mantener la esperanza viva en todos. Fuera lo que fuera, Lana dijo lo que pensaba:_

 _\- Mientras Cya no pueda quitarle su fragmento de la Trifuerza, no podrá matarla._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No sería más fácil quitársela si la mata primero? – preguntó Alexandre._

 _\- No, eso no le conviene. – respondió Impa. Al ver las expresiones interrogantes de Alexandre y el resto ante su respuesta, decidió explicárselos. – Si el portador de uno de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza muere mientras aun lo tiene en su mano, este fragmento desaparecerá con él, hasta que vuelva a reencarnarse. Si Cya quiere apoderarse de la Trifuerza, no le conviene matarla sino hasta DESPUÉS que le haya quitado su fragmento._

 _\- La princesa es una mujer fuerte. – dijo Lana. – La primera vez, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, pero mientras pueda defenderse… no permitirá que se lo quiten tan fácilmente._

 _\- Significa que todavía tenemos tiempo. – dijo Impa. – Todavía estamos al menos a dos días más de llegar al valle, pero…_

 _\- No tenemos más alternativa. – dijo Azael. – Tenemos que apresurarnos, y rezar a las Diosas por que la princesa resista hasta que podamos llegar. Organicen a las tropas, avanzaremos todo lo que podamos hoy. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer._

 _Todos asintieron y se retiraron para cumplir las órdenes del subcomandante. Todos, a excepción de Link, que cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, Impa lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Pudo sentir que los dedos le apretaban con fuerza, haciendo notar que su enojo todavía estaba presente._

 _\- Que te quede claro. Aunque seas el héroe legendario, te aseguro que si algo le sucede a Zelda… tú serás el primero que sentirá mi furia._

 _Link no dijo nada para defenderse de eso. En este momento igual no podía sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba. Y cualquier castigo que quisieran darle, no sería suficiente para pagar por ese grave error que cometió, y que la mujer que amaba fue quien terminó pagando por ello._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Link no había dicho una sola palabra desde entonces. No había nada que pudiese decir. Ninguna excusa, ninguna disculpa serviría de nada, no podía cambiar el hecho de que había cometido un grave error, que con algo de sentido común se hubiera podido evitar, y que por su culpa Zelda había sido capturada por Cya. La peor parte, y a pesar de lo que dijeron Lana e Impa, no tenía ninguna garantía de que la hechicera oscura fuese a mantenerla con vida. Sus encuentros con esa bruja habían dejado muy claro, en cuanto pudiese hacerlo, la quitaría del medio sin dudarlo, aunque fuese solo por despecho para que no pudiese estar con él.

Mientras los comandantes del ejército se habían reunido alrededor de la fogata, no hacían otra cosa que intercambiar miradas hacia el lugar donde se había ido el muchacho. Esta era la segunda noche desde aquella fatídica reunión, e Impa empezaba a preguntarse si ya era tiempo de dejar el tratamiento silencioso. Al fin y al cabo, Link no había hecho otra cosa que estar deprimido y lamentándose del error que cometió. En ese estado, no iba a serles de mucha ayuda.

\- Esto es deprimente. – dijo Midna, flotando encima de todos, y rompiendo por fin el incómodo silencio. – El Link al que conocí ni siquiera era un soldado, pero nunca me causó esta clase de problemas.

\- El amo parece haber pasado por una fase de "narcicismo adquirido por la situación". – comentó Fay.

\- Eso es quedarse corto. – dijo Alexandre. – Se le subieron los humos desde que consiguió la Espada Maestra.

\- Quizás no deba extrañarnos tanto. – dijo Impa. – Incluso el héroe legendario sigue siendo un humano, y como tal, tiene una debilidad fatal. Con algunos ha sido la culpa, con otros el ser impulsivos…

\- Y en el caso de nuestro Link, que le dio por buscar gloria personal. – completó Zatyr.

\- Cuando por fin conseguí que me dijera por qué lo hizo realmente… sentí que abofetearlo no sería suficiente. – dijo Impa. – Resulta ser, que estaba actuando así porque según él, quería ser un hombre digno de ella. Y creyó que solo podía serlo como el héroe legendario y no como él mismo.

\- O sea que no nos equivocamos. – dijo Alexandre. – Sí estaba tratando de impresionar, y a la princesa, nada menos. Caray, eso fue peor que yo en mis primeros días.

Los otros miembros de la legión se sorprendieron un poco de oír eso de la boca de Alexandre. Si el lancero, que en sus primeros días como recluta se esforzaba más por impresionar que por hacer las cosas bien decía eso, sin duda era un asunto serio.

\- Qué tonto. – dijo Midna, como sin querer la cosa. – El Link que yo conocí nunca intentó impresionar a nadie. Todo lo que le preocupaba era hacer lo que fuera necesario para salvar a los suyos, nada más. Aunque a veces podía acomplejarse un poco con la culpa cuando las cosas no salían bien.

\- Si ese es el caso, nuestro Link es un digno sucesor suyo. – dijo Zatyr.

\- Pero si está demasiado ocupado sintiendo lástima de sí mismo, no nos ayudará en nada. – dijo Azael.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo Impa. – Ya creo que ha tenido suficiente tormento, de parte de todos nosotros. Es momento de traerlo de vuelta.

\- ¿Vamos los de la legión? – preguntó Alexandre, alzando la mano. – ¿Quién está a favor?

Inmediatamente, Garrett, Zatyr, y un poco dudoso al final, Ruisu, alzaron sus manos. El lancero no pudo evitar sonreír de ver que sus antiguos compañeros le apoyaran en esto.

\- También quiero acompañarlos. – dijo Lana. – Si no les molesta, realmente… quiero ayudar a Link a salir de esto.

\- ¿Estás segura, Lana? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- No olviden que yo también estaba con ustedes cuando perdimos de vista a la princesa. – dijo la hechicera. – Parte de la culpa de lo que sucedió también fue mía.

\- Me parece justo. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Alguien sabe dónde está ahora?

\- Lo vi hace un momento pasando aquel claro. – dijo Garrett, señalando la dirección.

\- Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? – dijo Alexandre con su usual entusiasmo. – Andando, amigos, tenemos que sacar a nuestro líder de ese agujero en el que se enterró él mismo.

Los cuatro miembros de la legión de Link inmediatamente pusieron marcha hacia donde se había ido Link. Impa no pudo más que exhalar con resignación. En retrospectiva, tal vez había sido algo dura con Link por lo que sucedió con Zelda, y hasta cierto punto, cuando lo escuchó de su boca, pudo entender al menos en parte por qué empezó a actuar de esa manera. No había nada de malo en querer volverse digno del amor de la princesa, pero el problema fue como eligió demostrarlo. O más bien, que estaba tratando de probar algo que no era necesario, porque ya estaba allí. Zelda lo había aceptado ya desde antes, no como el héroe legendario, sino como Link.

Lo único que le quedaba esperar, era que sus amigos pudieran traerlo de vuelta ahora.

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos después**_

A poca distancia del campamento, Link no había hecho nada excepto descargar su furia y frustración pateando las rocas del suelo, agitando su espada violentamente, y cuando se cansaba, dando puñetazos al tronco de los árboles hasta que sus nudillos ya no aguantaban más el dolor. Tenía suerte de que todos parecían haber captado el mensaje de que quería estar solo, y nadie lo estaba viendo en ese momento, comportándose como un niñito malcriado haciendo un berrinche.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que el poder y la gloria se le subieran a la cabeza? No solo olvidó las enseñanzas de su tío. El recuerdo de su antecesor también se lo advirtió. "El verdadero poder de la Espada Maestra solo se revelará ante aquel que demuestre ser digno de él. Nunca pierdas de vista lo que es realmente importante." Pero apenas la tomó entre sus manos, y sintió ese nuevo poder recorrerlo, perdió de vista todo lo que había aprendido.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN! – exclamó, dando un puñetazo tras otro con cada palabra contra el tronco del árbol más duro que encontró con todas sus fuerzas.

El dolor en sus puños no era nada comparado con lo devastado que se sentía por dentro. Saber que por su culpa, Zelda podría estar sufriendo un terrible destino, y por extensión, Hyrule sería condenado a la miseria. Vaya héroe que resultó ser. Al cabo de un rato, después de que ya sus manos no daban para más, escuchó las pisadas de gente acercándose, y al voltearse vio que venían sus amigos, acompañados de Lana. Era muy inusual verlos con sus expresiones actuales. Ninguno de ellos sonreía, pero quizás los más notorios eran Ruisu, que parecía estar al borde de estallar en una furia en cualquier segundo, y Lana, que claramente era la que se veía más preocupada por él.

\- ¿Cuánto más piensas estar así? – Alexandre fue el primero en hablar. – Sentir lástima por ti mismo no harás que las cosas mejoren.

\- ¿Lo dices para hacerme sentir peor? – respondió Link.

\- Link, ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerte sentir peor. – dijo Zatyr. – Sabemos que esto te duele mucho más a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros. Todos cometemos errores.

\- Esto no fue un simple error. – dijo Link. – Fue la peor estupidez que haya cometido en toda mi vida.

\- Nadie discute eso, pero en vez de estar lamentándote, deberías estar con nosotros, planeando algo para rescatar a la princesa. – dijo Alexandre. – Tú de todas las personas deberías saberlo.

\- Estarán mejor sin mí. – dijo Link tajante, y dándoles la espalda.

\- Oye, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? – dijo Zatyr. – Se supone que tú eres el héroe legendario, eres nuestra carta de triunfo para ganar esta guerra.

\- Por favor, Link… te necesitamos. – dijo Lana, en tono suplicante.

\- ¡¿Héroe legendario?! ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer ese título?! – respondió el rubio, claramente furioso. – ¡Caí directo en la trampa de Cya, y nos puse a todos en peligro! ¡Dejé que el poder de la Espada Maestra se me subiera a la cabeza y por mi culpa Zelda fue capturada, y solo las Diosas saben lo que podrían estar haciéndole en estos momentos! ¡Si se suponía que mi destino era salvar a Hyrule, qué gran trabajo estoy haciendo!

Lana y los miembros de la legión se echaron para atrás ante el grito de Link. Era la primera vez que les gritaba de ese modo, ninguno de ellos jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Lana en particular se aferró por reflejo a su libro de hechizos, sintiendo bastante miedo ante la evidente ira de Link. A pesar de que supieran que no iba dirigida a ellos, sino a sí mismo, por estar cargando con la culpa de lo sucedido con la princesa. Y no solo por el destino del reino, para él, era mucho más personal, ahora que conocían los sentimientos que tenían él y la princesa.

\- En este momento lo que menos necesitan es a mí. Por mi culpa estamos en esta situación. – les dijo volviendo a darles la espalda, y apoyándose contra el árbol.

Esa podría ser la señal de que quería que lo dejaran solo, y que no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar en este momento. Quizás lo más sensato sería dejarlo por un rato hasta que después se sintiera mejor, pero dadas las circunstancias, era improbable que eso pudiese pasar pronto. Y el que fuera lo más sensato, no lo hacía lo más práctico. Había otras maneras. Aparte, el ver a Link de esa manera, fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Ruisu. El espadachín pelinegro tiró bruscamente al suelo sus espadas elementales junto con la correa que usaba para sujetarlas, pues para lo que estaba por hacer no las iba a necesitar. Apretó sus puños, ellos serían más que suficientes. Pisoteó furiosamente mientras se acercaba a Link, y sin decir nada, lo jaló del cuello de la bufanda para hacer que le diera la cara.

\- ¿Qué estás…?

 _ **¡PUNCH!**_ Sin dejar que terminase la pregunta, el pelinegro le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo derribó.

\- ¡Ruisu! – gritó a su vez Lana, tratando de ir a detenerlo, pero Garrett la detuvo.

\- Espera. – le dijo el gigantón. – Él sabe lo que hace.

Lana no entendió a lo que se refería, pero el hecho era que ninguno de los otros miembros de la legión pareció sorprendido o dispuesto a hacer algo para evitar lo que parecía una inminente pelea entre los dos; una vez que Link se puso de pie de nuevo, obviamente no estaba nada contento.

\- ¡¿Oye, qué diablos te pasa?! – exclamó sujetándose por la boca, por la que le bajaba un hilo de sangre.

\- ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA A TI?! – gritó Ruisu, su voz era más fuerte y denotaba mucha más ira que Link. – ¡Desde que Cya se llevó a la princesa no has hecho más que culparte y lamentarte por ello!

\- ¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡Eso fue culpa mía!

\- ¡¿Qué fue TU culpa?! ¡Deja de estarte luciendo, amigo! – exclamó Ruisu. – ¡No quieras quedarte con toda la gloria para ti solo!

Link se sorprendió tanto por la respuesta de Ruisu que se quedó sin poder pronunciar palabra. Ciertamente no se esperaba que fuera eso lo que le diría. Y no fue el único, Lana tampoco tenía idea de qué era lo que esperaba lograr con eso, pero Ruisu tomó ventaja de que se quedó sin poder responderle para continuar sin ser interrumpido.

\- Te lo hemos repetido un millón de veces, no fuiste el único que cometió un error. – le dijo, bajando el tono, pero aun manteniendo casi el mismo nivel de ira. – Permíteme recordarte que todos estábamos a cargo de proteger a la princesa Zelda, y si Cya la capturó, esa responsabilidad cae sobre todos y cada uno de nosotros. Podrás ser el héroe elegido, colega, pero en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, no eres el único que está allá afuera arriesgando el pellejo.

De nuevo, Link se quedó sin poder pronunciar palabra. Las palabras de Ruisu no eran insultos ni recriminaciones por haber cometido un error. Más bien, eran por el hecho de querer cargar él solo con la responsabilidad. Igual que antes, por querer estarse llevando la gloria en el campo de batalla, solo porque quería probar algo.

\- Estás siendo muy egoísta al creer que puedes llevar esa carga tú solo. – dijo Ruisu. – Todos estamos juntos en esto, y si no puedes entenderlo… tal vez me equivoqué respecto a ti aquel día.

Ya eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle. Se dio la vuelta, caminó hacia sus espadas, las recogió y se fue. Lana no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Ruisu mientras se alejaba hasta que se perdió de vista entre los árboles, y luego volteó su atención hacia Link. Su expresión ya no denotaba enojo ni conmoción. Por duras que parecieran las palabras de Ruisu, habían tenido el efecto esperado en Link. Bueno, el puñetazo también ayudó, pues lo sacó de su depresión lo suficiente para escucharlo con atención.

Todo lo que dijo era cierto. Estaba siendo egoísta. Y no solo por estar culpándose de lo que le sucedió a Zelda, sino por todo lo que había sucedido desde que sacó la Espada Maestra de su pedestal.

En los meses de su entrenamiento para llegar a ser caballero, la lección más importante era aprender a confiar en sus compañeros y apoyarse en ellos. Una sola persona, por más habilidosa que fuera, no podía hacer todo sola. Hasta la princesa lo sabía. ¿Cómo pudo olvidársele?

* * *

 _ **Templo de las Almas, mientras tanto…**_

La hechicera oscura decidió pasar de nuevo para hacerle la "visita" a su prisionera. En este punto, ya más parecía que lo hacía por inercia que por otra cosa, pues cada vez que pasaba frente a la cámara de cristal donde la tenía encerrada, no veía nada diferente. La princesa simplemente estaba allí, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión totalmente relajada en el rostro. Si no fuese porque podía verla respirar, casi podría haber creído que se había muerto. Por mucho que le gustaría que así fuese, sabía que eso no le convenía. Si la princesa moría con su fragmento de la Trifuerza en mano, este se perdería con ella hasta su siguiente reencarnación. Y a raíz de tener que estar utilizando su magia para fortalecer a sus tropas, Cya ya no tenía el poder para arrebatárselo por la fuerza como lo hizo la primera vez (y admitiéndolo, en ese momento tuvo el factor sorpresa de su lado, además de todo).

Aparte de verse un poco pálida, en ese día y medio que la princesa Zelda había estado prisionera en ese lugar, no mostraba signos de cansancio, o de la ausencia de comida y agua, de hecho, para el observador normal, Zelda se vería completamente sana. Y no solo eso, por fuera se veía extremadamente calmada y tranquila, no tenía en absoluto el aspecto de una prisionera. Y eso perturbaba a Cya de sobremanera. ¿Era que no entendía la gravedad de su situación? ¿No era consciente de que estaba a punto de perderlo todo, incluyendo a su reino, y al hombre que amaba? ¿Por qué no suplicaba por su vida, por qué no se arrastraba a sus pies, derrotada? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? Finalmente, queriendo algunas respuestas a estas atormentadoras preguntas, decidió acercársele y hablarle.

\- Te ves bastante bien, para ser una prisionera. – le dijo.

Silencio total. Zelda no hizo ninguna señal de haberla oído. Simplemente permaneció en el lugar donde estaba, en la misma posición. Cya hizo una mueca de irritación. Ciertamente, no le gustaba ser ignorada de esa manera.

\- Cuando menos, podrías tener la cortesía de dar alguna señal de vida. – dijo, alzando un poco la voz para tratar de llamar su atención.

Todo lo que vio Cya fue que Zelda abrió los párpados y miró en su dirección, pero apenas volteando la cabeza para darle una mirada fugaz. De acuerdo, eso probaba que sí podía escucharla y que seguía viva. Simplemente elegía no responder.

\- ¿Es que no tienes nada qué decir? – preguntó. – Solo mírate, estás encerrada, y tu reinado sobre Hyrule terminará antes de haber comenzado. Y tu querido héroe será solo mío.

La única reacción de la princesa fue fruncir ligeramente la boca ante las últimas palabras. Debió suponerlo, si quería una reacción, tenía que tocarla en su nervio más sensible, es decir, trayendo a discusión a Link. Decidió seguir presionando. No descansaría hasta verla totalmente abatida, en todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de resistirte? Si me entregas tu fragmento de la Trifuerza por las buenas, tendré piedad y terminaré contigo rápido y sin dolor. – dijo Cya. – Además, después de cómo trataste a Link, no me sorprendería si decide no venir por ti.

Esta vez se hizo más evidente, pues Zelda arrugó el cejo después de lo que dijo. Aunque trataba de contenerse, pudo ver en sus ojos que eso la molestó. Cómo disfrutaba de eso. La atormentaría hasta el último momento.

\- No puedo creer que se haya fijado en alguien como tú, que no sabe apreciarlo. – dijo la hechicera. – Para ti, él no es otra cosa que un medio para proteger tu reino, ¿me equivoco? Si no fuera porque es la reencarnación del héroe, su destino no tendría que verse atado a ti. Por fin podrá conocer un verdadero amor, uno como el que solo alguien como yo puede darle.

Cya se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Por ahora eso debería ser suficiente. Después vendría de nuevo para atormentarla un poco más. O eso creía, hasta que la princesa finalmente le habló antes de que estuviese fuera del alcance de su voz.

\- Tú no lo amas.

La hechicera se frenó en seco con solo esas cuatro palabras. Más todavía, fueron pronunciadas con una total calma. No con indiferencia, amenaza ni ninguna emoción. Simplemente sonaban como que era un hecho, con total convicción. Girando sobre sus talones, Cya volvió a acercarse a la pared de cristal que la separaba de Zelda. La princesa seguía sentada en el suelo en la misma posición, pero por fin parecía haberse dignado a voltear en su dirección.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó Cya. – ¿Por qué no vienes y me lo repites cara a cara?

Sorprendentemente, Zelda le hizo caso, y se puso de pie, acercándose con calma hacia la pared de cristal para ver frente a frente a Cya. La hechicera pudo notar que el fastidio que vio antes en el rostro de Zelda se había desvanecido por completo, retornando de nuevo a su expresión neutral de calma. Incluso las pulgadas de diferencia de estatura entre las dos parecían haberse desvanecido totalmente.

\- Tú no amas a Link realmente. Solo que no lo sabes. – declaró Zelda.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamó Cya. – ¡Mi amor por él es mil veces más fuerte de lo que jamás podría ser el tuyo! ¡Él lo verá, cuando tú dejes de ser un estorbo entre nosotros! ¡Y no solo tú, también Lana! ¡No necesito un recordatorio de mi lado débil!

\- Al principio, me costaba creer que antes tú y Lana fuesen una misma persona. – dijo Zelda, manteniendo la calma. – Pero ahora que estoy frente a ti… puedo ver las similitudes entre las dos.

\- No te atrevas a compararnos. – declaró Cya con orgullo. – Yo ya no soy como Lana. No soy débil.

\- No lo entiendes. Creo que nunca lo has entendido. – dijo Zelda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué a diferencia de Lana yo sí estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que deseaba? – dijo Cya. – Aunque tuviese que cometer todas estas atrocidades, ¿crees que fue muy difícil cruzar esa línea?

\- Por las Diosas, claro que no. – aseguró Zelda. – Por el contrario, cruzar esa línea debió ser demasiado fácil. Pero ese es el punto. Después de eso, te has hundido tanto en redoblar tu esfuerzo que perdiste de vista cuál era tu fin.

\- Ja, tienes un buen sentido del humor, te concedo eso. – dijo Cya.

\- Oh, eso no era un chiste. – replicó Zelda, estoica. – De hecho, me atrevería a decir que nunca tuviste claro cuál era tu objetivo realmente.

Esa última frase captó la atención de Cya. Otra vez la princesa había golpeado un nervio en la hechicera, y esta no pudo pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa. Parecía que la princesa estaba por volver a darle la vuelta a su juego, y eso no le agradaba. O más bien, lo que no le agradaba era que, en el fondo, una pequeñísima parte de ella parecía saber que había verdad en lo que Zelda decía.

\- ¿No me crees? ¿No recuerdas lo que te pregunté antes? – dijo Zelda, al ver que Cya no le respondía. – Imagino que habrás tenido tiempo de pensar en ello.

\- ¿Pensar en qué? – preguntó Cya, haciéndose la desentendida.

\- No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. Cuando te pregunté qué tanto conocías a Link realmente. – respondió Zelda.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tanto lo conoces tú? – Cya no pudo hacer otra cosa que redirigir la pregunta de su enemiga de vuelta hacia ella. En este punto no se le ocurría otro mecanismo de defensa para evadir esa pregunta por no ser capaz de responderla, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

\- Quisiera pensar que lo conozco lo suficiente. – dijo Zelda, sin titubear. – No lo niego, estoy segura de que hay muchas otras facetas, pero eso solo me motiva a querer ir más allá. Pero nunca respondiste a mi pregunta.

A Zelda no se le escapó que Cya apretaba el agarre en la mano con la que sostenía su báculo. Se estaba tensando claramente, de nuevo había logrado darle la vuelta a su juego mental. El tinte rojo en sus ojos de pronto pareció volverse más intenso por unos segundos, pero volvió a la normalidad poco después. Al ver que se calmaba (relativamente), prosiguió.

\- Permíteme reformularla. – dijo Zelda. – ¿Sabes algo del pueblo de dónde viene Link? ¿De su familia, y de la gente con quién creció?

\- ¿Qué importancia tiene eso? – dijo Cya con desprecio. ¿Qué iban a importarle otras personas en la vida de Link? Ellos no eran nadie al lado de él.

\- Cya, ¿qué es lo que ves en Link realmente? – preguntó Zelda. – ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? ¿Solo porque es el héroe legendario? ¿Eso es todo lo que ves en él? ¿Al héroe?

De nuevo, Cya se quedó con la palabra en la boca. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer fuese tan capaz de sacarla de sus casillas con solo sus palabras? Y no era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta. La última vez no había podido darle una respuesta… y ahora tampoco había encontrado una. Pero Zelda no había terminado todavía.

\- Como me lo imaginé, en realidad no sabes nada de él. – dijo Zelda. – Me refiero a Link, por supuesto. A Link el hombre, no el héroe. No sabes que se crio en el pequeño pueblo de Ordon. Que sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño en un accidente, que su tío fue quien se hizo cargo de él y quien le enseñó cómo manejar una espada. O tampoco, que tiene una linda hermanita menor, a la cual adora como no tienes idea.

Cya se mordió el labio inferior. Cada palabra pronunciada por su odiada enemiga se sentía como si un puñal se le enterrara en el pecho. Ella no sabía nada de eso. ¿Pero qué importaba? ¿Qué importancia tenían esas cosas, esas personas? O más bien… ¿por qué a Zelda sí parecían importarle estas… trivialidades?

\- Hay más en Link que solo el héroe legendario. Mucho más. – dijo Zelda. – ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo amas si en realidad no sabes nada de él? ¿De quién es, de dónde viene… de las cosas que le gustan y le disgustan?

\- ¡Ya cállate! – exclamó la bruja, ya furiosa. No necesitaba más información. – ¡Cuando me deshaga de ti, él verá que no te necesita, ni a nadie más! ¡Solo a mí! ¡A MÍ! ¡Y mientras tanto, disfrutaré de verte morir en la desesperación mientras observas como él querrá estar conmigo, y no contigo!

Y dicho eso, la bruja se largó, dejando a su enemiga antes que esta tuviera oportunidad de decirle algo más. Cya no pudo evitar agarrarse el pecho, todas las palabras que le había dicho Zelda en serio que la habían hecho enfurecer. Lo que no entendía era, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué todo lo que le dijo la hizo perder la paciencia? ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a cuestionar su amor por el héroe legendario? Y mientras tanto, trataba de pintarse a sí misma como una inocente víctima, creyéndose mucho porque Link compartió con ella cosas tan insignificantes sobre su pueblo y su familia. Eso no significaba nada.

\- Te lo demostraré, Zelda… mi amor es más fuerte que el tuyo, eso júralo. – se dijo mientras volvía a sus aposentos.

Al mismo tiempo, Zelda se dejó caer de rodillas en cuanto Cya finalmente se marchó. Mantener ese semblante duro y firme frente a su enemiga no había sido sencillo, pero había valido la pena. Era la única válvula de escape que tenía para desahogarse de la desesperación por su situación actual. No había comido nada desde que fue capturada, y había tenido que usar un hechizo condensador para aprovechar la humedad en el aire producida por las plantas de Cya (oportunamente había muchísimas de ellas cerca) y conseguir algo de agua. En cuanto a suplir la falta de alimento, el poder de su fragmento de la Trifuerza le ayudaba a mitigarlo al menos en parte, junto con las técnicas de meditación que utilizaba para conservar su energía tanto como fuera posible. Pero no podía estar segura de cuánto más podría resistir de ese modo. Por mucho que lo odiara, no podía hacer mucho más, excepto esperar a ser rescatada.

Sin darse cuenta, había metido su mano entre los pliegues de su vestido, y tomado la batuta que Link le regaló. Cya le había quitado su florete, pero al menos aún tenía consigo algo a qué aferrarse para mantener viva la esperanza, y que de algún modo le hiciera sentirse cerca de Link en ese momento a pesar de la situación.

\- La batuta… tal vez… – dijo Zelda, mientras ponía a trabajar su mente.

Recordando lo que le había enseñado Lana, sobre cómo romper protecciones mágicas. La prisión en la que estaba era esencialmente eso, energía mágica convertida en sustancia sólida. En anteriores intentos de destruirla para escapar, la energía simplemente se devolvía hacia ella. Pero según lo que Lana le había contado, toda barrera mágica tenía un punto en el cual, de ser atacada, cortaría la fuente mágica y la derrumbaría por completo. Por supuesto, eso era aplicable para barreras de energía, pero… ¿sería posible aplicar el principio con su prisión actual?

\- Sin tan solo pudiera… ¿cuál será el punto débil de esta prisión? – se preguntó.

Aunque lo supiera, de todos modos sería difícil ya que no tenía algo en qué canalizar el poder para dirigir un ataque hacia ese punto, como un arma… o un instrumento. La batuta no era un arma para atacar físicamente, pero sí podía servirle para concentrar el ataque en un punto mucho más pequeño. Quizás, todavía tenía una posibilidad.

\- Todavía no me has vencido, Cya. – murmuró con determinación.

Tal vez no tendría que esperar a ser rescatada. Aunque estaba segura de que Link y los otros no tardarían en venir por ella (por su estimación, si siguieron la marcha sin ella, deberían estar llegando al valle para el día siguiente), no tenía nada de malo dificultarle las cosas a Cya hasta que ese momento llegara. Por supuesto, eso entraba directamente en conflicto con tratar de conservar sus energías para mantenerse con vida. Mejor esperar. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era pasar esa noche tratando de localizar el punto de convergencia de la fuente mágica para que Cya no sospechara nada. Después, podría centrar sus esfuerzos en comenzar a derrumbar la barrera.

Hasta entonces, estaba segura de que Link vendría por ella. Tenía que sobrevivir hasta ese momento. No podía hacer nada más, excepto esperar que hubiese captado el mensaje de la última vez, y encomendarse a las Diosas.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, al anochecer…**_

En el campamento del ejército hyruleano, tras concluir la marcha de ese día, casi todos los soldados se habían ido a dormir por ese día. Todos, a excepción de los que se habían quedado hacer la guardia nocturna… y Link, que simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de su compañero todavía hacían eco en su cabeza y con toda razón.

\- _"Estás siendo muy egoísta al creer que puedes llevar esa carga tú solo. Todos estamos juntos en esto, y si no puedes entenderlo… tal vez me equivoqué respecto a ti aquel día."_

A pesar de que el puñetazo que le dio le había dolido, lo que más le dolió fueron esas palabras, en particular las últimas. Aún podía recordar aquel día, cuando Ruisu lo propuso para ser el líder de su escuadrón. No tenían mucho de conocerse, pero ya desde aquel momento, se mostraba dispuesto a darle su voto de confianza. Significó mucho para Link que Ruisu pensara eso casi desde el primer momento, y se esforzó mucho para probarle a él y a los otros que su confianza no era en vano. Desde entonces, se volvieron inseparables, un equipo indetenible…

Y luego, él tuvo que arruinar todo lo que habían logrado. Después de sacar la Espada Maestra de su pedestal, dejó que el poder y el triunfo se le subieran a la cabeza. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por tratar de probarse a sí mismo y a la mujer que amaba algo que en realidad ya había demostrado mucho antes? Una vez escuchó decir "a veces, cuando te enamoras, puedes llegar a cometer grandes estupideces". Cuanta verdad había en esas palabras, él era la prueba viviente. Pero ya no tenía sentido lamentarse por su error. Todo lo que quedaba, era esforzarse por corregirlo.

Al no poder dormir, decidió salirse de su saco y caminar un rato por ahí. Tal vez con eso pudiera recuperar el sueño. Sin embargo, al salir de la tienda, se encontró con que afuera, sentado frente al fuego haciendo su turno de guardia se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ruisu. Este no hizo más que dirigir una mirada hacia donde estaba él por un momento, pero su expresión ni se inmutó. A Link se le hizo algo escalofriante esa vista, pues aunque Ruisu no era exactamente el más expresivo del grupo (ese honor le correspondía sin duda a Alexandre), verlo con esa expresión totalmente neutral e indescifrable no era algo normal. Una parte de él hasta hubiera preferido que gritara furioso como lo hizo más temprano, especialmente porque tenía toda la razón para hacerlo.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se aproximó a la fogata y sin decir una palabra se sentó justo frente a su compañero. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, el silencio comenzó a hacérsele incómodo, y por dentro sintió que debía decir algo, tal vez disculparse con él por la forma en como actuó con todos. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nunca en toda su vida se había visto en una situación como esta, y no tenía idea de qué debía decir, o cómo se suponía que debía decirlo.

\- Discúlpame.

La voz de Ruisu interrumpió los pensamientos de Link. ¿Era una broma, él era el que tenía que disculparse y de pronto su amigo se le adelantaba? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

\- Creo que me excedí un poco. – dijo Ruisu. – Con el puñetazo que te di, quiero decir.

\- Ah, ¿eso? – dijo Link. – No te preocupes. La verdad es que… creo que lo necesitaba.

Por lo visto, Ruisu percibió que a Link se le estaba dificultando romper esa tensión, así que decidió hacerlo él en su lugar. Eso al menos resolvía un problema, de iniciar la conversación. Ahora dependía de él continuarla.

\- Y todo lo que me dijiste… es cierto. – prosiguió, cuando por fin encontró las palabras. – Me porté como un verdadero idiota. Me cerré en mí mismo, y comencé a pensar que esta era solo mi batalla, dejándolos de lado a todos ustedes. Tenías razón, eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte.

\- Bueno, te tomaste tu tiempo en reconocerlo. – dijo Ruisu, al parecer intentando mejorar su humor.

\- *Suspiro*, creo que tantas victorias consecutivas se me subieron a la cabeza. – admitió Link. – Y no estoy hablando solo de las batallas.

\- Es por la princesa, ¿verdad? – dijo Ruisu. Link solo asintió con la cabeza. Su amigo se había dado cuenta antes que nadie, incluso que él mismo, no tenía sentido negarlo frente a él.

\- No tienes idea de la emoción que me embargó cuando supe que Zelda correspondía a mis sentimientos. – dijo Link. – No podía creerlo, es decir, ¿ella, la heredera del trono de Hyrule, en serio sentía amor por mí? En ese momento, lo único que deseaba, era poder ser el hombre que ella merecía. Y creí que si podía convertirme en el héroe de las leyendas… podría llegar a serlo.

Se sentía realmente tonto de pensar en eso ahora. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo creer que tenía que probarse frente a ella como un héroe? ¿No le había demostrado ya que lo amaba solo por ser él mismo, es decir, simplemente Link? ¿Qué otra razón podría haber tenido para quitarse las formalidades con él, ofrecerle su amistad y cariño, y compartir tantos secretos solo con él y con nadie más? Sin mencionar aquella noche, cuando se le entregó totalmente en cuerpo y alma, esa era la máxima prueba de su amor. De la misma manera, él se había enamorado no de la Princesa de Hyrule, sino de la mujer detrás de la corona, de Zelda.

\- Link, la princesa se acercó a ti antes de que ninguno de nosotros supiera que eras el héroe. – dijo Ruisu. – Y estoy seguro de que aunque nada de esto hubiera pasado, sus sentimientos por ti no cambiarían.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Link. – No podría culparla si ya no quiere nada conmigo ahora.

\- Link, ¿en serio crees que ella es tan voluble? – dijo Ruisu, al parecer tomando ofensa de que Link pudiese creer eso. – Si realmente te ama, y estoy seguro de que así es, sus sentimientos no cambiarán tan fácilmente. No lo niego, te portaste como un patán y un imbécil con ella y con todos nosotros, pero ella no te dejará de amar por un solo error… ni siquiera uno tan enorme como este.

Link se sorprendía de lo fácil que Ruisu podía decir esas palabras. Era como si pudiera ver los sentimientos de los dos a leguas.

\- Lo más importante ahora, es que nos demuestres a todos, y a la princesa, que realmente eres ese hombre del que ella se enamoró. – dijo Ruisu. – En el entrenamiento, te nominé como líder por una razón. Un equipo necesita un líder, pero el líder también necesita a su equipo.

\- Sí, ahora lo sé. – dijo Link. – Ya por fin entendí lo que tú, ella, y todos los demás intentaban decirme. – dicho esto, se puso de pie y caminó hasta su compañero. – Ruisu… por favor, quiero que me prestes tu fuerza. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, y la de todos, para rescatar a Zelda y salvar a Hyrule.

\- Ahora sí estás hablando como el Link que conozco. – dijo Ruisu, poniéndose de pie también.

Los dos alzaron las manos y las chocaron con fuerza, dándose un fuerte apretón, símbolo de estar renovando el lazo que los unía. Link estuvo a punto de romper ese lazo con su estupidez, y por dentro, se juró a sí mismo que jamás volvería a cometer ese error. Por fin entendió que sin importar todo el poder que tuviera, no podría hacer todo él solo. Necesitaba a sus amigos, tanto como ellos lo necesitaban a él. Pero lo más importante, sabía que en ese momento Zelda necesitaba de él. Miró hacia la luna con determinación, decidido a renovar el juramento que hizo aquel día.

\- "Zelda… juro por las Diosas, ¡que te salvaré a como dé lugar!"

Mientras tanto, alguien más que también estaba haciendo su guardia nocturna había escuchado la conversación. Lana apenas estaba terminando su turno de guardia y se disponía a irse a dormir, pero de lejos vio que Link salía y se sentaba a conversar con Ruisu. Casi se iba después de que los dos permanecieron en silencio, pero cuando comenzaron a hablar, no pudo evitar quedarse a escucharlos. Sonrió cuando vio que, a pesar de sus dudas cuando lo vio antes, Ruisu fue capaz de sacar a Link de su depresión, aunque lamentando un poco no haber podido hacer algo para ayudar en eso. Pero tal vez… sí había otra cosa que podía hacer. Y no necesariamente, tendría que estar despierta para hacerlo. Podría hacerlo en sus sueños.

\- Si esa conexión entre nosotras es a dos vías… tal vez pueda aprovecharla. Puedo averiguar si la princesa se encuentra bien. ¿Quién mejor para preguntárselo que la propia Cya?

Por mucho que le aterrase la idea de volver a tener otro "encuentro mental" con Cya, en ese momento se sentía en la obligación de hacer todo lo posible para volver a reunir a Link con la princesa. A pesar de estar segura de que Zelda podría sobrevivir hasta que llegaran a rescatarla, asegurarse de que estaba con vida serviría para subir la moral de todos, incluyendo especialmente la de Link, que en ese momento era el que más lo necesitaba de todos.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

El hecho de dormir en una cómoda y mullida cama, mientras su enemiga seguía prisionera languideciendo en esa reducida celda no pareció ayudar mucho a que Cya conciliara el sueño aquella noche. Todavía le atormentaba su conversación de antes con ella. Las palabras que le dijo la princesa no dejaban de hacer eco dentro de su cabeza, como si se tratase de un mantra que buscaba volverla completamente loca. Y no importaba cómo, simplemente no podía silenciarlo.

Una y otra vez, las preguntas taladraban en su mente, como si quisieran una respuesta. Una VERDADERA respuesta. Porque ese era el asunto, Cya simplemente había elegido ignorarlas, en vez de admitir que simplemente, no tenía una respuesta concreta. Y le tomó una eternidad poder dormirse, pero estaba tan perturbada, que no pudo levantar sus defensas mentales, y literalmente, dejó las puertas de su mente abiertas de par en par. Bueno, mientras a ella no se le ocurriese venir a fisgonear…

\- _Cya… Cya… sé que estás allí… respóndeme…_

La bruja oscura tuvo que reprimir un resoplido de irritación. Escuchar la voz de su contraparte, que era idéntica pero tan diferente a la suya, era lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento. Se tomó su tiempo antes de voltear hacia la dirección en que le hablaba. No podía encararla hasta tener control total de sus emociones y de su expresión. No podía darse el lujo de mostrar signos de vulnerabilidad.

\- _Vaya, vaya… Qué sorpresa vernos de nuevo aquí. –_ dijo, ocultando el descontrol que sentía lo mejor que podía. – _¿Qué sucede, estás molesta porque no pasé a saludarte durante mi pequeña visita?_

\- _No quería tener que hacer esto de nuevo._ – confesó Lana. – _Pero tampoco podía quedarme sin hacer nada, después de lo que hiciste._

\- _¿Y qué piensas hacer?_ – inquirió Cya. – _Te recuerdo que aquí ninguna de las dos puede hacer nada para lastimar a la otra, al menos no físicamente._

 _\- No necesito pelear contigo. –_ dijo Lana con determinación. – _Simplemente, hay algo que quiero saber, y nadie mejor que tú para comprobarlo._

 _\- ¿Y por qué piensas que te voy a decir nada? –_ replicó Cya.

 _\- Si mis sospechas son correctas, todavía tienes a la princesa Zelda cautiva, ¿me equivoco?_ – preguntó Lana, ignorando el comentario de su contraparte. El gesto que inmediatamente cruzó por el rostro de Cya fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba. – _Como lo imaginé, no has podido arrebatarle su fragmento de la Trifuerza todavía._

 _\- Tch, es demasiado terca. –_ dijo Cya. – _Pero no podrá durar para siempre. Hasta ella tiene que tener su límite. Caerá tarde o temprano, y tú y todos los demás la seguirán._

 _\- La Princesa Zelda es una mujer fuerte. –_ dijo Lana con determinación, y por dentro aliviada de que al menos, pudo confirmar que Zelda seguía con vida, que era lo más importante. – _Ella no se rendirá tan fácilmente, y ninguno de nosotros tampoco. Especialmente Link._

 _\- Oh, y yo cuento con eso. No tendré satisfacción si mi querido héroe no lo hace interesante. –_ respondió Cya.

 _\- Debo admitirlo, haber utilizado la oscuridad interior de Link para crear esas copias sombrías fue una táctica bastante ingeniosa… por despreciable que haya sido._

 _\- Y me han sido de gran utilidad. Pude reponer mis números un poco gracias a ellos_. – dijo Cya, muy complacida consigo misma por haberlo pensado.

 _\- ¿Y asumo que además, te hacen sentir que estás más cerca de él?_ – espetó Lana secamente.

\- _Ciertamente no son el verdadero, pero me ayudan a alivianar un poco la espera. Ahora ya es solo cuestión de tiempo._ – replicó Cya riéndose un poco, como para provocar a Lana. Sin embargo, la peliazul no le respondió. Confundida por esto, Cya decidió seguir hablando. – _¿Qué ocurre? Usualmente esta es la parte en la que tratas de convencerme de que me rinda con mis planes. ¿No tienes nada qué decir esta vez?_

\- _No, ya me he dado cuenta de que no tiene caso. –_ dijo Lana, negando con la cabeza, y con algo de tristeza en su voz. Pero al dirigirse de nuevo a Cya, retornó a su tono de determinación. – _Hay tantas cosas que no entiendes..._

 _\- No es posible, primero Zelda, ¿y ahora tú? Estoy harta de oír la misma tonada una y otra vez. –_ dijo Cya, claramente molesta. – _Sé perfectamente lo que quiero, y haré lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo._

 _\- ¿En verdad lo sabes? –_ preguntó Lana. – _¿Es realmente el amor del héroe legendario lo que quieres? ¿Estás segura de que realmente lo amas?_

 _\- ¿Tú también vas a ponerte a cuestionarme? –_ dijo Cya. – _Por mucho que deteste admitir que alguna vez fuimos una sola persona, tú de todas las personas deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Y después de haber llegado tan lejos, nada me hará retroceder._

 _\- Si ese es el caso, entonces no tenemos nada más que decirnos._ – respondió Lana con resignación. – _Nuestro próximo encuentro… tendrá que ser el último._

 _\- ¿Oh, me estás amenazando?_ – dijo Cya burlonamente. – _Lana, te conozco perfectamente. Eres débil, no pudiste matarme antes, ¿por qué piensas que podrás hacerlo ahora?_

 _\- Me hice a mí misma una promesa. –_ aseguró Lana. – _Y para cumplirla, tendré que detenerte. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, aunque eso signifique que el precio sea mi vida… o la tuya._

Y sin más qué decir a su contraparte, Lana se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cortando el enlace mental. Ya había cumplido con su cometido. Había podido comprobar que la Princesa Zelda todavía seguía con vida, que era lo más importante, decirles eso a todos los demás mejoraría muchísimo la moral, para motivarlos a rescatarla, especialmente a Link, quien era el que más lo necesitaba.

En cuanto a Cya, ella seguía sin poder entender. Zelda, y ahora también Lana, ambas constantemente la atormentaban cuestionando que sus sentimientos fuesen reales. Claro que lo eran, y ella lo sabía. Le enfurecía en sobremanera que ninguna de las dos pudiese entenderlo. Pero ellas no eran más que obstáculos esperando a ser removidos. Cuando ya no estuvieran, tendría el camino libre.

 _\- El héroe legendario y la Trifuerza serán solo míos. Es mi derecho…_

Además, tener a la princesa como prisionera le daba una palanca que podía utilizar a su favor. Zelda no podía ir a ninguna parte, y en su estado actual, tampoco podía causarle problemas. Todo saldría según sus planes. Nada ni nadie la detendría.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

\- Link… Link despierta… ¡Link!

\- Hmm…

Link abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un pequeño resplandor azul filtrándose por entre sus párpados. Cuando finalmente se despertó del todo pudo ver la silueta de Proxi, aleteando frente a su cara. Parecía que ya estaba bien.

\- Proxi, ¿ya estás mejor? – dijo incorporándose, mientras ella se sentaba en su mano para ponerse cara a cara con él. Después de aquel enfrentamiento con Cya, habían tenido que dejar a la pequeña hada descansando mientras Lana y las mariposas curativas de Maripola intentaban sanarla. Ese ataque le había hecho muchísimo daño, de no haber actuado antes, tal vez no hubiese despertado.

\- Sí, ahora lo estoy, gracias por preguntar. – dijo la pequeña hada. – Por cierto… ya los demás me contaron lo que pasó… con la Princesa Zelda.

\- Ah, así que ya lo sabes. – dijo Link.

\- Link… fue mi culpa, no debí haberte inflado más el ego. – dijo Proxi. – Lo siento mucho, en serio.

\- No tienes que disculparte. – dijo Link. – En cuanto a lo que sucedió, ya pasé suficiente tiempo culpándome y sintiendo lástima por mí mismo. Esa no es la respuesta. Es hora de dejar la culpa y asumir la responsabilidad.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Proxi.

\- Algo que debí haber hecho desde el principio. – dijo Link, saliendo de su saco y poniéndose sus botas.

Proxi no entendió a lo que se refería, pero Link esperó a que Impa y Azael hubiesen despertado. Los Sheikahs estaban muy complacidos de ver que el muchacho había aprendido su lección, y ahora que había salido de su depresión, quería empezar a enmendar sus errores. Cuando les informó lo que planeaba hacer, estos le hicieron el favor de reunir a todas las tropas una vez que todos los soldados habían despertado.

La charla que tuvo con Ruisu la noche anterior sin duda le aclaró la mente para darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, pero hacerlo enfrente de todos sería mucho más complicado. Azael e Impa reunieron a los soldados en el claro, frente a una pequeña meseta, donde Link estaría en un punto elevado para ser visto y escuchado por todos, hyruleanos, Gorons y Zoras por igual. La tensión no se hizo esperar. Tomando un profundo respiro, el muchacho salió para afrontarlos a todos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aunque Impa y Azael lograron convencer a todos de que guardaran silencio para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir, en aquel momento se podían oír a algunos murmurando entre ellos. Y las miradas de varios eran poco menos que amigables, con toda razón. Era el momento de la verdad. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, determinó no cometer ningún error. Una palabra en falso y todo se vendría abajo.

\- Soy culpable. – anunció en voz alta. Los murmullos cesaron, y las expresiones cambiaron a una ligera sorpresa. Viendo que tenía su atención, prosiguió. – Soy culpable de que la Princesa Zelda haya caído en las manos de nuestra enemiga. Puedo asegurarles que tenía las mejores intenciones, pero en cuanto extraje la Espada Maestra… permití que su poder me nublara el juicio, y me separara del resto de ustedes. Empecé a creer que nada, ni nadie podría derrotarme, y por culpa de ese error, ella tuvo que hacer un sacrificio para protegerme.

\- Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta. – dijo Azael con satisfacción. Impa le dio con el codo por su interrupción.

\- Shhh, presta atención. – le dijo.

\- Sé que estos días no me he comportado como se debe, como uno de ustedes, como un verdadero caballero de Hyrule. – continuó Link. – Salí al campo de batalla en busca de gloria personal, y mi única motivación era por demostrar algo. Sí, fui muy egoísta al hacerlo, y por eso… les pido mis más humildes disculpas, a todos.

Todos empezaron a murmurar de nuevo. Claramente, los tomó por sorpresa el que Link les estuviese diciendo todo esto, de frente, y sin temor alguno.

\- Después de lo que ha sucedido, no me siento digno de llevar el título del héroe legendario. Y cuando la guerra haya terminado, estoy dispuesto a someterme a cualquier castigo que ustedes crean pertinentes. Sin embargo, en este momento, Cya tiene en sus manos a nuestra legítima soberana, y sigue siendo una amenaza para la paz de nuestro reino. No pienso descansar hasta que la princesa esté de nuevo entre nosotros sana y salva, y que Cya sea derrotada. Pero no puedo hacer esto yo solo. Por eso… ¡necesito que todos ustedes me presten su fuerza!

Dijo las últimas palabras inclinándose frente a todos. Si no se habían sorprendido hasta ahora por todo lo que había dicho, esa sería la última gota para terminar de convencerlos. Pero en caso de que fuese necesario, los miembros de la legión de Link, que se encontraban entre ellos, decidieron dar el empujón inicial.

\- ¡La princesa y Hyrule nos necesitan! – gritó Alexandre alzando su lanza en alto.

\- ¡La pelea aún no ha terminado! – agregó Zatyr, haciendo lo propio con su arco. – ¡La Princesa Zelda es una mujer fuerte, podrá resistir, pero tenemos que ayudarla!

\- ¡Por la gloria de Hyrule! – dijo Garrett.

\- ¡¿Quién está con nosotros?! – concluyó Ruisu.

El vitoreo no se hizo esperar. Todos los soldados alzaron sus armas y comenzaron a gritar con entusiasmo. Al mirar a sus amigos entre ellos, Link no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Seguramente, Ruisu convencería al resto de que hicieran eso para ayudarlo, y con eso inspirar al resto de las tropas. Todo lo que necesitaban era el incentivo apropiado. Había dado resultado, y más pronto de lo que él pensaba. Impa avanzó al frente y alzó su gran espada para llamar la atención de los soldados, que inmediatamente se calmaron y tomaron postura de atención hacia su comandante.

\- El momento de la batalla final se acerca. – les dijo. – Nos dirigiremos al Valle de los Videntes para atacar a nuestra enemiga, y rescatar a la princesa.

Dichas estas palabras, se volteó a ver a Link con firmeza y desenvainó su gran espada, alzándola en un gesto ceremonial. Solamente Azael, y los soldados de mayor rango, tenían idea de lo que eso significaba. Inmediatamente hizo su declaración:

\- Por mi autoridad como comandante suprema del ejército de Hyrule, Sir Link, te concederé el mando total de las tropas hyruleanas desde este momento, hasta el final de esta campaña. Todos los soldados se reportarán a ti directamente. Ten en cuenta, sin embargo, que estoy delegando esta autoridad sobre ti no como un privilegio, sino como una prueba. Tendrás que demostrarnos a todos nosotros, y a ti mismo, que la fe que la princesa demostró tener en ti no estaba equivocada. Que eres un digno portador del espíritu del héroe, y de blandir la espada destructora del mal.

Link se tomó su tiempo para considerarlo, una vez que se le pasó la sorpresa de que Impa le hubiese cedido el mando total de las tropas de Hyrule. Por un momento quiso decir que no, que no se merecía tal honor, especialmente después de haberles fallado a todos como lo hizo. Y dejando de lado el hecho de que en sus días de entrenamiento no había sido un mal líder para su legión, existía una diferencia enorme entre comandar un grupo pequeño y un ejército completo. No pudo evitar echar una mirada a sus compañeros, como si intentara preguntarles qué pensaban ellos al respecto. Aparte de ellos, también a sus aliados de las otras eras: Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Maripola y Fay. Uno tras otro, todos parecieron leerle el pensamiento, y su respuesta fue mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Si ellos estaban dispuestos, ¿por qué no podía estarlo él?

Tras batallar consigo mismo, finalmente tomó su decisión. Desenvainó la Espada Maestra, y aceptó el gesto ceremonial de Impa. Si esta era su oportunidad de redimirse, y de demostrarles a todos aquellos que depositaron su fe en él (especialmente a Zelda), no podía dejarlo de lado de ninguna manera. No podía fallarles, pero más importante aún, no planeaba fallarse a sí mismo de nuevo como lo hizo.

\- Humildemente acepto el mando, comandante Impa. – dijo, volviendo a envainar su espada. Dicho esto, se dirigió al resto de los soldados. – Sé que he cometido errores, y las consecuencias que estos han tenido. Pero aprendí mi lección. No me considero a mí mismo un héroe. Soy solo un hombre, pero más importante aún, soy un caballero de Hyrule, y mi misión es clara. Y comparto esa misión con todos ustedes. Si están dispuestos a darme una oportunidad, solo una… haré mi mejor esfuerzo para guiarlos a todos. ¿Están conmigo?

\- ¡VIVA EL COMANDANTE LINK! ¡VIVA EL HÉROE LEGENDARIO!

Si los gritos de antes sonaban entusiastas, no se comparaban en absoluto con los que siguieron después. El valor y la fuerza de Link se esparcieron a todos los caballeros, cuyos corazones estaban más que dispuestos a seguir a su nuevo líder. Y Link estaba tan absorto en este espectáculo, que no pudo ver que la Espada Maestra, en el interior de la funda a su espalda, comenzaba a resplandecer. Impa y Azael sí pudieron ver el resplandor, aunque fue solo por un segundo, y se vieron uno al otro con satisfacción, pues sabían lo que significaba. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, Link debió sentir algo, pues miró por encima del hombro en dirección de la espada, pero no notó nada extraño.

\- "Por fin aprendió la lección." – pensó Impa. – "Con eso, ha despertado el verdadero poder de la Espada Maestra. Ahora sí, es digno de ser llamado el héroe." – Miró hacia el cielo, y pensó en su protegida. – "Zelda… por favor resiste, pronto te rescataremos."

* * *

 _ **Templo de las Almas…**_

No fue exactamente una buena noche para Cya, y no estaba segura de querer despertar aquel día. El "encuentro en sueños" que tuvo con Lana solo la dejó más molesta de lo que ya estaba a causa de la resistencia que oponía Zelda. Aun estando tan cerca de ganar, y de ver realizados sus deseos, todavía intentaban seguir peleando contra ella. Su terquedad era legendaria, de eso no había duda.

Mientras se paseaba por su santuario, los Links Sombríos que escaparon de la batalla anterior montaban guardia por todo el templo, y cada vez que pasaba frente a ellos, estos le rendían tributo, apartándose e inclinándose respetuosamente. En otros tiempos, quizás se sentiría enormemente halagada de que la adorasen de este modo, pero… no eran más que copias al carbón que no se comparaban en nada al original. No eran más que cascarones vacíos, sin mente, alma, ni corazón. De ninguna manera eran sustitutos para el verdadero Link.

Y a pesar de no estar de humor para encontrarse de nuevo con su odiada rival en el amor, algo dentro de Cya le hizo tener un presentimiento que la hizo dirigirse hacia la prisión de cristal donde estaba encerrada Zelda. Al llegar, de nuevo, igual que en los días anteriores, volvió a encontrar a la prisionera en esa aburrida pose de meditación. ¿Acaso estaba paranoica? No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que la princesa estaba tramando algo, tal vez una manera de escaparse, o de causarle problemas. Bueno, su sola existencia ya era una verdadera opresión.

Le sorprendía que realmente pudiese resistir tanto. Zelda no parecía haberse movido de su lugar en todo ese tiempo. Tenía sentido, la había dejado allí sin comida ni agua, pero no se veía tan debilitada como debería estarlo después de ese tiempo. ¿De dónde sacaba esa fuerza? Cya no estaba segura de querer hacer otro intento para atormentar a Zelda. No importaba lo que le dijera, ella siempre conseguía darle la vuelta y hacerla perder el control. Simplemente se quedó parada observándola, debatiéndose entre intentar decirle algo o irse de allí. Antes de poder decidirse, Zelda fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – le preguntó, evidentemente dándose cuenta de su presencia.

Cya se mordió ligeramente el labio, pensando si debería responderle. Finalmente, su orgullo le ganó y decidió que no podía permitir que la dejara en ridículo. Por mucho que quisiera matarla allí mismo y en ese momento, hasta que no obtuviera su fragmento de la Trifuerza no podía hacerlo. Pero algo más era lo que le atormentaba en ese momento, más allá del simple hecho que fueran enemigas por causa de su amor por un hombre.

\- Pareces estar perturbada por algo. – dijo Zelda. No era una pregunta, era un hecho.

\- Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo. – admitió la hechicera, sin estar segura del por qué. ¿Qué podía importarle eso a ella? – Uno donde Lana decía las mismas tonterías que tú.

\- ¿Tonterías? – preguntó Zelda, aunque por dentro, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

\- No entiendo por qué cuestionan mis sentimientos. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, todos los sacrificios… han sido por él. ¿No es prueba suficiente? – dijo Cya. – ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?

\- Cya, si tus sentimientos son reales, ¿por qué ir tan lejos para demostrarlos? – dijo Zelda. – Link no aprecia que otras personas salgan lastimadas en su nombre, y creo que eso te lo ha hecho notar desde el principio.

\- Si tan solo él me aceptara, nada de esto tendría que suceder. – dijo Cya. – Pero estás tú. Mientras tú existas, él no me verá de esa manera.

\- No entiendo cómo podría verte diferente, aunque yo no estuviera. – replicó Zelda. – Cya, tú y yo tenemos ideas muy distintas de lo que significa amar a alguien. A ti realmente no te importa Link, no como persona, al menos.

\- ¿Y qué sabrás tú de eso? – espetó la bruja.

\- Más de lo que piensas. – dijo Zelda. – De hecho, la verdadera razón de haberme peleado con Link en ese momento, fue precisamente porque él me importa. Estaba actuando de una manera muy imprudente, y al hacerlo se exponía a salir herido, o algo peor. Y lo último que querría sería eso.

\- En eso podemos estar de acuerdo. – admitió Cya a regañadientes. – Entonces, ¿qué es lo que nos hace diferentes?

\- No lo sé. – dijo Zelda. – Pero sí sé, que para mí, hay más en Link que solo el héroe legendario. Él no es perfecto, creo que eso hasta tú lo sabes. Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda amarlo después de todo. Y lo único que me importa es que él sea feliz.

\- No trates de engañarme. – dijo Cya. – En el fondo, solo lo quieres para ti y nadie más. Solo piensas en tu propia felicidad.

\- ¿Es de mí de quién estás hablando, o de ti misma? – dijo Zelda. – ¿Estabas pensando en la felicidad de Link cuando empezaste todo esto?

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – exclamó Cya alzando el báculo, haciendo que este emitiera energía oscura.

Al instante, las paredes de cristal que rodeaban a Zelda se tornaron del mismo color que la energía del báculo de Cya, y comenzaron a emitir descargas eléctricas de color púrpura que iban dirigidas hacia Zelda. La princesa, tomada desprevenida, gritó de agonía al sentir la electricidad oscura recorrer su cuerpo, como el peor dolor que pudiese imaginar, multiplicado por cien, y lentamente fue cayendo de rodillas, a medida que Cya aumentaba la intensidad de las descargas.

\- ¡ESTOY HARTA! ¡HARTA DE TI! ¡HARTA DE LANA Y DE TODOS LOS DEMÁS! ¡NI TÚ NI NADIE SEGUIRÁ INTERPONIÉNDOSE EN MI CAMINO!

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, Zelda luchó por resistir el dolor hasta que finalmente cesó, respirando a grandes bocanadas mientras alzaba la mirada para volver a encarar a Cya. Eso ya le hizo darse cuenta que era mejor no seguir provocando a la hechicera. Parecía que en su estado actual, decirle sus verdades en la cara solo la haría enfurecer todavía más. De hecho, parecía que incluso con solo mirarla feo podría incurrir en su ira.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Quédate en el suelo, donde mereces estar! – exclamó Cya, aparentemente satisfecha de haber doblegado a Zelda. – ¡Esta guerra concluirá con mi victoria, y por fin podré tener lo que merezco! ¡Y tú y todos los demás dejarán de estorbarme!

Y sin decir más, la hechicera se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recorrer de vuelta a su palacio. Fue un alivio para Zelda que se hubiese marchado, en especial porque si llegaba a mirarla de frente, la haría enfurecer más. ¿Por qué? Porque en este momento, empezó a sentir algo al pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. El odio y la ira que sentía hacia Cya por todo lo que le había hecho a ella, a Link y a su reino, se entremezclaba con un poco de lástima. Lamentaba mucho ver que estaba totalmente perdida en sus enfermizas ilusiones, al punto que ya no había forma alguna de salvarla, y que el único camino para poder detenerla tuviese que ser a través de la fuerza letal.

Pero no tenía tiempo para sentir simpatía ahora. La noche anterior fue capaz de determinar el punto de convergencia de la fuente mágica de su prisión de manera aproximada. Todo apuntaba a la pared exterior a través de la cual se comunicaba con Cya cada vez que ella venía a verla. Pero todavía no podía ubicarlo con precisión, y tenía que actuar rápido mientras Cya no estuviese mirando, antes de que se percatara de sus intenciones. Ya era momento de poner a uso la batuta.

\- Por favor, donde quiera que estés… en nombre de tu hijo, préstame tus fuerzas ahora. – pidió Zelda.

No sabía muy bien por qué se encomendaba a la madre de Link, pero él había dicho que cuando tenía la batuta, a veces sentía que su madre todavía estaba con él para protegerlo. En este momento Zelda no se sentía capaz de superar este calvario por sí sola, por eso estaba pidiendo un poco de fuerza adicional. Tal vez la madre de Link atendiera sus plegarias, para ayudarle a proteger a su hijo a través de ella. La mejor manera de proteger a Link sería dificultándole las cosas a Cya hasta que él llegara, y para eso, lo primero que tenía que hacer, era escapar de su prisión.

* * *

 _ **En las afueras del templo…**_

El ejército había llegado de nuevo al valle. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo vieron la última vez. Yermo, devastado, y pululado de muerte por todas partes. Las fuerzas aliadas habían hecho el reconocimiento, con ayuda de Lana y las libélulas de Maripola, para hacer una estimación de las fuerzas enemigas, evaluar su posición, y comenzar a discutir su estrategia. Ruisu iba entre los que se ofrecieron, trazando líneas en el mapa que utilizó la última vez en relación a como estaban dispersos sus enemigos por la zona. El terreno en sí mismo no había cambiado, pero ahora se enfrentaban a un número mayor en la misma área, lo que les dejaría menos espacio para desplazarse. Por fortuna, con las fuerzas aliadas, podrían compensar eso, una vez que pudiesen atravesar los cuellos de botella.

\- Señor espadachín. – dijo Maripola, que iba en ese momento con él en el lomo de la libélula. – La señora libélula no podrá seguir mucho más.

\- Casi termino. – aseguró el pelinegro. – Listo, ya podemos regresar.

\- Por fin. ¡Vamos, señora libélula! – exclamó Maripola, haciendo que el insecto diera la vuelta y regresara.

Aparte de ellos, Lana y Zatyr también sobrevolaban juntas en una libélula, Midna en un pájaro crepuscular y Fay por sus propios medios, cada una revisando su propio sector. Terminado el reconocimiento, regresaron para reportarse ante Impa, Azael, y por supuesto Link. Detrás de ellos, los otros dos miembros de la legión, la princesa Zora y el jefe Goron también les aguardaban con impaciencia. Nunca en toda la historia de Hyrule se había podido ver una concentración tan masiva de humanos, Gorons y Zoras, esperando ansiosamente el momento de entrar en batalla. En cuanto los exploradores aterrizaron, Link y todos los demás fueron a su encuentro.

\- De acuerdo, ¿cuál es la situación? – preguntó Link. Ruisu fue el primero en tomar la palabra, mostrándole el mapa que trazó.

\- El terreno no ha cambiado desde la última vez que vinimos. – le dijo. – Las tropas enemigas están ahora más amontonadas que la última vez, lo que creará una defensa mucho más cerrada.

\- ¿Qué hay de los números? – preguntó Impa.

\- Por mi estimación, al menos entre las tropas que se ven en la parte exterior del valle, les diría que los superamos por lo menos al doble, si no es que más. – dijo Zatyr. – Aun así, no podemos estar seguros con las que podría haber adentro del templo.

\- Y el templo en sí mismo tiene una protección adicional. – dijo Lana. – La barrera mágica que lo rodea es mucho más potente que la última vez.

\- ¿Qué haremos respecto a eso? – preguntó Link. – Sitiar el lugar no nos servirá de nada si no podemos entrar para derrotar a Cya.

\- Ruisu, ¿puedes prestarme tu mapa? – pidió Lana. El muchacho se lo dio sin preguntar. – La barrera es poderosa, pero por lo que pude observar, hay tres puntos en el mapa donde hay una concentración de magia protectora, específicamente, aquí, aquí y aquí.

La hechicera marcó las tres áreas en el mapa. Estaban bastante alejadas unas de las otras por todos los alrededores del valle antes de poder llegar hasta el templo en sí mismo. Y ahora sería más difícil considerando que había más enemigos a través de los cuales tendrían que abrirse paso para llegar hasta ellos.

\- Si mi teoría es correcta, en estos tres puntos tiene que haber una especie de generadores mágicos que alimentan a la barrera. – dijo Lana. – Si los destruimos, esta perderá su fuente de energía y podremos ingresar al templo.

\- ¿Por qué los pone afuera? – preguntó Alexandre. – ¿No sería más seguro si estuvieran adentro, y así no se arriesga a que alguien los destruya?

\- No es tan simple, Alexandre. – dijo Lana. – Estos generadores necesitan tomar energía de alguna parte para poder transferirla a la barrera. Esta actúa como una especie de filtro, pues las partículas de magia en el ambiente tienen mayor dificultad para atravesarla, y si los generadores estuvieran adentro, consumirían mucha más energía de la que podrían tomar para alimentar a la barrera, y esta se consumiría en sí misma en poco tiempo.

\- Lo cual significa que solo tenemos que destruirlos para echar abajo esa barrera. – dijo Alexandre.

\- En efecto. Pero debemos tener cuidado. Cya no puede haberlos dejado desprotegidos; seguro que estarán vigilados. – señaló Lana.

\- En tal caso, todo lo que podemos hacer es dividirnos en grupos, y abrirnos paso para destruir las protecciones. – dijo Azael. – Solo podemos rezar por que no sea demasiado tarde…

\- Azael, no te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo. – dijo Impa. – No hemos venido aquí por nada, de ninguna manera…

Lana no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada hacia la comandante Sheikah. De todos los presentes, ella era quizás la que estaba más preocupada por el bienestar de la princesa, tal vez tanto o más que Link, pues ella era la persona más cercana a Zelda. Con esto en mente, la hechicera peliazul decidió que tenía que aliviarles los miedos de alguna manera. Ya era tiempo de revelar su "otro" secreto.

\- La princesa aún sigue con vida. – dijo Lana con firmeza. – Todavía estamos a tiempo de rescatarla.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – preguntó Impa.

\- Lana, no es que no apreciemos el optimismo, pero… - Azael quería agregar algo más, pero Lana continuó.

\- Sé que lo está. – dijo Lana. – La propia Cya me lo confirmó.

Todo mundo se quedó sin habla al escuchar esto. ¿La propia Cya? ¿Cómo era eso posible, a qué se refería Lana? No iba a ser fácil de explicarlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. En este momento, necesitaban saber que la princesa todavía estaba con vida, y no tenía por qué estar temiendo lo que pensaran de ella.

\- Según parece, la separación entre Cya y yo no fue tan absoluta como creímos al principio. – explicó la hechicera. – De alguna manera, quedó un fragmento de cada una de nosotras en la otra, y… eso creó una especie de conexión mental.

\- ¿Conexión mental? – preguntó Impa.

\- En ocasiones, cuando las defensas mentales de Cya están más vulnerables, o experimenta emociones fuertes, puedo echar un vistazo a su mente, e incluso, comunicarme con ella directamente. – dijo Lana. – Ya habíamos tenido… algunos encuentros de esa manera.

\- Espera, aquel día que te oí hablar en sueños… – dijo Ruisu.

\- Así es. – respondió Lana a la pregunta no formulada. – Al parecer, es más fácil acceder a esta conexión durante las horas de sueño. De hecho, una vez que descubrí que podía funcionar en ambos sentidos, si Cya podía comunicarse conmigo, yo también podría hacer lo mismo. A juzgar por lo que me dijo en nuestro último encuentro, está muy enfadada porque la princesa no quiere dar su brazo a torcer y todavía sigue luchando.

Esas solas palabras se sintieron como una repentina descarga de energía instantánea para todos, especialmente para Impa y Link. Es decir que Zelda estaba viva todavía, y no solo eso, todavía estaba luchando contra Cya desde adentro. Si ella no se había dado por vencida, ellos tampoco podían hacerlo. Mientras hubiese esperanza, seguirían adelante.

\- Soy yo quien tiene que enfrentar a Cya. – dijo Link. – Pero para llegar hasta ella, voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos ustedes. Necesitaré que destruyan las defensas para eliminar la barrera mágica, y con eso podré entrar.

\- Oye, espera, ¿no estarás pensando en adentrarte en el templo tú solo para pelear contra esa bruja? – dijo Alexandre. Los otros inmediatamente lo secundaron, no podía ser que Link hubiese olvidado la lección que acababa de aprender.

\- No pienso ir solo. No esta vez. – dijo Link, volteándose a mirar a Lana. – Necesitaré a alguien que me cuide las espaldas, y que pueda guiarme dentro de ese templo.

Todos inmediatamente miraron también a la hechicera peliazul, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que Link se refería. Lana sin duda conocía a Cya mejor que nadie, de lo que era capaz, y también conocería la estructura interna del Templo de las Almas. Si necesitaba a alguien le mostrara el camino, no habría nadie mejor que ella para esta tarea. Lana estaba algo insegura, pero… esto era quizás lo más cercano a cumplir ese deseo que alguna vez tuvo. Poder luchar lado a lado con el héroe legendario sería el mayor de los honores que jamás podría tener.

\- Está bien, lo haré. – dijo la hechicera con determinación. – No puedo garantizar que Cya no haya cambiado la estructura interna del templo, pero haré lo que pueda para mantenerte a salvo y llevarte hasta ella.

\- Una cosa más. – dijo Link. – Necesito estar seguro de que entiendes perfectamente lo que vamos a hacer.

\- Si te refieres a Cya… sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. – dijo Lana, entristeciéndose un poco. – Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hacerla rectificar el camino, hacerle ver que está equivocada y que nada de lo que ha hecho vale la pena. Pero ella ahora está en un lugar donde no puede escucharme. Link… tenemos que detenerla, a toda costa.

\- ¿Entiendes que lo más probable es que eso signifique que tendremos que matarla? – dijo Link.

\- Lo supe desde el principio. Quise evitarlo, pero ya es tiempo de ver la realidad. – replicó Lana. – Haz lo que debas hacer. Si la única forma de detenerla, de salvarla de sí misma es a través de la fuerza fatal… que así sea.

Nuevamente, la hechicera tomó por sorpresa a todos con sus palabras. O más bien, con el aplomo que las dijo. No había una sola pizca de duda en su voz. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y no solo no objetaba en lo más mínimo, sino que lo apoyaba fervientemente. Había querido salvar a su contraparte por mucho tiempo, pero todo indicaba que la única manera de hacerlo ahora, sería ponerle fin a su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

\- Así lo haré. – dijo Link. Inmediatamente, desenvainó la Espada Maestra, y la levantó en alto para atraer la atención de todos. – ¡Que todas las tropas tomen posiciones y se alisten para la batalla! ¡El día de hoy, este conflicto llegará a su fin!

Inmediatamente, el resto de la legión lo siguió, alzando sus propias armas, al igual que Impa y Azael. Muy pronto, todos los presentes gritaron con vigor y entusiasmo, dando a entender que ninguno daría un paso atrás. Todo estaba a punto para dar inicio al enfrentamiento final contra Cya.

Las fuerzas se dividieron en tres grupos grandes, integrando tanto humanos, como Gorons y Zoras en cada uno, pues ahora, la mayor fortaleza que tendrían sería la diversidad, la fuerza y resistencia física de los Gorons, la agilidad y destreza de los Zoras, y el vigor y astucia de los humanos. Al llegar a la colina de entrada al Valle de los Videntes, Link, a lomos de Epona, se tomó el momento para apreciar la vista panorámica. A su lado, Alexandre, montado en Shadow y con la lanza de Volga en mano, se le acercó.

\- Esto es todo, amigo. – dijo el lancero.

\- Así es. De un modo u otro, todo termina hoy. – replicó Link.

\- Espero que eso no signifique una declaración de muerte. – dijo Alexandre. – Todavía estoy de humor para pedirte una revancha otro día.

\- Creí que ya lo habías olvidado. – Link no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Eso jamás. – dijo Alexandre. – Pero escucha, lo importante ahora, es que salgamos vivos de esto. Y que no se te olvide, que estoy aquí para cuidarte las espaldas. Todos lo estamos.

Señaló al resto de los miembros de la legión. Era como volver a los viejos días de ese entrenamiento. No solo ellos, la Comandante Impa, el Subcomandante Azael, Darunia, Ruto, Maripola, Midna, Fay, y por supuesto Lana.

\- Llegados a este punto, ya todos sabemos que eres tú quien tiene que darle el golpe de gracia a esa malvada bruja, eso ni dudarlo. – dijo Alexandre. – Pero que no se te olvide, que estamos aquí para ayudarte a que te abras camino hasta ella.

\- Claro, cuento con ustedes para eso. – dijo Link, chocando el puño con el de Alexandre.

\- Yo diría que ya es hora de que des la orden, ¿no estás de acuerdo… comandante?

Link no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante esa última palabra. Cuando Alexandre lo llamaba por algún título honorífico, usualmente lo hacía con un pequeño deje de ironía y resentimiento, desde aquel día que perdió ante él por el puesto de líder de escuadrón cuando eran reclutas. Pero esta vez, no era así en absoluto. Se estaba plegando a su liderazgo sin cuestionarle ni desafiarlo, porque confiaba en él, y al mismo tiempo, estaría allí para cuidarle las espaldas y hacer su parte para ayudar a que él hiciera la suya.

La fuerza que sintió cuando extrajo de su pedestal la Espada Maestra no podía compararse con la que sentía ahora. La fuerza que sentía del apoyo de todos sus amigos, que estarían detrás de él y a su lado todo el tiempo. Ya en este momento solamente le quedaba algo por hacer. Desenvainó su espada, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas una sola palabra.

\- ¡ADELANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El ataque abrió con un descenso colina abajo por parte primero de los Gorons, que literalmente se tornaron en una avalancha de rocas vivientes para aplastar a las criaturas que custodiaban el pasaje de entrada. Cubiertos por ellos, las tropas a pie pudieron rápidamente tomar el control del área y formarse para el ataque inicial, mientras la división de caballería se dirigía a las rutas de acceso para atacar por los flancos. La estrategia inicial era muy similar a la del primer ataque que hicieron en el valle la última vez, pero ahora que contaban con superioridad numérica y táctica, podrían forzarlo en menos tiempo. Por supuesto, habría un retraso mayor en destruir primero los tres puntos protectores de la barrera alrededor del templo, pero el plan era que Link tratara de abrirse paso hacia la zona del templo. Entretanto, Lana lo vigilaba desde el aire, a lomos de una de las libélulas de Maripola, e invocando tormentas de rayos para despejar su camino y ayudarle, mientras el resto de las tropas se trababa en batalla contra las tropas enemigas. Las legiones restantes de Cya comprendían casi todos los tipos de criaturas a los que se habían enfrentado hasta ese momento, y afortunadamente, todos sabían ya como pelear contra ellos. Los Gorons contenían el avance del enemigo, mientras las tropas humanas y Zoras se actuaban desde atrás y luego se lanzaban al frente para atacarlos y terminar el trabajo.

En cuestión de tiempo, las fuerzas aliadas comenzaban a ganar terreno dentro del valle, y sería solo cuestión de unas pocas horas antes de que lograran tomar el control de la zona para iniciar el verdadero ataque. Absortos al ver su triunfo tan cercano, ninguno de los héroes imaginaba que su victoria ese día no significaría el fin del conflicto. Desde las sombras, los ojos de la verdadera encarnación del mal miraban fijamente a los dos bandos mientras se mataban unos a otros. Después de esta batalla, sin importar el resultado, incluso el bando ganador quedaría debilitado, y entonces, tendría su oportunidad de entrar verdaderamente en escena. No importaba quién ganara o perdiera ese día. Al final, sería él, solo él, quien saldría victorioso.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, espero todos se encuentren bien. Este es uno de los capítulos que **Fox** y yo más hemos conversado, incluso hemos guardado los fragmentos. Desde el inicio siempre pensamos que Cya sólo admiraba y "amaba" al héroe, lo cual es sólo un título, pues la verdadera esencia que importa es la de Link como tal, y esa es la que verdaderamente Zelda ama. Ellos no están destinados sólo por sus misiones, sino por la afinidad de sus corazones. Sin embargo, a Cya ese tema ya se le volvió un tremendo complejo que usará para deshacerse de su estorbo, la princesa.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y recuerden que la semana que viene publico la nueva parte de "Pasión entre las sombras".

¡Nos vemos!

 **FOX:** ¿Cómo están, amigos? Muy bien, ya que **Artemiss** cubrió los puntos respecto al romance en este capítulo, a mí me toca conversar de lo que es la batalla que acaba de iniciar, o más bien, de lo que será la última resistencia de Cya. Ahora con todos los héroes de vuelta en la acción, el inevitable enfrentamiento con la bruja promete ser campal. De hecho, creo que es mejor que lo digamos desde ya, una sola parte no será suficiente, no para todo lo que tenemos planeado, así que lo dividiremos en dos partes. Por supuesto, ya que nos estamos aproximando al "punto medio" del acto final, pueden estar seguros de que lo que viene ahora se quedará corto con lo que tenemos planeado para la gran conclusión.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, klyVan, LinkAnd0606, Etherious Nastu Dragneel, Angeljasiel, Diegogamer779, prietar, dragon titanico, Jim282828** y **Habieru the Kiragon.** Gracias también a **ZeekLaerers,** que por culpa de problemas con su máquina se nos quedó un poco atrás en seguimiento, pero no dudamos que pronto nos alcanzará.Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	30. Capítulo 17: Eclipse de la Luna I

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 17:** Eclipse de la Luna, Parte I.

* * *

" _ **Comienza la batalla. Con el valor y la determinación renovados completamente, el héroe legendario lidera a las fuerzas aliadas hacia su segunda incursión en el Valle de los Videntes. Link solo tiene en su mente un objetivo fijo, derrotar a Cya. Con sus amigos detrás de él para apoyarlo, el héroe legendario está decidido a ponerle fin a esta guerra de una vez por todas.**_

 _ **Pero la hechicera oscura no piensa caer sin pelear. Aun a riesgo de su propia existencia, Cya todavía intenta hacer un esfuerzo fortaleciendo a sus legiones con su propia fuerza vital, en un último y desesperado intento por conseguir lo que desea, negándose a aceptar que ya no tiene posibilidades de triunfo, y aferrándose a un imposible y trágico sueño.**_

 _ **Mientras las fuerzas aliadas luchan por tomar el control del valle, dentro del Templo de las Almas la hechicera oscura tiene que enfrentarse a otra enemiga. Su rival en el amor, la Princesa Zelda, se rehúsa a someterse como una prisionera, y sin que la hechicera lo sepa, está planeando dificultarle todavía más las cosas…"**_

* * *

 _ **Interior del Templo de las Almas…**_

Desde la seguridad de sus aposentos, Cya observaba a través de su oráculo como las fuerzas aliadas comenzaban a ocupar los terrenos del valle alrededor del templo. Aunque no podrían entrar hasta que hubiesen capturado los tres santuarios que resguardaban los pilares generadores de la barrera protectora, como Lana estaba con ellos sin duda que sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo lograran. Ahora su ventaja numérica había desaparecido, pues con los Gorons y Zoras agregados a la ecuación, las fuerzas aliadas ahora contaban con una abrumadora superioridad táctica. Hasta ese momento, las otras dos razas habían permanecido al margen del conflicto, pero Darunia y Ruto pudieron convencer a los suyos de tomar partido y unirse a su causa. Fue un movimiento inteligente, y Cya tuvo que admitir que fue descuidada por no considerar esta posibilidad.

\- Maldición… pero no pienso darme por vencida. El héroe legendario, la Trifuerza, el reino de Hyrule… todo está muy cerca de ser mío. Veré realizado mi deseo, aunque sea lo último que haga. – se repetía tratando (sin mucho éxito) de mantener la calma.

En este punto, la hechicera achacaba su actual situación a la suerte de sus adversarios, sin querer reconocer que se había metido con poderes más allá de su comprensión y que había demasiado que ignoraba. Simplemente, por haber saltado a la primera oportunidad de ver realizados sus deseos prohibidos, no se detuvo a evaluar las consecuencias, o más bien, simplemente no le importaron en lo más mínimo. Se suponía que todo sería sencillo: haría despertar al héroe legendario, eliminaría a la princesa para liberarlo de esa atadura, y entonces la Trifuerza y el amor del héroe serían solo para ella. Sí, en teoría sería sencillo, pero no consideró todas las implicaciones. No se detuvo a imaginarse quién era ese "misterioso benefactor" que le ofreció su "ayuda", sin considerar en lo más mínimo que ella era solo un peón en su juego. Tampoco consideró que Link iba a resistirse activamente al amor que ella le profesaba, convenciéndose a sí misma de que sin Zelda de por medio, él eventualmente la aceptaría. Y lo peor de todo, aun teniendo capturada a su peor enemiga, esta no actuaba como una prisionera. No se sometía ante ella, seguía dispuesta a seguir peleando, sin permitir que Cya quebrantase su espíritu.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡No se suponía que fuese de este modo! – se decía, a medida que su cordura y raciocinio la abandonaban cada vez más, incluso después de breves lapsos en que parecían regresar a ella.

Con todo y tener la Trifuerza del Poder en su mano, Cya estaba totalmente acorralada, ya no tenía idea de qué se suponía que debiera hacer. De hecho, aunque en realidad no quisiera admitirlo, nunca tuvo en realidad la más remota idea, simplemente actuó en sus impulsos sin importarle las consecuencias. Ahora estaba totalmente sitiada, atrapada dentro de su fortaleza, sin poder hacer otra cosa que retrasar lo inevitable.

\- Al menos, las cosas ya no pueden empeorar.

Ese parecía ser el único consuelo que tenía. Pero justo en ese instante, percibió algo que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada. MUY equivocada. Ese breve instante de calma se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. La hechicera inmediatamente echó a correr, no, a VOLAR, hacia donde estaba la prisión de cristal donde tenía encerrada a su odiada enemiga. Podía sentirlo, estaba utilizando sus poderes.

Al llegar se halló con la princesa estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, y recitando una especie de cántico. Alrededor de ella irradiaba un aura luminosa de color dorado, el fragmento de la Trifuerza en su mano resonaba con fuerza, y entre sus dedos sujetaba un pequeño objeto plateado y delgado que Cya no reconoció a primera vista. ¿Qué era eso? O más apropiadamente, ¿qué planeaba hacer con él?

Su respuesta vino apenas unos segundos después, Zelda abrió los ojos, y se puso en posición como si fuese a dar una estocada. Pero ese diminuto objeto que tenía en su mano no podía ser un arma… ¿o sí? La energía que Zelda había irradiado se concentró alrededor de la pequeña varilla o lo que fuese que tenía en la mano, y Zelda dio un violento golpe hacia el frente, disparando todo el poder en un delgado y concentrado ataque, directo hacia la pared exterior. Por supuesto, esta absorbió toda la energía, su esfuerzo había sido inútil. La hechicera vio con satisfacción como su detestada enemiga se alarmó al verla.

\- Creo que debí registrarte más minuciosamente. – dijo Cya. – No imaginé que todavía tuvieses un arma escondida contigo.

Zelda no le respondió, simplemente se puso en posición defensiva, como si quisiera proteger el pequeño objeto. Cya entonces pudo verlo con más claridad, no era un arma en realidad, solo era una batuta musical. Una fina pieza de artesanía ahora que podía apreciarla, pero aparte de ese evidente poder mágico que exhibió, ¿qué valor podía tener para que Zelda lo cargara consigo?

\- Pero no importa, esto no cambia nada. – prosiguió. – No importa lo que intentes, no podrás escapar de aquí.

En respuesta, Zelda simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos y a pronunciar el mismo cántico. Repitiendo la acción, volvió a atacar la pared exterior de su prisión de la misma manera que antes, con el mismo resultado. Cya casi quería reírse de la aparente estupidez de la princesa ante la inutilidad de sus acciones. Pero después de unos dos o tres intentos más, fue que se percató de algo. Los ataques de Zelda iban dirigidos a un punto específico, siempre atacando exactamente en ese mismo lugar, y al mirar con más detenimiento, pudo darse cuenta de algo que le erizó la piel.

En la pared, exactamente donde Zelda golpeó con su magia, aparecieron unas grietas. Al principio, Cya no las notó porque eran muy pequeñas, y estas se auto-regeneraban en cuestión de segundos. Pero con cada intento, estas se hacían más y más evidentes. Por supuesto, la regeneración de la prisión seguía activa, pero parecía que Zelda lograba agrandarlas un poco más con cada intento, y si seguía así…

\- No… ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – exclamó la hechicera.

\- ¿Sorprendida? – dijo Zelda, jadeando un poco por el agotamiento, antes de lanzar el siguiente ataque. Igual que antes, las grietas se hicieron un poco más grandes, aunque no por mucho. A ese ritmo, podría tardar horas en terminar de romper la barrera, si no colapsaba antes.

\- Valiente esfuerzo, pero es inútil. – dijo Cya, de pronto recuperando la calma. – Incluso aunque tuvieras la fuerza para lograrlo, te tomaría horas terminar de destruir esa barrera.

Zelda no le respondió, simplemente volvió a atacar la barrera. Con el mismo resultado, pero saber que estaba progresando le daba fuerzas para seguir intentándolo. Cya, por otro lado, no podía soportar ver a su enemiga todavía atreviéndose a desafiarla. Seguía insistiendo en atacar, tratando de romper la pared con su propia fuerza. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Es más, ¿cómo podía estar utilizando esa batuta como instrumento para canalizar su poder? Fue una suerte que le hubiese arrebatado el florete, de lo contrario, tal vez con él se le hubiese hecho mucho más fácil. El resplandor del fragmento de la Trifuerza se intensificaba por momentos, como si la princesa tratara de tomar más y más de su poder para mantenerse de pie y atacando.

\- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó Cya, alzando su báculo para activar de nuevo la energía oscura de la barrera y electrocutar a Zelda.

La princesa, esta vez preparada, apretó los dientes para evitar gritar. Los rayos oscuros le causaban un dolor insoportable, pero aunque su cuerpo se doblegara en el suelo, su determinación no lo hacía. De nuevo, Cya se detuvo al recordar que no podía matarla. Zelda tardó un poco en recuperarse lo suficiente para poder devolverle la mirada a su adversaria, que parecía estar más furiosa, si eso era posible.

\- Como quisiera poder matarte en este momento… ¿Pero cómo es posible que sigas peleando? ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ NO TE RINDES DE UNA VEZ? ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR SUFRIENDO EN DESESPERACIÓN!

\- No… me daré… por vencida… mientras tenga… por qué vivir…

Hablaba con la voz entrecortada, pero su voz iba cargada de una determinación inquebrantable. Cada una de sus palabras resonaba con una fuerza digna de la futura monarca de Hyrule, alguien que a pesar de no ocultar su miedo a la muerte, la enfrentaba con decisión y honor haciendo un esfuerzo por sobrevivir. ¿De dónde sacaba esa fuerza? ¿Acaso la juzgó mal? ¿Era capaz de sacar esa fuerza… del amor que sentía por Link? Y fue entonces que Cya se percató de algo más: la princesa, mientras recuperaba el aliento, apretó la mano con la que sujetaba la batuta contra su pecho. Algo en ella le impulsó a preguntar:

\- Esa batuta… ¿de dónde la sacaste? – Zelda solo la miró desafiante, sin responderle. Esto enfureció más todavía a la hechicera. – ¡CONTESTA!

\- Fue… un regalo…

\- ¿De quién? – exigió saber Cya. Aunque su instinto ya le daba una corazonada de lo que iba a decir, y que no le iba a gustar nada.

\- Le perteneció… a la madre… de Link…

Si Cya creía que ya no podía enfurecerse más, en ese momento estalló dentro de ella un verdadero volcán. Esa batuta, le había pertenecido a la madre de Link. Las implicaciones eran claras: tenía que ser un verdadero tesoro para él, un recuerdo del cual no sería capaz de desprenderse con facilidad. A menos… que fuese un regalo para alguien especial… un regalo para la persona amada. Y estando ahora en manos de Zelda…

\- ¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA! ¡TE MALDIGO, ZELDA! ¡TE MALDIGO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TÚ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER YO?!

Puntuando cada oración con una oleada de rayos oscuros, Cya reanudó la tortura de la princesa. Pero ya no podía oír los gritos de Zelda, ahora, era ella misma la que estaba gritando con mayor fuerza, sintiendo como el dolor y la furia la consumían por dentro. Esa batuta, un objeto tan pequeño, pero invaluable. Al dárselo, Link le había otorgado no solo un medio para continuar peleando, sino algo a qué aferrarse para mantenerse luchando, algo para tener esperanza, y lo más importante, un recordatorio de esos sentimientos… sentimientos que Cya deseaba que fuesen para ella.

Finalmente, en un breve lapso de raciocinio, Cya se forzó a detenerse de nuevo, al recordarse que, por mucho que deseara atormentar a Zelda y hacerla sufrir tanto como fuese posible, la prioridad en este momento era la batalla que se estaba librando afuera. Ante la abrumadora superioridad numérica, Cya tenía que poner su parte para darles más poder solo para que tuviesen una oportunidad para compensar por una evidente desventaja en números y fuerza general.

\- Lidiaré contigo después. – dijo, mientras se iba pisoteando y bufando de pura furia.

De nuevo, tendría que volver a sus rituales para ofrecer un poco más de su fuerza vital para fortalecer de nuevo a sus tropas. Su vida se acortaba cada vez más, pero eso ya no le importaba. Nada más importaba.

En cuanto a Zelda… la tortura de Cya había hecho lo suyo, pero no lo suficiente para dejarla fuera del juego. Solo necesitaba algo más de tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Y manteniendo cerca de su corazón el regalo de su amado para darse fuerzas, volvió a levantarse, y se preparó para reanudar su plan. El solo saber que Cya tenía su atención dividida, que no podría encargarse de darle poder a sus tropas y de torturarla a ella al mismo tiempo, renovó su determinación.

\- Link… mientras tú no te rindas… yo tampoco lo haré…

Hora de seguir dificultándole las cosas a Cya. Sabiendo que Link, Impa, Lana y todos los demás estaban luchando allá afuera, ella también tenía que hacer su parte, especialmente ahora que la victoria se veía tan cercana.

* * *

 _ **En el exterior del valle…**_

Mientras dentro del templo la malvada hechicera se esforzaba en tratar de doblegar y someter a su enemiga, sus legiones demoníacas se esparcían por todo el valle en un desesperado intento por contener el avance de las fuerzas aliadas. Pero sin su ama para darles el impulso de poder adicional, las bestias esparcidas por el valle se enfrentaban a una oleada imparable. La línea de defensa frontal de Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro pronto fue derribada por la avalancha de rocas viviente que eran los Gorons, quienes usaron su fuerza para despedazarlos, e incluso los utilizaban como munición arrojándolos contra otros enemigos. La mayor ventaja que tenían era que con su dura piel eran capaces de soportar los golpes de las armas convencionales sin salir con algo más que unos pocos rasguños, incluso las de estos enemigos que eran las más grandes y filosas. El propio Darunia utilizó su martillo llameante para acabar con los más latosos, dejándolos aplastados y fundidos por el volcánico calor de su pesada arma.

A su vez, los Zoras luchaban contra los Lizalfos. A pesar de estar en un lugar lejos del agua, y literalmente fuera de su elemento, la Princesa Ruto decidió ir más lejos con el uso de su Cetro de Hielo, disparando una esfera de energía concentrada hacia el cielo, que enfrió la humedad en el aire para hacer caer algo de lluvia y rehidratar a los suyos para que pudieran seguir un poco más en la pelea. Por fortuna, estaban las tropas humanas para respaldarlos, con los miembros de la legión de Link y los Sheikahs ayudando a dirigirlos. Aquellos que cargaban las armas elementales se encargaban de eliminar a los más problemáticos, dejando al resto para que las tropas pudieran hacer su parte y darles su merecido por todo lo que les habían hecho.

Y mientras tanto, un pequeño grupo sobrevolaba el área, dirigiéndose hacia la zona central del valle. Fay, Midna (volando en un ave crepuscular), Maripola y Lana (montadas en una libélula gigante) sorteaban los obstáculos dirigiéndose hacia su propio objetivo, uno de los pilares protectores de la barrera, aunque por el camino, tanto la Twili como la hechicera peliazul les ayudaban a sus compañeros en el suelo. Antes de continuar, sin embargo, hicieron una pequeña parada al ver a Link, a lomos de Epona, avanzando hacia el frente para acercarse al templo y abriéndose paso a espadazos mientras hacía su camino hacia el templo. Maripola hizo descender a la libélula un poco más adelante, en un lugar donde se encontraría con Link en cuanto este pasara por allí en cuestión de minutos.

\- ¡Aquí es tu parada! – dijo Midna. – ¡Más vale que tú y Link ya estén allí para cuando destruyamos esa barrera!

\- ¡Mucho cuidado, señorita Lana! – agregó Maripola.

\- ¡Lo tendré, gracias! – dijo Midna. – ¡Y recuerda, el encantamiento agigantador que te dejé solo funcionará por quince, tal vez veinte minutos a lo mucho! ¡Úsalo solo como último recurso!

Maripola respondió afirmativamente, e hizo volar a su libélula en la dirección contraria, reuniéndose con Midna y Fay para continuar por su propio camino. Varios Poes emergieron de las sombras en el suelo rodeándola, pero la hechicera rápidamente los despachó con una tormenta de rayos en área de efecto, dejando un círculo de cenizas y rastros de fuego espectral a su alrededor que rápidamente se apagaron. La yegua pronto llegó al galope, y Link le ordenó detenerse al ver a la hechicera.

\- Lana, lo lograste. – dijo Link, feliz de verla, desmontándose por un momento al ver que tenían un respiro y no había enemigos cerca que estuvieran molestándolos. A su vez, Proxi también salió de entre la ropa del muchacho.

\- Esto se pone cada vez más difícil. – dijo Proxi. – Quisiera poder ayudar más.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – dijo Lana, compartiendo el sentimiento con la pequeña hada, aunque no lo dijera directamente. Luego se volvió hacia Link. – ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

La legión había ido por su cuenta tras otro de los pilares, aunque empezaron dispersos para ayudar en el ataque inicial, el plan sería reunirse para ir y destruirlo entre todos.

\- Podrán arreglárselas sin mí, confío en ellos. – dijo Link. – Más importante ahora, esa conexión que hay entre tú y Cya…

\- Las defensas mentales de Cya están bajas en este momento, ya no se molesta en mantenerlas. – dijo Lana. – Siento que la conexión entre nosotras se vuelve más fuerte entre más nos acercamos a ella.

\- Entonces, ¿crees que podrías… ver lo que está pensando en este momento… o lo que está haciendo? – preguntó Link. – Sé lo difícil que esto debe ser para ti, pero…

\- No, está bien, Link. Entiendo que estés preocupado por la princesa. – aseguró Lana. – No tienes por qué avergonzarte por tomar un momento solo para asegurarnos que está bien.

Link sintió un torrente de gratitud recorrerlo en ese instante. Lana estaba dispuesta a hacer eso por él, por ayudarlo, y no solo a él, sino a Zelda. Por difícil que fuese, Lana no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Si alguna vez hubo algo real en esos sentimientos que tuvo, lo mejor que podía hacer era apoyar el amor que existía entre el héroe y la princesa, y lo haría sin importar el costo.

La hechicera se concentró, tratando de enfocarse para introducirse en la mente de Cya y descifrar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, con lo inestable que se había vuelto su contraparte a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos, le costaba trabajo concentrarse en una sola cosa, un torrente de emociones la invadió en un segundo, pero mayormente ira, envidia, y una extraña sensación de dolor que no podía identificar del todo. Lana se enfocó en esto último, y entonces tuvo una imagen más clara en su cabeza. Podía ver directamente a través de los ojos de Cya. Vio lo que parecía ser una prisión de cristal, y dentro de ella, la Princesa Zelda. Estaba concentrando poder mágico en un pequeño objeto en su mano, que Lana reconoció como la batuta que utilizó en batalla antes. Al principio, no vio ningún resultado en sus intentos, hasta que sintió la ira de Cya al notar que los ataques comenzaban a hacer mella, lento pero seguro, con cada intento. A pesar de eso, continuaba insistiendo de manera desafiante, por lo visto se negaba a darle la satisfacción a su enemiga, hasta que Cya perdió la paciencia, y comenzó a torturarla con rayos de energía oscura que salían desde el lado interno de las paredes de la prisión. Lana estuvo a punto de cortar la conexión en ese momento, pero se forzó a mantenerla hasta que Cya volvió a calmarse, relativamente.

 _\- Como quisiera poder matarte en este momento… ¿Pero cómo es posible que sigas peleando? ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ NO TE RINDES DE UNA VEZ? ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR SUFRIENDO EN DESESPERACIÓN!_

 _\- No… me daré… por vencida… mientras tenga… por qué vivir…_ \- fue la respuesta de la princesa. A pesar de lo que acababa de sufrir, se mantenía firme y desafiante.

Sincronizando sus pensamientos con los de Cya, Lana se fijó en como dirigía la mirada hacia la batuta, y también pudo sentir como se formaba la interrogante dentro de ella antes de dejarla salir de sus labios.

 _\- Esa batuta… ¿de dónde la sacaste? ¡CONTESTA!_

 _\- Fue… un regalo…_

 _\- ¿De quién?_ – preguntó Cya. Y admitiéndolo, Lana también sentía curiosidad por saber eso.

 _\- Le perteneció… a la madre… de Link…_

En una fracción de segundo, Lana supo que esas palabras iban a costarle muy caro a la princesa, incluso antes de sentir la ira de Cya. Con toda certeza, unos segundos después, nuevamente los rayos de energía oscura comenzaron a caer sobre la princesa. A pesar de apretar los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor y resistirse a la tortura tanto como podía, podía verse que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, tenía que estar sufriendo una terrible agonía.

 _\- ¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA! ¡TE MALDIGO, ZELDA! ¡TE MALDIGO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TÚ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER YO?!_ – oyó como gritaba Cya.

Lana no pudo mantener la conexión más tiempo, no había manera de seguir viendo esa imagen. La hechicera blanca se llevó las manos al pecho, claramente horrorizada por la escena que acababa de presenciar, y más todavía al hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Cya.

\- ¿Lana? ¿Lana, te sientes bien? – preguntó Link.

La hechicera se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando entrecortado y con una expresión de total espanto, para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado del joven héroe. Por un momento, dudó de si debía decirle lo que acababa de ver… no eso no fue verlo, fue más como VIVIRLO en carne propia.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste? – insistió Link.

\- Nada bueno, a juzgar por tu expresión. – supuso Proxi.

Por unos segundos, Lana dudó en decirle a Link el horror que acababa de presenciar, pero ocultárselo podía empeorar las cosas. Después de todo se trataba de Zelda, la mujer que amaba y que ahora estaba sufriendo.

\- Zelda... – dijo la hechicera – Ella está sufriendo, Link. Cya la está mortificando.

\- ¿Qué dices? Lana... ¿qué fue lo que viste exactamente? – dijo Link, sujetándola de los hombros.

\- Cya... la está torturando. – confesó, consternada. – La tiene encerrada en una especie de barrera, y estaba usando rayos de magia negra, sin tener piedad de ella. Y lo peor, creo que… sus poderes se están debilitando. Ya no la siento como antes.

\- No... no, ella no puede... Zelda es muy fuerte, ella no...

\- ¡Hablo en serio, Link! - gritó Lana. – Por lo que sabemos podría… podría estar muriendo en este momento...

Link no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Así que a Cya ya no le importaba nada? ¿Terminaría matándola solo porque ya no podía tener lo que quería? No, eso no podía, de ninguna manera podía estar sucediendo. Zelda no podía morir así, no merecía morir por culpa de él. Pero no podía hacer nada desde donde estaba ahora.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Y yo aquí mientras Cya está...! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Ahora era Lana la que se decidió a recuperar la calma, pues con Link fuera de control, la batalla estaría totalmente perdida.

\- ¡Link, cálmate! ¡No puedes perder el juicio en este momento! – exigió la joven.

\- ¡¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice?! – exclamó Link alzando la voz, apretando los puños frente a su pecho con rabia. – ¡La mujer que amo podría estar a punto de morir allí dentro, y todo por culpa mía, si no hago algo pronto, voy a…!

\- ¡CÁLMATE, POR LAS DIOSAS!

 _ **¡SLAP!**_ De pronto, y sin saber por qué, Lana alargó ambas manos, y antes de darse cuenta, golpeó bruscamente con sus palmas los dorsos de ambos puños de Link. No supo por qué, ni siquiera que lo había hecho hasta después de que lo hizo, y que miró a un lado para darse cuenta que había dejado caer su libro de hechizos. Incluso después de inclinarse para recogerlo, todavía tenía más que decirle.

\- Mientras aun tenga vida, hay esperanzas. Si ella sigue en pie es por ti, te está esperando para que la salves, así que de ninguna manera te puedes permitir enloquecer. ¡Ella te necesita!

Link se miró los puños, se relajó, abrió las manos y exhaló. Ahora se sentía en mayor calma, y podía pensar con claridad. Lana tenía razón. Zelda aún estaba con vida, no podía entrar en pánico. Si lo hacía, todo por lo que había luchado habría sido en vano. Estaría cayendo de nuevo en el error que cometió, el que llevó a que Zelda fuese capturada y lo hizo sumirse en la depresión después de que ella fue capturada, de dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran. No podía permitirse eso.

\- Tienes razón… Lana… gracias. No podemos darnos por vencidos. Ella no lo hará.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – dijo la hechicera, sintiéndose animada de nuevo.

Luego, de pronto fue que se dio cuenta de algo más y no pudo evitar sentir que se le subía la vergüenza. Por ese impulso momentáneo de darle esas palmadas bruscas en los puños, aunque fuese para calmarlo (y calmarse a sí misma), no estuvo bien. ¿De dónde le nació hacer eso? De cualquier manera, se sintió obligada a pedirle disculpas.

\- Por cierto, disculpa, yo no… no sé qué me pasó cuando…

\- Ni lo menciones, lo necesitaba. – dijo Link. – Lo que sea que nos espere allí dentro, necesito que me ayudes. Pase lo que pase tenemos que salvar a Zelda.

\- Y lo haremos. – afirmó Lana con determinación.

\- ¡Vamos, en marcha, no podemos detenernos ahora! – exclamó Proxi.

El camino hacia el templo estaba demasiado accidentado para seguir avanzando a caballo, así que tendrían que continuar a pie. Lana utilizó un hechizo de teletransportación para enviar a Epona sana y salva de regreso al campamento. Obviamente la yegua no estaría nada feliz de dejar a su amo a su suerte, pero hasta ella entendía que ya había podido ayudarle hasta donde podía, y que el resto quedaba en sus manos. Con un gesto afirmativo, el héroe y la hechicera echaron a andar con paso firme, sorteando los obstáculos hasta que se encontraron de nuevo con la resistencia enemiga bloqueándoles su camino. Stalfos de varios tamaños se levantaron frente a ellos, avanzando como si intentaran amenazarlos. Link solo echó mano de su escudo y espada, preparado para darles su merecido.

\- Tú los preparas, yo los destrozo. – le dijo a Lana.

Lana entendió perfectamente. Con su libro de hechizos, invocó un hechizo de electricidad de amplia dispersión pero baja intensidad para conservar su energía. Este no los dañaba demasiado, solo los paralizaba, dejándole a Link amplia oportunidad para liquidarlos a espadazos. Primero, le cortó la cabeza al más grande de ellos usando sus botas para elevarse lo suficiente hasta alcanzarle el cuello desprotegido, y al aterrizar del otro lado, inmediatamente corrió hacia el siguiente, quien estúpidamente trató de atacarlo. El Escudo Hylian soportó los golpes del esqueleto, mientras Link se concentraba para canalizar el poder de su fragmento hacia la Espada Maestra. La hoja resplandeció con una luz dorada momentáneamente, y con un movimiento, se encontró con la del esqueleto, partiéndola en dos y con ese mismo golpe también la cabeza del Stalfos, que se desplomó en una pila de huesos y armadura al instante. Link se fue hacia los más cercanos para derrotarlos de la misma forma, con un solo y certero golpe destructor a cada uno, mientras Lana le ayudaba con los que intentaron rodearlo para atacarlo desde atrás antes que tuvieran la oportunidad, echando mano de su Vara Deku para empalarlos cuando le daban la espalda para atacar a Link. El último que quedó, intentó acercarse a ella sigilosamente por detrás, sin hacer ruido, levantó su espada corva y se disponía a bajarla…

 _ **¡CRACK!**_

Sin siquiera darse la vuelta, Lana movió la punta de la Vara Deku por encima de su hombro de modo que cuando el desgraciado Stalfos se acercó, literalmente chocó "de narices" contra ella. No necesitaba verlo ni oírlo, simplemente lo sintió venir y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Con ese último, el área estaba despejada y podían proseguir hacia el templo. Por supuesto, no esperaban que esta fuese la última oposición que encontrarían; hasta que alcanzaran la entrada todavía quedaba un trecho más que considerable. Sería un largo camino, pero llegarían a su destino a toda costa.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del valle…**_

Las tropas Hyruleanas continuaban ganando terreno, a pesar de la férrea resistencia de las legiones de Cya. Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando las bestias empezaron a actuar de manera más agresiva y errática, pero afortunadamente, los comandantes pudieron intervenir antes de que las tropas pudieran sufrir pérdidas significativas. Pero incluso en las ocasiones en las que era necesario que se sacrificaran unos pocos para salvar al resto, estos avanzaban dispuestos a enfrentarse hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Para la legión de Link, a pesar de que la estrategia propuesta ayudaba a minimizar las bajas entre los suyos, no las eliminaba por completo. Daba igual si fuesen dos docenas o un centenar de soldados, cualquier sacrificio de vidas en nombre de restaurar la paz del reino era doloroso. Los números no lo hacían menos doloroso para ellos. Con ese pensamiento, los miembros de la legión redoblaron sus esfuerzos tratando de erradicar a tantos como les fuera posible antes que tuviesen oportunidad de ir a conseguir más víctimas.

Dirigiéndose hacia el punto de concentración mágica que les fue asignado, señalado por el pilar luminoso, Zatyr y Ruisu fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos por Garrett, que giraba la bola de picos de su mangual tratando de derribar a todo enemigo que se cruzara en su camino. Cuando podían ver cercano el pilar, una fila de Lizalfos se atravesó en su camino con la evidente intención de detenerlos. El espadachín y la arquera alistaron sus armas para recibirlos apropiadamente, pero alguien más se les adelantó: desde atrás, un bólido de fuego los atravesó haciéndolos volar con un estallido, y al disiparse las llamas, aparecieron Shadow y Alexandre. El corcel negro se detuvo con un relincho, en cuanto su jinete divisó a sus amigos.

\- Siento la tardanza, me atasqué entre las filas enemigas. – se disculpó el lancero.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo. – dijo Ruisu. – ¿Cómo están las cosas allá?

\- La división de caballería tiene el perímetro controlado, difícilmente podrán molestarnos mientras hacemos lo que nos toca. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. – dijo Zatyr. – Vamos a destruir ese generador.

Los cuatro amigos corrieron, derribando a los pocos que quedaban en pie intentando valiente e inútilmente detenerlos, en dirección hacia un área despejada. A juzgar por las ruinas, al mirar detenidamente a su alrededor el lugar podría haber sido una especie de santuario o altar en otro tiempo, pero ahora estaba casi totalmente vacío. Excepto, por supuesto, por un enorme objeto solitario en todo el centro del área. Una especie de cristal gigantesco, de forma romboidal, colocado sobre un pedestal de plata, y dentro de este parecía haber otro más pequeño que emitía energía maligna, proyectándola hacia arriba en forma de pilar.

\- ¿Ese es el generador? – preguntó Ruisu. – No se ve tan imponente como esperaba.

\- Eso no importa. Es hora de que lo destruyamos. – dijo Alexandre, alzando su lanza y preparándose para echar a correr a Shadow hacia el generador.

\- Espera. – dijo Ruisu, deteniéndolo. – Primero comprobemos que no tiene defensas pasivas o algo por el estilo. Ataquemos primero a distancia segura.

\- Está bien, como digas. – dijo Alexandre. – Zatyr, Garrett, inténtenlo ustedes primero.

La arquera fue la primera en adelantarse, tomando una de sus flechas explosivas. Apuntó directamente y dio en el blanco sin problema alguno, pero al impactar, junto con el estallido del proyectil hubo una explosión de luz al mismo tiempo, y cuando pudieron ver bien de nuevo, vieron que la flecha estaba prácticamente hecha polvo, y el generador no tenía un solo rasguño.

\- Ahora yo. – dijo Garrett, echando mano de su mangual.

Alejándose un poco para evitar ser golpeados por la bola de picos, los otros tres miembros vieron como el gigantón giraba su arma hasta alcanzar una vertiginosa velocidad, extendiendo la cadena cada vez más y más, hasta que golpeó el generador. La bola de picos tuvo mejor suerte que la flecha pues no se abolló en apariencia, pero igual que antes, el generador tampoco dio signo alguno de haber recibido daños, más que una pequeña intermitencia momentánea.

\- Creo que los ataques físicos no servirán de mucho. – dijo Ruisu, tomando su Espada Relámpago y empezando a cargar un ataque. Alexandre hizo lo propio con su lanza cuando le tocara su turno.

Ruisu se puso a distancia media, y ejecutó un par de tajos rápidos, enviando un par de cuchillas en forma de X directo hacia el generador. La intermitencia esta vez duró un poco más, pero no mucho. Alexandre hizo su propio intento, lanzándose con Shadow en una carga con la punta de la lanza prendida en llamas, pero su efectividad no fue mucho mayor que la de Ruisu, salvo por una intermitencia de menos de medio segundo, tampoco dio indicativo de haber hecho algo.

\- ¿Y si lo intentamos juntos? – sugirió el lancero. El espadachín asintió, y los dos empezaron a prepararse para un ataque combinado. Pero en ese instante comenzaron a oír un retumbar en la tierra, y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a sacudirse y a agrietarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – exclamó Zatyr.

Las grietas se fueron agrandando cada vez más y más, y como si se alzara de entre los muertos, un par de enormes manos, aparentemente compuestas totalmente de piedra, salieron de entre las grietas seguidas de unos musculosos y enormes brazos igualmente hecho de piedra. Lo que fuera que estuviese allí, estaba tratando de salir, y vendría por ellos en breve.

\- ¿Qué… qué rayos es eso? – preguntó Alexandre.

Los brazos de piedra fueron rápidamente seguidos por una cabeza con cuernos y lo que parecía ser un ojo único, y un enorme y musculoso torso, para terminar saliendo un par de piernas que en proporción con los brazos eran mucho más cortas, pero para compensar (y evidentemente mantener el equilibrio de todo el peso de la parte superior del cuerpo), eran extremadamente robustas. Un titánico golem de piedra de pronto se alzaba frente a los cuatro miembros de la legión, siendo por lo menos de unos veinte pies de alto, y al fijar su ojo, como en señal de advertencia, se golpeó los puños antes de alzarlos y disponerse a dejarlos caer con todo su peso sobre ellos.

\- ¡CUIDADO! – exclamó Ruisu.

La legión apenas consiguió apartarse a tiempo para evitar ser aplastados por los pesados puños del golem. Alexandre tuvo la mala suerte de que el terremoto provocado por el gigante causó que Shadow entrara en pánico y casi lo hiciera caer. Cuando finalmente lo calmó, decidió desmontarse, para evitar el riesgo de que en otra de esas fuese a tirarlo y se rompiera el cuello o algo, y le ordenó alejarse. Sería mejor pelear a pie… o al menos eso creía.

El gigante comenzó a pisotear, con su único ojo pasando de uno al otro entre cada uno de los miembros de la legión de Link, como decidiendo tras quién ir primero. Pareció elegir a Zatyr, que instintivamente cogió otra de sus flechas explosivas, pero estas no hicieron más que dejar manchas en la piel de piedra, y tuvo que rodar entre la abertura de las piernas para escabullirse cuando quiso agarrarla. Ruisu y Alexandre lo flanquearon, cada uno con su arma lista, y le dispararon cada uno un ataque de rayo y fuego simultáneamente, sin mayor éxito.

\- ¡No funciona! – exclamó Alexandre.

\- ¡Ahí viene de nuevo! – agregó Ruisu.

Esta vez, trató de darle un golpe de martillo al espadachín, que saltó hacia atrás para evadirlo, aunque de nuevo, el terremoto que provocó los sacudió a todos. Garrett fue el primero en reponerse, y de nuevo giró el mangual para tratar de golpearlo, arrojándoselo hacia la espalda. El golpe lo sacudió, pero aparte de hacerlo arrodillarse por un momento, tampoco causó ningún daño visible. Y entonces, el ojo del gigante empezó a brillar con una luz roja, y Garrett supo por instinto que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, estar en el punto de mira.

 _ **¡ZAAAAAAAP!**_ Del ojo del gigante salió un potente rayo láser de color rojo. Reaccionando, Garrett pudo colocar la bola de picos entre él y el ataque del monstruo provocó una explosión que lo empujó violentamente hacia atrás.

\- ¡Garrett! – exclamó Alexandre al ver a su amigo caído.

Enfurecido, el lancero corrió a tratar de atacarlo con la lanza prendida en llamas en una de las piernas, y aunque esquivó el manotón que intentó darle, cuando saltó a clavarle la lanza en uno de sus pies, esta no pudo penetrarlo mucho, la roca de la que estaba compuesto parecía más dura que el acero, y la explosión de fuego tampoco hizo más que ponerle una mancha. Tuvo que escapar cuando levantó el pie para intentar aplastarlo, y Zatyr inmediatamente cogió otra flecha explosiva, apuntando a lo que parecía ser el único punto débil obvio: el ojo. Pero este ojo fue más rápido que las manos de ella empuñando el arco y la flecha, y cerró el párpado antes de que la soltara. La flecha impactó contra la sólida roca, y el párpado volvió a abrirse para revelar el ojo intacto… y de nuevo brillando en rojo.

\- Ay no, creo que se enfadó.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de la arquera, que apenas reaccionó a tiempo para salir fuera del camino del rayo láser. Como ella usaba armadura mucho más ligera que el resto, la explosión la hizo volar a mayor distancia que Garrett, cayendo de cara en el suelo, aparentemente aturdida. Cuando empezó a caminar, Ruisu trató de distraer su atención disparándole dardos eléctricos hacia el ojo, pero él no tenía tan buena puntería como Zatyr, y tampoco ayudaba que ese ojo era un blanco demasiado pequeño. Los disparos rebotaban en la piel de roca del gigante sin que este pudiera sentir absolutamente nada. Simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacia donde estaba Zatyr, que todavía no se levantaba.

\- ¡Zatyr, aléjate, que va por ti! – exclamó Ruisu.

Pero la arquera no se levantó. El golem continuó caminando, retumbando el suelo con cada pisada, con la evidente intención de ir y aplastarla antes de que se le escapara. Un estallido de fuego cerca de él lo detuvo: Alexandre trató de desviar su atención hacia él, para que Ruisu tuviera tiempo de ir tras Zatyr y despertarla. Afortunadamente.

\- ¡Oye, feo, ven por mí, aquí estoy! – exclamó Alexandre, girando la lanza para disparar ráfagas de fuego.

Igual que los ataques eléctricos de Ruisu, estos tampoco hacían mella en la piel rocosa del golem, pero al menos lograron que desviara su atención hacia él. Al ver el ojo del gigante brillando otra vez en rojo, Alexandre inmediatamente se puso en movimiento, tratando de ponerse en un punto ciego lo más lejos posible del punto de mira antes de que disparara el rayo láser. El único aviso que tenían era que el ojo se ponía rojo por un par de segundos antes de disparar el ataque, y esa era la única ventana de oportunidad que tenían que salir pitando de ese lugar.

\- ¡Zatyr, vamos, levántate! – exclamó Ruisu, zarandeándola para tratar de que recuperara el sentido.

\- Ah… qué… ¿qué sucede?

\- No hay tiempo para explicar, si puedes moverte, hazlo. – dijo el espadachín.

Mientras el golem estaba distraído con Alexandre, Garrett también recuperó la conciencia. Al ver que el monstruo estaba atacando a su amigo, inmediatamente volvió a echar mano de su mangual y girándolo tan rápido como pudo, lo arrojó hacia el brazo del golem cuando este lo levantó para dar un puñetazo, enrollando la bola y la cadena alrededor de él. Sabiendo que con su tamaño y peso lo podría hacer volar fácilmente, Garrett inmediatamente aprovechó la fuerza de los Guantes de Poder para darle un tirón tan fuerte como pudo. El golem cayó retumbando sobre su espalda con todo su peso, y al ser tan masivo, tardaría un rato en ponerse de pie otra vez. Los cuatro miembros de la legión tomaron esa pequeña oportunidad para intentar reagruparse y pensar en algo.

\- Cya no nos lo pone sencillo. – dijo Ruisu. – No le bastó con solo dejar a todas esas alimañas custodiando este sitio.

\- ¿Esperabas algo más? – dijo Alexandre. – Y además, con él aquí, no vamos a poder concentrarnos en lo que realmente importa.

Los cuatro jóvenes desviaron la mirada hacia el generador. Seguramente, el guardián de piedra estaba durmiendo y fue perturbado cuando ellos intentaron destruirlo, sus ataques debieron activar una especie de alarma que lo alertó de su presencia, y fue así como supo que tenía que salir para encargarse de los invasores. Y mientras el golem se ponía de pie de nuevo, Ruisu trató de formar un plan dentro de su cabeza. El tiempo apremiaba y en cuanto a las consecuencias potenciales… bueno, no tendrían que lamentar nada si fallaban, porque ya no estarían allí.

\- De acuerdo, ya que nos está dificultando las cosas… ¿qué tal si hacemos que nuestro amigo de piedra nos ayude?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- Tratemos de guiarlo hacia el generador. Que lo ataque. Tal vez él tenga mejor suerte que nosotros en dañarlo. – dijo Ruisu.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que dejemos que nos golpee o nos dispare con ese rayo láser? – dijo Alexandre, cuyo tono claramente decía que pensaba que eso era una locura.

\- ¿Alguien sugiere otra cosa? – replicó el pelinegro.

Ninguno de los tres pudo dar réplica a su argumento. El golem ya se estaba poniendo de pie otra vez, y al ver el brillo rojo, inmediatamente supieron que tenían que apartarse. El hecho de que nadie dijera que no sirvió para que todos asumieran que por decisión unánime intentarían ese plan, aunque pareciera de locos. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar que el golem también tuviera cerebro de piedra y no fuese lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de lo que ellos intentaban hacer. Con suerte, su fuerza física o el poder de fuego de su láser deberían ser suficientes para destrozar o por lo menos causar algún daño en el generador, y eso les ayudaría a cumplir su parte de la misión. Esa era su prioridad, después, podrían concentrarse al 100% en destruir al golem.

Lo primero de lo que se percataron, fue el golem al parecer no podía voltear la cabeza, esta estaba totalmente fija a su torso sin poder rotarla arriba, abajo o a los lados, de modo que su radio de visión estaba totalmente limitado a lo que veía frente a frente con su único ojo. Segundo, a menos que algún golpe tuviese fuerza suficiente para sacudirlo, tampoco parecía tener sensibilidad al dolor. Con cuatro de ellos por separado sería más difícil mantener su atención centrada en uno solo. Con esto en mente, Ruisu le dijo a Alexandre algo que los otros no alcanzaron a oír, pero respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Inmediatamente se volteó a los otros dos.

\- ¡Garrett, Zatyr, traten de atraer su atención! – exclamó Alexandre.

\- ¡¿Y qué harán ustedes?! – gritó de vuelta Zatyr.

\- ¡Trataremos de derribarlo de cerca! – gritó Ruisu. – ¡Ustedes acérquenlo al generador todo lo que puedan!

Garrett y Zatyr no estaban seguros de qué planeaban, pero sin más opciones, decidieron aferrarse y confiar en ellos. Ya habían estado antes en situaciones similares, pero habían salido adelante confiando unos en los otros y trabajando juntos. Así había sido desde sus días de entrenamiento, después de todo. Zatyr y Garrett corrieron hacia el área cercana del generador mágico. Garrett con su mangual era el único que podía lanzarle golpes lo bastante fuertes como para atraer su atención, pero por el tamaño y peso del arma el intervalo entre ataques era demasiado largo, entre girar la bola, arrojarla, y después tirar de la cadena para recuperarla y volver a iniciar. Zatyr, al quedarse sin flechas explosivas, colocó la esfera de hielo en su arco para empezar a atacar con flechas congelantes. Primero le apuntó a los pies tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero con su fuerza partió los bloques sin que esos pudieran retenerlo.

Colocándose detrás del golem, Ruisu y Alexandre echaron mano de sus zarpas, enganchándose de unas salientes en los omóplatos del monstruo. Al retraer la cadena, con la mano libre ambos utilizaron sus armas para ayudarse a tratar de escalar hacia sus hombros. El golem siguió avanzando hacia sus amigos, sin darse cuenta de su presencia tan cercana, pues no hizo intento alguno por sacudírselos de encima. Su corazonada resultó ser cierta, no podía sentirlos, ni tampoco voltear a verlos, por lo que supiera, ellos ni siquiera estaban allí.

Garrett giró la bola de picos y se la arrojó directo a la cabeza, con la esperanza de aplastársela como hizo con el Nudillo de Hierro al que se la quitó. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de estar hecho de piedra, era tan duro, o más duro que el metal, pues ni siquiera se agrietó ni mucho menos. Peor aún, antes que Garrett tuviese oportunidad de recuperarla, agarró con su enorme mano la bola. Anticipándose a lo que iba a hacer, el muchacho inmediatamente soltó la cadena, y justo a tiempo, pues de no haberlo hecho podría haber salido lanzado junto con el mangual por los aires, a no menos de unos doscientos metros de donde estaban. La legión rezó por que no hubiese nadie de los suyos en el lugar donde iba a caer la pesada bola picuda, y el hecho de que no escucharon ningún grito humano ni nada de eso cuando cayó, les pareció buena señal. Por mucho que Garrett quisiera ir a buscar su arma, sabía que su prioridad en ese momento era apegarse al plan para forzar al golem a hacer su trabajo por ellos. Y no sería la primera ni última vez que tuviese que arreglárselas con sus puños.

Mientras Ruisu y Alexandre seguían esforzándose por montarse en los hombros del gigante de piedra, Zatyr decidió volver a apuntar hacia su ojo. Igual que antes, este se anticipó y cerró el párpado cuando vio la flecha volando hacia él, pero la intención de Zatyr no era tratar de darle en el ojo (aunque le hubiese gustado que así fuera). Al impactar esta creó un espeso bloque de hielo, que le obstruyó la vista. El monstruo empezó a rotar como mirando para todos lados, sin ocurrírsele que sus enemigos todavía seguían enfrente de él en el mismo lugar.

\- ¡No hacia allá, torpe, aquí estamos! – gritó Zatyr, esperando que tuviese sentido del oído además de la vista. Desafortunadamente, no parecía que fuese el caso. Su idea de obstruirle la vista resultó ser más contraproducente de lo que creyó en primer lugar.

\- Permíteme. – dijo Garrett.

Cuando emergió de la tierra, varios fragmentos del suelo quedaron despegados en todo ese lugar. Habiéndose quedado sin su arma, Garrett agarró un trozo de suelo particularmente grande, y aprovechando el poder de lanzamiento que le daban los guantes, se lo arrojó hacia la zona media. Desafortunadamente, se rotó en ese momento exponiendo su espalda, y el trozo de suelo casi golpea el lugar donde estaba Alexandre, que seguía luchando por sostenerse y treparse.

\- ¡Garrett, cuidado donde arrojas eso! – gritó Alexandre.

\- ¡Lo siento! – replicó el aludido.

Sin embargo, tuvo el efecto deseado, de nuevo el golem volvió a centrar su atención en Zatyr y Garrett. La arquera lanzó otras dos flechas congelantes directo a la cara, para seguir obstruyéndole la vista, y Garrett a su vez siguió arrojándole trozos del suelo para tratar de atraerlo más hacia ellos, hacerlo enojarse, y más importante aún, que no viera que ellos estaban parados justo frente al generador. Y entonces, a través del hielo, pudieron ver el resplandor rojo.

\- ¡A CUBRIRSE! – gritó Garrett, y saltando para apartarse.

 _ **¡ZAP! ¡BROOOOOOOMMM!**_ Para poder fundir el hielo que obstruía su ojo, el golem tuvo que lanzar un rayo láser con mayor carga. Y la legión estaba contando con eso, específicamente, que lo disparara directo hacia el generador. La explosión del impacto generó una enorme cantidad de humo, así que no pudieron ver inmediatamente el resultado. Pero con un ataque como ese… tenía que haber hecho algo, por lo menos.

\- ¿Resultó? – preguntó Zatyr, ansiosa.

El humo se disipó a los pocos segundos, y pudieron finalmente apreciar el resultado. El ataque no destruyó el generador. No completamente, pero estaba agrietado, y la energía comenzaba a tornarse intermitente. El ataque le había causado un daño grave, pero no lo suficiente para destruirlo por completo.

\- ¡Yo terminaré el trabajo, tú mantenlo ocupado! – dijo Garrett, corriendo hacia el generador con los puños listos.

A Zatyr no le agradaba la idea de ponerse como carnada, pero como cada uno de los otros estaba tratando de hacer lo suyo, no tuvo más alternativa. Alexandre y Ruisu tenían las manos ocupadas con solo mantenerse fuera de su vista, y si Garrett iba a terminar de destruir el generador, alguien tenía que mantener el ojo del golem ocupado hasta que lo lograra. De nuevo, alistó sus flechas, disparándole peligrosamente cerca del ojo para provocarlo y que se fijara en ella. Por la esquina del ojo, vio como Garrett comenzaba a caerle con una lluvia de puñetazos al generador mágico, logrando que el pilar que generaba se pusiera todavía más intermitente. Pero eso no era suficiente.

\- Vamos, maldita porquería, termina de romperte de una vez. – murmuró Garrett, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado, de que con cada golpe la grieta se agrandara, pero no lo suficiente.

El golem pareció darse cuenta del plan, pues dirigió la mirada hacia él, y se disponía a dispararle con el láser, pero Zatyr inmediatamente le disparó otra flecha congeladora para interrumpirlo. El sacudón por poco hace caer a Ruisu y Alexandre, que ya estaban a punto de lograr montarse a los hombros del gigante. A su vez, el monstruo tuvo que cargar el láser con mayor fuerza para poder desobstruirse

\- ¡Vamos, ya rómpete! – exclamó Garrett, perdiendo ya totalmente la calma, y alzando las dos manos sobre su cabeza para dar un doble golpe de martillo. – ¡AAAAAAAAARRRGHH!

 _ **¡SMASH! ¡CRAAAAAAASSHHH!**_ Ese último golpe hizo el trabajo, logrando finalmente hacer pedazos el generador. La energía contenida explotó generando una especie de choque de electricidad oscura, antes de disipar por completo el pilar que emitía. Estaba hecho, por fin lo habían logrado.

Pero por supuesto, todavía quedaba otro problema con el cual lidiar. Solo porque destruyeron el pilar, no quería decir que se habían librado de su guardián. De hecho, este comenzó a tornarse más violento y errático, como si se hubiese enfurecido por lo que hicieron, y tenía que hacerlos pagar por ello.

La legión había hecho su parte, ahora solo les quedaba sobrevivir para ganar esta pelea, y volver a reunirse con su líder cuando él hiciera la suya.

* * *

 _ **No muy lejos de allí, al mismo tiempo…**_

Sobrevolando otro extremo del valle, mientras las tropas terrestres luchaban contra las legiones de Lizalfos, Poes, Stalfos y demás criaturas, Maripola a lomos de su libélula, Midna y Fay sobrevolaban el área, evadiendo los obstáculos para dirigirse hacia el segundo de los generadores mágicos. La ventaja de poder volar era que podían evadirse las peleas y tomar el camino más directo y rápido hacia su objetivo, aunque lamentaban un poco no poder hacer mucho desde allí para apoyar a los suyos. Cuando aterrizaron, miraron a su alrededor, la zona estaba totalmente despejada, salvo por el gran objeto solitario que estaba en todo el centro, emitiendo el pilar de luz. Se les hizo muy extraño que, a pesar de que el área alrededor del santuario estaba defendida a morir por las tropas de Cya, el área interior parecía totalmente despejada.

\- Bueno, amigas, ¿estamos en el lugar correcto? – dijo Midna.

\- Mi análisis preliminar detecta una fuerte concentración de energía mágica siniestra proveniente de ese objeto. – dijo Fay. – Puedo asegurar al 100% que es el generador mágico que buscamos.

\- Es muy hermoso, ¿en serio tenemos que destruirlo? – dijo Maripola con algo de pena.

\- Una verdadera lástima, pero así tiene que ser. – dijo la Twili, cambiando su cabello a su forma de cuchilla. – Permítanme los honores.

Midna levitó hacia el generador preparando la cuchilla y descargándola con fuerza. La Twili golpeó con todo lo que tenía esperando partirla de un solo golpe, pero no fue así. Frunciendo el cejo, dio otro tajo, y otro, cada vez enfureciéndose más por la terquedad del artefacto. Sin embargo, Midna estaba tan concentrada, que no se percató de lo que comenzaba a surgir cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Ya, querido, sé bueno y pártete por la mitad! – gritaba la Twili.

\- Alerta. Detecto una concentración de energía maligna en nuestra área cercana. – dijo Fay.

\- ¿Cómo dices? No veo… - Maripola empezó a mirar a todas partes, pero entonces vio lo que parecía ser un montón de esporas oscuras que empezaban a acumularse muy cerca de Midna, formando una especie de nube negra, que iba adoptando forma. – ¡Señorita gatita, cuidado!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No ves que estoy…? – Y fue entonces que vio lo que intentaba advertirle Maripola.

Las esporas se fueron concentrando más y más, hasta ir adoptando una forma más definida. Un cuerpo alargado y delgado de color negro flotaba en el aire, con una pequeña cabeza que abrió un enorme ojo único amarillo con el iris rojo. Acto seguido, sacó una, dos, tres, cuatro enormes alas, las dos superiores tenían varios tonos de amarillo, rojo y púrpura, y las de abajo, un poco más pequeñas, eran más oscuras y opacas. Dos antenas azul-verdes sobresalieron de su cabeza, y cuando empezó a aletear, dejó salir una especie de esporas

\- ¡Ack! ¿Y qué es esta cosa? ¿Un amigo tuyo, Maripola? – dijo Midna, tapándose la nariz cuando las esporas le llegaron.

\- ¡Eso nunca! – dijo la niña, aparentemente indignada por la sugerencia. – ¡Amo a los insectos, pero no a los monstruosos como este, que son malvados!

El asqueroso insecto pareció ofenderse con esto, pues de inmediato echó a volar para embestir a Maripola. Fay se interpuso, y contraatacó dándole algunas patadas para alejarlo. Midna le siguió, invocando a su lobo crepuscular, al tiempo que ella misma ponía su mano de energía en forma de cuchilla, apuntándole directamente al único ojo. El insecto se dio cuenta de esto y se elevó, empezando a volar para esparcir sus asquerosas esporas. Maripola solo alcanzó a taparse con su sombrilla, Midna se tapó la nariz y Fay parecía ser la única que no se veía afectada.

\- ¿Cómo haces para que no te moleste esta asquerosidad? – preguntó Midna.

\- No poseo sentido del olfato. – replicó con voz monocorde Fay.

\- Qué suerte tienes. – dijo Midna. – ¿Dónde hay algo de lluvia cuando la necesitamos?

En efecto, si en ese momento cayera un poco de lluvia sería muy oportuno, para limpiar el asco de las esporas, y para remojarle las alas al bicho para que no pudiese volar. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de ellas contaba con armas o poderes de ese elemento, así que tendrían que arreglárselas con lo que tenían a mano. Sin embargo, al ver que dejó el generador desprotegido, Midna pensó en salir corriendo para ir y atacarlo, solo para terminar estampada contra el suelo cuando este se lanzó desde lo alto, estrellándose con fuerza

\- ¡Maldito bicho, quítate de encima, qué asco! – gritó la Twili, teniendo esta vez que usar su mano de cabello para taparse la nariz.

Oler las esporas era una cosa, pero recibirlas a quemarropa de la fuente directa. Fay inmediatamente salió disparada para embestir a la polilla, atacándola con aletazos y patadas. Mientras tanto, Maripola corrió hacia Midna, aguantándose la respiración para no inhalar las esporas.

\- ¿Señorita gatita? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Y a ti te parece que estoy bien? – replicó la Twili.

Inhalar tan cerca del insecto esas esporas le afectó algo más que su nariz. Incluso después de que Fay le quitó al bicho de encima, esas esporas al parecer la paralizaron por completo cuando las inhaló. Maripola sacó a una de sus mariposas curativas, esperando a que pudiera hacer algo. Las esporas de la mariposa hicieron su efecto, y Midna pudo volver a moverse al cabo de unos instantes, mientras Fay mantenía a raya a la polilla.

\- Que ella se haga cargo, yo mientras tanto…

La Twili volvió su atención al generador mágico. Ese era su verdadero objetivo. Pero mientras volaba hacia él, el ojo de la polilla se fijó en ella, y dejando de lado a Fay, fue a interponerse de nuevo en su camino, embistiéndola y haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las paredes del santuario.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Estúpida plaga, ¿es que tienes algo contra mí?! – gritó irritada Midna. – ¡Mejor quítate o tendré que aplastarte!

Midna y Fay se lanzaron a la carga contra la polilla, que en respuesta comenzó a aletear violentamente, generando ráfagas de viento que pronto se tornaron en vendavales y las empujaron a las dos. Hecho esto, fijó su atención en Maripola, pero en lugar de lanzarse personalmente contra ella, decidió hacer algo diferente. Traer un poco de "ayuda adicional". De la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzó a producir una especie de fluido negro (lo cual por cierto se veía repugnante). Cada mancha, se tornó en una masa que después adquirió la forma de una extraña mezcla de larva o mini-polilla, hasta hacer aparecer por lo menos unas veinte de ellas. La princesa de los insectos vio con horror como estas empezaban a esparcirse por el área, y alrededor de ella.

\- ¡No! ¡No, no, aléjense de mí! – exclamó la niña cuando empezaron a volar hacia ella, sin más opción que empezar a aporrearlas violentamente con su sombrilla, tratando de mantener lejos a las larvas aladas.

Afortunadamente, Midna y Fay regresaron rápidamente, y pudieron espantar (y aplastar) a las larvas que hostigaban a Maripola. Pero eso no bastó, más de ellas se lanzaron a atacar.

\- ¡Quédate entre nosotras! – gritó Midna.

La niña no dudó en obedecer, quedándose entre las dos. Al no ser ella una combatiente directa, no podía hacer mucho, había sido más una ayuda como soporte, en cosas como curación o transporte, pero para ayudar en los combates usualmente necesitaba la ayuda de la magia de Lana, para que sus pequeños amigos pudieran hacer su trabajo. Pero para empeorar las cosas, la polilla no cesó de seguir segregando ese fluido que creaba más de sus "hijitos" o "mini-clones", y estos se seguían multiplicando por todo el lugar. Por cada una que ellas mataran (así fuera de un solo golpe), la polilla traía dos más.

\- Esta polilla asesina tiene una capacidad casi infinita de producir larvas. Son menos poderosas, pero más rápidas, y también poseen la capacidad de producir esporas. – dijo Fay.

\- Sí, lo superable es cómo nos desharemos de ellas. – dijo Midna. – Esto no tiene fin, hay que matar a mamá bicho para que no siga trayendo más de sus familiares aquí.

Mientras veía como la Twili y el espíritu de la Espada Divina peleaban contra las larvas, Maripola no podía evitar sentirse inútil. Ellas dos se esforzaban por mantener a raya a las larvas y protegerla, la princesa de los insectos decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Si sus amigas no podían atacar a la polilla grande, entonces ella era la que tendría que ocuparse de eso. Así, metió la mano en su canasta y extrajo un frasco con una mariposa dorada, y después, una pequeña gema de color azul claro. En esta era donde había dejado Lana el encantamiento agigantador. Le había dicho que lo utilizara como último recurso, pero en este momento era una emergencia, y tenía que hacer algo para ayudar.

\- ¡Señora mariposa, por favor ayúdenos! – exclamó, mientras abría el frasco para dejarla salir, y arrojaba la gema.

El encantamiento hizo aparecer un enorme círculo mágico, y al atravesarla, la mariposa adquirió un tamaño idéntico al de la polilla. Inmediatamente, empezó a aletear para dispersar las esporas que estaban por toda el área.

\- ¡Maripola! ¡Lana dijo que usaras eso como último recurso! – dijo Midna.

\- ¡Tenía que hacer algo! – dijo la niña. – ¡Tengo que ayudarlas de alguna manera!

\- Según mis cálculos, el encantamiento perderá su efecto en 17 minutos y 28 segundos. – dijo Fay.

\- De acuerdo, si es de ese modo, es mejor que nuestra amiguita pueda acabar con la plaga antes de ese tiempo. – dijo la Twili. – Veamos qué podemos hacer mientras tanto.

\- ¡Señora mariposa, ataque! – gritó Maripola, apuntando hacia la polilla asesina.

Instantáneamente, la mariposa echó a volar para embestir a su contraparte malvada, y con eso, además la detuvo de seguir produciendo más larvas. Después de estabilizarse en el aire, la polilla comenzó a aletear para crear ráfagas, a lo que la mariposa respondió de la misma manera con las suyas propias. Las de la mariposa fueron más fuertes, pero después de que el viento la empujara, la polilla volvió a la carga y embistió a su oponente violentamente. La mitad de las larvas empezaron a reunirse alrededor del generador para custodiarlo, mientras que el resto se dividió entre atacar al grupo de heroínas, y tratar de auxiliar a su progenitor, echándosele encima a la mariposa dorada para tratar de entorpecerla.

\- ¡Déjenla! ¡Quítensele de encima! – gritó Maripola.

\- Las dos podemos jugar a lo mismo. – dijo Midna, invocando a su lobo crepuscular, pero entonces, hizo algo que no le habían visto hacer antes. Chasqueó los dedos, y el lobo se dividió… en muchos lobitos pequeños, como cachorros. – ¡Desháganse de esa plaga!

Los cachorros de lobo crepuscular, en vez de verse feroces como el grandote, más bien se veían adorables, pero eso no los hacía menos despiadados con sus presas. Rápidamente, se les echaron encima con mandíbulas y garras, quitando de encima a las larvas que molestaban a la mariposa dorada y permitiéndole volver a pelear contra la polilla. Ahora, el siguiente objetivo, era deshacerse de las larvas restantes que pululaban alrededor del generador

\- No sabía que también podías hacer eso. – dijo Maripola, acercándose a Midna. – Hasta me parecen lindos.

\- Es más difícil controlar a tantos a la vez, pero a veces ayudan. – dijo Midna. – Ahora, por favor vigila a tu mariposa, y trata de que derrote a esa polilla antes que se le acabe el efecto, ¿sí?

Tal vez, ahora con la mariposa dorada tenían una mejor oportunidad de voltear la situación. Pero con el reloj andando, tanto Midna como Fay sabían que tenían que apresurarse. Con esto en mente, las dos eliminaron a tantas larvas como pudieron. Una vez que el área estuviese totalmente despejada, podrían concentrarse en atacar su verdadero objetivo, el generador mágico.

* * *

 _ **Y mientras tanto…**_

La división de los comandantes Sheikahs había logrado sitiar el área alrededor del tercer santuario con éxito. Ahora, mientras las fuerzas establecían un perímetro, un grupo de al menos unos cincuenta soldados seguía a Impa y Azael hacia el área interna, en busca del generador mágico.

\- ¡Que no pase nada a través de la línea defensiva! – ordenó Azael. – ¡Mantengan posiciones y no persigan a ningún enemigo, pero no dejen que entren al área tampoco!

\- ¡Entendido, subcomandante! – replicaron los soldados.

Mientras la fuerza encabezada por la pareja Sheikah se adentraba en el área, se tomaron un tiempo para examinar el lugar. Igual que las otras, el santuario era una zona realmente despejada. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras dos, había algo más aparte del susodicho generador mágico. Un enorme bulto rocoso con forma de trapezoide. Por alguna razón les daba muy mala espina, pero no podían sentir nada.

\- Dispérsense por el área, y estén atentos. – dijo Impa. – Azael, vamos a verificar.

Los soldados obedecieron a su líder, y mientras Impa y Azael corrían hacia el centro, aguzando vista, oído y todos sus demás sentidos, en caso de que algo apareciera para atacarlos. Antes de empezar con el generador, los dos Sheikahs se acercaron primero al bulto rocoso que estaba más atrás. Lo rodearon con calma, tanteándolo con las manos y con sus armas. Pero no percibían nada.

\- La zona parece segura, pero no podemos confiarnos. – dijo Azael con precaución. – Es extraño, ¿para qué está esto aquí?

\- Eso no importa por ahora, a lo que venimos. – dijo Impa.

Los dos Sheikahs echaron mano de sus armas, Impa de su gran espada y Azael de su alabarda. El subcomandante, en señal de respeto (y quizás algo más) decidió dejarle que ella diera el primer golpe. Impa rodó los ojos, pero igualmente lo aceptó y con un movimiento de desenfunde rápido, golpeó el generador tan fuerte como pudo. Pero este ni siquiera mostró grietas o abolladuras. Azael inmediatamente lo siguió con un golpe vertical con el hacha de su alabarda, pero tampoco funcionó. Para los dos, se hizo evidente que el generador tenía un refuerzo mágico para protegerlo contra ataques normales. Hechas estas previsiones, los dos Sheikahs se dieron cuenta que tenían que atacarlo de la misma manera, y canalizar sus propios poderes a sus armas, primero para poder romper el refuerzo y eventualmente el generador.

Sin embargo, cuando los dos dieron apenas unos pocos golpes al generador, empezaron a percibir algo. Una energía maligna empezó a surgir detrás de ellos… específicamente desde el lugar donde estaba ese enorme bulto rocoso. Empezó primero a agrietarse, en dos lugares específicos, y luego de cada uno empezó a salir energía. De un lado, azul-blanco como el hielo, y del otro, rojo brillante como el fuego. Seguidos de la explosión de energía se oyeron dos estridentes rugidos. Sí, dos, que pronto, cuando la energía dejó de emitirse, pudieron verse sus causantes. En el extremo de dos largos y delgados cuellos, y esencialmente idénticas en todo, excepto por el color de cada una, azul la de la izquierda y roja la derecha, sobresalían dos cabezas de dragón de nariz chata, ojos amarillos, colmillos afilados y cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás. El resto del bulto se resquebrajó en cuestión de segundos, dejando salir el resto del cuerpo, redondeado y grueso. Cuatro patas, cortas y gruesas, terminando cada una en tres garras, una larga y pesada cola, y unas alas claramente muy pequeñas como para levantar ese peso eran las extremidades que componían el resto de la criatura.

Un dragón. Un dragón bicéfalo, cuyas dos cabezas comenzaron a escupir hacia el cielo chorros de hielo y fuego. Instintivamente, los soldados hyruleanos dejaron sus posiciones y rodearon a la recién aparecida bestia, dispuestos a enfrentársele.

\- ¡Comandante, Subcomandante, destruyan el generador, nosotros nos encargaremos de este! – exclamó valientemente uno de los soldados.

Ninguno de ellos temblaba, ni su resolución de pelear por sus líderes. Sin embargo, Impa y Azael sabían que ellos no podían hacer eso. Este era un enemigo fuera de su liga por completo. No podían, no debían enfrentárseles de ninguna manera. El mismo pensamiento cruzó la mente de los dos Sheikahs

\- ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! ¡Este enemigo es diferente, ustedes no podrán con él! – gritó Azael.

\- ¡Lárguense de aquí ahora! – exclamó a su vez Impa. – ¡Todos ustedes, váyanse de aquí!

Pero ninguno de los soldados obedeció la orden de su comandante. En lugar de eso, todos alzaron sus armas y echaron acorrer contra el dragón para atacarlo, ignorando o sin darle importancia al hecho de que lo más probable era que con sus armas no podrían hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

\- ¡Somos verdaderos caballeros de Hyrule! ¡Retirarnos no es una opción!

\- ¡Al ataque! ¡Por la gloria de Hyrule!

\- ¡Idiotas! ¡No se le acerquen! ¡Si lo hacen terminarán todos muertos por nada! – gritó Azael.

Como si se molestara de que esos insignificantes humanos intentasen atacarlo, el dragón agitó las dos cabezas violentamente y golpeó a todos los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, volándolos lejos. Impa y Azael trataron de correr en su ayuda, gritándoles que se fueran y dejaran todo en manos de ellos dos, pues ya habían hecho muchos sacrificios hasta ese día y no querían ver más.

\- ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse enseguida! – gritaba Impa.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Los soldados, movidos por su sentido de lealtad, orgullo personal y honor se rehusaron a marcharse, directamente desobedeciendo a sus superiores. Si bien en otras circunstancias ese deseo de pelear era admirable, en este momento era una estupidez monumental. Y trágicamente, estaban a punto de pagar el precio máximo por ello. Las dos cabezas del dragón empezaron a inhalar, mientras en sus bocas empezaba acumularse energía elemental en masa.

\- ¡ALÉJENSE! – volvieron a gritar Impa y Azael, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las dos cabezas del dragón exhalaron sus alientos. La roja lanzó un torrente de fuego infernal, y la azul una escalofriante corriente glacial. Impa y Azael solo pudieron ver, con sus ojos llenos de terror y espanto como la mitad de sus soldados era consumida por las llamas hasta quedar hechos cenizas, y la otra, envueltos en el frío, literalmente endureciéndose tanto que se volvían bloques de hielo para luego despedazarse por completo. Los comandantes Sheikah no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ahí yacían sus soldados, convertidos en manchas y cenizas negras, o trozos duros de hielo resquebrajado en el suelo. El shock de verlos morir tan horriblemente los dejó en un estado catatónico por varios segundos, hasta darse cuenta que si no querían sufrir el mismo destino, tenían que moverse y rápido.

\- Maldita bestia… ¡MALDITAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Impa, con los ojos inyectados en sangre por la furia que la invadió.

\- ¡LO VAS A PAGAR! – vociferó a su vez Azael, apretando los dientes de la misma forma.

Determinados a vengar a sus hombres, Impa y Azael flanquearon al dragón bicéfalo. Usualmente, esta táctica sería efectiva para derrotar a un oponente ordinario, incluso a uno tan masivo, pero el problema era que su adversario tenía, literalmente, dos cabezas, y estas parecían independientes una de la otra por completo, pues la roja se fijó en Impa, y la azul centró su atención en Azael. Los Sheikahs, aparte de tener más experiencia en combate y estar mejor equipados que sus subordinados, contaban además con la ventaja de poder utilizar la magia tanto para reforzar sus armas como a sí mismos. Las dos cabezas se estiraron para morderlos, y estos esquivaron las quijadas saltando, disponiéndose a caer con sus armas con fuerza. Pero estos respondieron agitando las cabezas no solo para evitar sus ataques, sino para golpearlos mientras descendían, mandándolos a volar lejos. Mientras estaban en el suelo, las dos cabezas volvieron a inhalar, preparando sus alientos elementales. Por fortuna, Impa y Azael pudieron reponerse a tiempo para salirse de su rango antes de fueran a alcanzarlos.

Sin mejores ideas, los dos volvieron a rodear al dragón, intentando buscar algún punto que estuviese mal defendido. Impa transfiguró la espada a la forma de naginata, y tanto ella como Azael se lanzaron simultáneamente a darle estocadas cargadas de energía eléctrica y de fuego a los costados del cuerpo. No obstante, al impactar, y pese al impulso de carrera que habían tomado, sus ataques no dejaron ni una sola mancha. ¿De qué estaba hecho el cuerpo de esta criatura? Cuando Azael tomó su distancia para salirse de su alcance, Impa permaneció cerca, y la cabeza de fuego de nuevo comenzó a preparar su ataque.

\- ¡Ahí va de nuevo! ¡Cúbrete, Impa! – exclamó Azael.

\- ¡No tienes que decírmelo! – replicó la mujer.

Impa echó a correr para alejarse, pero esta vez no disparó un chorro de fuego, sino que lo concentró en una enorme esfera. Una vez que alcanzó un tamaño considerable, demasiado para contenerla entre sus mandíbulas la arrojó, explotando con tal fuerza que hizo volar por los aires a Impa.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAHH!

\- ¡IMPA! – gritó Azael.

El dragón empezó a pisotear con fuerza, para ponerse al alcance para atacar de nuevo mientras Impa estaba en el suelo. Afortunadamente, con su enorme tamaño y peso era tan fuerte como lento, lo que le dio a Azael tiempo de sobra para correr hacia su compañera y verificar que estaba bien. Estando los dos juntos, las dos cabezas fijaron la mirada en ellos listos para atacar de nuevo. Esta vez fue la cabeza de hielo, la que se dispuso a hacer el ataque. Azael consiguió reanimar a Impa de nuevo, y justo a tiempo, para que los dos lograran apartarse de una lluvia de estacas de hielo que salieron disparadas directo hacia ellos. Tras salvarse de ser empalados, volvieron a alejarse.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – murmuró Azael.

\- Creo que ni entre los dos tenemos una oportunidad contra él. – tuvo que admitir a regañadientes Impa. – Odio tener que decir esto, pero nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Azael le echó una mirada fugaz a su superiora, como si los dos pensaran exactamente lo mismo. La opción más obvia sería llamar a los soldados que cuidaban el perímetro para que vinieran a echarles una mano, pero después de lo que la bestia de dos cabezas les hizo a los que los habían acompañado, ambos sabían que eso no era una opción. Por grandes números que hubiera, los soldados hyruleanos no tenían el poder ni mucho menos el armamento para hacerle frente a una amenaza como esta. Únicamente ellos, Link, la legión, Lana y el resto de sus aliados del pasado tendrían una remota oportunidad de pelear contra él. Y estaba el otro problema, la verdadera misión que tenían en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué hay del generador? – preguntó Azael.

\- Si lo está custodiando no nos dejará acercarnos. – dijo Impa. – La peor parte, es que al tener dos cabezas puede concentrarse en los dos simultáneamente.

Ese era el otro asunto. Nunca mejor dicho eso de que "dos cabezas son mejores que una", y por lo que habían podido observar, estas eran independientes una de la otra, pero parecían sincronizarse de una manera tan efectiva, que incluso entre los dos no podían superarlo. Si al menos hubiese una persona más allí, ellos dos podrían mantener al dragón bicéfalo ocupado mientras su otro compañero se ocupaba del generador.

\- Usualmente, es en estos momentos cuando tienes alguna sugerencia. – dijo Azael.

\- Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es… tratar de no morir. – replicó Impa.

Eso era todo. Tratar de sobrevivir, hasta que se les ocurriera algo, y encontraran un punto débil o alguien más acudiera en su ayuda. Para mantener a las dos cabezas ocupadas, lo mejor era quedarse los dos a larga distancia. Con suerte, tal vez pudiesen hacer que se alejara lo suficiente para tener una abertura para atacar el generador. Esa era su prioridad, pero como un perro guardián custodiando la entrada de la vivienda de sus amos para alejar a los intrusos, el dragón tenía muy claro lo que tenía que proteger y no se alejaba más de lo necesario del generador, siempre volviendo a su puesto cuando trataban de alejarlo.

En un arranque de desesperación, Impa prendió en llamas su naginata, y tomando impulso a buena distancia, se la arrojó como una jabalina, tratando de apuntar a la base del cuello de la cabeza azul mientras esta atacaba escupiendo sus estacas de hielo hacia Azael. Podría haber funcionado, pero la roja vio lo que intentaba, y de un sacudón desvió el arma haciendo que se clavara a varios metros de ellos. Mientras intentaba recuperarla, la mujer, tomando una página del libro de su antigua pupila, sacó de su cinturón un par de kunais con sellos explosivos. Al cerciorarse de tenía la atención de las dos cabezas, se los arrojó, uno a cada una, esperando que al menos la distracción por las explosiones le diera a Azael una abertura para ir a atacar el generador. El hombre rápidamente entendió el plan de su compañera y se dirigió hacia el susodicho objeto, con la alabarda cargada de electricidad para darle un golpe. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, fue sorprendido por un sorpresivo coletazo en lo que la bestia se giró. Instintivamente, Azael se agarró de la cola del dragón, y tras lograr ponerse a salvo, cambió de táctica: para no desperdiciar la energía que había utilizado para preparar ese ataque, decidió montarse en la espalda del monstruo, esperando que este no notara su presencia.

\- ¡A ver qué te parece esto! – exclamó poniendo su alabarda con la punta hacia abajo y descargando electricidad.

Azael golpeó con todas sus fuerzas repetidas veces, pero la piel del cuerpo del dragón era extremadamente dura, y fue tras no menos de dos docenas de veces que empezó a ver algún progreso, antes de que una de las cabezas, específicamente la azul, se diera cuenta de su presencia, y agitándose violentamente lo tiró. Entretanto, Impa esquivaba los chorros de fuego de la roja, saltando y corriendo en zigzag hasta que alcanzó a llegar al lugar donde cayó su naginata. La transfiguró de vuelta a su forma de espada, justo a tiempo para utilizarla para cubrirse creando una barrera de agua cuando un chorro de fuego salió disparado hacia ella. Incluso aunque se salvó de salir quemada, todavía pudo sentir el calor a su alrededor, dándole una idea de lo que debían haber sentido aquellos pobres soldados antes de terminar incinerados.

Afortunadamente, Azael pudo girarse en el aire y aterrizar de pie cuando la cabeza de hielo lo atacó. Por desgracia, él además de su alabarda no traía consigo algún arma adicional que pudiera usar como distracción (los kunais que cargaba los había agotado arrojándolos contra unos Lizalfos, y no tuvo tiempo de ir a recuperarlos). Al ver que ni Impa ni Azael se ponían a rango, de nuevo las dos cabezas del dragón decidieron recurrir a usar sus alientos. Ráfagas de fuego y hielo llenaron toda el área mientras Impa y Azael trataban o de mantenerse fuera de su alcance, o usar sus armas para crear escudos improvisados y protegerse de ellos.

Al cabo de varios minutos, los dos se vieron forzados a recurrir a la lenta y no tan segura en este caso táctica de "golpear y correr", que consistía simplemente en ir a toda prisa hacia el generador cada vez que tenían una mínima oportunidad, darle un golpe tan fuerte como pudieran sin detenerse y seguir corriendo en esa misma dirección para escapar del inevitable ataque de fuego, hielo o ambos que le seguiría de inmediato. La peor parte, era que ninguno de los dos podía pararse a verificar que hubiesen podido hacer algún daño. Más todavía, el generador se veía igual de intacto que cuando llegaron.

Azael ejecutó un movimiento arriesgado, cargando con tanta energía como pudo su alabarda, y corriendo entre los chorros de hielo y fuego, buscó su oportunidad y la arrojó de la misma forma que Impa lo hizo antes con la naginata. Consiguió golpear a la cabeza azul, la descarga tuvo suficiente potencia para paralizarla, mientras se convulsionaba, se puso a suficiente distancia del suelo para que Impa pudiese saltar desenvainando su gran espada para un corte masivo.

 _ **¡SCHWAP!**_ El tajo fue directo, y la cabeza azul cayó cercenada inerte hacia el suelo, dejando salir un charco de sangre púrpura donde cayó. La de fuego pareció enfurecerse, y después de echarle un par de bolas explosivas a los Sheikahs, empezó a chirriar de una manera muy extraña.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó Azael.

\- ¡Azael, mira! – exclamó Impa.

El cuello azul, incluso sin cabeza, empezaba a moverse de nuevo. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible si se la acababa de cortar? Y entonces sucedió lo impensable: una masa de tejidos, primero amorfa, comenzó a acumularse en el extremo donde antes estaba la cabeza cortada. En cuestión de segundos, la nariz, la boca, los colmillos, los ojos, incluso los cuernos, todo estaba exactamente igual que la que le acababan de cortar. Es más, hasta lanzó un rugido como si quisiera hacerles ver que esta nueva cabeza era totalmente funcional.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma. – dijo Impa. Tanto trabajo por cortarle esa cabeza, y ahora resultaba que podía regenerarse. ¿Sería que tenían que matarlas a las dos a la vez?

\- No hay más alternativa, tenemos que cortarlas ambas al mismo tiempo. – agregó Azael.

A pesar de estar recién regenerada, la nueva cabeza de hielo parecía tener el mismo poder que su antecesora, y lanzó una gélida corriente concentrada, creando una escultura de estacas de hielo en el lugar donde impactó. Se les estaban agotando las ideas, todavía podían seguir peleando un poco más, pero no podían continuar de ese modo para siempre, no contra este adversario ellos dos solos.

El dragón sería lo bastante inteligente para no caer dos veces en la misma trampa con la que le cortaron esa cabeza, pues a partir de ese momento determinó que cada cabeza enfocara sus ojos en un objetivo único. Los ataques sorpresa estaban fuera de discusión, pues otra de las ventajas de tener dos cabezas eran los pares extras de ojos y oídos que estas otorgaban. No tenían ningún punto ciego aparente, pues podían voltearse en cualquier dirección para interceptar cualquier cosa que intentaran lanzarles. Finalmente, en un intento desesperado, los dos se lanzaron haciendo una estocada combinada, rezando por que la energía combinada que utilizaban les sirviera para atravesar los ataques. Así fue, y consiguieron dar un golpe al torso de la bestia, pero más que sacudirlo un poco, no le hicieron gran cosa, y este respondió dándose la vuelta para darles un violento coletazo.

\- Auch… eso dolió. – dijo Azael. – Impa… ¿no te rompiste algo?

\- El orgullo, más que nada. – replicó la mujer, teniendo que usar su arma para ponerse de pie otra vez. – ¿Es que no hay forma de matar a esta abominación?

\- No entre nosotros dos, según parece. – dijo Azael, preguntándose si no sería mejor que se quedaran allí a esperar, mientras el monstruo pisoteaba para dirigirse hacia ellos, aparentemente, listo para dar el golpe final.

Pero las plegarias de los Sheikahs fueron contestadas: cuando la cabeza de fuego se disponía a dispararles un chorro ardiente, un igualmente fuerte viento helado que vino desde atrás lo detuvo, protegiendo a los dos Sheikahs. A su vez, una bola rodante que inmediatamente reconocieron como Darunia, embistió al dragón haciéndolo retroceder y cesar el ataque. El jefe Goron inmediatamente se desenrolló, y empuñando su martillo, golpeó al aturdido dragón antes que recuperase el aire. La Princesa Ruto, que había sido la responsable de la ventisca que detuvo el lanzallamas, pronto se le unió.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – les preguntó la joven Zora. – Sentimos la tardanza, tomó un poco convencer a la línea defensiva de dejarnos pasar.

\- Son muy oportunos, gracias. – dijo Impa, mientras ayudaba a Azael a ponerse de pie.

\- Qué suerte que estuviéramos por aquí cerca. – observó Darunia. – Impresionante, no había visto un dragón de este tipo. Su cabeza de fuego me recuerda a esa bestia, Volvagia.

\- Y al parecer, con dos cabezas es el doble de peligroso. – agregó Ruto. – Lady Impa, Sir Azael, nosotros nos encargaremos de él. Lo que deban hacer, háganlo ahora.

No queriendo desperdiciar la oportunidad que Ruto y Darunia acababan de darles, los dos Sheikahs corrieron hacia el generador mágico, ahora que tenían a sus compañeros para mantener a las dos cabezas del dragón bicéfalo ocupado. Mientras los Sheikahs comenzaban a atacar con todas sus fuerzas al generador, la princesa Zora y el jefe Goron atraían la atención de cada una de las cabezas del dragón. Ruto comenzó disparando un rayo congelante hacia la cabeza de fuego. La de hielo inmediatamente interceptó el ataque, y respondió con el suyo propio, concentrando energía en su boca hasta generar un gigantesco pico de hielo que salió disparado como un dardo. Darunia se interpuso para repeler el proyectil, volándolo en mil pedazos de un solo golpe de su martillo en llamas. La cabeza de fuego otra vez concentró una bola explosiva, y esta vez fue Ruto quien la respondió con una de energía congelante de igual intensidad, haciendo que se neutralizaran una a la otra. Al tener un respiro, los dos flanquearon al dragón e intentaron atacarlo, Ruto disparando estalactitas de hielo y Darunia intentando golpearlo con el martillo. Sin embargo, rápidamente comprobaron lo mismo de lo que se dieron cuenta Azael e Impa cuando intentaron su primer ataque, la coraza del cuerpo era virtualmente impenetrable. La falta de movimiento del cuerpo lo compensaba con una formidable defensa, y el tiempo de reacción y completa movilidad de las dos cabezas, cada una individualmente, hacía que fuese mucho más difícil atacar el punto débil del monstruo.

Entretanto, Impa y Azael siguieron golpeando el generador mágico, alternándose entre los dos. Estaban logrando dañarlo y causando intermitencia en su emisión de energía, pero no sentían que estuvieran haciéndolo lo suficientemente rápido. Habían podido agrietarlo un poco, pero parecían estar muy lejos de causar un daño definitivo, y si seguían así tardarían demasiado. Tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento, Azael tuvo una idea y miró a Impa. Sin necesidad de decirle las palabras, la comandante supo exactamente lo que su compañero estaba proponiendo. Por separado su progreso era muy lento. Juntos… podrían acelerarlo significativamente, y tal vez lograrlo de un solo golpe.

\- ¿Lo intentamos? – preguntó Azael.

\- Hagámoslo. – respondió Impa.

Concentrándose para enfocar su poder en los filos de sus armas para máxima efectividad, los dos Sheikahs levantaron simultáneamente la alabarda y la naginata. Con un grito de furia, ambos las bajaron para hacer un corte en X de intersección visualmente perfecta, como si las dos armas se hubiesen atravesado una a la otra. La energía en el punto de intersección bastó para hacer unos cortes tan limpios, que el trozo del generador que seguía en pie, una vez que se pudo ver el resultado tras la explosión de energía, quedó en una punta triangular casi perfecta.

Con su tarea cumplida, los Sheikahs volvieron su atención hacia el dragón bicéfalo. Darunia y Ruto estaban haciéndolo bien, pero incluso dos adversarios parecían insuficientes contra las dos cabezas y su aparente capacidad regenerativa. Sin perder tiempo, se lanzaron para agruparse con sus dos aliados y derrotar de una vez al monstruo.

Ahora iban a vengar a sus hombres, y si tenían oportunidad, irían tras Cya para hacerla pagar por todas las muertes y destrucción que causó.

* * *

 _ **Cerca de la entrada del templo…**_

Mientras el resto de sus aliados tenían que lidiar con las amenazas que surgieron intentando proteger los generadores, Link y Lana lamentaban no poder hacer más nada en aquel momento, excepto confiar en ellos. Desde la elevación de la meseta, el joven héroe podía ver las siluetas del golem de piedra, de la polilla gigante, y el dragón bicéfalo. Por mucho que quisiera ir a auxiliar a sus compañeros, sabía que no podía perder de vista cuál era su papel en esa batalla, y tenía que dejar que ellos hicieran lo suyo. Proxi se adelantó para explorar el área, evaluando qué tan defendidos estarían los alrededores, y regresó a los pocos minutos.

\- ¡Link, Lana! ¡Por todo el lugar están apareciendo esos dobles oscuros! – les dijo.

\- ¿Todavía los tiene? – preguntó Link. No le apetecía la idea de tener que pelear de nuevo contra esas réplicas suyas, siendo un recordatorio de los errores que cometió. Lana pareció percatarse de esto, y de inmediato se le acercó.

\- Link, recuerda que no tendrás que pelear solo con ellos. – aseguró la hechicera. – No olvides que estoy aquí para ayudarte, y también el resto de tus amigos.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo Link, recobrando su determinación.

El error que cometió antes fue tratar de enfrentarse él solo a esos dobles oscuros, olvidando que los demás estaban luchando con él, que lo habían estado con él desde el principio, y que nunca lo abandonarían. Usar toda su fuerza no estaba en lograr ser capaz de hacerlo todo por sí mismo, sino en confiar en sus amigos como ellos confiaban en él. Link tal vez en ese momento no lo supiera, pero eso era lo que lo pondría en el camino correcto de convertirse en un verdadero héroe.

Y con toda certeza, tal como lo dijo Proxi, de manchas negras en el suelo comenzaron a emerger Links sombríos. El original, al verlos, tuvo la extraña sensación de que había algo… diferente en ellos por alguna razón. Cuando los más cercanos empezaron a correr hacia ellos para atacar, la primera en reaccionar fue Lana, disparando un hechizo eléctrico que los detuvo en seco, pero aunque los dañó, estos siguieron en pie, por lo que Link tuvo que ir a rematarlos. Y aun así, aunque la Espada Maestra seguía siendo efectiva, esta vez tardó cuatro o cinco golpes para poder eliminar a cada uno de ellos, en lugar de uno solo. Lo que fuera que Cya estaba haciendo, al parecer los volvió más resistentes. Y no solo eso, los otros que fueron apareciendo, parecieron aprender de lo que acababan de ver, y se dispersaron cuando notaron que Lana de nuevo intentó utilizar su tormenta de rayos para hacer caer a todos los posibles, intentando claramente rodearlos para hacer una carga múltiple.

\- ¡Link, ponte cerca de mí! – exclamó la hechicera.

Sin pararse a cuestionar, Link obedeció, y la peliazul inmediatamente invocó el domo protector en un área cercana, justo a tiempo para detener a los Links sombríos cuando estos alzaron sus espadas y comenzaron a correr simultáneamente hacia ellos para atacar. Los que iban de frente chocaron contra la barrera y salieron despedidos hacia atrás, y los que venían detrás de ellos tuvieron la inteligencia para frenar y comenzaron a golpearla con sus propias espadas, sin éxito pues sus golpes tampoco hacían mella en la barrera protectora. Estaban a salvo de los ataques, pero ambos sabían no podrían estar allí para siempre. Seguramente, Cya estaba tratando de agotarlos antes de que pudiesen llegar hasta ella. Con eso en mente, tenían que encontrar la manera de resistir y llegar hasta Cya con suficiente energía para poder enfrentarla.

\- Estamos a salvo aquí dentro, pero siguen apareciendo. – dijo Link. – Y no es por nada, pero están más fuertes y algo más inteligentes que la última vez.

\- Es Cya, está usando su fuerza vital para fortalecerlos. – dijo Lana. – Pero no hay más opción, hasta que los otros hayan desactivado la barrera, no podemos hacer otra cosa que resistir.

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? – preguntó Link.

\- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de enfrentarlos uno a uno en combate cercano. – dijo mientras tomaba la Vara Deku. – Escucha, voy a dispersar la energía barrera en un momento. No puedo garantizar que eso los elimine, pero al menos nos despejará el camino lo suficiente para que podamos pelear con pocos de ellos por ahora.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Link en voz alta. Después, pensó para sí mismo. – "Amigos, dense prisa, por favor."

Mientras los Links sombríos seguían intentando penetrar la barrera golpeando con sus espadas, Lana se concentró. Una manera de conservar su energía, sería aprovechar la energía de este hechizo defensivo para convertirlo instantáneamente en un ataque. Con un agudo grito, la hechicera alzó la mano y el domo estalló, creando una onda expansiva con área de efecto en toda la zona cercana, haciendo volar lejos a todos los agresores. Una de las ventajas de usar este tipo de barreras, era que convertirlas en otro tipo de energía era relativamente sencillo y requería poco esfuerzo, y en este caso, dispersar la energía tenía una enorme potencia de impacto en el área cercana, de hecho, hasta dejó un boquete alrededor de ellos causado por la explosión inicial del domo, con toda el área interna donde ellos estaban totalmente intacta. En efecto, recibir ese impacto a quemarropa consiguió eliminar a todos los Links sombríos que estaban tratando de atravesar la barrera, y los que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca volaron por los aires y cayeron de espaldas por todo el lugar. Inmediatamente, el héroe y la hechicera corrieron hacia los enemigos caídos antes que tuvieran tiempo de volver a levantarse y darles a todos los que pudieran un golpe fatal. Las réplicas se disipaban en humo negro cada vez que Lana y Link les clavaban sus armas, buscando terminar con ellos de la manera más rápida y eficiente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los Links sombríos dejaron de seguir apareciendo, dándoles a los dos un pequeño respiro antes de poder atacarlos. Dos de ellos intentaron atacar a Lana, y la hechicera bloqueó sus espadas usando su Vara Deku. No había vida vegetal que controlar en ese lugar para apoyarse, pero la vara era una excelente arma de combate cercano. Después de bloquear, se encogió sobre sus piernas para empujarlos hacia atrás y desorientarlos. Al más cercano le dio un combo de tres golpes a zonas específicas: un golpe bajo hacia la rodilla con el extremo de la vara, luego al estómago con la otra punta, y finalmente, un porrazo desde arriba para aplastarle la cabeza. El otro trató de atacarla por detrás, solo para empalarse en la punta de la vara, que resplandecía de color verde mientras Lana canalizaba poder mágico a través de ella una vez que sintió la agresión.

A su vez, Link, después de despachar a otros dos de los que quedaban, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era reunir a los restantes en un área pequeña y matarlos de un solo golpe. Guardó la Espada Maestra momentáneamente para tomar el boomerang mientras se alejaba un poco antes de arrojarlo, para cubrir toda el área. Al generar el tornado, este levantó del suelo a los Links sombríos, dejándolos indefensos. Una vez que cesó y comenzaron a caer, Link usó las botas para saltar hacia ese lugar, y canalizó algo del poder de su fragmento antes de ejecutar un potente ataque giratorio. Las mortales cuchilladas despedazaron a los clones oscuros, que se disolvieron en humo negro antes de poder tocar el piso.

\- ¡Vienen más! – exclamó Proxi.

Y en efecto, otra oleada de Links sombríos comenzó a aparecer. Por lo visto, hasta que los demás lograran derribar la barrera, tendrían que seguir soportando a estos estorbos. Link y Lana se lanzaron a su encuentro nuevamente, pero un pequeño grupo los detuvo encontrándose con ellos a corta distancia, mientras el resto comenzaba a amontonarse a poca distancia de allí. Al principio, no les dieron importancia y solo se concentraron en los que tenían al frente. Los despacharon sin mucho problema, pero poco después se dieron cuenta de que los que los distraían solo estaban manteniéndolos ocupados, y su verdadera intención era otra.

\- ¿Pero qué se supone que están haciendo? – preguntó Link.

Lana tampoco tenía idea. De pronto se estaban agrupando… no, más bien, haciéndose montón entre ellos era una mejor manera de describirlo, pues literalmente estaban arrojándose unos encima de otros. Incluso, los pocos que estaban peleando contra ellos, de repente dejaron lo que hacían y echaron a correr en la misma dirección que sus otros congéneres, a lanzarse también al montón. Y de pronto… dejó de ser un montón de Links sombríos. Más bien, de pronto pasó a ser una especie de… materia entre líquida y gaseosa que no tenía forma definida, pero que se iba agrandando y aumentando en masa cada vez que otro Link sombrío se arrojaba en ella.

\- Creo que… se están fundiendo. – dijo Lana.

Los Links sombríos fueron desapareciendo al irse integrando a esa nueva masa, que empezó a hacerse cada vez más, y más alta. Luego de unos minutos, fue tomando forma definida. Sacó pies y piernas, un brazo derecho sosteniendo un escudo gigantesco a la medida, y uno derecho con una réplica enorme de la Espada Maestra. El cuerpo, al ser gigantesco, generó con mayor lujo detalle todas y cada una de las partes de la ropa que usaba, incluyendo su bufanda, pero seguía siendo totalmente negro, y por último, cuando se formó la cabeza, se tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos: de un rojo espectral igual que los pequeños, pero al ser más grandes, estos resplandecían todavía más, dándole un aspecto aún más atemorizante.

Ante ellos estaba parado un Link sombrío de por lo menos unos quince metros de algo. Pelear contra una réplica oscura era de por sí algo perturbador. Pelear contra montones de ellas, lo multiplicaba por cada número individual. Pero pelear contra una réplica oscura gigante y masiva de sí mismo… ahora Link tenía una idea de lo que podría significar "su peor pesadilla" convertida en realidad. Y eso antes de que el gigantesco clon oscuro hiciera su primer movimiento, alzando su gigantesca espada, la movió con tal velocidad (especialmente para su tamaño), que Lana apenas pudo poner la barrera para proteger a Link y a sí misma justo a tiempo, pero un golpe de la espada masiva la debilitó, y con el segundo comenzó a agrietarse.

\- ¡Link, no podré aguantar más, prepárate para correr!

Y con toda certeza, el tercer golpe destruyó por completo la barrera, forzando a Link y a Lana a correr en direcciones opuestas para evitar ser aplastados por su enorme hoja. La gigantesca sombra pareció tomar como prioridad a la hechicera, pues empezó a caminar primero hacia ella. La hechicera intentó defenderse usando sus hechizos elementales, invocando primero rayos, estalactitas de hielo y después los meteoros de fuego. Pero nada de lo que intentara detenía su avance, sus pisadas retumbaban por todo el lugar.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Link corrió hacia su doble gigante, usando las botas para saltar hacia él y elevarse hasta alcanzar el hombro, y se dejó caer para clavarle la espada cuando este estaba por atacar a Lana. Debió sentirlo, pues reaccionó en cuanto lo hizo, pero Link quedó colgando sin poder apoyarse para volver a sacarla, y el gigante empezó a sacudirse hasta que se salió de ella. Lana corrió hacia él instintivamente para ayudarle, pero afortunadamente, él pudo girarse en el aire y dar un par de patadas para aminorar su caída y aterrizar sano y salvo.

\- ¿Link, estás bien?

\- Aterricé de pie, y sigo de una pieza. – aseguró el muchacho, tratando de mantener un poco el humor. – Le doy crédito a Cya, cada vez es más creativa en utilizar lo que tiene a su alcance.

\- Incluso aunque los demás logren desactivar la barrera, no nos dejará pasar. – dijo Lana.

\- Entonces no hay más opción. – dijo Link, resignado. – Es tiempo de comprobar si es cierto eso que dicen, entre más grandes son, mayor la caída.

Era hora de que Link confrontase su lado oscuro, y esta vez, sí tenía toda la intención de derrotarlo. Este seguramente sería el último obstáculo que se interponía entre él y su enfrentamiento final con Cya, y tenía que superarlo. Por Lana, por sus amigos, por el ejército de Hyrule… y especialmente, por Zelda.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien. Hace unos pocos días actualicé "Pasión entre las sombras" y hoy, junto con **Fox** , actualizamos esta historia.

Sin duda, el drama en esta parte fue inmenso, y no solamente lo digo por las batallas que los aliados tuvieron que enfrentar, sino por el cómo Cya tortura a Zelda despiadadamente, lo cual aumentó cuando esta se enteró que la batuta era un regalo de Link para su amada, sin duda eso aumentó sus enfermizos celos.

Y debo confesar, aunque me dé algo de penita, parece que Link si reacciona a los jaloneos de sus amigos. Aunque no lo culpo, pues con su amada en manos de una demente, cualquiera pierde la cabeza, ¿o no? XD

Bueno, apreciados lectores. Nos leemos pronto. Y esta vez prometo responderle a todos sus reviews.

 **FOX:** ¿Qué les dije, amigos? Acción a full en este episodio, y para aumentar la tensión, las peleas entre los héroes y los minijefes todavía no concluyen. El único consuelo es que los aliados por lo menos ya pudieron echar abajo dos de los tres generadores de la barrera de Cya, pero con los guardianes todavía sueltos, tienen que asegurarse de matarlos antes de que se vayan sueltos y causen más estragos entre las filas.

Ahora, creo que aprovecharé de hacer un pequeño anuncio, y perdónenme si me pongo algo sentimental. Dentro de poco más de una semana, esta historia cumplirá su primer aniversario de publicación. Cuando la comencé, tenía planes de hacer que llegase a ser el mejor trabajo que hubiese hecho hasta la fecha, y gracias al apoyo de mi querida compañera **Artemiss,** y el de todos ustedes como lectores, puedo darme por más que satisfecho en haberlo conseguido. Y pienso hacer un pequeño tributo en mi DeviantArt para celebrarlo. En nombre de los dos, les estamos muy agradecidos por hacer que todo este esfuerzo valga la pena.

Gracias por los reviews a **LinkAnd0606, SakuraXD, Habieru the Kiragon, klyVan, Sheika 360, Etherious Nastu Dragneel, ZarcortFan25, Angeljasiel, dragon titanico, nospablox, Athorment** y **Jim282828** , e igualmente a **TheGamer** y a otro(s) **Guest(s)** que han dejado reviews en los capítulos de abajo (que no tengo idea si es la misma persona o si son varias, ¿ya ven por qué suelo decirles que se identifiquen por nombre?). Atentos todos para la conclusión del arco de Cya, aunque por supuesto, ya sabemos todos que la historia continuará más allá de ese punto. ¡No se pierdan el próximo!


	31. Capítulo 18: Eclipse de la Luna II

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 18:** Eclipse de la Luna, Parte II.

* * *

" _ **A pesar de comenzar con una gran ventaja el asalto al Templo de las Almas, las fuerzas aliadas se encontraron con que la última resistencia de Cya sería más difícil de derribar de lo que esperaban inicialmente. Aunque la batalla progresa a su favor, los guardianes que protegen la barrera tras la cual Cya se está escudando resultaron ser enemigos mucho más formidables de lo que esperaban. Al parecer, la hechicera oscura no piensa caer antes de arrastrar al menos a unos cuantos de sus enemigos con ella.**_

 _ **Determinados a impedir que las abominaciones cobren más vidas, los aliados de Link luchan contra los monstruosos guardianes. Dos de los tres generadores de la barrera ya han caído, pero su misión no estará completada hasta que los centinelas que los custodian hayan sido derrotados totalmente. Y entretanto, Link y Lana deben enfrentarse a los últimos vestigios del error que el héroe legendario cometió en su arrogancia, e hizo pagar el precio a su amada.**_

 _ **Pero las fuerzas aliadas no son las únicas que están experimentando dificultades. El enfoque y la concentración de Cya cada vez se acercan más y más al punto de quiebre. Su atención está dividida entre fortalecer a sus tropas, y la distracción que le provocaba el poder de su enemiga cada vez que golpeaba la barrera que la aprisionada. El que Zelda no se resignara a la desesperación, sino que siguiera luchando, no hacía más que enfurecerla más con cada segundo, pues ya en este momento era imposible seguir negando lo inevitable…"**_

* * *

 _ **Valle de los Videntes…**_

El enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas aliadas y las legiones oscuras de Cya seguía en curso. La superioridad numérica y táctica de los aliados humanos, Gorons y Zoras se hizo patente, pero el incremento de poder que la hechicera oscura daba a los suyos para compensar su desventaja cobró un notorio número de víctimas en las filas del bando de los héroes. Lejos de dejarse llevar por la desesperación, los sobrevivientes solo usaron el sacrificio de sus compañeros como un impulso para darse fuerzas y continuar luchando, pues querían asegurarse de que no murieron en vano.

A las puertas del Templo de las Almas, Lana pudo sentir que en dos ocasiones la barrera que rodeaba al templo sufría una fluctuación de poder mágico y este disminuía considerablemente, lo que quería decir que sus compañeros habían logrado destruir dos de los generadores. Pero incluso antes de que lograran eliminar el tercero, todavía tenían otro gran problema con el cuál ella y Link tenían lidiar.

El Link sombrío gigante resultó ser un adversario mucho más difícil de lo que Link se esperaba. Para empezar, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, peso a peso podía moverse a la misma velocidad que Link, y eso incluía además poder ejecutar sus mismos movimientos. La única ventaja que Link tenía era que ser de ese tamaño lo convertía relativamente en un blanco fácil, y contando además con Lana, podía mantener su atención dividida entre los dos para crear aberturas.

Mientras Link lo mantenía ocupado, Lana conjuró una tormenta eléctrica encima él, concentrando toda la electricidad en su cabeza para golpearlo con un solo rayo masivo. El esfuerzo la dejó exhausta, pero logró paralizarlo y le dio a Link la oportunidad de elevarse con las botas para eludir su escudo y espada, mientras concentraba algo de energía de su fragmento para dirigirle una estocada hacia el pecho.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO! – exclamó Link, clavando la hoja en todo el centro del pecho del gigante, y deslizándose con la gravedad para hacer un corte hasta tocar otra vez el suelo.

El joven héroe tomó su distancia para evaluar qué tanto daño logró hacer con ese ataque, pero al ver que el corte volvía a cerrarse como si nada hubiese pasado, tomó eso como una mala señal y decidió no presionar con el ataque

\- ¡Lana! ¿No puedes atacarlo de nuevo? – preguntó Link.

\- ¡Me tomará tiempo conjurar otra tormenta de rayos como esa! – replicó la hechicera. – ¡No puedo gastar más energía de la necesaria!

Era cierto. No podían desperdiciar energía peleando con esta cosa, tenían que guardar suficiente reserva para poder enfrentarse a Cya. En cuanto el gigante de sombras se regeneró de nuevo, inmediatamente reanudó su ataque dándoles un par de tajos horizontales que tuvieron que esquivar saltando. Link otra vez tomó su distancia mientras sacaba el boomerang y lo lanzaba tratando de abarcar un área amplia para crear un gran tornado. Sin embargo, aunque el remolino pudo atraparlo brevemente, este solo tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para disiparlo, y de inmediato volvió a alzar su espada mientras corría hacia ellos, o específicamente hacia Lana, que todavía no se reponía del todo de haber conjurado aquella tormenta de rayos, y parecía ser la más vulnerable de los dos en ese momento. Al ver esto, Link se lanzó para darle un tajo en la pierna, pero por reacción, este agitó la espada y lo golpeó con el plano, mandándolo a volar varios metros.

\- ¡LINK!

Lana estuvo a punto de correr en su ayuda, pero el gigante sombrío de nuevo centró su atención en ella. Al fijar sus ojos rojos en la hechicera, levantó la espada y trató de volver a cortarla. Por instinto, la hechicera tomó la Vara Deku y canalizó su poder a través de ella, haciéndola brillar en energía verde para protegerse. La espada oscura se partió al impactar contra la vara. El trozo desprendido cayó al suelo y se disolvió en humo negro. Mirándola por un momento, apretó el agarre en ella, como si se concentrara, y entonces la hoja volvió a regenerarse. Pero fue entonces que tanto Link como Lana se percataron de algo que no habían notado hasta ese momento. El Link sombrío regeneró su espada, pero al parecer, lo hizo con su propia masa, al precio de disminuir su estatura. Dicho de otro modo, los ataques que habían conectado hasta entonces no habían sido un desperdicio. Cada vez que lo golpeaban se encogía un poco, entre más aumentaran el daño, más pequeño se haría.

\- Lana, ¿es idea mía, o de pronto esa cosa se ve más pequeña que cuando empezó a pelear? – preguntó Link.

\- No, no te equivocas. – dijo Lana. – Tiene sentido, si está compuesto de todos esos Links oscuros, cada vez que lo golpeamos es como eliminar a uno de ellos. Para regenerar el daño, tiene que sacrificar algo de la masa de algunos de ellos.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguimos golpeándolo hasta que termine de disolverse por completo? – A Link no le agradaba esa idea. Incluso si le ganaban de ese modo, entre más se tardaran, estarían en peor condición para pelear contra Cya después.

\- Tal vez no sea necesario. – respondió Lana. – Incluso aunque esté compuesto de muchos de ellos, uno en particular tiene que estar actuando como el núcleo central.

\- ¿Núcleo central?

\- En términos coloquiales, sería como su corazón, su cerebro, o ambas cosas simultáneamente. – explicó la hechicera. – Si le dieras un golpe directo, eso sería suficiente para derrotarlo de una sola vez.

\- Eso suena bien, ¿pero cómo lo haremos? – volvió a preguntar Link, esperanzado de que hubiese una forma de vencerlo más rápida y eficaz que simplemente tratar de agotarlo con cortes pequeños.

Antes que Lana pudiese darle su respuesta, el Link sombrío volvió a la carga, esta vez atacando con más furia. Por fortuna, sus movimientos no eran más rápidos que antes y pudieron evitar los tajos sin mucho problema. Lana disparó unas esferas eléctricas para hacerlo retroceder momentáneamente y Link corrió pasando por debajo de sus piernas para ejecutar un ataque giratorio supercargado, esperando que de algo sirviera al menos para seguir disminuyendo la masa de su doble gigante. Hecho esto, corrió en la otra dirección para evitar que le cayera encima. Para concentrar más poder en un área más pequeña, Lana inmovilizó una de las piernas del enemigo dentro de una de sus barreras de energía, dándole tiempo de correr hasta donde estaba Link. Mientras el gigante de sombras forcejeaba por liberarse, la hechicera finalmente tuvo su oportunidad de explicarle su plan a Link.

\- La energía oscura está demasiado dispersa para saber con exactitud dónde está concentrado el núcleo. – dijo Lana. – Tendré que encontrarlo a la antigua, lanzando ataques que puedan penetrarlo y rezar por que alguno de ellos lo exponga.

\- Si no hay otra alternativa. – dijo Link. – De acuerdo, dime qué debo hacer.

\- Mantenlo ocupado como hasta ahora. – dijo Lana. – Necesito tiempo para concentrar suficiente energía antes de lanzar los ataques. Una vez que sepa dónde está el núcleo, crearé una abertura para ti y tendrás que darle un golpe directo.

Parecía un plan simple en teoría, pero ambos sabían que sería mucho más complicado que eso, y en el momento en que logró liberar la pierna de la barrera y fijó su atención en ellos para reanudar su ataque, tuvieron que volver a separarse. Lana tenía que mantener su distancia, en tanto que Link tendría que mantenerse dentro de su rango de golpe para tener a su doble oscuro ocupado en él mientras la hechicera hacía lo suyo. Lo mejor que se le ocurría por el momento era permanecer en un lugar, y esperar hasta el último momento para esquivar los golpes.

\- Vamos, mala imitación, ven por mí. – susurró.

El doble oscuro caminó hacia Link, e intentó dejar caer su enorme espada sobre él. Link se impulsó hacia atrás con sus botas dando una voltereta y pateando para estabilizarse de nuevo, antes de volver a arrojar el boomerang antes de tocar el suelo para darle un golpe de aire en todo el rostro para desorientarlo. Entretanto, Lana extendió la mano hacia el frente mientras concentraba una esfera eléctrica, haciendo que esta fuese reuniendo energía a su alrededor en espiral. La esfera se fue agrandando a medida que Lana acumulaba más poder, y luego la redujo de tamaño, al compactar la energía. Esto era para incrementar la fuerza del impacto. Ya que no tenía manera de saber en dónde podría estar el núcleo central, la opción más obvia parecía ser disparar hacia el mayor centro de masa. Si estaba allí, qué suerte, si no, al menos podían descartar una mayor área con el primer ataque.

\- ¡Ahí va! – gritó Lana.

La esfera salió disparada dejando una estela espiral detrás de ella, logrando dar en toda la espalda del Link sombrío y abriendo un enorme hueco en él. El efecto fue notorio, pues le tomó mucho más esfuerzo cerrar esa herida. Pero había fallado, Lana no pudo ver la concentración de energía del núcleo, así que no debía estar por allí. El gigante volvió a darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia ella, pero Link volvió a provocarlo para que fuera tras él, clavándole la Espada Maestra en una de las rodillas.

De nuevo con el doble de sombras ocupado, Lana volvió a enfocar su atención en preparar otro ataque. Esta vez, decidió apuntar más arriba. Si el núcleo no estaba en la parte superior del torso, la cabeza parecía ser el siguiente lugar lógico. Casi pierde la concentración cuando Link se tropezó huyendo de su doble gigante, pero afortunadamente pudo escabullírsele rodando hacia un lado antes de que la hoja de su enemigo se le viniera encima. Lana disparó el ataque de nuevo. La explosión literalmente hizo volar la cabeza del Link sombrío, pero este siguió moviéndose sin ella, aunque como no podía ver hacia donde iba, o dónde estaban sus enemigos, tuvo que volver a tomarse el tiempo para regenerarla de nuevo. Para estas alturas, con el daño infligido entre Link y Lana tenía que haber perdido unos dos metros y medio o hasta tres de la estatura que tenía originalmente, pero seguía siendo un oponente enorme. Más todavía, parecía ponerse más furioso entre más se encogía, por lo visto, los ataques de Lana y Link solo lo hacían enfadar y volverse más agresivo.

\- ¡Lana, date prisa! – exclamó Link.

\- ¡Lo hago tan rápido como puedo! – protestó la hechicera, aunque en el fondo no lo culpaba por apresurarse. Después de todo, Zelda estaba adentro, esperándolo a él, y ella se había comprometido ayudarlo a llegar hasta ella.

Rezando porque la tercera fuese la vencida, esta vez Lana decidió apuntar más abajo. No lo encontró en la cabeza, ni tampoco en el torso superior. La sección media del cuerpo parecía ser por eliminación el siguiente lugar a atacar para encontrar el núcleo. En un golpe de suerte, Link esquivó un tajo horizontal y se elevó con las botas aterrizando en el brazo extendido, en concreto en la zona del codo, con una estocada cargada de energía de la Trifuerza, y dando un violento corte, consiguió cercenarle el brazo que sostenía la espada, que igual que el resto al caer se disolvió en una enorme explosión de humo negro. Con semejante daño, la recuperación tardaría mucho más y eso le dio a Link oportunidad de encajarle unos cuantos golpes más. Y mientras peleaban, como si necesitaran más motivación por su progreso, en ese instante volvió a ocurrir otra fluctuación de energía mágica, y la barrera que protegía el Templo de las Almas se vino abajo en lo que pareció ser una lluvia de estrellas tras un estallido luminoso que los dejó ciegos momentáneamente.

\- Lo hicieron… ¡La barrera se ha ido, Lana, lo lograron! – exclamó Link.

\- ¡Sí, pero no hemos terminado! – le recordó ella. – ¡Tenemos que acabar con él!

Era cierto, no podían dejarlo así. Tenían que derrotarlo para impedir que pudiese ir al campo de batalla a cobrar más víctimas. Tomando ventaja de que todavía estaba ocupado tratando de regenerar el brazo que había perdido, Lana tuvo más tiempo para preparar su ataque y enfocar mejor el objetivo. Esta vez, apuntó hacia la parte inferior del torso. Concretamente hacia el estómago, y una vez que cargó suficiente energía, la dejó volar, dando en el blanco. Y entonces, fue que lo vio.

\- Ahí está…

En medio de las sombras, Lana alcanzó a ver, aunque fue solo por unos segundos, una concentración de energía púrpura y roja, que sin duda tenía que tratarse del núcleo. Ahora ya que sabían cuál era el punto débil de su adversario, lo único que tenían que hacer era golpearlo directamente en ese lugar.

\- ¡Link, escucha! – gritó la hechicera. – ¡Voy a lanzar un ataque para exponer su punto débil! ¡El núcleo está en el estómago, pero solo podré darte unos segundos para que lo ataques! ¡Tendrás que darle un golpe directo!

\- ¡Entendido! – dijo Link.

Se concentró de nuevo para volver a utilizar el poder de su fragmento, canalizando el poder hacia la Espada Maestra. Ahora solo tenía que esperar el momento. Lana de nuevo preparó su ataque, pero esta vez tardaría un poco más, pues tenía que reunir suficiente poder para poder exponer el núcleo durante el tiempo suficiente y que Link pudiese conectar el golpe. Entretanto, el héroe tuvo que evadir los espadazos de su doble oscuro, conteniéndose de atacar para no desperdiciar su propio poder, sino hasta el momento indicado. El resplandor de la Espada Maestra aumentaba a cada segundo.

\- ¡Link, ponte cerca de mí, estoy lista! – exclamó Lana.

\- ¡De acuerdo!

Link rodeó de nuevo al enemigo, colocándose junto con Lana enfrente de él. El Link sombrío se les venía encima dispuesto a terminar con la pelea, pero tenían que quedarse donde estaban. Este iba a ser un ataque de muerte o gloria, solo tendría una oportunidad. Los dos se miraron de lado, y Lana asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

\- ¡AHORA! – gritó dejando volar la esfera.

Impacto directo, y Link pudo ver con claridad el resplandor rojo y púrpura a través de la herida que le hizo en el estómago. Sí, ese tenía que ser el poder de Cya. Sin perder un instante, echó a correr mientras todavía seguía aturdido antes que tuviera la oportunidad de regenerarse de nuevo. Se impulsó con las botas para elevarse lo suficiente, y mientras estaba en el aire, pateó hacia atrás para salir disparado hacia el frente, extendiendo la hoja sagrada hacia adelante. La herida del doble oscuro se empezaba a cerrar de nuevo, pero no lo haría lo suficientemente rápido.

\- ¡EAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHH!

La Espada Maestra cargada con la energía de la Trifuerza del Valor se hundió totalmente en el núcleo del Link sombrío. El joven héroe no se esperaba que la espada cortara a través de esa energía como si fuese algo sólido, pero así fue, y a partir del lugar donde la atravesó, empezaron a formarse grietas luminosas. Estas se extendieron además por todo el cuerpo, y al cabo de varios segundos, el doble oscuro se desintegró en una explosión de luz. La fuerza de esta hizo volar por los aires a Link, aturdiéndolo, por fortuna, Lana reaccionó rápido, y lo atrapó en una de sus burbujas de energía antes de que tocara el suelo. El muchacho rápidamente volvió en sí, y Lana lo colocó de vuelta en el suelo a salvo.

\- Gracias. – le dijo.

\- No hay nada que agradecer. – aseguró la hechicera, desviando la mirada hacia el templo. – El camino está despejado. Es hora.

\- Claro. – dijo Link. – Es hora de que Cya pague por todo lo que ha hecho.

Con el Link sombrío fuera del camino, y la barrera protectora del templo destruida, el héroe y la hechicera ingresaron sin tardanza a la estructura, listos para el enfrentamiento final. La bruja oscura los esperaba en el interior, al igual que la princesa cautiva. La hora del destino había llegado, y ya nada ni nadie los detendría.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del valle, momentos antes…**_

Todavía peleando con el enjambre de polillas asesinas, Fay y Midna eliminaban a todas las que se les acercaban, tratando de despejar su camino hacia el generador. El espíritu de la Espada Divina danzaba para darles aletazos y patadas, en tanto que Midna dirigía a sus cachorros de lobo crepuscular para que estos literalmente las usaran como juguetes para morder. Maripola, entretanto, dirigía a su mariposa dorada en el combate uno a uno contra la polilla asesina.

\- ¡Vamos, señora mariposa, acaba con ella! – gritaba la niña.

La mariposa obedeció, lanzándose a embestir a su contrincante. Al ser empujado hacia atrás, la polilla respondió con un ataque que no había utilizado hasta ese momento. Encorvó su cuerpo y empezó a formar una bola de fuego púrpura. En cuanto la disparó, la mariposa logró esquivarla, pero esta siguió de largo y ahora iba directo hacia donde estaba Maripola. La niña entró en pánico, y apenas alcanzó a tirarse al suelo para evitarla, hasta que alcanzó el límite de su alcance y se disolvió. La mariposa empezó a aletear para crear ráfagas de viento tratando de desestabilizar a su contrincante, pero aunque tuvo éxito por un momento, la polilla contrarrestó con los suyos propios. Tomando distancia de nuevo, cargó otra bola de fuego, más grande que la anterior, y apuntó hacia Maripola. La mariposa se interpuso, y con un violento aleteo, dio un golpe de aire para contrarrestarlo, provocando una explosión. Entretanto, con las larvas todavía molestando a Midna y Fay, custodiando las cercanías del generador, la Twili finalmente se hartó y decidió ayudar a sus cachorros de lobo personalmente.

\- Ya me tienen harta, malditos bichos. ¡Ahora los aplasto! – exclamó.

Su mano de cabello se tornó en una forma amplia y plana, y chasqueando los dedos para dispersar a sus cachorros crepusculares, comenzó a azotar a las mini-polillas una tras otras, dejándolas planas como tortillas en el suelo. Al parecer, estaba disfrutando mucho de matar a esas plagas, y quién podía culparla, si después de lo que le hicieron estaba bastante deseosa de darles su merecido.

\- ¡Oye, Fay, si tienes el camino libre, ve si puedes hacer algo con el generador! – le gritó.

La sirviente de la Diosa Hylia no respondió verbalmente, pero en cuanto se deshizo de las larvas que la tenían ocupada, se transformó a su forma de Espada Divina, saliendo disparada como una flecha hacia el ahora desprotegido generador y comenzando a golpearlo. Sin embargo, la resistencia del artefacto seguía en pie, ni siquiera con toda su fuerza conseguía dañarlo. Midna volvió a invocar al lobo crepuscular grande para ayudarle, pero ni eso era suficiente. Más allá de una ligera intermitencia en el pilar de luz que este emitía, no lograban causar ningún efecto. Y entonces, la polilla asesina se percató de lo que hacían, y decidió ignorar a la mariposa para ir a proteger el generador de nuevo, preparando otra bola de fuego y disparándola para alejarlos con la explosión. Maripola de inmediato le ordenó a su mariposa atacar de nuevo, embistiéndolo con fuerza y siguiéndolo con unas ráfagas de viento para apartarlo lo más que podía.

\- ¡Destrúyanlo, lo mantendremos ocupado! – exclamó Maripola.

Sin más opciones, Midna y Fay reanudaron el ataque sobre el generador, pero todavía seguían incapaces de hacer ningún daño por sí solas. La polilla asesina se dio cuenta de esto y trató de volver a alejarlos, pero la mariposa no le dejó, y las dos empezaron a golpearse una a la otra violentamente, la polilla para llegar hasta el generador, y la mariposa por evitarlo a toda costa, con Maripola animando a la suya a no darse por vencida. Al no poder pasarla, la polilla se alejó para sacar otra oleada de sus larvas para que le ayudaran, y estas no perdieron el tiempo en dispersarse de nuevo por todo el lugar. En respuesta, Midna volvió a invocar a su lobo crepuscular y a dividirlo en los cachorritos para que se hicieran cargo de los bichos, mientras ella y Fay seguían tratando de golpear el generador. Pero al encontrar una abertura, la polilla madre les lanzó una bola de fuego gigantesca para obligarlas a alejarse de nuevo, antes de volver a trabarse en combate a bocajarro con la mariposa dorada.

\- Entre que ese generador se rehúsa a caer, y con ese maldito insecto molestándonos, no vamos a terminar aquí. – dijo Midna, claramente molesta.

\- El curso de acción más sensato parece ser un ataque con nuestros poderes combinados. – sugirió Fay.

\- ¿Un ataque combinado? – dijo Midna. – ¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo?

\- Afirmativo, Lady Midna. – dijo Fay. – Si me transformo a mi forma de Espada Divina, usted podrá sujetarme y canalizar su poder a través de mí.

\- Oye, no es por ofenderte, pero… ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? – Midna parecía un poco adversa a la idea de sujetar a Fay así como así, quizás era por la forma tan inexpresiva en como propuso la idea, como si fuese lo más normal.

\- No tenemos otra alternativa. – insistió Fay. – Mi energía sagrada y su energía de sombras combinadas deberían ser suficientes para dar un golpe devastador al generador.

\- De acuerdo, si no tenemos otra alternativa. – dijo Midna resignada. – De acuerdo, haz lo tuyo, yo haré lo mío.

Fay se transformó en su forma de espada flotando en posición vertical, y Midna extendió su mano de cabello para agarrarla, y transferirle un poco de su propio poder. A su vez, un pilar de luz descendía desde el cielo hacia Fay, cargándola de energía y haciendo que su hoja resplandeciera. Midna no estaba acostumbrada a pelear usando espadas, pero si era por cumplir con su misión, con gusto lo probaría. Además, ya había visto a Link empuñándola antes, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – exclamó Midna, volando a toda prisa con la Espada Divina en mano para golpear el generador.

Sin embargo, volteando su único ojo, la polilla asesina vio lo que las dos se proponían, y por mucho que quisiera castigar a su oponente por todas las tribulaciones que le estaba causando, sabía que su prioridad era mantener ese generador a salvo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No huyas, cobarde! – gritó Maripola. – ¡Señora mariposa, que no escape!

Parecía una especie de carrera por quién llegaría primero: Midna sujetando la Espada Divina en alto para dar un golpe, la polilla volando a toda prisa para interponerse en su camino, y la mariposa persiguiéndolo para que no pudiera interferir. La polilla iba un poco más rápida y alcanzó a llegar al generador primero, colocándose entre él y Midna, pero esta no se amilanó en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡QUÍTATE, MALDITO INSECTO! – gritó Midna, alzando la Espada Divina.

 _ **¡SLASH!**_ El tajo que dio Midna iba dirigido hacia el generador, pero si la polilla estaba en su camino, pues mala suerte para ella. Y su intento fue inútil, ni siquiera con el cuerpo detuvo a la hoja divina de hacerle un corte limpio y seguir hacia el generador e impactar con toda su fuerza. Hubo una enorme explosión de energía, y tras un cegador destello seguido de una onda de choque que sacó volando a la Twili, pudieron ver el resultado.

El generador había sido partido a la mitad verticalmente, con ambos pedazos ahora tendidos en el suelo. Pero no eran lo único que habían partido en dos: las dos mitades de la polilla, casi perfectamente simétricas, también yacían tendidas en el suelo, todavía convulsionándose ligeramente, pero no por mucho, en cuestión de segundos dejaron de moverse. Y con su muerte, todo el resto de sus crías que todavía seguían alrededor pronto le siguieron. Fay recuperó su forma normal, mientras Midna sonreía con satisfacción.

\- Bueno, ese no era mi plan al principio, pero si resultó mejor de lo esperado, mejor todavía. – dijo la Twili. – A eso se le llama matar dos bichos de un solo golpe.

\- Entonces, ¿ya lo logramos? – preguntó Maripola, acercándose con su mariposa. En aquel preciso instante, el efecto del encantamiento se terminó, y la mariposa gigante volvió a su tamaño normal. Esta se posó en la mano de Maripola que volvió a meterla en su frasco.

\- Sí, y parece que justo a tiempo. – dijo Midna. Por no llevar la cuenta del tiempo, unos segundos antes eso podría haberles causado serios problemas.

\- Puedo confirmar que los otros dos generadores ya fueron destruidos. – dijo Fay. – La barrera que rodea al templo debería estar cayendo en cualquier momento. El amo Link tendrá el camino libre para entrar.

\- Vaya, qué conveniente, nuestros amigos son eficientes. – dijo Midna. – ¿Qué opinan si vamos a darle una mano? Todavía tengo una cuenta por saldar con esa bruja.

\- ¿Pero y nuestros amigos? – preguntó Maripola. Ella quería quedarse y seguir ayudando al resto que seguían peleando contra las tropas enemigas.

\- En este momento, nuestra prioridad debería ser intentar contener las hordas. – dijo Fay. – Todavía quedan en el área muchos enemigos potencialmente peligrosos, y si no los eliminamos podrían causarles más problemas a los nuestros.

\- Es cierto, tenemos que ayudar aquí. – corroboró Maripola. Midna rodó los ojos en resignación.

\- *Suspiro*, de acuerdo, me ganaron dos a una. – les dijo. – Acabemos rápido con ellos para poder darle su merecido a esa maldita bruja.

Con su tarea cumplida, el inverosímil trío abandonó los límites del santuario, dejando atrás los restos de las polillas asesinas y el generador destruido. Con su contribución, la amenaza quedó reducida, y el camino para Link quedaba abierto. Ahora, solo les quedaba hacer lo que pudieran para ayudar al resto y esperar que Link y Lana pudiesen derrotar a Cya por su cuenta, o al menos aguantar (que en el fondo era lo que Midna esperaba).

* * *

 _ **Al otro extremo del valle, poco después…**_

El golem de piedra seguía luchando contra los cuatro miembros de la legión de Link. Perseguía a dos de ellos en el suelo, mientras que los otros dos todavía intentaban treparse a sus hombros y ver si desde allí podían encontrar un punto débil o algo que pudiesen explotar para derrotarlo. Zatyr actuaba como señuelo tratando de mantener el ojo del golem en ella, mientras Garrett le arrojaba trozos del suelo para desorientarlo. Alexandre y Ruisu finalmente lograron terminar esa problemática escalada y pararse en los hombros del gigante de piedra. El primer pensamiento fue tratar de ver si le encajaban sus armas en el ojo, pero la distancia resultó ser mucho mayor y desde los hombros no podían alcanzarlo. Con esto, trataron de ver si encontraban algún otro punto débil que pudiesen atacar.

\- ¡Maldita sea, ya estamos aquí, ¿pero cómo se supone que derribemos a este sujeto?! – exclamó Alexandre.

\- El rayo no sirvió. – dijo Ruisu, volviendo a meter a su funda la Espada Relámpago y sacando el Sable Zora. – ¡A ver qué te parece esto!

El espadachín trató de encajar la hoja congelada en la dura piel del Golem, pero tampoco hizo mucho efecto. A su vez, el lancero probaba hacerlo con su propia arma incrementando el calor, con similares efectos. Desesperado, Ruisu decidió meter su espada en una abertura que se formaba entre el torso y el brazo del monstruo, justo en dónde estaba la articulación que conectaba el miembro, y de pronto se sintió como si se clavara en carne. El golem se quedó rígido por un segundo, y luego empezó a sacudirse violentamente, tomándolos por sorpresa y causando que los dos cayeran.

\- ¡Ruisu, Alexandre! – gritó Zatyr.

\- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Garrett, preocupado por ellos.

\- Creo que no me rompí nada. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, por qué hizo eso de pronto?

\- Lo siento, eso fue culpa mía. – se disculpó Ruisu, señalando al hombro donde había estado parado. La empuñadura del Sable Zora seguía allí, junto con algunas estacas de hielo que se formaron tras haberlo clavado en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando el golem empezó a moverse de nuevo, la legión se percató de algo más. El hombro donde Ruisu le clavó la espada, había dejado de moverlo. Por alguna razón, no había podido levantar el brazo para atacar, y ahora solo intentaba golpearlos con el otro o dispararles con el láser de su ojo. Tras esquivar una ronda de disparos intermitentes, y las explosiones que le siguieron, la arquera se paró a preguntarle al espadachín pelinegro:

\- ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que le hiciste?

\- Le clavé la espada en una abertura, en el lugar donde se conectaban el cuerpo y el brazo. – dijo Ruisu. – Creo que con esto podemos estar seguros de que lo sintió.

\- ¡Sí, eso podemos verlo! – dijo Alexandre, esquivando unos manotones, y a falta de mejor idea, cuando el golem se puso a tiro, le arrojó la lanza como una jabalina, aunque como todavía no se acostumbraba del todo al peso, arrojarla con una sola mano no alcanzó una gran distancia.

\- Sí, pero si sintió ese ataque, quiere decir que bajo la coraza de piedra es vulnerable. – dijo Zatyr. – Ruisu, si lo atacaste por allí, quiere decir que hay algunos resquicios en las articulaciones.

\- Grandioso, si no me hubiera caído… – dijo Alexandre, recogiendo de vuelta su lanza.

No le agradaba la idea de volver a treparse en la espalda del gigante de piedra después de todos los problemas que pasó para hacerlo la primera vez solo para terminar cayéndose antes de poder hacer nada. Pero si hacía lo que hizo Ruisu, metía su arma por un resquicio podría lastimarle seriamente y con suerte hasta desprenderle el miembro completo si hacía un ataque explosivo, y eso les haría ganar una gran ventaja.

\- Zatyr, si esos resquicios están en todos los lugares donde tiene articulaciones, podemos intentar atacarlo por allí. – dijo Ruisu. – ¿Puedes usar tu máscara para comprobarlo?

La arquera hizo caso y se colocó la máscara, aumentando la visión para enfocarse en las áreas de las articulaciones, codos, rodillas, hombros y caderas. En efecto, tal como Ruisu había dicho, en los lugares donde se formaban las uniones estaban esos espacios, extremadamente estrechos, pero ya habían comprobado que podían atacar al golem por allí, si no para destruirlo, al menos para incapacitarlo y que no causara más problemas.

\- De acuerdo, este es el plan. – dijo Alexandre. – Ruisu y Garrett, distráiganlo como puedan. Zatyr, mantén tu distancia e intenta acertarle flechas en los resquicios. Yo intentaré treparme a su espalda de nuevo para clavarle la lanza.

Dicho esto, todos tomaron sus posiciones. Zatyr se alejó, aún con la máscara puesta, y preparando una flecha de hielo para dispararle en cuanto tuviese un disparo claro, aunque incluso con su puntería, acertarle a un blanco tan pequeño sería todo un reto. Garrett y Ruisu atrajeron la atención del gigante de piedra, específicamente de los manotones y rayos láser, para que este no se diera cuenta de que Alexandre lo rodeaba y se le ponía por detrás.

\- Vamos, Alexandre, pudiste treparte una vez, podrás volver a hacerlo. – dijo echando mano de la zarpa para volver a apuntar.

Esta vez, para reducirse la escalada se puso a menor distancia y decidió apuntar directamente hacia la nuca y con eso llegar más cerca del hombro. Ruisu tomó la Espada Relámpago y empezó a cargar un ataque. Para mantener ocupado, decidió dispararle directo al ojo mientras este estaba ocupado disparándole los rayos láser a Garrett, que se escudaba lanzándole rocas para que los rayos las impactaran en lugar de a él. Alexandre consiguió colgarse de la nuca del golem, luchando por ponerse de nuevo en el hombro para hacer lo suyo. Zatyr finalmente consiguió un disparo claro y apuntando hacia la rodilla disparó la flecha, pero falló por un par de centímetros y esta no logró penetrar a través del resquicio.

\- ¡A ver si te gusta esto! – exclamó Ruisu, dando un tajo para dispararle la cuchilla eléctrica.

El ataque no tenía la intención de causar algún daño realmente, el motivo de dispararlo hacia el ojo era más para deslumbrárselo y desorientarlo. Si no los podía ver, le sería mucho más difícil perseguirlos y atacarlos. La legión pudo ver que la pupila se le contrajo enormemente tras ese ataque, y mientras estuvo así, no podía disparar su rayo láser. Garrett comenzó a arrojarle las rocas corriendo y cambiando de posición para que no pudiese rastrearlo, y Zatyr se puso por detrás, por si encontraba un mejor ángulo de tiro por la parte trasera de la rodilla. Entretanto, el lancero pudo montarse de nuevo en el hombro y se puso a buscar el resquicio donde tenía que atacar.

\- Volga… si estás allí, necesito que me prestes tu poder. – susurró Alexandre, empezando a cargar su poder.

El aura del caballero dragón rodeó la lanza y al propio Alexandre, formando la silueta de Volga y moviéndose al unísono con él. Una vez que cargó suficiente poder, el muchacho dejó salir un grito que el resto de la legión podría jurar que estuvo acompañado por un rugido. Cl

 _ **¡CRACK! ¡BOOOOOOMMM!**_ Alexandre clavó la lanza con toda su fuerza a través del resquicio, concentrando toda la energía de fuego hacia la punta y hundiéndola sin detenerse hasta que tocó la carne o lo que fuera que sostuviera en su lugar la piel de roca del golem, y fue entonces allí que la liberó toda de un solo golpe. El resultado, tal como lo predijo, no pudo haber sido mejor, la explosión resultante fue tan potente que logró desprenderle todo el brazo, que cayó pesadamente al suelo. En el sitio donde antes estaba unido el miembro se podían ver restos de tejido y algo de líquido oscuro y viscoso (como sangre) lo que les daba una idea de lo que ocultaba el golem detrás de su coraza de piedra. En ese instante, volvió a dilatársele la pupila y empezó a brillar de rojo mientras se ponía a disparar de nuevo los rayos láser. Esta vez comenzó a hacerlo con mayor desesperación, y no era para menos, considerando que parecía ser su única forma efectiva de seguir peleando, pues tenía un brazo inmovilizado, y el otro acababa de perderlo por completo. Para empeorar, en aquel momento Zatyr consiguió un disparo claro a través del resquicio por la parte de atrás de la rodilla, e hizo volar la flecha. Igual que la espada de Ruisu, el efecto congeló la pierna y se la puso rígida. Por supuesto, el monstruo no se dio cuenta de esto sino hasta que trató de caminar de nuevo, y no pudo moverla bien. Y cuando ya se disponía a disparar de nuevo el rayo láser, Ruisu se preparó para dispararle una cuchilla supercargada para dejarlo ciego de nuevo.

\- ¡Oye, Garrett, creo que nuestro amigo de piedra necesita que le den una mano! – exclamó Alexandre, decidiendo que ese era el momento de bajarse de allí.

Garrett entendió el mensaje e inmediatamente echó a correr esquivando los lásers del golem. No se le hizo demasiado difícil, pues teniendo su cabeza incapaz de rotar, y sumando después el pivote que se le hizo con su pierna rígida pronto lo perdió de vista. Cuando fue a centrar su atención en Ruisu, este le respondió arrojándole la cuchilla directo al ojo, dejándolo ciego de nuevo, y efectivamente con eso neutralizándole todas las formas que tenía de atacarlos. Entretanto, Garrett recogió el brazo cercenado del golem y lo levantó sobre su cabeza, tomando una pequeña carrera para arrojárselo.

\- ¡Abran camino! – les gritó a sus amigos para que se apartaran.

 _ **¡CRASH!**_ El brazo de piedra impactó directo en el pecho del cuerpo al que alguna vez perteneció. El golem se tambaleó antes de irse de espaldas con un gran estruendo y sacudiendo toda el área. Intentó levantarse, pero iba a ser muy difícil, si no imposible, mover todo su peso con dos miembros incapacitados y uno perdido. La legión inmediatamente lo rodeó, estaba en el suelo, pero mientras siguiera vivo y moviéndose seguía siendo una potencial amenaza. Ruisu inmediatamente se fue a retirar el Sable Zora del lugar donde se había quedado clavado, mientras que Alexandre se fue hacia su cabeza, específicamente donde estaba su ojo, el cual todavía seguía con la pupila contraída y sin poder disparar el rayo láser.

\- Tienes suerte, porque no querrás ver esto. – dijo en tono burlón, prendiendo en llamas la lanza de nuevo.

El resto de la legión desvió la mirada, ninguno se atrevió a observar directamente cuando Alexandre hundió la lanza en el ojo del golem. Solo volvieron a abrirlos de nuevo tras estimar que ya estaba hecho, y no pudieron seguir oyendo los ruidos de la piedra moviéndose. Una enorme mancha de quemadura era todo lo que quedaba de la ahora vacía cuenca del golem, y sus restos de piedra empezaron a fragmentarse. Lo que fuera que estuviese debajo de la piel dura se disolvió en humo negro y desapareció en el aire, mientras los pedazos de roca se reducían primero a grava, y después a polvo que el viento se llevaría. Mirando los restos que quedaron, Alexandre sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Esto le da un nuevo significado a "descansa en pedazos", ¿no lo creen? – dijo el lancero.

\- Tú lo has dicho. – asintió Ruisu estando de acuerdo. – Creo que nuestro trabajo aquí ya terminó.

\- Sí, vamos a ver si podemos ir a ayudar al resto. – concluyó Zatyr. – Ya no hay más nada que quede por hacer en este lugar.

Con su tarea ahora sí cumplida, la legión abandonó el santuario. Ahora se dirigirían hacia el Templo de las Almas, pero no sin antes echar una mano a los suyos y ayudarles a despedazar algunos cuantos miembros de las fuerzas de Cya, en venganza por los compañeros que se sacrificaron para ayudarlos a llegar hasta allí.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Al tiempo que sus otros aliados derrotaban a sus propios guardianes, el cuarteto formado por los comandantes Sheikahs, el jefe Goron y la princesa Zora continuaba su enfrentamiento contra el dragón bicéfalo de fuego y hielo. Ahora con cuatro de ellos podían mantener ocupadas a las dos cabezas.

El siguiente plan que tenían, era tratar de eliminarle sus dos cabezas al mismo tiempo para que no las pudiese regenerar, esperando que eso bastara para derrotarlo. También, durante la pelea, pudieron percatarse de que cada una de las cabezas parecía verse afectada por su elemento opuesto: la de hielo no soportaba el calor, y la de fuego se debilitaba con el frío. Con esto en mente, los Sheikahs actuaban como señuelo para atraer sus ataques, mientras Ruto y Darunia proveerían del poder elemental adicional que necesitaban para derrotarlas. Sin embargo, la altura desde la cual podía atacarlos por su tamaño y lo largo de sus cuellos todavía le daba al dragón una clara ventaja.

La cabeza de hielo lanzó una ráfaga de aire frío concentrado hacia los dos Sheikahs, que la esquivaron saltando en direcciones opuestas. A su vez, la de fuego trató de atacar a Ruto lanzando una enorme bola explosiva. La princesa Zora saltó dando una pirueta hacia atrás, sin dejar de sujetar su Cetro de Hielo antes de lanzarle una lluvia de estacas de hielo en venganza. La cabeza de fuego lanzó algunos chillidos, pero no dio señal alguna de haber recibido un daño significativo.

\- Este monstruo es muy persistente, le concedo eso. – dijo Ruto.

\- Si pudiéramos atacarlo desde arriba tal vez podríamos ganar alguna ventaja. – comentó Impa.

Lo ideal sería poder atacar desde una posición elevada, pero eso sería muy complicado, si no es que imposible de hacer, pues todo el terreno cercano a su alrededor era plano sin ninguna elevación desde la cual pudieran colocarse, y ninguno de ellos poseía la habilidad de levitar o volar. Los Sheikahs podían ser buenos para saltar, pero no fuera de los límites humanos normales. Sin embargo, Ruto empezó a pensar y de pronto se percató de que tal vez sí había una forma de atacarlo desde arriba.

\- Darunia, necesito que me lances al aire. – le dijo.

\- ¿Lanzarte al aire? ¿Qué piensas hacer? – El jefe Goron se confundió ante esta extraña petición.

\- Solo hazlo, y déjame lo demás a mí.

Darunia no entendió, pero ante la insistencia de Ruto, y el hecho de que la princesa Zora podía ser bastante ingeniosa en diseñar tácticas para derrotar a sus enemigos. Mientras ella cargaba de poder su cetro, Darunia puso las manos juntas para que pudiera apoyarse. Ruto corrió hacia él y el Goron la impulsó hacia arriba. Al alcanzar el punto máximo del salto, liberó la mitad de la energía en un ataque hacia la cabeza de fuego, encasillándola en un grueso bloque de hielo del cual sin duda le costaría un gran esfuerzo liberarse. La otra mitad, mientras iba descendiendo, la utilizó para generar una especie de rampa de hielo justo debajo de sus pies, con la cual pudo deslizarse hasta tocar de nuevo el suelo, sana y salva sin lastimarse. Los otros, al ver esta maniobra, no pudieron evitar maravillarse un poco. La princesa Zora era bastante ingeniosa en el uso de su arma personal.

Con una de las dos cabezas neutralizada, la otra intentó tomar represalia con su aliento helado, que se encontró de frente con el martillo en llamas del jefe Goron cuando intentó atacar a Azael. Al terminar de soplar, Darunia lo alzó sobre su cabeza y se lo arrojó con fuerza, golpeándolo directo en la frente, resonando con la fuerza de una campana gigante al aturdirlo, mientras la cabeza roja intentaba todavía salirse del bloque de hielo en el cual la encerró Ruto, golpeándose contra el suelo ya que el hielo era tan grueso que le cerró las mandíbulas y no podía exhalar su aliento para derretirlo.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, hay que cortarlas ahora! – exclamó Azael.

Inmediatamente, los dos Sheikahs levantaron sus armas aprovechando que las dos cabezas ahora estaban dentro de su radio de ataque y vulnerables, una aturdida y la otra congelada. Impa cortó la cabeza de fuego con su gran espada cargada con energía de agua, y Azael hizo lo propio con la de fuego, imbuyendo de rayos el hacha de su alabarda. Las dos cabezas cercenadas cayeron al suelo dejando salir la sangre, naranja brillante con la de fuego, y púrpura la de la azul. Los cuellos a los que antes estaban conectadas se quedaron flácidos, al tiempo que el cuerpo dejaba de moverse. Los cuatro combatientes se pusieron alrededor de él, todavía cautelosos.

\- ¿Lo logramos? – preguntó Impa.

No se estaba moviendo. Se había dejado caer sin más en cuanto le cortaron las dos cabezas, pero algo dentro de ellos les daba el presentimiento de que no habían terminado. Se debatían entre acercarse para comprobar que estaba muerto y mejor irse, pero en el caso de que no fuera así, no querían arriesgarse a dejarlo solo y que saliera de allí a causar estragos entre sus tropas.

\- ¡Atentos! – gritó Darunia, cuando miró más allá y notó que la cola del dragón todavía se estaba moviendo. Eso era prueba de que todavía no estaba muerto.

Y con toda certeza al cabo de unos segundos, el presentimiento fue confirmado. Los cuellos decapitados volvieron a erguirse tomando vida, y a formar de nuevo en sus extremos ese asqueroso tejido, para volver a regenerar las cabezas perdidas. Esta vez tardó un poco más que antes, pero volvió a restaurarlas exactamente como estaban, o tal vez, un poco más furiosas.

\- ¡No sirvió de nada! – exclamó Azael.

De nuevo, los cuatro guerreros tuvieron que dispersarse cuando las dos cabezas del dragón reanudaron su ataque, esta vez más violentas y frenéticas que antes, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance. Al elegir un objetivo, decidió perseguir a Azael, resonando sus pisadas con fuerza y sorprendentemente yendo mucho más rápido que antes.

\- Cortarle las dos cabezas al mismo tiempo tampoco sirvió de nada. – dijo Ruto. – Eso quiere decir que ese no era su punto débil.

\- Su verdadero punto débil tiene que estar en el cuerpo. – dijo Impa. – Pero con esa coraza, será imposible atacarlo.

Darunia, que no estaba tan dispuesto a darse por vencido, puso a trabajar su cabeza. Él no era solo el más fuerte de los Gorons, sino que además también podía ser uno de los más inteligentes en las ocasiones que se lo proponía. Si la coraza de este enemigo era dura como la roca, la única manera de romperla era con algo tan duro o más duro que fuera capaz de penetrarla. Tal vez…

\- Hermana Ruto, tengo una idea. – le dijo. – ¿Puedes hacer otra rampa de hielo como la que hiciste antes?

\- ¿Qué si puedo? Por supuesto que puedo, ¿pero qué piensas hacer? – preguntó la Zora.

\- Solo hazlo. Necesito que la hagas inclinada hacia arriba. – dijo Darunia. – Si mi idea funciona, esa coraza está a punto de dejar de ser un problema.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Ruto. - ¡Lady Impa, Sir Azael, manténganlo ocupado, Darunia intentará algo!

\- ¡Contamos con ustedes! – dijo Impa.

Mientras Impa y Azael atraían la atención del dragón bicéfalo, tratando de que enfocase sus ataques en ellos, Ruto y Darunia se alejaron para hacer lo suyo. La princesa Zora creó la rampa de hielo inclinada hacia arriba tal como lo pidió el jefe Goron, que se alejó todavía más esperando a que Ruto terminase de construir la estructura. Hecho esto, Darunia le pidió que se apartara. Tomando un profundo respiro, se enrolló en bola y comenzó a rodar hacia la rampa. Ruto entonces entendió lo que Darunia pretendía, y apretó fuertemente su cetro mientras veía a su colega de los Sabios elevarse rápidamente por la rampa y saliendo hacia el aire, específicamente a colocarse por encima del monstruo bicéfalo.

Estando en el aire, Darunia dejó de girar para poder ver hacia dónde iba y al darse cuenta que estaba ya encima de él, volvió a enrollarse y a girar en la dirección opuesta mientras la gravedad hacía su trabajo, cayendo hacia el lomo del monstruo cada vez más rápido. Este estaba tan ocupado tratando de atacar a los Sheikahs que ninguna de sus dos cabezas lo notó sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 _ **¡CRAAASHH! ¡CRAAAAAAAACKKK!**_ Aterrizando directo en el lomo del dragón, este al parecer no sintió dolor alguno, pero la coraza se fragmentó a partir del sitio donde cayó el jefe Goron, que quedó algo aturdido después de la caída, pero no tardó en reponerse y se alejó para ver el fruto de su esfuerzo. La coraza de piedra que protegía el cuerpo del dragón se resquebrajó y cayó fuera de él, exponiendo lo que se ocultaba debajo de ella. De hecho, vieron algo que estaban seguros era lo que estaban buscando. Debajo de la piel del dragón, podían ver dos enormes bultos que palpitaban, uno rojo y uno azul. Cortarle al dragón las cabezas no servía porque había algo más que las regeneraba. Y ese algo, sin duda alguna, eran sus dos corazones.

Sin que nadie dijera nada, inmediatamente se dividieron la tarea para atacar entre dos a cada uno. Impa se fue con Ruto y Azael con Darunia, mientras cada una de las cabezas seguía disparando sus ataques en un desesperado intento por mantenerlos a raya, tal vez ahora dándose cuenta de que su punto vulnerable había quedado expuesto. Decapitarlo, de una o de las dos cabezas, no había dado resultado. Parecía que la única forma de matarlo era provocarle el peor de los ataques cardíacos.

Para dejarlo vulnerable, Ruto comenzó congelando el suelo alrededor de una de sus patas para hacerlo resbalar, mientras que Darunia hacía lo mismo usando su martillo para crear una fisura y provocando que enterrara otra. Su enorme peso hacía que se le dificultara mucho más sacarla de allí, así no podría escaparse. Azael cargó de electricidad su alabarda, tomó impulso y se la arrojó como jabalina hacia el bulto azul que palpitaba en el lado del torso. Sin la coraza que lo protegiera, toda la electricidad se le descargó, paralizándolo, y dejándolo indefenso ante un inminente golpe final. Darunia alzó su martillo en llamas, y echó a correr para golpearlo en el corazón de hielo, mientras Ruto creaba con su cetro una gigantesca y afilada estaca que disparó contra el de fuego. El martillazo llameante y la estaca de hielo tuvieron el efecto letal esperado, dañando irremediablemente los dos corazones de la bestia, que no pudo más que emitir con sus dos cabezas un fuerte chillido cuando sus dos corazones dejaron de funcionar, cortándose en seco cuando su fuerza vital lo abandonó. Ambas cabezas se desplomaron pesadamente en el suelo, y esta vez no vieron ningún movimiento en su cola que indicara que pudiera seguir con vida. Azael fue y retiró tranquilamente su arma, pero Impa, todavía queriendo un poco de venganza personal, sacó su gran espada y apuñaló un poco a las dos cabezas, aunque ya estuviesen muertas. Era su manera de desahogarse por la muerte de sus subordinados.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Ruto.

\- No realmente, pero lo estaré. – dijo la Sheikah. – Por lo menos, pudimos vengar a nuestros hombres.

\- A los que mató esta abominación, al menos. – dijo Azael. – Pero esto aún no termina. Todavía tenemos que hacernos cargo de la que inició todo esto.

\- Esa malvada hechicera… es tiempo de que pague por lo que su espectro me hizo hacer. – dijo Darunia, echándose al hombro su martillo.

\- Zelda… resiste un poco más. – dijo Impa. – Pronto te rescataremos.

Con el dragón bicéfalo eliminado, los Sheikahs, el jefe Goron y la princesa Zora finalmente pudieron dejar atrás ese lugar, con sentimientos encontrados, satisfechos de haber exterminado a esa abominación, y con pesar por haber perdido a varios de los suyos luchando contra él, sin mencionar todos los que en ese momento estarían arriesgando o perdiendo sus vidas para lograr esa victoria. Pero ya habría tiempo para llorarlos y homenajearlos apropiadamente después. Ahora, lo que importaba era derrotar a la hechicera oscura, rescatar a Zelda, y devolver al reino de Hyrule la paz que le correspondía.

* * *

 _ **Interior del Templo de las Almas…**_

No podía estar sucediendo. Simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. A través de su bola de cristal, la hechicera oscura seguía viendo como sus legiones, pese a que continuaban cobrando víctimas entre las fuerzas aliadas, eran incapaces de contener su avance. Los sobrevivientes se levantaban con el doble de fuerza para seguir combatiendo, y la peor parte, pudo ver como los tan llamados "amigos del héroe" derrotaban a los guardianes que custodiaban los generadores de la barrera protectora. Por si fuera poco, también sintió algo dentro de ella, esa presencia que tanto despreciaba, ese recordatorio de su lado débil, y al ver a través de la bola de cristal pudo confirmarlo. Era Lana. Lana venía con el héroe legendario, y los dos luchaban por abrirse paso en la poca resistencia que quedaba en el interior del templo. Aunque decir "luchar" era estirarse demasiado, pues cualquier criatura de la oscuridad que fuese lo bastante tonta para cruzarse en su camino se encontraba con la hoja de la Espada Maestra, o era pulverizada por la magia de Lana.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! – exclamó Cya. Y en un arranque de furia, canalizó un estallido brusco de su poder a través de la bola de cristal, haciéndola explotar en pedazos.

No era suficiente con tener que soportar el hecho de que Zelda no se daba por vencida y trataba de escapar, sino que además tenía que ver a su odiada contraparte luchando codo a codo con el héroe legendario. Qué no daría ella por un privilegio como ese. Pero ya no podía más. Apenas había podido reservar una cantidad decente del poder que le quedaba después de haber utilizado todo lo demás intentando fortalecer a sus tropas (para lo que le sirvió, de todos modos).

\- No tengo más alternativa. – dijo Cya. – Si voy a caer aquí y ahora… al menos me aseguraré de llevármelos conmigo. ¡TODOS CAERÁN CONMIGO!

La hechicera materializó su báculo, y se preparó para salir a la batalla. Ya no tenía sentido ocultarse más. El encuentro no podía posponerse más. Esta era la última oportunidad. Si Link no se sometía ahora, si no aceptaba su afecto, lamentándolo mucho tendría que terminar con él. Dejó sus aposentos para verse cara a cara con su amado, en lo que muy probablemente sería su último encuentro.

En última instancia, sin embargo, Cya no pudo resistirse a pasar por última vez por el lugar donde tenía prisionera a su gran rival. Para estas alturas, Zelda había logrado hacer grietas bastante grandes en la pared exterior de la prisión, más de lo que esta se podía regenerar, a pesar de que se veía extremadamente debilitada. Cya realmente tenía una tentación enorme de liquidarla allí mismo, pero no podía. Perdería el fragmento de la Trifuerza que tenía consigo y eso no le convenía. No le quedaba más excepto tal vez atormentarla un poco. Se le acercó de nuevo.

\- Estarás muy satisfecha contigo misma, ¿verdad? – le dijo. Igual que antes, Zelda simplemente la ignoró. – Felicidades, tu querido héroe ha venido por ti, ya está dentro del templo.

Esto sí pareció tener una reacción en ella, pues la distrajo por un momento, interrumpiendo su concentración. Pero la princesa no iba a expresar su alegría abiertamente. Tenía que mantener su enfoque en la tarea a la mano, y de inmediato prosiguió con lo que estaba. Volvió a atacar de nuevo la pared, aumentando el tamaño de las grietas más rápido de lo que la pared podía regenerarse.

\- Pero es una lástima, porque ya no lo volverás a ver. – aseguró la hechicera. – Si no es que colapsas aquí primero, me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de ponerle fin con mis propias manos. Con suerte, tal vez acepte mi afecto. Si no es así… tal vez en su próxima encarnación sea más sensato. Y en cuanto a Lana, ya es momento de que elimine de una vez por todas a ese molesto recordatorio de mi lado débil. Así que disfruta tus últimos momentos. Yo, por mi parte, voy a darle a mi querido héroe un cálido recibimiento.

Y dicho esto, la hechicera se alejó de su prisionera, saliendo para encontrarse con el hombre objeto de sus deseos, por mucho que detestara el pensamiento de que Link estuviese al lado de su contraparte. Zelda, por su parte, no dijo nada para evitar volver a incurrir en la ira de Cya. Las fuerzas la estaban abandonando, pero ya estaba muy cerca. Y si Link estaba dentro del templo, si realmente había venido por ella… tal vez ella pudiese llegar hasta él de algún modo, para ayudarlo a llegar hasta ella.

Entretanto, mientras recorrían los rincones del templo, Link y Lana seguían combatiendo contra los pocos guardias que encontraron rápidamente cayeron ante la magia de la hechicera y el filo de la Espada Maestra. A lo largo del camino, el joven héroe parecía mayormente perturbado por la infinidad de efigies de sí mismo que llenaban todo el lugar. La bruja no se conformaba con estatuas o retratos, prácticamente había recurrido a cualquier medio para crear representaciones de él, y llenar su guarida con ellas. Y yendo aún más lejos, algunas de ellas no eran en solitario. Una de las más escalofriantes era una estatua a tamaño familiar que lo representaba a él abrazando a Cya apasionadamente, y debajo los pies de ella, yacía desparramada una figura femenina que claramente representaba a Zelda. Incapaz de soportar dicha imagen, cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras continuaba por el corredor, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que ella aún se encontraba con vida, y que estaba esperándolo.

\- Nos estamos acercando. – dijo Lana, tratando de romper un poco la tensión y al notar su preocupación. – La conexión entre las dos es más fuerte entre más nos acercamos.

\- ¿Qué hay de Zelda? – preguntó Link. Aunque la prioridad general para el ejército era derrotar a Cya, para él era más importante llegar con Zelda.

Lana cerró los ojos y se concentró, tratando de percibir la presencia de la Princesa. Podía sentirla. No estaba muy lejos, iban por buen camino. Pero se desvanecía por momentos, parecía estar debilitándose con cada segundo que pasaba. El tiempo estaba en su contra.

\- Aún está con vida. – dijo Lana. – Pero está muy débil, y se debilita cada vez más. Link, tenemos que darnos prisa.

\- ¿Por dónde? – quiso saber Link.

\- No estamos lejos. Si seguimos adentrándonos, la encontraremos. Podría estar cerca de los aposentos de Cya.

Link no necesitó que le dijeran más. Si Zelda seguía con vida significaba que aún no estaba todo perdido. Tenían que encontrar a Cya y derrotarla de una vez por todas. Con su objetivo en mente claro, el héroe y la hechicera echaron nuevamente a correr para adentrarse más en el templo. Era una suerte que la estructura interna, a pesar del aspecto, no había cambiado mucho, por lo que Lana pudo fácilmente recordar el camino y guiarlo a través de los pasillos.

Finalmente, los dos llegaron hasta una enorme sala central, con pasillos que iban hacia todas partes. Cuando Link le preguntó hacia donde, Lana le dijo que solo tenían que seguir el corredor que tenían enfrente para poder continuar y llegarían hasta ella. Pero por supuesto, alguien tenía que aparecer en ese momento. Una bruma púrpura se interpuso en su camino, y de ella, caminando con su particular estilo, emergió nada más y nada menos que la causante de todo.

\- Por fin nos encontramos de nuevo, amor mío. – dijo la hechicera oscura, en su usual tono seductor. Pero ahora, este se entremezclaba con algo diferente, como si estuviese… dispersa, tal vez era la palabra. Había algo más que ocupaba su mente. – Me deleita que hayas venido a visitarme, incluso con la… presente compañía.

La segunda parte la dijo, obviamente, mirando a Lana. Esta no expresó otra cosa que una ligera molestia por el comentario, aunque realmente fuese hiriente lo que acababa de decir.

\- Ahórrate las lindezas, Cya. – dijo Link. – Si me dices dónde está Zelda, y te apartas de nuestro camino, esto no tendrá que ser desagradable.

\- ¿Por qué molestarse? – dijo Cya burlonamente. – Es igual, ya llegaste demasiado tarde. No durará mucho al paso que va. Incluso aunque pudieras pasar por encima de mí y llegar hasta ella.

Claramente la hechicera intentaba quebrarles el espíritu haciéndoles creer que habían llegado demasiado tarde. Link le dirigió una mirada silenciosa a Lana, como para preguntarle algo. Lana entendió el mensaje, y con un movimiento de la cabeza le hizo entender que Zelda todavía estaba con vida, así que tenían esperanza. Pero el único camino era a través de Cya, así que tendrían que derrotarla para poder continuar.

\- ¿Entonces todo se reduce a eso? ¿Tengo que derrotarte para poder llegar hasta Zelda? – replicó el héroe.

\- Yo diría que es un trato justo. – dijo Cya. – Aunque, considerando nuestro último encuentro, me sorprende que quieras volver a pelear conmigo.

\- La última vez cometí un error. – dijo Link con firmeza. – Fui un estúpido, y creí que podía derrotarte yo solo. Si no hubiese sido un arrogante, si hubiese confiado más en mis amigos, Zelda no hubiese tenido que pagar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Y dónde están ahora tus queridos amigos ahora, querido? – dijo Cya, sin considerar la presencia de Lana como un factor.

\- Lana está aquí conmigo. – puntualizó Link. – Y los demás, aunque se quedaron luchando afuera, solo fue gracias al esfuerzo de ellos que pude llegar hasta aquí. Ellos me abrieron el camino, y aunque no estén físicamente, siempre han estado y estarán conmigo, en espíritu.

Cya soltó una pequeña risa. ¿Cómo podía darle importancia a esos insignificantes? Ninguno de ellos era, ni jamás podría ser como él.

\- Que así sea. Y Lana, tal como lo dijiste, este será nuestro último encuentro. Ya no hay lugar para nosotras dos en este mundo.

\- Una de las dos deberá morir para que la otra viva. – corroboró la peliazul. – Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Así mismo. – dijo Cya. – Pero antes de eso, Link… ¿hay algo más que tengas que decirme? Lo que quieras, puedo concederte unos minutos más antes de que… nos pongamos a jugar.

\- A decir verdad… sí, lo hay. – dijo Link, sorprendiéndola. – Hay algunas cosas que quisiera dejar en claro, especialmente contigo.

\- ¿Es en serio? De acuerdo, deléitame con lo que tengas que decir. – exigió la bruja.

\- Cya… quiero darte las gracias.

Las dos hechiceras se quedaron pasmadas ante estas palabras. ¿Link, dándole las gracias a Cya? Por supuesto, era por razones diferentes para cada una. Pero sin prestar atención, el joven héroe prosiguió. Ninguna de las dos podría haberse anticipado a lo que saldría de los labios del muchacho.

\- Antes de conocerte, antes de que todo esto sucediera… no tenía idea de lo importante que era Zelda para mí. No, aún más que eso, no sabía siquiera que tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella. No fue sino hasta ese momento, que quisiste arrebatármelos, que supe que estaban allí. Siempre lo habían estado, aunque yo no me diera cuenta. Y quizás, tenía que pasar todo eso para entenderlo.

Cya no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Sus acciones, al querer separar al héroe de la princesa, paradójicamente solo los acercaron aún más. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Su interferencia solo aceleró lo inevitable? No, eso no podía ser… pero saliendo esas palabras directamente de la boca de Link, era imposible que no las creyera.

\- Así que es por eso que te doy las gracias. Si algo bueno salió de todo esto, es que fue por ti que me di cuenta de cuanto la amo realmente. De no ser por ti, por todo lo que hiciste, creo que jamás hubiese tenido el valor de afrontar mis sentimientos, y de aceptarlos.

\- Cállate… ¡Cállate! ¡CÁLLATEEEEEE!

La bruja, enfurecida, agitó su báculo para un ataque devastador. Esas palabras habían acabado con la última pizca de raciocinio que quedara en ella. No podía, no quería creerlo. Sus planes, sus sacrificios, todo lo que hizo, ¿todo eso fue por nada? No, peor que eso. Lo que intentó con todas sus fuerzas impedir, ¿fue ella quien terminó haciendo que sucediera?

\- ¡Los mataré! ¡Los mataré! ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS! – gritó con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a invocar tormentas de rayos por todo el lugar.

Lana inmediatamente levantó una barrera protectora para protegerse a sí misma y a Link. Usando la misma maniobra que utilizó con los Links sombríos afuera, dispersó la energía de la barrera para enviar la onda de choque, tomando a Cya desprevenida y a la vez cesando su asalto lo suficiente para poder separarse y prepararse para atacarla por ángulos distintos y ganar una ventaja inicial. La bruja decidió centrar su atención primero en Link, y cambió su báculo a su forma de látigo para tratar de mantenerlo a distancia, pero Link se protegió con el Escudo Hylian y la embistió con él. A su vez, Lana echó mano de su Vara Deku y se lanzó también a combatir a corta distancia. Las dos hechiceras comenzaron a chocar sus armas, soltando chispas de energía verde brillante y púrpura oscuro. Cuando las dos trabaron sus armas y Cya empezó a dominarla, sonrió malignamente.

\- ¡VAS A DESAPARECER! ¡NO TENDRÉ QUE VER TU MALDITA CARA NUNCA MÁS! – exclamó.

\- ¡Es tu propia cara la que estás viendo! – puntualizó Lana.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó la bruja. – ¡NO TE NECESITO, NUNCA LO HICE-AAAARRGH!

Cya cesó sus gritos cuando sintió un corte en su espalda, y Lana la golpeó en la cara con la vara y la pateó en el estómago. Link le había dado un tajo por detrás mientras estaba enfocada en Lana, dejándole un enorme corte que quedaba en evidencia al tener su traje con la espalda al aire. Usó su magia para curarse esa herida, aunque no pudo evitar que le quedase una cicatriz por hacerlo demasiado rápido. O tal vez, tuviese algo que ver con el poder sagrado de la Espada Maestra, y ella, al estar tan contaminada de oscuridad, era mucho más susceptible ser dañada por ella.

Enfurecida, la bruja oscura concentró una enorme esfera de energía siniestra y la disparó contra sus adversarios. Lana contraatacó disparando una esfera de relámpagos de igual intensidad, provocando una gran explosión que levantó un gran humo. Al disiparse, Cya había desaparecido.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? – exclamó Link.

\- ¡Todavía está aquí, puedo sentirla! – aseguró Lana, mirando a todas partes tratando de ubicarla. Con toda certeza, Cya apareció justo a espaldas de su contraparte, alzando el báculo cargado de energía para golpearla.

\- ¡Lana, detrás de ti! – gritó Link.

Aunque no lo hubiese hecho, Lana alcanzó a percibir la intención asesina de su contraparte, a pesar de que esta intentó ocultar su presencia hasta el último momento y consiguió saltar, alejándose de ella. Inmediatamente, Link tomó el relevo para atacarla, mandándole un tajo horizontal directo a la cabeza. Cya hizo un bloqueo vertical para pararlo, y giró el arma para apartarla. Link dio un enorme salto con las botas voladoras y se disponía a caerle desde el aire. Cya le respondió disparándole una esfera de energía oscura. Link alcanzó a protegerse con el escudo, aunque la explosión lo hizo volar hacia atrás y tuvo que patear el aire para estabilizarse y aterrizar a salvo. A su vez, Lana aprovechó de atacar a Cya disparándole una esfera de rayos concentrada. El ataque, además de hacer daño, la paralizó momentáneamente, y sin perder un instante, salieron corriendo hacia ella para atacarla al unísono.

Fue una verdadera hazaña que Cya pudiese mantenerse simultáneamente contra Link y a Lana en combate a corta distancia, pero pronto se hizo evidente que entre los dos le llevaban una amplia ventaja cuando Lana lanzó un golpe bajo hacia sus piernas para hacerla tropezar y caer. Link estuvo a punto de clavarle la espada directamente en la cara, pero la bruja se apartó rodando hacia un lado y contraatacó con una onda de choque oscura que Link detuvo con su escudo, antes de volver a trabarse en combate cercano con ella. Lana comenzó a invocar su tormenta de rayos encima de Cya, cruzando los dedos para que no se diera cuenta, pero cuando Link involuntariamente miró hacia arriba para estar seguro de en qué momento tenía que apartarse, Cya también previó la intención de su contraparte, y antes de que los rayos le cayeran encima, se volvió a teletransportar en la bruma púrpura.

\- ¡Volvió a desaparecer! – exclamó Link.

Aunque Lana podía sentir la presencia de su contraparte, no podía anticiparse a saber dónde volvería a reaparecer, y Cya tomaba ventaja de esto para atacar por sorpresa. Esta vez en vez de atacarla directamente, cambió el báculo a su forma de látigo y apuntó hacia la Vara Deku, atrapándola y arrancándosela de las manos de un tirón y arrojándola fuera de su alcance. De inmediato lo transfiguró de vuelta a su forma normal y preparó otro ataque. Lana levantó su barrera protectora para protegerse, pero el ataque de Cya no fue una esfera explosiva, sino un rayo de energía concentrada que disparaba de manera constante. La barrera apenas aguantó por unos pocos segundos, hasta que la energía del rayo finalmente la penetró.

\- ¡Ah! – El rayo quebró la barrera y se llevó a Lana varios metros hacia atrás. Cya usó su levitación para desplazarse rápidamente hacia ella para rematarla, pero Link la detuvo con la Espada Maestra.

\- No me obligues a que te mate a ti también. – siseó furiosa.

\- No vas a ponerle un dedo encima. – replicó Link.

\- ¡Tiene que morir! ¡Ella, y todos los demás! – exclamó la hechicera, esta vez siendo ella la que inició el asalto, forzando a Link a protegerse tras su escudo.

\- No vas a matarla. – dijo Link. – De hecho, no vas a matar a nadie nunca más.

Link invirtió el agarre de su espada momentáneamente para golpear a Cya en el estómago con la empuñadura, y después en la quijada, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Eso le dio tiempo a Lana de recuperarse y ponerse a distancia de nuevo para atacar. Mientras Cya se ponía de pie y volvía a pelear contra Link, Lana cargó dos esferas de electricidad, una en cada mano, y se las arrojó, impactándole de lleno en la espalda. La bruja oscura desvió su atención hacia su contraparte, bufando de pura rabia. Con un grito de furia, se lanzó hacia ella, tirándolas a ambas hacia el suelo, y poniéndole el báculo en la garganta para tratar de asfixiarla. Lana de algún modo se las arregló para patearla y quitársela de encima, y al ponerse de pie tuvo que tomar unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Link acudió en su defensa, volviendo a atacar a Cya hasta que Lana pudiera reponerse.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ LA PROTEGES?!

\- ¡Por la misma razón que intento proteger a todos mis amigos! – replicó Link. – ¡Cueste lo que me cueste, los protegeré de ti, y de cualquier otro que quiera hacerles daño!

\- ¡ELLOS NO VALEN NADA! ¡ELLA NO VALE NADA! – Cya gritó la última parte con tal furia que Link no estuvo seguro de si se refería a Lana o a Zelda. Tal vez a las dos, en realidad, pero en este punto, claramente su cordura la había abandonado y no había distinción real.

\- ¿Y tú sí? – replicó Link.

En respuesta, Cya golpeó a Link en el estómago con la punta de su báculo volándolo hacia atrás varios metros. Luego desvió su atención a Lana, que apenas ahora había vuelto a recuperar el aire. Cómo la detestaba. Era hora de eliminarla, ya no había espacio para las dos en ese reino, en ese mundo. La hechicera comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía oscura, esta comenzó a orbitar a su alrededor formando una especie de vórtice, que además generaba destellos eléctricos de color púrpura. Lana supo lo que Cya estaba planeando, pero la puso en una situación imposible. A esa distancia no había suficiente tiempo para llegar hasta Link y ponerlo dentro del alcance de su barrera protectora. La única opción que tenía era generarla desde afuera para poder protegerlo. A costa de su propia seguridad, Lana extendió las manos y creó un domo protector alrededor de Link, en el preciso instante que Cya liberó todo su poder.

\- ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritó Cya.

La hechicera oscura descargó una tormenta de rayos centrada en ella, abarcando toda la habitación. El único sitio al cual no pudo llegar fue el interior del domo protector bajo el cual Lana puso a Link, salvándolo, pero lamentablemente al hacer eso se dejó a sí misma totalmente desprotegida, y una gran cantidad de los rayos oscuros que Cya lanzó por todo el lugar cayeron en ella. La hechicera blanca gritó de dolor, pero a pesar de eso luchó por mantener la barrera hasta que Link recuperó el conocimiento, apenas a tiempo para ver como la electricidad maligna caía en su aliada.

\- ¡Lana! – gritó, tratando de correr hacia ella, pero la barrera no lo dejó salir.

De algún modo, Lana logró resistir hasta que Cya cesó su ataque, pero el esfuerzo por mantener la barrera protegiendo a Link combinado con el daño del devastador ataque eléctrico la hizo colapsar y desplomarse en el suelo. Cya vio con rabia que seguía respirando, pero al menos, la había dejado fuera del juego al menos por el momento. Ahora, podía estar a solas con su amado. Se volteó y sonrió malignamente.

\- Ahora… cariño… creo que es tiempo de que arreglemos nuestros asuntitos. – le dijo. Link apretó los dientes, retrocediendo ligeramente y tragando en seco. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que te asusta quedarte a solas conmigo?

\- A decir verdad sí. – dijo Link. – Pero eso ya lo sabes, bruja. Cualquiera, no solo yo, estaría petrificado de estar a solas contigo.

\- Link, querido, las cosas no tienen que ser así. – insistió Cya, pero no sonaba seductora, más bien desesperada. – Podemos estar juntos, podemos ser felices. Si tan solo me aceptaras, podrías tener todo lo que quisieras.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que ya lo tengo? He tenido una buena vida, he conocido buenos amigos, y lo más importante, pude enamorarme de una mujer maravillosa. – dijo Link. – ¿Qué más podría desear?

Era inconcebible. ¿Por qué incluso ahora? Cya sabía perfectamente que esa "mujer maravillosa" de la que Link hablaba no era otra que Zelda. Incluso ahora, seguía queriendo salvarla, protegerla y amarla. A Zelda, en vez de a ella. No era justo. Pues bien, si ya no tenía caso, que así fuera.

\- Ya estoy harta. Si tu amor no puede ser para mí… ¡NO LO TENDRÁ NADIE MÁS! ¡NI LANA, NI MUCHOS MENOS ZELDA!

Cya salió disparada hacia él como una flecha viviente, tomándolo con la guardia baja y apenas logrando saltar con las botas voladoras para que ella lo pasara de largo. Parecía que se estrellaría contra la pared, pero desapareció en la bruma púrpura antes de chocar, y antes que Link pudiera preguntarse por donde reaparecería, lo hizo exactamente en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, pero a la misma velocidad, y esta vez no pudo esquivarla. Los dos cayeron al suelo, y Cya tomó ventaja de esto para sujetarlo de las manos, dándole una descarga ligera solo para entumecerle sus miembros temporalmente, mientras se le acercaba de manera amenazante. Link no tuvo que esperar a que dijera sus siguientes palabras:

\- Aunque sea por un instante… por un momento fugaz… ¡VAS A SER MÍO!

\- ¡Jamás! – gritaba Link, apartando la cara como podía cuando la bruja trató de besarlo a la fuerza, de manera mucho más violenta y agresiva que la última vez.

Sin más opciones, de alguna manera Link alcanzó a utilizar el poder de su fragmento de la Trifuerza para liberarse de la parálisis. Sintió una especie de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, quizás como resultado de expulsar esa energía eléctrica con la que Cya lo inmovilizó. En cuando sintió que pudo mover las manos de nuevo, las llevó hacia la cara de la hechicera y bruscamente la apartó. Quitándosela de encima, recogió la Espada Maestra nuevamente.

\- Link, eres un mal muchacho… ¿nunca te enseñaron a respetar a una dama? – dijo la hechicera.

\- Tú no respetas mi espacio personal, yo diría que estamos a mano. – replicó Link.

Para estas alturas, Link ya empezaba a sentir cansancio, pero Cya también tenía que llegar a su límite. Las peleas de afuera, especialmente contra el Link oscuro gigante, lo habían dejado bastante exhausto. Todavía no era capaz de utilizar bien el poder de su fragmento, solo una pequeña fracción. Poderes como ese le serían muy útiles ahora si tan solo supiera como utilizarlos a todo su potencial. Si tan solo hubiese podido entrenar más con Zelda para que ella pudiese enseñarle más. Ya no le quedaba más, excepto aferrarse a las enseñanzas de su tío y esperar que las habilidades que aprendió de él fueran suficientes. Zelda, y todos los demás, contaban con él.

Con el tiempo encima, Link decidió iniciar de nuevo su ofensiva, tratar de mantenerse peleando contra Cya a corta distancia, pues ella tenía mayor ventaja a rango mediano y largo gracias a su látigo. Aparte, ahora no contaba con Lana para que le cuidase las espaldas, eso le quitaba su mayor ventaja, la cual esperaba aprovechar. Contra una oponente normal hubiera sido más sencillo, pero el problema era que Cya gustaba de utilizar su levitación y teletransportarse cada vez que él lograba acorralarla.

\- Vamos a aumentar un poco más la diversión. – dijo, chasqueando sus dedos.

La sombra de Cya en el suelo empezó a extenderse en tres direcciones, y de cada una de las líneas empezó a emerger una silueta idéntica a ella. Estas se materializaron cada una en un clon de ella, exactamente igual a la original, excepto que el tinte rojo de sus ojos era menos intenso. Link frunció la boca, una sola Cya ya era una pesadilla, pero ¿cuatro de ellas?

\- ¿Qué ocurre, querido? – dijeron las tres copias al unísono. Hasta podían hablar igual que la original. – ¿No puedes decidirte quién de nosotras es la más hermosa? No hay problema, con gusto podemos compartirte.

\- No, muchas gracias. – dijo Link.

La Cya original se rio, y le ordenó a sus tres copias comenzar a atacarlo y someterlo. Para su desgracia, estas tres copias no eran como los Links sombríos contra los que había tenido que pelear antes, si bien no eran tan fuertes como la original (relativamente) sí eran igual de inteligentes y capaces de actuar de manera independiente entre ellas o coordinarse. Y cada vez que intentaba atacar a una de ellas, las otras dos se colaban por detrás para emboscarlo. La original entretanto, simplemente disfrutaba del espectáculo, viendo como Link se agotaba tratando de pelear con las tres al mismo tiempo, pero admirando el que su amado fuese capaz de pelear contra todas al mismo tiempo y mantenerse tan bien como lo hacía. Cuando una de ellas lo enfrentaba a combate cercano, las otras dos lo atacaban lanzándole esferas de energía oscura o rayos por detrás. Las botas voladoras afortunadamente le daban cierta capacidad para evadir, pero cuando se cansó de estar jugando con ellas, decidió ignorarlas y salir corriendo a atacar a la original. Con esto en mente golpeó a la que tenía enfrente en la nariz

\- ¡Auch, ¿por qué hiciste eso?! – exclamó la que fue golpeada, más Link no le puso atención. Siguió corriendo en dirección hacia la original, pero algo lo agarró de las piernas y lo hizo caer de narices al suelo.

\- No debiste hacer eso. – Las otras dos le habían sujetado las piernas con sus látigos y ahora lo estaban arrastrando hacia ellas. – El juego todavía no termina, y es tiempo de que pagues una pequeña penitencia.

Las dos retrajeron sus látigos volviéndolos a su forma normal. Acto seguido, las tres juntas alzaron sus báculos enviando cada una de ellas una línea de energía púrpura, intersectándolas todas para formar una especie de pirámide encima de Link. Pero no para encerrarlo, esa energía tenía otro propósito: caerle encima y hacerle sentir un dolor como jamás hubiera experimentado. Rayos de electricidad oscura comenzaron a caer encima del joven héroe, haciéndole gritar de dolor, y obligándolo a encogerse en sí mismo. Sin embargo, sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo, y pidiendo a su fragmento de la Trifuerza que le prestara algo más de ayuda, el joven héroe de algún modo soportó el daño, y sujetando con mano firme su espada, empezó a canalizar poder hacia la hoja de la Espada Maestra. Entreabriendo su ojo para mirar a su alrededor, pudo ver que las tres copias de Cya estaban a distancia razonable mientras lo torturaban. Tanto mejor, así podría deshacerse de ellas. Apretando los dientes, se fue incorporando, lento pero seguro, hasta estar de pie de nuevo.

\- Increíble. – susurró la verdadera Cya.

Link siguió soportando el dolor, apretó con más fuerza la Espada Maestra y mirando con rabia a sus agresoras, se encogió para tomar su posición. Estaban cerca, lo mejor que podía hacer, era eliminarlas a las tres de un solo golpe.

\- ¡EEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!

El ataque giratorio hizo su trabajo. Las tres copias de Cya estaban tan ocupadas torturándolo que no se esperaron que realmente las fuese a atacar, y menos todavía con semejante fuerza. Potenciado por el fragmento de la Trifuerza, el radio del ataque giratorio y el poder cortante se incrementaban exponencialmente. El trío de Cyas falsas gritaron de dolor al ser cortadas por las cuchillas que generó el tornado cortante, antes de desaparecer cada una en un estallido de fuego y fragmentos rojos, púrpuras y negros. Pero hacer eso tuvo un precio. Ya estaba tocando a su límite, y sentía que los brazos le pesaban un poco hasta para sostener las armas.

\- No… ahora no… aquí no… - murmuró, implorando a sus fuerzas que no lo abandonaran, no cuando estaba tan cerca.

Después de ese último ataque, Cya no podía creer que Link todavía siguiera en pie. Tenía una resistencia legendaria, eso quedaba a la vista. Era el héroe legendario, no podía haber esperado menos. Sin embargo, seguía siendo humano después de todo, y hasta él tenía sus límites. Al cabo de unos segundos, intentó dar unos pasos hacia ella, pero se detuvo y tuvo que apoyarse con su espada en el suelo para evitar caerse, y respiraba a grandes bocanadas. Claramente estaba a punto de llegar al punto de quiebre, ya no podría soportar mucho más. Y por más que ella estuviese disfrutando de ese pequeño "juego", hasta lo bueno tenía que terminar.

\- Ha sido divertido, Link, y créeme que lamento mucho que las cosas que tengan que ser así. – dijo Cya, alzando su cetro y empezando a generar una gran esfera de energía oscura. – Espero que en otra vida podamos vernos de nuevo, en otras circunstancias.

Link ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse o esquivar ese ataque. ¿Ese sería su fin? ¿Hasta aquí podía haber llegado? Nunca le había tenido miedo a la muerte, porque había tenido una buena vida. Pero sí lamentaba haberle fallado de esa manera al reino, a sus amigos… y especialmente, a Zelda.

\- "Así que esto es todo… qué ironía. Vaya héroe que resulté ser." – se dijo a sí mismo para sus adentros. No podía permitir que Cya lo oyera. – "Todos depositaron sus esperanzas en mí… y les fallé miserablemente."

Inmediatamente vino a su mente la imagen de sus compañeros, que aún seguían afuera luchando contra las tropas de Cya. Ellos siempre habían confiado en él como su líder. Luego pensó en Sir Azael e Impa. Sus superiores habían visto su potencial y le dieron una gran oportunidad. Pensó en Lana, que aún seguía inconsciente en ese lugar, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarlo, determinada a terminar con todo el mal que su contraparte había causado, y aún a pesar de sentir afecto por él, lo animó a actuar con sus sentimientos por Zelda. Zelda, esa hermosa joven, una mujer como ninguna, que le hizo sentir nuevas y maravillosas emociones. Aún con todo lo que había sucedido, no se arrepentía de nada, por el solo hecho de haberla conocido, y experimentado con ella el gozo del amor.

\- "Perdónenme, amigos… les he fallado. Y perdóname tú especialmente, Zelda…" – En la última parte no pudo retener más las lágrimas de ira e impotencia que sentía. – "Si volvemos a nacer… espero que podamos volver a vernos algún día…"

\- Lágrimas… - dijo Cya al notar, aún a esa distancia, que los ojos de Link estaban derramando lágrimas. Sintió una enorme furia, e intensificó aún más la energía de su ataque, sin poder evitar soltar ella misma las suyas, pues sabía perfectamente por quién eran las lágrimas del héroe. - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SER ELLA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER YO?!

Sabiendo que su fin era inminente, Link no pudo más que cerrar los ojos. Lo único que le quedaba era afrontar su muerte con toda la dignidad posible…

 _\- "Link… Link…"_

De pronto, una extraña y a la vez familiar calidez lo invadió. Esa voz… esa voz que resonó dentro de su cabeza, era inconfundible. Solo podía ser de ella. Y al abrir los ojos, se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Ya no estaba en el templo de Cya. Estaba… ¿flotando? en el cielo, pues todo lo que veía a su alrededor era el firmamento azul y nubes blancas. Y la bruja oscura había desaparecido, en su lugar, se encontraba frente a él la persona a la que más deseaba ver en ese momento. La Princesa Zelda estaba frente a él, sonriendo con algo de tristeza.

 _\- ¿Zelda? –_ dijo al verla, e inmediatamente intentó acercarse, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que ya no traía sus armas consigo. De hecho, tampoco tenía ninguna de las heridas que había sufrido recientemente. – _¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Acaso estamos…?_

 _\- No, no estamos muertos. –_ dijo Zelda anticipando lo que iba a decirle. – _No tengo mucho tiempo, Link. Apenas logré reunir la suficiente fuerza para hacer este contacto telepático contigo._

 _\- ¿Telepático? ¿Quieres decir que… esto está ocurriendo dentro de mi cabeza?_

 _\- Así es. –_ dijo Zelda. – _Link, aún desde la prisión de cristal donde Cya me encerró, pude sentir lo que estaba sucediendo. Pude sentir como estabas sufriendo, y que estabas empezando a perder la fe en ti mismo._

 _\- ¡Les fallé! –_ exclamó Link. – _¡Les fallé a todos, al ejército, a mis amigos, al reino! ¡Y lo peor de todo, te fallé a ti! Qué gran héroe resulté ser, ni siquiera pude salvar a la mujer que amo._

 _\- No todo está perdido. Aún estamos vivos, y mientras haya vida, hay esperanza. –_ dijo Zelda. – _Si logras derrotar a Cya, podrás salvarme, y a mi reino._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Es demasiado poderosa para mí. Ni siquiera con la Espada Maestra pude…_

 _\- La Espada Maestra es un arma de poderes legendarios. Pero su verdadera fuerza no está en ella. Link, tienes el poder dentro de ti. Siempre ha sido así._

 _\- Eso no es verdad. En cuanto la tomé en mis manos, se me subió a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a creer que por fin podría ser digno de ti. No sé cómo me permitió sacarla del pedestal en primer lugar._

 _\- Link, nunca has tenido que probar nada. Menos ante mí. –_ dijo Zelda con firmeza. – _Me enfurecí por ver que te estabas arriesgando de esa manera tan imprudente. Temía que fueras herido de gravedad o algo peor. Y yo no quería eso._

 _\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo vencer a Cya? ¿Cómo puedo salvarte?_

 _\- El verdadero poder de la Espada Maestra surge cuando su portador entiende y acepta los lazos de amistad y amor. Link, yo creo en ti, siempre lo he hecho. La pregunta es… ¿tienes el valor para creer en ti mismo como yo lo hago?_

El joven no supo que responder. ¿En serio era digno de portar la Trifuerza del Valor, y de blandir esa legendaria espada? Pero visto de otra manera, él los había metido en esa situación. Lo justo era que él lo remediara. En ese momento, Zelda comenzó a flotar hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

\- _¡Zelda! ¡Zelda, espera! –_ la llamó, tratando inútilmente de ir tras ella, pero algo lo retenía, como una fuerza invisible.

\- _Link, sin importar lo que pase conmigo, debes derrotar a Cya. –_ La voz de la princesa sonaba cada vez más distante. – _Demuéstrame que eres el héroe… que siempre he creído que eres… -_

 _\- ¡ZELDA! ¡ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –_

Link no pudo más que alargar la mano mientras veía a su amada desaparecer en la distancia, y pronto todo se tornó en oscuridad y sintió que caía hacia un vacío que parecía ser infinito…

Y de pronto, aterrizó de regreso en el mundo real. De nuevo estaba en el templo de Cya, y la hechicera oscura continuaba preparando su ataque final. Su espada y escudo de vuelta en sus manos, y el dolor de las heridas había vuelto, aunque extrañamente ya no se sentía tan intenso como antes. Cya no dio señal alguna de haber notado su "breve ausencia". Una especie de descarga lo recorrió al haber fijado de nuevo la mirada en la hechicera. Sintió que lo invadía un gran odio e ira, como nunca había sentido antes. Esa hechicera había causado tantas muertes, tanta destrucción, tanto sufrimiento, y lo peor de todo, había estado a punto de matar a la mujer que él amaba, todo en nombre de querer tenerlo a él solo para ella. No podía permitirlo. Ya no más.

\- ¡ADIÓS, MI AMADO HÉROE! – gritó Cya haciendo un movimiento con su báculo para disparar la esfera de energía oscura. Lamentaba mucho tener que hacer eso, pero él no le dejó otra opción.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!

Y entonces ocurrió lo impensable. En lo que escuchó ese grito, la esfera oscura salió desviada, estrellándose contra uno de los muros superiores y destruyendo una sección completa, creando una enorme ventana hacia el exterior. Cya no salía aún de su estupor cuando volvió a dirigir la mirada a Link. El muchacho estaba de vuelta sobre sus pies, pero ya no apoyándose sobre la espada. De hecho, su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente extendido en la dirección en la que su ataque había sido desviado, prueba de que él acababa de repeler su último ataque como si no fuese nada. Tenía la mirada baja, así que no podía ver sus ojos, hasta que la volvió a levantar… y por primera vez, al verlo, sintió algo que no se había imaginado antes al ver al héroe… terror.

Los ojos de Link habían cambiado completamente. Esa mirada amable y compasiva que la había cautivado cuando lo vio por primera vez se había borrado por completo, siendo remplazada por una llena de odio y furia, totalmente dirigida hacia ella. La hechicera no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos atrás antes de lanzar otro ataque similar al que acababa de hacer, pero el resultado fue igual. Con un solo movimiento de la Espada Maestra lo desvió, esta vez explotando cerca de él y abriendo un boquete en el suelo, pero Link ni se inmutaba.

\- Cya… es hora de que pagues… ¡por todo lo que me has hecho a mí, y a mis amigos!

Link alzó la Espada Maestra en alto, y su hoja comenzó a resplandecer con una luz dorada, con más fuerza de la que lo había hecho las otras veces. Fue entonces que lo comprendió: Link estaba canalizando la energía de su fragmento a través de la espada para fortalecerla, y esta vez no era solo una simple porción, era el verdadero poder del fragmento en su totalidad. Pero antes de tener tiempo de asimilarlo, el joven corrió hacia ella gritando furioso y comenzó a atacarla sin piedad. Tomada por sorpresa por este repentino arrebato, Cya se vio obligada a retroceder y bloquear como podía sus ataques. No que ella fuese inexperta en el combate cercano, pero definitivamente no era su fuerte, y ante algo como eso no podía concentrarse para usar sus hechizos, pues tenía toda su atención en defenderse del furioso asalto del muchacho. Y de pronto, ocurrió algo que de ninguna manera se hubiese anticipado: la rodilla de Link le dio con fuerza directo al estómago, sacándole el aire (y algo más), y no bien había salido del shock de esto cuando lo siguió dándole un golpe seco en la cara con el escudo, agregando además que este era mucho más duro y reforzado que cualquier otro.

Cya rodó en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe, y al darse la vuelta se frotó el estómago y se limpió el hilo de sangre que le salía de la boca. Cuando miró a Link, se dio cuenta que aún mantenía esa mirada de puro odio hacia ella. Tratando de recobrar su sangre fría y actuar como siempre para ganar algo de tiempo.

\- Wow, no sabía que tuvieras esa clase de mañas, Link. – le dijo. Pero esta vez no le salió utilizar ese tono seductor que la caracterizaba. El miedo que sentía se lo impidió.

\- Te dije que no me conocías tan bien como creías. – habló Link con voz monocorde, pero cada sílaba iba cargada de una ira controlada y aterradoramente tranquila.

\- Nunca creí que fueras capaz. Siempre pensé que eras alguien amable y apacible.

\- Me enseñaron a controlar mi ira desde que era niño. – prosiguió Link en el mismo tono. – Pero después de todo lo que me has hecho… no veo razón para seguir conteniéndome.

\- ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por nosotros! – exclamó Cya, ya desesperada. – ¡POR TI!

\- ¡¿Por mí?! ¡¿POR MÍ?! – exclamó Link, volviendo a tomar ese semblante agresivo y empezando a atacar furiosamente a Cya de nuevo. – ¡¿TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR EN EL DOLOR QUE ME HAS CAUSADO CON TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO?!

\- ¡Intentaba librarte de ese destino al que estás atado por culpa de ella! – gritó Cya cuando se trabaron sus armas una con la otra, mientras se miraban a los ojos. – ¡Quería darte la gloria que te mereces, la gloria que merece un héroe! ¡Conmigo, podrías tener todo lo que desees!

\- ¡¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que yo deseo?! ¡No soy más que un trofeo para ti! – respondió Link, empujándola de nuevo. Decidido a hacerla pagar por todo el mal que le había hecho, procedió a puntualizar cada oración con un golpe. – ¡HAS MATADO A CIENTOS DE PERSONAS INOCENTES! ¡TRAJISTE UNA GUERRA QUE CAUSÓ UNA GRAN DEVASTACIÓN! ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO, HAS PUESTO EN PELIGRO A LA MUJER QUE AMO!

\- ¡Estás atado a un destino terrible! ¡Un héroe como tú merece algo mejor, yo podía dártelo!

\- Cya… Cya… aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – dijo Link, calmando por un momento su feroz asalto para tomar un respiro. – Yo no sé si creer en el destino, y para ser honesto, no me considero digno de ser llamado un héroe. Todo lo que sé, es que siempre he peleado para proteger a las personas que me importan, y que tú no has hecho más que cometer actos terribles contra ellos en mi nombre. Y eso jamás, óyeme bien, jamás, te lo voy a perdonar.

En ese instante Lana estaba recobrando la conciencia. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue a Link luchando contra Cya. Bueno, decir "luchando" era estirarse demasiado, pues claramente se veía que Cya apenas alcanzaba a defenderse de los feroces ataques de Link. La hechicera también notó el intenso brillo dorado en la hoja de la Espada Maestra, y que el joven estaba peleando de una manera mucho más agresiva de lo que ella jamás lo había visto, se veía que estaba furioso. Por la conexión emocional entre ambas, pudo sentir que Cya tenía miedo, y ella misma también sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espina al ver a Link de esa manera.

En un arranque de desesperación, Cya saltó hacia atrás para alejarse de su atacante. Concentró toda la energía que le quedaba en su cetro para un último ataque. Disparó un rayo de energía oscura directo hacia Link, que se protegió de él con su escudo. Claramente ya no tenía la intención de derrotarlo, solo quería mantenerlo lo más lejos posible, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba para mantenerlo a raya. Lana vio que Link intensificaba más la energía de la Espada Maestra.

\- ¡YA… ME TIENES HARTOOOOOOOOOOO!

El resplandor de la espada se extendió rodeando por completo a Link, mientras este se lanzaba apuntando con ella hacia el frente, literalmente CORTANDO su camino a través del rayo de energía oscura y disipándolo a su paso. El último esfuerzo de Cya por detenerlo fue inútil: antes de darse cuenta, él había eliminado la distancia que los separaba. Con un furioso grito, le voló su báculo de un golpe, y con el siguiente movimiento hundió la Espada Maestra en su estómago. Cya tosió sangre, y al verla de cerca, sus ojos perdieron por un instante el tinte rojo que los diferenciaba de los de Lana. Link retiró su espada, la energía sagrada impidió que se llenara de sangre, y el resplandor finalmente se apagó, volviendo a su estado normal.

\- ¿Por… qué…? – fue todo lo que Cya pudo decir, antes de caer de rodillas, y desplomarse en el suelo.

Link se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho esa hechicera, verla allí, yaciendo en el suelo derrotada y mortalmente herida hacía difícil no sentir algo de lástima por ella. Hasta él mismo se sorprendía de lo que acababa de hacer. Pero inmediatamente desplazó ese pensamiento. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que detenerla a toda costa. Más importante, había alguien más que requería su atención en ese momento.

\- ¡Zelda! – Sin más, corrió hacia el interior, en busca de la prisión de cristal donde estaba Zelda. Tenía que sacarla de allí, pronto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya puedo salir? – preguntó la vocecita de Proxi desde el bolsillo de la túnica. Cuando salió de nuevo, vio a Cya en el suelo, sangrando, y a Lana yendo hacia ella. Supuso que eso era buena señal. Y entonces al mirar al otro lado, vio que Link la estaba dejando atrás. – ¡Oye, Link, espérame!

Por fortuna, no tuvo que ir demasiado lejos. Por la descripción que le dio Lana, lo único que tenía que buscar era una estructura que pareciera estar hecha de cristal puro, y no tardó mucho en reconocerla apenas puso el ojo en ella. Convenientemente, no estaba muy lejos de donde había peleado contra Cya. De inmediato se dispuso a correr hacia ella, pero se detuvo en seco al ver una explosión de energía desde adentro, que incrementó las grietas que ya de por sí estaban en la prisión. Y a los pocos segundos, hubo otra aún más fuerte, que hizo volar trozos de la pared exterior. Link tuvo que ponerse a cubierto con su escudo con unos trozos que casi le caen encima, y cuando pudo ver lo que había sucedido... allí estaba ella.

Zelda estaba de pie, recién salida de la pared que acababa de volar. Se veía extremadamente pálida, y tenía en la mano la batuta que él le había regalado, respirando con dificultad. Sin embargo, de algún modo, se las arregló para levantar la mirada hacia la dirección de Link.

\- Zelda…

\- Link… – A pesar de su estado, la princesa sonrió. No podía sentirse más feliz por el solo hecho de ver a su amado. – Sabía… sabía que vendrías…

Y con la fuerza que le quedaba, después de haber gastado lo último de su energía en ese último golpe que logró destruir la prisión donde Cya la encerró, intentó caminar hacia él, pero apenas dando unos pocos pasos hacia adelante, se tambaleó, y perdiendo la visión comenzó a caer. Link inmediatamente corrió para atraparla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, y ella se desplomó en sus brazos. Estaba exhausta, quién podría decirle que no había estado usando su poder para tratar de escapar de esa prisión desde mucho antes.

\- ¡Princesa! – exclamó Proxi. – Por las Diosas, se ve terrible. No me imagino cuánto habrá sufrido en ese lugar.

\- Zelda. – dijo, abrazándola gentilmente, y sintiendo de nuevo. – Perdóname… es mi culpa que te haya pasado esto.

Link y Proxi podía imaginarse todo lo que ella tuvo que sufrir por culpa de la arrogancia de él. Notó además que el brillo del fragmento de la Trifuerza en la mano de ella de pronto comenzaba a debilitarse. Eso no parecía una buena señal. Con mucho cuidado, la levantó en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir de allí y volver con Lana, con Proxi flotando cerca.

* * *

 _ **Momentos después…**_

Mientras yacía en el suelo mortalmente herida, Cya dirigió su mirada a la persona que la sostenía. De entre todas las personas, ¿por qué el rostro que tenía que ver en sus últimos momentos era ese que se veía tan idéntico y a la vez tan diferente al suyo? Había sacrificado todo, hasta una parte de sí misma, por obtener lo que tanto deseaba, planeando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos y manteniéndose un paso por delante de sus enemigos... solo para fallar miserablemente al final. Estando ahora a las puertas de la muerte, era un golpe aún más duro a su orgullo ver la mirada de Lana, llena de lástima y compasión. Rasgos que ella había querido dejar atrás, por considerarlos un signo de debilidad y un obstáculo para obtener lo que deseaba.

\- Qué ironía... lo último que necesito... es que tú, de todas las personas... me estés viendo con lástima ahora...

\- Cya... – La hechicera blanca luchaba por retener sus lágrimas. Sabía que tenía que detener a su contraparte, pero una parte de ella deseaba en el fondo no tener que llegar a esto.

\- Lo que no entiendo es... ¿por qué? – prosiguió Cya, haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir hablando. - Ambas lo hemos visto... una y otra vez... ¿Por qué los ayudaste, a sabiendas de que él no te elegiría?

\- Cya, no siempre puedes obtener lo que deseas, o a la persona que deseas. – dijo Lana, con la voz algo quebrada, pero con convicción. – Y yo puedo vivir con eso. Además... ¿cómo podrías amar sinceramente a alguien a quien no conoces de verdad?

\- ¿Todavía… insistes con eso?

\- Cuando tú y yo veíamos a Link... todo lo que veíamos en él era al héroe legendario. – prosiguió Lana. – Nada más. Pasar este tiempo con él, luchar a su lado, me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. De que había en él mucho más que solo un héroe, cosas que ni tú ni yo jamás pudimos ver.

En ese instante, hicieron eco dentro de la cabeza de Cya aquellas palabras que Zelda le había dicho mientras la tenía encerrada: "¿Estás enamorada de Link por ser el héroe, o por la persona que es realmente?" Palabras que no quiso afrontar, en lugar de eso, eligió ignorarlas y seguir adelante.

\- Cuando los vi, a Link y a la Princesa juntos, me di cuenta que ella pudo ver más allá del héroe, de la idea que tú y yo teníamos de él. – prosiguió Lana, percibiendo, aunque débilmente, el pensamiento de su contraparte. – Ella vio a Link como persona, mucho antes de saber que era el héroe legendario, y sus acciones demostraron que sus sentimientos no cambiarían aunque él no lo fuese. Ella sí es capaz de amarlo como él se merece, de una manera que ni tú, ni yo podríamos.

Y entonces por fin Cya lo entendió. Todo ese "amor" que sentía por Link, había nacido simplemente de su admiración por el héroe legendario, y trastornado en una obsesión por el simple deseo que tenía de escapar de la soledad. Lana tenía razón. No podría amarlo de verdad, como él se merecía, si no sabía nada de él, de la persona real detrás del héroe, del verdadero Link. Lana observó como el destello rojo de los ojos de Cya desaparecía por completo, haciendo que se vieran como los de Lana, como los tuvo alguna vez, antes de permitir que la oscuridad la invadiera. Oyó unos pasos acercándose, y al voltear con dificultad, vio como Link venía acercándose con una inconsciente princesa Zelda en sus brazos, y la pequeña hada flotando encima de él. Toda la furia, el odio y el deseo de acabar con ella que le vio apenas unos minutos antes se habían desvanecido por completo. Todo lo que hacía era mirar a su amada descansando en sus brazos con compasión. Luego se volteó a ver en la dirección de ella. El ceño del joven héroe se frunció ligeramente. Así supo que Link de ningún modo la iba a perdonar por lo que le hizo. No se iría perdiendo el amor del héroe. Nunca lo tuvo en primer lugar, por eso quiso arrebatárselo a alguien más.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Cya tomó la mano de su contraparte, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, tan similares a los suyos propios.

\- Lana... siempre fuiste... mi mejor mitad...

La hechicera oscura sonrió con algo de tristeza, antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez, mientras su mano se deslizó lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, para no moverse más. Lana no pudo más que abrazar el ahora inerte cuerpo de Cya, lamentando que tuviese que llegar a esto. Link también se le acercó, como para comprobar que realmente estaba muerta, mientras Lana sollozaba. Era extraño, cualquier dolor que sintiera en ese momento tendría que ir dirigido hacia Lana, pero… ¿acaso un poco de la lástima también era por Cya? Mientras pensaba en ello, algo flotó fuera de la mano de Cya, el triángulo dorado que representaba la Trifuerza del Poder. Lana inmediatamente lo contuvo atrapándolo en una pequeña burbuja de energía mágica, y que guardó en una dimensión de bolsillo. Seguramente, Cya terminó dejándolo ir, como su último acto, y aceptando su derrota.

\- En verdad lo siento. – dijo Link.

\- Sé que fue una bruja malvada, pero… no puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima por ella. – comentó Proxi. – En el fondo lo único que quería era un poco de amor.

\- Tal vez, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tomó el camino equivocado para conseguirlo. – agregó Link. – Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, no había otro desenlace para esto.

\- Hiciste lo que debías hacer. – aseguró Lana, con la voz quebrada. – Ambas ya lo sabíamos. Era ella o yo. Ya las dos no podíamos coexistir de ninguna manera, una de las dos tenía que marcharse para que la otra pudiese vivir.

Lana levantó en sus brazos al cadáver de Cya. Era extraño, a pesar de tener un cuerpo más desarrollado que el suyo y de ser más alta, se sentía tan ligera. Link y Lana se miraron uno al otro, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, la hechicera le indicó al héroe y a la pequeña hada que era mejor que se fueran de allí. Con su misión cumplida, ya no tenían más nada por qué quedarse en ese lugar.

* * *

 _ **Afuera del templo, momentos después…**_

Con las legiones de Cya derrotadas, las fuerzas aliadas restantes continuaron ocupando los terrenos alrededor del valle, solo para estar seguros que no se volverían a levantar de nuevo. Victoria, por fin lo habían conseguido, pero el precio por ganar esta batalla había sido más solo apenas un poco más bajo las anteriores. Aunque pudieron mantener las bajas en sus filas al mínimo, relativamente hablando, todavía las hubo, y los números no lo hacían menos triste.

Cuando finalmente lograron acabar con los tres centinelas que protegían los generadores, la legión de Link, los Sheikahs y el resto de sus aliados del pasado finalmente decidieron irse a toda prisa hacia el Templo de las Almas, ahora que la barrera había caído. El grupo de Midna, Maripola y Fay se retrasó un poco, pues tuvieron que detenerse por un momento, cuando la reina del Crepúsculo empezó a sentirse extraña, un dolor de pronto la aquejaba.

\- Ay… de pronto, no me siento bien. – dijo Midna, deteniéndose de golpe, y de pronto dejando de levitar y arrodillándose en el suelo, haciendo que se le cayera la Sombra Fundida de la cabeza.

\- ¿Señorita gatita? – preguntó Maripola. Y se espantó de ver, cuando de la espalda de Midna empezó a salir una energía púrpura oscuro, que inmediatamente se disolvió en el aire. Quiso acercársele para ayudarla, pero Fay la detuvo.

\- No se requiere asistencia. – explicó el espíritu de la Espada Divina. – La reina del Crepúsculo simplemente se acaba de liberar de la maldición que la hechicera oscura le lanzó. Los efectos deberían desaparecer en breve.

Y así era. Maripola miró de nuevo a Midna, y vio que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Empezando por sus manos y pies, que se tornaron más largos y a una medida más humana. En su cabeza se podía ver que la mano de cabello rojo empezaba a adoptar una forma más natural, como una cabellera ordinaria de longitud media. Las partes claras de su piel empezaron a tomar un tono más azulado, aunque las marcas luminosas que adornaban su cuerpo seguían exactamente iguales que antes. La Twili se abrazó a sí misma, mientras se ponía de pie, y Maripola se sorprendió de ver que ahora era mucho más alta, y no solo eso, había adoptado una figura esbelta y voluptuosa. La princesa de los insectos no pudo evitar maravillarse con su belleza, de hecho, el único rastro que quedaba de su forma anterior era el color de sus ojos, pues todo su rostro había adquirido unos rasgos más humanos y delicados.

\- ¿Sorprendida? – dijo Midna, sonriendo de lado. Maripola pudo comprobar, su voz había perdido un poco lo chillona, y sonaba más como el de una mujer adulta, cargado además de un aire de autoridad y elegancia. – Esta es mi verdadera forma, niña. Creo que esto quiere decir que ya no tendré oportunidad de darle a esa maldita bruja su merecido. Pero no me quejo. Se siente grandioso volver a mi verdadero y hermoso cuerpo.

\- Lady Midna, me permito recordarle que el amo Link y todos los demás seguro nos estarán esperando. – dijo Fay, como si quisiera bajarle un poco la vanidad que claramente tenía Midna con su aspecto.

\- Por supuesto, no lo he olvidado. – dijo Midna, un poco molesta, pero aceptando que tenía razón. – No perdamos el tiempo, en marcha.

Maripola estaba tan sorprendida, que Midna tuvo literalmente que agarrarla de la mano y arrastrarla con ella para que siguieran en marcha. Todavía le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo. Todo ese tiempo llamándola "señorita gatita", y ahora al ver su verdadera forma… de pronto entendió por qué se molestaba de que le dijera así.

Para cuando llegaron a la zona cercana la legión de Link, los comandantes Sheikahs, Darunia y Ruto ya estaban allí, revisando el perímetro por si las dudas. Algunos de ellos se sorprendieron de ver a Midna en su verdadera forma, provocando que esta dijera: "¿Es que me veo tan hermosa que se quedaron sin palabras?" a lo que algunos involuntariamente respondieron con un gesto afirmativo. Sin embargo, luego de que les explicó que si la maldición que Cya le echó se había disipado, todos se dieron cuenta que eso significaba que Link y Lana habían tenido éxito en acabar con ella. El que todos los monstruos hubieran caído muertos era una buena señal, y con eso, no encontraron obstáculos en el camino hacia el edificio. Incluso, las ondas de oscuridad que provenían de él habían cesado, y aquellos con capacidades sensoriales dijeron que las presencias malignas finalmente se habían desvanecido por completo.

\- ¡Ahí están! – dijo Impa al divisar a Link y Lana caminando sin prisa desde la entrada del templo.

Se sorprendieron un poco de ver que venían con tanta calma, y más todavía de ver que cada uno de los dos cargaba a alguien en los brazos. Midna, que esperaba ver una reacción del héroe a su verdadera forma, igual como sucedió con el cual conoció en su propia época, no tuvo más que una mirada en su dirección, pero este no tardó en reconocerla, y a juzgar por su expresión, lo que pasó allí dentro seguramente había hecho lo suyo en él y no era momento de hacer bromas. Impa y Azael centraron su atención en Link, que llevaba a Zelda. Por un momento temieron lo peor, pero sus miedos pronto se vieron aplacados al ver que la princesa todavía respiraba, y aunque estaba muy pálida, no parecía tener ninguna herida. Se veía como si durmiera plácidamente en los brazos de su amado. Entretanto, la legión de Link y los otros miraron a Lana. Al parecer, incluso con todo lo que Cya había hecho, no se sintió con el valor de dejar su cadáver abandonado allí dentro. Y extrañamente, también parecía tener una expresión de paz en el rostro, lo cual de algún modo mitigaba la enorme herida que sin duda debía haberle sido infligida por la hoja de la Espada Maestra.

Para la comandante Sheikah, sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que importaba era su protegida. La tocó para examinarla, y a pesar de no tener heridas externas o visibles, la palidez de su piel y lo tenue que se volvía el brillo del fragmento de la Trifuerza en su mano le hizo darse cuenta de que tenían que tratarla de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Impa.

\- Cya la tenía encerrada en una prisión de cristal, tal vez reforzada con magia. – dijo Link. – Llegué justo cuando logró liberarse por sí misma, pero el esfuerzo la dejó agotada.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Impa.

\- ¿Y la batalla? ¿Por fin terminó todo? – preguntó Link, volviéndose hacia Ruisu.

\- Sí. Logramos ganar, pero… tuvimos muchas bajas fatales. – dijo el espadachín pelinegro. – Por mi estimación, por lo menos una cuarta parte de los nuestros cayó durante el combate, y eso sin contar a los heridos.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Link, sintiéndose bastante afligido por saber que más de sus hermanos de armas cayeron durante ese terrible combate para lograr la victoria. – Asegúrense de conseguir los nombres de cada uno de ellos. Su sacrificio no puede ser olvidado de ninguna manera. Mientras tanto…

Volvió a mirar a la joven en sus brazos. Ahora que la batalla por fin había terminado, la prioridad era hacer que la princesa recuperase su salud. Había tantas cosas que tenía que decirle, tantas cosas que deseaba poder compartir con ella. En este momento, ella era la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

\- Es mejor que la llevemos al campamento. – dijo Impa, extendiendo los brazos para alivianarle la carga. – Si me permites…

\- Está bien. – dijo Link, retrocediendo con sutileza, pero haciéndole ver a Impa que no quería separarse de su amada. – Aun puedo. Y quiero hacerlo. Por favor.

Impa no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no. Con todo y que se viera herido, y cansado, aun así encontraba las fuerzas para cargar a su amada. Quizás, era su manera de compensar porque todavía se sentía responsable de lo que le sucedió, y conociendo tanto los sentimientos de él como los de su antigua protegida, la comandante accedió a dejar que lo hiciera. Todos comenzaron a caminar para retirarse, a excepción de alguien. Proxi fue la primera en darse cuenta

\- ¿Lana? – dijo la pequeña hada, haciendo que Link y los otros también se dieran la vuelta y detuvieran su marcha. – Vámonos, ya no queda nada que hacer aquí.

\- Adelántense. – dijo la peliazul, mirando el cadáver de su contraparte. – Todavía tengo una última cosa por hacer. Los alcanzaré después.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, aunque no tardaron en deducir qué era lo que quería hacer. Con todo lo que Cya había hecho, Lana todavía se sentía en el deber de darle un entierro apropiado, así que nadie dijo nada para detenerla. Todos estuvieron a punto de irse, a excepción de Ruisu, que sintió un extraño impulso de ir y acompañarla, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

\- Mejor déjala. – Era Alexandre. – Creo que esto es algo que necesita hacer ella misma.

Ruisu miró en la dirección que Lana se alejaba, pero al considerar las palabras de Alexandre, se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Era mejor dejarla ir por su cuenta. Quizás, al sepultar a Cya, Lana también buscaba sepultar al menos un poco de su propio dolor interior. Resignado, los dos siguieron al resto, ya listos para abandonar el valle.

Lana, entretanto, se llevó a su contraparte hacia uno de los jardines centrales del templo. Era extraño que todavía conservara algo de la belleza que ella recordaba, y se sintió de algún modo en la obligación de restaurarla a como estaba antes. Esto, además, incluía retirar las efigies del héroe legendario que había alrededor, pues solo eran un recordatorio de todo por lo que había ocurrido tanta tragedia. Ya después tendría planeado volver y hacer lo mismo con el resto del templo, pero no podía dejar esperando a todos más de lo necesario.

Podría haber utilizado su magia para hacer un agujero con facilidad y en un instante pero en lugar de eso, decidió simplemente conjurar una pala y empezar a cavar con sus propias manos. A pesar de lo agobiada que estaba, una parte de ella disfrutaba de hacer este trabajo manual, sin usar su magia, porque con cada lágrima, cada gota de sudor que derramaba por el esfuerzo, sentía que el dolor se apaciguaba un poco. Estaba allí, pero lo mantenía alejado. Ahora que Cya se había ido, de cierta manera era ella quien tendría que cargar con el dolor de las dos. El dolor de la soledad, el dolor del amor no correspondido. Pero era suyo, lo controlaba, no dejaba que este se apoderase de ella. Lo comprendía, lo aceptaba. Eso fue lo que Cya no pudo hacer. Cegada por sus deseos de amar y ser amada, y de salir de la soledad, simplemente se dejó llevar trastornando sus deseos en una obsesión enfermiza, que al final la llevó a su propia destrucción. Todo porque no tuvo a nadie que estuviese allí para ella.

Después de estar cavando por al menos una media hora, y cuando ya sintió que el agujero era lo bastante amplio y profundo, Lana volvió a tomar con cuidado el cadáver de su contraparte. Habiendo cavado ella misma el agujero, tal vez tampoco estaría mal darle un lugar donde pudiese descansar más apropiadamente, sin tener que echarle la tierra encima directamente. Dentro del agujero, materializó una urna de cristal lo bastante grande para que Cya cupiera en ella. La colocó dentro de ella, en posición relajada, para que pudiese dormir. Un segundo después, la hechicera blanca miró el cetro que alguna vez perteneciera a su contraparte. No se sentía con ganas de utilizarlo, ni mucho menos llevarlo consigo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerlo a descansar junto a su dueña. Sin más, colocó entre las manos de Cya y colocó la tapa sobre la urna. Volvió a tomar consigo la pala que conjuró, y la utilizó para volver a colocar la tierra y sellar la tumba. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por no haberle limpiado la sangre de la boca, pero ya era algo tarde para eso. Finalmente cuando terminó de cubrirla, usó su magia para transfigurar una de las estatuas que quedaban y convertirla en una lápida. En unas runas escritas en el antiguo dialecto de su clan, rezaba lo siguiente: _**"Aquí yace la hechicera Cya. Se perdió a sí misma por amor."**_

\- Cya… siento mucho que haya tenido que llegar a esto. – dijo Lana con tristeza.

Para un último detalle, y por colocar un pequeño tributo a su otra mitad, Lana conjuró una pequeña corona de flores, y la colocó sobre la tumba. Ya no podía hacer más, sino dejarla descansar. Los demás la esperarían de regreso en el campamento.

A pesar de todo, por dentro la tristeza que sentía por el resultado de esta batalla, se entremezclaba con una extraña sensación de vacío. ¿Por qué, si finalmente había cumplido con su objetivo, no se sentía mejor consigo misma por eso? Quizás, no solo tenía que ver con el hecho de que le dolía haber tenido que matar con Cya. Más bien, era la pregunta de… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora que ya había cumplido la misión que se había propuesto lograr a toda costa? Viendo en retrospectiva, no se había detenido a pensar en eso. Más allá de haber detenido a Cya, más allá de haberle puesto fin a la guerra y a las tragedias. Tal vez, eso era otra cosa que las dos tenían en común. Las dos estuvieron tan enfocadas en el pasado y el presente, que ninguna se detuvo a pensar en su futuro.

* * *

 _ **Campamento del ejército hyruleano, tres días después…**_

Durante todo ese tiempo, Link se dedicó día y noche al cuidado de su amada, sin separarse de ella en ningún momento.

El transcurso del tiempo se había convertido en un verdadero infierno para él, pues a pesar que la princesa respiraba, no daba signos de querer recobrar el sentido, provocando que el terror de que se quedase en ese estado se hiciera más intenso, a pesar que Impa, en medio de su preocupación, le indicó que aquello no era posible, pues Zelda gozaba de una increíble fortaleza, sobre todo por las personas que amaba. El dolor en los ojos del muchacho no le dio el corazón para impedirle que pasara las noches junto a su pupila, además, sabía que este la iba a respetar y a cuidar como lo había suplicado.

Link no comía ni dormía bien, pues su espíritu solo se alimentaba con la esperanza de que su amada despertara; sus amigos estaban preocupados, pero decidieron respetar su decisión.

Una manera en la que el joven guerrero decidió que podía reconfortar a su princesa, era unir su fragmento con el de ella, otorgándole la luz que al otro le faltaba, de la misma manera que él necesitaba que ella abriera los ojos para que devolverle la vida. Unir sus reliquias se había convertido en el único nexo para sentirse atado a ella, como si la abrazara y besara con el alma.

Sin embargo, lo que el joven desconocía, era que lo que estaba haciendo iba por el camino correcto. Su fragmento le otorgaba al de su amada la energía suficiente para que su cuerpo se recuperara, y fue así, que en transcurso de tres días los ojos de Zelda se abrieron de nuevo.

\- Zelda…

\- Buenos días, mi amor.

Link no concebía el que su amada hubiera despertado, a pesar que lo deseaba con toda su alma. Sin esperar ni un segundo, la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, claro está, cuidando de no lastimarla, pues aún estaba débil. Los ojos del guerrero se humedecieron ligeramente al sentir a su amada entre sus brazos, mientras que Zelda no pudo contener las lágrimas, dichosa de haberse reunido con su compañero, con el hombre que amaba.

\- Por fin despertaste, mi amor. – dijo Link, conmovido. – Lo lamento, perdó…

\- Shhhh. – silenció ella, deseando no romper el momento. – Ya todo está perdonado, lo único que me importa es que estés vivo, que puedo tenerte conmigo.

\- Zelda, no puedo reducir mi culpa. – dijo el guerrero, apenado. – Si no hubiera sido por mi inmadurez, por mi estupidez, no hubieras caído en las garras de Cya.

\- Pero eso sirvió para que te hagas más fuerte, para unirnos más. – dijo Zelda. – Link, a pesar que no estaba a tu lado, sentí tu amor fortaleza en la batalla, en cómo te entregabas por salvar a nuestros amigos, a mí, pero sobre todo a ti mismo, aprendiendo que la guerra más valiosa es la que ganamos contra nosotros mismos. Esa era la lección que deseaba que aprendieras.

\- Y aunque la manera en la que lo aprendí no fue la mejor, me sirvió. – confesó el joven. – Pero después de esto, te prometo que nunca más volveré a hacer algo que arriesgue tu vida. Te amo y eres lo más valioso que tengo.

\- Yo también te amo, y a partir de ahora no volveremos a separarnos.

Los dos estuvieron a punto de darse un apasionado beso, pero en ese preciso instante, sonó un gruñido que arruinó el momento. La joven, extremadamente sonrojada, se llevó la mano al estómago, pues obviamente fue de allí de dónde provino.

\- Te mueres de hambre, ¿verdad? – dijo Link. – No me extraña, llevas inconsciente tres días completos.

\- Sí, sin mencionar que Cya no se molestó en darme nada para comer mientras me tuvo prisionera. – admitió Zelda.

En ese instante, oportunamente entró Impa a la tienda con una bandeja llena de comida. La Sheikah obviamente venía para entregarle a Link su desayuno, pero en cuanto vio que su pupila ya había despertado, casi la deja caer por la alegría.

\- ¡Zelda! ¡Gracias a las Diosas, por fin despertaste! – exclamó corriendo a su lado. – Link, ¿por qué no me lo avisaste?

\- Impa, cálmate. – dijo Zelda. – Desperté justo ahora.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la Sheikah, dejando la bandeja a un lado, y tomando con sus manos el rostro de su pupila, que todavía estaba pálido y no era de extrañarse considerando que había dormido por tres días más el tiempo que estuvo cautiva.

\- Aparte de que muero de hambre en este momento, te aseguro que me encuentro bien, Impa. – respondió la princesa.

\- Entonces es oportuno que la comandante llegara con la comida. – dijo Link, agarrando la bandeja y poniéndosela en el regazo a Zelda.

\- Aguarda, esta era para ti, Link. Tú tampoco has estado comiendo bien. – señaló la Sheikah.

\- Está bien, Impa, yo no tengo hambre, además… – El estómago de Link inmediatamente contradijo sus palabras. Impa sacudió la cabeza en negación, y Zelda se rio por lo bajo.

\- Podemos compartirla, si estás de acuerdo. – sugirió Zelda.

\- No se preocupen, haré que les traigan un poco más. – dijo Impa. – Tendrías que haberlo visto. No se ha movido de tu lado estos últimos tres días, y si no se lo recordábamos, se olvidaba por completo de comer.

La Sheikah salió de la tienda, dejando a la joven pareja de nuevo a solas. Antes de probar bocado, sin embargo, Zelda le dirigió a Link una pequeña mirada acusadora. Por mucho que apreciara que él estuviese cuidando de ella, que lo hiciera a costa de su propia salud era inaceptable.

\- Link… ¿en serio te estabas olvidando de comer? – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – se defendió el muchacho. – Lo único en mi cabeza eras tú, no podía pensar en nada más.

\- Eres un tonto. – replicó Zelda. – *Suspiro*, pero no tengo derecho a reprocharte. Si fuera al revés, yo haría lo mismo. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah, sí. Estaba a punto de expresarte toda mi gratitud por cuidar de mí.

\- Y yo aceptaré tu gratitud con muchísimo gusto.

Ambos sellaron sus palabras con ese apasionado beso, sabiendo que los malos momentos que vivieron solo les sirvieron para unir más sus almas y corazones, para demostrar que juntos podrían derrumbar cualquier obstáculo que se les atravesara, pues siempre estarían para cuidarse el uno al otro.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Con la princesa recuperada, el ejército hyruleano finalmente se preparaba para volver a casa. Había sido un largo camino, pero lo habían logrado. La amenaza de Cya había sido detenida, pero a un alto costo, pues decenas de valerosos soldados perecieron para lograr esa victoria. Los altos mandos del ejército prometieron honrar ese sacrificio, y que cada uno de sus nombres fuese recordado, junto con todos los demás que habían dado sus vidas en las batallas anteriores de este conflicto.

No obstante, antes de marcharse del valle, Lana sorprendió a todos al anunciar que no los acompañaría de vuelta al castillo, al menos no por el momento. Cuando le preguntaron sus motivos, la hechicera argumentó que tenía varias razones para quedarse en el Templo de las Almas. Para empezar, dada que esa había sido su morada hasta aquel fatídico día en que se separó de Cya, y de toda la transfiguración que había sufrido a raíz del descenso en la oscuridad de esta última, sentía que era su deber restaurarlo a su antigua gloria, y eso tomaría tiempo. También, estaba el hecho de que con los Portales de las Almas sellados, enviar de regreso a sus épocas a Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Maripola y Fay le sería un poco más complicado, pero tendría lo necesario para hacerlo en unas cuatro o cinco semanas. Sin embargo, Zelda, Link y muchos otros tenían razones para sospechar que los motivos de Lana incluían otros problemas personales que no quería decir en voz alta.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Lana? – preguntaba Zelda. – Después de todo lo que nos ayudaste, me siento en la obligación de recompensarte como es debido.

\- No tiene por qué preocuparse por mí, Princesa. – dijo Lana. – Y por muy halagada que me sienta por su amable oferta, le recuerdo que no me embarqué en esto en busca de ninguna recompensa. Mi misión está cumplida, es todo lo que necesito.

\- Lana… si bien puedo entender que quieras quedarte aquí, lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué quedarte tú sola? – dijo Link. – Estoy seguro de que a… algunos de nosotros no les molestaría quedarse contigo para darte una mano con lo que sea que necesites.

La mirada de Link se desvió involuntariamente hacia su amigo de pelo negro. Después de que Ruisu le había soltado encima sus sentimientos por Lana, y en parte por querer agradecerle haberlo sacado de aquel estado autodestructor en el que se sumió tras haber cometido ese error, tal vez quería darle una oportunidad de poder actuar en ellos. Ahora que todo había terminado era la ocasión de hacerlo. Lana sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

\- Y lo aprecio, en serio. – dijo Lana. – Pero está bien. Esto es algo que puedo hacer por mí misma, y creo que demás lo necesito. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, necesito algo de tiempo para mí. Hay… demasiadas cosas que necesito poner en orden.

\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Zelda. – De acuerdo, haz lo que sea que necesites hacer. Solo espero que no se te olvide, si nos necesitas o cualquier cosa…

\- Acudiré a ustedes de inmediato. – aseguró Lana. – Tranquilos, no pienso aislarme por completo del mundo. Eso fue lo que hizo caer a Cya en primer lugar. No, no cometeré ese error.

Link y Zelda no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas ante las palabras de Lana. Quizás el hecho de que las dijera como si fuese lo más simple del mundo, o de que las dijera con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, pero el caso era que todo lo que había sucedido sin duda tenía que haber dejado una marca en la joven hechicera. Por más que quisiera disimularlo, ese dolor no se iría tan fácilmente, y menos en tan corto tiempo. Pero aunque ellos tuvieran las mejores intenciones de ayudarla, si en este momento necesitaba algo de espacio, no podían negárselo.

\- Cuídate entonces. – dijo Zelda. – Es tiempo, tenemos que marcharnos.

\- Vamos a extrañarte mucho, Lana. – dijo Proxi.

Todos se voltearon y se dispusieron a irse, pero Ruisu dudó un momento. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el resto de sus amigos, especialmente para Link, que lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro, y antes de que pudiese hacer preguntas, le hizo un gesto para que fuese a hablar con ella. Que aprovechase el momento de hacerlo a solas.

\- Princesa Zelda. – dijo cuando finalmente entendió el mensaje. Cuanto tuvo su atención, respiró profundo y prosiguió. – Los alcanzaré en breve, yo… tengo algunas cosas que decirle a Lana.

\- Como quieras, pero no te tardes demasiado. – dijo la princesa. – Será un largo camino de regreso a casa.

Ruisu asintió, asegurando que no tardaría demasiado. Asumiendo, desde luego, que pudiese poner su cabeza en orden, pues aunque tenía una vaga idea de qué decirle a Lana, lo que no estaba era seguro del cómo se suponía que se lo dijera. Y en efecto, cuando estuvo a solas frente a frente con ella, tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a no quedarse congelado y hablarle coherentemente. Por fortuna, pudo calmarse lo suficiente y abrir la conversación con relativa facilidad.

\- *Suspiro*, dije que tenía algunas cosas que decirte, pero… la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. – dijo Ruisu. – Me siento algo estúpido.

\- No te sientas mal. – dijo Lana. – A decir verdad, yo también tenía algo que decirte. O más bien… algo por lo cual quería darte las gracias.

\- ¿Gracias, por qué?

\- En aquel momento, cuando les revelé la verdad sobre Cya y yo… ya estaba preparada para las consecuencias, incluso si querían encerrarme o ejecutarme. – dijo Lana. – Lo que no me imaginé, es que alguno de ustedes fuese a aceptarme tan fácilmente. Las cosas que me dijiste antes…

\- ¿Ah, eso? No fue la gran cosa, yo sólo…

\- Por favor déjame terminar. – pidió Lana. Ruisu se quedó callado, avergonzado de haberla interrumpido. – Todo eso que me dijiste antes, no tienes idea de lo que significó para mí. En verdad, me hizo sentir feliz saber que alguien me viera de esa manera, y que a pesar de todo creyera en mí, sin importar los secretos que oculté o las cosas que debí decirles desde el principio. Así que… muchas gracias, por todo lo que dijiste.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. – dijo Ruisu. – Además, cuando nos conocimos, tú me curaste la herida que me hizo Wizzro, y restauraste mi espada dejándola mejor que nunca. Lo que haya hecho después no es nada comparado con eso.

\- No te atrevas a decirlo. – replicó Lana. – Eres una gran persona. Link es muy afortunado de tenerte a ti, y a los otros como sus amigos. Y si me permites decirlo, todos ustedes tienen el valor y el espíritu digno de unos héroes de leyenda. Pero lo más importante, es que se tienen entre ustedes para apoyarse. Si algo bueno salió de todo esto, fue tener la oportunidad de conocerte a ti, y a todos los demás. Estoy feliz porque así fuera.

Y sin decir más, la hechicera se le acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El chico se sorprendió por este gesto, pero desde luego, no se quejó, y no pudo responderle más que con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas. Esta parecía una oportunidad perfecta para presionar y decirle sus sentimientos por ella. Pero su conciencia le dijo que no estaría bien tomar ventaja de esta situación en la cual ella estaba tan vulnerable emocionalmente, en especial con todo lo que había ocurrido. Él la consideraba su amiga, y precisamente por ese aprecio que le tenía, no podía hacer eso.

\- ¿Nos… volveremos a ver? – preguntó, sin estar seguro del todo de si sería lo más apropiado.

\- Lo prometo. – aseguró Lana.

\- Entonces… cuídate mucho.

\- También tú. Y todos los demás.

Sin tener más que decir, Ruisu se fue por su lado y echó a correr para poder alcanzar a sus amigos. Quizás, en otro tiempo se habría sentido como un idiota por no decirle nada, pero con todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de ese conflicto le hizo aprender muchas cosas, en especial del asunto de "enamorarse de la persona equivocada", y de tomar decisiones equivocadas por amor. En tal caso, lo mejor sería conservar su amistad con la hechicera como estaba, y darle algo de tiempo.

A su vez, mientras se iba por su lado, Lana también se preguntó por qué de pronto sintió ese impulso de darle un beso en la mejilla a Ruisu. Aunque le costara admitirlo un poco, quizás en ese relativamente corto tiempo él fue la persona con quien más se acercó, o por lo menos, con quien más habló durante el transcurso de ese conflicto. Le había tomado un gran aprecio, especialmente por haberle dado apoyo cuando lo necesitaba. Pero eso era normal con cualquiera a quien considerase un amigo, ¿cierto?

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en el Templo de la Espada Sagrada…**_

Mientras los héroes de Hyrule retornaban a casa para celebrar su victoria, ninguno de ellos imaginaba que con la derrota de Cya, un mal mucho mayor acababa de ser liberado. Con la muerte de la hechicera oscura, el sello que mantenía aprisionado a Ganondorf desapareció con ella. A pesar de que no pudo destruirlo, sin embargo, tuvo el inconveniente efecto de suprimir su cuerpo físico, forzándolo de nuevo a adoptar la forma etérea para poder terminar de escapar. Sin embargo, la hechicera hizo una última cosa bien antes de salirse del juego permanentemente. En su desesperación por hacer un último intento de arrastrar a sus enemigos con ella, obligó a que el héroe legendario retirase de su pedestal la Espada Maestra. La protección alrededor del templo retardó el efecto, pero al no haberla regresado a tiempo, finalmente el último fragmento pudo liberarse de su prisión.

Atraídos entre ellos, los tres fragmentos restantes que había liberado Cya pronto volaron en la dirección del templo, cuando ya, tras la ausencia prolongada de la Espada Maestra, la barrera se había debilitado lo suficiente para que pudieran acercarse y entrar en el terreno sagrado. Reunidos al fin, los cuatro malignos fragmentos se combinaron finalmente en uno, y con ello, la resurrección del malvado al fin era total y completa. El antiguo rey Gerudo se puso de pie, apretando sus nudillos y evaluando su poder. Al fin se sentía completo otra vez, al menos a nivel físico. Porque todavía le faltaba algo. Algo que era suyo por derecho, y que por fin podría reclamar de vuelta.

\- Es hora de que recupere lo que me pertenece. – dijo mirando hacia el cielo. – La Trifuerza por fin será mía. Pero antes… será conveniente hacer una visita a mi antiguo hogar.

Antes de planear su siguiente movimiento, parecía tan buen lugar como cualquiera, si deseaba mantener un bajo perfil y tomar a sus enemigos por sorpresa. Así como él había sobrevivido al paso del tiempo, lo habían hecho los linajes del héroe y la princesa, y el inevitable enfrentamiento estaba muy cerca. Pero no podía precipitarse. En vidas anteriores, ese fue su error. No podía hacer movimientos arriesgados antes de tener todas las piezas en su lugar. Y eso incluía además, traer al juego algunos "viejos amigos".

\- Levántense de entre los muertos, mis sirvientes. – dijo, alzando las manos, atrayendo hacia ellas una gran cantidad de energía oscura.

Entre tantas artes oscuras que había estudiado a través de los siglos, la necromancia sin duda era una de las más útiles. Siempre ofrecía la posibilidad de traer viejos rostros del pasado para atormentar a sus enemigos en el presente, y reducía la necesidad de tener que buscar nuevos sirvientes. Y por supuesto, estos dos en particular, podría llamarlos los más leales lacayos que jamás hubiera tenido. El rey usurpador del Crepúsculo, Zant, y el señor de los demonios, Grahim. Libres de las garras de la muerte tras siglos de estar confinados en una eterna oscuridad, ambos se arrodillaron respetuosamente ante su amo.

\- Mi señor. – dijo Grahim. – No puedo expresar con palabras mi gratitud por liberarme de ese infernal confinamiento.

\- Mi dios, sus deseos son mis órdenes. – dijo a su vez Zant. – Su humilde servidor está listo para cumplir sus mandatos.

\- Excelente, mis fieles vasallos. – dijo Ganondorf, complacido de ver que su lealtad no había cambiado en nada. – Levántense ahora. El reino frente a nosotros pronto será nuestro para conquistarlo, pero antes de eso, haremos una pequeña visita… a mi antiguo hogar.

Hacía ya siglos que no sabía nada de su antiguo hogar. El Valle Gerudo, en el desierto en los límites del reino de Hyrule. Un lugar donde hacía un calor inclemente durante el día, y un frío mortal durante la noche. Él nació entre la tribu de las Gerudos, mujeres guerreras cuya filosofía era de la supervivencia de los más fuertes, y que los débiles no merecían compasión. Cada cien años, el único hombre nacido entre las Gerudos estaba destinado a ser su líder y ese era él. Pero no era suficiente. Se propuso conquistar el reino de Hyrule para apoderarse de la Trifuerza y extender su dominio más allá de las fronteras del desierto, y eventualmente, más allá de las fronteras del reino mismo de Hyrule.

Y dejando salir una atronadora risa, el maligno rey se teletransportó junto con sus lacayos fuera de esa tierra sagrada, sin poder soportar más ese asqueroso entorno en el aire, dirigiéndose hacia el desierto. Había sido paciente, y había podido manipular a Cya para poner casi todas las piezas en su lugar, pero todo indicaba que tendría que dar los toques finales con sus propias manos. Era tiempo, el reino de Hyrule pronto temblaría ante el sonido de sus pisadas. Pronto sabrían que Ganondorf, el rey maligno, había regresado.

El héroe y la princesa muy pronto sentirían todo el peso de su odio, ira y deseos de venganza, alimentados por siglos de aprisionamiento, y de cada derrota que solo servía para hacerlo más fuerte, y acercarlo más a lograr sus oscuros deseos…

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, queridos lectores, espero se encuentren bien. Por fin, finalmente llegó la caída de Cya, la cual no podía ser diferente a la que conocen del juego, pero agregándole mucho más drama debido a todo lo perturbada que estaba la bruja, y dándole un final digno, muriendo en su ley. Link, con todo esto, aprendió una importante lección; que no hay peor enemigo que uno mismo, y que una vez venciéndolo, se es capaz de proteger a lo que se ama.

En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Y los invito a pasarse a mi perfil, pues ahí se encuentra una nueva historia.

Nos vemos ^^

 **FOX:** Uff, este capítulo de verdad que me tuvo trasnochando, pero bien que lo valió. No podía dejar que se me fuera nada de lo que teníamos planeado, como podrán ver. De hecho, muchas de las cosas que colocamos durante las peleas contra los minijefes se nos ocurrieron sobre la marcha y decidimos no desperdiciarlas. Siento que hasta el momento es el mejor que hemos hecho, pero planeamos superarlo con el gran final.

Tal vez algunos piensen que me extralimité un poco con la forma en como Link atacó a Cya durante este último duelo. Antes de que alguien venga con una charla sobre "violencia en contra de la mujer", me permito recordar que estamos en una época donde las mujeres son capaces de ser tan violentas y causar tanto daño o a veces más que los hombres. Ya no es tanto que "un hombre no debe golpear a una mujer", sino que en mi opinión debería ser "no debes golpear a alguien que es más débil que tú y no puede defenderse". Considerando todo lo que Cya le hizo a Link, era justo que le diera su retribución, especialmente tomando en cuenta que ella no es una mujer indefensa ni mucho menos.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, klyVan, IA99, LinkAnd0606, Diegogamer779,** **Angeljasiel** y **Habieru the Kiragon**. Ahora que la bruja está muerta y no va a volver, el escenario queda despejado para el verdadero jefe final de la historia. Después de esto, **Artemiss** y yo creemos que todos se merecen un buen respiro, así que en el próximo capítulo tendremos un pequeño interludio como antesala a la segunda mitad del acto final. Agárrense, porque iremos con todo en el último arco de la historia.


	32. Interludio:La calma antes de la tormenta

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Interludio:** La calma antes de la tormenta.

* * *

" _ **¡Victoria! Link y sus aliados lograron derrotar a Cya y rescatar a Zelda. Con la hechicera oscura derrotada, la paz volvería pronto al reino de Hyrule. O al menos, eso era lo que todos esperaban. Ahora que los ataques de las legiones de monstruos finalmente habían cesado por completo, los héroes podían dedicarse a ayudar a las víctimas de la guerra y tratar de restaurar los daños materiales.**_

 _ **Por fin teniendo espacio para ellos, el héroe legendario y la joven princesa son libres de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, y de expresarse su gran amor. A su vez, Lana les pidió algo de tiempo para ella misma, y para hacer los preparativos para enviar a sus aliados de otras épocas de regreso a casa. Y mientras tanto, ofreciendo su ayuda en las reconstrucciones de la ciudadela del castillo y todas las aldeas que fueron devastadas por la guerra.**_

 _ **Tristemente, esta paz duraría muy poco. Al haber retirado Link la Espada Maestra de su pedestal, también retiró el sello que mantenía prisionero el último fragmento del espíritu de Ganondorf. Con sus cuatro fragmentos finalmente reunidos, el rey maligno resucitó por completo. Invocando a sus fieles sirvientes, tomó su propio camino, lejos de los ojos de sus enemigos, y preparándose para hacer su jugada final…"**_

* * *

 _ **En el lago Hylia…**_

El cielo se encontraba teñido de ocre, rosa y dorado, lo que significaba que el atardecer estaba en pleno apogeo. El canto de los pájaros fue reemplazado por el de los animales nocturnos, y la frescura del viento comenzó a fortalecerse. Sin embargo, aquello no era tan importante para cierto personaje que estaba deleitado con las cristalinas aguas del lago, sobre todo las más cálidas de ellas.

Link estaba sumergido en las puras y cristalinas aguas del lago, pero en una zona muy alejada de las miradas. Donde estaba relajándose era un manantial que se había creado por una saliente del lago, el cual tenía fama de poseer propiedades curativas y relajantes. En alguna de sus conversaciones iniciales con la princesa, ella le habló de ese sitio, y fue por eso que no dudó en visitarlo. Con todas las batallas a las que se había enfrentado, sobre todo la última relacionada con su amada, se sentía terriblemente tenso, adolorido y cansado. Por varios intervalos incluso se quedó dormido, lo cual comprobaba la eficacia del tratamiento de las aguas en su cansado cuerpo.

\- Gracias, mi amor. – se dijo a sí mismo. – Gracias a ti pude encontrar ese lugar.

\- Y no tardaste nada en encontrarlo…

El joven impactó al escuchar una voz hablando detrás de él, la cual no era otra que la de la princesa Zelda. La joven se encontraba vestida con uno de sus vestidos sencillos, dejando de lado los de combate, su cabello se hallaba suelto, sin ningún adorno que lo cubriera, haciéndola ver más hermosa y natural que nunca. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que dejó al guerrero sin aliento, sino lo que vino segundos después. Poco a poco, los tirantes de la vestimenta de Zelda resbalaron por sus hombros, hasta que la delicada prenda cayó al suelo, dejándola sin nada que la cubriera. El joven héroe se quedó petrificado con tan maravillosa imagen, de la misma manera que la primera vez que la había visto, cuando juntos se entregaron al amor. Lentamente la joven se sumergió al manantial, sin dejar de sonreírle y mirar a los ojos a su amado. Una vez que estuvo cerca de él, se adentró en los brazos de Link, quien aún en trance la tomó sin siquiera dudarlo.

\- Zelda… ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – preguntó en susurros.

\- Bueno, digamos que conozco muy bien al hombre que amo. – dijo, acariciándole el rostro. – Además, yo también necesito relajarme, y qué mejor si es entre tus brazos.

\- Creí que… bueno… no volveríamos a…

\- ¿A hacer el amor? – preguntó ella. - ¿Y por qué no lo desearía? Nos amamos y necesitamos, mucho más por el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Pienso que nos hicimos falta.

\- Más de la que te imaginas, te extrañé en todo sentido. – dijo Link. – Solo que por mi comportamiento tan estúpido pensé que no querrías volver a estar conmigo.

\- Nada de eso, mi amor. – aseguró la princesa. – Todo lo que ha sucedido no nos ha separado, nos ha unido más. No te voy a negar que al inicio me sentí muy enojada contigo, pero nunca decepcionada, pues sabía que fuera como fuera ibas a retomar tu camino.

\- Pero…

\- Shhhh. – lo cayó la princesa colocando un dedo en sus labios. – Ya no digas nada, es mejor que recuperemos el tiempo perdido, y sigamos con el camino que iniciamos para amarnos y conocernos. Te necesito, Link… necesito sentirte cerca.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que los labios de la pareja se unan lentamente, a pesar que eso no duró mucho, pues la intensidad del beso empezó a ir en aumento, hasta tornarse sumamente apasionado. Poco después, eso no fue suficiente, pues ambos empezaron a acariciarse con suma desesperación, conociendo perfectamente el camino que debían recorrer para saciarse de placer, para complacerse el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con sus manos y labios se recorrieron de pies a cabezas, él encantado con la belleza de sus pechos y ella con su varonil anatomía, ambos rogando saciar sus deseos de poseerse con desquicio y adicción, embriagados por el inmenso amor que se tenían.

Desesperado por sentir más a su amada, el joven la tomó de la cintura y la juntó más a su cuerpo, causando que ella para sostenerse, rodee sus piernas en su fuerte espalda. Siguieron besándose sin medir el tiempo, hasta que la ansiedad por unirse se hizo presente. La danza de su amor empezó a enloquecerlos sin medida alguna, a adentrarse en un abismo de placer que deseaban no terminase nunca, pues la exquisita unión no solo los unía en cuerpo, sino en alma y corazón, como lo estaban desde el inicio de los tiempos. Las palabras de amor no se hicieron esperar en la ferviente entrega, suplicantes de que nada de lo que estaban viviendo cesara, pero que al mismo tiempo se llenasen el uno al otro con su ser, cumpliendo así su encantador anhelo.

Segundos después, el clímax llegó implacable a invadirlos como si de una fuerte corriente eléctrica se tratara, estremeciéndolos por varios segundos hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos, pero sin soltarse en ningún segundo, y con sus labios y corazones enlazados.

Arrimados a una roca, los amantes se mantuvieron abrazados y sin decir ni una palabra, solamente se deleitaban con el final del ocaso y con las primeras estrellas que adornarían la llegada de la noche. A excepción de eso, nada a su alrededor importaba, solamente el amor y la compañía que compartían.

\- Te amo, Link.

\- Y yo a ti, mi princesa. – dijo el joven, tomando del mentón a su amada y besando sus labios.

\- Quiero que esta noche duermas conmigo. – pidió ella.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Claro que sí. – dijo la joven. – ¿O es que no quieres?

\- Eso no se pregunta, obvio que lo deseo. – respondió, seguro. – Solo que corremos el riesgo de que nos descubran.

\- Tranquilo, nada de eso pasará. – dijo Zelda. – Además, si lo haces te mostraré algunos de mis más profundos secretos.

\- ¿Secretos? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo sabrás solo si aceptas venir conmigo.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… acepto encantado. – dijo el joven.

\- Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi propuesta. – contestó, sonriendo. – Y sobre que alguien se dé cuenta, te prometo que nadie va a descubrirnos… todo será entre los dos.

El joven sonrió ante la propuesta de su amada, mostrando de esa manera su aprobación. Sin embargo, un peculiar sonido los sacó de su placentero trance.

\- ¡Ya es de noche, Link! ¡Es hora de…!

El hada interrumpió el solitario e íntimo momento de la pareja, avergonzando al guerrero en el acto. La princesa era todo lo contrario, más bien soltó una ligera risa y se escondió detrás de la espalda de su amado para cubrir su desnudez, aunque por el agua estaban muy bien cubiertos.

\- ¡PROXI! ¿QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES? – preguntó, exaltado y abochornado.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – se disculpó el hada. – Yo no quise…

\- Tranquila, Proxi, no ha pasado nada malo. – respondió la princesa, sonrojada. – En un momento nos vamos, ¿sí?

\- Es… está bien. – dijo Proxi. – Pero no se demoren mucho, pues luego los demás van a preocuparse.

\- Así será.

El hada se retiró del lugar, dejando a la pareja riéndose y sonrojada de los nervios. Decidieron quedarse unos minutos más a disfrutar de su compañía, sabiendo que esa noche tendrían otro apasionado encuentro.

* * *

 _ **Jardines del Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Sin importar la ligera ventisca que estaba a punto de comenzar, Impa caminaba por los jardines centrales de un lado a otro, mostrándose algo ansiosa. Por más que buscó por todos lados, no vio rastro de la princesa por ningún lado, tampoco de Link, lo cual demostraba que sin duda alguna estaba con ella. Por la hora que era, no le parecía adecuado que ambos se encontrasen solos en quién sabe dónde… haciendo cosas que de ninguna manera quería imaginar.

\- No… Zelda es más inteligente que eso. – dijo Impa. – Ella sabe cómo actuar.

\- ¿Cómo así hablando sola?

No necesitó pensar mucho para descubrir de quien se trataba, motivo por el que rodó los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió algo emocionada, aunque no lo hubiese demostrado.

\- No sabía que te gustaba hablar sola. – dijo Azael, riéndose.

\- ¡No hablaba sola! – exclamó, enojada. – Sólo pensaba en voz alta. Estoy preocupada.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Ni Zelda ni Link aparecen. Creo que es más que lógico que están juntos. – dijo, preocupada.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Azael. – Deja que pasen tiempo juntos, son unos jóvenes enamorados y se quieren.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. – respondió la comandante. – No quisiera que fueran a… extralimitarse, tú me entiendes.

\- Más de lo que te imaginas. – respondió él. – Sobre todo porque hablas por experiencia, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó, enojada.

\- Vamos… como si no recordaras que a la edad de ellos tu y yo…

\- ¡Basta!

\- ¡Ay, qué tiempos aquellos! – exclamó, emocionado. – Ya deja de preocuparte por ellos, deja que se amen y se diviertan. Además, la princesa es inteligente y Link un caballero, no harán nada malo o de lo que tengan que arrepentirse.

\- Eso espero.

En ese momento, el guerrero de las sombras se acercó hacia donde estaba la Sheikah. Impaciente, la tomó de la cintura para acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo, causando que esta se sintiera indefensa ante sus acciones. Y ella odiaba sentirse de ese modo.

\- Pienso que, así como Link y la princesa se divierten, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo. – dijo Azael. – ¿Por qué no salimos del palacio y nos perdemos por ahí… estamos solos… recordando todas nuestras vivencias?

\- Yo…

\- Vamos… créeme que no vas a arrepentirte. – insistió. – Además, se nota que lo deseas, no te resistas.

Impa no supo qué decir ante la manera tan sugerente que le estaba hablando su compañero, tan intensa y seria hasta el punto de erizarle la piel. Sonrió ligeramente, mostrando así un gesto de afirmación, para luego desaparecer con él del palacio, tomando su conocido camino de las sombras.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule, cuarteles de invitados…**_

Tras haber terminado su turno aquel día, Ruisu fue invitado por Ruto para verse en la sala común de los cuarteles para invitados, pues le dijo que tenía algo para él. Curioso, aunque no muy entusiasta, el espadachín pelinegro aceptó ir a la hora acordada, aunque fuese solo por cortesía.

En aquel momento estaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, observándose a sí mismo en lo que se podría llamar "su nuevo uniforme". Ayudada por los restos de Ferrus y Nudillos de hierro que custodiaron el castillo y un poco de su propio poder como sabia, Ruto le había confeccionado una nueva armadura.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó la princesa Zora.

La armadura tenía una especie de cota de malla que cubría todo el torso, pero no estaba hecha de metal, sino con escamas de Zora reforzadas mágicamente, lo que les daba una resistencia al menos unas cinco veces mayor que el acero, y además, combinaba muy bien con los guantes protectores que le hicieron antes ella y Lana para utilizar el Sable Zora. Encima de esta, llevaba una especie de chaleco de mangas cortas azul oscuro, sujetado por un collar con un zafiro, y un cinturón a juego con algunos símbolos Zoras en azul claro sujetando la parte inferior. Encima de sus pantalones negros llevaba una especie de musleras de color dorado, y las botas hacían juego con el resto del atuendo, siendo azul oscuro con tobilleras doradas. El muchacho tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba el diseño, definitivamente era su estilo.

\- No está nada mal, lo admito. – dijo Ruisu. – ¿Pero estás segura de esto?

\- Después de lo que tú y todos tus amigos hicieron para terminar con esta guerra, parece apropiado que todos tengan un buen recordatorio. – respondió Ruto. – Llámalo una especie de recompensa por tus esfuerzos.

\- Si tú lo dices. Hablando de esto, ¿qué pasará cuando vuelvan a su época? – preguntó el espadachín. – Imagino que querrás que te devuelva el Sable Zora. Digo, siempre asumí que sería solo un préstamo…

\- *Suspiro* mi padre ha querido que aprenda a utilizarlo desde que era niña, pero ese no es mi estilo. – dijo la princesa Zora. – ¿Y sabes algo? Ninguno de nuestros soldados ha sido capaz de utilizarlo a su máximo potencial. Tú los has superado por mucho.

\- No bromees. – Ruisu no le creía. Entendía que prefiriera utilizar el Cetro de Hielo, y era innegable que su eficiencia con él no tenía comparación. Pero, ¿dejar una reliquia como el Sable Zora en manos de él?

\- Déjame ponértelo de esta forma. – dijo Ruto. – Algunas armas y objetos se sienten mejor en las manos de cierto portador específico. No creo equivocarme al decir que el Sable Zora se siente muy bien en tus manos. Un arma no sirve de nada si no hay alguien que pueda utilizarla bien, y ese alguien eres tú.

Ruisu todavía no se sentía del todo seguro de querer aceptar su oferta. El Sable Zora era una reliquia que le pertenecía a Ruto, pero ella estaba dispuesta a entregárselo. Y si bien había aprendido a utilizarlo de manera muy eficiente y le había servido bien, ¿sería lo correcto conservarlo? Finalmente, y por no querer parecer ingrato, se resignó a dar un gesto afirmativo.

\- De acuerdo, eso puedo entenderlo. – dijo Ruisu. – Aun así, con todo lo que tú y los otros han estado haciendo para ayudarnos con la reconstrucción, todavía me siento algo culpable.

\- Vamos, Ruisu, los estamos ayudando porque queremos. – aseguró Ruto. – Es lo menos que podemos hacer mientras esperamos para volver a nuestras épocas. Y hablando de eso, ¿han tenido noticias de Lana?

Ruisu desvió ligeramente la mirada, y su expresión se tornó algo sombría. De hecho, no había vuelto a ver a Lana desde que se separaron al dejar de una vez por todas el Templo de las Almas. Ella les dijo que los contactaría cuando los preparativos para ayudar a todos a volver a su época estuviesen listos, y según estimaba eso le tomaría por lo menos un mes. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas desde entonces, así que deberían estar recibiendo su mensaje en cualquier momento. Pero Ruisu, por otra parte, tenía otras razones mucho más personales para tener esa expresión, y a Ruto no se le hizo muy difícil darse cuenta de cuáles eran.

\- La echas de menos, ¿verdad? – dijo la princesa Zora.

\- Eso no sonó como pregunta. – replicó Ruisu.

\- Porque no lo fue. Sientes algo por ella, eso cualquiera puede verlo. ¿No le dijiste nada cuando te quedaste atrás un momento antes de marcharnos?

\- No tuve el valor. – dijo Ruisu. – Creo era el mejor momento. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía aprovecharme de ella cuando estuviese vulnerable, con todo lo que ella ha sufrido. Además, yo sé lo que se siente enamorarse de la persona equivocada. Creo que eso es algo que ella y yo tenemos en común.

\- Suena a que esa decepción amorosa te lastimó mucho. – dijo Ruto.

\- Ya lo superé. – aseguró el muchacho. Ruto sin embargo no pareció tragarse el cuento.

\- Si fuera tan sencillo. – dijo la princesa Zora. – Escucha, y te lo digo como alguien que entiende de eso, si tienes un sentimiento por alguien, es mejor que lo dejes salir. Reprimirlo solo te hará daño. Puede que te duela al principio si te rechazan, pero créeme, después te sentirás mejor por ser sincero con esa persona y contigo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – preguntó el espadachín, algo escéptico.

\- Porque yo lo experimenté de primera mano. – replicó Ruto sin inmutarse. – Aunque no fuese correspondida, lo más importante fue que pude estar para esa persona especial cuando me necesitó. El amor que sientes por alguien no tiene que ser romántico para ser real.

Esto sorprendió a Ruisu, que se quedó sin poder replicar. ¿Acaso Ruto también sabía lo que se sentía amar a alguien sin ser correspondido?

\- Escucha, la próxima vez que ustedes dos se vean, deberías decirle de frente cómo te sientes. – dijo Ruto. – No importa cuál sea el resultado, arrepentirse por no decir algo es mucho peor que arrepentirse de haberlo dicho. Y aunque ella no te corresponda, lo importante sea que estés allí para ella cuando te necesite, ¿me entiendes?

\- Sí, lo entiendo.

Agradeciendo a Ruto tanto por su regalo con la armadura y la espada como por sus palabras, Ruisu se despidió y decidió volver a sus labores, pues todavía tenía que ayudar en la reconstrucción. Ruto tenía razón, aunque Lana no correspondiera a su afecto de la misma manera, si no le decía sus sentimientos mientras todavía podía hacerlo terminaría por arrepentirse. Lo importante era estar allí para ella cuando lo necesitara. Ese era el camino para evitar caer en la espiral descendente en la que había caído Cya, y en la cual casi cayó él cuando sufrió aquella decepción amorosa.

* * *

 _ **Rancho Lon Lon…**_

La división de caballería visitó varias de las aldeas que fueron devastadas por la guerra, encabezados por Alexandre. Por sus servicios prestados y su notable contribución para derrotar a varias de las amenazas más notorias, Alexandre recibió una distinción especial y fue promovido a capitán, encargándose personalmente de supervisar la reubicación de los civiles que fueron desplazados de sus hogares y la construcción y reparación de viviendas.

Para destacar el resto, los herreros usaron los restos de los Ferrus y Nudillos de hierro, y con él le hicieron una armadura roja y negra que evocaba parcialmente el diseño de Volga, y como regalo adicional, le dieron además un escudo. Por petición del lancero, este fue decorado con un blasón que evocaba la cara y las alas de un dragón rojo oscuro. Este, aunado al porte que le daba la armadura y por supuesto la lanza de Volga, hizo que los soldados bajo su cargo comenzaran a llamarlo "Dragón Carmesí". Al principio, solo algunos de ellos lo hacían, pero el apodo se fue extendiendo rápidamente entre todos ellos, aunque intentaban mantenerlo en secreto. Cuando Alexandre se enteró, intentando dar el ejemplo hizo de cuenta que simplemente no le molestaba, pero por dentro, se sentía como un niño con juguete nuevo. Cuando era recluta intentó ponerse a sí mismo y a sus otros compañeros (sin mucho éxito) algún epíteto, y este que le pusieron sus subordinados no sonaba del todo mal. De hecho, además de sonar intimidatorio pero a la vez genial, era apropiado.

Habiendo concluido con sus deberes, Alexandre se fue montado en Shadow hacia el Rancho Lon Lon para atender un asunto personal. El lugar estaba notablemente más tranquilo y silencioso que la última vez que había visitado, y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo ver a Malon esperándolo en la entrada. Se desmontó y se acercó a ella.

\- Tuve el presentimiento de que te vería por aquí. – dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- Hasta donde cabe, bastante bien. – dijo Malon. – Echaré de menos jugar un poco con los niños, pero… creo que ya no dábamos abasto con tantas personas en el rancho.

La pelirroja se tomó un momento para apreciar la nueva armadura que traía puesta Alexandre. Tuvo que admitir que realmente le quedaba muy bien, el rojo y el negro eran definitivamente sus colores.

\- Me gusta tu nuevo uniforme. – le dijo.

\- También a mí. – dijo Alexandre. – Si algo bueno salió de habernos enfrentado con esas hojalatas que habían tomado la ciudadela, fue que pudimos aprovechar sus armas y armaduras.

\- ¿Un dragón? – preguntó Malon, mirando el diseño del escudo. – Eso explicaría los rumores que estuve oyendo entre los otros soldados. "El Dragón Carmesí", ¿es a ti a quién se refieren?

\- Parece que ese apodo se corrió sin que yo me diera cuenta. – dijo Alexandre. – No es que me queje, por supuesto.

Malon le echó una mirada a Alexandre. Era extraño, de muchas maneras, en ese relativamente corto pero extremadamente oscuro periodo que duró la guerra, el muchacho parecía haber madurado bastante. Pero al mismo tiempo, al menos en otros aspectos, no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo en esencia él, y de cierta manera, esta "nueva versión" parecía resultarle muy atrayente. Y no pasaron más de unos pocos segundos antes que Alexandre notase la mirada fija de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. – dijo Malon, volteándose ligeramente para disimular su rubor. – Solo… pensaba en algunas cosas.

\- Es curioso que lo digas. – dijo Alexandre. – En este tiempo, con todo lo que ha sucedido, yo también he tenido tiempo de pensar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó la pelirroja con interés.

\- Como por ejemplo, cuando estuve arriesgando el pellejo allá afuera, de lo afortunado que fui de tener a Link y a los otros para cuidarme las espaldas. – respondió el lancero. – Pensar que cuando empezamos a entrenar solo quería ponerme a competir con él, y pensaba que si podía superarlo, tal vez podría ser un héroe como él. Jejeje, eso se siente tan estúpido ahora, ¿no crees?

\- Vaya, te tomó tu tiempo darte cuenta de eso. – dijo Malon, sorprendida de que Alexandre se riera de sí mismo de esa manera. – ¿Entonces qué, por fin te diste cuenta que no tenías que ser como él, ni vencerlo? ¿Qué podías ser un héroe por ti mismo, y a tu manera?

\- Hmm… creo que esa es una manera de verlo. – Alexandre se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Y algo más, no sé si fue un efecto de viajar en el tiempo, pero el caso es que después de esa experiencia empecé a pensar más en mi futuro. Las cosas que he hecho, las que no he hecho, y las que me gustaría hacer. Comienzo a preguntarme qué tendrá el futuro preparado para mí, para ti… o tal vez para los dos.

Malon sintió que el corazón se le paraba por un segundo. ¿Era posible, Alexandre querría ir a dónde ella creía? Sin embargo, viendo que él había estado poniéndoselo tan difícil prácticamente desde que lo conoció, ella tampoco iba a ponérselo tan sencillo como ahora.

\- ¿Vas a intentar robarme un beso ahora? – le preguntó.

\- Solo si tú quieres. – replicó Alexandre. – Aunque si no es así… siempre disfruto un buen reto.

\- ¿Por qué no me pones a prueba? – lo desafió ella.

Alexandre entrecerró los ojos, pero incluso así, Malon pudo percibir una pequeña chispa de malicia en sus pupilas rojizas, mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba. De acuerdo, siendo que ella había puesto el reto, ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias. Dejando su lanza clavada en el suelo, el muchacho usó su ahora libre mano para sujetarla de su mentón, y con mucho cuidado, posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella no dio señal alguna de que esto le desagradara ni de querer alejarse, simplemente se mantuvo allí, disfrutando del momento mientras durase, hasta que él finalmente se separó para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. La cara de la pelirroja permaneció indescifrable, hasta que finalmente le sonrió.

\- No sabes cuánto esperé por eso. – dijo Malon. – Pero para ser sincera… empecé a temer que no fueras a darte cuenta de mis sentimientos. Tal vez debí ser un poco más directa.

\- No, está bien. – dijo él. – Fui un idiota por no darme cuenta. ¿Podrías perdonarme por eso?

\- Hmm… quizás, con una condición. – dijo la pelirroja. – ¿Te quedarías a cenar conmigo esta noche?

\- ¿A… cenar? – Alexandre le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

\- Ojo, no vayas a hacerte falsas ideas. – le advirtió ella como ataque preventivo, en caso de que por su mente cruzasen cosas… inapropiadas. – Te estoy invitando a cenar, y es solo eso, a cenar.

\- Oye, ¿acaso crees que yo…? – Alexandre se sintió ofendido de que ella pensara que a él se le ocurriría hacer… eso, y menos apenas después de darse su primer beso.

\- Por si las dudas. – replicó Malon. – En todo caso, siempre que me visitabas, nunca me dejabas mostrarte mi hospitalidad como es debido. Siempre venías por lo que necesitabas y después te ibas. Eso tiene que cambiar. Así que empecemos ahora. Quiero que cenes conmigo esta noche.

Alexandre dio un suspiro de resignación, pero finalmente decidió no estaría mal. Un poco de comida casera le vendría muy bien, y ella tenía razón. Muchas veces, él rechazó la hospitalidad usando la excusa de tener que hacer su trabajo, y muy rara vez probaba algo de la comida de ella recién hecha, la cual era por demás buenísima. Ya era tiempo de darle a la chica el reconocimiento que merecía por ese esfuerzo que hacía. De hecho, no solo iba a darle ese debido reconocimiento a su cocina, sino también a los sentimientos de ella, por no haberse dado cuenta antes y apreciarlos como debió haberlo hecho. Guiando a su corcel hacia los establos, atravesó el portón junto con Malon, adentrándose en el rancho.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, en las praderas…**_

Un convoy de provisiones atravesaba los caminos de las praderas de Hyrule. Enviados directamente por órdenes de la princesa Zelda, las carretas que iban en fila llevaban comida, medicinas, y las más grandes y pesadas, madera y bloques de piedra para los trabajos de reparación. Las más grandes de estas últimas eran arrastradas nada más y nada menos que por el jefe Goron, Darunia, en persona, que parecía disfrutar en grande de hacer este (literalmente) trabajo pesado.

El hecho de que Darunia estuviese arrastrando no una, ni dos, sino tres carretas llenas de material de construcción y reparación no era una hazaña despreciable, menos aun cuando era perfectamente capaz de caminar al mismo paso que el resto de ellos al jalar todo ese peso sin sudar ni una gota. El jefe de los Gorons, el más fuerte de ellos no solo en combate, sino también para ayudar una vez que el conflicto había terminado.

\- Oiga, jefe Goron… ¿está seguro que no necesita ayuda con eso? – le dijo uno de los capitanes de la guardia.

\- No se molesten por mí. – aseguró Darunia. – Si podemos hacer esto en un solo viaje, vale la pena. Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su generosa hospitalidad.

Efectivamente, a pesar de que la guerra había terminado, todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Y mientras aguardaban el momento de poder volver a su hogar en su propio tiempo, tanto él, como el resto de los amigos desde el pasado querían ayudar en la medida de sus fuerzas.

Y otras que también intentaban ayudar hasta que pudiesen volver a casa, aunque como no podían arrastrar pesos como Darunia, optaron por ayudar a escoltar el convoy, eran Midna, Maripola y Fay. Las tres aparentemente se habían acercado un poco entre ellas después de que derrotaron juntas a esa polilla asesina. Mientras Fay flotaba alrededor del convoy, recorriéndolo de cabo a rabo, Midna cabalgaba en su lobo crepuscular, el cual ahora era notablemente más grande (más que un caballo) para poder acomodarse a su verdadera forma y además, Maripola también iba sentada de lado en él, jugando con sus pequeños amigos, a quienes dejaba salir ocasionalmente para que tomaran algo de aire.

\- Señorita ga… es decir Midna. Sí, señorita Midna – preguntó la niña, todavía un poco intimidada por la presencia de la reina del Crepúsculo. – El perrito en el que estamos montadas… ¿de qué está hecho exactamente?

\- Primero, no es un perrito, es un lobo crepuscular. – dijo Midna. – Y segundo, es energía pura de sombras convertida en materia. Ahora que recuperé mi verdadera forma, puedo manipularla mucho más fácilmente, por eso lo hice más grande.

\- Creo que entiendo. – dijo Maripola. – Oye… ¿siempre has sido así? ¿Esta siempre fue tu verdadera forma?

\- Por supuesto. – replicó la Twili. – No es por nada, pero ya no podía soportar estar en ese cuerpo tan diminuto y débil.

\- Yo creo que te veías adorable. – confesó Maripola. Midna se volteó ligeramente entrecerrando el ojo que Maripola alcanzó a ver. – Por supuesto que ahora te ves hermosa, pero yo pensaba que…

\- Escucha, niña, ya no estoy molesta contigo porque me hayas llamado "señorita gatita" ni nada de eso. – dijo Midna. – No me hagas reconsiderar esa opinión.

\- Claro, lo siento.

Maripola se quedó calladita, mientras el lobo crepuscular gigante prosiguió su marcha tranquilamente. Las dos vieron a Fay flotando haciendo su ronda por todo el convoy, pero con lo tranquilo que estaba todo, parecía no tener mucho sentido que siguiera en eso. ¿Acaso no se aburriría?

\- ¡Oye, Fay! – la llamó Midna. – ¿Por qué no dejas eso por un rato y vienes a charlar un poco con nosotras? ¿No estás algo aburrida?

\- El aburrimiento no es una emoción que pueda sentir. – dijo el espíritu. – No obstante, me deleitaría mucho poder conversar con ustedes.

Fay se acercó hacia ellas, flotando hacia atrás para encararlas mientras el lobo crepuscular seguía a su propio ritmo. Midna casi quiso preguntarle si acaso tenía ojos en la espalda, pero desde que recuperó su cuerpo normal, se había sentido de menos humor para estar haciendo bromas. En vez de eso, decidió preguntarle algunas cosas que quería saber, pues una vez que todos volvieran a sus tiempos, ya no tendría oportunidad.

\- Oye, Fay… ¿tú también acompañaste al héroe legendario durante toda su travesía? – fue lo primero para empezar.

\- Es correcto. – respondió Fay. – Mi propósito siempre fue ayudar al amo Link.

\- El Link que conociste, ¿cómo era? Hablo del de tu época, por supuesto. – dijo Midna.

\- El amo Link que conocí en mi tiempo… creo que se caracterizaba por ser bastante perezoso. – dijo Fay con voz monocorde. – Pero con el tiempo, tuvo que echar fuera ese rasgo de su carácter. Su conexión con la reencarnación Diosa Hylia lo motivó a aceptar su destino, y lo impulsó durante todo su viaje por el solo deseo de rescatarla.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Midna. – El mío era un niño de granja, y no era para nada un perezoso. Pero si algo lo caracterizaba era que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a las personas. Incluso aunque lo utilicé para mi propio beneficio, aunque al principio no me importaba lo que pudiera pasarle… él nunca dejó de ayudarme. Nunca creí que conocería a alguien como él.

\- El joven Link siempre fue muy amable conmigo. – agregó Maripola. – Gracias a él conocí muchos nuevos amigos.

\- Hmm, si seguimos el patrón, y considerando al que conocimos en esta época, la amabilidad y el valor parecen ser una constante en todas las encarnaciones del héroe legendario. – dijo Midna sin poder evitar sonreír. – Eso y el nombre, por supuesto. Ese tiempo que pasé con él fue relativamente breve, pero me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido.

\- También mi tiempo de acompañarlo fue breve. – confesó Fay. A pesar de no demostrar emociones, a Midna no se le escapó que parecía haber un deje de tristeza y nostalgia en sus palabras. – Siendo ese el caso, podría decir que me alegro de tener la oportunidad de luchar lado a lado con su progenie y de ver que su legado seguirá perdurando incluso más de tres mil años después.

\- Hablando de eso, Fay, creo que nunca nos dijiste quién o, disculpa la expresión, qué eres exactamente. Sí, dijiste que eres un espíritu al servicio de la Diosa Hylia, pero aparte de eso…

\- Como les dije antes, soy el espíritu que reside dentro de la Espada Divina. – dijo Fay. – O como la conocen en esta época, la Espada Maestra.

\- ¿La Espada Maestra? Espera, ¿estás diciendo que resides en el interior de la Espada Maestra?

\- Eso es correcto. – dijo Fay. – No obstante, una vez cumplida mi misión, me coloqué a mí misma en un sueño eterno, para poder estar allí para ayudar al amo Link y a sus descendientes, hasta el final de los tiempos.

\- Espera un momento. Si ese es el caso, ¿cómo es que estás aquí ahora? – preguntó Midna. Maripola, por su parte, ya sentía que le daba vueltas la cabeza solo por tratar de procesar lo complicado de las explicaciones de Fay.

\- Aun en mi estado de letargo, cuando percibí la distorsión espacio-temporal provocada por la hechicera Cya, y la presencia de la reencarnación del amo Link, supe que tenía que despertar temporalmente para ayudarle con su misión. – explicó Fay. – No obstante, dado que el sello que me autoimpuse era demasiado poderoso, no podía despertar totalmente. Todo lo que podía hacer, era proyectar una porción de mi espíritu. Esto que ven ahora no es mi cuerpo físico real, pues este permanece dormido en el interior de la Espada Maestra, incluso en este tiempo. Lo que ven ahora es solo un avatar, una proyección astral sólida, si lo desean.

\- Interesante. – dijo Midna. – Y no solo eso, sino el hecho de pensar que todo este tiempo, y por muchas más generaciones venideras, volverás a tener la oportunidad de luchar lado a lado con Link. No puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia.

\- ¡Ah, yo no entiendo nada! – se quejó Maripola. – ¿Podemos hablar de algo menos complicado?

\- Está bien, está bien, como quieras. – dijo Midna.

Midna decidió intentar ponerse al nivel de la pequeña. Claramente por su corta edad, todo ese asunto del tiempo y el espacio, las reencarnaciones de Link y todo lo demás, era demasiado complejo para su joven corazón. Ya de por sí era una verdadera hazaña el que hubiese participado en esa guerra aunque no estuviese de ninguna manera obligada a hacerlo, pero pese a fuese solo un soporte y no una combatiente, nadie negaba que su ayuda había sido valiosa e importante. Midna decidió aprovechar el momento, pues le había tomado aprecio, y sabía que una vez que volvieran a su época, también tomarían cada una su propio camino. Y eso era lo que Midna más odiaba, las despedidas. Por eso nunca fue capaz de decirle al héroe que conoció "adiós", sino que por eso prefirió decirle "nos veremos pronto". Y al albergar esa esperanza, eventualmente se cumplió, aunque fuese indirectamente en su época, o en el presente, que fuese desde la perspectiva de Link varios siglos más tarde. Tal vez algún día, el destino decidiera volver a reunirlos otra vez. En otro lugar, en otro tiempo, en otra vida. Sin importar como fuese, guardaría la esperanza de que ese reencuentro llegaría.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer, en la entrada de la ciudadela…**_

Zatyr y Garrett se encontraban entre los que se ofrecieron a hacer de centinelas aquella noche. En días anteriores habían ofrecido ayudar con las labores de reconstrucción, pero tras haberse tomado un descanso durante la mañana, y por querer variar algo mucho esfuerzo físico, decidieron aceptar un deber un poco más ligero haciendo la vigilancia nocturna. Zatyr rondaba las murallas exteriores de la ciudadela, mientras que abajo, Garrett custodiaba el puente levadizo acompañado de otros dos soldados.

El muchacho ahora se veía bastante más imponente, y no era de sorprenderse, pues la armadura que había mandado hacer a partir de los restos de los Ferrus y Nudillos de Hierro había sido terminada apenas unos días antes. El material era de excelente calidad, pero increíblemente difícil de trabajar. Sin embargo, había valido la pena. Era totalmente negra con bordes dorados, y para darle un aspecto más intimidatorio, le había dejado unas púas en las hombreras y las rodillas. No que realmente las necesitara, considerando que ya de por sí su gran tamaño era un factor para disuadir a otros de querer meterse con él. En aquel momento no traía su mangual, sino su hacha, y el tamaño de esta era un factor extra para que los otros vieran Garrett con una mezcla de respeto y miedo, especialmente sabiendo el papel que este había jugado en varias de las batallas más importantes durante ese conflicto. Al pasar por encima del portón de la entrada, Zatyr vio que Garrett no se había movido de su lugar, manteniendo la vista al frente. Los otros dos guardias parecían estar debatiéndose entre acercársele o no. Otro arquero centinela se le acercó a Zatyr para hacer un comentario.

\- Pareciera que le tienen miedo. – le dijo.

\- Es comprensible, ese tamaño suyo no es solo porque sí. – dijo Zatyr. – Y quienes lo hemos visto de cerca sabemos lo fácil que le es destrozar a sus enemigos cuando se lo propone.

\- Ustedes fueron compañeros de entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. – dijo Zatyr. – Todos hemos pasado muchísimas cosas juntos.

\- Hay mucho que no nos han contado. ¿Qué hicieron durante ese tiempo que se ausentaron?

\- En serio, tendrías que verlo para creerlo. – dijo Zatyr. – El relato completo de nuestras hazañas solo lo saben, Link, la princesa, los comandantes y todos los demás que nos acompañaron. Por supuesto, ya cuando hayamos terminado de reparar los daños, habrá mucho tiempo para revelarlo todo con lujo de detalles. Y por las Diosas, no puedo esperar a contárselo a mis padres cuando pueda volver.

\- ¿No podrías al menos darme un adelanto? – pidió el arquero poniendo una mirada de cachorro triste y suplicante. – ¿Por favor?

\- *Suspiro*, de acuerdo. En resumen, cuando llegamos a la época del Crepúsculo…

\- ¡ZATYR! – llamó desde abajo Garrett, interrumpiéndola. – Estoy viendo unas figuras acercándose desde la colina del sur. ¿Puedes comprobar quiénes son?

\- ¡Claro! – replicó la arquera. Luego se volvió hacia su colega centinela. – Lo siento, tendrá que esperar para después.

El arquero se sintió algo contrariado, pero estando en deberes de guardia, la prioridad era hacer su trabajo. Zatyr se puso su máscara y acercó la vista para enfocarse. Efectivamente, por la colina distinguió tres figuras que venían a caballo, y a gran prisa por lo que podía ver. En cuestión de minutos entrarían al perímetro de la ciudadela.

\- Tres jinetes, todos encapuchados. No traen estandarte. – avisó la arquera. Aparecerse de esa forma en los alrededores del castillo de Hyrule era sin duda una señal de "potencialmente hostil" hasta que no se comprobara lo contrario, así que Garrett inmediatamente supo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Que los arqueros estén en alerta en caso de que sea necesario. – dijo Garrett, echándose su hacha al hombro. – Yo iré a saludar personalmente a nuestros visitantes. Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Sí, Sir Garrett, señor!

Flanqueado por los otros dos soldados, Garrett se dirigió hacia el sendero que iba hacia la colina, y por ende, para interceptar de frente a sus visitantes, quienesquiera que fuesen. Los dos soldados sujetaron sus lanzas, pero Garrett les hizo un gesto con su mano enguantada para que le dejaran manejar el acercamiento inicial. Con el hacha en la mano, el gigantón siguió adelante, preparado para darles la bienvenida apropiada, una vez que supiera si eran amigos o enemigos.

\- ¡Alto! – les gritó, apuntándoles con el hacha en señal de advertencia. Los caballos relincharon cuando sus jinetes los forzaron a frenar. – Identifíquense, ahora.

\- Por favor, no nos ataquen. – dijo el jinete que iba al frente. Debajo de la capucha, aunque era algo profunda, la voz que se oía era claramente la de una mujer. – No hemos venido en busca de problemas.

\- Vuelvo a pedírselos, digan quienes son, ahora mismo. – pidió Garrett, relajando su postura, pero manteniendo el agarre firme en su arma.

Al parecer, supieron de inmediato que era la decisión más sensata, pues se desmontaron y retiraron sus capuchas para revelar sus rostros. Efectivamente, debajo de ellas se ocultaban tres mujeres, pero no mujeres cualesquiera. Los rasgos en común de las tres eran demasiado distintivos para ignorarlos: piel morena, cabello rojizo, ojos de un amarillo casi dorado. Dos de ellas llevaban velos púrpuras cubriéndoles la mitad inferior de la cara, mientras que la tercera, que tenía su rostro descubierto por completo dejaba ver la nariz aguileña que caracterizaba a las de su raza.

\- Gerudos. – dijo Garrett al reconocerlas. Nunca había visto una en persona.

\- Me complace que nos reconozcas. – dijo la Gerudo con la cara descubierta, que parecía ser la líder del trío. – Mi nombre es Aveil. Soy la segunda al mando de nuestro clan.

\- Es un largo camino desde el Valle Gerudo. – dijo Garrett, tratando de sonar respetuoso. Las Gerudos podían tener una reputación que en el mejor de los casos podría ser considerada "cuestionable", pero él no era de los que iban a juzgar a alguien prematuramente. – Imagino que estarán aquí por una razón importante.

\- Necesitamos ver a la Princesa Zelda. Tenemos un mensaje urgente de nuestra líder, Lady Nabooru. – dijo Aveil. Su voz, a pesar de estar relajada, tal vez producto del cansancio por un largo viaje, iba cargada de un enorme sentido de urgencia. – Por favor, es imperativo que nos lleven con ella a la brevedad.

\- ¿Sir Garrett, qué está pasando? – de pronto vinieron los dos soldados. Entonces vieron a las visitantes, y de inmediato alzaron las armas. – ¿Gerudos? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- ¡Las de su clase no son bienvenidas! – dijo el otro, listo para lanzarse.

\- ¡ALTO! – les ordenó Garrett con voz autoritaria. Los dos se detuvieron, y las Gerudos obviamente

\- Pero Sir Garrett… – trató de protestar.

\- Es en contra del protocolo agredir a un mensajero. Los dos bajen sus armas, ahora. – replicó el muchacho. Los dos soldados se obedecieron y relajaron, pero seguían mirando a las recién llegadas con ojos de flecha. – Mis disculpas por el comportamiento de mis colegas.

\- No te preocupes… ¿Sir Garrett, así te llamaron? – dijo Aveil. – Dada la historia de las nuestras con los suyos, es normal que las hostilidades estallen cuando nos encontramos.

\- Antes de eso, escucharemos lo que tengan que decir. – dijo Garrett. – Dices que tienes un mensaje para la princesa Zelda. ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?

\- Detesto decirlo de esta manera, pero… hemos venido, porque necesitamos ayuda. – dijo Aveil. – Hace dos semanas, nuestro territorio fue invadido. Criaturas de la oscuridad comenzaron a surgir en las fronteras y a propagarse como la plaga. En cuestión de solo días, la resistencia fue cayendo, hasta que llegaron a nuestra fortaleza.

\- ¿Criaturas de la oscuridad? – dijo Garrett, intrigado. Eso no podía ser. Cya ya había sido derrotada, y los Portales de las Almas estaban sellados para impedir que siguieran viniendo esas abominaciones desde el pasado. ¿Acaso quedaba algún remanente del que ellos no sabían nada, y se dirigió hacia el Valle Gerudo?

\- No podíamos creerlo. Ninguna de nosotras quería creerlo. – dijo Aveil. Garrett se sorprendía de que mantuviera tan calma en su voz a pesar de emanar un terror escalofriante. – Pero no había duda. En este momento, no solo las nuestras, también los suyos estarán en grave peligro. Porque él… ha regresado.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién ha regresado? – preguntó Garrett.

Aveil tomó un profundo respiro. El nombre que estaba a punto de pronunciar era asociado con la maldad misma. Las Gerudos eran unas guerreras orgullosas, a veces incluso podían llegar a ser extremadamente aguerridas para conseguir lo que deseaban, pero tenían un código de honor al que se apegaban que les impedía cruzar la línea de la no-redención, y de hecho en los últimos tiempos, los últimos monarcas de Hyrule habían podido llegar lejos en establecer un tratado diplomático para rutas de comercio, pero debido a su muerte prematura, nunca pudo hacerse oficial del todo, y no podría entrar en vigencia hasta que su hija, la actual regente, fuese coronada apropiadamente como la nueva reina. Incluso entre las propias Gerudos, el nombre solo había quedado en los registros históricos como un recordatorio de tiempos sombríos, pues al igual que para los Hyruleanos, este nombre era el sinónimo de la encarnación del mal que, al igual que el Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino, regresaba una y otra vez, pero para amenazar la paz y la tranquilidad en su búsqueda por el poder absoluto de las Diosas. La sangre del muchacho se helaría al escucharlo.

\- Ganondorf…

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien. Este interludio era muy esperado para mí desde hace tiempo, y no lo digo solamente por el lime de reconciliación de Link y Zelda, sino por las demás parejas, como Impa y Azael. Confieso que no será las únicas escenas que saldrán, pues es bueno equilibrar la tremenda acción que tiene esta trama con un pequeño toque de romance. Sin embargo, se habrán dado cuenta que eso no lo fue todo, pues el mal está más cerca, lo que demuestra que la paz no durará por mucho tiempo.

Aprovecho este espacio para pedir disculpas por mi enorme retraso en "Pasión entre las sombras" pero aparte de mis ocupaciones, me ando demorando en publicar debido a que lo que viene es un poco más complejo de lo que he hecho, pero les aseguro que me estoy esforzando para que valga la pena.

Bueno, lectores, muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado.

¡Nos vemos! ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal, amigos? Muy bien, con esto oficialmente llegamos al punto medio del acto final de esta historia. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño respiro, porque ahora ya ahora sí comenzará el verdadero gran final. Igual que **Artemiss,** mi parte favorita fue sin duda la del inicio, yo solo la sugerí, pero ella fue quien la realizó, y maravillosamente. ¡Excelente trabajo, compañera! En cuanto a la ausencia de Lana en este capítulo, viendo que intentamos cubrir a todos los demás personajes en el lado de los héroes, eso tiene su razón de ser, ya en los próximos capítulos podremos ver qué sucede con ella.

Ahora, Ganondorf, el verdadero jefe final, ya está por tomar el escenario, y para darle introducción apropiada, igual como lo hicimos con Cya, el próximo capítulo lo haremos desde su perspectiva. Sin embargo, como podrán ver con la escena final, decidimos incluir a las Gerudos en la historia, y de eso exploraremos un poco más cuando veamos cómo Ganondorf las atacó. Casi desde que comenzamos esta historia, **Artemiss** y yo discutimos un poco de cómo podríamos insertarlas, y finalmente decidimos hacerlo en este punto. Aprovecharemos el próximo capítulo para darles un poco de trasfondo, y al cómo y por qué siguen todavía en esta época. ¿Qué será de ellas? Eso lo veremos en nuestro próximo encuentro.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, Angeljasiel, klyVan, LinkAnd0606, ZarcortFan24, Habieru the Kiragon** y **Sheika 360.** Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, agárrense que comienza ahora sí el verdadero final de la historia.


	33. Extra: El retorno de Ganondorf

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo Extra:** El retorno de Ganondorf.

* * *

" _ **Con la muerte de Cya, el sello que aprisionaba a Ganondorf se rompió, y con la Espada Maestra fuera de su pedestal, el fragmento restante de su espíritu fue liberado. La derrota de un mal había dado paso a uno aún mayor. El antiguo rey de las Gerudos pronto se alzaría de nuevo en otro intento de conquistar la tierra de Hyrule, y traía consigo a sus fieles sirvientes, Zant y Grahim, para apoyarlo en su cruzada.**_

 _ **No obstante, Ganondorf sabía que no podía subestimar a sus adversarios. Lo mejor era esperar por el momento, tomar ventaja de la actual tranquilidad del Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino, que celebraran su victoria contra Cya y se durmieran en los laureles creyendo que por fin habían recuperado su preciada paz. Por el momento mantendría un bajo perfil, y comenzaría a hacer sus movimientos cuidadosamente, lejos de su vista, hasta que fuese el tiempo propicio.**_

 _ **Preparándose para el inminente enfrentamiento contra sus odiados enemigos, Ganondorf marchó hacia el lugar que lo vio nacer, el Desierto Gerudo. Marcaría primero ese lugar por tenerle un cierto apego, y lo convertiría en su primer bastión para iniciar su conquista de Hyrule. Hecho esto, se movilizaría después hacia el Valle de los Videntes, para recuperar el fragmento de la Trifuerza que le fue arrebatado, y que ahora estaba en manos de la parte buena de esa hechicera a la que le fue tan fácil manipular para lograr su liberación…"**_

* * *

 _ **Desierto Gerudo…**_

Al sureste de Hyrule se encontraba la zona más árida e inhóspita de toda la tierra que rodeaba al reino. Un desierto donde el sol era implacable durante el día, y un gélido y mortal viento soplaba por las noches. Sería increíble pensar que hubiese criaturas o personas que pudiesen llamar su hogar a un sitio como este, pero tal era el caso de la tribu de las Gerudos.

Con su singular y distintiva apariencia, su piel morena, cabello rojizo y ojos dorados, las Gerudos habían morado en ese desierto durante más de dos mil generaciones. El ambiente donde vivían las había convertido en unas mujeres muy orgullosas y aguerridas. A raíz de la mentalidad que les fue inculcada y del entorno donde vivían, un entorno en el cual solo los más fuertes sobrevivían, tenían que luchar a diario para conseguir lo que necesitaban, muchas veces sin otra alternativa que tener que arrebatárselo a otros. En el reino de Hyrule, normalmente no eran muy bienvenidas, por su fama de que sus únicas habilidades notables eran como guerreras o bandidas. No ayudaba mucho además que había una enorme mancha en su historia, provocada por un incidente de hacía más de dos mil años, pero que la historia se había asegurado de que no sería borrado por un largo, largo tiempo.

Entre las Gerudos estaba arraigada la creencia de que cada cien años, nacería un solo macho entre ellas, y este estaría destinado a convertirse en su líder. Pero el último en nacer había sido uno que ninguna de ellas olvidaría jamás. La historia lo recordaba mayormente solo como "el último rey de las Gerudos", pues incluso ahora en esta época, sus atrocidades eran tan recordadas que incluso ellas temían pronunciar su nombre: Ganondorf.

La historia, sin embargo, había sido poco justa para las Gerudos. Todo comenzó cuando, bajo falsas pretensas de querer establecer relaciones diplomáticas con el reino de Hyrule, Ganondorf se aproximó a la familia real, diciendo que deseaba llegar a acuerdos de cooperación y comercio entre sus pueblos. Las Gerudos, que genuinamente deseaban una vida mejor, creían en sus palabras y que estaba haciendo eso por el bien de todas ellas. Por ende, se sintieron realmente conmocionadas al saber que las únicas intenciones de Ganondorf eran apropiarse del poder resguardado por la familia real, la Trifuerza, y utilizarlo solo para su propio beneficio, y que lo de "por el bien de nuestro pueblo" no había sido más que una gran mentira para ganarse la confianza de quienes lo custodiaban. Al ser descubierto Ganondorf declaró la guerra abiertamente, y aunque hubo algunas que se opusieron a él, sus opiniones fueron silenciadas rápidamente. El fin de la guerra vino con la captura e intento de ejecución de Ganondorf por parte de los sabios, pero a pesar del cese a esas hostilidades, el daño ya estaba hecho, y por las acciones de su líder, todas las Gerudos fueron marcadas irrevocablemente, incluso aquellas pocas que intentaron oponerse. Al no ser más bienvenidas en el reino de Hyrule, las Gerudos sobrevivientes se retiraron de vuelta a su desierto, sin más opción que volver a su viejo estilo de vida como ladronas, cazadoras y guerreras.

Con el pasar de los siglos, sin embargo, la familia real de Hyrule decidió que ya había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde aquella oscura época, y que era tiempo de volver a abrir las fronteras y cerrar las heridas. A pesar de que algunos se oponían (y no sin motivos que al menos hasta cierto punto podrían ser válidos), tras una serie de desagradables incidentes, el rey y la reina finalmente decidieron hacer un tratado de cese de hostilidades. Con la promesa de no atacar a los ciudadanos de Hyrule, a las Gerudos se les permitiría cazar y comerciar en capacidad limitada para conseguir lo que necesitaran en ciertas áreas específicas, bajo un acuerdo entre la familia real y la líder Gerudo, cuyo nombre era Nabooru. Aunque gracias a este acuerdo cesaron los robos y asesinatos, muchos todavía veían con rencor a las "mujeres del desierto", incapaces de olvidar lo que habían hecho, pero el rey y la reina estaban luchando por finalmente integrarlas nuevamente a su sociedad, y estuvieron muy cerca de lograr que fuesen admitidas en calidad para trabajar de manera legítima y honrada.

Lamentablemente, el tratado se vio congelado con la prematura muerte de los monarcas, que no pudieron dar su veredicto final. El consejo hyruleano, del cual la mayor parte de los miembros eran tradicionalistas que creían que las Gerudos no eran más que "unas salvajes incivilizadas" movieron cielo y tierra por frenar ese tratado, pero lo único que podían hacer era retrasarlo hasta que la heredera legítima, la Princesa Zelda, fuese coronada oficialmente. Siguiendo el ejemplo de sus antepasados, la joven pronto a ser coronada monarca tenía toda la intención de completar la tarea de sus fallecidos padres, como su primer acto oficial. O al menos, eso era lo que decían los rumores que habían llegado hasta los rincones más profundos del Desierto Gerudo.

No obstante, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que supuestamente sería el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la Princesa Zelda. Aquellas Gerudos que se habían aventurado a cruzar las fronteras solo trajeron noticias de que una malvada bruja había declarado la guerra contra Hyrule, atacando el reino con un ejército de criaturas oscuras y causando estragos a diestra y siniestra. Por lo que habían podido averiguar, el castillo fue atacado el día que tendría lugar la coronación, y para empeorar, la princesa desapareció ese mismo día y nadie supo qué fue de ella hasta varias semanas después. Las Gerudos no habían querido intervenir en ese conflicto a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, y por lo que habían podido averiguar, las cosas ya se habían calmado, pero estando en medio de labores de reconstrucción, así que era muy obvio que no tendrían tiempo para ellas.

Nabooru, la líder de las Gerudos, recorría las murallas de su fortaleza viendo a las centinelas. Nabooru era una mujer que ya lucía próxima a cumplir sus treinta, aunque había alcanzado ese encanto de mujer madura que algunos podrían encontrar atrayente, sumado eso a su exótica apariencia. Era una mujer alta, y a pesar de tener una figura bien formada, tenía algo de musculatura definida en los hombros, brazos y abdomen, que su vestimenta dejaba expuestos. Su pelo rojo estaba amarrado en una larga coleta que le caía hasta debajo de la espalda, y en su vestimenta llevaba adornos de oro y rubí que la identificaban como la Gerudo de mayor rango. Su nombre se lo debía a una lejana antepasada, que en su época fue llamada la Sabia del Espíritu, y a través de cuyo linaje se habían transmitido secretos muy importantes, todos ellos relacionados con dichas historias que ahora muchas de las Gerudos solo consideraban perdidas entre las leyendas.

La líder observó hacia el horizonte, pensativa. A pesar de que una parte de ella, como descendiente de la Sabia del Espíritu en el fondo deseaba intervenir en el conflicto que hasta hacía unas semanas había caído sobre Hyrule, se plegó a los deseos de las suyas de no tomar partido a menos que este se propagara hasta su territorio. No sabía del todo si alegrarse cuando supo que el conflicto había terminado y su intervención no fue necesaria, o lamentarse de no haber podido ayudar en algo para ponerle fin antes.

\- Lady Nabooru, mi señora. – le habló una voz a su espalda.

Nabooru se volteó para ver a la dueña de la voz. La Gerudo en cuestión era notablemente más joven, tal vez a principio de sus veinte aunque también bastante alta y de figura atlética aunque un poco musculosa. Usaba un traje totalmente rojo con protectores dorados en las piernas y antebrazos, y su cabello, también atado en una coleta larga, tenía dos mechones que le caían por las sienes y enmarcaban su rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Aveil? – le preguntó.

\- Nuestras exploradoras desde la frontera reportan haber visto que se aproxima un ejército hacia nosotras. – respondió la llamada Aveil.

\- ¿Un ejército? – Nabooru se alarmó ante esto. – ¿Acaso es el ejército de Hyrule?

\- Es difícil decirlo, pero algunas de ellas nos dijeron que no parecían… humanos. – respondió Aveil. – Probablemente se trate de las mismas abominaciones que atacaron Hyrule, y ahora vienen hacia nosotras. Sin embargo, hay una en particular que dijo haber visto a… usted sabe a quién me refiero.

\- Aveil, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? – dijo Nabooru. – No temas pronunciar su nombre. Por mucho que lo odiemos, el temor a un nombre solo agranda el temor al hombre.

\- Por supuesto. Pero es que usted entiende, el solo pensamiento de que ese hombre… que Ganondorf, haya regresado… hace que el terror me invada por completo. – dijo Aveil. Parecía tener mucha aversión a querer pronunciar ese nombre, aunque por buenas razones.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Nabooru, imperturbable. – ¿Pero estás segura de lo que dices?

\- Las exploradoras dicen que solo tuvieron un vistazo breve, pero algunas están seguras de que es él. – dijo Aveil. – No pudieron acercarse lo suficiente, pero algo es seguro, ese ejército que viene hacia nosotros es muy numeroso. Si no han enviado emisarios a estas alturas, lo más seguro es que no tengan intenciones pacíficas.

\- Ordena a todas que preparen las defensas. – dijo Nabooru. – Quienesquiera que sean estos visitantes, vamos a darles el recibimiento que se merecen.

\- Sí, milady. – dijo Aveil.

Sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo para cumplir las órdenes de su líder. Aunque no lo demostrase, Nabooru por dentro se sintió extremadamente preocupada. El retorno del último rey de las Gerudos, Ganondorf, era un evento que todas ellas temían como ninguna otra cosa. Aunque la mayoría querría creer que estaba muerto, ya había sido capaz de volver desde la muerte antes, y las que conocían su historia completa, incluyéndola a ella, sabían que podían pasar cien, o mil años, pero eventualmente volvería.

Si realmente era él, sus peores temores se habrían cumplido. Por mucho tiempo, la mayoría de las Gerudos estaban escépticas respecto a integrarse por completo al reino de Hyrule, aunque algunas de ellas se habían mostrado más abiertas desde que se firmó aquel acuerdo de tregua con el rey y la reina unos años antes, aunque se hubiese quedado en solo eso a raíz de sus prematuros fallecimientos. Ahora, las esperanzas de llevarlo a cabo, yacían en la Princesa Zelda una vez que esta fuese coronada como reina, y cuando el mal amenazaba al reino, el héroe elegido surgiría para hacerle frente. Tal vez, había llegado el momento de contactarlos de nuevo, de unir fuerzas igual como lo hizo su antepasada siglos antes. Si el rey maligno había regresado realmente, sus únicas esperanzas yacían en los elegidos para derrotarlo, el Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, a cierta distancia de allí…**_

Las legiones malvadas que las exploradoras Gerudos vieron en sus fronteras no habían cesado su avance, pese al inclemente sol que caía sobre todo el desierto. En aquel momento estaban saliendo de un cañón rocoso que resguardaba la entrada hacia sus dominios. Avanzando con calma, con los brazos cruzados, y pensativo, el antiguo rey de las Gerudos no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa malvada. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, y que las formaciones rocosas del lugar habían cambiado mucho respecto a cómo él las recordaba, el aspecto general del lugar seguía siendo muy similar. Era como si realmente estuviese dándole la bienvenida a su antiguo hogar. A Ganondorf no le gustaba para nada el sentimentalismo, pero solo por esta vez… de cierto modo se sentía bien. Pero claro, era más porque él era un conquistador por naturaleza, así que lo que sentía era la emoción de pronto volver a tomar este territorio que ya le pertenecía por derecho.

\- Mi señor. – escuchó la voz de Grahim hablándole al lado. – Mis fuerzas ya están en posición, solo esperamos la orden para actuar.

\- También las mías. – agregó Zant del otro lado. – Gran Ganondorf, por favor permítame hacer esta tarea. Puedo capturar todo este territorio para usted yo mismo.

\- Zant, no te vanaglories tanto. Yo, el señor de los demonios soy el más indicado para esta misión. Puedo someterlos sin tu ayuda.

\- También puedo hacerlo, idiota afeminado. – replicó el usurpador. – Y mejor de lo que tú jamás podrías.

\- ¿Me estás retando, estúpido rey destronado? – preguntó Grahim alzando su espada.

\- Si es lo que quieres. – replicó Zant haciendo lo propio con sus cimitarras.

\- ¡SILENCIO, LOS DOS! – ordenó Ganondorf. Inmediatamente los dos se quedaron tranquilos, y bajando sus armas se arrodillaron ante él. – No creo que su intervención personal sea necesaria. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. Envíen a algunas de sus legiones al frente para que sepan de nuestra presencia. Solo vamos a ver su reacción.

\- ¡Sí, mi señor! – respondieron los dos lacayos simultáneamente y desaparecieron para cumplir la orden, no sin antes intercambiar miradas uno con el otro, diciéndose claramente "después arreglaremos cuentas".

Cumpliendo el mandato de su amo, Grahim y Zant movilizaron a sus legiones, enviando en el frente por supuesto a los más imprescindibles. Dicho de otra manera, a los más grandes, fuertes físicamente y menos inteligentes. Eran poco más que animales, ganado, pero servirían muy bien para el propósito de hacer que las Gerudos desperdiciaran energía, munición y esfuerzo en ellos, solo para caer después.

En las murallas exteriores del territorio de las Gerudos, las centinelas ya se habían apostado para recibir los invasores, bloqueando las entradas, y además, estaban armando catapultas para comenzar a dificultarles la tarea. Varias de ellas traían candiles enormes ardiendo en llamas, y recipientes llenos de aceite que luego vertían sobre las rocas que tenían apiladas para colocar en las catapultas. Una de las que se encontraba vigilando era Aveil.

\- Lady Aveil, tenemos confirmación visual. Todo el ejército está compuesto de criaturas oscuras y bestias salvajes. No hay humanos entre ellos en lo más mínimo hasta donde podemos ver.

\- Entonces no hay por qué tocarse el corazón. – declaró Aveil, alzando una de sus cimitarras. – ¡Prepárense para disparar!

A esta señal, las Gerudos comenzaron a montar las rocas en las catapultas. Prendieron antorchas en los candiles para luego pasar el fuego hacia la munición. Solo estaban esperando a que las vigías avisaran a que ya estaban a tiro para comenzar. Una vez que le enviaron la seña, Aveil solo tenía que decir una sola palabra:

\- ¡FUEGO!

Al unísono, todas las catapultas dispararon, y las criaturas oscuras que se iban acercando fueron sorprendidas por una lluvia de rocas incendiarias que comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Como no eran muy inteligentes, aquellos que no fueron alcanzados continuaron avanzando como si nada, hasta que otra ronda vino y les hizo sufrir el mismo destino. Las Gerudos podían ver que habían detenido el avance, pero no estaban forzando una retirada ni mucho menos, de donde vinieron los que lograban eliminar todavía venían muchos más detrás. Aún con las puertas de las murallas sin ser alcanzadas, las tropas que estaban al frente estaban cumpliendo su propósito. La munición para las catapultas no duraría para siempre, y mientras tanto, las reservas se posicionaban para rodear la fortaleza.

\- Valiente esfuerzo. – comentó Ganondorf, descruzando los brazos y comenzando a apretar sus puños y tronarse los nudillos. – Es una pena que sea tan inútil.

\- ¿Mi señor? ¿No estará pensando en ir allá usted mismo? – preguntó Zant.

\- Esas mujeres son insignificantes, no son dignas de que vaya a enfrentarlas personalmente. – agregó Grahim.

\- No lo son. Pero me vendría bien un poco de ejercicio. – dijo el maligno Gerudo, dando unos pasos al frente y dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla, caminando como si simplemente fuese a dar un paseo.

Grahim y Zant volvieron a intercambiar miradas, pero esta vez solo de confusión. ¿Su señor quería ir a mancharse las manos con esas insignificantes? No que ellos quisieran cuestionarlo, ¿pero qué necesidad había de ello?

El antiguo rey de las Gerudos caminaba en medio de sus legiones, mientras a diestra y siniestra seguían cayendo rocas incendiarias. Por supuesto, él no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, ni ante ellas, ni mucho menos ante el hecho de que estas aplastaban a sus fuerzas. Las defensoras en la muralla estaban tan enfocadas en disparar sus catapultas que ninguna de ellas se fijó en él. El malvado rey continuó caminando sin prestar atención a la destrucción a su alrededor, y cuando vio que una de las rocas lanzadas venía a caer en su dirección, no hizo ningún gesto de querer alejarse o escapar. No, se detuvo por completo y sonrió de lado, como si la esperase para desafiarla.

\- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!

 _ **¡BROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_ Nadie podría estar seguro si fue el grito, o la energía oscura que explotó alrededor de Ganondorf en ese momento, o una combinación de ambos, pero el caso fue que en cuanto la roca se puso en proximidad, esta ni siquiera lo tocó, sino que explotó en millones de pedazos. Esto pareció ser suficiente para finalmente hacerse notar, pues el efecto de la explosión y ese grito (cuyo eco fue más propio el de un rugido) inmediatamente atrajo la atención de Aveil y las centinelas. Todas fueron amontonándose en el punto de vigilancia más cercana para tener una mejor vista. Aun a esa distancia, todas ellas conocían esa cabellera roja característica de las suyas. Y la de Ganondorf, era tan larga que fácilmente ondeando al viento se podría confundir con una capa, pero ese color era inconfundible.

\- No… no es posible. – dijo Aveil.

El antiguo rey Gerudo continuó avanzando indetenible, y el momentáneo shock de saber de quién se trataba (o más bien, de verlo ahora con sus propios ojos) le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás. Inmediatamente en cuanto se repuso, su primera orden fue gritarle a las arqueras que tomaran sus armas y dirigieran todas sus flechas hacia él, mientras las que continuaban operando las catapultas cesaron su ataque por un momento, dándole un respiro de pocos segundos, pero que fue suficiente para que las legiones oscuras avanzaran un poco más y comenzaran a acercarse mucho más. Ya estaban fuera del radio mínimo de alcance para las catapultas, así que no tenían más opción que prepararse para recibirlos adentro. Aun así, eso sería difícil mientras todavía no penetrasen las murallas, y sus puertas no caerían ante ellos con tanta facilidad.

\- ¡IGNOREN A LAS CRIATURAS, NO PERMITAN QUE EL HOMBRE SE ACERQUE! ¡MÁTENLO A COMO DÉ LUGAR! – gritó Aveil.

Las arqueras inmediatamente hicieron llover sus flechas sobre Ganondorf en cuanto se puso dentro de su radio de alcance. Este siguió caminando implacable, sin dejarse intimidar en lo más mínimo, y de todas maneras, ninguna de las flechas que le pasaban cerca serviría de nada. Como muestra de su poder, y claramente intentando intimidar, el antiguo rey Gerudo hizo aparecer en cada una de sus manos unas espadas masivas, casi tan grandes como él, y las utilizó para cubrirse de las que le venían hacia la cara. No pasó mucho antes de que las guardias que lo atacaban terminaran por agotar su munición por completo. Aveil solo lo vio cómo se acercaba hacia puerta central de la muralla y se plantaba frente a ella, alzando sus dos espadas, mientras empezaba a cargarlas con energía oscura.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se propone? No, no puede pretender él solo derribar la…

\- ¡RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que se proponía. Con ese único movimiento, hizo un tajo cruzado que se extendió a un par de cuchillas gigantescas que hicieron un gigantesco corte en forma de X en todo el centro de la gran puerta. Pocos segundos después explotó, dejando toda la entrada abierta mientras los pedazos astillados volaron, para el horror de las Gerudos que estaban dentro y arriba de las murallas.

\- ¡AHORA, MIS LACAYOS! ¡ENTREN EN ESTA TIERRA Y RECONQUÍSTENLA PARA MÍ!

Inmediatamente, al sonido de esta voz, las hordas de monstruos avanzaron como un torrente, dirigiéndose en masa hacia la enorme entrada que su líder había abierto. Las Gerudos que habitaban esa fortaleza se contaban solo en unos cuantos cientos. Las hordas de Ganondorf, incluyendo los ejércitos comandados por Grahim y Zant, los superarían por lo menos de diez a una. Con ese solo movimiento, la supuesta batalla literalmente se tornó en un bando devorando o despedazando, lo que ocurriera primero, al otro. Tomando la decisión más sensata, las que fueron lo suficientemente rápidas y afortunadas para escapar del ataque inicial, trataron de ponerse en las zonas altas para obtener mejor posición y preparar un contraataque. Las que no lo lograron, intentaron quedarse a pelear, y aunque algunas se las arreglaron para derrotar (no sin esfuerzo) a uno o dos entre todas esas abominaciones, con sus números rápidamente las superaban.

Grahim y Zant no quisieron perderse tampoco de la diversión, y pronto también se sumaron a la refriega. Siguiendo las órdenes de su amo, le dieron a sus oponentes una oportunidad de escapar o rendirse, pero solo una. Si la rechazaban, tendrían el camino libre para hacer con ellas lo que quisieran. Por respeto a Ganondorf, siempre les decían a sus oponentes que se apartaran, pero la mayoría preferían morir antes que rendirse. Ambos preferían que decidieran resistirse, pues eso les daba vía libre no solo para asesinarlas a sangre fría, sino para hacerlas sufrir antes de hacerlo. Un pequeño grupo de ellas intentó atacar en conjunto al señor de los demonios. Grahim claramente estaba disfrutando de ver cómo ellas luchaban valiente e inútilmente por tratar de acertarle un golpe.

\- ¡Maldito demonio afeminado, quédate quieto! – gritaba una de ellas.

\- ¡No seas cobarde y pelea contra nosotras! – agregó otra.

Armadas con cimitarras y naginatas, el grupo compuesto por seis Gerudos intentaban apuñalar al demonio, pero este no hacía otra cosa que reírse, bloquear sus ataques, y luego desaparecer en una lluvia de diamantes cuadrados para luego reaparecer de golpe en otra parte

\- ¡Por aquí! ¡No, estoy por acá! ¡Ahora estoy aquí! ¡Vamos, señoritas, seguro que pueden seguirme el paso! – se burlaba.

\- ¡Maldita sea, ya deja de jugar! – exclamó una, y un segundo después, lamentaría haber dicho eso. Sintió un dolor punzante atravesarla por detrás, y vio con horror como por su pecho sobresalía la hoja afilada de la espada de Grahim. Tosió sangre e inmediatamente se desplomó inerte en el suelo, dejando salir un charco del vital líquido rojo.

\- ¡Naisha! – gritaron las otras, acercándose para vengar a su compañera.

\- ¿Querían que dejara de jugar? De acuerdo, el gran señor de los demonios con gusto cumplirá sus deseos. – dijo mientras hacía aparecer en sus manos cuatro cuchillos.

Cuatro cuchillos, quedaban cuatro de ellas en pie, todas con una expresión de total rabia, y se lanzaron a atacarlo levantando sus armas. En verdad eran patéticas por creer que tenían una oportunidad, pero decidió darles un poco de esperanza. Dejó que se acercaran lo suficiente para intentar golpearlo, solo para desaparecer y reaparecer detrás de ellas. Arrojó dos de los cuchillos, clavándolos en la nuca de dos de las Gerudos, que inmediatamente siguieron el destino de Naisha, las otras dos trataron de volver a atacar, solo para recibir los suyos por el frente, tan rápido que ni siquiera los vieron venir y apenas por un segundo tuvieron conciencia de lo que había pasado.

\- Es una pena tener que matar de ese modo a aquellas que comparten parentesco de raza con mi gran señor, pero órdenes son órdenes. – dijo mirando la pila de cadáveres desangrados a su alrededor.

Por su parte, Zant también se deleitaba en hacer sufrir a sus oponentes antes de asesinarlos. A diferencia de Grahim, el rey usurpador del Crepúsculo no les daba golpes letales, en lugar de eso, les hacía heridas graves para que se desangraran y tuvieran unas muertes lentas y muy dolorosas. En aquel momento estaba peleando con un grupo de diez de ellas.

\- ¡Arrodíllense ante su dios o perecerán! – exclamaba Zant. – ¡Mi señor solo será misericordioso con aquellos que sean lo suficientemente sensatos para no oponerse a él!

\- ¡Ese malvado no es ningún dios! – gritó la líder del grupo. – ¡Solo es un maldito tirano y un demonio!

\- ¡Serán castigadas por su blasfemia! – replicó el usurpador agitando los brazos y blandiendo sus cimitarras.

Las Gerudos eran excelentes combatientes, pero incluso superándolo en número no eran rival para su ridículo e impredecible aunque efectivo estilo de esgrima. Para el observador casual, parecía que los giros y movimientos que hacía Zant eran totalmente al azar, pero eso en sí mismo, ser tan errático hacía que fuera mucho más difícil de anticipar y a duras penas conseguían esquivar manteniéndose fuera de su alcance, pero cuando decidió que era hora de ponerse serio, y cargó las cimitarras de energía crepuscular, todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y antes de darse cuenta, todas las Gerudos a su alrededor yacían en el suelo, con una puñalada en el estómago, aun vivas, pero no por mucho. Todas morirían desangradas y sufriendo un dolor insoportable hasta que finalmente llegase ese momento.

\- ¡Su justo castigo por oponerse a un dios! – declaró Zant, alzando sus cimitarras triunfante.

Y hablando de dicho falso dios, el antiguo rey de las Gerudos simplemente continuó paseándose por el territorio como si fuese suyo (y tenía sentido, pues alguna vez lo fue). Aquellas Gerudos que se cruzaban con él, lo miraban con una mezcla de terror y desprecio, en contraste con aquel respeto y veneración que le tenían hacía tantos siglos, cuando era su legítimo líder. Esto no le molestaba, a través de los siglos, Ganondorf prefería sentirse temido antes que admirado o respetado. El miedo le daba una mayor sensación de dominio, de poder. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

\- ¡Detente! – exclamó un grupo de guardias. A juzgar por la joyería adicional que llevaban, seguramente serían guardias de honor. Todas llevaban naginatas y estaban preparadas para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Es así como se dirigen a su antiguo rey? – dijo Ganondorf, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con sorna. – Hubiera esperado un poco más de respeto de parte de ustedes.

\- ¡Tú no eres nuestro rey! – dijo la que parecía ser la líder, o al menos tenía el aspecto por estar más adelante que el resto y mostrarse más dispuesta a querer pelear contra él. – ¡Eres un invasor, y no mereces estar en nuestras tierras!

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Ya que lo pones de esa manera, ¿por qué no intentas detenerme? – preguntó Ganondorf. Y como si intentara probar un punto, clavó sus dos enormes espadas en el suelo. – No utilizaré mis espadas. Adelante, siéntete libre de atacarme si lo deseas.

\- ¡No me subestimes! – exclamó la líder, lanzándose a atacarlo.

La líder saltó a atacarlo para darle una estocada en la cara. Ganondorf no se movió de su lugar, simplemente alzó una mano y la detuvo en seco en el aire. Cuando vio que la mujer comenzó a hacer fuerza para tratar de liberar su arma, le ahorró el esfuerzo y se la arrebató de las manos de un tirón. Incluso desarmada, la Gerudo quiso lanzarse a golpearlo a puño limpio, a sabiendas de que sería un gesto inútil. Y cómo no, lo único que recibió fue ser agarrada por el cuello y levantada del suelo. Ante las miradas de horror de sus compañeras, la desafiante guardia trató de liberarse del potente agarre de Ganondorf, pero era inútil.

\- Qué lástima, ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Ahora… pagarás el precio.

 _ **¡CRACK!**_ Un segundo después, la guardia dejó de moverse, y Ganondorf la dejó caer al suelo, sin vida, con los ojos aún abiertos pero apagados, sin vida y una expresión de total terror en el rostro. Las otras que le acompañaban inmediatamente sintieron el temblor recorrer sus espinas, era una sorpresa que realmente hubiesen podido soportar lo que acababan de ver. Como si les leyera el pensamiento, Ganondorf se dirigió a ellas.

\- Esto fue solo una advertencia. – les dijo. – Tengo un cierto apego por este lugar, y por las Gerudos en general. Cada gota de sangre Gerudo derramada me parece un desperdicio. Si desisten ahora, si se rinden pacíficamente, les perdonaré la vida. Aunque no puedo prometer lo mismo de parte de mis sirvientes, así que lo más sensato ahora sería que abandonen este conflicto. ¿Qué dicen?

Las Gerudos se miraron entre ellas, como preguntándose qué hacer. No podían detenerlo, y si morían en ese momento, ¿de qué iba a servir? Suspirando con resignación, todas tiraron sus armas, esperando que cumpliera su oferta, y dándose la vuelta salieron corriendo. Ganondorf usualmente se aprovecharía de esto para matarlas, pero no hacía falta, no hacía ninguna falta. Dejar vivas unas cuantas le sería de gran utilidad después, sin duda podría convertirlas en sirvientes valiosas.

\- Eso fue lo que pensé. – dijo, tomando de vuelta sus pesadas espadas y comenzando a adentrarse más en los dominios. Corrección, en SUS dominios, porque una vez lo fueron, y pronto volverían a serlo.

Entretanto, en medio de la refriega, las mejores entre las guerreras, incluyendo las que defendían las murallas, no tuvieron más alternativa que volver a replegarse hacia la zona interna, incluyendo nada más y nada menos que a Aveil, que iba acompañada de sus dos guardaespaldas. La guerrera se estaba abriendo paso entre las abominaciones que lograron entrar más aprisa. Apenas pudo escapar de las feroces hordas a costa del sacrificio de varias de sus compañeras, y desde lejos, pudo ver la destrucción que dejaba a su paso el antiguo rey de las Gerudos a veces literalmente con un simple gesto de la mano. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, no podía ni quería creerlo. Pero estaba allí, enfrente de ellas, o mejor dicho, sembrando total destrucción entre ellas, y solamente les perdonaba la vida a aquellas que decidían no desafiarlo (aunque eso no garantizaba que se salvaran, pues no parecía molestarse mucho en controlar a sus otros sirvientes en este aspecto). Cuando lo vio acercarse, no tuvo más remedio que correr hacia la parte más interna de la fortaleza. Si todo lo demás fallaba, lo único que le quedaba era tratar de proteger a su líder, con su vida si era necesario.

En la entrada del edificio central de la fortaleza, se encontró frente a frente con Nabooru, quien a pesar de mantener la calma a pesar de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Aveil podía ver en sus ojos que no podía ocultar su desesperación ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Aveil, ¿cuál es la situación? – le preguntó, aun sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- Milady… por mucho que me duela decir esto no tenemos esperanza alguna de ganar. – le dijo Aveil con toda sinceridad. – El enemigo nos supera ampliamente en número, y estimo que por lo menos ya la mitad de nuestras defensoras deben haber caído durante el ataque. Y los rumores… resultaron ser ciertos. Mírelo usted misma.

Entre tanto caos que estaba ocurriendo era difícil distinguir algo, pero algo sí era inconfundible. Para esas alturas, el pequeño punto que caminaba tranquilamente en medio de todo el desorden, apartándose de su paso tanto las Gerudos como los monstruos que estuvieran cerca para abrirle camino, no cabía duda de que el último rey de las Gerudos había regresado.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Nabooru. – En este momento, ya no nos queda más alternativa. Aveil, necesito que me acompañes a la sala del trono. Tengo que mostrarte algo importante. Puede ser nuestra última esperanza.

\- ¿Milady? – preguntó Aveil, sin entender.

\- Ustedes dos, vengan con nosotras. – dijo Nabooru, dirigiéndose hacia las dos guardaespaldas que la cuidaban.

\- Sí, milady. – dijeron ambas al unísono.

\- En estos momentos… no tendremos más opción que pedir ayuda. – dijo Nabooru. – Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Aveil echó una última mirada hacia el campo de batalla, sintiendo un golpe en el corazón mientras veía a sus compañeras seguir cayendo una tras otra en un intento por todavía protegerse, y también cómo Ganondorf proseguía su avance, teniendo el presentimiento de que se dirigiría hacia ese edificio en particular en cualquier momento. Es más, le inquietaba el hecho de que, con el poder que tenía, ya podría literalmente haberse apoderado por completo de la fortaleza. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Disfrutaba tanto de ver caer a sus enemigos que lo alargaba solo para prolongar su placer y satisfacción? Sin más qué hacer, Aveil y las dos guardaespaldas ingresaron al edificio principal, mientras la guerrera se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría planeando su líder.

Con el tiempo encima, y siendo la llegada de su enemigo inminente. Nabooru llevó a Aveil y a sus dos guardaespaldas hacia la sala del trono de la fortaleza. No cabía duda de que era solo cuestión de minutos antes de que el antiguo rey Gerudo llegara hasta ellas. Tenía que actuar rápidamente.

Uno de los secretos más guardados entre el linaje de Nabooru era que la fortaleza había sido construida sobre las antiguas ruinas del Templo del Espíritu, y este tenía gran cantidad de pasadizos secretos que solo se abrirían ante los elegidos, es decir el Héroe legendario, o los otros sabios. Estaban frente a una pared que tenía un extraño diseño en espiral de color bronce, sin aparente salida. Nabooru tomó un profundo respiro, mientras levantaba el medallón que llevaba en su collar, que era idéntico al diseño de la pared y lo sostenía cara a cara.

\- ¡La descendiente de la original Sabia del Espíritu pide humildemente que las puertas se abran! – dijo con voz atronadora.

Dichas estas palabras, la habitación comenzó a retumbar, y para gran sorpresa de Aveil y las otras dos, la pared resultó no ser una pared. Era una puerta oculta que se fue levantando para abrirles paso, hacia lo que parecía ser un largo y oscuro pasaje secreto.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Aveil.

\- Esta fortaleza fue construida sobre las ruinas del antiguo Templo del Espíritu. – explicó Nabooru. – Todavía existen en ella algunos pasajes secretos. Siguiendo este camino hay una salida que lleva a la entrada del Desierto Gerudo.

\- Espere, milady. ¿Está diciendo acaso lo que creo? – preguntó Aveil sin poder creerlo. – ¿Nos está diciendo que vamos a huir?

\- No, nosotras no. – dijo Nabooru con firmeza. – Ustedes tres lo harán. Yo me quedaré.

\- ¡Pero milady! – Aveil no iba a abandonar a su señora de ninguna manera.

\- ¡No pensará quedarse aquí con ese tirano! – dijo una de las guardaespaldas.

\- Tenemos que afrontar la realidad. – dijo la líder Gerudo con una calma que les daba miedo a sus subordinadas. – Ya no hay forma de que podamos ganar esta batalla. Pero ustedes tienen que sobrevivir para asegurarse de que Ganondorf no gane la guerra.

\- ¡Si ese es el caso, entonces váyase usted! ¡Nosotras nos quedaremos a pelear! – dijo Aveil, casi suplicando.

\- Por una vez en tu vida, Aveil, obedéceme sin cuestionar. – pidió Nabooru. Acto seguido, se quitó el medallón del cuello y se lo entregó. – Le darás a la Princesa Zelda este mensaje. El rey maligno ha resucitado y ha vuelto para reclamar su trono perdido. Con toda certeza pronto atacará Hyrule para volver a apoderarse de la Trifuerza igual que en los tiempos antiguos, y solo el Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino pueden hacerle frente. Llevarás este medallón como prueba de lo que he dicho.

\- Lady Nabooru…

Aveil apretó la cadena del medallón. No podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo hacer. Ella era una Gerudo, una guerrera, el pensamiento de huir ante el enemigo, por poderoso que fuera, era algo inconcebible para ella, con todo y haber presenciado con sus propios ojos su poder. Pero las órdenes de su líder eran absolutas. No por nada era descendiente directa de la Sabia del Espíritu, así que ella tenía conocimientos que escapaban a la comprensión de todas las demás. Con un nudo en el corazón y luchando por retener las lágrimas, finalmente tomó la dolorosa decisión.

\- Está bien. Haremos lo que nos dice. – le dijo. Si creía que no podía sentirse peor, las palabras que Nabooru diría a continuación le probaron que estaba equivocada.

\- Confío en ustedes. Si nuestro pueblo va a sobrevivir, el héroe y la princesa son nuestra mejor esperanza.

\- Vamos a regresar lo más pronto que podamos., le prometo que traeremos ayuda. Por favor, no se vaya a morir hasta entonces. – suplicó Aveil.

\- Las Diosas decidirán cuál será mi destino este día. Sea cual sea, tú debes seguir el tuyo. Guía al héroe y a la princesa hasta aquí para que acaben con el rey maligno de una vez por todas. Ahora váyanse. – les ordenó.

Finalmente, tras mucho pelear, Aveil y las dos guardaespaldas se adentraron en el pasaje, corriendo tan fuerte como podían y sin atreverse a mirar atrás para ver como la puerta se cerraba, separándolas de su líder. Ya no podían hacer otra cosa, el orgullo no las salvaría. Necesitaban la ayuda del héroe y la princesa, así que lo único que podían hacer era ir a buscarlos y asegurarse de que su mensaje les llegara.

Del otro lado, en la sala del trono, Nabooru se fue hacia la pared para tomar sus cimitarras. Ya en cualquier momento el malvado llegaría a ella y no tenía sentido seguir escapando. Había cumplido con su deber al enviar a sus mensajeras por ayuda a salvo. Si ese día le tocaba perecer, miraría a la muerte de cara y la afrontaría con dignidad.

Y con toda certeza, en menos de media hora, la cual por la enorme tensión y la presencia maligna en el aire se sintió como menos de diez segundos, oyó los ruidos del combate, y unas pisadas que resonaban por todo el lugar y hacían retumbar el suelo. No obstante, ella ni se inmutó. Aunque no pudiese derrotarlo, aunque no pudiese hacerle un rasguño, no iba a ceder un ápice ante él. Por ello, se quedó totalmente estática sin mostrar temor alguno cuando finalmente, una explosión de energía oscura hizo volar la entrada de la sala, y pudo ver cara a cara al hombre en persona.

\- Vaya, vaya. – dijo Ganondorf al encontrarse de frente con ella. – Es agradable ver un rostro familiar después de tanto tiempo. Me hace sentir bienvenido.

\- Ganondorf. – dijo Nabooru. – No permitiré que avances más allá de este punto.

\- Jajajaja, eso es divertido. – dijo el antiguo rey Gerudo. – Escucha, preciosa. No puedes detenerme. Ya todas tus queridas amigas lo intentaron, y las que no se rindieron, ya están muertas o pronto lo estarán. ¿Qué te hace pensar que contigo será diferente?

Sin más, Nabooru saltó hacia el antiguo rey de las Gerudos, lanzándosele directo a su cara con las dos cimitarras. Ganondorf simplemente respondió bloqueando las dos hojas usando las guardias de sus guanteletes, y empujándola hacia atrás. Poco intimidada, Nabooru volvió a la carga, lanzándose a atacarlo en una furiosa lluvia de cortes y estocadas. Aunque esto tenía muy poco sentido, pues la armadura que traía cubría su cuerpo casi por completo, a excepción de la cara. Y al concentrar la líder Gerudo sus ataques hacia ese lugar, Ganondorf no tenía más que escudarse de sus ataques con sus brazos.

No obstante, Nabooru resultó ser una combatiente formidable en comparación con las otras guerreras que fueron lo bastante tontas para creer que podían enfrentársele. El rey Gerudo simplemente les dejaba acertar unos cuantos ataques solo para divertirse, y luego las derribaba de un solo golpe. Esta vez, Nabooru se anticipó al ver venir su pesado puño, y saltó hacia atrás para evadirlo, poniéndose en guardia lista para continuar.

\- Oh, al fin alguien que tiene un poco más de habilidad. – dijo Ganondorf. – Vamos, entretenme un poco.

Teniendo la intención de hacer algo más que solo entretenerlo. Nabooru volvió a atacar. Tomando ventaja de su enorme tamaño y peso comparado con ella, la guerrera intentó rodearlo para ponerse en su punto ciego, pero cada vez que se lanzaba a atacarlo, él repelía su ataque con un simple movimiento del brazo, y sin tener que voltear la mirada. Era como si tuviese ojos en la espalda. Finalmente, en un arranque de desesperación, y furiosa de que el malvado se estuviese burlando de ella. Nabooru tomó su distancia, corrió el trecho y saltó alzando en alto sus cimitarras.

\- ¡SERÁ TU FIN! – gritó dirigiendo las hojas corvas hacia el cuello de Ganondorf por ambos lados. El malvado rey solo sonrió con sorna, como si no le tuviera miedo alguno…

… y tenía razón de no tenerlo. Fue capaz de parar las cimitarras una con cada mano, dejando a la conmocionada Nabooru aterrizando en el suelo y comenzando a forcejear por soltar sus armas. Ganondorf solo hizo un par de movimientos con las muñecas, y las partió como si fueran ramitas. Ante la atónita mirada de Nabooru, arrojó a los lados los pedazos de las hojas y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Presa del miedo ante el enemigo que se aproximaba, Nabooru corrió hacia él de frente, no con intención de escapar, sino de al menos darle algún golpe con su último aliento, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades de salir con vida de allí. Ganondorf, sin inmutarse, alzó su puño, cargándolo con energía de fuego oscuro, y golpeó a la guerrera con fuerza, lanzándola contra la pared. Nabooru se desplomó en el suelo, todavía respirando, pero no despertaría por un largo, largo tiempo.

\- Ha sido divertido. Pero el juego… ya terminó.

La atronadora risa del malvado rey Gerudo resonó por toda la habitación, propagándose al resto de la fortaleza, anunciando su triunfal retorno. El primer paso para su conquista estaba completado.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Cuando despertó, pudo sentir que tenía los brazos elevados, y algo metálico alrededor de sus muñecas. Al ir recuperando de a poco la vista, vio frente a ella el peto azul de la armadura de Ganondorf. Lentamente, alzó la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con el rostro sonriente y maligno del antiguo rey Gerudo. Y junto a él, sus dos lacayos, Grahim y Zant, flanqueándolo.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, preciosa? – le preguntó con sorna.

\- Miserable… – Trató de liberarse, pero en su estado actual casi no tenía fuerzas, las piernas se le sentían pesadas así que no podía ni levantarlas para patearlo.

\- ¡Lady Nabooru! – escuchó la voz de una de las suyas.

Fue entonces que Nabooru miró a su alrededor. Una pequeña parte de ella no deseaba que fuese de ese modo, pero dado todo lo que había sucedido, tuvo el presentimiento de que las Gerudos que estaban a su alrededor siendo restringidas por las tropas de Ganondorf eran las únicas que habían sobrevivido a la masacre, y si era que quedaban más, no estarían en muy buenas condiciones.

\- Ah, ¿así que te llamas Nabooru? Ese es un nombre que no había escuchado en más de dos mil años. – dijo Ganondorf. – Ahora que te observo, hasta tienes cierto parecido con ella.

\- Soy su descendiente. – declaró la líder, rehusándose a dejarse intimidar.

\- Qué recuerdos… con todo y que esa mujer fue una espina en mi costado cuando fue revelada como una de los Siete Sabios, hasta entonces había sido una sirviente fiel y útil. De hecho, todas lo fueron, en su momento. Es un desperdicio tener que derramar su sangre de ese modo. Pero ya es suficiente. El verdadero rey ha regresado, y es tiempo de que recupere mi trono perdido.

\- Ninguna de nosotras aquí te reconocerá como rey, maldito. – replicó Nabooru. – Nadie ha olvidado que es por tu culpa que todas nosotras fuimos etiquetadas como unas ladronas salvajes y sedientas de poder que harían lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quieren.

\- Vamos, de seguro no se habrán olvidado que todo lo que hice siempre fue por el bien de nuestro pueblo. – replicó Ganondorf con total calma. – Para sacarnos de este desierto…

\- ¡Eres un descarado y un mentiroso! – exclamó Nabooru. – ¡A ti nunca te importó nadie que no fueras tú mismo! ¡Y no te atrevas a negarlo, todas aquí nos hemos asegurado que tus atrocidades nunca sean olvidadas! ¡Eres un miserable, ambicioso y sediento de poder!

\- ¡Insolente! ¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a nuestro señor! – exclamó Grahim.

\- Mi señor, permítame castigarla como es debido. – agregó Zant, alzando sus cimitarras para darle su merecido, pero Ganondorf los detuvo a ambos alzando la mano.

\- Déjenme manejar esto a mí. – les dijo calmadamente.

Ganondorf no pareció molesto ni ofendido por lo que dijo Nabooru. Más bien, a juzgar por la forma en como sonreía, parecía divertido, incluso halagado por su elección de palabras. Por supuesto, él sabía que era malvado, y se enorgullecía por completo de serlo. Después de todo, los conceptos del bien y del mal no eran más que mentiras inventadas por los humanos que los restringían de ir más allá de sus límites. Lo único que importaba realmente era el poder. Eso era algo que él siempre había anhelado, poder. Incluso desde sus días como rey de las Gerudos, había tenido mucho. Todas las mujeres de la tribu eran sus fieles servidoras, harían cualquier cosa, lo que él deseara, con una sola palabra o gesto. Pelearían por él, matarían por él, incluso si lo deseara hasta se entregarían a él por completo sin cuestionarlo.

Aunque la mujer que estaba frente a él le recordara tanto a aquella que contribuyó su caída en aquella época tan lejana, no podía negar que ciertamente había heredado el atractivo de su antepasada. En efecto, hasta él era consciente de que las Gerudos tenían su particular belleza. Aunque esta Nabooru tenía sus diferencias notables. Al menos en las partes del cuerpo que su ropa dejaba ver, esta tenía un poco más de musculatura en sus brazos y abdomen. Pero eso no le restaba ningún punto en atractivo, todo lo contrario. La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

\- Eres tan atractiva como tu antepasada. – dijo Ganondorf con un deje de lujuria en la voz. – ¿Por qué no me facilitas las cosas y simplemente aceptas servirme? Ya sabes que no tienes escapatoria.

\- Vete al infierno. – respondió ella, después de escupirlo en la cara.

Grahim y Zant hicieron un ademán de querer castigarla, pero se contuvieron al recordar que les ordenó dejar que él manejara esto. Lejos de hacerlo desistir, este gesto desafiante solo lo motivó más. A él le agradaban las mujeres fuertes, especialmente si se resistían. Eso hacía que fuese mucho más satisfactorio para él una vez que lograra doblegarlas. No que en realidad sintiera un placer particular por ello, más allá de ser una extensión de su sadismo, de someterlas y quebrarlas completamente. El rey Gerudo deslizó su mano desde el mentón de su víctima bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Concretamente, a la parte central de su top. La Gerudo sintió un escalofrío por solo el hecho de que la mano se deslizara por su piel de ese modo, pero nada podría haberla preparado para lo que seguiría después…

 _ **¡SHRRRRIIIIPPP!**_

\- ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! – Nabooru lanzó un grito involuntario, y el resto de las Gerudos presentes también vieron con horror lo que sucedía, algunas incapaces de mantener la mirada. ¿Acaso estaba planeando lo que ellas creían?

El maldito no estaba contento con haberla dejado literalmente colgando e indefensa. En su mano ahora estaba el trozo de tela que segundos antes cubría su pecho, exhibiéndolo por completo. Como guerrera, ella no temía salir lastimada o morir. Pero esto, quedar expuesta de este modo frente a su enemigo, como si fuera un trofeo… eso era un destino peor que la muerte, si alguna vez hubo uno. Y Ganondorf no había terminado todavía: con su otra mano, agarró sus pantalones y también se los arrancó por la fuerza, exponiendo sus piernas, que al igual que sus brazos, también tenían un buen tono de musculatura. El antiguo rey de las Gerudos se tomó su tiempo para admirarlas allí mismo y sonrió con maldad y lujuria. Nabooru en ese momento prefería morir antes que sufrir semejante humillación, pero se esforzó por no darle el gusto de verse doblegada a su enemigo.

\- Sabes que en este momento podría hacerte lo que quisiera, y no podrías hacer nada para impedirlo, ¿verdad? – le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no te dejas de palabrerías? – replicó Nabooru desafiante. – Si de todos modos, después de que termines conmigo vas a matarme, ¿por qué no lo haces?

\- Oh, créeme lo haré, eventualmente. – replicó el rey maligno. – Pero en este momento, con vida tú y las otras me serán de mucha más utilidad.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudarte en algo? – preguntó Nabooru. – ¿Por qué crees que alguna de nosotras querrá servirte?

\- ¿Acaso alguien te dijo que podrías elegir? – dijo Ganondorf, alejándose de ella.

Mirándola fijamente, levantó su mano, e hizo aparecer entre sus dedos un orbe de energía púrpura oscura. Al principio parecía ser pura energía, pero poco a poco fue adquiriendo un aspecto más y más sólido. Nabooru tenía miedo de preguntar, pues no estaba segura de querer saber lo que planeaba. El solo hecho de que ya había dicho que no iba a matarla no era ni de cerca reconfortante, de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer con eso?

\- Esto solo es algo para hacer que tú y tus compañeras sean un poco más… cooperativas. – dijo Ganondorf.

Instantáneamente, la sonrisa de Ganondorf se volvió una línea firme en su boca, y sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, al tiempo que bruscamente golpeaba con la mano el pecho de la Gerudo. Nabooru sintió como si mil infiernos ardieran en su pecho, mientras este empujaba el orbe en su interior hasta que se introdujo por completo. Aunque no dejó marcas visibles en el exterior, por dentro era otra historia: lo que fuera que le había introducido, comenzó de pronto a propagarse por el resto de su cuerpo, lenta y dolorosamente, como si por dentro estuviesen rompiéndose millones de cristales, causándole heridas que se abrían y sanaban instantáneamente, con los fragmentos quedándose encajados en su interior. Nabooru apretó los dientes y los párpados, luchando fuertemente por soportar el dolor, aunque Ganondorf pudo ver con satisfacción que a través de sus párpados comenzaban a asomarse lágrimas. Finalmente, cuando ya no pudo más, abrió los ojos y la boca, dejando salir un horrible y desgarrador grito, y a través de estos se salía la misma energía púrpura del orbe que Ganondorf le insertó por la fuerza. Finalmente, cuando cesó, la mujer bajó la cabeza, quedando nuevamente inconsciente. Ganondorf agarró firmemente la cadena que la sujetaba, y la rompió con un solo movimiento dejándola caer al suelo.

\- Ponte de pie, ahora, mi sirviente. – ordenó Ganondorf.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero tras unos segundos, Nabooru abrió los ojos. Estos ahora tenían sus pupilas extrañamente contraídas y rodeadas por un tinte púrpura. Ganondorf sonrió con satisfacción. Acto seguido alzó las manos y chasqueó los dedos. Como si fuese una señal, Nabooru resplandeció con una luz púrpura, con una marca circular apareciendo en su pecho, y al hacerlo, emitió una onda expansiva que se propagó por toda la fortaleza. Todas las Gerudos en el área, al ser alcanzadas, sufrieron una reacción idéntica a la de su líder, gritando desgarradoramente para luego desplomarse inconscientes. Hecho esto, Ganondorf les ordenó ponerse de pie, igual que lo hizo con Nabooru, y estas obedecieron instantáneamente. Todas permanecieron inmóviles, hasta que finalmente pronunció estas palabras.

\- Díganme ahora, ¿quién es su amo y señor?

\- Es usted, gran Ganondorf. – dijeron Nabooru y todas las demás al unísono en un tono monocorde.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Quiero que todas se preparen para la batalla. Nuestros enemigos podrían aparecer muy pronto, y debemos estar preparados. – Después se volvió hacia Nabooru. – Tú, te quedarás aquí por el momento. Será apropiado que te demos el porte digno de una comandante de mi ejército.

Hecho esto, las Gerudos se fueron, mientras Nabooru permaneció parada donde estaba sin siquiera parpadear, mientras Ganondorf caminaba a su alrededor. Grahim y Zant tenían todavía sus dudas respecto a dejarla con vida, pero no querían cuestionar los planes de su amo.

\- Mi señor… ¿le parece prudente dejar a esta mujer todavía con vida? – preguntó Grahim.

\- Me será mucho más útil con vida por el momento. – dijo Ganondorf. – Confíen en mí. Debo tener todas las piezas en su lugar, si quiero lograr mis objetivos. Y ustedes dos también tienen su papel en todo esto, que no se les olvide.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – replicaron simultáneamente el rey usurpador y el señor de los demonios, inclinándose con respeto ante su gran jefe.

Mientras observaba a la expuesta (y ahora exlíder de las Gerudos) Nabooru, Ganondorf sonrió. Tenía que hacer sus movimientos con cuidado. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus odiados enemigos supieran que él había regresado y vinieran, así que tenía que alistar todo darles una bienvenida apropiada. Por supuesto, sería muy molesto si llegaran antes de lo previsto, así que tenía que estar preparado para dicha eventualidad, para evitar que interfirieran con el siguiente paso de su plan.

Y dicho paso, sería recuperar su fragmento de la Trifuerza, especialmente sabiendo en manos de quién estaba ahora. Ese poder era suyo por derecho, y pronto lo reclamaría de vuelta.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, espero se encuentren bien. Antes que nada, sé que ya debí haber actualizado "Pasión entre las sombras", pero aún me falta un 15% para tener el capítulo terminado, lo cual se ha retrasado debido a que ando enferma, con un ataque alérgico terrible que me ha impedido hasta ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, saben muy bien que yo no me he desaparecido de esta página, pues cumplo con mis compromisos sea como sea.

Y bueno, en referencia a este capítulo, pienso que **Fox** y yo decidimos bien en incluir a las Gerudos, quienes hicieron mucha falta en el juego de HW, más en el desierto. Ganondorf supo hacerlas pedazos a las pobres, sobre todo a Nabooru que le dio la peor humillación que a cualquier mujer se le podría dar, hasta manejarla a su antojo. ¿Les recuerda a algo?

Bueno, mis lectores, espero que nos leamos muy pronto, y espero sea en mi atrasada historia ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal, amigos? Muy bien, con esto oficialmente arranca la segunda mitad del acto final. Como lo habrán deducido, los eventos de este capítulo sucedieron de manera concurrente o un poco antes que el interludio pasado. A pesar de que el modo historia de Hyrule Warriors todavía da un capítulo en el que juegas como Ganondorf, este decidimos marcarlo como un extra simple y llanamente porque no es desde la perspectiva de los héroes, igual como lo hicimos con los de Cya. Obviamente, los que van numerados son los que siguen a Link, Zelda y los otros. Nos pareció que era el formato más apropiado.

Ahora, mis comentarios respecto al presente capítulo. Siendo esta la abertura para el arco de conclusión de la historia, **Artemiss** y yo decidimos que no íbamos a estarnos con rodeos y que íbamos a establecer desde el principio a Ganondorf como la amenaza que es. Quizás desde la caracterización que le dieron en Wind Waker, hay quienes de algún modo lo "defienden" y tratan de pintarlo como un personaje trágico y que su maldad tiene una razón de ser. En lo personal, **Artemiss** y yo no lo vemos de esa manera. Siempre lo hemos visto como un ser que es de pura maldad, pero no tanto por ser el recipiente del Heraldo de la Muerte, sino porque acepta y se aferra a esa naturaleza en lugar de intentar superarla, que busca poder para sí mismo y que no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie para conseguirlo. Ni siquiera ante las que son, o alguna vez fueron "su pueblo", las Gerudos. Si les da una oportunidad de vivir es solo porque ellas pueden serle de utilidad como sus sirvientes igual que en el pasado, pero no tiene escrúpulos en asesinarlas si se le oponen, o humillarlas, como se lo hizo a Nabooru al final. Digo, en muchas otras historias ya lo hemos visto ir igual de lejos o incluso más, ¿por qué no hacerlo aquí?

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, klyVan, darkdan-sama, Sheika 360, AngelJasiel** y **dragon titanico.** Gracias también a **LordFalconX** por un review en el capítulo 8 (18 por la numeración del sitio) y esperemos que pronto nos alcance. La batalla final ya se aproxima, el desenlace de esta historia será tan intenso como podamos hacerlo. ¡Hasta el próximo!


	34. Capítulo 18: La marcha del Rey Maligno

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 19:** La marcha del Rey Maligno.

* * *

" _ **Una inesperada visita llegó a las puertas de la ciudadela de Hyrule. Una emisaria de las Gerudos de nombre Aveil se presentó con un importante mensaje. Sus tierras fueron invadidas y el responsable había sido ni más ni menos que el gran enemigo jurado de toda la tierra de Hyrule desde tiempos antiguos: Ganondorf.**_

 _ **Solicitando una audiencia ante la Princesa Zelda, Aveil fue llevada al Castillo, donde fue admitida en cuanto mostró el Medallón de la Sabia del Espíritu que le fue entregado. Al ver este símbolo, inmediatamente la regente le concedió su petición, dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir. Pese al escepticismo de muchos de los cortesanos a raíz de su historial negativo en contra de las Gerudos, Zelda escuchó atentamente todo su relato, y para sorpresa de aquellos que aun guardaban rencores, la joven futura monarca no solo creyó en sus palabras, sino que en cuanto Aveil se inclinó para pedirle respetuosamente su ayuda, no dudó en dar una respuesta afirmativa de inmediato.**_

 _ **Teniendo que pausar las labores de reconstrucción ante este inesperado curso de los acontecimientos, el ejército hyruleano nuevamente emprende la marcha, esta vez hacia el Desierto Gerudo. Al parecer, la raíz del conflicto al que se habían enfrentado no había sido eliminada, y esta paz que estaban disfrutando no era más que un simple receso, pues la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar…"**_

* * *

 _ **Camino hacia el Desierto Gerudo…**_

El ejército hyruleano no esperaba tener que volver a armarse para la batalla tan pronto, apenas a pocas semanas de haber concluido el conflicto contra Cya. La peor parte, todavía estaban muy lejos de terminar las labores de reparación tras todo el daño que sufrió su tierra durante la guerra con la bruja oscura, así que a nadie le pareció divertida la noción de que había otro enemigo mucho más poderoso allá afuera. El período de tranquilidad que estaban disfrutando no era más que un respiro, un preludio para lo que sería el verdadero enfrentamiento final.

Para llegar hasta el Desierto Gerudo por la vía más rápida, el ejército primero tenía que atravesar un cañón rocoso. La mayor complicación de esto era que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones donde las zonas eran intransitables para la caballería a causa del terreno y los forzaban a ir a pie, en esta ocasión las monturas se volvieron una necesidad casi obligatoria, pues había pasajes donde había que ejecutar saltos que serían imposibles para los humanos, y muy pocos contaban con algún objeto o habilidad especial que les permitiera sortear estos obstáculos de otra manera (como las zarpas de Alexandre y Ruisu, o las botas voladoras de Link). Cuando algunos preguntaron por qué no podían ir por la misma ruta que usaron Aveil y sus guardaespaldas para salir y escapar, estas les explicaron que ese era un pasaje de una sola vía, que solo se podía abrir desde adentro de la Fortaleza Gerudo, y una vez que ellas salieron, Nabooru lo selló para que no se les ocurriera volver atrás. Y hablando de Aveil…

\- ¿Esto de verdad es necesario? – preguntaba la Gerudo, hablándole al joven que iba detrás de ella, vigilándola.

\- La Princesa Zelda pidió que alguien te vigilara las espaldas. Yo solo me ofrecí como voluntario. – respondió Garrett.

Aveil le echó una mirada al joven que le había sido asignado como escolta personal, o más bien, que se había ofrecido para serlo. Ciertamente, su pesada armadura con hombreras de picos, junto con el mangual que llevaba consigo como arma remplazando el hacha que le vio durante su primer encuentro parecían no ir del todo con esa cara juvenil.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – le preguntó.

\- Cumpliré los diecinueve en unos meses. – respondió él.

\- Diecinueve… algunos dirían que esa es una edad muy corta para haber visto tantas cosas. – dijo Aveil. – Aunque muchos de los héroes de las leyendas han sido aún más jóvenes que eso.

\- ¿Las tuyas conocen sobre los héroes? – preguntó Garrett interesado.

\- No mucho realmente. – dijo Aveil. – Para ser sincera, el único con quien tuvimos un verdadero acercamiento es aquel al que llamaban el Héroe del Tiempo. Nuestra líder, Lady Nabooru, es una descendiente directa de la Sabia del Espíritu que luchó lado a lado junto con él para derrotar a Ganondorf la primera vez.

Aveil se quedó en silencio por un momento. Entre las Gerudos, la historia de Hyrule les era poco relevante, pero el hecho de que las fuerzas de la oscuridad que regresaban una y otra vez para amenazar la paz una vez hubiesen surgido de uno que nació entre las suyas era algo que ninguna de ellas había podido ignorar, y el estigma que había prevalecido durante más de tres mil años era un constante recordatorio de ese hecho. No obstante, un rayo de esperanza había finalmente disipado un poco esas nubes de oscuridad, gracias a haber tenido el valor para acercarse a las murallas del castillo y solicitar la audiencia con la Princesa Zelda…

 _ **Flashback: Castillo de Hyrule, unos días atrás…**_

 _La sala del consejo del Castillo de Hyrule aquel día se había convertido en el escenario de un evento sin precedentes. Por primera vez en más de tres mil años, una integrante de las Gerudos, o más bien dicho, tres de ellas, estaban poniendo un pie dentro de las paredes del castillo, algo que no había sucedido desde la época en la que el último rey de estas, Ganondorf, trató de poner en marcha su plan para apoderarse de la Trifuerza, y desde entonces no habían sido bienvenidas. La reunión que unos años antes el antiguo rey y reina habían llevado a cabo para firmar aquel pacto de no agresión tuvo lugar fuera de las murallas de la ciudadela, pues los miembros del consejo no querían permitir que esas "salvajes del desierto" pusieran un pie en su territorio, y temían por el día en que finalmente se hiciera oficial el tratado que los difuntos monarcas no pudieron a raíz de sus prematuras muertes._

 _No obstante, a pesar de no haber sido coronada todavía como reina de Hyrule, y de la oposición casi unánime de parte de los cortesanos que simplemente ordenaban "que esas salvajes fueran colgadas por atreverse a venir a este lugar sagrado", Zelda se negó a ceder un ápice ante la presión. Con el apoyo de Impa, Azael y Link, por ser altos mandos en el ejército, y poniendo a las visitantes bajo la custodia de alguien de confianza (explícitamente, fue Garrett el que se encargó de vigilarlas), la princesa tomó la irrevocable decisión de otorgarles a las Gerudos la audiencia que solicitaron. Aveil, la líder del trío, fue la que tomó la palabra para relatarles todo lo sucedido. Empezando por la aparición de Ganondorf, cómo sus hordas invadieron la Fortaleza Gerudo y cómo su líder, Nabooru, las ayudó a ellas a escapar para que pudiesen llevar este mensaje._

 _\- … y me entregó el Medallón del Espíritu, antes de obligarnos a las tres a huir por el pasadizo secreto. Siguiendo los pasajes de las catacumbas, logramos llegar hasta las afueras de Hyrule. – decía Aveil. – Por días intentamos buscar ayuda, pero como han de saber, las nuestras no son muy bienvenidas en su tierra. No tuvimos más opción que robarles las monturas a un grupo de asaltadores que creyó que en medio del caos que había sucedido seríamos una presa fácil._

 _Algunos miembros de la legión de Link que estaban presentes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Quienesquiera que fuesen esos asaltadores, no podían decidir si eran más tontos por haber creído que unas Gerudos serían presa fácil para ellos, o por seguir todavía tratando de sacar un botín durante las secuelas de la guerra que acababan de librar, y que por lo visto, todavía no había terminado._

 _\- Y fue entonces que decidieron venir directamente al castillo. – dijo Zelda._

 _\- Tonterías. – dijo uno de los concejales. – Solo están inventando pretextos para estar invadiendo nuestras tierras. Unas salvajes como ustedes no merecen estar aquí._

 _\- Lord Amos, permítame recordarle quién preside esta asamblea. – dijo Zelda._

 _\- Pero Princesa…_

 _\- ¿Quiere que tengamos que disciplinarlo por hablar fuera de turno, Lord Amos? – dijo Azael._

 _\- El protocolo exige que el mensajero tenga derecho a relatar todo su mensaje antes de que se tome una decisión. – agregó Impa. – Y corríjame si me equivoco, nuestras invitadas han sido huéspedes ejemplares, pues no han intentado agredir a su persona ni a nadie más._

 _El viejo gruñón frunció el cejo, pero se quedó callado. Satisfechos por haberle cerrado la boca, le indicaron a Aveil que por favor prosiguiera con su relato._

 _\- Apenas pudimos llegar aquí anoche. – siguió diciendo Aveil. – Debo decir que fuimos muy afortunadas de que uno de los centinelas apostados en la entrada fuese aquel al que llaman Sir Garrett, pues fue el que detuvo a los demás de atacarnos en el acto, y el que pidió que se nos otorgara el derecho a esta audiencia. Cualquier otro seguramente hubiese pedido nuestras cabezas inmediatamente. De todas maneras, Princesa Zelda, ya le hemos contado todo lo que sabemos. Esperamos de todo corazón que nos crea. Las nuestras necesitan ayuda, y si queremos sobrevivir, humildemente solicitamos que su ejército nos apoye._

 _\- He escuchado atentamente todo lo que nos han dicho, y he tomado una decisión. – dijo Zelda. – Les creo._

 _Las últimas dos palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos los cortesanos. Solo el grupo más cercano de Zelda, es decir, Impa, Azael, Link, sus amigos y el resto de los aliados provenientes de las eras en el pasado ni siquiera se inmutaron, pues ya sabían perfectamente que esa sería su respuesta. Todos los demás en la sala empezaron a murmurar, y algunos hicieron notar a los cuatro vientos que sentían esto como un ultraje, un insulto a las tradiciones y un montón de tonterías más que Link y los otros simplemente querían ir y cerrarles la boca de una vez. Pero no hubo necesidad._

 _\- ¡Ya basta! – ordenó Zelda, golpeando la mesa, logrando que se silenciaran todas las voces. – Por mucho que respete a los miembros del consejo, estoy harta de que ustedes sigan aferrándose a ese rencor por algo que sucedió hace más de tres mil años, y especialmente que hayan movido cielo y tierra por impedir que apruebe ese tratado de alianza que mis padres querían hacer para terminar de una vez._

 _\- Pero Princesa, nuestras tradiciones, esas salvajes…_

 _\- Nada de utilizar términos despectivos para referirse a nuestras invitadas. – dijo Zelda. – Las Gerudos son seres humanos como nosotros, y merecen ser tratadas como tales. Ya es injusto que ellas tengan que seguir pagando por los pecados de unos pocos por algo que sucedió hace siglos._

 _La voz calmada pero firme de la princesa fue más que suficiente para intimidar a los cortesanos tradicionalistas, y a partir de ese momento, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a contradecirla. La reacción del círculo de amigos cercanos de Zelda fue básicamente un "¡Ja, ¿qué les parece eso?!" Poniéndose de pie, la princesa anunció su decisión._

 _\- Aunque no podamos estar seguros totalmente de que se trate del hombre que mencionan en persona, considero que al menos la parte de que todavía hay un enemigo allá afuera que podría ser una amenaza para nosotros no podría ser descartada. – dijo Zelda. – Acabamos recién de derrotar a una enemiga formidable y estamos en una posición realmente desventajosa si surgiera otro conflicto, por tanto, tenemos que responder inmediatamente antes de que se salga de nuestro control._

 _\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – preguntó Azael._

 _\- Tú e Impa reúnan a las tropas que haya disponibles. Nos prepararemos para ir al Desierto Gerudo inmediatamente. – dijo Zelda._

 _\- Princesa, permítame recordarle que el viaje al desierto Gerudo tardará por lo menos cuatro días a caballo, y si es verdad lo que dicen (y no quiere decir que les creamos), podría ya no haber sobrevivientes. – dijo el llamado Lord Amos una vez que encontró un resquicio para seguir haciendo sus comentarios._

 _\- Mayor razón para apresurarnos. – dijo Zelda, cortándole su argumento de manera tajante. – Si hay sobrevivientes es nuestro deber rescatarlos, y si ya no los hubiera… merecen que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano. El enemigo que los atacó tiene que ser castigado y detenido._

 _Ya sin poder poner ninguna objeción, todos los presentes abandonaron la sala, a excepción de los concejales que seguían poniendo mala cara ante el hecho de que sus argumentos hubiesen sido ignorados o rechazados de frente. La princesa pidió que la Legión de Link escoltara a Aveil y a sus guardaespaldas fuera de la sala, pues ellas también los acompañarían en este viaje. Todo indicaba que el conflicto al que se habían enfrentado era solo el preludio de uno mucho, mucho peor._

 _ **Fin del flashback…**_

Después de haber sido testigo de la masacre (porque más que una batalla fue eso, una masacre) que perpetraron Ganondorf y sus hordas, Aveil no tenía razones para creer que el enemigo las hubiese dejado con vida, especialmente dado que conociendo a su líder, Lady Nabooru, ella preferiría morir en combate dignamente antes que servir a ese malvado. No obstante, quiso albergar la esperanza de que ella, y al menos algunas de sus hermanas en armas seguirían con vida. Si la princesa Zelda había movilizado a los suyos para acudir en su ayuda, asumiendo que sobreviviera, se aseguraría de agradecérselo apropiadamente. Y hablando de la princesa…

Delante de las tropas, Link y Zelda cabalgaban juntos sobre Epona. Aunque no lo expresaran abiertamente, y a pesar de las circunstancias, estar en esa cercanía les resultaba realmente placentero a los dos. Algo notable, además, era que la princesa había cambiado su atuendo de combate ligeramente. Si bien todavía conservaba los protectores de oro igual que antes, todas las prendas de tela que vestía ya no eran de color rosa o lavanda, sino que las había remplazado por un conjunto totalmente azul, pero por lo demás, era idéntico al anterior en diseño hasta casi el último detalle.

\- Sujétate, viene otro salto. – dijo Link.

En aquel momento, se aproximaban a otra fosa que tendrían que pasar de un salto. La princesa obedeció, y después que Link le indicó a Epona que se posicionara, la echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, y saltaron. En otras circunstancias, Zelda hubiese cerrado los ojos en el momento en que los pies de la yegua se despegaron del suelo, pero en este caso, el solo aferrarse con fuerza a la espalda de su amado fue suficiente para hacerla sentirse tranquila. Al aterrizar al otro lado a salvo, comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, y se percataron de que podían facilitar un poco más el paso del resto de las tropas con solo un "poco de ayuda". La fosa era relativamente poco profunda, y había varias formaciones rocosas a ambos lados que parecían listas para venirse abajo en cualquier momento con el más mínimo toque.

Con una mirada, fue suficiente para que Link entendiera lo que ella estaba pensando, así que simplemente asintió y la dejó desmontarse. La joven regente tomó la batuta y comenzó a recitar su cántico, concentrando su poder. Acto seguido, generó dos ataques de rayos dirigidos específicamente a las formaciones rocosas que estaban a ambos lados de la fosa, provocando unas avalanchas de rocas que en cuestión de unos pocos minutos rellenaron por completo el agujero. Completada su tarea, Link hizo caminar a Epona sobre el lugar, para comprobar que era seguro cruzar para un caballo con todo y su jinete, hecho esto, los dos llamaron al resto de las tropas para que se apresuraran. Esto les ahorraría un poco de tiempo en ese estrecho paso, pues tener que saltar uno a uno por esa fosa les hubiera llevado horas, ahora podrían pasar de manera mucho más fluida y constante, continuando hacia el desierto.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el ejército Hyruleano logró salir del cañón, y llegaron a la entrada del desierto. No obstante, habiendo superado aquel obstáculo que eran las fosas y los pasos estrechos, ahora habían llegado a otro, y se trataba de una tormenta de arena. Zelda, percibiendo su entorno, pudo sentir que esta tormenta no era un fenómeno natural, sino que había… algo más en ella. Una vez que los altos mandos del ejército llegaron hasta este punto, la princesa hizo llamar a su guía, para preguntarle sobre esto.

\- Aveil. Esta tormenta de arena, hay algo muy extraño en ella, no parece ser… natural.

\- Está en lo correcto, Princesa Zelda. – confirmó la Gerudo. – Esta tormenta es en realidad una de las defensas que colocamos alrededor de nuestra fortaleza para protegernos, y es generada por una poderosa magia. Es una forma de mantener alejados a los intrusos. De hecho, es una suerte que yo me encuentre con ustedes ahora mismo, sin mí, jamás podrían encontrar el camino.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pidió Zelda

\- La tormenta de arena en sí misma crea una especie de laberinto natural para mantener a los intrusos alejados. – dijo Aveil. – A menos que se siga el camino paso por paso, en el mejor de los casos, las corrientes volarán a quienes intenten entrar de regreso a la entrada, y en el peor, terminarán por sepultarlos bajo la arena.

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó la princesa.

\- Tendré que guiarlos a partir de ahora. Por favor ordene a todas sus tropas que permanezcan detrás de mí y yo me encargaré de mostrarles el camino.

Siendo la Gerudo su única guía posible, Zelda no tenía más remedio que confiar en ella, y seguirla como se lo pidió. Pasando el mensaje a Link y al resto, todas las tropas inmediatamente se enfilaron para comenzar la travesía. Este era el punto donde todos tenían que ponerse las capas protectoras, pues no solo eran para cubrirse del inclemente sol, sino además protegerse de la tormenta de arena. A partir de aquel momento, los ojos de Aveil eran los únicos que podrían guiar a todos los demás.

La tormenta de arena era una defensa ingeniosa, pues con un solo vistazo fácilmente podía servir para ahuyentar a los intrusos al no atreverse estos a querer atravesarla si eran lo suficientemente sensatos para intentar atravesarla. No obstante, para las Gerudos que salían de su territorio, sí había un pasaje, lo que ellas llamaban "el ojo de la tormenta", una zona muy específica llamado así porque la intensidad de la tormenta de arena era lo suficientemente baja para que se pudiese atravesar sin peligro, pero había que mantenerse dentro de ella todo el camino sin alejarse. Aveil tomó un profundo respiro, antes de adentrarse, con Zelda, Link y todos los demás siguiendo sus pasos. La clave, era que ella tenía la vista fija en un cierto punto específico, que era el punto de marca para orientarse. Por supuesto, eso era algo que solo sabían las Gerudos, y era uno de los motivos por los cuales generalmente nadie lograba adentrarse en sus dominios.

\- ¡Avancen en línea recta detrás de mí y no se separen! – les dijo.

Con la presión que ejercía la tormenta de arena, Aveil no podía avanzar tan rápido como le hubiese gustado para poder atravesar esta defensa y regresar a sus dominios. Aunque hablando en términos comparativos, esta era una vía más rápida que la serie de cavernas que tuvieron que utilizar ella y sus guardaespaldas para escapar, pues el camino sería (relativamente) una serie de líneas rectas. Así fue como notaron las tropas Hyruleanas al ir siguiendo el camino, que no era visible a simple vista para el observador ordinario. Lo que hizo Aveil fue guiarse por una especie de tótem que marcaba un punto en la distancia, y caminar en línea recta sin perderlo de vista una vez que lo tenía ubicado. Por supuesto, encontrarlo en primer lugar era tanto como buscar un grano de arena en ese desierto.

Una vez que todas las tropas llegaron al tótem (el cual resultó ser un poste cilíndrico lleno de símbolos de las Gerudos, pero al ser del mismo color de la arena, era mucho más difícil distinguirlo para ojos poco entrenados), había otro que tenían que determinar antes de continuar el camino. La tormenta a su alrededor se intensificaba, y una desviación implicaría todavía un mayor peligro. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento habían podido atravesar sin problemas, y llegados a ese punto, ya no había vuelta atrás. Con Aveil finalmente habiendo ubicado el segundo tótem, volvieron a emprender la marcha.

\- Esta es la segunda parada. – dijo Aveil. – Solo tenemos que seguir en esta dirección y podremos salir de la tormenta de arena y en poco tiempo podremos ver las murallas exteriores de la fortaleza.

Siendo este el segundo punto de referencia, las tropas hyruleanas se tomaron un momento para recuperar sus fuerzas, e hicieron una pausa solo para comer algo y tomar agua. Lo que fuera que les esperaba una vez que llegaran a la fortaleza Gerudo, ninguno de ellos quería ser sorprendido con el estómago vacío o deshidratado. Tenían que estar en óptima condición.

Finalmente, cuando lograron salir de la tormenta de arena, y divisaron las murallas de la fortaleza (incluyendo además la gran puerta, abierta de par en par luego de que Ganondorf la destruyó), todo aparentaba a que la travesía seguiría sin problemas. Pero no fue así, cuando se dirigieron hacia la entrada, un retumbar en el suelo hizo que todos se pusieran poner sobre aviso, y a los pocos segundos, emergieron frente a ellos una serie de gusanos de arena gigantescos.

\- ¡Pero qué rayos! – exclamó Ruisu.

\- ¡Esto no era parte de lo que nos dijeron! – gritó a su vez Alexandre, prendiendo en llamas su lanza.

Los anélidos, lanzando gruñidos y chasqueando las pinzas de sus bocas, al parecer fijaron su atención en el ejército hyruleano. El más cercano de ellos, se zambulló para tratar de devorar a los que estaban a su alcance, pero afortunadamente estos lograron apartarse a tiempo. Los otros rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo, tratando de ir tras cualquier rezagado para darse un bocadillo fácil.

\- ¡Aveil! – gritó Zelda. – ¿Esto también es parte de la protección?

\- ¡No, Princesa Zelda! – replicó la Gerudo. – ¡Ganondorf debe haberlos puesto aquí para custodiar la entrada!

\- No tenemos alternativa, si queremos pasar tendremos que acabar con estos parásitos. – dijo Link, bajándose de su montura junto con Zelda, y ordenándole que se fuera. – ¡Amigos, depende de nosotros!

Hecho esto, los cuatro miembros de la legión de Link se aprestaron para el combate. Había cuatro de estos gusanos de arena, uno de ellos mucho más grande que el resto, y ciertamente más amenazador.

\- ¡Tropas, manténganse lejos y quédense inmóviles sin hacer ruido! ¡Déjennos a nosotros manejar esto! – ordenó la princesa una vez que colocó el domo.

Por supuesto, con "nosotros", Zelda quiso decir: ella misma, Link, la legión y los dos Sheikahs. Teniendo conocimiento enciclopédico de estos gusanos, al reconocerlos una vez que se le pasó la sorpresa inicial, inmediatamente dio sus instrucciones para derrotarlos: estos eran totalmente ciegos y se guiaban por el ruido y el movimiento. Aunque tenían la piel casi tan dura como la roca, las armas reforzadas mágicamente que tenían deberían ser capaces de penetrarla, y su punto débil se ubicaba en un enorme óvalo brillante como una joya que tenían en su cabeza. Si daban un golpe directo allí, los harían caer.

Dividiéndose la tarea, decidieron ir por un gusano de arena en grupos de dos. El equipo formado por Garrett y Alexandre fue el primero en aproximarse hacia el suyo, el primero girando la bola de picos de su mangual, mientras el segundo prendía en llamas su lanza a todo lo que podía. El gigantón agitó la cadena y la arrojó para lazar por el cuello al gusano, y una vez lo consiguió, dio el tirón para hacer que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Ahora! – gritó Garrett.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

Alexandre corrió con la lanza al rojo vivo, listo para darle el golpe de gracia en el sitio donde la princesa había indicado. El lancero hundió su arma tan fuerte como pudo, generando una gran explosión de fuego, y haciendo que volaran los trozos de la cabeza del gusano, cuyo cuerpo convulsionó y se dejó de mover en un instante. Aunque estando a tan corta distancia, algunos trozos le salpicaron, manchándole su armadura.

\- Eso… fue repulsivo. – dijo quitándoselos de encima con asco.

El equipo de Ruisu y Zatyr se fueron tras otro de los gusanos. La arquera empezó por dispararle una flecha explosiva directo a la boca cuando este la abrió con la intención de tragárselos para aturdirlo, y el espadachín inmediatamente le mandó un ataque con la Espada Relámpago para paralizarlo. Acto seguido empezó a rodearlo mientras Zatyr seguía disparándole flechas explosivas para mantener su atención. La mejor parte de esto era que, como se guiaba por el ruido, las explosiones lo desorientaban.

\- ¡Ruisu, tengo su atención, haz lo tuyo! – gritó Zatyr.

\- ¡Estoy en ello! – replicó el espadachín, echando mano de su zarpa para engancharse de su cabeza, mientras canalizaba energía hacia su espada para un poderoso ataque. Retrayendo la cadena, se le montó encima, y alzó la espada para dejarla caer en su punto débil. – ¡Una sacudida para ti!

Dicho y cumplido, la espada se clavó, enviando la intensa corriente desde la cabeza y por todo el sistema de la bestia, haciendo que se convulsionara y sufriera un completo colapso, físico y mental, desplomándose en el suelo.

Los Sheikahs no se quedaron atrás, pues cuando el gusano que les tocó enfrentar se lanzó hacia ellos, saltaron en direcciones opuestas para esquivarlo. Se enterró por un momento y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir, pero ellos ya lo estaban esperando.

\- ¡Azael! – gritó Impa, dándole una señal.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

El subcomandante juntó las manos, y las colocó en posición de plataforma para que Impa corriera hacia él y saltara en ellas. La ayudó a impulsarse hacia arriba, y desenvainando su gran espada, la comandante del ejército apuntó hacia abajo y se dejó caer directo en el punto débil del gusano justo cuando este empezaba a emerger de nuevo del suelo. De hecho, el corte fue tan limpio que pasó por completo el arma, la envainó de nuevo, saltando otra vez y aterrizando en cuclillas. Con eso, cayó fácilmente el tercero.

Por último, Link y la princesa flanquearon al suyo. El motivo de querer enfrentarse ellos personalmente al más grande, solo lo sabrían ellos, pero nadie se iba a oponer. Este era un poco diferente del resto, pues tenía en los segmentos que formaban su cuerpo una especie de anillos con picos, lo que le daba un aspecto más intimidatorio. Aunque no podía ver, al parecer si pudo sentir o escuchar como el resto de sus congéneres caían, pues de pronto se puso furioso y se irguió en posición vertical. Los anillos en su cuerpo comenzaron a girar, cada vez más rápido, y con esto el gusano empezó a crear su propia tormenta de arena, en forma de un remolino color marrón a su alrededor.

\- ¡Tenemos que contenerlo! – exclamó Zelda.

\- ¡Déjame intentarlo! – Link echó mano de su boomerang.

\- ¡Qué fuerte, no puedo aguantar esto! – dijo Proxi, escondiéndose en el bolsillo de Link, como de costumbre.

Link arrojó el boomerang tratando de generar un tornado que fuese en dirección opuesta para tratar de contrarrestar el que estaba generando el gusano, pero no sirvió de nada, apenas lo contuvo por un espacio de dos segundos antes de disiparse, pues el del gusano era muchísimo más fuerte, y parecía estarse incrementando en velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Pero el hecho de que estaba atrayendo tanta arena a su interior (lo cual era evidente por el color marrón que estaba adquiriendo), le dio una idea a la princesa para detener al gusano.

\- Link, quédate atrás. – le dijo. – Yo me ocuparé de él.

En otras circunstancias, Link hubiese protestado, pero confiaba en Zelda lo suficiente como para obedecer sus deseos sin cuestionarla. La princesa dio un paso al frente, y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, comenzó a recitar el cántico de un hechizo con la batuta en su mano. El remolino de arena del gusano se intensificaba, pero la princesa no retrocedía ni un ápice. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y haciendo un compás de cuatro tiempos, invocó encima del gusano un enorme círculo mágico. Este generó unas nubes oscuras de tormenta eléctrica, que comenzó a relampaguear, pero la princesa no había terminado allí. Lo que iba a hacer era, tomando una página del libro de Lana (literal y figurativamente), concentrar toda la energía de los rayos en el área donde se concentraba la tormenta de arena. En vez de tratar de contenerla o disiparla, la utilizaría a su favor, específicamente, utilizando la arena como una ventaja.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Con ese grito, la princesa bajó bruscamente la batuta, y esta fue la señal para que el círculo mágico hiciera lo suyo. La tormenta cayó de un solo golpe con un rayo eléctrico concentrado sobre el gusano, aunque el verdadero objetivo primario no era causarle daño (esto era solo un beneficio adicional), sino que el calor generado por los relámpagos al caer cristalizara la arena alrededor del gusano. La piel del gusano lo protegió de la peor parte del ataque, si bien no totalmente, pero el efecto deseado fue que la arena que estaba rodeándolo (que era muchísima) se tornara en cristal sólido, y eso restringiera enormemente sus movimientos. O específicamente, los de los anillos de picos que usaba para generar el remolino de arena. Ahora el gusano no era más que un enorme blanco.

\- ¿Link? – dijo la princesa, dándole una orden silenciosa a su caballero.

Sin decir palabra, el muchacho asintió, y girando su espada, echó a correr hacia ahora el inmovilizado gusano de arena. Con el remolino de arena finalmente detenido, el muchacho usó sus botas voladoras para impulsarse y ponerse encima de él, apuntando hacia el punto débil que dijo Zelda, la joya de su cabeza. Echándose el escudo a la espalda para sujetar la Espada Maestra con ambas manos, e incrementar la fuerza de la estocada a la vez que canalizaba el poder de su fragmento, Link hundió el arma con todo su esfuerzo. El gusano se convulsionó, y antes de que fuera a desplomarse, el joven héroe saltó fuera de él para admirar el fruto de su trabajo. Con todos derrotados, el camino hacia la entrada de la fortaleza estaba totalmente despejado. Aveil se quedó mirándolos a todos fijamente, especialmente al héroe y la princesa.

\- Impresionante… ¿ese es el poder del que tanto hablan las leyendas?

Le sorprendió la gran facilidad con la que acabaron a los gusanos. Estos se irguieron amenazadoramente frente a ellos para bloquearles el paso, y les tomó menos de un par de minutos derrotar a cada uno, en apenas equipos de dos. Por supuesto, cada uno de ellos tenía habilidades excepcionales y contaban con armas muy poderosas, pero hasta las Gerudos sabían que cualquier arma solo era tan poderosa como aquel que la empuñara. Link llamó a su yegua con un silbido, y junto con la princesa, los dos volvieron a ensillarla.

\- ¡Hacia la fortaleza Gerudo, ahora! – ordenó Zelda, alzando el florete.

Todos los soldados hyruleanos respondieron con un grito de batalla, y con el camino libre para avanzar, de inmediato comenzaron a atravesar la puerta destruida para entrar a los dominios de la fortaleza Gerudo. Ya estaban preparados para la batalla, pero nada podría haberlos preparado para lo que les esperaba en el interior del dominio.

Empezando por el hecho de que las Gerudos que habían sobrevivido a la masacre inicial en la cual Ganondorf tomó el control del lugar, ahora se entremezclaban con las hordas de monstruos que ahora plagaban por todo el lugar. Todas se veían ausentes, y aquellos que poseían capacidades sensoriales con la magia rápidamente pudieron notar el miasma proyectado en todo el lugar, con toda certeza producido por un hechizo de control mental. En particular, Zelda y los dos Sheikahs, notaron cierta familiaridad con la vez que pelearon contra Darunia en el pasado, a quien usaron como punto de enfoque de dicho control mental con los Gorons. Pero esta vez, se sentía mucho peor, más fuerte, y mucho más siniestro. Tanto las bestias oscuras como las Gerudos con el cerebro lavado empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos, lentamente, como si esperaran a que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento para luego reaccionar.

\- Hay un foco de energía de control mental. – dijo Zelda. – Pero aparte de eso, también hay otra presencia maligna, y si tuviera que adivinar, podría tratarse de…

\- Ganondorf. Sí, también puedo sentirlo. – dijo Impa. – Debemos actuar rápido. Zelda, ¿cuáles son tus órdenes?

\- Por ahora, tendremos que dividirnos. – dijo la princesa. – Link y yo iremos a dónde se encuentra esa presencia que podría ser Ganondorf, de un modo u otro, somos nosotros quienes tendremos que enfrentarlo. El resto de ustedes, tendrá que quedarse luchando aquí contra todas estas hordas.

\- Princesa, les recomiendo que se dirijan al edificio principal de la fortaleza, es más que probable que Ganondorf se encuentre allí. Y si me permiten usar un arma, yo también quiero participar en la lucha aquí. – se ofreció voluntariamente Aveil. Sus dos guardaespaldas la secundaron. – Queremos hacer todo lo posible por salvar a nuestras hermanas.

Zelda se volvió hacia Azael e Impa, que hicieron llamar a los soldados que tenían armas de reserva, para que se las prestaran. Unas lanzas largas para las guardaespaldas de Aveil, y para ella un par de espadas cortas. Ella prefería las cimitarras, pero estas le servirían por el momento, además, habían ido sin armas como gesto de buena fe para convencer a los hyruleanos de que decían la verdad.

\- Alguien más tendrá que buscar el foco del hechizo de control mental. – dijo Zelda. – Impa, Azael, ¿puedo delegar en ustedes esta tarea?

\- Por supuesto, princesa, cuente con nosotros. – dijo el hombre.

\- Eso quiere decir que el resto de nosotros tendremos que ocuparnos de la diversión aquí. – dijo Alexandre, erigiéndose en jefe de la legión, pues el líder estaría ausente con la princesa. – El plan será sencillo, muchachos, con los monstruos no se tienten el corazón, pero a las Gerudos, eviten lastimarlas a toda costa, ¿está claro?

\- No tienes que decírnoslo. – dijo Zatyr, preparando de nuevo su arco.

\- Aveil, tal vez quieras ir con ellos. – dijo Zelda. – Cualquier ventaja que puedan usar para pelear aquí dentro será de gran ayuda.

La aludida asintió al captar el mensaje, y se agrupó con los miembros de la legión de Link. Hecho esto, se separaron para dirigirse cada uno a su parte respectiva de la misión. Link y Zelda, a lomos de Epona, empezaron a abrirse paso hacia las profundidades de la fortaleza, concretamente, hacia el edificio principal. Los miembros de la legión de Link (y Aveil) se dividieron en dos equipos para empezar a coordinar el ataque: Alexandre se llevó a Ruisu y Zatyr, mientras Garrett se quedó con la guerrera Gerudo, al parecer todavía determinado a vigilarla. No obstante, por alguna razón, Aveil se sentía… bastante segura con el gigantón cerca de ella.

Con los miembros de la legión a la cabeza del ataque, y usando sus armas para lidiar con las amenazas mayores entre las hordas de monstruos, los soldados hyruleanos tuvieron el camino despejado para lidiar con las guerreras Gerudos controladas. Esto no fue tan fácil como sonaba, pues controladas o no, las mujeres de esta tribu seguían siendo combatientes más que formidables por naturaleza, y requerían al menos a cinco soldados a la vez para poder someterlas, hablando de las menos habilidosas. Y por supuesto, el hecho de que la princesa les ordenó explícitamente no matarlas (ni lastimarlas) complicaba las cosas todavía más.

Queriendo ayudar un poco, Zatyr se colocó en uno de los puestos de vigilancia más altos que encontró, y con ayuda de sus flechas elementales y la Máscara Ojo de Águila, comenzó a apuntarles a las armas de las Gerudos, específicamente, al borde de las hojas de las gujas y cimitarras que estuvieran dentro de su alcance. Colocando la esfera de hielo en su arco, esta vez tuvo que ponerse a enfocar mucha más energía en ellas, literalmente poniendo sus flechas a cero absoluto y asegurándose de que cada disparo fuese certero, con una precisión milimétrica. Así, al dejarlas volar, el impacto congelaba la hoja y la partía, inutilizando el arma, y dándoles a los caballeros la oportunidad de someterlas sin lastimarlas.

Entretanto, Ruisu reunió a un grupo de varias de ellas y las provocó para que lo atacaran entre todas, intentando llevarlas hacia un área relativamente amplia y despejada, pero más importante aún, lejos de los demás para lo que planeaba hacer. Habiéndose tomado el tiempo para entrenar las capacidades de sus espadas elementales, el espadachín pelinegro había logrado descifrar algunos de sus secretos, como por ejemplo, ese ataque del "campo eléctrico" con área de efecto que le servía de mucho cuando estaba rodeado por varios enemigos, pero había logrado crear una variante que hacía menos daño pero era más dispersa, y en esta ocasión le resultó útil cuando las Gerudos se le fueron todas encima a la vez, y al clavar la espada en el suelo, la electricidad que creó en el área cercana las detuvo, paralizándolas, pero sin causarles daños severos.

A su vez, Alexandre era el que se ocupaba mayormente de los monstruos, blandiendo a diestra y siniestra su lanza de fuego para convertirlos en cenizas, manteniéndose bien lejos de las Gerudos, y apoyando a las tropas, con lo cual, la situación parecía estar mayormente bajo control. Especialmente porque las hordas enemigas no tenían entre los suyos a ningún enemigo al que no se hubieran enfrentado antes, o al menos lo suficientemente similares como para que supieran como derrotarlos.

Por su parte, Aveil, a pesar de ser una guerrera entrenada, nunca en toda su vida imaginó que se enfrentaría a semejantes abominaciones. Al principio no tuvo muchos problemas, pero al cabo de cierto tiempo, cometió el error de trabarse en una pelea con el oponente equivocado. Un Nudillo de Hierro, armado con una gigantesca hacha de doble filo, la estaba forzando ahora a ponerse a la defensiva, mientras trataba de usar sus espadas para repeler sus hachazos. Tuvo suerte que finalmente, Garrett decidió intervenir, interceptándole un tajo vertical usando una de sus manos enguantadas. La protección de los Guantes de Poder seguía siendo una de sus mayores ventajas. Y la mano libre la cerró en puño para darle un golpe de martillo al antebrazo que sostenía el hacha, partiéndolo y desprendiéndoselo por completo. Retirando la mano cercenada, se apropió de ella para poder utilizarla.

\- Déjame los más pesados a mí. – sugirió Garrett.

Aveil no supo si sentirse ofendida o darle las gracias, pero realmente se impresionó. Pero esto no fue nada comparado a cuando lo vio yendo tras un golem de piedra que lo superaba al menos el doble en tamaño (y él a su vez, era por lo menos una cabeza y media más alto y más ancho de hombros que ella), y sin dejarse amedrentar fue a enfrentársele cara a cara (o algo así, el golem no tenía ningún rasgo facial identificable). Blandiendo su hacha como un martillo, lo despedazó miembro por miembro. Un Ferrus después venía directo hacia ellos, alzando su pesada espada. Al verlo, alzó el hacha que le quitó al Nudillo sobre la cabeza y se la arrojó, clavándosela en el casco y desorientándolo. Hecho esto, corrió y le dio un par de puñetazos en las piernas, destrozándoselas, y haciéndolo caer tendido en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reponerse de esto, Garrett juntó las dos manos y agarrándolo del casco, jaló tan fuerte como pudo y le arrancó la cabeza.

\- Qué fuerza…

Por supuesto, aunque Aveil sabía que gran parte de la fuerza de Garrett en aquel momento venía de los guantes que traía puestos, tenía que darle crédito por saber aprovecharla, y claramente, por su estilo de pelea, pudo darse cuenta que el muchacho sabía utilizar sus puños como si fueran armas mortales cuando era necesario, al seguir destrozando golems y enemigos metálicos con ellos. Pero ella veía algo más, algo en sus ojos, tal vez, algo diferente.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – dijo de pronto sacudiéndose la cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos.

Siguiendo el consejo de Garrett y tratando de enfrentarse a los enemigos más ligeros, Aveil intentó seguir haciendo su parte para apoyarlo. Él se ocupaba de los pesos pesados, como los golems y los Nudillos de Hierro, en tanto que ella iba por los más vulnerables, como los Stalfos, que eran muy abundantes. Garrett, entretanto, se había trabado en una pelea cercana con otro golem. Para terminarlo rápido, el muchacho le aplicó una llave al brazo para lanzarlo por encima del hombro y lanzarlo sobre su espalda. Si eso no fuese suficiente para destruirlo, el muchacho juntó las manos para darle un golpe de martillo y destrozarle la cabeza. Habiendo logrado esto, pudo darse cuenta que Aveil estaba haciéndolo bien contra los Stalfos, pero a distancia de ella alcanzó a ver a un Nudillo de Hierro, que llevaba en sus manos unas hachas pequeñas, es decir, arrojadizas. Y al cruzar los brazos enfrente de su cuerpo, se percató de lo que tramaba en el acto. Ella no se daría cuenta a tiempo, él tenía que intervenir.

\- ¡AVEIL! – gritó.

Para cuando la Gerudo se volteó, ya las cosas habían ocurrido. El Nudillo de Hierro arrojó sus dos hachas hacia ella y no tendría tiempo de esquivarlas, pero en una fracción de segundo, el cuerpo gigantesco de Garrett se interpuso entre ella y las hachas voladoras. Fue una suerte traer puesta su excelente armadura hecha del mismo material, pues estas evitaron lo fatal del ataque con él, aunque todavía, al ser arrojadas a esa velocidad y con suficiente fuerza, pudieron atravesarla y hacerle mella en la piel a Garrett, incluso atravesando la cota de malla que llevaba debajo. El gigantón apretó los dientes para no gritar del dolor, y Aveil se quedó en shock al ver que se había atravesado para protegerla de ese modo.

\- ¡Sir Garrett! – exclamó.

Pero como si fueran unas heridas superficiales (y en realidad lo eran) Garrett se sacó las hachas, y queriendo devolverle el favor a su dueño, las levantó y se las arrojó de vuelta, con tal precisión que los dos brazos del enemigo fueron cercenados limpiamente, y el cuerpo cayó hacia atrás pesadamente. Por supuesto, Garrett inmediatamente fue a sujetarse con las manos en los lugares donde recibió los hachazos. Aveil echó un vistazo ella misma, pero aunque desde afuera no pareciera que pusieran en peligro su vida, al parecer sí le habían dolido, y mucho.

\- Deberíamos curarte eso. – sugirió la Gerudo, con un tono de clara preocupación.

\- Habrá tiempo para eso después. – aseguró Garrett. – Todavía tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Aveil quiso seguir insistiendo, pero en ese momento llegaron más hordas, y tuvieron que volver a defenderse. De cualquier manera, Aveil hizo una nota personal de asegurarse de sanarle apropiadamente esas heridas cuando todo hubiese terminado, aunque fuese solo por un sentido de estar en deuda con él, por haber recibido ese impacto por ella.

O tal vez, algo más aparte de eso.

* * *

 _ **Poco después, en otra zona de la fortaleza…**_

Con Aveil y los amigos de Link ocupándose de todo en la parte exterior de la fortaleza, Impa y Azael habían comenzado a registrar los edificios, usando sus habilidades sensoriales para determinar dónde estaba el foco del hechizo de control mental. Hasta ese momento habían tenido que lidiar mayormente con Gerudos controladas, lo que podría ser visto como algo bueno o malo, bueno en el sentido de que al ser enemigas humanas no eran tan difíciles como las hordas de monstruos, y malo por tener que contenerse para evitar lastimarlas o matarlas por accidente. Por suerte, el entrenamiento de los Sheikahs incluía entrenamiento para derrotar al oponente sin matarlo y ya habían podido usarlo antes en su pelea contra los Gorons y Darunia. Ahora también estaba resultando útil, y de cierto modo era más fácil ya que sus oponentes eran humanas y menos durables que los Gorons, que eran literalmente duros como roca.

No obstante, eso no hacía que fuera más sencillo, pues el hecho de ser menos durables implicaba que tenían que contenerse mucho más al momento de aplicar la fuerza. Impa tenía preparada una carta de triunfo para poder lidiar con esto, pero lamentaba mucho no poder utilizarla en contra de todas y cada una de las oponentes a las que se enfrentaban, pues la estaban reservando para aquella particularmente. Y hablando de ella…

\- Por fin aparecen.

Los dos Sheikahs se detuvieron, al ver frente a ellos a una Gerudo que tenía aspecto muy superior al resto. Parecía de edad cercana a ellos, y tenía brazos y torso notablemente más musculosos que cualquiera de las otras. Aparte de eso, le habían puesto lo que parecía una armadura que le daba aspecto de una "versión femenina" de un Nudillo de Hierro, pero solo protegiéndose en donde "fuera necesario". De hecho, Azael e Impa tuvieron la extraña sensación de que debajo de las protecciones tal vez habría… muy poco o nada. Pero eso no era lo que importaba, por lo que podían percibir, al fin habían encontrado a su objetivo.

\- Yo, Nabooru, me ocuparé de detenerlos personalmente. – les dijo, girando sus dos cimitarras y poniéndose en guardia.

\- Nabooru… ¿ese no era el nombre de la líder de las Gerudos? – observó Azael al sentir que le sonaba el nombre.

\- Así parece. – dijo Impa. – ¿Por qué no me sorprende que Ganondorf la haya utilizado a ella?

\- De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Azael. – ¿Piensas hacer… eso?

\- En este momento no tenemos otra alternativa. ¿Puedes mantenerla ocupada mientras preparo el hechizo?

\- Lo que sea que estén tramando… no se los permitiré. – dijo Nabooru con voz monocorde.

Y dicho esto se lanzó a atacarlos. Como si se anticipara a lo que fuera que estuvieran tramando, inmediatamente, se lanzó a atacar primero a Impa, que detuvo el doble golpe de las cimitarras con su gran espada. Azael intentó atacarla por detrás con el lado plano del hacha de su alabarda, pero Nabooru, sin voltear, lo interceptó moviendo su cimitarra en la mano izquierda, y saltó dando una patada doble para alejarlos a los dos, tomándolos por sorpresa. Habiendo hecho esto, tomó impulso, y empezó a bombardearla con una serie de ataques relámpago. La comandante del ejército Hyruleano se veía forzada a defender, sus movimientos eran mucho más rápidos de lo que esperaba, especialmente con la armadura que traía puesta, a primera vista tendría que dificultarle un poco el movimiento, y siempre parecía anticiparse cada vez que Azael trataba de flanquearla para golpearla por detrás.

\- Es muy fuerte. – comentó Azael.

\- ¿Esperabas menos de la líder de las Gerudos? – preguntó Impa, bloqueando un combo que atacó a varias zonas simultáneamente, forzándola a retroceder y mantenerse fuera del alcance de su oponente.

Si era producto de sus habilidades naturales, o del efecto del hechizo de control mental, lo cierto era que Nabooru no se andaba con rodeos, y el que pudiese enfrentarse a dos de los mejores luchadores entre los veteranos del ejército de Hyrule no era cosa despreciable. Más todavía: entre los soldados de Hyrule, era muy conocido que uno de los movimientos más emblemáticos de la esgrima Gerudo (específicamente el estilo de cimitarras gemelas como estaba usando ahora contra ellos), era un ataque giratorio que de conectar fácilmente dejaría al oponente cortado en al menos tres pedazos pues atacaba al cuello y a la parte media del torso en dos cortes diagonales limpios. Sin embargo, si el oponente era capaz de verlo venir, la mejor defensa era saltar hacia el lado no dominante y con eso podía ponerse por detrás de su espalda para un contraataque, pero la ventana de oportunidad para hacer esto era demasiado pequeña.

Nabooru, por otra parte, parecía haber tomado nota de la debilidad de este movimiento, y en caso de fallar, se aseguraba de quedar de frente, o por lo menos de lado con sus oponentes, pero nunca de espaldas. Así, en el caso de fallar el ataque, no quedaba expuesta al contraataque, y podía incluso iniciar uno propio con rapidez en el caso de que todavía lo intentaran. Pero la única falla de su estrategia, parecía ser que le daba mayor prioridad a Impa, como si la viera a ella como la mayor de las amenazas entre los dos, ignorando a Azael siempre que no fuese absolutamente necesario enfocarse en él. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que estaban tramando?

Fuera como fuese, los dos Sheikahs empezaban a impacientarse. El objetivo que tenían era terminar con el control mental sobre las Gerudos, y la única manera de hacerlo era que Impa pudiera usar su arma secreta. Tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, Azael, cuando Nabooru (de nuevo) lo trató de desplazar de la pelea, tomó de la pierna un par de kunais, y mirando a la Gerudo trató de decidir a dónde arrojárselo.

\- Perdóname por esto. – dijo, antes de lanzarlo hacia uno de sus costados, que no era cubierto por su armadura.

La intención de Azael era arrojarlo y hacerle una herida superficial solo para distraerla, pues Nabooru estaba demasiado ocupada peleando con Impa para fijarse en él. Cuando esta dio el grito de dolor al sentir la cuchilla clavársele en la piel, Impa le voló una de las cimitarras de una patada, y la golpeó en la cara con el plano de su espada para empujarla hacia atrás, directo a los brazos de su compañero. Azael arrojó la alabarda a un lado para tener ambas manos libres. Con una mano, la agarró con fuerza por la muñeca y se la sacudió violentamente hasta obligarla a soltar la cimitarra que le quedaba, y el otro brazo se lo pasó alrededor del cuello para cortarle la respiración, no tanto para matarla, pero sí lo suficiente para que no forcejeara y dejara de ser un problema.

\- ¡Ya la tengo! – exclamó Azael. – ¡Impa, es tu turno!

La Sheikah asintió, y se dispuso a aplicar su movimiento. Su poder mágico no era tan grande como el de Zelda, pero tenía la suficiente experiencia, y haber visto como Zelda deshizo el control mental de Darunia en el pasado cuando estaba disfrazada como Sheik, le daba suficiente entendimiento como para aplicar su propia versión. En lugar de utilizar una canción, lo que iba a hacer era imbuir con energía de sellado su arma. Específicamente, haría que esta respondiera a su voluntad, para convertirla en un arma capaz de sellar lo intangible, y dejar lo material intacto. Todo lo que tenía que ubicar, era el epicentro de la energía que la estaba controlando.

Impa recitó el cántico, y la hoja de su gran espada se envolvió en una brillante luz verde, con runas luminosas apareciendo a todo lo ancho y largo. El epicentro del hechizo de control mental… estaba en su pecho. Ese era el lugar donde tenía que atacar. Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, un paso en falso y los resultados podrían ser fatales, para Nabooru y también para Azael.

\- ¡HOJA SELLADORA, PURIFICA A ESTA MUJER DE ESA ENERGÍA MALIGNA QUE LA CONTROLA! – exclamó la Sheikah.

Con un paso al frente, la Sheikah dio una estocada de mandoble, y la hoja de su gran espada atravesó el pecho de Nabooru, saliendo por detrás de su espalda y por ende también atravesando a Azael de lado a lado, que seguía sujetándola. Pero esta no causó ninguna herida, a ninguno de los dos. El encantamiento había hecho que la espada se volviera intangible, y por ende, solo afectaría a lo que tuviera esas mismas propiedades. Las runas en ella comenzaron a resplandecer, cambiando de color. Ese era el indicativo de que el sellado estaba tomando efecto.

Azael estaba algo tenso en ese momento. Aparte de una extraña sensación como de "frío espectral" atravesándolo en el pecho, la espada no le afectaba en nada a él, pero el mantenerla en dicho estado consumía muchísimo poder, y requeriría de todo el esfuerzo de Impa para mantenerlo en ese lugar hasta que el sellado estuviese completado. Si lo retiraba antes, Nabooru podría sufrir daños irreparables a su mente y alma, y si tardaba demasiado, la espada volvería a ser tangible y… definitivamente no quería que estuviese allí cuando eso ocurriera. Azael quiso gritarle que se diera prisa, pero se contuvo, pue sabía que si irritaba a Impa con uno de sus comentarios, eso solo empeoraría la situación.

Finalmente, para su gran alivio, la mujer retiró su hoja gigantesca. Con el sellado completado, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, y era clavar la espada en el suelo para liberar toda esa energía de una vez. Una onda expansiva salió desde allí, propagándose hacia toda la fortaleza Gerudo, con tanta fuerza que todos los que fueron alcanzados sintieron la sacudida, incluso quienes no estaban bajo ese control mental. Las Gerudos, después de parpadear, y de que sus pupilas volvieran a dilatarse a niveles normales, se detuvieron en el acto, como si se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo ahora, o a punto de hacer.

La más afectada de todas fue, por supuesto, Nabooru, que finalmente dejó de forcejear para soltarse de Azael, y con la voz ahogada, finalmente habló.

\- Ya puedes… soltarme…

\- Oh, disculpa. – dijo el Sheikah, liberándola en el acto. La Gerudo se agarró el cuello, tal vez se fue la mano al apretarla. También se sacó el kunai que tenía enterrado en el costado, por fortuna, no fue demasiado profundo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Impa.

\- Ahora lo estoy. – dijo la líder Gerudo. De inmediato, se inclinó respetuosamente. – Impa de los Sheikah, tienes mi gratitud por liberarme del control de ese demonio. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

\- ¿No podías? – Impa inclinó la cabeza de lado. – ¿Acaso… estabas consciente de lo sucedido? ¿Lo recuerdas todo?

\- Cada instante. Muy a mi pesar, estuve consciente cada segundo desde que ese maldito me… me… Urgh. – La mujer se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazándose el pecho mientras daba un respingo. Parecía sentir una enorme vergüenza por lo que fuera que le había hecho.

\- Lo que sea que te haya sucedido… ¿crees que podrías decírnoslo, cuando te sientas mejor? – dijo Azael. – Necesitamos saber lo que está sucediendo.

\- Les diré todo lo que sé con gusto. – dijo Nabooru. – Pero creo que es mejor decírselos a todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde están el héroe y la princesa?

\- En este momento… deben haber ido a la sala del trono de la fortaleza. – dijo Impa. – Puede que necesiten de nuestra ayuda, vamos.

\- ¿Vamos? Con lo que acabas de hacer, necesitas descansar. – protestó Azael. – Ese sellado debió costarte una gran cantidad de energía mágica.

\- Energía mágica, sí, pero mi energía física todavía no se termina. – aseguró la comandante. – Y te recuerdo que sigo superándote en rango.

\- Permítanme ayudarles también. Quiero enmendar el haberles causado tantos problemas. – ofreció Nabooru.

\- No, me parece que las tuyas te necesitan aquí en este momento. – dijo Impa, señalando a su alrededor. En efecto, las Gerudos parecían estar apenas recuperándose y asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, todas sintiéndose como habiendo despertado de una horrible pesadilla.

Convencida por los Sheikahs, Nabooru accedió a quedarse, pero no sin antes decirles que en cuanto pudiesen, trajeran al héroe y a la princesa para una importante audiencia. El destino del mundo estaba en riesgo, y ellos eran los más importantes que tenían que saber lo que estaba sucediendo si querían tener una esperanza de salvación.

* * *

 _ **Sala del trono de la Fortaleza Gerudo…**_

Después de dejar a Epona, y dejarla lejos de la vista y de los conflictos a salvo, Link y Zelda se adentraron en el edificio principal. Según Aveil, allí dentro era donde tenía que encontrarse el verdadero enemigo. Por fortuna, encontraron muy poca resistencia en ese lugar, pero todo el lugar estaba impregnado con una horrible y maligna esencia, un miasma que se esparcía de una manera aún más intoxicante y escalofriante que como lo habían sentido antes con Cya, y eso era decir mucho.

\- Zelda… esta presencia…

\- No hay duda. – respondió la princesa a la pregunta no formulada. – Es la maldad pura, el origen de toda esa oscuridad. El nombre que muchos temen pronunciar, Ganondorf, el rey maligno.

\- Es extraño, nunca lo he visto y aun así… siento como si ya hubiese estado antes frente a él. – dijo Link.

\- No lo es del todo. – dijo Zelda. – En otras ocasiones, o más bien en otras vidas, otros tiempos, los dos hemos peleado contra él, así que puedes estar seguro de que este no es nuestro primer encuentro.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Nunca había sentido tanta presión al momento de ir a enfrentarme a un enemigo. – admitió el joven. – De verdad siento mucho miedo en este momento.

\- También yo. – confesó la princesa a su vez. – Pero que no se te olvide, no estás solo. Yo estoy aquí, contigo, y siempre lo estaré, pase lo que pase.

La princesa sujetó la mano de su amado para darle fuerza, y a su vez, darse fuerza a sí misma. Ninguno de los dos podría concebir en aquel momento la idea de tener que enfrentar a semejante fuerza maligna por sí solo, jamás podrían plantarle cara en solitario. Saber que tenían al otro, para cuidarse las espaldas, protegerse y apoyarse entre ellos no era solo un factor alentador, era crucial. El lazo que los unía se había vuelto vital para su existencia, se había convertido en su razón de ser. Se necesitaban uno al otro, y no solo porque se amaran profundamente, sino también porque eran un equipo, una pareja de batalla.

Con un profundo respiro, y prometiéndose uno al otro salir victoriosos de esto, la princesa y su mejor caballero se adentraron en la sala del trono. Y tal como lo esperaban, su enemigo, el mayor azote del reino de Hyrule y de las vidas de ellos dos desde tiempos antiguos, estaba sentado en la susodicha silla, sintiéndose dueño del lugar. No dio ninguna señal de alarma o sorpresa de verlos, simplemente sonrió con resignación, pues claramente los estaba esperando. Con calma, se puso de pie y tronó sus dedos

\- Vinieron un poco antes de lo que me imaginé. – les dijo.

\- Ganondorf. – dijo Zelda.

\- Para alguien a quien estoy viendo por primera vez en esta vida… definitivamente ya te desprecio. – agregó Link.

\- No tanto como yo a ustedes, mocoso. – replicó el antiguo rey Gerudo. – Ustedes dos han sido el mayor de mis azotes durante siglos. Solo ustedes dos se han interpuesto en mi camino para conseguir el poder que me pertenece por derecho.

\- Y así seguirá siendo. – declaró Zelda, apuntando con su florete. – Nuestros antecesores pudieron detenerte en vidas pasadas, nosotros también podremos hacerlo.

\- Que así sea. – dijo el rey Gerudo tomando la gran espada que descansaba a un lado del trono, y preparándose para recibirlos. – He esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

Link sujetó con mano firme el Escudo Hylian y la Espada Maestra, mientras Zelda hizo lo propio con su florete y la batuta. El momento decisivo, estaban frente a frente con su adversario, no había vuelta atrás. La pareja de jóvenes simultáneamente saltó hacia él, para dar juntos el primer golpe, e iniciar el combate.

Ganondorf simplemente los recibió colocando su propia espada en posición horizontal para bloquear al mismo tiempo y sin complicaciones los ataques de ambos, lo que no fue nada difícil con el tamaño de su arma. La pareja decidió separarse para atacarlo por distintos flancos, Link se fue de frente mientras Zelda lo rodeaba para atacarlo por la espalda. Cuando el héroe se le fue encima, el malvado rey Gerudo simplemente evadió o bloqueó sus estocadas con movimientos mínimos, prácticamente sin moverse de su lugar y sonriéndole con arrogancia, como si solo estuviera jugando. Link insistió, hasta que finalmente Ganondorf contraatacó dándole un tajo desde arriba. Link alcanzó apenas a interponer su escudo para protegerse y gracias a él no sufrió daño alguno, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tal que todavía le hizo tambalear los pies. Ya estaba por ir a rematarlo, pero Zelda saltó detrás de él para darle una serie de estocadas rápidas potenciadas con magia en la espalda, aunque estas no parecieron tener más efecto que provocarle un ligero respingo y volver su atención hacia la princesa, a quien vio moviendo con la otra mano su batuta para preparar otro ataque.

Al prever la intención de su adversario, Link se lanzó para darle un tajo, y Ganondorf sin voltearse lo detuvo usando la guardia de su guantelete, y de un manotón lo alejó. No obstante, esta distracción fue suficiente para que la princesa pudiese terminar de conjurar un potente remolino hacia él, si bien por su enorme peso y tamaño este no hizo más que desequilibrarlo por unos segundos, y rápidamente usó su espada clavándola en el suelo para evitar salir volando. Link y Zelda volvieron a saltar para atacarlo simultáneamente, solo para que sus estocadas fueran detenidas de nuevo por los guanteletes. Acto seguido llevó hacia atrás sus dos manos, cargándolas de energía oscura, y dio con ellas una doble palmada hacia el frente, creando una onda repulsora que los mandó a estrellarse contra la pared. Mientras seguían en el suelo, Ganondorf volvió a tomar su gran espada y miró de un lado al otro, tratando de decidir a quién de los dos asesinaría primero. Fijando la mirada en Zelda, caminó hacia ella y se disponía a dejar caer la pesada hoja, pero Link alcanzó a reponerse del aturdimiento a tiempo para verlo.

\- ¡NO LO HARÁS! – le gritó, impulsándose con las botas voladoras para derribarlo.

La rápida reacción de Link tomó por sorpresa a Ganondorf al ser embestido por el escudo del joven héroe, deteniendo su intento e inmediatamente asaltándolo con una serie de estocadas y cortes veloces, y dándole tiempo a Zelda de volver a levantarse. En cuanto lo hizo, la princesa inmediatamente acudió para ayudarle, iniciando entre los dos una feroz ofensiva de ataques relámpago que forzó al antiguo rey Gerudo a protegerse a sí mismo, pero por primera vez, comenzaban a hacerlo retroceder. En respuesta, alzó su gran espada, cargándola con energía oscura, y al clavarla en el suelo generó una onda expansiva con área de efecto, haciendo volar hacia atrás a sus dos adversarios. Aunque el ataque no los lastimó aparentemente, sí los dejó aturdidos y les tomó un poco volver a levantarse de nuevo, sus cabezas les daban vueltas.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? – dijo arrogantemente el malvado. – Si ustedes son las actuales encarnaciones de mis adversarios, realmente me decepcionan. Esperaba que fuesen oponentes mucho más dignos, para ser sincero.

Link y Zelda no tenían idea de si lo decía con la intención de provocarlos, pero a pesar de todo, al intercambiar miradas los dos decidieron que tal vez era tiempo de darle un poco más de pelea. Y no solo utilizar los poderes de sus fragmentos de la Trifuerza, sino tomar ventaja de que, si estaban los dos en proximidad, estos destilaban más poder adicional que podrían utilizar en su beneficio. Lo más usual sería sujetarse de las manos, pero ya que estaban sosteniendo sus armas, tuvieron que contentarse solo con poner los dorsos uno contra el otro para que los fragmentos reaccionaran entre ellos, pero ese era el efecto deseado. Mientras se concentraban, al ver el brillo dorado en sus manos, el malvado Ganondorf no se sintió intimidado ni asustado. Su expresión denotaba que eso era exactamente lo que quería que ellos hicieran.

\- Oh, sí… sí… ¡SÍ! ¡MUÉSTRENME SU VERDADERO PODER, ESE PODER QUE ME PERTENECERÁ MUY PRONTO! – les exigió.

Ignorando las órdenes y las risas de su adversario, Link y Zelda continuaron enfocando el poder de sus dos fragmentos, pero esta vez compartiéndolo entre ellos para sobrepasar los límites normales, haciendo que estos los rodearan a ambos con un aura de color dorado. Si ya de por sí un solo fragmento les ayudaba a ir más allá de sus capacidades naturales, el poder combinado de los dos debería ser suficiente para enfrentar a este enemigo, especialmente dado que este no tenía su propio fragmento todavía. Cuando finalmente terminaron, el aura desapareció, y de nuevo volvieron a ponerse en guardia, y el resplandor reapareció concentrado en las hojas de sus espadas. Como queriendo ponerse a la altura, Ganondorf imbuyó de energía oscura su propia arma, y un fuego púrpura y negro muy similar al de Wizzro se encendió en el filo. Con un grito entre los tres contendientes, el duelo se reanudó al instante.

Los choques entre energía sagrada y oscura provocaban pequeñas explosiones, a raíz de los dos poderes opuestos colisionando uno contra el otro, pero los contenientes no les prestaban atención. El ataque inicial de Link y Zelda esta vez sí fue capaz de igualar, o superar un poco ligeramente, la defensa de Ganondorf, forzándolo a retroceder un poco y a tener que apoyarse detrás con su pie para evitar que rompieran su posición. Aunque no tardó mucho en volver a montar su guardia, pronto tanto el héroe como la princesa lo asaltaron con una lluvia de cortes y estocadas que lo forzaban a protegerse a sí mismo constantemente. No obstante, su expresión de deleite denotaba que después de todo, sus actuales adversarios estaban demostrando estar a la altura de sus anteriores encarnaciones después de todo, tal vez yendo un poco más allá, por no temer usar ese poder que les fue otorgado. Al menos no eran tan ingenuos como algunos de sus antecesores, que tenían miedo de utilizarlo.

Al tener una abertura, los dos intentaron un ataque doble, con Link lanzando una estocada hacia el pecho y Zelda una hacia el rostro. La reacción natural fue poner su gran espada al frente para cubrirse el rostro, dejando el torso expuesto al ataque de Link, aunque el muchacho al parecer no imprimió suficiente fuerza, pues su espada no alcanzó a penetrar del todo la gruesa armadura del Gerudo, al menos no lo suficiente para herirlo. Anticipándose a que su florete chocaría contra la hoja de su oponente, Zelda lo retrajo para dar otra estocada, pero esta vez apuntando hacia la mano, que no estaba resguardada por la armadura sino que dejaba los dedos al aire. Ganondorf pareció darse cuenta de esto y trató de alejarla, pero la princesa había concentrado algo de poder sagrado en la punta de su florete y lo liberó de un golpe, y tuvo el efecto que buscaba: la espada oscura salió volando fuera de su mano. El semblante del antiguo rey Gerudo sí pareció cambiar un poco con esto, pero aun así mantuvo su sangre fría y volvió a defenderse cuando el dúo empezaba de nuevo su feroz ataque.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡MÁS, MUÉSTRENME MÁS! – gritaba.

Zelda y Link no podían entender por qué se deleitaba de este modo. Ellos habían tomado el control de la pelea y comenzaban a dominarlo. Era demasiado extraño. ¿Tenía algún plan acaso? Esa era la única explicación, pero ninguno de los dos podía detenerse a pensar en ello. Lo importante era derrotarlo lo más pronto posible y liberar a las Gerudos de su azote de una vez por todas. Con esto en mente, los dos comenzaron a presionar más y a aumentar el ritmo y la velocidad de sus ataques, para forzarlo a mantenerse solo en la defensa, sin darle oportunidad de responder.

Pero al verse acorralado, Ganondorf dio un golpe con su puño cargado de energía oscura al suelo, provocando un terremoto que los dejó inmovilizados a los dos, e inmediatamente lo siguió dándole casi simultáneamente a Link un puñetazo en la cara y a Zelda una patada en el estómago. Link se fue de lado al suelo, escupiendo algo de sangre por la boca y Zelda voló hacia atrás varios metros. Ganondorf tomó esta oportunidad para ir a recoger su espada y trató de clavársela a Link mientras este estaba tendido, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con el dorso de su guante. El joven se rodó hacia un lado y evitó la pesada hoja, teniendo que alejarse un poco cuando Ganondorf tomó esta vez la iniciativa para atacarlo, forzándolo a ponerse a la defensiva, y a ocultarse detrás de su escudo para protegerse de sus ataques. En un arriesgado movimiento, cuando Ganondorf intentó darle un tajo por abajo hacia las piernas, el joven usó las botas para saltar por encima de él y tratar de ponerse en su punto muerto por detrás. Casi resultó, pero Ganondorf alcanzó a voltearse, e interceptó la Espada Maestra con su mano libre, y con la otra, invirtió el agarre de su arma y le asestó un golpe con la empuñadura, anticipándose a que se esperaría un ataque con la hoja. Y así fue, lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, y usando su mano libre lo agarró del cuello para estamparlo contra la pared, dejándolo con los pies suspendidos en el aire.

\- No tienes idea de cuántos siglos he soñado con este momento. – dijo Ganondorf, alzando la espada triunfante, y listo para darle el golpe de gracia.

\- Lo que vayas a hacer… hazlo de una vez. – dijo Link con la voz ahogada.

\- ¿Oh, así que tienes mucha prisa para morir? – Ganondorf imbuyó su espada con el fuego oscuro de nuevo.

\- No hablaba… contigo.

 _ **¡**_ _ **BZZZZZZZZZTTTTT! ¡BROOOOM!**_

Mientras Ganondorf estampaba a Link contra la pared, había desviado por completo su atención de su otra oponente. Zelda tuvo tiempo de reponerse de la patada que le dio, y mientras Link buscaba ganar tiempo, ella susurraba el cántico casi de manera inaudible mientras concentraba el poder de la batuta para un ataque devastador, el cual vino en la forma de un poderoso rayo que le cayó encima al rey maligno, y con una precisión milimétrica para que este no lastimara a Link. Ganondorf gritó de dolor al sentir el ataque caer sobre él, y soltó a Link al tiempo que caía de rodillas.

\- ¡Link, ahora es cuando! – gritó Zelda.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – exclamó el joven.

De alguna manera, Ganondorf luchó contra la parálisis inducida por ese rayo y se las arregló para defenderse de los ataques de Link por un tiempo, pero esta eventualmente hizo su efecto y con un golpe certero, Link le partió la hoja de su gran espada al darle un golpe concentrado de energía de la Trifuerza. Ya que necesitaría unos pocos segundos para volver a cargar suficiente energía y lanzar otro, continuó presionando, aunque esta vez planeaba ir mucho más allá para poder derrotar a su enemigo. Zelda, no queriendo quedarse fuera, también le ayudó una vez que pudo moverse de nuevo (haber usado ese ataque le había hecho gastar mucha energía y la obligó a tomarse unos segundos para reponerse del todo). Entretanto, la hoja de la Espada Maestra comenzaba a brillar, el resplandor sagrado se intensificaba a medida que Link juntaba más y más energía dentro de ella, y al darle Link la señal, Zelda se apartó para que el muchacho pudiese dar la fatal estocada.

\- ¡Este será tu fin! – exclamó.

Concentrando toda su fuerza en ese golpe, Link dirigió la hoja directo al pecho de su adversario, a la grieta que había dejado en mismo lugar donde le había dado antes, pero esta vez sí logrando atravesar su armadura por completo. Rápidamente usó el poder sagrado de su fragmento de la Trifuerza para enviar una explosión de energía a través de la Espada Maestra, y con eso incrementar el daño, y el agujero que le hizo se abrió más. Pero algo muy extraño sucedió. No salía sangre de la herida, en lugar de eso, lo único que se veía debajo de la armadura era una especie de sustancia negra, que no era ni sólida ni líquida, y esta estaba veteada de lo que parecían ser unas líneas luminosas color turquesa. Pero más inquietante que eso, era que a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, Ganondorf todavía sonreía. No, no sonreía, SE REÍA.

\- Jejejeje, Jajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mientras la escalofriante risa hacía eco por toda la habitación, Zelda y Link tuvieron que alejarse, y aunque quisieron no pudieron quitar las miradas de encima de la horrenda escena que tenía lugar frente a sus ojos. Ganondorf siguió riéndose a más no poder, mientras su piel y armadura se resquebrajaban a partir del lugar donde Link le había dado la puñalada, cayéndose a fragmentos para revelar lo que había debajo. Y lo que había debajo era una forma espectral, con cierta similitud a un Ferrus o Nudillo de Hierro, pero con líneas de color morado brillante demarcándole el cuerpo, particularmente una enorme en forma de S abarcando todo el torso de arriba abajo. Y al deshacerse su cara, debajo se reveló una con forma de casco con largos cuernos, inexplicablemente ocultos hasta ese preciso instante, sin ningún rasgo visible salvo por un par de puntos rojos brillantes como ojos, y unas líneas que daban forma de una nariz y cejas enrolladas. La voz con la que se reía cambió, volviéndose más profunda y espectral, porque al parecer eso era, una especie de espectro. Siguió con sus malignas carcajadas, hasta que la energía sagrada que Link le inyectó con ese ataque hizo su trabajo y comenzó a salir a través de él, hasta que lo hizo desaparecer en una explosión de luz y polvo de oscuridad. El héroe y la princesa se quedaron observando como las partículas desaparecían en humo negro al tocar el suelo, y se miraron uno al otro. Algo no estaba bien allí.

\- Eso… eso no pudo ser así de fácil, ¿verdad? – dijo Link, teniendo un extraño presentimiento.

\- No, no pudo serlo. – corroboró Zelda. – Link, tú también lo viste, ¿verdad? Cuando lo apuñalaste, la herida que le hiciste…

\- No sangró ni nada, el disfraz que llevaba se le cayó por completo. – completó Link la frase. – Y lo que sea que hubiera debajo, ese no era el verdadero Ganondorf.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro del por qué, pero de algún modo, era como si supieran que de alguna manera el oponente o no había dado todo su esfuerzo para derrotarlos, o no era tan fuerte. Tal vez ninguno de los dos pudiese recordar sus enfrentamientos en sus vidas pasadas contra él, pero de algún modo, estaban seguros… no, podían SENTIR en su interior que el adversario contra el que pelearon tal vez ni siquiera intentaba derrotarlos, no se esforzó. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Si el objetivo de Ganondorf era derrotarlos a ellos dos de una vez por todas, por qué no peleó con todas sus fuerzas? A menos que, la única explicación posible era que… ese que habían derrotado no era el verdadero Ganondorf. Solo una copia falsa, un fantasma.

\- ¡Link, Princesa!

Al darse la vuelta, los dos vieron llegar a Impa y Azael. La pareja Sheikah se había apresurado para ir a ayudarles, pero al parecer, eso ya no sería necesario, al no ver ya al adversario por ninguna parte, claramente lo habían derrotado. De ser ese el caso, ¿por qué no se veían como si acabasen de ganar una batalla?

\- Impa, Azael, ¿cómo están los demás? – preguntó Zelda, una vez que salió de su trance y pudo volver a hablar.

\- Tuvimos éxito. Logramos remover el control mental de las Gerudos, y no tuvimos que lastimar de gravedad a ninguna de ellas. – dijo Impa.

\- ¿Qué hay de mis amigos, y el resto de nuestros compañeros? – preguntó Link.

\- Se esparcieron por el perímetro para terminar con los remanentes. – dijo Azael. – En cualquier momento deberían terminar con ellos.

\- Mientras tanto, la líder de las Gerudos, Nabooru, ya recuperó el sentido y solicita una audiencia. – agregó Impa.

\- De acuerdo, iremos enseguida. Hay mucho que ella y yo tenemos de qué hablar. – dijo Zelda.

Siguiendo a los dos Sheikahs, el héroe y la princesa dejaron la sala del trono, todavía intercambiando miradas entre ellos. Incluso sin decirse ninguna palabra, los dos entendían perfectamente lo que estaban pensando. Ninguno de los dos quería creerlo, pero ambos lo sabían. Ese "Ganondorf" al que derrotaron no fue el verdadero. ¿Dónde estaba el verdadero, y por qué había dejado a ese fantasma en su lugar a vigilar la Fortaleza Gerudo? ¿Cuál era su plan?

Solo respondiendo a esas preguntas podrían por fin encontrar la manera de terminar con la guerra, pues hasta que él no desapareciera, su reino, y potencialmente el mundo entero, seguiría en riesgo.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Terminando de eliminar a los últimos remanentes de las fuerzas oscuras, los soldados Hyruleanos se dedicaron a ayudar a "limpiar el desorden". En cuanto la líder de las Gerudos se repusiera del todo de lo sucedido y se sintiera de humor para hablar, tendría lugar la audiencia solicitada. Otros, mientras tanto, aprovechaban la tranquilidad para recuperarse de sus heridas hasta que llegara ese momento.

Garrett había sido llevado por Aveil a una zona bastante… privada dentro de la fortaleza. Sintiéndose en deuda con él por haber recibido aquel hachazo por ella (por suerte para él, la armadura había podido evitar lo fatal del ataque e impedido que sufriera una herida seria), la Gerudo lo guio hasta el lugar que las miembros utilizaban como su sitio de recuperación y descanso cuando fuese necesario. Era una de las cavernas profundas, una de las pocas que había sido dejada prácticamente intacta, pues era mucho más útil en su estado natural por lo que había dentro de ella. Una especie de manantial subterráneo, pero no era agua apta para beber. Eran aguas termales, impregnadas con sales que tenían propiedades curativas, y eran excelentes para sanar heridas, como ahora lo estaba comprobando el gigantón de la legión de Link. Aunque al principio estuvo reacio a entrar (estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto), cuando finalmente accedió por insistencia de Aveil, ahora parecía que le costaría trabajo salir.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión? – preguntó la Gerudo, sentada de espaldas contra la pared, y luchando contra un extraño impulso de querer mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba él.

\- Lo admito, me equivoqué. – replicó el muchacho. – Esto realmente funciona.

Y para comprobarlo, se tocó en la espalda en el lugar donde había recibido el hachazo. Lo que fuera que hubiera en esas termas, realmente funcionaba. El dolor se había ido por completo, y la cicatriz, aunque tardaría en desaparecer, eventualmente lo haría.

\- ¿Tú y las tuyas no han pensado en compartir esto con los demás fuera del reino? – preguntó Garrett.

\- Algunas lo han considerado, aunque otras todavía están algo escépticas. – dijo Aveil. – Esta es uno de las pocas cosas que demuestran que incluso en este desierto hay algo más que solo muerte y desolación. Pero no muchos se atreven a ver más allá de lo que hay a simple vista.

\- Esperemos que eso cambie. – dijo Garrett. – Ya para este momento deben estar listos para la audiencia entre nuestra princesa y tu líder, ¿deberíamos ir?

\- Supongo que sí, si ya te sientes mejor.

Garrett tomó esto como su señal para salir de las termas. Aveil afortunadamente había llevado con ella una larga tela para que pudiera secarse, y habiendo hecho esto, se dispuso a vestirse de nuevo. Aveil, que hasta ese momento había estado tratando de resistirse al impulso de echar un vistazo, miró por un lado de su ojo los Guantes de Poder, que los había dejado tirados bastante más lejos que el resto de su armadura. Para ahorrarle el esfuerzo de tener que ir por ellos, los recogió ella misma y se dispuso a ir a entregárselos, estimando que tal vez ya estaría listo. Desafortunadamente (o tal vez no, dependiendo de cómo lo viera), Garrett únicamente se había puesto sus pantalones y las botas, estas últimas todavía ajustándoselas. Sus brazos y torso todavía estaban al descubierto, pues no se había puesto la cota de malla y el peto de su armadura todavía, así que la guerrera Gerudo tuvo una buena vista de esos grandes y bien formados músculos, quedándose paralizada por un segundo para admirarlos.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó al verla frente a él.

\- Venía… a entregarte esto. – dijo, extendiéndole sus pesados guantes, y desviando un poco la mirada para disimular su sonrojo.

\- Ah, gracias. – dijo, al parecer sin notar los nervios. Agarró los guantes, pero tendría que ponérselos al último de todos modos por su tamaño.

Aveil no supo por qué exactamente se quedó mirando a Garrett, pero por dentro, tuvo que admitir que ciertamente le gustó lo que vio. Las Gerudos, al ser una tribu con una sociedad enteramente femenina, tenían muy poco contacto con el sexo opuesto, casi nulo, en el caso de las más jóvenes, excepto en los momento que llegaba la hora de elegir a sus… "compañeros de concepción", que era el término más ligero para llamarlos. Cada una de ellas tenía su particular criterio para elegirlos. En el caso de Aveil… a ella le gustaban los hombres fuertes. Pero no solo físicamente, sino de carácter. Garrett no hablaba mucho, y fuera de batalla era bastante apacible. Pero cuando llegaba el momento de afrontar al enemigo, su verdadera fuerza salía a relucir. Los guantes de poder no eran más que un instrumento simbólico de esa fuerza, porque en realidad, ya estaba allí. Si tan solo no fuera cinco años más joven que ella…

\- Ya es hora. – dijo Garrett, una vez que volvió a ponerse toda su armadura. – Es mejor que vayamos de una vez.

\- Sí… por supuesto. – dijo Aveil, disimulando su desconcierto.

Los dos se dispusieron a salir de la caverna, y volver al exterior de la fortaleza. De no ser por la importancia de dicha audiencia, Aveil no hubiese podido apartar sus pensamientos de lo que acababa de ver, o específicamente, de Garrett. Ya tal vez habría tiempo suficiente para… discutir ese asunto cuando las cosas estuvieran calmadas. Las Gerudos sobrevivientes se habían congregado en la zona central de la fortaleza. Afortunadamente, para cuando llegaron ninguno de los dos se había perdido gran cosa.

La audiencia entre Nabooru y la Princesa Zelda estaba alcanzando ahora su punto culminante, con la regente preguntando a la líder de las Gerudos acerca de todo lo que había sucedido. Por doloroso y humillante que fuese, la descendiente de la antigua Sabia del Espíritu sabía que no podía omitir ningún detalle, inclusive aquellos que le resultaron más bochornosos, como el haber sido exhibida públicamente por Ganondorf y controlada para hacer su voluntad.

\- Estuve consciente de todo lo que sucedió durante el tiempo. – aseguró la mujer. – Lo sabía, sabía que me estaba controlando, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo en contra de mi voluntad. Me siento muy apenada por todos los problemas que les causé, en verdad lo lamento.

\- No hay por qué disculparte, Lady Nabooru. – aseguró Zelda. – Lo más importante ahora es que nos digas todo lo que sabes sobre Ganondorf, cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarnos a derrotarlo.

\- Algo que haya dicho, tal vez alguna pista sobre sus planes, que nos diga dónde puede estar ahora. – preguntó Link.

\- Como es de esperarse, lo único de lo que hablaba, era de sus planes de recuperar la Trifuerza. – dijo Nabooru. – Según nuestros registros históricos, solamente consiguió obtener el fragmento del Poder, y nunca fue capaz de obtener los otros dos, que quedaron en manos del Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino.

Los dos, ante estas palabras se miraron los dorsos de sus manos, y los fragmentos respondieron a sus pensamientos, resplandeciendo por unos momentos. Tenía sentido, pues ese siempre había sido su objetivo desde los tiempos antiguos, obtener el poder de las Diosas para él. La princesa pensó en esto por un momento, y juntando las piezas, comenzó a formar una teoría.

\- En la última batalla, antes de derrotarlo, la anterior encarnación del Héroe Legendario consiguió arrebatarle su fragmento de la Trifuerza a Ganondorf. – dijo Zelda. – Después dividieron su espíritu en cuatro partes y estos fueron arrojadas a través del tiempo y el espacio para que nunca más regresaran. Excepto por una, que estaba siendo aprisionada por la Espada Maestra.

\- Sí, pero todavía no he podido devolverla a su pedestal. – dijo Link. – Todavía quedaban remanentes de las fuerzas oscuras de Cya, así que… espera, ¿estás diciendo que el fragmento que tenía aprisionado ya se liberó? ¿Es decir que…?

\- Link, antes de que empieces a culparte, escúchame. – dijo Zelda. – La barrera sagrada que protegía el templo donde descansaba la Espada Maestra no hubiese caído por sí sola, al menos no tan pronto. La única manera en que ese espíritu podría haberse liberado, era de haber estado en proximidad con los otros tres.

\- Pero eso no podría haber sido posible… a menos que…

Link se detuvo para pensar un momento en los sucesos durante la guerra contra Cya. Tres portales en el tiempo. Tres épocas en el pasado. Tres fragmentos del espíritu de Ganondorf. Lana dijo que algo, o alguien maligno, trató de manipular a Cya para que iniciara todo ese caos al que tuvieron que enfrentarse en los últimos meses. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Si ese alguien había sido Ganondorf, si él había estado detrás de su corrupción y todos los eventos que siguieron después, todo encajaría perfectamente.

\- Cya. – murmuró Link.

\- No me cabe duda. – dijo Zelda, pensando exactamente lo mismo. – Cuando abrió esos portales al pasado, Cya debe haber roto los sellos de los tres fragmentos del espíritu de Ganondorf, y es probable que los haya traído al presente para reunirlos.

\- Perdónenme, ¿quién es Cya? – preguntó Nabooru.

\- Así se llamaba la hechicera que inició la guerra, a la que nos estuvimos enfrentando los últimos meses. – respondió Zelda. – Es complicado de explicar, pero bastaría con decir que ella fue solo un instrumento de Ganondorf para recuperar su poder. El primer paso lógico, sería obviamente recuperar su fragmento de la Trifuerza, evidentemente no fue capaz de quitárselo a Cya mientras ella lo tenía

\- Pero ahora que Cya se ha ido, ese fragmento ahora lo tiene Lana, ella se quedó con él cuando…

La realización golpeó a los dos jóvenes en la cabeza como un relámpago, cuando por fin entendieron todo. El plan de Ganondorf se les hizo claro. En cuanto los dos supieron de él, su reacción natural fue por supuesto venir al Desierto Gerudo para derrotarlo, solo para encontrarse con que su adversario no era más que un fantasma, un muñeco colocado para distraerlos. ¿Qué tal si ese había sido su propósito todo ese tiempo? Él se dirigía a su verdadero objetivo, mientras ellos tenían su atención centrada en otro lugar.

\- No… caímos directo en su trampa. – dijo Link.

\- ¿Trampa? – preguntó Nabooru.

\- Ganondorf solo quería desviar nuestra atención, hizo que viniéramos aquí para ayudarlas a ustedes intencionalmente, porque él tenía algo más que hacer. – dijo Zelda. – Nuestra amiga, Lana, se quedó resguardando el fragmento del Poder, y si ella lo tiene ahora, Ganondorf irá por él.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo Nabooru, con voz de resignación. – Como lo imaginé, solo nos quería utilizar como un montón de piezas desechables en su juego para recuperar su poder. Pero si lo que dicen es verdad, su amiga ahora está en peligro. Debemos acudir en su ayuda

\- Lana se quedó en el Valle de los Videntes. – dijo Zelda. – Si nos apresuramos, tal vez yendo a caballo podríamos llegar a tiempo.

\- No se diga más. – dijo Nabooru. – Aveil, que vayan a las caballerizas y les den a la princesa y a sus tropas nuestras mejores monturas.

\- Sí, milady. – replicó Aveil, saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación, seguida de todas las demás guardias. Nabooru se quedó con Zelda, y la miró con algo de vergüenza.

\- Nos gustaría poder hacer más, pero después de lo sucedido, no estamos en condiciones de soportar otra batalla. – dijo la líder Gerudo.

\- Apreciamos enormemente la ayuda, Lady Nabooru. – dijo Zelda. – Ya es suficiente con lo que Ganondorf les hizo, no podemos permitir que ustedes sigan sufriendo más por su culpa. Lo que me recuerda…

Zelda extrajo el Medallón del Espíritu que Aveil le entregó como prueba de su mensaje cuando llegó al castillo. Era tiempo de retornarlo a su legítima portadora, y de hecho, Zelda pensaba ir más allá de solo eso, pues no se le había olvidado la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de continuar ese tratado que sus padres dejaron inconcluso a raíz de su fallecimiento.

\- Lady Nabooru, líder de las Gerudos y descendiente de la antigua Sabia del Espíritu. Mis padres, que en paz descansen, deseaban terminar de una vez con las hostilidades entre nuestros pueblos y deseaban mover nuestro pacto de no agresión a una alianza completa. – dijo Zelda. – Sé que no podré hacerlo efectivo hasta haber sido coronada como reina de Hyrule legítimamente, pero has de saber que quiero honrar sus deseos, y ofrecerte a ti y a las tuyas un lugar dentro de nuestro reino cuando haya terminado este conflicto.

\- Princesa Zelda…

\- Ya es tiempo de que la historia de sangre quede atrás, y que las injusticias cometidas por Ganondorf en el pasado dejen de etiquetarlas a todas ustedes. – continuó. – Nuestros pueblos han estado enemistados por demasiado tiempo, y ya es suficiente castigo. Es hora de que avancemos hacia una nueva era, de paz.

Sin duda, esta declaración tomó por sorpresa tanto a Nabooru como al resto de las Gerudos. A pesar de la situación actual, la princesa se tomaba un momento para demostrar su compasión.

\- Estaremos eternamente en una deuda de gratitud contigo, Princesa Zelda. Eres una digna sucesora de tus antepasadas. – dijo Nabooru. – Aunque por ahora no podamos ayudarles a combatir, rezaremos por su éxito y les proveeremos de toda los recursos que estén a nuestro alcance.

Apreciando la ayuda, Zelda ordenó a todas las manos disponibles que se prepararan para partir. Su prioridad ahora era llegar a tiempo para auxiliar a su aliada. Zelda no estaba segura de que pudiesen ganarle de mano a Ganondorf, pues por lo que sabían podría haberse ido días antes, pero confiaba en que Lana podría resistir hasta que ellos llegaran. Su próxima parada ya estaba decidida.

* * *

 _ **Valle de los Videntes…**_

Todavía en ruinas por haber sido el bastión de Cya durante el conflicto, las nubes de oscuridad que se cernían sobre el Valle de los Videntes, y concretamente encima del Templo de las Almas finalmente se habían disipado por completo. La tierra árida y las plantas secas y muertas alrededor todavía permanecían prácticamente intactas, pero algunos pequeños brotes de vida comenzaban a germinar de nuevo, dando una esperanza de que volviese a ser verde y vibrante, como lo había sido en otros tiempos que ahora parecían muy lejanos.

Pero ahora, una sombra maligna volvía a cernirse sobre el valle, solo que esta vez no provenía de él. En lugar de eso, esta sombra iba marchando en esa dirección, lenta y pacientemente, pues pronto estaría muy cerca de recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado y le pertenecía por derecho. En el lugar desde el cual hacía muy poco tiempo marchaban legiones de criaturas oscuras y abominaciones para servir a su ahora desaparecida ama, ahora legiones similares marchaban hacia ese lugar, bajo el estandarte de un nuevo, más poderoso y más maligno amo.

Sobre la colina de entrada al valle, Ganondorf, acompañado por Grahim y Zant, observaba de pie con los brazos cruzados como sus legiones descendían para flanquear el por ahora despejado espacio que rodeaba al Templo de las Almas. Desde donde estaba, podía ver con claridad que la "nueva" residente del templo no se había deshecho de las defensas que lo protegían, sino que simplemente las "modificó" para ajustarlas a sus preferencias personales. El Templo en sí mismo era un reflejo del estado emocional de su dueña, donde antes había caos al estar bajo el dominio de Cya, ahora se veía perfectamente en orden, bajo el dominio de Lana. Abajo, las legiones de tropas estaban preparándose solo para el momento en que su amo les diera la señal para actuar.

\- Mi señor… ¿está seguro de que no necesita de nuestra intervención? – dijo el señor de los demonios.

\- Si es cierto lo que dijo, esa mocosa todavía puede representar un problema para nosotros. – dijo a su vez el rey usurpador del Crepúsculo. – Por favor, permítanos encargarnos de ella.

\- Paciencia, mis lacayos. – dijo Ganondorf. – Puede que ella piense que está protegida detrás de esa barrera, pero su refugio es su prisión. Está atrincherada dentro de su templo, no podrá ir a ninguna parte. En este momento es una presa fácil… pues ninguno de sus amigos estará aquí para rescatarla.

Ese era precisamente el punto clave de su plan. Por sí sola, pese a sus habilidades y poderes, Lana no representaba una amenaza real para él. Pero si tuviese la ayuda de sus aliados, especialmente del Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino… eso podría dificultarle las cosas para recuperar su fragmento de la Trifuerza. Ese fue el otro motivo de haber dejado a su fantasma y a las Gerudos con el cerebro lavado controlando todo en la Fortaleza Gerudo. Para cuando se dieran cuenta (si es que llegaban a darse cuenta), ya sería demasiado tarde para ellos. No podrían llegar hasta ella para auxiliarla.

\- Muy bien, mis sirvientes… ¡COMIENCEN AHORA!

Dicho esto, las abominaciones que rodeaban el templo inmediatamente se lanzaron como una masa devoradora que inundó todo el valle en cuestión de segundos. O eso pareció por un momento, pues al pararse en ciertos puntos, se activaban círculos mágicos que inmovilizaban a los que estaban cerca, y activaban diferentes efectos. Algunos generaban ataques elementales como rayos y fuego, con gran potencia, lo suficiente para matarlos o por lo menos herirlos de gravedad para incapacitarlos. Otros eran como minas terrestres, causando explosiones de energía sagrada que consumían a los que tuviesen en su radio de acción, y unos cuantos inclusive activaban vórtices que succionaban a los más débiles y pequeños a otra dimensión.

\- La niña es astuta. – comentó Ganondorf. – A pesar de haberse quedado sola, fortificó las defensas alrededor de su fortaleza.

Y efectivamente, las legiones malvadas seguían cayendo ante las trampas que había colocado por todo el valle, pero esto solo servía para retrasar su avance, y cuando los que iban al frente caían, los que venían por detrás seguían adelante, acercándose cada vez más hacia el Templo de las Almas. Lenta pero segura, la marcha de las legiones malignas llenaba los alrededores, a fuerza de pasar por encima de los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos o utilizarlos como escudos para protegerse de las trampas al activarlas. En cuestión de un par de horas, las hordas habían llegado a la meseta donde se erigía el templo de las almas, que de nuevo estaba protegido por una barrera de energía, pero esta vez era sagrada en lugar de oscura. Los que iban al frente se lanzaron estúpidamente contra ella, y el resultado fue que terminaron siendo desintegrados al tratar de atravesarla. Ganondorf se percató de esto y tuvo que ordenarles que se detuvieran para evitar seguir perdiendo el tiempo, aunque le sirviera de un poco de humor ver que se lanzaran a suicidarse de esa manera.

\- ¿Mi señor? – preguntaron al unísono los dos secuaces.

\- Tal parece que ustedes dos sí tendrán que intervenir después de todo. – declaró Ganondorf. – Vayan allá abajo, y encárguense de lo que haga falta.

Ambos sonrieron malignamente, y desaparecieron, Grahim en un estallido de diamantes, y Zant creando en el suelo un círculo mágico con líneas crepusculares. Segundos después reaparecieron abajo en el valle y se dirigieron en medio de sus legiones hacia la meseta del Templo de las Almas. Mientras los secuaces menores se quedaban a la espera, el usurpador y el demonio se quedaron parados frente a la barrera, evaluándola antes de decidir qué hacer. Lo primero, naturalmente era evaluar qué tan poderosa era realmente. Grahim dio el paso al frente primero, haciendo aparecer flotando frente a él cinco de sus cuchillos arrojadizos, pero antes que nada imbuyéndolos con algo de su poder para reforzarlos y con un movimiento de la mano los lanzó hacia la barrera sagrada. El resultado fue predecible: los cinco se desintegraron al hacer contacto. Zant sonrió, como si se lo esperase, y decidió "mostrarle cómo se hacía" personalmente. Aun así, su esfuerzo no tuvo mejor efecto: arrojó unas bolas de energía que igual que los cuchillos de Grahim solo se disiparon al contacto. La barrera ni siquiera fluctuó ni nada, se mantuvo endeble.

Grahim también sonrió con satisfacción al ver que el intento de Zant también falló, pero sabiendo que no podían perder el tiempo (y que Ganondorf los estaba observando), decidió proponerle que unieran sus fuerzas, por mucho que le asqueara dicha idea. El señor de los demonios materializó más cuchillos, y esta vez Zant también les imbuyó un poco de su poder en adición al de Grahim para un impulso adicional. Hecho esto, los arrojó y el resultado fue ligeramente mejor: unas pequeñas grietas en la barrera, pero estas se regeneraron en cuestión de segundos. Irritados, pero poco desmotivados por esto, los dos continuaron presionando su ataque combinado contra la barrera, determinados a derribarla.

Desde la colina, Ganondorf se quedó observando como sus dos lacayos se esforzaban por tratar de echar abajo la protección del templo. Aunque parecían estar progresando, sintió que estaban tardando demasiado, y por mucho que le gustaría saborear la emoción de la cacería un poco, sabía que darle a la presa demasiada oportunidad podría hacer que terminara por escapar, y eso no le convenía. Lo mejor era intervenir personalmente de una vez. Con esto en mente, se hizo levitar a sí mismo, y flotó en dirección hacia la meseta donde Zant y Grahim continuaban haciendo su ataque combinado intentando destruir la barrera protectora. Ganondorf aterrizó dando un puñetazo con fuerza en el suelo, haciendo retumbar toda la zona, y con la evidente intención de llamar la atención de sus dos lacayos. Por supuesto, al percatarse de la presencia de su señor, los dos inmediatamente cesaron sus ataques.

\- ¿Mi señor? – dijo Grahim.

\- No tiene por qué molestarse, nosotros podemos…

\- Quédense atrás, ahora. – les dijo, mientras juntaba las manos y concentraba una esfera de energía oscura entre ellas. – ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!

Al alcanzar el tamaño suficiente, la energía que tenía comprimida en los brazos salió disparada en forma de un poderoso rayo que salió disparado hacia la barrera protectora. El resultado esta vez fue diferente: las grietas aparecieron igual que con los ataques combinados de Grahim y Zant, pero no pudieron regenerarse a tiempo, sino que empezaron a extenderse más y más, propagándose sin poder frenar la energía oscura. Cada vez haciéndose más grandes, fragmentos de energía sagrada comenzaron a desprenderse de la barrera, y se disolvían en el aire. Zant y Grahim se tomaron un tiempo hasta para observar como los fragmentos se extinguían en el aire, hasta les parecía de cierta manera un hermoso espectáculo. En cuestión de solo unos minutos, la otrora aparentemente impenetrable defensa del Templo de las Almas había sido literalmente borrada de la existencia, exponiendo por completo el edificio.

Ganondorf sonrió con satisfacción. No que eso realmente le tomara un gran esfuerzo, pero igualmente, cualquier oponente que fuese capaz aunque fuera un poco de retrasar sus avances era digno de un esfuerzo. Si tuviera su fragmento de la Trifuerza, podría haber hecho lo mismo con un solo dedo, y ya era tiempo de recuperarlo. Y hablando de eso…

\- Miren quién finalmente decidió salir a saludarnos. – dijo al ver que se acercaba una figura solitaria hacia ellos.

Sin tener sentido alguno seguir escondida, Lana finalmente había decidido salir a encarar a los invasores. Su expresión era totalmente seria, no denotaba ira, enojo, miedo ni nada de eso. Simplemente, era una especie de resignación por el hecho de que sabía que tarde o temprano ese encuentro iba a darse y ya no podía seguir posponiéndolo más. La joven hechicera cargaba su libro de hechizos en una mano, y la Vara Deku en la otra, claramente venía apresta para el inevitable combate. Zant fue el primero en reconocerla, pues todavía recordaba haberla visto durante su enfrentamiento en la época del Crepúsculo, pero Ganondorf lo detuvo cuando este quiso hacer un ademán de ir a atacarla. El usurpador inmediatamente se calmó, al ver que su señor quería tratar con ella personalmente. Por mucho que ansiara una venganza, la regla de oro era siempre plegarse a los deseos de su amo pasara lo que pasara. Grahim, por su parte, miró a la recién llegada con mucho interés, mientras el antiguo rey Gerudo avanzaba hacia ella.

\- No puedo decir que me guste lo que hiciste con el lugar. – dijo Ganondorf, mirando a su alrededor. Efectivamente, Lana se había esforzado por eliminar los… rastros que había dejado Cya en la edificación, al convertirlo en su santuario obsesivo.

\- No me sorprende. Sin duda antes sería más acogedor para un señor de las tinieblas como tú. – replicó la hechicera, sin temblar ni un poco al hablar.

\- Aplaudo tus esfuerzos. Haber fortificado tus defensas en el valle fue un movimiento inteligente… aunque al final inútil.

Ganondorf se quedó viendo a la joven que tenía frente a él. Tan diferente, y a la vez tan parecida a Cya. Tal vez por su piel clara tenía un aspecto más parecido al de la Guardiana del Tiempo cuando la tentó por primera vez para que hiciera su voluntad y corromperla. Desafortunadamente, al apoderarse la oscuridad de su cuerpo no pudo eliminar por completo a la luz, y esa parte buena eventualmente se materializó en Lana. Ya era tiempo de extinguir esa luz, como debió haberlo hecho en primer lugar.

\- No puedes detenerme, y lo sabes. – declaró el maligno rey. – Tú tienes algo que me pertenece por derecho, y es tiempo de que me lo devuelvas. Las cosas serán más fáciles si solo me lo entregas, así solo tendré que darte una muerte rápida y sin sufrimiento.

\- Haz lo peor que puedas. – dijo Lana. – No pienso entregarte nada, e incluso si me matas, ¿crees que podrás recuperar ese fragmento de la Trifuerza sin mi ayuda?

\- Niña tonta, ¿crees que te estoy dando a elegir? – se tronó los nudillos y alzó su puño de manera amenazante. – La Trifuerza no es un juguete, una niña como tú no tiene idea alguna ni derecho alguno a utilizar su poder. Pero por supuesto, si Cya no fue lo suficientemente inteligente para aprender a utilizar mi fragmento, ¿por qué debería esperar que tú lo fueras?

\- El poder tiende a corromper, y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. – replicó Lana. – Entiendo perfectamente que ese poder no es mío para utilizarlo, pero puedo al menos impedir que vuelva a caer en manos equivocadas. Manos como las tuyas.

\- Qué persistente, ¿acaso piensas que tienes una oportunidad contra mí? ¿Contra el gran Ganondorf, el todopoderoso rey maligno? ¡Si ni siquiera ese molesto héroe y su princesa han podido derrotarme, todo lo que han hecho es hacerme más fuerte y acrecentar más y más mi deseo de venganza!

\- ¿Por qué no me pones a prueba? – lo desafió, poniéndose en guardia.

Para Ganondorf, era irritante cuando oponentes que de ninguna manera estaban a su altura, que eran insectos insignificantes comparados con él, todavía se creían capaces de plantarle cara y se atrevían a hablarle de frente. Eso era una falta de respeto, por él y por su gran poder. La única manera de tratar con ellos sería darles una lección y dejar claro ese punto. Con esto en mente y sin rodeos, concentró energía en su puño, y corrió hacia ella, listo para dejar caer un golpe de martillo sobre ella para aplastarle su cráneo y todo lo demás… o eso creyó.

 _ **¡SLAM! ¡CRAAAAAAASSSHH!**_ Ganondorf apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado un segundo después, ya que cuando dio el puñetazo, "Lana" ni siquiera se movió para esquivar el golpe, esta la atravesó limpiamente. Y al decir que la "atravesó" fue exactamente lo que pasó: la atravesó como si no estuviera allí y todo lo que hizo Ganondorf fue destrozar el suelo debajo de ella provocando un fuerte terremoto y dejando un profundo boquete en ese lugar

\- ¡Es solo una ilusión! ¡Es falsa! – exclamó Zant.

\- ¡Creo que nuestro señor ya se dio cuenta de lo obvio, grandísimo imbécil! – agregó Grahim, en un intento de disimular su indignación.

La ilusión todavía se mantuvo unos pocos segundos más, el tiempo suficiente como para sonreírles de manera burlona, antes de disiparse por completo en unos pequeños destellos de luz. Ganondorf sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Si había algo que detestaba más que a los enemigos que se atrevían a desafiarlo, eran a los que se burlaban de él.

\- Maldita mocosa… ¡ENCUÉNTRENLA! ¡REGISTREN TODO EL MALDITO TEMPLO Y DESTRUYAN HASTA EL ÚLTIMO BLOQUE DE PIEDRA SI ES NECESARIO! – ordenó Ganondorf con furia.

Grahim y Zant no perdieron el tiempo, y seguidos por las hordas malignas inmediatamente se adentraron en la edificación. Los dos secuaces, al igual que las criaturas oscuras que rápidamente inundaron el Templo de las Almas se dieron rienda suelta de destrozar todo a su paso, en busca de Lana. Por lo visto Lana, a pesar de ser la parte "buena" de Cya, resultó ser tan astuta o más que ella, pues al parecer no era lo suficientemente tonta como para desafiarlo de frente, y una vez que sus defensas fueran inevitablemente franqueadas, dejar una distracción (igual como lo hizo él para sus enemigos) era una táctica muy sensata. Pero no era más que un retraso de lo inevitable. Ahora, tendría que hacerla sufrir más, mucho más

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, la hechicera, con apenas un par de horas de anticipación, pudo percibir las presencias malignas que se acercaban al valle. Temiendo lo peor, reparó mediante magia el oráculo de Cya, y lo utilizó para ver el exterior. Cuál sería su horror al ver que sus peores temores habían sido confirmados: hordas de criaturas oscuras venían hacia su templo, y dirigiéndolos, estaban Grahim y Zant, los sirvientes del malvado tirano en otras épocas, pero sobre todo, el hombre en persona, aquel cuyo nombre era temido y odiado por todos, Ganondorf, sin duda vendría por ella, para reclamar su fragmento de la Trifuerza, pero la pregunta era, ¿cómo había podido regresar a la vida? El oráculo le mostró todo: el haber abierto los portales al pasado pronto tuvo su verdadera razón de ser, más allá de solo seguir trayendo a esas abominaciones al presente para causar problemas. Esa voz, que manipuló a la Guardiana del Tiempo, que con sus palabras la convenció de dejarse corromper por la oscuridad, bajo las falsas promesas de cumplirle sus deseos prohibidos, era Ganondorf. Cya se dejó manipular, y sin tener idea lo que realmente estaba haciendo, rompió los sellos que tenían aprisionados los fragmentos del espíritu del rey maligno y los reunió en su interior, donde permaneció hasta recuperar suficiente fuerza para regenerar su propio cuerpo físico. Y Link, al haber retirado la Espada Maestra, había dejado salir al último de ellos, y estando todos en el mismo período temporal, en relativa proximidad… claramente, su plan había dado resultado

En aquel momento, se había ocultado en bajo un encantamiento ilusorio, muy similar al que utilizó Wizzro contra ella en la ocasión que trató de suplantarla y engañar a los demás, y empleó para encerrarla. Lamentablemente, no pudo salir del valle a tiempo antes de que las legiones de Ganondorf cortaron todas las salidas, y debido a la medida de seguridad que colocó, en las cuatro esquinas del valle para una barrera anti-hechizos de teletransportación, tampoco podía emplear esa vía rápida para escapar (y de verdad le irritó mucho ver que sus adversarios de algún modo no se vieron afectados por dicha protección). Así, tenía que salir de los límites del valle para poder escapar, pero el problema era que tendría que romper el encantamiento ilusorio donde estaba oculta y empezar a correr abriéndose paso entre las hordas enemigas.

\- Ya deben estar en el templo. – se dijo a sí misma. – Con suerte, estarán el tiempo suficiente para salir del valle.

En algo tenía razón Ganondorf, Lana era plenamente consciente de que de ningún modo podría enfrentarse directamente a él, y por el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Zant en el pasado (en el cual tuvo ayuda de sus otros amigos), no iba a arriesgarse con él y con Grahim tampoco. Detestaba tener que hacer eso, pero si quería derrotarlos… la única opción ahora era una retirada estratégica. Quedarse y pelear sería solo un sacrificio vacío, pues entonces no quedaría nadie que custodiara la dimensión de bolsillo donde encerró el fragmento (que prudentemente había decidido llevar consigo antes de salir), y por más que odiara tener que arrastrar a Link, la princesa Zelda y a los demás a esto… sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de ellos para poder derrotarlo. Tomando un profundo respiro, la joven chasqueó los dedos y rompió el encantamiento, preparándose para correr hacia los límites del valle para poder escapar.

Por desgracia para ella, no pasaría mucho antes de que Ganondorf advirtiera su presencia, y su ruta de escape se viera cortada. El rey maligno percibió el lugar donde estaba, y no le tomaría más de unos minutos llegar hasta ella. La pequeña bribona pagaría con su vida, y con el fragmento de la Trifuerza.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, chicos, espero se encuentren bien. Mil disculpas por la demora, pero **Fox** ya está explicando los motivos de las mismas, los cuales se deben a cosas que nos conciernen a los dos. Espero este capítulo les haya parecido interesante y animado. Con los gusanos de arena me acordé de la vez que me tocó enfrentarlos en Majora's Mask, y la verdad al inicio me costó, llevando además encima lo horroroso que es el templo. Creo que en HW faltó un importante detalle como ese, pero aquí pudimos darnos el gusto de ponerlo.

Creo que no es novedad la parte que más me agradó… al parecer Garrett se ha ganado una admiradora, la cual al parecer está observando en él algo más que su gran atractivo y fortaleza, lo cual ya demostró.

Bueno, queridos lectores, este será el último capítulo del año. Aprovecho para desearles una feliz Navidad y un bendecido año nuevo. Espero la pasen super bien.

¡Nos vemos! ^^

 **FOX:** ¿Qué tal, amigos? Muy bien, primero lo primero, MIL DISCULPAS por la tardanza con este capítulo. La razón ha sido debido a una combinación de varios factores. Primero, quienes me sigan habrán notado que decidí ponerme en paralelo con otros proyectitos (otras historias en el fandom de Pokémon, algunas mías, otras traducidas), y por ende, al dedicarles algo de tiempo a esas, tengo que restarle un poco a este (lo que no significa que lo haya abandonado). Segundo, admitiéndolo estaba un poco trabado con algunas de las peleas en este capítulo, porque quise intentar algo diferente, espero haberlo logrado. Es el arco final, y tanto **Artemiss** como yo queremos que sea el mejor, y esta es solo la primera parte después de todo. Y tercero, lo más importante, al ser ya los últimos capítulos de esta historia, es lógico que nos tomemos un poco más de tiempo en revisar, corregir y todo eso, ¿sí me captan?

Ahora, al ser la publicación a esta fecha, y por las razones que expuse en el párrafo anterior, creo que queda claro que este será el último capítulo de esta historia por este año. Lo sé, lo sé, **Artemiss** y yo prometimos dos capítulos al mes con esta historia, pero esta vez lamentablemente no se pudo (y además, tuvimos un mes donde publicamos tres capítulos, así que yo diría que hay compensación allí). Si bajamos el ritmo no es porque lo hayamos olvidado, es porque deseamos que esta historia termine con la nota más alta posible, como seguramente también lo desean ustedes, ¿verdad? No vamos a detenernos estando tan cerca.

Antes de terminar, hay algunos lectores que han preguntado si se va a adaptar la historia de Hyrule Warriors Legends. Para los que no les he podido contestar directamente, la respuesta es no: cuando **Artemiss** y yo concebimos por primera vez este fic, decidimos que nos basaríamos mayormente en el modo historia del juego original (de hecho, ni siquiera habían anunciado Legends en ese momento) y que terminaríamos con la derrota de Ganondorf. Pero por no querer desperdiciar los extras del portátil, decidimos incluir alguno que otro guiño durante los capítulos restantes (el Ganon Fantasma que pusimos aquí es uno de ellos, y esperemos que no sea el último). Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, AngelJasiel, jeremy1555, dragon titanico, LordFalconX** (felicidades por alcanzarnos, pero si tienes sugerencias, preguntas o lo que sea, y no vas a hacerte cuenta aquí, por favor déjanos información para contactarte y poder responderte de inmediato), **darkdan-sama,** **IA99, TUHERMANAXD, Jim282828, Diegogamer779,** **LinkAnd0606** y **Sheika 360** (hay un par de nombres omitidos, pero los dueños saben perfectamente el por qué). Nos despedimos de ustedes por este 2016, les deseamos a todos una Feliz Navidad, y nuestros mejores deseos para el 2017 y los años que le sigan. Qué pasen unas muy felices fiestas en compañía de sus familiares y amigos, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	35. Capítulo 20: Batalla por la Trifuerza

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 20:** Batalla por la Trifuerza.

* * *

" _ **Las fuerzas hyruleanas retomaron el control de la Fortaleza Gerudo, y Link y la Princesa Zelda buscaron tratar de confrontar a Ganondorf para detenerlo de una vez por todas, solo para encontrarse con una terrible verdad. El héroe y la princesa derrotaron a su enemigo, solo para descubrir que este era una imitación, un simple fantasma dejado allí por el verdadero como un señuelo. Todo había sido un truco, un engaño para distraer su atención, y mantenerlos ocupados mientras él se dirigía hacia su verdadero objetivo.**_

 _ **Con el ejército de Hyrule en el Desierto Gerudo, Ganondorf, acompañado de Grahim y Zant, se dirigió hacia el Valle de los Videntes, en busca del fragmento de la Trifuerza del Poder, aquel que él considera que le pertenece por derecho. Arrinconando a la hechicera Lana dentro de su fortaleza, las fuerzas de la oscuridad cercaron todas las salidas del valle para cortarle la retirada, mientras el rey maligno se prepara para confrontarla y reclamar lo que es suyo.**_

 _ **Dándose cuenta del engaño, Link, Zelda y sus aliados parten a toda prisa hacia el Valle de los Videntes, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde para socorrer a su amiga. El futuro lucía muy negro para las fuerzas de la luz. La destinada e inevitable confrontación final entre los elegidos de las Diosas está a punto de tener lugar, igual que incontables veces desde tiempos antiguos…"**_

* * *

 _ **Camino hacia el Valle de los Videntes…**_

El ejército hyruleano no tuvo tiempo para descansar apenas tomaron el control de nuevo de la Fortaleza Gerudo. Al darse cuenta de que todo fue un truco de su enemigo, la princesa Zelda ordenó que todos los que estuvieran disponibles salieran en el acto sin tardanza. Lana estaba en peligro, y si no se daban prisa, Ganondorf llegaría hasta ella. Todos sabían que no se tentaría el corazón para arrebatarle el fragmento de la Trifuerza que tenía consigo.

Afortunadamente, las guerreras del desierto conocían otro camino hacia el Valle de los Videntes: una serie de pasajes a través de los cañones que rodeaban la fortaleza por los cuales podrían atravesar, yendo directamente hacia el norte. El gran problema, era que estos pasajes eran extremadamente estrechos, por lo que los soldados de Hyrule no tuvieron más opción avanzar en un cuello de botella, y teniendo mucho cuidado de no provocar derrumbes que los sepultaran u obstruyeran su camino, especialmente por estar marchando en contra del reloj. Las Gerudos, sintiéndose culpables de los problemas causados, y deseando poder ayudar, cuando la Princesa Zelda les solicitó que se quedaran a proteger su territorio, prestaron a los soldados de Hyrule sus mejores y más rápidas monturas para que estas los llevaran tan rápido como fuese posible por los truculentos pasajes a través de los cañones rocosos. Si todo salía bien, podrían llegar al Valle de los Videntes en solo cuestión de unas pocas horas. Rezaron a las Diosas porque Lana pudiese resistir hasta entonces.

En frente de la caravana en movimiento, Link y la Princesa Zelda avanzaban a lomos de la yegua del héroe. Incluso los mejores y más rápidos caballos de las Gerudos parecían tener dificultades para competir con Epona, y ella parecía compartir el mismo sentido de urgencia que su dueño, yendo tan rápido como podía y le permitía su (casi anormal) resistencia. Por supuesto, Epona no era la única que podía sentir que Link estaba tenso. Detrás de él, la joven regente también se había dado cuenta de esto. Impulsada por un deseo de calmarlo, Zelda colocó su mano sobre la de él. El efecto fue inmediato, pues al toque de la mano de su amada, el muchacho se relajó notablemente.

\- ¿Estás preocupado? – le preguntó.

\- Ya sabes que sí. – dijo Link. – No me había sentido así desde… tal vez con Cya, si tuviese que comparar.

\- Pensar que ella no fue más que un peón en el juego de alguien más. – dijo Zelda. – Nuestro verdadero enemigo es alguien mucho, mucho peor.

\- No tuviste tiempo de contarme más de él. – dijo Link. – En la familia real tienen más registros históricos al respecto, ¿verdad?

\- En realidad no es mucho. – dijo Zelda. – Incluso los pergaminos más antiguos de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca real solo tienen detalles muy vagos. Todos concuerdan en algo: no ha habido fuerza más terrible que haya pisado nuestra tierra desde que comenzó su historia.

\- Y si así fue aquel fantasma… tiemblo de pensar en cómo seré capaz de derrotar al verdadero. – dijo Link. – Nunca en toda mi vida había sentido tanto miedo de una pelea.

\- No eres el único, Link. Yo también me siento aterrada. Pero ya lo sabes. El verdadero valor no es la ausencia de miedo. Es la capacidad de actuar a pesar de ese miedo, o incluso usarlo como incentivo.

\- Lo sé. – dijo él. – Y lo importante es saber que tú y todos los demás están conmigo. No sé cómo habrán enfrentado a Ganondorf mis antecesores, pero estoy seguro de que no sería capaz de hacerlo yo solo.

\- ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, Link! – dijo Proxi, revoloteando a su alrededor. – ¡Esta es la última batalla, yo también voy a esforzarme por ayudarlos a todos!

Esa era la lección más importante que había aprendido a lo largo de toda esa guerra. Por mucho que todos desde afuera lo vieran como el Héroe Legendario, él no hubiese llegado hasta ese punto de no ser por el apoyo de todos sus amigos, y de ella. En ese momento, él estaba peleando no solo por cumplir su heroico destino, sino por lo que le esperaba del otro lado una vez que todo hubiese terminado. La promesa de una vida al lado de su amada, un futuro brillante juntos, y tal vez… hasta la posibilidad de formar una hermosa familia con ella. Sí, un hermoso futuro, pero no podría ser suyo hasta no haber cumplido su destino y derrotado al hombre que se interponía entre él y esa vida.

Entretanto, atrás en el camino, los miembros de la legión de Link también avanzaban en completo silencio, experimentando sensaciones bastante similares a las de su líder. El miedo estaba presente en ellos, pero lejos de paralizarlos, los impulsaba, los motivaba a seguir avanzando. Ninguno de ellos tenía miedo de morir, sino miedo de dejar atrás todo lo que tenían. Por eso estaban determinados a luchar, para no perder ese futuro que tenían por delante.

Mirando por la esquina del ojo, Alexandre miró hacia el cinturón de Garrett, del cual colgaba una pequeña hacha arrojadiza. Los filos de esta estaban recubiertos de negro, posiblemente de piedra obsidiana. Al lancero no se le había escapado que antes de marcharse de la Fortaleza Gerudo, Aveil se la había entregado a Garrett, pero no estaba lo bastante cerca para escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Tenía algo de curiosidad al respecto.

\- Oye, Garrett. Esa hacha que te dio Aveil… – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué hay con ella? – preguntó el grandullón.

\- Tiene buen aspecto. ¿Algún motivo en particular para que te la haya dado?

\- Dijo que era su manera de mostrar su respeto, y gratitud. – dijo Garrett. – Algo acerca de reconocimiento, "por ser un gran y honorable guerrero."

\- Vaya. – dijo Alexandre. Viniendo de una Gerudo, ese era un gran cumplido. – Dicho de otra manera, fue su manera de agradecerte por haber recibido aquellos hachazos por ella.

\- Mi armadura fue la que lo hizo, no yo. – dijo Garrett con modestia.

\- Sí, y esas marcas quedarán como medalla de honor. – Alexandre echó el ojo a la espalda de su amigo. Las marcas seguían visibles allí. – Pero eso no es importante. Mientras estuvimos allá, no pude evitar notar que… bueno, Aveil y tú, parecieron congeniar bastante bien.

\- Es agradable. – dijo Garrett simplemente.

\- ¿Agradable? Eso es quedarse corto, amigo. Podrías decir algo como… no lo sé, ¿atractiva, tal vez?

\- Alexandre…

\- No te enfades, yo solo decía. – dijo Alexandre.

Por mucho que le gustaría presionar en el asunto, Alexandre ya de primera instancia sabía que Garrett no se inmutaría demasiado. No como él, al menos. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que en ese corto tiempo, Aveil parecía haberle tomado un cierto respeto y admiración a Garrett. Había escuchado algunos rumores de que las Gerudos solían sentirse atraídas por los hombres fuertes, y esa parte parecía tener algo de verdad en Aveil.

\- También escuché que mencionaron algo sobre un terreno de entrenamiento. – dijo Alexandre. – Cuando todo esto haya terminado, tal vez podría ser interesante hacer la prueba, ¿no lo crees?

\- Podría ser.

Garrett no parecía estar prestándole mucha atención a las palabras de su amigo. Pero lo cierto era que, en privado, Aveil sí le había mencionado algo acerca de que le gustaría que fuesen "compañeros de entrenamiento". Garrett tal vez no lo demostrase mucho, pero él era perceptivo para captar pistas sutiles en el lenguaje corporal y verbal de las personas, y en realidad no se le escapó que la Gerudo parecía tener cierto interés en él más allá de solo respeto o gratitud. Admitiéndolo, no le era del todo adverso a explorar la posibilidad de relacionarse con ella, sin importar que ella fuese una Gerudo (con el estigma que prevalecía) o que le llevaba unos cuantos años. Pero eso con el tiempo, cuando todo hubiese terminado, y pudiese darse una oportunidad para conocerla con calma.

Sí, tenían un futuro por delante, uno por el cual tendrían que luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 _ **Zona aledaña al Templo de las Almas…**_

¿Cuánto alboroto era capaz de causar una sola persona en medio de un ejército de criaturas oscuras? Mejor dicho, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser para dicho ejército atrapar a una sola persona que claramente lo que intentaba era escaparse de ellos, y sorprendentemente, parecía que lo estaba logrando?

El lado positivo del estado actual del Valle de los Videntes era que tenía cientos de lugares para ocultarse durante una huida. Grietas, árboles huecos, rocas… prácticamente cualquier resquicio servía para esconderse, si sabías dónde meterte. Durante las últimas dos horas, ese había sido el patrón de Lana: correr, abrirse paso entre las hordas enemigas, encontrar un sitio donde esconderse, esperar un poco para recuperar el aliento y volver a correr para repetir el ciclo.

Una ventaja que tenía, era que a pesar de los números casi todos las criaturas que la estaban hostigando ahora, ya las había enfrentado antes, e incluso estando sola sabía perfectamente como encargarse de ellas de manera rápida y eficiente. Prueba de esto, primero intentaron detenerla una línea de Stalfos gigantes. Unos golpes de relámpago directo a la cabeza, y al destrozar sus cráneos se desplomaban en pilas de huesos al instante. Los Lizalfos tampoco eran demasiado difíciles: los reptiles de sangre fría caían fácilmente ante ataques de temperaturas extremadamente altas o bajas. Inclusive los ocasionales soldados con forma de golems de piedra, con todo su poder y resistencia, eran demasiado torpes y lentos como para poder perseguirla, era solo cuestión de evitar su primer golpe y salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Sin embargo, su huida estaba a punto de verse truncada otra vez, y por dos oponentes mucho más difíciles de lo que habían sido estas hordas de criaturas oscuras. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente. En una lluvia de diamantes apareció frente a ella ese autoproclamado señor de los demonios, Grahim, blandiendo su espada.

\- Vaya, vaya. – dijo, haciendo aparecer unos cuchillos flotantes. – Hasta aquí llegaste, niña ingenua.

Y con un movimiento de la mano libre, se los arrojó. Lana utilizó la Vara Deku para desviarlos, y contraatacó lanzando una esfera eléctrica, que igualmente también Grahim le desvió con su propia arma. El demonio se lanzó de frente contra ella, y las armas de ambos se trabaron en un duelo cercano, tratando de dominarse entre ellos. Este fue breve, ya que la hechicera percibió algo detrás de ella, y con toda certeza, apareció el usurpador, Zant, blandiendo sus cimitarras. Lana empujó a Grahim para romper su duelo y saltó para esquivar los tajos de las hojas corvas de Zant.

\- Tenía eso bajo control. – se quejó Grahim por la interferencia.

\- Nuestro dios nos ordenó que ambos la capturemos. – replicó el Twili. – Aunque tú tampoco me agrades, solo estoy siguiendo sus órdenes.

\- No me detendrán tan fácilmente. – aseguró la hechicera. Podía estar sola, pero todavía tenía algunos trucos que no había utilizado, y algunos que todavía aprovechar de otras formas.

Alzando su libro de hechizos, Lana hizo aparecer decenas de círculos mágicos a su alrededor, y de cada uno de ellos apareció una copia exacta suya. A diferencia del hechizo que utilizó Cya cuando peleó contra Link, estas copias no eran sólidas ni eran capaces de pelear por ella. Sin embargo, podía moverlas de manera independiente para que actuaran como señuelos, y ellos no sabrían quién era la real sino hasta que las atacaran. Eso le serviría para ganar algo de tiempo, ya tenía un plan para hacerlos caer en sus trampas.

\- ¿Intentas ocultarte? – dijo Grahim. – Pequeña ilusa, no importa cuánto lo intentes, no podrás huir de nosotros.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que estoy huyendo? – Se oyó simultáneamente la voz de Lana, saliendo de todas las copias. Otra ventaja del hechizo, era que podía proyectar su voz a través de cualquiera de sus copias activas a la vez al hablar, incluso todas a la vez, muy útil para despistar por si intentaban rastrearla por la voz.

Irritados por este patético intento de parte de Lana de combatirlos, Grahim y Zant comenzaron a atacar a todas las Lanas que tuvieran a la vista, el primero arrojando sus cuchillos, y el segundo empezando a girar como loco por toda el área, tratando de alcanzar a todas las que pudieran. Las copias se dispersaron para evitar los ataques, pero al ser alcanzadas se disipaban de la misma manera que lo hizo la que había dejado en el templo para despistarlos temporalmente mientras escapaba. Más todavía, parecía que estaba invocando a más de ellas para reponer a las que perdía y ponerles la labor de encontrarla todavía más difícil. Qué desesperada estaba, en verdad era patética si quería ocultarse de ellos solo para poder escapar.

Por supuesto, Lana no tenía intenciones de salir huyendo, ella no era tan cobarde. Ganondorf todavía no había venido tras ella, enfrentarse a él tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Pero estos dos, aunque vinieran tras ella al mismo tiempo, tenía una oportunidad de "dividirlos y conquistar", pues a la vista quedaba que no se llevaban bien entre ellos. Cya utilizó esa táctica con ellos anteriormente, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?

Incluso intentando rastrearla por su presencia o su voz parecía inútil, pues con la cantidad de copias la fuente mágica a su alrededor se distorsionaba demasiado. Era una niña miedosa e ingenua, pero realmente tenían que admitir que era un plan ingenioso, aunque fuese solo para intentar retrasar su inevitable e inminente muerte. Los dos continuaron atacando a todas las copias que tuvieron a su alcance, haciéndolas disiparse con cada golpe, pero seguían multiplicándose de manera infinita. Todo indicaba que lo único que las detendría sería dar con la original, y eso se les empezaba a dificultar.

\- ¡Maldita niña ingenua, muéstrate de una vez! – gritó Zant, cortando con sus cimitarras a un grupo de cinco copias faltas que lo tenía rodeado.

\- ¡No podrás ocultarte para siempre! – agregó Grahim.

\- ¡Vengan por mí, si se atreven! – sonaron de nuevo al unísono las voces de las Lanas, tratando de provocarlos. Hacerlos enfadar era parte del plan después de todo.

De pronto, las copias de Lana empezaron a reunirse en un área relativamente despejada, y como era de esperarse Zant y Grahim las persiguieron allí. Si estaban todas en ese lugar, tenía que encontrarse la verdadera. Sin embargo, al unísono, todas las copias alzaron sus Varas Deku y al clavarlas en el suelo, generaron una cegadora fuerza luminosa. Esta les deslumbró los ojos a ambos, por la intensidad del destello.

\- ¡Qué demonios! ¡No puedo ver nada! – exclamó Zant.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa, pagarás muy caro por burlarte de mí! – agregó Grahim.

Lentamente, los dos lacayos del rey maligno fueron abriendo sus ojos tratando de recuperar la vista, pero cuando finalmente recuperaron la visibilidad, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. Bueno, quizás no tan desagradable para Grahim. Las copias de Lana habían sido reemplazadas por copias de ellos dos. Decenas de Grahims y Zants ahora rodeaban a los dos originales, que no podían sino ver en confusión como las múltiples réplicas de sí mismos se alistaban para atacarlos. ¿Qué pretendía lograr la hechicera con esto? Solo eran copias falsas, ¿si no podían servir para atacar de qué servirían?

La respuesta la tuvieron cuando estos comenzaron a gritar y a lanzarse hacia ellos, entremezclándose para confundirlos. Ese era el verdadero objetivo de Lana, crearles un total caos con las ilusiones, mientras ella aprovechaba el momento en que estaban cegados por aquel destello para volver a ocultarse. Pero esta vez, para preparar la trampa que les estaba tendiendo. Y algo más con lo que contaba, mientras intentaban librarse de las copias, en cierto momento, Grahim se hartó de ellas y comenzó a lanzar sus cuchillos. No había ningún problema con esto, hasta que…

\- ¡AAARRRGHH! – Ese grito provino de Zant. Del verdadero Zant, que terminó clavándosele el puñal en la espalda, al atravesar a una de las copias. – ¡Maldito imbécil, fíjate donde arrojas tus juguetes!

\- ¡No me culpes, usurpador! – exclamó el aludido.

Los dos volvieron a pelear contra las copias, teniendo que mirarse entre ellos ocasionalmente solo para saber quiénes eran los reales. Pero como era de esperarse, los dos se perdieron de vista entre el caos, y esta vez fue Zant el que al atravesar con sus cimitarras a una de las copias hirió en la espalda al verdadero Grahim.

\- ¡ARGH! ¡Miserable, ten cuidado! – exclamó.

\- ¡No te metas en mi camino! – le espetó Zant. – ¡Concéntrate en quitar de en medio a los falsos!

\- ¡Al único que tengo que quitar del medio es a ti, maldito estorbo! – gritó Grahim, invocando sus cuchillos de nuevo.

\- ¡Oye!

Ignorando a los falsos, Grahim empezó a arrojarle sus cuchillos al verdadero Zant, esta vez imbuidos con su energía maligna para que hirieran todavía más. El Twili replicó usando sus cimitarras para desviarlos, y también dejaron de atacar a las copias falsas, después de todo eran ilusiones que no podían lastimarlos. Solo estaban para confundirlos… y provocarlos para que se atacaran entre ellos.

\- ¡Bastardo, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!

\- ¡Deshaciéndome de ti, que no haces otra cosa que meterte en mi camino! – gritó el señor de los demonios, esta vez lanzándose con su espada. Zant lo interceptó con las dos suyas, trabándose los dos en un feroz duelo.

Entretanto, mientras los lacayos de Ganondorf estaban demasiado ocupados peleando entre ellos y discutiendo por quién de los dos era el verdadero estorbo, su enemiga se les había escondido casi a plena vista, y mientras estaban tratando de matarse entre ellos, Lana hacía su movimiento. Todo ese rato, se había puesto a recitar aquel hechizo para activar la trampa de esa zona. Tomando algunas páginas del libro de Cya (por mucho que le costara aceptarlo), la trampa era para aprisionar al adversario en un espacio cerrado, y ellos dos estaban parados justo encima de la "puerta de entrada". La hechicera peliazul activó el sello, revelando por fin que se encontraba allí.

\- ¡DESAPAREZCAN AHORA! – exclamó.

El círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies. Únicamente Grahim reaccionó a tiempo, haciendo un salto de teletransporte, pero Zant no pudo, y a su alrededor empezaron a aparecer pilares que parecían estar hechos como de cristal azul.

\- ¡Qué demonios! – exclamó comenzando a golpearlos, pero estos no se rompían. Los pilares se fueron juntando hasta que finalmente se fundieron, encasillando al usurpador en un pequeño y confinado ataúd de cristal.

Grahim reapareció de vuelta, mientras Zant seguía golpeando sus cimitarras contra las paredes de cristal, que parecían más duras que el acero, pues no se agrietaban ni abollaban. A pesar de todo, el autoproclamado señor de los demonios pareció no irritarse por esto, de hecho, hasta sonrió de ver como su "compañero" golpeaba las paredes de cristal intentando liberarse de su prisión. La hechicera lo había liberado de una molestia.

\- No es exactamente lo que yo hubiese hecho, pero te agradezco que me hayas quitado ese estorbo. – dijo Grahim.

\- Ahórrate los halagos. – replicó la peliazul. – Mi intención era atraparlos a los dos, no solo a él.

\- Qué pena por ti. Pero esto me facilitará las cosas. – declaró el demonio, haciendo aparecer sus cuchillos. – Sin él estorbándome, podré acabar contigo con mis propias manos.

\- Hazlo lo peor que puedas. – replicó ella, poniéndose en guardia con su Vara Deku.

La hoja de Grahim se encontró con la vara resplandeciente de Lana, comenzando con un asalto de estocadas relámpago. A pesar de su gran velocidad, la hechicera usó su magia para acelerar su percepción, anticipándose a sus ataques y actuando de manera preventiva para desviarlos o evitarlos. Al ponerse a corta distancia, Grahim fue a atacar con un tajo horizontal, y en respuesta, Lana saltó por encima de él al tiempo que, mientras seguía en el aire, trataba de clavarle la punta de su vara en la espalda. Sin estar segura de poder alcanzarlo directamente, canalizó un poco de energía hacia el extremo de la vara, creando una esfera de energía verde para que le explotara. Lana aterrizó a salvo, mientras Grahim salió despedido de narices hacia el suelo, aturdido, pero alcanzó a darse la vuelta para encararla de nuevo. Ya con los pies en la tierra, Lana clavó su vara para invocar unas raíces y atarlo al suelo, con la intención de inmovilizarlo. Grahim comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse, pero aunque por un momento pareció quedar atrapado, incluso con los brazos amarrados usó una mano libre para hacer aparecer uno de sus cuchillos, y se lo arrojó hacia la cara. Lana tuvo que ladear la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando el puñal por los pelos (pasándole este peligrosamente cerca y haciéndole un pequeño corte en la mejilla) pero eso fue suficiente para romperle la concentración, y le dio a Grahim la oportunidad de canalizar su energía y romper las raíces que lo sujetaban.

\- Mocosa insolente, ¡te enseñaré a respetar al señor de los demonios!

Inmediatamente se lanzó para dar su contraataque con una serie de tajos rápidos. La hechicera apenas lograba mantenerle el paso, pero la velocidad y fuerza de Grahim era superior a la de ella en el combate a corta distancia. Tenía que ponerse a mayor distancia para utilizar uno de sus hechizos ofensivos. De nuevo, invocó a sus copias ilusorias, dispersándolas para tratar de despistarlo por un momento.

\- ¿De nuevo? Ese pequeño truco no funcionará conmigo dos veces. – declaró.

\- Podría sorprenderte. – hablaron varias de las Lanas simultáneamente.

Estas eran ilusiones, no podían lastimarlo. Era solo cuestión de dar con la verdadera. De nuevo, atacó lanzando sus cuchillos a todas las que estaban en su radio de visión. Todas resultaron ser falsas, y se dio la vuelta para arrojar más a las que lo rodeaban. Una esfera de relámpagos le llegó por la espalda, seguramente intentaba atacarlo por su punto ciego, qué predecible. Con un solo movimiento de su espada lo desvió sin dificultades, explotando a un lado de donde estaba. Grahim hizo volar más de sus cuchillos, y Lana los interceptó invocando unas estacas de hielo, haciendo que chocaran entre ellos. Los dos rivales volvieron a trabarse en un combate cercano, esta vez siendo Lana la que se lanzaba a la ofensiva y haciendo retroceder a Grahim. Al verse presionado, el señor de los demonios levantó una barrera defensiva de diamantes para interceptar uno de sus golpes, y desapareció teletransportándose para ponerse detrás de ella.

\- Te tengo. – dijo Grahim, dando una estocada directo hacia el centro de su espalda.

Sin mirar por encima del hombro, Lana colocó su Vara Deku, protegiéndose en el lugar donde la estocada estaba a punto de impactarle. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Grahim, pues le resultó familiar la maniobra, cuando peleó contra Link en la era del cielo. Lana se giró y dio un golpe amplio con la vara para alejarlo. La hechicera entonces echó mano de su Tomo de los Espíritus, e invocó un hechizo para crear un portal hacia una dimensión de bolsillo detrás de Grahim, con la intención de encerrarlo en ella. El señor de los demonios se tensó ante esto, pues al recordar su previa derrota con la encarnación del héroe legendario, y como este lo encerró en ese vacío infinito del tiempo y el espacio (hasta que su señor lo liberó)… no, de ninguna manera podría permitir que lo volvieran a atrapar de ese modo. Ese era un castigo peor que la muerte. Cuando el portal detrás de él se expandió, clavó con firmeza la espada en cuanto este comenzó a succionar, tratando de arrastrarlo a su interior.

\- No… ¡no me encerrarán de nuevo! ¡ESO NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR! – exclamó, haciendo aparecer un gran puñal y arrojándoselo para romperle la concentración. Esta vez, Lana lo interceptó con su Vara Deku, y trató de incrementar la fuerza del vórtice.

\- ¡Vamos, entra de una vez! – masculló la hechicera.

Grahim trataba de sujetarse con toda su fuerza al suelo, y resistir la aspiradora que tenía detrás. No, no iba a dejarse encerrar de ninguna manera. No volvería a esa horrible prisión, antes de eso asesinaría a la muchacha por atreverse siquiera a pensar en ello. Hecho esto decidió intentar invocar a sus propios sirvientes para ayudarse, esto era, mini-copias del Durmiente, como lo hizo antes cuando luchó contra Link. Al principio, estos fueron demasiado pequeños y terminaron siendo succionados también dentro del portal, pero entonces invocó algunos un poco más grandes para que con el peso pudieran resistir. Al ver que estos tampoco sirvieron de mucho, resolvió fusionarlos, para crear una copia más grande. Esta no era tan inmensa como la que utilizó para enfrentar a Link y a sus compañeros, pero sí lo suficiente para que con su masa y peso Lana no pudo arrastrarlo. Pisoteando con fuerza, la criatura bípeda comenzó a rugir mientras aspiraba para atacar a la hechicera con su aliento. Lana no tuvo más remedio que saltar fuera de allí para evitar ser alcanzada por el chorro oscuro, que disolvió como ácido el lugar donde antes estuvo parada, y con ello el vórtice que amenazaba con succionar a Grahim se cerró.

\- ¡Ahora, mi querida mascota! ¡Encárgate de esa niña insolente! – El señor de los demonios se sintió envalentonado al pasar el peligro, mientras su "mascota" volvía a pisotear tratando de llegar hacia donde estaba su enemiga.

El monstruo bípedo abrió su enorme boca y se lanzó de frente a morder a Lana, que saltó arriba de él, pateándolo con sus tacones mientras intentaba colocarse en un ángulo ciego para atacarlo, pero Grahim tomó ventaja de esto para volver a atacarla, y los dos volvieron a trabarse en un duelo cercano, que Lana se vio forzada a romperlo cuando el Durmiente se le vino encima otra vez con su aliento oscuro. En un arranque desesperado, invocó encima de él una tormenta de rayos, logrando aturdirlo temporalmente, pero no fue suficiente para derrotarlo. Este se lanzó a morderla de nuevo, forzándola de nuevo a esquivar. Grahim saltó encima de la bestia, para continuar dirigiéndolo como su montura personal, y al parecer combinar su poder para apoyarlo.

\- ¡De pie, mi sirviente! ¡Obedece a tu señor y acaba con esa molestia! – le ordenó, al tiempo que invocaba energías oscuras del aire dentro de su espada, para luego apuntarla hacia Lana.

La criatura obedeció inmediatamente, y retumbando sus pisadas volvió a perseguir a Lana. Empezó a atacarla de nuevo con su aliento corrosivo, solo que esta vez lo concentraba en esferas antes de dispararlo, y estas explotaban como bombas

\- ¡Eso es, huye, huye y tiembla de desesperación! – gritaba Grahim. – ¡Mi señor Ganondorf no tendrá que molestarse contigo, yo mismo me encargaré de ti!

Lana pensó que le convenía más si Ganondorf no intervenía. Apenas iba a medio camino para escapar del valle y poder salir de la zona de protección para poder teletransportarse y huir, pero si podía inutilizar también a Grahim antes de escapar, tanto mejor para ella, y para facilitarle la tarea a sus amigos cuando finalmente lograra reunirse con ellos. Si solo tenían que encargarse de Ganondorf, eso les quitaría un enorme peso, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Entre explosiones de humo oscuro, Lana saltaba obstáculos tratando de dificultarle el paso. El Durmiente era lento y torpe en sus pasos, pero esto lo compensaba con la capacidad de pisotear o patear todo lo que se le atravesara en su camino. Era muy molesto tener que estar mirando por encima del hombro cada vez que oía como empezaba a inhalar antes de dispararle con su aliento, para poder escaparse del inminente ataque. Igual que antes, estaba tratando de guiarlo hacia una trampa para aprisionarlo y con eso escaparse de allí. Para complicar las cosas, más hordas de criaturas oscuras empezaron a surgir tratando de cortarle el paso, y tuvo nuevamente que abrirse camino por la fuerza. Al atravesar las filas, Lana se halló en una planicie llena de árboles secos que comenzaban a reavivarse lentamente, mientras el monstruo y su jinete seguían aproximándose.

\- Ha sido un juego divertido, pequeña niña. Pero es hora de que encares tu destino de frente. – declaró Grahim, mientras su montura comenzaba a aspirar para volver a utilizar su aliento oscuro. – ¡Resígnate a tu inminente caída!

Hecho esto, el demonio albino apuntó con su espada al frente, y el Durmiente lanzó un chorro de su aliento oscuro. Este envolvió toda el área, y por un momento pareció haber consumido a la hechicera. Pero al cesar de soplar y cuando el humo residual se disipó, Lana todavía seguía allí, completamente ilesa, y protegida por una de sus campos de energía.

\- ¿Terminaste? Muy bien, ahora es mi turno. – dijo la hechicera, apuntando con su mano hacia el frente.

Lana canalizó energía de la burbuja que usó para protegerse, reformándola en un proyectil, una saeta luminosa que disparó hacia Grahim. Esta salió con tanta velocidad que este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarla o desviarla, y le impactó de lleno en el pecho, derribándolo de su montura en un estallido de luz. Inmediatamente la hechicera echó mano de su Vara Deku para tomar el control de los árboles cercanos, y estos empezaron a sacar sus raíces alrededor de las patas del Durmiente. Lo primero era quitarlo a él del medio, para enfocarse en Grahim. El señor de los demonios todavía no se reponía de aquel ataque sorpresivo de Lana, y de inmediato se preparó para aprisionarlo, poniéndose fuera del radio del alcance del aliento de su mascota, que seguía rugiendo furiosa tratando de soltar sus patas. La hechicera tuvo que esquivar los chorros oscuros aprovechando los intervalos en que aspiraba para poder acercarse a donde estaba Grahim, todavía aturdido por el impacto de la saeta.

\- Ugh… ¿pero qué…? – Cuando recuperó la conciencia, todo lo que vio fue a Lana extendiendo su mano mientras invocaba el círculo mágico debajo de él. A su alrededor empezaron a aparecer pilares de cristal igual que los que aprisionaron a Zant. – ¡No, no permitiré que lo hagas!

Intentó ponerse de pie para atacarla, pero los pilares de cristal fueron más rápidos, e igual que con Zant, se fundieron entre ellos para encerrarlo en un pequeño contenedor. Empezó a atacarlo desde adentro para tratar de liberarse y darle su merecido a la mocosa, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil. Para ser paredes de cristal, como pudo comprobarlo, eran mucho más duras que el diamante, ni siquiera logró abollarlas ni mucho menos. No parecía haber manera de romperlas desde adentro, al menos no sin un gran esfuerzo.

\- ¡MÁTALA! ¡MÁTALA AHORA, QUE NO ESCAPE! – le gritó al ver que no podía salir.

Efectivamente, al estar ocupada con Grahim para encerrarlo, el durmiente pudo forcejear y liberarse de sus ataduras enraizadas, y rápidamente centró su atención de nuevo en la hechicera, cargando un estallido concentrado de su aliento. Lana contraatacó con una esfera de rayos, que logró atravesarlo e impactarle de lleno en la boca. La bestia se fue para atrás, y la hechicera siguió presionando su ataque, haciéndolo retroceder con un golpe tras otro. Rugiendo furioso, trató de volver a avanzar hacia ella, lanzándose con las fauces abiertas para engullirla. A esa distancia, sin embargo, Lana tuvo suficiente tiempo para cargar una esfera de rayos, empezando muy grande, para después comprimir todo el poder. Se venía acercando con la boca abierta, a punto de clavarle los dientes.

\- ¡AAAAAHHH! – exclamó Lana arrojándole la esfera electrificada.

El resultado fue instantáneo, la energía comprimida pasó entre las quijadas de la bestia, hundiéndose en su interior, para luego explotar con gran fuerza. Aunque la explosión todavía resonó afuera, no lo destruyó por completo, pero con un quejido de dolor, empezó a echar humo negro por la boca, y todavía intentó un último esfuerzo para llegar hasta Lana, pero solo dio dos pasos más antes de desplomarse en el suelo, al parecer todavía con vida, pero incapaz de volver a levantarse.

\- ¡LEVÁNTATE, MALDITA BESTIA INMUNDA! ¡NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE TE VENZA DE ESA MANERA TAN HUMILLANTE! ¡TE LO ORDENA TU SEÑOR, DE PIE! – gritó Grahim, todavía tratando de escaparse de su diminuta prisión, pero fallando miserablemente.

Dando una última mirada a la pequeña celda de Grahim, mientras este seguía golpeando las paredes desde adentro tratando de romperlas, Lana dio la vuelta y prosiguió con su escape. Le encantaría quedarse para terminar de acabar con él y con Zant, pero ella sabía perfectamente que la mayor de las amenazas todavía seguía afuera. Le había extrañado que no hubiese ido tras ella todavía, pero no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad de escapar mientras aún podía.

Ahora, la verdadera razón de que Ganondorf no hubiese ido todavía tras Lana, no era porque no quisiera, o porque estuviera jugando con ella (aunque eso sería muy típico de él). Con todo y a pesar de tener la totalidad de su espíritu reunido en su cuerpo físico, el antiguo rey Gerudo en ese momento no se encontraba a toda su capacidad. Haber dejado aquel avatar fantasma suyo en la fortaleza para que actuase como señuelo para sus enemigos, había tenido su precio en el sacrificio de una gran cantidad de su energía, solo para que este pudiese mantenerse por sí solo una vez que él se marchara (y también, para que fuese un oponente digno y que no cayera tan fácilmente ante sus adversarios cuando inevitablemente pelearan contra él). Si tuviese el fragmento de la Trifuerza en su poder, eso no sería ningún problema, pero ya que ese no era el caso, reponerse por completo le estaba tomando un poco más de tiempo. Y no era lo único, haber traído de regreso también a sus sirvientes, Zant y Grahim, no era tan sencillo como parecía. Como el recipiente de la encarnación del mal, era un gran poder el que poseía, pero hasta él tenía sus límites. Por eso necesitaba de la Trifuerza, para romper esas malditas ataduras.

El rey Gerudo observaba desde la meseta del templo, de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a que su energía se volviera a reunir. El encantamiento anti-teletransportación que Lana colocó en el valle habría sido una defensa efectiva, si funcionara contra él y sus lacayos. La única ventaja era que en ese valle, todavía quedaban rastros del miasma producto de las acciones de Cya (Lana no había podido purificarlos del todo a lo largo de ese mes que permaneció allí), y podía utilizarlos para alimentarse, como si fuesen un aire respirable para sus pulmones, reduciendo al menos un poco la espera para reponer sus energías. Hechizos complicados como la teletransportación estaban prohibidos de momento, a menos que fuesen absolutamente necesarios.

\- Esa muchachita es más lista de lo que me imaginé. – murmuró entre dientes. – Pensar que ni entre los dos juntos han podido impedir que escape.

Para estar solo huyendo, esa niña no era tan ingenua, se las había arreglado para guiar tanto a Zant como a Grahim hacia sus trampas para encerrarlos, e incluso con el aumento de poder que les otorgó Ganondorf a ambos (otro sacrificio que odió tener que hacer, pero fue necesario para sus planes), ni siquiera entre los dos fueron capaces de acorralarla o de reducirla. La chica fue astuta: hacer que se atacaran entre ellos, la clásica táctica de "dividir y conquistar", aunque fuese solo por un momento le dio resultado. Él ya tenía mucha experiencia en ello como para reconocer a un digno usuario. Pero no podría seguir huyendo por mucho más. Su descanso estaba por terminar. Una vez que absorbiera suficiente del miasma que había en el aire, se lanzaría tras ella.

\- Hmm… – Abrió la mano mientras concentraba algo de fuego púrpura en ello, para luego aplastarlo y extinguirlo. – Todavía no… solo un poco más.

No podía ser imprudente. A su máxima capacidad, incluso a la mitad, en un combate directo esa niñita insignificante no sería pieza para él. La Guardiana del Tiempo, cuando la tentó por primera vez para que hiciera su voluntad, podría haber sido una oponente digna, pero al dividirse su alma, también sus poderes lo hicieron. Cya pareció conservar la mayor parte de ellos, al menos aquellos dedicados a las artes oscuras, que en combate serían más efectivos, pero Lana, ella había podido aprovechar los que tenía para lograr escapar de sus oponentes y superarlos en inteligencia. A diferencia de Cya, que usaba el poder en bruto, Lana era una soberbia estratega, y si bien por sí sola podría no ser una mayor amenaza, con el apoyo apropiado, podía darle la vuelta a la situación sabiendo aprovechar los recursos y aliados que tuviese disponibles.

Y ahí estaba, completamente sola y huyendo de sus enemigos, pero todavía se las arreglaba para quitarlos de en medio y abrirse su camino hacia su vía de escape. No perdía las esperanzas, tenía claro su objetivo. La salida del valle…

De nuevo, Lana tuvo que ocultarse en una trinchera para tomar un respiro. El enfrentamiento con Zant, Grahim y el Durmiente que invocó el segundo le drenó enormemente sus reservas de poder mágico. Ahora, estaba utilizándolas para curarse las heridas y tratar de reponer su aguante físico para poder seguir corriendo. Haber corrido todo ese tramo desde el templo (había sido un maratón de no menos de cuatro o cinco horas) habría sido imposible para un humano ordinario. Su objetivo era escapar, una retirada estratégica. Eso tenía que tenerlo claro. Una vez que estuviera fuera de los límites del valle, podría teletransportarse a un lugar seguro. Por lo mismo tenía que sobrevivir, y esquivar en la medida a sus enemigos y solo atacarlos cuando fuese absolutamente necesario para no desperdiciar el poder que le quedaba.

\- "Link… Princesa Zelda… amigos… sin importar lo que pase conmigo, ustedes tienen que derrotarlo." – pensó la hechicera. Esto no quería decir que se estuviera resignando, todo lo contrario. En aquel momento, los rostros de todos sus aliados y compañeros aparecieron en su mente, uno tras otro.

Link… Zelda… Ruisu… Alexandre… Zatyr… Garrett… Lady Impa… Sir Azael… Midna… Maripola… Ruto… Darunia… Fay… Todos ellos habían estado allí. Tal vez por un tiempo breve, más breve para algunos de ellos que para otros, pero ese tiempo… ese tiempo era más que suficiente. Eran más que sus aliados, eran sus amigos…

 **Flashback, tiempo indeterminado…**

 _Desde que su cuerpo espiritual se había separado de su contraparte, Cya, creyó que su único propósito se había convertido en detenerla, en sellarla por completo en cada una de sus acciones. Con el paso del tiempo, llegó a dudar si el tener sentimientos estaba negado para ella, pues como Guardiana de los Tiempos, tenía un propósito qué cumplir, y eso era lo único en lo que pensaba que debería enfrascarse. Construir lazos de sentimentalismos lo veía como una fantasía nula, fuera de su misión._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron sin que pudiera marchar atrás, dejándole impregnadas grandes vivencias._

 _Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que se encontró con Link, el joven héroe de antaño que se convirtió en una de sus grandes obsesiones, la que terminó apoderándose de su contraparte hasta descontrolarla. En su mente quedaron grabados todos los momentos que pasó junto a él, sobre todo aquella vez que depositó su confianza en ella el día que se había enterado de su verdadero origen. No rechazó a la que formaba parte de su desdicha._

 _Sin embargo, para ella, aquella fantasía la veía inalcanzable, por más que por momentos hubiera querido hacer lo contrario. Sólo el paso del tiempo le enseñó a ver que su amor era imposible, mas no porque no lo mereciera, sino porque las jugadas del destino no se equivocaban, y el corazón de aquel muchacho estaba enlazado al de otra, a quien irónicamente apreciaba como casi una hermana._

 _La princesa Zelda, quien se convirtió en la mayor enemiga de su contraparte, terminó por convertirse en su aliada y amiga. No sólo le agradecía que no la hubiera rechazado cuando se enteró de su origen, sino que no la hubiera juzgado cuando se enteró que estaba enamorada de su hombre, de su alma afín desde el inicio de los tiempos. Cualquier mujer en su lugar, mucho más si el reconocimiento fue público, la hubiera rechazado y alejado, sin embargo, ella hizo lo contrario, la entendió y le ofreció su apoyo, sabiendo muy bien que podía confiar en ella para el respeto de su relación, e incluso demostrándole que podía y merecía ser feliz._

 _La pareja le habían dado grandes lecciones sobre la amistad y la empatía que por siempre guardaría en su corazón, mas no habían sido los únicos que la hicieron sentir completa, como una verdadera humana y mujer._

 _Recordaba con gracia la inocencia de Maripola y las ocurrencias de Midna, quienes formaban discusiones en la que ninguna ganaba, pero demostraban su inmensa simpatía, dándole el toque refrescante y relajado a la dolorosa misión en la que se encontraban. Darunia y Ruto, un gran equipo que le enseñaron que la unión hace la fuerza, y que la diferencia de razas no sirve nada más que para complementarlos y luchar por lo que les pertenece, la paz de un hogar tanto en el presente como en el futuro. Fay, quien a pesar de no demostrar emociones, poseía el compromiso de la cooperación y el bienestar, demostrando así su inmenso aprecio para todos. Impa, Azael, y el resto del escuadrón, Zatyr, Garrett y Alexandre, quienes tenían grabado en el corazón la tierra de Hyrule, y el valor de la amistad forjada en los momentos más difíciles._

 _Pero de repente, alguien más llegó a su mente. Un joven que, sin entender por qué, lo había dejado hasta el final, como si este tuviera un lugar exclusivo y especial. Ruisu le demostró que la verdadera amistad se medía en los momentos oscuros y de dolor, y no en los hermosos como la mayoría tenía determinado. Ante la revelación de una parte de su vida, mala, perversa, pero de ella al fin de todo, fue el único que le había brindado su apoyo, el que trató de arrebatarle la culpa ante todo lo sucedido, y el que le ayudó verdaderamente a sentirse única y valiosa. Le enseñó que la soledad era una amarga compañía cuando no se la buscaba, incitándola que dejara su atadura por siempre._

 _Aquel muchacho de cabello azabache, a pesar de haber sido tal leal como los otros, demostró algo que a los demás aun le faltaba… la capacidad de consolarla sin siquiera hacer una pregunta, y aun así, tomando su dolor como si fuera propio…_

 **Fin del flashback.**

Lana no supo el por qué recordó eso tan de pronto, pero de alguna manera, la memoria le reavivó las fuerzas cuando sintió que comenzaban a flaquearle de nuevo. Y fue entonces que lo entendió: esos recuerdos, esos recuerdos que comenzó a crear cuando se separó de Cya, cuando dejó de ser solo la "mitad de una persona". No, nunca lo fue realmente. Nunca fue una mitad de persona. Ellos nunca la vieron como tal, solo ella misma. Quizás lo fuese al principio, pero ya no. Ella no era la mitad bondadosa del alma de la Guardiana del Tiempo. Era Lana. Simplemente Lana. No importaba cuales fueran las circunstancias de su "nacimiento", en ese tiempo había forjado su propia identidad, suya y de nadie más. Y lo más importante, quería conservarla. Su identidad, su vida, para poder seguir creando recuerdos maravillosos como ese. Para seguir teniendo prueba de su existencia.

Y para lograrlo, todo lo que tenía era que reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos. Ya estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el pasaje para salir del valle, solo un poco más…

Entretanto, en la meseta del Templo, Ganondorf seguía exactamente en la misma posición. La muchacha estaba escapando más rápido de lo que creía, y si no hacía algo pronto, terminaría por escaparse. Si llegaba a reunirse con sus amigos, recuperar su fragmento de la Trifuerza resultaría mucho más difícil, y él no quería tomarse más molestias de las necesarias.

\- Con esto tendrá que bastar. – dijo para sí mismo mientras volvía a evaluar su poder. – Ya esa niña ha tenido suficiente ventaja.

Una sola teletransportación. Podía permitirse eso en este momento. Al paso que iba, alcanzaría la salida del valle, y podría usar su propia magia para teletransportarse a otro lugar, o específicamente, directo a los brazos de sus molestos amigos. Tomando sus dos espadas gigantes, Ganondorf empezó a levitar, y se preparó para teletransportarse hacia la ubicación de Lana. Por suerte para él, sus capacidades sensoriales le decían exactamente dónde estaba, así que no importaba cuánto corriera o quisiera esconderse, no podría huir de él.

Lana, por su parte decidió que ya no podía hacer más paradas. Las hordas de criaturas oscuras todavía tenían todo el valle cercado, pero estaba muy cerca de lograr su escape. Con una combinación de hechizos ofensivos elementales básicos, y el truco de copias ilusorias, había podido despistar a la mayoría. No obstante, ya este último la dejaba demasiado agotada con solo intentar mantenerlas para poder seguir haciéndolo. Este era el último tramo para salir del valle, estaba en la planicie que llevaba hacia la entrada…

Y su camino se vio truncado cuando una nube de fuego y humo negro y púrpura se empezó a materializar frente a ella, hasta adoptar la forma del gran y pesado cuerpo del antiguo rey Gerudo. La encarnación del mal ahora se hacía presente, como el último obstáculo que se atravesaba para cortar su escape. Al ver como aterrizaba en cuclillas frente a ella, Lana cayó en cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir huyendo ya. Solo quedaba enfrentarlo.

\- Estoy impresionado, muchachita. – dijo mientras se erguía. – Hubiese creído que mis lacayos serían capaces de ponerte las manos encima. Te subestimé, pensar que hayas podido resistirte tanto.

\- Ganondorf. – dijo la hechicera, tomando su Tomo de los Espíritus y la Vara Deku, aunque supiera por dentro que contra él, no serían más que un montón de hojas de papel y un palito de madera.

\- Admirable, pero inútil. ¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote? ¿En serio crees que tienes una posibilidad de derrotarme?

\- No soy tan tonta de creer que puedo derrotarte. – aseguró la hechicera. No estaba siendo pesimista, simplemente realista. – Hasta yo sé perfectamente que no soy rival para ti, y tampoco quien está destinada a derrotarte. Todo lo que tengo que hacer, es mantenerme con vida hasta que ellos lleguen.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿Estás esperando a que el Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino lleguen en tu rescate? – dijo Ganondorf. – ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué risa me das! ¿Todavía te aferras a esa estúpida esperanza? Niña tonta, en este momento estarán ocupados con mi fantasma. Incluso si ya lo hubiesen derrotado, jamás podrán llegar a tiempo.

\- Puede que no estén tan lejos como crees. – replicó Lana.

No era tanto que se estuviese aferrando a una esperanza tonta. Era más bien… que podía sentirlo. Ellos venían en camino, y pronto estarían allí. Ahora, la pregunta era si ella sobreviviría hasta entonces, pero el poder sentir… el saber que ellos se dirigían a intentar socorrerla, le estaba dando fuerzas, una luz de esperanza. Y en vez de dejarla extinguirse, siguió alimentándola.

\- Eres igual que Cya, ingenua, débil, y fácil de derrotar. – dijo el rey maligno. – Quizás lo eres más, por creer que puedes ser algo más. Eso nunca cambiará el hecho de que no eres más que la mitad de una persona. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, no estás destinada a ser más que una simple sombra.

Lana retrocedió ante esto. Ese fue un golpe bajo. Quizás en otro tiempo, eso le hubiese dolido en el alma, pues consideraba que era verdad. Que no era más que una sombra originada de Cya, aunque fuese su parte "buena", seguía considerando que ella era la "original", la "verdadera". Quizás en parte por eso fue que decidió tomar como misión personal detenerla, por sentir que era su deber. Pero sus experiencias, vivencias, las personas que conoció, le hicieron darse cuenta que era mucho más que eso. Que su vida tenía un significado, un propósito más allá de solo detener las maldades provocadas por Cya. Por eso, las palabras de Ganondorf ya no podían quebrar su espíritu.

\- Pero basta de chácharas. – Ganondorf tomó sus dos espadas. – Es tiempo de que me entregues lo que me pertenece. ¡El fragmento de la Trifuerza del Poder!

\- ¡Ven por él! – gritó la hechicera.

Ganondorf inició dando un golpe doble cruzado con sus espadas, enviando unas cuchillas de energía oscura en forma de X. Lana inmediatamente invocó una barrera protectora para escudarse, y aunque tuvo éxito, la fuerza de la colisión la hizo salir despedida hacia atrás. Tuvo que crear una plataforma de luz sagrada sólida para aterrizar a salvo. Ganondorf corrió hacia ella con sus espadas levantadas. La hechicera saltó fuera de la plataforma cuando el malvado Gerudo de un tajo la destruyó, haciendo que se fragmentara en millones de pedazos. Mientras estaba en el aire, Lana utilizó unos relámpagos sagrados, que el hombre desvió cruzando sus espadas frente a su cuerpo, absorbiendo los impactos sin recibir un solo rasguño.

\- ¡RRAAAAAAAARRRGH!

Rugiendo como una bestia furiosa, el antiguo rey Gerudo clavó sus dos espadas en el suelo, causando un par de fisuras que iban directo hacia Lana y enviando a través de ellas energía de fuego negro-púrpura. La hechicera replicó saltando, creando en el aire más plataformas pequeñas para elevarse más, y empezó a canalizar energía hacia su Vara Deku, comenzando a resplandecer en verde, descendiendo en picada para atacarlo. Igual que antes, Ganondorf cruzó sus espadas para bloquear el ataque y repelerla sin mayor dificultad. Al aterrizar de nuevo, levantó una barrera de energía de manera preventiva, y eso la salvó cuando Ganondorf comenzó a golpearla. Consiguió resistir cuatro, pero el quinto la agrietó, y con el siguiente se vino abajo, teniendo que saltar hacia atrás para salvarse de la pesada hoja. La hechicera invocó un círculo mágico azul debajo de los pies de Ganondorf, e hizo salir de él unos pilares de hielo tratando de aprisionarlo. Acto seguido, invocó desde el aire una tormenta de rayos concentrada para que le cayera encima, causando un enorme estallido eléctrico. Pero al disiparse el humo, estaba como si nada.

\- Oh, tus habilidades parecen haber mejorado. Eso sí lo sentí. – le dijo.

Cualquier halago que viniera de él se sentía como un gran insulto. Pero dejando eso aparte, tenía que admitir que realmente era un oponente formidable. Quizás solo estaba jugando con ella, pero si ese era el caso, mantenerlo entretenido serviría para mantenerse a sí misma con vida, hasta que sus amigos lograran llegar hasta ella.

El Gerudo levantó sus dos espadas sobre su cabeza y se disponía a dejarlas caer sobre la hechicera. Esta replicó creando otra barrera, pero esta era diferente de las anteriores: en vez de ser transparente, tenía un brillo plateado, casi como un espejo. En cuanto las espadas de Ganondorf hicieron contacto con ella, a pesar de fragmentarla, antes de estallar esta envió una onda repulsora en su dirección, con fuerza suficiente para arrojarlo hacia atrás. La hechicera decidió tomar esta oportunidad para alejarse más, tratando de llegar hacia la salida del valle mientras aún podía. Pero claro, el malvado rey no tenía intenciones de dejarla escapar. Al verla correr, arrojó una de sus espadas al aire, con tal precisión que esta estuvo a punto de caerle encima, obligándola a detenerse y cambiar de dirección. La otra le llegó de la misma manera, pero al darse la vuelta para ir por otro lado, sorpresa, Ganondorf ya estaba allí.

\- ¿Ahora intentas escapar, muchachita? ¡RRAAAARRRGHHH!

Alzando su pesado puño, golpeó con fuerza en el suelo, haciéndolo retumbar y enviando ondas de fuego negro y púrpura hacia los pies de Lana. La hechicera replicó usando su Vara Deku, tratando de canalizar el poder a su alrededor para generar una barrera con las raíces que había debajo de ella. Lo consiguió, pero a costa de que las demoníacas llamas devoraran no solo las raíces que usó para protegerse, sino a los árboles a los que pertenecían, consumiéndolos en cuestión de segundos al propagarse hacia ellos. Hecho esto, el Gerudo volvió a invocar sus enormes espadas, lanzándose de nuevo hacia la hechicera para atacarla con ellas. Lana de nuevo las esquivó con agilidad, pero a duras penas, ese feroz asalto incesante era demasiado hasta para ella.

\- "Solo un poco más… solo un poco más…" – se decía mentalmente, intentando mantenerse viva.

Aprisionar en esos sellos a Grahim y Zant había sido relativamente fácil, pues a pesar del poder que tenían, su naturaleza narcisista era fácilmente explotable para provocarlos y llevarlos directo hacia una trampa. Ganondorf, por otra parte, no era tan fácil de provocar, y en vista de que siempre le cortaba la retirada cuando intentaba escapar, lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de llevarlo hasta el más fuerte que pudo hacer, y esperar que bastara para contenerlo. No para siempre, eso ella lo sabía, solo lo suficiente como para reunirse con sus aliados… con sus amigos, que ahora más que nunca los necesitaba.

Determinada a defenderse, Lana de nuevo tomó su Vara Deku reforzada con su propio poder mágico para soportar los golpes de Ganondorf. "Soportar" siendo un término relativo, pues tenía que aferrarse firmemente a su arma para no perderla con cada impacto, y retrocedía dos o tres pasos con cada uno de ellos. Hartándose de jugar, el antiguo rey Gerudo clavó las dos espadas a ambos extremos de la hechicera, al parecer intentando atraparla en una doble erupción. Ella saltó hacia atrás logrando evitar el daño indirecto, pero la fuerza de la explosión casi la hace volar fuera de control.

\- "Gran Árbol Deku… perdóneme por lo que estoy a punto de hacer." – pensó mientras se aferraba a la Vara con fuerza.

Era un movimiento desesperado, y lamentaba mucho tener que hacerlo, pero si quería guiar a Ganondorf hacia la trampa… ese sacrificio sería necesario. La Vara Deku le había servido enormemente, y había sido un valioso regalo del espíritu guardián de los bosques de Farone. Este sería su último gran acto. Tenía que hacerlo valer a toda costa. Todo era cuestión de esperar a que Ganondorf se colocara en el centro del área.

Con el tiempo encima, mientras Ganondorf avanzaba en su dirección, la hechicera concentró su energía mágica en la Vara Deku, pidiendo que el fragmento del espíritu del Gran Árbol Deku en su interior le prestase su poder por última vez. Tomando un profundo respiro y levantándola sobre su hombro, la hechicera corrió, arrojando la vara hacia la dirección de Ganondorf, mientras esta resplandecía como nunca antes. Esta salió como una saeta brillante de energía verde, y al impactar a sus pies, estalló en una lluvia de esporas luminosas, esparciéndose por todo el lugar, y cada una de ellas hizo que surgiera del suelo una enorme raíz alrededor de Ganondorf, empezando a sujetarlo, ralentizando su avance, pero sin poder detenerlo por completo. Sin embargo, estas no eran las que lo detendrían. Lana estaba recitando un conjuro para activar los cuatro sellos que rodeaban el área, para lo cual solo necesitaba esos valiosos segundos que le dio con su sacrificio la Vara Deku.

\- ¡Cadenas sagradas, aprisionen a la maligna encarnación de la oscuridad y séllenla en el vacío! – exclamó, iniciando la activación.

Una vez más, recurriendo a utilizar los trucos de Cya, Lana invocó su propia versión del mismo hechizo que su contraparte había utilizado para atraparlo cuando este recuperó su cuerpo la primera vez. Pero tal como lo dijo al principio, estas no eran cadenas infernales, en lugar de ser de color púrpura eran de un tono blanco-plateado. Fuera de eso, el efecto era prácticamente el mismo, estas comenzaron a enredarse alrededor de Ganondorf, complementándose al esfuerzo de las raíces para inmovilizarlo. Pero el malvado Gerudo no se vio muy sorprendido o perturbado al percatarse de lo que Lana intentaba hacer.

\- Impresionante, intentas atraparme como lo hizo ella. – dijo, mientras las cadenas empezaban a hundirlo dentro del círculo mágico, igual como lo hizo el de Cya en su momento. – Y habría funcionado… si no tuviera mi espíritu completo. ¡RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!

Lo impensable ocurrió en aquel momento. Una enorme explosión de energía oscura hizo volar por todos lados fragmentos de las cadenas y las raíces que atraparon a Ganondorf, y la onda expansiva incluso alcanzó a llegar hasta donde estaba Lana. Por reflejo, trató de levantar una barrera para protegerse, pero la fuerza de la explosión fue tal que en ese instante apenas tuvo conciencia de haber salido volando por los aires, después de eso, todo a su alrededor se oscureció completamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando volvió en sí, sintió una mano áspera y fría agarrándole el cuello, mientras sus brazos y piernas colgaban en el aire. Al ir abriendo los ojos lentamente, pudo encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Ganondorf. No tenía fuerzas para moverse, pero al espiar por las esquinas de los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Grahim y Zant lo estaban flanqueando de nuevo, y no se veían nada felices. No era para menos, ella los hizo caer en sus trampas, y evidentemente al haber fallado en hacerle lo mismo a Ganondorf, este se tomó su tiempo para ir a liberarlos. Ahora vendrían a vengarse.

\- Dime la verdad, muchachita ingenua. – le dijo el malvado rey. – La Trifuerza del Poder… la has tenido contigo todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Lana no respondió. Si él no sabía dónde estaba, si la mataba sin saberlo, podría al menos haber protegido ese fragmento de caer en sus manos, y su sacrificio habría valido de algo.

\- Parece que no tiene intenciones de responder, mi señor. – dijo Grahim.

\- Tal vez debamos… – Zant sacó una de sus cimitarras. – Persuadirla con más fuerza.

\- No, eso no será necesario. Incluso si no puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo. Lo tiene con ella, en alguna parte.

Lana se tensó, pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada, ni insultarlo, ni tratar de liberarse. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? En efecto, Lana llevaba ese fragmento con ella, pero estaba atrapado todavía dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo, y a menos que pudiera rastrearla, sería imposible que lo sacara de allí. Pero él no podría hacer eso. La llave estaba oculta entre su ropa, y era imperceptible. No había manera de que pudiese sacarla.

\- Sí… tal como lo imaginé. – Ganondorf movió la mano que tenía libre hacia uno de sus costados, y de ella comenzó a salir una pequeña esfera luminosa.

\- Eso… no… no lo hagas… – dijo Lana casi suplicando.

En respuesta, Ganondorf solo la miró con desdén, sonrió y la arrojó lejos. La hechicera cayó al suelo, y justo en ese instante comenzó a recuperar las fuerzas para volver a moverse, pero no lo suficiente para poder levantarse. Lo único que podía hacer, era ver resignada como la pequeña esfera luminosa flotaba entre las manos del rey Gerudo. Esta se fue agrandando poco a poco, hasta tornarse en una pequeña burbuja transparente, como los campos de fuerza que ella creaba para protegerse en batalla. Específicamente, fue la que utilizó para encerrar el fragmento en esa dimensión de bolsillo. Si por ella fuera, lo hubiese arrojado a las profundidades de un abismo, pero para mantener esa dimensión de bolsillo, tenía que estar en proximidad, o de lo contrario, el sello se debilitaría y quedaría libre eventualmente. Este era el motivo de tener que llevarlo con ella, pero incluso después de matarla, Link, Zelda y los otros podrían llegar a enfrentarlo antes de que el sello se rompiera (tal vez unos cuantos días) y podrían derrotarlo. Pero ya no podría ser así. La burbuja conteniendo el fragmento se rompió en pedazos, dejando libre el triángulo dorado flotante. Hasta Grahim y Zant se maravillaban ante su dorado esplendor.

\- Una dimensión de bolsillo. Ingenioso, te concederé eso, pero no fue suficiente.

El fragmento del Poder por fin regresaba al lugar que le correspondía. El triángulo dorado flotó en el aire por unos segundos, antes de incrustarse en el dorso de la mano de su legítimo portador, el lugar donde debería siempre estar. Qué bien se sentía. Incluso habiendo reunido todos los fragmentos de su espíritu, no se sentía verdaderamente completo sin tener la Trifuerza del Poder en su mano, eso era una parte de sí mismo tanto como todo lo demás.

\- Oh, sí, sí… ¡SÍ! – gritó alzando las manos hacia el cielo, mientras su atronadora risa hacía eco por todo el valle. Igual que la primera vez que obtuvo ese fragmento, el poder que le otorgaba era intoxicante, embriagador… solo acrecentaba la ya de por sí enorme corrupción que encarnaba. – ¡AL FIN, MI PODER HA REGRESADO!

Con Zant y Grahim como testigos, Ganondorf caminó hacia la indefensa Lana, que todavía seguía en el suelo. Tenía que darle crédito, de no haber erigido esa barrera a tiempo para absorber lo fatal de su ataque, ahora sin duda se habría reunido del otro lado con su mitad perdida. Y todos los problemas que le causó mientras intentaba capturarla para recuperar su fragmento robado, era una niña astuta. La hechicera peliazul levantó la mirada, y miró con odio al malvado rey Gerudo, que se sorprendía de ver que de cara a la muerte se rehusaba a expresar temor.

\- Has sido una oponente digna, pequeña niña ingenua, pero el juego se terminó. – Tomó sus dos espadas. – Considera esto como un regalo de mi parte. Te dejaré morir como una guerrera, por el filo de mis dos espadas a la vez.

Alzó las dos hojas gigantescas, y empezó a cargarlas con energía oscura. Aunque por fuera se demostrara desafiante, por dentro Lana no deseaba morir en ese momento y lugar. Cuando se separó de Cya, sintió que su único propósito era detenerla de cumplir sus planes y una vez que hubiese completado dicha misión, no tenía idea de lo que haría, o a donde iría. Sentía que no pertenecía a ninguna parte. Pero su tiempo con Link, la Princesa Zelda y el resto de los amigos que conoció… le dio un nuevo significado a su existencia. Algo por qué vivir, amigos, personas que la aceptaron como una de los suyos, que se preocupaban por ella. Además, estaba el hecho de que había prometido devolver a los que trajo desde el pasado a sus épocas, y todavía no había podido cumplir dicha promesa. No quería morir… no de esa forma, no en ese lugar. No con todo lo que estaría dejando atrás.

\- "Link… Princesa Zelda… y todos… muchas gracias…" – Fueron los últimos pensamientos de la hechicera, antes de resignarse a aceptar su destino.

Pero cuando Ganondorf se disponía a bajar sus espadas sobre la indefensa Lana, ocurrió el milagro. Dos flechas simultáneas, una dorada y una plateada, atravesaron el aire y de manera tan certera golpearon las dos hojas gigantescas con tal fuerza, que se las volaron de las manos, inclusive causándole algo de dolor por un claro efecto de energía sagrada. Al mirar de nuevo furioso, Ganondorf se percató de que dos figuras ecuestres, seguidas de una multitud de soldados hyruleanos, habían entrado en el valle y comenzado a atacar a sus hordas. Los dos caballos que iban al frente llevaban dos ocupantes cada uno: el primero, uno semental de color negro, iba dirigido por un soldado de armadura roja, igual que los mechones pintados en su pelo negro, y una lanza larga de doble punta literalmente prendida en llamas. Detrás de este, una arquera vestida de amarillo, con una extraña máscara con forma de ave. Y el segundo, una yegua que siempre se le hacía inconfundible, pues el héroe legendario había montado una igual en muchas de sus encarnaciones. Y no estaba solo: detrás de ella, empuñando su propio arco se encontraba la Princesa Zelda. No era difícil darse cuenta de quiénes habían disparado esas flechas. Pero no se detuvieron allí: la arquera en el corcel negro extrajo otra de su carcaj y la disparó en su dirección, con una precisión casi inhumana. Esta vez alcanzó a reaccionar y cubrirse a tiempo, pero la fuerza de la explosión sagrada lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, y antes de poder hacer nada, la Princesa inmediatamente lanzó también una de las suyas propias, incluso más potente y certera, lo hizo salir despedido con fuerza.

\- ¡Mi señor! – gritaron Grahim y Zant, inmediatamente corriendo hacia su lado para socorrerlo.

No pasó mucho antes de que otros ataques siguieran a los flechazos que habían disparado Zelda y Zatyr: una cuchilla de relámpagos y una gran llamarada con forma de dragón pronto despejaron el área alrededor de Lana, alejando a las hordas de ella, una gran y pesada bola picuda de metal forzó a Grahim y Zant a cubrir a su señor mientras estaba aturdido, y los Sheikahs, con una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo ordinario, atacaron a los que quedaron cerca, matando a cada uno de una sola cuchillada limpia.

Cuando Lana volvió a abrir los ojos, allí estaban ellos a su alrededor. Link, la Princesa Zelda, la Comandante Impa, el Subcomandante Azael y los cuatro miembros de la Legión de Link: Alexandre, Ruisu, Zatyr y Garrett. No podía creerlo. Se había salvado por los pelos solo gracias a que ellos aparecieron justo a tiempo. Mientras los demás la rodeaban, Zelda se bajó momentáneamente de Epona y se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- Lana, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la princesa, examinándola.

\- Princesa… – dijo Lana débilmente pero sin poder evitar sonreír. – No puedo creer… que estén aquí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo Zelda, sintiéndose algo ofendida y tomándola de las manos. – Eres nuestra amiga, ¿en serio crees que queremos verte morir?

\- Disculpe, lo que quise decir fue… gracias.

Zelda sin perder tiempo utilizó su poder para darle energías y ayudarle a curar sus heridas. Los demás se mantuvieron en un círculo a su alrededor para protegerlas mientras lo hacían, hasta que la hechicera peliazul pudo volver a ponerse de pie. No podía estar más feliz de verlos a todos. Habían venido por ella, y justo a tiempo para salvarla. En ese momento sentía que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarles su gratitud.

En cuanto a Ganondorf, esas flechas solo lo aturdieron un momento al tomarlo por sorpresa, y lo hicieron perder sus espadas, pero más allá de eso no le causaron ningún daño visible. Estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a sus dos odiados enemigos frente a él. Por supuesto, ya sabía que su enfrentamiento sería inminente, pero no esperaba verlos tan pronto, que se hubieran dado cuenta de su engaño tan rápido. Pero eso estaba bien, le ahorraba tener que ir a buscarlos. Ahora, por fin, las tres partes de la Trifuerza volvían a estar reunidas nuevamente en el mismo lugar, y el poder supremo sería suyo para reclamarlo.

El rey maligno usó su poder para invocar de nuevo sus espadas, atrayéndolas de vuelta hacia sus manos a pesar de la distancia a la cual las lanzaron las flechas de Zatyr y Zelda. Indicándoles a sus dos secuaces que se quedaran por fuera de esto, pues él quería enfrentarse a esos dos por su cuenta.

\- Vaya, vaya, por fin nos encontramos. Las encarnaciones del Héroe Legendario y la Princesa del Destino.

\- ¿Esta vez eres el real, u otra vez te ocultas tras un muñeco como cobarde? – preguntó Link desafiante.

\- Fue bastante convincente, debo admitirlo. – agregó Zelda. – Si no fuera porque lo derrotamos tan fácilmente, no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de tu engaño.

\- Ja, son más inteligentes de lo que esperaba. – dijo el Gerudo. – Pero está bien, me ahorraron el tener que ir a buscarlos personalmente. Los tres fragmentos de la Trifuerza por fin están reunidos nuevamente, y pronto, todo ese poder me pertenecerá.

\- No si nosotros tenemos algo que decir al respecto. – dijo Link poniéndose en guardia. – ¡Pelea!

En respuesta, Ganondorf comenzó a reírse estridentemente, mientras empezaba a levitar, alzando sus enormes espadas. Un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo, del cual comenzó a surgir una especie de corcel infernal. Era más grande y corpulento que un caballo ordinario (lo cual tenía sentido para que Ganondorf pudiese montarse en él), y llevaba una armadura muy parecida a la de su amo, que lentamente descendió para ensillarlo. Sus ojos eran de un rojo que parecía un fuego infernal, al igual que las crines emitidas en su cabeza, cola y patas, y era más negro que la más oscura de las noches.

\- ¡Veamos si son capaces de abrirse paso entre mis hordas primero! ¡Demuéstrenme que son dignos de enfrentarse a mí!

Y en lugar de encararlos de frente, el caballo dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en la dirección contraria, como si intentara escapar. Irritados por esa actitud tan cobarde, Link y Zelda volvieron a ensillar a Epona para empezar a perseguirlo. El resto de sus aliados, mientras tanto, formaron una línea ofensiva para empezar a abrirles el camino hacia su enemigo.

\- ¡Link, Princesa Zelda! ¡Concéntrense en perseguirlo, nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás! – exclamó Ruisu.

\- ¡Confíen en nosotros! ¡Además, creo que es hora de que les demos a esos sujetos la lección para que se queden bien muertos! – agregó Alexandre.

El lancero se refería por supuesto a las apariciones de Grahim y Zant. Al parecer, Ganondorf no era el único individuo capaz de engañar a la muerte, esos dos también habían regresado por más. Pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era que ellos eran obstáculos que debían ser apartados del camino de los elegidos. Así como Link y Zelda tenían su papel en su designio divino, el resto de ellos tendría el suyo. La legión de Link, los Sheikahs y Lana se ocuparían de los lacayos, mientras el héroe y la princesa daban persecución a Ganondorf.

Era hora de poner fin a la batalla. Luz y oscuridad, solo una de las dos prevalecería para determinar el destino del mundo.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien. Por fin hemos vuelto a actualizar, y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Ver discutir a Zant y Grahim, me hizo recordar mi historia "Almas unidas"; definitivamente ese par nunca podría llevarse bien si trabajaran juntos, pues el deseo por complacer a Ganondorf, quien no los aprecia en absoluto, es casi enfermizo, pero cada cual lo demuestra a su loca manera. Me encanta que Lana haya logrado burlarlos… aunque con Ganondorf las cosas no iban a estar nada fáciles, y desgraciadamente ya le arrebató el fragmento del poder.

Ya pronto esta historia llegará a su fin, y eso me llena de nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo, me siento feliz de que vaya a ser así, pues es un sueño más cumplido, y creo que en eso **Fox** medará la razón.

Y hablando de otro tema, deben estar sumamente emocionados por el nuevo tráiler de Zelda Breath of the Wild. Los que me conocen, y saben cómo me pongo con el ZeLink, ya deben haberse imaginado mi enorme emoción.

Como homenaje al mismo, hice un pequeño, pero significativo, oneshot llamado "Aliento de vida", el cual espero pasen a leer y que les guste. También he actualizado mi fic "Por siempre almas unidas", publicando un extra que les tenía prometido desde hace tiempo.

Bueno, espero que todo lo leído haya sido de su agrado.

¡Nos vemos!

 **FOX:** ¡Estamos de vuelta, amigos! La historia sigue adelante, ya estamos en la recta final y no nos vamos a parar ahora cuando queda tan poco para la increíble conclusión. Quisimos dedicar mayormente este capítulo a Lana, antes que comience ya el (ahora sí) enfrentamiento final entre nuestros héroes y Ganondorf. Ha recorrido un largo camino desde el comienzo de esta historia, si los flashbacks lo dicen de alguna manera, ¿no están de acuerdo?

Me sumo al sentimiento de mi compañera, gracias a ella (y al apoyo de todos ustedes) siento que este ha sido el mejor trabajo escrito que he hecho. Y por supuesto, yo también me emocioné a más no poder con el más reciente tráiler de Breath of the Wild. Ese abrazo, por las diosas, ¡ESE ABRAZO! Sin mencionar que Zelda se ve realmente preciosa, me gusta mucho la ropa que le pusieron. Me hubiera gustado verla castaña tal vez, pero bueno, detallitos menores, qué importa.

Ahora, como siempre, gracias por los reviews a **angeljasiel, SakuraXD, ZarcortFan25, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico** y **ZeekLaerers.** En la próxima parte de este arco final, ahora sí, comienzan los choques entre los dos bandos como nunca. Y quienes estén preocupados por la ausencia de Darunia, Ruto, Fay, Maripola y Midna, no se alarmen, que (sin que esto sea un spoiler demasiado importante) la batalla final eventualmente se trasladará al castillo de Hyrule. No vamos a dejar a nadie sin su pieza de la acción, no señor. Nos esforzaremos para tener el siguiente capítulo listo para el final de este mes. ¡Ya falta poco, gentes, falta muy poco!


	36. Capítulo 21: Decisión inquebrantable

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 21:** Decisión inquebrantable.

* * *

" _ **Ganondorf y sus hordas tomaron el control del Valle de los Videntes, en busca de la Trifuerza del Poder, todavía en posesión de Lana. Recuperar este fragmento le daría la fuerza para eventualmente recuperar las otras dos piezas faltantes. Sabiendo que no podría ganar contra él en un enfrentamiento directo, Lana intentó escapar del valle. Pero Ganondorf y sus lacayos le cortaron la retirada, atacándola ferozmente para recuperar ese fragmento que el rey maligno consideraba que le pertenecía por derecho.**_

 _ **A pesar del esfuerzo de los lacayos, Zant y Grahim juntos demostraron no ser capaces de capturar la joven hechicera, que se aprovechó de su incapacidad de trabajar juntos para aprisionarlos y lograr escaparse de ellos. Lamentablemente, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida del valle, el antiguo rey de las Gerudos consiguió interceptarla, y tras confrontarla personalmente, logró arrebatarle su fragmento de la Trifuerza de las manos.**_

 _ **Todo parecía indicar que ese sería su fin, pero las tropas encabezadas por Link, la Princesa Zelda y sus otros aliados hicieron acto de presencia en el valle, llegando justo a tiempo para salvarla de una muerte segura. Una vez más, como muchas otras ocasiones desde tiempos antiguos, los portadores de los tres fragmentos de la Trifuerza volvían a estar presentes en el mismo lugar, para el inevitable enfrentamiento que decidiría el destino del reino de Hyrule…"**_

* * *

 _ **Valle de los Videntes…**_

Las tropas hyruleanas comenzaban a ocupar el terreno para encargarse de las hordas enemigas, mientras sus líderes se ocupaban de los peces gordos. Con Lana recuperada y de vuelta en sus filas, el enfrentamiento estaba por iniciar. El grupo formado por Lana, Ruisu y el subcomandante Azael eligió enfrentarse a Zant, en tanto que Garrett, Alexandre, Zatyr e Impa fueron tras Grahim. Los dos lacayos estaban visiblemente preocupados, pues con todos los problemas que les causó la hechicera peliazul ella sola, no querían imaginarse de lo que era capaz ahora que contaba con apoyo. Y mientras tanto, a lomos de su fiel yegua, Link y la Princesa Zelda perseguían a Ganondorf, que al parecer huía de ellos en su corcel infernal, sin dejar de reírse y retándolos a que trataran de alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Vengan por mí, si se atreven, pequeños mocosos! – les gritaba el Gerudo. ¿Cómo podía hacer resonar su voz con tanta fuerza para hacerse oír a esa distancia?

\- Maldito cobarde. – masculló Link entre dientes, mientras se abría paso a espadazos. A su vez, Epona le ayudaba usando sus cascos para pisotear a los que se les atravesaran.

\- ¡Link, Princesa, a su derecha! – los alertó Proxi, unos Bokoblins armados con arcos se aproximaban por el flanco derecho.

\- ¡Ya los tengo! – dijo Zelda, empuñando su arco sagrado, y con una sola flecha disparada a todo el centro, una explosión de energía sagrada los consumió, eliminando la amenaza.

La pequeña hada tal vez no podía ayudarles peleando, pero era útil tenerla como un par de ojos adicionales para que les alertara del peligro, y con eso eran un equipo todavía más efectivo. Ellos dos, Epona, y Proxi, de esa manera no tenían ningún punto ciego expuesto. Poco después esta última volvió a gritar alertándoles del que venía por detrás, un enorme Moblin con un gran garrote levantado, solo para encontrarse con los cascos traseros de Epona, dejándole las dos marcas en forma de U en el estómago. Zelda terminó el trabajo disparándole una flecha justo en medio de los ojos. Link urgió a su yegua a correr más rápido, tratando de no perder de vista a su adversario.

\- ¡Parece que se detuvo! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, vamos, Epona! – exclamó.

La yegua obedeció a su amo y aceleró el paso, incluso saltando una pequeña meseta para cortar algo de camino, pero pronto se hizo evidente que la única razón por la cual Ganondorf se había detenido era porque desde donde estaba podía atacarlos. Al alzar su tridente, invocó con él unas oscuras nubes de tormenta, y a los pocos segundos comenzaron a caer relámpagos púrpuras cerca de donde ellos estaban. Link tuvo que maniobrar con precisión milimétrica a Epona para evitar que le cayeran, a la vez que trataba de mantenerla calmada. Zelda se vio forzada a utilizar la batuta para enviar cargas opuestas y protegerse de las que venían directo hacia ellos, al tiempo que Link se encargaba con la Espada Maestra de cualquier estorbo viviente que quisiera entorpecerles el avance. Harta de este asalto eléctrico, Zelda decidió devolverle el favor, y una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente, empezó a invocar su propia tormenta y comenzó a hacer caer relámpagos sagrados tratando de golpear a Ganondorf. Hacerle algún daño, paralizarlo, o lo que fuera, para que dejara de estar escapándoseles.

Ganondorf, por supuesto, no estaba huyendo de ninguna manera. Tanto él como sus secuaces simplemente estaban usando la táctica de "dividir y conquistar", forzando a sus adversarios a dividir sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a ellos. Incluso si los soldados hyruleanos eran capaces de lidiar con sus tropas regulares, la verdadera amenaza, además de Link y Zelda, eran los que tenían esas armas especiales, que le recordaban a las utilizadas por los héroes del pasado que el rey Gerudo recordaba de sus enfrentamientos pasados (hasta podría jurar que los guantes que usaba Garrett eran los mismos que le vio usar al Héroe del Crepúsculo). Enfrentar solo al héroe y la princesa ya de por sí representaba un reto. Pelear contra todos ellos a la vez… eso ya se convertía en un problema.

Para dividirse la tarea, los héroes se habían agrupado de manera similar, contra los oponentes con los que ya estaban mejor familiarizados. Dicho de otra manera, Alexandre y Garrett eligieron enfrentarse a Grahim (queriendo saldar la cuenta pendiente de lo que ocurrió en la Era del Cielo) con ayuda de Azael, mientras que Lana, Ruisu y Zatyr fueron contra Zant, esta vez acompañados por Impa.

\- ¿Todavía osan enfrentarse contra mí, tontos mortales? – dijo Grahim. – ¡El gran señor de los demonios no tiene tiempo para sufrir sus estupideces!

\- ¡Cierra la boca y pelea, maldito afeminado! – gritó Alexandre. – ¡Esta vez sí te patearé el trasero como lo mereces!

Alexandre fue el primero en lanzarse contra él, a todo galope de Shadow y con su lanza en llamas. Grahim repelió los ataques, pero no pudo evitar notar que los golpes de Alexandre eran mucho más poderosos y rápidos que la última vez que se enfrentaron, y el hecho de que su corcel le apoyaba dando patadas complicaba aún más las cosas. De nuevo, en aquel momento él utilizó una "retirada estratégica" y dejó a su querida mascota para que lidiara con ellos (para lo que le sirvió si todavía estaban aquí), así que no pudo ver el alcance total de sus habilidades. Pero de lo que sí se dio cuenta, fue que la lanza que ahora estaba utilizando le era muy familiar. ¿No era la misma que utilizaba aquel caballero dragón al que intentó manipular para que le ayudase a vencerlos?

La interrogante tuvo que ser dejada de lado, ya que en ese momento también se sumó al enfrentamiento Azael, con la alabarda cargada de rayos. Grahim tuvo que teletransportarse para esquivar el ataque, e hizo aparecer uno de sus cuchillos para arrojárselos. Azael saltó hacia atrás y en respuesta lo interceptó con uno de sus kunais. Grahim no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, este oponente también tenía habilidad con armas arrojadizas. Las dos rebotaron con fuerza y fueron atrapadas en el aire por sus respectivos dueños.

\- Qué tenemos aquí, ¿alguien con más experiencia? – dijo Grahim. – ¿Podrás entretenerme más que este pequeño mocoso?

\- No permitiré que te refieras a uno de mis antiguos discípulos de manera tan despectiva. – replicó Azael.

Alexandre miró por un segundo a su subcomandante, especialmente el énfasis que hizo en "antiguos discípulos". Era una forma sutil de reconocer que, aunque había sido su discípulo durante el entrenamiento, ya no lo consideraba como tal. Los dos comenzaron atacarlo juntos, la combinación de rayos y fuego pronto pareció ser mucho para él. Azael y Alexandre se apartaron al ver que se aproximaba la bola de picos de Garrett, y el propio Grahim apenas alcanzó a ver su sombra en el suelo al ver que estaba a punto de caerle encima. El demonio inmediatamente replicó arrojándole sus cuchillos, que fueron repelidos por los puños enguantados del joven, que luego golpearon en el suelo con fuerza, creando un terremoto bajo los pies de Grahim, y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Cuando Alexandre y Azael estaban por reanudar su ataque otra vez, Grahim nuevamente intentó enfrentarlos de la mejor manera que conocía: traer de nuevo a su querida mascota. Desapareciendo para escapar de un triple ataque, y reapareciendo a unos veinte metros de ellos, invocó nuevamente a su criatura, la réplica del Durmiente, que de nuevo empezó a aspirar y a exhalar con su aliento maligno.

\- Ah, ¿es en serio? ¿Esa cosa otra vez? – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Cuántos más de esos tienes?

\- ¡Acaba con ellos! – le ordenó mientras volvía a montarse encima de él.

A este punto parecía más un intento de permanecer fuera del alcance de sus adversarios que otra cosa, pero el caso era que funcionaba. Encima porque a partir de ese momento, empezó a combinar su poder con el de su mascota. Comenzó a disparar rayos oscuros con su espada, complementando el aliento corrosivo del Durmiente. Alexandre contrarrestó esto lanzando una explosión de fuego con forma de dragón, logrando sacarlos de balance por un momento pero no derribarlos. Azael inmediatamente le arrojó un kunai que atrapó entre sus dedos sonriendo con arrogancia, solo para darse cuenta un segundo tarde que tenía atado un sello explosivo, sin darle tiempo de arrojarlo. Furioso de la mancha que le dejó en su "perfecto rostro", decidió pagarle con la misma moneda, cargando uno de sus propios cuchillos con energía explosiva, pero no de efecto retardado, sino para explotar al impacto. Azael logró esquivar de un salto el cuchillo explosivo, y Alexandre se coló entre el humo con Shadow levantando un muro de fuego para proteger a su subcomandante cuando el Durmiente fijó su atención en él para atacarlo con su aliento.

Desde atrás, Garrett tomó la bola de picos de su mangual y trató de lanzársela para tirarlo de su montura. Grahim saltó y la esquivó, haciendo que esta pasara de largo, e hizo que entonces centrara su atención en él. Comenzó a alternar lanzándole rayos y cuchillos explosivos, que el grandullón repelió protegiéndose con sus guantes (una gran ventaja tener manos enormes en ese instante). Al tener un breve respiro, Garrett agarró una roca enorme y se la arrojó, pero el Durmiente abrió sus quijadas y la despedazó de un solo mordisco, escupiendo los pedazos que le quedaron adentro de la boca, antes de empezar a aspirar para lanzar una esfera explosiva de su aliento oscuro. Garrett trató de escapar, pero no lograría esquivar a tiempo. Por fortuna, la esfera fue interceptada por un dragón de fuego que la consumió, aunque todavía la onda de la explosión resultante lo aturdió y lo lanzó lejos.

\- Qué entrometidos. – dijo Grahim, lanzando rayos con su espada, que Azael interceptó con el hacha de su alabarda.

A su vez, cuando el Durmiente empezó a atacar de nuevo con su aliento oscuro, Alexandre lo combatía con su propio fuego de dragón. Por algún motivo, ocasionalmente Grahim parecía ver el espíritu de Volga en él cuando combatía, lo que reforzaba en sobremanera las sospechas que tenía de que el muchacho llevaba la misma lanza que ese sujeto. De hecho, casi se le hacía palpable la furia, como si estuviese tratando de dirigirla hacia él. ¿Qué había pasado con Volga? ¿Le habría otorgado a este muchachito su poder de alguna manera? Parecía la única explicación lógica detrás de verlo empuñando su misma arma.

\- ¡Alexandre, ataque combinado! – exclamó Azael, cargando de relámpagos su alabarda.

\- ¡Aquí voy, Subcomandante! – replicó Alexandre, empezando a invocar otra vez sus llamas y dirigiendo a Shadow cerca de su antiguo mentor.

Al generar suficiente fuego para crear otro dragón ardiente, Azael hizo lo propio cargando su alabarda de suficientes rayos para hacer una pequeña tormenta, pero la concentró en el hacha y la conectó con la punta de la lanza de Alexandre, imbuyendo las llamas con la energía eléctrica. Con un fuerte grito, el mentor y su antiguo discípulo apuntaron sus armas juntas hacia el frente, disparando un dragón de fuego y rayos. Cuando el aliento del Durmiente no fue suficiente para detenerlo, Grahim levantó una barrera de diamantes. Logró resistir, pero apenas, aunque de ningún modo dejaría que sus adversarios lo intimidaran.

\- Pobres ilusos, ¿creen que pueden derrotarme con esos ataques tan insignificantes? ¡ARGH!

Su orgullo por detener ese poderoso ataque se vio truncado cuando sintió algo enorme y punzante clavarse en su espalda. Eso bastó para que se rompiera la concentración que mantenía la barrera. Alexandre y Azael dispararon un segundo ataque, no tan fuerte como el anterior, pero sí lo suficiente para derribar al Durmiente y hacerlo caer hacia atrás. Grahim cayó de rostro y tras sacarse el objeto de su espalda vio al responsable: Garrett le había lanzado un hacha arrojadiza. Decidió devolverle el favor y lanzársela de vuelta. El grandullón la atrapó entre sus palmas enguantadas sin inmutarse, antes de empezar a correr hacia él para empezar a pelear a corta distancia, mientras su compañero y su antiguo instructor se ocupaban de la bestia caída. El Durmiente apenas pudo reincorporarse antes de recibir un tajo en una de las patas para que cayera de lado. Cuando abrió la boca para aspirar exhalar su aliento, Alexandre llegó galopando con la lanza al rojo vivo, insertándole la explosión de fuego hasta el fondo de la garganta.

\- ¡TRÁGATE ESTO! – gritó.

La explosión de fuego consumió a la bestia de adentro hacia afuera, mientras su amo apenas volteó por un momento al percatarse de que lo habían destruido. Aunque pudiese reemplazarlo, odiaba que los destruyeran, pues les tenía un cierto aprecio, sin mencionar el poder que requería para poder invocar a otro como él. Mientras chocaba su espada contra el hacha de Garrett, trató de darle un corte al hombro, que el muchacho detuvo atrapando la hoja con su pequeña arma. Cerró el otro puño y lo golpeó en el estómago, una, dos, y a la tercera vez lo sacó volando. Al levantarse de nuevo, Azael y Alexandre ya venían de nuevo por él.

\- ¿Cómo pueden unos simples mortales tener tanto poder? – exclamó.

Embarazoso tener que admitirlo, pero no podía pelear con ellos, no contra todos a la vez. Incluso uno solo podría ser un problema, a pesar de su aumento de poder. Lo achacaba al hecho de que había desperdiciado mucha energía peleando contra Lana mientras escapaba (y después tratando de liberarse cuando lo encerró en esa trampa). Ganondorf le restauró sus fuerzas, pero aun así todavía sentía la fatiga producto de aquel enfrentamiento con la hechicera.

 _\- "Nos retiramos por ahora…" –_ escuchó la voz de Ganondorf dentro de su cabeza.

\- "¿Mi señor?"

\- " _Crea una distracción, yo me encargaré del resto…" –_ insistió.

Grahim no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar lo que pasaba, así que obedeció. Creó una barrera no solo para protegerse de los ataques, sino para ocultarse detrás de un espejismo. Los tres caballeros hyruleanos comenzaron a atacarla ferozmente tratando de derribarla. Les tomó algo de tiempo, pero cuando al fin lo consiguieron y lo acorralaron, Azael fue el primero en lanzarse con el hacha de la alabarda para partirlo en dos. Grahim ni siquiera se movió ni trató de defenderse. Solo se quedó allí esperando…

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – preguntó Azael.

El Grahim al que Azael partió en dos claramente no era el verdadero. Este se disolvió en un polvo negro como si fuese un simple muñeco. A su vez, notaron algo más: las tropas que estaban peleando a su alrededor también comenzaron a desaparecer. No parecía que fuese porque fueran vencidas, sino más bien…

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- Se están teletransportando. – dijo Azael. – ¿Pero por qué?

Era muy extraño. En teoría, sí, estaban perdiendo, pero no parecía haber motivo para esta repentina retirada, si es que lo era. Algo mucho más siniestro tenía que estar pasando.

\- ¿Vamos a ver si Link o la Princesa necesitan ayuda? – sugirió Alexandre. Sin más enemigos en ese lugar tampoco tenían nada que hacer. Azael y Garrett asintieron estando de acuerdo, se pusieron en marcha, en la dirección donde vieron dirigirse a Link y Zelda cuando se fueron tras Ganondorf a caballo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo, por qué desapareció Grahim tan de repente?

* * *

 _ **En otra parte del valle…**_

Al tiempo que el grupo anterior peleaba contra Grahim, dirigidos por Lana los héroes restantes se estaban midiendo contra Zant. El usurpador del reino del crepúsculo no se mostró nada feliz de ver a tres de las caras familiares que lo habían derrotado cuando apenas acababa de resucitar, cientos de años atrás. Por supuesto, ellos tampoco estarían contentos de verlo, a pesar de que con su viaje para ellos solo fueron unas pocas semanas en vez de estar atrapado en ese limbo de muertos durante siglos, hasta que su dios lo volvió a rescatar. En aquel momento estaba en una pelea de espaldas, chocando sus cimitarras contra la hoja relampagueante de Ruisu.

\- ¡Mil años, maldito mocoso! ¡Qué lástima que esta vez Midna no esté aquí para salvarte a ti, y a tus amigos! – exclamó, atacando mientras Ruisu trataba de defenderse.

\- ¡Je, deberías agradecer que no está aquí, estarías temblando si la vieras ahora! – replicó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Ruisu!

Impa en ese instante llegó al paso, para apoyarlo con su gran espada, y mantener la segunda cimitarra de Zant ocupada. Siendo el Twili más grande que un humano ordinario y con sus dos armas, Ruisu a pesar de su habilidad no podía luchar contra él solo (lo había podido comprobar en su enfrentamiento anterior). Entre los dos eran capaces de mantenerse, e incluso superarlo, forzándolo a alejarse, y empezar a usar su habilidad de levitación para empezar a lanzarles ataques a distancia. Ruisu trató de responderle con los suyos, pero los de su espada estaban muy limitados en rango, si trataba de hacerlos más poderosos. Tratar de dispararle los dardos, que eran los de mayor alcance pero extremadamente débiles (más con el refuerzo mágico que tenía Zant) serían poco menos que una picadura de mosquito. En contraste, el usurpador los podía atacar con total libertad, y sin miedo a represalias.

\- ¡No seas cobarde, ven acá y enfréntanos! – gritó Ruisu.

La única que en teoría podía atacarlo a la misma distancia era Zatyr, gracias a su arco, pero la muchacha pronto desperdició más de la mitad de las flechas explosivas que traía. No quería ponerse dentro del rango de los ataques de energía que lanzaba Zant, menos al comprobar que al explotar dejaban enormes boquetes en el suelo. Estaban en una de las colinas elevadas del valle, lo que quería decir que no podían tratar de atacar desde una posición más alta. Incluso Lana, tratando de acertarle con sus hechizos tenía dificultad para enfocarlo pues no se quedaba quieto en un solo lugar, excepto cuando los iba a atacar. Claro, para escapar y evadir, sí que era rápido, y tomaba ventaja del hecho de que ahora no lo estaban enfrentando en un duelo cercano.

\- Maldición, si al menos pudiéramos atacarlo desde arriba. – dijo Zatyr. – Volando de ese modo puede ver dónde estamos y anticiparse a nuestros ataques.

\- Atacarlo desde arriba… tal vez podamos. – dijo Lana.

\- ¿Cómo? Ninguno de nosotros puede volar, ¿o sí? – señaló la arquera.

\- No, pero yo puedo crear plataformas sólidas que flotan en el aire. – explicó la peliazul. – Y tú podrías pararte en ellas.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Zatyr, aunque empezaba a tener una idea de lo que Lana estaba sugiriendo.

\- ¡Ruisu, Comandante Impa, manténganlo ocupado! – exclamó Lana.

\- ¡ENTENDIDO! – gritaron los aludidos al unísono.

Con Impa y Ruisu tratando de atraer hacia ellos los ataques de Zant, Lana y Zatyr se dispusieron a rodearlo para hacer su parte. El plan era sencillo pero peligroso de ejecutar. Lana haría aparecer plataformas y Zatyr tendría que saltar entre ellas para ir ascendiendo. Sin embargo, para no gastar demasiada energía, Lana tenía que hacer desaparecer las que Zatyr dejase atrás. La arquera tenía que subir como si fuese una escalera sin detenerse, y una vez que alcanzara una posición lo bastante elevada, Lana haría aparecer una plataforma más grande de lo normal que sería su señal para dispararle.

Con todo claro, comenzaron. Lana hizo aparecer los escalones mientras Zatyr avanzaba por ellos tan rápido como podía. Entretanto, Zant disparaba sus ataques contra Ruisu e Impa, que intentaban esquivarlos o repelerlos de vuelta, al ver que no se ponía en rango para poder golpearlo con los suyos. Pero con su atención centrada en ellos, no podía ver que Zatyr se estaba poniendo en posición para un tiro certero. Al aparecer la plataforma grande, cogió una de las flechas sagradas que todavía tenía. Solo le quedaban cuatro más, y prefería reservarlas para Ganondorf, en caso de que fuese necesario.

\- Esta vez… te voy a tirar directo a los sesos, desgraciado. – dijo mientras tensaba el arco.

A esa distancia no necesitaba usar la máscara para enfocarlo. Solo tenía que esperar que estuviera totalmente de espaldas. Una vez que lo hizo, dejó volar la flecha, resistiéndose el impulso de gritar para evitar alertarlo. Casi tuvo éxito, pero lamentablemente, Zant alcanzó a girarse y ver por la esquina del ojo cuando esta se le venía acercando, y apenas con una milésima de segundo de anticipación pudo mover la cimitarra para desviar el proyectil.

\- Ay no. – dijo Zatyr mientras lo veía cruzar las espadas para lanzarse como un proyectil hacia ella. No había tiempo de preparar otra flecha, así que simplemente saltó fuera de la plataforma.

Lana tuvo que crear una burbuja para atrapar a Zatyr antes que se estampara con el suelo, mientras Zant solo alcanzaba a golpear con sus cimitarras la plataforma y esta se fragmentaba en pedazos. Para lo que le serviría eso, de todas maneras. Sin embargo, inmediatamente centró su atención en las dos muchachas, y lanzó unas cuchillas de energía hacia ellas, forzando a Lana a protegerlas con una barrera. Ruisu e Impa inmediatamente acudieron en su ayuda, ahora que Zant estaba a su alcance. Ruisu venía cargando una gran cantidad de poder eléctrico en su espada, y en cuanto se puso a rango dio un tajo para disparar la cuchilla. Zant cruzó sus dos espadas para bloquear el ataque, aunque el impacto eléctrico lo hizo retroceder, e Impa inmediatamente lo siguió con un ataque propio de su gran espada imbuida en agua cortante, trabándose los dos en un duelo cercano. Zant trató de darle un doble tajo por el lado izquierdo simultáneamente hacia la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero Impa colocó su gran espada en posición vertical, quitándose las cuchillas de Zant de encima y mandando una estocada hacia uno de sus costados. Zant apenas pudo moverse para esquivar lo fatal del ataque, pero la hoja alcanzó a herirlo, y Ruisu inmediatamente le saltó encima. Pero esta vez no venía con la Espada Relámpago, sino con otra hoja de color azul que Zant no pudo reconocer, y sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro, seguido de una corriente de aire frío.

\- ¡Argh! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – exclamó agarrándose el hombro donde lo hirió. – ¡Ya me tienen harto, todos ustedes! ¡SOY EL REY DEL CREPÚSCULO, NO DEJARÉ QUE SE BURLEN DE MÍ!

\- Esa tonada ya es vieja, Zant. – dijo Ruisu. – Mejor ríndete, y será menos doloroso para ti.

En respuesta, Zant comenzó a girar como trompo con sus cimitarras extendidas. No podía ver hacia donde iba, así que se guiaba por sus presencias y el ruido, pero ya al conocer este truco, sabían cómo evitarlo, incluso aunque esta vez parecía ir un poco más rápido, era igual de predecible que la última vez. Pero empezó a utilizar un nuevo truco que lo volvía más peligroso: la energía crepuscular en ellas empezó a lanzar cuchillas afiladas por todo el lugar, obligándolos a agacharse o protegerse detrás de sus armas (o magia, en el caso de Lana). Zatyr trató de dispararle otra flecha sagrada, pero los giros más la energía oscura de las cimitarras desviaron el proyectil partiéndolo en pedazos al llegar hasta él.

\- ¡Apártense! – gritó Impa.

No podían hacer otra cosa excepto huir y mantenerse fuera de su alcance, podía ser un idiota ambicioso y egocéntrico, pero no dejaba de ser peligroso. En cierto momento, cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Lana comenzó a crear una barrera, no para protegerse a sí misma ni al resto, sino para tratar de encerrar a Zant, pero este giró tan rápido que consiguió derribarla. De todos modos, no podía permanecer a sí para siempre, y terminó por acabársele el impulso para seguir dando vueltas. Hecho esto, comenzaron a atacarlo otra vez y para entonces, ya comenzaba a sentir la fatiga.

 _\- "Zant… tenemos que retirarnos por ahora…"_

 _-_ "¿Es usted, mi dios?" – preguntó al oír la voz de su señor dentro de su cabeza.

\- " _Será solo temporal. Necesitaremos un respiro. Crea una distracción, yo me encargo del resto."_

Zant estuvo más que feliz de obedecer, pues en aquel momento todos ellos estaban a punto de descargarle sus ataques. Especialmente, un enorme círculo mágico que empezaba a formarse encima de él, empezando a echar chispas. Tal vez no necesitaba crear una distracción después de todo.

 _ **¡CRACKA-THOOOMMM!**_ El poderoso rayo descendió sobre él, explotando con fuerza. Se quedaron esperando con cautela por un momento antes de actuar, por si se le ocurría hacerles algún ataque sorpresa a traición. No queriendo esperar a que el humo se disipara, Impa hizo un corte de viento para dispersar la nube y revelar lo que se ocultaba. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa de ver que sí quedó algo. La capa y el casco de Zant, yacían medio destrozados en un mini-cráter humeante, chamuscados por la caída del rayo que le lanzó Lana. Pero de él… no había ningún otro rastro. Ruisu tanteó el casco con la espada, mientras Impa le ayudaba con la capa, agachándose para examinar. Unos segundos después casi se tensaron como esperando que los atacara por la espalda.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? – preguntó Ruisu, no creyendo que hubiese sido así de fácil derrotarlo.

\- Ya no siento su presencia en las cercanías. – dijo Impa.

\- Tampoco yo. – dijo Lana.

\- ¡Oigan, miren eso! – exclamó Zatyr, señalando a su alrededor.

Igual que como ocurría con el grupo de Grahim en aquel momento, todos ellos vieron que las hordas con las que peleaban sus tropas empezaban a desaparecer. De manera diferente a como era cuando las veían morir. Se estaban teletransportando.

\- ¿Qué pasa, están huyendo? – preguntó la arquera.

\- No lo creo. – replicó Lana. – Pero entonces…

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Lana? – preguntó Impa.

\- Quizás deberíamos ir a ver si Link y la Princesa Zelda nos necesitan. Es solo un presentimiento que tengo, pero…

Los demás se vieron entre ellos. En otras circunstancias, no parecería muy sensato fiarse de un "presentimiento", pero en ese momento todos lo compartían, así que nadie puso objeciones. Tal vez la respuesta a su confusión estuviera en ese lugar. Tal vez con el propio Ganondorf.

Algo raro estaba pasando, y tenían que esclarecerlo.

* * *

 _ **Un poco antes, en otra área…**_

La persecución ecuestre continuaba. Incluso sin que Link se lo ordenara, Epona parecía entender el sentimiento de urgencia que tenían tanto su amo como la princesa por alcanzar a su adversario, que parecía demasiado cobarde para querer pelear contra ellos. El patrón se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez: solo se detenía para burlarse de ellos o lanzarles un ataque desde el cielo, los cuales afortunadamente Epona era lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar, y Zelda intentaba responder con uno propio. Cuando la princesa juntaba suficiente poder para lanzarle una flecha de luz, lo hacía, pero el malvado Gerudo, tan acostumbrado a ser atacado con ellas, parecía haber desarrollado por fin una defensa, y cada vez que veía el resplandor sagrado en la distancia, usaba sus espadas para interceptar el proyectil antes que pudiera alcanzarlo.

\- Ya me tiene harto de esto. – dijo Link.

\- Sabe que no las puede esquivar, pero sí como interceptarlas. – admitió Zelda. – Odio admitirlo, pero es realmente formidable, aunque sea un creído. Como quisiera que pudiéramos derribarlo de ese caballo para que se le bajen los humos.

Derribarlo del caballo… o derribar al caballo. A veces derribar al jinete no era la respuesta. El caballo podía ser un escudo natural si el enemigo le disparaba a él en lugar de a ti (aunque Link valoraba demasiado a Epona para hacer algo así), pero estaba el riesgo inherente de que al perder tu montura, escapar a pie sería mucho más difícil. Desde luego, Ganondorf no tendría intenciones de escapar si ellos hacían eso.

\- Tal vez, lo mejor no sea dispararle a él. – dijo Link. – Zelda, trataré de acercarme lo más que pueda, apúntale a su montura y derríbala. Será un blanco más sencillo, y le será más difícil protegerlo.

\- Entendido. – respondió Zelda. Tenía sentido, podía desviar las flechas dirigidas hacia él, por ser el objetivo más "obvio", pero si le apuntaban a su caballo, podrían tomarlo desprevenido.

La princesa empuñó nuevamente su arco sagrado, y preparó una flecha de luz, mientras su amado dirigía a Epona entre los obstáculos para conseguir un disparo claro. Otra vez tuvieron que esperar a que Ganondorf se detuviera para lanzar otro ataque, y sería entonces que tendría su oportunidad. Cuando se paró para volver a alzar sus espadas hacia el cielo, Link hizo que Epona corriera por encima de una meseta más o menos elevada, desde la cual tendrían una excelente posición para disparar si saltaban, pero sería solo por una fracción de segundo.

\- ¡AHORA! – gritó el muchacho, cuando Epona estaba llegando al borde para dar el salto.

\- ¡AHÍ VA! – exclamó Zelda, dejando ir la flecha.

Aunque algunas de las criaturas cercanas parecieron percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo, y trataron de lanzarse para detener la flecha, su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya fuera porque no llegaron, o si lo hicieron, la flecha los atravesó fatalmente. El disparo fue certero, clavándose en la parte posterior del caballo de Ganondorf, que era una de las pocas zonas que no estaba bien protegida por la armadura, y el equino lanzó un relincho de dolor al tiempo que se alzaba sobre sus patas delanteras violentamente, casi lanzando fuera de su espalda a su jinete. Pero incluso así, la energía sagrada que le inyectó la flecha hizo su efecto, comenzando a resquebrajarse hasta que finalmente explotó, haciendo volar al rey maligno por los aires.

\- ¡Vamos por él, Epona! ¡YA! – dijo Link espoleando a su yegua para aproximarse a él. Era hora de pelear cara a cara contra el verdadero origen de todas esas desgracias que los habían azotado de una vez por todas.

La explosión de su caballo oscuro lo tomó con la guardia baja. Hizo algo más que aturdirlo: la sintió, hasta admitiéndolo le dolió. Mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo, la irritación que le produjo ese ataque sorpresivo se entremezcló con la sensación de que esos dos mocosos podrían ser adversarios más formidables de lo que inicialmente pensó, y con lo mucho que le encantaba medirse contra oponentes poderosos, eso haría que su conquista y su triunfo fuesen todavía más dulces cuando finalmente los derrotara. Así, en cuanto los vio desmontarse y empuñar sus espadas, él tomó las suyas.

\- Muy bien, mocosos. Espero que puedan proveerme de algo más que un buen entretenimiento. – les dijo, alzando sus dos espadas.

Link y Zelda no dijeron nada, simplemente intercambiaron miradas y asintiendo, se lanzaron a la carga flanqueando a Ganondorf cada uno desde un lado. El rey maligno bloqueó las espadas con las suyas, y ese choque inicial fue suficiente para comprobar que el verdadero era mucho más fuerte que el fantasma contra el que pelearon en la Fortaleza Gerudo, pues pudo empujarlos a los dos con fuerza suficiente para que tuvieran que dar una voltereta atrás para aterrizar de nuevo de pie. Zelda lo rodeó para intentar atacarlo por detrás, mientras Link iba a confrontarlo de frente con la Espada Maestra. Esquivó el tajo inferior de una de sus espadas de un salto, y bloqueó la segunda con el Escudo Hylian. Presionándolo contra el suelo con esta, intentó utilizar la segunda espada para darle un golpe a sus zonas desprotegidas, pero respondió interceptando su golpe con una estocada hacia la base de la hoja, con el efecto de que le aturdió la mano, aunque no lo suficiente para que soltara la espada. Inmediatamente, Zelda saltó detrás de él y lo atacó con una serie de estocadas relámpago por toda la espalda. A pesar de traer su armadura, el dolor punzante que le provocó le dio a Link la abertura para empezar a atacarlo, y este tardó en recuperar su guardia ante los tajos que le daba Link. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón tenía la sensación de que el muchacho no se estaba arriesgando tratando de conectar golpes fatales.

La princesa rápidamente se le unió para mantener ocupada la segunda espada de Ganondorf. Su florete no era apto para dar cortes como la Espada Maestra y podía parecer poco más que un alfiler ante las hojas gigantes de Ganondorf, pero las estocadas que daba con ella eran rápidas y precisas, y su armadura era lo único que parecía salvarlo de lo que para cualquier otro adversario habría sido fatal, pero por debajo todavía podía sentir las punzadas. Furioso, clavó las dos espadas en el suelo provocando una doble erupción de fuego oscuro, obligándolos a saltar fuera del camino. Esta vez, decidió atacar primero a Zelda, que esquivó sus ataques saltando con gracia y elegancia. Zelda saltó para darle una estocada en la cara, pero Ganondorf la golpeó con el antebrazo envuelto en fuego oscuro, transfigurándolo a lo que parecía la extremidad de una bestia y la hizo salir volando por los aires.

\- ¡ZELDA! – gritó Link.

Cuando parecía que Ganondorf iba a ir tras ella, Link inmediatamente corrió hacia él para atacarlo por la espalda. El joven héroe intentó darle un tajo con salto usando sus botas voladoras para impulsarse, pero Ganondorf se anticipó a él y puso una de sus espadas para bloquearlo. Inmediatamente los dos volvieron a trabarse en un duelo cercano. Mientras las hojas de ambos chocaban y resonaban, Zelda pudo ponerse de pie de nuevo. Vio que Link lo estaba haciendo bien, considerando quién era su oponente, pero ella tenía que ayudarlo. La ventaja de estar ahora peleando en un espacio abierto era que ahora podía utilizar mejor sus hechizos para pelear sin miedo a causar daños al entorno, cosa que no podía hacer mientras estaban peleando contra el fantasma en la Fortaleza Gerudo. Tomando la batuta, empezó a recitar un encantamiento para invocar una tormenta de rayos encima de Ganondorf y Link, la clave sería invocarla en cuanto Link estuviese a distancia segura. Dicha oportunidad vino cuando el muchacho le dio una patada doble en el pecho a su adversario, empujándolo con el aire comprimido de las botas y aterrizando a suficiente distancia. Con esto, Zelda alzó la batuta y la bajó violentamente.

 _ **¡BOOOOOMM!**_ Un poderoso relámpago cayó violentamente causando una gran explosión y levantando una gran cantidad de humo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a acercarse, prefirieron mantener distancia segura hasta que el humo se disipara por completo para ver su estado. Y en efecto, el humo sí se disipó, pero fue cuando desde dentro de él resonó un potente grito de furia. Tanto el héroe como la princesa vieron a su adversario de pie en medio de un cráter, sus dos espadas todavía en mano, y a su alrededor un aura oscura, como la de una bestia gigantesca. El maligno rey alzó la mano derecha, aun sosteniendo su espada, y empezó a emitir el resplandor del fragmento de la Trifuerza que se hallaba allí. Al hacerlo, los de Link y Zelda también resonaron y comenzaron a brillar. Los dos supieron exactamente lo que estaba intentando.

\- No… no lo harás. – dijo Zelda, concentrándose profundamente. Link, aunque no le dijeran nada, también supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡VENGAN A MÍ, FRAGMENTOS DE LA TRIFUERZA! ¡VUELVAN A SER UNO SOLO Y ENTRÉGUENME EL PODER QUE ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO! – gritó Ganondorf alzando su puño en el aire.

El resplandor del fragmento del Poder se intensificó, al igual que los otros dos, pero esta vez, estando preparados, Link y Zelda pudieron evitar que estos les fueran arrebatados por la fuerza. Cya tuvo éxito cuando lo hizo en aquella ocasión por haberlos tomado por sorpresa. Lo único que tenían que hacer era desear con todas sus fuerzas que el fragmento permaneciera con ellos, y de manera consciente. Sería una batalla de voluntades: aquel que tuviese la mayor fuerza de espíritu sería el vencedor. Por un momento, pareció que Ganondorf sería el vencedor, pero eventualmente, las voluntades combinadas de Link y Zelda prevalecieron. El antiguo rey Gerudo finalmente desistió.

\- Impresionante. – les dijo bajando su puño y relajándose. – No creí que pudiesen resistir de esa manera.

\- Cya ya utilizó el mismo truco con nosotros una vez. – dijo Link. – ¿Creíste que no estaríamos preparados para él?

\- Y esa vez, fue solo porque nos tomó desprevenidos. – Zelda lo apuntó con su florete. – Nuestra voluntad es más fuerte que la tuya, siempre ha sido así.

\- Tal vez, pero no podrán ganar esta batalla solo con voluntad. – respondió Ganondorf.

De nuevo, pareció decidir por un momento a quién de los dos quería atacar primero. Finalmente eligió a Zelda y comenzó a correr hacia ella, pero Link saltó impulsándose con las botas y lo embistió con el escudo para sacarlo de curso y alejarlo de ella. Los dos volvieron a trabarse en un duelo cercano, pero esta vez siendo Link el que iba mayormente a la ofensiva. Zelda no tardó en unírsele, esta vez con la hoja del florete comenzando a resplandecer en dorado, al igual que la de la Espada Maestra. Fue entonces que Ganondorf se percató de lo que hacían: los mocosos estaban canalizando el poder de sus fragmentos de la Trifuerza a través de sus armas para aumentar el poder de sus ataques. Tras un doble tajo que usaron para desviar las dos hojas masivas de su adversario, la pareja dio una doble estocada hacia el pecho de Ganondorf, causando una explosión de energía sagrada en cuanto sus armas hicieron contacto con la armadura de su enemigo. El impacto lo hizo salir despedido, pero aterrizó a salvo, usando las armas como freno clavándolas en el suelo. Zelda y Link corrieron para seguir presionando sus ataques antes que tuviera la oportunidad de sacarlas, y en efecto, los dos comenzaron a atacarlo con tajos y estocadas a una velocidad tal que para protegerse tuvo que utilizar las guardias de sus guanteletes. Los movimientos de sus adversarios de pronto eran mucho más fuertes y veloces, y si se descuidaba podrían conectar golpes críticos.

\- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH! – exclamó furioso mientras daba unas fuertes palmadas hacia el frente.

Aunque las manos de Ganondorf no hicieron contacto directo con sus adversarios, las ondas de energía oscura resultantes enviaron al héroe y a la princesa a volar por los aires dando vueltas a una distancia y altura más que considerable. Zelda tuvo que usar la batuta para generar un tornado que aminorara su caída, mientras que Link comenzó a patear el aire para estabilizarse y aterrizar a salvo. Con sus enemigos a distancia, Ganondorf usó sus poderes telekinéticos para volver a recuperar sus espadas. Muy bien, si ellos querían subir el nivel de juego, lo justo era que él respondiera de igual forma. Concentrándose, invocó el poder de su fragmento para empezar a canalizar su energía hacia sus dos espadas. A diferencia de las armas de Link y Zelda, que brillaban con una luz sagrada de color dorado, las hojas de Ganondorf adquirieron un resplandor rojo y púrpura entremezclado con llamas negras, una total manifestación de su pura maldad.

En respuesta, Zelda utilizó la batuta para invocar de nuevo la tormenta de rayos encima de él, esta vez con mayor potencia de impacto. Ganondorf no se movió de donde estaba, pero Link permaneció en alerta por si intentaba algo mientras Zelda recitaba el conjuro. Pero cuando la princesa completó el ataque y lo hizo caer, se hizo patente la razón: Ganondorf no tuvo que esquivarlo. Colocando sus dos espadas cruzadas sobre su cabeza, estas absorbieron todo el impacto del rayo.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? Muy bien… ahora, es mi turno.

Dicho esto, cruzó sus dos hojas enviando una cuchilla púrpura con forma de X, muy parecida a la que utilizó para atacar a Lana, pero más grande y más potente, que dejó surcos en el suelo a su paso, forzando a los elegidos a saltar en direcciones opuestas para salvarse del daño, y posteriormente de la explosión resultante cuando esta chocó contra una meseta, haciendo que volaran fragmentos de roca por todos lados. Esto los perturbó momentáneamente, pero no podían dejarse intimidar. Mantenerse firmes en sus voluntades era clave para poder derrotarlo.

Una vez más, la pareja tomó la iniciativa y comenzaron a atacar. La defensa de Ganondorf parecía haberse vuelto más férrea después de ese ataque, pues ahora parecía bloquear mejor los tajos y estocadas que le lanzaban los dos. No obstante, sus movimientos, pese a que no pudiesen catalogarse como "lentos" o "torpes" (especialmente para un hombre de su tamaño y masa muscular), tampoco parecían hacerse más rápidos. En tal caso, la ventaja que aún podían aprovechar era hacer ataques más veloces y precisos, intentando golpear en puntos ciegos o desprotegidos.

Ahora que Ganondorf estaba utilizando el poder de su fragmento, pelear contra él incluso entre los dos era demasiado arriesgado, pues no podrían superarlo en fuerza bruta. En este punto, vinieron a la mente del muchacho varias de las lecciones clave que le enseñó su tío cuando lo entrenó en el arte de la espada. Muchas de ellas centradas en como derrotar a un oponente que lo superaba no solo en fuerza, sino en cualquier otro aspecto. En tal caso, Ganondorf también le aventajaba en tamaño, experiencia, y poderes especiales, aparte de contar con un par de armas físicamente superiores y más imponentes.

 _\- "Descifra sus patrones de ataque, si sabes de lo que es capaz, tendrás la mitad de la batalla ganada."_

 _\- "Encuentra la forma de utilizar sus habilidades en su contra."_

 _\- "Si no puedes vencer a tu oponente directamente, destruye su arma."_

\- "Destruye su arma…" – Link murmuró para sí mismo, mientras él y Zelda esquivaban un combo de tajos horizontales.

Las espadas gigantes que Ganondorf utilizaba contra ellos eran armas muy poderosas en sus manos, pero Link sabía perfectamente que toda arma tenía un punto débil. Más todavía, incluso las mejores tenían un límite de durabilidad y de cuánto daño eran capaces de soportar antes de romperse. El proceso podía acelerarse si se concentraba el daño en un punto específico. En un combate real, esto era poco práctico dado que no había manera de saber qué tanto de usada tenía un arma, pero él y Zelda podían tomar ventaja de su poder. Incluso usando el poder del fragmento, Ganondorf ocasionalmente necesitaba tomarse un respiro antes de seguir atacando, especialmente cuando imbuía sus pesadas hojas con fuego y relámpagos oscuros para atacarlos a distancia. En uno de estos, mientras Zelda usaba su magia potenciada con su fragmento para reponer sus propias energías (y las de Link), el muchacho aprovechó de decirle su idea.

\- Zelda… concentra tus ataques en las espadas de Ganondorf. – le murmuró. – Específicamente en la base de la hoja. No importa cómo, pero dale todos los golpes potenciados que puedas en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado? – preguntó Zelda.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – le replicó él, esbozando una media sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió de igual manera, y combinada con una mirada como si se sintiera ligeramente ofendida de que se atreviera a preguntarlo.

Mientras Ganondorf estaba tomando su respiro, ellos a una distancia segura decidieron hacer su propia preparación antes de reanudar el feroz duelo. Momentáneamente, Link se colocó el escudo a su espalda para tener la mano derecha libre, y sujetar con ella la Espada Maestra. Con eso, tenía su mano izquierda libre para entrelazarla con la de la joven princesa. Los fragmentos de la Trifuerza al estar en proximidad uno con el otro destilaban mucha energía y poder, y en ocasiones más de lo normal. Los dos suyos en particular eran muy propensos a esto, y decidieron que aprovecharían uno de estos estallidos de poder en cuanto sucediera. O más bien, querían PROVOCAR que sucediera de manera intencional. El resplandor de sus manos se manifestó en las hojas de sus espadas, más fuerte y brillante que antes, y justo en el instante en que Ganondorf se alistaba para volver a atacar.

\- ¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTE JUEGO! – exclamó el malvado rey Gerudo alzando sus dos hojas nuevamente.

En respuesta, la pareja corrió a su encuentro, con sus armas listas. A partir de ahora, los dos tomaron un enfoque diferente en su forma de enfrentarlo. El poder de Zelda de tener premoniciones también podía ser utilizado en capacidad menor de manera consciente, para predecir lo que sucedería con unos segundos antes. Esto en batalla era útil como una forma de anticiparse al movimiento del contrario, pero solo tenía unos segundos para analizar y preparar un contraataque. Entretanto, Link decidió utilizar aquella capacidad que aprendió durante su duelo con el guardián que custodiaba la Espada Maestra. En este punto, ya había visto casi todos los movimientos como espadachín de Ganondorf, y si podía anticiparse a ellos, igual que Zelda, podría encontrar la forma de contrarrestarlos.

Ganondorf los atacó con un doble tajo horizontal, que los dos esquivaron saltando sobre él para ponerse en su espalda, y atacarlo con una doble estocada. El Gerudo previó sus intenciones y sin darse la vuelta colocó sus espadas para bloquear sus ataques con ellas. Lo que él no tenía idea, por supuesto, fue que los dos intencionalmente golpearon exactamente en la base de las hojas con toda su fuerza. Solo estaban haciéndole creer que sus ataques iban dirigidos hacia él, pero no perderían la oportunidad de hacer entrar alguno si encontraban la abertura. Girándose para dar un amplio tajo, disparó una onda expansiva eléctrica que tuvieron que saltar para esquivarla, seguida de un golpe doble cruzado lanzando la cuchilla en X. De manera instintiva, los dos esperaron hasta último momento, canalizando su energía sagrada hacia sus armas, y juntos ejecutaron su propio doble cruzado en el momento en que estuvo a punto de llegarles el ataque, logrando devolvérselo con un gran esfuerzo. Este repentino regreso tomó momentáneamente por sorpresa a Ganondorf, que tuvo que protegerse cruzando sus espadas, y aunque evitó sufrir daños significativos el retroceso de la explosión de su propio ataque fue notable. Pero Link y Zelda no iban a detenerse allí: inmediatamente se lanzaron para presionar el asalto. Estando a poca distancia uno del otro, decidió intentar terminarlos a los dos con un solo ataque, clavando una de sus espadas en el suelo para hacer una fisura, mientras mantenía la otra en guardia en caso de que lograran esquivarlo.

Y así fue: agarrando de la mano a Zelda, Link usó las botas para impulsarse en el aire y esquivar la erupción que venía debajo de ellos. Con un grito de batalla, los dos descendieron con sus armas y forzaron a Ganondorf a protegerse con su segunda espada, mientras las puntas del florete de Zelda y la Espada Maestra golpeaban la base de la gran hoja de Ganondorf. Por un breve instante, tanto Link como Zelda pudieron ver que la energía sagrada que destilaron sus armas al impactar iluminaron las grietas que estaban provocando. El plan de Link estaba funcionando. Solo tenían que seguir presionando en ese lugar, y las espadas de su adversario serían historia.

Ignorante de esto, Ganondorf, todavía teniendo su otra espada clavada en el suelo, transfiguró su brazo libre hacia su forma de bestia para darles un zarpazo. Esta vez, estando preparados, los dos se agacharon para esquivarlo, y sin perder tiempo iniciaron su contraataque, esta vez poniéndose a corta distancia para forzarlo a ponerse a la defensiva. Empezaron a enviar estocadas hacia la cara de su adversario, sabiendo que instintivamente este se protegería allí primero, y todo el tiempo atacando hacia la misma zona, y ocasionalmente dándole aberturas para que atacara, solo para interceptarlos golpeando en la base de las hojas. En cierto momento, Link consiguió desviarle un tajo vertical, y Zelda atacó con sus estocadas relámpago en el peto de su armadura y estuvo a punto de clavarle la última en todo el medio de la cara. Apenas alcanzó a colocar su otra espada para protegerse detrás de ella, pero la estocada lo hizo retroceder de nuevo. Link tomó el relevo y siguió atacando, forzándolo atrás todavía más. Ya con esto el juego dejaba de ser divertido, y en un arranque de furia desesperada, lanzó ese fuerte rugido más propio de una bestia y alzó sus dos espadas para ejecutar el doble tajo horizontal, enviando una onda expansiva de gran potencia y radio, tomando a la pareja por sorpresa.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – Link y Zelda volaron por los aires, y esta vez no pudieron enderezarse para aterrizar bien. Link cayó de espaldas y Zelda de rostro, pero no parecieron haber sufrido heridas graves.

\- Auch, eso hasta a mí me dolió. – dijo Proxi. – ¿Están bien?

\- Seguimos aquí, eso es algo. – dijo Link.

\- ¡Aquí viene! – gritó Zelda.

Ganondorf esta vez se lanzó hecho un bersérker en toda su furia, y comenzó a atacarlos con mayor ferocidad que antes. Sus cortes se volvieron mucho más violentos y amplios, pero eso también los volvía más predecibles, permitiéndoles a la pareja contraatacar con relativa facilidad. Tomando ventaja de que, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía centrar su atención en los dos, comenzaron a flanquearlo de nuevo para atacarlo por ángulos opuestos y dificultarle todavía más colocar de manera efectiva su defensa contra ellos. Hasta ahora, había podido bloquearles todos sus golpes, pero seguía sin percatarse de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Con cada tajo y estocada, Link y Zelda se acercaban más y más a su objetivo. Los dos mantenían los ojos fijos en los puntos de las hojas de Ganondorf que estaban atacando, tomando cada oportunidad para incrementar el daño, sin que él se percatara de que las grietas ya empezaban a hacerse visibles. En cierto momento, Ganondorf trató de hacer lo que parecía su propia versión del ataque giratorio de Link, que resultó todavía de más amplio radio y más devastador que el que hizo el guardián de la Espada Maestra. Para ese caso, sin duda que dos espadas eran mejor que una sola. Pero si no se daba cuenta de que sus armas estaban llegando al límite, ahora era el momento de actuar. Link y Zelda continuaron golpeando, bloqueando sus ataques con estocadas rápidas y precisas, y esquivando los golpes más letales para tomar impulso y contraatacar. Y la oportunidad hacer su movimiento de gracia les vino cuando empezó a preparar otro ataque de relámpagos oscuros. Cuando lo terminara de ejecutar estaría vulnerable, y por forzar esa defensa, tendrían su oportunidad de romperlas.

Ganondorf alzó sus dos enormes y siniestras hojas, imbuyéndolas de relámpagos y fuego oscuro para ejecutar su devastador ataque. Muy poderoso, sin duda, pero ya lo habían visto las veces suficientes para saber la forma correcta de esquivarlo e iniciar el contraataque. Con un fuerte grito, ejecutó el tajo doble cruzado, enviando la onda expansiva de rayos oscuros hacia ellos.

\- ¡AHORA! – gritó Link.

Link y la Princesa se impulsaron en el aire, con sus armas listas para dar esas estocadas decisivas. Ganondorf se anticipó y logró poner sus dos espadas en posición defensiva para protegerse. Que era exactamente lo que Link y Zelda esperaban que hiciera, pues los dos tenían sus blancos fijados: Zelda enfocó su mirada en la base de la hoja izquierda, y Link hizo lo propio con la derecha. El florete y la Espada Maestra resplandecieron con fuerza, y al hacer contacto en los puntos de impacto, sucedió.

 _ **¡CRACK!**_ Tal como lo esperaban, las hojas de Ganondorf finalmente llegaron a su límite de resistencia. Las grietas, invisibles hasta ese momento, fueron iluminadas por la energía sagrada que destilaban las espadas de Link y Zelda, se hicieron prominentes, y el maligno se quedó con solo un par de empuñaduras en mano, mientras los filos salían volando por los aires a clavarse lejos. Por supuesto, al romperse las espadas, no había nada que detuviera a las armas de Link y Zelda de alcanzarlo a él, y estos ataques consiguieron penetrar su armadura y lograr causarle sus primeras heridas de esa batalla. La marca estaba allí, pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, no mientras tuviese la Trifuerza del Poder. Necesitarían mucho más que eso para derrotarlo.

Claro que ellos lo sabían, e inmediatamente comenzaron a atacarlo sin piedad, esta vez teniendo que utilizar las guardias de sus guanteletes para escudarse, luego de arrojar las empuñaduras (ahora inservibles para él), mientras los mocosos empezaban a acelerar el ritmo de sus ataques y lo forzaban a retroceder cada vez más. Le parecería increíble, pero de nuevo, sus encarnaciones anteriores habían sido capaces de ofrecerle batallas igual de formidables incluso a edades similares. Para ahuyentarlos, transfiguró su brazo a modo de bestia, y golpeó el suelo con la otra mano, levantando un enorme pilar de llamas púrpuras y negras, forzándolos a cesar su ataque y alejarse. La columna llameante se mantuvo por varios segundos, hasta que de pronto se fue dispersando, y concentrándose en una forma alrededor de la mano del Gerudo. Esta se fue acumulando hasta formar una estructura alargada y delgada, como una lanza. O más bien, como una especie de tridente, pues tenía tres puntas en el extremo.

Al disiparse el fuego, la pareja pudo apreciar la nueva arma de su adversario. Las puntas de esta de cierto modo evocaban a las espadas que utilizaba antes, eran negras y dentadas, como las mandíbulas de una bestia, y era incluso más largo que la lanza de Volga (apropiado, pues Ganondorf era más grande en tamaño que él en su forma humanoide).

\- Grandioso, es decir que tenía un arma de reserva. – dijo Link. ¿Por qué no estaba totalmente sorprendido?

\- Le tenía un gran aprecio a esas espadas. – dijo Ganondorf. – Es una lástima, me sirvieron muy bien, creo que lo apropiado es que los castigue por haberlas destruido.

\- Solo inténtalo. – dijo Zelda.

Arma nueva o no, todavía tenían que derrotarlo. Su primer movimiento, sorprendentemente, fue lanzarlo como una jabalina, directo hacia Zelda. La princesa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero afortunadamente Link sí, y saltó frente a ella para protegerla con el escudo. Evitó sufrir daños, pero el retroceso por el impacto lo hizo caer encima de Zelda, y envió el tridente dando vueltas por los aires, regresando de vuelta a la mano que lo lanzó.

\- Auch… Zelda, lo siento, no fue mi intención…

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Zelda, poniéndose de pie. – Pudimos romperle sus armas antes, podemos volver a hacerlo.

En teoría sonaba sencillo, pero como era de esperarse sería mucho más complicado. Ahora al estar usando otra arma, su patrón de ataques cambió totalmente. El tridente, al ser un arma de una sola mano extendía enormemente su alcance, y las puntas separadas eran útiles para atrapar las armas del enemigo entre ellas para desviar los ataques. El florete de Zelda ya no era un arma apta para pelear a corta distancia contra él, así que tanto ella como Link también cambiaron su estrategia. Link siguió peleando con él frente a frente, evadiendo sus ataques, mientras Zelda tomaba su distancia y preparaba su arco para apoyarlo desde lejos.

\- "No, muchachita, no creas que te lo permitiré." – dijo mirando por la esquina del ojo.

Consiguió atrapar la Espada Maestra entre dos puntas y al desviarla de lado, alejó a Link con un puñetazo cargado de energía oscura. Link apenas pudo poner el escudo para protegerse, pero igual que antes no era inmune al retroceso que le provocaba. Tuvo que patear el aire para aterrizar bien, pero lo alejó lo suficiente para poder ir por Zelda. La princesa en aquel momento alcanzó a cargar una Flecha de Luz en el arco y la disparó apuntándole a la cara. Ganondorf puso el tridente justo a tiempo para interceptar el proyectil, pero la explosión de energía sagrada fue más potente de lo que esperaba y lo hizo retroceder. Sin tardanza, la joven volvió a preparar otra, mientras su adversario se reponía y volvía a la carga. La disparó de nuevo, y esta vez no se limitó a bloquearla: la desvió con un movimiento lateral bien calculado, haciendo que explotara a un lado de él sin que pudiese detenerlo. Esta vez no pudo cargar otra, ya se le venía encima…

\- ¡NOOOOO!

 _ **¡SLASH!**_ Un tajo con salto de Link en su espalda lo detuvo en seco, y el muchacho inmediatamente estuvo a punto de seguirlo con una estocada hacia su cabeza. El malvado alcanzó a girarse y bloquear ese ataque, tratando de soportar ese dolor tan familiar, ¿cuántas veces no había sido herido por esa misma espada? Ya no podía recordarlo, pero ese dolor tan agonizante siempre estaba allí. Un portador diferente, pero con el mismo espíritu, y la misma arma, era responsable de su derrota una y otra vez.

\- No vas a ponerle un dedo encima, maldito…

La mirada de Link estaba roja de pura furia, el muchacho apretaba los dientes. El solo hecho de ver a su amada amenazada centuplicaba sus fuerzas. Zelda pudo alejarse y le disparó otra flecha, esta vez sin que pudiera protegerse.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAARRRRGHH! – gritó al sentir como el proyectil sagrado se incrustaba en su espalda. El primer golpe certero que la princesa lograba acertarle.

\- ¡Link, es tu oportunidad, atácalo ahora! – exclamó Zelda.

Link no esperó a que Zelda terminara de decirlo, ya estaba atacándolo sin piedad. Ganondorf apenas pudo proteger su cabeza con dificultad, esa energía sagrada lo dejó con sus sentidos entumidos y sus extremidades se sentían pesadas, pero el muchacho sin amilanarse golpeó los puntos de su armadura que pudo alcanzar, tratando de rompérsela. Si no podía atacarle la cabeza, iría por el corazón, o al menos, por el lugar donde se suponía que lo tendría. Zelda se acercó más mientras preparaba otra flecha, y le gritó a Link para que se alejara cuando la disparase. Tenía toda la intención de hacer este un golpe fatal. No podía fallarlo…

\- "Mi poder… todavía no es suficiente. ¿Por qué mi fragmento se resiste tanto?" – pensó Ganondorf. – "No tengo alternativa… tendré que hacerlo por el momento."

No había mejor momento. En el momento en que ella disparase su flecha sagrada, él solo tenía que enviar una carga opuesta de energía maligna. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Zelda dejó ir la flecha, apuntando al medio de los ojos de su adversario, y este replicó canalizando su poder maligno hacia la punta central de su tridente, para que se encontrara de frente con la de la flecha sagrada. El resultado fue obvio: la colisión de las dos energías provocó una enorme explosión, que incluyó además un cegador destello y una onda expansiva que incluso se sintió en las cercanías y sacudió la tierra. Link y Zelda incluso con su distancia todavía fueron lanzados hacia atrás varios metros a resultas de esto, y de hecho quedaron aturdidos por un par de minutos.

\- Auch… qué aterrizaje. – dijo Link.

\- ¿Estás bien, Link? – dijo Proxi. – ¿Dónde está Ganondorf? ¿Lograron matarlo con ese ataque?

\- Mínimo tiene que haberlo dejado herido de gravedad. – dijo Link, poniéndose de pie. Zelda también estaba recuperando el conocimiento, y fue la primera en acercarse.

Al acercarse y disiparse el humo, lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue un cráter humeante. Pero estaba totalmente vacío. No había cadáver, no había restos, ni siquiera algún indicio de que hubiera estado allí. Eso no era buena señal, y Zelda lo sabía por experiencia propia. Si no quedaba algo, era que no estaba muerto. Pero no podía sentir bien su presencia para estar segura, la explosión provocó además una distorsión en la fuente mágica que le impedía usar bien sus capacidades sensoriales para examinar el área.

\- Impresionante… - sonó la grave voz del antiguo rey Gerudo. Con toda certeza, en ese instante reapareció frente a ellos, tridente en mano, y en apariencia otra vez ileso, como si no hubiese sufrido ningún daño.

\- Tiene que ser una broma. – dijo Link. – ¿Después de todo ese castigo y como si nada?

\- No hay alternativa. – dijo Zelda. – ¡Link, no podemos darnos por vencidos!

\- ¡Claro que no, Zelda! – agregó el joven héroe.

\- ¡Vengan por mí, si es que se atreven, mocosos! – dijo Ganondorf, alzando su tridente.

La pareja nuevamente volvió a lanzarse a la carga. El Gerudo arrojó su arma, que voló girando como si fuese un boomerang. La pareja saltó para evadir y siguieron adelante, pero en el momento en que llegaron hasta él. Ganondorf desapareció en una bruma negra y púrpura antes de que lo pudieran atacar. Reapareció de nuevo detrás de ellos para atrapar su tridente, y empezó a concentrar en él una enorme esfera de energía oscura, que empujó hacia adelante con una estocada.

\- ¡Link, a un lado! – exclamó Zelda.

Los dos saltaron en direcciones opuestas, logrando evitar el impacto directo, pero la explosión resultante tuvo una gran fuerza, creando una enorme erupción que los habría incinerado de no haberse retirado a tiempo. Ganondorf volvió a alzar su tridente, esta vez para hacer una invocación, dándole forma a su siniestra energía como un gran murciélago infernal (literalmente, estaba hecho de puro fuego). Con un movimiento hacia el frente del tridente, lo dirigió hacia sus enemigos. Link no esperó para reaccionar y se lanzó a darle un tajo con salto, cortándolo a la mitad, pero esto no lo eliminó, lo atravesó por ser etéreo, y separando cada una de las dos mitades se regeneró en otro más pequeño, pero más rápido, y ahora había uno para atacar a cada uno de ellos. Los dos siguieron atacando, pero cada vez que golpeaban a uno, dos más lo reemplazaban. Si seguían de ese modo, terminarían por convertirse en un enjambre de mosquitos envueltos en llamas, imposibles de detener.

\- ¡Link, afiánzate al suelo! – gritó Zelda.

El muchacho obedeció clavando la espada y agarrándose con fuerza, tratando de usar su escudo para protegerse. Zelda utilizó la batuta para invocar un tornado, y lo dirigió con fuerza y precisión para atraer a todos los mini-murciélagos y enviarlos lejos. Con suerte, el tornado los dejaría fuera de vista o hasta los disolvería. Eso resolvía un problema, pero el mayor seguía allí. Ganondorf levantó el tridente y lo clavó en el suelo, creando un terremoto al tiempo que lanzaba ondas de energía oscura a ras de la tierra y la sacudía.

\- ¡LINK, PRINCESA, CUIDADO! – exclamó Proxi, tratando de alertarlos.

La advertencia de la pequeña hada llegó apenas un segundo a tiempo: los dos lograron saltar fuera del camino, pero entonces Ganondorf se lanzó como propulsándose con sus llamas oscuras para dar un golpe con el tridente, directo hacia Link. El joven héroe apenas pudo cubrirse con el escudo, pero el peso y la fuerza de su oponente lo hizo volar unos veinte metros, haciendo que cayera de sentón en el suelo.

\- ¿Link, estás bien, no te lastimaste? – preguntó Proxi.

\- Auch, creo que las sentaderas me van a doler todo un mes. – replicó el muchacho, volviendo a incorporarse, a tiempo para ver a su adversario yendo directo hacia su amada. – ¡Zelda!

El Gerudo atacaba ferozmente a la princesa, con su enorme tridente dejando un rastro de fuego púrpura tras de sí con cada movimiento. Zelda se veía forzada a esquivar no solo los golpes sino el rastro que estos dejaban, pues este permanecía por varios segundos antes de disolverse. Pudo comprobarlo cuando un poco de este le hizo mella en sus protectores, dejándole marca en el metal apenas con el roce, no quería ni pensar lo que le haría si llegaba a tocarle la piel. Zelda saltaba y giraba hacia atrás para evadir los golpes, mientras Link corría en su dirección para auxiliarla, lanzándose con un tajo con salto. Ganondorf paró su ataque con un bloqueo horizontal, que Link respondió con un tajo de revés. A su vez Zelda aprovechó de lanzarse con sus estocadas relámpago mientras este estaba ocupado con Link. La última y más fuerte de todas, consiguió atravesarlo, pero este no reaccionó como debería, no gritó de dolor (lo de caerse muerto por ser herido en su corazón era debatible gracias a la Trifuerza del Poder), pero sí lo inmovilizó aparentemente, dándole a Link la abertura para dar un tajo hacia arriba con el que le voló de las manos el tridente y concentrando tanto poder de su fragmento como le fue posible, le asestó uno desde el hombro, atravesándole la armadura con un corte diagonal por todo el torso.

\- ¡Pero qué…! – Al dar el corte, Link pudo ver por la abertura algo que se le hizo extremadamente familiar. Un rastro muy parecido al del falso Ganondorf que vencieron antes, solo que con marcas de color rojo en lugar de azul. Pero por lo demás eran idénticas.

\- Jejejejeje, Jajajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

\- No… ¿es otro espectro? – exclamó Zelda.

Igual que en la Fortaleza Gerudo, el disfraz del espectro se resquebrajó mientras reía. Pero esta vez, Zelda percibió algo más: una acumulación de energía maligna. Los ojos de la princesa se ensancharon cuando la realización la golpeó como un rayo.

\- ¡VA A EXPLOTAR! – exclamó.

Los dos comenzaron a correr desesperadamente, pero no había garantía de que pudieran escapar, estaban demasiado cerca. Finalmente el espectro lanzó un último grito y explotó, disipando un enorme domo de energía oscura, que ya se notaba que los alcanzaría irremediablemente, no podrían salir del radio a tiempo.

\- "Maldición…" – pensó Link, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes mientras corría. No lo lograrían…

Y de repente, todavía con los ojos cerrados, sintió que era levantado del suelo, sus pies dejaron de hacer contacto. No había terminado de abrir los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió la energía de la explosión aproximarse, no habían podido salir del radio. Alcanzó a vislumbrar la cabellera azul de Lana, justo antes de ser alcanzado por la ola de energía oscura. Pero esta pasó a su alrededor sin hacerle daño, aunque eso no le quitó el escalofrío que sintió por lo cerca que pasó de ellos. Cuando finalmente pasó, fue que pudo analizar lo que había sucedido. Lana llegó justo a tiempo para colocarlos alrededor de unos campos de energía, tanto a él como a Zelda. Cuando la hechicera los retiró, volviendo a ponerlos a ambos en el suelo al mirar atrás, el resultado que quedó fue espeluznante: en todo el centro donde antes había estado el espectro, ahora lo que quedaba era un enorme cráter, que se extendía incluso por debajo de los pies de ellos. La energía había arrasado con todo lo que pudo alcanzar, nada se salvó. Nada excepto ellos. Además de Lana, el resto de sus amigos también habían venido, junto con un gran número de soldados.

\- ¡Link, Princesa! – Lana fue la primera en acercárseles. – ¿Se encuentran bien?

\- Ahora lo estamos. – dijo Link. – Gracias, nos salvaste.

Los dos se tomaron su tiempo para salir de ese cráter, y observar con sus propios ojos la destrucción que provocó la explosión de ese maldito espectro. Pero eso no era la peor parte obviamente. Se habían salvado por los pelos, pero de nuevo Ganondorf les había tendido una trampa con un señuelo. Y esta vez no era para distraerlos, ese iba con toda la intención de matarlos, y por poco lo consigue.

\- Nos engañó otra vez. – dijo Zelda. – Un astuto y cobarde, por seguir usando esos espectros.

\- ¿Quieres decir que otra vez estuvimos peleando con uno falso? – preguntó Link. – ¿Todo el tiempo?

\- No, no todo el tiempo. – respondió la princesa. – Nuestros fragmentos de la Trifuerza resonaron cuando intentó quitárnoslos. Un espectro no podría haber hecho eso. Al menos en ese momento, ese tenía que haber sido el verdadero Ganondorf.

\- ¿Pero entonces en qué momento dejó al falso? – preguntó Link

Zelda se puso la mano en el mentón, haciendo memoria de la batalla. El único momento en que podría haber hecho el cambio, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, tuvo que ser uno en el cual ninguno de los dos pudiese verlo, y que las capacidades sensoriales de Zelda no pudiesen detectarlo. Y solamente hubo una instancia de esa situación.

\- Tuvo que ser, cuando disparé esa flecha y la interceptó con su tridente. – dijo la princesa. – La colisión de las energías distorsionó la fuente mágica, y por eso no pude sentir lo que pasó. Debió ser muy rápido para haberlo hecho en tan corto tiempo, pero no creo que fuera imposible.

\- Eso también explicaría por qué cuando nos enfrentábamos a Zant, de repente desapareció dejando atrás su capa y casco. – dijo Ruisu. Todos se voltearon a ver al pelinegro. – Zatyr, Lana, ustedes lo recuerdan, ¿verdad? Cuando peleamos con Zant en el pasado, apenas pudimos ganarle gracias al esfuerzo de todos y con ayuda de Maripola y Midna.

\- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. – corroboró Alexandre. – Para los problemas que Link y Fay dijeron que les dio, ese Grahim no pareció ser la gran cosa mientras estábamos peleando con él. Seguro escapó porque se dio cuenta que estuvimos a punto de ganarle entre todos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Si no lo supieran mejor, casi parecía que se habían dejado ganar antes de salir huyendo. Eso no era normal. No les habían ganado, todo parecía estar planeado. ¿Pero qué era lo que planeaban?

\- Podría ser… que caímos dos veces en la misma trampa. – sugirió Impa. – ¿Qué tal si esta batalla, igual que lo que pasó en el Desierto Gerudo es solo una distracción?

Todos miraron a la comandante Sheikah con expresiones interrogantes. Pero el cómo y el por qué lo había hecho no eran relevantes. Lo que realmente importaba era dónde estaba ahora, y que tenían que detenerlo. Si se les había escapado, ¿a dónde iría?

\- El castillo. – dijo Impa, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada. – Si no pudo derrotarlos aquí y ahora, ¿qué tal si decidió escapar y atacar el castillo mientras no estamos?

\- ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? – preguntó Azael.

\- No me extrañaría viniendo de él. – dijo Lana. – Perdónenme, no se los dije, pero en toda la zona del valle, una de las protecciones que coloqué fue un encantamiento anti-teletransportación. No sé cómo, pero él y sus secuaces lograron aparecerse aquí incluso aunque sigue activo. Si pudieron hacer eso, es posible que puedan teletransportarse hacia allá, tal vez justo ahora.

\- Nuestros otros amigos están allá, pero… no creo que puedan pelear contra ellos. – dijo Ruisu. – ¡Diablos, no podremos llegar a tiempo!

\- No necesariamente. – dijo Lana. – Tal vez tenga una forma de seguirlos.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la hechicera peliazul con expresión interrogante. Ella solo les dijo que la siguieran fuera de los límites del Valle de los Videntes a toda prisa. Como el tiempo apremiaba, nadie hizo preguntas. La razón de salirse de los límites del valle era específicamente para poder seguir a Ganondorf y a sus secuaces de la misma forma que ellos se habían escapado. Pero incluso así, tenía una complicación.

\- No podré llevarme a todas las tropas a la vez. – les dijo. – Es una distancia demasiado larga, solo puedo teletransportarme yo misma con unos pocos de ustedes.

\- No se diga más. – dijo Zelda. – ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- Colóquense todos alrededor de mí. – dijo Lana. – Usaré el hechizo para transportarnos a todos. De preferencia, creo que el punto más seguro será en las planicies fuera del castillo. Desde allí tendremos una buena vista de lo que sucede, y podremos interceptarlos. Además… creo que es lo más lejos que puedo llegar.

El grupo compuesto por Link, Zelda, la Legión y los dos comandantes Sheikahs se reunió en círculo alrededor de la hechicera, mientras esta comenzaba. Cada ser vivo que decidiera transportar con ese hechizo le iba a exigir un esfuerzo a Lana. En total con los mencionados, y ella misma (Proxi, al ser más pequeña, no representaba una carga mayor), serían un total de nueve, que era su límite para ejecutar la teletransportación a esa distancia con éxito. Tanto Link como Alexandre a regañadientes tuvieron que aceptar dejar atrás a sus monturas, cuando los soldados les prometieron que cuidarían de ellos, y se asegurarían de devolvérselos cuando pudiesen volver al castillo. El héroe y el lancero se despidieron de sus compañeros equinos, que claramente no querían abandonarlos, pero les prometieron que se volverían a ver muy pronto.

\- ¿Están todos listos? – dijo Lana. Todo mundo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Muy bien, comenzaré.

\- Nosotros los seguiremos por el camino largo. – dijo uno de los soldados.

\- Denles su merecido a esas abominaciones. – agregó otro.

\- Sentimos mucho no poder ayudarles. – concluyó un tercero.

\- No se lamenten por eso. – dijo Zelda. – Ya ustedes cumplieron con su deber. Nosotros todavía tenemos que cumplir con el nuestro.

\- Prepárense. – dijo Lana, empezando a recitar el cántico.

Debajo de ellos apareció un gran círculo mágico, y a su alrededor se formó un gigantesco domo de energía sagrada. Este era idéntico al que la hechicera utilizó para transportarlos fuera del alcance de Cya cuando provocó la distorsión del tiempo y el espacio que afectó a su tierra, pero era más grande para abarcarlos a todos y mucho más resplandeciente. La hechicera alzó su Tomo de los Espíritus e invocó todo su poder, y en un instante, el domo explotó en una luz brillante, y se contrajo, desapareciendo todos ellos, frente a los soldados hyruleanos.

Aquellos que se quedaron atrás no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna. Se sentían impotentes de no poder acompañar a su legítima soberana y a sus comandantes al campo de batalla nuevamente. Lo que darían para poder estar allí para pelear a su lado, protegerlos, con sus vidas si era necesario, con tal de ayudarlos a lograr su destino, y de devolver la paz que les fue arrebatada. No quedaba más opción que viajar por su cuenta y, como lo dijeron, tomar el camino largo, y eventualmente reunirse con ellos, cuando lograsen su victoria. Porque sabían que saldrían victoriosos, pasara lo que pasara. Perder esa batalla no era una opción.

* * *

 _ **Momentos antes, justo tras la desaparición de Ganondorf y sus secuaces…**_

A una distancia relativamente corta de las planicies que rodeaban el castillo de Hyrule, comenzaron a aparecer las hordas malignas. Su líder los había teletransportado a todos en un arranque desesperado.

\- Mi señor Ganondorf… – dijo Grahim.

\- Gran dios, ¿se encuentra…?

\- Estoy perfectamente. – dijo Ganondorf. – Fue solo una retirada estratégica. Subestimé a esos mocosos. Estaban mejor preparados de lo que pensé.

Zant y Grahim parecieron aceptar esta explicación. Aunque técnicamente no era del todo falso, había una razón de mucho mayor peso para haber ejecutado ese desesperado (y en opinión de Ganondorf, deshonroso) movimiento de retirada. Y dicha razón, residía en el dorso de su mano.

¿Por qué su fragmento de la Trifuerza parecía resistirse a él? ¿Por qué se rehusaba a darle el poder que le pertenecía? Quizás el no poder arrebatarles a Link y Zelda los suyos tenía sentido, si estos habían aprendido a retenerlos con su propia fuerza de voluntad, ¿pero por qué el suyo estaba tan reticente a servirle cómo debía? ¿Tendría que ver con todo el tiempo que permaneció separado de él? ¿Podría haberle hecho algo Lana, o incluso Cya, durante el corto tiempo que lo tuvieron en su posesión? No, eso no podía ser. Ese fragmento era suyo, existía solo para darle su poder a él, lo había elegido. Y pronto los otros dos serían suyos también, como debió ser desde el principio.

\- Necesitaré… un respiro para recuperar mis fuerzas. – les dijo. – En cuanto lo haya conseguido, atacaremos y destrozaremos ese castillo al que llaman su hogar. Y en cuanto a ustedes dos…

Al dirigirse a Zant y Grahim, estos se tensaron un poco. Casi se esperaban que su señor estaba a punto de castigarlos por no poder derrotar a sus adversarios. Si estuviese ganando, tal vez lo haría. Pero no, en este momento, era mejor hacerlos útiles. El incremento de poder que les dio antes claramente no fue suficiente. Necesitaban uno mayor.

\- Les daré a los dos un poco más de mi poder. – dijo mientras alzaba su puño. – Ambos, entréguenme sus armas.

Hecho esto, Grahim entregó su espada demoníaca, y Zant sus cimitarras. Sujetándolas entre sus manos, Ganondorf se concentró, aspiró profundamente, y comenzó a rugir como bestia mientras imbuía las susodichas hojas con su propia energía púrpura y negra, con el fragmento del Poder en su mano resplandeciendo intensamente, aunque parecía forzado. Finalmente, tras lo que les pareció una eternidad a Grahim y Zant, les devolvió sus armas. Y los dos de repente dieron un sobresalto, ensanchando los ojos y quedándose tiesos por un momento, mientras sentían en su interior un subidón de energía como nunca. Como si dentro de ellos de pronto hubiese despertado un impulso irrefrenable, como de una bestia que luchaba por liberarse y lo lograba por fin después de lo que parecían siglos, sedienta de venganza y sangre, que sería imparable.

\- Esto es…

\- ¿Cómo se sienten? He imbuido las armas de los dos con una porción de mi propio espíritu. A partir de ahora, podrán sobrepasar sus límites. En otras palabras, les he dado una muestra de mi propio poder. Siéntanse honrados, son los primeros a quienes les otorgo este gran honor.

\- Mi señor, le prometo que no desperdiciaré este gran don que me otorga. – dijo Grahim.

\- Humildemente ofrezco mi gratitud, y renuevo mis servicios ante usted, mi dios. – agregó Zant.

\- Ahórrenselo por ahora. Si desean agradecérmelo, utilicen ese poder para aplastar a mis enemigos. Esta vez no toleraré ningún fallo de su parte. – les advirtió.

\- ¡Sí señor, gran Ganondorf! – replicaron al unísono.

Otro sacrificio que detestó haber hecho, pero era necesario para lograr sus fines. Desde luego, este poder no era más que un préstamo, y tenía toda la intención de reclamar el pago una vez que todo estuviese dicho y hecho. Unas cuantas horas, tal vez menos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Después de todo, no estaba demasiado lejos del castillo, y ese lugar no iría a ninguna parte, y con todas esas tropas habiéndose ido al Valle de los Videntes, seguramente la resistencia en la ciudadela sería prácticamente nula. Qué satisfactorio sería cuando regresaran, ver sus caras cuando vieran su querido hogar hecho pedazos y consumido por las llamas. SUS llamas infernales. Eso lo disfrutaría enormemente.

Y en cuanto a su fragmento de la Trifuerza, si este se rehusaba a cooperar, entonces lo obligaría a hacerlo por la fuerza. El poder de las Diosas le pertenecía por derecho, empezando por el que tenía en su mano, no existía con otro propósito que para servirle a él. Al igual que todos los mortales, solo existirían para postrarse a sus pies y servirle como a un dios, el amo y señor de Hyrule, y eventualmente del mundo.

Ya nada, ni nadie, podría detenerlos.

* * *

 _ **Praderas fuera del Castillo de Hyrule, un poco después…**_

En aquel momento, Maripola y Fay recorrían las murallas exteriores de la ciudadela, ayudando con las labores de vigilancia. Habían transcurrido varios días desde que Link, Zelda y los demás habían partido hacia el Desierto Gerudo, y todavía no tenían noticias de ellos. La princesa de los insectos se notaba bastante preocupada por su ausencia, y la razón por la cual se ofreció para este deber era para permanecer en movimiento y calmarse (sin mucho éxito) los nervios que sentía. Temía que les hubiese pasado algo malo.

\- Oye, señorita Fay… ¿crees que la Princesa Zelda y los demás estén bien? – le preguntó cuándo se cruzaron.

\- Imposible de determinar. – replicó el espíritu con voz monocorde. – Si lo que dijo la emisaria de las Gerudos era cierto, el desenlace de un conflicto como ese es incierto.

Abajo en la entrada de la ciudadela se encontraban el Jefe Goron y la Princesa de los Zoras, ambos con expresiones muy similares de preocupación y expectativa. Ambos habían querido acompañarlos, pero accedieron a permanecer en el castillo para defenderlo, en el caso hipotético de que fuese todo solo una distracción e intentaran atacarlo durante su ausencia. En ese preciso instante, vieron como Midna, montada en su lobo crepuscular gigante, venía corriendo a toda prisa. Preocupados, Darunia y Ruto se miraron entre ellos, y cuando finalmente llegó y se desmontó de su mascota, se notaba bastante agitada. Fay descendió desde la muralla levitando, y Maripola hizo lo mismo usando su sombrilla como paracaídas. Reunidos todos, la reina de los Twili comenzó a hablar.

\- Amigos, tenemos serios problemas, con mayúscula. – les dijo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ruto.

\- Estuve haciendo mi ronda por las praderas, y no van a creer lo que vi. – respondió Midna con seriedad. – O mejor dicho, a quién.

\- No nos dejes en suspenso, hermana Midna. – insistió Darunia. – Dinos de una vez.

\- Se ve algo diferente, su armadura es distinta y tiene pelo largo, pero estoy segura de que es él. Ganondorf – dijo Midna. Aunque Darunia y Ruto ya se esperaban dicho nombre, eso no evitó que sintieran el respingo, de imaginar que tendrían que enfrentarse a él. Pero Midna no había terminado. – Pero no viene solo. Entre sus filas, también alcancé a distinguir… a ese maldito traidor de Zant.

\- ¿Pero no lo habíamos matado? – preguntó Maripola.

\- Quizás no lo matamos bien. – dijo Midna. – Viendo el lado positivo, tengo otra oportunidad de vengarme de él. Y aparte de eso, vi a otro sujeto extraño, como albino y con unas ropas blancas ajustadas y ridículas, con aspecto algo afeminado.

\- Grahim. – intervino Fay. – Es mi contraparte, un demonio al servicio de Demise, el Heraldo de la Muerte.

\- Heraldo de la Muerte… ¿no hablan algo de eso las leyendas de la familia real hyruleana? – preguntó Ruto. Eso le sonaba vagamente familiar.

\- Demise, también conocido como el Heraldo de la Muerte, es como se le conoció a la encarnación maligna a la cual se enfrentaron la Diosa Hylia en tiempos antiguos. – dijo Fay. – Eventualmente reencarnó en el individuo que ustedes conocen como Ganondorf.

\- Grandioso, es decir que trajo a un lacayo de otra época. – dijo Midna. – No fue suficiente solo con Zant, por lo que parece.

\- Esperen un momento. – dijo Maripola. – Pero si están aquí ahora, ¿eso no quiere decir que Link y la Princesa ahora están…?

Todos se quedaron mirando a la niña rubia, y un aura de desasosiego se apoderó de todos. Maripola tenía razón. Si Ganondorf se venía acercando ahora, ¿quería decir eso que los había derrotado? ¿Ahora vendría para tomar el bastión como un símbolo de su victoria y humillarlos más?

En aquel instante, como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, cerca de donde estaban, en el centro de la pradera apareció un círculo mágico bastante amplio. Todos se pusieron en alerta al ver que empezaba a surgir una especie de domo luminoso, hasta que este se disolvió lentamente, revelando a varias figuras conocidas. Sus miedos de antes se vieron aplacados rápidamente de ver que se trataba de Link, Zelda, los Sheikahs, la legión de Link… y Lana, que estaba en el centro de todos ellos, y parecía algo agotada por un esfuerzo. El espadachín pelinegro fue para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Sí… lo siento, es que nunca había teletransportado a tantas personas en una distancia tan larga. – respondió Lana. Fue entonces que se volteó para ver que sus otros amigos estaban allí. – Lo importante es que llegamos, por lo que puedo ver.

\- Muy bien, eso nos quita de encima un miedo. – dijo Midna. – La pregunta es, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?

\- Resumiendo, Lana nos teletransportó desde el Valle de los Videntes. – dijo Zelda. – Esperábamos poder llegar aquí antes que Ganondorf.

\- Pues lo lograron, con pocos minutos de ventaja. – dijo Ruto. – Midna nos dijo que él y los suyos llegarán en breve. ¿Pero qué sucedió?

\- Nos tendió una trampa. – dijo Link. – El ataque al Valle Gerudo fue solo un engaño para desviar nuestra atención, y se dirigió al Valle de los Videntes para conseguir la Trifuerza del Poder que estaba en manos de Lana.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó la hechicera. – Si hubiese sido más fuerte…

\- No tiene caso lamentarse, hiciste todo lo que pudiste. – dijo Link. – El punto es que nos descuidamos, y se nos escapó, incluso durante la pelea. Lana solo pudo teletransportarnos a nosotros para llegar aquí, el resto de nuestras tropas se quedaron en el valle. Si Ganondorf y sus secuaces ya están aquí, significa que no podremos contar con ellos para que nos ayuden.

\- Entonces nosotros tendremos que bastar. – dijo Ruto, sujetando su Cetro de Hielo. – Tenemos que detenerlos aquí y ahora.

Todos se quedaron viéndose entre ellos, con expresiones interrogantes. De un modo u otro, ya todo se reducía a eso. La batalla final de esta guerra estaba frente a ellos, ya no podían escapar. Era hora de afrontarla. La joven regente dio un paso al frente, anunciando su decisión.

\- Esto es todo. – dijo Zelda. – Es hora de terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas. Por favor, necesito que todos me presten su ayuda por esta última vez.

\- No tiene que preguntarlo, Princesa. Mi fuerza y mi poder como Sabio del Fuego están a su servicio. – dijo Darunia.

\- También el mío, como Sabia del Agua. – dijo Ruto.

\- Mi propósito siempre ha sido servir a la Diosa Hylia y al Héroe legendario. – agregó Fay. – Obedeceré lo que me pidan.

\- ¿Es una broma? No pienso perderme de toda la diversión. – sentenció Midna.

\- Hum… yo no sé si… si debería estar aquí. – dijo Maripola. Midna le dio unos toquecitos en la cabeza.

\- Ah, tú tranquila, pequeña. Solo quédate detrás de mí, y estaremos bien.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Zelda. – Si ese es el caso, creo que es tiempo de que vayamos a detenerlos antes de que puedan llegar al castillo. Los enfrentaremos aquí mismo, en la pradera.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Zelda y Link se pusieron al frente de todos, mientras que Midna invocó a su lobo crepuscular gigante y se montó en él junto con Maripola. Esa era la manera de "mantenerla cerca" para cuidarla. El resto decidió seguirlos a pie, dirigiéndose hacia la colina del sur, donde ocurriría el inevitable encuentro entre ellos, y las hordas oscuras de Ganondorf.

Con toda certeza, a los pocos minutos se hallaron los dos bandos frente a frente. El rey maligno parecía estar muy sorprendido de verlos allí, cuando había logrado burlarlos antes. Y más todavía de ver que habían traído a unos cuantos amigos más, algunos que reconoció de sus antiguos enfrentamientos con las encarnaciones pasadas del héroe legendario, que le ayudaron en sus travesías.

\- Vaya, vaya, este es un encuentro inesperado. – dijo, haciendo un gesto a sus tropas para que se detuvieran. Aunque no lo aparentara por fuera, por dentro quería explotar de furia, de ver que sus adversarios habían podido ganarle de mano. – ¿Les gustó el regalo que les dejé? Veo que lograron salir bien librados de él.

\- ¿Piensas volver a escapar? – dijo Link. – A estas alturas ya no me sorprendería. No eres sino un maldito cobarde que se oculta tras sus señuelos y sus lacayos.

\- Más respeto al hablarle de frente al gran Ganondorf, mocoso. – dijo Grahim.

\- Sí, más te vale dirigirte a él como es debido, o sufrirás mucho más. – dijo Zant.

\- Cálmense, ustedes dos. – dijo Ganondorf. – No, niño. Ya esta vez no pienso escapar. Antes de derrotarlos a todos, quería destruir su hogar para hacerlos sufrir, pero ya que tienen tantos deseos de morir, se los concederé.

\- No planeamos morir este día. – declaró Zelda. – Todos tenemos un futuro por delante, y si tenemos que derrotarte para poder alcanzarlo, así será.

\- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que pueden derrotarme? – dijo, levantando su mano para mostrar su fragmento de la Trifuerza. – Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí en mi mano, y pronto, sus fragmentos también me pertenecerán. Apenas pudieron vencer a mi fantasma, y a duras penas pudieron mantenerse conmigo cuando trataron de atacarme en el valle.

\- Creo que estás omitiendo un importante detalle. – dijo Zelda. – Puede que en algo tengas razón. Link y yo tal vez no tengamos la fuerza, o la experiencia de nuestros antecesores. Pero hay algo que tenemos que ellos no tuvieron cuando te enfrentaron.

Link y Zelda miraron de lado a lado, a todos sus aliados que los flanqueaban. Él y Zelda no elaboraron en mayor detalle, pero los dos sabían exactamente a lo que se refería la princesa. Sus encarnaciones pasadas habían tenido que pelear contra él en solitario, y tal vez a veces con alguien más ayudándoles un poco. Pero esta vez, esta vez era diferente. Ellos no estaban solos. Tenían a sus amigos, sus aliados, tanto del presente como del pasado con ellos. Ese era un poder con el cual sus antecesores no contaron antes. Quizás no supieran del todo como fue que sus antecesores lograron derrotar al enemigo en su momento. Pero sí sabían cómo lo derrotarían ahora. Sería con la fuerza de todos.

\- No me importa qué tan poderoso seas. – dijo Link. – Veamos si puedes pelear contra todos nosotros al mismo tiempo.

\- Ah, ¿crees que no puedo? – dijo Ganondorf. – Esto… esto será interesante.

Y dicho esto, el malvado rey Gerudo alzó su tridente, envolviéndolo de energía oscura, y formando con él su estandarte de batalla. En respuesta, cada uno de los defensores de Hyrule alistó su propia arma para el combate. Cada uno de ellos sintió que era momento de decir unas palabras, pues estaban a punto de enfrentarse con sus destinos.

\- La batalla más difícil de toda mi vida. No creí que la enfrentaría tan pronto. – dijo Ruisu, empuñando la Espada Relámpago.

\- Volga, si estás allí, hoy necesito que me prestes tu fuerza más que nunca. – agregó Alexandre, apretando con fuerza la Lanza del Dragón.

\- Diosas… por favor guíen mis flechas. – Zatyr se puso la mano en el pecho, antes de empuñar nuevamente su arco.

\- Hasta aquí llegamos. Triunfaremos juntos… o caeremos juntos. – Garrett se golpeó sus puños enguantados, resonando con fuerza.

\- Quédense detrás de mí, hermanos. – dijo Darunia, alzando su martillo. – Me encargaré de protegerlos a todos.

\- Déjanos algo a los demás, Darunia. – agregó Ruto, haciendo lo propio con su Cetro de Hielo. – Te recuerdo que los dos somos Sabios, y también es mi deber.

\- Por fin podré vengarme de Zant con mis propias manos. – dijo Midna, acariciando a su lobo crepuscular gigante. Maripola detrás de ella, lucía con aspecto de preguntarse si debería estar allí en primer lugar.

\- Mi deber desde el principio de los tiempos siempre fue servir y proteger al amo Link, y pienso cumplirlo hasta el final. – dijo Fay.

\- Esto es todo. – dijo Azael. – Toda mi vida soñé con ser el mentor de un verdadero héroe, y si tuve éxito o no, hoy es el día que eso se decidirá.

\- Puedes sentirte orgulloso. – dijo Impa. – No solo fuiste su mentor, podrás luchar lado a lado con él, en una batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo.

\- No se trata solo de luchar esta batalla. – dijo Lana. – Tenemos que ganarla.

\- Y eso haremos. – dijo Link, alzando en alto la Espada Maestra. – ¿Están todos listos?

\- ¡SÍIIIIIIIII!

\- ¡ADELANTE, AHORA!

Y con ese grito, los guerreros defensores de Hyrule, o mejor dicho, los héroes (pues eso eran, verdaderos héroes) corrieron hacia el campo de batalla, para iniciar el choque final contra las fuerzas del mal. Ganondorf hizo lo propio dándoles la señal a sus lacayos para que hicieran lo mismo.

El enfrentamiento que decidiría el destino del mundo estaba a punto de estallar…

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **FOX:** Saludos, amigos. Antes que nada, les informo que **Artemiss** tuvo unas pequeñas complicaciones en su trabajo, y no le dio tiempo de poner sus notas finales, así que en este capítulo temporalmente esta sección me queda solo a mí. Esto quedará sujeto a edición una vez que ella haya terminado con sus compromisos, y aceptó que posteara con las mías por el momento. Pedimos disculpas por eso.

Ahora, respecto al capítulo, tal vez algunos querrán colgarme por cortarlo aquí, pero es que en serio, esta batalla era demasiado ardiente para cubrirla en un solo capítulo. Si ya de por sí pueden verlo, más de la mitad se fue con solo el duelo de Link y Zelda contra Ganondorf, y aunque Grahim y Zant no fueron mucha pieza para los otros, con ese aumento de poder las cosas serán diferentes. Con eso la ayuda del resto de sus amigos del pasado quedará más que justificada.

Con esto, estamos oficialmente tres cuartos en el arco de la batalla final de esta historia. Increíble pensar que hayamos recorrido tan largo camino. Pero ahora sí vamos a anunciarlo, el gran final de esta batalla y el destino de Hyrule y del mundo se decidirán en el próximo capítulo. Ha llegado el momento decisivo, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, SakuraXD** y **Angeljasiel**. Gracias también a **Yahab** que por fin decidió arrancar fuera del prólogo ahora que ya terminó el juego finalmente podrá leerlo sin llevarse spoilers (esperamos que llegues aquí antes de la próxima actualización). Uff, qué largo ha sido el camino, pero estamos a punto de lograrlo.


	37. Capítulo 22: Liberación de la Trifuerza

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 22:** Liberación de la Trifuerza.

* * *

" _ **En el momento en que el ejército hyruleano parecía estar ganando, inclusive teniendo acorralados a Zant, Grahim y al propio Ganondorf, el maligno rey, sus lacayos y todas sus hordas desaparecieron de la vista, sin dejar rastro alguno en el Valle de los Videntes. Pero esta retirada solo era temporal, un breve respiro que Ganondorf necesitaba para restaurar su poder a pleno. El malvado antiguo rey de las Gerudos ahora se preparaba para asaltar el Castillo de Hyrule, con la intención de rehacerlo a su imagen, igual que lo hizo en tiempos antiguos.**_

 _ **Por fortuna, con ayuda de Lana y su magia de teletransportación, Link, Zelda, los comandantes Sheikah y la Legión pudieron regresar a tiempo para advertir de la amenaza que se cernía sobre su bastión principal, lamentablemente teniendo que dejar atrás al resto de las tropas en el valle. Reunidos con sus aliados del pasado, los héroes se posicionan para enfrentar a su enemigo en la que será la batalla decisiva. Si ellos caen, todo Hyrule caerá con ellos.**_

 _ **¿Triunfará la luz, o la oscuridad caerá sobre toda la tierra de Hyrule? Los próximos momentos serán los que den la respuesta. Link, Zelda y el resto de sus aliados ahora plantan cara a su adversario, sabiendo que tendrán que vencer, o caer en el intento. Ya no hay marcha atrás. El choque final entre los guerreros defensores de Hyrule y las hordas del rey maligno, está a punto de iniciar…"**_

* * *

 _ **Planicies fuera del Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Muchas batallas se deciden por fuerza, superioridad numérica, táctica, u otros factores similares. Y usualmente, en la guerra, los dos bandos siempre buscan conseguir cualquier ventaja que les ayude a sobrepasar a sus adversarios. Esta era una batalla inusual, pues los bandos que se enfrentaban eran hordas de criaturas oscuras que rondaban los cientos, y un pequeño grupo de solo unos pocos pero excepcionales guerreros que solo tenían de su lado su coraje, determinación y algunas armas o habilidades especiales que los hacían destacar por encima del resto. Uno pensaría que el resultado estaría cantado con una sola mirada. Pero esta "última línea de defensa" que se interponía entre las fuerzas oscuras de Ganondorf y su conquista del Castillo (y por extensión del reino) de Hyrule resultó ser mucho más difícil de derribar de lo que se imaginaron, e incluso con todo en su contra, no parecían retroceder en su avance.

\- ¡Protejan a Link y a la Princesa a toda costa! – gritaba Impa. – ¡Nuestros objetivos deben ser esos tres, si los derrotamos, todo este conflicto terminará!

El resto de los guerreros respondió de manera afirmativa con un grito de entusiasmo, mientras comenzaban a abrirse paso entre los enemigos menores, sin importar los números, intentando llegar a sus verdaderos objetivos. "Los tres grandes", como los llamaban, eran la cabeza del ejército. Si los acababan, todos los demás caerían con ellos, y la guerra llegaría a su fin. Para facilitar las cosas, comenzaron a agruparse en equipos de dos a cuatro. En particular, los que poseían ataques mágicos y de largo alcance se ocupaban de crear barricadas para restringir el avance del enemigo, mientras los combatientes cercanos se les enfrentaban de frente para penetrar sus defensas y avanzar hacia sus verdaderos objetivos. La primera en hacerlo fue Ruto, que utilizando su Cetro de Hielo creó una barricada de carámbanos para cortarle el avance a los enemigos que venían por el lado de la colina oeste. Mientras estos estaban ocupados tratando de derribarla (y algunos de ellos sufriendo quemaduras por congelación en el proceso), Darunia llegó con su martillo de fuego, y con un terremoto explosivo se hizo cargo de ellos en un instante.

\- ¿Sabes?, creo que te excediste un poco con ese último. – comentó la princesa Zora, mientras veía las grietas incendiarias que dejó en la tierra.

\- Espero que puedan perdonarme por eso. – replicó el Jefe Goron, mirando el resultado. A veces se olvidaba de su propia fuerza.

Por supuesto, el daño al terreno era un precio pequeño si servía para salvar vidas a cambio. Así, los dos Sabios aliados del Héroe del Tiempo continuaron alternando ataques de hielo y fuego, tratando de llevarse a tantos como pudieran con un solo golpe.

Del otro lado, un lobo de energía crepuscular gigante se abría paso con sus garras y colmillos, pisoteando y mordiendo a toda criatura oscura que tuviese al alcance. A una fila de Stalfos que trataron de interponérsele, su respuesta fue derribarlos con un zarpazo delantero, y al más grande de ellos lo atrapó entre sus mandíbulas y lo lanzó al aire para luego despedazarlo de una mordida.

\- ¡Montones de huesos inútiles! ¡Ustedes no le sirven ni de almuerzo a mi querida mascota! – exclamaba Midna, montada en el lomo de la bestia crepuscular. Detrás de ella, Maripola se agarraba por su vida, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes para no gritar de pánico.

A Midna le dio por meterse entre las filas enemigas y hacer pedazos a sus enemigos. Ahora que sus poderes habían sido restaurados (junto con su verdadera forma) podía hacer total gala de ellos, y al igual que Ruto lo hacía con el Cetro de Hielo, ella misma también podía hacer barricadas de energía crepuscular solidificada para interferir con el avance del enemigo. Pero estas no eran solo para defender: ya que podía darles cualquier forma que quisiera, estas además tenían muchas "sorpresas" ocultas para las infortunadas víctimas que cometieran el error de querer meterse con ellos, incluyendo pero no limitadas a: trampas de picos que se activaban al contacto, cañones láser, y ocasionalmente manos espectrales que salían para agarrarlos y retorcerlos. No había límite de lo que podía hacer… y tampoco de lo que planeaba hacerle al maldito que la traicionó una vez que lograra quitar a los estorbos que se interponían en su camino.

\- Solo espera, Zant… me vas a pagar todo lo que me hiciste. – dijo mientras miraba en su dirección. Pero por ahora, se divertiría un poco.

Entretanto, la Legión de Link se había dispuesto de tal manera que estaban tratando de guiar a un grupo de enemigos hacia una trampa tratando de mantenerlos dentro de un área pequeña. Zatyr, por primera vez desde que recibieron el título de caballeros, no estaba ahorrando sus flechas explosivas, lanzándolas a diestra y siniestra para mantenerlos encerrados. Alexandre y Ruisu, que eran los atacantes elementales, usaban el fuego y relámpagos para ir causando daño y hacerlos retroceder más, y cualquiera que se fuese a salir, allí estaba Garrett para atraparlo, ya fuera con sus puños o un buen terremoto bajo sus pies para inmovilizarlo.

\- ¡Ya los tenemos! ¡Lana, haz lo tuyo! – gritó Ruisu, una vez que los encerraron.

\- ¡Ahí va! – replicó la aludida.

El plan de ponerlos allí era llevarlos hacia una trampa que colocó la hechicera, o más bien, que hizo que los otros dispusieran para ella. De manera muy similar al hechizo antiteletransportación que puso en el Valle (que resultó ser más una molestia que una ayuda), esto crearía una especie de barrera, pero no era para impedir su escape. Alrededor de esa área, habían colocado unas estacas que Lana encantó con el "efecto pararrayos", y lanzó un hechizo hacia la más cercana de ellas, al tiempo que Ruisu hacía lo propio desde el otro extremo lanzando un ataque con su Espada Relámpago. El propósito de estas estacas era "encadenar" los relámpagos entre ellas, haciendo que todos los enemigos que quedaron atrapados dentro de ellas fuesen sometidos a una potente y letal descarga. Tras dejarlos completamente fritos, Lana se retiró por el momento, decidiendo ir a ayudar a Link y la princesa Zelda, que en ese momento se encontraban luchando solos en otra área, y aunque lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, supuso que no les vendría mal algo de apoyo.

Mientras los demás peleaban en el suelo, Fay, al ser la única en su bando que podía volar, trató de saltarse las filas enemigas yendo directo hacia donde se encontraban Ganondorf y sus secuaces. El autoproclamado señor de los demonios vio cómo su contraparte venía directo hacia él, sin duda quería retarlo.

\- Mi señor, esa molesta de Fay ya se dirige hacia aquí para molestarnos. – le dijo. – Por favor deme la orden y me encargaré de ella.

\- Si vas a hacerlo… no te atrevas a fallar. – le advirtió el Gerudo.

\- Eso no pasará, mi señor. Y menos con el poder que me otorgó ahora. – aseguró el sujeto.

Ganondorf se quedó viéndolo por un momento, pero finalmente le hizo un gesto afirmativo, y le permitió irse al encuentro de su archienemiga personal. Hecho esto se teletransportó fuera de donde estaba, y al mismo tiempo, Zant también observaba a su propia némesis, que iba montada en su lobo crepuscular. Y de nuevo estaba en esa forma que tanto lo atormentaba: su forma alta, esbelta y hermosa. La forma que le quitó aquella vez cuando se enfrentaron, y que ahora al verlo lo atormentaba.

\- Mi señor, si me lo permite, también quisiera ir a enfrentarme con mi enemiga. No tiene sentido postergar este enfrentamiento, y ya no puedo soportar estar viéndola.

\- Conoces las consecuencias de fallarme, Zant. Tanto tú como Grahim. – puntualizó Ganondorf. – Les di una fracción de mi poder, más les vale no desperdiciarlo.

\- No, por supuesto que no, gran Ganondorf. – aseguró el usurpador. – Eliminaré a esa maldita, y le traeré su cabeza como trofeo.

Dicho Zant también se teletransportó, listo para reaparecer en el área donde estaba luchando Midna. No podía esperar de tener el placer de acabar con ella. Si no hubiese sido tan estúpida de oponérsele, si tan solo se hubiera sometido a él… era una lástima, un total desperdicio, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella debía morir.

Mientras los lacayos de Ganondorf decidían entrar a la batalla personalmente, este se quedaba esperando a los suyos. Sabía que se abrirían paso: siempre todas las encarnaciones del héroe y la Diosa Hylia superaban todos los desafíos que el destino les ponía enfrente, sin importar lo meticuloso de sus planes, sin importar su estrategia, todo siempre se reducía al eventual enfrentamiento entre ellos. Cada derrota solo lo había vuelto más fuerte, y lo había llevado más y más cerca de derrotarlos. Pero algo inesperado había pasado, ahora no lo estaban enfrentando ellos solos. Un pequeño puñado de aliados había logrado oponerse a sus fuerzas y lo estaban haciendo ahora. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Pero daba igual, una vez que Link y Zelda hubieran caído, todos los demás los seguirían. Ninguno de ellos escaparía de su furia.

Y hablando de Link y Zelda, la joven pareja se había mantenido espalda con espalda, apoyándose entre ellos. De manera periódica, la princesa conjuraba sus hechizos de viento y relámpagos para dispersar a los enemigos, y Link se ocupaba de mantener a raya a cualquiera que lograra escapar. Con el área despejada, los dos se lanzaban a la carga para terminar con el resto de los sobrevivientes. Aunque lograron mantenerse bien por un tiempo, incluso con esos números tenían un límite y ya estaban empezando a abrumarlos. Si no podían derrotarlos rápidamente, se convertirían en un problema ya que los forzarían a gastar toda su energía en ellos.

Por fortuna, en ese momento apareció Lana, llegando muy oportuna con sus propios hechizos elementales para darles un breve momento para recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – les preguntó.

\- Lo estamos por ahora, pero estos sujetos no tienen fin. – dijo Link, mirando a su alrededor.

\- No es broma. – Zelda estuvo de acuerdo. – No importa a cuantos podamos vencer, siguen siendo demasiados. Ganondorf es astuto, intenta deliberadamente agotarnos para que no podamos enfrentarlo a toda nuestra capacidad.

\- Cobarde. – dijo Link.

\- Si al menos tuviésemos una manera de extender el alcance de nuestros hechizos. – dijo Lana. – Podemos atacar áreas amplias, pero la pradera es demasiado grande para abarcar todo.

\- ¡Hay una manera! – habló la vocecita de Proxi. De inmediato la pequeña hada salió del bolsillo de Link. – Discúlpenme, es que en serio últimamente me he sentido bastante inútil, pero sí hay algo que puedo hacer ahora.

\- No te digas inútil, Proxi, tú también nos has ayudado. – dijo Link. - ¿Pero qué propones?

\- La fuente de la Gran Hada. – les explicó. – Sí recuerdan cómo nos ayudó antes, ¿verdad? El poder combinado de ustedes dos, Lana y la Princesa Zelda, la Gran Hada puede dispersarlo por toda la pradera, y con suerte, podríamos acabar con todos estos monstruos en poco tiempo.

\- ¿Pueden hacer eso? – preguntó Link.

Haciendo memoria, la ayuda que les prestaron las Grandes Hadas contribuyó enormemente a sus victorias. Durante el asalto inicial en el castillo, en el incendio del Gran Árbol Deku, y en la Era del Cielo. Y en este momento, les vendría muy bien

\- ¿Recuerdas en dónde está la entrada? – preguntó Link.

\- ¡Siempre lo recuerdo! ¡Síganme!

La pequeña hada echó a volar dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba la entrada sellada. La misma colina, estaba en aquel momento plagada de criaturas oscuras. Zelda les hizo un gesto para que se quedaran atrás un momento, y tomar a estos por su propia cuenta. Link y Lana asintieron y retrocedieron, mientras Zelda invocaba el Arco Sagrado y disparaba una Flecha de Luz para despejarles el camino. Link sintió una pequeña ola de nostalgia: se sentía tanto como la primera vez que lucharon juntos en ese mismo lugar.

Con las hordas oscuras fuera del camino, los tres jóvenes lograron finalmente ponerse encima de la entrada sellada. Era hora de cambiar la marea de esta batalla.

\- De acuerdo, Proxi, haz lo tuyo. – pidió Link.

\- ¡Déjenlo en mis manos! – dijo la pequeña hada.

Igual que en su primer encuentro, Proxi voló alrededor de ellos, soltando su polvo de hadas a su alrededor para activar el sello de la entrada a la fuente. El círculo mágico se expandió, y los tres fueron transportados al interior. Link y Zelda miraron a su alrededor: el lugar se veía exactamente como lo recordaban. De algún modo, y a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentían bastante felices de poder visitar esta particular fuente, juntos otra vez. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Lana, que se percató del brillo en los ojos de la pareja, mientras se acercaban hacia el agua de la fuente.

\- Gran Hada que proteges las praderas de Hyrule. Humildemente volvemos a acudir a ti para solicitar tu ayuda en la batalla que estamos librando.

Igual que las veces anteriores, la risa de la Gran Hada llenó todo el lugar. Link, que ya la había escuchado varias veces, esta vez estuvo un poco más tranquilo, pero Lana dio un pequeño respingo, pues no estaba preparada. Una vez más, la guardiana de la fuente apareció flotando frente a ellos.

\- Elegidos de las Diosas, y joven y noble hechicera, será un honor prestarles mi ayuda. – les dijo. – Seré el conducto que enviará su poder para erradicar a todas las fuerzas malignas que plagan sus tierras.

\- Lana, ¿estás lista? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Tan lista como podré estarlo, Princesa. – replicó la peliazul.

Las dos jóvenes juntaron sus manos, comenzando a concentrar sus poderes en una gran esfera de energía mágica azul y dorada. Esta fue aumentando de tamaño, hasta ponerse más o menos del tamaño de la Gran Hada, y luego comenzó a disminuir mientras Zelda y Lana comprimían todo ese poder en un espacio más pequeño. Este orbe fue flotando directo a las manos de la Gran Hada, que añadiría su propio poder a la mezcla para extenderlo por toda el área de las planicies.

\- ¡Energía sagrada! ¡Envía una luz que disperse a todas las sombras malignas que plagan a Hyrule, en el acto!

Alzando sus manos, la Gran Hada envió la esfera fuera de la fuente, saliendo hacia el cielo sobre las praderas. A pesar de que en ese momento estaba teñido de rojo, la esfera de energía explotó iluminándolo, pero no de cualquier manera. La energía se materializó en nada más y nada menos que el emblema de la familia real. Mientras los guerreros de Hyrule seguían luchando, el emblema sagrado sobre ellos explotó, enviando una infinidad de meteoros luminosos por todas partes, comenzando a llover encima de las hordas de Ganondorf. Sorprendentemente, ninguno de los guerreros defensores de Hyrule fue alcanzado por uno de ellos, activamente, los reconocía como aliados y no se les acercó, pero las fuerzas oscuras fueron erradicadas casi en su totalidad. La superioridad numérica había llegado a su fin.

\- Parece ser que lo lograron. – dijo Ruisu, observando como las hordas habían sido reducidas de cientos a apenas unas cuantas docenas. Suficiente para que pudiesen manejar el resto.

\- No cantemos victoria. – dijo Alexandre. – Miren allá, los tres grandes todavía están de pie.

Ganondorf había colocado unas barreras de energía oscura para protegerse a sí mismo y a sus dos lugartenientes. Estos últimos se habían trabado en duelos con sus rivales personales, mientras que el propio Ganondorf permanecía de pie en su sitio, esperando a que vinieran a retarlo Link y Zelda. Por lo visto, a ellos tenían que derrotarlos a la antigua.

\- Al menos ya tienen a menos secuaces detrás de los cuales esconderse. – dijo Zatyr. – Es nuestra oportunidad.

\- De acuerdo, es hora de darle su merecido a ese demonio. – dijo Alexandre. – Esta vez sí pienso hacerlo arder como se merece. ¿Me acompañas, Garrett?

\- Por supuesto. – replicó el grandullón, golpeándose los puños enguantados.

\- En ese caso, Zatyr, tú y yo iremos por Zant. – dijo Ruisu. – Veamos si podemos ayudar a Midna aunque sea un poco.

\- Muy bien. ¡En marcha, legión!

Dividiéndose para ir hacia sus respectivos oponentes, los miembros de la legión echaron a correr, tomando ventaja de que ahora las praderas estaban relativamente despejadas de enemigos. Los pocos que quedaban, Darunia, Ruto, y los Sheikahs podrían manejarlos sin problemas. A ellos les tocaba lidiar con Zant y Grahim, y esta vez asegurarse de que se quedaran bien muertos.

Entretanto, tras salir de la fuente de la Gran Hada, el trío formado por Link, Zelda y Lana se fue abriendo paso hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ganondorf esperándolos. El malvado rey Gerudo ya los esperaba con ansias, pero no se imaginó que traerían a la hechicera con ellos. Qué ironía, ese vestigio que quedaba todavía de la marioneta que utilizó para poner en marcha todo su plan ahora también venía para enfrentarlo. Esto era una vista extraña, pues él estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse solo al héroe y la princesa (a veces solo al primero en solitario). Los tres de inmediato lo rodearon, preparándose para el duelo final.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están tan asustados que prefieren venir los tres contra mí a la vez? – les preguntó en tono irónico.

\- Estamos conscientes de que solos no podemos pelear contra ti. – dijo Link sin miramientos. – Además, es justo que Lana también tenga su oportunidad de darte lo que te mereces.

\- Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho, Ganondorf. – dijo la aludida.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que puedes hacer? – le respondió. – Si mientras tenías mi fragmento en tus manos ni siquiera te atreviste a utilizar su poder. Cya tenía razón, eras su parte más débil. No que eso diga mucho, claro.

\- No te atrevas a decir su nombre. – dijo Lana, tratando de calmar la ira que le sobrevenía.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué? Creería que con todos los problemas que les causó, estarían felices de que se hubiese ido para siempre.

\- Sin importar lo que haya hecho, o por qué lo hizo, Cya una vez fue… no, sigue siendo una parte de Lana. – dijo Link. – No merecía lo que le pasó, haberse convertido en tu marioneta personal para lograr tus ambiciones.

\- Quizás no hayamos podido salvarla. – agregó Zelda. – Pero nos aseguraremos de que lo que le hiciste a ella no se lo harás a nadie más.

\- Mocosos ingenuos. De acuerdo, si todavía creen que pueden desafiarme, denme lo mejor que tengan. – dijo alzando su tridente.

Link miró lado a lado a Zelda y Lana. De un lado, tenía a una persona con la que tenía un lazo que trascendía el tiempo y la vida misma, una mujer que le hizo sentir por primera vez en su vida lo que significaba el amor, alguien con quien en muchísimas vidas pasadas compartió infinidad de hermosos momentos. Del otro, tenía a una mujer que alguna vez tuvo sentimientos por él, pero solo estaba confundida, sintiendo por él un amor que nació entre una mezcla de admiración por él y un deseo de querer apartarse de una terrible soledad. Incluso aunque no pudiese amarla de manera romántica como a Zelda, Lana se había convertido en una gran amiga y aliada. Su sufrimiento, que sin duda debió ser para ella mayor que para ninguno de ellos, ahora también era otra razón importante para querer detener a ese malvado.

\- Ganondorf… – dijo Link apuntando con la Espada Maestra. – ¡Esta guerra aquí y ahora!

Y con el choque entre la espada y el tridente, dio inicio el duelo decisivo entre los representantes de la luz y la oscuridad. Era hora de decidir el destino.

* * *

 _ **Con Zant y Midna…**_

Tras haberse alejado de su señor, el usurpador decidió ir tras su antigua enemiga. Empezó atacándola a traición, lanzando un hechizo que disipó a su lobo crepuscular mientras ella y Maripola estaban montadas para tomarlas por sorpresa. Por fortuna, Midna pudo conjurar un escudo de materia de sombra para protegerlas a ambas, e inmediatamente invocó a un ave crepuscular y le ordenó alejarse para mantener a la niña a salvo. Al ver a Zant, Midna sonrió, diciéndole que le había ahorrado el esfuerzo de tener que ir a buscarlo, y ahora los dos estaban trabados en un combate cercano. Zant blandía sus cimitarras a diestra y siniestra, tratando de asestarle cortes a Midna, que los esquivaba ladeándose y conjurando armas de materia crepuscular para protegerse y contraatacar. Poniéndose en su mismo terreno, la Reina del Crepúsculo conjuró también una espada propia para hacerle frente a las de su archienemigo.

\- ¡Inclínate ante tu soberano! ¡Soy el verdadero Rey del Crepúsculo! – gritaba asaltándola sin piedad.

\- ¡Ya borra esa maldita idea, bastardo! – dijo Midna. – ¡Ese trono nunca fue ni podrá ser tuyo, no después de lo que me hiciste!

\- ¡¿Oh, no me digas que aún me guardas rencor por haberte convertido en aquella forma?! – replicó con sarcasmo.

\- Vuelve a mencionarlo, y te arranco la lengua. – susurró ella.

Midna saltó hacia atrás e hizo aparecer lo que parecía ser una especie de cañón portátil en sus manos, cargándolo para lanzarle un potente disparo de energía a Zant. Este se cubrió con sus cimitarras, envolviéndolas en la esencia oscura de Ganondorf para bloquearlo cruzándolas frente a él. La explosión solo lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero sin causarle daños visibles, y de inmediato voló hacia ella para empezar a atacar de nuevo. Midna reformó el cañón en un escudo para repeler sus golpes, y luego volvió a crear la espada tratando de mantenerlo a raya. Podría haber recuperado todos sus poderes, pero todavía tenía que concentrarse para usarlos bien, y con Zant atacando sin piedad, eso no era tarea sencilla.

De hecho, a Midna no se le escapaba que los ataques de Zant estaban mucho más fuertes, y podía sentir algo más dentro de él. Algo diferente, algo más maligno. Esto le estaba dando más poder, pero también… era como si lo estuviera consumiendo. Eso la ponía en un dilema: ¿debería arriesgarse a que esto acabara con él por ella, o mejor matarlo ella misma antes de que llegar a ese punto y se convirtiera en una amenaza mayor?

La respuesta pareció llegarle cuando Zant empezó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes, creando explosiones de energía oscura con cada impacto. De hecho, al verlo más de cerca, Midna se percató de que tenía algo en los ojos, una especie de brillo color púrpura que aparecía por momentos, en particular cuando ejecutaba algún golpe particularmente fuerte. Con tres o cuatro de ellos, ya la había forzado a ponerse a la defensiva, y ahora no podía concentrarse bien para crear sus construcciones de sombra.

\- Casi lamento tener que acabar contigo aquí y ahora. – dijo Zant. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que casi olvidé lo hermosa que alguna vez fuiste.

\- Los halagos no te salvarán. – dijo Midna. – Menos viniendo de un traidor asqueroso como tú.

Midna volvió a invocar a su lobo crepuscular y lo comandó para que atacara a Zant, pero este replicó dando un solo tajo y partiéndolo por la mitad, haciendo que se disolviera en un segundo. Grandioso, es decir que ese ataque inicial no fue pura suerte. En serio que la estaba haciendo enfurecer, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si simplemente se quedara tranquilo y se dejara matar de una vez. Zant se alejó para empezar a bombardear a Midna lanzando cuchillas de energía oscuras con sus cimitarras, que la Twili repelió levantando escudos y tratando de contraatacarle como podía. El clímax de este intercambio de cuchillas oscuras y los rayos láser crepusculares llegó cuando Midna, en un intento desesperado, invocó un cañón bastante grande y le lanzó una enorme esfera de energía concentrada a Zant cuando este trató de atacarla lanzándosele de frente. La esfera la recibió de lleno y se lo llevó una buena distancia, explotando en un fuerte estallido, dejando un enorme cráter humeante. Midna sabía que eso no podía haberlo matado: Zant era demasiado terco para morir tan fácilmente, pero al menos, tenía que haber quedado malherido después de la explosión. Lo suficiente para poder rematarlo al menos.

\- Vamos, idiota. Sal de una vez, sé que no estás muerto.

En respuesta, una explosión de energía oscura disipó el humo que rodeaba el cráter, revelando a Zant. Tal como Midna esperaba, no estaba muerto, pero tampoco ileso. Esa explosión hizo poco más que volarle las ropas, y la Twili decidió que mejor hubiera sido que no hubiese sido así, pues no le gustó lo que estaba viendo.

El cuerpo de Zant estaba invadido de líneas por todas partes. No las usuales, normales para los Twili, ni tampoco las rojas que tenían sus espectros cuando peleó contra ellos mientras luchaban por recuperar su palacio. No, estas eran mucho más irregulares, partidas como grietas de un terremoto, y enmarcadas por ese brillo púrpura y maligno que había visto en sus ojos antes. Y no se veía furioso, sino más bien, sonriendo de manera maniática.

\- No… no estoy muerto. Pero tú… ¡PRONTO LO ESTARÁS!

Dicho esto, alzó las dos cimitarras y las bajó violentamente hacia el suelo, lanzando un par de cuchillas de energía oscura que empezaron a crecer a medida que avanzaban. Midna tuvo que salirse del camino para esquivarlas hasta que desaparecieran del todo. Zant de inmediato se lanzó hacia ella girando como un trompo con las cimitarras extendidas, con la evidente intención de rebanarla o al menos decapitarla. A pesar de su velocidad, no era tan difícil esquivarlo, era solo cuestión de no quedarse en un solo lugar, pues a Zant le costaba cambiar de dirección una vez que se ponía en movimiento, y tenía que detenerse antes de volver a lanzarse. Harta de esto, Midna decidió esperarlo para enfrentarlo en un combate cercano otra vez, para al menos quitarse la molestia por un momento. La materia sombría de Midna colisionaba contra la energía maligna que emanaba de Zant, y las explosiones entre ambos se hacían más y más frecuentes. La peor parte, Zant se ponía cada vez más y más errático, dándole menos tiempo a Midna de enfocarse para poder utilizar sus poderes de manera eficiente.

\- "Maldición, si al menos se quedara quieto por un momento." – pensó mientras se protegía tras una barrera, impidiéndole atacar.

En aquel momento, una cuchilla de relámpagos y una flecha explosiva obligaron a Zant a alejarse, y este no tardó en ver que acababan de llegar esos dos mocosos contra los cuales peleó en la era del Crepúsculo. Con todo y el tiempo pasado, también reconocía sus caras, aunque no estuviesen tan grabadas como la de Midna en su memoria. No estaba nada feliz de verlos, por supuesto.

\- ¡Midna! – gritó Zatyr.

\- Esperamos no haber llegado muy tarde. – dijo Ruisu.

\- No, chico, fueron muy oportunos. – replicó Midna. – Este idiota se estaba volviendo extremadamente molesto.

\- No digas más. – dijo Zatyr, alzando su arco. – Dime dónde le disparo.

\- Donde quieras, mientras no lo mates. Ese placer tiene que ser solo mío esta vez.

Ruisu le echó una mirada de reojo a Midna. Seguramente todavía estaba molesta de que en su último enfrentamiento no pudo darle el golpe final a Zant como deseaba, pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad. Aunque tuviesen que acabar con él como prioridad, no había motivo para negarle el placer de acabarlo, pero eso no quería decir que ellos dos no pudieran maltratarlo un poco y preparárselo cuando ella le diera el golpe de gracia.

\- Vaya, vaya, Midna. ¿Trajiste a tus amiguitos contigo de nuevo, Midna? – se mofó Zant. – No importa cuántos sean, ¡los acabaré a todos!

\- Tengan cuidado, hay algo extraño con él. – les advirtió Midna. – Podría ser más peligroso que la última vez.

Ruisu y Zatyr asintieron al entender lo que quería decir Midna. En efecto, esa fuerza oscura que le daba su impulso de poder adicional iba a representar un difícil obstáculo.

Zatyr tomó su distancia para disparar, mientras que Ruisu se lanzó con la Espada Relámpago en mano, listo para lanzarse al encuentro de Zant, chocando su hoja electrificada contra las cimitarras del usurpador. Este lo empujó con fuerza y lanzó unas cuchillas que lo forzaron a lanzarse hacia un lado para esquivar. Ruisu contraatacó disparándole un dardo paralizador, que el Twili simplemente repelió con un tajo de su cimitarra, usando la otra para bloquear una flecha de hielo lanzada por Zatyr que le venía desde el otro lado. Ruisu echó mano de su zarpa y disparó el gancho, pero anticipándose a lo que intentaba (no se le olvidó lo que había hecho con ella la última vez), Zant se ladeó evitando que lo enganchara.

\- ¡No harás eso de nuevo, muchachito! – exclamó, volando de cabeza hacia él.

Zant se lanzó tan rápido que Ruisu apenas atinó a protegerse usando la zarpa sin tener tiempo de retraer la cadena, y Zant se la voló de un espadazo. Tuvo que bloquear la cimitarra que le vino hacia la cabeza con su propia espada, y saltar para esquivar la otra cuando le atacó las piernas. En ese instante, una jauría de lobos crepusculares saltó sobre Zant, comenzando a morderlo por todos lados. Gruñendo furioso, empezó a agitarse tratando de sacárselos de encima, y por la esquina del ojo vio a Midna dirigiéndolos a distancia, y a su vez mirándolo a él con odio. Zant sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho ante eso, pero rápidamente se la quitó, y siguió sacudiéndose hasta quitarse a todos esos perros falderos de encima. Estos volvieron a lanzarse contra él, y a cada uno lo deshizo de un tajo, haciendo que explotaran en humo negro. Por la esquina del ojo vio otra flecha de hielo aproximándosele directo a su cabeza, y de inmediato se lanzó para castigar a la responsable. La arquera no tuvo tiempo de preparar otra flecha, y tuvo que usar las guardias de su arco para protegerse de los tajos de Zant (suerte que todavía tenía las cuchillas de metal debajo de ellas). Al principio se mantuvo bien, pero parecía ponerse cada vez más y más furioso. Midna tuvo que intervenir creando una mano gigantesca que cerró en puño e hizo volar hacia Zant, alejándolo de la arquera.

\- ¿Estás bien, chica? – preguntó Midna. Ruisu también se le acercó una vez que el área estuvo despejada.

\- Ahora lo estoy. – dijo Zatyr. – No era broma cuando dijiste que era más peligroso.

\- Puedo sentirlo, tiene… algo adentro. – dijo Midna. – No estoy seguro de lo que sea, pero tal vez Ganondorf tenga algo que ver con ello. Le está dando más poder, pero también lo consume.

\- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Tenemos dos alternativas. – dijo Midna. – Tratar de matarlo antes de que alcance la cúspide de su poder, o forzarlo al límite para que explote o lo que sea que le pase cuando ya no pueda más.

Pero antes de que Midna sugiriera cuál era la mejor alternativa, Zant lanzó un escalofriante alarido de nuevo, y ahora de pronto estaba más grande y con los músculos brotándole venas con ese resplandor morado.

\- Parece que él decidió por nosotros. – dijo Ruisu con tono irónico.

\- Su poder lo está sobrecargando, no creo que su cuerpo pueda resistir mucho más. – dijo Midna.

\- No, solo lo suficiente para matarnos a nosotros, si no tenemos cuidado. – dijo Zatyr.

Y con otro salvaje grito, Zant dio un tajo doble cruzado, lanzando dos cuchillas oscuras gigantescas hacia ellos. Midna levantó una pared de materia sombría para protegerlos a los tres, pero aunque evitaron sufrir daño, la explosión resultante todavía los obligó a alejarse para evitar la onda expansiva.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora, Midna? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- Mantenernos vivos. – replicó la Twili.

No quedaba mucho más por hacer, después de todo, Zant se había convertido en una bestia furiosa y desbocada, empezando a lanzar esas cuchillas explosivas una tras otra, a veces aparentemente al azar. Su ira se estaba apoderando de él, intentar la ruta del raciocinio ya no era una opción.

\- ¡Separémonos por ahora! – dijo Midna, una vez que pudo pensar en algo más útil. – ¡Yo trataré de distraer su atención, ustedes aléjense hasta que les diga!

Ruisu y Zatyr no estaban muy convencidos con eso, pero siendo que Midna era la única que teóricamente tendría poder para pelear frente a frente contra Zant por sí sola, de momento no tenían más alternativa que obedecer y confiar en ella. Zant se lanzó salvajemente contra ella iniciando una serie de cortes y estocadas. La Twili se defendió como pudo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de contraatacar, Zant no cesaba de presionarla. Sin más, retrocedió e invocó a su lobo crepuscular gigante, esta vez concentrando mucho más poder para hacerlo más denso (y que no terminara como los otros, eliminados de un solo golpe). Cuando Zant voló para atacarla, este le respondió dándose la vuelta para pegarle un coletazo y volarlo lejos, mientras Midna se montaba en él.

\- ¿Llamando de nuevo a tu mascota? – dijo Zant. – De acuerdo, los dos podemos jugar al mismo juego.

Extendiendo los brazos, Zant hizo aparecer un círculo mágico, invocando lo que parecía una mini-réplica del dragón contra el que pelearon en la Era del Crepúsculo: Argorok. Así que todavía le quedaban algunos de esos, grandioso. Igual que Midna, Zant se montó en él, y sin perder tiempo alzó el vuelo. Desde el aire comenzó a lanzarle chorros de fuego de manera intermitente, haciendo que el lobo de Midna tuviese que saltar para evitar las explosiones. Por fortuna, no era el único con un ataque a distancia, y la Reina del Crepúsculo hizo que su propia montura abriera las fauces para lanzarle ondas de energía crepuscular. Zant maniobró entre ellas y trató de hacer que su dragón atacara con las garras al lobo de Midna, pero este, aunque no podía volar, lo compensaba saltando con gran agilidad. Sin dejarse amilanar, el dragón volvió a la carga esta vez tratando de usar sus alas para ayudarse golpeando, pero no hacía mucho excepto obligar al lobo a retroceder un poco para tomar impulso, y lanzarse en un contraataque.

Ruisu y Zatyr todavía permanecían a raya del combate, pero ya que Midna no les había dado la señal, todavía no podían hacer nada. Era frustrante, los dos querían intervenir para ayudarla, pues esta también era su pelea. La arquera por poco carga otra flecha, pero el espadachín lo notó y le puso la mano enfrente, negándole con la cabeza. Tenían que esperar su momento. Incluso si Midna no les decía nada, ellos sabrían cuando sería ese momento. Solo tenían que mantener los ojos abiertos.

Mientras el dragón arrojaba fuego, el lobo contrarrestaba con sus ondas de energía tratando de derribarlo del aire, y cada vez que se lanzaba en picada, Midna trataba de caerle encima para que su lobo lo despedazara. Uno pensaría que pelear contra un enemigo volador la ponía en seria desventaja, pero Midna no solo lograba mantenerse, sino que por momentos conseguía ganar alguna ventaja. El dragón lanzó un par de chorros de fuego intermitentes que tuvo que esquivar saltando hacia los lados, y contraatacó lanzando sus ondas crepusculares. El dragón fue a descender a gran velocidad, abriendo la boca para evidentemente lanzar un ataque de fuego a quemarropa, pero Midna se anticipó a esto, e hizo que su lobo se alzara sobre sus patas traseras y con las delanteras le dio un par de zarpazos en la cabeza desviándole el ataque hacia un lado. Zant se vio obligado a salir volando antes que el lobo se le echara encima.

\- ¡No huyas, maldito cobarde! – exclamó Midna.

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde! – replicó Zant.

Esa provocación fue suficiente para que Zant volviera a lanzarse a la carga, pero esta vez hizo que su dragón empezara a atacar con las garras, trabándose en un combate cercano con el lobo de Midna, que de nuevo se irguió y empezó a responderle usando sus patas delanteras. En cierto momento, el dragón le dio un aletazo en la cara al lobo. Este en represalia le mordió el ala y agitándolo lo lanzó sobre su cabeza. Zant se elevó e hizo que su dragón empezara a aspirar, mientras Midna hacía lo propio con su lobo. Los dos estaban preparando sus ataques a todo poder.

\- ¡FUEGO! – gritaron simultáneamente.

El chorro de fuego se encontró de frente con un rayo de energía crepuscular, los dos empezando a empujarse uno al otro intentando dominarse. Estaban igualados en poder, solo logrando empujar al otro por breves momentos, pero sin lograr atravesar del todo. Tanto Midna como Zant comenzaron a poner más de su propio poder intentando dominar al otro. Sin embargo, Zant no vio que en ese instante, Midna miraba de reojo a Zatyr y Ruisu, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido a raya del enfrentamiento, e incluso a la distancia que estaban, empezaba a hacerles una seña con el dedo. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron: esa era su señal para intervenir. Zant estaba tan enfocado en ella que se había olvidado de ellos dos. Poniéndose detrás de él los dos echaron mano de sus armas: Zatyr cogió una de sus flechas y empezó a cargarla de energía congelante, mientras Ruisu hacía lo propio con la Espada Relámpago, concentrando electricidad para lanzar una enorme cuchilla.

Ruisu le apuntó a Zant, mientras que Zatyr disparó hacia la retaguardia del dragón. El usurpador primero sufrió una convulsión a raíz del ataque eléctrico, y el flechazo clavado en la cola del dragón hizo que este perdiera el enfoque y dejara de soplar fuego, permitiéndole al ataque del lobo de Midna dominar y golpearlo. Tanto Zant como su montura cayeron al suelo, y Midna no perdió un instante en dirigir a su lobo hacia el dragón mientras estaba en el suelo. Zant escapó, pero antes que el clon de Argorok que pudiera volver a levantarse, le puso la pata en el cuello para aprisionarlo, y abriendo las quijadas, lo siguiente que hizo fue morderle el cuello y jalar hasta que le arrancó la cabeza. El cuerpo se desplomó sin vida y la cabeza la arrojó lejos.

\- ¡NO! ¡MALDITA, LO VAS A PAGAR! – gritó, lanzándose para vengar a su montura decapitada.

Zant alzó una de sus cimitarras y de dispuso a bajarla sobre Midna, pero su lobo interceptó la hoja con los dientes, jaló y sacudió hasta que se la sacó de la mano, mordiéndola con fuerza hasta partirla, y escupiendo los restos que le quedaron en el hocico. Trató de lanzarse de nuevo con la que le quedaba, y el lobo se alzó sobre sus patas para enfrentarlo, pero esta vez, el usurpador concentró todo su poder para dar un tajo diagonal, y a pesar de la resistencia que opuso, finalmente consiguió atravesarlo de arriba abajo. El lobo aulló como si le doliera pese a técnicamente no estar vivo, pero aun así a Midna no le agradó que Zant hiciera eso, y lo haría pagar.

Para estas alturas, sin embargo, Zant se había tornado en un bersérker sin control, empezando a golpear salvajemente a Midna. Ruisu y Zatyr se lanzaron a ayudarla en cuanto vieron explotar al lobo crepuscular. La arquera no iba a molestarse disparando: quitó las guardias de su arco para revelar las cuchillas metálicas, con toda la intención de cortar en pedazos a Zant con ellas. Mientras el usurpador estaba ocupado con Midna, los dos hyruleanos se lanzaron a golpearlo por detrás. Ruisu le fue a dar una estocada electrificada en su hombro, que aunque logró herirlo el sujeto resultó tener la piel más dura de lo que esperaba, y no pudo más que hundirle un par de centímetros, aunque la electricidad sí la sintió. Zatyr entretanto, trató de cortarle en la espalda con las cuchillas de su arco, pero el efecto fue menor que la de Ruisu, pues estas no tenían ningún refuerzo especial o mágico.

\- ¡USTEDES NO SE METAN! ¡RAAAAAARRRGHH!

Alzando la mano, lanzó una onda de energía oscura que hizo que los dos salieran volando por los aires, pero al descuidarse, Midna tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para tomar represalia, enviando un puño gigantesco de energía de sombra para golpearlo, y después abriéndolo en mano para agarrarlo, atrapándolo suspendido en el aire. Usó ese respiro para ver si sus dos compañeros estaban bien.

\- Oigan, ¿no se lastimaron? – les preguntó.

\- Solo en la retaguardia. – dijo Ruisu, poniéndose de pie. – Este loco ya me tiene harto.

\- También a mí. – dijo la Twili. – Pero creo que ya está llegando a su límite.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Zatyr.

\- Tendrá que explotar su poder si quiere liberarse de eso. – les dijo señalándolo.

En efecto, Zant gruñía mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano que lo aprisionó. Pero como Midna lo suponía, ese poder le estaría pasando factura a su cuerpo a un ritmo alarmante, y si lo forzaban a llegar al límite, ella podría acabar con él. El problema, era mantenerlo ocupado hasta ese momento.

\- Chico… ¿crees poder mantenerte peleando contra él por un par de minutos? – preguntó Midna.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? – replicó Ruisu.

\- Necesito ese tiempo para preparar mi hechizo ofensivo más fuerte. – explicó la Twili. – ¿Cuento contigo?

\- Bueno, si solo tengo que mantenerme vivo hasta entonces…

En aquel momento fue que Zant se soltó de su aprisionamiento, haciendo volar la mano de energía crepuscular y soltándose. Zatyr y Ruisu se vieron uno al otro, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer. La arquera tomó su distancia y empezó a preparar las flechas de hielo, mientras Ruisu empezaba a canalizar más poder hacia la Espada Relámpago. Zant hizo lo propio, disparando una cuchilla de materia oscura, colisionando de frente las dos. El usurpador se disparó entre el humo tratando de tomar al joven espadachín por sorpresa, pero este ya lo estaba esperando, y cambiando el agarre de su espada se defendió de manera efectiva, logrando empujarlo un poco hacia atrás con las piernas al tiempo que se alejaba para darle un disparo a una de las flechas de Zatyr. Estando en un dilema, Zant tuvo que decidir si ir tras Ruisu o Zatyr, pues en aquel momento Midna parecía no querer participar. Eso estaba bien para él, después de todo, la dejaría a ella de última para darle el peor castigo.

Zant consiguió conectarle un golpe en el hombro a Ruisu, pero su cimitarra rebotó al golpearlo. Aunque Ruisu sintió el golpe, la armadura Zora resistió y evitó que lo hirieran, aunque sintió un dolor punzante por un momento que le dio a Zant la oportunidad de patearlo lejos. En lo que se dispuso a lanzarse a rematarlo, una flecha de hielo lo interceptó, clavándose frente a él y haciendo que se estrellara contra el bloque que se formó. Y antes de poder voltearse contra Zatyr, Ruisu se levantó y pudo lanzarse a atacarlo otra vez.

Aunque Zant se estaba debilitando, lo cierto era que todavía tenía fuerzas suficientes, y aunque Ruisu era un espadachín habilidoso, todavía con la Espada Relámpago seguía en desventaja en combate cercano contra el Twili, sumando además que estos eran ligeramente más fuertes que los humanos. Con todo, pudo mantenerse bien contra él, pero llegó un punto en que los dos trabaron sus armas, y Zant comenzó a empujarlo, tratando de forzarlo contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ya ríndete, mocoso! ¡No tienes oportunidad contra mí, el gran Zant, el único y verdadero Rey del Crepúsculo! ¡Mucho menos la tendrás contra mi dios, el gran Ganondorf!

Pese a haber perdido una de sus cimitarras, con la que le quedaba era suficiente, y con una sola mano lograba dominarlo. Ruisu se veía forzado a imprimir toda la fuerza con las dos para poder aguantar, pero ya podía sentir que lo estaba dominando, en cualquier momento las fuerzas le fallarían.

\- ¡Doblégate de una vez, entrégate a la desesperación! ¡Ya no puedes… ARGH!

El muchacho hizo un movimiento desesperado, empujándolo hacia atrás con la fuerza de sus piernas, aunque fuese solo un poco, para soltar la mano izquierda de la Espada Relámpago, y desenvainar con ella el Sable Zora, rotarlo a agarre normal y clavárselo en el estómago. El autoproclamado rey del Crepúsculo sintió la hoja congelada atravesarle su abdomen casi hasta salir del otro lado, seguido inmediatamente de un tajo en el pecho que apenas pudo esquivar retrocediendo, y saliéndose de estar empalado en la hoja del Sable Zora.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No creías que me quedaría con esta espada todo el rato solo de adorno, verdad? – se burló de él.

\- Maldito mocoso… ese fue un ataque sucio. – protestó Zant.

\- Sí, quizás lo fue, pero me estaba quedando sin alternativas. – replicó Ruisu, girando las dos espadas y poniéndose en guardia. – No me reproches, no es algo que tú no harías, después de todo.

El por qué no había hecho esto hasta ahora tenía que ver menos con que fuera una táctica sucia, y más con el hecho de que utilizar una sola de las dos espadas le implicaba un enorme desgaste tanto físico como mental. Ni se dijera de usarlas las dos simultáneamente: las energías combinadas de cada una ya empezaban a marearlo. Tenía que hacer su parte rápido, para que Midna pudiese hacer la suya. No estaba acostumbrado a usar doble empuñadura, pero dadas las circunstancias, parecía la única opción viable, solo para ganarle unos cuantos segundos a Midna para completar su ritual.

\- ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE INTENTES, MOCOSO! – gritó Zant a todo pulmón, alzando su cimitarra restante. – ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO AQUÍ Y AHORA, JUNTO CON EL RESTO DE TUS INÚTILES AMIGOS!

\- ¡HAZLO LO PEOR QUE PUEDAS! ¡AAAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!

Zant atacó con un tajo vertical, que Ruisu atrapó con un bloqueo cruzado. Canalizando energía a través de las dos espadas, el espadachín pelinegro empujó a su adversario tan fuerte como pudo y envió una estocada directo a la cara con la espada de hielo. Zant se ladeó para evitar ese ataque, solo para casi recibir un tajo en el estómago proveniente de la espada de rayos. El muchacho inmediatamente se lanzó a atacarlo en una serie de cortes veloces. Con las dos cimitarras se le hubiera hecho muy fácil bloquear los ataques, pero con una sola era mucho más difícil, y ahora era él quien se veía forzado a retroceder.

Usando su poder de levitación, Zant trató de escaparse y mandó una cuchilla oscura hacia Ruisu con su cimitarra, que la contrarrestó mandando una propia de relámpagos. Zant trataba de mantener su distancia, mientras Ruisu buscaba la manera de aproximarse. El usurpador comenzó a lanzar más cuchillas, que Ruisu bloqueaba con sus espadas, y usaba la Espada Relámpago para intentar lanzar ataques a distancia. Pero si quería hacerle algún daño, su única opción era acercarse lo suficiente para darle tajos con las hojas directamente. Por fortuna para Ruisu, aunque Midna no estaba disponible, sí había alguien más para ofrecer el soporte necesario.

\- ¡ARGH! – En aquel instante una flecha gélida se le clavó en el hombro a Zant, causando que gritara de dolor. Se la arrancó, miró por encima de su hombro y vio que la arquera estaba cargando otra en ese instante. – ¡Maldita mocosa, te enseñaré a respetar!

Hecho esto se lanzó volando en picada hacia Zatyr, pero la arquera no se movió de su lugar, simplemente disparó otra flecha, pero esta no fue de hielo, sino explosiva, y parecía tener algo de carga adicional pues cuando Zant trató de desviarla, la explosión del impacto le dio un retroceso mucho mayor de lo que esperaba, y para cuando pudo volver a lanzarse a la carga, recibió un choque eléctrico mucho mayor que lo paralizó. Apenas pudo mover los músculos con esfuerzo para ver al muchacho acercarse a toda prisa con las dos espadas emitiendo sus energías respectivas: relámpagos y aire frío. Los dos nuevamente se trabaron en un feroz combate, mientras Zatyr se alejaba para preparar otra flecha. Chispas eléctricas, fragmentos de hielo y rastros de materia oscura caían de las zonas de impacto entre las hojas de los dos oponentes. Se habían logrado equiparar: Zant era físicamente más grande y fuerte, pero las dos espadas de Ruisu nivelaban al darle una ventaja táctica, permitiéndole cambiar de ataque a defensa y viceversa con mayor facilidad.

Al ver que Zant no paraba de resistirse, Ruisu empezó a canalizar más poder, aun poniéndose a sí mismo a riesgo. Las dos espadas comenzaron a resplandecer todavía más, los rayos de la Espada Relámpago se extendieron y el Sable Zora empezó a emitir una bruma azul todavía más espesa. Con cada movimiento, el rastro de cada movimiento se hacía más notable que antes. Empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus ataques, logrando hacerlo retroceder.

\- Maldición… ¿de dónde saca este mocoso tanta fuerza? – decía mientras trataba de cubrirse de su feroz asalto.

Aunque Ruisu no lo supiera, el propio Zant también tenía su propio "limitador de poder". Usar las habilidades como levitación y teletransportación también tenía su precio, e incluso ese incremento que le había dado su señor para poder pelear contra ellos todavía parecía insuficiente ante esta repentina explosión de poder y ferocidad. En un arranque desesperado. Zant trató de alzar su espada en alto para darle un mandoble supercargado de materia oscura, lanzando una poderosa cuchilla. Ruisu esta vez no se molestó en esquivarla, colocó sus dos espadas frente a él canalizando tanto poder como pudo, y usó un golpe doble cruzado para enviarla de vuelta. Zant consiguió esquivarla y estuvo a punto de lanzarse de nuevo, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

\- ¡MUERE! – exclamó cuando se disponía para bajarla encima de Ruisu…

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

\- ¡ACK! – gritó sujetándose la mano. Otra flecha explosiva acababa de impactarle muy cerca. Esta no iba dirigida hacia él, sino con la evidente intención de hacerlo perder su arma restante para ponerlo en una posición vulnerable. Eso era lo que Ruisu estaba esperando.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – El espadachín se le vino encima con los ojos inyectados en furia y enseñando todos sus dientes mientras rugía de ferocidad.

Con sus espadas cargadas al máximo, empezó dándole un tajo diagonal desde abajo con la de rayos, seguido de un segundo con la de hielo en dirección opuesta. Zant gritó de dolor con cada golpe, pero el muchacho estaba por darle una doble razón para gritar todavía más fuerte, cuando concluyó dándole un doble tajo cruzado desde arriba, dejándole un rastro de hielo y rayos con forma de X en todo el pecho. El usurpador empezó a convulsionarse tras recibir ese ataque, y justo en ese preciso instante su destino sería sellado: Midna finalmente había terminado el conjuro.

\- ¡MIDNA, ACABA CON ÉL AHORA! – gritó Ruisu.

\- ¡AQUÍ VOY! – exclamó la aludida, alzando las manos hacia el cielo.

El muchacho repitió el ataque triple una vez más antes de alejarse de él para que la Reina del Crepúsculo hiciera lo suyo, haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico a los pies del usurpador, y antes de que pudiera alejarse, un par de manos crepusculares gigantescas lo agarraron, sujetándolo de ambos brazos y jalándolo bruscamente para ponerlo de rodillas. Zant comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberarse, inútilmente.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITA SEA!

Zant empezó a gritar más fuerte y a agitarse como jamás en su vida lo había hecho, mientras Midna se le venía acercando. Por fin, era hora de confrontar al maldito que la traicionó como era debido. Al ver que no se callaba, conjuró además una mordaza de materia oscura para que cerrara la boca. Hecho esto, lo agarró del mentón para forzarlo a mirarla, asegurándose de enterrarle las uñas para que lo sintiera.

\- Eres un idiota, Zant. – le dijo ella, mirándolo de frente. – Nunca pudiste controlar tus ansias de poder. Siempre fue así, y por lo que veo, ni siquiera mil años pudieron hacerte aprender la lección.

Zant no podía hablar en ese momento, pero Midna podía verlo en su mirada, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber lo que estaba pensando. Allí estaba ella, de pie frente a él, bella, poderosa y en toda su gloria. Todo lo que él le arrebató, lo había recuperado, y estaba a punto de utilizarlo en su contra. Y esta vez, no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

\- Mírame bien la cara. – dijo Midna. – Mírame bien, para que recuerdes cuando estés en el infierno al que irás. Que recuerdes todo lo que podrías haber tenido, todo lo que pudimos haber sido tú y yo, si tan solo no me hubieras traicionado. Todo lo que perdiste, por culpa de tu ambición enferma.

Hecho esto, la Twili chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer detrás de sí otro monte de materia sombría crepuscular, tomando forma poco a poco. Al definirse completamente, pudo verlo con claridad: era un enorme cañón de energía crepuscular. Midna retrocedió para quedarse fuera del radio de ataque del artefacto, mientras este empezaba a cargar energía, mientras los ojos de Zant se ensanchaban del terror, y agitaba la cabeza en negación, seguramente intentaba suplicar por piedad. Pero no, ya la piedad con él se le había terminado hacía mucho. Ahora sí, le haría sufrir en carne propia todo el dolor que él le provocó cuando la traicionó.

\- Adiós… cariño. – dijo sonriendo con sorna.

Dicho y hecho, el cañón disparó un potente rayo láser que consumió al usurpador por completo. Ese ataque iba cargado de todo el odio que Midna sentía por Zant, ese odio que era tan fuerte como alguna vez había sido el amor que habían tenido. Esa fue la herida que más tardó en sanar, la herida de haber sido traicionada por la persona que más amaba en la vida. Más que ninguna otra cosa. La Twili no perdió de vista los ojos de su archienemigo mientras era consumido por el rayo láser. No, no estaría satisfecha con solo vencerlo o matarlo. Quería verlo sufrir antes de que desapareciera para siempre. Quería disfrutar de ver la desesperación en sus ojos al darse cuenta que había perdido, darse cuenta de lo cara que le había salido la traición. Por fin pagaba el precio.

\- Wow… corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que disfrutaste mucho eso. – dijo Zatyr, acercándose a ver el cráter que quedó donde antes estaba Zant. Se había esfumado sin dejar el más mínimo rastro, ni huesos, ni polvo, ni siquiera un trozo de tela. Lo habían borrado por completo de la existencia.

\- Como no tienes idea. – confirmó Midna.

De repente, oyeron que algo caía detrás de ellas, y al voltearse, fue que comprobaron que Ruisu acababa de colapsar de espaldas. Alarmadas, las dos corrieron junto a él. Maripola, que hasta ese momento se había quedado a distancia segura, también fue inmediatamente.

\- ¡Señor espadachín! – exclamó la princesa de los insectos.

\- ¡Ruisu!

\- ¡Oye, chico, no te atrevas a morírtenos ahora!

Estaba respirando todavía, aunque con dificultad. El muchacho abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus amigas.

\- Aún… no estoy… muerto… – les dijo tratando de sonreír.

\- Bien podrías estarlo, chico. – dijo Midna. – Mírate, estás más pálido que una sábana.

\- Seguro… por usar las dos… espadas.

Las chicas fijaron su mirada en las susodichas armas, que las había soltado al caerse. Por supuesto, usar cada una de ellas individualmente requería un enorme esfuerzo físico y mental, pero usándolas las dos… qué suerte tuvo, un poco más y tal vez no vive para contarlo.

\- Nunca creí ver eso de ti, Ruisu. – dijo Zatyr. – Creí que eras el más cuidadoso de todos nosotros.

\- Descuida… no pienso volver… a hacer eso… nunca más…

\- Más te vale, porque si no, ¿quién te salva, muchachito? – dijo Midna.

Mientras Maripola sacaba a sus amigos para tratar de restaurarle la energía a Ruisu, Midna y Zatyr miraban hacia donde una vez estuvo Zant. Viendo a su alrededor, el resto de sus amigos ya habían eliminado a casi todas las hordas enemigas. ¿Habrían podido ya derrotar al otro lacayo de Ganondorf?

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, con Fay y Grahim…**_

Un duelo de espadas nunca fue tan literal, pues Grahim y Fay, siendo espíritus que residían en las armas respectivas de sus dueños desde tiempos antiguos, estaban ahora trabajos en un feroz enfrentamiento cercano. La hoja de Grahim se encontraba de frente con los tacones y las alas de Fay, y los dos soltaban chispas con cada impacto. Grahim se alejó para arrojarle sus cuchillos, y Fay los repelió dando una danza de patadas con estilo.

\- Increíble que después de todo este tiempo no hayas perdido tu toque, Fay. – le dijo el demonio. – Tienes mi respeto, tu elegancia puede casi estar a la altura de la mía.

Fay no respondió, simplemente se lanzó a atacar de frente, y Grahim levantó su barrera de diamantes, haciendo que colisionara contra ella y fuese repelida violentamente. Fay dio varias vueltas antes de estabilizarse de nuevo, y tuvo que protegerse con sus alas cuando Grahim empezó a atacarla sin piedad.

\- No tienes idea de cómo he soñado con este momento… por miles de años. – dijo acercándole la cara y sacándole su lengua viperina.

Fay no era capaz de demostrar emociones con su rostro, pero eso no quería decir que no encontrara ese particular gesto bastante repulsivo, y su respuesta inmediata fue propinarle una patada en el mentón. Grahim se fue hacia atrás, y Fay se transformó en su forma de Espada Divina para lanzarse hacia él como una flecha. Grahim trató de levantar su barrera para protegerse, y aunque no impidió que la atravesara, si disminuyó su velocidad de ataque lo suficiente para esquivarla, y le dio oportunidad para repelerla. Fay retornó a su forma normal, y Grahim estuvo a punto de atacarla, de no ser porque en ese preciso instante una intensa llamarada se interpuso entre los dos.

\- ¡Fay! – gritó la voz de Alexandre, e inmediatamente los dos se pusieron frente a ella. – Lamentamos la tardanza, ¿necesitas una mano?

\- Su asistencia sería muy apreciada, Sir Alexandre y Sir Garrett. – les dijo.

\- Mocosos entrometidos. Así que vienen por más. – dijo Grahim.

\- Todavía no me cobro lo que intentaste hacerme en la Era del Cielo, maldito afeminado. – dijo Alexandre. – No creas que se me olvida.

\- Muchacho idiota, te arrepentirás de no haber aceptado mi oferta de entonces. – replicó Grahim. – Podrías haber tenido la gloria que deseabas.

\- Te tengo noticias, no necesité de tu ayuda para conseguirla después de todo. – replicó el lancero. – ¿Y ahora qué, vas a seguir con tu parloteo, o vamos a empezar el juego de una vez?

\- Oh, así que quieres jugar. – replicó Grahim. – De acuerdo, jugaremos. ¡RAAAARRRGHHH!

Era tiempo de comenzar a usar el poder que le dio su señor. Ya no más juegos. Alzando los brazos, la energía púrpura empezó a envolverlo, y al disiparse, su aspecto había cambiado radicalmente. En sí, la forma básica de su cuerpo era idéntica, pero ahora tenía un aspecto más como una versión masculina de Fay, de color grisáceo, pero con líneas por todo el cuerpo de color blanco, manteniendo la joya en forma de diamante en su pecho. Era un poco más alto y musculoso, al punto que podría competir con Garrett o superarlo incluso.

\- Pues vaya, de aspecto está mejorando. – dijo Alexandre sarcásticamente.

\- Es la verdadera forma de Grahim. – explicó Fay. – Pero solo puede usarla en circunstancias especiales, y cuando tiene un incremento de poder adicional.

\- Incremento o no de poder, tenemos que acabar con él. – dijo Alexandre. – Garrett, ¿estás conmigo?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo el gigantón.

El "nuevo y mejorado" Grahim, se lanzó hacia ellos, específicamente contra Alexandre primero, con su espada en mano. Esta se topó de frente con uno de los puños enguantados de Garrett, y con el otro trató de golpearlo en el estómago. Sorprendentemente, Grahim apenas retrocedió con el golpe: esa transformación al parecer lo había vuelto más resistente, y Garrett también sintió la solidez a través de los guantes. Alexandre y Fay se lanzaron a atacarlo simultáneamente por los flancos mientras Garrett trataba de sujetarlo, pero el demonio alcanzó a soltarse y saltó hacia atrás, generando unos cuchillos explosivos, más grandes que los que usaba antes. Garrett puso sus manos al frente para protegerse instintivamente. Los guantes bloquearon el daño, pero no lo salvaron del retroceso provocado por la explosión. Fay fue la siguiente en atacarlo, pero de la misma forma recibió un cuchillo explosivo, directo en la joya de su pecho. Aunque el impacto no la matara, sí la aturdiría por un tiempo, lo que dejó a Alexandre solo para confrontar al demonio. Grahim continuó lanzando cuchillos explosivos, y Alexandre tuvo que desviarlos usando su lanza, apenas evitando que le impactaran y haciendo que explotaran a los lados. En cuanto finalmente vio una abertura se lanzó a tratar de empalarlo, para toparse de frente con la barrera de diamantes, que lo repelió. Logró aterrizar dando una voltereta sobre sus pies, aunque tuvo que clavar la lanza para evitar caer mal.

\- Pequeño mocoso, no importa lo que intentes. El héroe legendario apenas pudo contra mí hace miles de años, ¡un simple mortal como tú jamás podrá vencer al señor de los demonios!

\- Tomaré el riesgo. – replicó Alexandre.

Grahim volvió a aparecer los cuchillos explosivos, empezando a lanzárselos por los lados, solo para asustarlo con las explosiones y fallando a propósito solo para ponerse a jugar con él antes de matarlo. Finalmente terminó arrojándole uno desde arriba que el lancero apenas pudo desviar con un tajo desde abajo. Grahim se le vino encima con su espada demoníaca en alto, y Alexandre tuvo que darse una vuelta completa para desviar la siguiente estocada con una propia, causando que la colisión de las energías provocara una explosión que los hizo retroceder a ambos.

Para este punto, Alexandre empezó a tomar conciencia de que él solo no podría pelear contra Grahim. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, el demonio tenía razón: él era un simple mortal. Claro, tenía en sus manos un arma muy poderosa, pero en el poco tiempo que la había tenido no había sido suficiente para desvelar todos sus secretos y utilizar su poder al máximo. A menudo mientras peleaba, podía sentir la compañía del espíritu de Volga, como guiándole sus movimientos, y a veces hasta podía escuchar su voz diciéndole qué tenía que hacer. Era extraño, considerando que una vez fueron enemigos y hasta se habían enfrentado con intenciones de matar, pero tras revelarse todas las circunstancias del por qué estaban en bandos opuestos, y pese a las reservas iniciales de Alexandre sobre utilizar esta arma, el poder nunca lo tentó, sino que le sirvió bien y siempre para el propósito que quería utilizarlo: proteger a sus amigos. Pero una cosa estaba clara, él no era Volga. No era un guerrero con sus mismos atributos físicos (ventaja de ser draconiano en vez de humano), ni tampoco con su experiencia de batalla (seguía sorprendido de haber sobrevivido a toda esta guerra a poco más de un año de haber concluido su entrenamiento como recluta).

En ese momento, Alexandre solo supo una cosa con toda seguridad. Si no podía derrotar a Grahim él solo, necesitaba que Volga le ayudara. Solo él conocería todos los secretos del arma que le legó, como utilizar todo su potencial, y como emplearlo para derrotar al enemigo que tenía enfrente. Poniéndose en posición defensiva cuando Grahim se disponía a atacarlo, se concentró.

\- "Volga… si puedes oírme, si estás ahí… ¡préstame tu fuerza!" – pensó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de concentrarse, de oír la voz de Volga.

Al principio no oyó nada. Se esforzó más, por entrar en su subconsciente. Volga había dicho que una parte de su espíritu había quedado imbuida en la lanza, y en las ocasiones en que pudo oírlo, lo hizo con mayor claridad cuando despejaba su mente y escuchaba con mayor atención. Si estaba allí, podría comunicarse con él, pedirle su ayuda directamente. Necesitaba su poder. Él era muy superior, él podría enfrentar y vencer a Grahim, mejor de lo que el simple mortal Alexandre podría.

Y entonces, de pronto se encontró flotando en un espacio desconocido. No había piso sobre el cual pararse. Todo era completamente blanco, hasta que frente a él aparecieron unas llamas rojas. Estas fueron tomando forma, hasta que finalmente se definieron del todo. Quién más si no, frente a él estaba la viva imagen de Volga.

\- _Así que por fin aprendiste a comunicarte con mi espíritu en la lanza. –_ habló el caballero dragón, o el remanente de su conciencia que quedaba dentro de su arma.

\- _No fue sencillo. Me llevó un poco de tiempo entender cómo funcionaba esto._ – dijo Alexandre. – _Podía sentir cómo a veces tratabas de guiarme, y en ocasiones podía oír tu voz, pero nada más._

 _\- No te sorprendas. Esta lanza es ahora el único enlace que tengo con el mundo de los vivos, no es fácil comunicarme con la otra persona si es solo de manera unilateral._

 _\- Perdón por eso._ – Alexandre se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

\- _De todos modos, ambos sabemos que ese no es el motivo por el que estás aquí. –_ dijo Volga, cruzando los brazos. – _Estás enfrentándote a un enemigo muy poderoso en este momento._

 _\- En serio ya quiero cerrarle la boca a ese demonio afeminado. –_ dijo el lancero. – _Necesito que me ayudes un poco más, ¿puedes?_

\- _Hay una forma. –_ dijo Volga. – _Si enlazo mi espíritu directamente contigo, podrás usar mi poder con mayor libertad. Pero tienes que entender que esto tal vez pueda hacerle daño a tu cuerpo humano. Podrías no soportarlo si lo usas demasiado._

 _\- Haz lo que debas hacer. –_ respondió Alexandre con firmeza. – _Haré lo que haga falta para ayudar a mis amigos._

Volga asintió. Un segundo después, al parpadear, Alexandre se encontró de vuelta en el mundo real, justo cuando Grahim ya se disponía a darle el golpe final. Grahim estuvo a punto de clavarle la espada en el pecho, pero la Lanza del Dragón interceptó la hoja demoníaca, clavándola contra el suelo, sorprendiendo al demonio. Este primero miró hacia su arma desviada, y luego volteó para ver a su oponente a los ojos. Los tuvo cerrados por un momento, y al abrirlos de nuevo…

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!

Al abrirlos, los ojos de Alexandre se habían encendido en llamas. Sus pupilas no eran solo rojas como era su color natural: literalmente se habían convertido en fuego y estaban ardiendo. Y al verlo apretar los dientes, no pudo evitar notar que sus colmillos de pronto se habían vuelto ligeramente más filosos. Esto era un efecto del poder de Volga fluyendo a través de él, pero solo sería temporal.

\- Ahora… ¡VAMOS A TERMINAR CONTIGO! – exclamó.

Grahim podría jurar que escuchó una segunda voz haciendo eco junto con la de Alexandre, una voz que se le hizo muy familiar. Podría ser… ¿ese caballero dragón contra el que había peleado, y que trató de manipular cuando quiso acabar con el mocoso?

Alexandre dio un tajo con la lanza, dejando un espeso rastro de fuego y forzándolo a retroceder, aunque todavía alcanzó a hacerle mella. Tomando su distancia, Grahim hizo aparecer unos cuantos cuchillos flotantes y se los lanzó, a lo que el lancero replicó desviándolos con su arma. Ante esto, en un arranque de furia y desesperación invocó decenas de ellos y los lanzó en una rápida ráfaga. En ese momento, Garrett empezó a levantarse de nuevo, y vio a su amigo confrontando al enemigo.

\- ¡ALEXANDRE, CUIDADO! – gritó.

Pero su preocupación pareció estar infundada: Alexandre sostuvo la lanza frente a él y comenzó a girarla a gran velocidad, de una manera que no parecía humanamente posible. Y en efecto no lo era: el que estaba moviendo la lanza no era solo Alexandre, era Volga ayudándole al canalizar su fuerza sobrehumana y destreza con el arma a través de él. Y esto no solo actuó como un escudo: creó además una ráfaga espiral de fuego que salió disparada hacia Grahim. Al principio no la vio como la gran cosa, hasta que de pronto, en el medio de ella salió una ráfaga en forma de dragón, tomándolo por sorpresa con su rugido. No tuvo tiempo de esquivar o defenderse, el dragón literalmente se lanzó a engullirlo, explotando con fuerza. Grahim se levantó con dificultad: el ataque no lo mató, pero sí lo sintió… y todavía lo sentía.

\- Mocoso insolente… ¡pagarás por tu atrevimiento! – gritó Grahim, saltando en el aire para darle un tajo desde arriba con la fuerza de gravedad.

Alexandre, sin embargo, no esperó a que cayera o se apartó: en lugar de eso saltó hacia él desde abajo para interceptarlo en el aire, dándole un golpe en el estómago que lo aturdió y lo estampó de vuelta en el suelo. Garrett se quedó estupefacto al ver esto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Alexandre puede hacer eso? – preguntó.

\- No es Sir Alexandre. – dijo Fay. Garrett volteó a mirarla, también se había repuesto del golpe que recibió. – Según puedo sentirlo, el espíritu del Caballero Dragón en este momento está ocupando el cuerpo de Sir Alexandre para otorgarle un impulso de poder temporal.

\- ¿Podía hacer eso? – dijo Garrett.

\- Puede, pero implica riesgos, y para haberlo aceptado, tiene que haber podido ponerse en contacto con él. – dijo Fay. – Y no puedo determinar si su cuerpo humano será capaz de resistirlo por mucho tiempo, es necesario intervenir.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó el grandullón.

\- Asumiendo que Sir Alexandre pueda mantenerse peleando contra Grahim el tiempo suficiente, puedo canalizar mi poder para asumir la forma de la Espada Divina en forma gigantesca, y conectar un golpe definitivo para eliminarlo. Sir Garrett, usted solo tendrá que empuñarme para ejecutar ese ataque.

\- Estoy listo, solo dime cuándo. – dijo Garrett golpeándose la palma enguantada. Inmediatamente Fay flotó encima de él y comenzó a reunir su poder, mientras Garrett se quedaba viendo a su amigo y cómo combatía contra el demonio.

Garrett pudo comprobar que Fay no estaba mintiendo: de sus enfrentamientos anteriores con Volga reconoció muchos de los movimientos que hacía el caballero dragón, pero estos además se mezclaban con los de Alexandre, creando lo que podría llamarse un "nuevo estilo" de combate. La sincronización casi parecía antinatural, nunca en toda su vida lo había visto pelear de esa manera, pero no le daba miedo. No era como que temiera que Volga quisiera de pronto apoderarse del cuerpo de Alexandre para atacarlos a ellos. Si así fuera, Fay lo habría sentido y se los hubiera dicho.

Grahim volvió a usar su "lluvia de los mil cuchillos" tratando de empalar con alguno a Alexandre, solo para encontrarse con el mismo resultado que antes, excepto que esta vez avanzó mientras giraba la lanza para protegerse y el dragón explosivo se le vino encima casi a quemarropa. Tuvo que teletransportarse para reaparecer detrás de Alexandre y atacarlo por la espalda, pero este miró por encima del hombro y dándose la vuelta lo asaltó ferozmente con una serie de golpes fuertes y rápidos, forzándolo a ponerse a la defensiva, y un golpe particularmente explosivo (literalmente) le voló de las manos su Espada Demoníaca, además de hacerlo caer aturdido sobre su espalda. Alexandre saltó girando la lanza encima de su cabeza para acumular fuerza, y se disponía a caerle encima con la punta para empalarlo. Apenas por un milagro Grahim alcanzó a abrir los ojos y venir la punta de la lanza en llamas cayendo hacia su cabeza, y pudo mover las manos para frenarlo, apenas a una pulgada de distancia, logrando lanzarlo antes de que se le clavara encima, aunque todavía podía sentir el ardor después de soltar el arma.

Chasqueando los dedos, el demonio recuperó su arma, preparándose de nuevo para el encuentro con su adversario. Garrett, expectante, le urgía a Fay darse prisa, mientras que dentro de su cabeza, la voz de Volga guiaba a Alexandre, y este atacaba a Grahim con todo lo que tenía. Pero ya estaba empezando a llegar a su límite, el incremento de poder todavía implicaba ese riesgo y tenían que sellar el duelo lo más pronto posible.

\- "Volga, si aún estás allí, dame lo que tengas para el ataque más fuerte que puedas hacer." – pidió Alexandre.

\- " _Es mejor que no te excedas, podrías drenar tu propia fuerza vital si intentas canalizar todo mi poder."_

\- "Sé lo que hago. Solo acabemos con este maldito afeminado. Yo sobreviviré." – insistió el lancero.

Grahim no tenía idea de la conversación que en ese momento tenía lugar dentro de la cabeza de Alexandre. Lo único que estaba viendo, y en total terror, era el aura de fuego que envolvía al joven lancero. Más todavía era que detrás de él, imitando sus movimientos, ahora además podía ver además la silueta del espíritu de Volga. Ese caballero dragón… ¿acaso ahora vivía dentro del muchacho, o a través de él, de alguna manera? Pero eso ya no importaba, lo importante era que todas las llamas que lo rodeaban comenzaban a concentrarse alrededor de la lanza, comprimiéndose para un ataque que iría dirigido a él. Posicionando la lanza, Alexandre lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¡ESTE SERÁ TU FIN! ¡AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH!

Desesperado, Grahim trató de levantar su barrera de diamantes para protegerse. Para lo que le sirvió, pues la lanza de Alexandre la atravesó como si fuera de cristal, partiéndola en mil pedazos, y sin dejar de gritar con ferocidad, el muchacho dirigió su arma directo hacia el estómago del señor de los demonios, atravesándolo completamente, y haciendo salir detrás de él una explosión masiva de fuego. Él mismo además, también se prendió en llamas mientras empezaba a gritar y a agitarse tratando de apagarlas, sin éxito.

\- ¡FAY, GARRETT, ACABEN CON ÉL AHORA! – gritó Alexandre.

\- Sir Garrett, por favor sujete mi empuñadura. – pidió Fay.

Hecho esto, el espíritu flotó encima de Garrett mientras acumulaba su poder, transfigurándose a su forma de Espada Divina. Pero esta vez, después de transformarse, aumentó su tamaño, convirtiéndose en una versión aún más grande, con la hoja tan larga o más de lo alto que era Garrett. El gigantón sujetó la empuñadura, y colocando el filo en posición, la hoja empezó a resplandecer en una intensa luz azul. La hoja se extendió a medida que avanzaba, cayendo encima de Grahim mientras todavía gritaba maldiciones.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDO SER VENCIDO DE ESTE MODO! ¡MI SEÑOR GANONDORF, PERDÓNEME, LE HE FALLADO! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!

Las llamas de dragón siguieron consumiéndolo, mientras se dividía en dos mitades VERTICALMENTE, hasta que finalmente una explosión terminó el trabajo, haciéndolo volar y convirtiéndolo en cenizas. De hecho, ni siquiera quedaron cenizas: fue borrado por completo. Garrett soltó a Fay, quien recuperó su forma, mientras Alexandre caía de rodillas, teniendo que sostenerse con su lanza. Los dos inmediatamente se acercaron para verlo.

\- Uff… eso fue… intenso. – dijo jadeando. Sus ojos y colmillos habían retornado a su aspecto normal.

\- Oye, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Garrett, agachándose para verlo.

\- Sí… sí, estoy bien… pero ese último ataque me dejó drenado. – dijo Alexandre. – Volga no estaba bromeando… eso fue mucho… hasta para mí…

\- Sir Alexandre, sería conveniente una retirada estratégica en este momento. – dijo Fay. – Después de eso no está en condiciones de seguir peleando.

\- Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. – reconoció el lancero.

\- Yo me ocuparé de ayudar al amo Link y a los otros. Sir Garrett, por favor lleve a Sir Alexandre a un lugar seguro.

Garrett asintió y ayudó a Alexandre a levantarse. Por mucho que odiaran quedarse por fuera de la pelea, ya ellos habían hecho su parte. Grahim era historia, y junto con Zant, eso solo dejaba al mayor de todos. Ahora, todo quedaba en manos de Link y Zelda para derrotar a Ganondorf.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en el combate decisivo…**_

Link había sido el primero en trabarse en un combate cercano con Ganondorf, chocando la Espada Maestra contra el tridente del malvado, mientras Zelda y Lana se posicionaban en lados opuestos

\- Muévete, Link. – pedía Zelda, tratando de encontrar una abertura para dispararle una Flecha de Luz.

A su vez, Lana los rodeaba colocando barreras de energía para tratar de cortarle la retirada en caso de que intentara salir huyendo, pero el maligno rey Gerudo parecía estar disfrutando mucho de su duelo contra su archienemigo como para fijarse en ellas. Zelda mantenía tensada la flecha, pero el dedo le urgía por soltarla.

\- ¡Link, muévete! – gritó la princesa.

En cuando Link saltó para darle un disparo claro, Zelda soltó la flecha, y Ganondorf colocó su tridente frente a su cara para bloquearla. Mientras la princesa preparaba otra, le arrojó su arma para tratar de empalarla, pero el tridente fue detenido por una de las barreras de Lana, haciendo que rebotara y volara por los aires de nuevo, regresando a la mano que lo lanzó, justo a tiempo para volver a trabarse en duelo con el joven héroe.

El mocoso por lo visto había logrado aprender algo con sus encuentros pasados, se las arreglaba para mantenerse contra él, y ya había logrado descifrar sus movimientos. Pero al mismo tiempo, Ganondorf había descifrado los de él, y habían llegado un punto en que los dos eran invencibles uno contra el otro. Por sí solos al menos.

Sin que Ganondorf lo supiera, Link era plenamente consciente de esto, de que él solo no podría derrotar a su oponente, y por eso estaba contando con la ayuda de Zelda, Lana, y de todos los demás como el factor determinante del resultado de esta pelea. La princesa y la hechicera peliazul se colocaron detrás de Ganondorf para hacer un ataque mágico combinado con el poder de las dos, golpeándolo por detrás. En represalia, alzó su puño y golpeando el suelo causó un terremoto y una erupción de fuego maligno a su alrededor, forzando a los tres jóvenes a alejarse de él. De hecho, concentró mayormente el ataque en Link para apartarlo, mientras fijaba la mirada en las dos muchachas, como si intentara elegir a quién de las dos tenía que matar primero. Ellas no iban a esperar que se decidiera: Zelda inmediatamente empuñó la batuta y empezó a soplar con ella una ráfaga de viento espiral tratando de hacerlo volar. Anticipándose a esto, Ganondorf afianzó el tridente para evitar ser arrastrado por ella. Sujetándolo con una mano, alzó la otra y la cerró en puño para mandar un ataque a ras del suelo, explotando bajo los pies de las jóvenes y haciéndolas volar por los aires. Arrojó su tridente hacia donde cayó Lana, que logró esquivarlo, pero él inmediatamente se teletransportó hacia él, apareciendo detrás de ella, y agarrándola por detrás del cuello, alzándola.

\- Pequeña mocosa. Eres idéntica a Cya. Tan ingenua, cegada por falsas esperanzas, de amor y felicidad. ¡Patética! Pero terminaré con tu miserable existencia ahora, para que ya no sufras más.

Un rayo cayó encima de Ganondorf, forzándolo a soltar a Lana, e inmediatamente Link y Zelda se abalanzaron a atacarlo juntos. Una de las desventajas de estar usando ahora el tridente era que al ser un arma solitaria no podía usarlo de la misma forma que sus dos espadas gigantes por separado, y ahora Link y Zelda poseían una ventaja táctica al atacarlo juntos, y tenía que mantenerse a la defensiva. Los dos se lanzaron a darle una doble estocada, y tuvo que poner el tridente con mucho cuidado para poder bloquear el ataque, sin salvarse del retroceso. De nuevo le plantaban cara sin temor alguno.

\- Qué espíritu tienen. – dijo Ganondorf, con un deje de respeto en su voz. – No pueden detenerme, mocosos. Y jamás podrán.

\- Mira los libros de historia, maldito. – dijo Link. – Ya lo hemos hecho antes, y muchas veces. Podemos volver a hacerlo todas las veces que sea necesario.

\- Oh, pero sus libros de historia no cuentan todo. – replicó el Gerudo. – Es cierto, puede que me hayan vencido muchas veces, pero no siempre salieron del todo bien librados. En algunas ocasiones, tuvieron que pagar un precio por su victoria.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Link sin entender.

\- ¿No lo sabes, mocoso? – dijo Ganondorf, como si fuese un hecho. – Dime algo, ¿ustedes dos ya se confesaron su amor? Imagino que sí, viendo que están tan cercanos.

Ninguno de los dos se dignó a responderle eso, era insultante que hablara de ese lazo que los unía de esa manera tan despectiva. Alguien como él jamás lo podría entender ese lazo que los unía, que era la verdadera fuente de su poder.

\- No, no pueden ocultármelo. – prosiguió Ganondorf. – Puede que me hayan derrotado, pero incluso a las puertas de la muerte, en ocasiones fui capaz de llevarme una parte de ustedes. Esa satisfacción no pudieron quitármela. Incluso ahora, si llegaran a triunfar, que no lo harán, ¿qué les hace pensar que podrán ser plenamente felices?

\- Zelda… ¿qué está diciendo? – preguntó Link, mirando por la esquina del ojo a la princesa. – ¿De qué está hablando?

\- Ah, ¿tu querida princesa no te lo ha dicho todo? – dijo Ganondorf, mirando a la joven regente, que parecía estar sin poder pronunciar palabra. Al parecer le había tocado un nervio sensible. Qué bueno, tenía que aprovecharlo. – Puede que las Diosas los hayan elegido a ustedes, ¿pero creen que a ellas les importa su felicidad? A ellas solo les importa mantener su querida tierra a salvo, lo que pase con ustedes dos es irrelevante.

\- Mientes… – dijo Link.

\- ¿Estoy mintiendo? ¿Y por qué tu amada no dice nada? ¿Por qué no dice nada de aquellas vidas en las cuales no pudieron estar juntos, porque ella fue demasiado cobarde para luchar por ti? ¿Por qué no te dice nada de las promesas que se hicieron y no pudieron cumplirse? O mejor dicho, ¿de las falsas promesas que les hicieron las Diosas, de que una vez cumplida su misión divina, serían libres para estar juntos? – Ganondorf seguía presionando. La princesa sentía un dolor en el pecho, como si cada palabra fuese un puñal al rojo vivo que le perforaba el corazón. – Les contaré algo. ¿Sabían que en mis tiempos, muchos hyruleanos extremistas despreciaban a la raza Gerudo, y entre sus difamaciones estaba el decir que la Diosa de la Arena odiaba a sus propios infames sirvientes, haciéndolos sufrir de frío y calor?

De nuevo, ese fue un golpe bajo. La princesa sabía que era cierto, y de hecho, ese estigma todavía no desaparecía del todo. Pero sus padres se habían esforzado por erradicarlo, y ella se aseguraría de que terminara de desaparecer, una vez que este conflicto hubiera terminado.

\- Les duele, ¿verdad? – dijo Ganondorf. – Pero hay una diferencia. La Diosa de la Arena no es una deidad real. No ha hecho falsas promesas, no los ha utilizado a ustedes para su beneficio sin importar cómo resulten las cosas, o el daño que les haga.

Estaba funcionando. Por primera vez, estaba logrando quebrarles su espíritu. Esa era la forma de derrotarlos. Si su espíritu estaba destruido no podrían enfrentarlo. Ese sería el momento. Después de todo, aunque saber que tu deidad no existía agrietara tu esperanza, el saber que sí existía pero no le importabas destruiría por completo la fe. Y ese era el momento, el momento de atacarlos, cuando estaban vulnerables…

\- ¡NO LO ESCUCHEN!

En ese momento, unos kunais con sellos explosivos se clavaron a los pies de Ganondorf, cortándole su oportunidad de atacar a los elegidos. Lo siguiente que vio tras la explosión fueron un hacha de alabarda y el filo de una naginata directo hacia él, a punto de intersectarse en un ataque combinado de relámpago y fuego, del cual apenas pudo protegerse sin poder evitar el retroceso. Link, Zelda y Lana vieron que la pareja de los Sheikahs acababa de llegar. Qué oportunos, su repentina aparición sirvió para sacudirlos de ese shock en el cual su enemigo los puso con sus palabras.

\- Link, Princesa… no presten atención a este bastardo. – dijo Azael. – Si bien hay algo de verdad en lo que dice… se está guardando para él los detalles más importantes.

\- Sin importar lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, este es el presente. – agregó Impa. – Es cierto, muchas veces en el pasado la victoria contra él tuvo un precio, y fueron ustedes quienes lo pagaron, a veces a costa de la felicidad que les correspondía por derecho.

\- Pero los tiempos han cambiado. – continuó Azael. – Hemos aprendido de los errores, y hay que estar claros que el futuro no está escrito en piedra. Siempre tenemos en nuestras manos hacer que sea brillante.

\- Es cierto. – dijo Zelda finalmente. – Link… no importa lo que haya sucedido en otras vidas. Lo que importa es el aquí, y el ahora, mientras estemos juntos.

Link se quedó viéndola fijamente por un momento. La duda en sus ojos, ese flaqueo que tuvo por las palabras de Ganondorf, se había disipado por completo. Tenía razón. El pasado, un pasado ya tan lejano, no tenía importancia. Lo único que importaba era el futuro que les aguardaba, y para que fuese suyo, primero tenían que derrotar a Ganondorf. Entretanto, el antiguo rey Gerudo no podía creerlo. Su plan de destrozar sentimental y psicológicamente a los elegidos para poder derrotarlos acababa de ser frustrado por un par de entrometidos.

\- Tenían que arruinarlo, ¿verdad? – dijo con algo de rabia. – Pero eso no cambia nada, no hicieron más que demorar lo inevitable.

\- Eso está por verse. – dijo Link.

Alzando en alto la Espada Maestra volvió a lanzarse al ataque, esta vez acompañado por Impa y Azael, que estaban decididos a darle su parte del escarmiento a este hombre que les había hecho pasar a todos tantas tribulaciones. Entretanto, Zelda y Lana se mantuvieron a distancia apoyando con su magia, y pronto de nuevo la confrontación se decantó en su favor.

Su armadura y tridente eran lo poco que le ayudaba apenas a mantenerse. Si pelear contra dos adversarios a la vez ya se le dificultaba un poco, el aumentar a tres a corta distancia, y tener a otras dos atacándolo a distancia como refuerzo ya empezaba a ser algo más que una seria molestia. De hecho, en este momento venían las palabras que le dijo no hacía mucho: retándolo a que se enfrentara a todos ellos al mismo tiempo. En este momento no podía decidirse quién de todos era la mayor amenaza, si el propio Link, Zelda, o incluso los otros, que estaban haciendo uso de todos los recursos que tenían para atacarlo sin piedad. No lo admitiría por fuera, pero haber respondido a ese reto parecía ser un grave error. Tan acostumbrado estaba a pelear contra el héroe y la princesa en solitario, que nunca consideró la posibilidad de que otros decidieran unírsele para plantarle cara, y que tuvieran la fuerza y habilidad para hacerlo realmente.

Y la cosa solo empeoró cuando, mientras se trababa en un duelo cercano con Link, Azael e Impa le dieron un golpe combinado por la espalda, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde cuando Link usó sus botas para impulsarse y saltar por encima de él, para evitar que le cayera. Y para rematar, en ese momento le cayó una tormenta de rayos cortesía de Lana y Zelda. Apenas pudo cubrirse, y cuando se disponía a contraatacar, lo que recibió por sus molestias fue una ráfaga de aire frío y fragmentos de hielo, seguida de un estallido de energía crepuscular. Aunque resistió el primero, el segundo le voló de las manos su tridente, y cuando pudo ver, se molestó aún más en comprobar que más de los amigos del héroe legendario habían venido en su ayuda. Esos dos, Grahim y Zant, resultaron ser unos inútiles después de todo.

Darunia, Ruto, Midna y Fay pronto llegaron para sumarse al resto, colocándose frente a Link y los otros, con la evidente intención de actuar de escudos si era necesario. Que molestia ver esos rostros tan familiares de cerca y atreviéndose a desafiarlo, esta vez frente a frente en lugar de apoyar al héroe desde atrás.

\- Qué bien, no llegamos muy tarde. – dijo Midna, montada en su lobo crepuscular. – Acabar con ese maldito traidor de Zant fue catártico, pero me alegra que aun quede algo de diversión.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué sucede ahora? – dijo Ganondorf. – ¿Son tan cobardes que tienen que venir a enfrentarme todos a la vez?

\- Como si tú tuvieras derecho de hablar. – dijo Ruto. – Después de ocultarte tras tus lacayos durante tanto tiempo. Pero veo que algunas cosas no cambian ni después de dos mil años.

\- Tú lo dijiste, hermana Ruto. – dijo Darunia, empuñando su martillo. – Es tan cobarde como en nuestro tiempo.

\- No importa cuántos sean, ¡acabaré con todos! – gritó, empezando a acumular energía en sus puños para empezar a atacar.

\- Amo Link, propongo que aprovechemos nuestra ventaja numérica y ataquemos todos simultáneamente. – dijo Fay.

\- No tienes que decírmelo. – respondió Link. – ¿Están todos listos?

\- Más vale que estén listos… ¡PARA MORIR!

Ganondorf se lanzó a atacarlos, ya sin molestarse en volver a recoger su arma. Las primeras en atacarlo fueron Zelda, con una Flecha de Luz, y Lana con una tormenta de rayos desde arriba, forzándolo a cubrirse. Ruto le siguió lanzando una ola de frío por el suelo para congelarle las piernas e inmovilizarlo, y mientras intentaba liberarse, Darunia se fue de frente para darle un martillazo en el pecho que lo arrancó del hielo, volándolo hacia atrás. Mientras seguía en el aire, Fay voló detrás de él y lo pateó enviándolo en la dirección opuesta, para recibir un impacto del rugido del lobo de Midna. Hecho esto, inmediatamente los Sheikahs y Link se lanzaron para comenzar a atacarlo a corta distancia, trabándose en un feroz duelo. Incluso sin su tridente, el hombre sabía utilizar sus puños, pero la superioridad numérica ya comenzaba a surtir su efecto. Él no había logrado conectar golpes significativos, mientras que los otros, al usar a alguno como distracción siempre conseguían hacer entrar alguno.

Al tener un respiro, Ganondorf aprovechó de recuperar su tridente y se lanzó a atacar a Link. Por un momento pareció tenerlo dominado al pelear en solitario contra él, pero los otros solo estaban esperando para actuar. Impa y Azael usaron sus armas para atraparle su tridente contra el suelo juntos cuando trató de lanzarse a empalar a Link con él, y este, con la Espada Maestra reforzada de energía pura, dio un solo y certero golpe que le partió el extremo con las tres puntas, dejándolo inservible. De inmediato, los héroes se apartaron cuando Zelda y Lana hicieron caer un ataque de relámpagos combinados para paralizarlo, para luego recibir un golpe seco en el pecho que lo hizo volar y revolcarse en el suelo después de caer. Mientras estaba en el suelo, la parálisis hizo su efecto, dándole problemas para levantarse.

\- ¡LINK, AHORA! – exclamaron todos al unísono.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – gritó el aludido.

El muchacho echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, y mientras Ganondorf seguía tendido en el suelo, usó las botas para dar un enorme salto encima de él. Antes de que volviera a levantarse, se dejó caer y lo empaló con la Espada Maestra, directamente en el pecho.

\- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH!

Ganondorf lanzó un alarido de dolor al sentir la hoja sagrada atravesándolo. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, y Link sacó la espada, alejándose de él con cautela. Entretanto, Zelda y los otros también se fueron acercando, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente en caso de que intentara algo más. Su esencia todavía no se desvanecía por completo, y hasta que no fuera así, el hecho de que no se moviera no era garantía de que estuviese muerto.

Y con toda certeza, apenas unos segundos después, la Trifuerza del Poder en la mano del antiguo rey de las Gerudos empezó a resplandecer de nuevo.

\- Jejejejeje… jajajajajaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La risa de Ganondorf empezó a taladrar en los oídos de todos, mientras el hombre volvía a incorporarse, como si la herida en su pecho no fuese nada. Abrió los brazos y empezó a emitir una especie de bruma púrpura y negra que fue cubriendo el área a su alrededor hasta envolverlo por completo. Tras unos segundos, todos se llevaron una horrible sorpresa, cuando entre la bruma empezó a formarse algo. Algo gigantesco, y monstruoso. De ella salieron primero dos brazos gigantescos, musculosos y con manos enormes como los de un gorila, con protectores idénticos a los que usaba Ganondorf, y los dedos terminaban en unas enormes y afiladas uñas. Seguidos de estos brazos, salieron dos enormes colmillos retorcidos como los de un mamut, y estos provenían de un rostro porcino, un horrible híbrido del propio Ganondorf por la melena roja y un jabalí salvaje, con sus ojos brillando en color dorado, y resoplando por las fosas nasales. Dos enormes y pesadas patas que terminaban en uñas más grandes que las manos pisotearon abriendo boquetes en el suelo, y fue entonces que pudieron verlo en su totalidad. La forma del cuerpo era una extraña mezcla de simio y jabalí, con una larga cola como la de un león, aparte de dos cuernos gigantescos, aún más grandes que sus colmillos, que le sobresalían desde los hombros.

\- ¡RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHH!

En toda su vida, Link y los otros nunca jamás oyeron un rugido de bestia más poderoso. De hecho, el poder de esta radicaba en que no fue solo que sonara fuerte: literalmente los hizo volar a todos al lanzar ondas expansivas más fuertes que cualquier huracán, y no pudieron hacer nada excepto tratar de aguantar hasta que terminó.

\- ¿Ese es Ganondorf? – preguntó Link una vez que pudo volver a ponerse de pie.

\- En esta forma suele conocérsele simplemente como "Ganon". – dijo Zelda. – Es la bestia, la calamidad que surge cuando la encarnación del mal se deja consumir por completo a su odio y furia. Es la verdadera forma de su alma.

\- Tiene peor aspecto de lo que la recuerdo la última vez. – dijo Midna. – Y huele peor también.

La bestia, o "Ganon", como lo llamó Zelda, volvió a rugir, y empezó a aspirar generando una esfera de fuego oscuro en su hocico, escupiéndola en la dirección que se encontraba Link. El muchacho saltó fuera del camino impulsándose con sus botas, pero no pudo escapar por completo de la onda expansiva, y salió despedido hacia atrás tras la explosión, que dejó un cráter más que considerable donde antes estuvo. Acto seguido, empezó a moverse hacia ellos, haciendo temblar la tierra con cada paso que daba. Primero fijó la mirada en Link, lanzándose a embestirlo con sus enormes colmillos. Falló, pero al darse la vuelta le dio un coletazo que lo hizo volar por los aires. Lana tuvo que atraparlo en una de sus burbujas protectoras antes de que cayera, ayudando a que pudiera aterrizar a salvo, mientras fijaba su atención ahora en Zelda. Levantando uno de sus enormes brazos simiescos, arrancó un trozo de tierra, y se lo arrojó con la evidente intención de sepultarla. La joven respondió usando su batuta para conjurar un tornado y repelerla, y comenzó a atacar conjurando tormentas de rayos encima de él. Pero por lo visto, no solo su tamaño había aumentado, sino además su resistencia, pues los ataques no parecieron hacer más que causarle molestias ligeras, aunque quizás fuese en parte por no tener tiempo de canalizar más poder en ellos.

\- ¡Princesa, continúe presionando su ataque, nosotros distraeremos su atención! – exclamó Azael.

Hecho esto, junto con Impa, los dos trataron de flanquear a Ganon para atacarlo por algún punto ciego. Pero al parecer no tenía ninguno: cuando intentaron rodearlo solo recibieron un coletazo por sus molestias. Después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Zelda, pero cuando estaba por llegar, unas esferas eléctricas le impactaron en un lado de la cara. La bestia entonces decidió cambiar de objetivo, centrando ahora su atención en la hechicera peliazul. Al acercarse lo suficiente, aspiró y exhaló su rugido para hacerla volar por los aires.

\- ¡Lana! – gritó Link preocupado.

Con ella fuera del camino, Ganon se dirigió hacia él, por ser el "enemigo primordial". Se alzó sobre sus patas y levantó sus puños, comenzando a dar golpes de martillo con la evidente intención de aplastarlo. Una de las pocas ventajas que tenía Link en aquel momento de ser mucho más diminuto que su adversario era ser un blanco más difícil, y con el tamaño gigantesco de Ganon, sus ataques eran relativamente fáciles de anticipar. Esto no los hacía menos peligrosos: si uno de esos puños llegaba a aplastarlo sería su fin, en el peor caso lo mataría, y en el mejor terminaría con todos sus huesos rotos e incapaz de volver a moverse en su vida. El suelo retumbaba con cada golpe, y Link no tenía más opción que mantener su distancia pues todavía no se le ocurría de qué manera pelear contra esa cosa. Fue como la vez que él y sus amigos pelearon contra el Rey Dodongo, pero multiplicado por mil. Cuando empezó a aspirar para lanzarle una bola de fuego, el muchacho se puso en guardia y decidió arriesgarse. Estaba a distancia segura de sus puños, pero no del aliento de fuego. Si no podía entrar con un ataque propio, intentaría usar uno de los de él para sacarlo del camino.

\- ¡LINK, NO LO HAGAS! – gritó Zelda al percatarse de lo que Link pretendía, y trató de correr hacia él.

Link no se movió de su lugar, parecía decidido a intentarlo, y entonces Ganon dejó ir la esfera directo hacia él. Zelda siguió corriendo pero no llegaría a tiempo, solo vio como Link cargaba de poder la Espada Maestra y daba un enorme salto hacia el ataque enemigo, alzándola en alto para dar un tajo vertical desde arriba.

\- ¡YAAAAAAAAHHH!

Por algún milagro, fue suficiente: el golpe de la Espada Maestra potenciado por la Trifuerza del Valor consiguió desviar la bola de fuego de vuelta a su lugar de origen, impactándole en la joya que tenía en la frente y aturdiéndolo. Zelda, que tuvo apenas un segundo para sentir alivio, inmediatamente lo siguió empezando a conjurar su propio ataque para intentar rematarlo, invocando otra tormenta de rayos para al menos aturdirlo.

\- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Eso podría haberte matado! – le reprochó.

\- Lo siento, pero en serio es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa. – dijo Link.

Zelda quiso decir algo más, pero contra ese argumento ella tampoco podía replicar. Estaban enfrentándose a un enemigo como ningún otro que hubieran enfrentado hasta ahora. Los Sheikahs, al ser combatientes cercanos, no podían acercarse lo suficiente para atacarlo con sus armas, e incluso a su máximo poder, la magia de Lana y Zelda tampoco parecía surtir mucho efecto. Esa maniobra desesperada de Link era el primer golpe sólido que conseguían conectar.

\- ¡Link, Zelda, va hacia ustedes de nuevo! – gritó Impa. Recuperado del aturdimiento, Ganon centró su atención en la pareja otra vez y se disponía a volver a atacarlos con una bola de fuego. Sin más opciones, Zelda tomó la mano de su amado.

\- Esta vez, hagámoslo juntos, por precaución. – le dijo.

Lo que estaba proponiendo era lo que él acababa de hacer, pero esta vez combinando el esfuerzo de los dos. Preparando la Espada Maestra y el florete, Link y Zelda esperaron hasta que Ganondorf hiciera su movimiento, disparándoles la bola. Igual que lo hizo Link, los dos la golpearon con sus espadas, pero esta vez, gracias al esfuerzo combinado de las dos, al devolvérsela salió con mayor fuerza y precisión, dándole en toda la nariz. La bestia rugió de furia y trató de abalanzárseles de nuevo, pero de pronto tuvo un tropezón. Al mirar atrás, fue que se dio cuenta, una de sus patas traseras de pronto fue atrapada por un campo de energía: era Lana, que había vuelto por más. Forcejeó hasta que finalmente logró soltarla, y de inmediato se volteó primero hacia ella. La joven hechicera respondió alzando una barrera para protegerse, evitando la peor parte del daño, pero todavía sufriendo el retroceso de la explosión, y no la pudo mantener después de eso.

Aun así, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, la joven hechicera trató de hacer de nuevo la invocación del sello aprisionador, tratando de usar las cadenas sagradas para restringirlo, aunque fuera solo un poco, para reagruparse y pensar una nueva estrategia. Por supuesto, su esfuerzo sería en vano: si no pudo contenerlo en su forma humana, y sin que tuviera en su mano la Trifuerza del Poder, ¿de qué podría servir ahora? Y en efecto, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, un par de agites con los brazos y las patas y consiguió romperlas, continuando su avance.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Link, Zelda y los otros empezaron a notar algo: sus movimientos empezaban a volverse cada vez más erráticos y agresivos. Empezó a dejar de utilizar los puños para atacar con sus enormes garras, y a su vez al lanzarse a embestirlos trataba de empalarlos con sus enormes colmillos. En un arranque de desesperación, cuando se lanzó a tratar de clavarse su colmillo a Zelda, Ruto se adelantó para congelar el suelo por donde iba a pasar, y en cuanto se resbaló, Darunia tomó la oportunidad y alzando su martillo en llamas lo dejó caer tan cerca de su hocico como pudo, partiéndole todo el pedazo. Ganon rugió de dolor ante la pérdida de su colmillo y empezó a cargar otra bola de fuego para vengarse. El Jefe Goron la repelió de un martillazo, aunque el retroceso también lo aturdió a él, pero consiguió devolvérselo directo a la cara, ganando uno cuantos segundos más para que intentaran.

\- ¡Midna, Princesa Zelda, necesito que me ayuden! – gritó Lana.

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado?

\- ¡Mis cadenas selladoras no pueden retenerlo, pero tal vez con su ayuda pueda hacer algo! – sugirió la hechicera. – ¡Intentemos usar energía sagrada y de sombra simultáneamente!

La Reina del Crepúsculo y la Princesa de Hyrule intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, y luego vieron hacia la hechicera peliazul. Con una sola mirada, supieron que lo que les estaba pidiendo era que le prestaran sus poderes para canalizarlos dentro del hechizo aprisionador y fortalecerlo. Asintiendo, las dos tomaron las manos de Lana y empezaron a brindarle sus poderes respectivos, cerrando los ojos. Entretanto, Ganon venía directo hacia ellos rugiendo, pisoteando y golpeando el suelo furioso.

\- ¡Quédense todos atrás! – gritó Lana, apuntando al frente con ambas manos después de canalizar suficiente energía dentro de ella.

Esta vez, con ayuda de sus dos compañeras, Lana pudo canalizar mucho más poder, logrando ejecutar el hechizo en un área mayor. Hizo aparecer cadenas mucho más grandes y fuertes, unas de ellas plateadas y con brillo dorado, y otras sombrías con las líneas crepusculares. Enredándose alrededor de los brazos, piernas y cuerpo de la bestia, consiguieron aprisionarlo contra el suelo, mejor que en su intento anterior gracias al poder combinado de las tres. No obstante, hasta ellas sabían perfectamente que esto era solo una solución temporal, a lo mucho les daría unos pocos minutos para discutir qué harían ahora.

\- Eso no lo detendrá por mucho. – observó Azael.

\- Tenemos que derrotarlo rápido. – dijo Zelda. – Entre más tiempo transcurra, más se corromperá, y más descenderá en convertirse en una bestia.

\- No podemos permitir eso. Si se vuelve más errático e impredecible será más difícil acabar con él. – dijo Link. – Maldita sea, qué pena que no podamos quitarle su fragmento de la Trifuerza.

Esas palabras de pronto encendieron una luz dentro de la cabeza de Link. Quitarle su fragmento de la Trifuerza… ¿qué tal si eso era lo que tenían que hacer?

\- Un momento... Zelda… ¿y si lo intentamos? – le preguntó. – Sé que parecerá una locura, pero si habías dicho que los fragmentos de la Trifuerza se atraen entre ellos cuando están en proximidad…

\- Link… ¿qué está planeando? – preguntó Impa.

\- Estoy diciendo, que si él pudo usar su fragmento para intentar quitarnos los nuestros, ¿no podemos nosotros hacer lo mismo? – preguntó Link. – Es más, con los dos combinados, deberían ser más fuertes que el suyo individualmente, ¿no?

Todos, incluyendo y especialmente Zelda, se quedaron viendo a Link al escuchar eso. Mientras la gran bestia todavía luchaba por liberarse de sus ataduras (sería solo cuestión de minutos, o tal vez incluso segundos, para que lograra romperlas), comenzaron a pensar en lo que proponía el joven héroe. Lo que decía tenía sentido, y hasta cierto punto sonaba plausible, pero no sería tan fácil de ejecutar.

\- Así como nosotros pudimos resistirnos activamente, él también puede. – dijo Zelda. – Pero retener el fragmento de la Trifuerza en proximidad de los otros también requiere de un gran esfuerzo, tanto físico como mental. Si el cuerpo del portador no está en condiciones de hacerlo, tal vez…

En aquel momento, la bestia Ganon rugió, logrando romper otra cadena. Las demás pronto la seguirían, tenían a lo mucho solo un par de minutos más de respiro.

\- Si podemos debilitarlo, si lo obligamos a que su cuerpo desperdicie su aguante hasta que ya no pueda más, tendremos una oportunidad de arrebatarle el fragmento. – dijo Zelda. – Será una ventana muy breve, y alguien tendrá que retenerlo para evitar que pueda recuperarlo.

Los ojos de todos inmediatamente se posaron en la hechicera peliazul. Esta devolvió la mirada de todos, confusa.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Están bromeando?

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Darunia. – Tú estuviste resguardando ese fragmento y trataste de protegerlo con tu vida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, no hay nadie más apropiada para eso. – agregó Ruto.

Todos los demás asintieron, incluyendo a Link y Zelda. Lana apenas podía creer que quisieran encomendarle una tarea tan importante, pero eso no cambiaba que se sentía feliz de que depositaran su confianza en ella. En aquel momento, Ganon volvió a romper otra de las cadenas, ya estaba por liberarse, así que Zelda tuvo que decirles su plan rápidamente.

\- Solo hay un arma que puede debilitar las defensas de un ser maligno como él, y son las Flechas de Luz. – dijo la Princesa. – Pero no podré usarlas yo sola. Necesito que varios de ustedes me presten su poder para potenciar mi magia.

\- No diga más, princesa, cuente conmigo. – dijo Darunia.

\- Y conmigo. – agregó Ruto.

\- Yo también asistiré. – Fay flotó hacia ellos.

\- Si mi poder sirve de algo para poner a ese bastardo en su lugar, lo tienes, querida. – dijo Midna.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Link. – El resto de nosotros tendremos que mantenerlo ocupado, y lejos de ustedes. Lana, Comandante, Subcomandante… necesito que me ayuden, más que nunca.

\- Por supuesto, muchacho. – dijo Azael. – Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

\- Es hora de que eliminemos a esa abominación, de una vez por todas. – agregó Impa.

\- Link… tú puedes con él, estoy segura de ello. – dijo Lana.

Link le sonrió a la hechicera, y luego miró a Zelda. Con solo una mirada y un asentimiento de cabeza se dijeron todo. Había llegado el momento. Ganon ya estaba a punto de soltarse de sus últimas ataduras, mientras Link, Lana y los Sheikahs tomaban posiciones a su alrededor y alistaban sus armas. Esto era todo, el asalto final para concluir con esta batalla y con ello la guerra, había comenzado.

\- ¡RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH! – Y con ese rugido, finalmente rompió las últimas cadenas, logrando liberarse de nuevo.

\- ¡Comandante, Subcomandante, atáquenlo por los flancos! – dijo Link. – ¡Lana, yo iré de frente, necesito que me apoyes!

\- ¡Entendido! – replicó la hechicera, empezando a conjurar un hechizo.

Haría lo que estuviese en su mano para ayudarle. Link llamaba la atención de Ganon para mantener su atención lejos de Zelda y los otros, mientras preparaban sus ataques. Los Sheikahs y Link actuaban como blancos evasivos tratando de confundirlo y forzarlo a atacarlos, para que les diera la espalda al grupo de Zelda.

Mientras la bestia estaba distraída con el equipo del héroe, los dos Sabios, la Reina del Crepúsculo y el espíritu de la Espada Divina se reunieron alrededor de la joven regente de Hyrule formando un círculo, mientras Zelda volvía a materializar su Arco de Luz. Pero esta vez, alzó las manos para hacerlo flotar, mientras canalizaba el poder de sus aliados para potenciarlo aún más, haciendo que se volviera aún más grande, casi tan largo como lo era ella de alta, y resplandeciendo aún con más fuerza de lo normal. La joven recitaba un cántico para invocar el poder de sus antecesoras, de sus vidas pasadas, y especialmente de la Diosa Hylia, pidiendo con todo su corazón que le dieran fuerzas para derrotar a esta abominación. El arco aterrizó frente a ella, y lo tomó, empezando a apuntar hacia el enemigo. La flecha que se materializó también tenía un aspecto distinto: se veía mucho más densa y sólida.

\- ¡Que esta flecha sagrada, y todas las demás que le sigan, penetren las barreras oscuras y disipen las tinieblas! ¡La luz reinará en nuestro reino! – declaró.

Y cuando Ganon alzó su enorme mano para intentar aplastar a Link, la princesa hizo volar el proyectil, encajándolo directamente en la palma. Rugiendo de dolor al ver que se le escapó, se giró para tratar de darle un coletazo. Acostumbrado ya a ellos, esta vez sí logró anticiparse y esquivarlo, pero sin amilanarse volvió a lanzarse hacia él. Ganon se dio la vuelta y se disponía a volver a atacar, aunque de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Se miró la mano donde acababan de dispararle. Los dedos le temblaban y parecía tener dificultad para cerrarlos en puño, y no solo eso: en el lugar donde la flecha se le había quedado había quedado una enorme marca que ardía de pura energía sagrada. Miró hacia la dirección donde estaba Zelda, y estuvo a punto de ir tras ella caminando en dos patas, pero algo lo detuvo. O más específicamente, algo le sujetó la cola.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Eran Impa y Azael. Los Sheikahs habían clavado sus armas cruzadas en el suelo justo donde él tenía la cola, atrapándosela contra el suelo. Podía tener fuerza en los brazos y piernas, pero para mover la cola necesitaba hacerlo con el cuerpo: la punta era demasiado débil como para liberarla fácilmente. Y mientras estaban allí, decidieron darle un regalo: usando su poder combinado los dos canalizaron una descarga eléctrica a través de la alabarda de Azael con toda la fuerza que tuvieron. No podían hacer mucho excepto paralizarlo un poco, pero fue suficiente para que Zelda reuniera energía y disparara otra flecha. Esta se le encajó en el hombro, y la explosión de energía sagrada bastó para partirle el cuerno que sobresalía desde allí. E igual que con la primera, empezó a tener dificultades para moverse en ese lugar, y con una enorme marca de herida irradiando energía sagrada.

\- ¡Está funcionando! – dijo Link. – ¡Zelda, apúntale a los codos y rodillas!

Atacar las articulaciones entorpecería sus movimientos todavía más. Con esto en mente, Zelda y los otros continuaron canalizando su poder, mientras Link, Lana y los Sheikahs se esforzaban por mantener ocupado a Ganon. Con el hombro y la mano entumidos por los dos flechazos, se vio forzado a moverse sobre sus patas traseras. El tener que equilibrar todo su peso sobre esas patas cortas hacía que tuviese que dar pasos más cortos. De nuevo, empezó a recurrir al brazo que todavía podía mover, aunque su mano estuviera inutilizada, todavía podía agitarlo, y tenía su aliento de fuego para atacarlos. Empezó a aspirar para lanzar, no una bola de fuego concentrada, sino esta vez un chorro para cubrir un área mayor. Con un movimiento de su mano, Lana levantó una barrera protectora. No creó un domo, solo una pared en el área enfrente de ellos, pero fue suficiente para resistirlo hasta que se le acabó el aliento.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Ganon?! ¡¿Se te está acabando el aire?! – exclamó Link, tratando de provocarlo.

En otras circunstancias, provocar al enemigo (más tratándose de uno como el que tenía enfrente) era una acción imprudente, inaceptable y prácticamente un suicidio en un combate. En este caso, si eso centraba su atención en él, Zelda podría hacer lo suyo. El siguiente flechazo, tan certero como los otros, le dio en una de las rodillas. Ahora tendría dificultades para caminar.

Que no pudiera caminar, por supuesto, no lo hacía menos peligroso, y con cada herida que le hacían, parecía que se enfurecía todavía más. Al no poder ahora perseguir a sus adversarios de manera más efectiva, decidió recurrir a utilizar su aliento de fuego para atacarlos a distancia. Lo que fuera con tal de eliminarlos. Primero, empezó a lanzar chorros de fuego, forzándolos a todos a mantener su distancia, tratando de arrastrarse con los miembros que todavía podía mover para poder cambiar de dirección. Al ver que sus adversarios solo se alejaban para impedir que el fuego los alcanzara, empezó a concentrar una bola explosiva. Link se plantó frente a él, y le apuntó con la Espada Maestra.

\- ¡Vamos, aliento de puerco sobrealimentado! ¡Ven por mí, aquí me tienes!

Furioso por el insulto, Ganon escupió la bola. Los otros casi le gritan por ponerse a riesgo, pero Link sabía lo que hacía. Esperando hasta el momento oportuno, saltó para dar un tajo y devolverle el ataque con la Espada Maestra cargada de poder. Ganon alcanzó a cubrirse levantando el brazo que todavía podía mover. La explosión lo hizo retroceder, pero más allá de sacudirlo un poco no pareció causarle ningún daño. Pero eso fue un punto muerto, ya que en ese instante otra flecha más se le clavó, precisamente en el codo de dicho brazo. Cayó sobre él, sosteniéndose a duras penas y cuando Link comenzó a rodearlo para atraer su atención y volver a mantener sus ojos lejos de Zelda, intentó lanzarle de nuevo un chorro de fuego. Afortunadamente, Lana pudo ponerle el escudo protector, salvándolo de ser rostizado. El plan estaba funcionando: todo lo que hacían era obligarlo a gastar sus fuerzas al atacarlos inútilmente, mientras Zelda seguía hiriéndolo con las Flechas de Luz.

Desde luego, ni Link ni los otros iban a atreverse a atacarlo directamente sino hasta que estuvieran seguros de que no podría tomar represalias. Como ellos sabían, una bestia malherida era más peligrosa mientras todavía pudiese responder de alguna manera. Hasta que no quedase totalmente inutilizado, no podían confiarse. Una vez más, Link de nuevo atrajo su atención, convenciéndolo de atacarlo a él. Ya que no se ponía a tiro con su aliento, comenzó a atacarlo con bolas de fuego, cargándolas poco para lanzarlas en sucesión rápida. Estas Link no pudo regresárselas directamente por lo rápido que vinieron, pero igualmente aprovecharía de utilizarlas para hacerlo enfadar más.

\- ¡Vamos, bestia inmunda, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso! – le gritó.

En respuesta, el rugido de la bestia fue seguido por otra bola de fuego, más grande que las anteriores, pero el muchacho se la devolvió sin problemas de un solo espadazo, estampándosela directo en la frente. A estas alturas ya había logrado medir bien el tiempo y cómo tenía que dar el golpe para devolvérsela, lo que fuera con tal de mantener su atención centrada en él, y lejos de Zelda. La princesa ya tenía preparada su siguiente flecha. Esta sería la última, la decisiva. En su estado actual y con todas las que había recibido, con una más tendría que ser suficiente. Incluso ahora, aunque las flechas habían desaparecido, las marcas, las heridas que le habían provocado seguían allí, la energía sagrada continuaba haciendo su efecto. Ya ni siquiera podría dar un paso sin sentir esos efectos. Y en ese momento, que le estaba dando la espalda, la princesa supo exactamente dónde le dolería más este disparo. Mucho más que ningún otro golpe que hubiese recibido, y más que solo físicamente. Tensando el arco, fijó el objetivo y dejó ir la flecha, directo hacia…

\- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!

El rugido, o más bien, alarido de la bestia sonó más agudo que ningún otro que hubiese dado hasta ese momento. Contrario a lo que ellos pensaban, Ganon solo estaba actuando como bestia descontrolada para intimidarlos, en realidad, sus facultades humanas estaban bastante intactas (si bien algo dominadas por esa furia primigenia) y tal como Zelda lo había esperado, ese último flechazo le dolió más que ninguno de los otros. Por dos razones principalmente: primera, esa flecha iba cargada de mucho más poder que todas las demás, y esta energía ya empezaba a propagarse por su cuerpo. Y segunda… un golpe más duro que ningún otro a su orgullo, pues si había una herida más humillante que una puñalada por la espalda… sería un flechazo directo en el único lugar donde no podía llegar el sol. Hasta el fondo. Nunca un ataque por la retaguardia fue tan traicionero y punzante.

\- "Malditos…" – fue todo lo que pudo pensar de ellos.

Pero lo más importante, el recibir ese ataque en ese lugar hizo que la energía sagrada de la flecha inutilizara toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo, incluyendo las extremidades. Las patas traseras del monstruo se quedaron flácidas y sin fuerza para sostenerlo, teniendo que mantenerse apenas con las delanteras. A duras penas, empezó a usar sus brazos para tratar de arrastrarse a sus enemigos para vengarse.

\- ¡Esta es tu oportunidad, Link! – exclamó Zelda. – ¡Usa la Espada Maestra para darle el golpe decisivo!

\- ¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces!

Sin perder un instante, Link corrió hacia su enemigo; estaba caído pero todavía no derrotado, no podía confiarse. Ganon empezó a preparar otra bola de fuego en un intento desesperado (e inútil) de parar a su odiado enemigo, pero ya no podría retrasar lo inevitable. Link saltó en el aire, esquivando la bola y la explosión y se plantó en la espalda de su adversario, en un punto donde no podría alcanzarlo. El muchacho dejó su escudo de lado, y sujetó la Espada Maestra en alto con ambas manos.

Un rayo de energía sagrada salió disparado hacia los cielos desde la hoja de la Espada Maestra, que refulgía con mayor fuerza que nunca, resonando igual que el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor. En ese momento, Link se sentía con la fuerza de un millón de hombres. Pero ahora era diferente a la primera vez que empuñó la espada, pues sabía que esa fuerza no era solo suya: también era de Zelda, de Lana, de los miembros de la Legión, Lana, Impa, Azael, sus amigos del pasado, el ejército hyruleano en general, tanto los presentes como los caídos, y por supuesto todos aquellos que lo precedieron en la lucha contra la encarnación del mal.

\- ¡ESTO ES DE PARTE DE TODOS NOSOTROS! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Concentrando todo su vigor en ese último y decisivo golpe, el muchacho volteó la espada y la hundió con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca de su adversario. Nunca en toda su vida dio un golpe cargado de tanta intención y deseo de matar a su enemigo, y aunque fuese por una causa justificada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas nunca, jamás, volver a experimentar esa sensación. La energía sagrada de la Espada Maestra y el fragmento de la Trifuerza atravesaron el cuerpo de Ganon, saliendo por su pecho, en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón. En aquel instante, tanto Zelda como Link sintieron sus fragmentos resonar al de Ganon.

\- ¡AHORA, LINK! – gritó Zelda, alzando su mano derecha.

Link se desmontó de Ganon de un salto y se colocó junto a Zelda, alzando su mano izquierda, y rogando a las Diosas que respondieran a su llamado. Ganon trató de resistirse, pero en su estado actual, eso fue totalmente imposible. El triángulo dorado salió de él, abandonándolo. Por espacio de unos segundos, los héroes de Hyrule pudieron verlo en los ojos de la bestia: la furia, el miedo y la desesperación que empezaba a sentir al ver que su fragmento, el que tanto decía que le pertenecía por derecho, ahora le era arrebatado sin que pudiese hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

\- ¡Lana, tu turno! – gritó Link.

La hechicera peliazul saltó hacia el frente, y antes de que Ganon pudiese hacer algún movimiento para recuperar el fragmento, lo encerró en una de sus burbujas mágicas. Colocándose entre los jóvenes elegidos, los tres fragmentos comenzaron a resonar y a brillar aún más. Podían sentirlo, ahora sí deseaban volver a unirse. Por primera vez en miles de años, las tres partes de la Trifuerza se hallaban en buenas manos, y como la voluntad de las Diosas siempre fue que su sagrada reliquia solo fuese usada para el bien, ahora estarían dispuestas a darles a ellos su poder.

\- Hagámoslo. – dijo Zelda.

Link y Lana asintieron. Los tres juntaron sus manos, y los tres fragmentos se fusionaron en uno solo. La sagrada reliquia, la Trifuerza, el tesoro de las Diosas volvía a estar frente a ellos, en toda su gloria. No, aún más, mucho más resplandeciente y majestuosa que cuando sucedió con Cya. Pero ahí estaba, flotando frente a ellos, suya para tomarla.

\- Es su derecho. – dijo Lana. – Ustedes deben ser los que lo hagan.

Link y Zelda dieron un paso al frente. Se miraron entre ellos, se tomaron de la mano con fuerza, y con las que les quedaron libres, ambos tocaron la reliquia al mismo tiempo. En aquel momento, en aquel lugar, el único deseo que querían pedir, lo único que deseaban, no hacía falta decirlo con palabras. El enemigo frente a ellos, que tanto los había plagado, perseguido y causado tanto dolor, sufrimiento y tribulaciones, no solo a ellos, sino a incontables otras víctimas inocentes. Lo único que deseaban era que se fuera. Que se fuera para siempre, que no pudiera regresar para lastimar o amenazar a nadie nunca más, sin dejar ningún rastro, ya fuese material o espiritual. Que su existencia, su esencia misma, fuese borrada totalmente de este plano, o de cualquier otro. Especialmente ellos.

\- ¡DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE, GANONDORF!

Ante el grito simultáneo de Link y la Princesa, la Trifuerza respondió disparando un intenso rayo de luz dorada, que golpeó a Ganon en el pecho cuando este intentaba incorporarse, empujándolo hacia atrás. El rayo se hizo cada vez más y más intenso, al punto que ni Link, Zelda, Lana, ni nadie de los presentes pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, pues el resplandor se hizo demasiado fuerte para que ningún humano lo pudiese ver directamente. Un resplandor divino, ciertamente. Ninguno de ellos podía ver como Ganondorf finalmente lograba erguirse en cuclillas, agitando sus brazos furiosamente mientras la luz de la Trifuerza literalmente comenzaba a desintegrarlo. Rugió maldiciendo a los cielos, a las Diosas, a Link, a Zelda, a Lana y a todos sus aliados. Sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo ardía con el calor de mil infiernos antes de desaparecer, consciente de que su existencia esta vez cesaría por completo. Sin obtener el poder, la gloria, el destino que siempre le había pertenecido por derecho. Se desvanecería del mundo sin dejar más rastro que el amargo recuerdo de toda la maldad, muerte y devastación que trajo consigo. Pero ellos no lo podían ver: no podían ver que la silueta de Ganondorf se tornaba negra como el carbón, y se deshacía en cenizas que volaban hacia el cielo por un segundo, solo para desaparecer por completo sin dejar motas ni manchas. Ganon… Ganondorf, finalmente, había cesado de existir.

El silencio se apoderó del campo de batalla, y nadie se atrevió a abrir los ojos sino hasta… nadie estaba seguro, tal vez solo fuesen uno o dos minutos, pero para ellos se sintió como una verdadera eternidad. Link, Zelda y Lana fueron los primeros en hacerlo. La única evidencia que quedaba de su batalla con Ganon eran los boquetes que había dejado en el suelo. Zelda, Lana y todos los demás que poseían capacidades sensoriales pudieron confirmar que su esencia finalmente había desaparecido. Por completo, sin dejar ningún remanente esta vez.

\- ¿Lo… derrotamos? – dijo Link finalmente, para romper el silencio.

\- Sí, Link… – dijo Lana. – Ganondorf por fin se ha ido…

\- Se fue… ¿se fue para siempre? – preguntó Link. – ¿Ya no volverá?

Link miró a Zelda con expresión interrogante. Incluso sin que lo dijera con palabras, la princesa supo que la verdadera pregunta, que en ese momento (comprensiblemente) no supo cómo formular, era si eso quería decir que el ciclo al que estaban conectados, el destino que los unía, se había terminado. La princesa se llevó la mano al pecho, preparándose mentalmente para darle una respuesta satisfactoria a su amado.

\- El Ganondorf como lo conocemos por la historia puede haberse ido para siempre. – respondió. – Pero eso no quiere decir que Hyrule no volverá a ser amenazado por la oscuridad del mal. Él era solo un receptáculo, un avatar de tantos que ha tenido la encarnación del mal que mora en los corazones de los humanos desde el principio de los tiempos.

\- Entonces… estás diciendo que… – Link empezó a hablar, y Zelda respondió asintiendo antes de proseguir.

\- Esa encarnación seguirá existiendo mientras haya esa oscuridad en la humanidad. El Heraldo de la Muerte, Demise, Ganondorf, el Rey Maligno… tal vez hasta tome un nuevo nombre y una nueva forma, pero eventualmente regresará. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la oscuridad siempre existirá la luz. Cuando el mal vuelva a surgir de nuevo... estaremos allí, para hacerle frente.

Link reflexionó sobre esto. Era cierto. El bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, esas fuerzas habían existido desde siempre. Igual que Ganondorf fue un avatar de la oscuridad del mal, ellos dos eran los avatares de la luz del bien. Esa lucha jamás terminaría. Pero estaba bien. Eso quería decir que esos lazos del destino que los mantenían unidos también perdurarían hasta el fin de los tiempos. Y eso era lo que él deseaba.

\- No importa lo que suceda, ustedes dos siempre estarán allí para salvar a Hyrule… juntos. – dijo Lana, mirando a la pareja.

El resto de sus aliados se fueron aproximando a ellos, lentamente. Impa, Azael, Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Fay y Maripola se reunieron a su alrededor. Pronto se les unieron los cuatro miembros de la Legión de Link: Zatyr y Garrett se veían forzados a ayudar a Alexandre y Ruisu a mantenerse en pie. Aunque no estaban heridos, estaba claro que habían llegado hasta el límite peleando contra sus respectivos adversarios.

\- Qué lástima, parece que nos perdimos del clímax. – se lamentó Alexandre, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- No me quejo. – dijo Ruisu. – Lo importante es que lo lograron, ¿verdad?

\- No, Ruisu. Todos lo logramos, juntos. – dijo Link, mirando a su alrededor a todos.

\- ¡No puedo creer que fui parte de todo esto! – dijo Proxi, revoloteando encima de Link, ahora que el peligro había pasado.

\- No se te olvide, Proxi. Tú también nos ayudaste. – dijo Link. – Tu contribución tampoco será olvidada.

Ese último golpe que le dio a Ganon, antes de arrebatarle su fragmento de la Trifuerza, solo fue posible gracias a la fuerza de todos. Si ellos no hubiesen estado, si no le hubiesen brindado toda su fuerza, jamás lo habría vencido. Fue entonces que Link se percató de algo más, algo en su mano izquierda… o más específicamente, algo que faltaba.

\- Zelda, mi fragmento…

\- Oh, no te alarmes. – dijo Zelda. – Una vez que la Trifuerza concede sus deseos a aquel que logre obtenerla, regresará al reino sagrado donde fue sellada. Allí permanecerá, hasta que vuelva a ser necesaria de nuevo, esperando a un nuevo portador.

\- Pero… y los poderes, y las habilidades que nos daba…

\- Link, cualquier habilidad o poder que creas que hayas ganado gracias a ese fragmento, siempre estuvo dentro de ti. – dijo Zelda, tomando las manos de su amado para enfatizar lo que decía. – El fragmento no fue más que un medio, una llave para descubrir tu potencial. Es igual que con la Espada Maestra. El fragmento no te dio el poder, solo te hizo verlo. Siempre lo tuviste allí. Eso es lo que te convierte en el héroe legendario.

Link quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento, las palabras parecían sobrar. No había más nada que decir o hacer. Ese destino, esa misión, por fin estaba cumplida. Ahora lo único que les quedaba, era volver a casa y tomarse un merecido descanso. Eso era lo primordial. Link nunca sintió haber peleado tanto en… desde que tenía memoria, y sentía que con eso, con todo lo que sucedió hoy, ya había cubierto su cuota de batallas para toda una vida. Los guerreros de Hyrule finalmente comenzaron a abandonar el campo de batalla. Lo que les esperaba ahora eran sus mullidas y cómodas camas en el castillo.

El sol caía en el horizonte, y el cielo rojo empezaba a oscurecerse. Pero al día siguiente vendría un amanecer mucho más brillante. La batalla decisiva para concluir la Guerra a través de las Eras… finalmente había terminado.

* * *

 _ **Templo de la Espada Sagrada, unos días después…**_

Las cicatrices de una guerra como esta no podrían sanar en corto tiempo, y uno pensaría que tras tanta muerte y destrucción, se tomarían un poco más de tiempo antes de comenzar con las celebraciones de otros eventos, por importantes que estos fueran. El primero de estos era, obviamente, la coronación de la heredera del trono. La regente por fin podría asumir su derecho y ser declarada como la monarca del reino, a lo cual todos votaron de manera unánime que tenía que hacerse lo más pronto posible. Zelda no se había atrevido a objetar a eso. Pero un segundo evento igual de importante, fue cuando la princesa anunció públicamente su compromiso con el héroe legendario, y su intención de contraer matrimonio con él después de ser coronada. Aunque algunos de los miembros (que quedaban) del consejo intentaron protestar a ese respecto, el pueblo y el ejército de Hyrule acallaron esas pocas voces, y aceptaron dicha unión de manera unánime.

Dándose un período de dos semanas para descansar y prepararse para la ceremonia (incluso, los aliados del pasado decidieron que se quedarían hasta entonces para celebrar también), a pesar de que Link y Zelda querían activamente ayudar con las reparaciones, sus amigos les dijeron que dejaran todo en sus manos, pues ellos merecían tener más tiempo para prepararse para lo que era más importante. Desde luego, se referían a su boda, y a regañadientes accedieron, solo para complacerlos.

Una mañana, sin embargo, cuando la princesa decidió que se probaría el vestido de novia que usaría en la ceremonia, se toparon con una sorpresa. Mientras Impa y otras asistentes le ayudaban a colocárselo, al momento de atarle el corsé que llevaría en la cintura, la joven sintió que le quedaba apretado y que costaba respirar. Esto era muy extraño. Su primer pensamiento fue que tal vez había subido de peso (y de hecho, el corsé que usaba con su traje de combate también había empezado a incomodarle un poco en los últimos días). Impa sin embargo, le pidió a las asistentes que salieran un momento, y tras hacerle algunas preguntas a la princesa, rápidamente juntó las piezas y supo exactamente qué era lo que significaba. Sobra decir que la comandante del ejército experimentó un torrente de emociones en sucesión rápida, que solo gracias a su entrenamiento evitó descargar en descontrol. Si bien podía alegrarse por la felicidad que sentía su protegida ante este acontecimiento, sobra decir que no estaba muy contenta de descubrir las implicaciones (dicho de otra manera, que Link y Zelda habían estado intimando en secreto y al parecer ignoraron u olvidaron los potenciales resultados).

El punto era, que ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. La princesa había estado tratando de encontrar el mejor momento para decírselo, y aunque estaba algo nerviosa por su posible reacción (ambos eran relativamente jóvenes para ser padres), ella estaba segura que su amor no flaquearía de ninguna manera. De hecho, podía sentirlo, se haría mucho más fuerte en cuanto él lo supiera. El solo pensar que dentro de ella estuviese gestándose una pequeña y nueva vida, una hermosa criatura que nacería fruto del amor entre ella y Link era más que suficiente para acrecentar la felicidad que ya de por sí sentía. Sabía que tendría que decírselo eventualmente, pero supuso que no haría daño esperar un par de días más. Especialmente, porque el día de hoy, ambos tenían otro deber importante que cumplir.

Con ayuda de Lana, los dos se habían teletransportado a las ruinas del Templo de la Espada Sagrada, y ahora estaban atravesándolas, dirigiéndose a consumar lo que oficialmente sería el último acto de para terminar con la guerra que azotó a su tierra, y de que ambos cumplieran con su heroico destino. Y eso era, retornar la Espada Maestra a su pedestal, para ponerla a descansar hasta que fuese requerida de nuevo.

Link se sentía muy extraño al volver a visitar este lugar. Ahora sin sentirse presionado por las pruebas que tenía que pasar, el demostrar ser digno de convertirse en el héroe de las leyendas, el portador de la Espada Maestra, el muchacho finalmente se estaba tomando el tiempo para admirar el entorno. A pesar del estado algo ruinoso y desgastado por el paso del tiempo, el lugar tenía un cierto toque de nueva vida. Incluso sin los espíritus de los caballeros que custodiaban el camino hacia el pedestal donde descansaba la espada sagrada (descansen en paz), no se sentía tan desolado. Más bien… se sentía tranquilo, y pacífico.

Tal vez ayudara mucho el caminar de la mano con su amada princesa. Ella misma también parecía ir sin prisa, tomándose el momento de ver sus alrededores, e imaginarse como sería el lugar cuando fue edificado, de la gran belleza que alguna vez tuvo, y de la cual todavía quedaba un cierto vestigio en el aire. Ahora que ya no estaban amenazados por la oscuridad, ahora que no tenían encima el peso del destino del mundo y de cumplir con su misión divina, se sorprendían de cuántas cosas había para apreciar en ese lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona central, el lugar donde residía el pedestal de la Espada Maestra. Todo estaba exactamente igual a como se veía cuando Link lo dejó. Nada había cambiado. El joven tomó con su mano izquierda la hoja sagrada en su espalda, y la desenvainó lentamente, contrario a como normalmente lo hacía. Decidió tomarse su tiempo para admirarla por última vez. La lustrosa plata con que resplandecía la hoja, el símbolo de la Trifuerza en esta, la brillante gema dorada en la empuñadura azul.

\- Creo que esto es todo, ¿verdad? – dijo Link.

\- Nuestra misión ha llegado a su fin. – dijo Zelda. – Es tiempo de que la devuelvas a su lugar de descanso.

\- Creo que la voy a extrañar. – confesó el muchacho. – Crecí toda mi vida empuñando espadas, pero… nunca me había apegado tanto a una en particular.

\- No deberías sorprenderte. – dijo Zelda. – Eres el portador legítimo de la Espada Maestra. Ella está unida a ti por el destino, igual que nosotros. Algún día, tal vez no en esta vida, sino en la siguiente, volverás a empuñarla de nuevo.

\- Hmm… – Link volvió a mirar la Espada Maestra. Era casi como decirle adiós a una vieja amiga. Tal vez… hubiera otra manera de alivianar esa despedida. – ¿Quieres que la coloquemos juntos?

\- ¿Juntos?

\- No lo sé, siento que tal vez podría… quizás así sea más fácil separarme de ella. – dijo Link.

Zelda se quedó pensativa por un momento, pero después sonrió. De alguna manera supo lo que Link estaba sintiendo en aquel momento. De muchas formas, esa espada que tenía en la mano había sido la prueba máxima de su destino como el héroe legendario, al haberla empuñado tan valerosamente en contra de tantas amenazas, culminando en su derrota de Ganondorf al haber dado aquella estocada final. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, una parte de Link todavía quería seguirse aferrando a ello, a lo que lo impulsó en aquel momento a querer actuar por su cuenta en busca de gloria personal, en un intento por probarse a sí mismo como un hombre digno de ella. Pero esta vez, no era por motivos egoístas o estúpidos. Era simplemente… una parte de sí mismo que acababa de descubrir, y no quería perderla. La joven princesa sujetó la mano que empuñaba la espada, y le habló a su amado con la voz más dulce que pudo. Lo que iba a decirle era importante.

\- Link… solo porque vuelvas a poner a descansar la Espada Maestra, eso no quiere decir que dejarás de ser un héroe ni mucho menos. Eso siempre será una parte de ti, una parte que siempre estará allí y que nunca se irá. – Zelda se llevó la mano al pecho. – Y solo para que estemos claros, aunque pasen cien años, aunque pasen mil años… tú siempre serás mi héroe. El héroe dueño de mi corazón, el hombre al que siempre he amado, y que siempre amaré.

Link se sonrojó, pero sonrió al oír las palabras de su amada. Era todo lo que necesitaba oír, después de todo, eso era lo único que él deseaba ser. Su héroe, solo de ella, y de nadie más. Era todo lo que le importaba.

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Zelda. Link asintió con la cabeza. – Hagámoslo.

Y dicho esto, los dos voltearon la espada, disponiéndose a insertar la punta en el pedestal. Al hacerlo, se toparon además con una energía que se resistía. Tenía sentido, pues la Espada Maestra era más que un arma legendaria, era una llave, que al colocarse mantendría sellados los poderes maligno. En ese momento, Link se alegró todavía de haberle pedido a Zelda que lo ayudara a colocarla de vuelta. El sello se resistió, pero finalmente, no pudo con la fuerza combinada de los dos. Lo cual no era una sorpresa, pues habían demostrado, una y otra vez, que cuando se proponían hacer algo juntos, nada ni nadie podría detenerlos.

La Espada Maestra nuevamente quedó en su lugar, y el brillo de su poder finalmente se apagó, indicativo de que volvería a dormir, hasta que fuese necesaria de nuevo. Los dos jóvenes observaron el arma, y por dentro, Link se dio cuenta de que no fue tan malo como creía. De hecho, se sentía bastante… liberado. Había llevado casi literalmente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y por fin sentía que se lo habían quitado de encima. Ahora por fin, tendría libertad de hacer lo que quería, de vivir la vida que quería, y con quien quería.

\- Y… ¿a dónde iremos ahora? – preguntó Link.

\- Volveremos a casa. – replicó Zelda. – Ahora que por fin todo ha terminado, tendré mucho por hacer.

\- Tendremos. – corrigió Link. – Que no se te olvide, pronto tus responsabilidades también serán mías.

\- Eso es algo que prefiero no compartir contigo, no todavía al menos. – le dijo ella divertida.

\- Te guste o no, acostúmbrate. Porque ya no volveremos a separarnos. Nunca más.

Y sujetándola de la cintura, la acercó a él para besarla tan dulce y tiernamente como pudo hacerlo. La joven se dejó llevar, deleitándose con el sabor de los labios de su amado, mientras se sentía segura abrazada por sus fuertes brazos. Ya su eventual matrimonio era solo una formalidad. Ante las Diosas ella ya era su mujer. Lo había sido desde tiempo, y seguiría siéndolo en esta, y en todas las épocas venideras.

Y ella no podía esperar para darle esa maravillosa sorpresa. Decirle que dentro de ella, residía la semilla de una nueva vida que los uniría todavía más…

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, mis queridos lectores. Espero se encuentren bien. Pido disculpas por no haber comentado nada en el capítulo pasado, pero por asuntos laborales se me hizo imposible.

Ya estamos cerca del final y eso me llena de nostalgia, sobre todo porque escribir junto a **Fox** ha sido una experiencia increíble. Él con su habilidad para la acción, le ha dado un toque mejor que el mismo juego, llevando las batallas a otro nivel. Finalmente Ganondorf y sus secuaces han sido derrotados, y destrozados de la manera que se lo merecían, después de todo lo terrible que cometieron, murieron en su ley.

Creo que estaría de más decirles las partes que más me han gustado (las últimas). **Fox** y yo pensamos que no hay nada más bello que la continuación del amor, sobre todo si se trata de esta pareja. Ahora, hay que esperar a ver cómo reacciona el otro implicado, pues de lo que se trata de Zelda, ella está feliz, dichosa, realizada, pues luego de tantas muertes, de tan cruenta batalla, llega una bendición a su vida para llenarla de luz. No crean que este tema se va a quedar aquí.

Y bueno, eso es todo lo que diré por el momento. En lo que se refiere a mis proyectos personales, la siguiente actualización que se viene para esta semana es "Pasión entre las sombras", que aunque tarde, llegará esta semana.

¡Nos leemos pronto! ^^

 **FOX:** De acuerdo, primero y antes que se me olvide, pedimos disculpas a **LordFalconX** por no responder a las preguntas que dejó en su último review. En nuestra defensa, sin embargo, **Artemiss** y yo siempre tratamos de responder apenas los recibimos, pero con los de invitado eso es difícil, y la única manera de hacerlo es una vez que hagamos la siguiente publicación. El que no te respondiéramos se debió a una combinación de dos factores: Primero, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero tu review reciente (y el anterior), los dejaste en el Capítulo 1. Así que cuando verifiqué la lista para los agradecimientos (pongo a mostrar los del último capítulo para facilitarme las cosas) ese no iba a aparecer allí. Segundo, por motivos de fuerza mayor, entre dicho capítulo y el siguiente, tuvimos un retraso de casi un mes, lo que combinado a lo anterior hizo que (lo admito) me olvidara de las preguntas que dejaste. Así, si quieres ayudarnos a evitar esto, ayudaría mucho que dejes reviews firmados, para que podamos responderte a la brevedad, o por lo menos déjalos en el capítulo respectivo para que estén más organizados y no vuelvan a perderse entre los que llegan después. Es solo una sugerencia. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, **Artemiss** no entra mucho en entornos futuristas (de hecho, para que sepas apenas se está iniciando en Star Wars). Yo sí lo he considerado, pero no tengo nada definitivo todavía. Así que al menos por ahora, no lo tenemos contemplado entre nuestros planes.

Y ahora sí, a comentar sobre el capítulo en sí. Si el arco de Skyward Sword fue una espina de dificultad, este lo fue todavía más. Disculpen si este mes les trajimos un solo capítulo, pero en serio tuve que redoblar y triplicar mis esfuerzos para que las peleas me salieran como quería. Espero que lo haya valido: quise darme a todo lo que pude con los jefes finales, y espero haberlo conseguido. Con Grahim y Zant, era obvio quienes eran las que tenían que darle el golpe final a cada uno, por sus historiales personales. Solo lamento haber dejado un poco fuera a Ruto y Darunia poniéndolos a pelear contra los enemigos menores (y también a Maripola por no ser combatiente), pero al menos los incorporé al pelear al final contra Ganondorf. Ya en este punto no tenía sentido ponerlo a tener duelo solo contra Link y Zelda (o contra Link en solitario), así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue que al menos los que todavía podían pelear se le lanzaran todos simultáneamente de alguna manera, pero claro, la tradición es que Link le clavara el golpe final con la Espada Maestra. Como verán, modificamos la forma en como utilizaron la Trifuerza para vencerlo (en serio que se me hace que tenga poco sentido que incluso teniendo los tres fragmentos en su poder no los haya vencido. Y la escena final, de devolver juntos la Espada Maestra al pedestal, muy bien, lo diré, ASÍ era como tenía que ser, sellada con un gran y apasionado beso entre los dos XD

Gracias por los reviews a **Angeljasiel, BCantu, SakuraXD, Athorment, darkdan-sama, Diegogamer779, dragon titanio, LinkAnd0606, LordFalconX, PK Lucas5000** (para aclararte un punto "Hyruleano" es el gentilicio para los habitantes de Hyrule. "Hyliano" son los descendientes de la diosa Hylia, los humanos que tienen las orejas puntiagudas) **.** También a quienes van por detrás: **Yahab** y **Sheika 360,** y finalmente, un crédito especial a **ZeekLaerers** por contribuir con algunos diálogos para Ganondorf durante la secuencia final. Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Hasta aquí llega el punto donde nos llevó el juego, pero no se desesperen, pronto el capítulo de conclusión y eventualmente el epílogo. ¡Nos vemos entonces!


	38. Capítulo 23: Conclusión

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Capítulo 23:** Conclusión.

* * *

 _ **Ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo después de haber terminado esa terrible guerra, la gente empezara a congregarse en la (recién restaurada) ciudadela del castillo. La noticia del fin del conflicto y el alivio que trajo consigo fueron totalmente olvidados cuando se hizo el anuncio de que la Princesa Zelda y el Héroe Legendario contraerían matrimonio y serían coronados juntos como los nuevos monarcas de Hyrule, y la emoción e intriga se apoderó de todos los pobladores del reino. Siendo una celebración abierta al público, todo el que quisiera (y pudiera) asistir estaba invitado.

Los miembros de la legión de Link, incluyendo a su líder, en aquel momento se encontraban tomando un descanso de ayudar con los preparativos, más que nada preparar las decoraciones de la ciudadela, el castillo y por supuesto el templo donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia nupcial. Habían enviado mensajeros y escoltas a sus familias para que ellos pudieran venir también, y tendrían sitios de honor. Algunos de ellos ya habían llegado, a otros todavía los estaban esperando. Link en ese momento se había parado en la entrada, a la expectativa, y fue entonces que llegó una de dichas escoltas. De la carroza se bajaron una ancianita baja y regordeta, con su pelo canoso recogido en un moño sobre la cabeza, y una niñita rubia con el pelo atado en trencitas. Esta empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en Link.

\- ¡Hermano! – gritó con alegría, corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Link se agachó para recibirla con un fuerte abrazo. – ¡Hermano, cómo te extrañé!

\- Me alegro de verte, Aryll. – le dijo. – Oye, ¿estás más alta?

\- Ha crecido mucho los dos últimos años. – dijo la voz de la anciana, que por su edad se acercó más despacio y con más cuidado. – Pero no es la única, mírate ahora, Link.

\- Hola, abuelita. – dijo Link, soltándose de su hermanita un momento para abrazar a su abuela.

\- Es increíble todo lo que puede pasar en tan solo un par de años. – dijo la anciana. – Quién podría haberlo imaginado, mi nieto pasa de ser un recluta de los caballeros de Hyrule, a comandar todo el ejército, y ahora está a punto de casarse con la heredera al trono.

\- Sí, han… pasado muchas cosas. – dijo Link rascándose la cabeza.

\- Oye, hermano, ¿en serio la princesa es tan hermosa como dices? – preguntó Aryll. – Quiero conocerla pronto.

\- Y así será, hermanita. – dijo Link. – Y te va a adorar cuando te conozca, te lo aseguro.

\- Todos en el pueblo estamos muy felices por ti, Link. Es una lástima que no todos pudieran hacer el viaje, pero te envían sus felicitaciones. – dijo la abuela.

\- No todos, abuelita. – intervino Aryll. – Hay alguien que no se alegró mucho cuando se enteró que te ibas a casar.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó Link, pero al ponerse a pensar, se dio cuenta de quién estaban hablando. – Oh… es cierto, ella.

Una vieja amiga de su infancia, que nunca ocultó la atracción que sentía hacia él. Alguien a quien él apreciaba, pero a lo mucho como si fuera otra hermana, él jamás la vio de "esa" forma. De hecho, jamás vio de "esa" forma a ninguna mujer, sino hasta que conoció a Zelda. Lo sentía mucho, pero era su corazón el que mandaba en ese aspecto.

\- En fin, déjenme llevarlas a la posada. Después tengo que presentarles a mis amigos, y por supuesto también a Zelda. – les dijo, acompañándolas al lugar donde se quedarían.

Link no era el único que se había encontrado con sus familiares. Dos días antes habían llegado las familias de Alexandre y Garrett, que estaban también muy impresionadas con los logros que sus muchachos habían hecho en tan corto tiempo. Inclusive, tal vez más de lo que ninguno de ellos había logrado en todas sus vidas.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, los dos jóvenes estaban discutiendo un asunto bastante serio con sus respectivas familias. Después de haber visto toda esa acción durante esa guerra, apenas por unos pocos meses, cada uno decidió por su cuenta lo que quería hacer. En este momento estaban discutiéndolo con los padres de Alexandre, y con el tío y el abuelo de Garrett, que habían sido sus guardianes legales y quienes los formaron para que se convirtieran en caballeros.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – dijo el abuelo de Garrett, un anciano de edad avanzada pero corpulento, con una larga y espesa barba y bigote, algo calvo. Su nombre era Dozla.

\- No, abuelo, lo estoy diciendo muy en serio. – dijo Garrett.

\- Esto es inaudito. – dijo su tío. Este tenía el aspecto de una versión mayor de Garrett, con bigote pero sin barba, y su pelo era un poco más oscuro. Por lo visto la estatura elevada era un rasgo común en esta familia. Su nombre era Wylfred y se había hecho cargo de su sobrino desde que murió su hermana, la madre de Garrett, cuando este apenas tenía cinco años.

\- Te dije que no estarían de acuerdo. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Estar en desacuerdo es poco. – dijo el señor Wylfred. – Quiero decir, una cosa es que quieras hacerte más fuerte, pero… ¿en el Desierto Gerudo, de todos los lugares?

\- La oferta de Aveil sonaba interesante. – dijo Garrett. – Dijo que en ese lugar tienen un terreno de entrenamiento que te pone al límite, y que solo los más fuertes se atreverían a afrontar.

\- Después de todo lo que vivimos en esta guerra, creo que estarán de acuerdo en que un poco de preparación adicional no vendría mal. – dijo Alexandre. – Y además… creo que es tiempo de que nuestras familias empiecen a tomar su propio rumbo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Esta vez era el padre de Alexandre el que estaba hablando. El señor Michalis tenía una cabellera similar a la de su hijo, pero más ordenada y sin los mechones rojos, aunque su complexión y ojos eran idénticos. También tenía bigote, pero menos poblado que el de los otros

\- Lo que digo, papá, es que creo que es tiempo de que Garrett y yo, y tal vez por extensión el resto de nuestras familias, comencemos a desarrollarnos un poco más por nuestra cuenta. – dijo el joven lancero. – No lo niego, durante todo lo que pasó, me alegré de tener a Garrett para cuidarme las espaldas. Pero todo lo que sucedió me hizo darme cuenta de algo más. Creo que nuestras familias han empezado a depender mucho la una de la otra. No digo que dejemos de trabajar juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho, solo que… tal vez es hora de que empecemos a independizarnos un poco.

\- Cariño, creo que Alexandre tiene mucha razón. – dijo la madre, cuyo nombre era Amellie. Era un poco más joven que su marido, y tenía el pelo negro igual que él, pero la tez un poco menos pálida que su esposo e hijo. – Hemos trabajado juntos por muchas generaciones, pero quizás nos hayamos hecho muy dependientes entre nosotros.

El padre de Alexandre, y por extensión el abuelo y el tío de Garrett, intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Nunca se habían puesto a pensarlo de esa manera. Sus familias habían sido por generaciones servidoras de la familia real, por lo que sus herederos normalmente estaban destinados a servir como caballeros protectores del reino, esa era la tradición. Y desde muy niños, se les entrenaba para que aprendieran a coordinarse entre ellos, y aprovecharan sus cualidades y fortalezas para ayudarse unos a otros en combate, dándole un nuevo significado al término "hermanos en armas".

\- De acuerdo, creo que tenemos que discutir esto seriamente. – dijo Wylfred. – ¿Estás de acuerdo, querido padre?

\- Si Garrett no tiene objeciones. – dijo el anciano. – Quizás sea bueno entonces que discutamos esto solo nosotros, entre familia.

Garrett asintió. Por lo visto captaron el mensaje, y decidieron empezar allí mismo con lo de hacerse "independientes" de la otra familia. Hecho esto, se marcharon a la posada para continuar allá con su conversación. Entretanto, Alexandre se quedó con sus padres, que también tenían algo más que conversar con él.

\- Bueno, mientras ellos discuten sus asuntos, nosotros también tenemos algo más que preguntarte. – dijo el señor Michalis. – ¿Qué son esos rumores de "el Dragón Carmesí" que hemos estado escuchando? ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese escudo tuyo?

Alexandre supo exactamente a qué se refería. El muchacho les enseñó el escudo que había mandado a fabricar junto con su actual armadura, para complementar con la lanza de Volga. Sus padres se mostraron particularmente interesados en el diseño, y no era difícil deducir de dónde había salido ese nombre.

\- Empezaron a correr ese nombre y creo que se quedó. – dijo Alexandre. – Pensé que sería apropiado, considerando de quién heredé esta lanza.

\- Eso es otra cosa, hijo. – dijo la señora Amellie. – ¿De dónde la sacaste, exactamente? ¿Dices que la "heredaste" de alguien?

\- Lo crean o no, de un caballero dragón. – dijo el muchacho con seriedad. – Empezó siendo nuestro enemigo, pero resultó que todo el tiempo lo manipularon. Con su última voluntad, decidió darnos su poder y… Link me entregó a mí su lanza. Así que cuando volvimos, pensé en complementarla un poco. Fue por eso que hice que me forjaran esta armadura y el escudo.

El señor y la señora intercambiaron miradas, sorprendidos por este relato. Parecía sorprendente, pero visto de otra forma, tenía sentido: le habían otorgado un valioso y poderoso legado, y de algún modo, quiso representarlo llevando sus colores con orgullo. En aquel momento, sin embargo, lo que realmente estaban era considerando "actualizar" el escudo de armas de la familia para incluir este nuevo aspecto, el llamado "Dragón Carmesí". Esa sería la forma de representar la marca que había dejado su hijo.

\- Mientras tanto, hay algo más que tengo que discutir con ustedes. – dijo Alexandre. – Acerca de lo que les pedí que trajeran, hay alguien que me gustaría que conocieran…

A su vez, en otra esquina de la ciudadela, otra de las escoltas enviadas para buscar a las familias de la legión también estaba llegando en ese momento. Otra pareja casada, una mujer de cabello largo y lacio negro, y su marido, que se veía claramente como una versión mayor de Ruisu con barba de candado y el pelo veteado de algunas canas. Ellos eran sus padres: el señor Gilliam, guardabosques de los alrededores de la aldea, y la señora Nelliel, maestra de la escuela local.

\- ¡Por acá! – los llamó el espadachín al reconocerlos.

\- ¡Hijo! – exclamó la mujer. Los dos inmediatamente se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia donde estaba. El hombre inmediatamente se le adelantó, atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso, casi literalmente.

\- ¡Papá… no tan fuerte… me asfixio!

\- ¡Sopórtalo! – replicó el hombre. – ¡Jovencito, tienes mucho por qué respondernos!

\- ¡Gilliam, ya basta! – suplicó la mujer, y con eso, el señor Gilliam soltó a su hijo, que por fin pudo respirar de nuevo.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar. – dijo el padre, con un tono que sonaba entre molesto, y aliviado de ver a su hijo sano y salvo. – En serio, no tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos tenías. Cuando por fin llegaron las noticias, ¡temíamos que no hubieras salido con vida de esa guerra!

\- Perdón por eso. – dijo Ruisu. – Pero en mi defensa, sí te dije que era plenamente consciente de los riesgos, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida si era necesario.

\- Sí, pero no esta clase de riesgos. – insistió el señor Gilliam. – Luchar contra esas abominaciones, en serio me sorprende que hayas salido sin ningún daño permanente.

\- *Suspiro*, no tiene caso seguir lamentándose por eso. – dijo Ruisu. – Agradézcanlo a mis amigos, que estuvieron para cuidarme las espaldas… y tal vez también a estas.

Se levantó de su cinturón sus dos espadas elementales. Sobra decir que los padres se sorprendieron mucho de verlas, pues incluso dentro de sus fundas, se veían realmente espléndidas sus empuñaduras. El muchacho tuvo que apartarlas cuando su padre estuvo a punto de tomar la del Sable Zora.

\- Cuidado, si no la sujetas con protección, podría congelarte la mano. – dijo Ruisu, mostrando los guantes que traía. En vez de eso, le pasó la Espada Relámpago primero. – Tal vez prefieras ver esta primero.

El señor Gilliam sacó la hoja de su funda, y se maravilló de ver la resplandeciente hoja, y más todavía cuando esta comenzó a emitir pequeñas chispas eléctricas. Y no era el único, la señora Nelliel también se veía embelesada por la espada.

\- Asombroso… – dijo.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste tan magnífica arma, hijo? – preguntó el señor Gilliam.

\- Lo creas o no, esa es tu espada, querido padre. – dijo el muchacho. El padre arqueó una ceja. – No, lo digo en serio. Se rompió cuando estábamos peleando e intenté proteger a Lana de un ataque por la espalda. Pero ella usó su magia para restaurarla y mejorarla, de paso.

\- Lana… ¿ese no es el nombre de la joven de la que nos has hablado tanto en tus cartas? – preguntó la señora Nelliel, de pronto más interesada eso que en la espada.

\- Sí, esa es ella. – dijo Ruisu. – En este momento estará ayudando con los preparativos de la ceremonia, pero se las presentaré en cuanto pueda. Les agradará mucho cuando la conozcan, se los aseguro.

\- Estoy realmente ansiosa. ¿Tú no, querido?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo el señor Gilliam. – Quiero ver de frente a la mujer que pudo hacerte recuperarte de lo de Marie Eugénie.

\- Papá… – Ruisu lo miró con ojos en rendijas. No le gustaba que dijeran ese nombre. Le traía pésimos recuerdos.

\- Cariño, ese fue un golpe bajo, hasta para ti. – dijo la señora Nelliel.

\- Ya supéralo, hijo, eso fue hace años. – replicó su marido, mientras le devolvía a su hijo la Espada Relámpago.

Ruisu no pudo más que rodar los ojos. De que lo había superado, por supuesto, pero eso no quería decir que le agradaran los recordatorios de ese desamor que sufrió. Especialmente, que le recordaran el nombre de la responsable.

\- En fin, ¿qué hay de tu otra espada? ¿Nos la mostrarás?

Ruisu sacó el Sable Zora de su funda, para que pudiesen apreciar la hoja. Si la Espada Relámpago inspiraba solidez y fuerza, esta irradiaba filo y elegancia. Era todavía más magnífica a la vista, al punto que quisieron tocarla. Pero Ruisu de nuevo la apartó.

\- En serio, la empuñadura solo está fría, pero si tocan la hoja sin protección, podrían sufrir quemaduras por congelación. – les advirtió. – No es broma.

\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo su padre. – ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

\- Fue un regalo. La Princesa Ruto me la entregó. Dijo que al parecer no se adaptó a nadie más, y al final me la dio a mí.

\- Un maravilloso regalo. – dijo su madre. – Tienes un par de tesoros invaluables en estas armas, hijo. Tienes que cuidarlos bien.

Ruisu volvió a rodar los ojos, ¿acaso estaría implicando que querrían venderlas por mucho dinero? Ellos normalmente no harían algo como eso, pero si así fuera, él no iba a permitirlo. Ahora esas espadas serían parte de su legado familiar, de su historia. De ningún modo iba a venderlas o regalarlas a la ligera.

Entretanto, encima de la muralla, Zatyr caminaba de un extremo al otro. Siendo ella una arquera, se había acostumbrado a ese como su lugar favorito de vigilancia (por cosa de ventaja táctica) y por ahora no tenía más que hacer excepto recorrerla de lado a lado. El resto de sus amigos ya se habían reunido con sus familias, y la escolta que habían enviado para buscar a los suyos en Termina tenía que estar regresando en cualquier momento. En particular porque el viaje hacia Termina era uno de los más largos, fuera de las fronteras de Hyrule, en contraste con el resto, cuyas familias vivían dentro de las regiones del reino, así que su escolta tuvo que salir por ellos con mayor tiempo de anticipación.

Aun cuando los padres de Zatyr gozaban de cierta fama en Termina, también era cierto que allá no había una familia real establecida, por lo cual solo podía imaginarse la expresión en sus rostros cuando llegó la carroza de Hyrule para solicitar su presencia en la boda y ceremonia de coronación de la princesa Zelda. Ella solo podía esperar que no les fuese a dar un ataque al corazón o algo.

Finalmente, una de las carrozas que llegaba se detuvo frente al portón, y fue entonces que los vio salir. Incluso sin necesidad de usar la Máscara Ojo de Águila, los reconocería donde fuera. Se podía ver claramente que había heredado su cabello castaño oscuro de ambos. Incluso aunque la distancia los separaba, pudo ver que estaban empezando a discutir por algo. Lo mejor era llamar su atención, de la manera tradicional: con una flecha.

\- ¿Eh? – El hombre, de pelo corto y con bigote y barba, cuyo nombre era Horace, fue el primero en percatarse de la flecha que se acababa de clavar entre ellos. – Oye, esta es…

\- Sí, es nuestra marca. – dijo la mujer, llamada Ellen. Los dos miraron en la dirección, y fue que se percataron de una figura femenina agitándoles la mano desde lo alto de la muralla.

\- ¿Me estaban buscando? ¡Esperen, en un momento bajo! – les dijo.

Lo normal sería bajar por la escalera de la muralla hacia el pasaje de la entrada. Pero eso no sería lo más práctico. En lugar de eso, saltó fuera de la muralla y usando su arco se deslizó por la cadena del puente levadizo, aterrizando a salvo en el suelo.

\- Hola, veo que aceptaron la invitación después de todo.

\- ¡Hija! – La pareja se lanzó para abrazarla simultáneamente. – ¡Cómo te extrañamos!

\- No sabes lo angustiados que estábamos. – dijo Ellen. – Cuando por fin nos llegaron tus cartas, empezamos a temer lo peor. El mensajero dijo que casi no sobrevive al viaje para atravesar las fronteras.

\- Yo nunca estuve angustiado. – aseguró Horace. – Nuestra hija lleva en sus venas la sangre de los mejores arqueros del continente. No habrá ningún enemigo que se escape de sus veloces y certeras flechas.

\- Eso no es cierto. – dijo Ellen. – La última vez que te saqué del bar, no sé si estabas más ahogado por la depresión o por el vino que te estabas tomando.

\- ¡Hey! – gritó Horace. Zatyr se dio una palmada en la cara.

\- Como sea, Zatyr, estamos muy felices de verte. – dijo Ellen. – Siempre supimos que tendrías un gran futuro por delante, pero, ¡pensar que contribuiste en una guerra contra las abominaciones de las que hablan las leyendas!

\- Olvida eso. – dijo Horace. – Por favor dinos que tienes algún recuerdo, algún trofeo que conservarás después de todo esto.

La arquera suspiró, pero supuso que no haría daño mostrárselas. De entre su carcaj, extrajo dos flechas muy específicas, ambas totalmente diferentes entre sí. La primera, resplandeciente y blanca-plateada, y la otra, negra con líneas verdes y luminosas por todas partes. Les había pedido de favor a Lana y Midna que se las hicieran una última vez, para conservarlas como un recuerdo de esta emocionante aventura. Horace y Ellen se maravillaron al verlas, examinándolas en detalle.

\- Wow… que espléndidas. No puedo ni discernir el material del que están hechas. – dijo Horace. – Deben ser muy valiosas, ¿verdad? Hablo de valor sentimental, por supuesto.

\- Sin duda serán un digno recuerdo. – dijo Ellen estando de acuerdo.

\- También tengo esto. – dijo Zatyr, mostrándoles la máscara Ojo de Águila. A esta, sus padres la miraron con recelo, después de todo, la máscara con el rostro de un ave de presa no era tan llamativa como esas flechas especiales. – Oigan, no la vean así. Lo crean o no, de no ser por esta máscara, no hubiese podido lograr muchos disparos decisivos para nuestras victorias.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo su padre, tomando la máscara. – No se ve tan especial.

\- ¿No me crees? ¿Por qué no te la pones, y luego enfocas la mirada hacia el Volcán de Eldin? – lo desafió Zatyr.

El hombre, algo escéptico, se la puso, y miró hacia donde le dijeron. Al principio no notó nada, hasta que, tal como le dijo su hija "enfocó" la mirada hacia la susodicha montaña. Si no supiera que tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, casi podría haber creído que voló hasta ese lugar, y de hecho, decidió sacarse la máscara, al ver que de pronto se "acercaba" demasiado.

\- Wow…

\- ¿Ya lo ves? – dijo Zatyr. – Me llevó algo de tiempo calcular cómo afecta el viento a las flechas, pero con este acercamiento pude hacer disparos realmente certeros.

\- Y hablando de todo esto. – La señora Ellen juntó las manos. – Querida, ¿por casualidad no les has hablado a tus amigos de nuestro negocio? ¿No les has contado que nuestros arcos y flechas están entre los mejores del continente? Sin duda el ejército de Hyrule se merece lo mejor para su armamento.

Zatyr volvió a suspirar. Sí, esa era su madre, siempre queriendo mantener el negocio familiar a flote, y sacarlo un poco más elevado si era posible. No podía culparla, pues su padre ayudaba más con el nombre que con cualquier otra cosa.

\- Puede ser que lo haya mencionado. Pero ninguno de ellos es especialista en el arco. Son más dados al combate cercano.

\- Oh, qué lástima. – dijo la señora. – En fin, creo que es tiempo de que nos cuentes con más detalle todo lo que ha pasado. Si supieras como están todos allá en Termina, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste.

\- Los llevaré a la posada, y allá podremos. Después, creo que podré presentarles a mis amigos. – dijo Zatyr. – Estábamos planeando una reunión en la taberna local esta noche.

\- Qué bien, espero que sirvan buenos tragos. Este viaje me dejó muerto de sed.

\- Horace…

Así estaban los miembros de la Legión de Link. Reunidos con sus familias y compartiendo anécdotas, todos esperaban con ansias el gran evento del día siguiente. El ambiente no podía estar más animado, pues todos estaban a la expectativa, tanto de la boda, como de la coronación. La cuenta atrás para el inicio de lo que sería una nueva era para Hyrule seguía en marcha, e indetenible.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

La espera llegó a su fin, trayendo consigo el día tan esperado para todo el reino, especialmente para los jóvenes elegidos. La boda de Link y Zelda estaba a solo pocas horas de dar inicio, y toda la ciudadela se encontraba decorada exquisitamente con faroles de varios tamaños que alumbraban el animado camino de los invitados, flores de todos los colores que perfumaban el ambiente, que embellecían con gracia cada uno de los rincones en los que solo se respiraba paz, dicha, pero sobre todo, el acto de amor que estaba a punto de celebrarse.

Link se encontraba a las afueras del templo junto con su hermanita y abuela, y claro está rodeado de todos sus amigos, tanto los del pasado como los del presente. Para él fue una gran noticia que Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Maripola y Fay hubiera decidido quedarse para su matrimonio y posponer unos días su ida a sus correspondientes épocas. De ninguna manera iban a perderse semejante acontecimiento, mucho más si eran invitados de honor.

\- Cálmate, muchacho. Todo saldrá bien. – dijo Darunia a Link.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si estoy calmado…

\- ¿Calmado? Pero si ya mismo haces un agujero en el piso. – dijo Midna. – Están que te tiemblan las piernas.

\- ¡No es cierto! Es solo que… yo… estoy muy nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, hijo. Es normal que te sientas así, pues uno no se casa todos los días. – dijo la abuela nostálgica. – Solo mírate lo guapo que estás… me recuerdas tanto a tu padre el día que esperaba a tu madre en el altar.

\- Gracias, abuelita, pero no deseo que te pongas triste. – pidió Link, apenado. – Hubiera deseado tanto que ellos estuvieran conmigo este día, y mi tío también… pero sé que desde donde están me acompañan.

\- Y se sienten muy felices y orgullosos por ti... al igual que yo. – dijo la señora.

\- Gracias…

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Nada de tristezas! Hoy es un día alegre y así tiene que seguir. – agregó Ruto.

\- ¡Ya quiero que llegue la princesa! - gritó Maripola, impaciente.

\- Las posibilidades de que la princesa esté cerca son del 99%.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Link.

\- ¡MIRA, HERMANO, YA ESTÁ LLEGANDO!

Al ver que una carroza maravillosamente decorada se aproximaba, los nervios de Link aumentaron, pero esta vez acompañados de una emoción indescriptible desde lo más profundo de su corazón. La unión con su amada ahora sí era un hecho, su sueño anhelado acariciaba su alma entera.

Por otra parte, dentro de la carroza, la situación era algo similar, pues la princesa, quien estaba sentada junto a Impa, se hallaba inmensamente feliz, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa. La joven estaba vestida maravillosamente; su vestido blanco resplandecía con los cálidos rayos del sol, causando que la fina pedrería que lo decoraba brillase como las estrellas en la noche. Sus hombros andaban descubiertos, mientras unas elegantes mangas caían con gracia en sus brazos, alargándose hasta más allá de sus muñecas. Su cabello estaba suelto, siendo lo único que lo adornaba una diadema hecha de una trenza de su propio cabello, dándole un toque sutil, pero al mismo tiempo elegante. Y por supuesto, el velo le complementaba aquel tocado, cubriéndola hasta el rostro. En sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores azules, una especie de lirio muy escaso llamado "Princesa de la Calma"; desde muy pequeña habían sido sus preferidas, desde la primera vez que las vio en uno de los tantos libros que leyó sobre la historia del reino.

Varias emociones la embargaban por completo; en primer lugar, la realidad de casarse con el hombre que amaba, con su alma afín desde el inicio de los tiempos, y sobre todo, con el partícipe de la hermosa vida que se encontraba latiendo en su interior, el fruto de su gran amor. Impa se encontraba a su lado, tomándola de la mano para apoyarla en tan especial momento, el que siempre había esperado. Azael también se encontraba cerca de ellas, pero no en la carroza, sino afuera escoltándola hasta la llegada al templo. Se sentía feliz y orgulloso, y no únicamente por el evento nupcial, sino porque la propia princesa le había pedido que fuese el encargado de entregarla en el altar, como hubiera deseado que su padre lo hiciera. Se sintió conmovido ante tal proposición y sin duda alguna la aceptó; por el cariño que tenía hacia ella era todo un honor.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada del templo, y la Sheikah sintió como la princesa le apretaba la mano, demostrándose que sus emociones se encontraban al límite. Ante eso, le acarició la mano para calmarla, acompañando sus actos con una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó Impa.

\- Un poco, pero nada se compara a lo feliz que me siento en este momento. – dijo Zelda. – Link me está esperando, y esta vez para unir nuestras vidas para siempre.

\- Me alegra qué te sientas así… ¿y cómo te sientes? – preguntó Impa, nerviosa. – ¿Te sientes cómoda? ¿No te ajusta mucho el…?

\- No, tranquila. – respondió la joven, sonriendo. – Los ajustes que le hicieron están perfectos, y para tu tranquilidad ni se imaginaron que es por… eso. Y la verdad, poco me importa si se hubieran dado cuenta.

\- A mí tampoco me importa, pero de todas maneras no quiero que te expongas a malos comentarios. – dijo Impa. – ¿Cómo reaccionó Link? Imagino que está dichoso.

\- La verdad… aun no lo sabe.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Impa, sorprendida.

\- Se lo tengo de sorpresa…

Impa sonrió ante una más de las nuevas ocurrencias de la princesa, pero de cualquier manera no pudo evitar apoyarla. Poco después, la Sheikah empezó a caer en cuenta que Hyrule iba a tener nuevos reyes, lo cual no sucedía desde hace tiempo, desde que sus apreciados soberanos vivían. Tuvo deseos de llorar al recordar tantas cosas, tantos buenos momentos que ya no volverían. En ese momento, sintió como Zelda le tomaba la mano, y con los ojos humedecidos le sonreía.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando, y no tienes idea todo lo que daría por tener a mis padres a mi lado. – dijo Zelda, conmovida. – Sin embargo, los siento muy cerca, en mi corazón, así que no tengo motivos para sentirme infeliz, sino todo lo contrario. Puedo sentir como me dan su bendición desde el paraíso desde donde me cuidan.

\- Sin duda alguna es así, lo siento tanto como tú. – afirmó Impa. – Bueno, creo que hemos llegado, y mira nada más el alboroto que has causado.

Zelda se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver como su amada gente gritaba de emoción al notar su llegada. Sin duda alguna eso le alegró, pero nada se comparó con lo que ocurrió segundos después.

\- ¡Oye, cálmate que aún no es la luna de miel! – exclamó Midna.

\- ¡Espera, Link! – gritó Ruisu. – ¡Debes esperarla en el altar!

\- ¡Hijo, por las Diosas! – dijo la abuela. – Es mala suerte ver a la novia sino es en el altar.

Por más que todo el mundo trató de detenerlo, Link hizo caso omiso. Se acercó a la carroza y por poco empuja a Azael para ser él quien reciba a su amada, estaba desesperado por verla. La expresión en su rostro simplemente no tuvo precio, pues ver a su amada tan hermosa lo dejó sin aliento, doblegado a sus pies. Como si estuviera hipnotizado, tomó la mano de Zelda y la ayudó a bajarse, mientras que esta estaba sonrojada y encantada de encontrarse con su futuro esposo. Por varios segundos se contemplaron, enamorados y deleitados, hasta que la princesa tomó la palabra.

\- Creí que era mala suerte ver a la novia antes de llegar al altar. – dijo Zelda, riéndose.

\- ¿Mala suerte? Contigo no existe eso. Estás hermosa…

\- Y tú muy guapo. Estoy muy feliz de verte.

Efectivamente, la princesa se tomó su tiempo de admirar el traje que llevaba su prometido para la ceremonia. Ella misma lo mandó diseñar personalmente: era un traje verde esmeralda con bordes dorados de tres piezas, con chaqueta larga, guantes y botas blancos. Sujetada por unas hombreras doradas llevaba además una capa corta azul claro.

\- Bueno, ya no hay nada que esperar. – dijo Link, ansioso. – Entremos y casémonos de una vez.

\- ¡Un momento, nada de eso! – dijo, Azael. – La princesa entrará conmigo porque seré yo quien la entregue al altar.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Sin peros, jovencito! En este momento vamos a hacer las cosas como se debe. – dijo la abuela. – ¡Andando!

Resignado, Link tuvo que despedirse de su amada, momentáneamente, y esperarla en el altar, donde todos los invitados estaban ansiosos de que empezara la ceremonia.

Luego de un momento, el sonido de las trompetas de hizo presente, entonando el dulce canto representante de la Diosa Blanca. Todo el mundo enmudeció al ver a la princesa entrar escoltada por el Subcomandante Sheikah, luciendo tan esplendida como si de la misma Diosa se tratara. El joven héroe, aunque ya la había visto, volvió a deleitarse con semejante imagen, sintiéndose afortunado y bendecido de tenerla muy pronto como esposa.

Una vez que Zelda y Azael llegaron al altar, este último tomó las manos de la pareja y las unió, entregándolos al uno al otro. Después de eso, él se retiró y el sabio tomó la palabra.

\- Es un gusto tenerlos a todos reunidos, mucho más en esta boda poco común, donde la vida de dos héroes elegidos por el destino serán unidas. Agradezco a las Diosas darme vida para encargarme de eso.

La ceremonia inició hablando del origen de los tiempos, de la creación del mundo y sus leyes por medio de las Diosas, pero sobre todo, de los jóvenes que eligieron para erradicar al eterno mal que siempre amenazaba al mundo, pero que no se salía con la suya gracias a ellos. Luego de tanta palabrería, que incluso a algunos por ahí los aburría (especialmente los que vivieron toda esta historia en carne propia), vino el momento de los votos matrimoniales.

\- Link, héroe de Hyrule, ¿aceptas a la princesa Zelda, elegida de las Diosas, como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

\- Acepto. – afirmó el joven.

\- Zelda, princesa del destino, ¿aceptas a Link, elegido de las Diosas, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

\- Acepto. Hasta que nuestras almas se vuelvan a reencontrar.

Link se sintió emocionado al escuchar ese toque especial con el que la princesa había finalizado sus votos, mientras que el sabio sonrió cálidamente. La pareja intercambió sus anillos, y con eso, el final de la ceremonia llegó.

\- Ahora, con la bendición de las Diosas, los declaro marido y mujer. – dijo el sabio. – Link, puedes besar a la novia.

El momento que todos habían esperado por fin llegó, sobre todo los novios. Link alzó el velo de su amada, la miró a los ojos intensamente y después unió sus labios con los de ella. Todos los presentes aplaudieron sin cesar ante la bella imagen, incluso algunos de ellos lloraron de emoción.

El amor de los elegidos ya se había consumado desde hace tiempo, y ahora, con su unión bendecida por las Diosas, aquel sentir se iba a prolongar hasta el último aliento de sus vidas…

* * *

 _ **Sala del trono, una hora después…**_

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, la pareja junto con los invitados se dirigieron a la sala del trono, donde Zelda iba a ser coronada como reina, y Link proclamado el nuevo rey de Hyrule. Delante de los tronos se hallaban dos coronas, las cuales pertenecieron en vida a los difuntos reyes del reino, y desde hace tiempo esperaban tener nuevos dueños. La pareja se acercó hasta donde estaban dichas piezas, se arrodillaron ante ellas y escucharon atentos las palabras del solemne miembro del consejo.

\- ¿Juran ante las Diosas y ante los difuntos regente de este reino, que portarán esta corona como símbolo de lealtad al reino, y lo prodigarán y protegerán a su gente por sobre su vida?

\- ¡Lo juramos! – Exclamaron los ahora esposos.

\- Y con eso, se les otorga el derecho al reinado.

Aquel derecho eran solamente palabras, pues los jóvenes demostraron con creces su lealtad al reino sin siquiera ser reyes, entregaron su vida entera por él. Una vez que los jóvenes se pusieron de pie, el hombre les colocó la corona encima de sus cabezas, complementando su nuevo título de reyes. Link y Zelda se pusieron de frente ante su pueblo, quienes dichosos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar por el nuevo nombramiento de la pareja.

\- ¡LARGA VIDA A LOS REYES! ¡VIVA!

Los jóvenes empezaron a saludar a su gente, y Zelda al verlos tan felices no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción. Hacía tiempo que su amado reino no poseía regentes que lo protegieran, y ahora, podía continuar con el hermoso legado que dejaron sus amados padre, y junto a la persona que amaba.

* * *

 _ **Valle de los Videntes, varios días después…**_

Había llegado el momento de la despedida. Los cinco guerreros del pasado, tan valiosos aliados y amigos que fueron para ellos a lo largo de este conflicto, finalmente tenían que regresar a sus épocas. Su tarea en esta guerra estaba ya cumplida, y ahora les correspondía volver para continuar cumpliendo su respectivo papel en la historia en cada una de sus eras.

La legión de Link, los dos Sheikahs, y la recién coronada pareja de monarcas de Hyrule habían ido todos juntos para despedir a sus amigos. Sobra decir que estaban muy tristes de pensar que tuvieran que marcharse, pero así era. Ellos tenían un lugar, un papel que cumplir en sus propios tiempos, y tenían que estar allí.

\- Una vez más, no puedo expresar lo agradecida que me siento con todos. – decía Zelda. – Su ayuda durante este conflicto fue invaluable. Sin ustedes jamás lo habríamos logrado.

\- ¿Para qué son los amigos, querida? – dijo Midna. – Y para que lo sepas, si alguna vez vuelve a haber una crisis, o lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme. No quisiera perderme de la diversión.

\- Fue una gran experiencia, volver a luchar lado a lado con el héroe legendario. – dijo Darunia, acercándose al aludido. – Hermano Link, no cabe duda de que eres un digno sucesor del Héroe del Tiempo.

\- Gracias, Darunia. – respondió Link, dando un toque con su puño contra el enorme puño estático del Jefe Goron.

\- Joven Ruisu, fuiste un excelente portador del Sable Zora. – dijo Ruto. – Estará en buenas manos contigo.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó el aludido. – ¿Tu padre no estará molesto de que hayas decidido dejármelo?

\- Sé que lo entenderá. Él confía en mí. – insistió la Princesa Zora. – Y lo vuelvo a decir, te lo ganaste.

\- Aw, ¿en serio tenemos que marcharnos? – preguntó Maripola, que parecía a punto de llorar.

\- Ya cumplimos con nuestra parte aquí, niña. – dijo Midna. – Además, ¿vas a decirme que no extrañas tu hogar?

Maripola quiso decir que no, pero eso era seguir mintiendo, así que simplemente hinchó ligeramente las mejillas. Midna y los demás que la vieron se rieron un poco.

\- Con mi misión completada, mi avatar también regresará a la Era del Cielo. – dijo Fay. – Es tiempo de volver a mi sueño eterno dentro de la espada. Amo Link, he de decir que siento una gran dicha de haber podido luchar lado a lado nuevamente con una encarnación del héroe legendario.

\- Lo mismo digo, Fay. – sonrió Link.

En ese momento, vieron un pilar de luz alzarse desde las ruinas, en el mismo lugar donde Cya abrió anteriormente el Portal de las Almas. Era muy similar de cierto modo, pero a la vez diferente. Este no presagiaba nada malo. Todo lo contrario, irradiaba la paz, tranquilidad y gentileza de Lana, lo opuesto a los deseos oscuros, lujuriosos y malvados de Cya. Esa era su señal. La ceremonia de despedida oficialmente iba a concluir. Con un respiro de resignación, todos se fueron en esa dirección sin prisa.

Lana estaba planeando utilizar el mismo hechizo para crear esos portales y enviar a sus amigos de regreso al pasado. De hecho, en este lugar era mucho más sencillo gracias a la energía temporal remanente que quedaba del Portal de las Almas, a pesar de que lo habían sellado desde todas las eras en el pasado. La diferencia, por supuesto, era que esta vez no dejaría la marca para el retorno. No era necesaria después de todo. En el centro de un círculo de runas mágicas enfrente de los tres portales, se encontraba Lana, recitando el cántico para el hechizo. Una vez que estos se tornaron de azul-blanco a dorado, se volteó a ver, y sonrió complacida de ver que todos ya estaban allí.

\- Las preparaciones están completadas. – les dijo. – Solo tienen que atravesar los portales para volver a casa.

\- Te lo agradecemos infinitamente, Lana. – dijo Ruto.

\- Eres una buena chica, te voy a extrañar. – agregó Midna.

\- Detecto que la estabilidad de los portales no durará mucho más. – dijo Fay. – Es tiempo de que nos marchemos.

Midna le echó una mirada de reojo a Fay, como si le fastidiara que arruinara el momento. Pero molestias aparte, tenía razón. Ya era hora de volver todos a sus tiempos. Lana les indicó a todos el portal por el que tenían que entrar para volver a sus épocas respectivas: Darunia y Ruto al del centro, para volver a la época del Héroe del Tiempo, Maripola y Midna al derecho, para la época del Crepúsculo, y finalmente Fay al izquierdo, para la época del cielo. Los tres se voltearon para ver a sus amigos por última vez. La princesa Zelda dio unos pasos al frente, pues tenía unas últimas palabras que decirles.

\- Gracias de nuevo, por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. – les dijo. – Sus hazañas siempre serán recordadas aquí, como verdaderos héroes.

\- Y nosotros siempre los recordaremos. – dijo Darunia.

Darunia fue el primero en ingresar a su portal, seguido de Ruto. Fay simplemente se inclinó cortésmente y flotó a través del suyo. Midna entró al suyo a medias, y al ver que Maripola seguía despidiéndose con la mano, pero sin mover los pies, la agarró del cogote y la jaló adentro con ella. Con esto, los tres portales se cerraron al mismo tiempo. Por fin, se habían marchado.

\- Y… ¿qué proponen que hagamos ahora? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Si me permiten… ¿les parecería bien si pasáramos la noche en este lugar? – preguntó Lana. – Les aseguro que el lugar es muy pacífico, ahora que ya todo terminó.

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Link. – Y creo que será una buena forma de que superemos la espina que nos dejaron los eventos que ocurrieron en este lugar. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Todo mundo asintió estando de acuerdo. Azael e Impa se ofrecieron a ayudar a levantar el campamento. Una noche en ese lugar parecía una excelente forma de terminar de cerrar el capítulo, de lo que fue ese terrible conflicto. Ahora, daría paso a un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

En aquel momento, el grupo se había quedado profundamente dormido. Lana se ofreció a hacer el turno de guardia, así que en aquel momento se encontraba sentada frente a la fogata, era extraño ver a sus amigos allí dormidos en sus sacos, todos con una expresión completa de paz en el rostro. Incluso Garrett, que tenía fama de roncar sonoramente, aquella noche no estaba haciendo ningún ruido. Lana en particular se fijó en el saco que compartían los recién casados Link y Zelda, dormidos con las manos entrelazadas y muy cercanos uno al otro. En otro tiempo, esa imagen le provocaría dolor, celos y envidia. Pero ahora, lo único que le inspiraba era una gran alegría. Alegrarse por la felicidad de los demás era una dicha que no tenía precio, y se sentía muy afortunada de experimentarla.

La hechicera volvió a ver a sus amigos. En particular, se detuvo al ver al espadachín pelinegro. De todos los aliados y amigos que hizo durante esta travesía, él fue quizás el más cercano de todos. Y no era ya un secreto que el muchacho se sentía atraído hacia ella. Pero Lana no estaba muy segura de sus propios sentimientos hacia él. Y lo último que querría sería lastimarlo dándole falsas esperanzas, después del apoyo que le dio, especialmente en momentos difíciles. Él era un buen muchacho, no se merecía que lo hirieran de ese modo.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – se preguntó en voz baja.

El valle ya no representaba un peligro, y no se tardaría más de unos minutos. Tal vez, una pequeña visita a ese lugar le ayudara a aclarar la mente. Ellos estarían bien, y no se molestarían. Con mucho cuidado, se puso de pie y se alejó del campamento, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín donde había enterrado a Cya. Quizás… lo que necesitaba era "conversar en privado" con ella.

Sin que Lana lo supiera, Ruisu no estaba tan dormido como parecía. El muchacho ocasionalmente entreabría el ojo para verla, pero ella permanecía estática frente a la fogata, mirándola con algo de melancolía. Finalmente cuando la vio pararse y salir discretamente, tuvo la sensación de saber a dónde iría. Tenía sentido, seguro necesitaba aclararse la mente. Y hablando de aclarar la mente, el pelinegro miró hacia un lado, al saco de dormir donde descansaba Zatyr. Su mente voló hacia una conversación que tuvo con ella, durante el baile de celebración por el matrimonio, y la coronación de Link y Zelda.

 _ **Flashback, durante el baile…**_

 _La celebración era doble, tanto por el matrimonio de Link y la Princesa como por la coronación de ambos. Parecía casi increíble que menos de dos años antes, ese muchacho hubiese entrado por las puertas de la Ciudadela del Castillo con sueños de convertirse en un caballero del ejército de Hyrule. Y ahora, había sido coronado como rey de Hyrule, y había tomado su lugar entre las leyendas. Pero eso a él no le importaba mucho. Para Link, su verdadera recompensa no era el título del héroe o la corona que ahora llevaba en la cabeza. Era poder estar con la mujer que amaba._

 _En un baile como este, no era de extrañarse que quienes estuvieran solitarios, es decir, sin una pareja con quien bailar, sintieran envidia de los que sí. Tal era el caso con Ruisu, pero más por no atreverse a ir a buscar a la suya, que estaba del otro lado del salón. El muchacho veía con algo de ensueño a Lana, sin poder evitar admirar lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido de gala aquella noche._

 _\- ¿Por qué no le hablas? – escuchó la voz de Zatyr detrás de él. Para los dos era algo extraño verse con ropas distintas a las que usaban para combatir._

 _\- ¿Crees que es fácil? – preguntó Ruisu. – Además, con todo lo que ella pasó durante esta guerra… no creo que ahora sea un buen momento para eso._

 _\- Y según tú, ¿cuándo será un buen momento? – dijo Zatyr. – No es buena idea esperar demasiado para confesar tus sentimientos._

 _Ruisu se quedó mirando a la arquera. Considerando sus propias experiencias en el amor, los asuntos del corazón eran uno de los pocos temas que al espadachín pelinegro no le gustaba tratar. Y de aquella anécdota que no quiso contarles cuando hicieron la noche de supervivencia acerca de "enamorarse de la persona equivocada", lo más que consiguieron ellos fue contarles pequeños retazos individualmente (siendo Link al que le tuvo más confianza para decirle la mayor parte) que tuvieron que juntar para armar la historia completa. Por supuesto, lo mantenían en su círculo y no compartieron eso con más nadie._

 _\- Te voy a contar algo. – dijo la arquera. – Mira, yo también… tuve mi momento de haberme enamorado de la persona equivocada. Cuando vivía en Termina, hace algunos años._

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué sucedió?_

 _\- De lo que nos contaste, tú no tenías idea de que te habías enamorado de la persona equivocada. – dijo Zatyr. – En mi caso, yo ya sabía de antemano que nada bueno podría salir de entablar una relación._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el espadachín. La arquera tenía como respuesta preparada otra pregunta._

 _\- ¿Qué de bueno podría salir de involucrarse con alguien en el negocio de la piratería?_

 _Ruisu arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera confirmación de lo que acababa de decir. La mirada de la arquera decía claramente que no estaba bromeando._

 _\- Aun así… una parte de mí no puede evitar preguntarse… ¿qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho? – dijo Zatyr con algo de nostalgia. – Por supuesto, ya lo superé, pero por un tiempo, esa pregunta no dejó de atormentarme._

 _\- A juzgar por como lo dices, pareciera que todavía te atormenta un poco. – dijo Ruisu. Zatyr no se ofendió, pues no era que lo asumiera. Era un hecho._

 _\- Quizás. Pero igual, aunque me arrepienta, ya es muy tarde para cambiarlo. – dijo Zatyr. – El punto es, una cosa es guardarte tus sentimientos cuando sabes que una relación no puede funcionar. Pero Ruisu, estamos hablando de Lana. ¿Alguna vez conociste a otra chica como ella? Dejando de lado las cosas que nos ocultó, siempre fue honesta y amable con todos nosotros. Especialmente contigo, si me permites decirlo._

 _Ruisu volvió a mirar a Lana. La hechicera todavía seguía solitaria, igual que él. Lana era una chica increíble. La veía como si estuviese en un pedestal inalcanzable, pero reflexionando en las palabras de Zatyr, era cierto. A pesar de sus supuestos sentimientos por Link que compartía con Cya, lo cierto era que de todos ellos, él era con quien ella había interactuado más, con quien ella se había vuelto más cercana._

 _\- Incluso si no te corresponde, piensa como fueron las cosas con ella y Link. – dijo Zatyr. – Puedes seguir siendo parte de su vida, incluso si no es de esa forma._

 _Y dicho esto, la arquera se fue al otro lado del salón, dejando al espadachín a solas con sus pensamientos._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

En aquel momento, él no quiso actuar, pero aun así, no había dejado de reflexionar en las palabras de Zatyr. Ella tenía razón, era mejor no esperar demasiado. Y no estaba hablando de una desconocida, o de alguien con quien sabía que las cosas no podrían funcionar. Era Lana. Con esto en mente, se puso de pie y cuidando de no despertar al resto, se fue caminando detrás de ella discretamente.

Tal como lo suponía, Lana se había ido al lugar donde sepultó a Cya. Ruisu tal vez pensó que debía ser algo doloroso para ella ser quizás la única persona que al parecer estaba dispuesta a llorar y presentar sus respetos en ese lugar. En parte tal vez la razón de estar allí, era porque, literalmente, una parte de sí misma había muerto con Cya. Quizás… en ese momento necesitaría a alguien con quien compartir ese dolor.

\- Tal vez por fin ella encuentre paz en el otro mundo. – le dijo sin voltearse.

Ruisu se sorprendió de esto. ¿Ella habría notado su presencia? La hechicera se puso de pie y se volteó, sonriéndole con algo de tristeza. Él en ese momento no supo qué decirle, excepto:

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte.

\- No, está bien. Puedes quedarte. Por favor. – pidió ella.

Al ver que ella le pedía que se quedara, Ruisu se acercó hasta ella, para ver la lápida. El epitafio decía "Se perdió a sí misma por amor". Eso era muy obvio, Cya había perdido el camino por obsesionarse con un amor imposible, y tomó el camino equivocado para intentar perseguirlo y conseguirlo a toda costa.

\- Todo lo que ha sucedido debió ser especialmente difícil para ti. – dijo Ruisu.

Lana no dijo nada, pero asintió y le sonrió al muchacho. Se sentía realmente agradecida de que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, él también estaba dispuesto a presentar sus respetos. Había además algo de tragedia en lo que sucedió con Cya, y una parte de él no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez, solo tal vez, ¿podría haber habido una manera de salvarla de esa senda oscura?

\- Debió ser algo terrible. – dijo Ruisu. – Perder tu camino de esa manera, y caer presa de la oscuridad.

\- Cya solo fue una herramienta para Ganondorf. – dijo Lana. – Él tomó ventaja de esa vulnerabilidad para utilizarla. Lo más triste es que ella no fue la primera, y con toda certeza no será la última. La encarnación del mal muchas veces ha aprovechado la oscuridad que todos tenemos en el interior, y ha sabido como explotarla para sus propios deseos.

\- Pero hasta cierto punto… puedo entender por qué hizo todo eso.

Lana volteó a ver a Ruisu al escuchar eso. Con todos los actos malvados que Cya había cometido en su propio provecho, estaba segura de que todos la odiarían. Ruisu se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba Lana, así que prosiguió.

\- No me malentiendas, no estoy justificando sus actos, nada de lo que hizo tiene excusa alguna. Lo que digo es que puedo imaginarme la verdadera razón detrás de todo esto. Después de lo que nos relataste, me puse a pensar, esa labor de ser la guardiana de la Trifuerza era un sacrificio enorme. Estar completamente sola, lejos del mundo, de la familia, de amigos… eso es algo que yo no le desearía a nadie.

El silencio de Lana fue toda la respuesta que Ruisu necesitaba. La hechicera tuvo la extraña sensación de que el muchacho tal vez la entendiera más de lo que pensaba. Decidió dejarlo continuar y escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

\- ¿Sabes?, no te he contado esto, pero yo también sufrí mi propio caso de amor no correspondido hace tiempo. Me sentí devastado al saber que eso no podía ser, y por dentro estaba realmente furioso. A veces quería enterrarme en un agujero para nunca más salir, quería odiar al hombre que según yo me había robado el amor de esa chica, a veces hasta quería… – No pudo completar esa última frase. Claramente no se sentía nada orgulloso de sí mismo por haber tenido esa clase de sentimientos en aquel momento, y Lana no quiso presionarlo más. – El punto es que en ese momento yo también estuve al borde de caer en ese abismo. Pero tuve a personas que me detuvieron, que me salvaron de mí mismo, y de hacer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría. Mis padres estuvieron allí para mí, y me ayudaron a superarlo. Tal vez ahora no estaría aquí de no ser por ellos.

\- Fuiste muy afortunado de tenerlos. – dijo Lana, sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- Sí, lo fui. – dijo Ruisu. – Y eso es a lo que me refiero. En ese momento, Cya estaba completamente sola. Ella no tuvo a nadie que la salvara de sí misma y de la oscuridad.

Lana no se molestó en negarlo. Sin duda esa soledad era algo muy doloroso, a veces intolerable. Era natural que tuviese esos momentos en los que lamentaba haber aceptado esa tarea, y de no poder estar con nadie por esa misma razón. Pensándolo mejor, ¿quizás fue esa soledad lo que la creó a ella en primer lugar? ¿Un deseo inconsciente de tener a alguien más que le hiciera compañía, aunque naciera de una parte de sí misma?

\- Los humanos somos vulnerables por naturaleza. – prosiguió Ruisu. – Tal vez, esa es la verdadera razón por la que nos acercamos a otros, porque no estamos hechos para vivir por nuestra propia cuenta. No importa lo fuerte que seas por fuera, por dentro siempre serás vulnerable si estás solo. Y creo que es por eso que Cya se dejó caer tan fácilmente. En el fondo… todo lo que ella quería era una oportunidad para escapar de esa soledad. Al igual que tú, ¿no es así?

Lana asintió. La hechicera blanca ya había aceptado que su supuesto amor por Link no era más que una sombra, pero no se había percatado de lo cerca que tenía a un espíritu afín, que entendía como se sentía realmente, y que incluso mostraba algo de simpatía y comprensión por su contraparte, pese a todo lo que había hecho. ¿Tal vez por eso había intentado acercarse a ella desde el principio?

\- Lana… durante el baile estuve hablando con Zatyr. Espero que entiendas, no quiero aprovecharme de esto para ganarme tu afecto. – dijo Ruisu, yendo directo al punto. Al fin y al cabo, la hechicera ya sabía de los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella. – Solo quería que supieras que si alguna vez necesitas hablar o lo que sea, allí estaré para ti. No estás sola, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo sé. – dijo Lana, sin dejar de sonreír. – Gracias. Gracias por estar conmigo.

\- De nada, para eso son los amigos. – dijo Ruisu. – ¿Quieres que te diga algo más?

\- Claro.

\- Solo si es el caso, no te sientas mal, pensando que una parte de ti murió con Cya. – respondió Ruisu. – Desde mi perspectiva, es más bien que una parte de Cya aún vive dentro de ti.

Lana ladeó la cabeza al oír esas palabras. Después de haber derrotado a Cya, se había recluido de nuevo, igual que antes, pues no tenía del todo una idea de qué hacer. Se sentía confundida, que le faltaba una parte de sí misma (lo cual no era tan alejado de la realidad) y no tenía una idea de qué hacer con el conflicto terminado. Las palabras de Ruisu le hicieron ver que no tenía por qué ser así. Tenía mucho por qué vivir. Aunque no estuviera muy segura todavía de qué camino tomar, de algo sí lo estaba, no tendría por qué hacerlo sola. Y si quería compañía… ¿quizás él estaría dispuesto a brindársela?

\- Deberíamos volver ya. – dijo Lana. – Ya me siento mejor ahora.

\- Claro. Volvamos.

Los dos se voltearon para marcharse de allí, pero apenas dieron unos cuantos pasos, algo apareció, una luz tenue detrás de ellos, y sintieron una presencia extraña. Los dos se quedaron estáticos un momento antes de darse la vuelta. Y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron, especialmente Lana.

Ante ellos estaba la imagen translúcida de una mujer, alta y de figura esbelta, vestida con ropas blancas, y un gorro de sacerdotisa en la cabeza, muy parecido al que le vieron utilizar a Cya. De hecho, mirándola más detenidamente, Ruisu se percató de algo: excepto por el cabello púrpura claro, la piel clara en lugar de morena, y la expresión gentil en su rostro (que era casi idéntica a la de Lana), la mujer que tenían en frente definitivamente era Cya. Inclusive, traía consigo un báculo muy parecido al de esta última, pero era blanco y la gema en su extremo no tenía picos, era totalmente lisa.

\- Lana… ¿ella es…?

Lana no parecía poder pronunciar palabra alguna. La mujer frente a ellos no se movió de su lugar ni dijo nada, solamente pasó su mirada de Lana a Ruisu y viceversa. Sonrió gentilmente asintiendo con la cabeza, y acto seguido se desvaneció en motas de luz como luciérnagas, desapareciendo hacia el cielo. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viéndolas. Fue como si de pronto se fueran a unirse a las estrellas que había en el cielo.

\- Lana… ¿quién era ella exactamente? – preguntó Ruisu, aunque por dentro, tenía la corazonada de que ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Era Cya. – dijo Lana. – O más bien, era la Guardiana del Tiempo, la mujer que ella solía ser antes de que la oscuridad la invadiera. La entidad que solía ser, cuando las dos aun éramos una sola.

\- Pero… ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó Ruisu. – ¿Por qué apareció ahora, frente a nosotros?

\- Tal vez… – Lana se puso a pensar, y después sonrió. – Tal vez tenías razón. Cya tal vez sí encontró la paz dondequiera que esté ahora.

Ruisu volvió a mirar a la tumba. Esa había sido una visión extraña, pero él también sonrió, al entender lo que Lana decía. Ella había querido detener a Cya y si era posible, salvarla de sí misma y de la oscuridad que la invadió. De algún modo, ahora se sentía más tranquila sabiendo que, por lo menos, pudo salvar su alma y permitirle irse a la otra vida en paz. Y Ruisu tenía razón: esa parte de Cya ahora viviría en ella. Tenía que continuar viviendo por las dos. Con esto en mente, los dos volvieron al campamento. La noche era joven y después de todo lo sucedido, sin duda que se merecían un buen descanso.

Mientras caminaban, Lana volteó a ver a Ruisu, pensando un poco en su futuro. Una parte de ella ya estaba decidiendo lo que quería hacer. Pero quizás… ahora le gustaría tener algo de compañía. Específicamente, la compañía de él. Tenía que preguntárselo después, aunque sabiendo de sus sentimientos por ella, dudaba que fuese a ponerle objeciones de ningún tipo.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Impa se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, finalizando su rutina con los soldados. En ese momento, Link y la legión no se encontraban presentes por estar resolviendo sus asuntos personales, sobre todo el primero ahora que era rey, mucho más si estaba empeñado en eso para poder irse tranquilo con su amada a su luna de miel, la que habían pospuesto por la despedida con sus amigos del pasado, y otros asuntos.

Una vez que los soldados se retiraron, Impa estaba regresando a sus aposentos, pasando como siempre por una hermosa pileta con el símbolo de la Trifuerza que en las noches siempre se iluminaba, era una vista hermosa. Algo agobiada, Impa se sentó en el borde de la misma, y fue en ese momento que percibió que alguien estaba sentado del otro lado. Descubrió que se trataba de Azael, quien estaba bastante atento a algo que llevaba entre las manos, aunque no podía ver bien de qué se trataba. Inmediatamente se levantó para ver qué tanto hacía, no pudo más con la curiosidad.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí? – preguntó Impa. – Creí que hoy era tu día de descanso.

\- Y lo es. Aproveché toda la tarde en realizar unas diligencias. – respondió el Sheikah. – Entre esas cosas, ir a recoger un pedido.

\- ¿Un pedido?

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que Impa no pudo siquiera parpadear. El joven le mostró que en sus manos llevaba un pequeño anillo solitario con un hermoso rubí decorándolo, el que causó que Impa se quede con la boca abierta. Azael solo sonrió socarrón, para después tomar la mano de su compañera y ponérselo, impactando mucho más a la guerrera de las sombras.

\- Como lo supuse, te queda a la perfección. – dijo Azael. – Incluso hasta combina con tus ojos. Definitivamente es un gran trabajo.

\- ¿Se puede saber… qué significa esto? – Preguntó Impa, impactada.

\- ¿No es obvio? Te estoy pidiendo que nos comprometamos… que te cases conmigo.

Impa sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante las palabras del Sheikah, dejando de lado la manera tan peculiar en el que él le estaba pidiendo matrimonio, con la mayor de las frescuras. Sin embargo, aquello solo era una máscara que el joven usaba para cubrir su ansiedad de saber si su amada aceptaría.

\- Ahora que Link y Zelda se casaron, creo que nosotros deberíamos seguir sus pasos. – dijo Azael, nervioso. – Te amo, Impa, y no es la primera vez que te propongo algo como esto, pero ahora no lo hago como un joven inmaduro, sino como un hombre que ha pasado demasiadas cosas para saber que más que nunca te desea en su vida. Por favor, te suplico que aceptes, y te juro por las Diosas que te haré inmensamente feliz.

Impa escuchó atentamente las palabras de su amado, y aunque se sentía asustada, su corazón latía de inmensa dicha. Ella siempre pensó que por su condición de guerrera y servidora de la familia real estaría sola siempre, cumpliendo únicamente con su deber. Ahora, las cosas parecían ser distintas, la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad para ser feliz.

Inmediatamente, tomó a Azael del cuello de su camisa y lo besó intensamente, cosa que el joven correspondió de inmediato, tomándola con fuerza de la cintura. El Sheikah temía que su amada no acepte su propuesta, pero al final las cosas salieron mejor de lo planeado.

\- Acepto. – dijo Impa. – Acepto mil y un veces.

\- Menos mal… no tienes idea cuánto tuve que escalar para encontrar ese rubí.

Impa le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro ante su comentario, aunque sus carcajadas no se hicieron esperar. Azael se sintió dichoso de ver a su amada sonreír, pues pocas veces tenía esas satisfacciones.

\- Debemos planear nuestra boda cuanto antes. – dijo Azael. – Sin duda alguna debe ser en nuestro pueblo, por nuestras tradiciones.

\- Calma, aún tenemos tiempo. – dijo Impa.

\- Ni tanto. Aun somos jóvenes, por suerte, pero si Link y Zelda ya se casaron siendo tan jóvenes, nosotros con más razón. – dijo el joven. – Ellos recién están comenzando a vivir cosas siendo más jóvenes que nosotros.

\- Si supieras…

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, nada… ideas tuyas.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… debemos ir a anunciarlo a todos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Y CUANTO ANTES!

Impa no tuvo más tiempo de refutar, pues su futuro esposo la tomó de la mano y se dirigió a donde estaban todos sus amigos. Definitivamente, todos se llevarían una enorme sorpresa, pero ninguna como la que ella la recibió de parte de quien siempre lo soñó.

* * *

 _ **Rancho Lon Lon…**_

Alexandre y sus padres se acercaban con calma al portón de entrada del rancho. Sobra decir que el matrimonio se veía bastante intrigado de querer conocer a la misteriosa amiga de su hijo. Aunque lo de "amiga" ya estaba muy cerca de cambiar, y él lo sabía. Así que pensó, ¿qué daño haría presentarle a su familia un poco más temprano? Desafortunadamente, Malon tuvo tanto trabajo por hacer en su rancho que no pudo asistir a la ceremonia. El lancero no estuvo nada feliz cuando vio que la invitación que él le envió había sido retornada con una nota diciendo que no podía asistir, aunque le encantaría.

Pero eso no importaba, ya estaban aquí, hoy era el día de dar un paso decisivo. Con ellos como testigos, era tiempo de hablar con Malon muy seriamente, de algo muy importante. Y con toda certeza, la pelirroja apareció en la entrada a los pocos minutos muy sorprendida de ver que Alexandre venía de a verla, pero no con sus soldados o con sus amigos.

\- Vaya, miren quien vino de visita. – dijo Malon con una sonrisa.

\- Así que tú eres Malon. – dijo el señor Michalis. – Un placer conocerte al fin. Alexandre habla muy bien sobre ti.

\- Uh… gracias, supongo. – dijo ella. No se le escaparon además las similitudes que quedaban a la vista entre la pareja y Alexandre, por lo que no tardó en imaginarse quienes eran, y rápidamente su presentimiento fue confirmado.

\- Disculpa nuestros modales, muchacha. Mi nombre es Amellie, y él es mi esposo Michalis. Somos sus padres.

\- Mucho gusto. – dijo Malon, estrechándoles las manos, pero algo confundida. Usualmente, una "visita para conocer a los padres" implicaba algo muy importante. ¿Qué podría ser?

\- Me hubiera gustado presentarlos durante la celebración por la boda y la coronación, pero ya que no pudiste venir, pensé en traerlos yo. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Malon. – ¿Así que les has hablado de mí?

\- Sí, nos dijo que eras una chica muy agradable y trabajadora. No se le escapó tampoco además que eras muy linda, muchacha. – dijo el señor Michalis.

\- Papá. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Oigan, me da gusto conocerlos y todo, pero… Alexandre, usualmente uno no invita a los padres de este modo, a menos que tenga una buena razón. – dijo la pelirroja, yendo directo al grano. – ¿Acaso tienes algo importante que decirme?

\- A decir verdad, sí, lo tengo. – dijo Alexandre. – Malon… ya te dije antes, todo lo que pasó los últimos meses, me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Ya he estado pensando muy seriamente. En el presente, y también en el futuro.

\- Estaba preguntándome cuando hablaríamos de eso. – dijo la pelirroja. – Es decir… desde que nos dimos ese beso, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar al respecto…

Alexandre sonrió de lado. Efectivamente, se dieron su primer beso, pero después de aquella cena, no pudieron hablar por haber surgido otra amenaza y él tuvo que volver a tomar las armas para ayudar a combatirla por última vez.

\- Lo que digo es… ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia o… tú entiendes. – dijo Malon, leyéndole el pensamiento.

\- Es cierto. – admitió él. – Pero a decir verdad… he estado pensándolo, y decidí que lo que quiero contigo es algo mucho más serio.

Malon ensanchó los ojos al oír las palabras de Alexandre. ¿Algo mucho más serio? El muchacho se sacó de entre la bolsa una pequeña cajita, y el corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró de imaginarse lo que había en ella. Por supuesto, excepto por el peculiar diseño con el escudo de armas en miniatura, no había duda de lo que era.

\- Este es el anillo de compromiso de nuestra familia. – dijo Alexandre. – La tradición dicta que el primogénito de cada generación se lo entregue a la persona que ha elegido para ser su compañera de vida. Malon, con mis padres como testigos… ¿lo aceptarías?

La chica del rancho no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No era un simple noviazgo lo que quería. La pelirroja miró al lancero, y luego a los padres de este, como tratando de ver si le estaban haciendo alguna broma, pero no creía que fuera así. Ni siquiera el viejo Alexandre, el que conoció antes de que ocurriera la guerra, bromearía con algo como esto.

\- Que quede claro, no te estoy forzando a nada. – dijo Alexandre. – Si no es ahora, si puede ser en un futuro, está bien para mí. Solo quería dejar las cosas claras, desde ya.

Malon se llevó la mano al pecho, mientras seguía alternando entre mirar el anillo y a Alexandre. Los padres de este último estaban inusualmente callados, así que imaginó que debieron hablar sobre esto con anticipación. Es decir que al menos la parte de necesitar su bendición ya estaba resuelta. En cuanto a ella, su papá estaba demasiado ocupado pasando el día durmiendo, pero cuando le habló sobre él, lo poco que dijo dio a entender que al menos, si no era que directamente aprobara a Alexandre, por lo menos lo toleraba. No creía que fuese a poner objeciones, y además, al ser ella legalmente adulta, la decisión era solo suya.

No necesitaba decir palabras, simplemente tomó el anillo y lo deslizó entre su dedo. Esa era toda su respuesta.

\- Te queda muy bien, muchacha. – dijo la señora Amellie. Malon sonrió.

\- Gracias. – le respondió. – Oigan, el almuerzo debería estar listo en una media hora. Si gustan acompañarnos…

\- Faltaba más, muchacha, con muchísimo gusto. – dijo el señor Michalis. – Y será una oportunidad perfecta para conocernos mejor.

Malon los invitó a pasar. Le pidió a Alexandre que llevara a sus padres hacia el edificio central que era la casa (habiendo estado tantas veces en el rancho, él ya sabía orientarse muy bien), mientras ella llamaba a un par de trabajadores y llevaba a Shadow y a los otros caballos a los establos para que pudieran descansar. Mientras lo hacía, la muchacha siguió viendo el anillo que tenía en su dedo. Apenas sí lo podía creer. Si algo bueno había salido de todo ese conflicto, fue que ayudó a ese muchacho a madurar de un joven con aspiraciones de gloria a todo un hombre hecho y derecho. Si ese era el verdadero Alexandre, el que ella podía ver desde el principio, sin duda que le encantaría formar una vida con él en el futuro.

* * *

 _ **Frontera sur de Hyrule, camino hacia Termina…**_

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? – preguntaba la señora Ellen.

Los padres de Zatyr se sorprendieron enormemente de que su hija les dijera que no tenía planes de volver a casa con ellos. La guerra había terminado, y también las festividades por la boda y la coronación de Link y Zelda, así que de momento, no parecía que hubiese nada que la retuviera en ese lugar. Si de experiencia se trataba, en ese tiempo tenía que haber ganado más que suficiente.

\- ¿No extrañas tu hogar? En la Ciudad del Reloj la gente se muere por conocer a la arquera que defendió Hyrule. – preguntó el señor Horace. – Escuché además que te están llamando la "Saeta Justiciera".

¿"Saeta Justiciera"? ¿Quién habría inventado ese apodo? No sonaba como algo que diría Alexandre, eso era seguro.

\- No lo voy a negar, a veces sí, pero… de momento me siento bien en este lugar. – dijo Zatyr. – Quisiera quedarme un tiempo más.

\- Querida… ¿acaso fue que conociste a alguien? – le preguntó su padre. – Porque si vas a heredar el negocio familiar, creo que es tiempo de que vayas pensando en…

\- Ahí vas de nuevo. – lo interrumpió Ellen. – Si ese fuera el caso, ya nos lo hubiera presentado, ¿no te parece? Incluso antes que a sus amigos.

Zatyr suspiró y rodó los ojos ante este comentario. A diferencia del resto de sus amigos, ella no tenía eso contemplado en sus planes, no todavía al menos. Y además, consideran las circunstancias, tendría más suerte de encontrar a alguien en ese lugar en tiempos de paz que durante la guerra. Más tiempo para pensar en ello con calma. Pero el verdadero motivo era totalmente diferente.

\- Escuchen, creo que es mejor que sea directa. – dijo Zatyr. – La verdadera razón de querer quedarme, es que la Comandante Impa me hizo una oferta que he estado considerando muy seriamente. Después de esta guerra, hay muchas nuevas reclutas que quieren tenerme como instructora en el uso del arco. Pero se unirán solo con la condición de que yo sea su mentora.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Es en serio? – dijo el señor Horace. – ¿Quién se habría imaginado que el nombre de la familia llegaría hasta Hyrule?

\- Y además, ahora que lo pienso, si haces buenas migas con ellas, hasta podrías convencerlas de venir a visitar Termina. – Ellen se puso la mano en el mentón. – Les haríamos un buen descuento en nuestros mejores arcos. Parece un buen trato.

\- Mamá… – Zatyr puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué daño hay en promocionarnos un poco? – dijo Ellen. – Solo imagina, el pensar que algunos de nuestros arcos lleguen a las filas de las mejores arqueras. Ahora alcanzaremos un nivel verdaderamente legendario.

\- Ya, mejor déjala. – dijo Horace. – En tal caso, ¿es tu última palabra?

\- Sí. – dijo con firmeza la joven arquera. – Antes de volver a casa, quisiera quedarme un poco aquí, ver qué tal lo hago como instructora. Si hago un buen trabajo, entonces estaré lista para volver y tomar las riendas de la arquería.

\- De acuerdo, si así es como lo quieres. – dijo Horace. – Te apoyaremos pase lo que pase.

\- Estamos orgullosos de ti. – dijo Ellen, abrazando a su hija. – Te seguiremos extrañando, pero estaremos felices sabiendo que estás haciendo una labor importante. Pasar tus habilidades a la nueva generación.

Con un último abrazo familiar, la pareja se despidió de su hija, siendo llevados por la escolta de soldados que los llevaría de regreso a Termina. Zatyr exhaló un suspiro. Según ellos, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en Termina desde que se fue, pero ellos seguían siendo los mismos. Por otra parte, eso era algo positivo. Con todo y sus particulares hábitos, ella amaba a sus padres, y le daba gusto ver que siguieran siendo ellos.

No bromeó al decir que los extrañaría, pero igualmente, ya había tomado su decisión. Igual que el resto de sus amigos, era tiempo de decidir su propio camino, y el suyo era allí. Entrenando a la nueva generación de arqueras para el ejército hyruleano. Ese era su llamado por el momento, pasar sus conocimientos y destrezas, para demostrar que estaba preparada. Quedándose allí hasta verlos desaparecer en la distancia, la arquera dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo.

Honestamente, no estaba segura si tendría lo necesario para ser instructora de arquería, pero estaba más que dispuesta a intentarlo. Podrían pasar diez, cien, o mil años, pero la nueva generación tenía que estar preparada para afrontar lo que fuera que les deparara el futuro. Y ella se aseguraría de dejar su propia marca, una guía, una flecha que sus eventuales sucesores pudieran seguir, que los guiara hacia su futuro.

* * *

 _ **Entrada a la fortaleza del Valle Gerudo…**_

Tras hablar con su tío y su abuelo sobre sus planes (y tener que soportar la discusión), Garrett finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de marcharse. Esta era una decisión importante: después de todo lo sucedido, todos los miembros de la legión estuvieron de acuerdo en que era tiempo de que cada uno tomara su propio camino. La senda que habían caminado juntos ya había concluido, y era el momento de que cada uno se forjara su propio destino por su cuenta.

Las Gerudos estaban empezando a preparar su reubicación, y los trámites para que comenzaran a mudarse a Hyrule iban por buen camino. Sin embargo, algunas de ellas todavía habían decidido quedarse por un tiempo más, argumentando que tenían todavía "asuntos pendientes", pero que a su debido momento también irían para integrarse a la sociedad hyruleana. Entre ellas, ni más ni menos, se encontraba Aveil, que en ese momento le aguardaba en la entrada. La mujer sonrió con satisfacción al verlo y caminó para recibirlo.

\- Saludos, Sir Garrett. – lo saludó. – Veo que decidiste aceptar mi propuesta.

\- No fue muy difícil. – dijo Garrett. – Estoy interesado en ese entrenamiento que me propones.

\- Por supuesto. – La mujer entonces notó que traía consigo el hacha que ella le había regalado colgando de la cintura. – ¿Te sirvió bien?

\- Sí, mucho, y más pronto de lo que creí. – dijo Garrett. – Me tomé un tiempo para ir a recuperarla después de la batalla.

\- Qué considerado. – sonrió Aveil. – Pero me alegra que así haya sido. Y bien, ¿estás preparado para enfrentar el entrenamiento del desierto Gerudo?

\- Tanto como podría estarlo. Aunque mi abuelo y mi tío no estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea, pero les dije que si quiero hacerme más fuerte, es tiempo de intentar cosas diferentes.

\- Ese es el espíritu. Muy bien, acompáñame.

Mientras lo guiaba hacia el interior de la fortaleza, específicamente a las áreas de entrenamiento que no pudo visitar antes durante la batalla, Aveil miraba al joven tratando de disimular su interés. Tenía relativamente poco de haberlo conocido, pero ella podía ver que él encajaba muy bien en el molde que tenía sobre su "ideal compañero de vida". Alguien que fuese fuerte, pero que tuviese su corazón templado con justicia y compasión. La diferencia de edad no era un factor importante, y además, él ya era un adulto, y para tener una edad relativamente corta, en ese poco tiempo debió haber visto y enfrentado cosas que muy pocos hombres podrían haber enfrentado. Tomarlo bajo su custodia como su discípulo sería el primer paso para formarlo y hacerlo todavía más fuerte, para eventualmente su nueva vida con él como acompañante. Eso definitivamente le gustaría.

* * *

 _ **Frontera este de Hyrule…**_

Con todos los demás tomando su propio camino, Lana también decidió que era tiempo de tomar el suyo. Unos días antes, habló con Link y Zelda para informarles de lo que planeaba hacer. Cuando comenzó su existencia después de haberse separado de Cya, no había pensado en lo que quería hacer, o más bien, la persona que quería ser. De algún modo, se había quedado estancada en lo que "había" sido, sin pensar que podría tener un futuro por delante por sí misma. De hecho, tras una introspección mucho más en profundidad le hizo darse cuenta de algo todavía más importante.

Cuando ella y Cya eran una sola persona, la Guardiana del Tiempo estuvo constantemente concentrada solo en el pasado. En las hazañas del héroe legendario, las batallas que libró… y en ese amor imposible y falso que desarrolló por él. Su mayor dilema existencial era que en realidad, con todas las cosas que habían pasado, ya no sabía a donde pertenecía, o ni siquiera si pertenecía a algún lugar. Se sentía perdida. Pero afortunadamente, conocer a Link, Zelda, y a los otros, le hizo darse cuenta que no tenía por qué ser así. Ellos le dieron un propósito por el cual vivir, un lugar al cual pertenecer. Y eso la hacía feliz. Pero por ahora, ya había decidido lo que quería hacer.

El tiempo que pasó con ellos le hizo darse cuenta que pasó tanto tiempo viviendo en el pasado, que no se dio cuenta de que había un gran mundo allá afuera, un presente por el cual vivir, y muchas cosas por experimentar y ver con sus propios ojos. Lugares que visitar, personas por conocer, y nuevas aventuras por vivir. Aunque se sentía feliz por saber que tenía un lugar al cual regresar en Hyrule, finalmente había decidido lo que quería hacer a partir de ahora. Viajar a otras tierras, ver y experimentar el mundo directamente en lugar de hacerlo encerrada en ese templo. Y lo mejor de todo, no tendría que hacerlo sola.

Cuando le comentó a los otros de sus planes, Ruisu inmediatamente dio un paso al frente y se ofreció a acompañarla. A la joven hechicera le sorprendió cuando el espadachín pelinegro le reveló que uno de sus sueños siempre había sido viajar a otras tierras y conocer otros lugares. Siendo ese el caso, los dos tenían ahora algo en común, y ella aceptó gustosa su oferta. Después de todo, había llegado a disfrutar enormemente de su compañía. Por supuesto, tuvo que hablar primero con los padres del muchacho, que no estaban del todo seguros. Eso fue, al menos, hasta que la vieron en persona, y allí, dieron su consentimiento sin dudar un segundo.

Los dos ahora estaban cabalgando sobre una de las colinas al este de Hyrule. Ruisu no era tan dado a la equitación como Alexandre o Link, pero si iban a hacer un viaje fuera del reino, supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse. Sus piernas no podrían aguantar viajes tan largos.

\- Creo que esto es todo. – dijo Lana. – ¿Estás listo para partir?

\- Tan listo como podría estarlo. – respondió Ruisu.

\- Oye, sé que ya te lo pregunté antes, pero, ¿estás seguro de esto? – dijo Lana. – Quiero decir, aprecio mucho que quieras acompañarme, pero… solo pensé que tal vez querrías pasar algo de tiempo con tu familia. Hacía mucho que no se veían.

\- Pudimos pasar tiempo juntos estos días. – aseguró el muchacho. – Ya te lo dije, quiero acompañarte. No hago esto por obligación, es mi decisión.

Lana no pudo evitar sonreír. El joven pelinegro siempre había sido atento con ella, apoyándola cuando más lo necesitó. Fue un gran compañero de batalla, amigo, y después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía menos que sentir una viva gratitud por él. Gratitud que tal vez, y ella así lo deseaba, podría convertirse en algo más.

\- ¿Y bien, a dónde iremos? – preguntó Ruisu.

\- Por ahora, a dónde nos lleve el viento. – dijo Lana. – No tendremos un destino fijo. Hay una vasta tierra por recorrer allá afuera.

\- Me parece bien. – El muchacho evaluó el viento con el dedo. – De acuerdo, el viento está soplando en dirección este. ¿Vamos hacia allá?

\- Claro. – dijo Lana, golpeando con los talones su montura. Ruisu hizo lo propio, y los dos comenzaron a cabalgar hacia el amanecer.

A medida que el sol se alzaba en el horizonte, Lana reflexionaba en todo lo que había sucedido. Era tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado, vivir en el presente y caminar con paso firme hacia el futuro. No sabía a dónde la llevaría su camino por el momento, pero fuera a donde fuera, tener como compañero de viaje a Ruisu haría que eso fuese irrelevante. Por ahora, era solo un amigo y un compañero de viaje, pero al no ser un secreto ya que él se sentía atraído por ella (aunque todavía no se lo hubiese dicho frente a frente), no le desagradaba la idea de que pudiera surgir algo más entre los dos. Merecía al menos que ella le diese una oportunidad de profundizar en esa relación. Pero se daría tiempo. Quería desarrollar ese sentimiento como debía ser. Conocerse, y eventualmente, aprender a amar como tenía que ser.

\- "Amar… me estoy adelantando." – pensó, sin poder evitar sonreír y sonrojarse.

* * *

 _ **Frontera norte de Hyrule…**_

Después de días cansados, pero lleno de inmensas emociones, la pareja de recién casados se encontraba en la frontera del norte del reino, dispuestos a iniciar una nueva y emocionante aventura: su luna de miel. Disponían de un mes completo para viajar a donde se les antojara, pues ambos habían decidido que solo lo harían utilizando a Epona, por más que los consejeros, y hasta la misma Impa se opusieran. No deseaban llamar la atención con una carroza tan lujosa como la de ellos, simplemente querían ser una pareja disfrutando de su amor y de las bellezas que el mundo les estaba reservando. La pareja se hallaba observando el horizonte, respirando el aire puro de la libertad.

Link se acercó a su amada y la abrazó por la espalda, para después morder con picardía la punta de su oreja, provocando que Zelda se estremeciera. No existía nada que le encantara más que los tratos de su esposo.

\- Ahora sí estaremos solos y disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio como se debe. – dijo Link.

\- ¿Tan difícil es la vida de rey? – preguntó ella, riéndose.

\- Algo, sobre todo si los consejeros no te quitan la mirada de encima, pero de ninguna manera me arrepiento de eso. Servir al reino me apasiona.

\- Me alegra oír eso. – dice Zelda. – Aunque lo que es por mí, pienso disfrutar más que nunca este mes solo para nosotros.

\- Te tendré solo para mí. – dijo Link, abrazándola mucho más.

La joven se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo, para después besarlo en los labios. Amaba intensamente todo el amor que le demostraba.

\- Siempre me tienes solo para ti. – respondió la joven. – De día, tarde y noche.

\- Y tú a mí. – dijo él. - ¿A qué lugares de gustaría ir? Si por mí fuera recorrería el mundo entero.

\- Hay muchos lugares. – dijo ella. – Podemos visitar regiones más lejanas, como la de Necluda, en donde se encuentra una simpática aldea llamada Hetalia y unas ruinas interesantes; o la región de Tabanta, donde dicen que hay una aldea de hombres y mujeres pájaros.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es, es una raza que no abunda por estos lares. – dijo Zelda. - Pero sea a donde sea que vayamos, yo solo quiero que los tres estemos juntos.

Link se emocionó al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, sin embargo, se extrañó al escuchar que ella habló de "tres" y no de "dos".

\- ¿Los tres?

Zelda sonrió ante la ingenua pregunta de su rey, su corazón empezó a latir con prisa al saber lo que estaba a punto de anunciarle, pero ese era el momento perfecto.

\- Bueno, te sugiero que disfrutes de este tiempo libre lo más que puedas. – dijo Zelda, riéndose. – Pues te aseguro que lo que se viene será una responsabilidad mayor a ser rey.

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

Zelda tomó la mano de su amado y se la colocó en el vientre, causando que este sintiera su corazón salírsele del pecho en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que podía referirse, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Ahora entendía por qué siempre estarían juntos los tres.

\- Ya no soy la única que te necesita… nuestro bebé también.

Y ante tal revelación, Link abrazó con fuerza a su amada, llenándola de besos en los labios y rostro. Se sentía inmensamente feliz al saber que iba a convertirse en padre, que el inmenso amor por su reina había traído sus frutos. Aquella vida que se estaba formando era el inicio de una nueva etapa, en donde no había cabida para las penas y el dolor, solo inmensa dicha.

El enlace de amor de los elegidos había trascendido, originándose en los lazos del destino.

 ** _Esta historia continuará..._**

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Hola, chicos, un gusto saludarlos. Pido mil disculpas por este gran retraso, pues en realidad todo ha sido por mi causa. Me mudé de casa y eso cambió por completo mis actividades programadas con estas historias, tanto con esta como con las particulares, y ahora que recién estoy medio mejor organizada, pude sentarme a escribir. Con decirles que en tres semanas no pude prender mi laptop. Sobre mis historias, les pido sean pacientes, pues aparte de que aún me sigo acomodando, debo darle prioridad a esta, mucho más que ya prácticamente finiquitó.

Espero que les haya gustado todo lo ocurrido, pues sin duda alguna todo debía terminar en boda y felices para siempre, pues después de la tempestad viene la calma, y nuestros personajes se merecían ese oasis refrescante después de todo lo sucedido en sus vidas. Como lo habrán notado, use varias referencias del juego Breath of the Wild, pues con lo maravilloso que es, de ninguna manera pude dejar de homenajearlo en esta historia a la que tanto cariño le he tomado.

Lo próximo que se viene es el epílogo, el cual espero sea de su agrado.

Bueno, ahora si me despido. Nos veremos pronto ^^

 **FOX:** Muy bien, igual que mi compañera, también pido disculpas por este ENORME retraso con la actualización. Igual que **Artemiss** con su mudanza, yo estuve ocupadísimo con mi trabajo (y búsqueda de uno mejor pagado). El lado positivo, este tiempo sirvió para que se me bajara el coraje que me provocó un cierto comentario (dicha persona sabrá quién es si lee esto) que nos dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Una pena que eso nos empañara un poco el que estemos tan cerca de concluir esta historia que me ha traído tantas alegrías, y que en gran medida gracias a mi compañera considero es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora. De haber posteado este capítulo en aquel momento, seguramente hubiese respondido con furia descontrolada, pero ahora que estoy más calmado, pude preparar algo mejor.

Me gustaría preguntarles a todos, ¿qué fue lo que les atrajo inicialmente de la saga de Zelda? Y más específicamente, ¿cómo supieron de ella por primera vez, y cuál fue el primer juego que jugaron o conocieron? El mío fue Link's Awakening, y supe por primera vez en un artículo de la revista Club Nintendo hace años, cuando estaba en escuela primaria. Ahora les pregunto: ¿creen ustedes que el fandom está dominado por el ZeLink? Y si ese es el caso, ¿es algo malo, o "exagerado" de alguna manera? En lo personal, yo no me inicié en esta saga por el romance. Lo que me atrajo fue la aventura del héroe, como a cualquier niño de mi edad en aquel entonces. Lo de hacerme fan del romance y del ZeLink vino después, a medida que me hacía mayor, fue un producto secundario. Como yo lo veo, eso pasa en cualquier fandom: llámese Zelda, Pokémon, Naruto y paren ustedes de contar. En todos esos que he mencionado, el romance no es un tema central, es algo que simplemente surge como producto secundario de estar en ese fandom. Y si los escritores aficionados queremos hacer historias basadas en eso, ¿qué hay de malo? ¿Qué culpa tenemos de que a medida que pasaron los años ese terminó siendo el género más popular (estadísticamente hablando) en el fanfiction? Lo pondré de esta forma: el lema de esta página es "desata tu imaginación", ¿cierto? En otras palabras, tenemos derecho de hacer lo que queramos, como queramos. No diré que tengo criterio para elegir "bueno" o "malo", simplemente sé lo que me gusta y lo que no. Mi punto es: creo que todos tenemos derecho a escribir lo que nos gusta, cómo nos gusta. Yo soy fan de la acción, la aventura, las historias optimistas y el romance, y si alguien quiere hacer algo diferente, pues adelante, está en todo su derecho. Pero yo no voy a menospreciar a otros solo porque hacen algo que no me gusta, ni mucho menos los voy a tratar de obligar a que cambien para complacerme. Ultimadamente, la decisión de que te guste algo o no, o lo que tomas de ello, solo depende de ti, y de nadie más.

Hay otro comentario me gustaría responderle diciendo que yo pienso que la gente puede seguir siendo realista sin dejar de ser optimista. Inspirar algo de esperanza, amor y buenos sentimientos en los demás, así sea con una historia ficticia, es algo que en mi opinión vale la pena hacer (si lo sabré yo por la situación que estamos pasando ahora en mi país), independientemente de los detractores. Si hay alguien que no lo ve de esa manera, ya lo dije, es su decisión. Y a otro más que me acusó de ser "predecible" con esta historia, en mi defensa, considerando que de antemano avisamos que estaría basada en el juego, era lógico que se supiera el rumbo que iba a tomar y excepto por expandir algunas partes o intentar llenar algunos huecos argumentales, no íbamos a desviarnos mucho del camino trazado. La conclusión ya estaba escrita, nuestra labor era solo el cómo íbamos a llegar hasta ahí. Por último, para quienes se han quejado de los "clichés", creo que hay una razón por la cual se mantienen, y es que de un modo u otro, la historia demuestra que, cuando se utilizan bien, funcionan y se establecen como una fórmula que otros pueden usar como referencia. Hay quienes los llaman "clichés", yo los llamo "recursos literarios".

En fin, ya salido de eso, ahora en sí a este capítulo de conclusión. No podía ser de otra manera, felicito a mi compañera por su enorme esfuerzo y ese maravilloso toque que siempre le da a sus escritos. Es afortunada de tener y poder jugar Breath of the Wild, así que no pudimos dejarnos de incluir algunas referencias. De lo poco que pude ver, me encantó el juego, y espero tener la oportunidad de jugarlo y vivir la experiencia en un futuro. Tanto potencial para futuras historias, esa es la mejor parte de todo.

Gracias por los reviews a **SakuraXD, darkdan-sama, Luchux, LordFalconX, AngelJasiel, BCantu, PK Lucas5000** y **Diegogamer779**. Créditos especiales a **athorment,** por contribuir con diálogos para las escenas de Zatyr. Y gracias también a los que van detrás, incluyendo a **ZeekLaerers,** **LinkAnd0606, Yahab, Sheika 360, Shunk Kisaragi** y **sonicmanuel** (si me olvidé de alguien, que me disculpen), esperamos que nos alcancen para el gran final. Con esto solo nos queda uno más para cerrar esta historia. Esperamos que sea pronto, pero mientras tanto, les agradecemos con todo el corazón el apoyo que nos han dado a lo largo de este proyecto. ¡Nos veremos en el epílogo!


	39. Epílogo: Lazos del Destino

**Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Goddess Artemiss**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Personajes originales son propiedad de los autores a menos que se indique lo contrario, y han sido introducidos a la historia con el permiso explícito de sus creadores. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Epílogo:** Lazos del Destino.

* * *

" _ **Parece que fue ayer cuando el reino se vio invadido por los deseos mal sanos de un amor imposible, un sentir que a medida que se acrecentaba se transformaba en odio, ira y desahucio infinito, donde los celos arrasaron con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Sin embargo, donde yace el caos, nace la luz de esperanza, la salida de las tinieblas. La leyenda del héroe elegido por las Diosas hizo eco ante la adversidad y derrotó al símbolo de la discordia, sobre todo al maldecido ente que la estaba manipulando… y claro está, aquello no lo hizo solo. Su alma gemela llegó a su encuentro, le ofreció su amistad y admiración, floreciendo así su ancestral amor, el que unió sus destinos desde el inicio de los tiempos. Princesa y paladín unieron sus fuerzas, y a medida que sus almas se iban complementando, su amor se fue consumando hasta que unieron sus vidas.**_

 _ **Parece que fue ayer cuando las almas de los elegidos volvieron a reencontrarse… parece que fue ayer que atamos los inquebrantables lazos de nuestro destino…**_

* * *

Zelda colocó la pluma en el tintero y después cerró su libro, o más bien, el diario de sus vivencias en la época del caos de su amado reino. Siempre comenzaba sus narraciones con pequeños fragmentos en tercera persona, pero esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes, pues finalizó con uno de ellos y en primera persona, cerrando así esa etapa tan importante en su vida.

Colocó una mano en la pasta dura del diario, mientras sus ojos se humedecían al sentir como los recuerdos le venían como una cascada, algunas heladas y despiadadas, otras refrescantes como un oasis en el desierto. Ciertamente hubo momentos dolorosos, pero nada se comparaba con la alegría de haber salvado a su reino, de haberlo conocido en todo su esplendor tanto en el pasado como en el presente, de haber hecho invaluables amigos que tenían un importante lugar en su corazón… pero sobre todo, se reencontró con su alma a fin, con el gran amor de su vida desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- Link… soy tan feliz a tu lado. – dijo la reina, encantada. – Y pensar que hace tan solo…

\- ¡Mami, mami!

Inmediatamente la joven guardó su diario en el cajón de su escritorio, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la dulce voz que la llamaba. Un niño de diez años, de piel blanca, ojos azules y rubia cabellera, muy parecido a ella, entró a los aposentos portando una hermosa sonrisa y algo escondido detrás de su espalda; al parecer tenía una sorpresa para su madre.

\- Leiden, ¿qué escondes? – preguntó Zelda con intrigante voz.

\- ¿Un regalo para ti?

\- ¿Para mí? ¿Y eso?

\- Pues…

\- ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!

Otra sorpresa se llevó al escuchar los gritos de unas voces muy conocidas. Link entró a la habitación, mas no lo hizo solo, pues en sus brazos llevaba a una niña de ocho años. Su nombre era Hylia. Tenía piel blanca, cabello rubio suelto y ojos azules como los de su padre, y más bien se parecía mucho a él. La pequeña llevaba en sus manos un plato con un pastel hecho de frutas variadas y merengue, el que sabía muy bien era el favorito de su madre. En ese mismo instante Leiden mostró lo que tenía escondido, un ramo de Princesas de la Calma, también preferidas de la reina.

\- Oh, qué hermosa sorpresa, no me la esperaba. – dijo Zelda, emocionada. – Muchas gracias, mis pequeños. Me encanta todo lo que me han traído.

\- Yo solito encontré las flores, mamá. – dijo el pequeño.

\- ¡Mentiroso, lo hizo papá! – gritó la niña. – Mami, yo te hice tu postre favorito.

\- ¡Tú eres la mentirosa! ¡A ti si te ayudó mi papá!

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Ya… por favor, niños. – dijo Link, paciente. – Estos son los regalos para mamá de parte de ustedes, así que dejen de pelear y entréguenselos.

Los niños se apenaron por la bochornosa escena, así que guardaron la compostura y le entregaron a su mamá los presentes que le habían preparado, para después ser rodeados por los brazos de esta. Zelda estaba muy feliz por el cariño que sus hijos siempre le demostraban, sobre todo porque el mismo era incentivado por su esposo. Más dichosa y bendecida no podía sentirse.

\- Pondré estas hermosas flores en agua, y el pastel lo guardaremos para después de la cena y comerlo entre todos. – dijo la reina. – Ahora, es momento que juntos le entreguemos nuestro regalo a su papá.

\- ¡Síii! – dijeron los niños al unísono.

Link se sorprendió, no se esperó que su reina le hubiera tenido un regalo, mucho más que sus pequeños se hubieran puesto de acuerdo con ella. A diferencia de otros niños de su edad, al parecer si sabían guardar secretos sobre las cosas emocionantes. Zelda sacó de uno de sus cajones una caja plateada, y se acercó a su amado en compañía de sus hijos para entregársela.

\- Feliz aniversario, mi amor. Espero te guste. – dijo Zelda, sonriendo.

\- ¡Ábrelo, papá!

\- Si, te va a gustar.

\- ¡Aaaah! ¿Conque saben qué es? – dijo Link, riéndose. – Bueno, vamos a ver que ha preparado nuestra hermosa reina.

Link abrió la caja para descubrir su regalo, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Su esposa le había tejido con sus propias manos una túnica color azul claro con diseños blancos decorándolo, y con un olor similar a las vastas llanuras del reino, muy agradable. El material era muy similar a la bufanda que le había hecho para complementar su vestimenta verde, y por supuesto, estaba imbuido con su poder de protección.

\- Está maravillosa, mi amor. Muchas gracias. – dijo Link, acercándose a besar a su amada.

\- Me alegra que te hay gustado, la hice con todo mi corazón. – dijo Zelda. – Este es un regalo de todos porque los niños me ayudaron a buscar los materiales, pues no se consiguen en cualquier lado.

\- Entonces gracias a ellos también. – dijo el rey. – Pero ahora… me toca entregarte mi regalo.

\- ¿Más aun? – preguntó la joven.

\- Esos eran de los niños, este es únicamente mío. – dijo Link. – Y lo mejor de todo, solo yo lo he mantenido en secreto. Vamos afuera.

Tanto la reina como sus hijos se sentían muy curiosos por saber cuál era la sorpresa que tenía preparada el reconocido héroe. Este solo rio ante sus reacciones, abrió la puerta y les indicó que salieran. Era mejor que lo vieran con sus propios ojos en vez de expresarlo con palabras.

* * *

 _ **Palacio de Hyrule, jardines exteriores…**_

La encantadora familia más apreciada del reino se hallaba caminando en los jardines del este del castillo. Por más que los niños le preguntaron a Link cuál era la sorpresa, este guardó silencio, solo reía ante la ansiedad de sus pequeños. Por otra parte, Zelda estaba callada, pero entendía como se sentían sus hijos, pues ella estaba igual o peor en su interior.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, las voces de los niños se silenciaron, pues no había nada.

\- ¿Y la sorpresa? – preguntó Hylia, impactada.

\- Papá, no hay nada aquí. – dijo Leiden.

Link no respondió, solo rio. Hubo un silencio perpetuo por pocos segundos, hasta que el rey colocó sus dedos en sus labios y produjo un sonoro silbido, llamando así a la esperada sorpresa. De los arbustos saltó un caballo blanco magnifico, con músculos tonificados y brillante pelaje; su crin rubia resplandecía ante los rayos del sol, viéndose más claras de los de la misma familia. El corcel llegó hasta donde se encontraba Link, quien tomó su hocico para acariciarlo con cariño, mientras su familia estaba totalmente enmudecida por el impacto de estar frente a tan hermoso animal.

\- Querido amigo, ha llegado el momento de que conozcas a tu nueva ama. – dijo Link, volteándose para señalar a Zelda. – Te presento a Zelda, mi preciosa esposa.

\- ¡WOOOOW! ¡Qué lindo caballito! – expresó la niña.

\- Es hermoso y muy grande. – gritó el príncipe.

Zelda no podía hablar, simplemente se acercó hacia donde estaba el caballo y lo acarició en su nariz, sin esperarse que poco después el corcel juntaría su frente con la de ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente, pues el equino le recordaba tanto a uno que su madre siempre le relataba en sus cuentos para dormir, y que incluso, cuando tuviera la edad suficiente le regalaría uno igual. Uno de sus sueños se había cumplido, pero por medio de su esposo, y eso era algo que apreciaba muchísimo.

\- ¿Mi amor?... ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Link, preocupado.

\- ¡Ha sido la sorpresa más maravillosa que pudiste haberme dado! – exclamó Zelda. – Desde niña siempre soñé con tener un caballo así, incluso mi madre quería dármelo… pero ahora lo has hecho tú. Gracias, mi amor.

Zelda se acercó a su esposo para abrazarlo y besarlo, y ante eso los niños se taparon los ojos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ver las expresiones de amor de sus padres, pero siempre que las hacían se sonrojaban y preferían taparse los ojos. Aunque esta vez, decidieron dejar a los reyes en su encantador momento y acercarse al caballo a contemplarlo. Lo abrazaron, lo acariciaron, intentaron montarlo sin éxito, pero en sí, estaban fascinados con él. Una vez que la pareja finalizó su efusivo beso, posaron su mirada en los niños.

\- Tranquilos, niños. Sin brida y silla no podrán montarlo. – dijo Link. – Además que Impa y Azael nos están esperando. Tendremos visitas.

\- ¿Visitas? ¿Quiénes? – preguntaron los niños.

\- Ya lo sabrán, chicos. – dijo Zelda. – Es momentos de irnos, pero antes llevaremos a Mond al establo para que descanse.

\- ¿Mond? – preguntó Link.

\- Si, ese es el nombre que le pondré, como el de mi historia. – dijo Zelda, riéndose.

Juntos fueron a dejar a Mond a las caballerizas, para después dirigirse a la zona de entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **Zona de entrenamiento, minutos después…**_

Desde la zona de los jardines, se podía observar a los hijos de los reyes jugueteando y riéndose a pata suelta, aunque no lo estaban haciendo solo entre los dos. Una niña un poco más pequeña que ellos estaba compartiendo con ellos el divertido momento; tenía la tez algo bronceada, cabello platinado recogido en una trenza colocada hacia un lado, y unos ojos tan grandes y brillantes como dos rubíes. Aquella era la hija de Impa y Azael, quien había nacido como la perfecta amalgama de ambos.

Las dos parejas se encontraban sentados en la glorieta de la zona, mientras observaban encantados los jugueteos de sus retoños.

\- Que hermosa y grande está Eskia. – dijo Zelda. – No sé a quién se parece más.

\- Gracias, majestad. El carácter lo heredó de mi encantadora esposa. – respondió Azael. Tiene sus arranques cuando está de mal humor, sobre todo cuando no quiere dormir a sus horas. Su físico por supuesto lo heredó de mí.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Impa, con mirada inquisidora. – ¿No me digas? ¿Por qué no me permites a mí hablar de todas tus "cualidades"?

\- Mi amor, no terminarías de describirlas. – dijo Azael. – Por eso sigues a mi lado y no puedes vivir sin mí.

\- Eres un…

Los reyes se rieron ante la "amena conversación" de la pareja de las sombras. Ya eran años que llevaban teniendo ese tipo de discusiones, sin embargo, esa era la muestra de lo felices que eran y lo mucho que se amaban a pesar de tener personalidades distintas.

\- Sé que hoy es su aniversario, y de todo corazón los felicitamos. – dijo Azael. – Parece mentira que han pasado diez años.

\- Diez años de felicidad absoluta. – continuó Impa.

\- ¿Y cómo no ser feliz con alguien como Zelda? – dijo Link. – A ella le debo todo lo que soy, y la hermosa familia que he formado.

\- Todo es posible por ti, mi amor. – dijo Zelda. – Y deseo que estos diez años se multipliquen por mil.

\- Vaya… parece que nuestras esperada invitados por fin llegaron. – indicó Impa, cambiando el tema de conversación.

Y efectivamente, un grupo grande de personas habían llegado, uno confirmado por personas muy apreciadas por ellos. Los primeros que se lograron visualizar fueron Garrett y Aveil tomados de la mano, lo cual demostraba que su relación logró consolidarse; claro está que eso era más que obvio, sobre todo porque no se encontraban del todo solos. El corpulento hombre llevaba en sus en sus hombros a su hijo, un niño de la misma edad de la princesa Hylia, pero mucho más alto y corpulento que el príncipe Leiden; ese niño tan bien dotado se llamaba Reignhalt, y era la viva imagen de su padre en miniatura (relativamente). Al lado de Garrett y su esposa se encontraba su inseparable amigo Alexandre, quien a pesar de haber hecho su vida lejos de él, nunca dejaban de estar en contacto, mucho más si su hijos continuaron con su legado. Junto a Malon, el lancero tuvo un hijo al que decidieron nombrar Valmur, que al igual que le sucedió a Garrett, salió idéntico a él, e incluso de alguna manera era algo egocéntrico, pero menos de lo que él lo fue gracias a la intercesión de su madre. La campestre dama vivía una vida feliz al lado de su fiel guerrero e hijo, y esa dicha se había multiplicado debido a que se encontraba embarazada de nuevo, llenando de dicha a su esposo, quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese una niña. Claro que si las cosas resultaban contrarias, de ninguna manera su felicidad se iba a opacar. Otros que habían llegado, tal vez eran la pareja que más había sorprendido a todos unos años, pues se habían ido a un largo viaje y regresaron completamente enamorados. Ruisu y Lana caminaban junto a ellos, mirándose el uno al otro como si tuvieran solo días de casados, cuando en realidad tenían unos años menos que Link y Zelda. Al igual que los demás, venían acompañados, pero por partida doble. La pareja había sido bendecida con dos hermosas gemelas, las cuales a pesar de ser idénticas en la mayoría de sus caracteres, tenían uno que las diferenciaba. Aparte de su personalidad, que lógicamente difería, una de ellas había heredado el cabello de su padre y la otra el de su madre. La de cabello azabache se llamaba Cyalla, y la de color azulado tenía por nombre Nelliel, siendo ambas las menores del grupo de niños. Ni la misma Lana, siendo tan conocedora de los fenómenos de la naturaleza, entendía esa especial cualidad de sus pequeñas, pero le agradaba que cada una tuviera algo que las hacía especiales, mucho más si era de ella y su amado esposo. Hacía tan solo unos años, para la hechicera no existía el futuro, solo un presente vacío y carente de emociones, y un horizonte sin amor. Sin embargo, el destino que siempre creyó conocer a la perfección, le jugó una buena pasada y le ayudó a encontrar el camino a su verdadera felicidad. No concebía la vida si Ruisu ni sus hijas, los amaba con el alma. Y por supuesto, pero no menos importante, Zatyr se hizo presente en el castillo con una agradable compañera. Tuvo la suerte de conocer en uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento a una niña Gerudo llamada Kira, quien debido a la terrible invasión de Ganondorf había perdido a sus padres. La arquera tuvo afinidad inmediatamente con ella, por lo que decidió tomarla como su ahijada y aprendiz. Aunque a diferencia del resto no se sentía inclinada a la idea de casarse y tener una familia, lo más parecido a lo último era encargarse de la pequeña, así que sería un buen ensayo por si a futuro cambiaba de opinión.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Me alegra que hayan llegado! – gritó Link, emocionado.

Todos empezaron a saludarse con sumo afecto, tanto los adultos como los niños. Todos, en especial las damas, se sorprendieron de ver que Malon ya iba en camino de tener un segundo hijo, pues tanto ella como Alexandre quisieron tenerlo como una sorpresa para su reencuentro, y con ver sus caras, se dieron cuenta que valió le pena reservarse la noticia. Luego de toda la algarabía, todos se fueron a sentar en la glorieta, mientras que los pequeños se fueron a jugar al centro del jardín, los gritos y correteros no se hicieron esperar.

\- A pesar de que ya no nos vemos como antes, me da tanta alegría que aprovechemos esta época del año para reunirnos. – dijo Zelda. – Espero que eso nunca cambie.

\- Rei… digo Zelda. – dijo Lana, recordando que hacía años ella y todos los demás llamaban a la informalmente. – No tienes idea cómo esperamos cualquier época especial para vernos, sobre todo esta. Imagínalo, no solo celebramos diez años de paz en el reino, sino de tu matrimonio con Link.

\- ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES! – gritaron todos.

\- Gracias a todos. – dijo Link. – Pero creo que esa felicitación nos la merecemos todos, pues por esa época todos encontramos la felicidad. Aunque para ser sincero… extraño a veces los tiempos pasados.

\- ¿Extrañas a Ganondorf? – preguntó Alexandre con algo de sorna.

\- ¡PARA NADA! – exclamó Link. – A lo que me refiero es que extraño todos los lugares que conocimos, el trabajo en equipo y la complicidad que fuimos construyendo. Creo que ese fue el inicio para conocer mejor nuestro reino, de convertirnos en amigos.

\- ¿Y por qué no recordar los viejos tiempos?

Todos se silenciaron al escuchar la voz de Zatyr hablando emocionada. Tenían una idea de lo que se podía estar refiriendo y eso llamó su atención, pero prefirieron esperar a ver qué tenía que decir.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Zatyr? – preguntó Impa.

\- He escuchado algunos rumores, y creo que Link y Zelda lo deben saber mejor que nadie. ¿Cierto?

Link y Zelda, preocupados, se miraron a los ojos. Al parecer, los rumores sobre "ese tema" se habían expandido más lejos de lo pensado.

\- Por sus caras puedo ver que hay algo que no nos han contado. – dijo Alexandre.

\- Así parece. – prosiguió Garrett.

\- ¿Ocurre algo que deberíamos saber? – cuestionó Ruisu.

\- Bueno… lo que sucede es que desde hace un tiempo, misteriosamente, han aparecido animales muertos en el centro del bosque. – confesó Link. – He ido personalmente con los soldados a averiguar de qué se trata, pero no lo he conseguido.

\- Lo peor de todo, es que quien sea que esté cometiendo eso, no lo hace con un fin de alimentarse, sino que los asesina y los deja ahí. – confesó Zelda, apenada. – La cacería con fines que no sea la alimentación está prohibida, y el que sea que esté haciendo esto, lo hace por simple placer.

\- Qué terrible. – dijo Lana, impactada.

\- Si es terrible. – dijo Zatyr. – Y es por eso que sugiero que vayamos a averiguar. ¿No sería esa una misión para la legión? Total, nosotros podremos estar separados, pero nunca dejaremos de ser caballeros, eso lo juramos ante las Diosas.

\- Así es. – dijo Impa, recordando perfectamente ese día de la ceremonia.

\- Entonces no se diga más. En este momento partiremos para allá. – dijo Link.

\- Malon, tú te quedas, ¿sí? – dijo Alexandre. – En tu estado no es prudente que vengas.

\- No te preocupes, me quedaré con los niños. – dijo la joven. – Solo te pido que tengan cuidado, en especial tú que eres tan impulsivo.

\- Gracias por lo que me toca…

Luego de que todos se rieron por la vergüenza del lancero, todos empezaron los preparativos para su partida. Y claro está, Link encontró la excusa perfecta para poder usar la túnica que su amada le dio, y Zelda el momento perfecto para estrenar a su nuevo amigo, Mond.

* * *

 _ **En las praderas boscosas…**_

Los recuerdos invadían a Link y a sus amigos, a medida que se adentraban en los bosques de Hyrule. Era casi como si estuviesen reviviendo aquellos días tan lejanos cuando solo eran unos reclutas con aspiraciones para convertirse en caballeros, sin imaginarse el glorioso destino que les aguardaba a cada uno de ellos. Desde luego, diez años después, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Para empezar, no solo eran ellos cinco. Ahora también los estaban acompañando Zelda, Aveil y Lana. Estaba además el hecho de que varios de los miembros de la legión que preferían viajar a pie ahora también habían adquirido sus propias monturas. Pero en el caso de Garrett y Ruisu, estas eran bastante… inusuales.

Durante su estancia en el Valle Gerudo, Garrett escuchó rumores acerca de un caballo negro gigantesco salvaje, con la crin de color rojizo, que nadie podía domar. Se decía que además había sido la montura del mismísimo Ganondorf en tiempos antiguos, y el gigantón de hecho pudo comprobar que sí tenía cierta similitud con el corcel infernal que montó durante la batalla final contra ellos, si bien un poco menos espeluznante. Las Gerudos muchas veces intentaron capturarlo sin éxito, pues nunca se dejaba montar. Garrett quiso intentarlo, y para sorpresa de todos, consiguió ganarse el respeto del equino y domarlo. Seguramente, lo que estaba esperando era a un jinete que fuera lo bastante fuerte para él. Y era muy apropiado: al ser más grande de lo normal, era capaz de cargar a Garrett con su tamaño y peso, y a su esposa sin dificultad alguna. Sobra decir que todos se sorprendieron mucho de verlo montado, se veía realmente imponente en él.

En el caso de Ruisu, él era el único cuya montura no era equina. Él y Lana en aquel momento se encontraban a lomos de un gran lobo, con pelaje verde grisáceo y blanco. Ruisu y Lana supuestamente lo encontraron cuando era solo un pequeño cachorro algunos años atrás. O más bien, parecía que él los encontró a ellos, dadas las circunstancias. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó quedándose con ellos por petición del propio Ruisu, que se encariñó con él. El pelinegro decidió ponerle por nombre "Howler", como el primer perro que tuvo cuando era niño. Ninguno de ellos se imaginó que crecería tanto como para poder cargarlos a los dos en su espalda. Y a pesar de su enorme tamaño, cuando estaba con ellos era tan dócil como cuando era cachorro. Especialmente con los niños, y las gemelas lo adoraban.

Y en aquel momento estaba resultando de gran ayuda. El gran canino estaba siguiendo el rastro, el camino enmarcado de animales muertos por todas partes. Era una vista realmente escalofriante y triste. Quienquiera o lo que fuera que había hecho eso no tenía corazón, y tenía que pagar por ello. Presintiendo que se trataría de alguna abominación monstruosa, Ruisu y Alexandre habían traído de vuelta sus armas personales, y a Garrett se le permitió volver a tomar prestados los Guantes de Poder después de devolverlos al santuario, solo por esta ocasión. Zatyr, por su parte, dijo que no necesitaba que le prestaran las esferas de fuego y hielo para sus flechas, pues en estos años había podido crear una versión mucho más potente de sus flechas explosivas. Estaba segura de que sería suficiente para manejar lo que fuera que los estuviera aguardando, y de hecho, se había tomado su tiempo para advertirles al resto que mantuvieran su distancia cuando disparara una de ellas.

El grupo hizo una parada ocasional para verificar los cadáveres de las criaturas que yacían por todo el camino. De no ser porque la mayoría de ellos habían sido expuestos a toda clase de horrores durante la guerra, sus estómagos no habrían podido soportar las visiones, aunque emocionalmente no era menos doloroso ver lo brutal que debieron haber sufrido esos pobres animales. Algunos parecían haber sido acribillados a flechazos, a otros los habían golpeado hasta aplastarles el cráneo, y otros tantos habían sido desmembrados con armas cortantes. ¿Qué, o quién podría haber hecho eso?

\- ¿Alguna señal, Ruisu? – preguntó Link, todavía montado en Epona, y con Zelda a lomos de Mond cabalgando a trote suave junto a él.

\- Howler se empieza a poner inquieto. – dijo Ruisu, notando que su gran canino temblaba ligeramente. – Y el rastro se vuelve más fresco entre más nos adentramos. Lo que sea que haya asesinado a estos animales, no debe de estar muy lejos.

\- Eso espero. – dijo Alexandre, sosteniendo firmemente su Lanza del Dragón. – Estoy con muchas ganas de probar los nuevos trucos que aprendí durante estos años.

Ruisu le echó una mirada al lancero. Era bueno ver que no se había descuidado en su entrenamiento, y él tampoco lo había hecho. Irónicamente, aunque durante la batalla final de aquella guerra se prometió a sí mismo no volver a utilizar sus dos espadas elementales al mismo tiempo para no poner en riesgo su integridad física, al final sí comenzó a entrenar apropiadamente para poder utilizarlas por períodos limitados de tiempo. Le interesaba ver qué habría hecho

\- Creo que los caballos empiezan a inquietarse también. – comentó Aveil, montada detrás de Garrett. – Inclusive el nuestro.

\- El bosque empieza a hacerse muy espeso a partir de aquí. – dijo Zelda. – Tal vez sea bueno que algunos de nosotros empecemos a buscar a pie.

\- Lana y yo podemos ir al frente con Howler, nos será más fácil transitar. – sugirió Ruisu, mientras él y la hechicera se bajaban de la espalda del lobo. – ¿Permiso para ir adelante, majestades?

\- De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado. Si encuentran cualquier cosa, envíen una señal de inmediato.

Con ello, la pareja y el gran canino comenzaron a adentrarse entre la espesura, determinados a esclarecer el misterio. A medida que avanzaban, el olor putrefacto de los cadáveres se hacía más intenso e insoportable, pero de un modo u otro, eso era señal de que se estaban acercando a su objetivo, fuese lo que fuese. De hecho, a medida que avanzaban más, se percataban de otras cosas. Los golpes infligidos a los animales no eran aleatorios: cada uno estaba perfectamente dirigido a matar, y evidenciaban una gran fuerza en ellos. A aquellos a los que les faltaban miembros revelaban que la criatura que los mató simplemente tomaba lo que quería o necesitaba de ellos, y desechaba el resto.

\- ¿Oyes eso? – preguntó Lana de repente. Howler paró las orejas y Ruisu también empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

Un sonido de cascos, pero más fuertes que los de cualquier caballo. Como si fuesen de un caballo más grande incluso que el de Garrett. Pero estos iban además acompañados de un gruñido lleno de rabia, que definitivamente no era un equino. Sonaba más bien como… como de un gran felino.

\- ¡AL SUELO! – gritó Lana de repente.

Lana empujó a su marido al suelo sin previo aviso, y qué bueno que lo hizo, pues apenas un segundo después, unas flechas incendiarias pasaron encima de ellos, explotando a pocos metros de donde se encontraban. Rápidamente los dos voltearon para ver quién había sido el responsable.

La criatura frente a ellos tenía un torso superior y brazos humanos grandes y musculosos, cabeza de león con todo y melena, y la parte inferior el cuerpo y cuatro patas de un equino. Su pelaje era blanco-plateado, y en sus manos tenía un gran escudo con bordes filosos y en la otra un arco que, medido a escala, sería casi tan alto como uno de ellos puesto de pie. La bestia rugió furiosamente, mientras en sus fauces abiertas empezaba a formarse una gran bola de fuego. Sin perder tiempo, Lana se colocó frente a Ruisu, e invocó una barrera protectora, logrando escudarse de la esfera explosiva, aunque el retroceso de la explosión por poco les hace perder el balance.

\- ¿Eso es un centaleón? – preguntó Ruisu. – ¡Creí que ya los habían matado a todos!

\- Lo más seguro es que este sea el último. – dijo Lana. – Pero es de los peores.

A pesar de haber derrotado a Cya, Ganondorf y sus hordas hacía ya una década, era obvio que la guerra había dejado secuelas más allá del daño que los perpetradores directos habían ocasionado. La más obvia, por supuesto, fue que muchas de las criaturas oscuras que vinieron a la época a raíz de las manipulaciones del espacio tiempo escaparon al exterminio inicial y sobrevivieron alejándose de sus congéneres y ocultándose. Tarde o temprano volvían a resurgir cuando no tenían más presas para alimentarse y tenían que salir a cazar. Habían tenido algunos incidentes aislados, con centaleones azules y rojos, pero era la primera vez que encontraban uno plateado, los más grandes y fuertes entre ellos. Lana inmediatamente envió un hechizo para usar de bengala al aire y alertar al resto, aunque Ruisu dudaba que fuese necesario, después del ruido que hizo con las explosiones de sus ataques.

Sin perder tiempo, el espadachín desenvainó sus dos hojas elementales, el Sable Zora y la Espada Relámpago. Aunque se dijo a sí mismo durante la guerra que no volvería a utilizarlas simultáneamente, con el paso de los años comenzó a entrenar y ahora podía hacerlo sin peligro al menos por períodos de tiempo limitado, además, había aprendido algunos trucos nuevos durante ese tiempo. El centaleón, por su parte, empuñó su arco materializando una flecha, pero cuando la soltó, esta se dividió en tres, cada una de ellas dirigida hacia uno de ellos. Los tres saltaron fuera del camino esquivando las explosiones de los proyectiles, y de inmediato comenzaron a atacar.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó Ruisu.

\- ¡Ese arco está imbuido con un encantamiento especial! – gritó Lana. – ¡Puede triplicar los proyectiles que dispara!

\- Significa que puede atacarnos a los tres a la vez. – dijo Ruisu. – Grandioso. ¡Howler, distráelo, yo lo atacaré de frente!

Obedeciendo a su amo, el gran lobo rodeó a la bestia y saltó, listo para clavarle sus colmillos al hombro, solo para encontrarse con el escudo, y de un solo manotón lo repelió, estrellándolo contra un árbol. El centaleón volvió a preparar su aliento explosivo, encarando a Ruisu, que también preparaba su propio ataque. La bola de fuego se encontró de frente con una X creada por una cuchilla de rayo y hielo, haciendo que los dos se neutralizaran entre sí. Lana trató de invocar una tormenta de rayos encima de él, pero este pareció anticiparse e inmediatamente se alejó de allí antes que le cayeran. Una de las razones por las que estas bestias eran tan peligrosas era que tenían la inteligencia para reconocer amenazas, y actuar adaptándose a ellas.

Con el lobo aturdido por el momento, Ruisu y Lana tuvieron que colocarse en lados opuestos para tratar de flanquearlo, con él por el frente, y ella por detrás, esto para evitar que los pudiera atacar simultáneamente. Lana disparó varias esferas de electricidad directo a la espalda del centaleón, pero aunque este las sintió, no parecía que le hubiesen hecho ningún daño en absoluto. Este se volteó hacia ella y disparó sus flechas triples, y ella instintivamente levantó su barrera protectora. Ruisu corrió y saltó hacia él para atacarlo con sus espadas elementales, pero este pareció anticiparse y alzando sus patas traseras le dio una coz que lo hizo volar hacia atrás varios metros.

\- ¡Ruisu! – gritó Lana.

\- Auch… ¡estoy bien! – aseguró él. El refuerzo mágico de su Armadura Zora definitivamente hizo su trabajo impidiéndole salir herido de gravedad, pero eso solo mitigaba los golpes. Todavía los sentía, y también el aterrizaje sobre su parte posterior.

Por fortuna para ellos, en eso una flecha explosiva, y un torrente de fuego en forma de dragón aparecieron. Link, Zelda y el resto de la legión, que se habían bajado de sus monturas para combatir a pie con más facilidad, habían recibido la señal enviada por Lana, y acudieron de inmediato. ¿Pero dónde estaban Aveil, Impa y Azael?

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Alexandre, girando su lanza.

\- ¿Están bien? – preguntó Link, sacando su espada y escudo, y Zelda hacía lo propio con la Batuta de los Vientos.

\- Ahora lo estamos. – dijo Lana. – Tengan cuidado, ese arco que trae tiene un encantamiento que le permite triplicar sus proyectiles.

\- ¿Triplicar? – repitió Zatyr. Y fue entonces que miró la susodicha arma del centaleón. Ese arco, era demasiado grande para ella, pero si podía ajustarlo a su tamaño, si podía apoderarse de él… – ¡Háganle lo que quieran, pero dejen ese arco intacto! ¡Tiene que ser mío!

El resto de la legión le echó miradas a la arquera, y los que estaban lo suficientemente, pudieron ver que sus ojos lanzaban un destello de… avaricia. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, a final de cuentas, ella fue una de las pocas que no pudo llevarse un trofeo propio de sus victorias en la Guerra a Través de las Eras o un arma personal como recuerdo (la Máscara Ojo de Águila no contaba). Una justa compensación, así viniera diez años después.

En cuestión de minutos pudieron comprobar que lo que dijo Lana: Zatyr se puso frente a él para dispararle una de sus flechas explosivas, y este se protegió con su escudo. Inmediatamente, este replicó empuñando su propio arco y con un rugido le disparó una de las suyas, efectivamente haciendo que esta se dividiera en tres. La arquera saltó hacia atrás para ponerse a cubierto detrás de una roca, y las flechas al clavarse lograron agrietarla. Eso solo acrecentó el deseo de la chica terminiana de apoderarse del arma de la bestia para ella.

\- ¡Trataré de distraerlo! – exclamó Garrett, mientras cogía una de las rocas y se la arrojaba.

El centaleón vio venir la roca hacia él, y disparó una de sus flechas triples, golpeando tan certeramente que la roca explotó en decenas de peñascos. Alexandre comenzó a girar su lanza para acumular llamaradas, y ejecutando una estocada al frente disparó un dragón de fuego directo hacia la bestia. Pero en vez de irse directamente en línea recta, este comenzó a volar en círculo alrededor del centaleón, de manera controlada, de una manera bastante similar a como lo hacía antes cuando utilizaba el Cetro de Fuego. Los demás se sorprendieron bastante de esto, el fuego iba de manera controlada y se mantenía en un área cerrada para evitar que se propagara por todo el bosque. Era un control perfecto. El centaleón entretanto se puso a encogerse sobre sí mismo para tratar de soportar el calor.

\- ¡Atáquenlo mientras puedan!

Sin perder tiempo, los miembros restantes comenzaron a rodear a la bestia, preparando sus armas y hechizos para golpearlo tan fuerte como pudieran. Lana volvió a invocar una tormenta de rayos encima de él, y este anticipándose trató de alejarse, solo para encontrarse con otra que Zelda había hecho alrededor de la de su compañera para extender el radio sin que este se diera cuenta. Así, cuando los relámpagos comenzaron a llover, apenas atinó a cubrirse con su escudo, pero este no lo protegió de los que le cayeron en la retaguardia de su parte equina, aturdiéndole las patas traseras. De hecho, el propio escudo también llegó a su límite y terminó deshaciéndose en pedazos cuando un rayo concentrado le cayó directamente encima, cumpliendo por última vez su propósito de protección. Garrett inmediatamente siguió alzando sus puños para dar un doble golpe de martillo al suelo (hacía años que no hacía uno de esos), enviando un temblor para inmovilizar al centaleón y causar una fisura bajo sus patas. Ruisu inmediatamente siguió lanzando una ola congelante a través de ella para congelarlo contra el suelo e impedirle salir o por lo menos retrasarlo, pero aunque parecía que se soltaría en poco tiempo, le dio a Link la oportunidad de hacer su movimiento.

\- ¡Es mi turno! – exclamó.

Saltando sobre el lomo de la criatura, Link hundió su espada en su hombro usándola para afianzarse. Ya que no tenía en sus manos la Espada Maestra, había mandado que le forjaran una espada del mejor acero que pudieron conseguir, y Zelda la reforzó mágicamente para que fuese capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, o tan cerca como pudiera estar de la hoja destructora del mal. El centaleón era una criatura muy dura de matar, pero incluso su resistente piel no fue pieza para la hoja que empuñaba el joven rey. Primero, respetando la petición de su amiga arquera, lo primero que hizo fue cercenarle el brazo derecho que sostenía el arco desde el hombro con un certero corte. La bestia gritó de dolor y comenzó a agitarse violentamente, tratando de quitárselo de encima, y esa fue su señal para saltar fuera de él.

\- ¡AHORA, ZELDA! – exclamó Link.

Zelda no necesitó que le dijeran más: de inmediato materializó el arco sagrado y apuntó al pecho expuesto del centaleón, concentrando todo su poder en esa última y decisiva flecha. Link saltó fuera de su espalda y todos los demás se alejaron para no quedar dentro de su radio. El centaleón en un último y desesperado esfuerzo empezó a aspirar su aliento de fuego para un ataque masivo, pero no tuvo tiempo de lanzarlo: la flecha de luz se enterró exactamente en donde debía estar su corazón. La energía sagrada se incrustó en él, y tras acumularse, en una explosión luminosa se deshizo por completo, sin dejar más que un rastro y un humeante cráter donde antes se encontraba.

El peligro parecía conjurado, pero la legión se mantuvo en alerta. Los centaleones eran normalmente criaturas solitarias, así que si estaban en territorio de uno de ellos era improbable, por no decir imposible que hubiese más de ellos rondando por ahí. Pero no podían confiarse. Justo en ese instante fue que llegaron los Sheikahs y Aveil, esta última con mayor dificultad debido a no haber abandonado su montura. El gran semental era excelente para combatir en campo abierto y llanuras, pero en bosques su gran tamaño era un problema, pues dificultaba su movimiento.

\- ¿De qué nos perdimos? – preguntó la Gerudo.

\- Encontramos a la criatura. – dijo Zelda. – Un centaleón, uno plateado para ser exactos.

\- ¡¿Centaleón plateado?! – exclamó Impa. - ¡¿Y lograron salir ilesos de pelear contra él?!

\- No fue la gran cosa, aunque claro, eso porque estábamos todos. ¿Verdad? – dijo Link.

\- Jaja, la legión triunfa de nuevo. Cuando estamos juntos, no hay nada que nos detenga. – agregó Alexandre.

Entretanto, Zatyr se aproximó hacia dónde quedó el brazo cortado, cuya mano todavía estaba sujetando el arco del que ella quería apropiarse. Viéndolo de cerca pudo comprobar, por lo largo en el suelo, que puesto de pie tendría que ser igual de alto de ella. Lo siguiente era quitar ese repugnante miembro cercenado, pero cuando fue a abrirlo, se dio cuenta que el agarre de los dedos seguía tan fuerte como si siguiera vivo, y no se separaban.

\- ¡Huyyyyy! ¡Ya suéltalo! Caray, si hasta muerto todavía se rehúsa a dejarlo ir. ¿De qué le va a servir? – exclamó la arquera.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – ofreció Garrett. El gigantón aprovechó de tener todavía los Guantes de Poder puestos y terminó de quitar la mano, arrojándola lejos para que no estorbara, y entregándole su botín a Zatyr.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella, tomando el arco, y fue entonces que comprobó que no nada más era grande, también era más pesado de lo que parecía a simple vista, y por poco se va al suelo con él antes de tener que usar ambas manos para estabilizarse y volverlo a levantar.

\- Muy bien, ya tenemos un problema resuelto. – dijo Azael. – Qué lástima que nos perdimos de la diversión, ¿no crees, Impa?

\- Todavía no terminamos aquí. – dijo la mujer Sheikah. – Si este centaleón estaba por aquí, su guarida no debería estar muy lejos.

\- Vi una cueva en aquella dirección. – señaló Aveil. – El rastro de animales muertos seguía hacia allá, parece ser un buen lugar.

\- Gracias, Aveil. – dijo Zelda. – Manténganse en guardia, tal vez acabamos con ese centaleón, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda haber otros peligros alrededor.

Todo el grupo asintió. Los que se quedaron a pie primero llamaron de vuelta a sus monturas, mientras el resto se dirigían hacia la susodicha cueva. Tras comprobar que no hubiese nada (vivo) en ese lugar que representara un peligro para ellos, se adentraron en ella.

Explorando la guarida del centaleón, pese al olor a muerte, la legión encontró algunos tesoros valiosos en ese lugar. La bestia tenía una fina colección de armas. Entre ellas una gran espada, un mandoble y otro escudo idéntico al que le destruyeron durante el enfrentamiento. Ya que de todas maneras nadie más podría reclamarlos…

\- ¿Alguien quiere llevarse esto? – dijo Garrett levantando el mandoble. – Si no es así, quisiera quedármelo.

\- ¿Podrás con él? – preguntó Aveil. – Es decir, sin esos guantes, sé que eres fuerte, pero…

\- No estaría mal entrenar con uno de estos. – replicó el gigantón. Aveil no supo si quiso decir conservarlo a su tamaño natural o hacerse uno a medida. Pero conociéndolo, no le sorprendería si lograba hacer lo primero, incluso sin usar los Guantes de Poder.

\- Interesante. – dijo Impa, mirando la gran espada. – Podría acostumbrarme a una de estas.

\- También yo. – dijo Azael, admirando la gran lanza junto a ella, y recogiéndola. – Un poco pesada, pero no está mal.

Los miembros restantes de la legión y sus acompañantes no podían evitar ver como todos ellos se dejaban embelesar por las armas. Casi parecían niños con juguetes nuevos. Por lo visto, todo el alboroto que causó ese centaleón vino con un lado positivo a final de cuentas. Sin embargo, para facilitar las cosas, Lana ofreció usar su hechizo de sub-espacio y crear una dimensión de bolsillo, para cargar todos los objetos sin problemas de regreso al castillo. Al menos así, hasta que pudieran acostumbrarse a ellos.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Con todo el esfuerzo que les implicó tener que luchar contra esa bestia, la legión decidió mejor descansar y emprender el viaje de regreso al castillo al día siguiente. Con el tiempo que les llevó derrotar al centaleón antes de darse cuenta había caído la noche, así que se detuvieron a acampar en un pequeño claro.

Los caballos y el gran lobo se habían recostado a dormir, este último sirviéndole como una mullida almohada a Lana, que estaba envuelta en su capa de viaje. Aveil hacía lo propio con el corcel gigante, mientras los Sheikahs y Zelda dormían cómodamente dentro de sus sacos. Aunque Link había decidido hacer guardia, el resto de sus compañeros rápidamente se le unió alrededor de la fogata, aunque no era tiempo de relevarlo todavía. El muchacho no pudo evitar notar la familiaridad de la escena: ellos cinco, de noche y sentados alrededor de una fogata en el medio del bosque. Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro.

\- ¿Todavía se acuerdan? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio y captando la atención de sus cuatro compañeros.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Alexandre.

\- Los ejercicios de supervivencia, cuando éramos reclutas. – dijo Link. – Apenas puedo creer que hayan pasado casi doce años desde entonces.

\- Es cierto. – dijo Ruisu. – Ninguno de nosotros se imaginaba lo que nos esperaba en ese entonces.

\- Qué buenos recuerdos. – dijo Zatyr. – Y ya que estamos en ello, ¿qué tal si hacemos como en ese entonces? Hace años que no nos vemos, y seguro tenemos muchas historias por contar, ¿no?

Link sonrió al escuchar eso. Todavía podía recordar, las anécdotas que se relataron aquella noche, la primera vez que acamparon los cinco a la intemperie, conociendo un poco de sus vidas. Aquella vez, él fue quien empezó con las historias, pero esta vez, se sentía con ganas de cederles la oportunidad a sus amigos primero.

\- ¿Quién quiere comenzar? ¿Tal vez tú, Ruisu? – le dijo al pelinegro.

\- Hmm… ¿qué tal de cómo conocimos a Howler? Ahí donde lo ven, ¿me creerán que cuando lo encontré era tan pequeño que podía montarse en mi cabeza? – les preguntó.

Los demás lo miraron. El gran lobo dormía tan apaciblemente que de no ser por su respiración podría parecer un peluche gigantesco. La idea de verlo pequeño, era graciosa, y a la vez adorable, más todavía ante la imagen mental de verlo en la cabeza de Ruisu.

\- Esos lobos son unas criaturas increíbles. – dijo Ruisu. – Pensar que solo fue porque le ofrecí algo de comer cuando lo encontré. De no ser por él, tal vez no habría sobrevivido al encuentro con aquel Hinox.

\- ¿Hinox? – preguntaron los demás.

\- Un Hinox gigantesco. Casi tan grande como aquel golem de piedra contra el que peleamos aquella vez, ¿se acuerdan? – preguntó Ruisu. – Al parecer, alguien anduvo jugando más de la cuenta con las artes oscuras, y terminó por hacer un hechizo de agigantamiento en uno de ellos. Que suerte que Lana y yo estábamos pasando por esa aldea justo en aquel momento.

\- Oh, esto suena interesante. – dijo Zatyr. – Vamos, cuéntanos más.

\- Esa cosa me derribó y creo que me partió un par de costillas. – contó Ruisu. – Estuvo a punto de matarme de un pisotón, de no ser porque él llegó, y lo distrajo mordiéndole la pierna. Eso le dio tiempo a Lana de llegar hasta mí y curarme las heridas para que pudiéramos acabar con la bestia. Ya saben lo que dicen, alimenta a un perro por más de tres días y se queda pegado a ti, ¿no es así?

Los demás se rieron. Howler tal vez no fuese exactamente un "perro", pero definitivamente tenía la lealtad de uno. Cariñoso con su amo y su familia, y ferozmente protector cuando estaban en peligro, como ahora.

\- Y bien, ¿quién quiere seguir ahora? – preguntó Ruisu. – ¿Alexandre?

\- Je, con gusto. – El lancero se puso pensativo. – Hmm… ¿qué tal de la vez que luché contra un Talus de Hielo en las Montañas Hebra? Hace unos años, en una ocasión que viajé con una escolta a la Tundra de Tabantha, nos enteramos que estaban ocurriendo muchas desapariciones en las montañas heladas. Decidí ir a investigar, y qué bueno que llevaba la Lanza del Dragón conmigo. Esa bestia congelada era la responsable de matar a todos los que se metían en su territorio, y luego enterraba los cadáveres bajo la nieve para que nadie los encontrara. Por supuesto, no fue pieza para Volga y yo. No era capaz de soportar el calor.

\- Je, tuviste una buena oportunidad de hacer lucir tu apodo de "el Dragón Carmesí", ¿verdad? – dijo Zatyr ligeramente en broma.

\- Qué puedo decir, no podía dejarla pasar. – dijo Alexandre. – Aunque desde luego, estaba también el hecho de que alguien tenía que esclarecer ese misterio. Cualquiera de ustedes habría hecho lo mismo, ¿o no?

Todos asintieron. Podrían tener personalidades, tendencias, preferencias por armas y estilos de combate totalmente diferentes entre ellos, pero si había algo que todos tenían en común, que los unía como la legión, sin duda eso sería el sentido de la justicia y la incapacidad de darle la espalda a la gente que necesitaba su ayuda. Eran verdaderos caballeros de Hyrule.

\- Garrett, es tu turno. – dijo Alexandre. – Escuché rumores de que acabaste con un Moldora en el Desierto Gerudo usando solo tus manos, ¿es cierto?

\- Los rumores siempre exageran todo. – dijo Garrett con modestia. – En mi defensa, tuve ayuda, y es obvio que no utilicé solo mis manos. El entrenamiento que tuve con Aveil me sirvió muy bien. Durante la guerra me acostumbré mucho a utilizar los Guantes de Poder, así que entrené muy duro para no tener que depender de ellos. Y además, estaba el hecho de que no eran míos.

\- ¿Qué diferencia había? – preguntó Alexandre. – A Ruisu y a mí prácticamente nos regalaron nuestras armas.

\- Es cierto, si nos lo hubieras pedido, con gusto te hubiéramos dejado conservarlos. – dijo Link.

\- Eran un legado de la familia real, y de los héroes que te precedieron a ti. – argumentó Garrett.

\- Si no quieres quedarte con esos, ¿qué te parecería que te fabricáramos unos solo para ti? – dijo Ruisu. – Estoy seguro que a Lana no le molestaría.

\- Quizás tenga razón y no le hagan falta. – comentó Alexandre. – De lo que dicen los rumores, al parecer le arrancó la cola a la lagartija sobre alimentada y se la dio a tragar por la fuerza.

Garrett se ruborizó ligeramente. De acuerdo, esa parte no era una exageración, literalmente eso fue lo que hizo. Consiguió arrancarle un buen trozo de la cola al Moldora (aunque primero le había dado unos cuantos hachazos), y luego se lo lanzó directo a la boca, forzándolo a que se lo tragara y se atragantara con él. Fue quizás un impulso momentáneo, pero sí, el crédito por eso era suyo.

\- A juzgar por esa cara, parece que es cierto. – dijo Zatyr leyendo la expresión del gigantón. – Un día no tendrás que contar cómo fue eso.

\- No me gusta recordarlo. – dijo Garrett. – A decir verdad fue… desagradable.

\- En ese caso, supongo que le preguntaré a Aveil. Ella también estuvo allí, ¿no? – dijo la arquera. – Y bien, creo que ahora me toca a mí, ¿verdad? Podría contarles un poco de mi querida ahijada.

\- Su nombre es Kira, ¿correcto? – preguntó Ruisu. – ¿Hace cuánto que te estás haciendo cargo de ella?

\- Unos ocho años. – dijo Zatyr. – De hecho, la conocí poco después de que nos separamos al terminar la guerra, pero la tomé oficialmente bajo mi tutela dos años después. Esa pequeña siempre tuvo un talento natural con el arco. En unos años, creo que podría incluso superarme.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Ruisu. – Pusiste muy alto el estándar para los arqueros de Hyrule. Será difícil que alguien llegue a alcanzarte, mucho menos superarte.

\- Confío en que ella lo hará. – dijo Zatyr. – Quizás no lo crean, pero en una ocasión derrotamos juntas a un Stalnox.

\- No juegues. – dijo Alexandre. – ¿Un Stalnox?

\- En uno de nuestros viajes de entrenamiento, nos enteramos que había uno de ellos rondando por una aldea por las noches, causando estragos y robándose a los animales. Fuimos a investigar. Le di a Kira una de mis flechas explosivas para que la usara como distracción. No fue necesario: le dio en todo el medio del ojo y le voló la cabeza. El disparo más certero que haya visto para alguien de su edad.

\- Tiro de suerte. – dijo Alexandre en tono de broma.

\- Ya quisieras. Oficialmente, todos piensan que fui yo, pero fue Kira la que acabó con él. – dijo Zatyr. – Esa niña tiene potencial para superarme, y pienso ayudarla a que lo logre.

\- Aveil lo ha mencionado muchas veces. – dijo Garrett. – Tal vez por eso fue que te pidió que te hicieras cargo de ella.

Zatyr no pudo más que sonreír. En efecto, su ahijada era como una extraña mezcla entre hermana menor o hija, pero se sentía realmente cercana con ella. No cabía duda que llevaba la sangre guerrera de las Gerudo en sus venas, pero fuera de eso, era una niña realmente dulce y amigable. Le recordaba mucho a sí misma cuando era aprendiz como arquera, y quizás por eso se habían visto como espíritus afines una con la otra.

\- Muy bien, creo que eso solo nos deja a nuestro valeroso líder. – dijo Alexandre. – Él seguro que también tiene mucho que contar. Fue el que más viajó por las regiones de Hyrule, especialmente desde que se casó, ¿verdad?

Link se rio ligeramente. Así era, durante su luna de miel con Zelda los dos viajaron para conocer muchísimos lugares. La familia real tenía muchísimas propiedades por todo el reino, y siempre eran de gran ayuda para estar cerca de su pueblo y comprender mejor sus necesidades. Tenía muchas anécdotas que contar. Irónicamente, fuera de los ocasionales encuentros con bandidos, Link no había vuelto a enfrentarse a criaturas monstruosas, pero no por eso había dejado de entrenar. Siempre quería estar preparado para lo que fuera, especialmente ahora que tenía una nueva familia a la cual proteger. Pero hablando de su familia…

\- ¿Qué tal si les cuento de cómo batallé para llegar a tiempo al nacimiento de Leiden? – les dijo.

\- Oh, esa es buena. – dijo Zatyr. – Deberían haberlo visto, esos bandidos eligieron el peor momento para atacar, y el peor lugar.

Los tres hombres restantes de la legión intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, y luego vieron a su líder. Zatyr conocía esa historia, pues ella estuvo presente como parte de la escolta de Link, pero no iba a negarle el placer de relatarla.

\- En ese entonces, cuando Zelda estaba en reposo por su embarazo, yo tuve que suplirla en una importante misión diplomática. – dijo Link. – Gracias a las Diosas lo que me enseñó fue de gran ayuda y pude llevarla bien, pero lo que no sé es cómo me las arreglé para mantener la compostura todo ese tiempo.

\- Sáltate las lindezas, amigo, vamos a lo bueno. – insistió Alexandre.

\- Está bien, ya voy. La cosa fue, que un grupo de bandidos trató de emboscarnos. Yo tenía mucha prisa por volver al castillo para estar con Zelda durante el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo, y en serio no quería tener que lidiar con ningún retraso. Así que… tuve que enseñarles una lección del modo difícil.

\- Con lo que quiere decir que él y Epona atropellaron a todos los que se les cruzaron enfrente, y ninguno de ellos supo qué los golpeó. – dijo Zatyr. – En serio, amigos, creo que nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Se veía más aterrador que tú cuando lo golpeaste aquella vez, Ruisu, y eso es decir mucho.

\- ¿Se supone que debo sentirme halagado por eso? – se rio el pelinegro. El resto rápidamente lo siguió. Después de un rato, todos finalmente se quedaron en silencio, y miraron hacia el cielo, pensando en todo lo que habían hecho desde que tomaron caminos separados.

\- Muchas cosas han cambiado en estos diez años. – dijo Link. – Y aun así aquí estamos, y por dentro seguimos siendo los mismos, ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. Las vidas de todos habían tomado rumbos que ninguno de ellos había imaginado aquella noche que se sentaron alrededor del fuego bajo las estrellas, cuando solo eran unos reclutas novatos. Habían tenido que madurar, enfrentarse a un conflicto de proporciones legendarias como ninguno, pero aunque eso los había hecho crecer como personas, volverlos más fuertes, algo era seguro: seguían siendo la Legión de Link. Eso era algo que nunca cambiaría, y así querían que fuese, por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después…**_

Después que la legión se enfrentó con el centaleón, ahora habían decidido hacer una actividad "un poco más relajada", y por supuesto, en compañía de los más pequeños.

Esta vez, los organizadores de la nueva actividad fueron Ruisu y Lana, quienes les habían propuesto a sus amigos visitar el Templo de las Almas. A todos, en especial a Link y Zelda, les llamó la atención que la pareja hubiera propuesto ese sitio, pero todo tenía una especial y única razón. En las mentes de todos estaba encontrar el sitio desolado de siempre, sin embargo, se llevaron una impactante sorpresa.

El Templo de las Almas había dejado en el pasado su destartalado y arruinado aspecto, ahora se encontraba totalmente reparado, radiante, como si la desgracia no hubiera pasado por sus terrenos. Los secos jardines ya no se encontraban, pues ahora la tierra estaba cubierta por hermosos jardines de rosas rojas de varias tonalidades, las favoritas de Lana, y por supuesto, de su desaparecida contraparte. Aquel sitio con tanta historia ya no estaba cubierto por las penumbras, sino por belleza percibida y disfrutada por todos. En un rincón más alejado se podía observar en donde se debería encontrar sepultada Cya, sin embargo, ya nada de eso existía, pues rosales habían tomado su lugar, siendo estos los más grandes y hermosos de toda la edificación. Sin siquiera consultar, los niños corrieron como si un Moblin los persiguiera a conocer más del sitio, se morían por juguetear por sus rincones y divertirse entre ellos, pues pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de reunirse. Los mayores observaron animados como la pasaban sus pequeños, hasta que Ruisu les dijo que mientras sus hijos jugaban, quería mostrarles algo que había preparado para ellos.

Antes de entrar al templo, presentían que se encontrarían con un ambiente elegante y majestuoso, nada alejado de la realidad, pero lo que vieron, los dejó a todos con la boca abierta, pero por lo emocionados y conmovidos que se sintieron.

El templo se había transformado en una especie de museo, lleno de vitrales de varios colores que representaban a todos en imágenes, en especial a Link y Zelda, quienes se encontraban en el centro. Cada uno observó su cuadro maravillado, embelesado con la belleza que transmitían. Nunca se imaginaron que sus amigos les guardaban semejante sorpresa.

Los vitrales que llenaban los corredores parecían ir en secuencia, resaltando lo que para algunos podrían haber sido sus mejores momentos. Entre ellos estaban: el momento en que Link despertó la Trifuerza del Valor durante el primer asedio al castillo, y fue revelado como el héroe de las leyendas. Siguiente, el primer enfrentamiento de la legión con Wizzro en las Cuevas de Eldin. El momento en que Lana curó a Ruisu luego de que él recibió ese golpe por ella (ella insistió en incluirlo, por ser este su "primer acercamiento"). El primer enfrentamiento contra Cya, que lo obligó a todos a retirarse. El momento en que tomaron caminos separados, para sellar los Portales de las Almas. A partir de aquí, se mostraron imágenes de las aventuras que tuvieron en el pasado: Darunia siendo controlado y salvado de su trance por los Sheikahs, Ruto enfrentándose al guardián en la entrada del Templo del Agua, y el momento en que Zelda reveló su identidad como Sheik para desenmascarar a la impostora. El enfrentamiento del grupo de Lana contra Midna por un malentendido, su alianza con ella y Maripola, el enfrentamiento con el usurpador, Zant, y la breve confrontación donde Cya fue desenmascarada. Link, Garrett y Alexandre volando a lomos del pelícaro en las islas del cielo, su encuentro con Fay, su pelea contra Grahim y su duelo final con Volga, culminando en el caballero dragón entregándoles su poder y en ese momento convirtiendo a Alexandre en su "sucesor". El encuentro de todos los héroes, y el momento de revelar la verdad sobre Lana y Cya. La reconquista del Castillo de Hyrule, y el momento en que Link sacó de su pedestal la Espada Maestra. El enfrentamiento final con Cya, lamentando mucho que tuviese que llegar a ese destino. El momento en que Midna recuperó su verdadera forma, sorprendiendo a todos. Su asedio a la Fortaleza Gerudo, momento en el que les fue revelado quién era el verdadero enemigo. Y la batalla final, todos ellos de pie, junto con sus aliados del pasado encarando a las hordas de la oscuridad, con Link y Zelda en medio de todos, con sus manos juntas.

\- Por sus caras, veo que la sorpresa les ha gustado. Me alegro mucho. – dijo Ruisu, riéndose.

\- Siempre quise ver este lugar en buen estado, en todo su esplendor como hace siglos, y es por eso que me puse de acuerdo con Ruisu para hacerlo de la mejor manera. – dijo Lana. – ¿Qué mejor manera que hacerle un homenaje a los héroes de este reino, a nuestros amigos? Será una alegría y una paz para mí encontrarme con esto cuando venga a mis momentos de meditación. De verdad… espero que les agrade.

\- ¿Agradarnos? – preguntó Alexandre. – ¡Pero si todo está increíble! Me siento más que honrado.

\- Es un gran detalle que pudieran incluirnos en un sitio tan valioso como este. – dijo Aveil. – De verdad, gracias. Mi tribu se sentirá honrada y orgullosa de mí.

\- En nombre de todos, les agradezco mucho este hermoso gesto. – dijo Link. – Es un agregado más a la leyenda que hemos formado… pero sobre todo a nuestra amistad.

\- Ese es nuestro propósito, sobre todo el de Lana que es la autora de esta idea para empezar. – dijo Ruisu. – Que nuestra amistad sobrepase las barreras del tiempo. Gracias a ustedes por su amistad.

Luego de tantas palabras de admiración, cada pareja se acercó hacia su vitral, admirados por la belleza que desprendían. Lana iba a hacer lo mismo con el de ella y su esposo, pero este la detuvo y se la llevó a un rincón un poco más alejado. La besó en los labios completamente entregado, y ella le correspondió a su hermoso gesto.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Lana, recuperando el aliento.

\- ¿Acaso no puedo ser afectuoso con mi amada? – preguntó, pícaro. – Cualquiera que te escuche pensará que no soy un esposo cariñoso.

\- Solo es una pregunta, mi amor. – expresó la hechicera. – ¿Y por qué estamos escondidos?

\- Porque también tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Ah?

Ruisu sacó de su chaqueta un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel de seda y se lo entregó a su amada. Lana lo abrió enseguida, curiosa por lo que pudiera tratarse, y su rostro se impactó a descubrirlo.

Era un cuadro formado por vitrales, pero esta vez no era de ella con su esposo, sino de Cya. Sin embargo, la imagen no se asemejaba en nada a la hechicera corrompida y despiadada que todos recordaban, sino que mostraba una parte que solo Lana conocía. La fallecida hechicera portaba el traje que usó antes que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella, sonriendo con bondad y con luz en su mirada, mientras varias rosas la rodeaban. La dama de cabellos azulados no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción al verla en sus mejores tiempos, el que hubiera deseado fuera permanente en ella.

\- Espero haber sido lo más exacto posible al detallarla. – dijo Ruisu. – Han pasado años desde aquella vez que se te apareció, pero la recuerdo muy bien.

Lana no respondió en ese momento, solo se abalanzó a su esposo para abrazarlo, y este encantado la alzó ligeramente del suelo para hacerlo. Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba, que su esposa estuviera feliz con su regalo.

\- Gracias… es maravilloso. – dijo Lana. – Lo atesoraré con todo mi amor.

Mientras la pareja se encontraba en su conmovedor momento, Link y Zelda se hallaban contemplando su vitral. Ambos estaban abrazados, Zelda con su cabeza arrimada al hombro de su amado, mientras varios pensamientos pasaban por su mente al ver la preciosa imagen… o más bien, recuerdos recién despertados.

\- Acaso… ¿se te hace esto familiar? – preguntó Link.

\- Así es… me recuerda al que se encuentra en nuestro lugar secreto, al que compartí contigo cuando supe que eras especial para mí. De la misma manera en la que nuestros antepasados se hicieron ese retrato, ahora tenemos el nuestro.

\- Cierto, y para cerrar ese evento con broche de oro… creo que será mejor ir a hacer lo mismo que ellos hicieron cuando llegó la noche.

Zelda se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amado, mucho más porque, al parecer, él recordó que sucedió la noche de ese día que el retrato fue terminado. Dieron rienda suelta a la manifestación de su gran amor.

\- Parece que esas cosas si recuerdas... – dijo Zelda, ruborizada.

\- Eso y más, pues sabes muy bien lo que produces en mí. – dijo Link, observando con descaro a su esposa. – Pero sobre todo, sabes cuánto te amo, y eso siempre será hasta el fin de los tiempos.

\- Porque por siempre serán los lazos de nuestro destino… el que nunca se romperá.

Luego de su intercambio de palabras, la pareja se besó intensamente, mientras la luz del ocaso los cubría mientras se reflejaba de colorido vitral con su imagen. El destino tenía varios significados, pues para algunos estaban determinados, para otros era el que se lograba buscándolo o construyéndolo, sin embargo, el final del camino era el mismo, donde los lazos se enlazarían hasta volverse irrompibles. La amistad, los deseos de justicia y el amor, siempre estarían presentes en ese trayecto… volviéndose así lazos del destino.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

 **ARTEMISS:** Un gusto saludarlos, queridos lectores… de verdad, no puedo creer que hemos llegado a este punto, al final de esta historia. No lo voy a negar, me siento feliz de que haya finalizado, de que **Fox** y yo pudimos cumplir ese objetivo que nos trazamos el año pasado cuando decidimos iniciarlo, sin embargo, siento nostalgia, algo de melancolía que creo es normal cuando las cosas bonitas acaban, pero lo bueno de eso es que la historia seguirá aquí para futuras personas que la lean y les guste, como a **Fox** y a mí nos encantó crearla, o más bien, darle un toque especial a la historia del juego que ya muchos conocen.

Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que nos acompañaron en esta linda trama, pero en lo personal, agradezco a **Fox** por haberme propuesto hacerla. Desde hace muchos años admiraba y sigo admirando sus historias, y cuando nos hicimos amigos por este medio y me dijo que quería que escriba con él, no lo podía creer, me sentí muy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias, amigo! Esto me ha permitido crecer mucho como escritora, y complementar mi estilo con el suyo, creo que hicimos un buen trabajo, espero piensen lo mismo. Obviamente este no será el último fanfic que hagamos, a futuro tenemos planificadas algunas cosas que espero también las disfruten.

 **Fox** , por los dos, ya se encargará de darle el agradecimiento personal a cada uno, pero por mi parte de nuevo vuelvo a hacerlo, de verdad gracias por todo su apoyo brindado, esta historia es y fue por y para ustedes.

Con cariño,

Artemiss ^^

 **FOX:** Empiezo por responderle a mi compañera diciendo que soy yo quien quiere darte las gracias. **Artemiss,** trabajar contigo fue increíble, y no hubiese podido desear una mejor colaboradora para este proyecto. Me siento feliz también por haberlo terminado, siento que logré muchísimo más con tu ayuda de lo que habría hecho solo. Y otra vez, te agradezco por haberme dado ese empujoncito para volver a escribir, por ti estoy de vuelta en Fanfiction.

Y ahora, estos días estuve pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de despedirme de esta historia, y finalmente decidí compartir con ustedes algunas de las ideas que tuve en algún momento, pero que por una u otra razón no pude hacerlo o terminé haciéndolo de manera diferente a como originalmente estaba planeado. Ahí les van:

\- La legión de Link originalmente iba a estar formada por (contando al propio Link) seis miembros en lugar de cinco. La sexta miembro iba a ser una ladrona a la que pillan en el castillo tratando de robarse tesoros, pero en lugar de castigarla, le ofrecen ganarse la vida de manera honrada como parte de la legión, actuando como informante y para misiones de reconocimiento (aparte de "otras habilidades" que podrían hacerla útil). Sin embargo, a medida que avanzó la historia, me di cuenta de que si bien podría ser útil al inicio, a medida que los enemigos se hicieran más fuertes su papel sería menos relevante, al punto que ya al final su presencia sería casi inexistente, así que finalmente decidí que sería mejor no usarla en primer lugar en lugar de ir eliminando su rol de manera gradual. Si les interesa, en mi DeviantArt tengo un par de dibujos que hice de ella, o al menos, la apariencia que le hubiese dado de haberla utilizado.

\- Cuando concebí la idea de hacer una novelización de Hyrule Warriors por primera vez, me plantee la posibilidad de hacer que Volga cambiara de bando y luchase del lado de los héroes, tal vez teniendo con Link una dinámica similar que con Alexandre, aunque más en el sentido de "No permitiré que nadie más tenga el gusto de derrotarte", y quizás eventualmente sacrificándose para salvarlo. Pero cuando decidí introducir a la legión, me percaté de que sería algo redundante tenerlos a ambos por ser demasiado similares en actitud y estilos de combate, lo que me llevó a rehacer el rol como lo vieron aquí, de cierto modo "fusionándolos" a los dos al hacer que Volga imbuyera su espíritu en su lanza, y esta fuese usada por Alexandre.

\- En relación al personaje de Ruisu, tenía planeado implementar que su estilo de combate característico fuese doble empuñadura, y que la Espada Relámpago la blandiera junto con una espada ordinaria. Pero por razones de trama no se me ocurría una razón válida para que Lana le diera esa espada, excepto que se le rompiera tratando de protegerla, así que al final terminé dejándolo en que alternara entre agarre normal e invertido, y la doble empuñadura solo la utilizó hasta el final. De igual manera, quería también que tuviese un "compañero canino", pero considerando que Midna tenía cubierto ese departamento, lo descarté por razones similares a lo que ocurrió con Volga y Alexandre, aunque como ven pude rescatar la idea para el epílogo ahora. Ustedes dirán, ¿les gustaría ver la historia de cómo llegaron a conocerse?

\- Con algunas de las "misiones de relleno", tenía alguna otras planeadas por ahí que no llegué a utilizar, específicamente por ciertos elementos de la saga de Fire Emblem que quería implementar. En concreto, quería hacer una misión con "niebla de guerra", una donde los héroes se ven forzados a pelear en un lugar donde tienen visibilidad limitada y las hordas enemigas los acechan desde las sombras, así que tienen que andarse con cuidado para no caer en emboscadas desagradables. Esta hubiese sido uno de los puntos donde la chica ladrona que mencioné arriba hubiese sido de utilidad para los héroes, pues en su… profesión tener buena visión en condiciones adversas es algo crucial, ¿no?

\- Por último, aquí mismo en el epílogo, originalmente tenía planeado dejarlo totalmente en manos de **Artemiss.** Sin embargo, nuestro amigo en común y lector regular **ZeekLaerers,** sugirió que para cerrar la historia, la legión tuviese una "batalla conmemorativa", así que la idea de la pelea contra el centaleón agradézcansela a él. Lo único, es que por no querer alargarme demasiado, y considerando que incluso una bestia como esa tal vez sería un desafío pero al final perdería contra las habilidades y armas de la legión trabajando todos juntos, no pude introducir todas sus sugerencias (muy buenas, por cierto), así que algunas lamentablemente se quedaron en el cajón. Perdón por eso, **Zeek,** pero no me olvido del crédito que te mereces por tu aporte.

Y bien, ahora sí llegó la hora oficialmente de cerrar esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes la leyeron, y más quienes se quedaron con nosotros hasta el final. Agradecimientos por los reviews en el capítulo anterior para: **Suki90, Luchux, klyVan, LordFalconX** (a ti tengo algunas cosas que decirte, pero eso será en la próxima actualización de mi fic de Pokémon), **dragon titanico, Athorment** (gracias por prestarme a Zatyr para esta historia), **Mariana Elias, darkdan-sama, PK Lucas5000, angeljasiel, LinkAnd0606** y **Diegogamer779.** Gracias también a los que van atrás, incluyendo a **Zilia K, Yahab, IA99, sonicmanuel, BCantu, blackhawk95** y cualquier otro que se nos haya escapado. Gracias también a quienes favoritearon y siguieron, pero me hubiese gustado más interactuar con ustedes. No teman hablarnos, no mordemos… yo no mucho, al menos XD

Nos despedimos hasta una próxima oportunidad. Como dijo mi compañera, este fue solo nuestro primer proyecto juntos, pero no será el último. Por mi parte, espero ansioso el día de poder volver a colaborar con ella. ¡Hasta pronto, y gracias a todos!


End file.
